Looking for the Age of Aquarius
by beaweasley2
Summary: After being in hiding for ten years, trying to blend in unnoticed and survive in a human culture that hates and suspects all Atrians, a young Atrian stuck on Earth finds hope when seven Atrian students are chosen to attend the local human high school in an integration program. What she hadn't expected was to find herself drawn to one of the Atrian boys.
1. Chapter 1

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 1 (pilot)

My name is Maureen, well, that's my human name. Maureen Stone. My real name sounded prettier but no one uses it anymore – even my family. It's like they all forgot it. You see, I was on a spacecraft that was fleeing my home world in hopes of colonizing a new one. But we crashed into a blue planet, Earth, and for the last ten years, Earth has been my home. Life hasn't been easy though. According to the humans, 'arrival day' was September 17, 2014, however it was almost two of their years before my family started using one of their calendars.

But arrival day as I remember it was horrible. The people of Earth were frightened of us, suspicious of our intent and unwelcoming to say the least. Their reactions provoked us, well some of us to fight back, and the two species began a war, one the humans won.

I am one of them, an Itrejivil, an Atrian, but my people, the Tgorasad (translated means mountain men or the mountain land tribes) had managed to get to the escape vessels: the life pods and drop crafts. Well most of us, a lot of them didn't. It had been pandemonium onboard the ship, people screaming, running everywhere, shoving each other, rushing to gather belongings, find family and, well, panicking as the ship lurched and lost stability.

My family and many of my tribe crammed into a drop ship like a nest of vebtars, some sitting two a seat, holding onto others. There was hardly room to breathe. But we weren't the only ones, loads of people escaped. Most of the life pods and drop crafts jettisoned safely, the automatic functions kicking in as they plummeted though the Earth's atmosphere. Unfortunately, many of the life pods had been shot down by human aircrafts. I had been told that approximately 3,184 persons survived the crash, but I think those numbers are optimistic, because I think it includes the number of people who died in the months that followed as well. Maybe.

Here's what I found out from our Iksayen: Several of the drops ships had landed on land, but many fell into the Mississippi River or in some of the vast areas of coastal marshland, swamps and bayous. Good thing, too. The people who landed on land had been captured, if not shot on sight, and hoarded into a place called the Sector – a concentration camp for the Itrejivil and Tgorasad, the Atrians. We, our drop craft, had landed in a marshy area, and we used the cover the plants and mud gave us to escape. Apparently the barking and baying creatures, I later found out were called dogs, that the humans used to track us can't follow people in mud, water or swamp, but it had been scary. Some of us had been mauled or fallen prey to creatures I later learned were called alligators. Humans came in boats with guns, but we sunk down into the murky water and moved on, undetected. Of those who remained, many of us became sick and died that first year.

Some three or four hundred or so (again I think those numbers are optimistic) hid in secret locations somewhere in the swamps of Louisiana. One of those places our people built a hidden 'city' and it's known now as Eljida, another place our kind has hidden in is called Ukænos, both areas are safe havens for the Atrians, but nearly impossible to get to. Negea is another compound that is being built, and there is a community in the bayou among the trees and well, you get the picture.

There were other locations that my people tried to congregate in. Two that I know of, they tried to form a 'hidden home' but they had been destroyed in the hunts by the humans and the Itrejivil all supposedly killed. I think another two of them had been bombed.

Not all humans were horrible though. We'd heard that a six-year-old, Emery Whitehill, found the Zwahan Iksen's son, Roman, in her family's shed, and she tried to help him. But the soldiers found him and shot him. He survived, though.

Not everyone was so lucky.

My group, the people from my drop ship, we are mostly Sævad and Cæveh tribes although some Swamad and Zæsak are with us as well. Another drop ship carrying Zæsak, and Dævas landed near ours, and after a few years, we banded together. Mostly we are Tgorasad: the Zæsak, Sævad, Dævas and Cæveh tribes of the northern hemisphere. On the home world our lands were in the northern hemisphere of our planet (called the Wyzgore Rhod by the old ones), which included all of the East Continent and the High Reaches north of the Sekrownoimhorze (the Straight Sea in English), the West Continent (or called the West Isles by the Itrejivil of the south) and the Rimjiour Island chains of the Zæsak, one that is almost as big as your Australia and three close to the size of your New Zealand, and the Gwyzna (the three freshwater emhorze or seas).

Several of the Gwiazhds (the seven great lakes also called The Sisters) and Zwazeka (or great rivers) divided the East Continent territories: The pelashel grokomora of the mountain ranges of the High Reaches of the Sævad lands (what you'd call our palaces) in the pakac of the sjoniskinia (or known as the palacial city) was bordered by two of the Gwiazhds called The Twins; (to the east) the Gwiazhds called The Great Trio of divided the lands of the Sævad from the lush plateaus and fertile plains along the great rivers of the Pæmegor and Dævas (by Palaeolithic era these two tribes were simply known as the Dævas tribes – yes, tribes, always plural as if still indicating that they are of two people). The other two, The Baby and the Red One Fed into the Great Verzeka and into the Gwyzna of the east, then divided into the vast delta span of the Washnodzie Imhorze (the East Sea).

The Cæveh tribes lived mostly along the wide coastal valleys, rivers and the lagoons and bayous of the great rivers on the south of the East Continent and the High Reaches along the Sekrownoimhorze (the Straight Sea) in the Palaeolithic era, until the SekrownoImhorze Wars between the Vwasak and the Cæveh tribes. But that's a long story of invasion, conquest and defeat, then followed by years of overcoming, rout and overthrow only to be repeated again in defiance and defense… What would you expect from two fierce warrior tribes and the Itrejivil desire to expand and conquer?

The vast majority of Itrejivil under the Zwahan Iksen of the Itrejivil lived in the lower hemisphere of our planet, mostly along the coasts, living in lagoons, rivers and bayous territory (not to dissimilar to the area of Louisiana where we landed) and the Wyancuchs – several chains of large volcanic islands and small continents in the Tlyentyck Ojkeah, the Tlyentyck Sea. The Vwasak lived on the northern area of the large Alvidour Continent along the south shore of the Sekrownoimhorze (the Straight Sea) and on Bjalizhe along the Tlyentyck Sea. The Swamad, the agricultural tribe, were mostly on the large Alvidour Continent. The Iwabas, the mystic tribe of Itrejivils, lived in the jungles and dense forests of East Masiga. Then there were the Auswyska that lived on the Neziemia (the island chains) and Vysokan (the smallest continent and it's islands) in the Tlyentyck Ojkeah – the aborigine Zhawan Islander tribes – closely related to the Zwahan tribe (and under the Zwahan Iksen, although they had council representation in the Itrejivil Hwatab).

These four tribes (well, five if you did count the Auswyska) call themselves the Itrejivil tribes – the Itrejivil of the Itrejivil, whereas we are the Itrejivil of the Tgorasad tribes. Yeah, confusing.

Or that is what the elders where I live taught us. I especially had to know our history.

When the hunts died down, those on the outside, we built homes in the bayou, mostly submerged, and did our best to survive. Eventually, some of Tgorasad moved into homes on the edges of the human town of Edendale, but many of the Swamad and Zæsak in our group stayed in the bayou since their markings are so pronounced, so did the Iwabas.

I was raised to someday be Amwur Atedi (meaning Mother of all Atrians), Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan, since I am the only child of my mother. Lot to carry as a three year-old. I've sat on the Hwatab (the council of elders) for as long as I remember, paying attention and learning; but for the last five years, I have been taking my position seriously, and I've been active in my Hwatab, leading the council of elders.

I have been taught both human and Itrejivil history and cultural studies, and all the sciences. I was also taught English and Spanish languages as well as Sondiv the Atrian language. I learned to write in human and kwandon, but I prefer kwandon. It's prettier. My guardian mother, Me-ma, prefers I write in the alphabet letters.

But even among my people I'm ubludnak, as my markings are pale, dusky spotting on the side of my face, going down the sides of my neck, on the right they come across my collarbone and down the side of my breast, on my left to my shoulder blades and down my side. My pattern is like a mild form of light splotchy hyperpigmentation, like animal spots, that I can hide with makeup, but I don't bother most of the time. Mine are hardly visible, like many of the Sævad, but I never wear my thick blonde hair up if I am going to be around humans and layer the sides so that it obscures them somewhat.

The Sævad were mostly miners and excavators back on the home world, creators of the aqueducts and cave gardens (which were florescent and beautiful in my opinion) in the mountains and caves in the reaches and highlands, hence the term high tribes. I suppose that's why for some of us our markings are ubludnak; we fluoresce when wet, but the visible contrast of our markings isn't as pounced as the other tribes. That has served us well these last ten years. That, and the procedure to remove our markings. The Cæveh were renown builders and engineers, but their markings are more pronounced than ours, but still not as dark as some other tribes.

The Dævas are known as the cultivators and healer tribe of the Tgorasad, but they were not as mystical as the Iwabas are. Because they lived mostly in the fertile areas along the rivers, deltas and lakes they are darker skinned with liner and oval markings all over their face, neck, arms and torso for camouflage in foliage. Then there are the Zæsak, our warrior tribe, who lived along the coasts and were mostly they were seafaring, their markings are bold and fluoresce bright. But as happens throughout centuries, our port cities were blended, Zæsak, Cæveh and Sævad, mostly the first two since the Sævad remained in the high reaches and cave cities and the Dævas preferred the plains and farms of the East Continent along the canals, rivers and bayous of the Gwiazhds and the freshwater Gwyzna and the Sekrownoimhorze – the Straight Sea .

When I was twelve, some of my family went to New Orleans for a few days, and someone told Me-ma and Nanina that they looked like a Trill, whatever that is. I found out later they were trekkies; people in matching knit fabric costumes in bright red, gold and blue. Me-ma called them weirdoes.

Now ten years later, almost the age of 17, my Me-ma and my guardian-father decided that it's safe enough for me to attend high school. The thing is, _after_ I was enrolled, we found out that the local officials announced that seven of the Atrians from the Sector would be attending school as well. I was so excited. More of our kind are starting at the same time, all of them my age. Two of my Iksen were not as pleased as I was, but in the end my vote in the Hwatab was considered and so here I am on the stairs in the school atrium, one of the new girls, and I'm hardly noticed by anyone since everyone is talking about the arrival of the Atrian seven. Well a few seem to be curious, glancing at me and my two 'cousins', Loraine and Justin, but I'm too excited to see the seven from the Sector, to meet them and talk to them.

Across the landing from where I and my two cousins are, I see a face I recognize. Standing by a very pretty blonde in a very fashionable outfit, was Zoeda, a girl I remembered from the ship: always angry, thought quite highly of herself, Iwabastribe, and cunning. Me-ma had warned me to keep away from her when we'd been onboard ship. The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't see her markings. I quickly looked away when she turned her head in my direction and hoped she didn't notice me staring. What is she doing here?

I was about to say something to Justin, a boy from the Sævad miners, when the doors opened and the excitement (and in some cases annoyance) of the other students drew my attention.

I looked down in time to see them walk in. The noise escalated as the Atrians were made to stand in a line facing us.

"Calm down," Loraine, my cousin so-to-speak, admonished me through clenched teeth. We've been like sisters since birth, well, since I was three.

"But we will finally know how many there are in the Sector and if they are all right, if they managed to salvage anything from the ship before the humans took over and to find out if the missing are in the Sector," I replied softly, hoping only she heard me. On the other side of her, Justin scowled. Apparently not.

Loraine turned to fully face me, leaning in close so only I would hear her. "You are to maintain a low profile, hear me?"

"For the protection of our people," I said softly the same time she did. "Yeah, I know," I admitted sadly. My first concerns must always be to the safety and welfare of my people. But I have so many questions I want to ask, so many things I want to know.

The Atrian boy on the far left scanned the faces of the other students as the Atrian girl next to him said something to him. She looked intimidated as did the two on the far right. But standing in the middle, a girl with dark curly hair and a tall boy stood facing the students defiantly, unafraid. I couldn't take my eyes off the taller, muscular boy. He had very short, dark brown hair and very well built, watching the students mocking and talking about him and his friends with a bold confidence as if what they thought of him didn't matter to him in the least.

I completely ignored the group of boys standing on the other side of Justin as they verbally sized up the new arrivals, not that I couldn't hear their snide remarks of the Atrian girls' looks. The Atrian boy on the left seemed to be staring at someone in particular with a look of recognition, and I followed his gaze; his eyes were focused on one girl in particular, steady enough that I hear someone on the other side of me comment, "Sees something he likes?"

"You can look but you can't touch, freak," her friend said.

I looked back down, watching the muscular Atrian as he squared his shoulders and stood proudly as if hardly caring he was on display. I could almost hear him think, 'That's right, take a good look.'

As the seven were led away, Justin touched my arm. "Time to go to class."

I nodded silently, wondering who the boy was and what tribe he belonged to.

My first day was not so bad. I managed to avoid Zoeda. I have several lessons with the Atrians, and I made a new friend, Amy, much to Loraine's annoyance. There was some altercation and some insults were exchanged in first period; a boy named Erik made a snide remark about the Atrians remaining quite during the pledge of allegiance. "We're not citizens," I heard the cute muscular Atrian say.

"Oh, that's right, you're Martians," Erik sneered.

"Well technically Martians are from Mars. We're from a far superior planet," the Atrian in front of them said, but the banter was squelched when the teacher started the lesson.

In Chemistry, I saw the muscular Atrian already seated at one of the desks and tried not to stare. He was leaning back in his seat, legs stretched out, arms crossed, watching everyone. He moved his feet as I walked by him, and I sat down in the desk on the right, diagonally in front of him. As I pulled out my notebook from my bag, I snuck a peek and caught him watching me, but he turned his head and spoke to the Atrian boy with curly hair.

Beside the boy with curly hair sat another Artian girl with straight black hair; they both had prominent linear spotted markings on both cheekbones and a striated pattern on both sides of their necks. They both reminded me of what I'd been told of the Swamad tribes. I looked at the three of them sitting in a row, wondering how they felt about always being stared at. As if to answer my question, the muscular one turned and looked at me, his eyes narrowing inquiringly, and I quickly turned to face the front of class.

I waited, fully alert, hoping to hear the Atrian's names called when Mr. Jacobsen called roll, but he skipped them. I suppose there was no point; naturally he'd know their names.

I like Mr. Jacobson with his pristine lab coat, dark skin, salt-and-pepper goatee and glasses. He's funny, in a nerdy kind of way, and I know his classes will be interesting.

All of the seven were in my Biology class, but so was Zoeda, sitting next to the pretty blonde, popular girl. Miss Benton, our Biology teacher was nice, but Mr. Burke, her assistant, frightened me in the way he looked at the Atrians. The Atrian girl with curly hair, sat behind me. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else than here.

I have to take U.S. History this year, a prerequisite for Government, which is requirement for graduation, as do apparently do the seven Atrians. Mr. Hoover seems all right. Firm, no nonsense. I sat next to Emery Whitehill and the Atrian girls. (I knew this made Loraine unhappy, but Emery did try to talk to her.) Justin who got stuck on the side of the room, watched us, his customary scowl in place.

Sophia introduced herself right away and then introduced me to Teri and Lynne (the Atrian girl in my Chemistry class) who sat on the other side of Sophia, and her brother Roman. Sophia was really nice. I could tell she was intimidated by the other students, not that I blamed her, but Mr. Hoover asked for our attention before I could ask her what the other's names were, the muscular Atrian in particular and the other two boys who sat behind us.

Teri still looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. And although I don't have any Atrians in my Spanish class, (yes, I have to formally take a language to graduate) three of them were in my Advanced Algebra lesson, including the muscular one. I finally found out his name was Drake, after an incident at lunch when Roman spoke to Emery, most likely a greeting, but two of the boys in school took offense and when Drake stepped in to defend Roman, he'd told him, "Drake, it's not worth it," and made him walk away with him. So much for trying to make friends.

Back at home, Me-ma warned me to be careful of whom I befriend. "They will become curious, and you have to be on constant guard on what you say. Don't start lying to protect your secrets, lies have a way of becoming complicated, and you'll eventually be found out."

"But I thought that—"

"You were sent to school to get an education, not to make friends," she said, walking away.

End of discussion.

Great.

~~~~~o~~~~~

When I entered Chemistry the next day, Drake had his feet stretched out again. "Excuse me please," I said, stopping beside him.

He looked up at me and for a moment I was dumb struck by how blue his eyes were. He smirked and shifted his feet to let me pass. I murmured, "Thank you," to him, still staring at his eyes, but he turned his head and leaned toward his friend.

Just as well, I sighed, setting my things down. I don't know what I'd expected, but it was apparent he had no interest in me.

"Miss Stone, please be seated," Mr. Jacobson admonished me.

I looked up suddenly and quickly sat down. I hadn't realized I'd been holding up class, staring at Drake. I quickly set my pen, notebook and i-Tablet on my desk.

"Tomorrow you will all be assigned lab partners," Mr. Jacobsen said, before turning on the hologram projector. "And to let you know, there will be a quiz on Thursday, so I expect you to have learned the elementary table."

Several people around me groaned, but I simply turned on my i-Tablet and picked up my pen.

That day at lunch, Taylor, the most popular girl in school, approached Loraine, Justin and me just as we'd found a place to eat. "You're the Stones, right? You live on Mallow Crescent," she said, indicating Loraine and me.

"Yes, Loraine and Justin are my cousins," I said as if well-rehearsed, which it had been, to which Loraine gave me an annoyed grimace.

"Yeah, right," Taylor said as if it didn't matter. "Let me see your phone?"

Loraine and I both turned to pull our phones out of our bags, but Justin had his out first. "Why?" he asked.

Taylor tapped her phone to his. "It's a party at the abandoned farm house. Everyone's going; you should come." She tapped her phone to mine next.

"Thank you. We'll be there," I said, looking at the invite as Taylor walked away.

"Me-ma won't let you," Justin stated.

"She will if you go," I point out to him. "Besides, what harm can there be going to a party?"

Loraine rolled her eyes as she sipped her green drink, but I could tell that she wanted to go as much as I did. In fact, she asked me what I was going to wear, but Justin cut us off. "We're not going to talk about clothes and makeup."

"All right, but then we're not going to talk about fishing or cars either," Loraine said and I snickered.

"Then we can talk about which TV show we're going to watch tonight," he said and bit off the corner of his sandwich.

"Benton Heights," Loraine and I said and he frowned.

"You can watch monster trucks in your own unit," Loraine added.

As I sat eating my sandwich and green drink Nanina had packed that morning, I noticed that Roman was drawing a lot of attention from the other students for talking to Emery about the charity she was supporting. At least he was trying to make human friends, But I saw Emery shake her head. Why? Aren't we – I mean, aren't they allowed to join school clubs?

As he walked away, Erick and a few other boys stood up and confronted him and tensions in the room escalated. I looked at Loraine, but she shook her head. The next thing I saw was Drake and Teri walking up to support Roman, but Drake stopped her from doing anything rash. Roman and Teri walked away, Teri with a look that given any provocation she'd hit one of the boys, but Drake shook his finger in warning at Erik, a silent declaration that he was lucky this time that things hadn't come to blows, before following his friends.

"See, it's nothing," Loraine said as the three Atrians walked away.

"I dunno, it – it has to be hard, you know," I said, glad that Drake and Roman took the more mature way out of the situation.

But the next day, as I was walking with Loraine in the corridor, we saw three boys, Erick, Brock and another I didn't know, harassing Sophia. Roman came to her rescue, but a brawl broke out. Loraine and I drew close together against the lockers as we watched, but the S.E.U. guards broke up the fight, shoving the human boys away as two of them pinned Roman to the wall. As the guards took Roman away, I hurried over to Sophia. "Are you all right?" I asked, but she nodded, even though I could see she was obviously shaken up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her eyes, haunted with fear, following her brother.

Drake and Teri came up to us, and Drake demanded to know what had happened. Sophia told them it was nothing, but I shook my head and told him briefly what I had seen. Drake punched the locker hard in anger, and I flinched at his violent outburst as Teri moved closer to Sophia. "Thanks, but we got it from here," she said snidely.

I looked at Sophia, hoping she'd say something, but she looked away as Loraine touched my arm. "We have to get to class," Loraine said.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I asked Sophia, gently touching her arm. I knew she was still upset over the incident and worried for her brother. "We're going in the same direction anyway."

Teri glared at me, but Sophia nodded, a small smile stretching her lips slightly. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Drake stared at me with a look I couldn't decipher as Loraine and I turned and walked in silence to Biology next to Sophia. "Not everyone is like that," I told her.

"Want to bet?" Drake said angrily behind us. I turned my head to look at him but he looked beyond me, refusing to meet my questioning gaze.

That night as I picked at my dinner, I thought about the way the human students were treating the Atrians, and about the boys harassing Sophia. I had heard that Teri had nearly gotten into a fight with two boys except that the S.E.U. guards had stepped in and told her to go to class. I wondered what had provoked her. And the protesters were in front of the school every morning when the seven Atrians arrived at school and when they boarded the bus to return to the Sector. That had to make things uncomfortable for them as well.

It amazed me that they were holding up as well as they were, but they did stick together, and I was sure that helped. I doubted that if I was in their shoes I'd be able to handle it with as much grace as Sophia did. I was not a fighter like Teri, but I did tend to stand up for my friends – for my people. Words, I had been taught as a child to use my words, find an amicable solution, to resolve conflicts with reason and tact. Justin was more of a hothead like Teri, and Loraine was bookish, she'd back away unless cornered. I had hoped that if the other students got to know the Atrian seven that it might be possible for some of the animosity to die down, but apparently I was wrong.

"What's wrong," Me-ma asked.

Loraine began telling her what was going on at school. "It's not all that bad," I said, not wanting Me-ma to pull us out of school. Loraine shot me an incredulous stare. "Not all of them are awful. Some like Emery, Amy and Taylor are rather nice to them."

"A small few in a school of over four hundred," Loraine stated despondently.

"Five hundred, according to the website. And besides, you and I both know that other minorities had the same problems at first. Look how they treated the blacks, and that took ages," I pointed out.

Nanina put down her fork. "Sweetie, you can't rush things. Humans still don't trust us, and they might not ever."

"And they won't unless we show them that we are just people," Me-ma said gently. "It will take time."

"It took blacks nearly a hundred years." I put my hands over my face with my elbows on the table and groaned. "It's not fair."

"Elbows off the table, Maureen," Me-ma admonished me. "And sit up straight. Both of you."

"Yes, Me-ma," Loraine and I said in unison as I did as told.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day, Jason Mason and Byron Walsh, two guys my age in our extended 'family' enrolled. I knew that it was because of the trouble the Atrians were having, but it was like having your brother, sister and two cousins in your school – in the same year you are. What did the other two Iksen think I was going to do, announce that I was Atrian to the seven? Give a 'I have a Dream' speech in the quad? I know better than that. Luckily the seating arrangements had already been made in all my classes, so I wouldn't have them sitting next to me. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't like my 'cousins', but I did wonder who else the Ikseyan would enroll in Marshall High School. But then, most of the Atrians in my 'family' had prominent markings, except for those who had opted to have them removed, and the pain involved discouraged most of them from doing it, even if it meant hiding or living underground.

When I entered Chemistry, Drake had his feet stretched out again. "Good morning," I said, stopping by his desk.

Drake stared at me as if no one had ever said that to him.

"May I get by?" I asked, pointing at his foot. He pulled his foot under his desk, and I smiled and nodded as I said, "Thank you."

"Sure," he said and opened his book. A clear dismissal.

I sat down in my seat and took out my things for class. Across the room, Jason frowned and shook his head.

"I hope you all studied for your quiz last night," Mr. Jacobson said as he handed a stack of papers to the people in the front row to pass back, and everyone moaned. "Put everything away, take one and pass the others back. You have one hour."

I took a copy of the quiz and handed the remaining back, glancing briefly at the Atrians. The boy with curly hair gave me a quizzical look, and Drake turned in my direction as well. I could feel my face blush as I quickly turned around. What was wrong with me? I know he's good looking, but really, he's only a boy. I read the quiz over and smiled. None of the questions seemed all that difficult, but I took my time making sure I was thorough and as accurate as possible. But then with the elemental table prominently displayed on the wall, several of the questions were literally in our faces. Each time I looked up, I could see several others peeking at the poster as well; however, Mr. Jacobsen didn't seem to care if we did.

When I finished my exam, I walked it up to Mr. Jacobsen's desk. Although I wasn't the first one done, most of the class was still writing. I turned to walk back to my seat and almost collided into Drake. "Oh, I'm sorry," I muttered in surprise. "I didn't see you."

"That's surprising," he said and huffed a soft laugh. "You had no problem seeing me before."

I could feel my face warm as I stared at him in embarrassment. "I – I. Excuse me," I stammered, knowing full well I was blushing again. I moved forward quickly and returned to my seat. When the bell rang, I took my time gathering my things so he could leave first. I didn't need another reason to gape at him again.

"What did you think you were doing staring at that Atrian in Chemistry?" Jason snapped at me, pulling me aside after class. I could see Drake and his friends in the hall, and he turned when he heard the word Atrian, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied, well, almost shrieked, yanking my arm free of Jason's grasp. "I thanked him, and he looked at me funny." Drake was still watching us, even though his friend with the curly hair was talking to him.

"You were standing there like an idiot," Jason snapped, although he'd lowered his voice.

"I was not," I hissed back. "I—" But I had been, and now as I quickly glanced in Drake's direction, I could see he was still watching us.

"Don't," Jason said as Byron and Loraine walked over to us.

My eyes snapped to his. "What?" I said, louder than I intended, but he was making me angry. "Don't be polite to them? Don't say hello? Don't make eye contact? Is that what we were taught to be – to be rude to people?"

Jason looked up and exhaled loudly. "No, but—"

"No buts. If I want to talk to them, I will. If I want to befriend them, I will," I said and jabbed my finger in his chest. "And you're not to tell me not to."

I shoved him out of my way and hurried to Biology. Drake looked at me as I approached. "Hi," I tried to say in a friendly tone, but so did Justin, and I flinched as in frustration at my 'cousin' who made it sound contrite.

Drake had said, "Hi," back to us. When I turned to smile at Loraine because he'd actually spoken to me, I noticed that Drake hadn't turned his head, he was still watching me as I walked away.

Now feeling conscientious that he was watching me, I tried to slow my pace as I hurried to class, but I knew he was behind me. Get a grip, I admonish myself.

In Biology, Miss Benton kept walking around the room as she talked, and when I looked up at her, between taking notes on her lecture, I tried not to stare at Drake, who was leaning back in his chair, but he saw me, only this time his expression was curious not dismissive like before. I tried to keep my attention on our teacher or on my notes, but each time I turned to look at Miss Benton, Drake seemed to be in my line of vision. Across the room by the windows, Miss Benton began asking questions, calling out names at random. It became clear after the first few who had read the chapter and who hadn't. My question wasn't one of the hard ones, but when I looked up to answer her, Drake was staring at me. I averted my gaze to Miss Benton as I gave my answer, but when she told me I was correct, I couldn't help myself as my gaze lowered to where Drake was sitting. He winked at me, making me blush as I quickly turned my head. Why in the world am I so enthralled with him?

"Could you be any more obvious?" Loraine whispered to me.

"Loraine Stone, answer the question," Miss Benton said.

I smirked, I knew that Loraine hadn't heard the question, but then I had been so distracted that I hadn't either. I looked at my cousin and waited, trying not to smile, but after a short interval as Loraine tried to come up with an acceptable answer, Emery raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Whitehill?"

Emery answered the question, and Miss Benton nodded. In the row behind me, Drake smirked and turned his head to say something to Roman. I looked at my tablet. I'd typed Drake's name in my notes.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Friday night Loraine, Justin, Jason and of course Byron and I all arrived at the abandoned farmhouse on a back country road. The party was already in full swing as we walked up to where everyone was congregating. Music blasted as the students stood around, talking and drinking from big red cups.

"I'll check on what's being served," Justin suggested, and he and Byron walked over to where the drinks had been set up. We can't drink sodas, it has caffeine and although I've never had one, we're not to drink beer either. A few people were dancing, others simply stood around talking as Loraine and I slowly moved forward, looking to see who all had been included. I saw Emery talking to Grayson; Amy was with her two other friends, laughing. Taylor and Zoeda were talking to two boys; well, Taylor was – Zoeda looked bored. I'd been a week at this school and hardly knew anyone.

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that none of the seven Atrians had been invited.

Byron and Justin returned holding cups filled with water. "It's all there is," Justin stated.

I shrugged. It was better than nothing and if I played it off right, no one need be the wiser. A black boy, Lukas, came up to us, made some dance moves as he asked us to dance. Loraine and I did for a bit, until the song changed to a slower one.

I was just starting to relax, feeling like introducing myself to another small group of students, when Taylor came running back to the group shouting, "Hey, you need to see this."

Everyone followed, some running after her. When I got there, I moved to stand beside Byron as Erik demanded, "Who did this?" Someone had tied Brock, (I heard his name muttered around me) to a postbox mounted on an old metal spoke wheel.

Suddenly Drake appeared, saying, "We're going to have a little talk," as he removed his zip up hoodie, wearing a white tank that showed his markings clearly in the moonlight. My heart quickened as I watched him, knowing what was happening. He and Erik stood nose to nose, and several people began to move back, giving them room for the impending fight.

"This ends tonight," Erik said to Drake angrily, and Drake gasped his shoulder.

"For once we agree," Drake said, and then Drake head-butted Erik and hit him with a sound right hook. Erik stumbled to the ground, his nose bleeding. Drake started yelling at everyone that he was sick of it, it was to be over, their being messed with everyday.

I was stunned at his anger, although why I was didn't make sense; he was right, enough was enough. The three Atrians who stood behind Drake, boys I've never seen before, large, strong-looking guys, stood firmly supporting Drake. One of them nodded, another flexed his muscles, making fists. They looked ready to fight as Drake said he and the others were done taking their crap and that they would retaliate if it didn't stop.

I wanted to agree with him, but I held my tongue.

Then suddenly someone rushed at Drake, and for a moment I thought they were going to fight, but it was Roman. Justin was trying to pull me back, to come away as Roman and Drake argued. "You should be fighting alongside me instead of against me," I heard Drake shout.

"Cops," someone shouted, and I turned, see the flashing lights.

"We are leaving, _now_," Byron said as Jason grabbed my arm, pulling me away. "_Now_, Maureen," Byron shouted as I ran, following them toward Byron's car. Everyone was scrambling to get away, and even though I tried to look back, Justin grabbed my hand, forcing me to keep up with him. When we jumped into Byron's car, the car pulling away even before I had time to close the door, I wondered if the Atrians got away safely.

All the way home the guys talked about the close call and Drake's standing up for the Atrians. "He's right you know," I heard Loraine say. "Enough is enough."

"I hope so," I said, looking out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 2 ("These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends")

Sunday, we learned from the a.m. newscasts, all of them, that there had been an explosion at the Sector, injuring some of the human SEU personnel. Thankfully no one had been killed. Only that 'a militant group of Atrians' had sought retribution for the killing of their leader, Nox. Technically he was our leader as well, although the northern tribes, all four of them, would turn to me as their leader and hold me equal to the High Iksen someday. Iksen of the Tgorasad, the Atriarch of the highland tribes. Those here on Earth already do, most of the time.

But for now, Ihmen (the Second Dævas' Iksen, Meheka's daughter) and I are being groomed for our roles in the Tgorasad: Ihmen since our arrival and me for the last six years. I truly love and respect Meheka, have always loved her stories, and I used to spend what time I could with her learning our ways and listening to her talk about the histories of our people. In many ways she is my mentor, although I had to spend equal time with the other Ikseyan as well. But Meheka is old and frail, and she had been injured when the ship crashed; it had been a miracle that she survived. Jerdon, the Cæveh Iksen since the time when we were hiding in the bayou, is our formal history teacher, but listening to him is like being in school, and he assigns us actual homework and reading. I have no idea how, but at some point he obtained a download of our educational files from the ARDhet, our spaceship. He is the father of four boys and one girl, but she has a family of her own now.

So I had been learning how to be a good Iksen; and when I had turned fourteen, I'd even opened and led our Hwatab and last year I took more responsibility and actually lead, so by the time I finish school, I will take over for Meheka and be _the_ Atrarch Iksen of the Tgorasad people. Not that I'm not High Iksen now, but being in school… well, I still rely on Meheka to lead in my absence. And I've not yet named a Second, for obvious reasons, I'm an only child, as was my mother before me, but believe me, my elders want me married and breeding to continue my line. Thankfully, I'm not pressured to choose my mate yet.

Robert Grund, our Zæsak Iksen, he's been missing for a while now, and we have no idea where he went or what happened to him. He thought that there were Atrians held in science and medical facilities being experimented on and led a warrior unit to find them. I fear the worst, that he may be dead. But neither of the Zæsak Iksen's young sons were named, and since both are _too_ young, there will be a challenge for the position. I hope Ian Gordon is chosen, but it's not up to me. Byron's elder brother, Sephen wants to be Iksen, but he's training to be a scout and is always disapproving about our restrictions.

Monday morning as I was getting ready for school, the news broadcasts led off with updates of the explosion, but they weren't saying anything new. I liked Nox, well, what I knew about him. The only time I'd seen him in person was when we'd been onboard the ARDhet, our ship, but I had been a child then, and I never had the opportunity to speak to him after our arrival on Earth. However, he and Gloria Garcia from my school were on the news a lot as Nox tried valiantly to find a way for our people to coexist amicably. My hearts break as I think about him and what he tried to do for our people, and I know that today will be hard on Sophia and Roman especially. I know that I can't attend Nox's aughmau, and it would tip them to my secret if I gave Sophia crushed ciper, ground lkythoi (a herb of rejuvenation), or flora ikphora oil, but I feel we should at least do something, and human sympathy cards seem so inadequate to me.

I entered my English Lit class and took my seat. The seven Atrians were already there, all of them in white. My cousins and I all wore white today as well, out of respect, not that I could tell them that. My hearts went out to Sophia the moment I saw her. I can tell when someone is putting on a brave face when all they want to do is curl up and cry. Roman touched her back, saying something before they sat down, and for once, Teri looked thoughtful instead of angry. I glanced at Drake, wondering how he was taking the news and if he'd known Nox well. I'm sure he did; he and Roman seem like they are best friends. The sleeveless cowled-necked T-shirt he's wearing showed off his neck and shoulder markings; the ones on his right shoulder were nice bold markings, thick over the shoulder cap with extending streaks and striations, like a paint splatter, the ones on his left side were more linear and pinnated lines but still rather bold. Like him.

He turned to look at me, and I gave him a sad smile, but he simply leaned back in his chair and tapped his pen on his desk.

All around me, the attack at the sector and Nox's murder, was all anyone was talking about. The hologram of school principle announced his sympathies to the Atrians and warned that any outbreaks of violence would not be tolerated, and that extra security would be added on campus. Great, more guards in the halls, just what we need. The announcement of the cancelling of Homecoming carnival made Taylor proclaim that she was all for equality, but the cancelling of her traditions would make her go turbo bitch.

I agreed with Drake when he stated, "You guys murdered our leader, and your worried about canceling some weird ritual about, what? Going home?"

I'd had questions about the tradition too, well more on its origins. I knew about homecomings from watching TV and movies: pep rallies, bonfires, fireworks, homecoming dances. Not that I've seen any announcement for a homecoming dance, but I had been hopeful. But I have been looking forward to going to the carnival. Carnivals could be fun. It was free to all students and was to feature live entertainment, rides, a multiple of games, prizes, food and a great time for everyone. The carnival was to get everyone in the mood for the big game on Saturday. There would be a picnic style dinner, and at nine o'clock, there would be a huge bonfire at the a pep rally hosted by Ben Young of Bailey Enterprises with speeches from the school's Athletic Director, Blaine White, school football coach, Terrance Quinn and of course our football team and the cheerleaders.

I heard Lukas asking Emery if her father was all right, and she said she didn't know. It had to be tough, knowing her father killed the Itrejivil leader, accident or not.

One of the human boys snidely commented that Emery's dad was a hero, that Nox would have killed her dad if her dad hadn't fired first. "I don't think that's what happened," Emery said sadly.

"I think she lost all credibility the second she took off into the woods with a Tattie," Erik, a boy who'd made crude comments about the Atrian girls in the atrium at the beginning of the first day of school, said snidely, but surprisingly it was Grayson Montrose, Congressman Montrose's son, who put an end to the comments.

In chemistry, I had to stop and ask Drake to move his foot, and for the first time, I had a very good, close look at his shoulder marking. I had to grip my bag so I'd not make a fool of myself, to resist my urge touch them. Drake looked up at me expectantly, clicking his pen. "Oh, you're… a… Do you mind?" I stammered.

"No, I don't mind at all, stare away," he said calmly, and I turned my head, closing my eyes as I exhaled, hoping I'm wasn't turning red.

"I can't get by," I replied as I turned back to him.

He smirked and moved his feet, sitting up. "Take a picture since you like what you see so much," he said softly.

"Thank you," I mumbled as moved to my seat. However, I pulled out my phone along with my iTablet, notebook and pen. I turned quickly and snapped his picture, much to Drake's surprise. I turned around to face front with a smug smile on my face as Mr. Jacobson walked in. Drake did tell me to, and he's so adorably cute. I quickly checked the image and smiled; it was a really good one, surprisingly enough. Apparently Drake was really photogenic. I downloaded it to my iTablet.

Mr. Jacobson started his lecture by naming off the assigned lab partners, and I was named as Drake's. I could hardly believe it – lab partners! For the first time ever I was glad that I had to take Chem 1 and 2 this year and not Advanced Chem as I had wanted when I enrolled. I get to work with Drake!

But as our teacher began his lecture on base compounds, from chapter three, my mind wandered. I was still very curious about which tribe Drake belonged to. I remember what Jerdon said regarding the types of markings normally associated with the various tribes, but he warned us that over time and as populations grew, the people of other territories moved, mixed, resulting in intertribal unions, and so the markings had evolved. But still, some traits were hereditary. 'Heavy wide banding with long stripe like extensions…' He's not Iwabas, he's strongly built, but a fighter's frame… 'wide splotch with tendril-like lines and spotting' – they were common among the Vwasak, but Vwasak had heavy splotched neck or facial markings, and Drake's were more linear and mostly on one side, like the Swamad or really more like our Cæveh. However the Cæveh had dziakny skin tones.

"Miss Stone," Mr. Jacobson called out. "Recite the main principle in the Bronsted-Lowry theory, please."

I tapped my pen as I tried to recall the main principle from last night's reviewing of the chapter. One of my extended family, David Kraft, had been one of my science and chemistry tutors, and he'd be livid if I'd forgotten this one. Oh lordy, I know this one. I smiled slightly as it came to me. "Any proton donor is an acid, and any proton acceptor is a base."

"Very good, Miss Stone," Mr. Jacobson said. "Now please, pay attention."

Embarrassed, I opened the chapter up on my i-Tablet to follow along with the lecture.

At break I opened up a P3 protein pack with turkey and almonds as I walked with Jason to my locker. I saw Amy and waved. "I'm out of here," Jason said, "Remember what I said."

"There is more at stake now, and I have to be careful – I know," I said, rolling my eyes and acknowledged Amy's arrival with a warm hello. "You'll never guess what idiocy I did in Chem?" I asked her.

"Tripped over a pair of Atrian boots?" she asked.

I hope that my infatuation with Drake wasn't as apparent to everyone else as it was to Amy and Loraine. "No, I took his picture." I said, and Amy laughed.

"You didn't?" she asked, and I told her what he'd said as I showed her the picture. "Of all the guys to swoon over, not that I can't see he's hot, but really? He's an Atrian – it's not allowed, is it?"

I shrugged, still looking at the picture as I ate a bite of cheese, and she laughed at me. "You're hopeless. I'll see you in PE," she said and hurried off.

I caught Drake watching me when I entered Biology, but I tried to pass it off as no big deal. I really did like him in sleeveless tops, it accentuated his strong arms so well. Loraine asked me for my assignment, and I pulled it out so she could take it up to Miss Benton's desk along with hers.

It wasn't until History before I had a chance to talk to Sophia. "I know it's lame, but here," I said, handing her the card.

She looked at it with a crease forming between her brows.

"I'm sorry about your dad, really I am."

Her lips stretched a little bit, but not quite into a smile. "Thanks."

I watched her open the card. I really wish I could have given her a nice ikphora oil instead. Rosemary would have been nice or even night jasmine.

"It's pretty," she said, and I waited until she'd read it. I hadn't expected for her to start tearing up though, and I quickly handed her a tissue from my purse. "Thank you," she said, closing it and accepting the tissue.

When I turned to face front I realized that Mr. Hoover was watching us, but he simply started class and never said anything about us holding up his lecture.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Tuesday evening in The Mug Bug, the teen hang out in town, everyone was buzzing about Emery campaigning at a school board meeting to allow the Atrians to attend the school's homecoming carnival. Someone had recorded her speech and uploaded it to a blog, because now it was playing on everybody's phones, tablets and even on the video screens in the eatery.

I saw Amy in a booth with her friend VinceAnne and waved. She waved back, summoning me to join her, but Loraine and Justin were maneuvering me to another booth. As I slid into the booth, I heard Erik tell Emery that if anything went down, the blood would be on her hands, but Zoeda quickly walked up to her and told Emery that what she did was, "Seriously bad ass," witch completely surprised me. I turned my head so that Zoeda wouldn't see me.

I leaned over to Justin, and Loraine leaned forward too. "Did you see that?" I asked, indicating Zoeda. "She's actually being nice to Emery? I thought all the Atrians were hating her over what happened. Even Roman is avoiding her."

"I haven't seen Zoeda socialize with anyone but the queen bees," Loraine stated. "But you're right, odd her chumming up with Emery, even if she did stick up for the Atrians to attend carnival."

"No one knows she's Itrejivil," Justin whispered, barely audible above the noise. "Maureen, you're smart to avoid her."

"I'm still surprised that she hasn't recognized us," I said as Jason and Byron appeared with a tray of mini cheese burger sliders, unsalted sweet potato fries and cups of water for everyone.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Wednesday I felt bad for the seven Atrians. Everyone around us was talking about the carnival and homecoming, and I knew they'd be left out. It wasn't fair. The game was on Saturday and so far there had been no announcement that they'd be able to attend the game either. So much for integration and good will. We were assigned our first book report in English Lit from the reading list, so I turned to Emery, asking which one she thought she'd do first. I'd have to check Amazon and eBooks to read the synopsis and download a few.

Emery and I were comparing thoughts on the reading list when Sophia walked up to us in the hallway. "I never thanked you for the card," she said.

"Yes you did," I said and remembered that actually she'd thanked me for the tissue. "It was a really hard day for you, understandably. How is your mom…?" I paused, hoping her mom was still alive. After everything me and the people in my drop ship went through, the terrible losses we had even after combining with the other groups in the bayou, I had no idea what 'arrival day' had been like for her and her family. Then I remembered seeing a very pretty brunette with lovely markings standing next to Nox in several of the broadcasts.

"She's all right; thank you for asking," Sophia said. "Cards, that's a human tradition, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I know you give perfumed oils," I started to say and stopped myself in time, adding, "and flowers, but I thought that a bouquet would be a little cumbersome at school."

I listened as she told Emery and me about the ritual of crushing ciper, and putting it and ground lkythoi on the body to prepare it for burial. "We also get ikphora oil, a fragrant oil from flowers to use in a diffuser in the home. It makes it smell like a meadow," she said, and I smiled, thinking 'or a florist' as she tried to describe the scent of her favorite Atrian flower.

I knew her favorite flower well, we have some growing in our greenhouses. We have a cul-de-sac house development, forty-eight houses lining two streets and several have small greenhouses and gardens for our plants and herbs. About six years ago, the elders bought land, newly opened on the outskirts of town, and only newly rezoned for building. Although, it is still considered 'unincorporated' due the late filing of certain forms and filings when we built the housing tract. All the homes have extensive 'basements' and tunnels. Well two to three basement levels for more than two thirds of us living there, only the people who can conceal their marks can live in the open, obviously. If there is one thing my tribe knows is how to make water tight basements and tunnels, underground cisterns and habitats. Originally home for two hundred and ninety-seven of us, now housed 864 people with about seventy kids.

When I said I wanted to go to Marshal High, my family pushed through a sale of a old apartment building and refurbished it, completely remolded it to our needs, so that Loraine, Justin and I would be in the right school zone. It's not the only apartment building we own; we have a few.

Did I mention that I have a big extended 'family'? IfEljida and Ukænos originally had some 300 or 400 people living there respectively, and we'd initially numbered somewhere between 300, well, over 340 now with another nineteen to what, twenty-five? I'd heard, in the old bayou hideout after we moved to the housing development, collectively that's 1,019 to 1,065 people – with a hundred or so living in small pockets of the bayou: that's 1,119 to 1,165 survivors, roughly, that we knew about. So, according to the numbers, the Sector had to have over 2,000 survivors living there – but I'm not sure that's true. From what I've seen of the Sector on the news, in newspapers and online, it's not that big – and not enough crates as far as I can tell to house that many. So where are all our people? That's why I still think that 3,184 survivors of the crash is a really optimistic number. But what do I know. There are so many people who are missing or assumed dead. I wish I could ask Sophia about some of them, but I can't. It's depressing.

I said good bye to my friends and hurried to chemistry. Today was the first day of lab, and I was excited. Too excited.

Drake was already at our work station, and he frowned as I walked in just before the bell. I sat down my things, embarrassed that he already had our materials as well. "I'm sorry, I was waylaid," I said, taking note of what he had before him: a candle, match box (I assume had matches), two beakers - one small one and one very tall, large one, a sixteen ounce glass measuring cup, baking soda, small bottles marked 'vinegar', 'hydrogen peroxide' and 'potassium iodide'. "Great. A big foamy mess we get to clean up afterwards," I moaned.

"If you don't like chemistry why did you take it?" Drake asked.

"I love chemistry," I said, sitting on my stool. I did – and not just because I got to ask Drake to move his foot for me every day. I love chemistry. "I just know these two. The carbon dioxide makes a foamy substance caused by the rapid decomposition of hydrogen peroxide."

He looked at me as if I just spoiled the surprise at Dinaskyu. "One of my uncles," I have to stop calling everyone cousin, aunt or uncle – he'll think we're all a nest of vebtars, "is a chemist, and he used to tutor me. We had fun burning and blowing things up. Don't worry, I won't tell you the other one." I already knew that mixing baking soda and vinegar together produces carbon dioxide. Carbon dioxide is heavier than air, so it will sit in the bottom of the glass measuring cup. When you pour the gas from glass onto the candle, the carbon dioxide will sink and replace the oxygen-containing air surrounding the candle essentially suffocating the flame and it goes out. That one is not so bad, and there is no mess afterwards.

"The way you get distracted all the time, I thought I've been paired with a dead weight," he said. 

I smirked. "No, I won't hold you back or do anything stupid. This," I indicated the room, "is all review for me." He gave me a quizzical look, and I smiled. I wish I had my phone out, then I could take another picture. "I didn't formally take chemistry as a homeschooled subject so I didn't have any test results for the administration when I enrolled. _So_ instead of Advanced Chem, I was put in this class – the prerequisite."

"So you won't be cheating off me," he said.

"Nope," I replied as Mr. Jacobson began to outline our projects.

"When you've cleaned up, finish the questions for chapter two – due on my desk by the end of the period. For chapter three, you and your lab partner will have to decide who does the odd ones and who will answer the even," Mr. Jacobson stated.

I buried my face in my hands. "Didn't do your homework? Not a very auspicious start," Drake chided me.

"No, I already did chapter three," I replied.

He raised his eyebrows at me and tilted his head.

"You can do either the odds or the evens, and I'll cross them off and give you my paper tomorrow," I suggested.

"Fine, I'll take even," he said, pouring the baking soda into the measuring cup.

Even huh? There were twenty-nine or thirty-one questions, I thought as I lighted the candle for him. I didn't remember actually, but I knew that there had been an odd number of them; most of the chapter questions ended in an odd number. I let him pour in the vinegar and told him to tilt the measuring cup slowly over the candle. I put my head on my fist, elbow on the table, watching his expression as he extinguished the candle. If he was impressed he didn't show it.

I helped him put that one aside. "Now for the fun one," he smirked.

I sat up straighter. "You know this one?"

"Of course I do," he said with a cocky smile. "It makes a foamy mess, right?"

I laughed as he set up the beaker.

After we, well he, finished the experiment and we cleaned up the mess, I pulled out my answers to the assignment and took out my i-Tablet. I tried not to glance at Drake too often as he worked, but more than once he scowled at me, and I turned back to my reading. "You're distracting," he said softly.

So are you, I thought, but he looked up at me and smirked. I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud.

"Maybe you should take another picture," he said, and I blushed. I still had it on my phone _and _my tablet. "What did you do with the other one?"

"Oh, you know, put it on my wall," I said offhandedly but softly.

"I should pin you to my wall," he said, and I swallowed, the image of him pining me to the wall, leaning over me flashing in my mind.

Oh this was not good. I can't be thinking like this, that's not what he meant. I'm sure it's not what he meant.

Mr. Jacobson passed by and scolded me for not doing my assignment, so I handed him my homework, getting a surprised look from the teacher and Drake, and resumed reading my history eBook.

"So much for copying off you," Drake mumbled.

I knew he was kidding; my paper had been face down.

He glared at me and shook his head. "I don't need to copy from you, I can do this well enough on my own."

"I never doubted that," I said and left him to his work as I read.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Friday our school principle announced that he decided to reverse the decision of the council and allow the Atrian seven to attend Homecoming carnival. Reactions were decidedly mixed, but the majority was not in favor. Erik, Brock, Darrel and a few other seniors, were furious. But there was still no word as to if the seven Atrians students would be allowed to go to the football game. Wasn't that an American tradition, too, high school football? Why were they being excluded? At least they could go to the carnival.

As I was exchanging something in my locker, I overheard Taylor telling Emery that Erik's dad had owned a popular restaurant in Bunkhead, where they built the Sector, and that now his dad spent his time drinking his breakfast. That's horrible! No wonder Erik hated the Atrians so much. I tried to be discreet as I watched Taylor walk away, but a thought came to me. If Erik's dad had work, maybe he'd stop drinking, and Erik might lighten up over the Atrians and not take his anger out on Drake. I could talk to the elders about it. I wondered what Erik's dad could do.

We had several businesses, some small some quite large, and quite a few online ones, plus we had a few shops that had started out of our garages, so to speak – but no restaurant and starting one would be out of the question. My guardian-father had two automotive business that worked on electric cars ATriMotors here in Edendale and ATri-Automotive Service in Newhall. They were doing well.

Daniel and a few of the technicians made parts for the electric cars a few years back, greatly improving the vehicles' performance, and one of the men managed to get a patent for a battery, an Atrian battery, what had a much longer life and held a stronger charge than the car batteries the humans had. So we started ATriDel to produce them, and ATriSolaris, a subsidiary of ATriSolutions, marketed the engine recharging infrastructure modifications our mechanical engineers introduced. We made a fortune with them, and no one was the wiser that it was Atrian technology. Wiatri Kinetic introduced improved generation and retention infrastructure technology for wind turbines, that was an option. We used ATriErgii to introduce our solar and eclectic energy technology… AtriLuneta, of course, produced Atrian illumination innovations, green lighting options…

Whichever we chose, Erik's dad would need training. He'd have to be convinced to work for us, but there was an Atrian herb, if placed in a drink, that would make the drinker susceptible to suggestion. It was illegal to use it on Atria unless one was licensed, or so I was told, but it had been used for centuries as behavior modification for convict rehabilitation, habit modification and for those with mental conflictions and anger issues. But what was I thinking, there was no way I could get Erik's dad to drink it; I didn't know the man.

Emery walked over to Roman, and although I didn't hear what he had to say, when he walked away, she looked sad. I could understand that as the heir apparent - astac sie Iksen of the Zwahan and High Iksen of the Irejivil, he couldn't develop a romantic relationship with her, but Emery was one of the few humans in the school that liked Atrians, and she even supported the integration efforts. The least he could do was be nice to her.

All day, all I could think about was the carnival. I wished I could go with Drake, as a date, but other than some fugitive glances and some light teasing in Chem., he hadn't really shown an interest in me. Of course, we were back to his blocking my way as I walked to my desk everyday; I know now he's doing it on purpose. But I can't help the flutter I get staring into his blue yes. Yep. I'm such a sap. And Jason is always teasing me about my 'crush' on Drake, not that it helps any. Even Amy commented.

That night I dressed carefully. I wanted to look cute but still be comfortable. I finally chose a pair of soft brown straight leg pants and brown ankle boots that I paired with a curve-hugging white blouse. I was by the carousel when the Atrians arrived. Drake looked so hot in his sleeveless vest and tank, showing off his gorgeous muscles and markings to their fullest, and I laughed softly when Drake tangled with the school mascot, even though I wondered what Taylor had said to him.

I thought it sweet when that little girl gave Teri a glow bracelet; it was the first time I'd seen a genuine smile on her face.

I saw Emery and Roman together several times at the carnival, and I felt sorry for her. She liked him, it was obvious, and wanted to be friends, but he kept shoving her away.

Just about sunset, I ran into Drake, literally ran into him, and he grasped my arms to keep me from falling. "Hi," I gasped and wished I'd said something cooler. If I was like Taylor, he'd notice me, but unless its Chem, I don't know what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "You should leave your prints," pointing at the huge boulder near the bandstand.

But he was staring at me, still holding my arm. "Leave my prints on what?" he asked, looking down at me in the same flirty way he'd looked at Taylor.

"On the rock," I said and pointed again, still staring at him. "I was about to. I hear it's a tradition – to leave your mark on the place. Do you want to?"

"Another weird human tradition?" he asked, and I nodded. "Sure, why not."

We dipped our palms in the paint tray next to the boulder, and he held his up. "Now, where do I get to put these?" he asked, moving toward me.

"Not my clothes!" I blurted nervously as I backed up. "On the rock!" I said and walked up, placing my hands firmly on the rock. The next moment I felt Drake behind me as his hands landed on the rock, pressed firmly on either side of mine. I had to push back into him to keep from getting paint on my white blouse.

"Like this?" he asked in my ear.

His body was solid muscle, and I'm certain that if he removed his shirt his abs would be a perfectly sculpted six pack. I nodded mutely and turned my head. "Exactly like this," I breathed. My hearts pounded so hard in my chest, I was sure he could hear them.

"Now this was fun," he said in my ear. He made a huffed sort of laugh and pushed off the rock. After we washed our hands he asked, "What next?"

"One of the rides?" I suggested. I couldn't believe that he was hanging out with me. Me! We tried a few of the rides. Drake sat behind me in the Zodiac: twenty gondolas arranged in a circle, one in front of the other, that raised and tilted the frame, transforming the ride from a horizontal experience to a nearly vertical one. He refused to ride the Ferris Wheel or the Carousel, but he did like the Bumper Cars. Loraine, Justin, Sophia and Lynne rode Flyers with us, three sets of seats, four each, that turned in circles as the ride as a whole spun around. I liked seeing Drake smile as the carts swooped and turned and wished I could take our picture, but didn't dare pull out my phone on the ride. Loraine and Justin left after that one, she was feeling a little ill, and Sophia looked a little pale wanted to try an easier ride. Drake suggested the Caterpillar, and I was once again squashed against him when the cars picked up speed. After the next ride, Sophia and Lynne had had enough, and Drake took them to get something to drink.

I would have gone too, but Justin and Jason pulled me away. "You're spending too much time with him," Jason warned. "There are a lot of people here still scowling at the Atrians and watching every move they make. Don't draw so much attention to yourself."

I felt my shoulders slouch and sighed unhappily. I'd been having so much fun, and they had to come along and spoil it. I rode several of the rides with my cousins, okay, part of that extended family I have, but it wasn't as much fun as being on the rides as with Drake. Justin even commented that I should smile. "Can you at least look like you're enjoying yourself?"

I forced a smile at him.

Coming back from the restrooms, I saw Emery and Roman at Mammoth Rock, leaving their hand prints. But Teri walked up and said that Drake was missing. I immediately became worried, and when Roman left with Teri, I wanted to follow. I couldn't see Drake anywhere. Byron found me, but I insisted we find Drake. "I know there's trouble, I feel it," I told them. Byron nodded, and we kept an eye out for him.

As the sky turned dark, we still hadn't seen Drake anywhere. I saw Roman and Teri walking quickly, obviously looking for someone, and realized they were probably still looking for Drake. "Something's wrong," I told Byron. I told him what had happened at the party. "I thought things had gotten better?"

"No, you're right, we'll keep looking," Byron suggested.

I saw Erik pushing a dumpster – and it didn't seem right. "Why would he be on trash… the park has sanitation people for that," I said to Byron and he agreed. He called out to Jason and Sephen and had them follow Erik; Byron and I followed Roman since he and Teri split up.

It was obvious that Roman was following a man in black jeans, T-shirt. We lost Roman for a second, but when we caught up to him, Roman and the man in the jacket were fighting. Byron and I hurried over to help. However, Roman and the guy fell into a man-made pond, but when they stood up, I froze, grabbing Byron's arm. "Look," I hissed. He had bleached his markings – his markings, now visible, were fluorescing – they were glowing! The man Roman was fighting was an Atrian!

I heard Roman say, "Beaumont, what are you doing?" and felt a moment of suspended disbelief.

"Beaumont – the SEU guard from school… is – is an Atrian? There are – he's an Atrian in the SEU guard?" I whispered in astonishment, still not wanting to believe it was true.

"It's possible," Byron stated. I turned and gaped at him in utter shock as he moved closer to Roman and Beaumont so he could hear what was being said since Beaumont held a gun aimed at Roman's chest.

I snuck up behind Byron and overheard Beaumont say that killing the daughter of the man who murdered Nox would send a message that they were serious about getting justice, and that some group called the Trags were building an army outside the sector, laying in wait for instruction, but from who he didn't say.

"We have to do something," I whispered.

"Hush," Byron hissed, waving me off. Roman grabbed the gun Beaumont held – pointed at the base of Roman's neck – and I wanted to scream out, to call for help, but Byron hushed me. I backed up as quickly and quietly as I could, looking around, but this area was too far for anyone else to see what was going on. I heard Roman telling Beaumont to go ahead, but that he'd be blamed for killing the future Iksen, and when I looked back, Beaumont disengaged the weapon. Beaumont warned Roman that he was being watched, before he walked away.

I slid back around one of the stone arches, my hearts beating wildly. Roman had been so brave, so reckless with the SEU guard – no, Trag. I clasped my hands and tried to calm down, but Beaumont's words kept repeating in my mind. He wanted to kill Emery, as a message, for justice? He was Atrian, and had his markings removed and was part of an army of Trags lying in wait to do what? To make attacks on humans? To restart the war?

When Roman walked away, I asked Byron if he knew Beaumont from the ship or if any of the elders knew about the Trags.

"Think about it, it makes perfect sense. Infiltrate the Sector Enforcement Unit, and you can forget to scan a wrist band or two," Byron stated.

"But only the seven that attend school have them, right?" I asked.

"Or not," Byron stated. He pulled me back further into the shadows. "Think about it. We found out how to bleach our markings so that they are unnoticeable. How hard do you think it would be for someone in the Sector to figure it out as well?"

"But we only did that to be able to have jobs – to-to make a living," I pointed out. "And its painful – excruciatingly so. Most don't have the pain threshold to go through it. Fjihie died!"

"Well I did it, so I could keep an eye on you," he stated. "Besides, there have been techs and specialists who've done it. We sent seven of us to university after fabricating transcripts, and they are in turn working in various space organizations, the auto industry and in research facilities developing the fuel and materials we need, so we sent another ten to get their degrees."

"So we can leave this planet someday," I hissed, hoping no one could hear us arguing. "And even though it was done with neuro-inhibitors, they still passed out from the pain."

"Look, I will try to figure out what Beaumont knows and who he's with," he said, changing the subject – well, back to the issue at hand.

"You're going to expose yourself?" I couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"Meheka and Jerdon need to know what's going on," he said, "Now go home, Maureen. It's obviously not safe for you out here."

"No," I said defiantly. "I'll find Loraine, Justin and Jason. We'll stick together." He glared at me, but I knew that I wasn't in danger yet. "They, whoever they are, don't know about us."

"He will the moment I expose myself."

Oh, this is a mess.

"I have too. It's the only way," Byron insisted.

"You haven't even asked permission of the Hwatab, and you're going to expose all of us!" I hissed, near frantic. He was dead set on this.

"Only my family," he stated. "And you're an Iksen, my Iksen, technically. Besides, there are only three of us – me, Sephen and Jules – and Jules is too young to be of any concern." He started to back away. "Go home, Maureen. Tell Meheka and Jerdon what you've seen, and tell Sephen that he's going to have to join me in this."

I stared after him as he walked, no ran off, in utter disbelief.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Saturday I attended the football game. I wondered where Byron and Sephen were and if they were all right. But Ian, elected mczasowy Adiutant for the Zæsak, and Jerdon, the Cæveh Iksen, had approved of Byron's plan, and after a lengthy discussion, Meheka sanctioned it, so I had reluctantly agreed. But I feared for Byron and Sephen's safety. Byron and Sephen had moved out of the houses to connect with Beaumont, and Jules had been placed under guardianship with another family in their tribe.

I had hoped that the seven would have been allowed to attend the game, but none of them came. By half time, I was able to forget about the Traggs, and Byron and Sephen joining them, and about the people from my our extended family who were trying to create the means to help us leave Earth for a planet we could call our own.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Sunday evening, the Meheka, the Dævas Iksen and acting wysedia – the head of our Hwatab when I was in school, and Jerdon summoned Ihmen and me to a meeting at Meheka's home. Mason, one of the Cæveh (a tribe of Tgorasad Itrejivil who had banded with the Sævad tribe after the SekrownoImhorze War (the Straight Sea War) and remained a part of us after the second Great War for four hundred years) gave a report on what Byron and Sephen had found out from Beaumont.

According to Beaumont, Castor, Roman's uncle, professed to the Itrejivil Hwatab that he wanted to take over where Roman's father left off, but Roman, concerned about the animosity between his uncle and his father rejected his uncle's bid to become the new Atrian leader and asserted his birthright, taking on the role himself. We suspected that Castor wanted to be the Iksen of the Irejivil, Abour Atedi – father of all Atrians – and always had.

And worse, Ian said that tensions in the Sector were making some feel that war, again, was eminent. I have no idea how my elders learned of this news, nothing had been said at school, and I thought we had no ties to the Sector.

But then at the Monday morning Hwatab, Ian told us that according to his source within the SEU and the Sector, Roman had yielded the Atrian leadership to Castor, but rumors were that Roman didn't trust his uncle and would not hesitate to have him deposed. I remember that Edlund, Veda, Jasper, Castor and Uhstra had been the people who had been stirring up trouble on the ship, causing dissension and spreading a conspiracy that Nox was not going to find a suitable planet for us to colonize. They had been responsible for the munity that led to our crashing into Earth.

None of this sounded good and I feared for what it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 3 ("Our Toil Shall Strive To Mend")

Monday, as my cousins and I entered the corridor where our lockers were, I saw Teri putting the glow bracelet from little girl at the carnival in her locker. Who knew she had a soft side after all? However, when she turned her head and saw me – well, us – her smile faded into her usual look of disdain. Lynne, who was standing next to her, at least watched me with mild curiosity and nodded once when I made a small wave with my hand. Maybe if I tried talking to her at some point she might be receptive to being friendly. But she was always with either Teri, Durren or Corben, (mostly Durren) and she seemed shy, always quiet and didn't like to speak up in class. And neither Durren nor Corben were a good option either, since they've never spoken to me.

So far the best hope I had at finding out if there were any Tgorasads in the Sector was to get on good terms with Drake or Sophia. Between those two, I'd try Sophia first; she was my best bet. She wanted to make friends and was very personable. Besides, I still got flutters in my stomach around Drake. I smiled, remembering our time together on the carnival rides and how he leaned over me at Mammoth Rock.

As we approached my locker, I saw Roman shake his head and walk away from Emery, and she looked crestfallen. I had to give it to the girl, she was persistent. But then Roman always seemed to be avoiding friendships with humans, especially with Emery. He'd have been the best choice for asking for information, being Nox's son and the heir apparent to Iksen of the Itrejivil and he'd know for certain how many survived from each tribe and could possibly give me a list of names of the survivors. But asking him was out of the question, not unless I could develop a friendship first and form a mutual trust. Too bad neither Justin nor Jason would make any attempt at talking to him. It wouldn't look suspicious if they were interested in befriending him, but I couldn't convince them to do so.

I saw Drake leaning against a locker talking to Durren. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. Instead his gaze swept past me. I stopped, making Jason step around me. But Drake's gaze didn't follow Jason. Confused, I turned and saw Erik, Grayson and Brock coming to class. Were those three still giving the Atrians trouble? I stood by the door as if waiting for Loraine to show up, watching them. As Erik and Brock passed Drake and Durren, Drake turned his head, his eyes getting hard. Something had happened, although I had no idea what. The thing was, Erik didn't make any snide comment to the Atrians like he normally did.

"C'mon, we'll be late," Loraine said, drawing me with her into the classroom.

After the pledge and morning announcement by the principle, Miss Garcia announced that we'd be reading S.E. Hinton's, _The Outsiders_, a story about two rival groups, the Greasers and the Socs (apparently short for Socials or Society maybe), who are at odds with each other due to their socioeconomic status. "Even though this book is normally banned from the school list and is not kept in our library, I thought it pertinent in the fact that the book deals with bigotry, threats and violence. However, understand that I do not in any way condone violence or foul language of any kind, nor do I advocate the use of cigarettes or alcohol by minors. You'll be comparing the book to _A Matter of Honor_ by Jon Saitou and _Nothing Gold Can Stay_ by Robert Frost."

I wondered how the Atrians would even get a copy of the book since they were not allowed i-Tablets or Kindle readers. I looked across the room and saw Drake reading the back cover of the _The Outsiders_. Okay, so Miss Garcia must have given it to him – them, the seven Atrians.

"Anyone recognize the theme here" Brock said snidely.

"Yeah, you humans are prejudiced," Teri stated.

Miss Garcia silenced any further argument and continued her lecture.

At the bell, I put my things away and took out my phone, searching the internet for a downloadable e-version of _The Outsiders_, but finding it, since the book was not on the approved reading list was proving difficult. I had finally managed to locate a copy of the book through Amazon, for twenty-nine dollars used, when I felt someone lean over my shoulder.

Faking a deeper than normal voice, I heard Byron say, "Playing a game?"

"No, buying a book," I said, hitting 'Confirm and pay'. "Any news?"

"Yes." He reached out and touched his phone to mine. The download took a while, which meant it was a large file. "Let the grandparents know I won't be there for dinner," he said softly, grandparents being our code word for Ikseyan around humans. He bumped a kiss on the side of my head. "Sephen and I have a meeting to go to."

I turned. "Wha—" but he was already walking away.

I entered Chem, looking at the information he'd collected on the Trags he had downloaded into my phone. It was a convoluted mess. Names and places, sure, but there were maps, too, and I was so busy trying to figure out where the house was and who was there when I nearly tripped over Drake's boots.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

"Oh, sorry. A bit distracted," I apologized, pocketing my phone.

"We'll if you weren't playing your video games…" he started to say, but I shook my head.

"I don't play video games," I said as I sat down.

He leaned forward in his desk, as far as he could toward me. "Do you have a copy of the poem we have to read?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll make you a copy… I can go to the library at lunch."

"All right, lunch," he said and sat back.

During break, I checked Miss Garcia's facebook page and found a copy of _A Matter of Honor_ and the poem, _Nothing Gold Can Stay_, and downloaded them both. Heck, twenty-nine dollars is a lot of money for a used book. However, the book would be 413 pages and the poem three. I didn't know if the library would allow me to run off 416 pages though, even double sided that would be 218. I changed the format of the book so that I could print two pages on each side of the paper, double-sided, hoping it would still be legible. That would be more reasonable.

After history, I left quickly and hurried to the library. I had my sandwich and green drink in my bag, so I could make the copies while slyly drinking the green drink. I had finished downloading the copy of the book when I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hey, it's just me," Drake said.

"I didn't expect you…" I said and blushed. "I formatted a copy of _A Matter of Honor_ —"

"Miss Garcia gave us copies of both books. I just need the poem," he said, shaking his head and laughing softly.

I nodded and turned around facing the machine. "Okay," I said, deleting the book and uploading the poem. I hit enter and stood back, bumping into Drake. I turned my head. "Sorry."

"You like bumping in to me?" he asked, not moving.

It was like being at the rock all over. "I promise not to make it a habit," I said.

"I didn't say I minded," he said as the machine finished the seven copies I'd requested. I pulled them out and handed them to him. "Here you go. One for each of you."

"Thank you," he said and kissed my cheek.

I stared up at him in astonishment. He'd kissed me.

"Sorry," he said, straightening up.

"No, I-I don't mind," I replied. Not as cool as I'd like, but at least I wasn't stammering like an idiot. Why did this guy make me feel so off-footed?

"Well, then okay," he said and leaned in, his hand cupping my face, and he kissed me. On the lips. A real kiss.

His lips were warm and soft, teasingly light. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, and he ended the kiss. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. My first real kiss, and I'd kissed Drake!

He smiled and nodded before he turned and walked away.

I, at a loss for intelligent thought, stood there watching him walk away like an idiot.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Tuesday, I saw Emery with a very pretty Asian girl with long dark hair.

The seven walked by, Drake in front. At least he smiled at me, but Roman completely ignored Emery and walked on by as if they hardly knew each other.

Gloria Garcia announced that the tenth anniversary of the Atrians' arrival, Arrival Day, our class would be going to a commemoration ceremony held at the base of the Atrian ship and would be permitted to spend some time inside the Sector to see what it's like to be an Atrian for a day. It would be the first time humans would have access to the Sector. I was so excited. But I was shocked to hear Drake say, "The humans imprison us, run our lives, and now you want to come see our homes like it's a zoo?"

"Isn't it?" Erik taunted. "I suppose there are signs, 'Don't feed the animals'."

"Careful, you'll get your head ripped off," Brock replied. "It ain't a petting zoo."

"Pet this," Teri said, holding up two fingers, datapyg,a flip-off to the Itrejivil going back to our antiquity.

"Teri, that's enough," Miss Garcia said and admonished Brock for his comment.

At the end of class, Emery walked up to Miss Garcia and said that everyone had heard about arrival day stories from the human side and she thought it would be good to asked some of the Atrians their stories, and she wanted to interview them. Miss Garcia approved her filming interviews inside the Sector. Roman objected out of concerns for Emery's welfare, but Miss Garcia insisted that there would be enough security for everyone's safety.

In the corridor, people were tying white ribbons on their wrists. I overheard Drake commenting how pretty Grayson looked as Taylor tied one on his wrist. Taylor turned, incensed, castigating him and calling him insensitive. "Did you know that Grayson's brother was killed – by an Atrian?"

"You lost a brother?" Drake asked.

"Yeah," Grayson said, remorsefully. "He was in the National Guard."

"I lost half my tribe," Drake said. "Those who survived the crash were gunned down by your guards, but you don't see me wrapping myself in ribbon like a birthday present, do you?"

I turned and walked away, heading for chemistry. Half his tribe. I knew how he felt.

In Chem, even though people were still buzzing about Miss Garcia's class going, I knew that Drake wasn't happy about us going to the Sector. "I just want to see how you live, meet some of our – your people," I said, almost blowing it.

"Yeah, like a freak show," he mumbled, adjusting the flame on the Bunsen burner.

"It's not like that," I implored, surprised by his attitude. I suppose if I'd lived how he did I might feel the same, but these are my people and I want to know how they are. "Okay, yes, I want to see your homes, see how you live and even maybe taste your food," I said and nudged him.

"You wouldn't like our food," he murmured under his breath.

"Little do you know," I said. "Actually, now you're here, don't you eat human food?"

He just grunted and opened his book, so I turned on my i-Tablet.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I was completely excited about going to the Sector. But since I'm only 17, and considered to be a minor still, I have to have a permission slip signed by my guardian, Me-me or Nanina, but neither like the idea of me going to the Sector.

But when I arrived at the houses to ask Meheka, as Me-ma insisted, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I turned on Nanina and Me-ma outraged. "So, let me get this straight, instead of keeping this a family matter – you've asked the Hwatab to convene to discuss whether I should be allowed to go or not? The whole Hwatab – not just our Sævad Iksen and Meheka?"

"Yes, all four tribes – the Seconds will be there, too. This matter involves all of us, child," Nanina said, and I hate it when she calls me child. On one hand she expects me to act my age and to make mature and adult decisions, then she turns around and calls me child when she disapproves of my decisions. I suppose that's what you expect from someone who used to change your diapers and still packs your lunch every day for school.

"You are not just a child of mine, you are Iksen of the Tgorasad and Iksen of our people, and there is more at stake than you realize. You're asking to take a field trip into the Sector. You could be recognized," Me-ma said calmly, a tactic I know she does to keep Nanina and I from raising our voices. The calmer she is, the less likely Nanina will get riled up, so I'm expected to maintain my cool as well.

"The last anyone saw me I was six – shy a moon from seven! That was ten years ago," I argued. So much for keeping my cool. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Calm. I have to be calm and rational to be taken seriously. "I have faith that if I'm recognized by my people in the Sector they will understand the position I'm in. We already know that there are Itrejivil from the Sector who have had their markings removed. Beaumont worked as a SEU guard. If he moved about freely and was not ousted, there is a very good chance I won't be. I mean, someone had to have know him from the ship, right? It wasn't that big of a ship."

"There were over five thousand on board, not counting children born in route," Nanina pointed out. "That's a lot of people. It would be difficult to know everybody."

"5,689 people and crew, not counting the children born onboard," I said with a tilt and nod of my head. "And someone, in some sector, would have known him; someone would have worked with him or ate meals with him or passed him every day in the corridors. And don't forget, he said there were others, not just him – an army of Itejivil in hiding waiting to be activated."

Later, when I entered the large dining room of Meheka's home, I saw Meheka sitting as wysedia of the Hwatab – head of the Hwatab table. She'd been Atriarch of our Hwatab for years, until I'd assumed my position. That wasn't all; I was surprised at the number of people present. It wasn't just a Hwatab meeting to decide if I should go – some of the elders were there as well. The table sat twelve, but chairs were set along the wall as well, doubling the number of people. I was to sit in the middle of the table, facing everyone. Meheka and Ihmen sat as Dævas Ikseyan at the wysedia position and interim Iksen, Jerdon of course, being the Cæveh Iksen, sat in the chairs next to me with Ardon, a Cæveh adult who sometimes sits as a Second elder. Great. Both Sephen and Ian Gordon represented the Zæsak, and Patrik, sat their right, the acting interim Sævad Iksen for formal meetings, with his wife Catrice as his Second. At least she was smiling, and she winked at me, a clear indication that she and Patrik had discussed this and would back my decision. Two out of eight. Great.

Me-ma, who nursed and raised me since my mother's death, and Daniel Stone, my guardian father and Me-ma's husband, sat in the chairs facing me, with the other elders. Naturally, after I presented my desire to attend the Arrival Day events, stating my reasoning and gave reassurances that I knew the risks. The same arguments Nanina and Me-ma had made were brought up by the other adults, only this time when I replied to the concerns I was far more rational and calm and I was being taken seriously. Gotta love Me-ma, she's usually right.

"If I don't go, if you won't allow Me-ma and Daniel to sign the permission slip, Gloria Garcia will ask why? I'm friendly with the Atrians. I have befriended Sophia, and Drake – as you know," I added quickly, cutting off one of the Zæsak elders, Deon, who lifted his hand and opened his mouth when I said Drake's name. "Won't it look bad, even suspicious if I don't go? And I'm ubludnak," I reminded them, running a finger along the side of my neck and face, "I look human."

"And what if you're recognized?" Deon asked.

"Then I will have to hope that that person realizes not only who I am, but that I'm a survivor living on the outside. Hiding. Hiding in plain sight. Naturally I'll have to ask them to keep my true identity quiet, and I may be asked questions – especially about who else may have survived. Plus I might have the opportunity to see if any of your loved ones are trapped in the Sector. I know to be discreet, and you've taught me to cautious. But this will allow us the opportunity to find answers that I know you want as much as I do."

In the end they agreed to let me go.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I got to sit with Julia on the bus, since Emery and Grayson are talking about their video project. I knew that the video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their Arrival Day stories. I'd like to share mine, but couldn't. Not that it's a good story. And even though Julia was a little distracted, we had a lively talk about what we expected the Sector to be like.

The protesters were banging on the gates as we walked out of the bus and into the Sector gates, and now I know how the seven felt arriving at school every day. The guards even made us all turn in our cell phones and any electronic devises we had with us. Well, except for Emery, she got to keep her recorder.

I saw Sophia and Roman when we walked in, and Drake, but neither Roman nor Drake seemed happy to see us. I saw a tick in Drake's jaw when I waved discreetly at him, and he looked past me as if he didn't see me. Oh, well.

We followed Castor (a surprise considering he wasn't an Iksen, was he?) and Gloria Garcia as Castor showed us around, pointing out the general areas. (Maybe he was appointed to the role.) I carefully kept my distance from Castor, so as not to attract his attention. We were put in groups of two, and since Emery was paired with Grayson so they could film the Sector, Julia and I were paired up. I like her, but she seemed so apprehensive.

Most Atrians watched us with hostile stares, obviously unhappy with the intrusion of humans in their home. It had been the same at the carnival, only humans glaring at the seven as they walked around. It was an eerie feeling, the animosity. I don't know how the seven handled it every day.

The market area is not as bad as I'd feared. The produce was good quality, the same as in our market, even if a good deal of the fruit and vegetables were odd shaped or misshaped,it was abundant and there was a wide variety.

There were children playing in a broken hydrant, their markings glowing bright blue as they laughed and splashed, but I had to be careful to avoid the water.

Julia stopped to look at some knits, buying a scarf. I saw her and Roman talking, but she looked worried. Emery asked Roman and Sophia if she could interview them, maybe film them in their pod, but Roman flatly refused.

I saw Drake telling some of our classmates about Zabvour, a herb that would make you high, like cannabis, but I knew that if you inhaled too much it would knock you on your butt. I hoped no one bought any; it's really not a safe herb for humans.

Beaumont pulled Drake aside, "You can't sell drugs to humans," but Drake shook him off.

I was shocked to hear Drake turn to Grayson and say, "One day we're not going to take it anymore and you'll be sorry," into Grayson's camera. Beaumont grabbed his arm again and led him away.

But as Julia and I perused through a table of trinkets, I noticed that there were tiny glowing blue streaks on Julia's wrist. I slyly watched her more carefully, and sure enough, she had glowing ciper 'veins' on her wrists. It was vmemogh, ciper fire, a reaction to an overdose of ciper. Why would she have been cured with ciper – she's human! But the side effects were unmistakable.

That would explain why she was wearing a knitted scarf when everyone else, me included, was in T-shirts and sleeveless tops.

I wanted to check her more carefully, but as far as I could tell they were only starting to appear on her wrist and I suspect her chest; she had time.

I gave her space when she talked to Roman again. It's possible that he knew, and if so, he could get her vire. If he didn't, I'll have to find a way to have her eat some, and fast. No one can know about ciper and how to use it – but if Julia did have ciper fire, someone had used activated ciper on her to cure her, then she'd already know. It's a huge risk – asking.

I wanted to find Loraine and talk to her. I think better talking things out to her.

Julia and I met up with Grayson and Emery in the local Sector equivalent of a restaurant, and he showed me the interview with Sophia, and Roman's admonishment. Sophia had been excited to show everyone around her pod, and her remarks about seeing the city lights was sweet, but I hoped he would edit off Roman's bit.

The juices we had were really good, but Julia wanted a soda. "Atrians can't drink soda – the caffeine – it will kill them," I said and then hoped that they already knew that, but no one commented.

Back out in the market, I was looking at some really nice metal work: earrings, pins and bracelets. I picked up one made to look like a flower vine. It was pretty. "You've the look of your mother, Nerheen."

I looked up at the woman in shock at hearing the informal version of my Atrian name. "You know me?" I asked and quickly glanced around, hoping no one heard her.

"I know better than that, child," the woman said quietly. "I knew your mother; she was my Iksen. You look so much like her."

I smiled shyly. I don't remember my mother, I've only seen images of her, and she had been beautiful. "Are there others, here – of our tribe?"

She nodded, and I felt a sense of relief. "Yes, child," she said. "There are a few Tgorasad here; we survived."

"How many are there?" I glanced quickly to make sure we are not being overheard. "Are there any Dævas, Cæveh or Zæsak?"

"Yes, but we mustn't speak here," she said.

"Here, let me buy this one," I offered, holding up the pin.

But the woman said no. "I'll make one especially. He can give it to you when I'm done," the woman said as Drake approached me.

"Souvenirs?" he sneered.

"They are amazing, and I like them, so why not?" I tried on a bracelet of intertwining vines and small blue stones, the color of Drake's eyes. "I want this one." I pointed to necklace of the same stone. "And that one."

Drake looked away as if not believing that I'd want the woman's trinkets, but they really were pretty, however I didn't know what metal they are made of – bronzy, but with a warm golden tone.

As the woman put the necklace on me she leaned in close and whispered, "I'll only tell those of our tribes. They will be glad to know our Atriarch Iksen lives," so no one could hear her.

I smiled. "Thank you," I said and offered her fifty dollars. She took only a twenty, but I pressed the others in her hand. "For the bracelet and for the pin you promised me. If I owe you more, I'll give it to Drake, and he can give it to you?"

The woman nodded.

Drake took my arm, saying, "Enough," and pulled me away. "Having fun?"

"What's your problem?" I asked as he pulled me along with him.

"What do you think – we don't need your charity," he growled out.

"Charity? I paid her a fair price," I exclaimed as I tried to pull my arm free of his grasp, but he tightened his fingers.

"She was happy with the twenty." He pulled me toward some steps.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You wanted to see my pod," Drake said.

I stopped struggling and followed along with him.

Inside his pod was not at all what I'd expected. He stood there watching me as I walked around. It was clean and even though a tight space, it felt homey. The space was maybe 8' wide but about 30' long, I thought. It was obviously a living room, with a dining area and kitchen on the side... Two crates? There was a open doorway at the end; another room, maybe? So this crate was 8' by 40', perhaps? I peered through one of the openings on the side and realized there was another pod container adjacent to the one with the living room and back room… attached to it with a rough welding job that had been sanded smooth. And although the space I was looking at was shorter, eight foot by eleven possibly, it was obviously a bedroom. So the second crate was what – where his kitchen was... with the rest of the crate divided into rooms, perhaps. One bedroom at least. How many others?

"My room," he said, leaning close enough to feel his breath on my hair.

I stepped back and collided into him. I turned, and he moved forward, making me back up a bit. He put a hand on my stomach and pushed me against a wall. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling nervous.

He fingered the necklace, touching the stone. "This is from Atria. When warm, it will glow blue like our marks; some say it glows in moonlight."

"The metal she used, is it from Atria, also?" I asked softly, breathless at being so close to him, and I felt a fuzzy warmth in my stomach and head.

"Yes," he replied, his voice soft and low.

I smiled. I have Atrian metal and an Atrian stone. I'll treasure them, always.

He looked at me, his eyes sweeping my face. He leaned forward. "I did say I was going to pin you to my wall."

"You've a good memory," I said. He was so close I could smell his natural scent. It was intoxicating.

"I have an excellent memory," he said, watching me intently. So intently my breath hitched.

Drake angled his head, and I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. Then he moved closer still, closing what little gap there was between us, and brushed my lips with his. I exhaled as he pulled back and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "Oh, hell," he said and kissed me again, this time with more pressure. I kissed him back, and his hand cupped my lower back, pulling my lower body toward him with my shoulders still pressed firmly to his wall as his kisses became more… I dunno – more. Drake's tongue touched my lips in a soft caress. I tried to do the same, to mimic what he did, but he huffed a laugh, and his tongue entered my mouth. My head was swimming. He's the first boy I've ever kissed, and I felt like my legs were turning to goo or like I could soar. I wrapped my arms around him, and he pulled me tightly against him. Oh gods, if this is kissing… Now I know what all the fuss is about.

My back hit the wall again as his hand slid down to my hip. I slowly slid my hands down his back, amazed at how good he felt under my hands.

Suddenly he pulled away, leaning on his hand on the wall by my side. "I can't – we can't do this," he said and looked down at the floor between us.

"What?" I was surprised that I sounded so breathless.

He pushed off the wall and took a step away from me. "I have to take you back to the market area," he said. "This – it was reckless. I shouldn't have you here."

Are you kidding me? As I followed him out, I wondered what had happened. It had been amazing, and I could still feel my lips tingle from kissing him. Didn't he like kissing me? Was that it? Or was he worried about being alone with me? "Thank you for showing me your home," I said as he locked his door.

He cuffed a laugh. "Yeah," he said. "Look, forget it. It's nothing. I shouldn't have taken you away from your guard."

"So we don't get in trouble with the SEU," I said with a sigh. "I." I stopped and he turned to look at me. "Thank you for this."

"Sure," was all he said as he turned to led me away.

Once he had me back in the market, he left, and I immediately felt bereft of his presence.

On the buss, Julia looked worried. We were told to take the same seats, and Gloria walked down the aisle one last time making sure we were all present and accounted for.

"What's wrong?" I asked Julia.

"Nothing," she said, but her smile was false and the look of concern never left her eyes.

"It's the blue on your wrist, isn't it?" I whispered. "You tried an Atrian herb?" I hoped that if she'd confided in me, so I might in her. I knew, and she needed vire and soon. My Dævas cultivators grew some. There were lots of Atrian herbs my Dævas grew: they had been agricultural tribe of the north and they were cultivators and healers of the Tgorasad, but they were not as mystical as the Iwabas of the south are. However, no one knew the healing plants and herbs better then the Dævas.

Julia pulled her sleeve down. "It's a weird kind of paint, that's all. I must have rubbed my wrist on someone's art in the Sector."

Crap. If she won't tell me, I can't help her. It's risky asking – we've just met. I looked out the window. I hoped Roman could get vire, if not… We had it, of course, but how could I pass it to Julia without her knowing? Give her a green drink? But it had to be eaten alone… and preferably on an empty stomach. Maybe Loraine had some in her herb kit or Justin… I phoned Ihmen asking for help.

~~~~~o~~~~~

At the commemoration site, as people took their seats on the stage and Castor greeted the other humans, I saw Roman approach Julia over by the fence. He handed her something, placing it on her palm and closing her fingers around it. I hoped it was vire. I saw Drake and Teri at the other end of the stands, and he had his arm around her, hugging her. I tried not to stare and looked away, feeling a pang of regret and jealously. But then I saw Beaumont walk up the steps of the stands. He stopped right beside Drake and asked, well demanded Drake go with him. I wondered what Drake had done.

"Stop staring at him," Loraine admonished me.

I ignored her comment. "What do you think he did?"

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked.

"Beaumont, the guard I told you about, the one that is," I said "like us" in Sondiv softly. "He's taking Drake away."

"It doesn't concern us, then does it?" Justin stated.

Drake jumped down the last step, swing his arms as if nothing was amiss, but the look on Roman's face as he entered the stands told me that he wondered what was up, too.

Gloria Garcia began her welcome address, first in Sondiv and then in English, and everyone turned her attention to her. She ended by saying, "I could tell you about the success of our integration program, but I'll let you see the results for yourself."

The video began playing Sophia's interview, but then the video was interrupted by a Red Hawk grand patriarch, not the footage that Emery and Grayson had shown us in the Sector pub. There was Drake threatening to break down these walls, and Teri hissing at the camera… the conspiracy theorists' rantings…

Miss Garcia and two other men left the stage to stop the video.

Then Roman walked up onto the stage and began talking. "I am Roman, I'm the son of Nox, the late leader of the Atrians," he said, and I listened to his opening remarks. He said that there was some truth to what as in the video, that conditions were difficult and that animosity and prejudices were hard to overcome. That rather than learning from each other, we go to great lengths to hide the truth.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a car in the parking area begin to glow – ciper blue – and I quickly left my seat as unobtrusively as I could. I walked as hurriedly as I could to the gate without rousing suspicions of the guard, and ran for the parking lot.

I was sure that Julia had consumed the vire, but her body was all afire with vmemogh, and I had no idea how much vire she'd eaten. "Here," I said, forcing a water bottle with pureed vire in it to her lips. "Drink."

She drank some, still feeling the pain of the burning. "More," I urged her. "Drink as much of this as you can." Tears streaked down her face, tears of both blood and vmemogh. She'd waited too long to eat the vire – or Roman hadn't given her enough – or I was too late, and she was going to die. If they did an autopsy on her, they'd find activated ciper in her veins, possibly in her DNA. "Drink," I insisted.

Somehow, even with her convulsing and crying in pain, I managed to get all the vire puree down her throat. I prayed that she would not throw up or die. I wiped her tears, staining the sleeve of my sweater red and blue. Me-ma would kill me for it, but all I could think about was this girl, who I'd only known a short while and for some reason cared about.

Slowly the convulsions stopped, and she began to breathe easier as her veins return to normal. I had no idea what this would have done to her physiology, but for now, I knew she was all right. I left her and hurried back to the commemoration site. Loraine, Justin, Jason and Byron all ambushed me. "I'll tell you later, not here," I said softly. "Needless to say, I will have to go see the other," I paused as people walked by a little too close for comfort. "the grandparents. They will want to know what happened here today." I looked at Byron. "Can you drive us there now? It's fairly urgent, and I really need to speak to Meheka and Ihmen."

"Yeah, sure," he said.

I turned and saw Julia coming from the parking area. "Wait," I said and put a hand on Byron's arm. But Julia walked right by me and up to Roman. Gone was the long sleeve shirt and bulky scarf. She showed Roman her arms and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. I waited until Julia walked by us again, watching her intently for any sign. She waved at me in a friendly fashion, and hurried over to Emery, who had an odd look on her face.

"Can we go now?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," I said slowly, wondering why Julia behaved as if I wasn't there, not really. I'd divulged my secret to her, and she acted as if… she didn't remember what I did. She acted like she had that morning. Completely normal.

That night after I met with the Ikseyan, I saw a clip of Roman's speech on TV. "That video was supposed to be of Atrian's sharing their arrival day stories. I'd like to share mine. That Red Hawk said that humans don't want us here. Well, I know that's not true, because on Arrival Day, I met a human girl who saved my life. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. But if I met her today, we couldn't walk down the street together without causing harm to one or both of us. That's the reality of our world. The Integration Program isn't perfect, but it has shown me that there are more humans out there like that girl than there are Red Hawks. And that gives me hope. Hope that someday, we will be able to come together."


	4. Chapter 4

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 4 ("And Left No Friendly Drop")

Byron was keeping his distance from us lately. I told him this was a mistake, but he insisted, "Maureen, I can't keep driving you and the others to school anymore. The Trags expect my complete loyalty, and they are checking my family ties, knowing that anyone I'm related to is an Atrian – is therefore another possible recruit or a hindrance. I can't come by the apartment anymore. It's too risky. This is the last time I can do this."

"I know that you've been slipping though the tunnels to see Ian Gordon and Deon Quarry, and rumor has it that three of the Vwasak have been training you and Sephen in combat as well." Deon Quarry was one of the marked Zæsak elders and his sons were very skill fighters, especially in hand-to-hand combat and knife fighting. I could only imagine what they were teaching him.

"It's for my own good – and I'm doing this for you – for all of us," he argued. "We have to know what the Trags are up to."

"I know, but you're ignoring me at school. How are you going to pass information to me if you won't talk to me?" I sounded whiny, that wouldn't work. But we used to be close, we trained in defense and were homeschooled together. Even though he'd joined the scouts, ever since I enrolled in Marshall High, he had become more and more distant. It was like losing a best friend. Loraine simply rolled her eyes at me and started out the window.

"You lived four houses down from me in the development – six units from me in the apartment, and now even when I'm home – either home – you don't come around. I know we could hang out at the houses on the weekends if you wanted. You could still swim in and have dinner," I pointed out.

We built the development quietly a year after the hunts stopped, and each home had basements, 2 levels built identical to the ground floor house above, where other Tgorasad families and individuals lived, those markings made it impossible for them to be seen by humans. The whole housing development had been built that way. What looked like 48 two-story houses on two neighboring cul-de-sac streets were actually hiding two more floors with three to four bedrooms and two bathroom each, basically like having an additional 96 apartment flats beneath the main houses, thanks to the skills of our Sævad miners and Cæveh builders and engineers. Over 145 homes in total, 435 bedroom/living units underground. We had numbered only 1,125 survivors then, and about half had moved into the houses once completed, about 125 stayed in the bayou. When the apartment renovations were completed on Mallow Crescent, 220 people, osloda drozaldis (young adults, ages 17-25, of unity age) and families moved in. they now numbered approximately 230 people. And I and the other Iksen were responsible for their – everyone's safety and welfare.

Not that living here was any easier than the Eljida or Ukænos bio-enclosures. Occasionally, families requested a transfer from one location to another and my Hwatab tried to accommodate them if we could.

But now, the numbers of people under my care had increased over the last ten years: the births of new children from our residents, young children and a few stragglers sent to us by some the Tgorasad or Itrejivil still living in the old bayou hideout, stragglers wanting an easier life. So we refurbished a second apartment complex in Bunkhill near the river, like the one I reside in, to accommodate growing families. And like the apartment on Mallow Crescent, the River Side apartment building had three floors surrounding a community courtyard with a basement level below ground, set up for families. And like my apartment, it was boring-commercial-looking on the outside (except plain brick not stucco) with the units opening hacienda style onto the pools in the courtyard.

But even with the new apartment complex, there was a lot to consider nowadays. We couldn't be found out – my people couldn't be seen. Truly very few have had their markings removed and beingubludnak like me is rare, very rare. It's an inherited recessive gene not uncommon among the Sævad, but still most have light tan or beige markings, patterns that are unmistakably Atrian; mine are unusually light.

"Sephen and I live in a Trag house," he was explaining (in one half of an old duplex at the end of a rundown complex; the back entry conveniently shrouded by unkempt bushes and brush), "when we're not at the warehouse. My time is taken up by the expiations of the Trags and Zoeda's whims. What if I'm followed?" Byron asked.

"Fine, you're my Trag infiltrator. I get that. But you still come in for training, so you could still join us on occasion in the evenings or for meals. Besides, you used to play with the kids from families that live in the houses on both sides of you, they looked up to you – and they're asking why you don't play with them anymore," I pointed out.

"I don't have time to be playing roopta-go and cerse-da-nah with the kids!" Byron said adamantly as he turned the corner when the light changed.

"Those boys have grownup, they now wrestle and kick-box; you could roughhouse on the grassy park areas between the houses. You used to enjoy the pools. Come by for a swim after training," I suggested. The two rows of houses on the cul-de-sacs that backed each other didn't have fences between their yards, but there were a lot of trees, huge gazebos, pool houses, sunrooms and large patio awnings so that it wouldn't be noticed and considered as odd from human satellites or a Google Earth search. "What about Helene and Meria? They miss you."

"And every time I go to their houses, I put them at risk," he stated.

"Helene and Meria raised you like their own son!" They were Sævad sisters and, although they were not ubludnak, they didn't have markings on their cheekbones, only brown spotting along their hairline and the sides of their neck and down the back of their shoulder blades and sides, like Me-ma, Nanina and me. With makeup and the right haircut and conservative clothes, they passed enough as human to live on a ground level unit. They'd started an eBay business, scouting flea markets and yard sales for bargains and antiques, and selling them online. They were making really good money at it, too. The people living under their house helped with the fact checking and research, setting the reserve or opening bid prices on the items. And both Helene's and Meria's husbands were Zæsak and had undergone the bleaching of their markings so they could help with the purchases at flea markets and estate and yard sales. It was quite a business. I was truly impressed.

They weren't the only ones with in home businesses; others had studios or small shops, but most of our artists and craftsmen sold their things online, mail order or in uptown boutiques in Baton Rouge and or New Orleans – crocheting, knitting, sewing, jewelry, pottery, glass, metal and, well, lots of things.

"And now Helene and Meria have their own children to consider," Byron pointed out. "I have to be more careful now. I'm being watched."

"And any change in your routine would be noted and reported to Vega. Not taking us to school or sitting with us at lunch and ignoring us in the corridor is a change in your routine…" I gave up. "Fine. I'll get a license and drive. I already have my permit. I'm sure the elders will approve a car."

"Not a chance. You're only 16, and can't have a license yet," he pointed out. "And you don't have a birth certificate."

I smiled. "I'm 17. Besides, I have my falsified papers – I needed them to enroll in school. I can get an Intermediate driver's license," I said. Oh it's good to be Iksen, I'll insist. "Then I can legally drive between five in the morning to eleven at night, which will have me home by the elder's curfew." In the backset, Loraine beamed at me.

"We're getting driver's licenses!" Loraine announced as Jason and Justin climbed into the back of Byron's car, bags in hand, Justin still putting his homework and green drink cup in his. He always reviews his work at breakfast, running to the printer after making his final check.

"We'll see," Byron said waiting for the guys to buckle up.

"Maybe I should drive," I suggested. "I'll need the practice."

"No," Byron snapped as he pulled from the curb.

In the parking lot at school, as we were getting out of the car, I saw Drake exiting the SEU bus. I was excited to see him, especially after our time together in his pod. I pulled out my phone to take his picture, but as I did, hitting the record button instead, the SEU guard shoved him saying, "Move."

Drake turned, one hand over his fist, his arm muscles taught, and I feared he might punch the guard. But Teri intervened, and he calmed down. No wonder he hated the SEU. I lowered my hand. How dare that guard shove Drake like that – and for no reason! Well, none that I saw anyway.

"You mean Beaumont? He was a spy, my mother had no choice," I heard Teri say as they walked by us.

"All I'm saying is that I joined the Trags because I want freedom for our people," Drake said and glanced at me.

I froze. What? He's Trag?

"We need to tear down the walls of the Sector," he said, walking off with Teri.

I knew that was what he'd want, how he felt; but to join the Trags and not align with Roman? Or was he doing both?

"So you can find Eljida, that fairytale swamp you keep yapping about?" Teri said with her condescending attitude. "Right now we're the best link to the Trags on the outside, so fall inline. You remember what happens to Trags that disappoint my mother."

She walked off and Drake stood there. "Hi," I said as I approached. He looked at me, looked away, then said, "Hi" back.

"Are you all right? I saw what the guard did; I have it on tape," I said, and his eyes hardened. "I can show it to Miss Garcia and have him reported."

"Don't," he snapped.

"They're not supposed to harass you," I said, keeping up with him.

He stopped and faced me. "Well, they do, every day. So let it go."

We started walking again. "You're not, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I do care about how you and your friends are treated – all of you, every Atrian. This is wrong, Drake, and it has to be reported. If I show the clip to Miss Garcia, she can make it stop. Besides, you're not the one bringing it to her attention – I would be. A regular student, an innocent bystander who happened to record the misconduct. It can't come back against you."

"And I saw it, too," Loraine said. "That's two of us." I smiled at Loraine, never prouder to be stepsister-cousins.

Drake looked at us as if he couldn't believe we'd stand up for him. He looked at Byron, who was walking away from Jason and Justin, then looked at me. I wondered if he knew that Byron had joined the Trags.

"C'mon, let's get to class," I said.

I saw Roman show Julia something, and she stepped closer to him. Whatever it was, Roman didn't give it to her, but when he saw Emery, he thrust it in his bag and walked away while hitching the strap up on his shoulder. I overheard her telling Emery that she was congratulating him on his Commencement Day speech, but I knew she was lying, and judging by Emery's look, she did, too.

In Biology, Miss Benton began her lecture reviewing what human's knew about Atrian biology. It was fairly rudimentary. I knew far more about our anatomy, physiology and biochemical physiology from the Dævas elders and my science and chem tutor, David Kraft, and Giles, a bio-tech engineer and Sævad medical physician at the houses.

Miss Benton brushed off Teri's remark about Atrians being 'superior,' by calling us 'different,' and explained that "The Atrian's biological differences are due to their native environment, right down to their markings, which are bioluminescent in water. Why is that?"

I knew the answer; I even knew the biochemical and bio-physiological reason why. I knew which inherited genes and biophysical elements in our bodies caused the reaction as well as the fact that cipher, which had infused in our DNA eons ago, was only one cause. Not that I could say anything.

"Sophia?"

"To light our way," Sophia responded. Not exactly right, but an acceptable response. Many of our animals and plants on Atria fluoresced, especially at night and in moonlight. The bioluminescence helped us blend in, and helped us see in the fog and rain – but it needed precipitation to do so. It rained a lot on Atria in many places and the fog was always very dense on the coasts and lagoons. Sometimes the clouds would come low enough to cover the mountain peaks, and be heavy and wet enough to make us glow – as well as the animals. Our ability to see more spectrums of light than humans gave us protection from predators in low visibility, and our markings helped us hide in the florescent foliage.

That's why the Vwasak and Zæsak had heavier markings, they were hunters and warriors, and the Dævas, Swamad and Iwabas, the agricultural, cultivators and healer tribes, and the Cæveh of the highlands, Zæsak of the islands and the Zwahan all had abundant markings as well – it was camouflage, or for spotting or identification of one another, prey and of danger. But it's also why the Sævad didn't have prominent markings – for millions of years we lived in the mountains, above the fog, and in tunnels and caves. The low clouds usually brought heavy rain and thunderstorms to the mountains and highlands, so we went 'under,' and the low moisture – since most of the moisture was on the walls of the rock, collected in the cisterns, aqueducts and underground lakes – meant that we didn't need them as much so they'd faded. At least that's what the elders taught us in Biology.

Miss Benton listed off other differences, including our allergy to cilantro and caffeine. It was surprising how much she knew. "In some ways humans and Atrians are similar; some scientists even suggest a common origin."

Zoeda looked annoyed at that comment. "And does that mean that humans and Atrians can get their intergalactic freak on?" she asked snidely, looking at Drake and Roman.

Taylor turned in her seat, facing Drake. "And how is their endurance? Are we talking marathon men or sprint and face plant?" she asked, then turned smugly back to face the front of class.

Drake looked at the object in his hand and said, "Blondie, you couldn't handle my endurance."

Teri rolled her eyes.

"You better use protection – alien crabs don't just itch," Erik said, mouthing loudly, 'they bite,' snapping his teeth, and people laughed.

And Drake shoved his chair back into Erick's forcefully, making Erik's desk move as well. "I missed you too, sweetheart," he sneered. Not that I liked Erick's comment – it was crude and rude – but Drake needed to calm down and stop taking things that jerk said personally.

Thanks to their spat, Miss Benton had us turn back to page seventeen, making a few people groan, to resume our study of the fascinating, gag, flatworms. The rest of the lesson was utterly boring, and I had to force myself to pay attention to the boring lecture of the phylum of relatively simple bilaterian, unsegmented, soft-bodied invertebrates. Again. Thanks guys.

After we were dismissed, I bumped into Emery in the corridor and decided to try and make friends. As we were walking, Emery and I saw Sophia standing by the trophy case, staring at the swim team trophy longingly. Emery told her it was the swim team; I was surprised that Sophia didn't know about the sport teams on campus.

Sophia told us, "I've never been part of something like that; a team." But her confession, "Even in the Sector I don't have many friends," made me feel sorry for her. "I was hoping to make some on the outside, but it's not that easy, is it?"

"Friendships are tough, even for humans," Emery said, smiling at both of us. Yeah, I knew I was in – Emery thought of me as a new friend!

We talked about swimming: Sophia told us about the first time she went swimming with her father in a lagoon as a child – she'd have to have been what, three? Four? Me, I told them about the time in the pool behind the house, laughing and splashing with my cousins. "Sephen threw me in, and I sank. But after a while, I got the hang of it, too. We had to learn the crawl and breast stroke, although I don't get the breast stroke kick right."

"No one does," Emery said and told us about going to the lake and a beach trip with her parents.

Sophia said that she hadn't been in the water since leaving Atria.

Emery got an odd look in her eyes. "C'mon, I have an idea." Not sure what she was on about, I went with them.

To the girls' locker room.

She came out of the coaches' office with a swimsuit, and I was relieved that it was only one. There was no way I could go swimming at school – my guardians, elders and Iksayen were adamant that I couldn't, not that I was stupid enough to do it. I even had a medical note and my guardians had written an explicit, firm letter stating I was not to be in the school pool. No swimming. Period. Dermatitis or some rare condition Giles had found on the internet.

Sophia was curious, but put it on and followed Emery, who urged me to come along too, to the pool.

Sophia was delighted. She dove in and began swimming like a fish – well, more like a mermaid, someone remarked.

"What's Erik's record?" Taylor asked as Sophia turned for another lap.

"4:19," someone else said, but I was watching Roman and Teri. He was not happy about his sister being in the pool.

"Four – seven seconds," Emery shouted when Sophia surfaced at the end.

She'd beat Erik's record, but I knew that she was merely swimming and not trying her best – she'd leave the other's in her wake! Around the pool, people were clapping, or talking to friends in stunned amazement. Erik didn't like her breaking his record and made a snide remark as usual. Roman almost jumped at him, but Teri stopped him.

"You should so try out for the team," Taylor said, but reactions were mixed. The swim coaches, Miss Romero and Mr. Foster, and Miss Garcia were brought down to the pool as the discussion about letting Sophia on the team became more serious. Oddly, Grayson was the one to make the most compelling argument for letting Sophia on the team.

When Sophia and I left the pool together, we ran into Roman. I stood back and let them talk. He had a point, it was risky, but the meet would be at school and that had to be safe enough. In the end, she stood up to her brother, and we walked off together. Sophia had decided to join the swim team, and Emery, Grayson and I were going to give her our full support. I had to hand it to her, she had guts. And told her so. "I think it's great. You're an amazing swimmer."

"Thanks," she said modestly.

It took a while, and Grayson was her biggest advocate, but the team finally agreed. Mostly because they finally admitted that Atrians have an underwater advantage, and because they wanted to win the league this year, but especially because everyone wanted to beat Collier High for the championship. However, even though the school, well most of us, were supporting Sophia swimming for Marshall, the next day the protestors were out in force when the Atrians arrived. I saw Roman walking with Sophia in the hall, his arm around her, and Sophia looked really upset. And wet. Why was she wet?

I stepped into their path as they approached. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Roman said as I turned to go with them.

"It's not _nothing_, you're upset. And she's wet!" I pulled out my pack of facial tissues from my bag and handed the pack to Sophia.

"The guards ambushed Roman for protecting, Sophia. That's what you get for showing off," Teri sneered as she walked by.

"Sophia, don't listen to her. I have an extra blouse in my locker," I said, touching her arm gently. "Let's get you changed and dried off. Okay?"

Sophia smiled and nodded. "I'll be all right," she told Roman. We walked off and behind us, I saw Teri smashing some kind of aerial drone. Sophia told me that someone splashed water on her after she'd exited the bus as I opened my locker. I was incensed, and I think my reaction actually made Sophia feel better. We went to the girls' bathroom, and I leaned on a sink as she changed in a stall. "Well, don't dwell on it – not everyone thinks that way. And after you leave Collier High's best in your wake, attitudes here will turn. Wait and see."

Sophia walked out in my aubergine top embroidered on the seams in lighter, pink-purple stitching. "Oh that looks good on you!" I exclaimed. It did; the color was great for her. "Keep it."

"What? No," she started to protest, but I insisted, "It never looked that good on me, so yes – it's yours now. Besides, don't you get tired of black and grey?"

"We have white and tan as an option," she said, looking at herself in the mirror. I could tell she liked it. She paused and looked at me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said lightly. It was nothing, just an old blouse.

"No, thank you for being my friend," she said earnestly.

I could have teared up at the sincerity. "I'm the lucky one that you want to be my friend." And we hugged. We hung her wet top in her locker and hurried to class, smiling at each other as we parted to take our seats.

Miss Garcia asked to the Atrians to stay after class. Drake wouldn't tell me why in chem, only that Sophia was going to smoke the humans today. I believed him – she would. I was so proud of her.

At break, I caught up to Emery and Sophia at Sophia's locker. Emery had given her a swimsuit like the ones worn by the team. But when she opened her locker, there was a doll in it dressed like her with a knife in its chest. Roman ran up and he demanded that she quit and threatened to pull Sophia out of the pool if he had to to protect her. "No, you won't," Sophia argued and stormed away. I heard Emery say, "Roman let her go, you made your point," as I hurried after Sophia.

"Sophia, wait," I called out, running to catch up.

"I won't let him ruin this for me," she said.

"He won't, I promise you. He was scared – that was a threat on your life."

She stopped and turned. "I know that – don't you think I know that?"

"He loves you, he's only being protective. That's what brothers do – sometimes they go a little overboard – but it's out of love. I should know, I have more half-brothers, stepbrothers and cousins than you can count," boy that was the truth, "and I can tell you this; they overreact to stuff like that."

Sophia smiled, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "You have a big family?"

I nodded, sighing, "You have no idea." All on two neighboring cul-de-sacs, whose houses were not only open to each other where the back yards joined into one long strip, but by tunnels underground, too. And we owned two apartment buildings, just for people of our tribes to live in; not that I could tell her that. Yet. "He'll come around, you'll see."

We met up again at lunch. "Do you want to sit with us?" I asked her.

Sophia looked at her brother, sitting with the other Atrians, and turned back to me. "Sure."

"Roman still giving you a hard time?" I asked as we walked to the table I usually shared with my 'cousins'.

"Yeah," Sophia said, sitting across from me.

Loraine, Justin and Jason sat down, all wishing Sophia luck on the meet. Jason passed out the bags, leaving one in the center for Byron, not that he'd come over and eat it. "Uncle Kenton dropped them by," he explained as he set two liters of Orange Crush on the table, and cups. Gotta love men with no kids – they give you great lunches!

"Oh yum, Greek," Loraine said as we unrolled the kebab sandwiches and took out the quart sized mushy eggplant dips.

"At least we have Orange Crush instead of green drink," Justin said, helping himself to one of the liters. "What did you get?" he asked Sophia.

"Carrot rice cakes," she said and looked at her food with a grimace. "We don't get much in the way of choices."

"Here, try this," I suggested, opening up the container. "It's eggplant, bell pepper and, I dunno, carrot, I think, mushy stuff. It's good and I'm sure it will be all right for you."

"She's not supposed to eat human food," Drake said, and I looked up at him. Everyone did.

"It's not just human, it's Greek," I said and moved my bag. "Sit if you want to." I turned back to Sophia. Would he? "Here, try some. The ingredients are on the lid. I'm sure it will be all right." I eat it all the time, I wanted to tell her. I watched Sophia put some of the dip on her rice cake as I poured her a cup of the Orange Crush. Uncle Kenton obviously didn't know that Byron didn't eat with us anymore, or he couldn't count – there were seven cups. Loraine grabbed the extra bag before the boys could get it.

"Sophia," Drake warned as she took a bite. Sophia's eyes widened at the taste. She liked it!

"Don't mind him," I said, indicating Drake. "All tough guys are afraid of eggplant." I poured some Crush for myself as Drake sat down, so I gave him the cup and grabbed another one.

"I'm not afraid of eggplant," he said as Loraine passed him her container of eggplant dip. She opened Byron's lunch bag and gave one of his Gyros to Sophia. "Here. Eat this. You'll need more than eggplant and rice cakes if you're going to swim today."

Sophia put down her rice cake. "Are you sure?" she asked, unwrapping the Gyro.

I reached over and took the other, and casually handed it to Drake. "Here, try one. Unless you think I'd try and kill you. In the lunch room. In front of everyone," I said, sweeping my hand, indicating the room, "and Miss Garcia," who was standing with Miss Benton by the windows.

He gave me an odd look, which I ignored, biting into my sandwich as I watched him. I couldn't help it; I was grinning. He was sitting next to me, eating lunch with us! His leg was next to mine under the table, and I could touch it with my knee if I shifted. He didn't pull away when I did.

He smelled the sandwich and took a bite.

I waited, hoping he'd say something. "Do you like it?" I asked, rubbing my knee on his leg a bit.

"Yeah, it's all right," he said. Across the table, Sophia had broken her rice cakes into pieces and let Loraine try one with some of the eggplant.

Justin passed Drake the other container of the dip.

I joined the conversation Sophia and Loraine were having as Drake tried the eggplant. I think he liked it, he gave no indication other than to help himself to more. A lot more, spreading a thick layer on his rice cake. I felt his leg bump mine, and I looked at him, but he was talking to Jason. I touched my knee to his leg as I commented on the conversation with the girls, and Drake moved his. Thinking I was annoying him, I crossed my ankles so that I wouldn't bother him anymore. A moment later I felt his leg lean on mine again. I hid my smile behind my Orange Crush.

It was the best lunch I'd had so far in this school.

After school let out, I went down to the pool with Emery before the meet, and saw Julia running away in the other direction. We hurried in and there was Sophia, on the ground, having an anaphylactic reaction. Emery and I hurried over to Sophia as Grayson started telling people to move back and give her air. One of the other players called Grayson a tatty lover, to which Drake responded, "Who are you calling tatty?"

I had cipher, but I couldn't do anything with all these people around. I had to keep my cover. I had to keep cipher a secret to protect my people; I had over a thousand Atrians living outside the Sector to consider as well as the people living within it. I was scared and felt utterly helpless, even though I had the cure in my bag.

Roman showed up and said she needed water. "I can help her but I can't do it here. Trust me," he said softly to Emery. He picked up his sister, and he and Emery carried her out of the room.

Teri demanded to know what the other team had given her and snatched the drink bottle from a girl on the Collier team. "Caffeine?"

The Collier girl said, "It's not my fault ET drank it," snidely.

"What you are saying makes me angry and fills me with rage," Teri said, removing her earrings. "There, I used my words," she said and head butted the girl – hard, breaking her nose. Drake immediately punched a Collier boy.

I decided that Sophia's life was worth a little risk of using cipher in front of Roman. She was my friend. If I could find them, and if she and Roman were alone, I'd give Roman my cipher and explain later. As I slid along the wall to leave the pool area to go find Sophia, the fighting escalated. I saw Jason fighting alongside Erik, Grayson and Drake. Unity at last. Great – it only took poisoning Sophia to do it?

I slipped into the hall. Now where were Roman and Emery? I didn't have far to look, Emery and Roman had taken Sophia to the locker room. Roman pulled fresh ciper from his pocket but before he could use it, Miss Benton arrived. Roman hid it and begged her to leave and let him handle it, telling her she had no idea how to help his sister, but Miss Benton refused to leave until paramedics arrive. Paramedics? That meant a hospital… No! That was not going to happen – they had no idea how to help her.

I was standing next to Miss Benton, deciding if I should use khayler, an herb that made people pass out. I know it works on humans; it's effects are like Rohypnol, the date-rape drug my elders warned the girls about, only the forgetful period starts once inhaled and lasted several minutes, enough time to get away – or to use cipher. I only had to shove it under Miss Benton's nose and squeeze the puff pod.

I heard Emery ask why Roman wasn't suing cipher, and he said he couldn't while Miss Benton (and probably me) were here. But something had to be done fast – Sophia was turning grey and growing weaker. I dug in my bag for my herb kit.

Then Emery said, "Anaphylaxis," softly, adding, "She's having an allergic reaction," louder as she moved forward.

"Are you sure?" Miss Benton asked as I pulled out the cosmetic bag of herbs, looking for khayler.

"It's happened to me enough times – I should have known," Emery said. "Do you have _epinephrine?" she asked, searching Miss Benton's bad. She pulled out an epinephrine_ auto-injector, and I watched as she administered the drug. I dropped my bag as I knelt next to Sophia, Roman doing the same.

We waited.

I held my breath, worried. What if it didn't work?

Sophia stopped breathing.

That was it, I was going to take out Miss Benton and give Sophia cipher. If I had to, I'd use my blood; I had a syringe.

Suddenly Sophia took a deep breath. And another.

She gasped as the air returned to her lungs, clutching onto Roman as he held her.

After a while, Sophia sat up, obviously doing better. The epinephrine worked! I'd have to tell the Hwatab about this. I bent down to pick up my herb kit and realized that some of the herbs had fallen out. I quickly stuffed them in while Miss Benton checked on Sophia, but some had fallen under the bench. Roman handed me one of the small zip lock bags, and I looked at him. Oh shite. I took it. Merideh. Crap.

He looked at me as I stuffed it in my bag.

I snatched up the wougine by his knee.

"Here," he breathed, holding another herb out to me under the bench.

I took it, swallowing, wondering what he must be thinking. I looked at it as I put it in my cosmetic bag; Sempek sticks, for migraines. At least they looked like cinnamon sticks. I zipped the cosmetic bag up and shoved it into my school bag. I rose up to leave, seeing Roman watching me with a contemplative look. Cr_ap. _

I walked up to Sophia. "I was so scared there for a minute; I thought you'd died," I said. "Emery, I'm – how… Thank God you knew what to do."

"I was lucky," she replied modestly.

Roman put his arm around Sophia's shoulder, but as he kissed the side of her head, his eyes were on me. I looked away.

Stupid, stupid. He knows. Damn it.

But as we were leaving the locker room, Miss Garcia told us to follow her, along with the school swim team and the other Atrians.

I noticed that Drake had blood on his shirt and on his face from a scratch, and he winked at me as I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. "I'd hate to see the other guy," I said.

He turned his head, so I looked too, as the Collier team staggered out of the pool area, soaked, a few sporting cuts, bright red blotches and bruises. "There you go," he said smugly, and I huffed a laugh.

"Impressive," I said in a flirtatious way.

"Inside, all of you," Miss Garcia ordered angrily, opening the auditorium door. For some reason Taylor and Zoeda thought they should be included as well. They hadn't been fighting – Taylor would've broken a nail.

We all filed in. Drake handed me back the towel, but instead of letting go, he used it to clasp my hand, making me stop next to him.

"Sit," Miss Garcia said sharply, and I did, Drake sitting next to me with a smug smile.

Icepacks were handed out, but Drake shook off the offer. He hardly looked banged up at all. I wish I'd seen him fight, he must have been awesome. He looked at me, still looking smug, then looked at the other's sitting on my other side.

Grayson, Erik and Durren were each handed an icepack. Erik replaced the towel he was holding on his face for the icepack as Grayson placed his on his hand. Durren held his to his temple. Grayson was sopping wet, possibly from falling into the pool. Teri scoffed at the offer of one as did Justin, although Jason didn't, he took one, but then Jason is not a fighter, he's more of an academic like I am.

Not surprisingly, Miss Garcia announced that the team was suspended from competing. Surprisingly, Miss Garcia praised us for fighting _with_ each other, Atrians and Humans, fighting for each other, together, against the other team, and said that it showed her that the integration project was actually starting to work, that we were finally learning to work collectively.

"Wait," Sophia said as we all stood up to go. "We came here to swim. After everything that happened, can we at least have that?"

"What's the point?" Erik asked. He looked a mess, a bruise forming on his cheek and a bloody nose. "We already forfeited the meet, there is no one here to see it," he stated. He had a point.

"We're here," Grayson said, leaning back in his chair.

So the team was granted one hour.

The team raced each other, everyone else cheering them on. Zoeda didn't look pleased, but everyone else was smiling and clapping and cheering. It was great.

However, afterwards Roman grabbed my arm and pulled me aside into, of all things, a storage room where they kept the pool supplies.

"You're an Atrian," he said accusingly.

"What?" I gasped, stepping back.

He moved forward, his eyes boring into mine. "Then where did you get all those Atrian herbs?"

"My Me-ma and Nanina are into holistic herbs and vitamins," I said, hoping I was believable.

_"_Merideh, wougine and Sempek sticks… they're common_ Atrian _remedies_,_" he said, more a question than a statement. "And you dropped this," he said, holding my Diphrey.

I stared at the little dried white flowers. Shite.

"So either you're an Atrian, or you're well versed in our medicines," he stated, still staring at me intently.

"Stop. Stop," I said, starting to panic. "You have no idea—"

"Don't I? What don't you think I understand?" he asked in a harsh tone as I shook my head in disbelief. "Sa-wyn Itrejivil?" he asked more smoothly but nonetheless forcefully.

Oh gods, now what? Do I – do I tell him? This wasn't how I'd played this out in my head – he'd been more receptive, not confrontational. But I nodded once, slowly

"Sa-wyn Trag?"

My eyes snapped to his. "NO!" I gasped, looking at him, astounded by the accusation. Me a Trag? "I'm not a Trag."

"But you know who they are?" he asked, no demanded, and I nodded, my thoughts in a whirl, trying to salvage this somehow. "Who are you?" he asked in Sondiv, and I realized that he'd been speaking in Sondiv – and I'd answered him. In English, but still, I'd answered.

I raised my hands up level with his chest. "Stop – Roman – stop! You've no idea what is at stake – how many I—" I lowered my hands and looked up at him beseechingly. "You and I have never really talked – you've never been friendly toward me and now you…" I tried to breathe, to calm down. He had asked if I was with the Trags – in Sondiv! Drake had joined them, had Roman? Is that why he was always shoving Emery away? I needed to talk to Byron – to Loraine! "I can't. I just can't," I stammered and tried to push by him for the door.

He turned a little, but I still had to get around him to reach the door. "Is that why you befriended my sister, to get to me?" he asked in English.

I stopped. "NO!" I said, again astounded by his accusation. "I like her – it had nothing to do with you, Iksen of the People!"

"But you know that?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know you, do I, son of Nox, Abour Atedi, Iksen of the Itrejivil?" I asked in Sondiv, and I could feel my temper flare. "I know who you are and what you are. And here you are, trapping me in here to interrogate me and demanding that I tell you all _my_ secrets? Damn you." I held my head higher. "I am Iksen of the Tgorasad, Atriarch of my people – the High Tribes, and I don't answer to the Zwahan Iksen. I hold my responsibility above all else, for those I serve and protect. But as far as anything else goes, that's not your concern – it's mine – my responsibility," I told him angrily. "Now let me out."

He moved, and I stormed out of the room, my heart pounding erratically in my chest. I had been found out by Roman – Iksen of his People, heir apparent Abour Atedi. And judging by his attitude, I had no idea if he'd keep my secret or rat me out to the Hwatab in the Sector. Or worse, to the Trags.

I was screwed. I didn't know what to do. I walked to the parking lot in a daze. Would he tell? Can I trust him? I realized I had no choice, but I'd avoid him from here on out, unless he showed any sign that we were on the same side.

I saw him approach the SEU bus. He looked at me, the same look he'd given me at the lockers. Our gazes locked on one another as he stood by the door of the bus. I had no choice but to trust him. I saw Lynne, Durren and Colben walk by him and enter the bus. Roman followed them in. I remembered his speech at the Commencement ceremony. He'd said that he wanted peace, and for Atrians to be able to walk down the streets with humans… I was so conflicted.

"You okay?" I heard Drake ask.

I looked up at him and tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He angled his head, searching my face. "No, you look upset."

"I had a run in, but I'm better now – you're here," I said and tried give him a convincing smile. I could tell it didn't work. I turned my head and saw Emery and Grayson kissing and could see Roman watching them – or Drake and me – from the bus. I looked back at Drake.

"So no beating up anymore humans tonight, okay," I chided him and laughed at his put-out expression. "A true Atrian knight. Who knew?"

"No, a Vwasak warrior," he said, putting his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Far better and more effective than your wimpy medieval knights. I don't need armor or a sword."

"No, you don't, do you?" I asked, actually smiling. He was so adorable. And confident.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night brave Vwasak warrior," I said and then repeated it, "Is that said right? Vwasak?" as if I hadn't heard the word before.

"Very good. Yes," He leaned down and kissed me, a brief caress of his lips, but sweet.

"Drake. Bus. Now," the guard yelled.

Scowling, he turned and ran for the buss, and I watched him go. Lordy, but he was so cute.

I went to find my cousins to go home. Boy did I have a lot to tell Loraine tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 5 ("Dreamers Often Lie")

Loraine and I had discussed my botched up encounter with Roman until there was little more I could say. We covered every detail, every expression, and I knew that I could've handled it better, should have, but what was done was done. Now I had to untangle it. Our history, the history of Atria, my people and his, had been in conflict for at least three millenniums – mostly over ore rights and of course, the Atrian version of gold, zoltu, and ikonill, the mineral base of our strongest metals. There was a plant, well the thick bulbous unjuria roots that grew on the frosty tundra in the north on our continents, used for manufacturing something similar to your styrofoam… that and our other natural resources, but mostly those three: zoltu, ikonill eridranil, mithrinil, dilithalnil – Atrian metals, and unjuria, (not to mention the variety of gems and crystals formed in the rocks and caverns of the caves.) We had them – apparently abundantly – and they wanted them.

It's not as if the highland tribes and the lowland tribes had to be at war anymore, we were searching for a new home world, a new colony. But there was several millennium of distrust between our people and his.

The other problem had been the Cæveh: the builders. They had been fierce fighters in antiquity, conquers in ancient times, defenders of their territory for a half-million years or so. The Vwasak thought they had been wiped out a three centamillenium, 300,000 years Atria ago. They had not; the survivors, they'd moved into the reaches and valleys, and integrated with the highland peoples – well, more so with the jhaskina and gorparki Sævad and the emhorze-faring Zæsak tribes than with the nomadic jhalo Dævas tribes. When the conflicts arose again in the second Great World War, well, let's just say we had the Cæveh fighting along with us. It ended in what humans called a cold war. Nox's great-grandfather had tried to end the conflicts, he'd even spent some time as a young man in the Cæveh high reaches and Sævad caves.

I arrived in school, wondering how I was going to bridge this gap between Roman and me, but instead of going to English lit, my homeroom class, the entire junior year was herded off to the auditorium. The teachers all stood on the sides of the room as Miss Garcia told everyone to settle down and find seats quickly, admonishing those who were lingering in the aisles.

After the pledge of allegiance (of which I still perform even though I feel at odds doing so considering I'm Itrejivil and not a citizen nor will I ever be) and the morning hologram announcements from the principle, Gloria Garcia told everyone that the Atrian seven will be allowed to spend one day outside their sector – in town. My hearts soared at the announcement; Drake will be able to have one truly free day!

Emery, of course, was concerned about security, to which Miss Garcia assured her that there would be plenty of SEU guards present and the local police to assure the Atrian's safety. That seemed reasonable to me, although I hoped that also meant that the seven wouldn't be shadowed around.

"So a dog with a longer leash," Drake said, not as excited about being allowed out as I'd thought he'd be. I thought that's what he wanted – freedom, freedom to walk around where he wanted to go. To be able to do anything he wanted, like a normal teenager, even if it's for one day.

Erik leaned forward and said to Drake, "We haven't put you down yet."

However, Sophia looked delighted, though. "And we can go anywhere we want?" she asked, her light blue eyes shining with happiness at the prospect of going to town, seeing new places and having new experiences.

"I'd rather go back to the Sector," Teri said with her usual disdain. Even though I was getting tired of her attitude, I found myself agreeing with her. Even though it wasn't what she'd meant, I wanted another chance to go back into the Sector. I wanted to find the woman of my tribe I'd met last time and speak to her, and to meet others of my tribe.

"Now, there is an idea," Zoeda said snidely under her breath.

Teri glared at her. Ever since we started school, I could clearly see that Teri didn't like Zoeda anymore than I did, maybe even more. Did she know that Zoeda was Itrejivil?

I turned my attention back to what Miss Garcia was saying. "We will monitor your progress very closely over the next few months," Miss Garcia continued to say. "If you break these rules, you'll lose those privileges. But if you abide by them, it could led to greater freedoms outside the Sector, for all Atrians."

I wanted to clap, but didn't. Decorum at all times, Me-ma and Meheka had always impressed upon me. So I clenched my hands together even though I wanted to beam ecstatically. Keep a calm, serene demeanor. But I knew I was smiling anyway, regardless of my efforts. She'd said 'next few months' and to 'lose these privileges' – did that mean there'd be other days? That the seven would be allowed outside of the sector after school? On weekends? This was huge!

I saw Drake look at Roman, who was watching Emery and Julia, then he turned to Teri (who was glaring at Zoeda again) as the bell rang. Ironically that was exactly when Roman looked at Drake before he leaned forward and grabbed his bag. I smiled at that, thinking it funny that each had failed to catch the eye of the other person they'd turned to.

But as people started to get up, my thoughts repeated what Miss Garcia had said about this being a test, one to set a criteria that could lead to even more leniency for the Itrejivil. I really hoped that the event went off without a hitch. Freedom outside the Sector. The Integration Program was working. I was elated.

I saw Emery approach Roman and offer her congratulations. I knew for her that this was an exciting prospect as well, and, as I leaned down to pick up my bag to leave, I saw that she was beaming with happiness as she walked with Roman up the aisle. But when I stood up to leave, Emery was talking to Grayson, surprisingly enough. It was the typical high school boy-girl-boy romantic triangle drama: boy likes girl, but the girl liked another boy who is not available emotionally to have a relationship. Even though Roman was not pursuing Emery as Grayson was, I could tell, as did many people in school, that Roman really liked Emery. But for some reason, he was not interested in being in a relationship with her. I felt sorry for her in a way.

Suddenly Grayson said loudly, "It's all for you, Emery," and everyone turned their heads wondering what he was on about. I laughed; he really was trying hard to win her.

Roman apparently had approached Lukas, and from where I was, it looked like a serious discussion, not a friendly-social one. Both had weighty business-like, no-nonsense expressions and were cautious to glance around, making sure that the people nearest to them were not paying attention to them. It was good Roman was making friends, but it confirmed to me that if I was to get into Roman's circle of people he confided in, I needed to convince Justin and Jason to befriend him first. But they both felt that to do so would mean that they would have to expose themselves to Roman that they were Itrejivil, Highland Sævad Itrejivil, and neither wanted to do that, even for me wouldn't do it.

I tried to convince them that they could befriend him first, gain his trust and then reveal that they were Itrejivil later at an opportune moment, but they were adamant that they didn't want to. Technically, since they were both of the Sævad tribe, and I was the Tgorasad Iksen, I could make it a formal request, an order, one that served the people. But I hated doing that to a friend and especially ones I called a cousin – even if they weren't actually my cousins.

As I watched Roman and Lukas talk, I wondered what they could be discussing so seriously. But neither was in my confidences, so I know that they wouldn't tell me.

Instead, I approached Drake to congratulate him on his day of freedom. "So, you'll have a full day outside of the Sector, and be able to go anywhere you want to go," I said. "Any ideas on where?"

He laughed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

A date? Oh I wish. Would he accept? I decided to play it cool. "Or, more like offering to be a guide to all the fun spots. Like The Mug Bug, or Mama Jean's café," I said, and he looked amused. I suppose it did sound like I was suggesting a date. "Mama Jean's makes the best soups, but The Bug makes the best hamburgers and fries," I added, hoping he'd accept.

"Good to know," he said, not a commitment or acceptance, but not a no either. Did this mean I had a date with Drake? My stomach did a flip at the thought.

But his smile faded as Teri and Durren approached. "I'll see you around," he said, following them.

Later in chem, I was blocked from my desk again by Drake's feet. He turned his head to look at me, pressing his pen up to his lower lip. "Yes?" he asked as if unaware.

Right. I had a feeling it was on purpose; he did it nearly every day. "Your feet, do you mind?" I asked, pointing.

"Well since you asked so nicely," he aid and moved them. But he said, "Yes," softly before I walked away.

I stopped and turned. Yes? Yes to what? To the date? I smiled. "All right," I said and took my seat, still smiling.

Lisa Turpin leaned over to me and said, "I think he likes you."

"What?" I asked as I set my i-Tablet, notebook and pen on the desk.

"He likes you," she said again, grinning.

I shook my head. "No, it's..." But I turned around to look at him, and he smiled at me from behind the pen he held up against his lip, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Well, you've a thing for him," she persisted. "I'm not into, well, that alien thing. But if you are, I suppose he is cute."

I turned quickly to look at Lisa. I knew that she was the type to gossip, I've overheard her talking her friends in the halls. "I – it's not… Okay, he's cute, and I like him, but it takes two and so far we're not."

"You're so blind. He's totally into you," she said, and sat up properly as Mr. Jacobson started lecture.

After class, as usual, Drake was one of the first to leave, so I still didn't know what he meant by telling me yes, unless it was for hanging out in town.

After break, I tried talking to Jason in the corridor near the Biology classroom about befriending Roman.

"All right, I'll talk to him. But unless he shows any interest in sparking up a conversation about the LSU Tigers or the Saints, we won't have much to talk about." He looked down the corridor and leaned in closer to me. "I seriously doubt he's interested in mechanical engineering and plasma drives."

"He might like Itrejivil pulse induction field transmitter-receiver communication ones that don't set off the electro-magnetic sensors."

"You mean the SEU electronic sensors?" Jason looked at me in shock. "You expect me talk to Roman about Itrejivil synthetic alloys for miniature resonator transmitter-receivers?"

I tipped my head as I raised my eyebrows, smiling knowingly. His response was so predictable.

"No. Hell no."

"Then football it is," I said with a cheeky grin.

"Maureen, he's not into football," Jason stated as if I were daft.

"You never know, he might." But I knew he was right. However, I had no idea what Roman was into other than the safety and welfare of his people, and Emery's. But that wasn't a good introduction topic. I couldn't think of one thing that Roman was into that Jason could broach the subject on and open a conversation. "Just to talk to him… about anything? School? Homework?" Yeah right. "How about…? Or ask him about life in the Sector? Or aerospace technology? Compare human technology to what he knows about Atrian…" I asked. "Oh shit, so much of our technology is being shared in the aerospace fields… that could be a problem."

"You think? Expose what I know about aerospace to an Atrian – to Roman of all people? Gooood idea," he chastised me.

I looked down the corridor. "Here he comes. He's alone. Now's a good opportunity."

But Jason simply shook his head and walked away.

I leaned against the wall, holding my bag against my chest with both arms. Roman stopped near the door and looked at me. I waved my fingers at him, but he didn't acknowledge me. I looked away. I was glad that he hadn't approached me about the Itrejivil group I protected as I'd feared he would after my outburst when he'd confronted me about my herbs. But I did want to talk to him – make him understand, maybe form an understanding.

When I looked back at Roman, he was leaning on the other wall watching me speculatively, but kept his distance. Here we were, both Iksen of our people, whose personal agendas were basically compatible to each other's, and we were each suspicious and avoiding the other. How ironic.

Suddenly, Roman pushed himself off the wall, and for a moment I thought he was going to come over and talk to me, but Teri and Lynne arrived, Drake and Corben behind them. Roman turned to Drake and pulled him aside instead.

In Biology, we were assigned partners and given our fetal pigs for dissection. My partner was Emery. Somehow Taylor's attempt at maneuvering to get Drake as a partner failed, and she was paired with Zoeda; that would be interesting. Drake was paired up with Teri, and Roman with Lynne, who looked very relieved. I know who would be doing the dissection in that team – Roman. Loraine got Justin, much to her relief. I knew she was not looking forward to doing the pigs. I was, and I hoped Emery had a light hand with the scalpel. I'll have to show her some techniques and how to hold it, that will help. David Kraft and I had already done a few animals during my homeschooling. He'd always said I had an active curiosity and encouraged me in every way. I really loved the sciences because of him.

As I packed my things, I saw Roman glancing at me furtively a few times, hurriedly packing his own bag. I glanced at him as I slung my bag strap over my shoulder and caught his eye again. He leaned to watch me when another student moved into his line of sight. Yes, so he was going to try and catch up to me after class. Great. I wasn't sure how I thought about that. I knew he'd have questions. How many of our people were living on the outside, for one, and where. That was what I wanted to avoid.

But as I left the classroom, even though he was close behind me, he didn't follow me when I turned down the hall for the library. I snuck a peek before I turned the corner and saw him talking to Drake in the hall instead.

Since PE was my next class, and they were doing swimming – and I obviously couldn't, I had been given study hall, and my PE teacher had given me an essay to write on 'famous swimming athletes.' I'm sure it was payback for not being allowed to do all her laps in the school pool. I wanted to get to the library and see what I could download from the sport magazine files.

At lunch, I asked Sophia if she'd like to sit with us again, but she looked at the table where her brother was and shook her head as she looked back at me. Only she didn't make eye contact. I felt alarmed. "No, I can't," she said sadly.

"Are you all right?" I asked, wondering what if anything Roman had said about the incident in the locker room.

She made a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I shouldn't," she said.

"But why?" I asked.

She quickly glanced at her brother again. "I'm expected to – maybe another time?"

I nodded, wondering what had happened. We had been getting on so well. Roman had to have said something, and I felt a sense of dread when I remembered him asking accusingly if I was a Trag. I wanted to get Sophia a lone to ask and possibly explain.

Of course I didn't get another opportunity to speak to Sophia for the rest of the day. And Roman was too preoccupied in whatever he and Lukas were doing.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day, as I was hanging up my jacket and putting my lunch in my locker, I saw Lukas running to Roman with an electronic device in his hands. This time I could see it clearly – and it had Itrejivil parts embedded in it.

Whatever he was saying to Roman was serious, judging Roman's expression. The thing was, if Roman was working on something with Lukas, it meant that whatever it was it wasn't for the Trags. Lukas was most definitely 100% human; he was a tech geek and really good student, top of the class, and often thought of as a nerd. To me he was an all right guy, funny, smart and nice. I'd hoped to befriend him since he was pro-Atrian. I hoped whatever he and Roman were doing it was legal.

I heard Emery asking Erik where Grayson was. "I dunno, why don't you call him," Erik said sharply as he started walking away.

"He's not answering his cell," she said, going after him. "He left to pick you up last night."

Erik looked taken aback. "He did – he…"

"Erik, what's going on?" she persisted.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"What's going on? He never made it back to the movie last night, and he wasn't in class this morning," Emery stated.

Erik looked around, saw me and pulled Emery aside, out of earshot. Judging by his body language and the way he kept looking around, I knew this was serious.

"Arrested!" Emery exclaimed. "For what – what did you do?"

Erik looked around again, agitated. He said something I couldn't hear and walked away.

I walked up to Emery. "Everything okay – no, I know it isn't."

"Grayson and I had a date last night," she said, and I nodded, thinking, that was great. "But he took off and left me there."

Emery shook her head and walked off. I chased after her and grabbed her arm. "Emery, wait, tell me; what's wrong?"

"I-I can't," she said.

But I knew from her outburst that he'd been arrested. "Try me," I persisted. I drew her aside. "You're troubled, and I thought we were friends – well, becoming friends," I added when she looked away. "Let me help, or at least let me know what's going on."

"Grayson got a call from Erik, asking for a ride – an emergency – so he left. He never came back."

"I noticed Grayson's not at school," I said. "But I heard you say arrested – was he?" I asked and she nodded. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be okay. His parents will sort it out. They are very well off and well connected in the community. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding…"

She looked apprehensive. Was it really that bad?

"I don't know, this…"

"I can make a call. I have a, well, neighbor who's on the police force." I had to stop calling every adult male in my tribe 'uncle.' No one had a hundred plus uncles. I pulled out my phone and called Frank. The phone rang, but he didn't pick up. "Frank, its Maureen. I have a favor to ask. I heard that a friend – of a friend – Grayson Montrose was arrested last night. Please, call me back. I want to know if he's all right. It's important to me that he is. I'll tell you why later." I hung up. "He'll call me back."

"Thanks for trying," Emery said sadly.

"I'm sure that whatever it is it was a mix-up. Grayson is a nice guy – nerdy, but sweet. And he has been standing up for the Atrians, not like Erik who's always trying to goad Drake into a fight."

"I hope you're right," she said as we entered class.

In chemistry, Drake was acting weird – off. He hardly spoke to me except pertaining to our experiment, and we had a quiz afterwards. I finished quickly, and turned my paper over. I waited until Drake was done before whispering, "Are you okay?" I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and took his test up to the desk. I followed and turned mine in too. Out in the hall, I asked him again. "Are you – did I do something to upset you?"

He turned his head, "No," then looked at me. "We can't – I have to do something Saturday."

I got that lump in the chest feeling. "Oh, okay," I said, trying to rein in my disappointment.

He looked at me, watching my face, then shook his head and looked away. "I have to go," he said.

I nodded dumbly, and he walked away. I headed for my locker, not really intending to follow Drake, just at a loss of where to go. We had break and I didn't want to buy a juice or anything. I saw him ahead of me, well his back, and I wondered what had come up. Had Roman said something to him too? I wanted to know if he had and what he'd said so I could sort this out.

At lunch the seven Itrejivil were all sitting together, although when I smiled and waved at Sophia, she made a very tiny wave with a wistful smile. Roman looked up at me and then said something to his sister, and she looked down at her food. Now I knew that he'd told her to avoid me. Damn. Drake turned and stared at me, then turned back around. I could only speculate that Roman had told Drake too.

With a heavy heart, I joined my cousins at the table and tried to act like nothing was amiss.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Saturday, I dressed carefully again. Not that I had a date with Drake or anything, but I wanted to look my best. I chose a short sheath dress in a bright periwinkle, one of my best colors and paired it with charcoal tights and slight heels. But on second thought, I changed to a pair of black calf-length, heeled boots instead. More practical for walking in and they looked hot.

Loraine raised an eyebrow at my outfit. "What?" I asked.

"Who are you trying to impress?" she asked. "Oh, never mind, I know. But I thought he cancelled your date?"

"He did," I said as I led the way to the car. "But he'll be there, and I wanted to look nice."

I was lucky to find a good spot considering how crowded the streets were (and only because a lady had just pulled out). As I got out of the car, I saw the SEU buss arrive with three SEU guard trucks. "There they are," Loraine teased.

"You know what this means? If things go well, Drake and the others will be able to leave the Sector during the day – no more restrictions," I said, closing the door.

"If everything goes well," Loraine stated.

"Spoil sport," I said and walked to where they were getting out of the buss.

Sophia and Roman were the first off, and Sophia was looking around in wonderment as if she had stepped into Wonderland or OZ. Teri, of course, looked totally unimpressed. Drake was the last to leave and looked about the square as if finally free. I snapped his picture. "You're pathetic," Loraine said.

I saw Taylor talking to Zoeda as she scoped out Drake, and she lowered her sunglasses as he walked by her. Did Taylor have her sights set on Drake? She was so beautiful, from a rich family, sexy, always fashionably dressed and the popular woman's magazine's version of perfection. How was I going to compete with that? But he just kept on going, not heeding her flirtations. But Taylor had her hunter look on as she watched him walk away.

The next thing I knew, she walked up to Lukas and Sophia, rudely brushing Lukas off and dragged Sophia away. What's up with that – Taylor befriending Sophia? I decided to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Loraine asked.

"Dunno," I said, keeping a good distance between Taylor and Sophia. I saw Roman talking to Lukas again, but didn't want to lose Sophia and Taylor.

Not surprising, Taylor took Sophia to a designer boutique. I went inside and pretended to shop. She put Sophia up on the Virtual Shopper and pressed the button. "Now that looks good on you," I heard her tell Sophia. "But let's try something… Oh, I love this on you, too." She tapped the screen, showing Sophia how to switch looks. As Sophia tried virtual shopping, Taylor asked, "What about you and Drake? Have you two ever dated?" Great a scoping ploy. And not even a subtle one. She is pursuing Drake. Crap.

"Nooo," Sophia said and looked back at herself in the monitor. "Drake pretty much keeps to himself."

I pulled out a purple lace dress with sequin hologram dots. Nah. There was a cute cranberry V-neck sheath with a very nice cut. Cranberry is a color I like.

"So… he's a man of mystery," Taylor said softly. "Have you seen him with anyone?"

I held up an ocean teal faux wrap, low V-neck dress with a ruched waistband, letting the light reflect on the silver sequin embellishments, as I waited for Sophia's answer, admiring the cascade at left hip.

"Not that I've noticed, but then he talks more to Roman more than to me," Sophia said as the sales clerk brought over the items she'd, or Taylor had, requested on the Virtual Shopper.

"But you're around him?" Taylor asked slowly as if Sophia's answer threw her.

I placed a blue dress on the hook with the cranberry sheath dress and picked up a black lace bodice dress with neutral lining, nice V-neck front and deeper V-back and a super-flattering silhouette.

"Oh, yeah, he's over at our pod a lot," Sophia said. "I've just never heard him mention anyone in particular."

I grabbed a coral dress and the three dresses on the hook when they walked to the dressing room, but the conversation between Taylor and Sophia in the dressing room turned to more general talk about what was hot and not in Edendale.

I paid for three of the dresses, wondering when I'd have an opportunity to wear then – Me-ma insisted we dress casual to school, not in anything high fashion or expensive so as to not draw too much attention to ourselves. Taylor tapped her foot as she waited for the next sales clerk.

I followed Taylor discreetly to The Mug Bug, then waited a few seconds before going in. As I walked in, Sophia was walking off with Lukas, but Taylor made a beeline for Drake, who was sitting all by himself in a corner table as if waiting for someone. Drake shook his head and indicated that she leave with his thumb, but she sat down anyway. Drat. I sat at an open table where I could see them clearly and watched, curious. I knew from Taylor's inquiries in the dress shop that he hadn't been waiting for her.

He leaned in close to her, and she did too, talking intimately. My heart sunk. She got up, and he followed her. From where I was it looked as if she was going to the bathroom – with him – or was it coincidence? Maybe they were leaving out the back door?

"So there you are?" Loraine said. "Find anything in the boutique?"

"Yeah," I said and passed her my bag. "Where are the guys?" I asked as she pulled out the cranberry and blue dresses and then the black lace with the great silhouette. I should have bought the coral one too, it had looked good on me. Maybe later.

"Oh you know, being guys," she said, folding the dresses. "Three? Me-ma will tan your hide – and they are expensive," she said in surprise looking at the receipt.

"Not that I won't let you wear them, too," I said. We were the same size after all – a convenience that doubled our wardrobe.

"Oh, well, in that case," she said, handing back the bag. "What are you looking at?" she asked, turning around.

But there was nothing for her to see; Drake had gone off with Taylor. "Oh, nothing," I said, looking at her.

We ordered food and talked.

Next thing I knew Zoeda sat in the chair that Drake had abandoned, and then Teri sat down across from her. "Now that is odd," I mumbled.

"What?" Loraine said and turned around. "Zoeda and Teri?"

"Yeah, meeting, obviously." I picked up my phone to snap a picture, and saw Zoeda stab the table near Teri's hand. I jumped in shock, but apparently got the shot anyway. From my angel it looked like Zoeda's knife had been jabbed into Teri's hand – or possibly between her fingers, I hoped. I tapped the record app. Whatever was going on between them, it was serious, and Zoeda obviously hadn't expected Teri to approach her. But Teri had a cool confident 'I'm here anyway,' look. Drake came back from the restrooms and ran up to the table. It was another confrontation.

"Don't turn around, and start talking about anything," I told Loraine as I held up my phone, recording the exchange. "I need to look past you at something going down, and it has to look like I'm not staring."

"Okay," she drawled out slowly, then chatted about a book she'd read in great detail as I held up my phone, recording what I was seeing going down at the corner table.

Teri pulled a cube from her pocket and shoved it into Zoeda's purse. It looked really familiar – like something the Dævas kept locked up in their artifacts cabinet. Zoeda said bye to Teri with snide smile and a little wave of her fingers and got up to leave, and Drake went with her. Was Zoeda a Trag? That would make a lot of sense. "I have to review this," I told Loraine as I watched Drake follow Zoeda out. He walked by my table, glanced at me, but looked away as if guilty about something.

I replayed the video and zoomed in on the cube. I did recognize it, it was a sliver box – like a six-sided kirsyna frame – but I couldn't tell if the sides were glass or not. Only…

I replayed the image. The way Teri held it, I couldn't tell, and there wasn't any glass-like reflections that I could detect. But from the size and shape of it it could be a Cmierk ostka, a death cube. The mystics used one like this to turn ciper cmiertel – deadly. What was Teri doing with it? And what was Zoeda…? "Fuck!" I exclaimed jumping up. "Come with me," I ordered and hurried for the restrooms. If Zoeda had a death cube and ciper, she could make black ciper!

"What's wrong," Loraine asked as I searched for a quiet place I could make a call.

A girl came out of the bathroom. "Watch the door," I said and dove in, locking the door. I called Meheka and told her what I suspected.

"Send me the video, child," she said in Sondiv.

"Right away, Iksen," I responded in Sondiv, in case anyone was at the door, listening, as I downloaded it in an email to Ihmen. "Ihmen has it. Watch it; I'll call Sephen and Byron."

"No, call Ian," Meheka said. "I'll notify the other Ikseyan and have them watch it too."

"Byron and Sephen are our Trag infiltrators," I said still speaking softly in Sondiv. "I will need to alert them to the problem. And I may need to ask Deon's sons to help me if I have to hunt down and destroy black ciper."

"One thing at a time, dear," Meheka said. "Be careful around Zoeda, she's not one to trifled with."

"I remember, I'll be careful," I promised. "Tell Ihmen to check her emails. I'll send her anything I uncover, okay?" I left the bathroom and pulled Loraine with me back to our table. "I have to go. Watch my bag and stay here. Keep an eye out for Zoeda, Drake or Teri. Something is going down, and I have to go. Take pictures of anything suspicious." I didn't wait to explain more.

However, once I was outside, I couldn't see Drake or Zoeda anywhere. Or Teri for that matter. I searched, but they were gone. I realized that I should have asked Loraine to help search, and now I was not going to find them. I returned back to The Bug and slid into the seat across from Loraine. I told her my suspicions and let her see the recording.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No," I said with a sigh. "But the other Ikseyan will look at it and maybe they will know."

Across the room, Taylor sat down at a table with Teri, and they were drinking something alcohol from Taylor's flask, if I'm not mistaken. Another odd pairing. I didn't think Teri liked Taylor at all. I snapped a picture.

I saw Sophia sitting alone in a booth and decided to talk to her. I slid into the seat next to her. "You're avoiding me," I said. "I – why?" Lordy I sounded like a pouty sap.

"I'm not," Sophia started to say, but I shook my head.

"What did Roman tell you?" I asked.

She looked away. "Nothing," she lied. I could tell it was a lie; she wouldn't look at me.

I took a deep breath, leaned my head on my hand and turned toward her. "He mentioned that I had… odd herbs, didn't he?"

She looked at me.

"Ones humans don't – shouldn't have."

"Nooo… that's not what he said…" she said slowly. "Do you do drugs, is that it?"

I chuffed a laugh. "No, I don't do drugs." I dropped my hand. "Did he tell you to keep away from me? Please, tell me the truth."

She nodded and looked at her drink.

"Why, what was his reason?" I prompted.

"He said that I shouldn't trust you," she said as I stared at her, wondering if that was all. "He said you were," she paused, "Itrejivil."

I licked my lips and looked down at the table. I really liked Sophia. I really wanted to be her friend. Could I trust her?

"You're not, are you?" she asked and the uncertainty in her eyes made me sad. "You're not…?"

"Please, I'll tell you, but hear me out, okay? There is so much – it's dangerous, and I've so much I have to… protect," I stammered.

"You're not a Trag, are you?" she asked, and I shook my head, saying "No," softly with a lopsided smile.

"Quite the opposite. Can I trust you?" I asked, almost pleaded.

She nodded. "I can keep a secret," she said.

"I-I haven't told anyone else, but your brother found out the day you were given the sports drink, and…"

She simply watched me, waiting, and I paused. "This is really hard for me. I want to trust you, I do. But this – this isn't something… With the political climate as it is, we could end up in so much trouble. I'm not doing this well," I admitted. I looked at my hands. Might as well. "I'm Itrejivil," I said softly, barely a whisper, in Sondiv. "For ten years, I've been in… I have been in hiding, keeping a very low profile, protecting my family, ever since the crash."

She stared. "Hiding?"

I nodded.

"Are there others?" she asked softly in English, but the hope in her voice was encouraging. I nodded, and she breathed in relief. "Are you're from Eljida?"

"No, but there are people in my… family who have been there." I looked at her. "I'm Tgorasad; my father was Sævad, my mother was Amwur Atedi, Atriarch Iksen of my people, the Tgorasad, and I'm her only living child. I… We live outside town, but there are… others. I told you I had a big family – that's not exactly the truth, but not a lie either. They are my people, the Itrejivil survivors from the crash, mostly of the Tgorasad – but there are some that are not…" I shook my head. "This is not the best place to be telling you this." I looked at her beseechingly. "I'm not a Trag."

"I should've known, but I suppose I didn't really think about it. Roman thought you were… He suspects you of being a Trag." She put a hand on my arm. "Thank you for trusting me. I won't tell anyone; your tribes' secret are safe with me."

"Thank you," I said, and she nodded.

Loraine approached our table. "There you are. I wondered where you got off to."

We both looked up at her as she dropped my bag on the seat and sat down. "What?"

"She knows," I said softly, and Loraine's eyes widened.

"NO! About all of us?"

"I do keep calling you my cousin," I said with a shrug. "I was right, Roman… thinks I'm Trag."

"Hey, don't worry about him," Sophia said. "Besides, now some of the comments you've made that day at lunch make sense. I wondered how you knew what I could eat – most humans don't. But you were so confident that it would be all right for me." She looked up at Loraine. "Your secret is safe with me."

I felt relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 6 ("Stabbed with a White Wench's Black Eye")

Last night, Ian woke me to tell me that there had been an explosion outside the Sector, but thankfully, as far as he knew, only two people had died, both of them humans. Not that _that _made me feel any better, but I did have a sense of relief that it was none of our people. I turned on the TV, but of course, there were no news broadcasts at this hour.

The elders and Ikseyan were going to convene to discuss the implications of the attack, but Meheka wanted me to stay at the apartment so I'd get enough sleep for school. Meheka, our Dævas Iksen, was interim Atriarch Iksen of the Hwatab as I grew up since my mother died when I was so little, and she still served as Iksen of the Hwatab while I finished school, standing in for me in our Hwatab meetings that I was unable to attend.

I called Patrik, a Sævad elder acting as interim Iksen of the Sævad, knowing he'd be up if the elders were getting together to discuss our options and position if any. He was a good man, quiet, objective and deliberative, very good with finances and budgets, and I trusted his wisdom. He assured me that we would be all right and that the Itrejivil in the Sector would be as well. "It was a failed attack, Mahureen, not an actual attack," he said.

"The Trags will not let this go, there will be retaliation," I said, voicing my fears.

"Possibly, unless they were the ones who did it – an attack on the SEU guards, that's also a possibility," he said.

"But Ian didn't say that the people hurt were guards, only that it was outside the Sector," I said.

"We will be alert and watch. Ian is up, and he will put the scouts on watch. But there is nothing else to be done tonight. So far we are safe and security around the Sector will be increased, I'm sure. Go to bed; I'll call you in the morning," he said, well, insisted.

I did felt better having spoken to him, and knew that he was right, but sleep didn't come easy. I was worried for Roman, Sophia and Drake – especially Drake.

The morning news broadcasts on all the a.m. news channels were saying that it had been confirmed that two Red Hawks were behind the attempted attack on the Sector – both were dead. There had been three people outside the SEU offices when the explosion hit, but one had been injured in the blast; 'He hurt his ankle – possibly a sprain or fractured', the reporter said, which wasn't saying anything really. But the other two guards had run to the location of the explosion to investigate. They were both interviewed, not that they had much to say that hadn't been covered. And Patrik had been right, many of the off duty SEU guards had been called back to duty last night and tensions in the SEU were high – fear of retaliation from the Red Hawks.

But as far as my people knew, no one_ inside_ the Sector had been hurt. WAFB reporter, Arthur Brench, said that the flame-plume of the blast could be seen for miles – even across the river – and the blast itself had set off car alarms and rattled windows.

If the truck full of explosives had been in the Sector, many people would have died and been severely injured.

I knew that this attack would make Drake angry and to despise humans even more than he did. He was very protective of his people, and as relieved as I am that someone apparently stopped the two Red Hawks from blowing up the Atrian market, I wondered who it had been. Apparently no one knew, and there was only speculation to the person's identity. One of the theories was another guard or a passerby…? But that didn't make sense; why hadn't they stuck around? However, I was grateful nonetheless, whoever they were.

When I called Byron to ask if he'd heard or knew who might have stopped the Red Hawks, killing them in the process, for surely it had to be a Trag on the outside as the most likely candidate, he said he thought it had been Zoeda. "She's been hanging around the Sector for a while now, looking for a contact, or a way in, I think. We're told to stay away from the Sector – at least a hundred kulma – but she's been defying her own orders."

That made sense; if she'd been hanging around there, she'd do what she could to stop an attack. But the thought of her not having a way back into the Sector was interesting – and an advantage for us since it was an apparent disadvantage for her. I relayed that information on to Ihmen to tell the Ikseyan. I got back the message on my phone: _Stop playing gumshoe, you're an Iksen for crying out loud. You've Zæsak and Vwasak scouts for that kind of thing. But I'll inform them_.

She was right, but I still wanted to know what was happening and hated waiting. Sometimes the whole process that the other Ikseyan went through before they acted on something seemed so slow. Thorough – every aspect, disadvantage and advantage, every contingency and repercussion examined – but it took so long. Besides, the whole advantage of being ubludnak was that I could move about among humans, pretty much unnoticed. Yes, some of our Strazhic Ochrokaje (those trained as protective scouts) had undergone the painful bleaching process, but not many.

Back home on Atria, the word ubludnak had been a degrading sneer among some tribes – the word meaning 'bleached' in human terms. But now it's an asset.

Thing is, there wasn't as many warriors as were needed, although many of the young men (and a few girls) I knew had joined scout training as soon as they reached osloda wybrajac stanowic – choosing age – for most at age ten.

You see on arrival, most of the Strazhic Ochrokaje (the warrior scouts on the Ochrikujen – the Ikseyan guards) and wojizoldak and wadnik (the rangers and air force military onboard the ARDhet for our protection) had fought in the arrival war with the Vwasak and Zæsak fighters and died. A few warriors and most of the Strazhic ochrikujen stayed with the people, the families and children, but we lost many of our fighting men and women. Those who survived trained the young as they grew up – if being a warrior was what they wanted.

We did the best we could. Protected our own as well as we could. Progressively, as people matured through the years things got better, but we were all still the aliens on a world that didn't want us. It sucked.

That morning, I waited for Sophia to show up so that I could ask her if anyone was hurt by the explosion in the Sector. Don't get me wrong, I know what the news said, and I believed my elders' reports, but I still wanted confirmation. Sophia came up to me as soon as she saw me waiting.

"Hi," she said, smiling when she saw me.

"So, if you're this happy, I assume everything is all right in the Sector?" I asked, drawing her aside.

Her smile slipped slightly, but she didn't have a worried look, just a seriousness reflected in her pale blue-green eyes. "Yeah, of course," she said. "A few people fell or tripped when the explosion went off, but everyone is all right as far as I know."

"I'm so relieved," I breathed in relief. It was so good to have my fears assuaged.

"You really care," she said, and I nodded and looked up at her.

"They are my people, too," I said in a very low voice. "Even though we are on the outside, we still have a connection to those trapped inside. I wish that humans would ease off, realize that we're not the threat they think we are. But…"

"For now, most of us live in restrictions," she said.

I thought that was putting it mildly considering the Sector was, for all intent and purposes, a concentration camp.

"How is it that you are able to move about? How did you remove your markings?" Sophia asked.

I shook my head. "No, they are there really pale." I pulled my hair back a little as if showing her my earring. "Ubludnak," we said in unison, and I nodded.

"It runs in my father's, well, and grandmother's tribe, the Sævad, our markings are lighter – mine are especially light. I – Loraine and I can use make-up to cover them."

"I wondered about that," Sophia said, thoughtfully. "I'd – I'm curious how you've survived all these years unnoticed."

"It's been hard. Some of us are bleached, but most of us are not. Those who can hide their markings with hair styles, scarves, makeup – we have an advantage. But most of us have to keep in hiding – in basements." I looked past her to see if anyone was paying attention to us. "We have houses with basements that are connected by tunnels. It's complicated, but we banded together in a community and keep to ourselves, even though we come from different tribes."

"How do you make money?" she asked.

I stifled a laugh. "The internet! You are curious, aren't you?" I asked, and she shrugged and nodded. "Some of us have small businesses and online sites – we use the internet as much as possible: buying what we need, selling jewelry, arts and crafts, even doll clothes…" I said with a shrug. There was more to it than that, much more. We started ATriDel first, making and marketing Atrian power cells and auto parts for electric cars, and two electric automotive shops, ATriMotors and ATri-Automotive Service, and ATriSolutions (which had 5 subsidiaries) that dealt with various energy solutions. "My aunts like to collect things from yard sales and flea markets and sell them on eBay. That kind of thing."

"I'd really like to see where you live," Sophia said.

"And I'd like another chance to see the Sector," I replied.

"Would you?" Drake asked.

I turned in surprise, wondering how much he'd overheard. "Yes," I said, playing it off. "You startled me."

"And you are about to be late for class," he said. Sophia and I gave each other conspiratorial grins and hurried to our lockers. Drake exchanged his things, and waited, arms crossed, until Sophia and I finished, and we hurried for English lit. We made it just in time for the pledge. I watched Drake as I recited the pledge, but he simply glared at the window until we were done. All through class, Drake's body language told me that he was angry about something. I didn't need to be told what; he was furious about what happened since the intended target had been the Atrian market inside the Sector. I couldn't say I blamed him.

In chem, he was so distracted that he was sitting forward in his seat, rather than leaning back in his chair, his forearms on the desk with his hands clasped tightly. It was the first time that his feet were not blocking the aisle – the first time I hadn't needed to ask him to move them. And he was lost in thought, only glancing at me as I walked by. But his gaze followed me as I sat down. I gave him a small smile, but he looked down at his hands.

I turned to face the front.

During the break before my next class, I found Julia standing on her own, and thought it might be a good opportunity to talk to her. I knew that Emery and Julia were best friends, but Julia seemed to like everything Atrian, and she had formed a friendship with Roman. Plus, ever since the day we'd been partnered on the bus for 'Arrival Day' (a day that would always be Crash Day to me) she'd been friendly to me as well. And I liked her upbeat, sunny personality and optimistic outlook on life. I just wish I could ask her how she'd felt since the ciper fire incident.

"Hi," I said lamely as I approached. "You ready for pig dissection?"

"Ugh, no. I'm not really into dissecting stuff; I am more a chemistry-math person," she said, turning off her phone and slipping it in her pocket.

"Oh," I said, making a mental note; she was not in my chem class. "If you need help, I'm pretty good with all this anatomy stuff. And I've done the pig before," I offered. Olive branch extended.

"You have? When?" she asked, intrigued.

I suppose it's odd to have done it before if we're just starting to do it in biology this year. "I was homeschooled…" I looked at my hands. "I had tutors before coming here. My science – slash – chemistry teacher and I did one of them."

"Me too, I was homeschooled, too. But mostly—" She stopped talking suddenly as if embarrassed.

Why? I cocked my head, wondering what had happened. She was really smart.

"I was in the hospital a lot, fighting cancer," she admitted since I had been quiet.

"You – cancer? Wow," I said lamely. Was that why she'd been given ciper – to cure her cancer? The implications of what it meant that ciper could cure cancer were staggering. And terrifying. I'd have to tell the Ikseyan.

She smiled. "But I'm all cured now." And I smiled in return, relaxing us both.

"I'm so glad. Congratulations. You're a survivor," I said, amazed at the revelation; one that only led to more questions.

She nodded and turned rather quickly for her locker, but not before I caught the not too subtle shift of her eyes at something in the corridor. I glanced in the same direction and saw Roman and Sophia talking to each other. Considering the fact that she'd had ciper fire – and that I'd had to save her life during the commencement ceremony on Crash Day, okay, Arrival Day, I now knew what had happened. Roman, since he was the one she'd turned to get vire, had used ciper to cure her. But why?

Her eyes followed Roman as he walked by, then she glanced up at me. "Yep, all cured thanks to the miracle of modern medicine," she said with a cheerful smile lit up her face. But I could tell there was a lot more to this story than she was admitting.

"Were you battling cancer long?" I asked, which led to learning about her stay in the hospital, and how Emery and she had been on the same ward. I listened in rapt attention as we started walking to our next class. Her exuberant personality finally coming out as she relaxed with me. I had to admit, her story was amazing, even though she glossed over the fact that Roman had cured her with ciper.

"So, now I'm ready for the full high school experience," she said.

"Including boys?" I prompted.

She leaned in close to me as if imparting a secret. "Especially boys."

"Any one boy in particular?" I asked, now on safe girl-bonding topics.

She shook her head. "There are some really cute ones, but not anyone in particular. Yet," she said before we entered the classroom and took our seats.

Miss Benton started off Biology with a quick quiz on the oral cavity. Several pigs were laid out, each with a pin pointing to the part to be identified: the incisor and canine in one, the hard and soft palates in another, the nasopharynx and the esophagus, the glottis and epiglottis, the tongue and the papillae. Not exactly a hard test even though we were only given a few minutes at each pig before Miss Benton told us to move to the next.

Once we were done, we were to drop off our paper on her desk and take our seats at our workstations. "You're to use the rest of the hour to begin the dissection of the neck," Miss Benton stated.

I walked over to the worktable that I shared with Emery.

"Dissect the muscles of the neck, expose the thymus glands," Emery said as I watched her work. So far I was impressed with Emery's work, even though she still felt a little queasy 'mutilating' the baby pig. Our pig had been one of the easiest to identify for the quiz. "Okay, that's them," she said, although she didn't appear to like touching them. "Yep, cheesy consistency."

"Makes you change your mind about cottage cheese, doesn't it?" I remarked, and she laughed even though she'd grimaced.

"I used to like cottage cheese," she said, and I huffed a laugh.

I watched her as she located the thyroid gland, located ventral to the trachea. Obviously she'd read the material, because she mumbled the instructions, but the dark reddish-brown in color made them easy to identify.

"My turn?" I asked.

Emery nodded and handed me the probe.

I separated the superficial muscles and glands from one another without cutting them, carefully exposing the hard-walled larynx and trachea, parts of the respiratory passageways.

"We're to find the trachea, then we're to probe for the esophagus," she said.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"You're doing fine," she said, holding up her hand.

I laughed and continued the dissection.

"'One way to be certain that you have located the esophagus is to open the mouth, slide the probe into the esophagus, and then feel in the neck for the tube containing the probe. Make sure you don't insert it into the bronchial passage'," she read from the dissection guide.

I nodded and inserted the probe. "Got it. Feel."

She did and nodded.

"Another day down."

"Thank god," she said, taking off her gloves to take notes.

I asked her, "Did you want to review or are we good?" as I removed my gloves as well.

"We're good," she said, then shook her head. "No, maybe we should, just in case."

"How are things with you and Grayson?" I asked a casually as I could.

"Oh, all right," she said noncommittally. "We're friends."

"It's so obvious that he likes you, but then so does Roman," I said softly.

"I'm not so sure," she said. "With Roman it's complicated."

I held my pen with both hands. "Has to be hard – protestors at the entrances of school and at the Sector gates each day reminding you that you're not wanted here, shouting their hate and condemnation; and the Red Hawks making it perfectly clear how they feel about you – that all has to be pretty tough to take."

"I know. He tells me he has to protect me, but…" I cocked my head, giving her a look that said 'go on'. "Like at the carnival, he wanted me to leave – told me that I wasn't safe."

"But won't tell you why he feels that way – only that he's doing what he's doing to protect you?" I asked. She looked at me as if to say 'how do you know'. "What if some of what he hears being shouted at the gates or out front of the school is personal – like leave _you_," I emphasized with a point of my pen, "alone? Or what if he hears about someone wanting to get at you, a personal threat? Then there are those Red Hawks conspiracy theories – especially the one on Atrians having sex with humans to breed."

"I—" she said and closed her mouth.

"It has to be hard, dealing with all the taunts, threats, smears, accusations every day – twice a day – and having to pretend that it doesn't matter. Walking by them and pretending you are not listening," I said.

"Or that what they say doesn't affect you," she added.

"I'm not sure how well I'd hold up," I said sincerely, and Emery agreed.

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. I divided my free time between getting to know Julia and Emery better and spending time with Sophia. By Wednesday, Drake was once again starting to act like his usual self; he even leaning back in his seat, although he didn't block my path with his feet until Thursday. I almost tripped on them, and his hand reached out to stop me just in time. "Shouldn't you watch where you're going?" he asked.

"So sorry, I was," I started to say, but he said, "distracted," the same time I did. "Yeah."

He leaned back in his chair.

"Your feet, do you mind letting me by?" I asked, surprised he hadn't moved them.

By the lopsided grin he had when he moved them, I realized that all the times I thought he might've been doing it to annoy me he might've been flirting with me… But I thought that was just wishful thinking.

I stayed after class to ask Mr. Jacobson a question about one of the chapter questions; I knew the book was wrong and wanted to know if he was aware of the error. He assigned me an extra credit assignment to write up my 'theory' and present it to him. I walked back to my desk, grabbed my bag and headed out the door at the back of the class. But just as I opened the door to leave, Drake walked in, baring my way. "I – er—" I turned my head, thinking he wanted to speak to the teacher, too. "Mr. Jacobson left," I said, looking up at Drake. He was so close, I was starting to feel self-conscious.

He looked at me, his mouth stretching into a half-smile. "I wasn't looking for him," he said and his hand cupped my elbow, drawing me even closer. "I wanted to see you."

I licked my lower lip. "Me?"

He nodded and leaned closer still. "You," he replied and kissed me. He put his other arm around me and pulled me closer as we kissed, and I leaned into him, the arm holding my bag strap hanging by my side, the other onto him. I have no idea how long we stood there, just kissing, but suddenly he stopped, and I clutched his jacket-vest to keep from swaying.

He chuffed a laugh and left the room before I did. Later in Biology, I caught him glancing at me and blushed. Why, oh why can't I be smooth and confident around him? I can conduct a full Hwatab with confidence while asserting my authority in a dignified manner – but one look at Drake, and I'm putty. Or giddy. Or blushing.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Friday at lunch, I wanted to sit with Emery in hopes of getting her to open up to me more. Our talk in Biology that day had been encouraging, and I was beginning to feel that she and I were becoming real friends. I saw her sitting with Grayson, and was deciding if I could join her or not, but she had got up from her table the moment Julia walked in.

"What about the ball?" Grayson asked as he turned in his seat, watching her go.

Emery turned around, said, "I'll let you know," and went up to Julia.

Interesting. I knew that Grayson's parents were throwing a big charity ball at their house. Lots of people were talking about it, but I wasn't invited. Not that I expected to be, and quite frankly, I didn't really want to: politicians and big important people from the area raising money so Mr. Montrose could run for Congress. Nope. As much as I'd like to dress up, I wouldn't go even if I'd been invited. We had to maintain a _low_ profile, always, and me and my Ikseyan were not interested in politics or any involvement in human government. Science communities – yes, aerospace – yes, certain modes of transportation and fuels – yes, even the stocks market for investments and the news so we were well informed. But not hobnobbing with the politically powerful – no.

I saw Emery pull Julia to a small table by the windows, obviously wanting to be alone.

I sat with my cousins, and to my surprise, Sophia was already at our table.

"I didn't know you'd be sitting with us!" I said, slipping onto the seat next to hers.

"I can eat with my brother any time," she said, smiling.

"And I dragged her over," Loraine stated.

"I'm so glad that you did," I admitted.

We had sandwiches and green drink, Nanina's specialties, and on the list of nutritionally approved choices by the school board. Sophia had plain turkey on wheat bread and apple juice.

Nutritious lunches were all the rage, as were healthy calorie choices, so no chips or junk food was ever permitted in the lunch room. How rice cakes and dry meat slices on bread counted as a nutritious healthy calorie choice, I had no idea, but as Sophia said, the Atrian's had no say in what they were provided or how much. I felt bad for her. I'd see if Nanina would pack extra for Sophia from now on.

I was on my way to my locker before Spanish class and just about to walk around the corner when I spotted Zoeda waiting by Drake's locker. I quickly ducked back, hoping that she hadn't seen me. Every now and again, I peeked around the corner, wanting to avoid her at all costs, and I hoped she'd leave since my locker was across the corridor from the Atrians' lockers. Great for seeing Drake everyday – bad if Zoeda was hanging out with any of them, most of all Drake.

Sephen told me that the girl was utterly unbalanced; Byron called her a fanatic, completely unhinged from reality. They both agreed that she was a real zealot, utterly devoted to 'the cause' above everything and everyone else. She spoke of Vega as if she were a goddess who would deliver us from the evil hordes of humans – all 7.9 billion of them. 3,000 Itrejivil (though more than half of the population were elderly, women and children or techie) against millions of armed soldiers and fighter pilots. Oh, yeah, we'd stood a chance. We'd need our fleet here, all of them, to do that, especially the battle cruisers and war ships.

When Drake arrived at his locker, Zoeda said something to him. Drake didn't turn to look at her, facing his locker instead, but from where I stood, he was using it to cover his response. Damn. I watched them, trying not to be obvious.

I heard Zoeda say, "Boom," rather loudly, even though I didn't hear anything else. But that one word sent a chill down my back. Zoeda was obviously telling Drake about her part in the attack this morning – it had been her. Was Drake her contact outside the Sector? Was he still a Trag?

"Zoe, good work on the fetal pig dissection. Your excisions were very precise," Miss Benton said, stopping by the pair.

Zoeda made a little happy girl shrug of her shoulders as she replied, "Thank you, Miss Benton."

"Are you going to the charity ball?" Miss Benton asked.

Zoeda tossed her head, her curls bouncing as she said, "You bet."

Drake said something to Zoeda after Miss Benton walked away, and Zoeda said something that apparently Drake hadn't expected to hear. I wished I was closer. I wanted to know what she was up to. But as she walked away, I did hear her clearly say, "Get yourself a government issued tux," and Drake turned, watching her go. He didn't look happy about it. But this confirmed that Drake was still involved with the Trags. My hearts sank. Why? Was he falling for their propaganda? From what Sephen and Byron were saying, it was all Zoeda spoke about. I turned the corner and walked up to my locker.

Drake was still there, moving things around, but not actually doing anything.

I turned my head and saw Taylor confronting Zoeda in the corridor and smirked since I could sooo easily guess what that was all about. First Taylor makes a move on Drake, doing… whatever in the back of The Bug, and then he left The Mug Bug with Zoeda; now here Zoeda was inviting Drake as her date, or at least that is what I'm certain just happened, to the Montrose's charity ball. Only I knew that Zoeda was not interested in Drake – only using him for her cause.

After school as Loraine and I were driving home, she said out of the blue, "I dropped my keys and had bent down to pick them up, and I overheard that Erik boy say he quit – he's out."

"Out of what?" I asked Loraine.

"The Red Hawks," she said as if I should've remembered that, her eyes on the road ahead.

"What? No! Are you sure that's what he meant?"

"I heard Grayson ask him if he meant the Red Hawks and Erik said yes– for good. I was right there. I could hear every word. Erik said that he used to believe in what they stood for until what happened last night and something about Grayson getting arrested, almost going to jail," she said.

I nodded. Okay, that made sense. "I spoke to Frank, and I know what happened. He had told me that Erik turned himself in so Grayson, who'd been an innocent bystander that night, wouldn't take the fall." It had actually made me think better of the guy – a teeny bit. "Grayson and Emery somehow found the guys who had killed that guy and the real guys turned themselves in."

"I remember all that," Loraine said. "There's more. Grayson mentioned something about Vartan, that crazy redneck that is always spouting off anti-Atrian hate – well, he's apparently in charge. And he has other people in the school."

I nodded. "It makes sense, the sons of the ones picketing outside the school."

"Or daughters," Loraine pointed out, stopping at an intersection. "Some of these human girls are just as hateful." She drove on. "Oh and one more thing, I heard Grayson telling Emery that there was a Red Hawk meeting after the ball."

"I'll tip off Ian, he'll want to know," I said as I sent a long text.

"Why don't you just call him," she suggested.

"I'm almost done," I replied, tapping out the message.

"There is more," she said as she turned the corner.

"Okay?" I said slowly, trying to finish the text.

"Grayson's parents are the leaders of the Red Hawks."

I lowered the phone and stared at her. "What?"

Loraine nodded. "He – Justin overheard Drake telling Roman at the SEU bus."

I typed in, _there's more – meet with me_, hit send and closed my phone. I sighed heavily. Drake and Zoeda going together to a ball at the home of the leaders of the Red Hawks. Oh yeah, that sounded good.

"I know," Loraine said.

I sighed and put my elbow on the window edge and rested my head on my hand. "I just wish I could get it all to move faster. I'm tired of this place – these people."

"And you still think another planet will be better than this one?" she asked.

I looked out of the window. "If it's ours, and we don't have to share it with indigenous people like these humans, then yes."

"Not all humans are bad, Mahureen."

I smiled as she said my name the way the elders did. "I know, people like Julia and Emery are great – but there are more haters than friendly out there."

"You don't know that," Loraine stated.

"Local demographics tell us it is." I changed the subject. "Why didn't Justin come home with us?"

"Dunno," she said. "We'll ask him later. But I do know that Roman is going to the ball with Drake as his date."

I looked at her in shock. "I thought he was Zoeda's date?"

"Nope, Roman is going to be there."

"Augh, and I could have finagled an invitation!"

Loraine turned to look at me in surprise. "You could?"

"Possibly," I said with my hand on my forehead. I slid my hand down my face.

"Don't smear your makeup," she admonished me.

"It won't matter – it's not like I don't have to use a dissolvent to get it off anyway," I moaned. It was true; we wear enough of it that I have to scrape it off with makeup remover each night. Good thing is that the Bare Minerals doesn't look like I'm coated – not like any of the drugstore makeup does.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Late that night, I was coming back from the Trag house, the new home of my cousins, Sephen and Byron Walsh, (after delivering some neuro-stimulators and a diagnostic resonance imagining hologram) singing along with the car radio. Both were now 'stationed' in an old abandoned warehouse off hwy 32 and used this house as a hideout. The warehouse was remote, perfect for a florescent hydro-farm, and the land around the warehouse was pretty wooded, which afforded a lot of privacy, and close enough to be useful. There were two young men of the Dævas tribe with Sephen now; Colton, one of our Dævas healers, and Brant, one of our Dævas cultivators whom I didn't know well. But with what they were doing, you never knew when a healer would be needed.

What I'd found out though, frightened me. Zoeda had procured a dangerous plant, nitjide. The nitjide leaf held a neurotoxin that caused a temporary paralysis of the victim's voluntary muscles, sensory loss but more specifically, erased the victim's memory. However a strong dose of the neurotoxin could kill a human – an Atrian might survive, but only if underwater so we could breathe through our skin. In other words, a human had to be on a ventilator to help them breathe and have nerve stimulators to keep body functions going until symptoms wore off – if they wore off. But a large chunk of their memory would be gone – permanently.

Sephen said he'd find a respirator somewhere – and not to ask how or where. I hated it when he did that. Most of the other plants Zoeda wanted grown at the warehouse were common, but I had a flat of seedlings Brant gave me, one's that he didn't know. I suspected they were plants of the Iwabas. I hoped for my people's sake Meheka, Ihmen or one of the Dævas healers recognized them. If not they'd be given to the biochemists to figure out. Maybe Jhina or Adanha, two of the Iwabas elders living in the bayou, would know them; but the question was _if_ they would tell us.

Up ahead I saw Roman and Drake walking on the side of the road, dragging a body between them. Actually I recognized Drake first. So I pulled over and in the headlights of my car, I recognized the unconscious person immediately. "That's Grayson Montrose!" I exclaimed as I hurried over to them. "What happened?"

"He's drunk," Roman stated, but I wasn't so sure.

Weren't they supposed to be at the Montrose's charity ball – not out here, in the middle of nowhere, drinking?

I looked up at both of them. Drake was in a fairly nice tux; Roman was in a dark tank, nice trousers and wearing mud-scuffed dress shoes. But both of them were covered in grass and mud – and Roman's clothes were wet. "What is going on here? Are you two..? Were you fighting?" Drake had a cut over his right brow and a slight contusion on the side of his face.

"Long story," Drake said, and Roman glared at him.

"We've time," I said. "Who were they, the Red Hawks? And why is – what's wrong with Grayson?"

Grayson stood-hung between them, arms flung over Drake's and Roman's shoulders, eyes open, but not limp like a rag doll. However it was very apparent that he couldn't stand up on his own. "Nothing, he's drunk," Drake said as Roman turned to look away, then faced me, staring me down. Drake hitched Grayson's body up to get a better hold on him, which made Roman have to adjust his grip on him, too.

"Drunk? But his parent's are throwing a party, aren't they? Why would you be out here – dressed like that?" I indicated Drake's tux with a flick of my hand.

Roman looked at Drake, who was looking at the ground.

I crossed my arms and stared at them. "Well, you're lucky it was me pulling you over and not a cop. So if you want my help and a ride to – I suppose return him home," I said, pointing at Grayson, "tell me the truth."

"Tell you the truth," Roman sneered.

I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows.

But it was Drake who answered, "We were saving him from being kidnapped."

My arms dropped to my sides. "Kidnapped? By whom?"

"The Red Hawks," Roman stated.

I thought his parents were their leaders – so why would the Red Hawks kidnap him? "All right fine," I said. I didn't believe him. I was certain it had something to do with the Trags or Zoeda, but that was only speculation. "Do you need a lift?" I asked, and Drake accepted. I could tell Roman would have preferred not to, but he helped Drake put Grayson into my borrowed SUV.

Drake sat up front with Roman in the back seat with Grayson. "Tell me where to go," I said, pulling back onto the street. I followed their directions, and took the ferry as they instructed. On the ferry, neither guy wanted to talk, so we listened to the radio. Once on land, I had to stop so Roman could retrieve his tux (apparently he'd swam across the river), then I continued driving, following their instructions, ending up in an affluent neighborhood and stopping next door from a party.

"We'll handle it from here," Roman said.

"Don't you want a ride back to the Sector?" I asked.

"Let us drop off Grayson first," Drake said, and I nodded.

"I'll be right here," I said.

Drake came back after a few minutes. "Where's Roman?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"He's not coming," he replied.

He removed the bowtie, stripped out of his coat and dress shirt, revealing a black tank, and tossed his clothes into the back seat. I was amazed at how good his body was, and couldn't help but look at him every now and again as I drove. Even in the dim light, I could see his markings clearly, starting from behind his ear, coming across his cheekbone, down his neck and along his shoulder and clavicle. As we neared the road that led to the Sector, Drake said, "Keep going," softly, but firmly.

I did, following his directions again, wondering where he wanted to go.

"Pull over," he finally said, and I did, putting the car in park. He reached over and turned off the engine. "What were you doing way out there?"

"I was on my way home," I replied, hoping he'd not ask me from where. He didn't, but he was watching me. "You're bleeding," I said. I undid my safety belt and reached for my bag on the floor by his feet, but his hand shot out, and he grasped my wrist, saying, "It's nothing."

I sat up, my wrist still in his grip; he wasn't hurting me, his hand felt warm and strong. He loosened his fingers when my gaze rose from his hand to his face.

"At least let me clean it," I persisted calmly, even though my hearts were racing from the contact.

But he shook his head and let go of my wrist.

We sat in silence, and I had no idea what to say.

Without thinking, I reached out and touched one of the marks on his well-muscled shoulder: a thick, curved, pinnae-lated, masculine lines…

"Don't," he said, grasping my hand again.

"Why? I like them," I said, and I felt a flutter in my stomach as I looked up at him and our gazes locked on each other's.

"You like tats?" he asked as if not believing me.

"Tats? No, well, some tattoos, I suppose," I said with a shrug. "Although those are only decoration, right?" I reached out and ran a finger on them again, tracing some of the lines. This time he didn't stop me. "These are so much more." I lowered my hand. "You've a nice pattern."

"You're odd," he said with a chuffed laugh and a one-sided grin.

"You've no idea," I said and placed my hand in my lap.

"Then tell me?" he asked, and I looked up at him.

Tell you what – that I like you so much that I sneak pictures of you and then put them on my desktop at home? That I drew your right shoulder markings on my homework one day? That when you look at me like that I melt? Instead I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

He unlatched his safety belt and turned so that he was facing me. He moved forward as he reached out with his hand, cupping the back of my neck, his thumb lightly stroking my markings. Oh lordy what a heady feeling it gave me, feeling the warmth of his hand on them. No one has ever touched my markings like this, and I leaned into his touch, wanting… just wanting.

"Then show me," he said and pulled me to him as he leaned over me.

His fingers stroked my markings again, and it sent a shiver through me that I could feel all the way down… there!

"Cold?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, sensitive, I guess," I said.

He made a deep, "Hummm," sound, drawing me closer, and his lips touched mine. His kiss was languid and gentle, and I kissed him back, literally putty in his hands. I turned toward him, and his arm moved around my back, his hand caressing my markings there as he went. His other hand cupped my face as we kissed, and I slid one arm around him. It was so incredible, sitting here in my car, making out with Drake – at least I think this qualified as making out. He was such a good kisser. His hand tipped my head up and he kissed my cheek, nipped my earlobe and trailed kisses down my neck. I think I made some sound, because he laughed. He ran the tip of his tongue on the markings on my neck and the sensation literally shot through me, and I arched my back and moaned. He made a soft guttural laugh. "You are sensitive."

Suddenly my phone began to ring. "Damn," I breathed as he stopped. I reached for my purse and pulled out my phone and saw the time. "Oh, my gods, I have to get you to the Sector!" I exclaimed, dropping the phone into my cup holder, ignoring the call from Loraine. "It's nearly ten – you'll be in trouble!" I started the car.

"It was worth it," he said, but he returned to his seat and put the belt back on.

Thankfully I got him to the Sector in time, but barely. He kissed me briefly. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," I breathed with a smile and bit my lower lip. His thumb stroked my lip, and he kissed me again.

I watched him leave and as the guard scanned Drake's tracking band on his wrist before I drove away, heading home. My phone rang again, and I pulled over to answer it.

"Yes, Me-ma. I'm on my way home now."

"Where are you? You should have been here an hour ago!" she admonished me.

"I got side tracked," I replied. "I'm fine; I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Hurry up, it's almost your curfew."

"Yes, Me-ma," I said, adding, "Goody-bye," and hanging up. I pulled back out onto the street, thinking about Drake as I drove home.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next morning the newscasts were brimming with the news that Mrs. Montrose, wife of Congressman Montrose, was the leader of the terrorist group, the Red Hawks. In the broadcast was a recording taken by the reporter of a smalltime online conspiracy mag, The SmatterChatter, of Mrs. Montrose telling her followers of their plans to eliminate the Itrejivil inside the Sector. The broadcast then showed Mrs. Montrose being led away from her home by the police, her husband, Congressman Montrose, saying "We're not going to stand for this! Don't worry sweetheart, we are right behind you."

"Well there goes his political career," Jason said and took a big bite of his eggs.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 7 ("To Seek A Foe")

The Ikseyan held their meetings first thing in the morning. In other words – be at the table, wide awake and alert at five o'clock in the morning. I keep telling the Ikseyan that _civil_ twilight would be preferable. It's only half an hour later. The sky would be blooming with colors and yet dark enough that the brightest stars would still be visible under clear atmospheric conditions to satisfy those who liked waking before the sun. In other words, five-thirty in the morning.

I know, I'm quipping about an extra half hour to sleep in. You try waking up at four-thirty a.m. every Monday morning.

Only today is Sunday, all the more reason to sleep in, but Sephen and Rayne have come in to give report, and they had to get back before Zoeda realized that they were not where she expected them to be.

"Zoeda cannot get into the Sector because her markings were removed. She can't get past the guards. It is actually working in our favor right now," Sephen stated.

"And she doesn't get along with Teri – never did at school – and with her cover blown…" I started to say, but Byron raised his eyebrows. "Drake and Roman know she's Trag now, and depending on what she gave Grayson, he might know as well."

"Vayler in alcohol," he said, but I shook my head.

"I thought she'd used khayler, judging by the condition I saw him in," I stated. Khayler was an herb that made people pass out and forget the last half hour. "He certainly wasn't cognitive or responsive – wide-eyed, but no one at home."

"Vayler is a new hybrid – works better on humans: puts them in a coma-like state, but their eyes remain open, and it obviates recent short-term memory," Stephen said.

"Depending how long the leaf was in the alcohol," Rayne added. He was a Vawsak who had been living at the houses with Ian's trainers, but now he was trying to get 'in' with Zoeda. "Zoeda is smart and cunning, even if she's an unhinged zealot, and she's relentless. She'll find a way to contact Vega."

"What we do know is that Zoeda is fixated on Drake and Roman presently; she's driving around in a car, hoping to run into them or Grayson," Byron said, addressing the Ikseyan. "They prevented her from kidnapping Grayson Montrose, which means she failed her assignment. She hates failure – and I know she'll attack again, this time she won't miss." He looked at me. "Don't worry, we're watching Grayson."

Meheka nodded thoughtfully. "Try and do what you can to protect the son of Nox," she said in that soft maternal tone that no one ever questions.

What about Drake? I wanted to ask, but didn't.

Once the meeting was over, Ihmen and I sat in the sunroom with the Ikseyan, enjoying a breakfast while we continued to discuss what was said in the meeting. Once we were done, I decided to give Emery a call and see what she was up to.

She was up, and I asked if I could come over.

"Sure," she replied.

I followed the directions in MapQuest to her house. I had clear view of the ARDhet, our spaceship (a huge, lopsided structure sticking out of the ground, surrounded by scaffolds and cranes, looming up over the housetops) as I pulled onto her street and sighed. It's so large that it can be seen for miles, but I know that a good portion of what we call the Starbridge end is buried jack-knifed into the troposphere. Panels are missing from the hull, and ever since I've started attending high school I've wonder just how much of it has been taken apart and removed to some military base somewhere.

When I got to Emery's, Grayson was there. The TV was off, not surprising, as every station was broadcasting the news of Grayson's mother being the grand leader of the Red Hawks. "I'm sorry 'bout what you and your family are going through," I said to Grayson, but my sympathies are for Grayson – not his parents. I know Grayson is a decent guy, even if his parents are Anti-Atrian extremists.

"Thanks," he said, adding vaguely that he'd be fine, but I could see by the haunted look and circles under his eyes that he was still shell-shocked over what happened. He walked out of the house, telling Emery that he was going to his uncle's home.

"I hope he didn't leave because of me?"

Emery shook her head. "He's just hurting – and… you know. My parents told Grayson that he could stay with us for as long as he needs to, but he told me he's going to go stay with his uncle," she explained.

"It has to be tough on him, you know, all the press," I offered lamely as we watched him drive away in his jeep.

"Yeah, it is," she said and closed the door.

She would know, after the incident when her father killed Nox, the news was pretty relentless for a story.

I looked around. The house was really quiet. "Are you here by yourself?" I asked. I've never, ever, had a house all to myself. And it's worse at the apartment: the apartment is actually five level (three floors up with two basement levels) building with sixty-five, 2-3 bedroom units; there are ten units on the second and third floors and on the first-basement level, which have twenty-two bedrooms each. All the pre osloda drozaldis are on the third floor – my floor, (what humans call teenagers), only we are basically 15 -18; the Oscoda drozaldis who are 19 - 25 are on another. Oscoda drozaldis means 'of unity age' – usually 17-25, able to marry and other 'privileges'. They are on the floor with the twenty-something's.

Loraine and I have been roommates, literally, since toddlers. Now we share an apartment unit with three other girls: Tory, Catlin and Morin (Zæsak, our age and homeschooled) in the second bedroom. My 'cousins' Justin and Jason share a unit next to ours with four other guys: Loren and Trenton who are Sævad, and Travis and Tyson. Loren is a year younger than us, and Trenton is a year older but they are homeschooled. Travis and Tyson are Cæveh twins and complete opposites: Travis is sporty – Tyson techie. Amilee (Sævad) and Krista (Dævas) live on my floor too. I mention them because the way we all at when we hang out together you would think we _were_ cousins.

Gareth, Mason and Arnund live down the hall, and the elders enrolled those three at Marshall to 'keep an eye on [us] youngsters' – in other words – on me. Dunon is a Vwasak living in the apartment them – he hangs out with Gareth. Felicia, one of the Dævas, Amilee and Moyne, two Sævad share a unit with Aria, Bryne and Tyria, Zæsak girls in another of the apartments; Ethan, Quinn and Dyvid are Cæveh guys who are two years older… It's like dorm living, only we don't lock our doors (can't on my floor).

But if you think that we can party and cut up – think again. The adults are on the first and second floors and second-basement level: the ones on the second floor are, unfortunately, the motherly types and some of our tutors; the adults on the second-basement level stay hidden because most of them have prominent markings, and My Me-ma, Nanina, Daniel and our warrior protectors on the ground floor… And we know _everyone!_ Get the picture? I'm never alone.

"My parents are out of town – they went to see my grandparents," Emery explained.

I could tell she was bothered, and after some prodding as we discussed Grayson's predicament, Emery emphatically assured me that Grayson was not a Red Hawk and didn't believe his parent's ideology. She told me about the reporter from the SmatterChatter.

"Emery, it's not your fault," I told her. "He's a tabloid reporter, the lowest form of gossip mongering, scum-'loid journalism. Tell you what, how about going to The Bug? – or the mall?" I suggested. "We'll call Julia and have lunch?"

Emery liked the idea.

As I parked the car outside The Bug, I saw Roman and Drake walking on the sidewalk. I was glad to see them. Things must be going well; well enough that Miss Garcia was able to get the privilege extended for the seven Itrejivil to be allowed outside the Sector on the weekends. But I looked around, knowing that it was possible that Zoeda was nearby as well, and it was possible that Roman and Drake didn't know that she was likely watching them somewhere.

"You coming?" Emery asked.

I closed my car door, saying, "Yeah, I'm coming." It was nearly noon, and there were plenty of people around. Zoeda wouldn't be foolish to do anything in the middle of town in broad daylight. So I followed Emery to The Bug 'for coffees.'

We met up with Julia in the Bug, Emery and Julia ordering huge lattes and me a milkshake. Emery, Julia and I snagged a table, and I listened to Emery talk about how guilty she felt over the Grayson-Roman situation she was stuck in, how she felt responsible for what happened to Grayson. But Julia was right, it wasn't Emery's fault that Grayson's mom was in jail for being a terrorist, and she had no way of knowing she'd be at the meeting.

Emery said that she couldn't choose Roman over Grayson now, because Grayson had always been there for her, and she had to be there for him, which is munificent, but in my opinion sucks. Emery decided to put her relationship with Roman on hold for now, and try to keep things as just-friends with Grayson. "Until things settle down for him. He really needs me now," she said.

I saw Loraine at the counter in line to order food. "You want anything; a refill? My treat," I asked.

"I'm good," Emery said, but Julia smiled, asking, "Since you're offering, sure?"

I excused myself, said "Hi" to Loraine, ordered another latte and for me this time around A&amp;W Root Beer (new item, I think being carried for the Atrians). Well, I didn't want another milkshake, naturally. She asked where I was sitting, and I pointed out our table.

As I waited, I overheard Drake telling Roman that maybe they shouldn't have interfered with Grayson's kidnapping and they should have let Zoeda take Grayson out after all, because if they hadn't Roman could be with Emery. So it was true, Roman liked Emery but had to keep his distance because of the Trags.

Roman turned his head, from having been staring at Emery, and narrowed his eyes at Drake. Drake held up his hands, saying that he is only joking, then gave Roman's arm a playful punch. I saw Taylor enter, carrying a few shopping bags, scoping out the room.

On the way back to the table, I heard Drake comment, "…your human girl," as I walked by with Julia's latte in one hand and my root beer in the other. I smiled at Drake, and even though his expression was sort of neutral, he turned his head, watching me walk by. However, just before I was out of earshot, I head Roman say, "You, too, with yours," and my heart skipped a beat. 'With yours?' With your what? Did he mean me or did he mean– Drake's human girl? Did Drake have a human girl interest? Was it Taylor? Was Taylor still trying to get with Drake?

Taylor smiled at Drake, and he smiled back, but she merely dropped her bags in a booth seat where one of her friends was sitting.

Still Roman had said, '_Too_' as in also, in response to Drake. Too. A _human_ girl, _too_.' Roman knew I was Atrian – not a human – he had to mean Taylor, she'd just entered The Bug. Unless he hadn't told Drake I was Tgorasad… Did Drake know I was Atrian or not?

"You okay?" Loraine asked.

"Yeah," I said, letting the subject go. Nothing to be gained wondering – I'd have to… what? Ask him? I couldn't do that. I shook it off.

As Loraine and I returned with drinks and a few baskets of fried foods, Eric and Grayson joined us at the table with theirs. Just because we aren't allowed French fries and fried pickles at home or at school doesn't mean we don't eat them.

I gave Julia her latte as Loraine and I sat down.

To my surprise, Erik opened the conversation with, "I can't believe that about your mom. How is she, I mean… have you seen her?"

"No, not yet, but I will," Grayson said and then quickly asked, "Actually can we talk about anything else?"

The six of us looked at each other, the expressions on each other's faces relaying that we'd like to come up with something else, to change the topic for Grayson's sake, but had no idea what.

Eric blurted out that he was failing trigonometry.

"Wow," Emery said; none of us expected that confession.

Julia answered, "Ah, I could tutor you if you want," then added quickly, "It's not that big a deal – trig is hard." Her offer was adorable and sweet, but Erik looked unsure. Julia said, "For some reason I picked it up quickly, but trust me, there are plenty of things I don't get," to make him feel better.

"Like cars," Emery said with a grin.

"You leave Bruce out of this," Julia retorted quickly.

"I'm sorry, who-who's Bruce?" Grayson asked, echoing my own thought.

Emery told us about 'Bruce,' Julia's beat-up old car that had been passed down for generations. Emery teased Julia about replacing 'Bruce,' and getting a new car, to which Julia replied that 'Bruce' held a place dearly in her heart. Apparently Bruce made chirping noises, to which Erik informed her was her fan belt.

"Or a reason to get a new car," Emery said lightly.

But Grayson thought she should keep Bruce, and said that, "Loyalty is important."

I looked at Emery. Ouch. Little did he know.

Ms. Bennett stopped by our table and asked if we were enjoying our Sunday, then told Grayson that she was sorry about his mother as the waitress collected the Emery's and Julia's empty coffee mugs. What? Is everyone going to be reminding him about his family troubles? Poor guy.

Miss Benton then said, her door was always open if he'd want to talk about 'it,' and ever the polite guy, Grayson said, "Ah, thanks, yeah, I appreciate it," to brush her off.

"See you in class," Miss Benton said and walked away. But I saw her pause next to the waitress' tray and to my surprise, she pulled out a white cloth napkin, then glancing around, slyly picking the two cups that Emery and Julia had drunk from.

What is up with that? All I could think was that the only reason someone used a napkin to pick up someone's cup was for DNA testing. I looked at Julia and wondered. Could ciper still be in her blood? Was that possible? There was no way to ask her here, or to confide in her that I knew that Roman had healed her with ciper, but I needed to talk to her about it at some point.

When we all left The Bug about an hour and half later, I saw Taylor on the sidewalk, struggling to carry all her shopping bags, (boy, what had she been doing – emptying out all the boutiques in town?) and she dropped two. Bending to pick them up, she dropped more. She finally got hold of the straps and took out her phone to make a phone call. I laughed. Crazy girl, can't she wait until she gets to her car to make a call.

I could hear her leaving a message for Zoe, something about debriefing about what had happened at the charity ball. When she hung up, she dropped some of her bags again, this time in the street.

"Taylor, wait up," I heard Lukas shout, and I turned, seeing Lukas dumping trash bags into the huge dumpster. He rushed over to help her pick them up.

Taylor smiled at him, grateful for the help, and she tossed him her keys, asking him to open her trunk. Lukas, sweetheart that he is, unlocked her car to release the back hatch. But the next minute, as Lukas opened the door, he began to cough. His coughing became worse as he collapsed on the ground, propped up against the car.

Taylor screamed for help, her bags on the ground as she hurried over to Lukas. "Someone help!" she screamed, looking about for aide.

Emery, Grayson and I ran for the car to help while Julia called 911 for assistance.

Other people rush over to help Lukas, but Erik spread his arms, keeping the crowd back as Grayson and Emery gently moved Lukas' body and carefully placed him on the ground whilst Emery begged for him to keep breathing.

"Julia called an ambulance," I said, but as Emery stood up, I saw her pick something, a dark purple leaf, off Taylor's car. I moved closer and gasped – a ciper-like leaf, only it was dark purple – black ciper!

I quickly pulled out a snack-size ziplock from my purse and urged Emery to put the leaf in it. I hoped she hadn't inhaled any of the spores as I zipped it closed and walked away, wondering what to do. But Emery suddenly took the bag from me and hurried over to Roman. Roman of all people! I followed her, and she showed him the bag.

Oh well. I didn't need the leaf; I needed to alert the other Ikseyan and find out where the plant was – fast! I backed up by a tree and made a phone call, asking Ian to alert every scout he could, hopefully paired with Dævas cultivators, so they can harvest a leaf and destroy the plant – and the Atrian body-host. "It's important, I need a leaf to save Lukas." I could see Drake, watching the paramedics work on Taylor, and I hoped she hadn't inhaled any of the spores. I doubted that she had – she'd been far enough away when the spores had gone airborne, only approaching when Lukas was on the ground. At least I hoped so.

I saw Roman approach Drake, and he showed the leaf to him as Ian said, "Are you sure?"

Behind me I heard Roman telling Drake that Emery found the leaf on Taylor's car. Drake said Zoe must have put it there.

Duh, guys. "Ian, Roman and Drake identified the leaf; it's black ciper, and Lukas inhaled the spores," I said.

"All right, keep me posted," he said, and he hung up.

"… back and talk to Castor – he'll know what to do," Roman said to Drake.

I was stunned. Ask Castor? Why him? Why not trust me for once? I thought as I saw Emery walking up to them.

"That was some kind of ciper. Did it do that to Lukas? Who put it there?" she asked as I approached Emery, Roman and Drake, and Roman looked at me, clearly not wanting me to be part of the conversation. "Roman, if you know something you need to tell me," Emery said, drawing his attention away from me. "That's my best friend who just got taken away by ambulance."

"He's my friend, too," Roman said, his attention on Emery. "But if we have any chance of helping Lukas, we've got to get back to the Sector and learn more about what this is." Emery didn't look happy about his comments, and I could tell from Roman's expression that he was not going trust me, even though he knew I knew about Itrejivil herbs, and from the way Drake shifted his weight, he was anxious to leave.

"I know that this isn't easy, but you've got to trust me on this," Roman said.

"I'll be at the hospital," Emery said.

Roman and Drake left to find a cure for the deadly poison before it killed Lukas.

Grayson approached Emery once Roman and Drake left and said, "The paramedics are doing everything they can to help Lukas. We just have to be there for him right now."

I had to get back to the cull-de-sac and gather the Hwatab. I can't have a human with black ciper spores in his blood walking about – they can spread! And I have to find the main plant – and that meant getting the information of its location out of Zoeda!

My phone rang – it was Ihmen. I backed away to take the call, hoping it was good news. "Rayne said that Brant is missing," she said.

"What?" that was not at all what I expected to hear.

"He was with Zoeda last, but he's been missing for days now – and now no one can find him."

"What are you telling me?" I asked trying to keep rein on my emotions. Calm, it's easier to think rationally when calm.

"Sephen said that Brant was pulled to do something for Zoeda. Rayne said that he is missing. He suspects that it may have something to do with your friend coming in contact with black ciper."

"They have to find the plant!" I hissed loudly.

"I know this," Ihmen said sharply. "But leave this to the Zæsak scouts!"

"Roman is involved," I said softly. "He's seeking out help from Castor."

"Castor?"

"Which means that if Vega is behind this, he may know," I replied.

"Mahureen," she said in a warning tone.

"If Castor is or can find out – he will help Roman. He's smarter than Vega, and regardless of his own agenda, he wouldn't want black ciper in the atmosphere." I hoped.

"Okay," she replied reluctantly. "I'll inform the other Ikseyan," she said and hung up.

I went to the hospital and found Sophia and Emery in the corridor outside Lukas' room. He wasn't doing well. "He's having trouble breathing. The doctors said that his airways are swollen," Sophia said.

"I was told that may happen." I pulled Sophia aside and decided to tell her what my Dævas cultivators told me about black ciper. "If inhaled directly, black ciper spores can seriously burn the lungs of a human due to their toxicity; the spores collect in the alveoli of the lungs and enter the blood stream through the alveolar ducts. Thing is, the heavier spores damage the alveoli connective tissues, too."

"Making it impossible for the human victim to breathe… Does it affect us that way to?" she asked.

I nodded. "Only Atrians have a secondary lung system through our skin; we can be submerged while being treated for black ciper, but humans cannot."

"It grows like red ciper, right? Thousands of small plants bloom off an Atrian body?" she asked.

I nodded. "But they are long, vine-like plants that sway and twist, wrapping around each other, and they will entwine an unsuspecting victim if they are not careful. Now the spores are very light and carry well on even the lightest breeze – a fully mature plant – a full body of black ciper has a thousands of plants with several hundred thousand of spore producing leaves."

Her eyes widened, and she darted a glance at the door to Lukas' room as a monitor went off in his room.

"Fire is the only way I know to destroy black ciper, but we have to find it – _before_ it releases its spores. Since, Lukas was exposed to black ciper today that means that there is a plant out there somewhere in the second phase of its cycle – just about ready to release it's spoors. Roman needs to know this."

"So what Roman and Drake need to do is find the plant and destroy it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I need you to trust me and convince him to call me – let me know where it is so my Dævas cultivators and Zæsak scouts can destroy it properly," I implored, hoping she'd convince her brother to trust me. I wrote my phone number on her hand. "This plant already has active spores – and since only a little jostling of the leaf made the spoors airborne, the rest of the plant is ready to do it too. We don't have much time left to find the plant source and destroy the plant and the host body."

I left the hospital feeling anxious. I knew that Rayne had been getting in tight with Zoeda, so I went to the house mentioned in Rayne's notes, 202 Heather Lane, and went to the door on the side of the house. Less obvious than breaking into the front door. Since it was now obvious that Zoeda had the cube, I thought that maybe there would be something that indicated where she'd buried the poor Atrian that she used to create black ciper.

Rayne, Byron and Sephen were checking out some of her other known hideouts. I was surprised that the doorknob had one of our locks and not a human one. Pretty clever indeed, but I wondered where she'd gotten one. We used these on the doors of the homes in the cul-de-sacs and the apartments, but we didn't sell them or make them available online.

Using my Iksen key, I unlocked the door and pushed it open with a old broom handle. Zoeda may be off balanced or unhinged as Byron put it, but she's clever. I checked around the doorframe and floor before entering. I know I was being overly cautious but I've seen too many spy/secret agent movies to barge right in. Besides, I don't trust Zoeda. The room I entered was a kitchen and a really shabby one. I'd never eat anything that was cooked in here, and I've eaten alligator sushi before!

I moved forward cautiously. My feet made very little sound, thankfully. I heard a knock at the front door and stopped, waiting. Nothing. I hoped whoever it was left.

I looked into the next room, which was an empty dining room, and peered into the front room, but there was nothing there. Some trash and an old beat up recliner and a lamp.

I heard three thumps and a male cry of pain and hurried down the hall for the bedrooms, heedless of being cautious.

Drake was pinned to the wall with a rod of some sort sticking through him. I covered my mouth, unsure what to do as he started to push himself from the wall and off the shaft impaling him. I entered the room, looking around and saw the laser unit under a table. There were a lot of human electronic parts, computer elements, and some tools here and there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Looking for someone – or more specifically, something to be honest," I replied. I saw some plants, Itrjivil and human succulents growing in a wooden crate and immediately recognized tyledac, one we used to stop bleeding. I picked off a bright green, fleshy leaf. "What?" I asked, stepping toward him, holding the leaf.

"What are you going to do with that," he asked

"You're bleeding," I said, pointing out the obvious with my finger. I moved closer to him, and he grabbed my wrist. "I was only going to put this on the wound to stop the bleeding. It's tyledac, a natural coagulant."

"I know that," he said, still holding my wrist.

"This works better if you do it right away before the sap starts to coagulate," I said. "Take off your shirt."

He did, and although the wound was bleeding, it was small, thankfully. I pulled the petiole back and ripped out the primary vein to release the sap from the leaf. Drake watched me as I pressed it to his wound. "Hold this," I said, looking up into his blue eyes. "You'll need one on your back," I said. I broke off another bright green, firm leaf, and walked around behind him. I touched his skin; it was so warm under my hand and the markings on his side had a lovely, bold pattern. Get a grip, he's wounded! "This one is worse," I told him. "It's bleeding more."

"Then why didn't you pick a bigger one?" he asked.

"Because, as Meheka always said, 'the bigger ones are not always the better ones.' The firmer, flesher ones are better than the larger thin ones," I replied as I separated the primary vein. "It has more sap." I squeezed the leaf to exude more sap. "You – how did you find this place?" I asked as I pressed the leaf to his wound.

"I knew that if I buttered up to Taylor that she'd tell me where Zoe lived," he said.

"Are you – with her?" I asked as he handed me a roll of duct tape. Oh, well, it would work and keep the leaf in place.

"No," he said definitively as I tore off a piece and used it as a bandage. "Start looking."

"For…?" I asked as I dropped the tape.

"Anything that might indicate where she'd put a black ciper plant… Emery and Roman think it's near Black Bear Lake," he said, digging around.

"That's a pretty popular state campground; people go there to camp, hike and fish," I explained as I start looking, too.

We started going through boxes and crates; we found maps and photos of people, and I was able to get the computer to boot up. There were pictures of Taylor and Zoeda and what looked like one of the wood houses in the bayou or… "A boathouse – it has a dock," I pointed out.

Drake reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I was about to tell him how to find Emery's number, but he apparently knew how to use it. Actually I'm surprised he knew how to use it. "Hey, it's Drake. I'm at Zoe's. It, ah, looks like she's been living in some kind of Trag hideout. Found a bunch of photos – looks like a lake and a boathouse. Perfect place to grow black ciper if you didn't want anyone to see it." He said, presumably to Emery since Roman wouldn't have a phone. "Ah, okay, I'll get there as soon as I can," he said and grabbed a samurai sword off the wall. "I have to go," he said to me, turning to leave.

"Go where?" I asked, following him. "That boathouse?"

"I can't tell you?" he said.

"Can't or won't?" I challenged him.

"This doesn't concern you," he said, walking to the window.

Want to bet? "Yes it does, actually," I said, following him.

"It's dangerous," he stated.

"And I have a whole first aid and herb kit in my car," I said, grabbing the tyledac out of the box. "You said dangerous."

He stared at me.

"What, she'll know we were here, anyway," I said, indicating the bloody shaft in the wall. "Besides, we may need it."

"How do you know that will work on humans," he said, pointing at the tyledac.

I gave him an incredulous look. "It does, trust me," I stated.

He helped me out the window, but he turned to run away as soon as soon as I was standing on the ground, so I grabbed his arm. "I have my car. I can get us there much faster than you can run," I pointed out. He shrugged and followed me to my car.

I put on my Bluetooth before pulling onto the street and called Emery.

"Hello?"

"Emery, it's Maureen. Where in Black Bear Lake are you? Did you find the black ciper yet?" as I asked as I drove as quickly as I dared.

"How did you know about—"

"I know, and I'm with Drake. Where are you exactly?" I asked turning onto the highway.

"We're almost at the campground on the south side of the lake. Call me when you get here," Emery said. Ithought she had hung up, but then I could still hear Emery talking through my Bluetooth. "Okay, we're not going to do this again – the whole I can't tell you for your protection crap."

Drake was urging me to hurry, but I wanted to hear what they were saying.

"You're better off not knowing," Roman said after a pause.

"Like it or not, I'm in this now," she said. "You really want to protect me, then tell me what we're up against."

There was a moment of silence, and Drake turned his head to the window.

"Zoe is an Atrian. She had her Atrian markings removed so she can pass as a human. She is not the only one, there are other hidden Trags living outside the Sector," Roman explained, and Drake's hand curled into a fist next to his mouth.

"You're saying that there are hidden Atrians living among the humans and one of them is inside our school? Who are the Trags?" Emery asked. I could hear the concern in her voice. Beside me, Drake looked agitated.

"You've heard of the Atrian extremists who hate humans, right?" Roman asked. "They are the Trags. They are the ones who are targeting you and your family. One of those hidden Trags tried to kill you the night of the carnival."

"Then what the Red Hawks are saying is true, there are hidden Atrians trying to hurt humans," Emery said. Crap, exposing myself now to her would be tricky.

"The Trags are a fringe group, just like the Red Hawks, and just like the Red Hawks they hate race mixing," Roman was saying. "If they thought you and I were together, they'd kill you, just to send a message…" The signal ended.

Now I knew why Roman suspected me – he thought _all _unmarked Atrians living outside the Sector were Trags, and Trags had already targeted Emery. Makes sense.

Drake pointed out the gate as we approached. "Here. Turn there."

"There's a smaller gate down the road, it's closer to where they are," I told him. "I've been here before."

I drove to one of the lesser used parking areas, the one closet to the lake and ended up at a locked gate. Emery's car was already there. I pulled out my phone and called Emery. "We're here, where are you?"

"We're going to an abandoned boathouse on the south side of the lake. Tell Drake we found the camp ground, but no sign of the black ciper."

"They haven't found it yet," I relayed to Drake. "I know the area," I told Emery. "If Zoe put it there. She'd want the location remote, near water – a boathouse would be perfect – but not if a fisherman, camper or hiker would find it and report it."

"No, if it is where I think it is, it's remote – no one goes there, well, hardly ever," she said.

"Okay, keep your phone on. I have an app that allows me to follow a signal," I told her, turning with my phone in hand, hoping to pick up a better signal. It's not a human app, it's something the techs put in our phones; it allows the scouts to find us if need be. "I got them, this way," I told Drake.

The signal ended. I put my phone in my pocket.

"What?" Drake asked.

"I lost them, but they're in that direction," I said, pointing. Drake took off running, and I had had a hard time keeping up, but I managed.

Suddenly, Drake stopped. Up ahead, I saw Roman kneeling – Zoeda holding a sword at his neck. "No matter how hard you fight for your precious humans, their time is over and so is yours," she was saying as I moved forward cautiously.

The boathouse was across the clearing.

"Hey, Zoe, you know what your problem is? You talk to damn much," Drake said, walking into the clearing, brandishing the sword.

I stood next to a tree with several crossbow bolts sticking out of the trunk, terrified.

"Roman, I got this," Drake said, adding, "Go," keeping Zoeda's attention on himself, then shouted, "GO!" louder.

"Emery!" Roman called out and for the boathouse as Drake rushed Zoeda, sword in hand. I sprinted across the clearing to the old boat house, but stopped, watching Drake for a moment as he and Zoeda fought, then followed Roman up the ramp.

"If she so much as disturbs the spores on one leaf it will trigger a mass release, and all the spores could become airborne," I shouted at him as I ran onto the deck of the boathouse.

I stopped right behind him in the doorway. The plant was huge. Emery was standing inside the boathouse, the animated stems moving and twisting around her (thankfully not entangling her yet) and the spores were beginning to release from the leaves, just starting to fill the airspace in the boathouse. I couldn't feel a breeze; thankfully the air seemed still.

"Emery, don't inhale," I said, knowing I was a little too late. She's a human; one set of lungs, one – and most humans can't hold their breaths for more than two min, maybe three and a half tops. I saw the detonation device in the main stock of the plant. The device looked small, too small, and I worried that it wouldn't be enough. "I have this," I said as I took out my manicure kit and removed the scissors as Roman told Emery, "Hold your breath."

But Emery started to look as if she were straining.

As Roman dove for Emery, I quickly and delicately pruned off a twig with inch long young leaves and placed the twig in the case, snapping it closed carefully.

I quickly backed away as Roman ran out of the boathouse, pulling Emery with him.

I was only half way down the ramp when the bomb went off. The blast threw me, and I landed with a hard impact that knocked the air from my lungs. I couldn't move – I couldn't breathe. I slid a hand down my stomach and felt something sticking out of me that cut my finger. I lifted my head slightly but it hurt too much, like nails pressing into my back, piercing my left kidney.

My head dropped back. My hand fell at my side as I stared up at the sky. The leaves in the trees moved slightly in the breeze and smoke – so much smoke. I had so many questions. Did Drake kill Zoeda? The cube – did they get the cube? Had the blast been strong enough to destroy it? What about the black ciper? Was it destroyed? The boathouse was still burning as far as I could tell, but would the fire be enough to destroy the host body? It needed to be completely cremated. Did the fire blast get all the spores?

"Over here," I heard Emery shout. I felt something being lifted off my leg.

I heard people coming, then saw Drake leaning over me. He tried to move me, and I cried out from the pain.

"Damn it. No," he said. He moved away.

"Hold on," Emery was saying. She pulled out her phone.

I saw Roman approach with my bag. "Here, use this," he said, kneeling beside me. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open, and my legs were getting numb. Roman handed Drake a 60cc syringe. No I have a smaller one…

"I – she carries these," Roman was saying. I saw him hand Drake my red ciper – knew Drake stabbed his arm with it because I heard Drake's inhalation hiss turn into a groan as the ciper infused with his blood.

Drake picked up my arm. The syringe looked well over three-fourths full! "Always use the 10cc syringe," the healers always said.

I closed my eyes as I felt the needle pierce my arm and cried out.

As the ciper coursed through me, a burning-stinging pain, I tried to relax and hoped he hadn't used too much. I felt the removal of the object in my stomach as if it was happening to someone else.

Drake pulled me up so that I was sitting, and although I was as limp as a rag doll, the piercing pain in my back was intense. "Get it out of her," he said. It hurt, gods it hurt, taking out whatever it was that pierced my back.

"I'm so cold," I managed to say, and my head rolled back.

"Maureen, no, stay with me," I heard Drake plead.

He hugged me, and I tried to tell him, "I love you," but I'm not sure if anything came out. I'm not even sure I made a noise.

He laid me back down.

I was starting to lose consciousness, when I heard Drake hiss, growling through clenched teeth again. "Whoa, Drake…?" Roman said. "Drake, no, enough, let it work."

But even as I felt myself fade, losing consciousness, I heard Drake say, "I'm not going to let her die," through tightly clenched teeth. But for me, the world started to slip away, the image of Drake leaning over me, his blue eyes staring at me in concern the last thing I saw.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke up on my own bed, feeling more refreshed than I ever had any morning before. Loraine walked into the room in a robe, drying her wet hair with a towel. "You're up."

"I'm up," I replied.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Refreshed, rejuvenated and alive," I replied, stretching. "I think I almost died."

"You did, technically. Dyllan said your primary heart had stopped," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed, holding the towel her hands on her lap. "What happened? Drake was not exactly forthcoming – you should've heard Me-ma and Nanina going at him for information. But he held his ground; all he said was that you, he, Emery and Roman had been hiking at Black Bear Lake and you'd been hit with three karusza bolts when you'd stumbled upon a Trag hideout."

"Oh gods, Byrne, she'll have my hide!" I moaned. I had to tell them if I was going to be in the woods.

"Not just your Avizitan Ochrokaje – Ian is furious! – so are the Ikseyan," she warned me. "Course it was so cute the way he carried you up here to your bed."

I sat bolt upright. "What – Drake? Here? In our room? Loraine, NO! No," I looked at where Drake's pictures were taped to the wall above my desk. "Tell me he didn't see…"

"Your shrine?" she finished for me.

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh, please tell me he didn't."

"Yep, he did."

I dropped my hands to see her grinning at me.

"I think he was flattered," Loraine said.

"That explains how I got here, but how did he know where I live?"

"Me. He called me," she said. "Oh, Mahureen, I was so scared. I get this call from you – only wasn't you – it was him. He told me you'd been hurt and that he wanted to bring you home and asked for directions. So I told him. I was waiting downstairs for you when he pulled up in your car. I didn't know he could drive?"

"It's an automatic – it's not that hard," I said, but I was impressed. But then the Vwasak epigrammatic expression seemed to be, 'improvise, adapt, overcome and prevail' as their creed, of sorts. It embodied Drake.

"He walked around to your side of the door, and I thought, 'who knew – he's a gentleman', but then he literally lifted you out of the car and carried you. You were a rag doll in his arms. Your blouse was stained with blood – front and back! I've never been so afraid for you in my life."

He carried me, really? "Well, I'm fine now," I said and scrambled from bed.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" Me-ma asked, more a challenge than a question, from the door as she entered the room. "Get back in bed – you're not going anywhere until you've fully rested, and I get some answers."

Loraine chuffed a laugh and scurried over to her side of the room to dress for school.

But no matter how much I protested or insisted that I was fine, Me-ma, Nanina _and _Meheka all insisted that I stay home and rest. Got to love the mothering types.

The next Hwatab meeting, I walked into the room, head held high, shoulders back, back straight and took the wysedia – the position of authority at the table. It garnered a few surprised faces, but I sat straight and tall as the others took their seats. I tapped the moltek on the table to gain everyone's attention and opened the meeting. "Every day as I drive to school, I can see the ARDhet," I said. "I want a current count of how many people we have living outside the Sector – a _full_ report. And I want an accurate account of the number of people in Elijia, Negea or Ukaenos as well as those still hiding in the bayou. If any of our people have relocated to another state, I want to know."

Ian, the Zæsak's Iksen, made a firm nod of his head.

"In regards to the events from Sunday afternoon, I'm fine," I asserted. "I was given ciper right away, and my recovery, as you can see, is complete." I ignored the stirrings of protests and continued. "I will not be stepping down nor dropping out from high school. I will not be withdrawn without my consent – by anyone. My being there is my only link to the Sector, and I'm going to establish a relationship with Roman, son of Nox, Ikesn of the Itrejivil. As Iksen of the Tgorasad, our agendas are compatible, and I intend to at some point sit down with him and see if the treatise set down by our great-great-grandfathers can be upheld."

"And I will not be overruled in my decision," I said with a tap of the miltek. I proceeded to gave a brief and precise report of what I knew had happened at Black Bear Lake and assigned what follow up I knew needed to be done. I knew what they wanted to ask, and allowed some discussion, but I controlled the floor. Then I had them make their reports, addressed new news and any outstanding business updates, and guided the discussions as Meheka had taught me to do.

I closed the Hwatab with a tap of the miltek, glad that I had my way.

However, Me-ma, Nanina _and _Meheka still insisted that I stay home from school another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 8 ("An Old Accustom'd Feast")

When I arrived back at school, I saw Emery and Julia standing by Julia's locker, so I joined them. "Maureen, how are you?" Emery asked as soon as I'd approached.

"I'm better, thank you," I said. "Even though I'm fully recovered and rejuvenated, my Me-ma made me take herbs every morning to 'get my strength back' not that I needed them. But I'm doing well." Yes, I was fine, but apparently I had to consume several pieces of vire Sunday night due to vmemogh – ciper fire, however, I was fine now. Apparently Drake had used quite a lot of his ciper infused blood to save me. Quite a lot.

I had pretty much figured that if Julia was this close to Emery, she probably knew everything already. I certainly knew she could keep a secret. I moved closer to Julia. "Being healed by ciper is a rush, isn't it?" I said softly.

Julia looked at me in shock as Emery asked, "You – remembered being healed… with ciper?" barely above a whisper.

I nodded. "Apparently Drake did it – twice." I showed them the bruises on my arm.

Julia looked at my arm, her hand touching a bruise.

I caught a glimpse of Roman in the hallway and looked at the girls. Emery and Julia knew about ciper and possibly the secret of how we use it. I wanted my friends to know the truth before Roman told them his opinion about me. I can trust them; I hope they would still trust me. "I have something to confess, and I – I really hope you keep an open mind."

Emery looked confused, but Julia, bless her, nodded in assurance. "All right," she said.

"Please don't hate me or… I still want to be friends, but…" I inhaled. I could see that Emery was bracing for the worst. Here goes. "I'm Tgorasad – an Atrian of the highland tribes – from the northern hemisphere of our planet." There. Said.

Emery recoiled in shock, and Julia's eye widened but she didn't look appalled.

"Are you one of those hidden Atrians living among the humans – the ones hiding inside of our school?" Emery asked, thankfully remembering to keep her voice down.

"Sort of," I breathed, hoping this played out well. I shook my head. "Yes and no. It's not what you think, Emery – not what he thinks," I said, indicating Roman's back with a glance in his direction and a jut of my head. I looked back at them. "I'm not a Trag. I'm sorry to have deceived you, but I haven't been able to tell people. It's a huge secret."

I saw Roman turn as he looked at us standing there, and his face became hard. Emery was watching him too.

"Roman thinks I'm a Trag," I admitted quickly and before either of them could say anything, "an Atrian extremists who hates humans and who had their markings removed so they can pass as a human."

"Why?" Julia asked.

I cocked my head.

"Why are there Atrians living outside the Sector?" Julia clarified.

"I'm – we're not part of the Trags. We – some of us weren't caught in the hunts. We've managed to keep hidden for the last ten years, keeping to ourselves and trying to survive. Look, I'll tell you more, I promise, but yes, there are Atrians living outside the Sector. But we're not part of the Atrian extremists – we're not the ones who are attacking humans. Most of us are simply trying to survive among the hostile indigenous people of this planet."

"Hostile indigenous people," Julia repeated with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"Red Hawks," Emery said with a sigh.

"And your police, your military, the National Guard and Homeland Security," I added.

"But why did you have your markings removed?" Emery asked.

"I didn't! I was born this way." So far Emery was taking all this in stride, maybe she'd understand – Roman surely wasn't open to the truth. "I have a skin condition, hypopigmentation, an absence of pigment or faint pigment caused by the depletion of melanocytes or a decrease in amino acidtyrosine, which is used by melanocytes to make melanin. It's an inherited recessive gene, rare but not uncommon among my tribe – the Sævad. But to humans, they think I have hyperpigmentation – blotchy skin – another inherited disorder. This skin condition, it's been useful here, I admit it, but I'm not anti-human. Now, Zoeda – you know her as Zoe – she's another matter. She's dangerous."

"She's dead," Emery said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really wanted to believe that, but Sephen and Rayne were not so sure. They had found the boathouse easily enough, and the remains of Beaumont's body, and although it had been sufficiently cremated in the fire, there was no evidence of the cmierk ostka – the death cube.

Emery nodded. "Drake said that she got caught in the blast."

I nodded, still unconvinced. "Can I count on you to, please, keep this to yourselves for now?" Thankfully Emery nodded, obviously thinking over what I'd said, but Julia was much more sincere about keeping our secret.

"I need to get something from my locker," I said, relieved. "See you in class?"

Julia said, "Okay," in her usual upbeat way and waved as I walked away. At least Julia was unperturbed by the revelation; I hoped Emery was too.

As I approached my locker, I saw Drake standing at his. I walked up to him. "I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" he asked, but he didn't turn his head, still staring into his locker.

I leaned on the locker next to his so I could see his face. "For saving my life," I said very softly.

He stiffened. "I didn't – you must be confused," he said, talking quietly into the locker.

"Really, I seem to recall—"

He turned to look at me. "It didn't happen," he said and slammed his locker closed.

He walked away, and I knew that I'd made him angry. I sighed and then exchanged what I needed to for class. All through homeroom, he never looked at me, in fact I could tell that he was deliberately avoiding me. He even left after the lesson with Teri, and there was no way I was going to talk to him about it around her.

In Chem., though, we had lab. "I did happen," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Let it go," he said as we began to set up the thistle funnel, glass jar, U-tube and flask we'd need to use.

"You saved my life," I said, setting up the water trough as he put three spatulas full of calcium carbonate chips into the flask.

He glared at me.

"I have the marks to prove it," I said, showing him the two red marks on my arm from the needle as I reached across him for the dilute hydrochloric acid. "See, I've proof."

"That's not proof of anything," he said. "Let it go."

I measured out the right amount of diluted hydrochloric acid. "Forget that you saved my life?" I asked as I poured it into the top of the funnel. "Or that you used ciper to save me?" I added barely above a whisper while checking that the liquid covered the tip of the funnel in the flask. "I saw what you did – and…"

He glared at me again.

"It's colorless," I said in a normal volume, indicating the flask.

"I can see that," he said as I wrote down my observation of the color, well, lack thereof.

"Look, you don't repay a life debt by turning on the one who saved you. I will never tell anyone, I promise. Your secret is safe with me," I said softly so only he'd hear. "I owe you my life, and… well, I just wanted to say thank you."

His eyes softened, but his mouth was still firmly set. He uncovered one of the gas jars to properly check the smell. "Odorless," he stated, not that I didn't know that all ready, but you have to do the steps.

He added lime water to one of the gas jars and gently shook the mixture. A white precipitation formed in the solution, then became clear as the excess Carbon dioxide bubbled through it. "I liked your room," he said with a smirk.

Oh yeah, the shrine as Loraine called it – a collection of pictures of Drake and the wrist band from the carnival. "About that…"

He shrugged as he lit a match. "Didn't know you took so many," he said, lighting a small piece of magnesium ribbon. He dropped it carefully into the gas jar.

"My phone has a camera," I said lamely as the ribbon burned with a crackling sound and formed a black speckled white solid. "You're very photogenic."

The corner of Drake's mouth twitched in a brief flicker of a smile. He put the universal indicator in place on the jar and shook the mixture gently to determine the pH. The mixture became yellow. No surprise there.

I began writing out the results of the project to hand in, then went to my desk to finish one of my homework assignments.

After class, Drake pulled me aside in the hallway. "You said you'd like to see the Sector again."

I wasn't sure if that was a question or not, so I simply nodded.

"Humans are being allowed in the Sector on Dinaskyu," he stated.

I knew about this and waited, hoping this was leading where I hoped it would.

"Miss Garcia wants each of us to invite a human into the Sector to celebrate Dinaskyu with us. It's an Atrian holiday in which we celebrate family and friends. I'm told it's like your Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays rolled into one."

I nodded again, biting my lip. We'd always compared it to the human Mother's Day and Thanksgiving, but all right. He put his hand on the wall by my head and looked at my mouth. "Roman tries to get me to join his family every year," he said as my lip slid out from under my teeth. "I know you'd like to see the Sector again – so would you like to come."

Yes. Oh, yes. "I'd love to," I said, trying not to seem _too_ enthusiastic about it. I wondered if I should bring haycue for his mom, flowers woven together to wear on the shoulders, but then realized I'd have to explain how I knew about that particular tradition. But if his mother was going to be there, I should bring something. Maybe a bouquet of flowers. "What about your family, are they all right with my attending such a personal family holiday?"

He looked away. "It will be just us," he said. He looked at me and leaned in closer. "If you're okay with being alone with me in my pod?"

I smiled at the implied suggestion, and when I looked up into his eyes, my breath hitched. I nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be? We were in your pod before."

"Yeah, we were," he said, stroking a strand of my hair. I blushed. I knew I was blushing because I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes, kissing him back. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Okay, I'll meet you at the gate." He shoved off the wall, took two steps back with a satisfied smile on his face and walked away.

I'm going to spend Dinaskyu with Drake! I'll be spending Dinasku with him in his pod!

In Biology as we worked on the pig dissection, Emery confessed that she hadn't broken it off with Grayson yet. "I don't want to hurt him, but…"

"Dragging it our will only make it worse. It'll be all right, but in every break up there is always one who gets hurt," I said. "I know you will be kind about it, but it sucks, I know." She smiled and we changed the subject. She tried to ask me questions about my family and our home in the vaguest way possible. I knew that Emery had questions, and she was trying to be discreet, which I appreciated, but I know my answers were guarded. "Maybe after school one day I'll bring you to the apartment, but for now, please believe me, we're average people."

"Who happen to come from outer space," she chided me in a whisper.

"Well, yeah."

After class, I saw Miss Benton approach Julia in the hallway, and I overheard her ask if Julia would like participating in an organic chemistry study. "I can't pay you, but I can give you extra credit," she said, and Julia asked, "Like an internship?"

Miss Benton smiled. 'Sure."

I closed my locker as Julia said, "That sounds great."

Miss Benton glanced at me, then said, "I'll give you details after school," and walked away.

I caught up to Julia after she told Emery that she'd bagged her first internship. "Not as exciting as your life, fitting in forbidden love and burning desire between lunch and Chem," Julia said with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

Emery shrugged saying, "I don't know what you're talking about," but Julia immediately said, "Please, details. I'm living vicariously through your escapades."

Emery said that being with Roman wasn't without its complications and that he'd invited her to Dinaskyu.

"I'll be there, too; Sophia invited me," Julia said, beaming.

"And me, Drake invited me," I chimed in.

"How come you don't seem more excited," Julia asked Emery.

"Roman said that his mom isn't excited about having humans in her home," Emery said and voiced her concerns.

"Isn't that more of a fourteenth date problem?" Julia asked.

"Like I said, complications abound," Emery said and turned to me. "What should I do?"

I would have suggested a haycue, but didn't know how well it would be received – she was a human after all. A net was given to the men in our lives – flowers for the women. I didn't know of any other Itrejivil custom for Dinaskyu. "We didn't do Dinaskyu like the Itrejivl did," I said softly. "We, the Tgorasad, when we adopted Dinaskyu, we infused it with our own rituals and traditions since our seasons were different – when most of the southern tribes had their spring, it was fall for us. But I can tell you the history of Dinaskyu."

Julia suggested she speak to Sophia. "She can teach you all the traditions, give you some handy Sondiv phrases," Julia said, a little louder than I was comfortable with. "By the day's end you'll be a Dinaskyu master."

"Phrases I can help you with," I said softly and glanced around. "The Trejivil nuances of the south, maybe not so much."

Grayson walked by us, and Emery's smile faded. "Still haven't broken up with Grayson, have you?" Julia asked.

Emery said she was going to meet with him after school. Julia said, "Good, once you tear off that bandage, you can enjoy your scandalous interplanetary romance, guilt free."

I saw Drake eating alone at lunch, but Justin and Jason herded me to our usual table to sit with my cousins – and Sophia, who was already sitting next to Loraine. I was so glad she hung out with us more, especially now that she knew our secret and was keeping it to herself. I saw Roman walk up to Drake. "Do you know what day it is?" Roman announced loudly as he grasped Drake's shoulders and sat down next to him. Drake answered, but his voice too soft to carry to our table.

"And you turn us down every year so you can sulk in your pod and smoke devour," Roman said, his voice carrying well.

I stifled a laugh. So that's his tradition – getting buzzed. "But, what if this year is different?" Roman leaned in close to Drake and lowered his voice.

Drake looked as if he was going to brush Roman off, and I knew why he might since he was planning on spending it with me. "No don't give me that crap about not having a family," Roman said, once again not caring who overheard him. "Because you have us, and we're not going anywhere."

I smiled. I saw them bump forearms, Roman beaming happily. Then I heard Drake say, "As long as I get to bring over some devour."

Devour. Well, I'll simply have to go buy him a really good cigar instead, I thought.

After school as Loraine, Justin and I waited for Sophia, I saw Gloria Garcia waiting by the SEU bus. She stopped Roman to speak to him, but whatever it was she wanted, it was pretty obvious that he didn't want to do it. I had heard that she'd arranged for some dignitaries to attend Dinaskyu tomorrow night – something that rankled with my own tribes, so I could only imagine how the Itrejivil in the Sector felt about having their holiday exploited, a holiday that's supposed to be about celebrating family and family ties, turned into a political event.

Roman walked around Miss Garcia, and she turned around and called out his name. She said something, and Roman stepped closer to her, his expression angry. After an exchange of words, Roman turned and walked away, leaving Miss Garcia scowling after him.

"So, Miss Garcia is using Dinaskyu to support her political agenda," Loraine said, unable to keep the contempt out of her voice. "It's an affront to us all. Inviting guests is one thing, but exploitation of our holiday for their entertainment isn't right."

"And I think she expected Roman to do his part," I replied.

"Ever since his speech at the Crash Day ceremony, she's been promoting him as the Iksen of his people, the one to help Atrian's rise out of the shadows and into society," Justin stated.

"Her society," I snarled softly. "It's an honored tradition of the Itrejivil that should be respected – not mocked." I turned to face them. "By the way, Drake invited me."

"You're going to spend Dinaskyu, in the Sector, with Drake? The elders won't like it," Loraine stated.

I shrugged. "I'm going."

"Standing up to the elders? Now that I'd like to see you try and pull off," Loraine said.

"There has to be a way – I really want to go," I said with a sigh, but I knew she was right. Persuading them will be difficult.

I waved at Sophia, urging her over and asked if she still wanted to go to The Bug. The Hwatab meeting was scheduled for after dinner – eight o'clock, so I had time. She accepted, naturally, and Loraine told her she'd drive her to the Sector, "After some shopping and girl time."

Emery showed up outside The Bug, and I knew that our conversation would center on Dinaskyu. At least here I could actually do some explaining without worrying too much about being overheard.

Loraine excused herself, saying, "I have to go to ATri-Automotive to see Daniel. I'll catch up with you later," and hurried away.

As we walked inside, Sophia told Emery about the history of Dinaskyu for the southern tribes, "The Zwahan and later the Vwasak tribes were the first to hold the tradition," Sophia said. "Originally it was held before fishing season, before the men went off their boats for months at a time. Of course back then, kids would have to repair real fishing nets. Now we decorate tiny ones."

"And the women get flowers," Emery said as we slid into a booth.

I smiled as Sophia stumbled over the explanation of the reason behind the tradition of haycue trebiec – flower collars for Dinaskyu. "Like leis?" Emery asked, and Sophia nodded, saying, "Right, only we call them haycue."

"The flowers were introduced, as I understand it, from the Swamad, the agricultural tribe of Itrejivil – Atrians, when they adopted the tradition of Dinaskyu," I added to help Sophia out. "They didn't fish, well, except ofr sport. They were farmers – harvesters. They already had a tradition of bringing flowers inside in the spring to, I suppose to freshen up the homes, make them smell like the fields and meadows. The Iwabas used to do the same, but when the flowers were at their peak, for drying and pressing to make remedies and perfumes. Mothers would be given ansushy sorotka or lueronaria sorotka – ansushy and lueronaria are common Atrian flowers, braided into chains or on twigs of a tree much like your willow and worn in their hair or shoulders. So the traditions overlapped, hence the flowers." Apparently Sophia didn't know that. "I heard that they started the tradition of decorating small nets with seeds and small semiprecious stone beads and filling them with flowers."

"They don't put the flowers in the nets," Sophia said. "Mostly the nets are given by the children to the men in their lives: fathers, older brothers or grandfathers and their Iksen."

"Our coastal tribe, the Zæsak, were the first to adopt the tradition of the small nets They typically decorated their net baskets with seashells, sea glass and semiprecious stone beads… or whatever the children are given or found to do it. The Sævad soon did, too, and some of the Dævas, only we make ours flat, kind of like the dream catchers I've seen," I explained.

"Should I bring flowers for your mother?" Emery asked Sophia. She really did want to make a good impression on Maia, wife of the late Nox and Roman's mother. Sophia paused, so Emery conceded, "Not a god idea."

But Sophia told Emery that she should. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Since The Bug wasn't too busy, and we were secluded enough, Sophia and I continued to talk about Dinaskyu and other Itrejivil traditions.

Before we left, I asked Emery how it went with Grayson. "Not so good. He became angry, and well, he saw Roman and me at the hospital, and he also knows that I was with the reporter who wrote the story about his mother," Emery said, sadly. "I tried to explain that it was an accident but Grayson stormed off."

"I'm sure things will be okay," I said. "It's best to be honest with him. He's sure to realize you wouldn't have turned his mom in. Besides, how on earth could you have known she'd be there – she was hosting a formal party that night."

"I hope you're right," she sighed. "I'm sure its… He's hurting and I—"

I gave her a soft pat on the arm. "He'll come around. Besides, on the bright side, now you can have your clandestine moments with Roman in all the secret hideaways in school."

"Very funny," Emery said before saying good bye.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day at school, Drake was acting very oddly – and I could tell something was bothering him. He ignored me all day, and in class he seemed lost in his own thoughts and he'd stare out the windows or at his hands frequently. But he didn't call it off with me to attend Dinaskyu, so that was good, right?

At lunch, I saw Miss Benton approach Julia. Julia shook her head at whatever Miss Benton wanted, and our teacher looked disappointed. Her persistence in recruiting Julia bothered me. Miss Benton taught Biology, but she was singling out Julia for an organic chemistry projects of some kind. She specifically wanted Julia, I hadn't seen her approach any other students for her project.

Whenever I saw Miss Benton with Julia, I was reminded that she'd taken Julia's mug from The Bug. I still had no other explanation for her doing so except to get a DNA sample from the cup, and I feared it might have to do with the fact that Roman had cured Julia with ciper infused blood. I still had no idea if ciper lingered in humans the way it did for us. If it did, could ciper bond with human DNA? Ciper spores lived in us, in our blood; it was a symbiotic relationship. If it took hold in Julia… I had to ask one of our microbiologists.

I was relieved when Emery approached Julia and drew her away. But Miss Benton didn't look pleased, in fact she had a look of a woman who was going to keep trying until she forced Julia to do what she wanted.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I entered the security gates of the Sector with Emery and Julia and the rest of the dignitaries, and submitted to having my purse checked and my identification confirmed. Three other students were with us, and by the expression on their faces, this was the first time they'd been to the Sector. The SEU were really taking security seriously, (or putting on a good show for the military personnel and politicians attending Dinaskyu.)

As I entered the Sector, I looked around, but I didn't see Drake anywhere. Sophia, Lynne, Durren and Corbin were there to greet their human guests. But I didn't see Roman or Teri either.

Castor greeted us to the Sector and welcomed everyone to Dinaskyu. From his posturing, I could tell he was going to use this – the intrusion of the dignitaries on Dinaskyu – to his advantage. I hoped that what I'd been warned about Castor wasn't true, that he would have the welfare of the people as his primary concern. But the other Ikseyan didn't trust him. They have always told me that he was Trag, and that he'd sided with Edlund, Veda, Jasper and Uhstur in leading the dissent that led to the munity aboard theARDhet.

Castor singled out Emery right away. "Are you excited about your first Dinaskyu?" he asked her.

Emery hesitated and said that Roman's mom wasn't happy about her being here.

He smiled, seemingly sincere, but to me it didn't seem to reflect in his eyes. "My sister can be a very intimidating woman, but let me tell you a secret; just like humans, the surest way to an Atrian's mother's heart, is to make her son happy."

I inhaled. It was a veiled threat. Castor knew, and he was informing Emery.

"Well don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," he said with a lyterin's smile (a sort of lizard-like poisonous amphibian-fish that has a snout that looks like it's always smiling). "I'm just glad that you and Roman have found one another."

Shit. He knows. And he will use this against Roman.

"I'm not sure that anyone else would be happy about it," Emery stated.

Castor smiled. "Give it time."

There were some children with decorated Dinaskyu nets to give the visitors, but the child who approached Emery, pouted because hers had become tangled. I watched as Emery smiled and knelt to help the little girl with her Dinaskyu net as I accepted the one given me, thanking the adorable girl. But instead of fixing the net, Emery took one of the long strings and wove her fingers with it, ending up with a star. How sweet, I thought, but beside me, Sophia's eyes widened in surprise. Or realization, recognition, it was hard to tell.

I looked about, but I still couldn't see Drake anywhere. Castor asked me whom I was looking for. I was surprised, as if he wouldn't have known that I was Drake's guest. I greeted Castor warily, hoping that my tone stayed politely formal.

We were given a tour with the other dignitaries.

By the time we reached the market, I voiced my concerns to Sophia. "He'll be here," she assured me. "He's probably with Roman."

I nodded, hoping that she was right. I hoped nothing was wrong.

"If he doesn't show up, just come with me to our pod," Sophia said. "Roman said that he'd be joining us this year."

I remembered Roman's comments at lunch and wondered if that was why Drake was acting off… but that didn't make sense. There was something else going on, something had bothered – was bothering Drake, I was sure of it. Once again, I wondered where he was as I followed the other guests.

I finally saw Drake, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as the other Itrejivil hosts took their guests to their pods.

His greeting was stiff, reserved, but I followed Drake to his pod. He glanced around before opening his door and let me in. Strange. But then he seemed to relax once we were alone.

I stood there, looking at him, taking in everything about him: his blue eyes, strong jaw, angular nose, strong muscled shoulders and trim waist. He seemed to be doing the same, just looking at me. I waited for him to say something, but the silence seemed to have an energy to it rather than feeling uncomfortable. I'd chosen a short, cranberry sheath dress and skinny-legged, black pants with my favorite boots, wanting to look nice for him, but conservative enough considering the significance of the holiday.

He moved forward, cupped my face and kissed me. Reflexively, I put my hands on his elbows, more to keep from swaying. His kiss became firmer, hauntingly sensual and passionate, so unlike the stolen moments in school. I sighed, letting myself give in to it, and his arms encircled me. I felt light, woozy, and had to clung to him to stay standing.

I felt the tip of his tongue along my lips, gently urging me to open up for him, and his embrace tightened as I did, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It seemed so sensual, his tongue on mine, exploring my mouth, and he tasted like humika, a fruit we make a fermented drink with. He responded, but there was a feeling of deep seeded desire and craving in his kiss, and I felt compelled to I try to give to him what he needed, reeling from the passion brewing between us.

Not that I hadn't dreamed of kissing him like this – I have. Often.

The kiss became a hungry, desperate. My head was spinning, my hearts racing, and my mind seemed to completely stop functioning, my only thought of how incredible this was – how wonderful it felt. Spinning, heady – I felt his fingers slide the zipper of the mini dress I wore down slowly and realized he'd opened my dress. Did I want this? – although, in all honesty, I wasn't really thinking at all.

He removed my mini dress, his hands on my skin, and my breathing became deeper. I backed away, looking at him. I removed my boots and black pants, and his smile became predatory, lustful and it thrilled me. I stood up, facing him, unsure. He walked forward, removing his shirt as he approached and once again was engulfed in his arms.

It was glorious, feeling his skin against mine, being able to touch him, really touch him, as he was doing to me, and in no time he had me a mindless, reeling mass of jelly. He picked me up effortlessly, placed me on a table and leaned over me.

But the moment as we joined, I gasped out in pain – a sharp stabbing pain that was quite a bit sharper than I'd expected – and I clenched my fingers into his arms, my nails digging into his skin as I cried out.

Drake stopped.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly panicky. Did I do something wrong?

He looked down at me, then his eyes snapped to my face. "You're a virgin?"

"Um, yeah," I said, not understanding the problem. Surely he had to know he was my first?

"You should have told me!" he said, his arms stiff as he braced himself above me.

"Ah, okay, why?" I asked, confused. Except for the pain it had been wonderful; and the pain was ebbing away.

"I'd have been more gentle with you," he said, and I sighed in relief.

I hadn't done anything wrong. Well, except to tell him he was my first. Did sex have proper etiquette that people followed, too? "Unn, okay," I said, not at all articulate at the moment. "Can you?"

"Yes, I can," he said as if it was the most ridiculous question I've ever asked.

I nodded. "Okay," I said. I mean, we might as well, we've come this far. "Can you?"

He laughed and stood back. I thought he was going to say no, but then he picked me up and carried me to his bed.

I have to admit the second time though this he was more gentle, much much more. He took his time with each thing he did and in minutes I was writhing and pleading and grabbing at him, wanting more – much more. He had a satisfied smile as we joined, and while it did hurt a little, it was a bit better. No stars, no fireworks or blazing anything, just a slow build that escalated to a desire that seemed to melt me. Not at all what I'd read in those romance books, but it was really really nice.

When we were done, Drake pulled away, but I did see the contented look in his eyes. But when he wiped himself off with his shirt I saw that there was blood on him – on it – my blood. I moved, examining the bed and then gaped up at him. "I'm so sorry!"

He chuffed a laugh. "Whatever for?"

"I made a mess in your bed!"

He tossed me another tank. "It's fine." He chuffed a laugh and shook his head. "I'll be right back."

His bed was a mess. I hoped he could get the blood out. He came back with a bowl of warm soapy water and a washcloth. "Here."

I suddenly felt very self-conscious sitting on his bed, holding his tank in my lap.

He shook his head, laughing at me. "I'll be in the other room," he said and walked out.

I nodded. I cleaned up the best I could, and since my clothes were all in the other room, I put on a T-shirt left on the chair, which came to my thighs, and walked out to retrieve my clothes. Drake was talking to someone at the door. I waited in the doorway until he closed the door to pick up my clothes. I stifled a laugh at his stunned expression when he turned and saw me. I smiled at him, then scurried back to his room to dress properly.

I dressed quickly, putting a pad in my underwear, for obvious reasons, and walked back out.

"I have to go do something," he said. "I won't take too long, I hope. You can wait here, if you want?"

"Ah, all right. Will you do me up, before you go?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"All right," he said, walking up to me.

But instead of zipping up my dress, he pulled my dress open and then swore, "What the…? You're—" Suddenly he grabbed me, shoving me to the right and pinned me, bent over face-down on his table. I felt his tongue on my back, wet and slick, and inhaled sharply at the contact. "You're Atrian," he snarled.

"Yes, I know," I admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, still pinning me to the table.

I turned my head. "When?" I asked, wishing I had confided in him. "I – we can't. We're not supposed to tell anyone."

"You were not supposed to – you're a Trag?" he snarled, letting go.

"NO!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"But you've had your markings removed," he said, grabbing my face with a firm grip.

"No, I – it's not what you think," I pleaded as he examined me carefully.

"What I think is that you're one of those Trags," he said, forcefully releasing me. "What sort of game is this? Are you supposed to spy on me, is that it? You report what I do to Zoe."

I clutched my dress to my chest. "No, I'm not – it's not like that."

"Was this a test?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"A test – a test of what?" I asked. Of the Trags? Did they do that? "Drake, I'm not—"

"Spare me," he spat. "You've done your duty and then some."

I recoiled in shock. "Drake, please, it's not what you think!" I touched his arm, but he jerked it away. "Please believe me—"

"Believe you – Roman was right, I shouldn't trust you," he said angrily.

"Roman's wrong, what he said is—"

"I didn't believe him when he told me, but it makes sense," he said, looking away.

"No – Drake," I pleaded, wanting to explain.

"Then how did you know about Zoe's Trag hideout? How did you know about the black ciper?" he asked before I could.

"From Sephen and Rayne," I said. "I—"

"Rayne? He is a Trag," Drake stated.

"No, he's not. He's one of my men," I said and by the hard glare in his eyes, I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

"No, he's one of Zoe's men – one of the Trags who've removed their markings – like you've done," Drake snarled. There was a banging on the door. "I have to go." He stormed off.

I sat down, crying.

I went to his room, found a hanger and used it to zip up my dress, finished dressing, then I pulled off his sheets to soak them.

I heard the door open, and thinking it was Drake, I went to go explain, but I saw a blonde woman enter with Miss Garcia and ducked back out of sight.

"Your old pod. Hopefully it hasn't changed much," Miss Garcia said.

Her pod – it's Drake's pod. Didn't she know that?

"It's a different world than it was eight years ago, Saroya. Relations between humans and Atrians are better – less hostile," Miss Garcia was saying, but the woman was not saying anything.

Saroya? Not_ the_ Saroya? The one that landed the ARDhet all by herself? It couldn't be.

"We even have an Integration Program now," Miss Garcia continued. "It is my hope that by releasing you, we can build on a growing trust between our people."

The woman simply looked around the pod, but said nothing.

"Well, I'll give you your privacy. I thought you'd want to change before the Dinaskyu feast," Miss Garcia said.

"Thank you," the woman replied.

But as soon as Miss Garcia left, the woman moved a stool, grabbed a hidden bag and ran out a circular window. I walked over to close the window, but I didn't see her anywhere. Was that Drake's mom? Was Drake the son of _the_ Saroya, the co-pilot of the ARDhet?

I found soap and filled the sink and tried to wash out my blood the best I could. They would have to soak, so I pushed them into the sink. I sat down for a while, waiting, worried, but after a half hour, I left Drake's pod.

I walked around aimlessly, my mind in a turmoil and ran into Sophia and her mother. Sophia asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Drake and I – we… he… it's all wrong," I said, trying not to cry.

Sophia pulled me aside. "What happened?"

"Drake and I – we…" I couldn't tell her we had made love – well, sex, I dunno. It was both, I think, really. "But he found out I'm – you know – and he got mad," I said. "We had a fight."

"I'm sure it will be all right," she said, trying to make me feel better. She really was a sweet girl and a good friend.

Sophia introduced me to her mother.

Her mother looked at me as if she recognized me. I greeted her formally as "Soksumiv ahdeeb, Honored wife of Nox, Teabour of the son to be the leader of the Atrian people, Abour Atedi," mixing my Sondiv and English. "Roman's the next Iksen, right?"

Maia nodded. "He is to become our next Iksen," she replied, which confused me. Maybe Roman has to finish school first, before he ascends. How inconvenient.

Maia looked at my face carefully. "Do I know you…?" She started to ask, then smiled. "You look so much like your mother, Mahureen."

I look away, then at her. She had been the Iksen's wife, and was a very powerful woman; I knew she would hold the welfare of the people first. "I am my mother's daughter," I said in formal Sondiv. "Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad."

She nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry about your mother; my late husband knew her well," she said kindly.

Boy was that the truth. "Thank you," I replied.

"How many of you are there?" Maia asked.

"I wish, Honored Mother, that I could tell you how many and where we are, but it's too dangerous at this time, considering the hostility of the indigenous people of this planet. However, we are well and able to maintain ourselves reasonably if not frugally."

Maia nodded. "I understand, Amwur Atedi," she said softly.

"Thank you, Teabour, Soksumiv ahdeeb," I repeated in Sondiv.

I went to the feast area with Sophia and her mother. Maia introduced me to Borjmei, the Swamad Iksen and Aujheyn, the Vwasak Iksen, who I greeted politely, but in English. I wasn't ready to come out to them yet. Thankfully, Maia understood and only used my given name, not by my formal title, to which I was grateful. But I know that Ghianni, the Iwabas Iksen, recognized me, although she didn't say anything.

I sat next to Maia at the feast, a place of honor under other circumstances. I still felt honored to be at her table, though.

I saw Drake, sitting alone, but he looked at me and turned his head.

Then to my surprise, it was Castor who held up the Debour ahdeeb cup – the cup of the father of the people – not Roman as he made his welcome speech. He introduced the tribes, "To the Swamad, the backbone of our people." There was cheering and I turned my head to see where they sat. "To the Iwabas, numinous and enigmatic people of the rainforests; and to the Zwahan keepers of our proud traditions and practices," he said, eliciting more cheering from both groups. "The Vwasak, the nobel warriors," Castor said, then paused, his smile fading and his arms lowering when he saw the woman Miss Garcia was standing next to. Saroya – the woman I saw in Drake's pod. His demeanor changed, he faltered in his speech. Clearly this woman's appearance was unsettling the new Iksen.

Drake turned in his seat and recognition dawned in his face.

Saroya smiled, a look a of love and pride in her eyes.

Drake said, "Mom?" rising slowly to his feet. Holy shit, she _was_ his mom!

She moved toward him, smiling with the love a mother has for her son. "Hadebou," she said, and they embraced. As everyone watched.

Roman turned to look at someone with an expression of someone who'd been played. Wasn't he happy?

A woman sitting next to Teri, who resembled her greatly, lifted her goblet to him. Vega. She had to be Vega. Shit. I turned hoping she didn't see me, but the woman was said to not miss much.

But everyone else was watching the mother-son reunion.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 9 ("Some Consequence Yet Hanging In The Stars")

Drake was rather aloof in school the next day, following our argument in his pod. I'd hoped to speak to him, but he carefully avoided me in the hallway before class. He and Teri walked to homeroom together.

I did notice that Taylor was eyeing him all thorough English lit, and in chem, Drake didn't have his feet in the aisle. He also didn't look at me as I walked by, which was disappointing. So, I rationalized as I sat down that his feet in my way had been on purpose, a ploy to get me to talk to him, maybe. Apparently, he didn't want to talk to me anymore. I wondered how that would affect our being lab partners, but since today was lecture, I'd hold off and approach him later about it.

"From what I've heard he's hooking up with someone else," Lisa said in teasing way.

Already?

"Snooze you lose. From what I've heard, Taylor has her sights on him," she informed me.

"No," I replied, but I'd seen the way she looked at him and from some of her outfit choices, I'd have to say that Taylor was pulling out all the strings. Lisa just raised her eyebrows with a subtle shift of her head and turned her attention back to Mr. Jacobson as he started his lesson.

In Biology, we were reviewing the respiratory system for the upcoming quiz. "So if Atrians have two lung systems, does that mean they can hold their breaths for a really long time?" Taylor asked, turning to look at Drake. "Convenient and handy."

"It means that while underwater, their secondary lung system takes over, yes," Miss Benton said.

"So how long can you stay down under?" Taylor asked Drake pointedly, to which he responded, "All day if I wanted."

She looked rather pleased by his response, her eyebrows rose and her smile widened.

"Too bad humans drown," Teri stated.

"Miss Beecham, Teri, we're talking about general human – Atrian anatomy," Miss Benton admonished them. "Shall we continue, or are you ready to take your test now?"

Everyone, including Taylor, gave her our undivided attention. Well, everyone but Drake, who was eyeing Taylor speculatively. Damn. Oh well.

At lunch, Taylor started spreading word about a party at her house to see the upcoming meteor shower, and by the end of the day, quite a few people were talking about the party with their friends.

"It's a pool party," Loraine said as we walked to the cars.

"I know, which means we can't go," I said with a sigh. Drake might go, in fact I'm sure Taylor will do everything she can to entice him to attend her party, and he could swim because everyone already knew he was Atrian. Drake at a pool party in swim trunks and wet. I huffed silently, and wished I could go, just to see that. I so wanted to see him in trunks and fluorescing.

"Did you really want to?" Loraine asked.

I looked at her and shrugged. I knew that she did.

"So, we'll go to the houses and hang out in our pools," Justin said, before running off to catch up to Jason.

"That will be fun; lots of screaming kids and the old hens asking us about school… Are we still going to The Bug?" Loraine asked.

I nodded. "I'm caught up on all my assignments, I've already done all the questions in my chem book," I stated, considering that from chapter 12 onward (the last chapter I had completed before I was assigned to work with Drake), I only had to do the odd numbers. "And in Algebra, I've finished most of the equations up to chapter 29. So except for English reading and a quick review for Biology, I'm good." Evenings at the apartments were basically a huge revision party; everyone sat at the tables and coffee tables doing their homework after dinner, except on Tuesday, when we were expected to do an hour of cleaning in addition to our homework.

"And your Spanish test," Loraine pointed out.

"Soy bueno. Estoy listo para que uno también," I said, basically telling her I'm good.

"Show off," Loraine said, nudging me. "I'll be up late with Justin reviewing my vocabulary."

"I can go over it with you tonight," I offered.

However, I received a text before Spanish from Byron asking me to get some things he wanted from Ian after school and to meet him near a bar south on hwy 32. Ihmen sent me a text as well, with a little more detail about what I was picking up. I looked for Loraine before Algebra, but didn't see her on the way to class.

Sophia stopped by my seat and asked, "Are we going to The Bug?"

"I know Loraine wants to go, but I can't," I said with a shake of my head as Roman sat at his desk, watching us. "I have an errand for my elders, something I need to pick up for them, but if that doesn't take too long, I can meet up with you afterwards," I said softly.

Sophia smiled. "All right," she said, sidestepping Roman as she went to her seat.

I caught up to Loraine at her locker after school. "I'm to meet Byron for a bit, and he may bring Sephen. I have some things they need, and Colton is sending some more seedlings to the Dævas healers to see if they recognized them."

"If not they'll be given to the biochemists again," Loraine said. "I wonder why Vega's Iwabas are cultivating plants outside the Sector?"

"I'm more concerned with the fact that they're doing it – and _why_ they're doing it," I said. "Thing is, it's in our favor. The Dævas healers say some of the plants were unknown to them. But if they _are_ from the Sector, how is Zoeda getting them? And even stranger, Zoeda is also collecting indigenous plants; why? again, we don't know."

"Could she be moving them from another location that you don't know about?"

I nodded, considering that. "That's a real possibility," I said. "Some of them are poisonous or allergenic, but not necessarily too dangerous to us – ciper protects us from most of the pollen-allergens, and cures us when we digest a poisonous plant if we get treatment in time. It's one of the reasons we carry ciper in our herb kits. And most all the poisonous indigenous plants are known to humans, there is information on them on the internet."

"Could she be trying to cross the Iwabas plants with the indigenous ones – creating hybrids?" Loraine asked.

"I hadn't considered that, but that's a real possibility, too," I said. "I'll ask Byron and Sephen."

"Good, then I'll see you later on tonight," Loraine said and waved as she strode off.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I drove Ian's van and met up with Byron and Sephen in a parking lot between a Mexican eatery and a hardware store. I got out of the van after I checked to see if the coast was clear and went to look for the guys. I walked casually through the Mexican eatery and exited out the back. Mexican food is one of the types we tend to avoid – cilantro is in almost everything, and I don't do well with jalapenos. Plus, they don't serve any drinks I can have: coke, tea, beer and margaritas. I'm not big on 7up, usually, or the frothy fruit one they have made from a cactus. I do like horchata on occasion. If the elders found out I drank a beer or a margarita, well, they wouldn't like it much.

I saw the guys sitting in Sephen's truck and walked toward them. "If you pull up to the side of Ian's van, you can just put the seedlings in the back and then drive off."

"No, we're exchanging cars," Sephen said, surprising me. "Here is the spare key. I'm taking the van, and you're driving the truck back. Drop it off at the automotive shop, and Daniel will get it back to me."

"I can't drive your truck," I said as I handed him a small package Ihmen gave me. I hated his truck, it had a shell on it that made it difficult to see around, let alone back up. Not that the van was any better, but it had more windows.

"Don't argue, it's the easiest way," Sephen stated as he took the parcel. "Daniel will drive you to get your car after work."

"I'm meeting friends at The Bug," I said and immediately regretted it when he scowled.

"This is more important than socializing over hamburgers," Sephen said as he checked the contents of the package I gave him.

"I can drop off the truck to Daniel and walk to The Bug," I said. "or Loraine can take me to get my car, and we'll go afterwards."

Sephen nodded.

"Don't be concerned about him – he's out of humika juice," Byron stated, getting a scowl from his brother. "Oh, lighten up." He turned to me. "Is the stuff we wanted in there," he said indicating the back of the van.

"Of course. There are three huge boxes in the van," I said as Stephen peered in the windows. I wondered what was bothering him and what were they doing that had him so tense. I turned to Byron. "Ian said to be careful." If Ian was worried about what they were up to, so was I. "Please, you'll be careful, right?"

"I'll be careful," Byron said as he ruffled my hair, something I hate when he does that. "Don't be such a worry wurt."

"I miss you. I worry about you," I said, hugging him lightly. He hugged me back.

"Shhh, don't worry, we're good," Byron said. I looked up at him as he let go. "Now, go on."

Sephen hugged me too, despite his grumpiness. "You be careful," I told him.

"I will."

I smiled as I got in the truck and put it in reverse. When I turned to put the truck in drive, they were both gone – possible into the Mexican restaurant. I drove to my guardian father's automotive shop for hybrid and electric cars, and handed the keys to Baxton, one of the Atrian technicians that works in the shop as a mechanic.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Pocketing the keys.

"Everything is fine. They looked good, even though Sephen was a bit out of sorts," I replied. "Tell Daniel I'll pick up my car tonight."

"Will do," he said and returned to work.

In The Bug, the teen hang out, I noticed right away that Sophia had gotten a new hair style. It looked really good on her, much more flattering and that she was also wearing makeup. I figured she was simply trying something new. Besides the new haircut looked adorable on her.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day in school, I noticed that Sophia was wearing her new makeup quite a bit darker, edgier than the day before. She also had on a long mesh tank over another skimpy black tank, black skinny jeans and a pair of platform boots inspired by classic motorcycle style. Not her usual style of dress. Something I'd expect Teri to wear – not Sophia, and I wondered what was bringing on the change. But other than the way she was dressed, Sophia was still the same sweet girl, so I figured it was just a phase, trying something new.

She was not the only one with a new look.

Taylor had dressed to be noticed, or to kill as humans say. She was wearing a chartreuse top and heels with a very snug black mini, showing off a bit of skin around her middle – not too risqué to be sent home to change, but definitely pushing the edge of the dress code. She was the perfect embodiment of sexual kitten and queen bee of school, dressed to impress and turn heads. And she was, nearly every male did notice, including my two moron cousins. "Hey, Earth guys," I said, snapping my fingers next to Jason's face as Loraine nudged Justin.

"If a girl dresses like that, she's asking to be noticed," Jason stated, watching Taylor walk by.

"She's human, dude," Justin said.

"That didn't stop you from drooling, now did it?" Loraine said and snapped her fingers at him again.

"What?" Justin asked. "She's a nice view coming and going."

"Especially going," Jason said with a smirk. Loraine and I rolled our eyes and walked away. "You've a nice caboose too, you know," Jason said, catching up to us.

"Nice that you noticed," Loraine said. "But you're just saying that because I've the car keys and you don't want to walk home after school."

"No, in case you haven't noticed, Brock has been eyeing you," Jason pointed out.

Loraine chuffed a laugh and kept walking. "Not going to happen, he's human. Besides, if all goes well, we'll leave this rock in a year or two."

I wasn't sure about that, it could take longer, if the Trags kept causing trouble.

The rest of the day went much as the day before. In chem we had a short quiz and were told to finish our chapter assignments. I pulled mine out and turned to Drake, hoping this went well. "Odd or even?" I asked and not surprising he said even. At least we were still lab partners as far as I knew. "Shoot them over to me when you're done," I said.

He leaned forward. "About that."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear that he didn't want to partner any more. But he sat back and said, "Never mind."

Confusing as heck, but there was nothing for it. If he was okay with it, so was I. Besides he was the second best in class and a very good lab partner.

During lunch, I saw Roman and Emery at the food line, talking, and hoped that whatever it was it wasn't as serious as their faces indicated.

I looked around. Drake was not in the lunch room. I looked about, neither was Taylor, and I here thought that she was still promoting her party. Sighing, I joined my cousins and Sophia at our usual table.

After school, Justin and I were waiting for Loraine and Jason to come out, and a few of the girls in our year eyed him as they walked by. Justin noticed, as guys do, smiling at them. "You male flirt, you," I teased him.

"All that work in the gym is starting to pay off," he said.

"I see," I replied. "And what does your Zæsak trainers have to say about it?"

Justin looked smug. "As long as I do my 5K every morning, and 48 laps in the pool, he doesn't mind."

"Even if you're bulking up?" I asked. He was, and it was starting to show, a little. Here and there.

He flexed his bicep, and I tried not to laugh as another pair of girls eyed him. "Oh, so impressive."

I saw Drake exit the school and stood there, either waiting for someone or pausing, I didn't care. He looked so good in his black tank, black and grey hoodie, black jeans and boots. And the neckline of the tank allowed for a nice view of his markings on the left side of his neck and upper chest.

"Still have it bad for the Vwasak warrior?" Justin asked.

"It wasn't meant to be," I sighed, although I knew Drake wasn't talking to me anymore, but I couldn't help myself – my eyes followed him as he walked toward us.

"Mahureen, he's seeing someone else," he said.

I know he was trying to be helpful but that stabbed me in the hearts. "What do you mean?"

"He's hooked up with the Queen bee of the school – Taylor," Justin stated. "They are trying to keep it all under wraps, but she's pretty lousy at being discreet. You know how she flirts with him."

Yeah I knew, and I had hoped Drake wouldn't fall for her, but then she is gorgeous.

"I heard them, she said that they never agreed to be exclusive," Justin said, apparently taking my silence as a need to have more information. Not that this bit helped any. "Not exclusive, as in they are doing it, but still dating other people."

I didn't think Drake was that type. It saddened me that I misjudged him.

"I did hear him say that there wasn't anyone else," he added.

That hurt. He _was_ with her.

As Drake got closer to us, I tried to keep my focus on Justin, and asked him how it was going in Spanish.

"Está yendo bien, pero usted sabe que," he said, although I was actually watching Drake from the corner of my eye.

"He oído que es un elefante."

"He's a what – an elephant?" I asked, catching his remark.

"I wasn't sure you were paying attention," Justin said.

I let it go. I wanted to know more about this supposed fling with Taylor and how serious it might be. "Where did you hear this?"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"About Drake and Taylor," I said. Maybe he was wrong; it could just be a rumor.

"In the locker room," Justin said and then lowered his voice. "I mean its rude to interrupt and all, so we left them alone to get at it, but really, not a cool place if you don't want an audience."

Okay, that just made it worse. Thanks Justin. I'll just go home and cry now.

"He's not going to her party if that's any consolation – he has something to do in the Sector," Justin said as I slyly watched Drake walk to his bus.

"He got defensive when she asked him to tell her about his life, well, that he never lets her in – it sounded like they are together."

Grayson approached Drake about something that he did. I'm not sure what Grayson said, but Drake obviously got offended by it. "You were black out drunk," Drake said, pointing at Grayson's chest, "then you tried to drive off in Zoe's car. Roman and I stopped you, and believe me it wasn't fun dragging your drunk ass home." Drake turned to leave.

But that's not what happened at all. Was it? They were out on the levy.

"Why would you go out of your way to help me," Grayson said, chasing after Drake a few steps, and Drake turned back to face him.

"Call it returning a favor; you stopping the Red Hawks from feeding me to the alligators," Drake snapped.

What? When?

"Then where did you and Zoe go the night of the party?" Grayson asked accusingly.

"How should I know. After she got her car back, that was the last time I saw her," Drake stated. The driver of the bus honked his horn, and Drake turned to look, then turned back to Grayson. "The way I see it, you should be thanking me, cuz if it weren't for us, you'd be in a lot more trouble right now." And he walked away.

But Grayson didn't look convinced as Drake boarded the bus.

"That was intense," I said as Loraine approached.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"More Drake drama," Justin said with a laugh.

"And all lies, well, half-truths and lies," I replied.

"What was?" Loraine asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, turning to my cousins. "Where's Jason?"

"Oh, he's going to get his own way home," Loraine said.

~~~~~o~~~~~

That night I went to see Emery. Julia was there, which was fine. I like Julia. We went up to Emery's room to talk.

"I know you have questions, so I'll be frank, but please, if I say I can't tell you something, it's not that I don't trust you, it's because I – I have to protect the people I serve as their Iksen," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Their safety and welfare have to be my top priority – always."

"You're an Iksen?" Julia asked, stunned.

I nodded. Hadn't I told her that? "My mother was Atriarch Iksen before me. And now I am high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan – of our Hwatab."

"Okay, but what things are you keeping from us?" Emery asked, sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the bed. "You said your people are not part the Trags."

"Not in a way you think – I have infiltrators, but we are not anti-human. We are for integration and cooperation, if humans can come around and accept us, like you do," I tried to explain.

"So what are you keeping from us?" Emery asked.

"Right now, the exact location of our houses, and numbers, don't ask me how many there are of us," I said, hoping she wouldn't.

"Which are two of the things I do want to know," Emery stated.

Damn. I put my hand on my forehead. "Naturally." I looked up at her, hoping she'd understand. "You have to see it our way – if humans knew how many of us there are, the hunts might start up all over again. 

"And yet I'm guessing there are a lot, the way you dodge the issue," Emery said.

"Your dad was in the SEU, reinstated I believe, and promoted to the offices…" I inhaled when she nodded.

"I give you my word, I'm not going to go tell him. But you make it sound like there are hundreds of Atrians in hiding," she persisted.

"Let's just say that…" I started to say, then decided to trust her. Roman did. "I'm guessing half of the survivors, maybe less. I've no idea how many of my people are in the Sector?"

"That's easy, my father told me; over 1,600 of the original survivors. 1,690 I think. I could ask my dad," Emery said, holding a throw pillow on her lap. "I don't know how many are in the crates."

"The crates: the prison – inside the prison," I said with a sigh. "Sorry, but in a way I feel sorry for them." My scouts had not yet given me the updated report I'd asked for on the numbers of survivors on the outside. For all I knew there were 1,100 - 1,125 people out there, but until they finished their survey I didn't have any current numbers. All I knew was that there are over a thousand of us outside, all under my protection. "You're right, a thousand or so. But no one can know that, however, I would like to know how many reside in the Sector. I know that's duplicitous and not fair. But I was once told that out of the 5,689 onboard the ARDhet, only 3,100 survived, although I don't really believe that many did. If there were, then I can't account for all of them and it does make me worried at times."

"So you can't account for 410 of them," Julia said and I shook my head. "That means, 2,689 people died?"

I shook my head. "I had been told that approximately 3,184 persons survived the crash, but that count was taken a year after – so it's estimated that about 2,500 died." Happy arrival day. "Many were killed in the hunts after the war, and there were the bumps, some skin condition that we got. Chicken pox…? That killed a lot of my people until we eventually had enough ciper to treat everyone, but that was rough. And alligators. I lost people to alligators."

"How do you know that none of your people are Trags?" Emery asked.

"Of my people? None. I'm sure of that. In a sense, our hiding is self-imposed for survival – we don't have the resentment those in the Sector have – well, not as fervently. I do have a few of my Zæsak scouts posing as Trags, infiltrating them – this so called Trag army, but so far, my men are telling me that there aren't as many as Roman may have been led to believe. Mostly… Emery, the Trags are causing too much trouble for me and my people. They keep stirring up the animosity between humans and Atrians. Nox's dream of integration and mutual cooperation is failing because of them."

"So you're for integration?" Julia said.

I wasn't ready to tell them that I wanted to find a planet and leave, not yet. "Yes, it's what's best for my people – getting along, a mutual understanding and cooperation."

"Who are your people, exactly?" Julia asked.

"I brought this," I pulled out a hexagonal box with hologram plates and buttons. "I thought you might like to see my planet, so you'd understand better." I set it on the table and activated the box. A hologram of my planet floated up in the air. Boy I missed home, but our sun is failing. "Our sun is beginning to expand. A sun swells dramatically before dying to its white dwarf stage; as the core runs out of hydrogen and then helium, the core will contact and the outer layers expand, cool, and become less bright, and that flare will destroy all life on the planet. So we set out to find another home world before it does."

I made the image turn slowly. "When I talk about the northern tribes I mean here, these two continents here and this long expanse of islands. These were the lands of the Torgasad: Zæsak originated on this smaller continent and along these islands." I indicated to the lands west of the isthmus with a long thin chopstick. "Eventually they moved into these areas along the base of the mountains to the coasts on the larger one here," I said, pointing to the south-western part of the Great North Ranges. "They were sea faring warriors. Dævas lived on what we called the plains: mostly in the fertile areas along the rivers, deltas and lakes of this side of the east side of the continent. Sævad, we lived here, in the mountain ranges. The Cæveh, originated here along the straight Sea, and in the canyons and gorges." I pointed them out with the chopstick.

"The Itrejivil were on the continents below the Straight Sea. Vwasak, here on the south of the Straight Sea." I pointed out the Zwahan, Iwabas and Swamad areas too. "Needless to say, millions of years ago, we were separate tribes, much like your individual countries. But as populations increased and people migrated and expanded, there was the occasional war over territory, followed by treaties and well, we took a while to sort things out. My Sævad and the Cæveh got on pretty well, but the Vwasak and the Cæveh, not so much. But we'll save that history lesson for another day."

"So your people are these…" Julia said, trying to say the names of my tribes and I repeated them so she was able to say them properly, "Zæsak, Dævas, Sævad and Cæveh?"

"Yes." We used the ancient language of the Cæveh for many of our locations and land areas.

"And Roman's tribes are the Zwahan, Vwasak, Iwabas and Swamad?" Emery asked.

I nodded. "Roman and Sophia are Zwahan, the ruling tribe. Teri is Iwabas, the mystics of the rainforests, and Drake is Vwasak, what they call the northern warrior tribe. I'm not sure what tribes Lynne, Durren or Corbin are from."

"So the people on the outside are all Torgasaid?" Julia asked.

"Tgorasad," I corrected kindly. "No, most of them are, but not all. Aboard the ARDhet most of my people were in the Quaff side of the Gaintail. At least that's how I think it would be translated into English. Porting side and Quaff… the permanent crew – usually have drinks on the opposite side of the ship while the passengers disembark on port side." I shrugged it off. No point teaching them our words for it. "Sævad and Cæveh were on B and C levels, Dævas on D levels. Our Zæsak were separated on B and D mid ship with the crew engineers, technicians and security. On the Gaintail Porting side were the Iwabas, Swamad – they had different drop ship assignments, and the Vwasak were on the Porting side with the rest of the crew engineers, technicians and service crews. The Zwahan were mostly in the forward sections. Many of the drop ships from our side of the ARDhet landed on the west side of Baton Rouge, well, in the Iberville Parish – St. Martin areas."

"I'd really like to see where you live," Julia said.

I looked down at my thumbs. "My – I can't. The other Ikseyan are against it." I looked up at her. "It's not just me. I'd love to have friends over, but there are all the others to consider. I don't live alone, obviously. I live in an apartment where everyone is Atrian, and my unit is a two bedroom apartment and there are five of us sharing it; Loraine and I in one room, Tory, Catlin and Morin in the larger room." Although as often as Jason, Justin, Travis and Tyson were over, you'd think they lived in our unit as well. "We have another apartment and houses, but the houses have multiple families in them or a blended family – the apartments are the same. It's all rather communal – out of necessity. Maybe someday, when I can convenience them you are trustworthy and will keep our secrets, I can take you to the houses. But for now, they are frightened of humans, especially the ones with children."

"Like sixties communes?" Julia asked, but I shook my head, not understanding the reference. "It was a thing – my grandmother lived in one." She told me what she knew about the communes and we looked them up in the internet.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Emery and I entered the corridor the next morning, talking about the change in Sophia. "It's nothing all that drastic, but she's… edgier than she used to be."

"I've noticed a difference too, she's… I can't put my finger on it," I said. "Hey, have you seen much of Lukas lately? You two are friends, right?"

"Yes, best friends," Emery stated. "But he's been acting weird, too. Doing some project that consumes all his time."

"Odd," I said. "What aren't you telling me?" Was Lukas all right? I pulled her aside. "You said that Roman cured him, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Fully?" I asked. If he'd used red cipher after the black cipher had cured Lukas' lungs, then he'd be fine. But then Roman would know that, right? "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even the doctors gave him a clean bill of health, although they were surprised, claiming that the last treatment the night before must have done the trick," she replied, and I felt relieved.

Emery and I turned the corner and she smiled, seeing Roman by his locker. "Go, I have to get something from my locker," I said, and she walked up to Roman. "Roman, what happened?" I heard her ask.

"Not every day you get attacked by your best friend's mom," I heard him say.

Emery looked shocked and saddened by the news. "Roman I'm so sorry, I had no idea—"

"No," he said and lowered his voice. "You were right, I needed to get her side of the story."

"So Castor was right, she is dangerous," I overheard Emery say.

"That's what I thought," he replied. "But then there was something she said – she was the one who left the mirszan for my father to find, before she found out he was dead."

"But why would she do that?" Emery asked.

"To show him what really happened the night our ship crashed," Roman replied.

"So she wasn't the one disobeying orders," Emery stated.

"Exactly," he said.

"So what now?" Emery asked but as I walked up to them, Roman stiffened.

"I need to talk to the Hwatab, council of tribal elders, tell them what I've seen," he said. "What do you want?" he asked me.

"Roman, I'm – I know a little about Castor and the ARDhet mirszan," I said.

"And why should I listen to you?" he asked, clearly affronted.

But Emery spoke up, "Roman, you should, she was there too."

"She was six," he stated.

"Almost six," I replied. "But I too have a Hwatab and a council of elders, and they have told me things about Castor that I think you should know."

"I'm listening," he said defensively.

"He is Trag," I stated, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Was Trag," Roman stated.

I nodded. "He was one of the leaders of the dissent aboard the ship – that led to the munity onboard. At Dinaskyu, I was shocked to see he'd been made Iksen instead of you. He's always craved the position, or that's what I've been told."

He crossed his arms. "But do you have any proof?"

I shook my head. "Only the warnings of the elders to avoid him. They were very concerned that I was attending Dinaskyu; they feared I'd be recognized."

"Were you?" he asked.

"Yes, by your mother and by Ghianni – the Iwabas Iksen," I admitted. "Borjmei, the Swamad Iksen, and Aujheyn, the Vwasak Iksen, did not."

Roman looked surprised. "My mother recognized you?"

"Yes, but then she and Meheka have a, well I'd call it a understanding rather than a friendship, but they respect each other. My Sævad Iksen and Meheka both agreed with your father and his policies and joined him in this adventure. We do not know what happened to our Sævad Iksen the night of the crash, but Patrik who is acting as interim Sævad Iksen knows your parents and respects them as well. We were all sad about your father's death."

"Adventure?" he asked after a pause.

"I meant, the colonizing of a new home – that adventure. This is – landing here – was mistake. Now we have to make the best of things," I said. "Roman, for some reason, Edlund, Veda, Jasper, Caster and Uhstra spread dissent among the people onboard the ARDhet, which led a revolt that turned into the munity."

"Do you have proof?" he asked.

"Only the word of my elders and other the Ikseyan," I stated. Usually that was good enough. "Many of the adults discussed the crash and why it happened at great lengths, and I was allowed to listen. As I got older, it was all repeated to me so I'd understand. All I'm saying is to be careful when dealing with Castor."

"I don't think you should be doing this alone, especially since you don't know who you can trust," Emery said.

"I still have to bring this before the Hwatab, it's the only way I can tell who's really telling the truth," Roman stated.

I backed off. "Be careful, Castor can be dangerous when crossed," I said before leaving. I doubted that he'd listen to me, but I tried. Emery would believe me, maybe she'd convince him.

~~~~~o~~~~~

That night on the phone, I tried to get Emery to understand what had happened on board the ARDhet. "Emery, please tell Roman to be careful around Castor," I said, hoping she'd get through to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"He's not how he seems," I replied.

"You know this about him?" she asked.

"Like I told Roman at school, my elders and my Ikseyan do; a lot of the techs and engineers who escaped capture and are living with us – they do. They tell me he's not to be trusted." I hoped she believed me. "Roman can't be rash or careless around Castor – Castor is cunning and connected, and has been playing this game a lot longer than Roman, and Roman needs to be smart and savvy when dealing with him."

"I'll try to convince him," she said.

I hung up and I went to Taylor's party, not that I particularly wanted to, but Loraine did, and so Justin and Jason and I indulged her. I knew that all the Atrian seven were invited, but I only saw three, Sophia, Lynne and Corben. We naturally stayed out of the pool.

I saw Taylor and Sophia have a girl moment in the jacuzzi, but I think Sophia kissing her took Taylor by surprise.

Drake and Roman never showed up.

We left early when things were winding down and people were getting drunk.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I went to the houses to see Ihmen and found her sitting outside with Byron, both of them with their feet in one of the pools. I kicked off my shoes and socks, and sat next to them. It was a lovely night out, what I could see of it through the trees. Ihmen had drawn back the canopy that usually sheltered her section of the park area between the houses. I looked up. The meteor shower had just started.

"NASA has launched the third Kepler II space observatory and it will survey a portion of the Milky Way near the constellation of Vela," she stated.

"Two down," I said, lifting a foot to let the water drip off my toes. "Nice to know."

"What has you bothered?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said, not wanting to tell her in front of Byron. "What of the planet known as HD 40307g in the constellation Pictor?"

"Working on that one," she said, thankfully getting the hint. We've known each other too long and too well, but I know she'll ask me again later.

"And the one they call Kepler-22b in the constellation Cygnus?" I asked.

"Its star system is about 600 light-years away, that will take some time," Byron stated. "Human technology is far behind ours and to move too quickly will arouse suspicions."

"They've had the technology for years now," I said, wishing things could move faster.

"Patience, they are just now putting it all together," Ihmen said. "Not only do these new Kepler II's have our processing technology and instrumentation, it is fueled by our battery system and has our propulsion drives as well. NASA is excited about the prospects of what the device can do."

"And that they can control it's movements," Byron stated. "But they don't want too many out there at the same time."

I knew that but it was still annoying. "Maybe we could tap Russia, somehow share the Kepler II system with them – they have a active space program," I suggested.

Ihmen sighed deeply and looked up at the stars.

"You miss Kerhone, don't you?" I asked. We'd sent Kerhone, aka Chris Weaver, to the University of Arkansas at Little Rock. It wasn't so hard falsifying Kerhone's identity as this Chris Weaver, using a death certificate of a child who'd died and would have been approximately the right age as Kerhone. He did so well in university that he had been accepted into the Lead Institution for the National Space Grant College and Fellowship Program in aerospace engineering. Not that we expected less of an Atrian aerospace engineer. The trick was getting him into JPL. They were not hiring at the time of his graduation, so we had to sweeten the deal by having him 'invent' some Atrian technology and present it as well. That they wanted, and it opened the door for another of our engineers, going by the name of Carl Miller, a magna cum laude graduate of _Louisiana_ State _University in_ Mechanical Engineering to join the team.

Apparently graduating magna cum laude, which is a Latin phrase meaning "with great honor," opens quite a few doors. So now the current seven going through various universities are striving for the 'honor', not that it's that hard for them. We had the best and brightest selected to go with us on the ARDhet.

"Yeah, I do. When this is all over, I'm going to announce him as my Chosen," Ihmen said.

I wasn't the least bit surprised. "Let's hope then that when we reveal ourselves to the humans, and divulge exactly how much we've contributed to their lives, that things don't go sour and bottom up."

"Go sour and bottom up?" she asked, looking at me.

"She's been around humans too long," Byron said.

"Mahureen," Meheka called.

"Time to go in," I said, climbing to my feet.

"Collier called," Ihmen said.

"Okay," I replied. "Anything I should know?"

"He's agreed to help us slip two of the Swamad families into the Sector."

Jeff Collier was an alley of sorts. We saved his daughter with ciper years ago. Jeff Collier's brother, Aaron, was working with one of our scientists, Kenton Miller (another with a false background) at the SETI Institute technologies and research development and communications technologies, improving the range of the Allen Telescope Array. The Array is series of radio interferometer system that is dedicated to astronomical research and a simultaneous search for signals of intelligent, extraterrestrial origin and to create precise measurements of distant celestial objects.

Aaron Collier's niece, Casey, was playing at her uncle's when she had an accident that almost killed her. Kenton saved her life, but in doing so, he exposed himself as being Atrian. However, instead of turning him in, Aaron Collier quickly realized that Kenton had been integrating Atrian technology and instrumentation into the project, to expand the range and scope of the telescopes thus making the Array more scientifically relevant. He kept our secret – well except that Casey told her father about the 'shiny blue blood' the man gave her.

Jeff Collier is an SEU guard, and Kenton told us the moment he knew Casey told her father about the use of ciper.

Ihmen and I had gone to see Jeff at home and explained, pleaded with him to keep our secret about ciper:

"_It_'_s in her blood now_, _it will protect her from small injuries and cuts_, _but_ – _if it infuses in her DNA_, _and word got out…_" _I said_, _hoping_ _to make him understand_. _But Ihmen put a hand on my arm_.

"_There is a lot of interest in ciper among the pharmaceutical companies_," _Ihmen said_ _calmly with her assured demeanor that I was still learning to master_. (I'll never be as good as she is though.) _She was jaw-dropping gorgeous_, _stop a guy in his tracks with a glance type and had this natural grace about her_. _Every move she made was fluid and smooth_. "_They will take your child and run tests on her to find out how cipher works_."

"_How does it work_?" _he_'_d asked_.

"_Not all humans are compatible to ciper, most of the time it does nothing_," _Ihmen explained_. "_Your daughter was one of the lucky few – very few – that matched_."

Looking back, it was a very risky move, but it worked out. We had to confess our plan of finding another home, another planet to go to, and he accepted that we were not taking over his world but contributing to humans in order to meet our goals. Of course it helped that Arron Collier was ranting about all the advantages Kenton brought to the project and how it saved his career from being put on hiatus due to budget downfalls because the Array was better than ever. From that moment on, we had an alley in the SEU. Not that he'd bend the rules, but he occasionally called with reports of things he thought serious enough. He hadn't been on duty the night of the explosion though.

"Oh and I thought you should know, Castor exposed Roman's secret affair with Emery Whitehill, the daughter of Nox's murderer. He threw in the question about whether Roman is truly dedicated to his people, and if being part of the human world has changed his interests," Ihmen said and I gaped at her in shock.

"What?"

Byron nodded. "Yep, he sent a copy of the transmission. You need to see it for yourself."

Crap.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 10 ("What Storm Is This That Blows So")

I was walking to my locker before school started when Byron suddenly jumped out, startling me, and pulled me aside roughly. If this was his way of not attracting attention, he was off his rocker.

"What the…" I hissed as I realized that he was dragging me into a men's bathroom, disregarding the bright yellow plastic janitor's sign with the words 'Do Not Enter' on it in bold black letters.

"Let go of me," I said, yanking my arm free as the door closed.

He turned and put something on the door to jam it closed, then turned to face me. I'd never seem him act this way and it was frightening me. "Watch your back around Teri," Byron told me his tone firm.

"Why?" I asked. He was acting so strange. Byron hasn't spoken to me in public or allowed himself to be seen with me in school since he joined the Trags. Furthermore, he reported strictly to Ian now, only contacting me if necessary and in the most clandestine ways possible, and the few times we have meet, Byron's directions were so complex it made me feel like an agent in Mission Impossible. Like that Mexican restaurant for example. Years of reading spy novels, I'm afraid. And adventure movies. So his behavior this morning was really odd, almost scary.

"Just do it, Mahureen," he said in a warning tone.

"I'll need more than that," I said, but I took a step back from him.

"Don't be stubborn," he said, remaining where he was.

"I'm not. I'm late for class, and you're telling me to be careful of a girl who hasn't done anything to me – in fact, she doesn't even talk to me."

"I overheard Teri talking to three men who do not attend school here," he stated.

"Men," I said, wondering what he was on about. "Can you be more specific? Tell me or I'm leaving."

"In their twenty's. One dark skinned, one a bald Caucasian with upper lip fuzz, but I know the third: Larry, one of the Iwabas tribe recruits that I've seen before around the Trag house. Larry keeps to himself, mostly, sharpening his knives. The others are new, I think, or stationed elsewhere. All of them are bleached. They left when Roman spotted them."

I cocked my head slightly, not getting the implication. Normally I'm not this dense, but so far he wasn't giving me enough to piece together. "Teri talking to Trags isn't news – her mother is supposedly leader of the Trags." But why warn me about two new Trag recruits that don't attend school? "Look, Loraine told me she saw Roman approach Teri this morning and demand that she tell him what she was planning – if it had anything to do with Emery. She said Teri brushed him off, however when she started to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm, but she shrugged him off again. She didn't say anything about Teri taking to strange men. What's was going on?"

"The guys turned and walked off as soon as Roman spotted them. She was speaking to them in Sonidv, which caught Roman's attention. I did hear her say she'd handle the job inside and that they had until sunset to do it. But the bald one I don't know confronted me and snidely told me to run off to class, so I couldn't hear what was said between Roman and Teri," Byron explained. "However, Larry, the one from the Trag house told me to be on watch and that she may need my help with Drake and Roman."

"Drake and Roman – help doing what?" I asked, suddenly wondering if maybe Teri had to do something to Drake. The punishments for desertion or ratting them out was death, or so Sephen told me, and once a Trag – well, Vega took their oaths to mean for life.

"He didn't say, only that I was to be on hand to help her if she needed it," he said.

"But what did Teri tell the men to do?"

"That's being handled, Mahureen," Byron said but I shot him an incredulous glare. "To be ready. As soon as the school lockdown is over, take the stuff to the Sector. I don't know what the stuff is."

"Oh shit – a school lockdown? A bomb threat of some kind?" I said, trying to think what would cause a school lock down. "I'll call Ian."

"I already did," Byron stated as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I'll keep an eye on Teri," I said, putting my phone back.

"No, that's _my_ job; _you're_ to stay away from her," he said and left the bathroom. I followed him out, getting a few odd stares that I had to brush off as I walked to my locker.

I saw Teri putting things away in her locker as I approached mine, but she turned away, looking down the corridor. I did too and spotted Roman approaching. He stopped; apparently whatever was said between them before wasn't over, from the look on Roman's face, he wasn't finished talking to her. Teri gave him a knowing smile – a 'I know something you don't' type.

Just then Emery arrived and stopped, but Roman's attention was on Teri. "Hey," Emery said. But Roman didn't respond right away so Emery shrugged and walked away before Roman turned to answer her. But instead of walking up to Teri, Roman made a quick glance at Teri, then followed Emery.

The look on Teri's face spoke volumes, jealousy and then disappointment. She didn't like the relationship between Roman and Emery.

She glared at me as she walked by. Not surprising.

In English lit, Drake glared at me as I stood murmuring the words of the pledge of allegiance. Yes, I'm was a hypocrite, faking a pledge I didn't mean, but it's part of the cover. I looked at Loraine, who was doing the same, then looked at Drake again. His expression changed to a look of comprehension. At least I hoped it was comprehension. I mean, he already knew Loraine's secret, he'd been in my bedroom after all.

I lowered my head as I sat down and considered the ramifications. If he knew that Loraine was Tgorasad, then it wouldn't take him long to realize that Jason and Justin were, too. Thankfully, with Byron keeping his distance, he was safe, unless Drake remembered that he used to sit with us as well.

And he's angry at me because he thinks I deceived him. He thinks I'm a Trag who's spying on him. Grrrrreat.

Of course, Sophia knew all of us were Tgorasad. I glanced at Sophia. She turned to look at me, and I gaped in shock. Make-up – a full on dark, smoky-eye, smoldering look and dark berry colored lipstick, but on her it stood out because it was so different from her normal look. New hair cut, new edgy look to her clothes and now this goth-ish look?

In chem, we had lab. I approached the worktable not knowing how to act around Drake. "Should I get the equipment we need?" I asked. The assignment was NH3 production from ammonia, then to experiment with the solubility of ammonia in water.

"Sure," he said.

I collected bin of equipment we needed for the two experiments as Drake had left to get the concentrated ammonium hydroxide solution for the first experiment and a bottle of HCl(aq) for the second.

We worked in silence, both doing the experiment side by side. Drake let me place my syringe in beaker of hot water first. I checked the temp – it was a perfect 65oC.

As the gas generation started to fill up my syringe, I removed the latex syringe cap while keeping it directed upwards as Drake watched. I slowly rotated the syringe 180o in order to control the reaction of the mixture in the syringe, careful to not let the pressure of the liquid make it spray out. Around the room, others who were at the same stage had trouble and a few of them their liquid vigorously shot out of the syringe. "If you keep the angle the same and rotate it slowly enough, it won't shoot out," I told him.

Beside me, Drake had started to do his rotation of his syringe.

I recapped my syringe and carried it to the water basin on Mr. Jacobson's demonstration table. "Excellent, Maureen," he said as I squirted the liquid out at close range above the surface of the large basin of water. "Go do the next one." As I turned, I saw Drake in line.

We did the next three experiments, but as I had already done these with David Kraft at the houses in my chemistry lessons, I knew what to expect. It might be cheating, but I had the observations already written out on my i-Tablet. Naturally Drake's results were the same as mine, but I did smile at Drake's reaction to the second phase as the plunger of his syringe rapidly pulled inward a little faster than he'd expected.

So, you're okay staying as lab partners? I wanted to ask Drake as we cleaned up, but for some reason I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. If he was all right with it, so was I, and I could almost sense that in time, things might work out, but for now, if I didn't push him, he was okay with the way things were.

On my way to nutrition break, I saw Julia leaning against the wall watching a video on her phone. I was about to ask her what she was looking at when she showed me the phone. "Secret's out," she said.

It was a clip of the video sent to us from Collier of Roman kissing Emery. "How?" I asked.

"One of the Sector guards got a copy and posted it online – it went viral," she said, pushing off the wall.

"Great?" I hoped it wasn't Collier.

As I followed Julia to the store room, I asked, "Should we? I mean…"

"Might as well, it's all over school," Julia stated. She knocked and opened the door. I walked in after her.

Roman and Emery looked embarrassed, then relieved it was us – well, Emery did. Roman's eyes narrowed when he saw me. "Hey guys," Julia said casually. "You can come out now. Everybody knows."

When the four of us walked into the cafeteria at break, it was true, a lot of people were watching the video on their phones. Grrrreat. Roman and Emery got quite a few odd looks and a few sneers. Atrian-human mixing: no one was ready to this to happen – nor wanted it to. The Red Hawks were going to be up in arms over the video.

Julia told Roman and Emery what she said to me about the SEU guards downloading the video.

"Hey Roman, what are you having for lunch?" a boy named Kyle asked. "I hear Grayson's sloppy seconds are on the menu."

Roman stepped forward to confront him, to defend Emery's honor, but she grabbed his arm and said, "Don't."

Sydney, a black boy in our year said, "Humans, Atrians… I suppose you'll get down with anyone or anyt_hing_, won't you?" to Emery. Roman look livid.

Then surprisingly, Taylor stepped in between them. "And yet you can't seem to get with a girl of any species, can you?"

Sydney looked angry for a second, then Kyle tried to laugh it off, and he and Sydney walked away.

Taylor turned to Emery and Roman. "Don't listen to those Neanderthals, I think what you're doing is really brave." She looked over Emery's shoulder, and I turned my head, seeing Drake standing there. I know he'd heard everything.

He made a small smile and walked away.

"I'm usually the pacemaker. I'm glad your paving the way this time," Taylor stated.

"Thanks, Taylor," Emery said.

"I'll see you guys later," Julia said, and I walked off with her.

After nutrition break I went to my locker, and I saw Drake standing at his. I was tempted to go talk to him, to try and sort things out. But I saw Grayson walk up to Drake. Whatever Grayson said, Drake turned around to face Grayson, angrily saying, "I'm not your bitch."

I froze, leaning on the edge of my locker, looking at my phone, recording it, so I could see them clearly reflected on the screen and from the corner of my eye.

Grayson said something softly, and Drake checked both ways down the corridor, before facing his locker. Grayson said something else, indicating with his hands, but I couldn't hear anything, until Drake turned and said, "Roman's innocent in all this," defensively.

Grayson shook his head as he continued talking.

Drake turned his head and for a moment I thought he'd spotted me watching him, so I pretended to laugh softly as if engrossed in a video.

Drake once again looked at me, then back at Grayson, his arms crossed and his expression half way between annoyed and angry as he watched Grayson walk away. I quickly opened up Lukas' blog and was surprised that he hadn't updated in three days.

"Eavesdropping?" Drake asked, and I even flinched a little because of his tone.

"You-tube," I said. "Or I was. Loraine emailed me a really funny one." It wasn't a lie; she had – that morning. I saw it in the car with Jason. "I was checking out Lukas' blog – he hasn't updated since being released from the hospital. I thought he'd have posted something by now."

"Yeah, right," he said. He hit the locker next to him, but I simply looked up at him and smiled.

Nope big guy, you don't intimidate me. You're too swoon worthy, and you've a protective nature, not a brutish one. I knew that much about him for certain, not that Drake wouldn't do what had to be done, _if _he had to. "Bad day?" I asked, actually concerned.

"You could say that," he said and walked away. At least he's talking to me again. Not that _that_ was all I wanted, but it was a start.

At lunch, the weather was getting cloudy – rain-like cloudy. Some people were surprised by the change, others ignored it. I mean, yeah, we get rain, but our weather doesn't change up this dramatically this fast normally. I met up with Julia, and we walked to the cafeteria together. I saw Lukas shoo off some students taking Emery's and Roman's pictures as I walked in, calling them 'bottom feeders,' glad that he still had his sense of humor.

Julia and I spotted Erik, and she headed toward him, but as we drew near, we heard him say, "I mean they are a different species; their babies will probably have flippers."

Ouch.

Julia stopped in her tracks and said, "Nice," then turned, and we walked away. Not that I condoned producing half human-half Atrian offspring (me and my Ikseyan had set a edict prohibiting that), but his remark cut at me, too.

Erik rushed up to us, well, to Julia, "Oh c'mon, it was a joke," he said.

Julia turned to say something, but Miss Benton, called out, "Miss Yeung," and said she needed to speak to Julia in private, glancing pointedly at me, then smiled at Julia.

Julia looked worried. What was it that had Miss Benton so focused in Julia? It had to be her DNA, or was it? "Julia?" I asked, but she shook her head. "I'll be here if you need me – for anything, I'll be here," I said.

Julia nodded and walked away.

"What is that about?" Erik asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," I murmured, then shook it off. "I'm sure it's nothing. Her grades are great."

"Miss Benton has been singling her out a lot lately," he stated.

So he's noticed it, too, has he? "Yeah, she has…"

"Maybe we should…?"

"Check on her? Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I said and went after Julia, wondering where Miss Benton took her.

Suddenly the news feeds came online. And the school storm windows were coming down. WTF?

In the video feed, Arthur Brench was in a yellow rain slicker and holding his microphone with both hands as he talked about the sudden unseasonable hurricane that had hit Louisiana, mystifying meteorologists, as it slammed the southeastern part of the state. Behind him the trees were swaying and there was torrential rain…

We were shuffled into the cafeteria by the teachers. Miss Benton announced that we were permitted on the first floor only and to stay away from the windows and the glass doors. But I didn't see Julia anywhere.

Drake and Roman were talking over by the food service, Drake with his arms crossed. Roman looked worried, but Drake shifted his weight and dropped his arms with a serious, contemplative expression. Suddenly Roman went up and attacked Grayson, who had only been talking to Emery, and snarling, "Touch her again and I'll kill you."

Drake reacted immediately, shouting, "Stop, stop," as he grabbed Roman's arms. "If the guards see you throw the first punch they will be all over you."

Grayson backed off, and Roman went up to Emery, but then shook his head and ran off. Drake left, possibly to follow Roman.

Odd. I turned to find Justin standing next to me. "Justin, something is really off."

"Maybe he doesn't like being locked up?" he said offhandedly.

"He grew up in the Sector," I pointed out.

"Relax, it's probably the storm," Justin said, waving it off. "He's probably wanting to check on his people and can't, it's made him edgy."

I pulled out my phone, but I didn't have enough bars to get a signal. Damn. "I'm not edgy," I said trying to get a connection by moving the phone. I got a connection error indication. "The news feeds are working…"

"Different; radio waves and broadcast feeds – and you can pick the schools Wi-News system." Justin put a hand on my arm. "Like you were saying?"

He was right, I could pick up the news feeds through the school digital services, and maybe the internet, but not make a phone call. _Is everyone all right_, I typed and sent to Ihmen.

She didn't answer right away. However, I didn't get a mail delivery failure notice.

"I'm going to try and get a signal," I said and started to walk away. I walked down the hallway, but couldn't get a good signal.

"Mahureen, there you are," Loraine said, almost skidding to a halt. She looked down the hall and moved closer to me. "You're right in your suspicions of Miss Benton. She said and I quote, 'I have to go play teacher,' as if her teaching is a cover. But worse, I overheard Mr. Burke ask Miss Benton if he could test blood samples here."

"What?" I asked, taking a moment to process what she said.

"He's using her lab to test blood samples," she stated.

"Here on campus? Whose blood?" My gut told me it was Julia's. "Shit – ciper," I said, surprised they would be so bold – here and at school. "But with the storm, maybe he can't send emails. And if so, maybe we can corrupt the files."

"And the phones are down – well, most of them; everyone's complaining – disturbance from the storm," Loraine said.

Mr. Burke was alone in the lab. "Shoot. I need to find Julia," I stated. "Stay here and if he leaves, do what you can to erase the evidence – and nab his computer. I doubt they will want their personal organic chemistry project in the school computer system."

"Right, they wouldn't," she agreed.

"If you see Emery, or the guys, get them to help you," I suggested, wondering where Byron was. "I'll send Justin and Jason to back you up."

I found Emery in the corridor. "Have you seen Julia?" I asked.

"No, not for a while now," Emery said. "Last time I saw her was in the cafeteria."

"Before Miss Benton asked to see her?" I mumbled. "That was an hour ago."

Erik came around the corner and upon seeing us, hurried over. "Emery, have you talked to Julia today?"

"Not since this morning," Emery said. "Why?"

"I said something stupid and now she's avoiding me," Erik said, the remorse in his voice almost made me forgive him. "Could you check on her for me?" he asked us both.

"Yeah, we'll go find her," I said, and he thanked me. Maybe there was hope for the berk yet.

We searched for Julia, running through the hallways.

"Hey, Emery, has – did Julia accept that internship with Miss Benton? Has she said anything about it to you?"

"No, she didn't," Emery said. "Why?"

"Whatever Miss Benton wanted with Julia, I don't think she's given up. She pulled Julia out of the cafeteria earlier," I said, checking a empty classroom. "I already checked Miss Benton's class room, office and her lab."

We searched in more earnest and found Julia sitting on a secluded bench, crying.

"I don't know what Erik said, but I think this storm is officially making every boy in this school go insane," Emery said as we approached.

Julia laughed, but she was holding her hand cupped over her right arm.

"You okay?" Emery asked, but I could see she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You most definitely are not," Emery said, walking up to her.

We sat down on either side of Julia. "What is that?" Emery asked, making Julia move her hand. "Is that a needle mark?" Emery asked, echoing my own thoughts. "Jules, what is going on?"

Julia started to cry, "I can't—"

"You most certainly can," Emery insisted. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You have to keep this between us?" Julia said. "It's Miss Benton, she's only working here so she can get close to the Atrian seven to figure out how to make ciper work."

"That's her study, isn't it – ciper?" I asked.

"You know?" Emery asked me.

"I suspected. I didn't have any proof," I admitted. "Does she know you were cured by ciper?" I asked Julia.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that Roman had to mix it with his blood," Julia said. She looked at Emery. "I should have told you weeks ago. I was just so scared."

I put my arm across her shoulders.

"She threatened to poison my dad. I didn't know what to do," Julia said, and I could understand her fears.

"It's okay," I said, but if they had her blood it was only a matter of time before they worked it out. "You're not alone any more, we'll fix it. We have to get your blood sample and contaminate it, and corrupt his data on his computer," I suggested. "I'll find Lukas, maybe he can erase the data. I have my herb kit. There are Atrian herbs that effect memory, like khayler. Only I have to squeeze the puff pod under Mr. Burke's and Miss Benton's nose to make it work. The more they inhale, the more it modifies their memory." I doubted I could get them to share a glass of beer with me, so pæmbek and pozatku are out of the might – but it erases all memory. That could go detected.

"But we have to get Julia's blood before he runs the tests," Emery stated.

I nodded. "My cousin Loraine is outside Miss Benton's lab, keeping an eye on Mr. Burke until she can get to his computer."

"Not alone? He's the type that would do unquestionable things, if it served his purposes," Julia stated.

I agreed. "Be careful. Loraine has a herb kit, too. Tell her I said to do _anything_ necessary to protect Julia's secret; she'll know. I'm going to find Lukas," I said and took off to find Lukas. I found Sophia and Lukas in the school computer lab. He was monitoring the storm. "What's up guys?" I asked. "Lukas?"

"Lukas has tracked the storm," Sophia said. "It started over the ship?"

"The ARDhet?" I asked, moving to where they were working. I could see the graphics on the screen.

Sophia nodded. "If someone initiated the anti-gravity thrusters, it would create a low pressure field," she said.

"That could cause this sort of disturbance," I finished for her, utterly astounded. "But who would do that? Humans can't engage the mechanical functions of the ship, can they?"

"I don't know," Sophia said with a shrug.

"But that means that the drives, power sources and all the main engineering are all still intact," I said, realizing what that implied. "The humans aren't dismantling the ship."

"But then why?" Lukas asked.

"To study it, obviously," I said. "If they can copy our drive technology…" I shook my head. "The access codes were not numerical, but random combination of kwandon, numbers and," I looked up. I was about to say elemental symbols, but stopped myself in time. Oops.

"How do you know so much about the Atrian ship…?" Lukas asked, then his eyes widened.

Oh, no, had he caught on? I was so stunned by what Sophia said, I'd said too much and now he knew – if he knew. "From my family connections…" I said cautiously. If he was shocked by the revelation he didn't show it, though, he seemed, well, pleased for some reason. That had to be good, right? Augh, I had to be more careful.

Lukas' mouth opened, but the lights went out before he could voice his thought, or questions. The computers all went blank.

"You can trust him," Sophia said, and I saw Lukas' silhouette nod.

Gads I hoped so. I glanced around; we were alone, now was a good time to ask him about the day he was healed. "I have to," I realized. I turned to look at him, thankful that the emergency lights kicked on. "Lukas, there is something I wanted to ask you, two actually."

"Okay…" he said slowly.

"Do you know what happened to you – why you were so sick?" I asked.

"An Atrian herb called black ciper," he replied.

I nodded. Great, he knew. Good he wasn't freaking out about it. "And do you know how you were cured?"

"Ciper," he said. The lights came back on and so did the computers.

Sophia shook her head. "No, black ciper – we had to use black ciper to heal you."

"No, Sophia," I said and sat on a stool. "There is more to it than that. Do you know if Roman purged him afterwards?"

"Nooo," Sophia said slowly as Lukas tapped the keys making his program come back up. "Purging. Oh, no. Do you have to?"

"Yes, it's imperative that he should have," I said. "Sorry, Lukas, I'm talking about you as if you're not here."

"It's all right?" he said. "So what are you saying? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Black ciper can cure you of an attack, heal the lungs, but the spores are not out of your blood. Left untreated in the system, the black ciper spores are basically living as parasites inside of the blood stream, eventually they will bond with your DNA – well they do in Atrians, I'm not sure about humans."

"Sophia told me about black ciper," Lukas said. "You're saying that people who are infected with black ciper still carry the spores in their blood – unless they are purged?"

I hoped she'd explained everything thoroughly. "In Atrians, the black ciper will attack and change the normal ciper in our physiology, mutate it, change the ciper genome in their DNA into black ciper and the person then becomes a black ciper host. Over time, the victim can release more spores into the world through their – well, skin if you're Atrian – I'm not sure how if the host is human. Breathing maybe? When you die, the spores react with the decomposition of the body and grow."

"It will produce more black ciper," Lukas said as if more to himself than to me or Sophia. He looked up at me as if shocked. "You're Atrian!"

I nodded, surprised. He knew. But then why…? Doesn't matter, he knows.

"I thought you could be, but I wasn't sure – because you're always with," he pointed to Sophia, "or Drake, and you're always talking about Atrian stuff, the Sector and the Trags with Emery and Julia… But you're actually one of them – not just a Atrian enthusiast like Julia?"

Gads, he'd overheard us – when? Not at school? In The Bug? Or… doesn't matter – he had. I really have to be more cautious of who's around. There was a bigger problem at hand to think about. "Yes, I am and, Lukas, and if you'll let me, I need to purge you, before the black ciper gets into your DNA."

I looked at Sophia. "And I'll have to purge Roman, or he'll have to be purged—"

"Roman didn't cure Lukas," she said. "I did."

"And you weren't purged?" I asked, and she shook her head. "I can do it – well – my healers can." I turned to Lukas. "I'm asking you a lot, asking you to trust me – to trusting my healers, asking you to do this, but—"

"I'm still getting my head around you being an Atrian," he said.

"I'll answer your questions later, but yes, I'm Atrian. Actually a little more than that. You know that Roman is in line to be high Iksen of his people," I siad and thankfully he nodded, listening intently as if taking this all in – and in stride, bless him."Well, I'm the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, Amwur Atedi of my people, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan – the Tgorasad Hwatab."

He nodded so I continued, to stem off the question of my markings,, but I also wanted Sophia to understand, too. "Normally the Ibseyzu - the Iksen consort - is chosen so that the blood of the Amwur Atedi, me, is of all the tribes: but sometimes – as in recent times – it leans toward one tribe a bit. While my great-grandfather's blood was fairly even, my Grandfather Nededa's Ibseyzu was half Sævad and half Cæveh, but my father was a full blood of the Sævad tribe. His markings were pale – very pale – as were his mother's. Sævad markings are usually lighter than the others, but even among my people mine are exceptionally light. It's called ubludnak, hypopigmentation—"

"I know what that is, my aunt has it," he said. "So why aren't you in the Sector with all the rest of the aliens."

I let the slur off with a chuffed laugh. "Not all of us were on the ship when it crashed." His forehead creased, so I added, "Life pods and drop ships."

"Ah," he said nodding. "So some of you avoided capture."

"We're not bad people, but yes, there are some of us in hiding. Please don't turn us in." He was taking this well, I thought, considering.

"Cure me and I won't," he said, and I was immediately relieved.

"Will you come with me after school…?" I looked at the shuttered windows. "Or when they finally let us out of here?"

"Sure," he said.

"You too, Sophia," I said, not really a request.

She nodded in understanding. "Of course," she replied. "I've been wanting to see where you live, anyway."

"Now I have another problem I need help with involving Mr. Burke, Miss Benton's assistant," I said and told them what I knew. "You can't let anyone know that Julia possibly has activated ciper in her body," I pleaded with Lukas.

"If she does, so will I, right? I'll have ciper in my body…?" he asked, and I nodded.

"It's highly likely, depending on how much was used – but after the purge – yes, your body will have ciper bonding," I admitted.

"Then her secret – _our_ secret – _and_ _yours_ – are safe with me. I wouldn't want to be a lab rat, nor do I want my friends to become one either." He stood up. "Let's tell Gloria what we know about the ship and Miss Benton and her goon. She'll call the national guard, and they will shut down the ship."

"Lukas, wait, what if it isn't an accident, what if someone wanted to cause the storm?" Sophia asked.

"Only an Atrian knows how to do that," Lukas stated, and he looked at me. "Would…?"

"No!" I said emphatically. "No, we keep a low profile, stay under the radar and try to blend in and survive. This Integration Program is essential for us – if it succeeds then we—"

"If it was an Atrian then no more integration; no more freedom; they can send us all to the crate," Sophia said. I could tell that that frightened her, and Lukas apparently could, too

"Look, I don't want that to happen, but this storm is tearing up my town, and I can't stand back and let that happen," Lukas said.

"Look, the storm it's – it looks like it's winding down," Sophia said. "Give it ten minutes, then we go tell Gloria."

"Okay," Lukas said, watching the screen. I hoped Loraine, Emery and Julia were having luck destroying Julia's blood evidence.

"But we do need to tell her about Miss Benton and her taking the blood of a student," I said.

Finally, Lukas was appeased that the storm was in fact, winding down. We left to go talk to Miss Garcia.

"Let me do most of the talking," I suggested. "There are some things I don't want said to her."

"You told me," Lukas said.

"I'm trusting you," I replied. Besides, if his blood became infused with ciper, as I suspected it will, he'd have to keep it a secret, and I knew he wouldn't want to become a lab rat anymore than Julia did.

We spoke to Miss Garcia, and I told her that Miss Benton and Mr. Burke were planning to forcibly take Atrian blood for experiments on ciper, and that they suspected that Julia's recovery was due to ciper because she was friendly with them.

"That's preposterous! Roman and Julia didn't know each other when Julia had been hospitalized, and she certainly didn't have any connection prior to that as far as I'm aware, so her suspecting Julia of being cured by ciper is completely unfounded," Miss Garcia said. "I happen to know that they had formed friendship _after_ Julia came to Marshall High."

Okay, at least I hoped so – I mean no know connection other than her being Emery's best friend. All things considered, she took it well. Naturally she was furious about one of her teachers taking blood from a student and threatening to do so to the Atrians under her care.

However, Miss Garcia called the national guard and the SEU. The national guard came rather quickly, surprisingly fast. I hoped the government hadn't worked out that the anti-gravity thrusters on the ARDhet had been activated, but if they had… I'd have to discuss those ramifications with my Hwatab tonight.

We followed Miss Garcia and the officers of the National Guard to look for Miss Benton.

We saw Emery trying to support Teri on the stairs… Roman, whose right hand was all bloody, was standing in front of Emery as if drunk, and Mr. Burke who was lying unconscious on the ground under a rather busted up, bloody wall. I rushed forward to Emery, ignoring the rebuke for the solider behind me. "What happened?"

"Yes, what is going on here?" Miss Garcia demanded to know.

"Mr. Burke was draining Teri of her blood," Emery said. "Julia, she's – she's up there," Emery said, pointing.

A guard tried to grab Roman, but Emery moved in his way. "He's been drugged or something," she said. "He's been acting off ever since lunch."

"Miss Whitehill, you and Miss Stone take Roman and Teri to the nursing office. I'll be by shortly," she said, firmly, an order, which the men responded to. "You two follow me."

The other two guards grabbed Mr. Burke by the arms.

I pulled Lukas back as the guards dragged Mr. Burke away, another herding Emery and Roman with them. "I'll be right behind you with Teri, I told the other guard." I leaned close to Lukas as he helped me with Teri. "We have to corrupt his computer – delete all data on the memory board," I said softly.

"Sure, I'll go," he said. "I'm on it, trust me – I'll take care of it."

I nodded as he ran off. I believed him.

We waited in the nurse's office, three guards watching over us as if we were under arrest. Teri needed ciper, ground lkythoi to help her rejuvenate… and diphrey for blood loss, but I had no idea what to do for Roman. I was relieved when Byron walked in with Lukas. "Miss Garcia said she needs help," Byron said in a rush. "Now – its urgent!"

After a quick conference, two guards ran off. As soon as the door closed, Byron, jumped the remaining guard and knocked him unconscious.

I pulled out my cosmetic bag of herbs and took out the khayler pods. "It will befuddle his memory – that's all. Push his jaw up, I've only two hands." Byron held Mr. Burke's head firmly to his chest with his hands clamped under his chin so he couldn't open his mouth. I pinched Mr. Burke's nose, held it for a few seconds, then released it, and squeezed a khayler pod in his face as he inhaled. "I have to do this twice," I said, pinching his nose again after he exhaled. Mr. Burke's eyes widened as he gasped for air, as I restricted his breathing. When I released his nose and pinched the khaylar pod, he inhaled quite a bit more of the pale spore dust the second time. Byron shoved a bit of zapomiec down the man's throat and forced him to swallow. I hoped he choked on it. "Good. Now the guard," I said.

"I never want to be on your bad side," Lukas said as we did the same to the guard, well, just the khayler powder.

"I don't do this to friends," I stated.

"Good to know, _friend_," Lukas said, as I checked the guards' pupils. He'd be fine.

I handed Roman some ciper. "I'm going to have to alter her memory as well."

"No," he said, but I shook my head and held up my finger.

"You, I'm willing to trust," I said, then pointed to Teri, "Her, no. Once we administer the khayler, you can give her that," I said, indicating the ciper. "I can give you ground lkythoi and diphrey, which you can explain how you came to have some to her later," I said then switched to Sondiv. "But I'm trusting you, Abour Atedi of the southern Itrejivil. Betray me and the Torgasad will not honor Jadex II's treaty; the agreement with the Itrejivil will not be upheld."

Roman's eyes narrowed. It was a threat, but he needed to know where I stood. "I understand," he said.

Byron and I used the khayler pods on Teri, then Byron left.

"Tell me he isn't Trag," Roman demanded, his voice a little calmer – more like himself.

I turned to face him. "I don't know what you're on, so I hope Emery can explain this to you later." She nodded, so I continued. "Byron and I grew up together; I trust him as a brother – love him as a brother. He is one of my strazhic ochrikujen. He infiltrated the Trags to keep me and my Ikseyan appraised of their activities outside the Sector. But he is and has always been loyal to the safety and welfare of the people – _all our people_ – even the humans."

"So he's your spy?" Roman asked.

"He's family. He's doing what is necessary to protect the people – _our people_." I held my hands up. "I wish I could…" I dropped my hands. "You and I should be working together – not in opposition. I regret not telling you who I am when we first met, but it's not as if you and I became friends – you avoided me and didn't trust me, so I–I didn't know what to think of you. But believe me,_ everything_ I do is for our people – _everything_. Every day. I'm not your enemy." I turned and left, leaving him to deal with Teri.

I went to the cafeteria to find Justin and Jason, to inform them of all that had happened, and I saw Sophia talking to Lukas, so I joined them. "Thank you for not telling anyone about the ship," Sophia was saying.

"The storm let up," Lukas said. "But if what you said is true, then one of the Atrians is a terrorist," he paused to look at me. "The danger is not over yet, is it?"

I shook my head. "No, but I will have my Ikseyan investigate into who might have done this."

Sophia looked over at Taylor. Taylor looked really upset, so she went over to her.

"But even if it's not one of your people, that still means that one of the seven in school…" he paused. "What?"

"There are a few who are out here that are not – how do I put this? There are a few extremists who are not under me or my Ikseyan," I said, stepping closer to him so we'd not be overheard. "I know that no one under me and my council of elders did – would do this… But that's not to say I haven't heard about rouge Atrians, extremists, causing trouble – I have. And I try – we try every day to stop them and prevent them from doing anything dangerous, as any leader of a people would."

He nodded in understanding. "What now?"

I shrugged. "I meet with my elders and discuss this," I said. "But I will handle it on my end, I promise. This storm was as disturbing to me as it is to you, please believe that."

"I do," he said, and I felt relieved.

"Now, about you," I said, changing the subject.

"Let me call my mom, and I'll go with you," Lukas told me.

"Lukas, wait," I said. "It's… A purge takes hours. You'd have to spend the night, maybe even most of the day tomorrow."

"You mean skip school?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know you're not the type—"

"Oh, I'm the type, but I will have to get my mom's permission – or forge her signature if I miss school," he said.

"Wait, try this," I said digging into my herbs again. Across the room, I could see that Sophia was trying to console Taylor. I'm not sure what Sophia said to her, but Taylor kissed Sophia. Taylor glanced at Drake, who had a rather shocked expression on his face for about a second, then she walked away. However, Sophia touched her lips, looking bemusedly happy. Drake looked at Lukas and me, before walking away.

I turned to look at Lukas. "Sorry. It's called pozatku, it's a herb that when mixed with alcohol will make someone susceptible to suggestion. When she seems slightly drunk or sleepy tell her what you want, a half-hour later, when it seems to wear off, your suggestion will – she'll repeat your suggestion as if it was her idea and she'll sign the note."

"Like an inception." I didn't know what he meant, and he laughed lightly. "The act of instilling an idea into someone's mind by entering his or her dreams," he explained. "Even something odd like 'I want to spend tomorrow with Maureen?' My mom's a smart woman, she won't buy that."

"Something like that. Only try, 'I told my friend I'd help them clear away the storm damage from their house' or 'I want to help out with the storm damage as a community project' or something," I suggested.

"This herb won't hurt her will it?" he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

I shook my head, smiling at him. "No, it won't. It befuddles the mind for a few minutes, making the user susceptible to suggestion. That's all. I promise. And unless you give her some weird suggestions like 'you're a chicken' or something, nothing will happen to her." He looked at me oddly. "I'm joking about the chicken thing. But my people, those trained and skilled in behavior modification, use the herb, like on troubled people, for rehabilitation, mental issues… but usually only under controlled instances because it does work – it leaves a very strong…" what's the human word? I tried to remember the word he used, "inception impression. But it will not harm her." I didn't want to tell him that I've had to use it a few occasions on humans – well, those of my family have, when a human we didn't think we could trust found out too much. I hoped Lukas was trustworthy; he seemed to be.

"Okay, I get it," he said.

I opened my contact list and hit share. "Here is my phone number," I said, tapping my phone to his. "Call me, and I'll come pick you up and take you to where my physicians are."

"Atrian physicians? That will be interesting. Okay, I'll call you as soon as I get my mother's permission," he said and walked off.

Outside on the way to our cars, I saw Julia kissing Erik, and Emery was speaking to Roman. Emery kissed Roman, but when she walked away she looked sad as opposed to Julia who looked elated when she and Erik parted. High school drama.

I approached Sophia before she got to the bus. "Lukas is coming over tonight. You should come over tomorrow, too, You'll need to be purged as well. I'll pick you up outside the Sector first thing in the morning." Her purging should go easier than Lukas', she didn't have spores in her lungs.

"Sure," Sophia said, and I think she was actually looking forward to it. Little did she know; the purging could be excruciating painful. I hoped the neuro-inhibitors worked. Erjin had been trying to improve them, his little project. Tonight, we'd find out if they helped or not.

"You can then hang out with us, and I'll show you how we live," I said. "We should have you home before curfew." I hoped so.

"By the way, Roman was under the influence of vatal," Sophia told me. "It's worn off, thankfully."

I nodded, knowing the herb. "I wonder who gave it to him," I thought aloud, and realized that it had to have been Teri. I wonder if that was why Byron warned me about her that morning. "I hope his memory of the day is intact," I said.

Sophia shrugged. "I think so, I'll find out if you want?"

"No, it's all good. I'll see you tomorrow morning – and bring a swim suit," I said and waved goodbye as I walked over to my cousins.

.

.

.

**_Sorry this on got a little long. But there was a lot to put in here. Next chapter is not related to the series, but happens between the storm and the scene in episode 11_**_._


	11. Chapter 11

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

10a ("What Is Not Known Is Our Folly")

I called Me-ma and Nanina to see if the storm caused any damage at the apartment and was relieved that it was minimal. "A few windows were broken, and one of the trees out front fell over, but really we were lucky. The houses sustained more damage than we did, but so far, it's all being cleaned up," Nanina said.

"Okay, the four of us will head over the houses and see if we can help," I said. No point of worrying her with my plans to have Lukas purged at the cul-de-sacs. I hung up and called Ihmen. Thankfully this time she picked up.

"Ihmen, how are things there? Is everyone all right? Nanina told me the storm wrecked things up over there. What's the damage?" I asked.

"One question at a time," she replied with a demure laugh. "No one was hurt, but the park is a mess: broken branches, leaves everywhere, some of the glass windows, we lost a few of the awnings and the pools have to be cleaned up."

"How many of the awnings are gone?" I asked. One of our concerns regarding the strip of land between the houses that were back-to-back in the housing development was the satellites that the government or curious civilians could use (such as Google Earth) to look down on communities and people's houses.

Especially considering that we fluorescence a vivid brilliant blue in water. So the area we called the strip or the park, the backyards that were left open as one long park-like play area for the family to use, had been camouflaged with trees, large patio roofs and awnings, gazebo style and arbor-like pool houses, and large umbrellas. Very little of the pools or grassy areas were actually visible to the sky. But with a sudden storm like the one we just had, there would have been almost no time to draw back and tie down the awnings or take down the umbrellas and to pull the patio furniture into the houses.

"We are assessing the damage now. Thankfully we didn't have electric failure and the pumps are all functional," Ihmen stated.

That was a relief. "Ihmen, the four of us are coming over. I also have a situation that needs to be addressed, and I'll need your help getting the other Ikseyan to agree with me."

"Okay," she drawled out slowly. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Because you won't," I replied. "But hear me out." I told her about Lukas' incident with black ciper and that Sophia had used her blood infused with black ciper to heal him. "Only thing is, neither were purged afterwards – both are still harboring black ciper in their blood – and it's possible that Lukas is still carrying it in his lungs."

"Mahureen, you know he is!" she exclaimed. "How many days?"

"Two days before Dinaskyu – the day I helped Roman, Emery and Drake destroy the plant Zoeda hid at Black Bear Lake State Park," I stated.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I know. The good news is that as far as I know, Lukas is the only one to have the spores in his lungs. But I think Emery should be checked as well," I continued, but I understood her concerns. I had them too.

"Mahureen! You can't just bring humans here! They aren't supposed to know about us and this place!" Ihmen said, alarmed. "And they will have to be quarantined!"

"It's only the two, and I'll be careful. I'll bring Luks tonight, and Emery and Sophia first thing tomorrow morning. Besides, Sophia should meet the Ikseyan. I'll take them directly to Doug and Marcial's house, so we only have to evacuate the one home, and—"

"I will have to ask the Hwatab," she said, cutting me off.

"No, Ihmen, _inform_ them. I'm not asking for permission – this has to be done. Lukas is a friend of Roman's, and he has proven to be useful to the heir apparent Itrejivil Iksen. I already told Lukas and Emery a little about us, so it's a moot point to ask permission now. Besides, if we don't do this, he will be a risk to everyone he comes in contact with – including the fifteen of us in school," not that our three Zæsak scouts posing as seniors in school or Teri, Durren, Corben and Lynne have that much contact with Lukas, but… "I can't risk there being a living human black ciper host. Not to mention, but if he infects Roman, imagine the complications," I argued. There really was no point arguing anyway – it had to be done. "Oh, and ask Giles if his neuro-inhibitors are ready? I want to use them." He was one of our Sævad medical physicians, and had been working with our biotechs and micro-biomed engineers to improve the neuro-inhibitors.

"I'll inform the Ikseyan and the physicians. But I'm telling you, they will not like this one bit," Ihmen warned me.

"I understand," I said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lukas called me as soon as I hung up. "I can't believe it," he said. "She didn't even question it. She left, telling me she was going to my grandmother's and plans on staying there for a few days. She even drafted out a quick note for school – so I'm in the clear."

"Is your grandmother all right?" I asked.

"I'm sure she is," he said. "My mom would've said otherwise. I will have to help my dad tomorrow with the restaurant, and I have to clear the palm fronds from the yard."

"Give me your address, and we'll help," I said. A minute later I had the address and looked up the directions on MapQuest.

When we arrived, Lukas and Emery were pulling two palm fronds to the curb.

"Ahhh, hi," I said, glancing at Lukas as if to ask 'Why is she here?'

Luks pulled me aside, but Justin followed us. I held up my hand, letting him know I'd handle this. "She came to see if I was all right. I told her I would be going to your house…" Lukas started to say, then looked down, unable to meet my gaze.

"What did you tell her?" I needed to know.

He looked embarrassed. "She knows about the black ciper anyway, but she was concerned when I said that I had to be checked out."

I wasn't pleased, but at least it was Emery. "You shouldn't have told anyone," I said, not hiding my disappointment. "But I trust Emery."

Emery approached. "Is Lukas all right? He said that he had to be treated – purged of black ciper?"

I turned to her. "Yes, I don't know how much Roman told you, but I know that he wasn't told everything, apparently. Since Sophia used black ciper to cure Lukas' lungs that means it is still in his blood, and he needs to be treated with red ciper to purge it out of his system. He's going to spend the night with us so my physicians can cure him." I considered for a moment; her being here was fortuitous. "You were in contact with the spores as well; they should check you out, just to be sure."

"Okay," Emery said with a nod and made a phone call to her mother, telling her she wanted to come to my house as Lukas gave us a quick damage report.

I turned to my cousins. "Loraine, you and Lukas board up the broken windows; Justin, Jason and I will help with yard clean up," I said and got to work. Between the six of us, it didn't take too long before were done and Lukas and Emery were crammed into the back seat of my car with Jason and Justin. I made my way to the houses, dodging fallen trees, palm fronds and other debris. Twice I had to take a detour, but we made it all right.

I turned on the street leading to cul-de-sacs. Briarhill Road was a mess, and the mud was thick in a few places, but the car made it through. I'll swap it for one of the smaller SUV's once I get there, I thought, passing Elmwood Lane and turning on Oak Knoll Drive, the names we chose for our streets because they seemed common enough.

Rusden and his boys were out front cleaning up, and he took out his phone as I pulled onto Doug and Marcial's drive and parked in their garage. I led Emery and Lukas to the front door and down the stairs to the first basement, what we called the Care Unit. The house was quiet, as if deserted, and all the doors were closed, a natural precaution. I led them down the next staircase to the rooms we used as our treatment facilities. Meheka, Ihmen, Doug and Marcial were waiting for us. I introduced Emery and Lukas to everyone. "This is Lukas Parnell and Emery Whitehill."

Lukas' eyes widened as Ihmen nodded to him in greeting, and he stammered a, "Nice to meet you," and recovered quickly before shaking Doug's, then Marcial's hands. Emery was warm and polite as I expected her to be.

"So is this the human infected with black ciper?" Meheka asked kindly, taking Lukas' hand gently.

"Yes, the human we need to purge," I replied.

We entered the soft white, pale peach and light orange corridor. I know it was quite clinical, very ascetic what with the laminar-airflow and high-efficiency particulate arrestance filtration in each room and weekly scrub-downs, so I smiled reassuringly to my human friends.

"Giles is here, and he thinks the inhibitors are functional," Ihmen told me as we led my friends to a treatment room.

Three of our physicians were waiting, already in protective gear. I could tell Lukas was getting nervous. I reassured him as well as I could, and Marcial and Gerand explained the procedure to him, answering his questions. He would be given a large dose of activated ciper infused Atrian blood plasma, enough to cause ciper fire. He'd be allowed to burn for a few hours, then given a vire solution to reverse the fire. Gerand made it sound easy; I knew it was not. "It's not as bad as he says," I told Lukas. "Gilles has his neuro-inhibitors, so you won't feel anything." I hoped.

One of the other physicians led Emery to another room to be examined, checked for any ciper residuals. Loraine went with her for support. I showed Lukas where to change and handed him the short boxer-like shorts, then helped him onto the gurney. Gilles placed the neuro-inhibitors.

After a few seconds, Lukas looked at me. "I can't feel my body," he said.

I smiled. "That's good, it means the inhibitors are working," I told him as Gerand and Marcial put the IV's in both of Lukas' arms and his feet. His whole body needed to be purged, considering the delay in his treatment, and being human, we had to hope he wouldn't get thrombosis or an embolism. I waited and watched, sitting close enough to Lukas that he could see me easily.

Emery came back, smiling. "All cleared!" she said, walking up to Lukas. I was so relieved. "How are you doing?"

"Like having an out of body experience," he said jokingly. Across the room next to the monitors, Gerand smirked. "It's like being in the hospital all over again," Lukas said.

"I bet," Emery replied.

"For us this is our hospital," I said, gently touching his cheek, since he couldn't feel anywhere else. Emery sat with him, talking to him, keeping him company, not that I was going to leave him.

When the I.V. packs were all empty, Lukas was allowed to sit up. Soft veining was already beginning to occur on his arms and legs, but he wouldn't be given the vire solution until it reached his neck.

Meheka came to call me to dinner. "I don't want to leave Lukas," I said, urging Emery to go eat.

"No you don't, young lady, you are going to go eat," Meheka insisted.

Ihmen entered the room, and I could see Lukas' pupils dilate, a typical male reaction around her. I've always been amused at the reaction she gets, although I admit, she's gorgeous – model beautiful and graceful. "I'll stay with your friend," she said.

"You okay?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Luks said. "Bring me back a pizza?"

I laughed. "I'll see what I can do; but it's up to Marcial to decide what you should eat." I gave his arm a squeeze and led Emery up to the first level basement and through a tunnel to another house.

"Are all the houses connected?" she asked as I led her through another tunnel for Meheka's home.

"Yes, a full underground community of Atrians, invisible to you humans," I said jokingly, although that is exactly what they were. Meheka's dining room was a large room with arches on the outside wall that opened onto her sunroom and out to her large covered patio. We often held Hwatab here since it could hold many people, but today it was empty except for my three cousins. Ghenna had apparently made dinner for us in the spacious kitchen, but only Loraine, Justin and Jason were there, already helping themselves to the enchiladas and salad as Emery and I joined them. Outside the windows of the sunroom, I could see the shapes of our men and women clearing away the debris and felt a bit of guilt that I wasn't helping.

"They are just, I dunno, shy – we worry so much about being discovered and all," Loraine was explaining to Emery. "It's not that they are afraid of you in particular."

After eating, we played games in the sun room for a while, then Loraine offered to drive Emery home, and I went down to sit with Lukas.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke up at nautical dawn and went down to see Lukas again. He was still sleeping peacefully. He had been given the vire solution around one in the morning, and his body had begun to glow as the vire spread through is veins. I sincerely hoped that when Marcial and Gerand checked his tissues and blood that the black ciper had been eradicated. They were going to scan his lungs as well.

I sat with Lukas until six and left to go get Sophia at the Sector gates. Ihmen assured me she'd sit with Lukas, because I didn't want him to wake up and be alone. I wish Loraine had stayed the night, but she did say she'd be back sometime this morning.

I waited, listening to the radio until I saw Sophia and Roman exiting the security checks. What was Roman doing? Shouldn't he be with his people cleaning up the Sector? They needed him and his support, didn't they? It was bad enough I wasn't helping out more with our own clean up. But in a way, I rationalized, I was helping our people, by helping Sophia and Lukas rid themselves of the black ciper spores.

Sophia and Roman stopped outside the gates, and I could tell that Roman was not at all happy about Sophia leaving. I got out of my, well, Nanina's SUV and waved at her. Sophia saw me and brushed Roman off, walked up to my car. "Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Roman doesn't think that this is necessary," she said as Roman stopped beside her.

Behind him the SEU guards were watching us. "Is anyone going to school today?" I asked. I could see a dark skinned guard approaching.

"No, we're needed in the Sector," Roman stated. "What is this about purging my sister?"

"Get in and let's go someplace we can have a private conversation," I suggested, indicating the approaching guard.

Sophia quickly got into the car, and I hurriedly got into to the driver's side. As I turned the key, Roman jumped into the back seat. I pulled out of the parking space casually, and turned for the exit, ignoring the guard waving his arm at us. As I pulled onto the street, I saw him turn and walk away. "First, is everyone in the Sector all right? Did you sustain any damage to your homes?"

"Nothing that can't be repaired," Sophia said. "No one was hurt, but there is a lot of debris from the storm."

I drove a ways, listening to Sophia elaborate on the conditions in the Sector, before pulling over and cutting the engine. I unlatched my safety belt and turned in my seat, and Roman leaned forward his arms on the headrests.

"Now, what is going on with my sister?" he demanded.

"First, I want your word that you will protect the location of the people," I demanded. Sophia's eyes widened and Roman's narrowed. "I warn you, they – those people in the place I have to take Sophia – are my first priority. I have to know you intend to protect them as well."

"Of course I'll… I will not divulge their location to anyone," Roman said. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he copulated, "I swear to protect the locations of the people of the Tgorasad."

"They are not only Tgorasad; there are others, even some of your tribe under my protection," I told him. When he looked surprised I shook my head. "Everyone on the ARDhet that made it to the drop ships – everyone not shot or rounded up in the hunts – they are the ones I've sworn to protect. Many of the escape life pods were shot down by human aircrafts, but the drop ships landed safely. The hunts lasted for a year and a half, but after that, we reached out to the others in hiding, regardless of tribe. That's why I say the people – it's not just my tribes, Roman – it's everyone."

He was thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, you have my word."

I nodded. He finally understood. "Thank you."

"You haven't told me what you intend to do to Sophia," he said. "Castor assured me that black ciper was safe for our kind. He said it's only harmful to humans."

"I was afraid of that," I said, shaking my head. "Roman, black ciper isn't harmless – it's very dangerous. If the spores were inhaled, as I told Sophia, the spores can attach to the connective tissues of the lungs. Using black ciper to cure a victim of black ciper burning only stops the toxic effect to the respiratory system, it doesn't remove the spores – if anything it implants more. If left untreated, if they are not purged with red ciper, persons who are infected with black cipher still carry the spores in their blood and lungs. The black ciper spores are basically parasites that live in the blood stream, and will attack and change the ciper in our physiology as well as the ciper genome in our DNA, turning the person into a black cipher host. Over time, the victim can release more spores into the world through their skin."

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

"This wasn't the first black ciper plant, and we were lucky that time," I told him. "We have Itrejivl and Tgorasad physicians at the homes: Dyllan is a Swamad physician, Marcial and Gerand are Dævas physicians, and Giles is a Sævad bio-medical physician," I said, "And all three will be monitoring Sophia just as they have been for Lukas." That seemed to appease him. "Roman, I have to ask you, did you or Drake get the Cmierk ostka, a death cube from Zoeda?"

"The cube?" he asked, and from the confused look on his face, I dreaded the answer. "No, it was destroyed in the blast."

"No, it wasn't. My scouts went to the boathouse and they didn't find any trace of the cube!" I turned in my seat and started up the car. "Let's get going." I was going to have to tell Ian about it, and have Rayne and Sephen try and find the cube before Zoeda used it again.

The roads were still a mess, and I had to take the same detours as the afternoon before. Roman was quiet, so Sophia and I chatted all the way to the cul-de-sacs. As I led them down to the lower basement in Doug and Marcial's house, Roman asked questions about the construction and why we dug so deep underground. "Most of the people living here still have their markings," I explained. "There are families here, children, and they can't be seen. Only those of us who are unmarked or those of us who's markings are pale enough to pass as human go outside or work in the businesses we've established."

Like before, Meheka, Doug and Marcial met us in the corridor, although Dyllan was there as well. Dyllan greeted Sophia, Nox's daughter, and Roman, Nox's son – his Iksen apparent, warmly. I think meeting him reassured Roman a bit.

"I want to check on Lukas," I said.

"I do, too," Sophia said, but Meheka shook her head.

"No, dear, that is inadvisable," she told Sophia. "He's recovering and his immunity is – could be compromised. The ciper is healing him, but…"

I looked at Meheka, alarmed. "He's doing well," Meheka reassured me, "but early indications show he may need another round of the purge."

My heart ached for him. Had the black ciper infestation really had that strong of a hold in only a week? "I understand. I'll take Sophia to change and meet you in the treatment room." Roman didn't want to be separated from his sister, but Dyllan told him it was only a changing room. I gave Sophia the breast band and shorts and waited for her to come out. She came out, still wearing her tritajie, a hooded coat with a poncho-like collar that could be draped over the shoulders.

We entered the treatment room and Marcial and Gerand explained the procedure to Sophia and Roman. Meheka took Sophia's tritajie as I helped her onto the gurney. Knowing she was uncomfortable being so exposed, I laid a drape across her middle. "We have to see your legs, arms and chest," I explained. "So we can judge the progression of the ciper fire."

"I understand," she said, giving me a worried smile. She was being so brave. "Will this hurt?" she asked.

Giles walked up to her head. "No, not at all like when you used the black ciper to cure the young man's respiratory burns. These are neuro-inhibitors," he said, showing her the triangular devices. "They will be placed between the third and fourth vertebrae. You will be able to breathe comfortably, but the sensory and receptors of your peripheral nervous system will be impeded – you're body will feel numb, or as Lukas put it – you'll feel as if you're not in your body." He set them in place and asked her how she felt.

Sophia's eyes became unfocused for a second before she looked at us again. "I don't, I feel… disconnected, as if my body isn't mine, or it's… asleep," she said.

I nodded. "That's actually good," I said, and smiled at Roman who was holding her hand.

Like with Lukas, IV's were placed on her arms and feet, and the ciper infused plasma allowed to drain into her body. At least with her being Itrejvil, we didn't have to worry about thrombosis or an embolism occurring. "Try and relax," I told her. She was definitely more apprehensive than Lukas had been, and I spoke to her about anything I could think of to help her take her mind off of it.

I went to check on Lukas, seeing that he was already undergoing his second purge. I told him that Sophia was in the next room. I tried to divide my time between my two friends, and when Loraine came, I asked her to stay with Ihmen to comfort Lukas, but I was still bouncing between the two rooms as much as possible. I was grateful that Meheka stayed with Sophia, giving comfort to her and to Roman.

Lukas' second purge took much shorter than his first, because the ciper fire spread so much more quickly, therefore the danger was greater, but his recovery was taking longer. Thankfully he didn't experience thrombosis or an embolism, but the physicians wanted him to rest for another six hours or more.

Because she was Atrian, Sophia needed much more ciper infused plasma than Lukas had to induce a full on ciper fire, and although she reacted better to the vire solution than Lukas had, glowing really brightly to the vire, it was four in the afternoon before she was able to get up and walk around. But she needed hydration to fully recover.

"So now we should get you up to the pools for a swim," I told Sophia as Meheka arrived with turquoise swimsuits and wraps for her, Roman and me.

"We should get back to the Sector," he said, eyeing the swimsuit.

"You can, but Sophia needs to hydrate to fully recover properly. If you want to leave—"

"No, I'll stay," he said, cutting me off.

"Roman," Sophia said his name slowly, and I forced myself not to smirk. "I'd like a swim and," she looked at me, "see how you live."

"Okay, this way," I said, leading to the changing rooms. Sophia and I changed quickly, meeting Roman in the corridor.

"So that's a purge," Sophia asked as we climbed the stairs for the ground floor.

"It's a lot easier with the neuro-inhibitors," I said. "Believe me, I know."

"How?" Roman asked.

"I told you; Sophia and Lukas are not the only ones who've had contact with black ciper," I told him. "There was another plant – a much smaller one than the one we destroyed at the boathouse. It was in a warehouse. The black ciper was grown from an arm – I don't know whose arm. Two of my men had to be purged – the third victim was a Trag and had to have his memory altered as well." Actually he was still in custody here – the elders wanted to terminate him, but we've been using our herbs to modify his memory. "The fourth victim was dead and had to be cremated." The old neruo-inhibitors were not as effective that time.

As we exited the house for the park area, Sophia gaped in wonder. I spent seven years here, swimming in the pools and playing on the grass under the trees, that I had come to take the park for granted. Even though many of the residents were still cleaning the last of the fallen debris from the storm and repairing the broken awnings, showing the park to Roman and Sophia, I realized just how pretty the pools were. Several of the children were swimming in the pools with nets, having been given the task of collecting any twigs and leaves the sweepers missed. Several of the people stopped to watch Roman and Sophia as I led her to the nearest pool house.

I jumped in as Sophia eased into the pool. At first she simply sunk under the water, watching the children, but after a long soak, we started to move about. I led her through the aqua tunnels to the next pool and the next before coming up to the surface.

"How many pools are there?" she asked as Roman surfaced behind me.

"There are 23 in all, not counting the caves and disconnected 20' by 12' endless pools," I said. I never bothered to count, but I know that Elmwood Lane and Oak Knoll Drive had twenty-one houses each and the last six houses on Briarhill were ours, which meant that over eighteen houses lined the park area, but some of the other houses had pools as well.

"Are they all connected?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, they are, mostly, but the children are encouraged to keep to the pools in the park since they glow brighter than the adults," I said. We swam until Sophia said she'd had enough, and I led her and Roman back to the Care Unit so she could visit Lukas. He sat up as we entered his room, glad for the company. I was pleased that he was doing so well. We ate dinner with Lukas, but then Ihmen came to get me for the Hwatab meeting.

"Roman, come with me," I suggested. He seemed reluctant, so I assured him Sophia would be fine here with Lukas, and even she thought it was a good idea for him to go. I led him to Meheka's house.

I took a deep breath before walking into the dining room, head held high, shoulders back, back straight. I walked up to the middle of the table, the wysedia position at Meheke's table, and indicated that Roman sit beside me, on my left. I left the moltek where it sat. "Roman is not familiar with the formal customs, so we shall dispense with them for this meeting," I said. My statement garnered a few surprised faces, but I sat straight and tall as the others took their seats. I introduced Roman to each Iksen in turn. "This is Patrik – interim Sævad Iksen; Meheka – our Dævas Iksen, and her daughter, Ihmen whom you've met. Ihmen is Meheka's Second. Ian – our Zæsak Iksen, and his son, Jhark, his Second. And this is Jerdon, our Cæveh Iksen, and his Second, Lejan." I figured he could meet the other adults, the tribal 'elders,' after the meeting.

I expected him to comment on there being Cæveh represented at our table, but he did not. Maybe Nox did tell him they had been included in the new colony. I controlled the floor, having Patrik, Meheka and Jerdon make their reports as I guided the discussions as I did before. If Roman was impressed he didn't show it. When I turned to Ian, I asked him for the update on the census I asked for.

He opened an interactive projection wall interfaced to his iTablet. "So far we have limited data: Eljida houses 420, and they are overcrowded; Ukaenos has 350 and asks that we not send them anymore as they have limited resources capabilities, but Negea only has about 140 in residence, so they could accept newcomers – and these numbers reflect newborns within the last seven years."

That wasn't so many, I'd expected more than that.

"We've yet to locate the four families that moved from Eljida – we believe they are somewhere along the Pearl River."

"I remembered that, they asked to leave to ease the overcrowding," I said, more for Roman to hear. "I would like them found to assure that they are doing well." I hoped.

"We located five new Iwabas families beside the seven we knew of previously still hiding in the bayou, each numbering between three to five individuals. Most of them are utilizing the voodoo myths as a cover and coloring their skin dark to hide their markings. As far are I know, only four Swamad families have been confirmed to be living along the Pearl River, they too utilizing the leather dyes to appear dark skinned. We've yet to confirm the viability of the five families that we believe moved to the Brenton Sound and the Lafourche area, and my scouts have yet to report back from the Cameron and Vermilion areas. So far, except for those we've set out, the people are staying in the lower Louisiana areas."

I turned to Ihmen and opened the discussion for the ten men and women who volunteered to go to universities and promote our interests in the areas of science, astrophysics, astronomy and areospace.

"Kenton says his project is at the Allen Telescope Array has reached its zenith, but he's willing to stay. Kerift says he has put forth his doctoral thesis in LSU on fuel development – our formula for the ARDhet. It is being used now in the Kepler II's. Walsh is now a research scientist/assistant at the SETI Institute at NASA's Ames Research Center in Moffett Field, Calif. Agynee says that her computer program has been approved for use following a successful trial run Ball Aerospace &amp; Technologies Corp. in Boulder, Colo. She's now writing a program for the Space Telescope Science Institute in Baltimore. Boruck at NASA Ames Research Center at Moffett Field, Ca., says that the Kepler II's scanning and relay systems are operating well and the data received has so far narrowed our choices. He'll give a full report later. And Haden has put forth our designs for triangulation astronomical observing research satellites to the Space Telescope Science Institute in Baltimore, that will improve the ability to spot planets around various suns in the Milky Way Galaxy. Duran has applied to his PhD in astrophysics. Carl is in his last year in Mechanical Engineering. Ptigura's grant at the Harvard-Smithsonian Center for Astrophysics has been extended. Haden was accepted into the project at the Keck II telescope in Hawaii. Kurke has been able to replicate the metals we need to replace the ARDhet's missing hull panels; he is filing patents on the formula this month. Deyne says he has received a grant for his duranium, tritan-stalunsile panels and transparent aluminum. And the foundry we've been looking to acquire—"

This report had Roman bewildered. "Why are you giving humans our technology?" he asked me quietly.

"Ihmen, excuse me," I said and turned to him. "Considering the hostility of the indigenous people of this planet and the fact that amicable relations are so slow coming, even with the integration program, we have been moving forward with the idea of finding another solution."

"Another solution?" Roman asked.

"Yes, another planet," I stated. I turned to Ihmen. "Do you have the information of the ones we are so far considering?"

She opened the interactive projection wall interfaced to her iTablet. "We have narrowed the list from fifty possible inhabitable planets down to ten," she said and reviewed the list, incorporating the newest data we've received. This really did impress Roman. "So far the Kepler II program has been moving forward, but we're still trying to get three more space observatory crafts launched. If we do, the search parameters will be wider."

We wrapped up Ihmen's report and reviewed the household expenses, needs requests and birth announcements. I turned to Roman. "How are things in the Sector?" I asked.

Roman looked at me astounded. "We've overcrowding in the south section, and there is a waste removal issue in several sections."

"How about food, communication and water?" one of the elders asked.

"Food, we're good. The market is mostly Goodwill, government subsided surpluses and federal food bank items. Water is not an issue," he stated, and I was glad for that. "But we're not allowed communication devices or human technology of any kind in the Sector."

"What about clothes, medical supplies and education for your youth?" another man asked.

"We have a clothing allowance and there is a government clothing exchange," he said, and I wondered how that worked. "Mostly we fend for ourselves medically, but serious injuries are handled by the SEU paramedics or the Edenvale hospital – although we avoid going there at all costs."

"I know that you have other questions, and I know you'd like to ask Roman regarding to loved ones and friends who may be in the Sector. Hopefully, as relations between humans and our people improve, Loraine, Justin, Jason or I can have access to the Sector, then we might be able to discreetly inquire, but for now, that information has to remain guarded."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Names on a list can indicate who or how many are living outside the Sector. We keep our locations a carefully guarded secret, and if any human on the SEU guard, Homeland Security or the National Guard got hold of such a list—"

"They'd know that there were people out here looking for them – it would start up the hunts again," Roman said.

I was glad he understood. "It's hard not knowing. Both my visits into the Sector allowed me the opportunity to make careful inquiries; I did manage to provide comfort to a small handful of those I spoke to and to their family members living out here."

"What about giving me a few names that I could check, and let me do the same?" Roman asked.

I turned to the Iksen, although several of the adults in the room sat up straighter. Hopes were high, it would ease minds. "I'll set the vote to you," I said.

There was discussion on how many and how Roman and I would exchange the names, and whether it was advisable. Ian was worried about security, Ihmen that people would talk, telling others that they heard that their families and friends were well and alive, which would potentially cause resentment, jealousy and many others to hound Roman and I to put their names on the list to ask. "It can't be a written list. Even names in Kwandon can be translated by the humans," she warned.

"I don't know, it's still very risky, and the SEU would inform Homeland Security of any suspected free Atrians… but we could try," Meheka said. "We all know that this way of hiding will eventually have to end. And when we come out of hiding, the humans will react poorly."

I knew of the eventuality she spoke of, when we'd have to present our desire to rebuild the ARDhet to the government and hope that the contributions we've made will count enough, prove to the politicians that we had no intention of colonizing here, but I didn't expect that time to be a smooth one. And Ian frequently prepared me for a lengthy interrogation regarding our culpability and deceit. I waited until the elders had their say and the arguments were made and heard. When the same arguments were being repeated I called order. "I ask for your vote, honored mothers – honored fathers?"

As expected they were split. "Please continue this discussion, and we shall open it up at the next formal Hwatab. Anyone who wishes to may share their thoughts to the Iksen representing them." I concluded the meeting and informed those present that I wanted to check on my friends in the clinic.

Meheka walked with Roman, still discussing some of the points covered in the Hwatab meeting, as we went down to check on Lukas.

I was pleased that Lukas was up and dressed. Ghenna had returned Sophia's tritajie and clothes to her, all freshly laundered as well.

"I think it's time I took you home," I told Lukas, knowing that my evening with Roman and Sophia was hardly over.

After dropping off Lukas, I headed to the apartment, not the Sector. "Where are we going?" Roman asked.

"Considering all the revelations you've had today, I assumed you'd have questions," I said and glanced at him quickly in the mirror. "You just found out that we not only protect Eljida, but we've built Ukænos and Negea, and that we have been using Atrian technology in the human sciences sectors to locate a viable planet and to create things we needed to not only build underground structures here in Louisiana, but plan on rebuilding the ARDhet to leave."

Sophia looked at me in shock. "What? Wait? Leave?"

I turned the corner. "We were never supposed to be here," I told her. "Your father gave the order to bypass this planet because it was already inhabited – with a technologically advanced people. That was when the people stirring up the dissent onboard ship went into action. Nox had led us to this dense section of space, what the humans call the Milky Way, because our sensors indicated numerous galaxies, thousands with viable stars with planets in a circumstellar orbits, hoping to find one at a range that can possess liquid water on the planetary surface and possibly support life. But people were getting impatient."

"Yes, I know this," Roman said. "But we crashed and now we have to make the best of it."

"Do we?" I asked him. "Consider this; Sophia said that the last hurricane started directly above the ARDhet. It was caused by our anti-gravity thrusters. That means that the humans are not taking apart the ship as we'd been led to believe." I turned the corner onto my street. "And we've discovered that 35 of the planets human have deemed as having the possibility to support life – are possible to support life, although maybe not ours. _And_ with the current advancements in their stellar technology in the last five years, we've increased that possibility to over a hundred more, although we have narrowed our list down to ten that we are hoping have significant water resources. We've only to verify the atmosphere, cloud cover, precipitation and air qualities… it's actually getting exciting."

"We're here," I said as I pulled into the parking structure. I led them into the courtyard, smiling as Sophia's eyes widened. We had a variety of plants – Atrian plants – that we grew here, both on the second floor balcony and in the courtyard, and a circulating water feature that had two swimming ponds and a waterfall.

"You live here? It's gorgeous," she exclaimed and I had to admit, I loved it too. I took her up to my unit on the third floor, grabbed water bottles from the fridge and joined them on the sofas.

"I'm just surprised that you never consulted my father any of this," Roman stated as I handed him a bottle.

"You're assuming that we didn't," I said, jumping up. I went to retrieve my Iksen's phone. I handed it to him, and Roman gaped at me in shock.

"This is like my father's phone!" he said and even Sophia expressed her surprise.

"Only Meheka and Robert Grund – our Zæsak Iksen who's been missing… Meheka gave me his, so now I have one. Someone named Weebler and made them, and Nox would let us know times and dates to meet," I said, apparently another revelation to the Iksen's son and daughter. "When your father died, we lost all contact. I had hoped that you and I would establish a trust," I said to Roman, "but that took a while. Joshen and Rachel are making phones that won't be picked up by the SEU scanners."

I'd hoped for more time to talk to Roman, but my roommates came home, carrying food enough for an army, followed by the boys.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 11 ("Give Me a Torch")

Okay, I know that some of our traditions and customs may seem odd to humans, but I arrived at school with my cousins (a little earlier than normal considering I thought the streets would still be cluttered and impassable, which they weren't, so no lengthy detours necessary) and I swear, odd didn't adequately explain what was going on. Yes, there were an inordinate number of couples kissing in the parking lot, but a pachyderm wearing a snowflake-patterned red scarf carrying a giant snowflake is unusual as was the float that read, _Winter Blast_, with flashing star-shaped Christmas lights near the school entrance. Course, seeing a guy with Rudolf antlers and nose kneeling to VinceAnne singing some love song was hilarious.

I saw Emery and waved, then hurried over to catch up to her. "What is going on?" I asked as a guy in a suit walked by holding a dozen roses, white candy box and a tiara.

"It's the annual winter dance," she said. "It's a tradition: we don't get a white Christmas, so we welcome in winter with a dance. You pin Christmas lights and glow sticks into your outfit so you shine and glow, sparklies in your hair, rhinestones and well, anything to shine, sparkle and glow. It's fun."

"Like a costume party?" I asked as a guy carrying a bouquet of mums in the shape of a teddy bear decorated with rhinestones, walked around us and strode down the hallway. Everywhere I looked inside the school, throughout the halls, on the walls, widows, lockers, and even hanging from the ceiling were hundreds of sparkling snowflakes.

"No, not a costume party," she said as a girl in what I think was a snow fairy or frost fairy costume was being told by Miss Garcia that her outfit was not compliant to the school dress code and she had to go home and change.

Two girls squealed in excitement, one holding a large glittery snowman card as she bounced.

"It's semi-formal, so you'd dress nice," Emery was saying, "girls wear a party dress, the guys in suits or their best shirts and pants."

"Embellished with Christmas lights, glow sticks, rhinestones and things that sparkle," I stated.

"Yep," Emery said, grinning.

She was watching a girl writing, _Be My Flake_, on a locker with a whiteout pen, (on a space not already covered with little whiteout stars) and literally collided with Roman, both gasping, "Oh," as Roman reached out to steady her.

"Sorry," Emery stammered. "Hi."

"Hey," Roman said, and I laughed quietly to myself at how awkward it was between them now.

"Ah," Emery muttered and then looked around nervously. Nope, not awkward at all.

"Every year students come up with elaborate ways to ask each other to the Winter Blast dance," she explained to him.

"Well, that explains why I saw Frosty the Snowman at the urinal practicing Shakespeare," Roman said, and I snickered. "And you guys think our traditions are bizarre?"

"How is the Sector?" Emery asked, "Are you… safe?"

"You don't really have to worry about me anymore," he said.

"Your Uncle Castor is a homicidal maniac; your terrorist ex-girlfriend drugged you, so…" Emery said. "Yeah, I worry."

"Emery," Roman said, and I took that as my cue to slip away to my locker, but not before is heard him say, "You're the one that said we'd be better off apart. Have fun at the dance." Ouch.

I glanced at Emery, but she smiled at me even though I knew his comment hurt her. "He's just hurting, too," I said when she walked up to me.

"I know, but I had hoped we could still be friends," she said.

"Give him some time," I said. "You've been through so much, he just needs time to adjust, that's all."

"It took you ten years to reconnect with him," Julia said as she approached, "and all of ten seconds for you to dump him."

"If we were together his people would question his loyalty, and it's hard to compete with the future of an entire race," Emery said in his defense.

I thought she was being too magnanimous. "It's the fact that he kept it secret, not that he formed a relationship – although, my people are not ready to accept human-Atrian mixing either – at least not romantically," I said, knowing she was technically right, but I wanted to be supportive of her feelings.

"Look, I know you're bummed, but you need a Roman holiday and the Winter Blast is the first opportunity to do that," Julia said, her smile and optimism had to make Emery feel better.

"I don't have a date," Emery said.

Course I didn't either, but I did have a few young males to pick from.

Julia said, "Em, I need you there – both of you," she looked at me, then back at Emery. "Every year they get one new student to sing at the dance, and Taylor tapped me."

Oh, bummer – can she sing, did she want to do it? She begged Emery to come, adding, "Going solo is very now."

"Says the girl with a date," Emery said.

Julia had just told us that she didn't have one yet when Erik showed up. He asked her if she wanted to go to the dance and kissed her when she said, "Duh, yes," and walked off.

"Direct and to the point," Emery said. "I like it."

Julia made a cute shrug. "Yeah, he's a no frills kind of guy."

I was happy for her. Though if Emery didn't have a date by the end of the day, I would suggest she let me match her up.

In English, Taylor remained facing the front of the class, even though Miss Garcia was walking along the windows as she lectured. Drake acted as if he were totally disinterested, much like he used to the first weeks of school, pointedly ignoring Taylor, and me as well, because he looked away each time he caught me looking at him.

In chem, Drake was leaning back in his seat, but he had his leg under his desk and not in my way at all. He did look up at me, his pen pressed to his lower lip as I walked by, but when I looked at him, he glanced away and sat up straighter. So our little daily interaction was not happening again. For some reason that hurt, and I wondered what was going on with him.

I was exchanging things in my locker during the break when I saw Roman and Drake in the corridor, and they looked like they were discussing something serious. I hoped there wasn't a problem in the Sector.

Drake paused, staring at something behind me, and I turned wondering what caught his attention; it was Taylor, talking to her friends. She looked up at him and her smile faded. But then Drake simply walled off after Roman, and she turned her attention back to the girls, forcing a smile on her face, before she walked away in the other direction.

I wondered what was up with that. Had they broken it off? Had Drake decided he didn't want to continue a relationship with her, and she was broken up about it? I wasn't friends with Taylor, so asking her was out of the question, but if they had broken up, then maybe, in time, Drake might want to give us another try. But even I knew that was only wishful thinking – I'd had my shot, and I'd blown it. But still…

I found Emery, hoping she'd get my mind off the Drake/Taylor thing. But as the bell rang, Sophia walked up to Emery and me, looking worried. "Hey, I need to tell you something, and I don't know who to trust," she said, glancing around nervously.

Now what? I thought as Emery said, "Ah, yeah, what's wrong?" as she closed her locker.

"It's about Taylor," Sophia whispered, just loud enough for us both to hear. "I saw her just now in the parking lot, crying," she paused, then looked at me. "Her tears – they were glowing."

I inhaled sharply. No! Sophia nodded. "You're sure?" I asked, and Sophia nodded again.

"Yes, it was unmistakable – they were bright blue," she said, confirming it.

Damn. I nodded slowly, my mind racing over what to do. Taylor was human and the father had to be Drake – none of the other Atrian guys in the school would have been with her – would they? She hadn't flirted with any other Atrian male – only him – and predatorily at that. My hearts ached at the news, but there were bigger consequences to consider.

"I don't understand," Emery said, so Sophia explained.

"When fertilization occurs, our pituitary gland triggers a change in our hormones, much like it does in humans, activating our hormone-secreting body in the female reproductive system called the wezekujac and producing the hormone that makes our tears glow. The wezekujac creates pregnancy hormones, and our women can experience emotional outbursts making us cry; the glowing tears are a signal to the woman to start taking better care of herself."

Wow she was really up on this. Good for her. But that didn't solve the problem of a human carrying a half-Atrian baby. I know, insensitive of me, but really, this was a mess. I tried not to show my feelings on my face, but so far I think Emery thought my expression was of concern for Taylor, and not the situation. I did feel sorry for Taylor, don't get me wrong… but this was a mess.

I wanted to speak to Taylor, but didn't know any way to broach the subject – we were not close enough to be confidants. In Biology, Taylor remained facing the front of the class, even though Mr. Espinoza, our substitute since Miss Benton had been arrested, was walking along the windows as he lectured. But I saw that every now and again, Drake stared at Taylor, and I could feel his sense of guilt again and remorse. Had he been the one to call off the relationship? But then her actions before had seemed as if _she'd _dumped _him_.

In History, I kept sneaking peeks at Drake, wondering if he knew that Taylor was pregnant. If he did it would certainly explain the sense of confliction, remorse and guilt I kept reading from him: but if he didn't, was it over the break up or something else? I had seen Drake and Grayson talking before History, and it was obvious that whatever was said there was contention between them, some sort of conflict; Drake had been annoyed at Grayson, but they spoke confidently, bodies close and heads angled to each other's for several seconds before parting. Drake had acted as if nothing was amiss, and he didn't even acknowledge me as he walked by, so I could tell something was going on between them.

At lunch, I sought out Emery and Julia, finding Emery alone in the nutrition line. "Do you have a moment?" I asked her, grabbing an apple.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

We were headed to a table when Sophia walked up to Emery and me. "I saw Taylor in the bathroom; she was crying again, but I calmed her down before anyone else saw her tears," Sophia said.

"Someone needs to tell her," I said. I hoped it would be Sophia, I didn't think I could be a comforting source to a girl who was carrying the child of the guy I still had feelings for. Thankfully, it was decided that Emery would tell Taylor that she was pregnant, and even though Sophia offered her support, I didn't. I sympathized, and well, it concerned me, but I wasn't as close to Taylor as the other two. All I needed to know was if she would choose to abort the baby or not. Humans did that, there were two clinics in town that performed abortions; I'd seen the protestors with their 'Abortion is Murder,' 'Baby Killers Work Here,' 'Mothers Choose Life' and 'Don't Kill the Innocent' signs, taunting and yelling at the young women who entered the clinics.

But if she kept the baby, I wondered if the baby would take after the Atrian father (it still hurt too much to even think of Drake as the father of Taylor's baby) or if the baby would be human like Taylor. Gads, what a mess. I wanted to talk to Drake, find out what he was going to do about this, but didn't dare.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Sophia and Emery went to The Bug after school to talk to Taylor, and Sophia asked me if I'd go, (actually she insisted) although, truthfully, I wasn't ready for this. But the glutton for punishment that I seemed to be lately, I went, against my better judgment. I convinced myself it was only to see if she intended to keep the baby or not. Oh, who was I kidding – I went because Sophia asked me to.

"Who knows I'm carrying a mutant baby in my stomach?" Taylor whispered as I approached with two pitchers of water for her.

Mutant baby? – grrrreat, I thought, irritated at her for the comment.

"Only you, me, Sophia and Maureen," Emery said. "And we need to keep it that way. If the Red Hawks find out they will parade you around as the race-mixing poster child."

Sophia walked up with a tray loaded with food. "I didn't know what to get so I hope you're in the mood for everything," she said.

"Oh, thank God, I'm starving," Taylor exclaimed, digging in, then spitting the food out and trying something else.

I looked around, hoping no one was paying us any attention. Discreet was not Taylor's forte.

I listened as Sophia explained, "Atrian pregnancies are a lot like human ones, but there are some differences, like being constantly thirsty. Atrian women have to drink two galleons a day just to stay hydrated."

"Since when did The Bug's food get so salty?" Taylor asked, throwing the fries back into the paper tray, apparently not listening to Sophia, ungrateful tart.

"Atrians are extra sensitive to salt, right?" Emery asked, and Sophia and I nodded.

"Oh, my God," Taylor exclaimed under her breath, low enough so as not to be overheard. "Am I turning into an Atrian?"

How dumb can you be? At least she was listening to Emery.

"No," Sophia said, glancing about quickly. "You're probably expressing Atrian traits to protect your baby."

"Can we stop talking about this as if it already exists?" Taylor asked, getting upset, and I wanted to strangle her.

Yes it exists, you conceited peahen. You're pregnant; your tears are glowing, and your hormones are obviously changing – it's for real – you're pregnant! With a half human – half Atrian baby! Accept it already and decide what you are going to do! But I didn't say the words, I simply sipped on my glass of water.

But Taylor started to get upset and Emery and Sophia quickly tried to calm her down so she'd not start crying.

This was getting to be too much for me. I dug in my bag for wougine, and excused myself to the restroom. I stopped next to Sophia and whispered, "She needs this," handing it to her, "it's wougine. It will help with the salt in the food." Nice person that I am. But really, if she was going to keep it, it might as well be a healthy half-breed, mixed trait – anatomically which one is questionable – _mutant_ baby. Then I left so I could collect myself. This – all of this – was harder than I'd anticipated.

I had just come back from the restroom when I overheard Erik telling Emery that Grayson had started back up with the Red Hawks again. What? But I was certain that I'd heard him right, and definitely news that was not good to hear.

"How is that even possible?" Emery asked, and I looked up, but I was distracted by Roman and Drake entering The Bug.

Seeing Drake looking so sexy in his black sweater with the arms pushed up and wearing a pair of shorts made my hearts ache. Drake scanned the room, and we had a brief, gut-wrenching - hearts skip a beat, gazes locked on each other for a moment… before Erik spoke again, catching my attention. "He's been using the school to recruit guys," Erik was telling Emery as I waited to speak to her. "Look don't get me involved, I don't want anything to do with them."

Great, that's all we need, someone who considers Taylor a friend, who she might confide in, siding up with anti-Atrain, anti-race mixing zealots! I had to warn Sophia and Emery to tell Taylor to keep her trap shut around Grayson.

I glanced up at Drake again, and was shocked to see that he was still watching me. Great. I'm standing here like an idiot, listening to Erik and Emery, all while trying _not_ to stare at him and doing so anyway. What is wrong with me? I knew that he is the father of Taylor's baby, and that hurt enough; but he was so handsome, totally swoon worthy, and seeing him in the hallways every day, having to sit with him in chem and focus on the work instead of how hot he was, constantly running into him was torture since I knew I wasn't over him yet. Glutton that I am – I cared. Too much.

Emery turned to see what I was staring at, but when her expression turned to one of concerned, I knew her attention was on Roman as he walked to the counter. There was that familiar look in her eyes.

"We should tell Taylor to keep away from Grayson," I suggested, drawing her attention. But once Taylor stated to show – the secret would be out anyway. Maybe she'd drop out of school.

"No, it will be fine," Emery said, but I looked at her wondering what she was thinking. Grayson's involvement with the Red Hawks and finding out Taylor's pregnant by Drake is not fine.

I looked up, and saw Drake approaching us – walking toward me. I froze. No, I had to be imagining it, but with each step it seemed my pulse skip up a bit faster.

Why, why did he have to…? Why hadn't he thought about using protection? No, no point blaming him. He chose to – she had pursued him, a hunter after her prey, and he fell for it. It's not like we had a relationship – he'd tossed me aside at Dinaskyu once he realized I had deceived him by not telling him I was Tgorasad.

As Emery and I started walking back to our booth, I couldn't help but watch Drake as we drew closer, and our eyes locked on each other's. My hearts skipped a beat, that lump dropped in my gut, and Drake, for a moment, had a look of regret before he lifted his head as he inhaled sharply and passed me.

"Drake," Emery called out to him just as he moved out of my line of sight. I turned, seeing Drake turn, looking at Emery and then at me. This was getting to be too much for me, especially when he kept looking me in the eyes, those incredible blue eyes. I didn't need this, especially knowing what I knew, especially when I really had to get over him and move on. If I could.

"What happened to Roman? Is that blood on his shirt?" Emery asked.

His gaze dropped to Emery's face as he responded. "I don't want to get in the middle between you two. You should talk to him yourself."

I moved to walk away but Sophia stopped me. "Taylor wants to go," she said as she handed me back the herb.

"Okay," I said, thinking, so do I as she walked up to Emery and Drake. "Hey, Taylor really wants to leave, like now," she told Emery.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside," Emery said. Drake looked at Taylor, who quickly turned her back on us.

"Uh," he said, turning back to Emery. "Is everything all right with your friend, Taylor?"

"Ahhh," Emery stalled, however I wanted to say, 'No.'

Emery turned to face him as I walked off with Sophia.

Taylor was pacing in the entrance. "I have to go," I told Sophia, regretting being a prick, but I needed to get my distance, be on my own, or I'd knew I'd start to cry. I went to the boutique. Shopping, that was supposed to make girls feel better, right? Maybe I'd get one for Loraine as well, that would cheer me up.

~~~~~o~~~~~

"Probably both human and Atrian physiological traits," Loraine said in her new moss green and dark olive lace overlay filled with black embroidery, holding her new variegated striped blue, orange, icy yellow and red dress I'd found. It crisscrossed at the waistline, which naturally visually slims and flatters your figure in the best way, and it had a cute variegated blue kick ruffle on the hem. She loved them, which had lifted my spirits.

We were both sitting crossed-legged, facing each other on my bed, having tried on our new dresses. Yes, I confided in Loraine; I confided everything to Loraine, but she's amazing at keeping things to herself, especially if I told her it was strictly confidential. "She's exhibiting Atrian traits to protect the baby," I said, in my new floral print dress with a flared skirt and narrow keyhole opening on the back in flirty rose pinks, peach, salmon taupe and mint on a pale pink background. I was going to wear it tomorrow with socks peeping above my knee-high boots and my hair outrageously curled.

"So, more Atrian than human, perhaps. Are you going to tell the elders?" Loraine asked.

I should, I really really should, but for some reason I was holding back. "Not yet," I said. "I'm not at all sure what Taylor is going to do. Statistics indicate she could abort, unless she's religious and opts to keep it."

"Then what?" Loraine asked. "She can't keep her pregnancy a secret for long, let alone an Atrian–human hybrid baby; someone is going to notice and Homeland Security as well as Child Social Services could get involved… Heck, the Red Hawks – this is exactly what they've been afraid of – race mixing, breeding out humans…"

"One baby is hardly a breeding program," I snapped. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I hugged my pillow on my lap. "This is why we decided to enforce the no human-Atrian sex rule."

"Every human movie involving an alien pregnancy ends badly!" Loraine stated, and I bit my lip remembering the old movies we'd seen on TV: _The __Gravidity, Salem's Parturiency_, _The Astronaut's Child_, and _The_ _Village of the Damned_ remake.

"And humans would likely kill the children – like in those movies," she said.

I know. _I know_.

~~~~~o~~~~~

That night we heard from Collier that there had been an attack on Roman's life. Apparently, an explosive device had been placed in Roman's canvas bag, and thankfully, he'd been suspicious enough to check it and toss it into a dumpster before it had gone off. The SEU pulled the dumpster out of the Sector, but found only remains of a cylinder piping like the kind used for the water supply and what could have been the remains of a timer.

Roman had spoken to the SEU and his Hwatab, and had been able to identify the individual that Roman thought had placed the bomb in his bag, but Castor gave the man an alibi.

However, the Hwatab didn't take Roman's claims too seriously, and I feared that his influence over his Ikseyan was weakening or possibly impaired by Castor's manipulations and carefully maligned politicking. I hoped not irrevocably.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I walked up to Roman at break the next day, "Thank goodness you're all right," I said, "What happened?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"I know that, and trust me I'm relieved that you are, but what happened? Did they arrest the guy?"

"No," he said, and I could tell he was angry about it.

"Do you know where the explosive device came from?"

He started to draw away from me. "Roman, I'm on your side – I think we want the same things. But if there is someone wanting to kill you, you need to have someone watching your back."

"He does; he has me," Drake stated.

"Scouts, a security group of some kind… You're too important to lose now," I said, not exactly ignoring Drake's comment, but I was too worried for Roman's safety. I think my words struck Roman because his expression softened, and Drake's shoulder relaxed; I could actually feel Drake relax beside me.

"I'm fine – I'll be more cautious," Roman said.

"This time," I said. Why are men so pigheaded? "Okay, I heard that you saw or have a good idea who placed it in your bag, but that the Hwatab didn't believe you. I do. But how did he get the device?"

"You tell us, apparently you already know what's going on," Drake stated.

"It was on the news! I have a person in the SEU," I told Drake, then looked at Roman. "Roman, this is serious!" I hissed. "If you know who did it, and you recognized the device, then why are you being so obtuse?"

"I'm not being obtuse," he said. I was finally getting a reaction out of him.

"You know it could have been far worse. How did you know that throwing it into the dumpster would be enough?" I asked Roman. "It could have shredded the dumpster and you with it."

Drake crossed his arms, getting defensive. "I saw it and I know it wasn't strong enough to rip up the dumpster," Roman admitted defensively.

"How did you know?" I persisted.

"It was one of the same type we used to destroy the black ciper," Roman admitted. I shot him a questioning glare.

"Like the one that _demolished_ the boathouse?" I gasped in shock as he said, "It was one of my Uncle's devices."

"Castor has explosives?" I hissed. I don't believe this! "And you're okay with that?" My voice even went up an octave.

"He told me he kept them for such purposes as..."

"To destroy dangerous plants," I said for him. "But this man, the one that planted it on you, how did he get one of your uncle's devices? Do you think he is a Trag?" I didn't like the idea that Castor had explosives, but he'd shown them to Roman, and possibly Drake, so it was very unlikely that he'd use one of his own devices to kill Roman. I didn't trust Castor, though. I knew too much about his role in the dissent and munity on board the ARDhet.

"I don't – he is one of my uncle's men," Roman admitted.

Oh that was not good. Not good at all. Could Castor be that threatened by Roman to want to kill him? "Can I help in anyway?" I bit my lip as I looked up at him. "We can put some scouts in the Sector maybe, to help you."

"And how will you do that?" Drake asked.

"I dunno, hack into the SEU computers, add a few names to the database, sneak them in somehow, and if you can find an empty pod near yours, Roman, they will be there to watch over you, protect your back… Strazhic ochrikujen – Iksen guards. I have mine, so does Ihmen – all our Ikseyan do," I suggested. "Make Drake your Ochrokaje, or Avizitan Ochrokaje – he can be in charge of your guards."

I could tell that Drake liked that idea, being Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje. "We have some Vwasak who have been training with the Zæsak, but they still have their markings. I'll talk to Ian about placing them in the Sector for you."

"I'll be fine," Roman said.

"If you change your mind, let me know," I said and hurried off to class.

~~~~~o~~~~~

At school the next day, Taylor's dance committee was decorating with more glittery, shiny and frosty-looking snowflakes. More. Everywhere. I suppose if you can't have real snow – use a lot of huge, sparkly snowflakes instead.

At home, several of the girls had been invited to my unit for pizza with my roommates and me, and I appealed to the them that I need to ask someone to the dance. "Not just anyone, someone who I can actually dance, who'd turn heads," I suggested.

"And make the girls jealous?" Catlin asked, giggling.

Well, Drake, I thought, although that's a lost cause.

Amilee thought it a good idea to have her boyfriend, Ethan, do it.

"Ethan?" Okay he's cute, Collin Wellington cute (a current actor/model/heart throb amazingly handsome cute) with dark wavy hair that always looked perfect, sapphire blue eyes and a prefect swimsuit amazing body, and according to the girls, he had a killer smile that could be a make-you-swoon type.

But I knew him as the boy who used to stick frogs down my top or in my bed (snakes too) and put mud in my hair growing up. He wasn't a bully, not really, and _now_ he was a decent guy, but growing up with him in the same house, and now in the same apartment building two doors down from mine, I knew him too well. An older, pain-in-the-ass brother-like too well.

However, I did ask Ethan to be my date, and he said yes. Apparently Amilee had already told him he was to go with me.

Quinn, his twin brother, agreed to take Loraine, and I knew that together, they would make sure that we had an amazing time. Since they didn't want to ask human girls, Justin asked Amilee, Jason asked her roommate Krista, and Byron was taking Felicia, one of the Dævas girls learning Atrian healing under our physicians. I even knew that Gareth, Mason and Arnund were taking girls from our tribes, two of them who were going to use Fiebings leather dyes to blend out their markings for the night. I knew that Tory, Catlin and Morin, my other roommates, were going to come as well, sneaking in with three of the unmarked younger scouts. Besides, who'd notice?

One of our chemists made thin glow strings in various colors for us to decorate our dresses, and a few of the electricians made each girl a dozen little sparking snowflakes and star pins that lit up and flashed as we moved. We were going shine, glitter and glow, exactly as Emery said we should.

I even had a few made up as hair clips.

Loraine, Amilee, Krista and I spent an evening picking out dresses and designing where to put the lighting and snowflakes. Loraine was going to wear a light moss green sexy sheath dress with triangle cutouts on the neckline and a slight flare to the skirt hem, and Amilee was going to wear the aqua wrap dress with a low V-neck covered in metallic silver embellishments that Loraine had bought in the little boutique in town. Krista had a pale blue dress with a swishy skirt.

I chose my black dress that had the lace bodice and super-flattering silhouette that I'd bought and finally had a reason to wear. I lined the V-neck front and back with glow strings. I was going to have to glue stars and snowflakes on my back to hide the markings that were visible, but I was getting excited about the dance. I wondered if Drake would be there.

And we practiced with makeup and went shopping for the perfect shoes. I wanted to make this night memorable and hopefully make an impression on a certain Vwasak warrior.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The afternoon of the dance, Loraine, Amilee, Krista and I spent hours getting ready: scented bath oils, hair rollers/hot irons, nail polish, hosiery, perfume, teeth whitening strips – the works – and of course, red carpet worthy makeup application. When we were finally ready, I called Justin and Ethan and told him we'd meet them in the apartment foyer. When we walked off the elevator, the looks we got made me, and I'm sure the other girls, feel giddy, even though we played it off with polite 'thank you's.

"Wow, look at you – you look amazing," Jason proclaimed. "You're definitely going to get the attention of that muscle bound Vwasak."

"Hey, she's my date," Ethan said as he gave me his arm. Still, I'm glad we impressed them. I was hoping to turn heads and be noticed. Yes, even by a well-muscled Vwasak.

We arrived a half hour late to the Winter Blast as the dance was just getting started. There were a few people already dancing, but most were talking to friends and mingling on the side lines.

I spotted Emery and Julia by the punch bowl. I wondered where Erik was as I introduced Ethan, Quinn, Amilee and Krista to my friends.

"Well, wish me luck, I have to go warm up," Julia said with a shrug and walked off. I was amazed; if she was nervous, it didn't show at all.

"Good luck," Emery yelled after her.

I saw Sophia and wanted to introduce her to my friends as well. "Nice to meet you," Sophia said, shaking each hand, and giving me a silent 'Wow.' "Your cousins?" Sophia asked me.

"Well if you mean that I grew up with them, shared alligator sushi and lived in the same houses, now in the same apartment building – yes, they are my cousins," I said with a grin. "Ethan and Quinn are Cæveh; Krista is Dævas, and Amilee is Sævad."

"I'm Zwahan," she said, not that they didn't know, she was Nox's daughter-Roman's sister, but it was cute.

Emery came up to us and pulled me and Sophia aside. "Have you seen Taylor?" she asked. "We need to keep her out of the spotlight; I think the Red Hawks might be on to her."

"HELLO MARSHALL," came Taylor's voice over the loud speakers. "_Whoooaah!_" We turned to see her on the stage with a microphone in hand. The crowd started clapping and cheering, obviously ready to party.

"Too late," Sophia said.

"I'm Taylor Beecham, but you know that already," she said. "Now who is here _to get_ WINTER BLASTED?!"

The crowd cheered, whooted, and clapped, getting even more excited.

"You all know the tradition, right? Every year we have—" Taylor stopped, staring at something – or someone. I turned, seeing Roman and Drake standing in back of the room (Roman in a white tank and light tan sweater with lights on his sleeves, Drake in a white and black stripped tank with a black zip up fleece with lights on the zipper sides), and like Taylor, I felt my world pause. He was here. I don't know why I was surprised he was here, but seeing him standing there, looking at Taylor, made my hearts seem to pause in my throat.

The entire room was silent as the two Atrians moved forward into the room.

"A song, sung by one of our students," Taylor said, breaking the moment. I turned to the stage as did everyone else. "And it is my pleasure to introduce," Taylor said, building up the momentum in her voice and becoming the bright center of attention she'd been before Roman and Drake arrived. "Julia Yeung. _Whooooo!_"

Julia suddenly looked nervous as she stood on the stage, and she froze up during the beginning of her song, _I Want To Kiss You All Over_, and for a moment I panicked for her.

"Should we?" I asked Loraine, but I wasn't sure. Loraine and I normally loved to sing, we had strong voices, Loraine especially, with the wide vocal range and clear resonance ability typical of Sævad singers.

Loraine shrugged, but Amilee mouthed, 'No.'

Then suddenly Erik started singing, and everyone parted, and the DJ put a spotlight on him as he approached the stage. Julia and he continued to sing as he joined her onstage for a duet, helping her through it. They looked adorable together, and from that moment, Julia was all smiles and happy.

When the music started up, I saw Lukas 'spinning' tunes with the DJ. Ethan asked me if I wanted to dance, and Quinn nudged Loraine. I quickly turned to Justin and Jason, who were trying to avoid Amilee and Krista's eyes. "It's a dance," I told them as I crooked a finger at them. "That means you have to dance."

Jason rolled his eyes, but the eight of us went out to the dance floor together. I saw Sophia standing alone and rushed over to drag her out on the floor with us. Ethan and Quinn loved it, dancing with three girls.

It was a fun mix of dance songs, and at some point Julia and Erik joined us, enlarging the circle. Ethan took my hands as the music changed and led me in one of the Cæveh dance steps, a version of a electric slide and swing, I suppose, and Quinn danced with Sophia and Loraine. It was fun. Every now and again, as I turned while dancing, I spotted Drake and Roman standing on the side of the dance floor, watching us. "Yes, your Vwasak warrior is watching," Ethan said in my ear before dipping me. I laughed – a surprised reaction to being dipped.

Quinn and Loraine parted, Quinn dancing with Julia and Loraine trying to do the dance steps with Erik. It was fun, turning and spinning, and Ethan did in fact turn out to be a fun dance partner. When he dipped me at the end of the song, I caught Drake's gaze, and Ethan held me for a quarter-beat before pulling me up into his arms slowly. He kissed the corner of my mouth. "You got what you wanted."

I pulled back and looked at him, but he drew me back and purred in my ear, "He hasn't taken his eyes off you for the last few songs."

"It's all set," Quinn said. "You really want to get him going?"

I creased my forehead in confusion only catching part of what he'd said. What? "No, I don't want to go," I said, shaking my head. "I'm having fun."

He laughed. "I mean, to show these humans how hot our Tgorasad women can be?" Ethan said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

The DJ started to play, _In the Air Tonight_. It was an oldie, but a good one to dance to."Did you?" I asked, amazed.

"Naturally," Quinn said. "Now, let's see if you can dance to impress."

Julia was forced out with us as Loraine, Amilee and Krista came together on the dance floor. The music is tame at first, then there's that great drum bit that comes in, changing the template of the song. I admit, my inner Cæveh qassharqi came out as I started using some of their flowing, sinuous ritual moves to the music.

Julia tried copying us, and she was doing a pretty good job too, and we just let ourselves move and gyrate to the music in the sensuous style of the Cæveh dance to celebrate being a woman and our rite of passage into fertility. Several human girls tried to join in, some couples likewise undulating to the music.

I know that the DJ was watching us, because he played an old Shakira tune with a rock-middle Eastern flair. Not far, I could see Tory, Catlin and Morin and the other girls from my apartment dancing the old Cæveh dreszæcka szulka ritual moves with the other seniors, although the three scouts remained stubbornly on the sidelines watching.

I saw Drake standing nine feet away, and tried to make him jealous with the sensuous and provocative moves adding improvisations of shimmies layered over other movements. It was easy to get lost in the music this way, just letting my body move and flow, rolling and undulating my hips and abdomen with my arms elevated, making the little wrist flourishes in time to the music. Emery tried the dance, encouraged by Ethan, as was Sophia, getting quite a few stares themselves. But it was fun.

Ethan took my hand as the music slowed and turned my back on Drake. Emery was slow dancing with Grayson, Krista with Justin, and Julia with Erik.

I saw Taylor approach Drake, and Roman walked off. Drake shook his head, and turned to walk away and then froze, turning to face her. Taylor nodded and turned to go, but Drake grabbed her arm, making her face him again.

"C'mon. Forget him. Let's dance," Ethan said, pulling me to him as the DJ faded the music into a slow slong. "The best revenge is to have a great time with a really hot guy." He was right, but still…

We did a turn, and I laughed, continuing to slow dance with Ethan. He dipped me again as the song ended, pulled me close and kissed my cheek. Behind him, I saw Drake follow Taylor out of the room. And even though I was smiling, my hearts felt like a lumps in my chest.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next morning before I left for the houses, Byron knocked on my door. "Brant is still missing, but Zoeda has resurfaced, and we still haven't found the cube," he said without preamble as I let him in.

"Good morning to you, too," Catlin said as she and Tory stepped out of the kitchen in their pajamas. I smirked at them as they shrugged and walked back to their room. Things like this happen when you're the roommate of an Iksen.

"Collier told me early this morning that someone blew up Iwabas greenhouse last night. There was a stash of explosives in Castor's pod; Roman told me about them, so I assume that's where the explosive device came from," I told him. "Vega is out for blood, but her Iksen is, so far, keeping the peace in her section. However, the leaders revoked Castor's position in the Hwatab, and it looks like Romans is going to be Zwahan Iksen, again."

"Castor had explosives?" he asked, gaping at me. "And just when were you going to tell the council about this?"

"I just did – you'll amend your report," I said calmly. "Want breakfast?"

"Mahureen!"

"His Hwatab will handle it – Roman's Hwatab – this is _his_ to deal with. I'm sure he'll handle it," I said. "I intended to give a report in the next Hwatab."

"Let's hope you're right about him," Byron said. "So far he hasn't been too well abreast of what's really going on."

"Then we will have to help him," I stated. "I need for Gareth, Mason and Arnund to watch his back, too. Have Dunon befriend him and or Drake as well; he will have to let them know he is Vwasak. I'll inform Ian to get some of the Zæsak and Vwasak warriors into the Sector. Roman has been left unprotected for far too long – that has to change."

"I'll talk to Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund myself and see what they can do – but they feel that _you_ are their primary responsibility," he said and left.

I closed the door and went to finish dressing.

.

.

.

**Notes**:

emmabou, _I'd have responded to your review, but couldn't; so, to you and others who want Drake and Mahureen to get together and Taylor not getting preg – I'm sorry. But it's going to serve my purpose later. And as most all high school relationships go, short lived and burn hot – and one or two will come to their senses, I promise you_.


	13. Chapter 13

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 12 ("This Trick May Chance to Scathe You")

I was working in a classroom with Emery and Grayson, painting closed-cell extruded polystyrene foam pieces humans called styrofoam, with gold glitter for the float, when I looked up and saw Drake and Roman stop outside the windows. I quickly looked away when I saw Drake looking right at me, then glanced up, wondering what they were talking about. Whatever it was, Roman was shaking his head as Drake seemed to be trying to convince him… I hoped it wasn't a problem in the Sector. However, if it wasn't, it wasn't my concern, I thought as I tried to focus my attention on the 'M' in my hands. Besides, they could be arguing about the situation between Drake and Taylor and _that_ certainly wasn't my concern, not really. Yet.

But as I set down one styrofoam letter, now completely coated with a thick layer of glittery gold, and reached for another piece, Roman looked in my direction – well, mine and Emery's. He turned, yelling something after Drake as Drake walked back the way they'd come.

Interesting. Something was up, and I fought back my natural instinct to have to know what. If it was about Drake, Taylor and the baby I didn't want to know. At some point Taylor, if she was going to keep the baby, was going to have to move into the Sector – Homeland Security and the SEU wouldn't allow Drake to move _out _of the Sector. But, again, that was Roman's problem to solve, not mine – unless Roman asked me for help, which I hoped he wouldn't, but he could. However, I couldn't see Taylor putting up with our restrictions at the houses, and she'd definitely hate living in Negea considering it was deep _under_water in the bayou.

I sighed to myself as Roman followed him. I picked up the shaker of gold glitter to coat the 'U' piece.

Suddenly, Drake kicked the doorjamb out from under the door and walked in, followed by Roman who let the door close behind him. Drake grabbed a stool and sat down next to Grayson. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked Emery and me as Roman leaned against a partition.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emery stated, voicing my own thoughts.

"Yeah, anything you have to say to me you can say her," Grayson said, then looked at me.

"Nope, staying," I said as Roman said, "Yeah, Drake, didn't you hear, Emery is a Red Hawk now."

"That's not true," Emery said.

Roman grit his teeth and looked away.

"Maureen, this doesn't involve you," Drake told me.

"Oh, I don't know about that – she's the one person in this room who _should_ hear this," Roman said as Drake glanced at him as if to ask, 'Why?' Roman's tone could almost be considered sarcastic, only I could tell that whatever Drake had to say, it was something serious.

Emery asked, "What is this about?"

However, Drake looked directly at Grayson. "You've been leaning on me for weeks for information on the Trags," he said. "I think I've got something for you."

The Trags? Now I was concerned.

"I'm listening," Grayson said as Roman looked directly at me and nodded once.

I stared back. Shit – what now?

Drake stood. "Trags built a weapon, something called a Suvek," he said as he sat on the table next to Grayson, his back to me, not that I didn't have a good view of his face, angled as he was. "We think it's some kind of a bomb."

Suvek… means a blast, a blaze, a burst of, a flare…

"A bomb," Emery repeated, astounded, echoing my own thoughts – **a** **bomb**?

"We tried to destroy it – it didn't work," Roman stated.

What? When? Was that the explosion in the Iwabas greenhouse?

"So why are you telling me this?" Grayson asked as Emery moved closer to him.

I could sense Drake's growing irritation at Grayson's attitude and his hands gripped the table making his knuckles whiten. "Because we have a plan B," Drake stated, his voice even and, like any Vwasak leader, firm. "We're going to steal the Suvek from the Trags, and we need your help."

"Why not tell the SEU?" Emery asked as I moved around to her side of table.

"The SEU is a leaky ship," Roman said. "They have informants on the inside."

I knew that, but then I had people in the SEU now as well: Collier, a human contact, and Ryuta, a Zæsak who dyed his skin so he could be insinuated within the Patrol Division, and Roathy, a Dævas who also dyed her skin and went by the name Ruthy in the clerical/IT offices, but she was trying to get assigned to the director's office.

"It's true; when I was a Trag, Vega always knew ahead of time when the SEU were going to stage a raid," Drake admitted.

So, he isn't a Trag anymore? How? When did he quit? Won't Vega try to kill him now?

"Besides, they could hold all Atrians accountable," Roman said.

"Kiss integration goodbye," Drake stated.

"Unless that is what you and your Red Hawks really want," Roman said to Grayson snidely.

"No, what I want is to go back to the part where you said you were a Trag," Grayson said as he got up, and Drake's hand rose as if to say, 'of course'.

"How do I know this isn't a Trag plot?" Grayson asked.

I had the sudden urge to strangle him – sensing that Drake did, too. "If he was a Trag, do you really think he'd be sitting here telling us about this Suvek thing instead of helping the Trags with their plan?" I asked, trying to get him to see reason.

"Yeah, but he just said…" Grayson said, and Drake looked as if he was ready to give up on asking for our help. I could literally feel him – he was ready to bolt… I could follow him, maybe take him to meet Ian and—

"Stop it, I'm no more a Red Hawk than Drake and Roman are Trags," Emery piped up. "And Grayson doesn't want the Integration Program to end any more than you do. If you'd all lower the testosterone down a notch you'd see that we all want the same thing here."

Bravo, girl.

The problem was how to smuggle this thing out of the Sector. I had no idea. I did know that once I had it, I could get it dismantled and told Roman so. However, Roman suggested handing it over to Gloria and let the government deal with it. "Which would mean that the government, Homeland Security _and_ the military would be alerted! Good bye integration, hello martial law," I reminded him.

Grayson shook his head. "It won't come to that," he said, but I felt skeptical.

"Did you really want to let them know that Atrians have the capabilities to even build a bomb?" I asked.

"The point is to get rid of it and prove that we don't abide this sort of violence. It's a show of good will," Roman stated.

I still didn't agree with him, but this was his call.

Then Emery suggested using the float as a means to smuggle it out.

Okay so we had a plan for getting it out, but I still wanted to dismantle it in the bayou without involving the American government or military. However Roman, for some reason, wanted to hand it over to the authorities, so I relented.

That night, we met at The Bug as the dinner crowd was winding down. Even though Drake wanted to keep this as a small unit mission, Roman had included Sophia and Lukas in this. I'd brought Justin (an Ochrokaje – one of the scouts under my Ochrikujen) and Tyson (who was really tech savvy and good with electrical things), considering they were my best option for operational support, (although I knew that I could get others to help.)

I spoke to Roman and Drake as we waited for Emery to show up. "I asked, but no one knew what a Suvek is," I told them. Drake glanced at me, and I could tell he was annoyed. "No, I didn't say there was one, I only said I had heard the word and wanted to know what it is. It's a flash or a blast of some sort, is all I got, but one of my engineers thought it could be like an electromagnetic pulse flash, something that could wipe out electronic communications and possibly electronic data. But that would only be effective in a major city – not someplace small like Edendale."

"So he could be wrong?" Roman asked as Emery arrived in The Bug.

"I don't know; all such scenarios for an electromagnetic pulse flash would have to be at a certain altitude, and you'd need far more than one – one would only affect an area of maybe 100 to 150 square miles or so; so you'd need hundreds to make a major impact."

"One would still take out the whole town," Grayson stated, and I shrugged, knowing he was right.

"Yes, but communication devices could be operational in a matter of an hour or less, depending on exactly how the grid is set up and if the switch boxes remained intact; if the switch boxes blew… but EMS systems would activate, and military communications would be reestablished much sooner than that," I pointed out.

"Let's concentrate on getting it out," Roman said.

Emery explained that she got Gloria to arrange for the Unity Float to be finished in the Sector, to promote integration.

"Nothing says unity like dismantling an Atrian terrorist plot together," Grayson said cheekily.

Drake shifted in his seat, not happy with his comment. Nor was I; this was serious.

"I knew the Trags were vicious, but I never thought that they would go this far," Sophia said.

"We had those black ciper incidents, remember?" I reminded her. "Lukas got the brunt of one," I looked up at him. "I'm glad it worked out, and you're all right now."

"Think of it this way; if we fail and the Trags detonate that thing, a whole lot of people are going to end up dead," Grayson stated.

"And now this Sumac thing is going to wipe us all out? Why aren't we going to the police about this?" Lukas asked.

"Suvek," Roman corrected him, not unkindly, then continued, "and even if the police believe us, there will be all kinds of Atrian backlash, not just toward the Trags."

"How many people know about this?" Sophia asked.

"Just us," Drake said, glancing at me, and I gave him an embarrassed, half smile with a minute shrug of a shoulder. "Safest that way," he said, still staring at me.

"So don't go phoning your Red Hawk pals," Roman said to Grayson. Except I planned on having a few of my guys along, and I had already alerted Ian and his Zæsak scouts. Byron, Sephen and Rayne told me they'd be on hand on the outside if I needed it.

The biggest concern I had was how we'd get it away from the Trags and Vega. Drake pulled out a map. He began to outline what he and Roman came up with as Roman asked to speak to Emery alone.

I listened intently to Drake, trying to keep my attention on the task and not on him. It was getting easier, but watching Drake break down the separate parts, assigning who would carry out which task, and identify the sections where the Trags were most likely to have the Suvek and where they'd move it to, was so impressive. He really was a warrior, so assured, taking command of the mission, and it mesmerized me. Yes, things could go wrong, but he'd figured out contingencies and backup plans as well. Really impressive.

I pulled Roman aside after the meeting. "Can I give you a lift back?" I asked.

"Yeah, that will be great," he said, checking his watch, and although I had hoped to use the drive to talk to him, he told Sophia and Drake I was driving them to the Sector.

As I pulled away from The Bug, I thought it safe to tell him of my back up. "I have other's willing to help, and I have three Zæsak scouts and a Vwasak fighter who are coming, plus four more will be available as well if we need them."

"You did what?" Drake asked in annoyed disbelief, but I continued, ignoring him, "Roman, all of them have been told you and Drake are in charge and to follow your orders. Travis and Justin, said they'd help, too. The reason I brought Tyson today is because he's really tech savvy, like Lukas, so they will be on hand if you need them. Also, there will be several others with me on the committee who will help me finish the float so it looks like we did what we're supposed to be doing, and likewise, they'll be available for what is needed." Yes, they were all young, but having adults with the float committee would be too conspicuous.

"Is it wise, having so many of them in the Sector?" Sophia asked.

"With all of you leaving to get the Suvek and all, there has to be enough people to actually _do_ the decorating or Gloria will be suspicious; not to mention Taylor will have a fit if it's not done to her satisfaction," I said, and Drake huffed a laugh.

"But what if you're recognized?" Sophia asked. "You were last time."

"If we are, it will show your people that we support Roman and that there is unity between the Tgorasad and the Itrejivil Ikseyan," I said. "If we're not, Roman and Drake will have trained scouts to watch their backs."

"I don't need your scouts," Drake said.

"I hope you don't," I said, turning on the hwy. "But they will be there as your backup anyway."

Drake still didn't look convinced. He sat back with his arms crossed, looking out the window. Oh well.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day, Loraine, Justin, Amilee and I drove to the Sector behind the float. "Now remember, if you're recognized, warn the person to be discreet and remember their name," I reminded them as I parked the car.

"I know! Remember the names – don't write them down," Loraine said.

"Good thing _you've_ a memory for names," Justin whined, as Jason, Krista, Travis and Tyson, who'd parked next to us, approached our car. "How am I supposed to remember them all if I can't write them down?"

"Improvise, adapt and overcome, solider," Amilee chided him, and he gave her a one-sided smirk.

As Quinn and Ethan approached my car, I saw that Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund had arrived. "This is the most asinine idea you've ever had," Quinn stated, looking around as if expecting to get caught. "We're sure to be recognized!"

"Well, don't deny it if you are," I said, locking the car doors with the remote. "And don't forget to introduce yourselves to Roman and Drake so they know who you are."

"Shake hands, memorize names, back up Roman and Drake, and watch out for Trags bearing Suvek's," Justin sneered. "I suppose we're to kiss babies too?"

"Zemkal atrzymak igel," I hissed quietly but firmly, telling him to 'stop it' and 'shut up'. I know it's rude, but geeeze – if he didn't want to do this then why'd he agree to come?

But Ethan said, in his jovial tone, "Nope, you also get to slop paint, splatter glitter, and tack and glue stuff on a paper mache and polystyrene float! Kissing babies is totally optional."

"Good news is we get to kick some Trag buts," Jason, my nerdy cousin replied.

I rolled my eyes as I headed for the gate and the girls hurried after me. We each showed our IDs to the SEU guards before walking into the Sector. Amilee, Krista, Travis and Tyson stayed close, slightly apprehensive about this endeavor, but I assured them we'd be all right. The nine of us entered the main street of the Sector with them in tow, however, Ethan stopped and waited for the other four to clear security. I stopped, holding up our group until we were all together again.

As we walked to the area where the float would be finished, Amilee, Krista, Travis and Tyson looked around in wonder as Loraine and Justin pointed out various things they remembered from their day in the Sector, but Quinn and Ethan kept their heads down. I looked behind me and saw that the other guys I'd brought were likewise trying to keep their heads down. Great, not suspicious at all… "Quinn, the way they are stooping, trying to look inconspicuous is, well, they look suspect, as if they _are _hiding something!"

"What do you want me to tell them – smile and wave?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, that will attract attention," I said. "They should act normal as if they have every reason to be here – which in fact they do."

He shot me an incredulous glare.

"We've permission to be here and a job to do. If they need something to focus on, go divide the men and assign backup for Roman and Drake, and keep a watch on Emery and Grayson. They could be made a target, and I don't want either human killed if it can be avoided," I told him.

"Anything else you want me to do for you?" he asked as I shook his comment off and led the others to the float.

Krista, Amilee, Travis and Tyson were too busy gawking at the sights of the Sector, but Loraine and I approached Emery and asked where we should be. "I've a bunch of my people here to help: Justin, Dunon, Gareth, Mason, Arnund, Quinn and Ethan are going to back up Roman, Drake and Grayson," I said and pointed out the seven I'd brought as muscle who were standing in a cluster, glancing around, surveying the scene as if looking at all the places where we could be ambushed or something. They were scouts, for crying out loud – what were they afraid of? "The rest of us," I said, indicating the small group Jason was playing 'tour guide' to, "will stay with the float and get as much done as possible."

"Good to know," she said with a chuffed laugh. I suppose if you went on appearances alone we were not an impressive lot, but I knew that Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund would be good in a fight, and Justin, Quinn and Ethan were no slackers either. The Zæsak trainers believed in basic strength and endurance conditioning training starting at age eight and increased in intensity beginning at age eleven that tested physical stamina, mental tenacity, leadership skills and true teamwork. It made their bodies into lean, solid muscle, as well as strong swimmers and runners. By seventeen, scouts began solider or seaman training in hopes of gaining warrior status. It was rigorous, either route they chose. Those who chose support options went through what were called trade training and usually were the ones who became workers, trades specialists and management within the tribe.

"The guys are a lot tougher than they look," I told Emery as I was handed a can of purple paint and a brush.

I walked up to my guys. "Stay up front; we're waiting on Roman."

Gareth nodded and took control, and I smiled. Now they were coming around. Gareth, Ethan and I joined the group at the tusks; Mason, Arnund, Dunon and Justin stayed near the front half of the float, and the others took up tasks also.

We worked on the float until Roman returned. Roman looked at Gareth and Ethan questioningly, but his eyes narrowed and his brow creased as Mason, Arnund and Dunon approached, so I quickly introduced them to everyone. However, Drake was watching Ethan speculatively.

"Too bad we can't fight off the Trags with paper mache," Lukas said, and beside me, Ethan nudged his shoulder into mine.

"So how do we find the Suvek?" Grayson asked, taking Drake's attention off Ethan and me.

"Ever since the explosion, the Trags have been loading up on supplies," Roman said. "They will be stocking a new base camp."

"We know which quadrant it's in – we just don't know its exact location," Drake said as he looked at Ethan, then turned his head. "Good news is they have no idea we're on to them."

The plan was hardly simple, and with a few factors that could make it all go bottom up if anything went wrong: Roman and Grayson would go to the marketplace and follow a known Trag, hoping to get lucky. Drake was going to talk to his mom for information about the Suvek. Sophia was to go to the SEU once the location was known. We were counting on the Trags in the SEU to warn Vega and force her to move the Suvek. Emery, Lukas and Sophia were to take a dumpster and hopefully exchange it for the one the Trags should use to move the Suvek.

If they used a dumpster; Drake was certain they would. The rest of us had to be ready to go the moment everyone came back.

Emery wanted to go with Roman, but he refused, and I agreed with him. I put my hand on her back as Drake, Grayson and Roman left (followed casually by Gareth, Mason and Arnund), and said to her, "Emery, he's right. We wait. But don't worry, Gareth, Mason and Arnund are Zæsak soldiers," I nodded toward the three that walked casually after Roman, slightly exaggerating their training level. "They will watch after Roman, Drake and Grayson. If they look familiar, they've been posing as seniors in school, but they are like my bodyguards. Dunon is a Vwasak," I pointed at him, "who's been training with the scouts… He's of my bodyguard as well."

She seemed to relax and nodded, turning to the others working on the float.

But I saw Drake tap Roman's shoulder, then turn and disappear from view. Dunon signaled to Justin and the two of them ran after him. Good, Roman and Grayson will be okay, and he'd have backup as well. That left Jason, Ethan and Quinn to watch over Emery, Loraine, Krista, Amilee and me; well unless you counted Travis and Tyson, too, but they were scrawny.

We got a call a half hour later from Grayson that he and Roman found the hideout. "Corridor D, through a green door, three blocks east of the market," Emery told Sophia and me.

"Got it – I know that area," she answered with a nod.

My phone vibrated; it was Gareth. "It's a pretty strong locker or bunker of some sort – not just a shipping crate; it's a modified Atrian construction of some sort."

"Okay, keep him in sight and be ready," I told him, and he hung up. He never was one for small talk. I told Emery and Sophia what he said.

"I should go, we don't have much time," Sophia said, and I nodded.

I was torn; I wanted to go, but that wasn't my role. I had to keep the work going on the float and have it ready the moment we got the Suvek. Timing was everything. "I'll make sure things ready to roll for when you come back." I walked back to Loraine and the others working on the back of the float. "They found the device, and Sophia is on the move," I told Jason, Ethan and Loraine.

"This is so nerve wracking," Loraine said, tacking green metallic-tinsel fringe on the float. "How you like this intrigue stuff is beyond me."

"I have your back," Ethan told her as he followed behind her with gold metallic fringe.

"Keep everyone here working on the float so we get it done," I said. "But as soon as we have it, we're going to have to be ready to go." I helped Krista pin green, purple and gold tinsel garland along the top of the fringe while still allowing the Christmas lights to show.

Gareth called me back, and Amilee took over for me so I could answer my cell. "I'm with Grayson on top of the crates; no Roman."

"Okay, stay with Grayson," I said, and he hung up. Scouts, I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Everything all right?" Emery asked.

"Yeah. Gareth called; he, Mason and Arnund are with Grayson on the crates," I said casually. I started tacking green fringe along the edge of the float under the wire of the Christmas lights. Travis and Tyson were right beside me, tacking the gold fringe and tri-colored garland over mine. I hated waiting, but as Iksen, I couldn't always be in the thick of things. I had to trust my men. Meheka would tell me that this was good practice – only it was real; a real danger and my friends were involved.

Emery got a call from Grayson. "It worked; it's on the move," she said.

"We'll be ready here," I promised. I signaled Jason and Quinn to go with Emery, Sophia and Lukas. "Keep them safe," I told them, and they helped push the dumpster toward the marketplace.

Loraine and I took opposite sides of the float and continued to tack fringe and garland according to the picture board. Several Itrejivil children wanted to help so we had them help keep the garland from tangling up as the we stapled it in place.

"Why does the elephant have markings," one of the girls asked, pointing to where others were applying glitter to the elephant's Atrian markings.

"Because he represents your kind," I responded, then grimaced when I realized she'd spoken in Sondiv. I pulled her aside. "Shhh, no one is supposed to know I know Sondiv. Don't tell; it's a secret. Can you keep a secret?"

"Ah-huh," she said, nodding. She leaned toward me and whispered, "Are you Atrian?"

"I'm from the outside," I whispered back in Sondiv.

"From Elijda?" she whispered, her eyes going wide.

I shook my head, and she looked disappointed. "There are many Atrians hiding there. But if the SEU or any human finds out, they will blow it up and hurt everyone. You have to be quiet about this," I said softly.

"My mom is in Elijda," she whispered to me.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Lily," she whispered. "What's yours?"

"Mahureen, I am Iksen for the Atrians on the outside; I protect them as best I can," I told her. "What's your mother's name?"

"Shanjra. Reelas says she will never come for me, but I know she's in Elijda," Lily said, while playing with a strand of her curly hair.

"I'll try to find a Shanjra with a daughter named Lily and tell her what a big girl you are. I know she will be so happy to know you are alive. But keep this a secret. Your mother's safety depends on you keeping your word," I said softly, hoping she would.

She crossed both her hearts, but as she ran off, a woman approached me. "That was foolish," she said in English. "Her mother was killed in the raid of the house we hid in. She was too small to remember."

"I didn't know," I said very softly in English, then switched to Sondiv again. "Tell others, there are people in hiding outside. As relations with humans improve, and Atrians can move about more freely, we will be able to help connect loved ones. But integration has to work for this to happen – we have to build trust with humans."

"There are so many who were separated when the human military arrested us," she said, then switched to English. "I am Odila of the Swamad."

"I'm Mahureen, Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, daughter of Nehreen who served before me; but I swore to protect all Atrians who survive outside the Sector – Tgorasad _and_ Itrejivil," I replied quietly in Sondiv. I sympathized with her and asked her who she'd lost. She told me three names, and I smiled upon recognizing one, Ahlisa. I told her so, and that the woman was well, married and had a baby boy.

"Ahlisa is my sister," Odila said with a sad but grateful smile.

"I'll tell her I met you," I promised and turned to get back to work, but a man, Brahe, approached me. He spoke very softly, saying two names I didn't recognize, then complemented the float loudly.

"I will try finding them, but I don't recognize their names," I promised him. "If I'm successful, I will try and get word to you."

Loraine approached. "Follow him and get names," I told her, indicating the man. "Be back in a half hour, no more. Be careful."

"Okay," she said, walking away a ways, but staying in sight of the float.

But after a while I lost sight of her. I tried not to worry. I kept a look out for Loraine, hoping that the people she met would be discreet. This was so risky, but it would spread hope.

We continued to do the finishing touches, making sure the markings and white tusks were significantly covered in glitter, and the masks and Mardi Gras signs were firmly in place. Two people were finishing the purple glitter on the sides.

I suddenly had a bad feeling. Something was off – missing. It was like… there – but now gone. I looked around. I tried to call Loraine on my cell, but she didn't pick up.

Shaking off my concerns, I surveyed the progress of the float, but there was a nagging feeling in my gut that she, no _he_ – Drake! – was in trouble… or missing. No, not missing; I could still feel him, sort of, but it was like he was… not there. Drake? What happened to you?

I looked around. Drake. I couldn't explain it, but I knew something had happened to Drake. I tried calling Justin. It went straight to voicemail.

Dunon didn't have a phone, so I couldn't call him… and Justin didn't answer when I called again. I began to panic. Why isn't he answering, I asked myself as I tried Justin again. Voicemail. I hung up. Augh! I couldn't shake off this disconnected feeling in the back of my consciousness.

I tried to call Loraine again.

"What's wrong?" Krista asked.

"I can't get a hold of Justin or Loraine…" I said, trying Justin's phone again. Did his battery die?

"We are nearly done," Amilee stated. "Some of the glitter has to be touched up, especially on the Atrian markings and tusks, but they're nearly finished."

"Good," I said as I tried calling Justin again, but it went straight to voicemail. "Damn." My instincts were telling me to send Drake help, screaming at me to find Justin and Dunon and ask them what had happened to Drake. But I had to find Loraine, as well.

I called her again, but it went straight to voicemail again. I had to believe that Justin and Dunon would find and help Drake – but Loraine, she was alone with no backup. I had to focus on her first.

I walked to where Travis and Tyson were checking the final touches, hanging handfuls of plastic beads on the hooks on the upright pillars. "Loraine wondered off. I have to go find her," I said, looking back at the place I'd last seen her.

"You can't go wondering off now!" Tyson said as Amilee dropped remnants of the garland in the trash bin. "Try calling her again."

"I did; it goes to straight to voicemail," I said. I was getting worried; she'd been gone a long time, and she didn't know her way around the Sector at all.

"She'll be back, if not, Roman can find her later," Ethan said.

"That's not an option!" I stated. But I couldn't shake the groggy, disconnected feeling overcoming me.

"You don't know your way around the Sector – you'll get yourself lost and then what?" Travis said.

I knew he was right, but I had a feeling that she'd be at the market; that was the most logical place for her to have gone. "I'll be…" I stopped. I needed to find Loraine but I also feared for Drake. I was just starting to feel him again, as if a consciousness I had become used to was waking up, becoming more alert, but something was definitely off.

"I have no choice, Drake and Loraine have to be back before the others return," I said to Travis and hurried to the marketplace. Drake was angry – he needed help, but I had no idea where he was… The market place, I'd start there; that had to be the best place to start looking for her. I'd find Loraine and have someone show me how to get to Drake's pod. Maybe Bekhiie, the woman who made my pin, would be there.

Quinn caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Where the hell are you going?" he demanded.

"Loraine isn't back yet," I said, moving closer to him and placing my hand over his. "I have to find her."

"You can't just wander off," he said.

"Then come with me," I said and pulled free of his grip. "It's this way." I found the market area easily enough, but no sign of Loraine, and apparently Bekhiie wasn't selling her jewelry today.

"This is crazy," Quinn said. "Let's go back.

I saw a few rough-looking men with gruff expressions look our way. I glanced around. I didn't see anyone I knew, not that I knew that many people in the Sector. Still I was torn: part of me wanted to stay to find Loraine, the other to go down the street… in the direction of Drake's pod. The more I thought of Drake, the more sure I was… of what? Freed, out… of?

Quinn drew me aside and hissed, "We're taking on the Trags, in the Sector, and you want to sightseeing?"

"I'm not," I replied, seeing some Atrians running across the open space, carrying pipes. He was right – this was insane. For some reason I had that feeling I got when Drake was close or when I saw him enter a room, but he was nowhere near me. I could sense him – and although I couldn't reason why, I had the strange sensation of wanting to fight… someone.

"You're not? Then what _are_ you doing?" Quinn asked as the lights in the Sector began to turn on.

I looked up realizing that the sun had dipped below the crates. I inhaled deeply, and felt the familiar sense of… what? Drake's presence, that awareness I seemed to get when around him wasn't any stronger than normal, and yet I, for some reason, knew that he was all right now. There was a sense of urgency – but relieved and ready to fight again.

I shook it off. This sensitivity I had towards Drake was not normal. I really had to talk to Meheka about this. Not that I minded feeling what Drake felt, or sensed what he did, but he was with someone else – she was having his baby. I had to stop obsessing over Drake! He was a Vwasak warrior for goodness sake! He could take care of himself.

"_Now_, Mahureen," Quinn hissed.

"All right," I replied and turned to go.

On the way back to the float I saw Loraine exit the Atrian pub. "Look," I said. We ran up to her. "Why were you gone for so long?" I almost shouted at her. "I was worried."

"I'm fine; it just took longer…" she said. "How are things going? Any word on the delivery?"

"You wonder off without letting anyone know where you are going and…" I hissed at her. "You're the one that chided me on intrigue, remember?"

"I didn't expect there to be that many people who are hoping to reconnect with family," she said softly to me. "Don't be mad, I texted the names to Ihmen."

"You what?" I hissed, coming to a halt.

"There were so many," she said and hurried away from me before I could say anything else.

I ran up and grabbed her arm. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It was the fastest way and we'll have… Okay, it's a list, but it's not on paper," she said.

My phone rang; it was Justin, "We found Drake. The Suvek has safeguards; the second the Suvek passes out of the Sector it will release an electrical pulse that will kill anyone within thirty feet."

"What?" Fuck. "Are you sure?" I screeched. I needed help, fast. Who? Who…? "What are the other safeguards?"

Drake's voice came on the line. "Who is this?"

"Drake, it's Mahureen," I said softly in Sondiv. "Trust the men with you; they are Atrian, your back up. Now what's this about safeguards killing people?"

"The Suvek security can only be disabled remotely. My mom is taking care of that," Drake said, his voice that of a commander. It was reassuring, and I calmed down immediately.

"When Sophia returned from the SEU, she, Emery and Lukas took a dumpster to Corridor D, three blocks east of the market. They'll exchange it as planned and come back. Jason and Quinn are with them in case they run into a snag," I told him. "The float is nearly done. I'll wrap up things there, and we'll be ready to go soon."

"My mom will send a signal when it safe to move it out of the Sector," Drake said and hung up. Tough guys, no phone etiquette, but they are luscious.

But before I could tell Loraine and Quinn what was said, I got a call from Gareth, "We're coming, be ready." He hung up before I could say anything.

"They are coming," I told Loraine and Quinn, "We have to get back. Now!"

"We shouldn't have left," Quinn snapped at me. We took off running. We arrived as Emery was driving the jeep for the gates, and Roman and Grayson were jumping onto the back of the float.

"Where have you been?" Ethan shouted at me as he and Jason helped me up on the front of the float as Arnund pulled Quinn up and Gareth grabbed Loraine's arm, to pull them both up on the side.

Suddenly Drake dropped down in front of the jeep and shouted at Emery, "We got a problem." Roman ran forward as Justin and Dunon arrived behind Drake. Drake warned us about the safeguard placed on the Suvek.

Emery stood up. "That's not our only problem," she said as Atrian men began to move toward us.

Trags, I thought, ducking under the tusks of the elephant. "Ethan, have Gareth, Mason and Arnund protect the package," I hissed. Justin and Dunon sprang into action as soon as Drake knocked out the first man who attacked him. Quinn and Ethan jumped down on the right side of the float, fighting off the men who came at that side as Roman, Grayson and Jason defended the left.

The guys were winning when an Atrian shouted, "Call off your friends, or I'll put a hole in her head."

A flair shot into the sky and everyone looked, including the guy with the guy. "That's the signal," Drake stated, and Emery pulled out mace and sprayed into the Atrian's eyes.

"Emery, go," was repeated from Drake, Roman and Grayson as she put the jeep in gear. I reached out to help Ethan jump onto the float as Quinn jumped into the back of the jeep. I turned, and saw that Roman, Dunon and Drake were onboard, helping Grayson and Justin up. Suddenly, the music for the float started playing and the remaining Trags, for that is who they had to be, scampered away as we rode the float to the Sector gates. Sophia and Lukas joined us as we passed through the gates, the media news reporters filming our passage.

"So this is what you do when you're not in school?" Ethan asked me.

"It's not always this exciting, sometimes we just go for hamburgers," I told him, and he gave me a one arm hug.

Outside the gates, Drake jumped down and then helped Sophia down; together, they walked off with Lukas for his car. The thirteen members of my 'family' jumped down before Grayson drove away, and we headed for our cars. "Should we stay with Grayson?" Justin asked.

"He's going straight to the school," Roman replied. "Gloria will be there to meet him."

"We'll follow just in case," Quinn offered, and he, Justin and Ethan walked to their SUV.

I pulled out my phone and called Ian to update him, even though I knew that Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund would head back to the houses and give him a full report.

"Do you want to go to The Bug?" Krista asked me. "I hear everyone I going, and I'm dying to see the place."

"Yeah sure," I replied, then walked away to talk to Ian in relative privacy.

We arrived at The Bug and looked for a large booth for all nine of us, (well once Justin and Quinn arrived we'd have nine) but we had to settle for a booth and a table. Krista and Amilee were fascinated by The Bug, gaping about like a pair of tourists. Loraine looked tired as she leaned against the booth and sent a texted message to Ihmen. Jason, Travis and Tyson went to get food, as Ethan slid into the booth next to Amilee and pulled me in next to him. "You are going to have to learn to delegate," he said.

"I delegate," I stated. "But so few of us can be out here among the humans," I paused as I read a message from Ian, chiding me for taking such foolish risks as Krista sat down on the other side of the joined tables.

"Mahureen, Earth to Mahureen," Krista said and I looked up. "I asked you if you think Justin and Quinn will be here soon."

"It's from Ian," I said putting my phone away. "If there's trouble, they will call."

I saw Taylor enter, scan the room and head immediately down the stairs.

Jason and Tyson arrived, bearing trays loaded with food, with Travis carrying four pitchers, two each of Orange Crush and lemonade as Taylor descended on Emery and Grayson. Jason and Tyson slid into the booth next to Krista, and Travis sat at the table. Everyone dug in and started to eat hungrily. "At this rate there will be nothing for Justin," Kristin said, slapping Jason's hand as he reached for the last burger.

"They can buy more," Ethan said, finishing his chicken strip. He spread his arms across the back of the booth, giving my shoulders a squeeze. Amilee leaned into him, and I turned in my seat and snapped their picture for her. I checked the image. She had a cute smile, really happy, and he of course looked great, but then Ethan never took a bad pic.

As I showed it to Amilee, I caught a glimpse of Drake standing at the top of the stairs watching us. Our eyes met, and I almost aimed my phone to snap his pic but he turned his head. I sighed; oh well, I had my chance with him and blew it. I watched him as he looked about, searching the room. The he smiled, sort of in my direction again as he jumped down the steps, but then he walked straight to Taylor. She turned, and he gently touched her arm whispering something in her ear.

I turned away and grabbed my glass of Orange Crush.

"You okay? Why do you look like someone dumped on your parade," Ethan asked me.

"Her Vwasak warrior is here," Jason stated, pointing to Drake and Taylor.

I was still watching Drake as he clapped his hands as he faced her, telling her something. He looked totally adorable. Happy. Time to move on.

I turned away.

"So that's who he dumped you for?" Ethan said and gave me a hug. "No account for taste."

"She's pretty and popular," I said.

"You're just as pretty and popular and soon to be the leader of a planet," he said, grabbing a chicken strip. I watched as Drake left to go get food, and was surprised at the amount he carried to Taylor's table. We all joined in with the regaling of our little adventure, laughing at the more silly moments. "Until you walked off," Ethan whispered in my ear.

"I had too, Loraine—"

"Could have asked for one of the Itrejivil to walk her back to the float," he said, and wiped a bit of ketchup off my lip. "I'd have waited for her if she'd missed our grand exit."

"Well, it all worked out," I said as he leaned back with his arms on the back of the booth behind Amilee and me. I saw Drake leave Taylor, only to return with more food as the busboy left another pitcher of water on the table for her. Atrian pregnancies: the moms to be were constantly hungry, drinking gallons of water every day to keep hydrated and needing loads of emotional support to keep from crying. Yet I really envied Taylor; Drake was clearly one of those supportive types.

It was becoming obvious that she was going to keep the baby. I'd have to talk to Roman about that and see what he and Drake would do.

I turned, it's not my problem. It's theirs.

My phone beeped and I read the message from Ian. Saroya, the co-pilot of the ARDhet, was at Jessy's Tours boathouse! She'd escaped the Sector! "I have to go. Let me out," I said urgently, pushing my way out of the booth.

"Is everything okay?" Ethan and Loraine asked.

"I have to go get someone," I said, getting to my feet. I tried not to stare at Drake and Taylor, sitting at a small table loaded with food and water as I walked hurriedly for the exit. I was going to meet Saroya, _the_ Saroya!

Drake stood as I approached their table, looking at me oddly, and Taylor rose up slowly from her chair with a worried expression forming on her face as she listened to someone on her own phone.

But I hurried out, heading for my car.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 13 ("Passion Lends Them Power")

As I was leaving The Bug to go meet Saroya, _the _Saroya – the co-pilot of the ARDhet, Drake jumped the stairs to get by me, a odd, concerned look on his face, and headed over to the table where Sophia, Lukas, Julia and Erik sat, painting masks for the Mardi Gras parade. I turned, seeing Taylor pacing by her table, speaking to whoever called her, getting agitated.

Yep, Atrian pregnancies; emotions can flip as if by a switch. Not my problem.

I saw Drake whisper in Sophia's ear when I waved at my friends, but Sophia glanced up at Taylor. No one at the table looked at me, though; they were all focused on Drake. Whatever it was bothering Taylor, I knew that Sophia and Drake would sort it out; I needed to go rescue a woman I really admired.

I left, kinda glad that I didn't have to watch anymore of the Drake, Taylor and baby saga.

I got into my car and drove to Ebbingson Road, parking next to the old wood sign. I followed the path that only our people could see to what some called the dream gate. I hated this path, alligators lurked here, and I loathe alligators. The path stopped at an old boathouse and tackle shop called Jessy's Tours, but only the letters, J E S Y' T U R were lit, spelling out Jesy'tur, the name of the boatman and gatekeeper of Eljida and Negea. I don't know if it had been called Jessy's Tours before we arrived or if my people had built this place, since no road or real trail led to it, but I knew that no humans ever came close to the gate.

I saw a one of my Zæsak warriors, but only because he allowed me to see him. He was probably the one who had called Ian about Saroya being here. I knew that there were other Zæsak warriors near, watching me, and I made the formal salute in respect. The warrior returned the salute and withdrew into the shadows of the foliage, although I could still make out his silhouette. The warriors all knew me by sight, my name and even details of my life, but I only knew a few of them. Mostly, I knew their primary leaders and commanders, but I respected all of them.

As I approached the boathouse, a blonde woman in a black hooded coat stood facing me with her knife in her hand and the hood obscuring her face. "Escape is possible; to seek Eljida, journey by way of the ebbing sun…" I said in way of greeting in Sondiv.

"If you are Atrian you'll see the way," she replied in Sondiv, lowering her guard minutely. "You're the boatman?"

"No, I'm not. I mean you no harm, but come as a friend, if you'll allow me," I said in formal Sondiv.

She lowered her arm. "Where is Jesytur?"

I smiled. "He is not coming. May I?" I asked, coming closer.

She nodded, making her hood slip back a little.

"I'm Mahureen, Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, daughter of Nehreen who served before me," I said formally. "I swore to protect all Atrians – the Tgorasad _and_ Itrejivil – who survive outside the Sector. I extend to you my protection."

"Why can't I go to Eljida?" she asked.

I leaned against the handrail with my hands clasped in front of me so I'd seem informal, nonthreatening. The old boathouse might look dilapidated, but that was a façade; the dock area, deck and bench were really quite sturdy and well built. "I would suggest another placement for you, if you'll agree to it," I said in English.

She tilted her head as if skeptical, then answered back, "No, I wish to go to Eljida – to be among the others – to be free…"

Her voice trailed off as I looked at her, slowly shaking my head. "Eljida is not what you've been led to believe," I said, speaking again in Sondiv. She shook her head, about to argue with me, so I held up my hand. "I will not lie to you. Eljida was not built as a free city; it was built as a safe hiding place for those who managed to avoid the hunts after we crashed here, a refuge. We needed homes, places to live. Eljida is one of three places built out of the drop ships and what we could salvage from the remains of the life pods, plus a few trailers and drainage pipes… It's all deep under the water in the bayou. It was created to house about 350 – 400 people, but it is an internment, much like the Sector is, although, the people are there by choice, not by force. However, those who enter are not free to come and go since Atrians are not welcome by the indigenous people of this planet. When you enter Eljida, you chose to remain until either humans accept us and grant us freedom or we, Atrians, gather to leave the planet."

"No, that can't be right," she said, looking off into the bayou.

She lowered her hood, and for a moment I was taken aback; I recognized her! This was – she was… Saroya was the woman from Dinaskyu – the one Gloria brought to Drake's pod! How could I have forgotten that? She was – is Drake's mom!

She immediately backed up, her defenses heightened because of my reaction. I raised my hand in supplication. "No, Saroya, please," I dropped my hand. "I… I remember you from Dinaskyu," I said, trying to regain my composure. This woman was a hero to me, and I was blowing this – but she was Drake's mother! And I'd… with everything that had happened at Dinaskyu… but I should have remembered.

"You know me?" she asked, but her expression was guarded.

"I know who you are," I added, however my reply didn't reassure her. "Wait, I was told you'd been arrested because Castor didn't want anyone to know what had happened on the ARDhet – but I know. I know what really happened. So do my Ikseyan and the elders of my people. You are not without friends, people who know we owe our lives to you."

"You're crazy," she said, but she put her knife in its sheath. "I crashed the ship."

"But you saved our lives! The ARDhet takes a team of two to safely navigate in and out of a planetary atmosphere – I know this. However, you managed to keep the craft in one piece and relatively balanced, steady enough to allow the life pods and drop ships to disengage safely, all while under threat to your life, _and_ you landed the ship with minimal damage – all on your own. I have seen your mirszan, the co-pilot's recorder, all ten hours forty-eight minutes of it."

"You've seen…?"

"I've seen it – I lived it through you," I said. "I can't fathom how you..." I regained my composure. Regardless of how awestruck I was of this woman, I was here on official business. "Please come with me to the houses. It's a community built by us for our needs. Everything will be explained to you, I promise."

She looked away, through the trees of the bayou, so I waited. Finally she nodded. I turned and made the formal salute to the warriors, then led Saroya to my car. I took out my phone and called Ian, putting the phone on speaker. "I have her; she's agreed to come," I said in Sondiv.

"The elders are eager to greet the co-pilot of the ARDhet," Ian answered back in Sondiv, then told me in English, "We'll see you when you get here."

I hung up. Beside me, Saroya was quiet, much like she was the night of Dinaskyu in her pod. "Do you know the human language English?"

Saroya shook her head. "Some; I'm not," she paused a second, then added, "fluent," in Sondiv.

I smiled reassuringly. "Then we will speak in Sondiv," I reassured her in our language.

To break the silence as I drove her to the houses, I told her what I knew about the hunts and the way we've lived to survive. "I know that there are people who think that Eljida is a safe haven; it is safe, and so well hidden in the bayou even the military satellites can't see it, but it is not a haven. Plus it's at maximum capacity. We've started building Negea, but it's harder to get supplies in, especially the huge drainage pipes. Building the houses was easier."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I was young when Eljida and Ukænos were built; I was present at the meetings, but much of the discussion were… boring. Well, to be honest, I wanted to play with my friends."

"You were a child," she said, and I nodded.

"I have been groomed to be Iksen since I was eight, but didn't take it all that seriously until I was about eleven. I began to lead our Hwatab at fourteen and took the wysedia at fifteen. I've been the Atriarch Iksen of the people, for all of us hiding out here, ever since. My Hwatab consists of my Tgorasad Ikseyan and their Seconds as well as appointed representatives of the Itrejivil who live outside the Sector."

I turned onto Oak Knoll and into the garage of Meheka's house. "We're here," I said, turning off the car. "You will be welcomed here."

She didn't look convinced, but when we entered the house, I think she was thrown for a loop; the house was full and many of them were smiling at her. Every elder and all the Ikseyan and their Seconds were waiting to meet and greet her. I introduced her to many of them until Meheka spoke up and offered to help her settle in.

I watched as Saroya was led away by Meheka and Ian, smiling at the amazing woman I very much respected.

She'd be happier here, I hoped.

~~~~~o~~~~~

My phone rang at dawn.

"Castor was found dead last night; he was killed with a poisonous kos," Ryuta said, and I immediately became more alert. "No one has seen or heard from Roman and he's not in his pod."

"Roman, he wouldn't do this," I said confused.

"Roman opposed Castor, he didn't trust him, and Castor has been maligning Roman for a while now. Roman was seen falling off a crate and running away from the scene, but one eyewitness said Roman was bleeding – he may have been stabbed as well." He paused and I could hear indistinct vices in the background. "They're gone. It could be they had a knife fight, they happen here."

"Tell me again, but tell me everything," I urged him.

"There isn't much to tell," Ryuta said. "As far as the record shows, Roman did not leave with the float from the Sector. He was seen in various sections within the Sector, all public venues. He even met with the Iwabas Iksen. The last time anyone saw him he had fallen from the crates in section II, quadrant II, corridor E. He was running for the back of the corridor, not the Sector market or main corridors – away from his pod."

There was a shout in the background, and he paused.

"His mother said that he didn't come back before she turned in last night. But Maia said she was up reading until midnight, that's way after curfew. However, Sophia is contradicting herself: one minute Sophia says he was home, sleeping – but she didn't see him in the pod that night, and doesn't recall what time he came home, only that it must have been late. Then she said she thinks he had risen early to leave the Sector."

Okay odd. "She's covering for him."

"I know. We've been ordered to do a perimeter check just in case he found another way out," Ryuta said. "One more thing, Teri left the Sector late last night and returned two minutes after curfew. I let it slide, it was her first time. But a kid said she saw Emery Whitehill with Teri together last night sometime after eight o'clock, and they apparently left together. Teri left again first thing this morning at change of shift. Drake and Sophia, they clocked out twenty minutes later."

"So Drake and Sophia are outside somewhere?" I wished the seven were allowed cell phones.

"And Teri – all three, well four if you count Roman," he said, then added, "I have to go, they're calling me," and hung up.

I tried calling Emery and got no answer. I called Julia. "Where are you?" she asked in greeting.

"Home," I replied, surprised by the anxious tone in her voice. "Why…?"

"The Suvek was stolen last night," she stated.

"What?" I gasped.

"Grayson was highjacked and the Trags have the Suvek," Julia said.

"Where are you?" I asked, wondering what if anything Roman and Drake were doing.

"I'm on my way to the warehouse to meet up with everyone," Julia said.

"Okay. I'll see you there as soon as I can," I replied and hung up.

I called Justin and Jason's apartment, getting Justin. "I need your help."

"When haven't you lately," he said sarcastically and then asked, "Why, what's up?" So I told him what happened. "Shit. Okay, I'll be there in a minute," he said and hung up.

Shoot. I wanted him to bring his roommates just in case. I tried calling back, but it went to voice mail after five rings.

I tried calling Gareth, Mason, Arnund and Dunon's apartment, hoping to have them help me again, and Dunon answered on the fourth ring. "They're not here. Ian pulled Gareth, Mason and Arnund in around o-four hundred," he said.

"Why?" I asked and then shook the question off. "Are they coming back soon, I need their help."

"I don't know," he said. "Why? What happened?"

There was a pounding on my door as I told him what happened. I opened my door to let whoever in, finding Tyson, Justin and Jason there, Jason still pulling on his shirt.

"All right, I'll be right there," Dunon stated and hung up as the three at my door entered the apartment.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Justin asked as I turned to get my purse.

I grabbed my large Nine West bag, checking that I had my herb kit, and opened my door, finding Dunon with his fist raised to knock. "Let's go," I said as the other three exited into the hall.

"I'll drive," Dunon said.

Who was I to argue.

When the five of us arrived, the 'float crew' were already at the warehouse, well everyone but Roman and Emery, and the float was there, seemingly intact, just as it was supposed to be. Grayson was trying to give a report to the three cops, but for some reason the cops walked away and wouldn't help because of who Grayson was, or more specifically, who his parents were.

Dunon turned his head away as they walked by us, and swiped at his close cropped hair as if to avoid eye contact with the police.

Odd.

"Are you serious, they're not even going to help us?" Julia asked everyone as Dunon leaned in and whispered to me, "I recognize two of them."

"Just because of the Red Hawks? There is a bomb at Mardi Gras," Erick grumbled as I turned to Dunon and asked, "How?"

"I've seen them with Rayne…" he said softly. "They're Trag; I don't know about the third."

"That Trag who float-jacked you last night must have driven it here and taken the Suvek," Drake said, drawing my attention from Dunon's announcement. "They couldn't have gone far."

"Unless they used a truck," I pointed out, still wondering if the other cop could be Trag, too.

"Or my jeep," Grayson said angrily. Behind him, Tyson was watching Lukas as he did some kind of scan with his phone. "They'd want to set it off in a crowded place, and with the whole town here for Mardi Gras…"

"But how are we supposed to find it? They could've taken it anywhere," Sophia said.

"It could be somewhere in town, possibly along the parade route," Erik stated.

"If the security safeguards were set to kill anyone within thirty feet, I think it would be safe to assume that would be the same radius," I said.

Drake looked at me, and I could tell he didn't think so. "Main street is at least a mile, right? That's 5,280 _feet_ or 1,760 yards," he stated.

"But it would make sense, wouldn't it? Somewhere in the middle of the parade route – maximum casualties," Julia said.

"Guys, I downloaded the Geiger counter app," Lukas said, joining the group as Tyson clicked away on his iPhone. "I'm picking up trace amounts of radiation from the float. It's probably left over from the Suvek."

"So we search the area and try to pick up the signal," Julia said.

"And if you measure anything over 500 cpm, then you're definitely close to it," Lukas said.

"So we should all add the app?" I asked.

"If you have the same phone, but you'll need a few other apps that support its function," Lukas said.

Julia pulled out her phone as did I. "No," Justin said, pushing my arm down. "I'll do it."

"I should too, just in case," I insisted, and Tyson took my phone to download them for me, getting a reprimanding look from Justin.

Tyson and Lukas helped Justin, Grayson, Dunon and Julia download the apps and then showed us how to us it.

"Let's split up," Grayson said. Drake paired up with me, Sophia with Grayson, Erick and Julia together, and Tyson went with Lukas.

Dunon said he wanted to check out the cop. "If he's at the parade, then I'll know."

"All the cops in town might be at the parade," I pointed out. Justin said he was going with Dunon and they left.

"What's up with him?" Drake asked.

"He recognized two of the cops as Trag," I told Drake.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded with a shrug. "Anything's possible. Let's go."

We searched the street, moving through the crowd before the parade, hoping to get lucky, but so far, I wasn't getting anything. I stopped and turned off the app. "What are you doing?" Drake asked as I opened my contact list. "We are supposed to be using that to find the Suvek."

"Calling Ian, my Zæsak Iksen, for back up," I said and put the phone to my ear as we continued to walk through the crowd. He picked up immediately. "Ian, no luck on finding this… so far. I need the scouts to help us find it."

"We've another situation," he said.

"What?" I said slowly. Now what?

"Two more humans have been admitted to Endendale Hospital with what looks like black ciper burning," he told me.

"Are you sure?" I gasped, stopping.

"I'm sure. I have everyone I can spare on high alert and searching for the plant. Our best cultivators are on standby."

"Drake, someone with what looks like black ciper burning is being treated at the hospital."

"What?" Drake asked, but I'd turned my attention to Ian.

"When? Were they both exposed in the same place? Could it be from the same source?"

"Not sure," Ian said. "One victim is a patrol officer – we heard the report on the police scanners. He spotted someone on the ground clutching their throat, so he stopped to help. According to what he told the dispatcher, the man indicated that there was another victim, so went to investigate. He reported that there was nothing at the site, but apparently started to have respiratory issues and collapsed. However, he did manage to call for paramedical help."

"Where?" Drake asked.

"I dunno yet," I told him, then asked Ian, "How long ago was their exposure and where was he when he collapsed?"

"We know that he was admitted sometime last night," Ian stated. "He was somewhere outside town — we're guessing northeast of town, the closest point to Baton Rouge. I've all my scouts looking for the site, but unless we hack into the police computers, I can't get a definite on where the policeman was; Elias doesn't respond when I call, and no one has seen him since he notified me."

"Elias?" I vaguely remembered him; he had recently been promoted to warrior and opted to have his markings bleached. "Missing?" I asked and Ian confirmed it. I hoped he was all right and would turn up this afternoon. "What are we going to do about the humans? We can't purge them until the respiratory burns are cured by black ciper," I said.

"We have to find the plant first," Ian said. "The primary doctor considers it another outbreak of a highly contagious, rare and dangerous unknown pathogen, so Nerud, one of our Dævas Toxicologists, has obtained consulting privileges on the victim's case. But the CDC from Atlanta, Georgia has been alerted, and they are sending a representative to investigate."

"Shit! The last thing we need is for the CDC to find the black ciper spores in the victims' blood. If they run tests and find the similarities to red ciper, there will be a human panic. We'll – the Itrejivil in the Sector will be locked down and the interrogations will resume."

"I'm aware of that," Ian said. "I'll have the humans relocated within the hour, even if I have to steal them."

"Ian, no—"

"It has to be done, or we risk exposure of black ciper," he said. "Remember, Eva Benton worked at the Daigle Biomed-tech Pharmaceutical Research Institute, and she had ties with David Boehringer at the CDC."

"Right, keep me posted," I said and hung up. "My scouts are on it," I told Drake.

"Then let's keep moving," he said.

As the parade moved slowly down the street, the sidewalks became even more crowded. I spotted Lukas and Sophia getting off our float.

Drake took off running toward them, shouting, "Hey," and I followed on his heels. "You guys find anything?"

"I'm getting elevated radiation readings on this block," Lukas said. "The Suvek must be nearby. I'll tell the others to meet us here."

"Where is Grayson?" I asked them.

"He thought he saw something and ran off," Lukas told me.

"Is that Taylor?" Sophia asked.

Drake sighed heavily and walked over to her as Lukas started to alert everyone to where we were.

Taylor was all smiles as he approached, but I could tell he was really annoyed at her, it radiated off him. She held up her hands, one clutching a Coach clutch, the other a cup of water.

Drake pursed his lips as Taylor, obviously clueless, was smiling up at him, then turned as Zoeda joined them and removed her mask, holding up her hands as if to say 'surprise'. Zoeda put her arm around Taylor as Taylor kept talking. Drake was watching Zoeda as if he wanted to strangle her. Zoeda had an expression that was both cocky and smug.

"I'm going to go across the street and see if the reading is stronger over there," Lukas said.

"Okay," I said as I watched Zoeda point to a beignets stand. Not surprising, Taylor looked at the stand as if ravenous, and she walked away to go eat. Blissfully unaware and completely naïve. How in the world…? Hadn't Drake warn her about Zoeda?

Drake grabbed Zoeda's shoulder and turned her, his expression warning.

"Maureenn, Earth to Maureen," Lukas said.

"Oh yeah, I'll scan the area here," I said, still watching Drake.

"Whatever; Sophia, stay with her," Lukas said.

Zoeda was unfazed, and Drake turned to look where Taylor was standing eating fresh beignets. I turned too, seeing four men in black wearing the same type of black leather masks – masks that look altogether too familiar. Atrian, but I couldn't place them.

"It's across the street, somewhere," Lukas said as he joined Sophia and me. Drake turned to face Zoeda again, and she looked smug.

"Can you pin it down?" I asked him.

"Of course I can; I'll try there first," he said as he pointed to where the nail salon, the three story brick building that had been Delanne's _furniture store_ at one point, and the pharmacy all stood.

Drake looked pissed as she walked away from him and joined Taylor at the beignets truck as Taylor bought another tray of the fatty treat.

"I'll call Tyson, he's really tech savvy, and go get Drake and try to find Roman," I said. "They are the best shot we have at stopping this thing. And find the others," I said as I took a few steps in Drake's direction. I dunno, maybe I'd call Daniel at his shop. Daniel was Me-ma's husband, guardian-father to me and a Sævad mechanical engineer, who was really good with vehicles. He and Baxton, another Sævad mechanical engineer, had submitted the patents for Atrian parts that improved electric cars, like improved batteries, starters, converters and such, and they had an automotive shop on 5th street.

Drake was still watching Zoeda and Taylor and the four men in masks who'd obviously taken four point positions around Taylor and Zoeda.

No one answered at the shop. Damn. I tried Daniel's cell, getting voicemail, so I tried calling Baxton.

He picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello."

"Baxton, where are you?" I asked, a finger in my other ear so I could hear him better, and Drake looked at me sharply.

"Baton Rouge," he said.

"Oh," I said, having a hard time hearing him. "Where's Daniel? I tried to call him but he didn't pick up."

"We've that meeting with General Motors today," he said.

Shit, I forgot. "Right, okay," I said as I looked around, and I realized that I couldn't see Drake. Or Taylor. Where did they go?

"Should I have him call you?" Baxton asked me.

"No, I'm fine," I said, looking around for Drake. I saw him standing a few feet away, staring intently though the crowd.

"You don't sound fine," Baxton said as I started walking in Drake's direction.

"It can wait till he gets back," I lied, saying bye to him and hanging up. "What happened?" I asked Drake as soon as I approached him.

"Zoe is alive," Drake said.

"I know that – I saw her," I said as he stormed away from me. I hurried after him. "Drake, wait…"

"Zoe is the one who float-jacked Grayson – she has the Suvek," he snarled, coming to a halt. "And now she's got Taylor."

"You mean those four men I saw in the leather masks? They're Trag – they have Taylor? Why…?" But I probably could have guessed, although I doubted it had anything to do with the Suvek. "Those masks, are they Atrian?" I asked as he started walking again.

"They are Iwabas masks from Swien Zmarzyje," he said, moving through the crowd, intently watching something ahead that I couldn't see. But then he was taller than me.

"The Day of the Dead celebration? How apropos," I said, hurrying to keep up with him. But try as I might, I was having a harder time navigating the crowd than he was. "Drake, wait! We shouldn't spit up," I yelled after him.

Suddenly a large Atrian man in a grey cowl-necked pullover grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Are you the one who seduced our Trag brother, Drake?"

"Let go of me," I insisted, but even though I tried to yank my arm free, this man was much stronger than I was.

"Answer me. Are you're the bitch who turned Drake from his brothers and defiled our Atrian purity with your salaciousness?" he snarled.

"No, I didn't!" I exclaimed, frightened. He was holding me so tight it hurt. I could still see Drake, but there were so many people. "We're friends, but I didn't…"

"Friends? Is that what you call it, lusting after our men?" he sneered as he pulled me into an alley space where the trash bins for the shops stood.

"Drake and I – we're not – not anymore! We-we're only friends," I stammered, looking for anyone to help me.

"Drake? Are you the blond he impregnated?" he demanded to know.

"What? I – no! I'm—" I couldn't tell this guy who I was – he was Trag. "We're friends, from school, and—"

He shoved me against the wall next to the dumpster so hard I thought my head would crack on the stucco. "You should have left well enough alone," he warned me, his arm now pressed on my chest. "You humans should stay with your own kind."

I saw Drake looking around, but there were so many people I knew he couldn't see me. "Drake!" I screamed out, and the Atrian pulled out a knife.

"You liar – you _are_ his human sunka," the Trag snarled, calling me Drake's bitch, pushing his weight on his arm and making it hard for me to breathe. "You and your baby are an abomination and that thing in you has to be terminated."

I started to panic, pushing against him, but his body was like solid muscle and my struggling didn't even budge him. "I'm not—" I tried to say as I felt the knife press on my abdomen. I grabbed the man's wrist, hoping to stop him from killing me, but he just laughed at me. His wrist under my fingers felt like solid steel, but I tried to dig my nails into his skin nonetheless.

"You are a little pyekota, aren't you?" he sneered amusedly, calling me a hellcat, and for a moment I froze, my passiveness giving my attacker a false sense of domination.

But at that moment, just over the man's shoulder, I could see Drake's head; but he wasn't looking in my direction. "DRAKE!" I screamed, and I felt a prick from his knife.

"Shut up!" my attacker snarled as I shouted, "DRAKE!" again, praying he'd hear me. The Trag's arm pressed firmly, pinning me in place.

"Shut up, slut, or I'll slice you open right here," he said as his arm slid up to my neck, cutting off my wind pipe. I started to hit at him, pushing at him with all my might again, but he outweighed me by a good hundred pounds or more of solid muscle. He merely laughed at me. "You're making this fun—"

Suddenly the pressure on my throat eased and the blade slid on my skin as he was pulled backward. The Trag turned, knife in hand as Drake threw a right hook into the man's face. The Trag lost his balance for a second, but long enough for Drake to belt him with another solid punch. The Atrian swung with the knife, but Drake anticipated the blow and jumped back, then quickly moved forward, turning his torso as he landed a punch to the man's gut. I moved forward, and drew my leg back as the Atrian managed to hit Drake once, then again, and I slammed my foot into the man's knee with all my strength, making it buckle. Drake hit him again, and the knife clattered to the ground. The Atrian swung again, favoring his good leg, and Drake slammed him with an uppercut to the jaw. The Trag stumbled backward, his head jerked back as I scrambled from the wall and out onto the pavement.

I turned as Drake hit him again, making the man stumble into the dumpster. Drake turned toward me quickly. "Go," he shouted as he grabbed my arm, dragging me away at a run. I stumbled, and he hauled me up, pulling me along with him. "Across the street," he shouted, shoving me forward.

I ran, not looking back as I hurried through the people tossing beads alongside a float. I shoved a man out of my way as I ducked and dodged my way to the buildings, passing the Antique Shoppe and stopping between Brighton's and PinkN'Berry's, breathing hard. I bent forward slightly, grasping my middle, to catch my breath.

Drake came up to my side and clasped my shoulder. "Keep going," he said sharply, but his expression changed as he grabbed my hand when I stood up. "You're bleeding," he said, and I looked at my hand.

I stared at the blood on my hand – my blood.

"How bad is it?" he asked, pulling my navy top up to look.

I looked up at him, but saw my attacker coming with another man in a Swien Zmarzyje mask.

"It doesn't look deep – just a bad scratch," Drake said as I pointed at the two men crossing the street.

"He's coming, two of them," I stammered.

Drake took my hand, leading me down the sidewalk through the crowd. We ducked into a recessed doorway. "Did we lose them?" I asked as Drake examined my cut again.

"I don't know," he said. "Not for long."

I pulled out my herb kit from my shoulder bag and handed him cleolat, an astringent antihemorrhagic herb. He rolled it in his fingers and pressed it on my cut, and I tried not to hiss from the sting like a sissy. "He thought I was Taylor," I told him.

He gave me a quizzical look.

"He thought you and I – he accused me of defiling you and making you turn from the Trags," I explained. "If he was looking for Taylor… What happened to her? Last I saw her was before he…"

"I don't know," he said as he stood up. "Bleeding has slowed down, I think you'll be all right." He looked around. "I lost track of her and Zoe when I saw the guy in the Swien Zmarzyje mask pinning you to the wall." He looked at me. "You okay?"

"I am now," I replied.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around.

"Lukas said that the signal was strongest over there," I said, pointing across the street. "We were over here and he was pointing to somewhere by the nail salon, Delanne's old _furniture store_, or the pharmacy. I don't know which." I paused. "What did Zoeda tell you?"

"If we don't stop, she'll kill Taylor," he said, moving to cross the street.

"Drake, Wait…!" I shouted after him, dodging floats and a people in costumes. If what I knew about Zoeda was right, she'd kill Taylor anyway simply for carrying a half-Atrian baby.

"I see Roman and Erik," he shouted, but I was searching for the man who had attacked me. "Erik and Roman went into Delanne's _furniture store," he said grabbing my arm, dragging me with him_.

"Wait," Drake shouted as he entered before me. "We have to pull out now."

Roman stopped the elevator door from closing on him.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Zoe's alive, and she has Taylor," Drake said. "If we go after the Suvek, she'll kill her."

Roman stepped out of the elevator as Emery asked, "Where's Taylor now?"

The elevator hummed, obviously going up to whichever floor Roman had pushed.

"If Zoe is a hidden Trag, and she has the Suvek, then we should be up there trying to stop her," Grayson said as I called Justin for backup.

"If Zoe sees us, she will kill Taylor," Drake said as he flicked his hand on Grayson's chest.

"Look if we don't do anything, we'll all end up dead," Lukas said, coming between them.

Justin didn't answer. I tried calling Tyson.

"Drake, they're right," Roman said, sounding like the Iksen I knew he could be.

Drake rubbed his chin as he paced, then he pointed at Emery. "You and Emery said that the Trags are setting the Suvek off at sunset. We have more time."

I shook my head as Erik said, "Sunset's in ten minutes."

Just then the elevator opened and Taylor rushed into Drake's arms. "You okay?" he asked.

"Zoe – she's on the roof, and she's actually an Atrian, and she has four other fake Atrians with her," Taylor rambled off quickly and turned to face us, "and this machine that looks like a vacuum cleaner-espresso maker but could bring an end to humanity or-or something."

"Sophia and Lukas, get people away from the building," Roman said, taking charge of the situation. "Julia and Erik, find whatever you can to barricade the door, there might be hidden Trags outside. Drake, Grayson and I are going to the roof."

"Roman," I said, getting his attention. "Tyson, Justin, Jason and Dunon are here somewhere," I turned to Lukas. "Remember – from the Sector? If you see them, tell them I said to help you. Tell them their Iksen said to."

Lukas nodded but Grayson shot me a sharp look and Erik looked at me as if confused.

"Taylor, you need to get in your car and get as far away from here as you can," Drake warned her sternly. "Take Maureen with you."

I backed up, away from Taylor as Emery stepped up to my side. "I'm going with you and Grayson to the roof, but we need a plan. Zoe's not going to just hand over the Suvek."

Taylor ran off as we waited for Roman to devise a plan; he was leading this after all.

Suddenly the elevator bell dinged and the door opened, making Drake immediately jump into fight mode. Two Trags in Swien Zmarzyje, Day of the Dead masks, looked up in surprise. Drake hauled off and punched one hard in the nose before the man could react, smashing his nose and knocking him out, then he hit the other Trag just as hard as the Trag began to react, then Drake smashed the stunned man into the wall. The Trag fell unconscious at Drake's feet. That man was so incredible, he hadn't even hesitated. A true warrior.

"I think I have a plan," Roman said.

"The other Trag thought I was Drake's sunka, the one he got pregnant, you could use that, and maybe…" I pulled out my Iksen's key, "I can help disarm the Suvek."

"No, we have to get the Iksen's key_ out_ of the Suvek," Roman said, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Out of the Suvek?" I parroted in disbelief.

"My uncle's key," Roman said. "Zoe has it."

"You're uncle's – you mean_ your_ key?" I asked him, shaking my head.

"Guys, we've got to go now," Grayson said, and Roman nodded.

He told me what Jesytur told him about the device. "Saroya? When did she talk to him?" I was shocked that Saroya knew about the Suvek _and_ that she'd spoken to Jesytur, considering he hadn't come to get her.

"Not to her; a Vwasak warrior named Elias had spoken to her – he passed on what she'd said," Roman explained.

"Elias?" I gasped, covering my mouth. "He's – he went missing last night… From Eljida – he's one of Ian's newest… guard-dians."

Drake smirked at my not to subtle innuendo as Roman nodded, understanding.

"Right, now listen." Roman outlined his plan as he picked up a mask, handing the other to Drake. Emery and I were to be 'hostages.'

"No," Drake said, looking at me as I nodded, saying, "All right."

"No," Drake repeated, sweeping his hand.

I picked up the Trag's gun. "I can fire this," I said, but Drake took it from me. "We don't have time for this, Drake. You subdue the Trags like Roman said, and I'll disarm the Suvek," then added, "somehow," under my breath. I wish Tyson was here, he'd know how to, maybe.

"Drake, now," Roman said with calm authority.

Emery and I helped them put on the men's shirts, since the Trags were both in all black and Roman had on a white T-shirt and Drake a light grey one.

The five of us got into the elevator, Grayson put on the mask, then grabbed me, and Drake gave him an odd-scowling look. Roman held Emery, and Drake pulled himself to the top of the elevator, his eyes on Grayson and me.

When the elevator opened, Emery and I started to 'struggle', Roman holding a gun to Emery's head and Grayson to mine.

"I sent you to get Taylor," Zoeda said angrily. "I don't have any use for them. Get rid of them."

Emery elbowed Roman and ran, and he ran after her, catching her as Zoeda followed them, saying, "Shoot her. Shoot her," as Drake dropped down and Grayson and I moved forward and closer to the Suvek.

"Are you sure you can disarm that thing?" Grayson said softly in my ear as Drake smashed a Trag's knee and moved forward quickly clocking another.

I nodded, hoping I could. Grayson edged me closer as I pretended to struggle. I could see the key, and the key pad…

Suddenly Zoeda fired a gun at Roman and Emery and they took cover.

"Mahureen, get the Iksen's key," Roman shouted.

"I'll keep her guys busy," Drake shouted. "Cover me," he told Grayson as I ducked and made a run for the Suvek.

Gunfire went off as I tried to get to the Suvek, and I had to squat down behind it as bullets ricocheted off the huge metal vents. But I was on the wrong side; all I could see were canisters with wires coming out of them.

I looked at the wiring, ducking again as a bullet seemed to hit near me.

"We don't have much time," Roman shouted, as Drake and Grayson fired at Zoeda.

Drake rushed forward and slugged a Trag, and blood squirted from the Trag's mouth as Drake dove for cover from the other Trag's gunfire.

I moved around the Suvek, pulling on wires, trying to undo anything I could, but it was very well constructed. Roman rushed up to me as I managed to disengage two wires from a canister. He grabbed the Iksen's key, pulling at it so hard his knuckles were white. Behind us, I heard Emery shout, and saw Drake fighting with another Trag. I managed to pull another wire out. Grayson stepped out, firing and I ducked as a bullet hit the Suvek. Drake ducked around the vent and clobbered the man aiming at Roman and me.

However, I pulled another wire loose, but it led back to the key pad. I tried to get the keypad to work, but it wasn't. Augh.

Suddenly Roman was distracted, and he stood up.

"I got this," I heard Grayson say as I leaned around the Suvek. "Roman, I got this!"

I saw a Trag restraining Emery with his gun pointed to her head. Shit!

"Drop your gun," Grayson shouted as I pulled on Roman's sleeve. "Disarm that thing!"

"Roman, the key – focus! We only have seconds!" I shouted as Zoeda laughed manically. "Hurry!"

Roman pulled on the key, finally making it give – but I saw Grayson fall.

Roman held up the key. We did it.

"You stopped the clock. Yea you," Zoeda said, clutching her abdomen. "But you should know," she said as she took something out of her pocket. "Trags always have a backup."

I tried to yank on the wires coming out of the key pad desperately, but the Suvek activated. Drake smashed his fist into the Trag he held by the collar as Roman pulled me away from the Suvek.

We watched helplessly as the Suvek slowly rose, humming, whirling, buzzing and clicking, panels opening and lights coming on.

Suddenly, an immensely strong electromagnetic pulse flash emanated from the device, sending a shockwave burst that threw everyone on the roof off their feet, literally sending us flailing in the air, and my head smacked into the yellow pipes along the low wall of the roof before I crumpled to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 14 ("Unto the Night's Sky Whence We Come")

Season 2

I came too slowly, holding my throbbing head. Maybe Meheka was right, I needed to leave this super-hero/secret-agent stuff to movie stars and my warriors and scouts. My head hurt with a stabbing pain, I had ringing in my ears and there were annoying little white spots in my vision. Drake rushed over to me, asking, "Are you all right?"

I attempted to sit up, but I felt horribly dizzy. "I need ciper," I said while pressing a hand to my head. "Purse… Where is my purse?" I asked as I tried to look around me but I couldn't – didn't want to move much.

"You have ciper?" he asked, and I nodded as I struggled to sit up and grimaced. "No, Maureen, don't get up."

He moved away and came back with my bag. "Do you have ciper with you?" Drake was saying. "Grayson was shot."

"What…?" I asked, staring at him and feeling as if I was in a fog. I spotted Grayson propped up on one of the large metal vents as Drake repeated what he said, not that my muddled mind was processing much right now. "I – help me to him," I said, struggling to get up. Drake gently helped me up, one arm around my waist, the other carrying my bag for me as I toddled over to Grayson and plopped down next to him.

"I need the ziplock with my ciper…" I said, feeling fatigued.

"I know," Drake said, already digging in my purse.

Oh well, it's not like he'll find anything unexpected.

Just beyond us, Roman was hugging Emery's lip body to him, pleading for her to wake up. I assumed she was alive, only having been knocked out as I had been, and I had enough ciper if he needed some. Once Drake found it in my bag. My head hurt.

Above me the Suvek was blasting it's beam into space – obviously a signal of some type. To whom I could only guess: I knew that there were other ships and people on Atria waiting for the signal from one of the search vessels to say we'd found a new home. I hoped that was what the Suvek was doing. But if Vega set this one off I seriously doubted that was her intent – to contact the cargo and transport ships designated as the first wave of the recolonization effort. My head hurt too much to think about it. "Do you see it?" I asked Drake, wondering what he was doing.

"I don't see it."

I tore my gaze away from the Suvek. "Blue zipper bag… inside pocket," I slurred, watching him pull it out and open the cosmetic bag. I held out my hand, and he hand me the plastic bag with my ciper.

I picked the healthiest sprig of ciper and broke off a bloom. Drake reached for it, but I drew it away. "No, I need it, too. If I do this right, I'll be able to help both of us," I told him. His hand stayed on my back reassuringly as I pierced my skin with the vascular petiole, injecting the red ciper into my forearm. I inhaled sharply from the pain, and Drake placed a hand under my arm. His caring touch helped with the searing sting as the ciper infused with my blood. Drake waited as I broke off the other bloom and did it again, enlarging the swell in my forearm.

Drake handed me my large 60cc syringe, but I shook my head. "Too much, not good…" I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out a 10cc syringe. I tried to draw out 1cc of ciper infused blood but my hand was shaking so badly.

"Here," he said and finished drawing it for me, but I had to stop him from taking too much. "But that's not enough," he stated, confused – worried, looking at the nearly 2ml in the syringe.

He was so sweet. "No, it's plenty, really; I don't want to cause ciper fire. I have vire, but it's a day old. Vire is best fresh."

I watched him inject it into Grayson's arm as I leaned heavily on my hands, feeling the ciper surge through me, healing my head. At least the throbbing pain and the lightheaded dizziness were fading, and I could think a little more clearly, but the noise coming from the Suvek didn't help the ringing in my ears. Then I realized it was my phone ringing and I thought I could hear sirens but they sounded far away. Glancing over at Roman, I saw him help Emery up, and I wondered if all my other friends were all right. Across the roof, Zoeda lay propped up on another vent. "What about the Trags?" I asked.

"Out, or dead," Drake stated, and I looked up at him worried. Dead bodies – dead unmarked Atrian bodies were a problem. We needed to get rid of the bodies and without being seen. I needed to get help. Who…? I had no idea where Justin or Dunon were, or if they were all right. Tyson was still out on the street, maybe. Too bad he hadn't been here to help me deactivate the Suvek; he knew more about that kind of thing than I did.

My phone rang again.

Suddenly the Suvek made a clanging noise, and we all looked up. From what I could see it was lilting and the blue blast force from the propulsion thrusters seemed weaker as it began to swerve a little, and the motion of the smaller rotary made the Suvek quaver. "Oh, holy shit—" I heard Drake stammer. "The Suvek!"

"The Suvek – it's – is it going to…?" Emery started to ask as the thrusters began to sputter. But my phone had rung again, and I'd half crawled to get to my phone I'd dropped, hoping it was Justin or Jason calling me.

"No, it's coming down!" Roman said as he pulled Emery aside while Drake grabbed Grayson, who had yet to fully recover, and dragged him behind the elevator shaft.

"Maureen, we have to move," Drake shouted as I scrambled to my feet, moving away shakily, watching in horror as the Suvek began to fall.

Suddenly, Drake grabbed me around the waist and pulled me with him behind the vent, using his body to protect mine as the Suvek crashed onto the roof. As the smoke and dust cleared, Drake's arms loosened, and he pushed himself to his feet and offered me a hand up. Below, the sirens of the emergency vehicles grew louder, a woo-woo and nee-naa sounds, indicating their arrival.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Drake snapped at me as my phone rang again. "You could've been killed."

"No, but we…" For all that the ciper was helping me, I was still somewhat befuddled and the dizziness was back. Fatigued, muddled not thinking clearly, ringing in my ears, dizzy – a concussion? I tried to think more coherently. "The others, the Trags… We can't leave them here," I stammered, thinking aloud. Pull yourself together, I admonished myself. You're Amwur Atedi, the Atriarch Iksen – an Atriarch Iksen, I corrected myself as I glanced at Roman. There are protocols for such emergencies. "Is everyone all right?" I asked, since that was always the first question to ask in an emergency situation, then looked at Drake. "No, we're okay. Is Zoeda alive?"

He shrugged, and I followed him to where she lay. There was a piece of shrapnel, probably from a deflector panel, that had buried itself into her face and a large bloom of blood on her blouse just below her ribs. I looked at the man lying near her, the one Drake slugged in the face. His head was turned all the way to the side and blood pooled out of his mouth. I turned seeking the one Drake had knocked out, but he had a metal piece sticking out of his back. "The other two?"

"Grayson shot one when he was shot, and the other is down for the count," Drake said, fisting a hand into his other palm with a smack.

My phone rang again. "You're alive! Where are you?" Justin asked anxiously before I could say hello.

"On the roof of the old furniture store," I replied calmly. "We've a problem, the Suvek crashed onto the roof and there are five dead unmarked Atrians that have to be disposed of." I heard him repeat it to someone over the distant sounds of the sirens in the background; I supposed he was speaking to Jason, Dunon and Tyson.

"Talgar and Rudsen are here; Baxton told them to find you—"

He was cut off as Rudsen snarled into Justin's phone, "Mahureen, what the fuck are you doing? Where are you?"

I told him.

"We're coming. Stay put for now."

"I can't? The military vehicles, aren't they coming?" I asked. "They will; they had to have noticed the signal from the Suvek."

"Mostly local emergency vehicles and the police for now, but the news crews are here as well," Rudsen said, sounding like he was running. "We're on our way to you."

"No, park a truck behind the furniture store – we have to move the Suvek!" I said, starting to feel frightened. "We can shove it off the roof and you can—"

"Too late for that. We're almost there," he interrupted me and hung up.

What is it with men? We weren't done talking! I went to the edge of the roof as I hit redial to call Justin back. Sure enough, I could already see the emergency vehicles arriving down the side streets trying to work their way into through the crowd. With so many people down, some sitting on the ground, a few struggling to their feet or mulling about, the police and ambulances were having a hard time getting in. That would work in our favor, and, thankfully, the news vans were blocked from driving onto Main Street as well. But the news crews had portable cameras and the reporters were already unloading their equipment. I looked at Drake. "News vans – reporters – this is going to be a huge story." I looked at the smashed up Suvek. "Oh shit! The Military _will _come, and I have a damaged electromagnetic pulse generated Atrian intergalactic transmitter…"

I hurried over to Roman, who along with Emery, was helping Grayson to his feet. "We are running out of time! We have to get _that_ off the roof, fast," I said, pointing to the Suvek and hoping we could get away unseen. "The emergency vehicles and news vans are here – that means the police are here; and news coverage – that will mean military will come. If we don't go now, they will arrest us!"

"No, they won't arrest us – they will arrest them," Grayson interrupted as I continued, "Roman, think. Damage control – we have to leave, and we can't leave the Trags here! Think what it will mean to the government – to the military! If the government gets the Suvek and taps down on what it is and what it did, then goodbye integration – hello martial law. They will lock down the Sector, initiate the hunts and…."

The elevator opened. Drake turned ready to fight, but it was only Erik and Julia who came out.

"Won't the SEU handle this?" Emery asked, but Drake shook his head.

"No, she's right," Roman stated. "That signal would have been seen for miles. It would have gotten the military's attention."

"Especially to find out who we were signaling to," Drake said.

"Which we don't know," I pointed out. Roman looked at me quizzically. "I doubt that the signal was directed at Atria. From what I was told the ARDmur and ARDkam and the ARDvek might still be searching for a home."

Roman shook his head. "But why would Vega want to signal them?"

"I doubt Vega was signaling the other exploration vessels," Drake said. "They are engineers, scientists, technicians and tradesmen and their families like we had on our ship! Each ship only about 200 hundred warriors and fighters, the rest were mostly flight crew."

"Wait, who was signally who?"

I turned to Grayson.

"Zoe's a Trag – one of those terrorist Atrians that had her markings removed!" he said, well asked; he sounded confused. "Taylor said that this Suvek thing could bring an end to humanity! That doesn't sound like a signal to an exploration vessel – it sounds like a phone call home!" Grayson argued.

"Yes, I know," I said, exasperated. "But we have no idea if the signal was strong enough to do that."

"And Maureen is right," Emery said. "We can't risk exposure."

"Exposure of what? Of the Atrian terrorists?" Grayson said as Erik walked over and punched the Trag who was starting to get up until he collapsed again. "We've proof, right here and—"

"But there is more at stake here than you realize! Not all Atrians are bad – most of us are good people – like Drake and Roman and Sophia." I had to remember to say them instead of us. Gad, where is my brain? "But if they find them," I indicated the Trags lying on the ground, er, roof, "it will be bad for every Atrian! I called for help. They will be dealt with, but you have to let us," I said, indicating Drake and me, "handle it."

"What are you saying?" Grayson asked as the elevator bell dinged. Drake and Erik turned on reflex, ready to do battle. But as soon as the door opened and I saw Talgar and Rudsen step out, I placed a hand on Drake's arm. "It's Gar and Rudsen; they work for my guardian-father in his shop," I explained, but Drake didn't relax until he spotted Tyson, Justin and Dunon step out of the elevator as well.

"Why are you still here?" Gar shouted at me, well us, as Tyson ran over to the remains of the Suvek.

"We're leaving. We're just taking them with us," I said, indicating the Trags.

Gar pulled out his phone, ignoring the way Grayson was staring intently at him. Gar, Talgar, had been one of the first to have his markings removed, only it hadn't worked too well. He had burn scars on his face and neck, that most people didn't stare at because he was such a burly man – like a biker, but clean shaven; we don't have facial hair as humans do.

"Dunon, Justin, help get the Atrians off the roof. Gar and I will dispense with the Suvek," Rudsen said, taking off his coat. "Tyson, leave it – help get the Atrians off the roof," he admonished him as Roman and I dragged one Trag, and Dunon another, to the elevator. Drake hefted Zoeda over his shoulder. Emery, still supporting Grayson hit the down button once we were all in. As the door closed I saw Erik, Tyson and Justin pulled over the one with the metal piece sticking out of his head. We all barely fit, and I had to stand with my body pressed into Drake's.

"What now?" Julia asked.

As the elevator descended, my mind was swimming as I tried to figure out what to do. "Roman, you're going to have to give an interview," I said.

Although I couldn't see him because Dunon and Julia were between us, I could tell he was surprised. "What? Why?" he asked.

"You're the most logical one – being leader of your people and all," Julia said.

"I don't want the military or Homeland Security making up a cover-up story about some military experiment gone askew. It's best for all of us if you simply admit the truth," I told him.

"If I do that, it will end integration," I heard Roman say.

"Not necessarily," Emery said. "Think about it, admit what it is, a communication device that the Atrians have, but that the persons who took it were not authorized to do so. So you and Drake tried to stop it from happening."

"The important thing is to have them believe that you tried," Julia said and I nodded to her. "None of the leaders of your people can get out of the Sector, so you had to do it – you and Drake – so you enlisted us to help you."

"You can use it to show how Atrian internment is a bad thing," Emery was saying. "That had your Ikseyan been allowed to act more decisively – sending out technicians that would've known how to deactivate it instead of you – the unauthorized activation of the Suvek might have been avoided."

"Emery's right," I told him, "turn this into a political advantage."

The door opened and Emery and Grayson all but fell out of the elevator, but Sophia and Lukas reached out to steady them. We hauled out the bodies and dropped them.

"They have a van," Jason said, indicating three of my Tgorasad men from the houses who held jobs near town. I was so relieved to see them.

"Get the bodies out of here. And help Gar and Rudsen with the Suvek," I told the men as Emery helped Grayson sit on a crate.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Grayson demanded. "Who are these people – Trags?"

"No they are not Trags," I replied. Well, I could see that Grayson was feeling better, thankfully, although he was leaning heavily on Emery, but he obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

"What are you saying?" Grayson asked. Beside him, Lukas was watching me intently. "That guy Gar has – had tats, I saw them – the burn scars." I'd hoped it looked like chem burns and not a marking removal to him.

Oh, this was turning into a nightmare. Trust Grayson to figure out what they were. "Yes, there are Atrians outside the Sector, but not all of them are Trags – most are not," I pleaded. "I promise to tell you everything, but we've a bigger problem. We have to diffuse the situation or the Sector will be locked down."

"All right, what do we do?" Emery asked as the elevator opened. Several of us turned, a reflex of the tension we'd been under, but it was only Erik and Tyson and Justin hauling out the last Trag from the roof.

"First things first," I said, getting everyone's attention as Erik and Justin dragged the last Trag over the men waving at them by the back door. "Roman, you need to give an interview. Tell the press what happened, only make sure you emphasize that you tried everything you could to stop the unauthorized activation of the Suvek. Sophia and Drake should stand with you, on camera. If Emery will to, with the rest of us behind you, we might be able to convince the humans that this was an unavoidable event and that you're sorry it happened."

"Going public so the government can't cover it up," Lukas stated, and I nodded, glad that he caught on. "Good idea. I can put it out on my blog as well."

"And I can email all my family into downloading it from your blog and spreading it out across the country," I stated as Tyson approached us.

"And prove that what the Red Hawks have been saying about unmarked Atrians causing trouble for humans is true," Drake stated.

I shrugged. "Better the truth than lies," I said and turned to Roman. "Only please, be _the_ Atriarch Iksen of your people – the Itrejivil Iksen."

"I can't lie about that," Roman stated.

"Why not?" Drake asked. "Castor is dead, that only leaves you as Iksen of the Zwahan – the ruling tribe of Atrians."

"Be Abour Atedi then, father of all Atrians," Tyson suggested. "Those outside the SEU won't know if you've stepped up to the position or not, so claim that you are. Your Hwatab will back you, won't they? The US government and Homeland Security want **_a_** leader of the Atrians, one that they can point to – be that person."

"He _is_ the Atriarch Iksen of the Irejivil," I stated definitively staring at Roman. "If we all support him, he is. Period. His Ikseyan will recognize him and… What?" I asked Roman.

"Nothing," he replied.

I turned to Grayson. "Are you up to this or would you like to stay here? I could have Justin take you home."

"No," he said, but he was fatigued, I could see it.

"You need rest," I said as Emery brushed his forehead.

"You're feverish," she said.

"He was given ciper; it needs time to heal him," I told her. "You need rest," I emphasized to Grayson. But he stood his ground; he wasn't leaving. Not yet anyways.

We exited en masse, Roman and Drake going first. The street was a mess; it seemed as if every glass window or glass plane had been blasted out, including car windows and street lights. All the businesses were dark as if they didn't have electricity. But the buildings all stood.

Lukas pointed out the Baton Rouge's news station, WBRZ-TV's crew. "Sydney McCrea, I know her," he said. "She's tenacious but I know she has integrity."

"As much as any reporter," Grayson said.

I recognized her, a lovely dark-skinned woman who had been one of the reporters that followed Grayson's mother's trial. I also saw Dennis Michaels not too far away, a reporter from Atlanta's ABC affiliate, WSB-TV. "As good as any," I said, letting Roman and Lukas lead the way.

Lukas went up to the cameraman for Sydney McCrea and as soon as he lowered his camera, pointed out Roman. "Roman's the Atriarch Iksen of the Atrians – their leader. He was the one that tried to stop that Suvek thing from going off," Lukas said.

That got Sydney's attention. She immediately walked up to Roman, microphone in hand. "You're the leader of the Atrians?" she asked as if wanting to but not believing him. Course with Roman's, Sophia's and Drake's markings it was obvious they were Atrian; they were three of the seven – and seen on TV regularly, so she had to know who they were.

Roman glanced at Drake and me, and we both nodded at him. I nudged Drake. "Stand next to him," I hissed since Sophia was already moving forward next to her brother. Drake walked forward, standing behind Emery and Sophia. Julia, Erik and Grayson and I stood behind them. If the camera angle was right, we'd be in the shot and on TV.

"My name is Roman, I am Abour Atedi, Iksen of the Zwahan – the ruling tribe of Atrians," he stated assuredly.

Good, Roman, that was good.

"Can you tell us what happened here today?" Sydney asked.

Roman nodded. "Yes, but I want assurances that I will not be quoted out of context."

I cringed, not something you say to a reporter if you want to be on their good side, and I could see that Sydney was taken aback, almost affronted.

Sophia spoke up quickly, "It's happened before," and Sydney looked at her, "when we've given interviews, they only showed snippets and not the full story. Lukas says you have integrity, so we'd like to—"

"Make a statement first, then I'll answer questions," Roman interjected. Sydney nodded, appeased and signaled her cameraman and held her microphone out toward Roman.

"I am Roman, son of the late Nox, and I am Abour Atedi, Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil. Today, our Suvek, an electromagnetic pulse communications device, was activated without approval of myself or that of the Hwatab, our council of elders. The Suvek is an intergalactic transmitter, designed to send a signal to the other peoples of my home world to let them know that the search for a viable planet had been successful and for the people still on Atria to make preparations for transferring to the new world."

"Drake, my sister and I, along with several of our human friends…" he glanced at me, then back as he continued, " tried to stop the premature activation, since Atrian and human relations are still so precarious, but unfortunately we were not able to prevent the few dissidents that set this action into play."

Sydney moved her microphone to her own mouth. "What exactly is the Suvek, and what did it do?"

I saw the WAFB reporter, Arthur Brench and his cameraman recording Roman's statements.

Roman explained as best he could what the device was and what its intent was, and I wondered how much of his information was fabricated, but he did an adequate job and his presentation and composure was spot on. "However, understand, the persons responsible for today were _not_ under the authority of the Hwatab; we of the Hwatab _d__id not_ condone the activation of the Suvek, nor feel that it was appropriate at this time."

"Dennis Michaels – reporter from Atlanta's ABC affiliate, WSB-TV." I recognized him from the nightly news. He was quite popular and did many interviews as well as reporting on major events. "So will the people of your planet try and contact you?"

"Yes, they might," Roman stated firmly. "Only we've yet to set up means for communication. So far integration has not progressed well; human and Atrian relations are still tenuous at best. Atrians are still distrusted and not allowed any technical devices within the Sector."

"Roman, you said that you don't have means for communication with your people," Sydney pushed.

"No, we have means aboard the Atrian ship, the ARDhet, but we are prevented from having access to our ship. Without that access, we won't be able to respond if the answering signal is sent. So, because of the restriction, we have no way of informing our people that the signal that went off today was premature."

As Roman continued to answer question, I moved over to Grayson. "Here, lean on me," I said, but he shook his head. "You look like your knees are about to buckle," I said softly as I put an arm around his waist. "Not that I'm doing much better."

"You?" he asked, not pushing me away but not leaning on me either.

"I hit my head," I said softly. "I think I had a concussion, but I used ciper to heal us."

"You did what?" he asked, and one of the reporters looked at us.

I leaned in close to him and lowered my voice. "I promised I'd tell you everything, but please keep your voice down. You were shot, remember? And you're alive. I used ciper to heal you."

"Are you all right?" a woman asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"We were hurt up there. But we wanted to stay and show our support of Roman. And the Atrians. Not the Trags – but the Atrians like Drake, Sophia and Roman," Grayson said in a well practiced political voice.

"Maybe you should sit," the woman suggested, but I saw a microphone in her hand.

"Actually, I think we should head home, eh?" I asked Grayson. "I see Justin and Jason over there, and they can give us a ride."

Grayson nodded. I turned to Julia who had moved over to see if we were all right and leaned in close to her ear. "I have to go. Grayson and I need rest."

Julia nodded. "Sure. Are you all right?"

"I will be. Stay with Emery and Roman. We have to make sure that the Integration Program moves forward. Like Roman said, the communications device we need is on our ship – Roman and I have to get on the command deck and send a signal to the home world. It's imperative Roman gets the humans to see that."

Julia nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

I listened to Roman's comments about the exploration of the Milky Way for a new planet to colonize. "This area of space, what the humans call the Milky Way, is 100,000–120,000 light-years in diameter and contains billions of stars, thousands with orbiting planets. It's why we came here. The Earth's solar system lies within what you call the Orion–Cygnus Arm of this Milky Way. There were three cluster galaxies we considered, but we chose this one and what you call the Andromeda Galaxy, although we have another name for it. Our hope was to find an uninhabited planet in one of these galaxies to claim – crashing here was not our intention."

The reporters were listening as were some of the people who'd gathered to listen. The cameramen were recording his speech. Jason and Tyson were recording it on their phones and I knew that they'd email it to the Ikseyan and for distribution. Lukas was recording it, too, and it would be picked up by my people as well and spread to hundreds of websites and online social network sites. Hopefully, others would hear this and listen.

There, that would buy us time, I thought as I led Grayson away.

Justin and I drove Grayson home and if he was surprised that I knew where he lived, he didn't show it.

We followed him to his living room, and I sat with him on the sofa. "I know you have questions, I'll answer what I can." Justin got up and went looking for a bathroom.

"I don't know where to begin," Grayson said. "You're both Atrain?" he asked and I nodded. "But you're not a Trag?"

I shook my head. "I know that with everything going on over the last few months, it's frightening to know that there are still some of us out here, in hiding. But I assure you, my people, the ones I live with, we are not Trag. We are those who escaped the hunts and are laying low, hiding, trying to survive, but we have no animosity toward humans."

"How can I be sure of that?" he asked.

I smiled. "You're alive. Let me?" I asked, indicating the place he'd been shot.

He nodded, so I helped him take off his shirt as Justin returned with a dishcloth and bowl of water. The bullet wound had closed, and Grayson touched it as if to reassure himself as I cleaned him up a little. "Ciper?" he asked. I nodded and he relaxed back on the sofa. "How many are you?"

"Quite a few," I said. He had a lot more questions along that line, but I had to be careful what I said. "Suffice to say, we are more than self-sufficient, we actually give back to the community," I stated.

"How?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I need to know, are you friend or foe? Can I trust you?" I asked. He was quiet, and I waited, but I finally added, "Think about my actions – what I've done. Or those of my cousins. Do we act like we hate humans?" He shook his head, and I tilted my head slightly. "I know your parents hate us, but you've been an upright guy. Can I trust you, like we can Emery, Julia and Lukas? Can we be friends?"

He didn't answer.

"You need rest," I said and rose to go.

"No, I don't think you're a Trag," Grayson said, "But… there is a lot more going on than you're telling me."

"Grayson, there is, but it's not at all what you may think. But so much is at stake, and if your TV, movies and conspiracy theorists are right, we have a lot to fear. So if I seem hesitant, put yourself in my shoes. The more humans I trust, the riskier it becomes. I want to trust you like Drake does, but I don't know you well. Yet."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll feel all better by morning, I promise," I told him and left.

Jason was waiting on the front step. "What now?" he asked. "Meheka called, she's annoyed you haven't answered your phone. She wants you to come to the houses."

I shrugged. "I need to convene the Hwatab, but I want Roman, Sophia and Drake there, too."

"Well lets go see what they want," Justin pointed out. "and we'll bring them to the houses tomorrow."

~~~~~o~~~~~

Last night, Mekeha's house had been full of people: the Ikseyan, Seconds and every Atrian who had been with me on the street, including Gar and Rusden, were in the dining room as well as half the adults and the sunroom was packed. To my surprise, Jhina, Vega's older sister, and Poulos had come from the bayou, as well as Jesytour and Muna from Eljida. I asked that Saroya be seated at the Hwatab table, and she almost refused until I told her that I didn't blame her, I just wanted to know more about the Suvek, Vega's plan and anything she could tell me about the signal.

_"What message was programmed into the pulse beam?" Patrick asked. _

_"None, it was set up as a beacon, nothing else," Saroya replied. _

She'd mentioned that she thought Drake would disarm it, and regretted building the device. She didn't know to whom the signal was sent.

Everyone living in the houses, in the bayou and working in the science sectors had been placed on alert and told to report anything, even something trivial, to Ihmen. Jhina said she'd pass word to the others in the bayou to be cautious. Reid gave her a Atrian cell iPhone and showed her how to use it.

~~~~~o~~~~~ 

It seemed that Roman and Drake were waiting for me the next day back at school, because as soon as I got to my locker, they both approached me. "What was said?" Roman asked, standing next to me while Drake leaned against the locker on my other side.

"The Suvek was just a signal beam, and according to the engineer who built it, there was no message transmitted, only a signal. We still don't know to whom or why; we're working on that. We've everyone on alert and watching to see what the government does, but so far, it looks like nothing's changed," I told him as I opened my locker and exchanged my books. "What news from the Sector?"

"Vega's been arrested," Drake told me. I waited to hear more, but he shrugged. "Several of the Trags were sent to the crate."

"That's it?" I asked as I closed my locker. "She commits treason – again – and is locked up?"

"What did you expect?" Roman asked.

But I sighed heavily. "We'd have taken much more decisive action," I replied and turned to go.

"That's it?" Drake asked.

I turned to face him. "What do you mean, that's it? Yes, now we watch and wait. My people are still pushing ahead on our plans and I hope that Roman," I looked at him, "gains more success with getting the Integration Program passed." I moderated my tone, no point getting riled up. "We're lucky that Roman's interview became national news and it's being picked up internationally, just as our arrival did. That and Lukas' blog has gone viral, thanks in part to the fact that my people are downloading it on thousands of sites. I think we've prevented it from being covered up. That's the big thing, making sure humans know it was unintentional and we tried to stop it."

"Why?" Drake asked. "We're still locked up. Security is tighter than ever."

"I'm sure it is. But consider this, had Homeland Security and the military had their way when we'd landed, we'd have been collected up and hidden in a underground compound in the desert and the entire incident written off as a military experiment 'to see how humans would react to an alien invasion' – a Roswell all over again. Then they'd dispose of us after torturing us and experimenting on our bodies and classifying all the documents."

"You sound like a conspiracy theorist," Drake stated. "There were too many of us to do that."

"I dunno, I think they might have wanted to," I said. "I have asked my scouts to conduct a census, and 250 of our people are unaccounted for. Eva Benton and Mr. Burk worked for a pharmaceutical company, and they told Julia that they'd tried experimenting with ciper on humans and they knew how to identify activated ciper in a DNA profile. How is that do you suppose?"

Roman lowered his gaze, and Drake shrugged. "From those who were captured before we were put in the Sector or the crates," Drake surmised.

He was right of course. "Our last Zæsak Iksen, Robert Grund, said before he vanished that there are secret locations of imprisoned Atrians allegedly held at various labs and government installations, some alive, some dead, somewhere," I said. "He tried to find them and rescue them, but he's been missing for a while now. That's why the Zæsak named Ian Iksen."

The bell rang, and we hurried to class. Taylor's seat was empty, but Grayson was there, and from what I could tell, he looked fully recovered. I caught up to him after class and asked him how he felt.

"I'm good," he said. He drew me aside and lowered his voice. "I have a scar on my back and stomach where the bullet went through me, but I don't have any pain or stiffness. Thank you. I'm not sure how you did it, but thank you."

"So you're not afraid of us," I asked. "Those of my people on the outside?"

"I still have questions, but I figure that with everything you've done, you're all right." He looked down the hall. "The three you eat with, they are too?"

I nodded. "The people I brought with me to work on the float, the three that had your back…"

He nodded once. "I remember them," he said and normally I'd have been concerned, but I could sense acceptance from him. "How do you make money? Do you work?"

"We've set up small businesses, some based on our technology and others on crafts, selling things, making things," I admitted. "We are communal, everyone who can pitches in. Mostly we keep very low profiles, and try to avoid detection."

"Did you have you markings removed?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I have hypopigmentation, mine are really pale, but I fluoresce when wet," I admitted. "There are a few of my tribe who have pale markings, it's genetic, but others have had them bleached. It's excruciatingly painful to do it, though."

The bell rang. "I have to go," I told him. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," he replied and left. I watched him for a second and then hurried to class.

In chem, Drake was deep in thought as I passed his seat, but from the look he gave me, I knew he had questions. However, he left before I did. I didn't see him again until Biology, but he was across the room, talking to Teri. I asked Emery if she'd heard anything about Taylor, but she shook her head. "No one has seen her," she said as Mr. Delgado began his rounds, quizzing us.

When my History class let out, my phone rang. I excused myself to Loraine and went to the hall to answer it, but it went to voicemail. I was checking to see who called when Roman and Drake walked up, wanting to know what was up. "I dunno, it was Ihmen," I said.

"She's the tall, pretty lady from your Hwatab?" Roman asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, Ihmen's Meheka's daughter and the Second Iksen of the Dævas tribe."

Roman looked around, then said, "Over here," as he pulled me with him and Drake into the supply room.

"Okay," I said and called her back. "Ihmen, it's Mahureen. I've you on speaker with Roman and Drake. What's up?"

"Hello, Verdiend Abour Atedi, and Drake, son of Saroya, I greet you both," Ihmen said, then proceeded to give me her report, "Kenton called from the SETI Institute Allen Telescope Array and Radio Astronomy Laboratory, and he said that the beam simply shot out into space. They and all the other Arrays systems from Mauna Kea on the Big Island of Hawaii, Array Operations Center in Socorro, New Mexico to St. Croix in the U.S. Virgin Islands are now on alert to pick up any and all alien transmissions. Duran Kraft's project is now fully funded, and he's being sent to the Robert C. Byrd Green Bank Telescope in Green Bank, West Virginia and has been given the added task to watch as well," she said.

"Duran was one of our astrophysicists who was at Harvard introducing Atrian radio astronomy technology as his undergraduate thesis under the guise of obtaining a PhD," I told the guys. "Is that it?" I asked Ihmen, dumfounded. "They're simply going to listen for our return transmission?"

"The Suvek's beam shot off into an area of space where there isn't much of anything. It wasn't directed to where the other search vessels went or at Atria," she said. "I'll keep you posted, but the elders all want to wait and watch. Besides, there's not a lot we can do but try to rush up our efforts to find a suitable planet. There is talk of approaching the Russian Federal Space Agency with the technical blueprints and computer programs for a Kepler III."

"It's an Atrian deep space probe," I clarified for Roman and Drake.

"Yes, our deep space probe with our propulsion drive capabilities and reconnaissance space exploration technology," Ihmen said as Roman looked up. "The elders all voted to do it, we only need your approval."

I knew that was only a formality; how and to whom to contact was most likely already in the works. "Do it." I said. "I thought you wanted to call it the Kerhone spacecraft?"

"He didn't like the idea," Ihmen said, and I laughed softly as Drake looked up.

I turned around, seeing Erik, Sophia, Emery and Julia staring at me. "What?"

"Atrian space probe?" Erik asked, and I nodded. "You're Atrian?" he asked, but it was Roman who spoke up.

"Yes, she's Atrian; she's the Iksen of the Tgorasad," he stated. "Her people are mostly on the outside of the Sector, and no, they're not Trags."

"Oh, well, that's a relief," Erik said, but Julia put a hand on his arm, saying, "She's on our side, remember?"

"You've known?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"I know; she helped save my life," Julia said.

"And Grayson's," Emery stated. "Erik, she helped Roman, Drake and me destroy the black ciper, and helped save Lukas' life, and she was with us, trying to stop the Suvek…."

"Oh, well then," he said with a roll of his eyes, but he let the matter drop.

"What's next?" Sophia asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Depends on how the government reacts."

"They will try to cover it up," Julia sated.

"That may be hard," Jason stated. "I was talking to Lukas and we saw you come in here. Not a very inconspicuous place to hold a meeting."

"It was convenient. What may be hard?" I asked, since he'd said it.

Jason came forward more. "Lukas' taping of Roman's interview on his blog has gone viral – he's had a million hits. I had a message from Carl that the Roscosmos and the even the State Space Agency of Ukraine picked up the Suvek signal, and they are now on watch."

"Roscosmos?" Erik asked.

"The Russian Federal Space Agency," Lukas said and turned to Jason. "How do you know that?"

"Connections," he said cryptically.

"So for now, we wait and let my people keep searching," I told Roman. "And you give any speeches you can on improving human-Atrian relations and trust."

"Anything else?" Roman asked crossing his arms, apparently not liking to be told what to do.

I'd have to remember that. I was used to leading. "If I think of anything, I'll speak to you about it," I assured him, and he looked appeased.


	16. Chapter 16

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 15 ("The Preemptive Approach To Goodwill and Hope")

I used to hear people say that no news was good news. I'm not at all certain if that is true or not, but for me, regarding the signal shot out of the Suvek, it appeared so. Not that there hadn't been some fallout from the activation of the device, but so far the American government, and most of the world, were on wait and watch mode to see what if anything the Atrians would do, both those in the Sector and those out in space, especially the ones from our home world.

But that was the least of my problems at the moment: Erik and Grayson both knew about me and about my people living outside the Sector. Course so far, neither had approached me about it, not that I actually hung out with them, but they weren't giving me cold, accusing stares either. Again, no reaction is a good sign, right?

Since I'd stayed the night out at the houses these last three nights, I arrived at school on my own again (since Byron still refused to be seen with me, and Gareth, Mason and Arnund had always kept their distance) as the SEU bus revved up to leave.

Not at all surprising, Roman and Sophia came toward me as I walked up to the school entrance. "Loraine said you'd been with the elders all night," he said as way of greeting.

Good morning to you, too, I thought as he added, "Can you tell me what's happening?"

"Sure," I said as he drew us aside. I followed him to a quiet place to talk where we couldn't be easily overheard.

"Ian's Second, his son, Jhark, is reviewing evacuation scenarios with our warriors, just in case, and Jerdon is helping Ihmen with all the information we're getting from the people watching the internet and from our science sectors. Kenton and Duran are part of the human teams listening for any Atrian response to the Suvek's signal, but there has been no response as of yet. We're still speculating as to why Vega did it, but even though my man on the SEU managed to be with the soldiers that questioned her, Vega is being very obdurate. She still persists that it will bring down the end of humanity," I told them.

"But nothing, no return signal?" Sophia asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. There is nothing in that area of space: no solar systems, nebulas, or anything. Just space."

But Roman didn't look convinced. "What about your people, what are they doing?"

"Kurke, one of the metalologist, has almost recreated the metal we need for the ship's missing panels. He said he's close enough to file his patent. Deyne, another metallurgic-chemist, is considering going to Mexico to set up foundries for the clear polymer-aluminum and transparent aluminum we'll need. Kerift said the formula for the fuel is ready for production, we only need a facility. We've seven people working currently in the aerospace research and development fields, four in other areas of scientific areas; ten more are working on their university PhD's in sciences, and we're about to launch a new type of clean-drive vehicle with General Motors. The rest are living day to day," I explained.

Roman looked thoughtful as he mulled over what I said.

"What about in the Sector?" I asked. "What's the reaction there?"

Sophia looked down, and Roman shook his head, saying, "Nothing to report. The Hwatab isn't doing anything. We've given them the names of several key Trags, and they haven't taken any action against them."

I was shocked, but then it fit – they were ineffective in my opinion. "Roman, could any of your tribal elders be a Trag?" I asked him warily, but he stared at me as if affronted, and Sophia looked shocked that I'd even suggest such a thing. "The mutiny had to have high placed support. I was told by my elders that Edlund, Vega, Jasper, Caster and Uhstra started the dissent, then encouraged the conspiracy that led to the mutiny."

"Do you have any proof?" Sophia asked.

"Only the word of my elders – who were aboard the ship," I replied. I'd told him that before, surely he remembered.

"So in other words, no," Roman said, but I could see that my suggestion bothered him. "We have to get to class," he said and walked away.

I looked at Sophia as we followed behind him. "Did I miss something?"

"Edlund is in the crates for treason and murder," she said softly. "But he's also Durneik's brother, the fifth member of the Hwatab, and Durren's father."

"Edlund's brother is an Iksen? Really?" I asked dumbly and she nodded. Edlund's brother Durneik is Iksen? - Agusi of the Aborajow Islander aborigine tribes… "Okay. Odd. But Vega and Edlund are in the crates, and Uhstra, Jasper and Castor are dead, right? So the main conspirators—"

Roman stopped and turned to face us. "Uhstra isn't dead, he was sent to the crates."

"Uhstra's alive?" I gasped, almost choking. "He'd tried to kill your father onboard the ship!"

"It wasn't Uhstra; it was Ghyden who tried to kill my father, and he was terminated for treason," Sophia stated.

"Ghyden…? He was on the guard onboard ship," I said, trying to remember him. "I'd heard the name; he was… I thought he was Iwabas… or from their section of the ship." I looked up at her. "Can you find out more about him?"

"I can try, but why?" she asked.

"Something that's not coming to me, but he's connected to Vega – indirectly – or… " I said, and Roman regarded me skeptically. "I can't remember." I'll have to ask Patrik later. "Durren, are you on friendly terms with him?" I asked Sophia, going back to the previous connection she'd made. I'd never seen Roman with him unless it was when all seven from the Sector were together, not that I followed Roman around or anything.

"Not particularly, he keeps to himself," she replied.

"But he's one of the seven chosen for the integration project," I stated, mentally keeping his connection firmly in my mind. Edlund's brother Durneik was granted elevation to the fifth seat of the Hwatab? The Agusi – leader of the natives of the third continent of Atria and closely related to the Zwahan tribe – I thought that the Agusi of the Aborajow Islander aborigine tribes was an Idoy·n, a state representative, on the council of elders of the Zwahan tribe.

I'm sure I looked confused, because Sophia added, "He's really quiet, reads a lot… He's never seemed like the type to be involved with anything, but he's nice, once you get to know him – and smart, kinda clever."

"But Durneik is related to someone who wanted to overthrow your father," I pointed out, then looked at her. There was a crease between her brows and a slight frown… "I'm sorry. I'm seeing intrigue where there might not be any. I'm still trying to figure out why Edlund, Vega, Jasper, Caster and Uhstra wanted so desperately to come here that they'd crash the ship to do so and start a war with the humans. We didn't have enough warriors and airmen, not here, but we did back on Atria… Why – how could they think we would win such a conflict?"

Sophia looked at me worriedly. "It's nothing," I told her. "We need to get to class."

Roman turned around and put out a hand to stop me. "No, not nothing," he said.

I hadn't realized he'd been paying attention to us. "I have questions, things I've wondered that no one wants to answer," I told him. Well, and Sophia, too. "For instance, why was the Hwatab of both our counties on the one search vessel, but all the Idoyn of individual tribal councils were left back on Atria? And your father, why was so he so sure he'd find the new home world here in this plejira galaktyka," using the Sondiv for 'spiral galaxy', "this part of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Grand General Council sent three Anjipas class II ships to explore our galaktyka," our word for galaxy, "but chose to send _one_ ship, class III, but only one, sent here – for a galaktyka of this size? And _all_ our Ikseyan were onboard the ARDhet – _all_ of them. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Because we were not the first Atrians here," Roman stated, which shocked me as I hadn't heard that before and wondered why not.

"Not the first in this ukladesznej – this solar system?" I clarified for him because he looked confused. "Who? When?" Why wasn't I told this?

"There were to be _four _ships sent to this plejira galaktyka, the ADRhet and three other Anjipas III ships that were launched afterwards, but we entered _this_ planet's orbit because there was a signal emanating from this ukladesznej," Roman said, using our word for 'solar system'. "However, it was only a relay left in orbit of the furthest planet of this wukiazda. But once my father and the Hwatab determined that there were no Artians on the surface of the only inhabitable planet, my father ordered the relay be turned off, and he gave the order to move on – but our scientist were curious, they wanted to scan the planet."

This wukiazda, our word for star – well one with a mass large enough to maintain planets. "Because there were indigenous people on the planet," I stated, again obvious.

"Scientifically and technologically advanced indigenous people, and the pollution levels were also of concern," he said. "So even though he allowed preliminary reconnaissance scans of the planet, he gave the order that we were to keep looking – not to land or engage the inhabitants, even though we were running low on supplies."

"Low? How low?" I asked. I knew water wouldn't have been an issue: we had the ability to collect ice from frozen planets or moons, melt it while in containment, and then evacuate the harmful gasses… "I thought we had enough food to last everyone for another fifteen to twenty years or more."

"The food packs in two of the main storage compartments had became contaminated and people were getting sick," Sophia said. "So my father wanted us to send for another research vessel from home, but…"

"There were those who worried we would run out of food…?" I asked as the first bell rang. "Shit, we're late. Can we talk about this later?" I asked as we started running for class.

"Yeah. Later," Roman said offhandedly.

I had the feeling that if Roman, Sophia and I ever sat down and told each other everything we knew, we'd have a really good idea of everything that had happened.

As we entered homeroom for English Lit, I was surprised and pleased to see Taylor in her seat. More surprising was that she was wearing a support collar on her neck, wrapped in a silk scarf, that coordinated with her dress of course, and her arm in a splint and sling. She turned when she saw me looking at her, and then stared straight ahead, but I assumed that it was because Principal Weston had begun his morning announcement.

However, after class when I saw Drake approach Taylor, she stepped back from him with her hand held up, shaking her head, as one of her friends picked up her bag for her.

"C'mon," Loraine said, trying to draw me away, but I couldn't help but watch Drake and Taylor. "I overheard her telling her cluster of friends this morning that she had been in the hospital since the car accident," she was saying as she led me away. "Taylor was really pissed off that Drake didn't come see her."

"Did he even know she'd been in an accident?" I asked, turning to look at them again.

Loraine shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, how could he? He doesn't have a phone, and no one checked on her, did we?"

"I didn't think to, no," I admitted, feeling a sudden sense of guilt. "I'd assumed that since Drake had told her to go, to drive away, that's what she'd done."

"She said her car was totaled, and it almost blew up with her inside," Loraine stated. I listened as we walked to the end of the corridor about how the paramedics and the fire department had to pull her from her car.

We parted, each going to our next class, and as I entered chem, I was shocked to see that I'd beaten Drake to class for the first time. In fact he slipped into his seat just before the bell rang. Mr. Jacobson handed back our last quiz, congratulating me on my grade when he handed me mine.

"Another 100%," Lisa mumbled with derision.

I'd missed one – a miscalculation on my part. I wondered how she'd done.

"Miss Turpin," Mr. Jacobson said, making Lisa turn to face front. "Since many of you are concerned that Miss Stone is throwing off the bell curve," he said, and I almost palmed my face at the pronouncement, "I'll have you know that I don't calculate her score in with the rest of you. However, Drake here seems to be as adept at chemistry as Miss Stone is," he said as he handed Drake his test. "A perfect score. Congratulations."

He handed Joan and Kris theirs, without comment.

I waited to see if he'd comment on Durren's test, and sure enough, Mr. Jacobson said, 'well done,' to him, which meant he'd had at least a 94% on his exam because Mr. Jacobson only commented on those who earned an 'A'.

He reviewed the questions on the exam, then began the lecture on the next chapter. By the time I stood up to go at the end of class, I noticed that Drake was out the door, like usual.

In Biology, Taylor had moved over to Katie's and Joanne's worktable by the windows, and I noticed that she sat in the seat with her back to the room. I asked Emery if she'd heard about Taylor's car crash, but Emery said she hadn't until today. "I thought you were close," I said, wondering if anyone had known, however, she shook her head, looking as guilty as I felt. "Did Grayson know?" Who else in our circle was close to her?"

"If he did, he didn't tell me," she replied, shrugging slightly. "Had to be awful though, almost having your car blow up. I'd heard that there was gas all over the pavement under her car and it had caught on fire. The fire truck got to her just in time."

"But no one knew before today?" I asked, wondering why. "I mean, didn't _anyone_ know she'd been in the hospital?"

Emery shrugged again, and I felt horrible. Poor girl.

I waited outside the door at the end of class, hoping to talk to her, but Taylor almost brushed passed me. "Taylor," I called out, touching her good arm. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Are you all right? – I mean, besides the arm and your neck."

"Yeah, well, you had other concerns," she said dismissively and turned to go.

"I had a concussion," I told her, and Taylor's eyes widened as she turned back to me. "From the blast. I – the blast threw me, and my head slammed onto a pipe. After I was checked out, my Me-ma kept me home under observation."

"I'd heard that Grayson was shot, but he wasn't admitted – so, that can't be true, right?" Taylor asked, her eyes narrowing. "I mean, if he had really been shot, he would've to had to go to the hospital – but he wasn't, so…"

"You heard about that?" I asked, and she bobbed a sort of nod.

"It's a small town; everyone knows everything," she said, then added, "except for some people who are only into their own kind."

I turned my head to follow where she was looking and saw Drake approaching. "I'm not sure who to believe, actually." She flipped her hand dismissively, adding, "You all have excuses."

"Taylor, I was kept at home after my doctor examined me. Grayson was shot, but he was lucky, it wasn't too bad. And Emery was knocked unconscious, too. All of us got hurt in that electromagnetic pulse blast…"

"I have to get to class," Taylor said.

"Taylor, wait," I said, touching her arm again. "Drake couldn't have known you'd been hurt; he doesn't have a phone – they are not permitted in the Sector."

"I was in there for days," she said, sounding pained, "and he didn't even ask if I was all right. He could've gone to my house, or asked any of my friends…"

"Does he even know where you live? And he doesn't know your friends all that well, does he? They keep away from the Atrians," I replied, wondering why I was prying into their relationship. I wanted to ask about the baby, if it was still all right, but didn't dare. "Emery only found out that you had that horrible accident today, as did I. No one said _anything_ yesterday – or the day before, and well, I wasn't here Monday."

She stared at me, then glanced in Drake's direction. "It's—"

"I'm just glad that you're all right," I said, truly meaning it, glad she seemed to be doing better.

"I wouldn't say that," she replied cryptically, then added, "Thank you, I'm fine," sincerely. "It's nice that you asked."

I watched her walk away, confused, wondering what she'd meant. I should have asked about the baby, and yet couldn't. Maybe Sophia would, or Emery, they knew her better than I did. I turned to go to PE and saw Drake standing there, watching me, his arms crossed. His gaze flickered away, then back, before he turned and walked away. I watched him go, wondering what was up with him, and realized that I couldn't read his feelings well, only knowing that something was bothering him. I turned, glancing back down the corridor where Taylor had gone, and wondered if it was because she was upset at him. 'Some people who are only into their own kind…' she'd said, clearly about Drake. But how could he have possibly known? I'm sure he'd have gone to see her if he'd known.

I shook my head and hurried of to PE.

Later as I walked to my locker after US History, I heard Roman asking Drake if things were all right between him and Taylor, but Drake shook his head. "She's angry that I wasn't there for her," he said. "How was I supposed to know? I thought she'd gotten away."

"But you did check on her, didn't you?" Roman asked, but I kept walking. I already knew the answer to that question, even as Drake replied, "No. I was helping you…" I didn't hear the rest. He hadn't known, and he hadn't gone to check on her. I wondered why, but it wasn't my business.

Since I'd missed a day of school, I grabbed a sandwich and an apple from the food line at lunch and sat by myself so I could finish my Spanish homework. I looked about, but Drake was not in the cafeteria. The popular girls, the ones Taylor normally hung around with filled the table near me, chatting away with each other without any care of who'd overhear them. Annoyed, I kept my head down, concentrating on the grammar of my sentence structure.

"I'm so glad that she's breaking it off with Drake," Sabine said. "I mean, he's not an unattractive guy, if you like that sort of inter-racial-with-an-alien thing, but talk about the wrong sort."

"Well, she got something from it – apparently," Riley said. "I mean, there is something about her – something off. And she runs off every time she starts to tear up – what's with that?"

"Some kind of kinky sexual transference in her eyes, maybe?" Emma asked. "And did you noticed that she's acquired Wonder Woman strength? I mean – did you see how she crushed that soda can?" 

"Like some sort of STD?" Riley asked, as if whispering loudly across the table. "I heard she was pregnant and was held up in the hospital because she miscarried. But Taylor denies it."

"Her – Pregnant?" Emma asked as Olivia gasped, "Was she—?"

But Sabine hissed loudly over their comments, "Thank God! Wouldn't you? I mean, who'd want a mutant half-alien baby?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, remembering Taylor referring to her baby as mutant. So she miscarried? I'd have to talk to Emery about it, or Sophia, see if they could get Taylor to confirm it. I looked for Drake as subtly as I could, but still hadn't come in.

"Could you imagine? He'd thought she'd seriously hook up with him," Olivia said derisively.

Ava chimed in, "Like he'd have a future with her. It wouldn't work, being a mixed race couple. Where would they live – in his shipping crate? As if. She couldn't live in that jail!"

"She said something about houses being built…" Olivia said, her voice trailing off.

"So, the point is moot. He's a diversion sure, and exciting I suppose, but yuck," Sabine said.

Maybe it was for the best, I thought, trying to concentrate on my Spanish grammar assignment.

"Do you think his parts are even normal?" Emma asked, catching my attention.

Of course he's normal you nit-shit, I thought, closing my eyes for a second. Ignore them. Concentrate.

Taylor walked up to the table, and the girls changed the subject to other boys, specifically the guys who were unattached and who was with whom, not that I cared one bit about that. I gathered my stuff and left for the library. Still, if Taylor had miscarried, I wonder if Drake knew and if he was all right about it.

I saw Sophia in the corridor on the way to Algebra. "Have you spoken with Taylor?" I asked her.

Sophia looked pained. "I tried, but she brushed me off. I asked her if she was all right, but she only said she was fine," she said, and I pitied her; I knew she really liked Taylor, more than simply liked her.

"Do you know if the baby is all right? I'd heard rumor that she'd miscarried," I asked and covered my mouth when she looked downcast and shook her head.

"She told me she'd miscarried," she said so low I had to lean forward to hear her. "She said it's for the best, that it had no future anyway."

I sympathized even though I agreed with the statement somewhat; the fact that Taylor wasn't pregnant was in a way a good thing, but this was a horrible way to have it happen. "Because of the accident, wasn't it?"

Sophia nodded. "She's really upset, but trying to be brave about it," she was saying. "But she's pushing me away."

"She just needs time," I told her. "She's still recovering and breaking things off with Drake – that's a lot to go through. Give her time, you'll be friends again." We entered class, and I quickly glanced at Drake. He gave me a questioning lift of his eyebrows, and I smiled sadly at him. But he grit his teeth, making a tick on his cheek show as he turned his head, and I could tell he was irritated by my sympathy. Oh, well, he'd be all right. High school romances were not known to be long lived and this one was ill suited from the get-go.

Loraine was quite chatty on the drive to town, telling me that she'd heard that Taylor was breaking it off with Drake. "I heard her telling Shawna White in the bathroom that she was over Drake."

Not that I hadn't figured it out myself. "I could have told you that," I said, trying to get her to talk about anything else.

"She was saying that any girl was an idiot for hooking up with an Atrian: they don't do relationships, hugs, conversations or hospital visits – not exactly one you can count on, etcetera… Can you believe that? Really? Apparently, he'd thought she'd move in with him in his pod, but she'd called his home a jail," she continued rattling on. "I mean I know she is used to luxury – a big fancy house, loads of spending cash, no real responsibilities except dance committees – but what did she expect hooking up with a Vwasak warrior?" 

"I'm sure it was an excitement fling for her, until she got pregnant, but he's off the hook now and can move on," I said. I was glad the pregnancy was terminated, but I really felt sorry for Drake and Taylor: Drake because he was so upset, and Taylor for all she'd had to go through.

"Why he ever threw you over for her in the first place, I'll never understand. You were such a cute couple," she said, looking out the window. "Even Amilee even agrees."

I could've moaned at that pronouncement – Amilee agreed? That meant she was likely to meddle or offer me a ton of advice on my nonexistent love life. Grrrrrreat. I tried to recall the names on my Guhnatik list (the list of suitable/acceptable suitors) for my gengiefu szenie (arranged marital union) – the tradition for a person of my position and stature. At least I'd have a say in the choice – I would get to choose when I was ready. Meheka promised me I would.

I pulled into the parking lot for The Bug and waved at Lukas. "So, who's going to be here?" I asked.

"The usual nine," she replied.

"Nine? We're usually only four!" I said. Even with Sophia and our human friends, we only number eight; I doubted Drake and Roman would sit with us, so I wondered who else was showing up. Surely not Grayson, he never sat with us.

"Amilee, Ethan and Quinn wanted to come and Justin is seeing Krista now," she replied.

"They are now part of our usual? Who's the ninth?" I asked her.

"Sophia," Loraine pointed out. "Amilee said that Quinn has a thing for her."

"Since when?" I asked before getting out of the car. Sure enough, I saw Amilee by the door, chatting with Sophia, Julia, Erik and Emery. Our nine would be a table for twelve?

"Since working on the float," she replied as we walked to the entrance. "She is adorable."

"Adorable and sweet – yes – but she's the sister to the Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil! Second in line as leader of her people!" What was he thinking? You didn't just date the sister of the Abour Atedi, Iksen of the Itrejivil! Not to mention that Quin's Cæveh! From a good family, sure, well connected with good lineage and loads of money, but – the Itrejivil Hwatab would have to agree, to permit them to date, wouldn't they?

"The guys are getting us a table," Amilee said, grinning, as Loraine and I approached.

We followed Amilee to a large booth Quinn and Ethan had pushed a table next to, extending it to accommodate everyone. Somehow Ethan ended up in the booth between Amilee and me, again, his arm stretched out behind me as he picked at my cheesy fries. Quinn had situated himself next to Sophia, and yes, I could tell, he was trying to draw her out, to get to know her. Julia and Erik sat on my other side, and Krista was between Jason and Justin.

Across the room I saw Roman and Drake at a table together, and noticed that Roman was definitely keeping an eye on Sophia. I caught Drake's eye on several occasions, although he didn't turn his head away as he normally did when I had done it before, which made me blush a few times. Not only that but Ethan seemed to notice me blushing, because he'd hug my shoulders or worse, twice he whispered in my ear, teasing me when I blushed, making my face burn warmer.

To say everyone was in a good mood would be an understatement. Embarrassing stories were told (mostly at mine, Loraine's and Amilee's expense) with the private jokes explained to our human friends, although Sophia offered a few cute childhood memories. I knew why Julia and Emery were quiet on the subject of youthful follies, they'd spent a good deal of their childhood in the hospital. But throughout our conversation, Erick kept glancing at me, and he was quiet, unusually quiet.

When I asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, Julia and Erik left the table too. Odd, I thought, until Erick pulled on my elbow, just before I followed Julia in the bathroom door. "You got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, but can I…? I started to ask as he pulled me toward the back door.

"Okay, I get it, you're not a Trag, and you're not marked, but the others… Are they…?" he asked.

"No, really, we're not Trag," I said, hoping he'd trust me.

"But everyone at the table – they're Atrian like you: unmarked and living as humans," he said.

Damn, but he was perceptive. Erik was smart, more than he gave himself credit for. "I have a lot to confess, I know. Have you ever been on a cruise?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, several times – but I don't see—"

"They have lifeboats," I said, and he confirmed it as if I was wonky. "So did our ship. When our ship began to lose gravity and the anti-thrusters failed, many people onboard panicked as they collected their things, tried to find loved ones while trying to get to the drop ships… and well, you get the picture; it had been pandemonium." He said, "Yeah," so I continued, "Almost all of the life pods and drop crafts jettisoned and the drop ships landed on earth, too – many landing in the bayou and around town…"

"I remember," he said.

"More than half of us escaped that way, maybe more. Many of us survived, but we had to hide," I explained, "and when the hunts were over, we conjugated, formed small communities, mostly underground and in places – hiding."

"Okay, I got that," he said. "How did you save Julia's life? The same way you did Grayson's?" 

"Not exactly," I said as I shook my head. "Roman had used an Atrian herb to cure Julia but she developed what we call fire or burning, and I gave her an herb to stop the reaction."

"Grayson – he said you injected him with a glowing blue blood – your blood," he said accusingly.

"What I'm going to tell you, you have to keep to yourself," I said firmly, and he nodded, saying, "Sure."

"Please, you could put all Atrians in great risk if you expose us," I implored and he assured me he'd keep quiet.

"Ciper, used directly, only works on Atrians. Because ciper was common on my planet, we have a commensal, symbiotic and pathogenic relationship with the ciper microflora, much like the microorganisms that help the human host: bacteria, fungi, and archaea, although we have those, too." He nodded, and I proceeded, hoping he understood, "When we inject pure ciper sap into our bodies, it activates the ciper already existing within us, promoting a faster healing rate. But ciper won't help humans; you don't have the mutualistic relationship of activated ciper in your DNA – so pure ciper sap becomes harmful. However, there is a way to activate it… It's complicated, but I used my activated ciper to cure Grayson, the same way Roman had with Julia."

"So there is a way to cure humans with ciper?" Erik asked.

I cringed. "Imagine if it got out that activated ciper in our blood could work on humans – every Atrian would be in danger of becoming a ciper blood bank for every sick or dying human out there. Eva Benton works at the Daigle Biomed-tech Pharmaceutical Research Institute, and she was willing to bleed Teri dry to get enough Atrian blood for her experiments with ciper – did Julia tell you about that? The day of the hurricane?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she did; he took her blood and Teri's."

"Mr. Burke had drawn five pints of Teri's blood and had started another bag," I said, repeating what Loraine had told me, and he inhaled in shock.

"Six – that's – he was draining her," he stammered, shocked.

I nodded. "He was going to drain her dry. Eva Benton had already forced Julia to give her a blood sample that day – a pint of it – for the same purpose, like a human lab rat," I told him, and I could see the anger at my statement in his eyes. "Yes, you see now, don't you? Miss Benton and her partner, Mr. Blake, were willing to pressure – even threaten Julia into giving blood so Miss Benton could find a way to use ciper as a cure for human illnesses. Now imagine if that became general knowledge?"

He was quiet, his gaze lowered toward the floor.

"Do you remember how much you hated Atrians the start of school?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, and I pressed on, "You were always bating Drake, trying to get him to react to your taunts, and I wondered why. Then I overheard Taylor telling Emery about your dad and how he lost his business."

Erik frowned and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, so what does that have to do with—"

"Your father now works at ATriDel – manufactures of electric car batteries and the conversion parts for electric cars. Kinda came out of the blue, a job for a growing electric car parts company; a far cry from running a diner, don't you think?"

"He's in sales," Erik said defensively.

"He was hired to work in sales, then trained in various aspects of the business and its products and promoted," I said, and Erik, although he looked suspicious, nodded. "ATriDel technology is cutting edge, revolutionary and really reshaping human conceptions and perceptions towards electric vehicles of all types: cars, trucks, heavy-duty trucks and semi tractors, and even boats." I had him, I could tell he was intrigued; the heavy-duty trucks and semi tractors, and even boats were new divisions just being introduced to the vehicle manufacturers. "That's Atrian technology, and your father works for—"

"Atrians?" he interrupted for me. "You're telling me that my father works for an Atrian company, run by Atrians?"

"Yes. I figured that if you hated us because your family lost so much, that if he had a good job, one that paid well and that your father enjoyed doing, you and your family might not hate us as much," I said with a shoulder shrug.

"Really?" Erik asked in disbelief.

"It seems to have worked," I said.

"Well, I'd like to think I had some influence in that," Julia said.

"One more thing, if you wanted a job there, too," I said with a mischievous smile, "say in the automotive department… or my guardian-father's shop here in town, ATriMotors? I could make that happen as well."

"Why would you?" he asked.

"Isn't that what friends do? Help each other?" I asked, but he shook his head, saying, "Not usually, no."

"Grayson's parents got you that job at the market," I pointed out. "Tell you what, you keep my secrets, about us and about ciper, and I'll make it happen," I promised. "I know you don't particularly like working at the market, and if you do well at ATriMotors or at ATri-Automotive Service, you could end up with a dealership of your own someday." In fact I'd leave that one to him when we left as a thank you.

"You're kidding me," he stammered. "Why would you do that for me?"

I shrugged. "What wouldn't I do for a friend? Save a friend's life," I said, glancing at Julia, " and risking exposing my people to people like Miss Benton and Mr. Burk, or giving another some technology that advanced his career a huge step forward, and for another whose project seemed to have become irrelevant – a computer program that revitalized its importance. Not that the last two didn't also have selfish reasons as well."

"Such as…?" he asked.

"Searching the heavens for another habitable planet that might be an alternative to staying here on Earth," I said casually, but Julia's eyes widened in dismay as if she'd hate to see that happen. "If Atrians are not welcome here, we may have to go, and when we do, there are a few businesses that will be left behind, some scientific advancements and technologies for your scientists to continue to utilize, some Atrian devices, materials and… Well you get the picture. We're not bad people, not all of us at least. We've contributed in a positive way, even though you are among the very few who are aware of it, and for now, I need you to keep it that way."

"But if you—"

"We can't, not now," I said, cutting him off. "For now. Most humans don't trust us, and it could be perceived badly – it could backfire horribly. In time, maybe. But know this, if we go, we'll have means to communicate with you; Lukas will have the technology and the design specs to build it. And you and your family will have a company to run, if you want it."

"Hell yeah," Erik exclaimed.

"All I ask is that you keep quiet as my friend. You already know enough to make my life a nightmare and my people suffer," I said, well pleaded.

Erik held out his hand and I accepted, clasping it. "You've got my silence."

"Thank you," I said. "Now, I think I'll use the…" I pointed at the door to the bathroom.

"Oh, sure, sorry," he said apolitically.

Walking back to the table afterwards, I had to pass by Drake. He watched me approach. I said, "Hi," to him and he said, "Hi," back, his gaze locked on mine, and I smiled at him, tilting my head, wondering if he was all right. "Having fun?" I asked, and mentally cringed for saying something so lame.

"Not really," he replied.

My brow creased slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that. You could join us if you wanted to," I offered, but I knew he'd decline even before he said, "No, thanks."

"You looked cozy," he said, and I huffed a confused laugh.

"They're just friends, cousins… nothing. You should come, you know everyone."

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer's still good," I said as I walked off. When I rejoined the group at the table, I was glad to see that Erik was much more relaxed with my 'cousins'. I slid in my seat, picking up my Lemonade, and Ethan tilted his head toward mine.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, sipping on my drink through the straw. "What did your Vwasak warrior want?"

"Nothing, I just said hi," I replied.

"Uh huh," he breathed into my hair. "That's why he can't take his eyes off you."

I turned to look, but Drake was walking away from his table. "You're mistaken," I said.

Ethan huffed a laugh. "If you say so," he chided me and sipped his Orange Crush.

~~~~~o~~~~~ 

The next day was pretty much the same. I saw Drake and Taylor talking before school, but Taylor looked very much like she was on the defensive, and as she'd walked away from him, he grit his teeth, making the tick show in his cheek again, then walked the other way.

He avoided looking at her in homeroom.

Drake arrived at our worktable in chem just as Mr. Jacobson begin to explain our experiment, and Drake was so distracted the rest of class that I had to do the experiment for us, since all he wanted to do was twist the test tubes in the Bunsen burner.

As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed his books and hurried from the room.

I dumped the ruined tubes in the trash, feeling sorry for him, but knowing I couldn't help unless he wanted me to.

I headed for my locker, but as I turned the corner I saw Drake and Taylor talking and I heard her say, "You were not there – you didn't even try."

"I didn't know," he said, then lowered his voice. But I heard him say, "I'd have been there if I'd known," as I walked by.

At break, Drake tried to approach Taylor, but she'd held up her hand, shook her head and walked over to her friends and simply kept her distance. He left the cafeteria, and I could tell he was frustrated and hurt.

I saw him trying to talk to Taylor after US History, but she seemed adamant, and I heard her tell him it was over. As Taylor walked away for lunch, Drake punched the locker next to him in frustration, hard, startling a few students. Well, that's what it was, frustration, not aggression, although it could seem frightening, seeing him act so, I suppose.

But I could feel his surge of rage.

I followed him as he walked away, hoping he was all right and that he wouldn't do anything rash. But lost him when I turned the corner. I'd noticed that he'd not eaten anything at break, and he'd missed lunch yesterday as well. He had to eat something.

I inhaled, then exhaled, fighting back the feelings of hurt, anger and frustration – his feelings – knowing that he was close. Down the hall. I finally found him, in the gym, venting out his frustrations and anger with weights. I watched him for a few seconds, admiring his way his muscles flexed with his movements. That's a good way to let off steam, I thought as I very quietly slipped away.

I went to my locker before Spanish class, and as I exchanged workbooks, I saw Sophia approach Drake at his locker, handing him a sandwich and juice box. I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one to notice he hadn't eaten. I checked my phone for messages: Ian texted – the usual message; nothing from Ihmen, that was always a good sign; Me-ma reminded me of two birthdays coming up; and I had two more from Amilee urging me to bring Sophia over. She'd been texting me all day, asking me to invite her. I texted back, 'I'll ask, it's up to her. Did it ever occur to you that Sophia may have her mate chosen for her the way the elders are doing to me?'

"Why did you follow me?" Drake asked, startling me.

I cocked my head in confusion. "When?"

"At lunch – you followed me to the gym. Why?" he asked coolly.

He saw me? How? He'd never even looked in my direction.

"I saw you in the mirror," he stated as if reading my thoughts.

"The mirror?" I asked, feeling dumb.

"The walls of the gym are mirrored," he stated flatly as if I was being dense.

I hadn't realized that. Justin would have laughed at me for my ignorance. "I saw you punch the locker and well, I wanted to know if you were okay," I said, gathering I'd aggravated him by doing so. I only did so because I cared about him, the gruddy blubek. "I knew you were upset and… I wanted to make sure, you were."

"What, upset?" he asked.

"All right," I replied as my phone chimed I'd received a new text. "I wanted to know if you were all right."

"Well, I am," he stated.

"Okay, good, I'm glad," I said with a nod and closed my locker. "See you in Algebra," I said casually and headed off to Spanish. I snuck a peek at Drake as I read Amilee's message (shocked that Sophia would have to make a social/political match, really?) seeing Drake staring after me and I smiled.

Before Algebra, I approached Sophia to see if she wanted to come over to swim. I knew that Quinn would be at the houses, and although I didn't want to meddle, it couldn't hurt. Besides, from the way he'd acted at The Bug, it was apparent that he really liked her. "Sure," she said smiling.

"Great," I said, walking to class with her. Amilee's text read that if Ethan was good enough to be on my list of potentials, Quinn would certainly be good enough politically and socially for Sophia. Ask Roman. Right? Like I'm going to do that at this point. I had no idea if Sophia even liked him. I casually mentioned that Quinn and Ethan would be there, to gauge her reaction, but all she said was, "You're lucky, Ethan is really cute."

"What about Quinn, he's single?" Gads I'm horrible at this. Could I be any more blunt?

"Yeah, he is," she said, but then he was, so I couldn't tell if she was stating the obvious or interested. I'll leave this to Amilee; she's better at this than I am.

"Who is cute?" Drake asked, startling me for the second time that day.

We both turned to look at Drake, and I nervously realized that Roman was right behind us too.

"Her cousin," Sophia stated.

"He's Cæveh actually, but from a really good family, and very smart," I stated so Roman wouldn't think Quinn inappropriate to date his sister.

"Which one, you've _several_ cousins?" Drake asked.

"Quinn," Sophia stated.

I tried not to laugh; she could possibly like him.

"So you're interested in dating a…?" Roman started to ask, then looked at me. "What does he do?"

"Back home he'd be studying law, I suppose," I replied. "Not that he couldn't pass the bar here – or there – today if he wanted to. He has an eidetic memory – grafikzd jesiowy… If he reads something, or better yet, writes it as he's reading, he seems to retain it with amazing recall."

"I didn't know that," Sophia stated.

Gads, I hope she wasn't intimidated by brilliant men.

"I think I should meet this guy," Roman stated.

"How about I decide if you should first. I barely know him," Sophia said and walked off, merging with the others entering the classroom.

"He's a really decent guy," I told Roman. "But she's right, they only just met." I hoped that appeased him as I entered the room and took my seat.

Sophia left class as soon as the bell rang, and I wondered where she ran off to. I looked for her in the hall, but didn't see her, and she wasn't at her locker, so I headed for the parking lot and the SEU bus. Maybe she wanted to talk to Roman again before coming with me to the houses? But she wasn't there either.

I turned to go back in the school, literally colliding into Drake, and he grasped my arm to steady me.

"Sorry. Are you all right?" he asked, taking his hands off my arms as I nodded mutely.

"Who are you looking for?"

I finally found my voice, "Sophia."

"She went to the gym, something about swimming, I think," he said.

"To get her swimsuit. I invited her over to swim," I said. "Would you like to come?"

He shook his head, and said, "No."

"You should," I said. He could see his mom; that would be a nice surprise for both of them. I saw Sophia coming, and she waved to me.

"No, I don't think so," he said, taking a step away from me. "Have a good time." Drake laughed, shaking his head and walked to the bus as Sophia approached me.

"I have my suit," she said.

"Great," I said, watching Drake board the SUE bus, wishing he'd said yes.

I turned to Sophia. "Ready?" 

"Yes," she said, laughing at me; not with, me at me.

I mentally shook it off. "Okay, c'mon," I said, leading the way to my car.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 16 ("Our Moil Shall Empiricism Find")

It is possible to use solar energy to power your home and office buildings; likewise it's possible to use solar panels to run an electric car. I'm not talking about the panels used on roofs, either. On Atria we've used semi-transparent, colored, clear and opolary zowac (shoot – I don't know the human word, but it's sort of like polarized photochromic on one side – solar on the other) photovoltaic glass for ages; humans discovered how to make it in 2014, well, the semi-transparent colored pv glass, and the Onyx Solar became a thriving international business.

Three years later, when we started plans for building our homes, one of our people contacted Onyx Solar with the Atrian process and a conceptual idea for car glass that had solar-thermal collection bipv ability in a clear safety glass. Car manufacturers were slow in adopting the idea; petrol driven cars were still the preference back then.

The year before that around September—October, ATriDel introduced our Atrian rechargeable power cells (our battery) and a resurgence of electric cars bloomed in 2017 (which we had a huge hand in the technology.) and ATriSolaris, a subsidiary of ATriSolutions, marketed the engine recharging infrastructure modifications our mechanical engineers introduced.

Onyx Solar began producing transitional-shading bipv for all models and makes.

Likewise, our Solaris Solutions, another subsidiary of ATriSolutions, put out the home solar energy storage devices (another type of electric generation and retention infrastructure technology), and for the rural communities, Wiatri Kinetic introduced improved generation and retention infrastructure technology for wind turbines. (Unlike our scientific contributions to the aerospace and medical fields, these companies, although they benefited humans, were not altruistic – we made a lot of money with these companies.)

But in a real sense, these were our gifts to humanity – which they don't even know we contributed to. Yet.

Well, four humans know now: Julia and Emery of course know, they are my friends and keep our secrets – and Erik, because I told him, but so does Lukas, because he'd figured it out. Grayson only knew we had companies and small businesses.

Since all the businesses in town had their windows blown out from the Suvek blast, (and anything else that was made of glass: ketchup bottles, sugar shakers, glasses, glass mugs, mirrors, etc – you get the picture) most of them were boarded up until the local glass companies (working overtime to get them all done) allowed them to reopen for business. However, teenagers don't care if their favorite hangout had boards on the windows and they were drinking from plastic cups – it was still The Bug. It had taken Lukus' family two days to clean up the broken glass and restock. Then surprise, Tuesday it was business as usual; first opening up a outdoor grill to serve lunch to the workers in town, then on Wednesday, The Bug was full of teenagers as soon as school let out, thanks in part to Lukas' blog that they were able to serve customers again.

I was glad for the Parnells.

But the Eden Café, the clothing boutiques, nail salon and beauty salon were still closed.

Thursday, my cousins (and I still use that term for all my friends living on the third floor of our apartment building) drove to The Bug for food, socialization and because Amilee and Tyson wouldn't let up about going: Amilee because she was incessant about matching up Sophia and Quinn; Tyson because he really liked Lukas (as a friend, get your mind out of the gutter).

As usual, we'd pulled tables together to make the large booth into a larger table. Our little group that included me and my nine 'cousins' (now that Travis and Tyson were including themselves) and our four human friends, had grown yet again into a collective of eleven Atrians with Sophia and Roman joining us – because Roman wanted to keep an eye on his sister and be near Emery.

I had hoped that Drake would join us, and I'd asked him each time we came to The Bug, but he would look at the group at the table and declined, much to my disappointment. I'm not sure who did what to offend him, but if he was uncomfortable with us… (Loraine and Amilee assured me that no one had done or said anything to him), still I persisted in offering. I'm a glutton for rejection, I suppose.

Lukas was sitting between Sophia and Tyson with Jason next to Tyson so they could talk science. Quinn and Erik were on Sophia's other side, Quinn quite attentive to her, naturally. And Ethan still managed to maneuver it so he was between 'his girls', namely me and Amilee, and Krista sat with Justin, now an official couple as far as they were concerned.

It was Tyson who broached the subject. Lukas was saying that his father had finally decided to use the insurance money to replace the windows in The Bug with the photochromic photovoltaic glass from Onyx Solar. But Tyson, who was quite knowledgeable of the Atrian solar technology (a personal interest of his), knew far too much about the innovations at Onyx Solar, and I could tell he was impressing Lukas with that knowledge.

"We used the bipv glass on the pool houses and windows of our houses and on our cars," Tyson stated. "Even with twenty-seven pools, we still primarily use solar energy."

I shook my head. Twenty-three pools and four detached endless workout pools, but I kept quiet and turned my attention to what Emery was saying to Roman.

On my side of the table, Roman and Emery led the discussion on Trags and the Sector.

I saw Drake and Teri at a table to themselves, but when he saw me looking at him, he turned his head. I looked at the half-eaten burger in my basket and sighed as I picked up a fry. I had to face it – there was no hope there, I'd had my chance and blew it. I'd hoped we could at least be friends, not that I wanted to only be friends with him. Ethan hugged my shoulder. "Don't despair, it's not as bad as all that."

I tried to smile at him. "You've Amilee," I said.

"And you have a list of eligible, suitable, young men to choose from who would be honored to be your mate," he said, giving my shoulder another squeeze.

"How silly of me, here I thought you were trying to make me feel better," I chided him. "I hate it."

"But at least you're given choice," he pointed out. "Your great-grandmother was chosen by the Grand Council from a list of one hundred."

"Like winning the lottery," I moaned, referring to the book, _The Lottery_ by Shirley Jackson that I'd read from my English Lit reading list, depicting a town's general inhumanity through a graphic dramatization of a horrifying brutal ancient rite for the sake of tradition and unfounded beliefs.

Across the table, the subject of the Onyx Solar bipv window panels turned to electric cars and ATriDel batteries.

"Wait a minute… Onyx Solar announced their bipv car safety glass in 2016 – the same time that ATriDel made those new car batteries and ATriLuneta was in the news for their chemical free lighting…" Lukas said a little loudly, and Erick, who was more or less between us, was regarding both of us closely, probably to gauge my reaction. "ATriDel, ATriErgii, ATriLuneta… You said that there was Atrian technology…" Lukas said to me, thankfully lowering his voice down a little, but loud enough to be overheard. I was across the table from him. "Holy shit."

"Keep it down," Quinn warned Lukas. "You're causing a scene."

Emery and Julia were trying to appear nonplused as they casually looked around the dining area, although Roman was intrigued. I hadn't told him the names of our companies; now he knew five of them if you count ATriMotors and ATri-Automotive Service. Erick kept looking from Roman to me and Lukas and back, fitting it all together as well, although outwardly he appeared as if the revelation was of no consequences at all, thankfully.

"Cousins…" Lukas said, softer, but he was still wide eyed. "You're from those houses, the ones that I—"

Sophia put a hand on his arm. "Yes, they are, but like me and Roman, they like humans and want to get along."

"But those technologies, they are Atrian?" Lukas asked, then rattled off a few innovations that had come out in the scientific journals around that time – ideas that seemed truly innovative. I knew he'd read them, collected them in his room and on his data files. The day of the hurricane he'd figured it out. I was shocked. He even knew about Tri-Tech Biomed, but then we'd just put out our nero-inhibitors and neuro-stimulators the day after we'd purged him of black ciper.

Jason and Quinn did what they could to contain the situation, eventually getting Lukas to lower his voice. "I think next time we should all just go to the pools. No one would care if he cried _eureka_ there," Ethan said.

"Maybe Saturday if you'd like to come," Amilee said to Julia and Emery.

"Sure, who wouldn't want to see Atrian houses," she replied, exuberant about seeing Atrian homes, and nudged Erik's shoulder, who seemed only mildly curious in comparison, asking him if he wanted to go.

"Sure," he replied.

"Oh, you'll be terribly disappointed then," Ethan said to Julia. "They were built using human floor plans and appliances. The Atrian technology is in the walls and under the floorboards."

"On the outside they look like any normal suburban housing tract – but inside they are pretty amazing," Emery said.

"Which house did she see?" Ethan asked me quietly, and I told him, "She was referring to Doug and Marcial's home, which is, in essence, our private medical facilities."

I looked up at Julia and Erik. "Except for the solar and turbine tech, the houses look normal. We did change the floor plans slightly so that the garages open up onto the foyer entry of each house, that's different, I think, and the dining rooms are all on the back of the houses, with attached sunrooms…"

"And every house has a swimming pool," Amilee stated.

"Not every house – about two thirds, there are grass areas too," Krista said, although Amilee continued undaunted, "inside huge pool houses that are like huge greenhouses and gazebos – it's pretty – blue lights everywhere."

Amilee turned to me. "You're Iksen; tell the elders we're having a pool party."

"Oh yes, I'll have no problem convincing them," I said, knowing that since it was technically only the four that knew about us anyway, two who've already been at the houses, it'd be no problem.

"I said _tell_, not ask," Amilee said pointedly. "What's the fun of being friends with the High Atriarch Iksen if you can't enjoy certain privileges?"

"Careful, she can order you down to thekluzasy as a slumeik," Ethan warned her jovially, making Roman snicker.

"She wouldn't," Amilee said and tossed a fry at him.

That night Roman asked if I'd dive him to the Sector, so I did. I think I'd heard Quinn offer to drive Drake and Sophia back.

On the way to the Sector, Roman asked me pointedly about the various businesses we had, so I told him about them, in more complete detail, even pulling off the road for a while to answer his questions. "What do you do with the money?" he asked.

"It all goes into the general fund to support those living outside the Sector. Occasionally we hear of charity drives for the Sector so, of course, we pitch in as much as we can. Some of the clothing, furniture, books and things that get donated to you in the Sector are from our resources. I'd do more, but I don't know what you need," I told him.

"Crates," he said with a sigh.

"More crates – don't you have enough pods?" I asked, but he looked away.

"There is overcrowding in some of the sections," he said. "Don't suppose you can help there?"

I shrugged. "I can get crates, I think, sure. But getting the government to agree… Thing is, the Sector is controlled by the government and military, so…" I thought aloud. "Maybe Miss Garcia could campaign for more pods – but they'd call it expansion. Humans might become alarmed if they thought we were increasing in numbers. I could have to talk to the elders and try to come up with something."

"And I will talk to Miss Garcia about the overcrowding," Roman said with a heavy sigh.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Considering that everyone was coming to the houses on Saturday, and I had hinted to Sophia that she and Roman should drag Drake along because I thought it would be good for him to be around everyone, and yes, I wanted him there. However, Amilee had insisted as well, making Roman promise and Sophia snicker as she did, too. But then Amilee whispered to me that seeing me in a swimsuit would turn Drake's head, although why she persisted on the pointless, I had no idea. She was far cuter in a swimsuit than I was.

But considering that Saroya would likely be at the pools since she lived there, I didn't want Drake broadsided by the fact his mom was living at the houses instead of in Eljida. Also, I figured that the reunion would be best in private, not as embarrassing as it could be if it happened at a party in front of everyone.

In addition, I'm sure that Saroya would love to see her son.

Since I hadn't had the opportunity before class, I hurried out of English lit as soon as the bell rang, startling Loraine, going straight to the chem classroom and waited for Drake in the hallway. He arrived very shortly after I did, but then he usually beat me to class. "Drake, do you have a minute?"

He stopped and stared at me, before coming over. "What's up?"

"Meet me after school," I said before I lost my nerve. There. Asked.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?"

"There is something I want to show you," I said, and hoped he'd say yes.

"I can't," he said with a shake of his head, and he turned and walked into class.

That didn't go as I'd hoped. I envisioned it going so much better in my head.

When I entered the classroom, I noticed that Mr. Jacobson had written our experiment for the class on the blackboard: study reactions of copper and write the resulting products formed.

I joined Drake at our worktable and dropped my bag, but Mr. Jacobson summoned everyone over to the center worktable. "Chemical reactions are often accompanied by the formation of a precipitate, the evolution of gas, a change in color and by an exothermic reaction," Mr. Jacobson said. He started off class by demonstrating the reaction of metallic copper with concentrated nitric acid, HNO3. Everyone was naturally suitably impressed as the red-brown nitrogen dioxide gas, NO2(g) was released from the now blue copper(II) nitrate solution, Cu(NO3)2(aq), in his beaker. "Note the heat given off from the reaction," he stated, although he and a few others were the only ones close enough to feel it. "The rest of the experiment is in your workbook," he said, indicating Joan's iTablet.

I saw Durren open his notebook to the page in question. It still irked me that the seven Atrians from the Sector were not allowed iTablets and phones and had to carry textbooks, notebooks, pens and paper. It had to be cumbersome.

"Avoid breathing the poisonous gases, and avoid getting the nitric acid on your skin. It burns skin and clothing," Mr. Jacobson was saying before he dismissed us to our assigned worktables.

I propped up my iTablet on the stand so Drake could see it as well. As Drake set up the fume hood, I collected our materials for the experiment and a rack of thin-stemmed pipettes and test tubes already prepared and labeled for our use.

"Really, you should come," I said, setting everything on the worktable.

"No," he said as I handed him the flask and the first prepared and labeled test tube.

"Why not? Have I offended you?" I asked, hoping that wasn't the case.

But he shook his head, saying, "No, you haven't," as he picked up the next pipette with the prepared solution and released the solution into the test tube.

"Then come," I insisted as he took another thin stem pipette, this one containing sodium hydroxide solution, NaOH(aq) and added it slowly to the test tube, being careful to avoid contact with sodium hydroxide, since it burns skin.

He tapped the tube firmly to mix the solution. "It's hot," he stated.

"In other words, it's exothermic," I stated, writing it down.

He added about 1/3 of a pipette of distilled water and tapped the tube to mix it.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked as an aqua blue solid formed in the tube.

"What? My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend," I said, wondering where he'd get that impression.

"There are a few black flecks," he stated, then tapped on my composition book. "The aqua blue solid material is copper(II) hydroxide, Cu(OH)2(s). Write that down."

As I did, he dipped the test tube in the hot water bath and then checked it. "No change. It's copper(II) oxide, CuO(s)," he said, and I jotted that down while he ran cold water over the outside of the test tube to cool it. "We've black precipitate," he stated.

I wrote down the reaction. So far everything was going perfectly, well the chem experiment at least. I watched as Drake used one of the centrifuges to spin the solution.

He returned with the decanted tube and placed it in our rack. "Then who is that tall good-looking guy you're always with?" he asked.

"Who – what? Justin and Jason? They're not tall—"

"No, not your cousins, the tall one," he repeated as he used the pipette labeled 'waste' to remove the clear liquid.

I wrote 'supernatant liquid' removed, leaving the copper(II) oxide solid' in our notes.

"Isn't he the brother of the one you're trying to match up with Sophia," he said as I washed the precipitate by adding about half a pipette of distilled water.

"Quinn likes her, and it's Amilee – wait, you mean Ethan, don't you?" I asked as I added the results to mix in the test tube.

"Yeah, that's his name – be careful," he said, picking up a pipette.

"I'm not – we're not – he used to stick snakes and frogs down my top and in my bed, and he put mud in my hair when I was little," I stated as he removed and discarded the liquid.

Drake snickered as he handed me the next pipette.

"It isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," he said. "Your turn. Concentrate."

I added the hydrochloric acid, HCl, from the final thin stem pipette to the precipitate, careful to avoid contact of the hydrochloric acid to my skin and clothes. But Drake cautioned me, "Watch it," which was sweet, as I removed the pipette.

"So he was a bully, and now you're dating him?" he asked as I tapped the solution to mix it.

A clear, mint green solution formed.

"He wasn't a bully, well, not really," I tried to defend him as I tried to write, 'The clear, mint green solution is copper(II) chloride solution, CuCl2(aq)' on my notes.

But Drake shot me an incredulous glance.

"Well _now_ he is a decent guy, but he's like an older, pain-in-the-ass brother I grew up with – still does sort of. He's in the same apartment building, two doors down from my unit," I explained as Drake took the precut piece of aluminum wire, carefully bending it like a fishhook and placed it over the top of the test tube.

"You're neighbors? That's convenient," he said as he used to tube holder to run cold water over the outside of the test tube. The reaction was immediate: a grey 'foam' appeared above the pink-tan solid. "Hot – very hot exothermic reaction.'

"Hydrogen gas, H2(g), with an aluminum chloride solution, AlCl3(aq), and metallic copper, Cu(s)," I read off the tablet as Drake removed and discarded the liquid. "He's dating Amilee; actually he considers them engaged, although she wants to wait until she's eighteen to be formally announced – but he doesn't want to wait. Their families approve, and I've given my consent and approval – a Tgorasad thing," I stated, watching him wash the solid with half a pipette of distilled water.

"You still practice guhnatik? As in gengiefu szenie?" he asked, surprised, as he discarded the liquid.

"Yes, arranged marital union is still practiced in the Tgorasad – the position of the Atriarch of the Tgorasad was created by it; it's tradition," I said as he used tweezers to remove the leftover pieces of aluminum wire and examined the final product. "It's not szovani, I have a choice," unlike the first union whose first living child became the first Abor Atedi of the Tgorasad. Each heir apparent - astac sie is called Abour Atedi or Amwur Atedi in his honor when they take the wysedia of the Hwatab table.

"Of the right political, social and economic standing," he said, sounding somewhat touchy about it, as I observed the final product.

"Product looks like wet compact powder, no luster," I stated, wondering why he'd be so critical. Who I chose was of great significance to my people – it always has been.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

We took the filter paper with our product to the fume hood. Mr. Jacobson made a test with a small sample of our product mixing it with concentrated nitric acid. A red-brown gas with a blue solution appeared, as expected, and it produced the expected heat. "Excellent, full marks. Good job you two," he said and made a notation on his clipboard.

We returned to our worktable. "And you're okay with that?" Drake asked me as he cleaned the pipettes and I cleaned the test tube and funnel.

"It's not that bad," I said, "I know that my feelings on the match will be considered. I'm allowed choice." I knew several of the young men on the lists; they lived in the apartment or houses. But two thirds had not been on the ARDhet – they'd been on the other search vessels. Finding a new home world was taking longer than our General Council had anticipated, so technically I could wait until we were all on the same planet – wherever that would be.

We washed our hands carefully gathered our things.

"Besides, you're of proper standing in your tribe, aren't you?" I asked him as we exited the classroom. He gave me a questioning stare for a second so I drew him aside. "But you're the best friend of the Itrejivil Iksen – Roman is, he's the Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil; your family must have good social political standing," I said softly so we'd not be overheard, but he huffed a laugh.

"We grew up together – it's not the same thing," he said. "Roman's parents looked after me after my mom was put in the crates."

"But your mother is a hero," I said, and he made a snort-like huff. "Her actions saved thousands of lives – including the Hwatab of both of our countries! You have to know that?"

He shot me a disbelieving glance.

"She did! Yes, our ship nose-dived into the planetary troposphere – but think, it could have been so much worse. A ship the size of the ARDhet, in a crash entry from space – we could have been scattered debris across two states, killing hundreds of thousands of people – and she did it _by herself!_"

"You can't know that," he said, cocking his head slightly as he regarded me.

"You'd lose that bet – I do know. I've seen the evidence," I told him. How could he doubt his own mother? Did he believe the lies and rumors Castor spread about her to cover his own treason? "Drake…"

"It's irrelevant anyway," he said, but I sensed that he was pleased I thought so highly of his mom. I let it drop.

"Regardless, meet me after school?" I asked him again. I still wanted him to have time with his mom.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"That's not a no!" I said.

"It's not a yes," he said.

"You can have dinner with us, and I'll get you back to the Sector in time, I promise. You like to swim, don't you?" I asked, ignoring his almost refusal. "We'll bar-b-que, and you can see the pools."

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" he asked, still regarding me with an odd look.

"Not when I really want something," I replied, grinning cheekily.

"I'll think about it," he repeated as he walked away.

I sighed heavily.

Drake was in Biology when I arrived. Taylor was still keeping her back to Drake, although he was watching me while he listened to Teri as I walked to my seat. "You look happy," Emery said as she sat next to me.

"I am," I replied. "Are you coming over Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she said.

"May I ask you something?" I asked, and she nodded, saying, "Sure."

"What is normal for a pool party?" I felt dumb asking, but as I've never been to one, for obvious reasons, nor had one – not really, the only examples I knew about were from TV and Movies.

"Food, drinks, music – lots of food and drinks," she answered cryptically, setting up her iTablet for lecture. I must have looked utterly befuddled because she added, "If you want, we can discuss it over lunch."

"Can we?" I asked, relieved. "Then I can get Julia's input, too."

Emery laughed softly. "I'm sure she'd love to help."

At lunch Loraine, Sophia, Emery, Julia and I circled a table, discussing what a normal pool party should be. I called Amilee on the phone so she'd in on what was discussed. "Music," Amilee said. "We can use Ethan's player, and I'll have him hook up speakers."

"Lukas has an amazing play list," Emery stated.

"Or if you'd like, we can play Atrian music," I suggested quietly. "You've never heard our music, and we could."

"That would be awesome!" Julia exclaimed, garnering a glance from Roman and Drake at the next table. Even Durren looked up, although Corben, Teri and Lynne ignored us. I wondered about inviting them, but Lynne, Corben and Durren were not making any friendly overtures toward us, keeping strictly to themselves, and Teri seemed to despise me for some reason. I borrowed Loraine's phone to send Ethan a text, asking if he'd mind.

"Settled then," Loraine said, and Amilee agreed, adding, "I'll tell everyone," and hung up.

"Who's everyone?" Roman asked as I put away my phone.

I looked up, seeing Drake and Roman standing by the table. "All our friends," Loraine said, "You two included."

Drake shot me a questioning glance as Roman sat down between Sophia and Emery. Loraine scooted over, giving Drake a place next to her, right across from me. "You are coming, aren't you?" she asked Drake.

He looked at me as he said, "Yeah, I'll go," resignedly, and Loraine shot me a huge smile.

Great, we've twisted his arm. I hope he has fun regardless.

Okay, so lunch didn't end up being uncomfortable, Drake lightened up the moment Julia asked him about Atrian music and what kind of music he liked.

But in Algebra, Drake kept looking at me again. I concentrated on the equations, wishing for all the world that humans knew how to explain mathematics. The equations were not hard – math is numbers and equations have an answer. But Mr. Webster liked to complicate things, probably to make his life more interesting. He called on Drake, who casually gave the right answer.

Mr. Webster called on me next.

I glanced at number twelve. "The limit is zero since the degree of the denominator is larger than the degree of the numerator," I said, going back to work out the last equation.

"Nice to know you're paying attention, Miss Stone," Mr. Webster said and picked on someone else.

I saw Drake smirk behind the fist holding his pen to his lip. Okay, but I knew that we were both getting 'A' in this class. I finished the equation and sent my answers to Mr. Webster's email, then started on the homework assignment.

When the bell rang, Drake handed in his paper. "I expect to see _all _the work, Drake, not just a few steps," Mr. Webster stated.

"I do most of it in my head," Drake said with a bored tone. I'd heard him explain it to our teacher before, but for some reason Mr. Webster never believed Drake, even though Drake aced all his tests and quizzes.

"But I expect to see the work," Mr. Webster said as I hurried by before he admonished me for my shortcuts.

Drake caught up to me outside. "Hey."

I turned. "I have to go to my locker first, and then we'll go," I said exuberantly and hurried off before he could say no.

Only he appeared next to me at my locker. "Where are we going?"

"To the houses," I replied. There. Now it's not a secret. Sort of.

"So not a date, but I'm going to meet every member of your… family?" he asked as I closed my locker.

I laughed softly. "C'mon," I said, leading the way.

He was quiet all the way to the car, only asking why we were going again as we pulled onto the hwy.

"There is someone there that I know you'd like to see," I said. "I know she'd love to see you."

"Who?" he asked, and I could tell he was intrigued.

"Someone you've not seen for a while, and who would be overjoyed to spend some time with you," I said cryptically. "You don't even have to get in the pools if you don't want to. Besides, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. I just don't like surprises," he said, looking out the window. After a while he turned to face me. "All right, tell me who _she_ is."

"It's a surprise, but one you'll like, I promise," I said.

"I hate surprises," he said.

"You'll like this one," I said.

"I doubt it," he said.

I turned on the street leading to cul-de-sacs, and made a left on Briarhill Road. Drake stared out the window as I passed Elmwood Lane. I saw to warriors out for 'a jog,' the hoods of their zip-up hoodies and white towel covering most of their necks and faces. One of them spoke into a communication devise as we drove by.

I turned on Oak Knoll Drive.

"Are these the houses?" Drake asked. "They look ordinary."

"Yes," I replied. But I was surprised to see Stryker and Webb, two Vwasak living at the houses, out front and wearing T-shirts, pretending to do gardening instead of Rudsen and his boys. I guess I forgot to tell them I'd be bringing Drake.

Even before I pulled onto Meheka's drive, the garage door opened. "They are expecting you," Drake said, watching Stryker and Webb as I parked the car.

"We were announced," I said, cutting the engine. I saw Stryker and Webb approach in the review mirror.

"They have their markings," he stated.

Yes, their arm markings were showing. "They only bleached the ones on their faces and necks, but kept all the others. If they wear suits and ties, no one can tell they are Atrian. Those two are Vwasak," I said, and he turned. "Your tribe. But for every warrior you see on the lawn, there are a dozen more you don't see, and they all carry guns with silencers."

He didn't ask, but I could feel the question nonetheless. "Protection for the families that live here. No one gets near the houses unseen, and the point guard would have notified the guard-_ners_ who would have passed the word to the doorkeepers. If you were an unknown, you'd have been encouraged to turn around and leave by the point guards and guardners – if you were considered a threat, you'd have been dispensed with." I looked at him. "Well, maybe not you, your Atrian – but you'd have been detained and questioned regarding your intent. Eljida and Ukænos are protected the same way." If he was shocked by my statement, he didn't show it. "I know, extreme—"

"No, it's prudent," he replied, as any true warrior would see it that way.

"C'mon," I said, getting out of the car.

"Garage is empty," he pointed out. "Don't they own cars, as well?"

"Yeah, we have cars, vans, trucks, even motorcycles. This is Meheka's house, my Dævas Iksen and the matriarch of the houses in a way. She is wysedia of the Hwatab when I'm in school or unavailable," I told him. I led him through the door into the entry. Meheka and Ihmen were waiting for us, and they greeted Drake formally. Rather off putting, judging by his reaction – I'm not sure if he had been taught the formalities, although his formal Sodiv was flawless. The next introductions, all twenty-something of them, were less formal, but he was still introduced as Roman's Ochrokaje (Iksen's guard) and Roman's best friend, and son of Saroya, _the_ pilot of the ARDhet. Actually, everyone assumed that Drake was Roman's Avizitan of his Ochrikujen – the captain of his guard. Funny, but Drake didn't refute it, and if he was surprised of the reverence of his mother, he didn't show that either.

I led Drake through the house and out into the sunroom. The inhabitants of the houses were gathered in small groups, or lounging on the pool chairs watching the kids splashing in the pool, the little ones in the shallow one to the right of the sunroom. I saw Saroya hurrying toward us, and I raised my hand to make Drake look in her direction. "Surprise."

He looked, but then turned an accusing glare at me. "Why is she here? She was supposed to go to Eljida so she could be free."

"Eljida isn't freedom; it's an enclosure, submerged deep in the bayou so the humans can't find it. It's small, overcrowded and cramped. I thought she'd be happier here," I told him as Saroya approached.

"Avisiu, alyakson," she said and hugged him.

I backed away, giving them privacy and walked toward the pools. I greeted some of the adults, some of them sharing their concerns with me or asking for news – occasionally getting news from them. It was what was nice about the houses, there was a communal feeling of family, regardless of tribe, but even then many of the adults spoke to me formally. I saw that Drake and Saroya were sitting at small table, talking, and I smiled, turning my head back when I was spoken to.

I felt a small hand on my leg, and picked up a toddler, Bryen, before he became fussy as I talked to Deon Quarry, a Zæsak elder and his fiancé, Kedra about their upcoming union. "Of course I'll come," I told them, balancing Bryen on my hip. "I'm happy for you and naturally I give my consent and hope your union is blessed." I glanced back at mother and son, catching Drake's eye.

I heard the long drawn out cry of my name, "Mahureeeeen," and turned, seeing Pumpkin running toward me. "You're heerrree!"

"We'll talk later," I told Kedra. "Yes, I'm here," I told the five-year-old tot.

"But they said you'd be here tomorrow," Pumpkin said.

"I'll be here tomorrow, too," I told her, seeing Drake watching us.

"Come swimming," Pumpkin said – well, demanded.

"Let me change first," I said as I carried Bryen with me into the house, followed by a bouncing Pumpkin telling me all about everything that was new in her life since I'd seen her only a week ago.

Upstairs, Pumpkin sat on my bed in my room, waiting impatiently while I changed into a bright aqua swimsuit. On the way out, I asked Ghenna to find a suit for Drake as she handed me a huge bright turquoise towel. (See the consistency here – everything at the pools was bright light blue, aqua, turquoise – to match our natural fluorescence when wet – camouflage.)

"Already ahead of you," she replied with a grin. "He's changing. Have a nice swim – and Pumpkin, don't monopolize our Iksen."

"Ghennnnna," Pumpkin whined as I walked out, "she's never here."

I was waylaid by Patrik and Ian, who quickly went over some business matters, simple stuff, just an update. "I have the final census you wanted," Ian said, "I'll send it to you in an email."

I thanked him, and headed for the pool. I saw Drake sitting with Saroya, a large aqua towel beside him, and smiled as Pumpkin grasped my hand, pulling me to the toddler's pool. The wading pool is only one to two feet deep, with a water shoot to the next pool, the kiddie pool, that was at most five foot in the center; that one had a shoot that led to a deeper one for adults. Atrian babies don't drown – they are natural swimmers. But as they grow up, toddlers become used to nose-breathing, so by the age of four, small children have to be taught to hold their breath and let their skin breathe for them underwater, hence the toddler's pool and the kiddie pool, which had tons of floaties, noodles and beach balls.

The minute I got in the water and stretched out to float, I was tackled, then hit with a beach ball when I up righted. So much for dignity. I tussled with the kids for a while before making my escape down the water shoot, Pumpkin right along after me. She swam up so I could hold her as Drake emerged beside me. "Oh, hello," I said. "Having a nice time with your mom?"

"Not bad," he said as he deflected a beach ball. Two more were tossed at him, and he dodged one, deflecting the other. "Is it always like this?"

"Lots of families – lots of kids," I replied casually. "This is right next to the kid's pool, so they come in here as well." I squatted down as Pumpkin put her feet on my thighs and I stood up quickly, tossing her. Naturally there was many cries of "Me next." I tossed one kid after another for a while, Drake competing for who could toss one farther, until I'd had enough. "Follow me," I said and slid down the shoot, then dove for the tunnel, taking it to the next pool and swimming across and through the next tunnel, ending up in a quiet pool.

"Interesting," Drake said when he surfaced.

He was glowing, the markings on his neck, collarbone, shoulders and on his side were so bright and blue they illuminated his face. I'd heard from Gerand the richer the blue – the healthier we were; too light and you needed minerals, too dark or dull meant you were dehydrated. "Not bad yourself," he said, and I turned my head, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean – I shouldn't stare," I stammered, floating away from him a bit. He floated toward me, and I sank underwater. He did too, keeping close so that I inadvertently bumped my leg into him. I loved the way his markings fluoresced, bold and bright, illuminating him. I knew that mine outlined the sides of my face along my hairline, down the sides of my neck, then on my right, my marks went over my collarbone to the side of my breast, and my on left, they went back over my shoulder blade and down my back and side. But my pattern was spotty and linear like a wild cat. Saroya's pattern went down her front and back the same way, sort of, but hers were lovely, lacy.

I didn't know why he was staring at me; I couldn't get a clear sense from him. Heaven only knew what he was thinking with my hair floating everywhere. I turned and swam for the end, and he caught up to me easily. I made a swimmer's turn, floating away from him backwards, my hair covering my face wildly. Drake pulled on my wrist, pulling me to him and up to the surface. "You're like a water nymph, you know that?" he asked, and suddenly, we were splashed from two sides.

We turned, seeing Justin and Jason surface near me. "Here you are," Justin said, splashing me again.

"I told you _dive_ – not body bomb," Loraine said, coming closer. "Sorry about the idiots. Meheka wanted to know if you're staying for dinner."

I said, "Yes", Drake said "No."

"Okay, so dork here can drive you home, and you and I will—" she was saying as I turned to Drake.

"Stay," I said, cutting off Loraine. "I asked Patrik to have the men grill something."

"All right, since you're driving," he replied. We swam another lap, then back, and I sank as the guys, Jason and Justin, raced for the other side. I turned, slipping into the next tunnel, not at all surprised that Drake slipped up next to me and into the next pool. I led him through three more, always stopping to wave at the inhabitants if they were on the decks.

"How many of these are there," Drake asked as we surfaced again.

"Twenty three, not counting the caves," I stated. "Most are connected with tunnels except for the kiddie pools – they have slides so the parents know when they swim onward."

"Caves?" he asked.

"C'mon, I'll show you one," I said and led the way back, turning at a tight bend. We surfaced in the wade and walked up the steep steps. The caves held the cave plants from home, and the grow lighting made our marks seem lavender tinted. This one wasn't a deep pool, it was for agriculture, and the water produced a humidity close to that back home, moist enough that we still glowed. He looked around in awe, walking through the tables. "I'd heard of the Sævad cave plants, I never thought I'd see them," he said.

I showed him the plants, naming the ones I knew and their uses. I stopped by a table holding blue _runet__tica_, a pretty, creeping rhizome with tiny fan-shaped, six-lobed flowers half the year. "My favorite," I said softly.

"It's pretty," he said softly. He was standing so close I could feel his body heat, and I held my breath, my heart thumping wildly. No matter what had happened between us, I was still attracted to him: he was so gorgeous and strong and masculine, and… and I was mentally and physically attuned to him and his presence.

"There you are," Skara, one of the young Vwasak women in the nearby house, said. "I told Justin you'd be here. He was about to call the scouts."

"Really," I said, turning, glaring at Justin and Jujiden standing in the aisle. "And exactly how far could I go in the pools?"

"Florida," Jujiden said. "Or Mexico, but the saltwater swim would drain you dry. I'm Jujiden of the eastern Vwasak," he introduced himself as he approached Drake. "Stryker, Webb," he said, indicating the two by the wade steps, "and I wanted to meet the Avizitan of our Iksen's Ochrikujen and son of Saroya." They clasped arms in greeting. "You are staying for dinner?"

"Apparently," Drake said.

"Good, we can talk," Jujiden said.

Okay, yes, they would want to meet a member of their tribe, but why now and why here? I walked out with Justin, and dove into the wade and straight into the tunnel, swimming as fast as I could to vent out my frustration.

.

.

.

_**Notes**_:

_**The experiment I used came from the internet.**_

_**I'm not a chemistry buff nor took it in high school**_.


	18. Chapter 18

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 17 ("What Little Thing Means So Much")

I climbed out of the adult pool and walked to Meheka's house trying to force my emotions under control. I saw Ian, talking to two elders as I entered the sunroom, standing by the arches to the dining room. One of the elders walked toward me, possibly to intercept or to talk to me, but I was in no mood and simply shook him off with a raised hand, heading for the house. Ian moved toward me, and I turned on him. "No," I said softly but firmly. "That was utterly uncalled for."

He crossed his arms. "You're safety—"

"Do you honestly think that Drake would harm me? Really?" I asked flatly, head high, shoulders back, my voice soft so as not to carry far, but firm. "He is a friend, and the best friend and brother to Roman, _the_ Abour Atedi - Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil. He has been proctor of the seven Itrejivil attending Marshall High from their first day there, and has _twice_ now saved my life as well twice saved – well everyone, Atrian and human alike. I was not in danger."

"You should've had a chaperone," Ian said smoothly, abet a little defensively.

"You sent four warriors and a scout," I said, carefully controlling my anger. "Here, in the pools, I'm never alone – heck, I'm never alone period. But to send your warriors after us as if Drake posed a personal threat to my safety – _five fighters_ – that is unacceptable." He opened his mouth to respond, but I held up my hand. I didn't want his explanation, he was out of line. "If anything Drake has proven to be a protector of my wellbeing – daily, ever since, no, even before he found out who I am! If he were a resident here, I'd have him on my personal guard." Well, that was a lie, sort of. My feelings for Drake would and could compromise things. But if he wanted warrior training, I'd grant it to him. Anything he wanted. "He's Roman's Strazhic Ochrokaje, maybe even his Avizitan Ochrokaje," although whether Roman officially made Drake captain of his guard, I don't know – I believe he has… "But if, Drake is here, especially in the capacity as my guest, he is to be shown the proper respect. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Amwur Atedi," Ian replied.

"And I don't need protection from him here or anywhere, is _that_ understood?" I added.

Ian nodded. "Yes, understood."

"Thank you," I replied and walked into the house heading for a quiet room to compose myself. I had to get my head straight. I've never upbraided any of my Ikseyan before – I've never had to. I crossed the dining room quickly before anyone else intercepted me. I'd invited Drake here as my guest! No, that wasn't at all what I did, not really. I wanted him here, sure, but so he and his mom could have some time together, sort of. Oh who was I kidding? Not only did I entice Drake into coming today, I – I… What happened back there?

I entered the sitting room and stood at the bay window. I recalled how Drake's markings looked brightly fluoresced and his ease in the water. His actions in the pool hadn't been untoward: curious, playful, but not… I couldn't shake the image of him, his skin slightly blue from the illumination of his markings. He'd called me a water nymph, but I had to have looked a fright with my hair spanned out everywhere. I normally braid my hair when I swim, but I hadn't today.

From here I could see a wide view of the park: the neighboring pool houses and gazebos that covered the various pools (all of them connected together with tunnels) interspaced with the few grassy gardens… and the sunrooms attached to the back of each house. The community. Like any cul-de-sac, the layout of the houses were all pretty much alike. A few like Meheka's or Doug and Marciels' homes were larger due to the necessity of the 'occupational needs.'

I turned my head to the right, looking into the large, open glass windows of Meheka's sunroom and the gazebo that covered toddler's pool.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deep and slow. I could still feel Drake as if he were standing in the room behind me; actually he was to my right, in the sunroom. This time his presence was reassuring, comforting, unlike overwhelming feeling I'd had in the cave. I could sense Drake's emotions, as usual, were in conflict: frustrated about something, defensive, but he was resolute – as if he were thinking about something, contemplated something that frustrated him. I wondered briefly if Ian's actions annoyed him as much as it did me.

I opened my eyes and saw Drake and his mom sitting on lounge chairs by the window, facing each other, both with their forearms on their thighs, Drake with his hands clasped, talking. He nodded, not looking directly at his mom, but not exactly away from her. His head turned, and he saw me watching him. I blushed, lowering my head slightly, still watching him, and one side of his mouth quirked into a smile.

Saroya turned to see what he was looking at, then snapped her fingers at him, and Drake turned his focus on his mom. Great, even she didn't want us together. Why I had no idea. I mean, what's wrong with me?

"Mahureen," I heard Meheka say from the doorway.

"Yes, honored mother," I replied, silently sighing before I turned.

"You're troubled," she replied. "Ian told me—"

"Ian was out of line," I said but without the frustration I'd felt earlier. "I know he was concerned for my safety and reputation, but five of his men? One would have been sufficient; he could have simply sent Justin."

"He didn't send Justin; but Justin does take his supervision seriously," she said kindly.

That meant that Ian had sent four warriors against Drake – _four_ – to stop any advancement on my person. As if Drake would do anything to me. I knew that had I said no, told him to back up, he would have, no question. I knew he had integrity.

"But you're right, one would have been sufficient," Meheka was saying. "I know that Drake will not harm you, but your reputation…" she paused, "and there are some who are concerned about your relationship with him."

"Because he's Vwasak," I said with a sigh, and she nodded slowly. "Jadex spoke of unity, peace after a millennia of conflict between the Cæveh and Vwasak, and the strengthening of an alliance between our nations. He suggested a united Hwatab to meet every syezyon or third new smieziac," our word for season and for moon in Sondiv, "with the High Iksen of the Tgorasad and the High Iksen of the Irejivil as wysedia and wysedayan. The reason we're on this venture together is because of the treaty of Jadex II. How can that happen if we continue to distrust each other?"

"You know we all want and support the treaty of Jadex II. That's not what concerns us," she replied. "Is there something between you and Drake? Something I should know about?"

I exhaled heavily. "There was." I looked at her. "Meheka, I… there is something I want to know, but I'm not sure…" how to ask.

She indicated we sit, and I took the chair next to hers and turned to face her, leaning on the armrest. "I seem to have this… connection I suppose you'd call it, with Drake. When I'm with him I feel things I don't have with any of the other men. It's not – I'm not talking about love, it's an… awareness. Yes, I feel a physical awareness when we're in the same room or he's standing close to me, but that's not what I'm talking about. When we're apart, I can _feel_ him, literally. I sense his emotions and… Even at a distance I can feel him, sense what he's feeling. Like a connection. Have you ever heard about something like this?"

She was quiet for a moment, then started asking me simple questions to make me describe the feelings, or extent of them. "How long has this been going on?"

I tried to remember. "Ever… since we started to be friends." But that wasn't right, I thought as I shook my head. "No…" Ever since we had sex, but I was not going to admit that! "I started to notice it more acutely after Dinaskyu, after we got to know each other better."

"After the incident at the lake, possibly? Would you say that is about the time you began to feel connected to him?" she asked.

"I suppose…" I nodded slowly. That happened before Dinaskyu. "Somewhat, but I started to realize it after we broke up – and it's grown stronger since."

Meheka didn't react to the comment of a break up. "Yes, I've heard of this, it's very rare," she admitted. "It's a nolenkthetik – spolzuthetik ability," she said, calling it an empathetic-sympathetic ability, "It's not exactly sahykik – but a connection, as you put it. It's thought to be caused by an activated ciper transfer, but so few cases have been reported that it's only a theory. I believe that it happened because Drake used his ciper-infused blood to save your life – too much of it actually – and we didn't notice to give you vire until the burning had spread so fully."

I cocked my head, not remembering that part, and she quickly added, "You burned so quickly – almost as if you were being purged. Loraine called us in the middle of the night – you were completely blue."

I hadn't known that. Now I knew why Julia didn't remember me giving her the vire infused water.

"I believe that it left an imprint in you."

"Too much?" I asked. "I remember that he used my 60cc syringe," I said, recalling that I had two bruises on my arm the next morning. "It was over three-fourths full, maybe 45 to 50cc, I think."

"The second one was full, or so he said. Your primary heart stopped, and your secondary was slowing down, so he used as much as he could; that's what he told Meride. The level in your blood after he saved you at the lake was high, even after we calmed down the vmemogh – the ciper fire," she was saying. "We estimated that he used about 100 to 120cc of activated ciper to save you at the lake."

"That's why Me-ma was so concerned," I recalled.

"Ciper is saikevtrupik," she said.

"It crosses the blood-brain barrier," I repeated, but in English. "So his activated ciper got into my brain?"

"Something like that – I'm speculating. But I don't think it's harmed you in any way," she said. "Unless it becomes a problem, I'd be quiet about this."

I shook my head. No, I trusted Meheka, but I didn't want others to know.

"So, is this why you feel drawn to him romantically?"

I bit my lip as I thought back. Was it? "No, I – I was attracted to him before the lake incident, almost from the first we met. He's smart and cute and, you know, but I had sort of… okay, a crush of sorts. We were kind of becoming involved. I spent time with him the first time I went to the Sector, and at the carnival, but we definitely became closer after," I said, well confessed.

"How much closer?" she asked. "He invited you to Dinaskyu."

I shook my head, smiling slightly as I huffed a laugh. "Miss Garcia wanted each of the seven to invite a human guest. Of the humans he knew, I suppose he liked me best. Little did he know at the time."

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"He didn't know I was Atrian at the time; he thought I was human."

She nodded in understanding. "So, it wasn't to meet his family."

"No," I said as I shook my head. "We were… close, but we had a falling out at Dinaskyu, and he… well, we ended things. Then he hooked up with another girl for a little while." I looked at my hands. It was over between him and Taylor. "But I can't shake these feelings, and I…" I looked at her. "I really like him."

"And you wish he'd choose you?" she asked.

"I can't see that happening," I said and sat up straighter. "I should go back. I'm sure I seem petulant to everyone."

"We sometimes forget you are a young lady now and of age to choose if you were ready," she said, but I could tell there was more implied. She smiled at me as we stood up. "We shall respect your friendship with Drake," she said and left the room.

I went to my room upstairs, the one always reserved for me when I stay here, and put on a light V-neck cardigan over a tank and leggings and slipped on my boots. I combed out my hair, thinking I should wet it and blow-dry it out when Loraine entered the room. "I'm sorry about – you know," she apologized. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, tugging at a snarl.

"No you're not," she said as she walked up to me. "Here, let me," she said and took my hair brush. "Everyone was a bit surprised. The elders are all talking about you and Drake – some are convinced you've chosen him – or are going to; others think you're too practical to."

I felt her divide a strand of my hair to braid it. "It was a last minute decision. But I probably should've warned the guards of my intent; I just wanted Drake and Saroya to have some time together, that's all," I said, knowing full well that was only part of it. "I should've followed protocols, but I thought I'd lose the element of surprise."

"Instead of having him find out in front of everyone tomorrow," she said, and I nodded slightly. "I know you, and yes, it's better this way, but… Oh you should have heard Saroya." I looked up at her, as she chuffed a laugh, her fingers still working my hair. "I was able to overhear most of it. She was shocked at his behavior. Told him that you were not someone to, how'd she put it, cavort with – have a casual fling… I mean you're the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad and the future leader of the new world, and like she said, history is going to record every action – every decision you make."

I knew _that_ was true. I remembered how contemplative and solemn Drake had looked when I saw him from the bay window downstairs, and how serious Saroya had looked. I sighed; Saroya and Loraine were right. I realized what I had to do: I would give mother and son space so they could visit; I would go down and talk to Ihmen about where we stood on our search and to talk to Patrik and Deon about getting more crates for the Sector.

"There, all done," Loraine said as she handed me a hand mirror so I could see the waterfall braid she'd done.

"You amaze me," I said, and she said I was welcome. "I need you to do me a favor," I said as we left the room, and pressed on knowing she'd say okay (which she did). "Find Patrik, Ihmen and Deon and tell them I would like to talk to them in the dining room."

"Sure," she replied and hurried down the stairs. I approached Ghenna in the kitchen and asked her if the tables could be set up in the sunroom for dinner, saying that we'd need them for tomorrow anyway. "I've some business to discuss, and I'd like to use the dining room if that's all right."

"Yes, Amwur Atedi," she replied and went to enlist the aid of the young men.

Patrik was waiting for me in the dining room, and Ihmen joined us a moment later. I asked her about the progress on our search, but there really weren't any new developments; however, we reviewed all the data anyway. I told Patrik and Deon what Roman had said about overcrowding in the Sector. "I know we've been collecting crates in several locations anyway, for our eventual relocation – either by evacuation of the planet or if we need to go into the Sector, but if we can relieve some of the strain on the residents, it might quiet down the unrest among Roman's people," I said as Ian joined us at the table. "It would also show our support in a positive way, and show his people that he can be an effective Iksen."

"Or expose us," Ian stated as Patrik looked up prices of shipping crates on the internet.

"How many are you thinking?" Patrik asked.

"400 or so, would be a good start, more if we can. I know that when we move we'll need crates for every family, plus we'll have to work out how many of our single people can share pods, much like we already share living units." Ideally, I like to have enough crates for everyone, excluding those in Eljida, Negea and Ukænos. "If we do an exodus like we plan, we will lift Eljida, Negea and Ukænos intact. However, I'd like to be able to move some of the families from those compounds into the Sector, and they will need crates as well."

"If we have each of our companies donate used crates, it should not draw too much attention," Deon suggested.

"We've amassed about 890 so far and should be able to acquire more," Patrik stated. "How soon do you want them?"

"Soon, the sooner the better," I said. By the time we finished our meeting, people were already eating dinner in the sunroom, some of them having finished already. Patrik, Ihmen and I sat at one of the tables and Ghenna served us. From where I was seated, I could see Drake surrounded by Saroya, Jujden, Talgar and his wife, Brahe. Every now and then I caught Drake's eye, but I stayed with my elders and listened to their conversations.

As the evening progressed, several of the Vwasak joined Drake and Saroya; I knew what they were doing, carefully maneuvering him so that we were kept apart, and I could tell that it frustrated him, but I did see him laugh on occasion, so it wasn't all that bad.

At the end of the evening, I approached Drake to drive him home, rebuffing the other offers, but Loraine and Jason jumped into the back seat of my car as we left. When I parked the car in the SEU parking lot, Drake thanked me for having him over, said good night to my cousins and got out. "Wait here," I told them as I got out and walked over to Drake, calling out for him to wait.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked me when I approached him.

"No, of course not," I replied, realizing that my actions would have made it seem so. "I just wanted you to have time with your mom. I'm glad you came today."

He looked away, his eyes stormy, but his face expressionless.

"Please, I still want you to come tomorrow. All my friends will be there, but you already know most of them."

He was silent for a bit, and I knew he was considering it. "Okay, what time?" he asked, and I felt so relieved.

"I can pick you up at noon here, or if you want, you, Sophia and Roman can come to the apartment and we can go from there," I suggested.

"Okay, we'll be out here at noon," he said and walked off.

~~~~~o~~~~~ 

Quinn ended being the one to go get Sophia, Roman and Drake at the Sector, because Amilee insisted.

Jason went to Lukas' house to pick up our human friends, since Amilee insisted that she needed me at the houses to get everything ready.

Not that everyone else wasn't already pitching in at Deon's house (next door to Meheka's), where we'd decided to have the party. While Meheka's 'yard' encompassed the pool house that covered the toddler's and half the gazebo-covered kid's pool, Deon's large sunroom opened onto the other half of the kid's pool and the pool house that covered the adjacent adult pool.

Most of the residents were staying inside today, but a few were open to helping, mostly in order to see Roman, Sophia and Drake, even if that meant exposing themselves to the four humans. Since Talgar and Rusden had helped us get rid of the Suvek and the dead Trags at Delanne's old furniture store, they offered to run the grill, and Brahe offered to help Edhin and Odila in the kitchen. Idris had put the volleyball net over the kid's pool since it would be the best one for us to play in, and Daghe helped Ethan set up the sound system.

I'd plaited my hair in a French braid, and opted to wear an icy aqua velveteen zipper pant suit over my bright aqua bikini, a choice that really pleased Amilee for some odd reason.

As soon as our friends arrived, the guys were all handed white or grey swim trunks with bold, bright aqua and turquoise patterns and told where to go change, as I pulled Emery, Sophia and Julia up to my room to change into their choice of bright turquoise or bright aqua swimsuits or bikinis, explaining the reason of the necessity of the color.

Once we were all outside, Erik commented, "You really like the color blue, don't you?" as he took in the fact that all the cushions, towels, swimming attire and even the tile work on the tables and around the deck and bottom of the pools were all done in patterns that could help camouflage our glowing marks, something that Ethan pointed out to him.

"It will make sense once we throw the girls in," he added, getting a screeched reprimand from Krista and Amilee.

Even though there was a ton of snacks and drinks out, everyone wanted to go swimming first. Julia asked if the pool was heated. "Of course," Tyson stated as he dropped his towel on a chair. "All the sunrooms and pool houses have photovoltaic glass." Yep, he was on that topic again – bipv glass solar energy – pointing out the panels to her.

I walked casually over to one of the lounge chairs and removed my jacket, draping it on the back of the chair as Drake dropped his T-shirt and towel on another. I tried to ignore the way that Drake watched at me as I slipped off my velveteen pants, but his unwavering gaze made me blush self-consciously. I walked over to where Emery and Amilee were standing at the side of the deep adult pool, and suddenly felt arms grasp my middle and heave me up. I squealed, turning as Drake literally dove into the water with me in his arms, seeing Roman do the same to Emery, and hearing Amilee screech at Ethan. Drake pulled me with him to the bottom, and I saw Sophia and Quinn dive into the water above us, followed by the others.

I wasn't frightened, if that had been his purpose; my skin naturally breathed for me. So, I touched his nose and laughed at him. Above us, Lukas, Erik, Julia, Roman and Emery treaded water at the surface, and Quinn and Sophia swam in lazy circles. Then the others jumped in, all nineteen of my friends from the apartment now in or on the edge of the large pool, and Drake released me. I surfaced, greeting everyone, and getting splashed by a few of the more rambunctious of us.

Several of us played volleyball in the kid's pool, Lukas, Erik, Julia, and Emery included since they seemed more comfortable in kid's pool, considering that five feet of water is probably easier to play in than one which was closer to nine in the center. But they did like the water shoot, especially Julia and Emery, who did it a several times.

When we climbed out to eat, I toweled off and put on my velveteen pants. Emery liked the Atrian music, but not as much as Julia did, though I could tell that it wasn't Erik's taste. Surprisingly, Lukas asked about our classical music, so Ethan played three of the most popular pieces while we ate dinner.

When dusk came, the lights went on, and Julia was utterly amazed with all the blue lighting everywhere: the rows along the path, around the yard and deck lights, string lighting and patio lights in the sunroom, and even various tube lights and Christmas lights on the pool house as well as the lights wrapped in all the trees came on throughout the park strip. Even some of the blue glass tiles in the sunrooms glow softly.

I put on my jacket as Ethan called Meheka to let her know that Julia, Sophia and Emery wanted to stroll the park a bit to admire it. Drake and Roman went with us as Ethan, Amilee and I led my friends for a walk from one pool house to another and along the gardens. Quinn at one point took Sophia's hand, keeping to the back of our group as they talked quietly, and I saw him place a bit of jæsmenia blooms in her hair.

Roman and Emery and Erik and Julia walked arm in arm, and the guys even stole kisses a time or two. Drake stayed near me the whole time, but he didn't touch me or try to hold my hand. Oh well.

When we came back to Deon's house, the music was blaring and people were dancing. Drake and Roman stood off to the side with Dunon, Justin, Mason and Arnund, while everyone joined in moving to the music.

It was fun, so much more fun than the Winter Blast had been, even though I didn't get to dance with Drake at all. Lukas, yes; Ethan and Quinn, yes; even Gareth, and Erik danced with me at one point.

Naturally Ethan played several Cæveh and Sævad tunes, fekjæk ubieta azanym, the rich melodic music, sometimes with a upbeat percussion rhythm or with a complex one; some with a slow, introspective improvisation with the feel of rolling-breaking waves of the sea, and some which gradually built in speed and intensity like a storm or the effects of tidal streams – and for us, the Tgorasad, our dance moves reflect this, much to the delight and appreciation of our men. At least I think they all did.

Julia certainly embraced our way of dance, and Sophia and Emery had fun trying their best to emulate us. Lukas even tried to do it; but Drake and Roman simply stayed on the sidelines with cups of soda or juice in their hands, watching.

~~~~~o~~~~~ 

Monday morning my Hwatab voted on donating 400 crates from our shipping yard to be sent to the Sector. Patrik assured us that we had sufficient funds if we bought used crates to buy over 500 more. We estimated that we'd want about 900 – 1,000 crates when the huge Zæsak cargo freighter spacecraft came to evacuate us for the new planet (once we found the new planet, _and_ we rebuilt the ARDhet) and spread word to all Atrians which day we were leaving. According to Patrik, we only had 890 next to the old warehouse situated outside Edendale, some we'd planned on using to finish building Negea.

Jerdon smiled and shook his head. "Our Cæveh builders back home built twelve of the Nevjahre and Nævjahre cargo freighter spacecraft."

There were several shocked expressions made and a few people voiced their disbelief. Nævjahre were supposedly huge, about 800 sekja long and enough cargo space to carry a city. Although, that could be an exaggeration, I thought until Jerdon said, "Mærsk Nævjahre is 11,000 osh. However, by normal calculations, the maximum capacity is much greater - somewhere between 13,500 and 15,200 osh."

Osh – osojia skepik hzesk – individual vault units – Crates! "But how big is one of our osojia skepik hzesk compared to a human shipping crate?" I asked.

"One osojia skepik hzesk would hold maybe nine of their crates," Jerdon said as Patrik made some very quick calculations.

"More like eighteen if they were stacked lengthwise."

"We could take the crates in the Sector," I said. I was thrilled. Everyone could keep what they owned if that was true.

"Can they be lifted?" Ihmen asked.

"I have no idea. I know that I saw welding between some of the crates, but I'm not sure. I know that humans use crates to build apartment buildings, but those are set on firm foundations. I think the crates in the Sector are simply stacked – possibly connected to each other for stability but most of the ground around the crates didn't look as if there was a foundation – it was simply well packed dirt," I said, wishing I could get in to the Sector to look around and check. Who would know? Would Roman? Drake? "And we have twelve Nævjahre ships?"

Daniel nodded. "We of the High Reaches accepted the fact that our sun was dying long before the tribes of the south did. We've been preparing for the exodus for years. The early Anjipas class exploration vessels were designed and built to explore the star systems, and we built several new ships, Anjipas class II and III to carry thousands of passengers for when the time came. Likewise we began storing our valuables, the artifacts and art from the museums and galleries were placed in vaults for shipping. The Nævjahre were built to carry those vaults to our new world. And there were standing approvals to build even more if there was time."

"The question is if the humans will let us take them," Ian stated.

"We've time to assess the practicality of their relocation when we can get more information," Meheka said. "On another note, Kurke and Deyne are here to report on the progress of their metallurgic endeavor."

The Hwatab meeting ran for well over an hour and a half. I was starving by the time all the new business had been concluded. However, after breakfast I'd be leaving with Daniel, Meride, Nanina and Patrik for Baton Rouge.

ATriDel headquarters were in Baton Rouge, but we couldn't fulfill all the necessary positions in the company with Atrians. Obviously – we didn't have enough people, let alone enough that were unmarked. Key positions were filled with our people, though. And ATriSolutions was the same; its corporate offices and its subsidiaries had their main offices in New Orleans, and all the key positions were filled with our people. None of the humans working there knew they worked for aliens. Even the members of the board thought that they worked for innovative humans scientists. So, those humans thought they ran the company, allowing the exceptionally smart scientists to continue doing what they did best – invent. However, we controlled the money and seventy percent of the stocks.

And I was considered to be the heir of the company. (Something I didn't let be known in school – could imagine the attention I'd get?)

So once a month, ever since my sixteenth birthday, I had to go attend the board meetings with my guardians, Daniel and Meride (Me-ma), with Nanina as my personal assistant and Patrik as my chief financial advisor. And I was to play bored kid; although I would secretly and carefully record everything for the Iksen to hear through the enhancements Reid made in my iPod and be able to hear the questions they had trough an ear piece.

So today I had the privilege (Mehake reminded me that morning) to attend the board meetings. Oh happy me.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Tuesday at school, I walked over to Roman at his locker. "We did it!" I said to him.

"Did what?" he asked as he turned toward me.

"I've 432 crates for the Sector," I said, barely able to control my enthusiasm, and his eyes widened in surprise. "We're making them look distressed, rusted – but that will come off with a cleaning solution we'll put in some of the crates, but it's all cosmetic, to fool the humans. I was told that if you ask someone named Weeble? to spread the word around once the crates start being moved in, the people won't mind. Besides, it will show the people inside the Sector that we, those outside, support them, right? And you of course, since you're the one who brought it our attention that they are needed – it will help your position in the Hwatab."

"When?" he asked.

Somehow I thought he'd be happier. Didn't he know what a political coo this was for him? He managed to get more crates to improve living conditions within the Sector. "They're available to move to the Sector as soon as the government lets us," I told him. "Thing is, my elders think that if you can convince Miss Garcia that the reason for the growing support of the Trags within the Sector is stemming from the overcrowding – that with the children growing up and the babies – you need more pods, she might convince her government. So some Trag-like demonstrations of unrest and dissatisfaction – a few, noticeable ones might actually work in our favor in this incidence."

Roman closed his locker. "I'll have a talk with Miss Garcia in a few days," he said, surprising me. "I have to have the Trags make a demonstration of unrest and dissatisfaction first, don't I?"

"A few won't hurt," I said, understanding. "I have a man in the SEU, and a human contact, they will approach you in your pod about the first one, but I hope you're alone. I don't want them exposed yet, and—"

"Who is he?" Roman asked.

I leaned in close to him. "Ryuta – he's a Zæsak who dyed his skin so he could be insinuated within the SEU Patrol Division."

"I'll talk to Drake, and we'll come up with something, some way to set them off, either tonight or tomorrow. Afterwards, I'll be at Drake's pod," Roman said, and I cocked my head. "I spend a lot of time in his pod anyway, and since he's my best friend and my Avizitan Ochrokaje, it won't look suspicious, and we won't be overheard there."

I nodded, pleased that he'd officially named Drake captain of his guard – about time too. "Once you hear from Miss Garcia that the government will allow her to start campaigning for more shipping crates to be donated to the Sector, have her contact, Solaris Solutions and Wiatri Kinetic. They're subsidiaries of ATriSolutions. Our companies will make it seem like a community giving project and will help boost her integration efforts. I hope."

He nodded. "Sounds good, I'll keep you posted."

I hurried off to my locker. However, I paused, staring at the small twig of delicate, yellow-veined red seedpods sticking out of the vent, rather similar in shape to a very pretty Chinese lantern and just as tissue-paper thin. Curious, as I had never seen seedpods like these, I pulled the stem out and examined them closely.

"Those are pretty," Emery said, stopping next to me. "Who are they from?"

"I've no idea," I said and turned to look at her. "Do you recognize them?"

"Nope," she said slowly. "But we can ask Mr. Delgado in Biology."

I took a picture of them with my phone and put them in my locker carefully, then walked with her to class. All through English lit I sat wondering what the seedpods were and who could've put them on my locker and why. Plants in our world not only are distinguished by their uses (whether they are edible, poisonous or medicinal or not), but they also have meanings. The seedpods were really pretty and unusual. Did I have a secret admirer or were they a threat of some kind? Could a Trag have put it there as a warning?

I was so distracted that I actually tripped up on Drake's boots on my way to my seat in chem. "Oh sorry."

"No problem. You okay?" he asked, moving his foot.

"Yeah, thanks," I said blushing. "Just clumsy today."

I looked at the pic of the seed pods as Mr. Jacobson began lecture. They really were pretty, and unusual. I tried several Google searches and came up with nothing, not one seedpod that resembled mine.

I showed the pods to Mr. Delgado in Biology, but he didn't know them. I laid the pods on my desk, being careful not to damage them until I could put them back in my locker.

I placed them carefully back in my locker after class. They were so pretty I didn't want to damage them after all.

I asked Sophia about the pods as we sat down at the table for lunch, showing her the pic on my phone. "Ah, no," she said with a shake of her head. "But they are pretty."

"I hoped you'd know what they were," I said as I shook my green drink. Yep, Nanina packed our lunches today.

"I'm not a herbologist. I could take one to the cultivators in the Sector," she offered.

But I didn't want to do that. Yet. I liked them. "Too bad you don't have a phone; I'd just download the pic and you could show it around."

I took them to the houses after school, but my Dævas, Cæveh and Zæsak elders didn't recognize it either.

So, I tacked the pods up on my wall above my desk at home, hoping I'd find out someday.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day there was a sprig of pink Bougainvillea flowers on my locker. Now that one I knew; it grew in abundance around town: heart-shaped leaves with masses of pretty bracts, but they had very sharp thorns. I looked around, but no one seemed to be paying me any attention; well, I was starting to draw attention by staring at everyone. I had no idea what message the thankfully thorn free steam was supposed to tell me, or who had put it on my locker. But this was twice now, and considering that the plant was so common around town, I suspected it was placed on my locker for the flowers. As a gift. But by whom?

I looked up what I could about the Bougainvillea plant in chem. I'd completed the questions on the chapter already – all of them, and I knew about the topic of Mr. Jacobson's lecture, having heard it from David Kraft ages ago. Bougainvillea was mildly toxic – to dogs. The long thorns were supposedly covered with a potentially irritating substance that could cause dermatitis or an allergic reaction – but they had been carefully removed. And that if the plant was digested in large enough quantities, it can lead to illness… But who would do such a thing?

I turned back to the chapter and after a few minutes figured out where Mr. Jacobson was in his lecture and tried to follow along, but my thoughts were too distracted. He asked for our homework, and I quickly shot off my answers as I flicked back to my research on Bougainvillea flowers.

"Do you have your paper?" Drake asked me.

"Oh, crap!" I said, putting down my iTablet. "I sent it to him already. I forgot—"

He turned the tablet with his finger to face him. "Is this what you've been doing in class?" he asked with a lopsided grin, and I blushed. "It's not Biology, and I don't believe that Mr. Delgado is covering horticulture this week?"

"No, he's not," I replied, slipping the tablet into my purse. "If you want, I can explain to Mr. Jacobson—"

"That you were distracted by a token from your secret admirer?" he asked with a chuckle. "No, I'll handle it."

I watched him walk away, wondering how he knew, then admonished myself. His locker is across the hall from mine. Did Drake know who put them on my locker? Was it him?

At lunch, Drake and Roman sat at the table next to me and my cousins.

"So have you figured out who your secret admirer is?" Julia asked as she and Emery joined the four of us.

I shook my head and explained that in our culture some plants were left as a message or as a threat, which surprised her.

I looked up at Drake a few times during the half hour, but he either turned to look at Roman or turned his head to look at me. But he was smirking – I saw him smirking several times.

After school, Sophia came with us to The Bug, but neither Drake or Roman showed up. I asked Sophia where they were, but she said that they were 'doing something' and that they didn't want her involved. I presumed that I knew what they were up to. Hopefully tactfully and carefully.

~~~~~o~~~~~

On Thursday, there was a daisy on my locker. I asked Sophia, Loraine, Emery and Julia if they'd seem anyone near my locker, but of course they hadn't. Daisies are a human flower. Since we had an experiment to do in chem, I looked it up on the internet during break, almost making myself late to Biology. The daisy symbolized innocence, associated with purity, loyal love, beauty, patience and used to worn by little girls and historically by maidens and queens to decorate their hair. They were common in florist shops too. That didn't help any.

Drake laughed when I snuck peeks at him in class, and once he winked at me, making me blush as I quickly faced front.

He knew. He knew who was doing it. Unless he was the one putting them on my locker. But I never thought of him as the flower-giving type. Not that I knew him that well to know for sure.

But if he was the one doing it, why didn't he give them to me in person? It wasn't as if we never talked.

I went to my locker at the end of lunch and found another daisy. I looked around, but didn't see Drake anywhere. Byron yes, Gareth too, but when I asked them about the flowers in a text, they both told me they were not getting involved. So I suppose I could rule out a Trag threat, not that I believed that anymore. It was Drake. Or not. Could be, maybe.

I approached Drake at his locker after Algebra and asked him if he was going to The Bug. "Nope, can't," he said as he shut his locker. "Got things to do."

I looked away, disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow, if things work out," he said.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

He regarded me a moment, then said bye and walked away.

I pressed one flower in a book at home to add to my other two pinned to the wall and put the second in a bud vase on my desk.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Friday there was a sprig of rosemary. I knew that rosemary was a cooking herb, but one that I loved the fragrance of so much, I even had a bath bar with lavender and rosemary in it.

I looked up rosemary in a Google search during chem. but all it said was that it was an emblem of remembrance. The name came from the Latin terms 'Ros' meaning 'dew' and 'Marinus' 'meaning 'of the sea – dew of the sea' and it was associated with Aphrodite. That's not a threat – it was romantic. It was a symbol for faithful lovers. I found a quote from Hamlet, where Ophelia says "There's Rosemary, that's for remembrance; pray, love, remember."

Who wanted me to remember them? I angled my phone casually to snap a pic of Drake and checked it. It was actually a good shot; he was looking forward, intent on the lecture, pen in his fist, pressed to his lips… I turned off my phone and tried to pay attention to Mr. Jacobson.

However who my mystery admirer was still remained a mystery. Julia and Emery had fun guessing at my expense at lunch, but Sophia was oddly indifferent.

That afternoon after school, the news reports announced that the Sector was being locked down due to an increase of unrest in within the Sector. I called Ruthy in the SEU to ask her what was going on. "The Trags are acting out," she replied. "We've made a series of arrests, those on a list of key Trags in the Sector, but so far the Atrians are complaining about the living conditions. Not just the overcrowding, but sanitation and water distribution as well."

I had seen Roman, Drake, Teri and Sophia walking out of Miss Garcia's office that morning. Miss Garcia had a look of determination on her face.

"Get as much information as you can and bring it to the houses tonight. If Miss Garcia is able to convince the government to add more crates, I want nine of them stocked full with rain gutter supplies and cisterns. That should solve two problems in one move," I told her.

"I can put in the requisition forms for the materials for cisterns and for the crates. The director of the SEU is not impervious to pozatku; I'll make sure it's his idea for the additional crates and the rain collection system," she said. "How many do we have available?"

"500," I told her.


	19. Chapter 19

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 18 ("Good Things Come To Those Who Wait")

Breakfast was served after the Hwatab meeting, but since many of the Ikseyan and their Seconds stayed in Meheka's dining room to eat, the talk generally continued for another hour.

I casually brought up something that I'd been wondering about, "Roman said something following the incident with the Suvek that stuck with me. He said that we were not the first Atrians here, that we entered this ukladesznej – this planet's solar system because of a relay signal emanating from the orbit of one of the dwarf planets in the Kuiper belt." I mentally listed them from my early science courses: Ceres, Eris, Haumea, Makemake and Pluto.

"There was a relay drone set on the surface of a dwarf planet at the edges of this solar system, which these humans designated it as Eris. But once the leaders of the Hwatabs determined that there were no Artians on this planet, Nox ordered us to continue looking, and the relay was turned off."

"So it's true, we were not the first ones here?" I asked. "Is this why we were all sent here? The Hwatb of both of our countries, to this one galaktyka?"

Meheka nodded solemnly. "We were led to believe that there was a colony of our own kind here already. However, there is no evidence that our people actually landed on this planet. They may have collected data and moved on, leaving a relay as an indicator."

"Is that why Uhstra and Vega wanted to land here so desperately – this data that was collected?" I asked.

"There are speculations," Meheka said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Castor wanted to land here, too. Edlund and Jasper were spreading rumors about our food and water supplies, saying that they were contaminated. One section's food did cause people to become sick, but not to the extent that Jasper and Castor were claiming. Edlund insisted we land to replenish our water and food supplies, but Nox didn't think it wise. He suggested using the drones to harvest ice from one of the moons orbiting their Jupiter and that we ration our food supplies until another ship could come and aid us."

"That doesn't make sense, according to what I remember from Saroya's mirszan, we were near the transitional range of the exosphere and thermosphere of the planet, above the layer of where the Earth's satellites are in orbit when the pilot was shot," I said, vividly recalling the memory. "The ship descended into the thermosphere, and the electrically charged particles interfered with the ships onboard systems as Saroya fought to regain control of the ship…"

"We were in the exosphere," Ian stated.

"In orbit – as in already here – detectable to humans?" I stammered. "How long?"

"Too long," Jerdon replied. "We were scanning the planet, confirming the data retrieved from the relay…"

"Yes?" I drawled out, wanting him to continue.

"When Nox woke and came onto the bridge," he said, and I nearly choked.

"He'd been asleep when we came into orbit around an inhabited planet?"

"Most of the Ikseyan still kept Atrian prime meridian time, so yes, most of us were asleep when Ludin, the Avwadhik, and Phugh, the Akez-avwadhik, brought the sip into orbit," Jerdon stated, speaking of the pilot and co-pilot on duty. "The Aviruzynoy, Halin, and Saroya took over at the start of their oszykta as Avwadhik and Akez-avwadhik…"

"Saroya was flight team with the second in command of the ship, and even though the copilot's mirizan still holds ten hours of recording, she'd only been on the bridge for four hours before the munity happened. Wasn't the order given to turn the ship around before Nox went to sleep?" I said, but two of my elders shook their heads.

"When I came on duty, we were told that the Adrewadhik ordered us to stay in orbit to confirm all the readings, then, depart. H_alin, the A_viruzynoy of the ARDhet, and I finished our anodzyty and made the formalconfirmation that no Atrian life existed on the surface and that the planet was inhabited by a class IV intelligent species in Infrastructure-Information Age or Genetic Age depending on how you appraise it," Saroya said. "Then Halin denoted the estimated population and pollution levels of O–CA–PA–1AU of 8, the designation we gave it, on the log, then he made the final report, formally announcing the planet inhabited, which I acknowledged, and then he gave me the order to alter course, to leave orbit when… Well, that's when Castor came into the cockpit."

I remembered well what was on her flight recorder. "Could the Adrewadhik have been in on the munity?" I asked of the captain of the ship, but Saroya looked affronted.

"NO," she said sharply. "He was an honorable warrior, and the best airman to come from fleet. He'd never disobey an order from our Iksen."

"I'm sorry, I – shouldn't have even considered it as a possibility." I let the matter drop for now. But why were we so close to the planet if Nox's orders were for us to move on? According to what I recall, his orders were made before he stood down from the bridge after the Hwatab meeting – hours before – apparently before Nox and the other Ik_sayan_ went to sleep. Could Ludin and Phugh have been part of the munity? But they were dead, I'd never know for sure. I still thought it possible that one or more of the Iksayan were part of the munity.

I excused myself and went upstairs to dress for school.

I listened to the news station on the radio as I drove to school with Loraine. Gloria Garcia was being interviewed in regards to the integration program, Atrian relations and the unrest currently being suppressed by the Sector council of elders.

I don't think I ever appreciated how much Gloria did. I saw a recap of an interview she gave in regards to the Suvek incident the night before. She clearly stated that Roman and Drake brought the problem of the Suvek to her attention, and that they had retrieved the Suvek from the Trags within the Sector, planning on bringing it to her so she could turn it over to the authorities. "I was delayed by two young men at my home," she said, "And by the time I got to the school, Grayson Montrose, Justin Stone and his friend, Quinn Mason, were found in the parking lot, having been car-jacked and beaten severely."

Justin and Quinn hadn't been taken by ambulance to a hospital. No, they'd used khayler to erase the memories of the EMTs, then gave them pozatku dipped in alcohol – what alcohol I have no idea – and then planted false memories and took the paperwork so there'd be no record. It had worked.

However, Gloria's interview clearly put the blame of the incident on a small insurgent group of Atrians who had been acting out against the injustice of their incarceration within the Sector. "It's been ten years and very little trust has been gained. Most Atrians have demonstrated the desire for peaceful co-existence – even proposing sharing of their technology for the betterment of both our peoples to gain our trust," she said.

"Little does she know," Loraine said. "We've been doing it for years."

"For our own gains," I said and shushed her so I could hear the end of the interview. But the rest of the questions were not as interesting; some were frivols and some insulting.

At school, Roman approached me as I walked down the corridor to my locker. "Miss Garcia was at the Sector over the weekend, and she had a few of her political pals with her. So far, they believe what I've been saying about the Suvek and the Trags."

"So any progress on your little project?" I asked him. I spotted Drake talking to Teri across the corridor.

"Yes, although, how to get them to start approving crates is another matter," he said. Drake glanced in our direction.

I sidestepped a cluster of girls, turned for my locker and froze. There sticking out of the vent was another flower. Well, flowers, this stem had several.

"Maureen?"

I pulled it out, getting a smirk from Roman. "Nice."

"I seem to have an admirer," I said casually, looking at the three trumpet-like blooms and half-opened bud on my flower stem.

"Yes, I see that," he said with a lopsided smile. "Did you hear what I said?"

I looked at him, confused for a moment. "Oh, yeah – crates." I opened my locker. "I have someone already doing the paperwork on the crates. Have your Ikseyan speak to the SEU director about adding some crates to ease the overcrowding and the possibility of using cisterns to collect rainwater. I think you'll find him to be very receptive."

"I've already done that," he stated.

I turned to look at him.

"Actually he approached us at our meeting, saying that if the Hwatab could make the residents settle down, he'd requisition for more crates."

"Way to go Roathy!" I said under my breath as Drake looked over in our direction again.

"Who?" Roman asked.

I huffed a laugh as Teri turned and eyed me suspiciously. "She is a Dævas who works in the SEU," I said softly so only he'd hear as rolled the stem in my fingers. "She dyed her skin rather than be bleached; it's really irritating and makes us break out, but for some it's a option. She goes by the name Ruthy." Across the corridor I saw Teri turn back to Drake and then flick her hand on Drake's chest.

"I know her, she's the one we go to for school supplies. Works for the director," Roman said, getting my attention, and his eyes widened for a second.

"Apparently the director of the SEU is not impervious to pozatku," I said, quoting Roathy. Roman's eyes narrowed, but I held up my hand, holding the flower. "Yes, I know it's illegal to use but in some instances it's necessary, and it harmless for humans. Besides, all uses have to be approved by an Iksen."

I saw Teri shaking her head, and I wondered what Drake had said to her. I really ought to get to know the girl a little.

"So once we get approval, do I contact you or… Maureen?" Roman said, drawing my attention away from Drake.

"Right. I – I'm not sure. I mean unless I come out to Gloria I'm not sure how to get her to approach our companies. We could mention Wiatri Kinetic, Tri-Tech Biomed, and Solaris Solutions… I suppose going through Solaris Solutions is the best option; they have five subsidiaries that ship products across the country, and so far no one has realized that ATri-Solaris, ATriLuneta and ATriErgii are ours."

"Lukas figured it out – not that it was all that hard," Roman stated.

"But he knew that we have companies – most people believe that all Atrians are in the Sector," I said, watching Drake watch Teri walk away. "I'd really like to be able to go back to the Sector," I said wistfully, twirling the flower in my fingers as he turned and looked at us.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I stated, turning my attention back to him. "Maybe you could work on getting another day for us humans to visit the Sector – make up a reason if you have to," I suggested as I placed my flower in the locker.

"The Vwasak and Swamad have Sawinzenia – the first day of spring; maybe we could invent something pertaining to that. Gloria would love the idea of another communal gathering."

I turned to look at him. "Sawinzenia? I thought it was a time of planting – not feasting."

"It's the last day of frost in the spring – replanting spring vegetable gardens once the weather turns warmer. But not all of us have gardens to attend to; space around the Sector is limited to tops of the pods and a few crates with grow lighting," he stated. "But heck, it was only a thought."

"No, it's a good one – families gather for the planting of crops," I said. "I've noticed that we don't really get much frost after January so our own planting starts in mid February. We could be encouraged to bring seedlings to the Sector… as gifts, tokens of hope, growth and prosperity."

"Not that humans care about our prosperity," he said. "I'll mention it to Gloria later today."

He walked off, and I took out my phone to snap a pic of my flowers. Another human plant? It had obviously been snapped off, the end was not clean cut. But there wasn't any human boys at the school who remotely seemed interested in me. Not that I was all that interested in any of the human males, when there were delectably handsome muscular Itrejivils… Who was I kidding? Ethan was simply pulling my sorotka.

I typed 'February flowers' into my phone and scanned down the pictures.

"Sweet," Julia said. "He gave you Asystasia today."

I looked at her. "You know this one?"

"Yeah, my mom grows them; it's called a Chinese Violet," she stated. "Still no idea who your admirer is?"

I shook my head, looking over at Drake as Roman approached him. I wish it was him, I thought as I closed my locker. "Nope, but I'm intrigued. I asked—" I was about to say Byron and Gareth, but caught myself in time, "my cousins, but no one has seen who it is." Neither Byron and Gareth knew – or they wouldn't tell me – but then Justin just made wipkowaks about it. Here I thought Justin, Byron, Gareth, Mason and Arnund were assigned to watch over me, and they didn't know who was leaving flowers on my locker? That wasn't being _observant _in my book.

"Well, if I were you and I had someone leaving flowers on my locker every day, I'd be carrying it around," Julia stated.

"I don't want to damage it, and it would be conspicuous to be carrying around a flower all day," I pointed out, spotting Sophia. I waved at her, catching both hers and Drake's attention. He nodded once, his mouth pulled back in a half grin as Sophia approached me.

"Hey, if Gloria asks, Sawinzenia celebrates the last day of frost and is a time of planting and the spring feast. Guests bring seedlings as gifts, tokens of hope, growth and prosperity," I said.

"Okay," she said slowly as we turned to walk to class. "Why?"

"So we can have another reason to go to the Sector," I said cheekily, making Julia smile at the suggestion.

"So you're making up a holiday so you have a reason to come visit us?" Sophia asked, and Julia looked at us questioningly.

"I think it's clever – do you think Gloria will buy it?" Julia asked, her eyes alight.

"Any excuse, right?" I asked her, and Julia nodded, adding, "Definitely," getting a laugh from Sophia.

"You know, if you want to come visit, we could always sneak you in," Drake said.

I hadn't realized he'd been behind me. "I'd like to be able to come in anytime I'm invited, seasonal reason or not," I stated. "Just back Roman on this, will you?"

"Sure," Sophia said with a smile, but Drake simply regarded me steadily.

"If there is anything I can do, let me know?" Julia said.

"We may need to organize an afternoon filling baskets and hanging planters with seedlings to give to the residents," I suggested.

"I'm on it," she said and scooted off to class.

"And once again we become a charity," Drake said as he walked off.

"Don't listen to him," Sophia said. "I think it's great. And you're right, it will promote goodwill."

At the end of English I was surprised to find Drake exiting the class the same time I did, and he even walked with me to chem, which was a nice surprise. I asked him how things were going in the Sector with the Trags, and he said that he and Roman had them under control. "What do you mean? They're quieting down, aren't they?"

"Not exactly, the unrest is still brewing, but so far, no explosions," he said. "There is a lot of complaining about overcrowding. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Ah, yeah, only if we do this holiday—"

"Which isn't an Atrian holiday," he interjected.

"But the humans don't know that," I pointed out. "Besides, loads of human traditions fit around solstices and equinoxes, planting, harvesting, hunting and such – much like our early ancestors did." We'd streamlined and combined many of our traditions when the tribes began to unite.

He leaned in toward me and lowered his voice, "If you really wanted to come to my pod again, I will find a way to sneak you in."

The thought alone sent a shiver down my spine. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. I didn't know how to answer that – I wanted to, but didn't know where I stood with him. He was flirting with me, much like he had in the agriculture cave at the houses. I wanted to… I did, I think, but only if it meant we were together, not just, as the Loraine had said, a fling. I mean, he just separated with Taylor. "I'll keep that in mind," I finally said.

He laughed, indicating I enter the classroom. "Let me know," he said and walked to his seat.

At the end of chem, Drake was once again the first to leave the classroom. I admit, I felt dejected, but I ran into Loraine and brought her up on the idea of Sawinzenia feast.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Inventing holidays now are we?"

"Just spread the word as if you already knew about it," I said. "Tell Emery and Lukas."

"Done," she said with a shrug.

I looked for Drake at lunch, but he and Roman were sitting with the other Atrians discussing something. I hoped it was about the spring feast.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next morning there was a stem sporting two pretty, downcast greenish-purple Lenten Rose flowers and a partially opened bud on my locker. Clearly whoever my admirer was he picked them from someone's garden. And even though I knew that hellbores were poisonous, I knew that was not the message being given to me.

I quickly took a picture of my gift and slipped it out to put it safely in my locker.

"Why do you hide them?" Drake asked me.

I turned. "I'm not hiding them, I – so they don't get damaged." I closed my locker and leaned against it. "No one seems to know who's leaving them. Do you?"

He smirked. "Maybe they're just not telling you," he said.

"So you know?" I asked, standing up.

"I might," he replied, taking a step away from me. "But where is the fun in that?"

I moved toward him. He knew. "You're not going to tell me?" I asked, wondering who it could be if they were not from him.

"I didn't say that," he said. I could tell that he as teasing me; he was acting like Justin did when he knew something I didn't, but all I got from Drake was his sense of amusement.

"But you know. Is it you?" I asked, but he simply gave me a noncommittal smirk, but didn't reply. "Please tell me."

"I think you'll have to figure this one out on your own," he said and turned to go to class. I caught up to him, but even though I tried to prod at him to tell me, he just repeated that I'd have to figure it out for myself. He changed the subject to which dystopian post-apocalyptic novel I'd chosen and why. I had picked the _Divergent_ series for no reason other than they seemed like they'd be fun to read; Loraine had picked the _Hunger Games _for the same reason (we'd downloaded both series on our tablets), but he was reading _The Stand_ by Stephen King.

"It's missing pages unless you get the complete and uncut edition," I told him.

"What?" He cocked his head at me. "He wrote an extended version of the story? How do you know that?"

"Jason was talking about it; he loves King's stories. They're too intense for me, but he found a copy of the extended version after reading the original. I think it has five hundred pages of material that had been deleted previously for some reason. Apparently, King added stuff, changed the date and the setting… I can lend you a copy of the uncut version if you'd like it?"

"Sure," he said, thanking me.

I smiled as he walked to his seat.

When English let out, Drake once again walked with me to chem.

I tried looking up hellebores during break, but all I found out is that the name hellebore comes from the Greek _elein_, meaning 'to injure' and _bora_, meaning 'food' alluding to the plant's poisonous nature (which I already knew), it was actually in the buttercup not the rose family, was the symbol of the Tudor rose, it bloomed in early spring, and it represented the Lent religious season.

I ended up late for Biology.

At lunch, Drake and Sophia joined us at our table. Well, tables; with Erik, Julia, Emery and Roman eating with us, we had to cram two tables together. Ethan was right; we were the popular click lately.

I saw Grayson eating with his friends and rather wished that he would talk to us, especially with everything he knew, but he was so far keeping his distance. I wasn't sure if that had to do with us or because of Emery, since I knew he'd really liked her – a lot.

Taylor was another who was keeping her distance. Her arm was now in a short forearm cast, and she still had the neck collar on, but I swear she was the only girl I knew who could look beautifully fashionable in a neck collar and sling.

That evening at The Bug, Drake joined us at the tables. Okay, we'd outgrown the big booth, so we took up a section for us to gather in with small tables and lots of stools. People mingled more, sharing baskets of fried foods, but Drake sat on the stool next to mine with Emery and Roman at our table as we discussed how we were going to pull off Sawinzenia, although Roman was also keeping an eye on Quinn and Sophia. Yep, the not-a-holiday was being promoted as an Atrian holiday celebrating the last frost and the coming planting of crops. Maybe this is how holidays started anyway.

Drake leaned toward me and said softly, "You do know that technically if sawinzenia was celebrated at this time of year it would be a Tgorasad holiday and not an Itrejivil one; our sawinzenia is their jesiennia."

He was right; the Vwasak had the same seasons as the Tgorasad, but the Swamad, Zwahan and Iwabas lands were in the mostly in the southern hemisphere. "Do you have a better idea for an excuse to open the Sector gates to guests?"

"I know a loose panel that I can sneak you through. Would you be daring enough to try it?" Drake asked, taking one of my chicken strips with a shit-eating grin.

"I dunno, I might. But is it safe?" I asked him. The idea thrilled and frightened me at the same time. Would I really tempt it?

"Would you come?" Drake asked.

"Oh, of course she wouldn't miss a chance to go," Loraine said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had been so distracted by Drake's suggestion I hadn't seen her approach us. "Julia is organizing a drive; we'll get trays of vegetable seedlings to put in the baskets, and Gloria is going to have the whole class attend again."

Good. Apparently she hadn't heard Drake's suggestion.

"Yay, vegetables," Drake said drolly.

"Would you prefer I gave you flowers instead of tomatoes?" I asked him, and Emery laughed at his expression.

"No, I like tomatoes, but where would I put them?" Drake asked.

"You're welcome to hang your tomatoes in our garden," Roman stated.

"You've a garden?" I asked, and he nodded. I didn't take Roman as the type to dig in the dirt.

"When you come, Drake and I can show you the garden my father and I built," he offered.

"I'd love that," I exclaimed. "Is it in a crate with grow lights or on the top of the crates?"

"Above our pod," Roman stated.

"Yeah, you have a great view of the river and the city," Drake said, and I turned to look at him. "I spent evenings up there with Roman and his dad, looking out across the water at the city lights, knowing they had a freedom I didn't have."

"Able to see beyond but not able to go," I said in understanding.

"From the prison home, the lights of the fire that shine in the darkness beyond are not beacons but taunting reminders that we are not alone. Yet we be forgotten."

I wondered whom he was quoting, but didn't ask.

I excused myself for the bathroom and when I came back, Drake was talking to Ethan and Amilee – and Amilee was all smiles, a giddy, shit–eating smile. Okay, I'm glad that Drake and Ethan were getting on all right – but why those two? What was Amilee up to now? It was bad enough that Justin, Ethan and Quinn teased me about my crush on Drake, calling him_ my_ Vwasak warrior – constantly, but Amilee's conspiring tendencies were bound to become legendary. We all knew that having Sophia as her sister-in-law was her current pet project, not that Quinn objected.

When we were all leaving, Quinn immediately offered to drive my friends to the Sector, and Sophia accepted. Drat. I drove home with Loraine.

"So what was Drake daring you to do?" Loraine asked once I pulled out onto the hwy.

"Nothing, we were talking about Sawinzenia," I lied.

"Ah-huh, he was asking you to do something that you thought unsafe," she stated.

Shoot, she did hear it.

She was silent for about a second, then twisted in her seat to look at me. "He suggested that you sneak into the Sector, didn't he?"

"That's the whole point of making up this holiday," I pointed out to her. "So we can go to the Sector again."

"Please tell me you're not going to try to break into the Sector?" Loraine asked.

Of course she'd figured it out. "He was teasing me, that's all," I said, hoping to diffuse the topic.

"Ah-huh," she said, staring at me. "The SEU does perimeter checks every morning and at the start of the evening shift. If there was a way in, they'd know."

"So obviously there isn't, and he was only teasing me," I stated, hoping she'd let it go.

"And if you get caught, or worse a Trag sees you…?"

"Loraine, really? Like you said, the SEU monitors the perimeter every change of shift. With dogs. He was joking, that's all," I said.

"Ah-huh," she said, settling back in her seat. "You better mean that. The elders would freak if they thought you were going to try and sneak in there."

Well that was true, but the idea still sent shivers down my spine: sneaking in to spend time alone with Drake – in his pod, alone, again. It was an invitation – an actual invitation. My heart raced at the thought.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Wednesday, I was disappointed that my secret admirer didn't leave me a token flower. I hadn't realized how much I looked forward to them every day.

I looked about, but I didn't see Drake anywhere.

I opened my locker with a heavy sigh, exchanged my things, putting Jason's copy of _The Stand_ inside to give to Drake later, and closed it. I walked to English, wondering why he'd forgotten, if he'd forgotten. Maybe he was late to school today. Maybe they weren't from him after all. Not that it mattered, Drake was showing an interest in me again and that's all that really mattered.

I glanced over at Drake as I entered the classroom. He was watching me, his hand holding his pen to his lip, making it hard to read his expression. It almost seemed like he was laughing at me.

I hurried to my locker after class, hoping my flower might have appeared, then rushed to chem, arriving just in time to set things up for our experiment. Gads I was a glupie. He poured the detergent in the graduate container over the dry ice in warm water.

I stared at the beaker, not really watching as the slightly larger inner bubbles quickly pushed to the surface as the outer bubbles shrunk in size as they slid down the sides inside the beaker. Lazily, I scooped out a hand-full of the large, golf-ball-sized bubbles and watched them shrink on my palm.

"Well, that one's done," Drake said as I washed off my hand.

We started the second dry ice experiment. "What's got you so preoccupied?" Drake asked as he wiped a soapy cloth across the lip of the container to create a soap film sheet.

"Nothing," I replied automatically as he did it again to get it right.

He cocked his eyebrows at me and he dropped the cloth.

"It's nothing really, just things…" I know I sounded disappointed, but heck, I couldn't help it.

Drake just laughed at me as film gradually inflated into a bubble. "Getting all mopey, are we?"

I shook it off. "No, it's just – I have, things on my mind." I hunkered down and concentrated on the next step of the experiment. Drake watched me, his attentiveness distracting me more than once. He was amused, I could feel it. That's all I needed. The bubble gradually inflated into a misty, colorful crystal ball that undulated gracefully to the air currents in the room, showing off horizontal bands of spectral colors. It was pretty.

I actually had to look at my notes to finish the questions, much to Drake's further amusement.

At the end of class, I took our worksheet up to Mr. Jacobson with the copies of both Drake's and my homework assignments. Oddly, Drake was standing near the door as if waiting for me. "Oh, I have something for you in my locker," I said, remembering the book I borrowed from Jason. We walked to my locker, and I gave him the hardcover book. "Hope you enjoy it."

"Is this a first edition?" he asked, looking through the book.

"I dunno, he bought it off eBay. Hope you like to read? It's 1152 pages."

"Yes, I like to read." He shrugged. "Gives me something to do at night," he replied.

"Drake, you're one of the best students here. You always have your homework done and you get top marks," I stated.

He chuffed a laugh. "When we were told that the government was going to pick the top students in the Sector for Gloria's program – I buckled down and did what I had to so I'd be chosen," he said. "I wanted out, and this was the only way I could. Besides, I generally had good grades anyway. There isn't a lot to do in the Sector."

I suppose that made sense. I smiled at him. "If you want more by King, I'll ask Jason to give you another."

"Thanks," he said. We walked to Biology together. I asked him, "Didn't you want to get a snack before class?" as I dug out two P3 packs from my bag. I loved those things, almost as much as those Lunchables for kids.

"Nope, I'm fine," he said as I handed one to him anyway. "Thanks," he said, pocketing it for later.

Once again at lunch, our table sat ten: Emery and Roman, Julia and Erik, and Sophia and Drake joining me and my cousins, Drake sitting next to me. I rather liked that he did, and I was starting to get the feeling like he'd like to start things up with me again.

"So what flower did _your secret admirer_ give you today?" Julia asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope, I didn't get one today," I said as I glanced at Drake to see his reaction. Nothing. Not even a flicker in his expression. Drat. I was so sure.

"Have you figured out who he is, yet?" she asked.

"We can all guess," Erik said, staring at Drake.

"If I liked a girl, she'd know it," Drake replied nonplused, then purposefully turned to talk to Roman and Emery.

I looked at Julia. "It's nice to be noticed, whoever he is."

"It's kinda romantic, in an old-fashioned kind of way," she said, and Erik rolled his eyes. "Well, it is."

"I'm pressing them. That way I can keep them forever," I said sappily. "I saw some online – the flowers were between pieces of glass. It was pretty. I thought it would be fun to do."

Julia made a few other suggestions, and a few guesses on who the guy could be, but Erik changed the subject, asking her how Bruce was running. Men.

Still, beside me, Drake didn't even react to the fact I was getting flowers from someone. In fact you'd think he didn't hear our conversation at all for all that he ignored it. I knew he was the protective type, but talk about a guy liking me didn't seem to bother him at all. Maybe he wasn't the flowers type, but apparently he wasn't the jealous type either. Funny thing, he was paying me more attention now than he had before the first time we started… Well, could I call it dating? We hadn't exactly been on a date. I mean he didn't actually ask me to go with him to the carnival; we sort of just hooked up there for a bit. But regardless, I liked it, whatever this was.

Maybe he knew I still liked him. Not that I was concealing it from him.

I'll have to talk to Loraine about what this was later.

After school, we went to The Bug. It had been fun, everyone meeting up, hanging out. Drake, Erik and Jason got into a debate about who was better: Stephen King, Luis StGeorge, or Daniel LaMount. I was reading the last installment of George. R.R. Martin's _Ice and Fire_ series.

However, on my car, tucked under the windshield wiper was a piece of paper rolled into a cone holding a few kuraya blooms_,_ a small blue aromatic flower that just happened to be one of my favorites. I inhaled the scent and looked around. They looked fresh, not as if they had been here all along in the sun. And they were Atrian flowers, not from Earth. That meant they were from an Atrian.

"So you got your flowers," Justin said as he put his forearms on the hood. "Can we go now, or are you going to smoon over them all evening?"

"Back off," Loraine. "It's amazing that Krista pays you any mind at all – you haven't a romantic bone in your body."

"Yeah, it's my body she likes," Justin stated. "Okay, there's the Vwasak now," he said, hitching his thumb at the Atrians getting into Quinn's SUV. I looked up, seeing Drake opening the door for Teri as Roman climbed in the other side. Drake stopped, looked at me, and jutted his head once as I waved at him. I rather wished that I was driving him home, then I could ask him if these came from him.

"Go kiss him and let's get going," Justin said.

"Uderzak ze," Loraine said as I unlocked the car with the remote, still watching Drake. "Don't take your frustration out on Mahureen. Krista probably just had something better to do today."

Drake made a lopsided smile and got in the car, so I opened my door and got in as well, ignoring my cousin's squabble. I could always thank Drake tomorrow for the flowers.

"Great, can we go now," Justin said.

"Yeah, we can go now," I said and started the car.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day I saw a runettica flower sticking in the vent of my locker. I pulled it out confused. If Drake was my admirer, then how did he get this one? They didn't grow in the Sector, did they? They needed the humidity of the caves… the right kind of glow lights and foamy khurst. I remembered seeing the Atrians getting off the SEU bus as I walked in from the parking lot, but Drake hadn't been with them.

"That's pretty," Sophia said.

"Do you know this one?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"But I don't know our plants as well as Teri does. You could ask her."

"No, it's all right, I just wondered if you had them in the Sector?" I said as I placed my flower carefully in my locker.

"I don't know," she said, looking away. I had a feeling that she knew who it was, but wasn't telling me. That was all right, it didn't matter anyway; if my admirer wasn't Drake, then I didn't care anymore. He liked me, I knew it. "Did Drake leave the Sector early?"

"Yeah, he did," Sophia said as we turned to go to class. "He said he had to meet someone before school."

And if that someone was Amilee, then that could explain how he got the runettica flower. If he did. "Who? Do you know?"

"Nope," she replied.

I wasn't the least bit surprised to see Drake was sitting at his desk in English, smirking at me behind the pen in his hand. However, instead of waiting to walk me to chem, he was out the door as usual. Oh, well. It had been nice while it lasted.

When I arrived in chem, Drake was in his seat, legs stretched out as usual, but oddly there was another runettica bloom lying on my desk. We were back to the game where I had to ask him to move his feet? Really? But when he moved his foot there was mirth in his blue eyes. "Thank you," I said as I moved past him.

"You're welcome," he said back.

I picked up my flower as I sat down."That's sweet. Who's it from?" Lisa asked as she slid into her seat.

"Home," I replied, tucking the bloom carefully on my bag.

"Yeah right," she said. "Fine, don't tell me."

However, as I left the classroom, Drake cornered me in the hall. "You are so dense," he said.

"Pardon me?"

He held up another runettica flower.

"You. It _is_ you," I breathed, elated. "But you didn't admit it when I asked you."

"You never asked me, you asked if I knew – besides it was fun watching you look them up as your own personal horticultural project," he said.

"Flowers have meanings," I told him.

"Meanings?" he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly. Apparently he didn't know that. "Well, this is my meaning," he said as cupped my face. He kissed me. It was soft and sweet, and I tilted my head up and kissed him back. Gads but he was a good kisser.

"I guess this means we're dating?" I asked when he stopped and I opened my eyes.

"It means we're together," he said.

Good enough for me. "Yes," I replied.

Drake sat next to me at lunch. Julia was amazed that Drake was my admirer; she, like me, didn't see him as the type, although neither Sophia or Emery were surprised, and apparently Roman knew, because he and Erik both teased me about how long it took me to figure it out. Even Loraine admitted to knowing.

"You were all in on it?" I asked them.

"Oh, you do so well with the big issues, but when it comes to guys and relationships… you're hopeless," Loraine said with a laugh.

"But it was fun watching you stress over it," Emery said, laughing.

"Course, he had a little help with the flowers," Roman said as he nudged Emery.

"Only the hellebores," she admitted.

"Bougainvillea," Erik said, flicking his hand. Julia gaped at him. "What? If I were to give _you_ flowers it would be a rose."

"Very appropriate," Julia said.

"But how did you get the runettica flowers?" I asked Drake.

"Who else – Amilee," he said.

Of course. I'm so going to thank her tonight – and maybe buy that red dress she wanted on my way home.

After Algebra I asked Sophia and Drake if they'd like a ride to The Bug. Of course they said yes. I went to my locker and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the side. I pulled it out and examined it; the corners were folded over each other sealed with a small piece of tape. With no writing on the outside. Drake approached me. "Did you?" I asked, holding up the odd envelope.

"No," he said as I opened it. Drake looked over my shoulder as I looked at the left slanted, spiky writing.

_You human girls ought to know better than messing around with those alien boys._

_Pick someone of your own kind if you know what's good for you_.

Drake snatched the letter out of my hand. "When did you get this?"

"Just now," I said, looking at the threat in his hand.

Drake looked down the corridor in both directions.

"Drake?"

"It's a threat," he stated. He walked up to Justin.

"I know it is," I stated as I trotted along behind him.

Drake showed Justin the letter. "Right, when?" Justin asked, all serious and in warrior-mode.

"Just now," Drake replied, but I added, "Sometime between the end of lunch and now after Algebra."

"Okay, we'll handle this," he said firmly and pulled out his phone, sending a text to… Ian, I suppose.

Drake turned and walked over to Roman.

I hoped that this didn't mean he'd change his mind about us.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Surprisingly Byron pulled me aside when I got home. "We need to talk," he said in that tone that always made my gut clinch. I followed him, not to his unit, but to the one Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund lived. Ethan, Quinn, and the other scouts that lived in the apartment were all waiting.

"You're attracting the Trag's notice," Byron stated.

"And the Red Hawks in school," Gareth added.

"I know that," I said and pulled out the note.

Arnund snatched it from me and angled the page so that Mason and Trenton could read it as well. "When were you going to tell us about this?" Arnund snapped as he handed it to Gareth.

"I told Justin!" I said in my defense. Actually Drake had. "I assumed he'd have told Ian, who would have alerted everyone – including you."

"That's it, I'm enrolling in that school," Dunon said, fisting the note in his hand.

"Do you have any idea who wrote this?" Gareth asked Byron as Mason and Dunon left. Just turned and stormed out.

"We've been watching her locker as best we can between classes, ever since the second flower was placed on it – the common human shrub they like so much," Justin explained.

"The Bougainvillea flowers?" Trenton asked.

"We still have no idea what the seed pods were, but I'm willing to bet they were from the Iwabas grow house," Garth stated. "Trujhas, is my guess, it's not balha, thankfully, but possibly in the same genius."

"Why would Drake give me seedpods from the Iwabas grow house? He's not a Trag anymore," I stated.

"We didn't know why he did at the time, but he was not doing this alone," Byron stated. "The game became clear – you were such a glupie about it."

"Wait, you knew and you didn't tell me?" I asked him sharply.

"I knew," Byron said "and he enlisted your friends to help him."

"Yes, I know. But why didn't you tell me?" I asked but he grit his teeth. "Why?" I demanded.

"Loraine told us to let it alone. She gave him the runettica flowers," Byron stated, ignoring my questions.

"No, Amilee did, he told me," I said.

"But the others?" Trenton asked.

"We knew Drake was doing it, although I thought it was some kind of sick joke, only you got all dzieswik about it," Byron said. "He's been playing the game with her for two weeks, now."

"That doesn't matter, the note is our primary concern," Gareth stated. He looked at me. "You don't go anywhere where we don't know where you are, you got me?"

"Yes, I understand," I said, not that _that _would be any different than what I had been doing. I wondered how Drake would take this.

.

.

.

_Notes_:

_**The experiments are from the internet, I'm not a chemistry buff so I cheated by using someone else's**__**: **_

_**The Shrinking Suds**_ \- .

_**A Crystal Ball**_ \- .

_**Luis StGeorge or Daniel LaMount are not current authors – I made them up**_.


	20. Chapter 20

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 19 ("Let Him Come Hither Feel Free")

The next day at school, SEU security guards were in the corridor where the Atrian lockers were, one removing a knife with the Red Hawk symbol on the handle that had been jammed in a locker. It wasn't Drake's locker, it was Corben's, but then theirs were right next to each other's. However, there was a large Red Hawk symbol painted across Drake's and Corben's locker as well. I looked for Drake but didn't see him anywhere, wondering if the knife was a threat to him.

I saw Miss Dunphy, the vice principle, walking down the corridor with Dunon and Rusden. Neither even looked in my direction as I watched them walk by me. "Isn't that one of the guys that helped us with the float the day we took it into the Sector?" Julia asked.

"Yes, Dunon," I replied softly.

"Then why isn't he acknowledging you?" Emery asked.

"That's a good question," I said and turned to her. "He told me last night he was going to enroll here."

"Because of the note?" Julia asked.

I nodded. "They are taking the threat seriously."

I stopped at my locker, frowning at the words 'Tatty Lover' sprawled across it. "If they only knew," Julia said softly.

"It's the same bullshit," Emery said angrily for me, but I knew that she'd had the same graffiti on her locker before. "Every new ethnic group goes through this, historically speaking."

"I know, but it's sad that humans do this," I said, exchanging my composition books. "Not that my society were any better, only ours were tribal slurs."

I saw Drake and Roman walking in with the other Atrians, but even though Roman nodded once to Emery in greeting, he didn't approach her. Drake looked at me, ran his hand over his head and walked to his locker. I waited to see what Drake would do. As Roman opened his locker, Drake made a few glances in my direction. But when he stopped by his locker, Drake's hands clenched into fists and I could literally feel the tension as his upper body muscles tightened. Anger and resentment radiated from him through the connection I had. I thought he might punch the locker, but he simply took out what he needed, then walked off with Roman for class. He didn't even glance at me.

"Don't tell me he's going to ignore me now?" I bemoaned.

"Welcome to my world," Emery stated. "Roman does this every time he thinks I'm being threatened by the Trags."

"Which has been quite a few times," Julia pointed out, and Emery and I shot her identical stares. "Just saying," she said with her hands up. "The Red Hawks have targeted you a few times, and Beaumont was supposed to kill you… Roman was trying to protect you from it—"

"By keeping his distance," Emery stated, turning to go to class.

"Or calling it off," Julia said as she and I fell in step with her. "It's silly, but it never lasts."

"But Drake is not at all like Roman," I said.

"Both have this save-the-world protective streak," Julia pointed out. "Just talk to him, maybe he'll see reason."

In English, our essays were collected, and we received the subject of our next essay: comparing the relative social political and historical references and their significance presented in the dystopian post-apocalyptic novels we chose from our reading assignment list. I glanced at Drake a few times, smiling briefly when I caught his eye, but he turned his head and held his pen to his lip. Something was wrong, I could feel it, and I dreaded finding out what.

At the end of class we were given our new reading assignment. "The Atrians can stop by my office anytime today to get your copies," Miss Garcia said as the bell rang.

I collected my things to go and watched Drake beeline for the door. So much for walking me to class.

In chem, Drake was leaning back in his seat but his feet were firmly planted under his desk. I watched him as I walked by, and he did look up at me, but there was an odd look in his eyes that gave me a sinking feeling in my gut. I sat down and tried to concentrate on the quiz Mr. Jacobsen passed out, but my mind kept wandering to the change in Drake's behavior and what it meant.

Drake was the first in class to finish his quiz, but as he walked back to his seat, he avoided eye contact with me. I finally finished mine with ten minutes to spare, but again, he didn't look at me as I returned to my desk.

Naturally he was up and out of his seat as the bell rang. First Dunon ignored me this morning and now Drake was being all aloof.

I asked Loraine what was up with Dunon at break. "Rusden enrolled him as his nephew. Apparently they sold some story about Dunon's parents having died or some such rubbish. But you and I know why he's here. He'll probably hang out with Gareth, Mason and Arnund. Brent and Garth are going to enroll as well, once their marks are bleached," she told me.

"They shouldn't do it," I sighed heavily. "I'm going to talk them out of it."

"Maureen, don't, they've made up their minds. The Ikseyan are worried for you."

"It's so much to have to endure and it's not really necessary." I drew her aside. "We're close to finding a planet – and if we don't, there are the other ships that might have better luck than we did. At some point someone will come here and try to find us, it's a matter of time."

"But we may have to face the fact that they might not be able to find us, and we're stuck here," she pointed out.

I shook my head. "The ARDhet is still intact. Someone activated the ships anti-gradational engines and caused that hurricane. That means that the ships systems are intact. I don't think the humans can activate the access panels, and from what I can see, they are not disassembling the ship – I think they are trying to study it – which means it's repairable. At some point, if Roman and Miss Garcia are successful with integration we can get our ship back and leave."

"But when? Even with the allowances that the seven here at school have been given, it's still only them – no one else is allowed out – even monitored with tracing devices. People are seriously considering bleaching just to be able to move about in secret."

I knew this and the elders were all trying to keep people from getting discouraged. "But if something happens and they are caught or found out the consequences would be extremely detrimental to all Atrians. It would prove the Red Hawks right," I said, knowing that people were restless. Something would have to be done, but me and the elders were in disagreement as to what it should be.

At lunch, even though Sophia still sat with us at our table, Roman and Drake sat by themselves. Interesting enough, Dunon sat with Grayson and his friends and I wondered when they'd become friends. "I wonder if Grayson's friends are those new Red Hawks," I muttered.

"Some are," Emery said, turning from watching Roman. "I met a few of them a while ago. They are all right, not at all like the original Red Hawks."

"Dunon joined them," Justin said. "He thought they would be an advantage."

"An advantage?" I asked him.

"Look, you were not the only one sent a message – Roman and Drake were too," Justin stated.

"The knife in the locker?" I asked, alarmed.

"Knives," Jason stated. "Roman's was _in_ his locker, stuck in one of his books."

"Was there a note?" I asked, wondering why I wasn't being told these things.

"Nope, no note as far as I know," Justin said. "Gareth said to keep you close, just in case, but Miss Garcia is on top of it."

That afternoon, rumors spread fast: Brock was arrested; apparently he didn't know to wipe his finger prints off his knife. And he had a previous arrest record, so he was expelled.

But even with the culprit arrested, when we gathered in The Bug, Drake and Roman didn't join me and my friends at the tables, choosing to sit at a booth by themselves. I walked over to them and stood by Drake. "So you're ignoring me now?"

"What do you want? It's better this way," Drake said and looked at the water glass in his hands.

"No, it's not. They got Brock; he was expelled," I told him.

Drake looked up at me. "It's not going to work. It's—"

I wasn't going to listen to this. Not waiting to hear his excuses, I turned and stormed out of the restaurant and out onto the sidewalk. I didn't want this. I wanted to be a couple. But he'd made up his mind, I could feel it.

Fighting back the urge to cry, I crossed the street even though I heard my name being called out. No, I wasn't going to turn around. I kept going down 3rd Street at a jog and turned on the next street, picking up my pace. I wanted to be alone. I wanted distance from Drake and everyone I knew.

Seeking that solitude, I started running, trying to keep my mind clear of anything and everything by focusing on my breathing and the sound of my feet. I wished I'd had my iPod, then I'd have music and not the angry thoughts swirling through my mind, but I only had my wallet-clutch with me and my phone.

"Maureen, wait," I heard someone shout; I thought it sounded like Drake, although I knew _that _was probably wishful thinking – a trick of my mind, so I turned the corner and kept going as fast as I could.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm, making me stumbled slightly as they pulled me to them. I turned on reflex, thanks to my self-defense training with the Zæsak trainers, and slugged the man as hard as I could in the solar plexus before I realized who had grabbed me.

"Hey," he grunted. "It's just me," Drake added slightly breathlessly, although, I doubt my punch was that hard.

I looked away, still being held by his firm grip on my arm, and fought back the tears that threatened to fall, my pulse pounding in my chest.

"Why were you running?"

"Nowhere," I sobbed.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged. Because, you big jerk, I love you, and you are going to dump me again. I felt tears start to fall. Great.

"Will you at least look at me?"

I shook my head. No. I'm crying and I can't. I shook my head again.

Drake gripped my chin to make me turn my head. It worked, but I stubbornly stared at the tank he wore under his jacket. "Maureen, look at me," he said, tipping my head up more.

I kept my eyes downcast.

"Why won't you look at me?"

I did and twin tears rolled down my face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of you, you big dope," I said softly, punching at his chest, although I didn't really put any strength behind it.

"Me?"

"You're going to dump me again, aren't you?" I asked, staring up at those incredible blue eyes. Oh why did I have to care so much about him? It was a crush, only a crush, but I knew I was lying to myself. I could really fall in love with you and… and… you won't, so it's hopeless.

He wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs, but two more replaced them. He stared at me, and I turned my head. I just couldn't look at him with him looking at me like that, with that intensity as if he were trying to read me, to see into my soul. I wear my heart on my sleeve around him, and he couldn't see it?

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. "No, I'm not going to dump you," he said against my hair. "I should; being with me is going to put you in danger."

"Being who I am is going to put me in danger," I told him, wrapping my arms around him.

"But they think you're human," he said, still holding me tight.

"I'm not, I'm Atrian – like you," I said into his chest. Oh, standing here like this was so amazing; I loved the way his arms felt when he was holding me – really holding me, and the way he felt in my arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his chest rise with each breath, hearing the tri-beats of his hearts – it was like we fit, truly fit each other.

His arms relaxed, and he leaned back, one hand tilting my head up again. "No, not like me, thankfully." He kissed me before I could ask him what he meant.

The thought faded from my mind the longer we kissed; in fact all thought disappeared. It was only Drake and me and nothing else mattered. I kissed him back, giving into him, silently pleading for more, and happily conceding when he deepened the kiss. I clung to him, a light heady – toe-curling feeling, and my hearts racing in my chest.

Drake slowly eased back, his kiss becoming light before his lips left mine. I opened my eyes slowly, gazing deeply into his, clinging to him to keep standing because my knees felt weak.

Suddenly I heard voices. "There she is," Justin shouted.

"My cousins," I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I think they found us," he said as Dunon and Justin ran toward us.

"Meet me tomorrow?" I pleaded softy.

"When?" Drake asked.

When? "At ten – outside the Sector?" I asked, hoping I could get away.

He nodded, "I'll be there," he said just before Dunon shouted at me, "Why the hell did you run off?"

"To have some alone time," I said cheekily, still smiling at Drake. He wasn't going to break things off. We were still together. I could squeee in happiness, but refrained.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Oh I planned this all so carefully. I woke up before Loraine and dressed casually in jeans, a light blouse and boots suitable for walking in, and applied a light dusting of makeup. I didn't need to hide what I was from Drake, but there would be humans where I planned to go. I know that for first dates I should have dressed ubber cute in high heels and a hot dress, but I thought a romantic picnic in a secluded spot would be better and a lot quieter. I grabbed a light backpack, an old worn quilt and a fleece hoodie just in case and slipped out unnoticed by anyone.

Amazed that I pulled that off, I drove to the houses. I spoke to Ian first, informing him that I was going on a picnic with Drake at Lake Fausse Pointe State Park and asked for him to alert his warriors, but to have them maintain a background perimeter to at least give us a semblance of privacy. He agreed. I asked Ghenna to prepare me a suitable lunch for two that I could carry in a backpack, and she was thrilled to do this for me, although she tried to give me enough food for several people. I did go to the pantry and took a bottle of humika (the fermented juice of an Atrian fruit) for us to drink, hoping that if it didn't go unnoticed I could bluff off the chastisement later.

I drove to the Sector knowing that I'd be a little early, not by much, but I suppose I was excited about our first date. I parked my car, facing the gate, and was pleased to see Drake at the gate, handing over his canvas pack to the SEU guard on duty. For a moment I felt some apprehension; what if he didn't want to go to the state park? It's not as if we'd discussed where we'd go, and I'd made plans without consulting him. Was he the type of guy who liked planning everything? Ethan and Quinn were – so was Justin. Jason was more laid back.

The guard handed back the pack, and Drake stepped through the gates, looking around. He spotted me and ran casually up to my car. "You're alone?" he asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

I shook my head as I started the car. "I'm never alone," I said, backing up and turning to go. "There is a SUV that will follow us once I get back on the hwy."

"Your cousins?" he asked, looking around.

"Nope, warriors," I said. Sure enough as I pulled out on the hwy, a grey SUV pulled off the shoulder and followed us. I drove a ways and then pulled off onto the shoulder. The SUV stopped a good distance behind us. "I, er, what did you want to do today?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked at me confused. "This is your wyboric; you asked me, remember?"

"I thought maybe a hike; maybe have lunch someplace like that?" I suggested, hoping he'd go for it.

"Where did you have in mind?"

I pulled out my iTablet and opened up a site. "Lake Fausse Pointe State Park," I said handing it over to him. "It's a public place but not too populated, I hope, and we'd be alone – well, not exactly – the warriors are there, but they will keep a respectful distance so it will seem so, sort of."

He cuffed a laugh. "Sounds good."

I pulled back out onto the hwy, pleased that he liked my idea for the date. We were quiet for a while, listening to the radio. I wasn't sure what to talk about. This was the first time I was alone with him: no crisis to solve, no Trags to defeat, no rambunctious cousins to compete with. I kept looking at him, wondering what we could talk about.

"You're being awfully quiet," he said.

I laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing. It's the first time I've been alone with you."

"Not true," he said with a curve of his mouth and a suggestive glint in his eyes. "I can name a few times you've been alone with me."

"That – well, we… um," I stammered, remembering the time in the cavern – and his pod.

"Ah huh, um. You were not at all nervous with me then," he said with a self-assured smile. He watched me as if waiting.

Little did he know; when we were in close proximity he typically gave me flutters in my stomach and sent my senses wheeling that I could literally feel him even if we weren't touching. Never mind what his kisses did to my senses. "We could ask each other 21 questions – but you have to answer – no copouts," I suggested.

He was reluctant, but I followed the same guide as Vogue's 73 questions and started with, 'Name someone with whom you'd like to trade places for a day.' He made me answer first. I said Janice Narvey, a woman on the Travel channel, but he said me, and I asked him why.

"Your freedom," he stated.

To 'The best thing that's happened to you this year?' he said me, which was sweet. I admitted that partnering with him in chem was my best thing.

His answers to 'What's your favorite:' season, activity, his favorite book, band, song, color, least favorite food, least favorite color, favorite Atrian food and drink were all interesting and some of his answers were predictable. We both missed the flavor of the same Atrian fruit and both liked the same drink, humika, and I was thrilled that I'd be able to surprise him with some later. He was surprised that Jadex was my favorite historical person; he named Urdek the Brave, a Vwasak warrior who stood against a hundred men on a bridge to protect his village and survived – or so the legend goes.

The weirdest thing you've ever eaten sparked off an interesting dialogue, although he admitted I won that one. Hard not to considering all those creatures and bugs and plants we ate in the bayou our first year here.

I turned off I-10 freeway to hwy 352, the Levee Road, and exited at the Lake Fausse Pointe State Park gate, paid the four dollars and drove for the parking area. We pulled out the packs, and I started to tie the rolled up quilt onto mine. "I'll carry it," Drake offered, but I laughed when he lifted up my pack. "What's in here?"

"Lunch," I replied. "Yours?"

"Water and some food," he said, then quickly added, "I didn't know what we'd do. I was going to suggest walking around Black Bear Lake again."

I laughed; he'd had the same idea I did. "Why there?" I asked. I had decided against it because I'd almost died there – but then it was the place where Drake had saved my life… However, I thought this place was preferable for a first date.

"It was the one I know and it was pretty despite the…" He looked away. "Well, maybe some other time…"

"Yeah, maybe we'll go another time," I offered. He looked at me as if surprised I liked the outdoors that much. "I like hiking and fishing. I don't get to go as much as I'd like. I have to let Ian know and give him enough time to tell the warriors to – you know. I also like jon boats, but not canoes all that much – they tip over easily." I think my answer surprised him.

Even with the quilt, my pack was lighter, so he handed it back to me. "So what are we looking for," he asked as we stood at the map.

"Reference – I've not been here for ages," I told him. I knew that we'd see lots of birds and possibly alligators, but the rest of the list, whitetail deer, raccoons, black bears, cottonmouth snakes, armadillos and bobcats were not as likely. "Let's hope that all the wildlife remains at a distance," I said softly and turned to go.

"Afraid of bears and armadillos?" Drake asked, teasing me.

"No," I replied. Alligators. Not that I told him that.

We chose the Barred Owl Trek and followed the orange markers along the wooded hiking path, stopping frequently to admire the view. On one stop, we saw a white egret walking stately along the shore and mud hens on the water.

I was wrong about the cottonmouth. As we walked across a wooden walkway over some water, Drake spotted one curled up in a sunny spot. I smiled and waited, knowing that at a distance they were interesting creatures, especially if this was the first one he's seen. "Did you have to deal with those when you were living in the bayou?"

"Yes, and a few of us got bit the first months here – their poison is quite deadly and at the time we didn't have ciper yet," I told him, watching him observe the snake. "But they are easy to avoid, and they shy away from us if we give them space to do so."

We moved on, pausing now and again to look at a bird or in hopes of seeing some of the other wildlife of the area. I knew that for him this was his first outing like this, and it was fun to watch his reactions.

We followed the green markers for BP SITE #5 and walked through the trees a bit. We bypassed the markers for BP SITE # 6 and 7 because some boys on bikes turned down that way. I paused at a bend in the trail, looking out at the plants floating on the murky water and the surrounding trees.

"Memories?" Drake asked.

"Somewhat," I said. "We landed in an area that looked like this, and crawled and swam for the trees." I looked up. "Above us the human aircrafts were shooting down our life pods and trying to destroy our drop ships." I closed my eyes a second, then looked out at the water. "I could see the explosions and the drop ships being knocked around by the missiles." I looked at him. "This is much quieter and, well, nicer."

"What was it like living in the bayou?" he asked as we started walking again.

"Wet, cold and hungry. We were always wet and cold, and covered in mud that first year unless it was raining. We built pallets covered with kudzu and tangled bald cypress to shield us but we couldn't light fires. Everything we ate – we ate raw."

He was quiet for a while, the only sound the crunching of our footsteps.

"I sometimes think living in the Sector would have been easier."

He looked at me. "No it's not. It's a prison, everything we get is a handout," he stated. "Your way of life is better."

"But you'd be confined to the houses," I told him. "Unless you had your markings removed."

He pulled a leaf off a branch. "Beats being locked up."

"I know that lately quite a few of us have become rather laxed in our comings and goings. Since so many of us have lighter markings or have been bleached, it's been easy to blend in, and we're not as wary of humans as we should've. It's not a good thing, really. My cousins and I get reminded a lot to be more cautious. But we're making progress on finding another planet, and that gives all of my people hope."

"Have you?" he asked, and I looked up at him questioningly. "Found another suitable planet?"

"We've a list of ten we're trying to get more data on, some that the Kepler II's are getting closer to – but the closer we get to those we want to focus on, the human scientists get excited about the new solar systems they discover. But so far, things look favorable."

We spotted a pair of turtles (Drake claimed he saw a third), and strayed from the trail a bit, always careful of where we stepped.

Suddenly I spotted an alligator floating alongside a fallen log about sixteen feet away and quickly moved around Drake to his other side. "You all right?" he asked, then turned to look where I was staring. "What? Where…? Is that… that's an alligator?"

"Yeah," I exhaled, trying to remain calm. It was not full grown, only about eight feet long, but in my viewpoint, one third of it was all mouth and teeth. Still, it was huge and facing us, and close enough that it could lunge for us if it was hungry.

"It's sleeping," he said, putting an arm around me.

"No, it's not," I said, shaking my head. "They always look like that. You think you can outswim them or that you can get by unnoticed, but they are faster than they look."

I started to edge away, wanting to be as far from it as I could. I knew that Drake wanted to watch it, but I was beginning to shake. I looked around, hoping to see the shadow or silhouette of a warrior, but didn't see one.

"Are you all right?" Drake asked again.

I shook my head.

"You want to go?"

I nodded, backing up again. He took my hand and led me away. When we were on the trail again, Drake took me in his arms and held me close. "Hey, it's all right. You're okay."

I breathed deeply, hugging him, feeling his strength envelope me. He was so solid, strong, and it was reassuring.

"Hey," he said, making me look up at him. "What is it?"

"I'm terrified of alligators," I said weakly. "But you'd be too if one had almost eaten you as a child and killed several people you knew – two of them right in front of you."

He held me again, saying, "It's all right. I won't let him hurt you," and I could feel myself start to relax. He tipped my chin up so he could see my face. "Better?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice yet, and he kissed me. His hand slid into my hair, and I ran my hands on his back as we kissed – a long leisurely kiss. In the soft filtered light of the trees and the soft sounds of the water, it was almost perfect, and the horror in the water behind us became forgotten.

We continued on the trail, stopped at BP SITE #4 and walked up to the bench-table in the interior of the swamp. I untied the quilt and spread it on the table before pulling out the food. Drake smiled as he looked at the bottle of humika. "Your guardians let you have this?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly ask," I said as I took out two plastic cups. He'd brought some fruits, two sandwiches on Atrian bread and sliced jicama. I had chicken legs and herbed-potato salad and sliced vegetables. It was a feast.

I asked him about life in the Sector, and he was a little more forthcoming, but then he mentioned Eljida and his desire to live there. "It's not at all what you think it is," I told him.

"It has to be better than the Sector," he stated.

"The swamp is always greener in the distance," I said. "I should know."

He poured more humika in my cup, then filled his. "But you have such freedoms."

"Those who are marked, like you, they have to stay hidden from humans – _always_. There are humans that will shoot us on sight, and the government does nothing – it's not a crime to kill an Atrian outside the Sector. All my cousins you've met are either bleached, have their skin dyed or are ubludnak, like me. If you were at the houses, you'd have a basement or lower level room and only be allowed out in the park where the pools are. The Iwabas in the bayou have it better. They die their skin black and put all sorts of voodoo things around their homes – and the swamp people leave them alone."

He was thoughtful for a while, sipping his drink and taking a bite of his sandwich. I had to admit, the sandwich he'd made me was good, whatever he'd put in it.

I decided to tell him what I knew about Eljida. "Eljida is made up of over a hundred and fifty drop ships and parts salvaged from the life pod wreckage. We found a couple of sinkholes in the bayou, created a long time ago from collapsed salt dome caverns, I think. The one Eljida is in drops down over half a mile below the water level, and we sunk a lot of the drop ships there, connected them together with huge pipes we found, and there are these air vents, and we use solar panels, hydraulic and turbine power systems, all camouflaged so humans don't know what they are. Ukænos was built the same way, only the builders used other materials as well. Each drop ship was stripped down and the seats removed to the common tank, or taken apart and welded together into beds. Each one houses up six to eight people, families usually share one ship. Its tight spaces, communal living, and we do our best to help them. But once you agree to enter Eljida or Ukænos, you don't leave – no one is permitted to go out unless you are a warrior or hunter, and that's a rare privilege."

"Then how have they survived if they don't leave?" he asked.

"They have our technology – hydration filtering systems, refocused light, hydro-grow caverns built out of old crates reinforced to be water tight, they even have chickens and small livestock and can fish – there is a fishery, but mostly large meat animals are brought in by Jesytur and its dried and shared. One cow yields about 560 to 675 pounds of meat and the bones are cracked open for the marrow and then ground into fertilizer. I don't have all the specifics."

"You know a lot," he said.

"I get reports," I replied. "They have to be frugal and conserve and recycle everything they can. It's why I thought your mom would be happier at the houses."

"I never thanked you for that," he said.

"You don't have to – I did it for her. The arrangement was made the moment I heard that Saroya was going to the Ebbingson gate," I told him. "I rather admire your mom – even before I knew you, I admired her. What she did for all of us was remarkable and brave. We all owe her a lot."

"You make her sound inatrejivil – almost like a super hero," he said with a laugh.

I know he was making fun of me, but in fact he was right. We packed up the leftovers. I glanced at him, I pulled the blanket off the table with a mischievous grin, then sauntered suggestively into the trees. I didn't need to look behind me: I knew that he followed me; I could feel his curiosity at my actions. Finding a spot where the leaves were thick, I laid out the quilt and sat down on it, leaning on my elbows with my legs stretched out. The breeze in the trees made the leaves sway slightly and the light shifted with them. I tilted my head back with my face up to the sun and my eyes closed. I was not as calm as I may have appeared, I could feel him approach, and my hearts quickened even though I tried to pretended I was simply enjoying the quiet solitude.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I wish you would," I said with my eyes closed, but the sound of my own voice was a surprise even to my ears; it was breathy and low, almost sultry. It was nerves, that awareness I always felt around him. But I had nothing to be nervous about – this was Drake.

"You didn't like the campsite?" he asked, kneeling beside me.

"I just didn't want to be bothered if anyone else or those boys on their bikes came up on the camp site," I said and lay down.

I felt him stretched out on the blanket next to me, but when I peeked at him, he was leaning on his elbow as he stared at me. "Sleepy?"

"No, comfortable," I replied and closed my eyes again. Even though I could feel him, his presence practically palatable to my senses, it was calming and reassuring. I contemplated rolling over and kissing him.

He shifted, and I opened an eye, seeing him with his head propped up on one hand, his blue eyes regarding me. I opened the other and smiled at him. He reached out with his other hand and touched the side of my face. "You didn't wear as much makeup today."

"No, not much," I said with a shake of my head. "It's only me and you."

His fingertips brushed the side of my face lightly. "You're right, your markings are really faint," he said.

"I used to be teased for it," I said, wanting to hide them with my hair like I normally did.

He leaned over me, his head and shoulders blocking out the sun. "I'm glad they are or we might not have met." My hand rose to touch his face as his head lowered slowly toward mine. Our lips met, his brushing across mine with the gentlest of whispers. I lifted my head, kissing him until the strain made me drop back down. He kissed my cheek, my eyelid. I slid my arm under the one he supported himself on and shifted closer to him.

His free hand stroked my hair as he gazed down at me. It felt so nice – so sensual. "Humm," I murmured as our lips met again. We lay there, making out on the soft earth as if we were the only people on the planet. His hand drifted, and slid under my blouse, but I allowed it, letting my hands slowly explore his back, chest and arms as well. I loved the way he felt under my hands: the ridge of his back, the solid feel of his muscles. He opened the buttons and kissed my breasts…

We heard voices and stopped, waiting to see if they'd come near us, but after a while they faded.

"We should get our bags," Drake said softly as I adjusted my blouse.

I shook my head. "The warriors, remember?"

He hung his head. "I forgot," he said and rolled onto his back.

I rolled up on my side as he put his arm behind his head, and I rested my hand and chin on his chest. "Sorry, but I had to have them—"

He laughed and reached for my hair. "I'm glad I didn't…" he started to say as he pulled a leaf out.

"Didn't do what?" I asked, perplexed. Did he regret making out with me? It had been incredible.

"Take things to far," he said, adding, "Make love to you," when I creased my brow, and I blushed. He chuffed a laugh. "Sometimes you are so innocent and naïve."

I shrugged, feeling my face grow warmer.

"It's all right, I kinda like it, but it's odd in a way," he said.

I cocked my head, wondering why he'd consider that odd.

"It's adorably cute. I like it," he said.

But then I heard a splash in the water and jolted upright, looking at the water beyond us.

"What is it?"

"That splash, it's one that alligators make," I stated, hoping it was further away than it sounded. I hoped that this didn't mean I was going to have those nightmares again.

"He's not going to get you." Drake pulled me to him and I laid my chin on his chest again, and I traced the lines of his chest and abdomen, making lazy lines across where his ribs were. He just laid there, his arm behind his head, watching me.

There was another plop sound, like that made by turtles, and birds landed in the branches of the trees. I knew that humans often complained about the mosquitoes, but for some reason they had never bothered us.

But all good things end. We eventually packed up, drank some of his water, and headed out, Drake carrying the blanket on his pack this time. At first we had considered taking the Armadillo Ridge (following the white markers) but we encountered more people on the trail nearer to the BP Site #3 and more boys on bikes near the BP Site #1 marker that we decided not to. However we changed our mind when we neared the trailhead and took the trail anyway.

We saw another alligator sunning itself on a log, and I immediately scooted to Drake's other side to put him between me and the dreaded beast, which had made Drake laugh at me. But I waited patiently as he watched the creature. A little ways further we saw more water fowl wading through the plants closer to the shore. We passed by more people who were walking in the opposite direction, and they stared blatantly at Drake. He simply nodded his head or ignored them. "I'm sorry if they are making you uncomfortable," I stated as a man and woman walked by, both of them stopping to stare at us. "You'd think they've ever seen an Atrian before."

"It's like this all the time," he stated unfazed as if it didn't matter to him at all. "At least they are not being hostile."

But when we returned to the trail head, someone shouted, "Tatty," or "Hey tatty," at us. Drake's jaw clench, his shoulders tensed and his hand in mine tightened slightly, but he made no other indication he'd heard them.

Back in the car as I was driving out the gate I asked him what he'd like to do next. He looked at the clock. "Roman and Sophia were going to The Bug," he stated.

"All right we'll join our friends," I suggested and turned onto the hwy.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I went home that night feeling giddy. Sure we had fun at The Bug, but even as people mingled, Drake stayed near me, or was watching me. Justin and Ethan kept asking me how things were going with my Vwasak warrior, but I simply grinned around my straw and wouldn't say anything. Amilee tried to get details, unsuccessfully, to the point where she became whinny.

When people started to leave, Quinn offered to drive again, but even though Roman and Sophia chose to go with him, Drake walked me to my car. "Turn right here," he said, indicating a dirt road – or a drive – about a mile or two from the Sector.

I did and he told me to pull over. He unfastened his seat belt and turned toward me. "Come here," he said softly.

I undid mine and turned to him. He gently cupped my face pulling me closer and kissed me. I scooted as close to him as I could, so I could kiss him easier. His fingers trailed down my neck along my marks and I moaned in his mouth at the contact. "You are so sensitive," he said, trailing kisses where his fingers hand roamed. The sensation was so heady, so sensual. I put my hand on his leg and leaned into him. I wished we were in his pod and not in my little car on the side of the dirt drive.

"I want to see you again," he said.

It took me a moment for my brain to work. "But you can see me anytime."

"No, like this," he said. "We can go to the lake after school."

I nodded. "Sure." I'll just put the warriors on alert and… oh crap. The warriors. "Keep in mind we'll be watched – well, watched over."

"That does complicate things," he said.

I leaned over and kissed him and he responded. I put my arm around him and tried to deepen the kiss like he would, but it felt odd sticking my tongue in his mouth, so I played with his and sucked softly on his lip. I had no idea if or what I was doing was good, but apparently it wasn't wrong. I wasn't as aggressive as he was, but this was a first for me. Still, it was nice. He laughed softly as I drew away and looked at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes were dark, heavy, and there was a intensity in them.

"Gads, you're… What am I getting into with you?"

I'm what? "I don't understand?"

The SUV behind us flashed on their brights. I glanced at the clock. "Oh, crap – you'll be late!"

"It was worth it," he said as I buckled up. I started the car and drove him to the gates. "I wish I could call you."

"It would make things easier," I said. 'But you'll see me on Monday." I regretted saying it almost immediately as his smile relaxed. "Or tomorrow? You know where the apartment is. Come over."

"Okay, tomorrow," he said with a boyishly-hopeful grin and gave me a quick kiss before leaving the car.

I watched him walk off. He turned once to look at me, and then turned back and disappeared into the gates. I drove away slowly, wondering what time he'd show up.


	21. Chapter 21

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 20 ("When Waiting Strive Forward")

Drake did come. Early. Really early. We were all still in our pajamas and hadn't even had breakfast yet when he knocked on our unit door. How he got in the building, I don't know; normally people have to be buzzed in. So it was quite a surprise to open the door and see him there.

He didn't have good news either. The Itrejivil Ikseyan wanted to meet me – Roman's Hwatab.

"I have a way to sneak you into the Sector," he said, but I shook my head.

"No, if I'm brought before your Ikseyan I'll be seen, and the SEU will find out. It's best if I have a legitimate way in," I said, but we couldn't think of one. "Emery has gotten into the Sector," I said. "How'd she do it?"

"Using her father's badge," Drake stated.

"Okay, that is not an option." Unless… I called Ryuta, but he was not answering. I tried Jeff Collier's number. "Jeff, it's Maureen. How are you?"

"Fine," he drawled out slowly and told someone to shut up the dog. "What's up? You never call unless it's something and usually something big."

"I know that this is an imposition, and I hate to ask, but I was wondering how one goes about get permission to enter the Sector for the day?" I asked him.

"Civilians don't, you know that," he stated. "Hang on." There was background noise; I could hear the TV, then silence. I checked my phone to make sure we were not disconnected. "Okay, now why do you want to get into the Sector? Things are pretty hot in there right now."

"The Hwatab wants to meet with me," I told him. I suddenly had an idea. "I think it might have to do with the crates we have amassed for them and how many, transportation and where to put them… It's a big project once it's approved. The new, well used crates will help with the overcrowding and should appease some of the unrest."

He asked more questions, which I answered as honestly as I could, and I admitted that I had spoken to a Ruthy in the director's office about the crates. "Roman sent Drake to come get me. This is the next step forward, right? Talking to the Hwatab?"

"And you are responsible for the donation of the crates?" he asked. I knew he meant me and my people.

"Yes," I admitted. "You can say I'm on the committee – or that I head it – or that it's my community awareness project. I can write one up in a jiffy."

"I bet you could." He was quiet as if he had his hand over his phone. "All right, bring your project proposal to the SEU offices. I'll check it. And I'll have to confirm that the Hwatab are requesting to meet you. If they are, I'll let you in. For a day – one day."

"Give me an hour," I stated.

"Give me two," he stated. "I'll call you if there's a problem."

I called Quinn. He didn't sound awake. Oh well, I needed him. "I need you to come over to my unit. I've one hour to write a community awareness project proposal, and I need your help," I told him. He groggily told me he was on his way, bless him.

I turned to Loraine. "Dig up all the information we have on the crates, the exact number, location, which companies we're naming, the number of trucks we can spare – everything. Call Patrik if you don't know." Then I turned to Drake. "Tell me what I need to know about the Sector and the areas with the most overcrowding."

Loraine and I started to draft the main points, Drake offering his knowledge of the Sector and the locations that needed the crates the most. When Quinn arrived, he added his input, and Krista and Amilee helped type it up, (yep, I called them over to help, too). We printed up about a dozen of them and stapled them together. "I wish we had binders instead of these school folders," Krista said disparagingly. "They'd look more professional."

"Scholastic is better – and besides, this is pretty good for an hour's work," I told her while collecting my things. I quickly scurried away to change clothes. Yes, I was still in my oversized T-shirt, Tinkerbell pajama bottoms with my hair in a ponytail all morning in front of Drake. (I had washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair a little before he knocked on the door though, thankfully, my normal morning routine. Thank you, Me-ma!)

I took the quickest shower I could, and dried my hair as quickly as I could as Quinn rattled off key points of the proposal over the sound of the hairdryer from the other side of the slightly open door.

The girls were choosing what I should wear when I entered my room wrapped in bath sheet. "Give me the blue sheath dress and sensible heels," I said while pulling on a pair of seamless boy shorts, a bra and nude nylon stockings. Yes, stockings – I hate pantyhose and avoid them if I can. Stockings are simpler, easier to put on and if you run one you replace that one. And you can carry spares in the side pocket of a purse.

I put the dress on and turned for the mirror. The scoop neckline, cap sleeves, sheath silhouette accented by contouring seams and crisscrossing panels that defined the waist worked well in the boardrooms of our companies, but I had forgotten how well it fit. Oh well, it was a good color for me. I slipped on my dark brown, Zendaya 2 ½" heel dress shoes and asked Loraine if I could use her coach bag as I went to fix my makeup as Quinn continued to brief me.

Drake appeared in the bathroom door as I ran my brush through my hair one last time, wishing I had time to curl it a bit. My natural wave will have to do. "You're going to wear a dress, and heels – in the Sector?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet your Hwatab – I want to look nice." I turned to face him. "Don't I look all right?"

His gaze raked down my body, making my breath hitch. "Yeah, you look great," he said with a one-sided quirk of his mouth, and I smiled. Compared to his casual grey T-shirt under his black hoodie that matched his grey denims and his boots I was very overdressed, but I wanted to make an impression. Besides, I loved the way his tanks and T-shirts always showed off his physique.

I put on my blue stone necklace, bracelet and the pin that Behkiie made me, choosing a pair of Black Hills gold earrings since they matched the leaves on the necklace and bracelet, sort of, and turned to thank my friends for putting the proposal together so quickly.

"Good luck," Loraine said.

"I typed up a power point, too," Amilee stated, handing me a Trader Joe's bag with all my folders in it. "Knock 'em dead!"

"Give this to Sophia," Quinn said, handing me a folded letter. I slipped it into my purse, well Loraine's purse, promising I would.

Drake stared at me most of the way to the Sector, even though I wanted him to review the proposal with me. "I don't think it's about the crates," he said.

"I just want to be prepared for their questions," I explained.

"It's never good news when the Hwatab summons you," he told me.

"I'll be fine," I tried to assure him. "Being summoned is nothing new to me, and it usually only means that one of the elders has a question – well, questions to discuss. I'll be fine – I'm used to this."

He still looked dubious; I had to wonder why.

At the gate to the Sector, I was escorted to the offices. I handed Collier one of the proposals as Roathy (they knew her as Ruthy) entered. "Maureen, good to see you, sweetie. How are your guardians doing?" she asked, holding a file.

"They're well, thank you," I replied.

"This is very thorough," Collier said, giving me a approving nod with a questioning stare.

"I've been working on this project for a while now, sir," I told him, and beside me, Drake put a fist to his nose and mouth to cover a soft cough.

"Well, the Hwatab apparently does wish to see you, so we'll grant you a day pass. You have until dusk," Collier stated.

"Oh, um, I was hoping to have dinner with my school friends, Drake, Roman and Sophia. Is that – can that be allowed?" I asked sweetly.

Collier looked as if he were considering it and then extended my curfew to nine o'clock. He held the proposal back to me. "Oh, you may keep that one for your files," I told him. Best to keep it all official. He handed it to Roathy.

Two SEU guards escorted me into the Sector, even though I was perfectly safe enough with Drake beside me. Someone must have sent a message to Roman because he came running out to meet me. "I'll be fine with my friends," I told the guards. "Thank you for your assistance."

They didn't say anything to my dismissal, but stayed back as I followed Roman and Drake down the main Sector street.

We stopped on the platform to a crate that opened on its side. "They're in here," Roman said and gave the men outside the door our names. I took a moment before entering to inhale deeply, squaring my shoulders, adjusting my physical carriage and mental bearing, preparing myself for the meeting of Roman's Hwatab, then exhaled without relaxing my posture. Iksen-mode as Loraine called it. I nodded to Roman. "Are you ready?" the man at the door asked me.

"Yes," I said assuredly. Drake watched me with a look of awe as I walked confidently into the room, a commanding presence of assured self-confidence. Without being obvious about it, I took stock of the room and who was present: no humans, everyone here was Atrian. Good. But there were only four adults, Roman, Drake and myself. "Do you know if there are listening or recording devices?" I asked Roman.

"No, the SEU don't generally bother with our meetings. My father… the Iksen in the wysedia position submits a report at the SUE offices afterwards," he told me.

"Best you are that person, I don't want my cover blown," I suggested, but he shrugged.

"It's usually the Zwahan Iksen," he stated.

Damn.

I stood by Roman's left as he introduced me to the leaders of the Itrejivil. I greeted each in turn formally, then sat in the offered chair, maintaining my perfect posture. Drake stood behind us, and I could feel his presence, like a solid rock, and that in of itself gave me sense of strength as well. Beside me, Roman sat in the offered seat with a casual ease. I was surprised that Roman did not assume the wysedia position at the table nor did he take up the moltek; it stood conspicuously in the center of the table. That was something I was going to have to change; Roman should have convened the meeting, but a man named Avun, a Zwahan elder who presumably had been filling in since Nox's death, and subsequently again after Castor's, was acting as Atriarch Iksen of the table, assuming the wysedia, and it was obvious he was used to the privilege. I'd remember seeing him at Dinaskyu at the Zwahan table.

"Verdiend Abour, Verdiend Amwur," I begun, using the honorific when addressing an Iksen, "If you have summoned me here, I am to assume that you know who I am?"

Ghianni and Aujheyn both nodded, Aujheyn with a knowing smile as Ghianni said graciously, "I recognized you at Dinaskyu." Avun, who had his elbows on the table with his hands clasped, pressed his thumbs to his lips, contemplatively, but Borjmei, the Swamad Iksen, looked surprised.

"I understand and respect the delicate position you are in, Verdiend Amwur." Aujheyn stated his recognition as well. "The Vwassak will defend you, your honor and the secret you must keep," and firmly declared a Vwasak warriors oath in Sondiv.

Ghianni so swore, "The Iwabas will protect you, your honor and the secret you keep," albeit more serenely yet as serious and dignified in her pledge.

Avun dropped his arm on the table as he leaned on the armrest of his seat and gazed at me appraisingly. "So it is true; the Tgorasad Iksen lives?"

"She does in me," I replied in Sondiv, then switched back to Emglish. "I must ask you, _**If**_ I am to be frank with you, I must ask your honored oath as well," I said. "If the humans know of me, many of our people – and I don't mean just the Tgorasad – I mean _yours_ as well, will be in grave danger. My identity must remain guarded. The humans must not know that Atrians survive outside the Sector."

Avun regarded me, assessing me, and I held his gaze with assured self-confidence. After a few seconds, he also swore to keep my secrets. Borjmei did as well, with solemnity.

The meeting was concerning the reason Roman and I had invented a holiday for sawinzenia. I was polite but concise in my answers, respectful, but gave every indication that I was the Iksen of my people, Atriarch of the Tgorasad, as well as for their people living on the outside. However even though they were more laxed, I used the formalities and proper etiquettes with well honed ease, never allowing my comportment to waver. I needed their respect and to acknowledge my authority.

They asked many questions regarding our homes and activities, and since there were no humans present, I felt comfortable being forthright, although I was not too specific. "I will change the meeting times of my Hwatab so that Roman may attend them. That way he is fully appraised and can relate to you our decisions and activities at your meetings and can voice your opinions and concerns to us as well," I suggested formally with a gentle firmness so as not to offend. This suggestion seemed to please two of the elders, Ghianni and Aujheyn, the Iwasbas and Vwasak Ikseyan, but Borjmei, the Swamad Iksen was quiet on the matter.

"And we will have a voice in your Hwatab?" Avun asked.

"As the Atriarch Iksen of your people here, yes, he will have a voice," I assured him. I could see that the elevation did not go unnoticed. They were not yet ready to acknowledge Roman as _the_ Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil, even though the Zwahan Iksen had been _the _leader of the Itrejivil and the Zwahan the leading tribe for a millennium. That was another thing that would have to change. Roman would need to learn how to use posture, demeanor and the formalities to gain the respect of these leaders to ascend to his rightful position.

"Now, on another matter: it will hopefully please you that we have amassed quite a few crates to be added to the Sector to help ease overcrowding. Roman and I have been working on this project for some time now," I said, emphasizing Roman's name subtly as I handed out the proposals. "These are to bring you up to date." Roman looked at me, but thankfully did not do anything, expression-wise or in body language to indicate otherwise. Behind me, I could tell Drake was smiling, hopefully inwardly not outwardly, at my comment.

We discussed it thoroughly: how and how many, and that Roman had decided where they'd best be utilized and what further materials would be required for their placements. There was discussion about placements. I gently asserted myself in the discussion, carefully directing the conversation as I did at my table, and realized that I could very easily command this Hwatab; me an outsider whom they've just met. At the conclusion of the discussion, my packet was so full of notes it looked like an abused school book. Roman likewise spoke up, but since both Roman and Drake had been so clear to us about where the needs were greatest, Drake even providing a map of sorts for the packet, it was hard to dispute Roman's suggestions.

We broke for lunch, and the Ikseyan insisted on treating me to lunch in the only restaurant in the Sector. In the most demure way I could, I slyly included both Roman and Drake in the lunch as well, and carefully maneuvered myself so that Roman was close to my side at all times, and noticed that Drake, likewise, kept me at arm's length as well. It made for the appearance of a very united front to the other Ikseyan.

Afterwards I was given a tour of the Sector by the Ikseyan. I was surprised by the fact that no one wore color in the Sector, everyone in was primarily black and grey, mixed occasionally with tan or taupe, cream and white. I must have really stood out in my true blue toned dress. I wondered if it was an unconscious statement, or apathy, bitterness and disillusionment after becoming accustomed to camp existence.

In one section, mostly populated by Swamed, a little girl ran up to me and asked if I was from Eljida. "No, but I do live on the outside," I told her in Sondiv.

She asked me if I knew her aunt. I sat down on a crate. "Oh, I knew her." I looked up at the people gathering. "She worked in the food dispensary on the ship." A woman nodded, and I looked at the girl who was apprising me hopefully. "She made the best sweet biscuits." I told the girl I'd ask after her aunt.

Others started asking about loved ones, and I pulled out my phone to make a list. "I don't recognize her name, but I can ask," I told a man who pleaded with me to find his wife. "But you can always give names to Roman and Drake, and they can pass them on to me at school."

Borjmei and Ghianni both invited me to dine with them for dinner. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm eating with my friends, Roman, Drake and Sophia," I told them kindly but definitely.

Ghianni smiled as if understanding. "Of course, dear, it was good to meet with you," she said, glancing quickly at Drake before walking away.

"I'm sorry to have invited myself without checking with you," I whispered to Roman as we walked off.

"No, it's fine," he said but I wasn't sure.

"If it's an imposition or if your mother will be annoyed, I could take them up on the—"

Roman cut me off. "No, it's fine. But why don't you hang out with Drake a bit, and I'll go tell my mom," he said, jutting his head at Drake. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Drake replied.

We went to the market, and I was thrilled to see Behkiie. She introduced me to a few more of the people. After a while I turned to Drake and asked to go someplace quieter.

He led me to his pod.

I remembered quite acutely the last time we were here.

Although then I'd been a little nervous, not uncomfortable so, but I'd simply stared at him, taking him in and waited for him to say something. He'd kissed me instead. I wondered what he'd do this time, not that I couldn't guess. He'd practically told me what he'd do.

Instead of watching Drake like last time, I took a moment to look about his pod.

It was a mix of retro and IKEA furnishings, but I liked it. A huge tiger wall hanging was the first thing you saw when you entered. A sturdy rattan sofa, two chairs and small secondhand end tables were placed around a red IKEA rug which made up the sitting area where the flat screen TV hung. I wondered what service the Atrians were allowed. On the opposite wall was the large round window I'd seen his mother leap through on Dinaskyu. The yellow kitchen had back-lit, open cupboards, with two long yellow florescent lights one on each of the two walls. He had a small fridge and a round table with mixed-matched chairs over which hung a retro amber glass iron lamp. A variegated cæsenu plant (an Atrian rhizome with large, alternate leaves and 'flowers' made up of red four-petal bracts surrounding a pink spadix) stood between the kitchen and Drake's room. Drapes divided the rooms rather than doors; Drake's was stripped woven rug and the others were made of raw green fibers. It was eclectic, but homey.

I could feel Drake in the room behind me, sense his contemplation as he watched me. I tried to keep from getting nervous by keeping my breathing even and ignoring the thumping palpitation from my hearts and tried to relax my stiff Iksen posture. I could feel his uncertainness, of what I wasn't sure.

I waited for him to move first or to say anything, but he didn't. Yet I knew through our connection, I knew that he was still regarding me curiously.

But he didn't move.

I turned slowly to face him where he stood, still leaning against his green door, arms crossed, one foot propped on the base of the door, appraising me. I took him in, the casual pose belying the warrior making his assessment before the – what? – attack? The retreat? It felt like both and neither at the same time.

His arms uncrossed as he stood up, and he moved forward, and I could feel my anticipation mount, almost like the kindling of a fire inside me, yet I felt more like the match of the predator approaching me rather than the prey. I turned my head as he walked up and stopped next to my side. I turned fully to face him, once again meeting his gaze.

"Do you want anything – a glass of water?" he asked.

I shook my head and replied, "No, thank you, I'm fine," ignoring the nervous flutters in my stomach. Relax. There 's no need to be so stiff around him, relax, damn it.

He stepped closer, and I angled my head upward as he did, still gazing into those incredible vivid blue eyes of his. I bit my lip as he stared at me, entranced by those eyes that could literally make my hearts skip a beat with just a glance.

"There are no warriors here to save you," he said softly.

I inhaled deeply and asked, "Do I need saving?" meeting his gaze boldly. What was I doing? Baiting him? But I could feel the change in him, like an unspoken challenge turning into desire, which in turn was increasing mine.

"I don't know, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. I wanted this, I did. We'd only just gotten back together but it didn't matter. I waited to see what he'd do.

He placed his hands on my waist and made me back up a step against the support pillar behind me and stepped closer.

I smiled timidly as I looked up at him, and I bit my lower lip as I reached up and eased his hoodie off his shoulders, smiling at the sleeveless T which exposed his markings so nicely. I should have known, he usually wore tanks most of the time. Drake removed his hoodie, and I ran my fingertips over his shoulder marks and down his arms, loving the feel of his skin as well as the aroused look on his face.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it carelessly aside. My gaze immediately swept down his body, and I raked my nails gently down his chest and across his markings, making him inhale sharply. I was thrilled by his response – his markings were sensitive, too.

His hands cupped my face as he leaned down and kissed me, and I slid my hands across his ribs to his sides to keep my balance. He looked at me, his gaze became smoldering, and I realized that my left hand was still on his birthmarks there. Bold pinnated stripped segmented markings like the ones on his left neck and shoulder – only more of them, denser – a hand-width band starting from under his right pectoral muscle and going all the way around to his spine on his back. Smiling, I raked my fingernails gently in little swirls on his skin as I drew my hand back to his front over his markings, biting my lip as I did, watching him inhale at the sensation I caused.

Instead of kissing me, he turned me around, swept my hair aside and unzipped my dress, kissing my shoulder as he did, right over my markings, and I moaned from the almost electric sensation that seemed to go straight through me and down to my groin. I turned my head to kiss him as he pushed my dress off, letting it fall at my ankles.

I pulled one foot out, then kicked my dress aside with my other and turned to face him. His eyes raked over me lustfully, making my skin tingle and my breath hitch at the intensity of his gaze as he smiled at my underwear clad body.

When our eyes met, Drake lifted me up so we were eyelevel. I cupped his head in my hands and kissed him, my passion fueled by his desire reflected back at me through my connection. He leaned into me, pinning my body to the pillar, his groin firmly pressed against me. Oh it was heady, kissing him like this, feeling the friction of his ardor down there, knowing he could lift me so easily as if I weighed but a ballast stone. But I began to sink slowly, and Drake's hands slowly slid up my sides as I slipped down to my feet, still ravaging each other's mouths hungrily.

The next moment, he swept me up in his arms and carried me to his bed.

It was almost two hours later before we left his pod to go see Roman and Sophia.

~~~~~o~~~~~

On my locker Monday was a sprig of vellar, an aromatic white flower popular at Dinaskyu for haycews because of the multiple blooms in pairs and threes that opened along the branch stocks each summer to late fall. Definitely an Itrejivil flower, but one that was out of season. Not that accomplished cultivators couldn't get the plant to bloom year round to supply for unions (our version of a wedding) and for flora vellar oil to be given to the family at an aughmau. Kinda like our version of the human's roses. There was no doubt in my mind who put it there.

It was kinda nice having Drake as a boyfriend. Drake behaved as he always had, except he pulled me aside during break to kiss me in quiet corners, and he sat next to me at lunch.

Sophia, Drake and Roman came to the houses with me after school, and I convened the Hwatab, needlessly introducing our honored guests, as was the formal custom. There wasn't much to report from the science sectors: we were still trying to get info on the ten planets we were interested in while not seemingly uninterested in the new solar systems being discovered.

"Boruck and Kerhone introduced a modification to the Kepler II that is a four part system," I explained to my guests. "The two observatories, jokingly called Messapus and Halesus after Neptune's sons, are in orbit around Neptune, with the drive module now acting as a relay satellite, for the satellites stationed in our orbit. Since Neptune takes 165 of Earth's years to go around the sun, it's slower progress allows scientist longer observation periods of certain projections and the telescopes on the two observatories can be rotated remotely through the relays."

"Also, Neptune has its own heat source; it emits a quantity of energy two times greater than it receives, and we were able to harness that energy to keep the power cells sufficiently charged. So the system can be active in Neptune's orbit for as long as the materials the device was made of can withstand the solar and Neptune's radiation," Ihmen stated.

"What about the others?" Drake asked. "You've mentioned several."

"The other Kepler II's were projected into space much like the Voager systems were in the in the 1970's toward specific areas of this Milky Way galaktykes with their drive module intact," Ihmen stated. "The Kepler III's we talk about are an advanced version of the Keper II's with actual remote control directional drive capabilities, rather than simply rotational alternation."

"Like our interstellar probes were," Roman stated.

"Both the Kepler II and the Keper III _are_ our interstellar technology," Patrik stated. "But humans were reluctant to accept the Kepler III designs until recently – well, the Russians are interested. That's why we contacted them with the schematics – to intrigue them with the possibilities."

Kurke, Deyne and Kreger were going forward with the necessary documents needed to start a foundry in Saint Petersburg: the application for state registration of a legal entity upon its foundation; the Decision to found a company formalized by sole founder decision or protocol of the general meeting of founders; and the Articles of Incorporation of a Legal Entity1, as well as find suitable location for the foundry.

"And we have a message form Kenton," Ihmen stated. Her tone made me take notice. Something was amiss. "Roman, Kenton works for SETI Institute in coordination with the SRI International on RAL, the Allen Telescope Array, a radio interferometer," she clarified for him his position with the SETI Institute and SRI International. "There have been anomalies, an unknown transient phenomena picked up by the arrays – electromagnetic waves."

"Where? What coordinates are they coming from?" I asked hopefully. She gave me the coordinates, which were verified by Patrik, and I involuntarily inhaled in surprise. It wasn't from the direction where the Suvek beam had been projected, but from outside the Milky Way galaktyke. "It it a signal response?"

"We don't know – the people working on the Array are undecided and call it inconclusive at this time. However, SETI Institute and SRI International have approved the addition of the telemetry decoder technology," Ihmen stated. She turned to Roman. "It too is Atrian technology and programming."

"Wait, you mean that someone was there and possibly received the Suvek's signal?" Roman asked.

"It's intermittent, electromagnetic waves in the the radio/microwave spectrum but still too early to tell as we've – Kenton says they've yet to get a clean lock on the phenomena's origins and it's possible that if it's a signal, the low frequencies we used might not have enough kinetic energy to be deciphered easily by the human's equipment, but these oscillations in electric and magnetic fields are easy to detect with their antennas."

"But if we had access to the ARDhet…" Ardon, a Cæveh adult who sat as a Second elder on the council, started to say.

"We had the capability to pick up transmissions from that apparent distance," Ihmen stated. "Kenton told me he'd keep me appraised."

She was hit with a dozen questions. "So far all I could give you are speculations, there isn't enough information on it yet – but when I hear anything I will report it."

However, after the meeting Ihmen approached me and pulled me aside. "I didn't want to unnecessarily alarm the others. These electromagnetic waves are presently undetermined, and it's pattern is interrupted and irregular," she stated. "However, he does think it's coming from the section of space where, if someone was approaching the plejira galaktyka, they would've or could've picked up the Suvek's signal."

It had been determined that the signal beam had been directed out of the Milky Way galaxy as if perpendicular to it, out into space. "So it could be in response to the Suvek? Someone Vega was trying to contact?"

"My mother believes so, and Ian and Patrik agree. I didn't want to alarm Roman's sister and Drake – you told us he was once with the Trags," she stated. That was the real reason she withheld it from the meeting – Drake.

"He's not a Trag anymore," I told her.

"But he's had connections and… You trust him; we are trying to as well," she stated.

I understood.

"One more thing," she said. "I think we're rushing things, reaching out to the Soviets."

"Why? Developing relations with them is a good thing," I said straightening up. "Besides, Kurke said that they have the necessary alloys for tritan-stalunsile – well, as close to it as we're going to get. I know he wants to send someone to Ireland in regards to the duranium alloy, but I think South Africa should be approached, especially if we need to produce clear polymer-aluminum – their temperatures are more favorable."

"It will expose us," she said. "Carl said that Boruck is already sharing the technology with the Roscosmos."

Boruck went by Paul Boruck around the humans. He worked on the Kepler II investigation team on the team for the Kepler II's scanning and relay systems development and science data analysis at NASA Ames Research Center at Moffett Field, California. "When Carl met with the people from the Bauman Moscow State Technical University about the Kepler III designs as his PhD project, naturally they took notice – it's all Atrian technology and far more advanced than the human drones – naturally the Roscosmos and the State Space Agency of Ukraine were bound to want to know more. Boruck's superiors offered to share technology after they learned about the design specs for the new space probe."

"But we're moving too fast," she stated. "I think the astrophysicists recognized that it's Atrian technology."

"And if they do, and they want it, then that can potentially work in our favor. A voice to the humans that we're not out to destroy their world. I want these metals available to us before we have our ship under our control again," I stated. "And I want to begin reconstruction the moment it is."

"If integration is ever signed," she replied.

"Ihmen," I said, grabbing my bag. "We've been stranded here ten years. Don't you think that the fleet would be searching for us by now?"

"It's a large plejira galaktyka," she stated.

"It is, but it's not infinite," I said. I had to believe that they'd come. "We'll talk more later; but do consider making allies with other countries. Maybe then, those other presidents could convince the American president that we are not invaders but explores with a lot to offer."

"You're being idealistic," she said.

In a way she was right, but I still had hope that we could at some point have a meeting with the American president and discuss other options to the incarceration of my people – Roman's people.

Instead of taking my friends to The Bug after the meeting, I drove to the Burger King, ordered four whopper with cheese meals, no salt on the fries, eight bottles of water and headed to the park where they held the carnival. Drake looked about as we headed to the picnic area, and I wondered which memories he thought of, our time together on the rides or when the Red Hawks tried to abduct him, but he smiled as we passed the huge boulder near the bandstand. As we sat at a table eating, I told my friends what Ihmen said about the signal. "She didn't want to alarm everyone," I concluded. "That's why she told me privately, but I think she's right. The Suvek signal was sent for a reason, and if there is an Atrian ship out there, they might have picked up the signal beam."

"The fleet?" Drake asked.

I shrugged as I ate a fry. "Or a rescue ship? But Vega told you it was a weapon, one that would offset the balance here on earth and free us – so yes, I think it very well could be the fleet. But we don't know for sure."

"Vega's husband is a captain in the fleet," Roman stated. "He'd come looking for his wife and daughter."

"And his Hwatab, right? He'd want to rescue the leaders of his people," I point out. He is a captain? I wonder if he was aware of his wife's ambitions?

"Will they attack earth?" Sophia asked, concerned etched strongly in her face and in her eyes.

"Protocols say they might – if it is the fleet," Drake stated.

"Roman, I think you and I have to be mentally prepared to consider this as a reality – the fleet may be coming, and if they do, I don't want a war with the humans," I stated. "We've lost so many already, I don't want to cause more deaths – human or Atrian."

"Should we tell Gloria?" Sophia asked.

I looked at Roman. "Your call."

"No, not until we know for certain," he said.

"What about our friends?" Sophia asked.

"I don't want to alarm them," Roman stated.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Drake asked, the warrior wanting a plan of attack.

I smiled at him. We discussed options, what we knew about military protocols, and I suggested using Lukas' blog to warn the world if it seemed that the United States would resist our need to gain control of the ship.

"Which they will," Drake pointed out.

"My greatest fear is if they impose martial law and lock down the Sector – or worse think that bombing it is an option," I stated.

Roman looked skeptical.

"I wouldn't put it past them," I told him. "In every movie scenario the Americans have a solution to defeat the aliens. In a real attack from orbit they don't have any real defense, and that will terrify them."

He cocked his head. But Drake looked smug.

"Their aircraft won't be able to fly as high as our ships in orbit, and if they do attack, we have fighter craft with the capability of flying in higher elevations and have excellent maneuverability. The human nuclear missiles – even if they can be projected up at the intergalactic battle cruisers, which I don't think they can but they might try, we'd simple shoot them – blow them up in the lower atmosphere. They don't have defense options that would be affective, but our ships could destroy a city – heck, multiple cities – from orbit."

"And you're certain that they will attack the U.S.?" Sophia asked.

"It's a possibility; if they try to find us and realize that half of the Atrian survivors are being held captive in an internment camp they will want to free them – that could mean war. Even Eljida, Ukænos and Negea could be perceived as detention facilities."

"So they will wipe out America?" Drake asked, and I knew that bothered him as much as it did me.

"No, not just America," I told him. "Next time you see a image of the earth as it appears from space, put your finger where the Sector is – then draw a large circle. There are no boundaries visible from space, and our officers will not have seen a human map. The computers will be able to translate the language within an hour as the crew scans the planet for survivors – and they will be looking for all of us, 5,689 adults – not counting little kids born in the last ten years. They will indentify which continent we're on – our exact locations. Once they do that, they will chose their target zone, and I fear that in addition to North America, a third to half of South America will be in the target zone as well, considering our global position."

Drake set down his whooper and sat up straighter. "She's right, a lot of other countries will be brought into this."

"So we have to do what we can to prevent it," Roman stated.

"And to do that, we need our ship. The communications onboard are our only hope of maintaining control of the situation," I stated.

We continued to discuss the options and worse case scenarios until it was time for me to drive them to the Sector. Sophia and Roman bid me good night and exited the car. Drake turned to face me. "So we wait, is that it?"

"For now," I sighed. "Until the human detection technology identifies who sent that response. We still don't know if it is the fleet or a rescue ship. So yes, we wait. Kenton and the others will inform me with all new developments, and I'll inform you and Roman."

"Wait, aren't we going to be included in your meetings?" he asked.

"Yes, of course you are, but I get updates in emails and texts on any occurrence that could affect us all," I reminded him. "Sometimes I'm told things privately, things that the Ikseyan don't want to unnecessarily alarm the residents and families about or until we have more conclusive information."

He stared out of the window.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"So we wait and hope that we don't become a target," he said with his fist clenched.

"Drake, I'll do a_nything_ it takes to protect the Sector and everyone in it," I said emphatically, and I meant it wholeheartedly.

His head snapped in my direction "Don't do anything reckless."

I nodded, shrugging my shoulders.

"I mean it, Maureen, don't do something that puts you in danger."

"If the situation becomes bad, I'll find a journalist that will listen to me," I told him. I saw a tick in his jaw. "At some point we may be found out, and when that happens, we have a plan of action."

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are several, and you have to get in before your curfew. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay," I said but he was hardly appeased. "Ian and the warriors will look after me and the people. I'll be fine."

"You better be," he said and reached over to draw my head closer to his and kissed me, a strong fierce kiss. When he broke off I was breathless. "Tomorrow. Don't forget. I want details."

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I discussed everything with Loraine when we were getting ready for school the next morning, and continued the discussion in the car. "Ihmen thinks we're pushing too quickly by sharing our metallurgic technology with Russia, Ireland and South Africa," I said.

"We are," she replied. "We haven't even found a viable planetary alternative, and you're exposing us to other countries."

"So far only Russia," I pointed out. But she was right. "It's too forward and premature to be considered. However we can't back out now – we've already initiated contact. We have to proceed." I turned the corner at a stop sign. "You have your passport and money, right?"

"Yes, always," she stated. "Justin will go with me, and we'll approach the Mexican authorities."

"We need to have someone in place to warn Canada and Cuba," I said, thinking aloud.

"Guatemala, Honduras, Costa Rica and Panama.. and oh yes, Belize," she said, going over the list of countries south of Mexico.

"You forgot Nicaragua," I pointed out.

"Yeah, right," she said grinning. "Now name all the South American countries."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Miss Garcia introduced two foster boys of a family that ironically 'just moved in town' and had enrolled at Marshal High. I knew them both: Dren, a Sævad, and Garth, a Zæsak, were both nineteen and living in my apartment as members of my guard. "Can you believe it, I have protection now?" Loraine stated as we walked out of class.

I turned to gape at her. "What?" What did she mean – _she_ had protection? She's always had protection – she's like a sister to me and my guards were to keep her safe as well.

"Roman mentioned that Drake was his and Sophia's protection. Sooo, Ian increased the protection detail and reassigned the scouts. You, me and Sophia each have primary point guards and the other three are back up," she said.

"Dren and Garth are yours, Justin is mine…" I was at a loss. Byron had been my second point guard before he joined the Trags, and Gareth, Mason and Arnund were our perimeter guards.

"Justin is your front point, Jason is your serpilnow, Byron is keeping eyes on the two Trags in school, Dunon is joining Grayson and his Red Hawks. Loren is here now – she's watching Sophia as her front point, Dren is to be my front point and Garth will pose as his best friend since he's to be my serpilnow, and of course there is Gareth, Mason and Arnund."

"And of course, Ethan and Quinn are back up when we're in town while Gareth, Mason and Arnund coordinate security in the streets with the warriors and the men working at the two automotive shops, and Frank in the Endendale police force," I finished for her.

"Yep. Why do you seem surprised?"

"They are expecting trouble," I said softly. Ian and Meheka really did think the unknown transient phenomena picked up by the arrays was a signal response to the Suvek.

"Who is?" Emery asked, sounding worried.

"Okay, we need to talk and in private," I told her and drew her aside. "Do you recognize the new boy in school, Dunon?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He looks familiar."

"For now, treat him as if you don't – same goes for Dren. Garth may introduce himself, but unless his does, don't engage him in conversation," I said in a warning tone. "They're scout warriors; Dunon's here to keep an eye on the Red Hawks, Dren and Garth have been added as Loraine's security. And don't engage Gareth, Mason and Arnund in conversation either. But if for any reason they pull you aside, do exactly what they say."

"Why?" Emery said slowly.

"You and I are seeing Atrian men, that could be one reason. My head of security believes he has reason to be concerned, so I listen to him. He wouldn't have bleached three more of our scouts unless he felt things could get hot," I told her.

Emery nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand. They are simply here as a precaution."

"And since you, Julia and Sophia are my friends, if anything happens, one or more of them might move in on you and draw you to safety, so don't fight them and do whatever they say," I told her.

"Okay. Go it," she said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I just hoped that Julia and Sophia were as accepting – and Roman and Drake. I wondered how Drake would take the news.

Note:

1 – the process presented for initiating a company in Russia was borrowed without permission from the internet: /data/exploreeconomies/saint-petersburg/starting-a-business


	22. Chapter 22

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 21 ("Stand By While We Count")

If wondered how Drake would take the news that the new students were all scout warriors put in place by my Avizitan Ochrokaje – head of security, I probably shouldn't have worried. Ian was concerned that my relationship with Drake was too visual, too open, and bound to take notice. He's quoted to me the list of incidents which had happened to Emery, and even Taylor that had been reported to him, including a few that I was sure Roman and Drake hadn't known about. It was nice to know that my scouts were watching out for my friends as well.

I saw Drake speaking to Grayson and Dunon as I walked to my locker after chem. Whatever they were talking about, all three had serious expressions. Grayson, standing with his arms crossed, nodded as he listened to what Drake was saying and Dunon's gaze flicked between the two. Dunon quickly glanced at me, and I knew the look on his face well – it meant for me to move along. Drake turned to look at me before he turned back to the other two, but Grayson's expression was stony. Fighting back my curiosity, I hurried on toward my locker.

I couldn't help but glance back at them as I opened my locker. My guess was that maybe Dunon was informing or updating Drake on whatever Grayson and his Red Hawks were doing. I was certain that it had nothing to do with the Ikseyan concerns about the unidentified origins of the transient phenomenon we knew to be an answering signal.

I did want to update Drake, Roman and Sophia on the latest update from Ihmen in regards to the planetary search. There hadn't been any updates in the human sector regarding the identity of the source of the transient signal – and yes we were certain it was a signal. Kenton informed Ihmen that there had been another occurrence recorded emanating from the same region of space. As of yet, the humans were not able to determine what the phenomenon anomaly was or to distinguish a pattern, but we knew. Well, we suspected. What we didn't know for sure was if it was a rescue ship or an Atrian military craft trying to locate us.

However, we suspected and anticipated that shortly the humans would discover what was coming, but hopefully not before we did. But the Ikseyan wanted to apprise Ukænos,Eljida and Negea of the news, but I thought it too premature. Oddly, Jhina and her son, Ondye, who had come in from the Iwabas homes in the bayou, agreed with me, so we ended up agreeing to wait. Wait and see who was coming and what the humans would do once they, whoever they were, arrived. If it was the fleet, we expected the worse.

As I turned to go to Biology, I saw Drake waiting for me. I asked him what Grayson and Dunon were up to.

"Not much," he said, and I cocked my head slightly, staring at him. "The new Red Hawks want the names of the Trags in school."

Not good – Byron! "Don't let them find out about Byron," I said barely above a whisper.

Drake shook his head. "Nope, but good to know. I see him frequently with one of the guys Teri talks to on occasion." He told me that there were still a few rogue Trags living outside the Sector and that they were dangerous now because they were completely cut off and on their own.

But the two Byron knew about were not very discreet, and the warriors were leaving them be for the time being, watchful and very circumspect, to see whom they spoke to. And Sephen and Colton were living with the 'leader' now so we were hoping he'd learn who all the others were. I looked up at Drake. "Is she still with them – Teri, I mean – with the Trags?" So I was right, Grayson and Dunon had been updating Drake.

"I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head, then he shrugged, adding, "Maybe. I don't know. She hasn't been herself lately."

"I can empathize with what she must be going through," I said, and Drake gave me that 'how can you possibly know' look. "I lost my mom when I was little. I hardly remember her at all. But it's got to be tough, losing her mom the way she did. I'm glad she has you as a friend – you'd understand."

Drake didn't comment, but I knew. "What about the Trags in the Sector? What are they doing?" I knew darn well there were still Trags activists in the Sector.

"They're fragmented now that Vega and the known leaders were arrested. There are two who want to be leader, but the Ikseyan are cracking down on anyone suspected of being a Trag."

About time, I thought quietly to myself. We'd apprehended the three Trags that had been assigned to the warehouse with Sephen, and our Dævas physicians, Marcial, Gerand and Bilhal, were currently using pæmbek and zapomiec in their psychiatric treatment to recondition them, and we'd warned Frank about the two posing as cops we'd identified the night the amity float went missing. "Oh, Daniel is dropping off our lunches, so don't buy anything," I told him as we started walking to class.

"You don't have to buy my lunch," he stated a bit briskly.

I huffed a laugh, getting a scowl from him. "He's buying Subway again, so there will be plenty. He always gets foot-longs for all of us, and Loraine and I only eat half of ours anyway."

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "Okay," he said.

After PE, Taylor stopped and leaned on the locker next to mine. "So, you and Drake?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we are; it's sort of new," I said, but I was smiling like an idiot.

"It's been a few weeks, right? and in high school terms – that's dating," she stated.

I wondered how she felt about it, my being with her ex. But then she had dumped him, not the other way around.

"He's a tough one, but if you like the strong ultra-masculine type, he's amazing," she lowered her voice, "if you know what I mean. That whole Atrian thing they do," she squinted her eyes, "it's incredible, right?"

However, I was not going to get into a sex comparison discussion with her. "How are you?" I asked sincerely, trying to change the subject. Her arm was still in the cast, but she wasn't wearing the collar anymore.

"Oh, all right, considering," she replied as I closed my locker. I saw Drake watching us and fought back the urge to smile at the situation. "So the whole human-Atrian interspecies thing isn't a problem for you?"

I shook my head. Little did she know. "Someone left a threat on my locker, but it was resolved. Other than that, it's like any other normal high school romance," I said, trying to play it off.

'No, it's anything but normal," she said. She then looked at me with concern reflected in her blue eyes. "Just be careful, okay."

"I – yeah, I will. Thank you." She started to walk away, but I called out her name to stop her. "I'm glad you're all right."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said and walked away as Drake approached me.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"Not much," I said, falling into step with him as we walked to our US Government class. "I think she wanted to say hi. We were starting to become… friends – before… I think, but with – well, it's different, now. But she's a nice girl."

He laughed at me. "Well articulated."

I bumped him with my elbow and laughed.

"Hi," Sophia said, stopping beside me at my locker before lunch.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked her. I saw Loren standing behind her, looking past me as if she didn't know me. Not that we were close at the apartment, but normally she would acknowledge me in passing, so I wondered what gave.

"I'm fine," Sophia said and a crease formed between her brows. "Do you know Loren?"

"Yes, I do," I told her and exchanged my books, ignoring the narrowing of Loren's eyes. I looked at her, not approving her deception and turned to my locker. "How do you like Marshal High?" I asked her.

"It's high school," she replied.

"Did you get the classes you wanted?" I tried again, but Loren just shrugged and said, "Most of them."

We walked to the cafeteria together, and Sophia tried to get Loren to engage in our conversation, but she remained aloof. I hoped she was more affable when I wasn't around. We had to squeeze in two more seats around our tables. Loren joined us, sitting across from Sophia, and Garth started flirting with Loraine in an awkward got-to-do-this sort of way.

Apparently, they 'hooked up' by the end of the school day. I hoped he'd ask Amilee for pointers on how to 'fake boyfriend.'

I approached Roman and Sophia after school and told them that I wanted to talk to them, maybe a bit too intently because his expression immediately became serious. "Something wrong? Did you discover…"

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "I just want to update you – someplace quiet."

Roman's shoulders relaxed and he nodded, still watching me steadily. Even Sophia looked thoughtful. However, I took Drake, Roman and Sophia to the café in town instead of The Bug for privacy. I was so used to the casual acceptance of the Atrians at The Bug that the pause in conversation when we walked in surprised me. We took a booth in the corner as far from everyone as we could, but once again I was surprised that when the waitress took our order, she was a little cool toward my friends. That was going to reflect in her tip.

Roman and Sophia took the news well when I explained to them who Dunon, Dren and Garth were and what, well, who their assignments were as well. Drake apparently already knew.

Drake told us that he'd made contact with the scouts at school and that he'd be in training three days a week. I hoped he knew what he was getting into – although he'd probably love it – but it meant that we could only get together on Tuesdays and Thursdays. "So tomorrow and Friday I'll be leaving right after school with Dunon," he was saying, giving me a start.

Friday? This Friday? I'd hoped that maybe he and I would… I mentally shook it off and looked at Sophia. Drake and I could discuss it later. "Sophia, Loren is another scout at school, and I probably should have told you this before, but… the increased security at the school is not just for me, but for you as well." Sophia nodded, and I continued, refusing to meet Roman's eyes. "Loren is a Zæsak scout assigned to you as your personal front point."

"She wasn't to know," Drake stated.

Sophia's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Loren who was now sitting at the counter of the café.

"Sophia is my friend, and as such, I will not deceive her," I told him. I looked at Sophia. "I never meant to… Loren's a tough fighter, received high levels in the skills, but her friendliness toward you wouldn't be an act. I'm sure she was just establishing a rapport with you. Justin is my point, and you see how he treats me. Jason is, too… Well, yes I call them my cousins, but we're not related – not really. Garth, he's Loraine's point – not a boyfriend – but we couldn't pass him off to the humans as a relation, so… and Dren is one of her protectors as well, but he's a rather reserved person."

I waited to see how she'd respond as Sophia regarded me. "Don't be mad, please," I said, hoping I hadn't ruined our friendship. "Your friendship is very important to me."

"I'm not angry," she said, but the hurt didn't leave her eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

"Do you expect there to be trouble?" Roman asked.

I shrugged. "I think that because of the Suvek and the reports we got from Kenton, my elders are being cautious, and you can't have your strazhic ochrikujen protect you outside of the Sector," I said, hoping he'd chosen a few more people on his guard.

"We have the SEU guards," Sophia pointed out.

Drake made a loud huff. "Not the same."

"He's right. Our scouts, they're like the presidential secret service, or what I know about them at least. The ones standing closest to the president shield him and get him away from the eminent danger while the others deal with the threat," I explained. "Points are allowed to be friendly to maintain the persona, but don't think she wouldn't take one for you."

Sophia looked at Loren, who glanced in her direction as if curious of the aliens. She turned back to me. "Okay." Our food arrived, and we all sat back until the waitress left. "What about Roman? Is he to have a point?"

"He does – Drake," I pointed out, hoping that Drake wouldn't have to take a hit to protect Roman. I'd prefer that he took lead coordination roles not front point, personally. "But yes, he's watched as well," I told her. "So are Emery, Julia and Taylor. The Red Hawks don't seem to target Erik and from what's reported to me, neither do the Trags. But if something did happen at school, don't worry about our human friends – they will taken care of." That appeased her and Roman nodded thoughtfully.

We changed the subject to the upcoming Sawinzenia Festival, as Gloria was promoting it. "Wednesday, Julia and Taylor are having the committee fill the planters, and on Friday, before the feast, the first crates will be hoisted in."

"We're more excited about the crates then the having to host a festival pretending it's a holiday when it's not," Drake said.

"What glum here is saying is that the Ikseyan are telling the people the holiday was invented as an excuse to give us plants and start adding the crates to the Sector," Roman said.

"With the trucks we have it will take us all of 10-12 hrs. to get them in, although that might be optimistic since you'll have to secure them in place," I said.

"So two days?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I'd count on it taking two days," Roman stated. "I've assigned a crew to handle project, making sure they are stacked right and secured as quickly and securely as possible."

"Most of them are full of things we hope will be helpful. Like furnishings for the new homes, and a rain gutter system and cisterns and all the welding and brace supports supplies asked for. You'll have a composition book written in ink only we can read with the details by crate number. I know that Gloria got HomeGoods, IKEA and Walmart to donate stuff, I just don't know when it will arrive or how much," I stated.

Roman nodded as he took a bite of his burger.

"And you take all the credit for the project, Roman. It's important that your people know that you accomplished this."

He looked at me in confusion, but why I had no idea; when I'd spoken to the Hwatab, I made sure to give him all due credit in my report. Drake nodded. "It can't be her – you're our Iksen, and it will show everyone that you can make things happen."

I smiled at him, then looked at Roman. "Give credit for individual contributions, sure, like thanking for Julia and Taylor for the seedlings, and thank Gloria for obtaining permission and Loraine and me for getting the donations for the crates, but assume the credit for the project. Your people want progress, and this is progress."

After we settled the bill, Drake insisting that he pay for me, Drake and I decided to take a walk. I called Gareth and told him where I was and that we were going to walk along the bayou for a bit. When we turned onto Ebbingson Road, Drake became quiet. I wondered what he was thinking and asked him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Is that what they are worth?" he asked, snapping out of his daze and smiling at me.

"It's an old human phrase," I replied. "You were a million kulma away."

"I was remembering something," he stated.

"What?"

"A poem," he replied, but elaborated when I didn't respond. "Follow the ebbing sun… One of the women in my tribe used to tell me stories of Negea and Eljida. It gave me hope."

"Someday I'll take you there – when I can be assured you will be allowed to leave," I said, and his eyebrows rose. "I just got you back; I don't want to lose you again by having you interred half a mile under water."

Drake turned to face me and pulled me into a hug. "You won't," he said and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss became lingering, and I tried once again to deepen the kiss but we ended up with light playful tongue teasing instead.

We both looked up when we heard a truck approach. As the truck drew nearer, I thought that the driver seemed familiar. "Vartan," I realized, saying his name aloud.

Drake grabbed my hand and pulled me off the road into the trees. The foliage wasn't very dense, and most of the trees were young, but even as I moved for cover behind some wild rhododendrons, I could see the truck slow to a stop as Vartan looked for us. I was beginning to wish I hadn't worn my coral red blouse today. Drake's charcoal, grey and denim clothes blended in better than mine.

Drake put his jacket over me as I squatted down as low as I could, and he wrapped his arm across my shoulders as Vartan got out of his truck. "I know you're in there, Tatty," he called out. "I saw you pawing all over that girl."

I remained frozen, afraid to move, even though my legs were starting to cramp from my position. Drake looked about, clearly assessing our escape.

The other man got out of the truck and this time I got a better look at his face. "Dwayne, let's go, he ain't there no more," John Bartram said, his forearms on the truck.

"Oh, he's there all right," Vartan stated, walking to the edge of the road and peering through the trees. "I'm going to get you, Tatty." He moved closer, stepping into the vetches and milkweeds that lined the road. "I saw you go in there," he said, pulling a folding knife from his pocket and flicking the blade out.

"We got company, Dwayne," Bartran said, putting his hand up to shield his eyes.

I tried to see what he was looking at. Vartan turned and moved back toward the road a ways, looking in the same direction.

Drake moved cautiously, trying to see who was coming.

A few tense minutes and Vartan closed his knife and walked back to the edge of the road. I could make out the sounds of the voices of the newcomers in the distance and their raucous laughter. "Three of them," Drake whispered.

I made to move closer to Drake, but he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down.

Vartan may have heard us, because he turned sharply in my direction.

As the voices grew louder, Vartan returned to his truck, both men got in, and Vartan started the engine. Vartan drove off as the voices grew more distinct, indicating the newcomers were nearly here.

I peered again, trying to see who the newcomers were. As they came into view I nearly sighed in relief as I recognized two of the men in army style camouflage jackets and grubby pants as two warriors who guarded the way to the bait shop we called the boathouse. The third man wore a grey fleece jacket with the hood pulled up over his baseball cap, effectively hiding his face and neck, and had his hands buried deep in his pockets.

The men walked on nonchalantly, although I knew they were anything but.

Drake rose to his feet and offered me a hand up. As we walked back to the road, he looked about confused. "They're gone," Drake said.

"No, they're not," I replied, and he turned sharply to me. "They are some of the warriors that protect the path to the bait shop," I told him, but recognition didn't show in his eyes. "Ebbingson Road. Those men are some of the warriors that guard the gate."

"So it's here?" he asked, looking into the trees behind us.

I shook my head. "We walked in the other direction, but yes, this is the ebbing sun… to the boathouse where the boatman, Jesytur, the gate keeper, comes in the poem." I touched his arm. "Promise me you won't go looking for it – that you won't light the fires."

His gaze flicked from my hand to my face. "Why?"

"If you go, they will accept you, and I – I don't want you, too," I pleaded. "I promised you; someday I'll take you with me to Eljida, but don't go now – not alone."

He cupped my face as he said, "I promise," and I leaned into his palm.

We walked back the way we'd come, but Drake kept looking through the trees. I knew what he wanted to see the boathouse, the gate to Eljida, but I had us turn on the street that led back to town, not wanting to show him the path that only an Atrian can see – the tiny weeds the warriors replenished every so often because of their luminescent properties.

We hung out at The Bug, sipping on milk Shakes and talking with our friends until it was time to drive Drake home.

"Go out with me on Thursday," he said after I turned off the car.

"You mean… a date?" I asked, turning to face him.

He smirked at me. "Yeah, a date," he said.

"Sure. We can do whatever you'd like to," I said, grinning.

He leaned toward me, his hand gently pulling me in for a kiss. "What I'd like is to have you naked underneath me," he said before our lips met. I knew that I'd blushed at his suggestion, but I closed my eyes and gave into his kiss, wishing we didn't have to end night so early.

"That's not a yes," he said when he stopped.

I lowered my chin and gaze up at him through my lashes. "It's not a no," I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

He laughed softly. "Right," he said, pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched him leave through the gates with a sigh. I knew that I wouldn't have much time with him tomorrow; he'd spend most of his lunch in the gym and his time after school with the trainers. I started the car and drove for home.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I had another Red Hawk decoration on my locker the next morning with the words 'Tatty Lover' sprawled across the bleeding heart with a dagger pierced through it. Mr. McMillian arrived with his bucket to wash off the offending art, "I'm sorry, Miss Stone," he said as he put down his bucket. "We had a number of lockers vandalized this morning."

"It's fine, Mr. McMillian, I appreciate you removing the _art_," I said, emphasizing 'art' sarcastically. "Who else had their lockers vandalized?"

"All you young girls that have befriended the Atrians. I finished Miss Whitehill's and Miss Yeung's earlier," he stated as I exchanged my things for class. "I'll do your cousin's locker next."

I nodded as I turned to look at Loraine's locker. Sure enough her locker had been vandalized as well. Hopefully neither Drake nor Roman had seen Emery's and Julia's lockers before they had been cleaned. "I'm sorry for the mess, but thank you for cleaning them up."

"It's my job," he said as I closed my locker.

Sophia approached me as I stopped at Loraine's locker. "I'm sorry for that," she said.

"It's not your fault," I quickly told her. "Just because some ignorant, inbred redneck hick doesn't like my befriending you doesn't mean I'm giving up my friendships. If anything it only shows that humans are still incapable of behaving decently."

"Not all humans," Miss Garcia said.

I turned to face her, embarrassed for some reason.

"If you have a moment I'd like you to join me in my office," Miss Garcia said.

"Sure, ma'am," I replied, adding, "See you in class," to Sophia. I walked with Miss Garcia to her office, surprise to see Loraine already seated, and sat in the offered chair.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to be here?" Miss Garcia asked.

I shook my head. "I think I can guess. I have no idea who defaced my and Loraine's lockers this morning. Of course no one was seen painting our lockers, were they? But we can all assume with some certainty why Loraine and I were targeted," I said politely. But if you tell me who the guys were that confronted the ones who did, I'd like to thank them, I thought, although I knew she'd not tell me.

But of course Loraine said she had no idea who had done it, "I guess that it was because of our friendship with Roman, Sophia and Drake. Maureen is seeing Drake presently, and I'm Maureen's cousin and best friend. I also know that Emery's and Julia's lockers were vandalized, too. Erik was pretty upset about it this morning."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Miss Garcia stated. "Three of our students confronted them this morning," Miss Garcia stated, and I immediately gasped, "Not Drake?"

"No, not Drake or Roman, but all three happen to live in your apartment building," Miss Garcia said, and I sighed in relief. "Do you have anything you wish to tell me, Miss Stone?"

"They do?" I asked, wondering which three scouts I had to thank.

She looked at me as if scrutinizing me, and I waited patiently for her to speak. "I understand you organized the donations of the crates for the Sector."

I smiled. "I asked a friend of my guardians if his company could help. They had a number of shipping crates they were no longer utilizing, and I explained the tax advantage of the donation," I said with well-practiced formal politeness. "He knew a few other companies that might help, and I knew about some old shipping crates stacked up by the docks and near an old warehouse, and made inquiries to the companies who owned them."

She showed me her list of contributors, only a few of the companies' names were misspelled:

ATri[_an_]-Automotive Service – seedlings

ATri[_an_] Motors of Edendale – plants and seedling

ATri[_an_]Solaris, [_A_]Tri[_an_]Solutions, and ATri[_an_]Luneta – crates.

Wiatri Kinetic was still spelled properly as was Solaris Solutions and Tri-Tech Biomed, apparently she hadn't guess those. "Five of the contributing companies are Atrian companies," she stated. "But I suspect this one is too," she said taping ATriSolutions. ATriSolutions logo put the 'Tri' in the tip of a triangle which I knew threw people, making it look like A Tri Solutions.

Some of the elders had warned them about adding the capital A to the names, but Robert, our missing Zæsak Iksen, had wanted our business to be among the first listings in the phone books. "How can that possibly be?" I asked, but beside me, Loraine squirmed slightly in her seat. "According to the government, all Atrians are living interred in their prison concentration camp, safe and secure," I said with as much politeness as I could. "Surely you don't think anyone from the Sector is running million dollar businesses in Baton Rouge and New Orleans? How could they? They're not even allowed cell phones or laptops, let alone internet access."

She regarded me steadily as I stared back at her serenely for several seconds. Finally her look softened. "Fine," she said, although I know she was disappointed. But then she'd not obtained the crates or the supplies the Atrians in the Sector needed – I had. That must have stuck in her craw; I'd done what she couldn't. "I'll draft you both notes for class." I took that as a dismissal and rose.

Once outside, Loraine pulled me into a bathroom. After checking all the stalls, she turned to face me. "She knows."

"I know she _suspects_, but the Ikseyan don't want her in the know yet," I said.

"Why? She'd be an asset," Loraine said.

I shook my head. "She'd use our contributions and quiet unassuming assimilation into human society as proof that Atrians can live peacefully with humans. It would backfire, though; humans are not ready to accept us – today's vandalism surely emphasizes that."

"Just like your confrontation with Vartan yesterday," she said with a sigh.

"Almost confrontation; he only called Drake a tatty and pulled a folding hunting knife out of his pocket," I said, although if the warriors hadn't come by, who knows what would have happened. I told her about the reception we'd received at the café. "The fear and suspicion on the waitress' face – and the other customers – it was unnerving. Nothing like being at The Bug. There is little proof that the hostile indigenous people of the United States would not annihilate us if they found out over half the surviving Atrians live outside their precious concentration camp."

"At least they haven't built gas chambers," Loraine said. "The Russians seem accepting."

"We didn't crash land outside of Saint Petersburg," I pointed out. "They are being rather accommodating toward Kurke and Deyne, but they may not know that they are Atrians, not just representatives from the Sector."

"Eljida," Loraine reminded me, and I covered my face with my hands for a second. I'd forgotten that part. Even some of the humans had heard the fantasy story about Eljida. "They are to say that they are from the hidden community we call Elijda," she stated.

I sighed heavily and dropped my hands. "If that's the case the hunts might start all over again. Was Jhina told so she can warn all the Iwabas living in the bayou?"

Loraine smiled. "You know that most humans that hear of her think she's a Voodoo Queen. They even call her son Prince Ondye, a Voodoo king-to-be. The Iwabas all wear a grigri, a Voodoo amulet, and learned the liturgical language and spiritual folkways as well as pretend to use the Hoodoo paraphernalia. No one is going to mess with her Iwabas without fear of being cursed. She even named her daughter, Legba, which means priest in the culture."

I knew that. I just wondered how much Voodoo was influencing the people under Jhina's ruling and protection. The Iwabas were herbal mystics of our culture, and herbalism was very popular among Voodoo followers. Just as we used ciper to cure our people; the people of the bayou used datura, commonly called jimson weed or Devil's snare; the human practitioners mixed datura with sulfur and honey. Datura is an herb that can relieve asthma symptoms and as act like an analgesic during surgery or bonesetting. But it is also a powerful hallucinogen, causing delirium and intense visions. Just the type of herb the Iwabas would love.

I turned my head as the door opened. "Let's go," I said softly and we hurried to class.

Drake and Roman approached me as I exited class. "What happened, why were you late to class?" Roman asked.

I drew them aside. "Miss Garcia suspects that five of the companies contributing plants and crates for the Sawinzenia Festival are Atrian companies. I tried to play it off, but she knows she's right."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Roman asked. I told him what I had said to Loraine moments ago in the bathroom about it. "Oh," he said.

"Yeah, oh. I'm not ready for the humans to realize we have large million dollar corporations and successful businesses yet. The government might seize the companies, and start investigations that would lead to the addresses of the Atrian's working there to be raided, the families arrested, possibly shot, people interrogated…"

"I get it," Roman said.

Drake eyed me thoughtfully. "Which address?"

"The apartment," I admitted and then quickly added, "those who work close to town here use the apartment for their address." He swore making me cringe a bit. I had to make him understand why. "It's better than giving them the address of the houses. And those who work in Baton Rouge or New Orleans have apartments, there – it's so they can't be traced back to the houses where all the families are. Where the kids are." He didn't look appeased.

"How many are there?" Roman asked.

I was still watching Drake. "Not as many as you'd think – but all of them in key positions so they can draw huge salaries. That's common among human companies, especially the large ones. There are also hidden costs and expenditures – it's how we earn our money."

I could feel Drake's displeasure at the revelation radiating from him, but Roman simply nodded. "It's your call on that. I'll keep quiet, and if she asks me anything, I'll deny any knowledge of it."

"Thank you," I said with a sigh of relief. I quickly told him the update on the planetary search. "We eliminated one, so we're down to four possibles with two still favored."

"When you know more, I want the data to bring to my Hwatab," Roman stated.

"I'll have it all printed out for you before the Monday meeting," I stated. "We'll know more then, hopefully." I pulled out my iTablet and showed him a labeled picture I had of the plejira galaktyka. "We've been analyzing a year's worth of information from the latest download from the relay. Neptune is in a good position in its rotation where the Kepler II's in its orbit have a good position to scan the plejira of the Perseus Arm, and the closer aspects of the Carina–Sagittarius Arm and the Scutum–Centaurus arm of the galaktyka. The next hundred years will be exciting for discoveries."

"I don't want to wait a hundred years," Drake grumbled and I smiled at him.

"We won't have to. If the information proves us right, one of the four we are considering will prove to be acceptable for our colonization," I said. It was exciting. "Because of the alignment between Earth and Neptune, we are getting real-time data, and our scientists are downloading everything we can into our computer systems for analysis."

Roman looked impressed; Drake simply nodded. The bell rang, and we all ran for class. We'd talk about it later on Monday anyway. It was exciting, sure, and I was so hopeful.

Drake spent lunch in the gym and left after school with Dunon, so the only moment I had with him was a stolen kiss at break before Biology.

I have to admit, the after school project Julia and Taylor had organized had been a lot of fun. Miss Garcia encouraged all the seniors to participate, but the turnout hadn't been as good as we'd hoped. However, we had a lot of hanging baskets loaded with herbs and vegetable plants for the residents of the Sector. We even had a number of fruit trees in large plastic pots. I arranged with Daniel to use two of his flatbed tow trucks to carry the majority of the planters and the fruit trees to the Sector, and Taylor made the announcement via text to everyone there that they could pick up the planters before entering the gates.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Taylor approached me twice, once right after Biology (causing Drake to make a retreat for his locker) to be assured, again, that the planters we stacked up on my guardian's flatbed tow truck had been watered properly, and at lunch to confirm what time the flatbed would be outside the Sector. "You'd think that no one wants to go," she said as she checked her list again. "Signups are low. I mean, our class is going, but it's nowhere as many as I'd expected," she told me.

I knew that Gloria had a list of people, government officials and such, but I was purposefully keeping a low profile in the event. "I'm sure it will all go off fine," I told her as Drake excused himself to the gym. Nope, typical male didn't like his girlfriend talking to his ex in front of him.

I admit, I could barely sit through Spanish, and in Algebra, I was either checking the clock or peeking at Drake most of the hour. Twice I saw Drake smirking at me from behind his pen.

When the bell rang, I packed up quickly. I wanted to get home and change into something nice for our date.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Drake asked me as I dumped my things into my locker.

"Home," I stated as if that should be obvious.

"I thought we were going out?" he asked.

"We are," I said as I slammed my locker closed. "I want to run home and change."

He huffed a laugh, then said, "What you have on is fine."

I gaped at him. Taylor I'm not: I tended to dress casually or conservatively at school. I had on a navy T-shirt with crochet embellishment under my denim vest, my black jeans and ankle boots. Cute casual for school – hardly date attire. My rose print black chiffon top with lace on the sleeves and hem and the shorts that I'd worn yesterday would've been a better date outfit. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

He looked up over my head. "Someplace away from here," he said.

I turned to see who he was looking at, but didn't know what had distracted him.

"You ready?" he asked, drawing my attention.

I nodded and walked with him to my car. But as I followed his directions I soon realized where he wanted to go: to Black Bear Lake. I pulled into the same parking area we had before. He took my hand as we followed the tail. "I have no idea why you'd want to go to the old boathouse again, but if we see any alligators, I'm running in the other direction," I said in a light teasing tone, pointing back the way we'd come.

"I'll protect you," he said as he pulled on my hand so that I stumbled into him. "From those big nasty lizards."

"They're not lizards, they're monsters, and they will eat you," I said, jabbing him playfully in the ribs.

"They are not monsters," he said, grabbing my hands, "although they are a holdover from the Oligocene epoch of the Paleogene period, so you can't even call them dinosaurs. Alligators are of the crocodilians family that includes alligators, crocodiles and caimans."

"You looked them up?" I asked amazed.

"Of course I did," he said, holding both my hands clasped one hand and poking me in the ribs with the other, making me laugh. "I wanted to know what I'd be fighting. You're not the only one who looks stuff up," he said as he tickled me again.

"No, please don't," I said, angling my body away, unsuccessfully I might add, while trying to free my hands.

"You're ticklish," he said as he tried to tickle me again.

"Drake!" I admonished him, laughing as his fingers got me under the ribs. "Stop." I tried distraction. "Did your books tell you how to fight one off?" I asked, trying to put as much distance from his free hand as I could considering both of my hands still held firmly in his. All my efforts did was make us turn in a circle.

"No, but the trainers did," he said as he pulled me to him in a hug, adding, "I have to defend my girl from her monsters," with a wink.

"Oh, damn! I should call Ian and let him know where we are," I said, reaching for my phone, but Drake laughed. "They'll be—"

He put his hand on mine. "I already told Dunon, and he said he inform them," he told me. I looked around, but had no idea if any of the warriors were here.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Unconditionally," I told him.

He brushed my hair away from my face, and I resisted the urge to shake it back in place. "You don't like your hair back?"

I made a small shake, no. "I – I'm always afraid to let my markings show. Even though they are really light, they are visible of you look for them."

"Well, it's just me," he said, brushing my hair from my face with his fingers and kissed me.

We walked a ways, still holding hands, simply enjoying the view. The lake was beautiful and there wasn't an alligator in sight. Patches of water lilies floated on the water's surface, but also water hyacinths. There was a lot of rosemallow, native azaleas, rhododendrons and goldenclubs growing among the trees and palms. But not all of them were in bloom yet, many just starting to grow buds. Fringetree with its little, lacy white blossoms that smell delicious were starting to bloom, as was the Walter's Viburnum with its small, dainty and white blooms. A bit later in the spring this place would be a riot of colors and scents.

He'd been right, it was really pretty here. We stopped in a clearing under a pair of old oaks dripping with Spanish moss surrounded by palmetto palms and settled on a patch of grass. Azaleas and goldenclubs sprung up among the grasses to my left but there was a nice view of the lake from where we were. The water always looked so inviting, the breeze making minute rivulets around the water lilies floating on the surface. To my right a thick growth of water hayacinths grew. Humans called them invasive, but I thought they were pretty. I heard the surface disturbance of a fish and the sounds of the birds. I stretched out my legs and leaned back with my face to the sky.

Drake stretched out beside me, propped up on one elbow, watching me. "Penny for your thoughts."

I smiled at him. "Just how nice this is, being here with you."

He laid down with his arms behind his head and I scooted closer. He put his arm around me as I laid with my head on his chest. "What would we be doing if we were in the Sector?" I asked.

"Same thing, only naked and in bed," he replied and kissed the top of my head. I leaned up and kissed him. He rolled up, meeting my lips and before I realized, he had me on my back, leaning over me, lost in his kiss. It was incredible, as if we were alone in the world. No cares. No looming threats. Just us. I didn't mind that his hand roamed, his fingers stroking my flesh. After a while he laid down next to me again, and pulled me close. I snuggled into his side, and kissed his chest before relaxing completely.

"So how is training?" I asked, watching a white egret stroll on spindly black legs through the umbrella plants on the edge of the lake.

"It's going well," he said. "Mostly assessing my fighting abilities and teaching me disarming and combative techniques, swordsmanship, military tactics and strategy."

That was pretty standard. So if I were to get mugged again, Drake would be able to defend me.

"So what happens if you're found out? What are the contingency plans?" he asked. I exhaled slowly as I thought of the best answer, but he added, "And why are you reluctant to tell me?" before I could answer him.

I rolled up on one elbow to face him. "You know that discovery has been one of our biggest fears for years?" I started with, and he nodded. "We've based our assumptions on how the humans will react not only on how they reacted upon our arrival, but upon the aggression they show in other events in the news, and also from their books and movies. They don't realize just how much information about themselves American's put in entertainment sources."

"I have a long list of books from the trainers," he said.

They would, to mentally prepare a scout for how humans react in situations. "We believe it's the fleet that is sending those messages. Your mother is part of our security defense; she said that if it's the fleet, the signal is coded and we'd need to decipher it through the ARDhet's communication system."

He simply looked at me. "You know that part?" I asked, and he nodded.

"There are two scenarios based upon the most likely human response for confirmed contact," I said. He wasn't going to like this. "One, if they bring about Marshall Law on Edendale, myself and the Seconds will step forward and—"

"NO," Drake snapped, sitting up.

I sat up, too. "Turn ourselves in so that we are all in the same place – the Sector," I finished. "The second is that several of us will leave Louisiana and go to other countries and hope for immunity and help in freeing our people in exchange for technology and patent rights."

"No – you leave," he demanded. "You get as far away from this as you can, you hear me?"

I picked up a leaf. "And leave you and everyone here to die at the hands of the humans? I can't do that."

"If it's the fleet, they will stop the humans from annihilating us," he stated firmly.

"That's what Vega told you?" I asked and sighed when he shook his head. "Your Ikseyan?"

He nodded. "It's what Castor used to say."

"They're wrong. One bomb and the Sector is wiped out. We have to convince the humans that such an act will bring about _their _demise –_ their_ total annihilation. I can't do that from another country or in hiding. I have to come forward – and face them. It's the only way."

"No," he stated. "Roman can do it—"

"Roman still has to gain control of his Hwatab. Maybe together we can—"

"NO!" Drake growled loud enough to startle the egret.

"Drake you have to see reason. I'm _the_ Amwur Atedi, _the_ Atriarch Iksen. It's _my_ job; it's what I'm to do – protect my people. To negotiate and seek terms…" I could tell he didn't like it. "When the president comes down, _IF_ he comes, Roman _and_ I are the ones who have to deal with him – who have to make things right for our people. Just as Nox tried to do. I was born to this – trained from birth. I know. It's my duty."

We talked about the various scenarios I'd seen in movies or read in their novels. I was impressed with how many of the books he'd read. "That's why you keep saying our only hope is to rebuild the ship," he said, more a statement then a question.

I nodded. "Roman and I have to convince them to let us have it back under our control – or at the least, have access to it."

He stared at the egret as it moved away stately. "What if they don't?"

"We have to convince them they have to," I said. "Only then can Roman and I stop the fleet from destroying the planet."

We sat there in silence for a bit, then got up to walk around some more. I named off the plants I knew, and he was amused, possibly impressed, with how many I could name. "Both the Iwabas and the Dævas consider it important to know all the plants and their uses, if they are poisonous or edible or medicinal, and their blooming season."

"Handy knowledge considering you're always talking about leaving the planet," he said, picking off a sprig of Walter's Viburnum flowers and handing it to me.

"We'd do the same on any planet," I said, inhaling the mild scent of the flowers.

The light began to fade by five o'clock, but with our wider range of the light and color spectrum, we could still see rather well. But an hour before closing, it was getting dark even for us. We had to go, since we hadn't paid for camping, so we headed back. Instead of going to The Bug, I took him to the apartment to watch a movie.

There was several moving trucks on the street in front of the building. "What's going on?" Drake asked, sounding alarmed.

"Shh, upstairs first," I said. I led him inside, stepping out of the way of two men carrying out a sofa. Once alone on the third floor I turned to him. "We have been reallocating living arrangements. The younger people – those in their twenties to thirties – are moving into the apartment. The families who lived here are being secured in the houses or replacing the single young adults in the bayou hideouts. Those who are working for our companies are staying put – for now. Our elders are being relocated to keep them safe in case of trouble."

"You're expecting trouble?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm – we're expecting a war. And the resurgence of the hunts. For humans to react quickly and not favorably. We've assigned the ones that, if Loraine and I are found out, can handle the strain and stress of the interrogations, incarceration and… or best case, interment in the Sector. If it's not needed – great; if it is – we're ready."

I opened my door and turned on the Blue Ray. "How about watching _Independence Day_ or _The Day the Earth Stood Still_?"

"Sure," he said although I knew he didn't know anything about either movie. I knew that they were among the movies on his list and it would demonstrate my point – show him what I meant.

We ended up watching both.


	23. Chapter 23

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 22 ("Confidence Makes A Guy King")

Sawinzenia came. Among my Ikseyan, much had been discussed about the day ever since Roman and I had invented the holiday. There was much to do, and I knew that I'd have to be in my Iksen mode even if only to fully support Roman and his 'project' of the additional crates and the cistern system, so I had woken up early. I knew that Roman and his Hwatab had considered where the crates should be placed to relieve the more overcrowded areas, and where to put the cisterns to maximize their potential. I sincerely hoped we'd packed enough of gutter and down spouting parts to make them useful.

Loraine had given Roman the composition book the day Drake and I had gone to the lake, written in an ink that only Atrians could read and that was not visible with a black light, which had the list of contents by crate number. I knew that the heavier crates with the cisterns would be delivered first, and from what Loraine had told me, they'd be stacked in areas that were lower, above the crates on the main street, I assumed. She'd told me that Roman assured her that they'd be able to get the cisterns out of the crates, but I wondered how.

It wasn't that we were hiding the new rainwater conservation system, but I hoped the humans wouldn't take offense when they found out.

The rest of the crates held furnishings, clothes, household items, everything and anything that my people could give. It would all be distributed by the Ikseyan. I hoped fairly.

And scaffolding. I still worried that 500 crates might not be enough. Yes, another company donated a few to the Sector, can you believe that? But if Drake's and Roman's pods were any indication, the new housing would equate to only 250 new homes. As I dressed for the day, I worried that maybe we hadn't done enough.

"You're frowning," Loraine said as I stood before our closet.

I voiced my concern as I regarded my choices. I turned to face her, holding my black, white and teal two piece dress and Loraine's half coral-half black sheath with lace embroidered detail. My fuchsia sheath, a tri-color-block dress in white, yellow and charcoal, and my jersey coral red sheath with the pearl beading and three key holes on the neckline lay on the bed. "We have so much and take so much for granted. I just want to be able to make their life better, you know?" I said, flinging a black and yellow stripped two piece dress on the bed. It made me look like a bee.

"For a first step in improvements, you and Roman did a lot," she said, then frowned as her emerald sheath with a cowl front and back neckline that could be pulled up like a hood – an Atrian style – landed on the bed. "What are you looking for? Or are you just going to dump our entire wardrobe on the bed?"

"I need a business look, aka Taylor style – not boardroom woman boring. Something chic – yet colorful," I replied. I should have gone shopping, but I'd spent enough on clothes lately. I knew that Amilee and Loraine had taken Sophia shopping for her Sawinzenia dresses (they'd bought her _three_) and had even bought one for her mother, Maia, as well as blue dress shirts for Roman and Drake. I was really looking forward to seeing Drake in blue.

Loraine pulled out my coral sheath with lace on the bodice and down the sides. "You look amazing in this," she said.

Was she kidding? The under dress left my shoulders bare under the lace… but it did look good on me… "Maybe for dinner," I said, deciding on the coral red jersey. I had a waist-length cashmere cardigan with pearls on the collar and pearl buttons if I got cold that I could wear with both dresses. I quickly put all the others back, except the green one – Loraine wanted to wear that one. I held up my lacy coral sheath. Why not? Elegant, not too risqué, but definitely something nice to wear for Drake for the feast. I left it on the bed.

I looked at my jewelry: I'd wear my Atrian pin naturally, but the neckline of both dresses negated wearing necklaces. I chose a simple pearl bracelet with a toggle and my pearl dangles, then headed to the bathroom to finish my makeup. Today I'd asked Loraine to fix my hair, pinned up in a waterfall plaiting with soft curls framing my face. I'd have to reapply my makeup to my markings later, but the effect I wanted was elegant and poised. Loraine and I were going to arrive early to oversee the addition of the crates with Roman. Then later we'd change in Sophia's room before the feast. That was the plan. I wondered if I'd have time before the feast to sneak away unnoticed with Drake.

We were ready to go when Garth knocked on the door. I was surprised to see a full guard escort in the hall. I'd expected only three of them, Dunon, Gareth and Mason – not seven scouts plus Quinn and Ethan. Loraine put our large tote bag in the back as we climbed into one of the SUVs, and we headed for the Sector. Quinn, Loraine and I reviewed the itinerary the whole way there.

As we passed through the security gates at eight o'clock, it must have looked odd: I had four escorts, Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund; Loraine her two, Garth and Dren. And they had worn typical scout jackets and black slacks, navy, dark green or burgundy dress shirts and their sturdy scout boots, recently buffed and cleaned – not conspicuous at all, right? Justin came, of course, and both Quinn and Ethan came, all three wearing nice casual suits minus the ties. Sure Quinn was my adreka – my advisor, actually the adreka I relied on most frequently because he knew human laws as well as our own, but don't kid yourself; he was going so he could be with Sophia.

The others on the committee would come later with the rest of the guests before the feast. I knew that Julia was arriving early (she wanted to see the crates being put in place as much as I did). But I didn't know when Taylor would arrive; I assumed she'd be there before Daniel did with the plants. So far neither had checked in.

Today was an official day for me, although I hoped I'd have time alone with Drake afterwards. I didn't know when Gloria would be there, and was mildly surprised to find out that she got there ahead of me. We went to Roman and Sophia's pod first as planned. Maia opened the door, looking amazing in her yellow dress and white pochlasac, a type of sheer Atrian overdress. Roman was still dressing in his room apparently since I heard Sophia say, "You have to wear them – we're all wearing colors."

I clearly heard Roman ask, "Why? – I have my own clothes, thank you."

"They're not ready," Maia said after she and I exchanged pleasantries and compliments.

I formally introduced Loraine, Garth and Dren to Maia, and they each said, "Alyakson, Teabour, asosze otkam-wyn," respectively to her, using the formal title for honored mother of an Iksen.

I introduced the rest of my Strazhic ochrikujen, who greeted her equally as formally. "Why don't I peek in on Sophia and Roman?" I asked, and Maia held up her hand, saying, "By all means, _he_ needs to get going."

I walked to the doorway. Sophia was facing down Drake _and_ Roman, holding a blue dress shirt in each hand. Drake's astounded expression at my attire was priceless. Okay the wide, square neckline was suggestive, but not really as revealing as you'd think and the bias cut hugged without actually being tight. "If they want to be seen in colors that symbolize defeat, let them," I stated dismissively.

"What?" Drake asked, his shock fading instantly.

"Taupe, grey and tan – dull, neutral colors that symbolize compromise, conformity and defeat – as in caving in, apathy. Becoming accustomed to camp existence. I know that the all black look shows defiance to authority and rebellion if done right, but also give the impression of gloominess, sadness and depression. Humans wear black to funerals and to mourn their dead," I said with a slightly cocky air as I walked up and took one of the shirts from Sophia. I ran a finger down Drake's chest, adding, "Besides, I have so wanted to see you in blue," in a sultry manner, then handed him the shirt and looked him directly in the eyes. "I bet it looks amazing on you." I turned to Roman. "I know Emery would love to see _you_ in blue as well."

I turned my back to go, leaving them staring at me, well I could feel Drake's stare. I told Sophia, "Let's leave them to it," not letting the guys argue against me. I could literally feel Drake's appraising gaze on my backside as I led her from the room. "You look amazing, by the way," I told her and she thanked me with a brilliant smile. She did, the aqua dress with a kick-flair hem was fantastic on her.

Back in the main room, Loraine, Ethan and Quinn were reviewing the day's schedule with Maia, while the others stood in a row looking… well, protective.

When Roman and Drake came out, they were both wearing the new shirts, although Drake put his black jacket over it. Oh well. Even the bit that showed made his eye color pop, and if I wasn't in my, well, what Loraine called Iksen-mode, I'd have gone over and told him so. Maybe even kissed him. I gave him an appraising look with a warm smile instead. It worked.

"All right, how about showing me how the new additions are going?" I asked Roman as if snapping out of a daze.

"Sure," he said but before we exited his pod, I turned to face him.

If he was going to own the day, he had to act the part. I didn't have time to teach him the formalities, but I could get him to stand up straighter. "Roman, you're Iksen now – High Iksen, Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil. You should look it; be assertive and maintain a leading presence."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Presence, exude confidence, be tactful but assertive – act the part," I told him. I took an exaggerated deep breath while straightening my spine, then letting out my breath dramatically as I relaxed my shoulders – ending in perfect Iksen posture. "Now you try it," I prompted. He tried, and I shook my head and then told him the steps Meheka had repeated to me for years. "Almost," I urged him to do it again even though he protested. Roman did it in the second go, but I made him do it again. Drake watched on with an amused glint in his eyes. "Much better," I said to Roman with an approving smile. Maybe his mom had taught him to stand up straight after all. "Now, I bet you can't hold it all day," I baited him – a direct challenge.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What – why?"

"I'll bet you a thousand dollars you can't," I said, making it a bet. Okay, bribery, but I didn't have a lot of time and wanted him to play the role. Posture was important if you wanted the elders' respect. Drake look shocked at the proposal, not that I blamed him; he had no idea the kind of money my guardian-father or the other men running our businesses made.

"I could, too. Can you?" Roman asked, taking exception, and I smiled knowingly how hard it was as I nodded my head.

"Of course I can. But it's easy to forget and slouch," I said almost dismissively. "So, I'll bet you two thousand you can't," I said, literally daring him to take the wager. I had no idea if he was a gambling man or one to back down from a dare. Beside us, Maia looked on amusedly, clearly understanding what I was doing.

"And what do I have to pay if you win?" he asked.

The inducement worked: I could tell I had effectively roused both his ego and his pride, but he was cautious, clearly not a gambler; a gambler would've given counter terms. I knew he didn't have the money, but that's not what I wanted. "Then you have to agree to do one thing for me, whatever I ask. I promise I won't ask you for anything embarrassing, illegal or immoral or that will go against your people."

"That still leaves quite a list," Drake interjected, but I was staring Roman down, both of us still maintaining our perfect posture. Sophia was trying hard not to smile at the situation and failing.

"Done," Roman said, and Maia smiled at her son. Drake nodded in support of his friend, and Sophia rolled her eyes.

I smiled too, knowing full well I'd win. It took practice to maintain good posture and a strong presence for extended periods of time, and I've had_plenty_ of practice at it – he had not. Not that he was a slouch, but he normally stood fairly relaxed, like everyone did. I needed him to show an air of confidence and command today. "Now show me where the new crates are going in."

I went with Roman and Maia to see the addition of the new crates, with Drake, Loraine, Sophia and Quinn behind us. And of course my Strazhic ochrikujen. I whispered to Maia as we walked that she should discreetly nudge Roman when he started to slouch. "Okay," she whispered back, winking at me. Gotta love mothers, they do hate it when you slouch.

When we arrived in the East Quadrant, we were handed yellow hard hats. The crane was lowering a crate as men standing on the Sector pods pulled on rope lines to help guide it in place. On the scaffolding, two men were motioning with their hands as the crate lowered into place. It took a few adjustments to get it right before one man on the scaffolding thrust both of his arms out to his sides. The clasps were removed and the cane drew back to get another. "One more in place," Roman told me.

"How many have they put in so far?" I asked him.

An Atrian in a hard hat turned to me. "One hundred and twenty-seven so far," he said. "Stand back, Miss. These are the heavy ones."

Roman put his hand on my arm, and I took a step back with him. I'd hoped that there would've been more progress by now, but even at this rate, it could take only one day to put them in place. I watched the men place the next crate, and it looked like hard work, but I was glad to see they had it well in hand.

As I watched the man working the crane rotate the arm and lifted another into the Sector, I snuck a peek at Drake, standing between Gareth and Arnund. Apparently he wasn't as interested in the stacking of the crates as Roman and I were, he was watching me. I smiled inwardly as I watched the men guide the crate into place.

"Are they secure?" I asked the man who'd spoken to me. "The additional weight – it won't make them fall will it?"

"They're stable enough now, but we will bolt them down before we make the necessary modifications. Then we have to run the cables and pipes," he told me. I asked him for details and listened to him explain to me what was involved in the construction needed to turn them into homes. I saw Roman start to relax, and smirked at him – he immediately straightened up. From the corner of my eye, I saw Drake still standing behind us with his arms crossed in typical ochrikujen stance, watching us. Well, watching me. I had to remind myself to keep from smiling like a lyterin glupie.

Roman and I were introduced to several of the workers, but I preferred speaking to the Atrians involved in the project as opposed to the human. I spoke to the woman in charge of the welders, Kinha, who were already securing some of the crates, and asked Ahned, one of the men in charge, if there were enough materials for the rainwater collection system. I was led to a barrel and shown preliminary plans, all written in kwandon, and I urged Roman to look at them too. Ahned carefully explained them to me as if I didn't know the language. "If you run out, let Roman know, and we'll get more," I assured him.

"Next they'll be making up a holiday to give us cows," a man remarked.

"Amknij ske, Tark," Ahned said as I replied softly in Sondiv, "Or better yet, arrange for the kids of the Sector to go to the zoo for the day."

Tark's eyes widen in surprise. I nodded with a wink and turned to Ahned. He looked at me sharply, and I nodded once slowly. "From those who hide in the bayou to those of you held unfairly here," I said softly in Sondiv, so only the two men standing with me at the barrel could hear me.

Tark's eyes widened. "You're that Iksen we heard about?" he asked, and Ahned shushed him, getting a sharp look from two other workers.

"Asoluviv, Amwur Atedi," Ahned said, thanking me, but I shook my head.

"Thank Roman – this was his doing. I know very little of how things are in here; everything I do know I heard through Roman, Drake and Sophia," I said and motioned Roman over with a demure curl of my fingers. As Roman walked over to us, I glanced slyly at Drake, suppressing the smile at the serious expression on his face. He was so much the warrior, keeping his stance as Roman's Avizitan ochrokaje. I inhaled as I turned my head to keep my composure and refocus my thoughts on the project at hand.

Ahned gave us a guided tour of the South Quadrant, showing me where 220 of the crates would be stacked tomorrow and where they planned on placing the cisterns. Some of the residents came up to thank me for the pods, but each time I insisted that it was Roman's doing, not mine, and smiled slightly when they turned to show their gratitude to their Iksen.

By noon, I knew that Roman's back had to be killing him, so I suggested that we retire to his pod for lunch.

Needless to say, I remained in Iksen-mode all the way back to the pod. "Okay, how do you do that?" Roman demanded of me as he sank into a chair at the table.

"Practice," I told him, sitting properly. "You did well. So far I'd say it's a draw," I allowed him, pretending I hadn't heard Maia whispering at him to stand straighter earlier.

Loraine helped Sophia and Maia prepare sandwiches while Drake, Roman, Quinn and I reviewed the list of materials in the crates in the composition book and the itinerary for the afternoon. As lunch was placed in front of us, we reviewed the best places to put the fruit trees and the possibility of getting Gloria to arrange for the children in the Sector to go to the zoo for a day. "What if we get Taylor involved on that one?" I suggested.

"She's not likely to be interested," Drake said.

"Why not? She loves to be in charge of community projects. Plus, it's good PR, so Gloria will back it, if she can get her superiors in Washington to approve it," I said.

"Get Emery to advocate it," Quinn suggested as Sophia sat next to him. "The humans listen to her."

"I don't think the parents here in the Sector will just allow us to take their kids for the day," Sophia stated.

"She's right," Maia interjected. "It's one thing to let your children go to high school, they are of age to decide to go; but the parents of the younger children will be apprehensive."

"Some of the mothers will have to come. Maybe one mother for each five to eight children," I said, adding, "that's not unreasonable," when Roman gave me an incredulous stare.

"And how do you propose to get them to agree?" Roman asked me.

"_You_ are going to get them to agree," I said with a grin. "You're their Iksen, destined to be their Abour Atedi. Convince them."

"Convince them how? They know what we put up with every day we leave the Sector for school," he said.

"Ask the SEU guards to keep the protestors off SEU property that morning. The idiots can wave their signs on the road," Quinn suggested. "I know what property laws you can use."

Drake chuffed, adding, "Like that will happen."

"That's one idea," I said, turning to Roman. "You have a school here, announce it in the classroom to the kids first, tell them how great the zoo is and then let them beg their parents to let them go, and then have your Ikseyan appoint which mothers will chaperone. Be firm, confident and make it sound like it will be fun."

"Roman, it does sound like fun. We can talk to the parents, let them know it will be safe and the children will have a great time," Sophia said.

Roman looked as if he was being given no choice but was hardly convinced himself.

"Pull this off and maybe, just maybe, integration will take a step forward," I stated.

"The hard part will be getting the humans' approval," Sophia said.

"Get the mother's to agree, then get the approval through Gloria, and I'll get the tickets," I offered. "Roman, also talk to Julia; her love of Atrians and that this is for our kids – a day out – that will really appeal to her. She'd be a good advocate, and she'll help organize the event."

"And what's your part in all this?" Drake asked.

"Supervisory and financial support," I told him. "Roman, make it happen."

We were interrupted by a summons of the Sector Hwatab. "You've really got to gain control of your Hwatab," I told Roman.

His look told me more than his reply of, "In time."

"No, now," I insisted. "It's not so hard if you really want it. Take control today."

"And if I'm not ready?" he asked.

I was shocked. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am – but with school I can't…" he said, but I shook my head.

"Not an excuse – I'm in school," I told him. "All it takes is the right attitude, good posture, exude confidence and speak with assuredness."

"Not with these elders," Drake mumbled, but I ignored the comment.

"I'll help you – show you how – teach you the formalities. But you have to let them know you're ready," I said.

"I _am_ ready. I've been Iksen since Castor was killed," he stated.

"But do they take you seriously?" I asked, and knew the answer even though he adamantly said they did. "I watched you at the Hwatab, and the other Ikseyan, and you didn't take the wysedia position at your table nor did you take the moltek."

"It was an informal meeting," Roman said.

I couldn't believe this – where was this coming from? _I_ knew he was ready – he'd just admitted he was ready. He had to know it was his obligation, his born duty. Why was he reluctant? "But it's _your_ Hwatab. You have to take the initiative and lead them."

"Roman, she's right," his mother said gently.

"I know this," he told her, but he was exasperated, I could tell. He turned to me. "Maybe, when I can be here full time…"

"You don't have to wait until you graduate," I said, wondering if that was an issue here in the Sector. I remembered how few people were in attendance when Drake bought me to the Sector upon the Hwatab's request; there were only the four Iksen, Roman, Drake and myself. "Maybe if you appoint people to fill vacant positions, give your Ikseyan specific areas to take charge, but most importantly, have them report to you. Patrik handles all financial matters, Ihmen supervises our people in the science sectors, Ghenna is in charge of household matters, Nanina manages the apartment, Daniel takes care of transportation, Ian is in charge of security… Utilize each person in the areas they are strongest."

"Easier said than done," Roman said. "They don't think I can run the council and be a full time student – I can't be affective if I don't know what's going on."

Oh okay, that's the problem – they still saw him as oslody jede – to young, not as an osloda drozaldis – a young adult, literally 'of unity age' (marriage) or of age to vote in his/her tribe, drink, or in our case command. "Then form a Strazhic ochrikujen, pick a Straznigel drezi, appoint an Adreka and an Aviasstenzu, and gain supporters. Look, it's hard until you learn how, then it gets easier with practice. But be firm and consistent."

"And who do you suggest we appoint?" Drake asked.

"Friends and people you trust," I said, not believing that this could be such a hard a concept. "You've friends, right? Who were those guys that backed up at the party at the abandoned barn – would they serve as ochrikujen?"

Drake looked at his hands. "No, I don't think so."

"Why?" I asked, but from the way he had kept his eyes averted I considered the fact that they might have been Trgas. "Don't you know anyone here you trust?"

"A few," Roman said. "My father's Straznigel drezi died, but I can ask his Avi Adreka and Avi Aviasstenlo if they will serve me."

"It's a start," I said, nodding. "Another thing, I'll back you."

"When? You're out there, we're in here," Drake stated.

"You come to my meetings," I said. I knew he was right, it would be hard to show my support when it was so hard to get into the Sector. "When I can – anytime I can – I'll show my support here. If I have to, I'll make up reasons to get into the Sector."

"Maureen, you're not to sneak in," Loraine said sharply.

"Not sneak in, although if I have too…" I glanced at Drake, felt my cheeks begin to warm and turned quickly back to her and Roman. "Okay, but whenever I can. I will be seen at your side. Unified. But one thing – in public you and I have to show our mutual support, a united front. We may not always agree, but in the Hwatab meetings, we stand untied. Here or in private, we can argue all you want, but we agree that for now, as long as the current situation stands, you and I work together."

"So long as you and I can reach a compromise…" Roman started to say, then nodded. "Yes, I can agree to that. But no more secrets."

I agreed, "No, more secrets." Not that I hadn't been forthright since the day we purged Sophia of black ciper.

"Here, the Sector Hwatab is _your_ council – mine is the council at the houses. You take the wysedia position, and I will sit on your left – visa-versa at my table. You take the moltek and keep it in front of you. Be firm, but delegate. They will come around."

I saw Maia watching our exchange, a look of approval in her eyes.

"Are you done lecturing me?" Roman asked, but I knew he knew how important this was.

"For now," I said with a smirk. We reviewed the posture and speaking tones, until he had them down well enough. It was a start.

We went to crates where the Hwatab held their council, and I could tell that they were surprised to see me in attendance. Gareth, for now, acted as Straznigel drezi, the one that guards the door to the Hwatab chamber. Maia and Sophia stayed as did my ochrikujen and Drake, who took the formal position of Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje. As my Adreka (my First Hand) Quinn stood to my left shoulder with Loraine, my Aviasstenzu. Copies of the plans Ahned showed me were on the table. As Roman glanced down, a slight curve of his lip appeared. We both knew what the meeting was about.

Roman surprised everyone by taking the moltek and tapping it once, effectively calling the meeting to order. The other Ikseyan stared at him in surprise. I looked at Roman, inhaled deeply and watched him sit up straighter.

"I know you have questions, but we've less than an hour, so let's be brief," Roman said, exuding a confidence I hoped he felt. He turned to Avun, the acting Zwahan Iksen and asked him to open the discussion on the new rainwater installation and the new pod allocations. I was impressed.

The meeting was quick. Since Roman, Quinn and I had discussed everything so thoroughly, (Thank you, Quinn) we, well Roman was able to handle all his Ikseyan's last minute questions and review the afternoon itinerary with confidence. Although I maintained my normal assertive tone and confident formal comportment in my polite responses, I made sure my demeanor was differential toward Roman, showing him my ardent support and backing his statements with minute nods or slight smiles.

Roman took my advice (which really pleased me) and asked Aujheyn, the Vwasak Iksen, to assure security within the Sector, and asked Ghianni, the Iwabas Iksen, to oversee the placements of the plants and trees after the feast was over. "We know who maintains gardens; they should all be on hand to receive baskets, but there are a lot of plants being delivered today, nearly three trucks full, and most all of them are vegetables or herbs for cooking. They should be distributed evenly so everyone benefits. But let's keep traffic near the crate additions to a minimum for safety reasons."

"So this is what this festival and the plants are about? You had us organize this feast today – for show?" Borjmei, the Swamad Iksen, asked.

Roman glanced quickly at me, then turned to his Hwatab. "The new pods are in order to make living arrangements here more bearable," he said. "The plants will be useful if we take care of them, providing food for our people so we don't have to rely so heavily on the human government's handouts."

"And make the place prettier," Ghianni stated, and two other Iksen laughed.

"All the plants are edible or produce foods you can grow for yourselves: fruits, vegetables and herbs. There are a few flowers, but even those have some medicinal benefits. The selections were carefully considered. This way you can be less dependent on the governments and more self-sufficient," I assured them. Ghianni was most intrigued and even though I knew she wanted more information on the plants, Roman pulled us back on track.

"The feast was also to allow our guests in the Sector," Roman admitted, indicating me. "The humans believe that Mahureen is human; and we will have other traditions, fabricated or not, become public affairs so that she and her Hwatab can help us. The Tgorasad and our people on the outside have means of making money, and she's willing to try and make things better for us."

"Why couldn't you just arrange for the crates without the ruse?" Durneik, Iksen of the Isles asked me.

"And how was I to get in here without tipping my hand? The only reason I can speak to you freely now is that the humans are not monitoring your meetings, but I have to be careful. I won't do _anything_ that jeopardizes _our_ people, especially the members _your_ of tribes living on the outside," I told him. "Besides, with all the housing goods and furnishings in those crates, the additional gutters and piping will hopefully go without notice. The use of the rainwater collection system will benefit you and your families – uncontaminated water free of the humans' chemicals. That was also Roman's idea; when I offered to give you aid, he expressed your needs, and I merely tried to help meet his requests."

The Ikseyan all looked at Roman with varying expressions of shock and amazement, but Roman hardly reacted to my lie.

"Humans have holidays, days of celebration and traditions as do we, if not as many – but typically ours are family oriented. Gloria Garcia wants humans to interact with us – wants reasons to encourage mingling and socialization – I say we let her, and use these celebrations to benefit our people." I could see that the other Ikseyan were considering what he was saying. Good.

Roman closed the meeting, promising to reconvene the council tomorrow. "We have guests arriving," he said as he rose to go. "I want them all to be made welcome so that they will want to return, want to befriend us. My father was right, the more the humans see us here, that we are decent people, desiring peace and interaction, the closer we can get to ending our incarceration." He tapped the moltek and stood up, the others standing as well.

I wanted to cheer; he'd been great. Regardless of her calm demeanor, I could see it in her eyes, Maia was delighted in her son. I slipped over to Drake. "Stay with Roman and answer questions."

He wrapped his fingers around my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Going back to Sophia's pod," I replied. "I need to be in the background now, and let Roman take it from here." Sophia, Loraine and I slipped away, delighted on how well everything was going.

At three o'clock, we went to the gates to meet Daniel with the truck. There was a small gathering inside the Sector gates: students (some with their families), Gloria and her dignitaries and some military officers were looking at the plants and mingling. Julia and Erik helped Taylor, who was already organizing which planters were going to be hand carried and given as gifts. I approached Roman. "You should be over there," I told him. "Remember, stand tall and speak with assuredness. You're in charge. Be their Abour Atedi."

He scowled at me before we walked up to the crowd, and Taylor smiled at him in greeting.

We approached the small committee, and Roman introduced Taylor to the Ikseyan, taking charge along with Ghianni of where the known gardens were, which crates had grow-lights and where the fruit trees should go.

Most of the students took a hanging basket, some with their families took two, and each person Gloria had brought took one as well. Emery, Grayson and her mother said hello to Roman, me and Sophia, but Emery kept a respectful distance from Maia. My friends from the Apartment had brought small toys, games and sweets along with their herb baskets, most of them filled with Atrian herbs and medicinal plants, much to my amusement. I knew that the kids would appreciate the toys and sweets very much.

The presenters were given their designated tribe and divided up. I made sure that I stayed by Roman's side. As I moved though the main street, Roman allowed the Iksen to introduce the families of their tribes to those presenting the 'gifts,' taking on himself to introduce those of the Zwahan tribe. Every Atrian accepted the baskets graciously as the flatbed trucks followed the precession to the main area for the feast, stopping every now and again so residents could lift down some of the fruit trees and larger containers. Some of the fruit trees and smaller baskets were kept in the area set up for the feast; others were hung on the railing of the walkways for now. In short order the feast area took on the look of a garden.

We were shown a few of the gardens, the compost piles, and the irrigations systems were explained. It helped that it rained quite a bit in Louisiana, especially this close to the bayou.

Drake wrapped his fingers around my arm. "Where are you going, now?"

"To change," I replied, but he raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why, this one is amazing on you."

"I got dirt on the skirt at the construction site," I said, seeing Sophia wave me to go. I placed my hand on his, removing it as I smiled up at him, adding, "Besides, I have a special dress picked out for tonight," grinning. I squeezed his hand before dropping it. "See you in a bit?"

One side of his mouth drew back as he waved me off, and Sophia, Loraine and I slipped away to go change our outfits and touch up our hair and makeup while Maia and Roman stayed to talk to his Ikseyan and Gloria's guests.

Dinner was a formal affair, much like Dinaskyu, but then that seemed to be what was expected. Roman made the tribal introductions as Castor had, only he thanked each Iksen for their part in the festivities. I stayed by Roman's side, or with Maia, playing the role of visiting Iksen. To those who knew Roman and me from school it might have appeared as if I were his date, but our friends knew the truth.

Through it all, Roman tried to keep his Iksen-pose as much as possible, and it reflected in his voice. I could see that even his Ikseyan were impressed.

~~~~~o~~~~~

By the end of the day, I admit, I was tired. Maintaining the proper pose and demeanor of an Iksen is hard, taxing, and I was looking forward to a quite reprieve. And Roman, even though he relaxed toward the end, managed to keep his persona intact quite well all day. I was so pleased.

Through most of the day, Drake had taken the formal position of Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje and stood 'ground' with the men of my ochrikujen. Even at the feast he was on the perimeter, watching, always alert, his scout training evident. He was magnificent. Strong, sturdy and confident, aware of everything going on. I'd been hard pressed _not _to stare at him, making sly glances every moment I could, not that I hadn't been acutely aware of his presence all day long.

But as the guests started to leave, I wondered where Drake had gone. He was not in the street or in the market where others were saying goodbye and collecting their things. I approached Quinn and suggested that he stay and visit with Sophia. "Besides, I'm going to go find Drake," I said with a sly smile.

"Happy hunting," he said. "Come by Maia's pod when you're done."

So he was going to follow the old customs and visit with her under Maia's watchful eye. He was trying to win favor. I told Gareth I was not going home yet, and he tried to warn me off finding Drake. But I can get stubborn, and I wanted to have some time alone with him.

I found Drake's pod easily enough and knocked, but when Drake opened the door, he had an angry look on his face. Taken aback, I asked, "May I come in?"

He opened the door wider, and I entered, turning to face him. He looked at me, then turned and walked through his sitting area. I followed him to his kitchen. "You're angry," I stated. "Why?"

He didn't answer, nor did he turn around.

"Why?" I repeated. "Why are you angry at me?"

He turned to face me. "What game are you playing with Roman?"

I almost recoiled in surprise. "Roman – there's no," I started to say, but he shot me a look that gave me pause. "You think that I – and Roman? You can't mean that?"

"Can't I? You ignored me all day, playing up to Roman," he held his hand out toward the door, "pawning over him and making him your puppet, and now you want to come here and do what exactly?"

"To be with you—"

"To get laid?" he asked.

"No! I – I… Drake, that – that was business. Supporting Roman, checking on the crates and – that was expected of me. It's what I have to do as Iksen. I wasn't ignoring you," I stammered.

He leaned against his counter with his arms crossed.

"Do you think for one moment, at any point in the day, I wasn't completely aware of exactly where you were – where you were standing? I knew. _Every moment_. _Acutely aware_," I told him.

"Really?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, I knew. I didn't even have to look, I knew – I could literally _feel_ you. Yes, my attention was on Roman and the work crews, assuming my position as wysedayan at _your_ Hwatab, but every time I glanced at you, and I did – frequently – I saw you there, standing tall and on guard behind Roman and me," I stated. Didn't he know what a comfort it was to know he was there? "I – you did your duty as Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje. I saw it – _everyone_ saw it." He'd been magnificent and so sexy.

He turned his head, but I saw a tick in his jaw from clenching his teeth.

What is really bothering him? This couldn't be the real reason. He hadn't been left out; he'd been included in our discussions and part of the group at the Hwatab briefing. He'd been fine then. So what was it? My attitude? My formal comportment? "This is the first time you've seen me perform my duties as Iksen," I said.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at me. "No. It's not."

"Yes, it is," I said, but before he could refute me, I continued. "You've seen me hold my Hwatab at the houses, sure, but not when I have had to maintain the pose and proper decorum in public. At the houses, I have earned the respect of my elders, whether I am formal or informal at the meetings, so that I can make myself approachable afterwards for the residents to talk to me. I lean more this way, listening to their thoughts and concerns. But here, I have to establish myself, and this is the first time your people really saw me as an Iksen. The first time Roman claimed his right as Abour Atedi – that's why I stood by him, to strengthen his right – his ascension."

He didn't respond, but I could see that he was thinking over what I'd said. That was good, I think. "You had your duty – Roman and I had ours, and we all performed them admirably. Your Ikseyan, forgive me for saying, they've lost some of their pominzar. The Sector – being incarcerated for so long, unable to defend or affect how our people are treated – it's taken their fire, their fight."

"No, not from all of us," he stated.

I knew he wanted to disagree. "It has; not from all of you – you're strong, you've kept your fight, but your Ikseyan have become soft. I can see it; I know you can, too." I moved closer to him. "Drake, I am an Iksen. My destiny was decided at the moment of my conception. From day one, I was raised to lead my people. Even as a child I knew I would be this – I'd be Iksen."

"I know that," he said. Not as angry as before, but stony.

So what made him angry? "Roman, he was born to it, too. But Nox died prematurely, Roman was not fully mentored to take over, but he needs to," I said.

"I know that as well," Drake stated.

"And your place is beside him, to have his back," I said, carefully watching his reaction. Okay, I'd hit a nerve, judging by the flicker in his eyes, one I couldn't exactly discern what it meant. "He made you his Avizitan Ochrokaje."

"Because you told him to," he said.

I shook my head. "No, you already _were_– I simply suggested making it official by _naming_ you his captain." Was that it? "What do you want out of life? What do you want be?"

He looked at me but didn't answer right away. "A warrior, like my dad or my mom."

He'd never mentioned his dad before. "And you are," I said. "And this, today, it doesn't change anything between us."

His eyes darted to my face, piercingly direct, then he glanced away. There, I'd found the problem. "I don't want things to change between us."

"No?" he asked, his gaze locked on mine.

"No. No one treats me like you do," I said with a shake of my head. "Everyone treats me like their Iksen, with deference and polite respect, sometimes casually, but always apart. Even among my friends there is a reverence, an understanding. I'm constantly watched and protected. I'm approached cautiously, and they don't touch me – no one touches me. But you do."

"Ethan touches you," he said, and I smiled.

"Ethan, who has been acting up ever since I asked him to take me to the Winter Blast," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Well, if you can't go with the guy you really want to, fall back on the oldest cliché and take your cousin."

"Is he your cousin? Or do you just call him that like you do Justin and Loraine?" Drake asked.

"Ethan is my Kam-coitecazu; his grandmother and mine were sisters, and his mother is the sister of my Cæveh Iksen," I clarified.

"And he is on your Guhnatik list," he said bringing up the gengiefu szenie again – the list of approved choices for my union.

"Did someone say something to you about that?" I asked. I wondered if someone had said something to him about it or commented on our being together. He exhaled heavily. Someone had. I wondered who.

"No, but – what am I doing?" he asked, gripping the counter behind him with both hands and looking at his feet.

"Your name is being considered for the list," I admitted softly, and he looked up sharply. "Meheka put your name up for discussion. Patrik approves, and Ian supports it, but I asked them to wait." His own mother had voiced her concerns and I still had no idea why; Drake had not been raised to be an Ibseyzu, an Iksen consort, but he'd be a good match for me.

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"I didn't know if you'd want to – if this is a life you could want," I said timidly. "I'm last of my line; there is tremendous pressure for me to choose and start having babies." I took a step toward him. "But I – I want to wait. I'm not ready for unity right now – or kids, although I want them – _later_, when the time is right." I was babbling. I want it to be you, I wanted to say. But I can't say that. I had no idea if he felt the same. I exhaled uneasily. I wanted to walk over and hug him, to feel his arms around me. To have him kiss me and make the whole mess go away for now. I wanted him to choose me. Timidly I took another step in his direction, asking, "Do you?" as I looked up at him, unaware that I'd moved so close to him.

"Until recently I hadn't even considered about being a dad. I wanted to be a warrior and fight for our people," he said, then looked away. "I joined the wrong cause because they sounded like they were doing something – but I was wrong. It almost cost me everything." He looked at me. "But you, you get things done. You make changes and fight for us."

"It's what an Iksen does," I said.

"Not mine," he said softly. "They talk."

"You have been with Roman in everything. You've fought with him, defended him, been by his side," I said. "Even now, my Hwatab meetings, you are not left out – well, lately, you've been. But you're training on Mondays."

"Roman tells me what's said," Drake confirmed.

I was glad. "And I include you in everything – everything I know," I told him. I reached out and touched one of the buttons on his shirt. "Thank you for wearing this today."

"You're welcome," he said, watching my hand. I looked up at him, wishing he'd kiss me, wondering if I dared to kiss him. The way he was leaning against the counter, I could, if I just moved closer. "Are we okay?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, we're okay," he said.

I tried making the first move, stepping between his feet and felt his hands on my hips as I leaned in to kiss him. I placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, next to his mouth, then pulled back to look at him.

He stared at me, the blue of his eyes mesmerizing me and giving me flutters in my stomach. "Now, after all that, you're intimidated by me?" he asked.

I shook my head, saying, "No, you just – you… give me flutters," I admitted.

He smiled, chuffing a laugh at me. His hands on my hips pulled me tight to him, and I leaned against his body as he kissed me. Feeling his arm go around my waist as I attempted to deepen the kiss, and he responded, which thrilled me, making me want him all the more. I became more ardent, he cupped my head as his kiss became more demanding, and I gave into the passion between us. My head reeled, my breath were gasps between kisses. I pulled back looking at him, seeing the lustful look in his eyes.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders, hoping he'd changed his mind about the sex. I did want him. His eyes became smoldering as I started to open his shirt. "This okay?" I asked, pausing at the button below his sternum.

"Yeah, it's okay," he said, laughing at me. I had to pull his shirt free to do the last buttons, and he shrugged it off as I attempted to undo his pants, watching his face the whole time.

"Now you," he said, unzipping my dress with my chest press to his. As I stepped back a little, it fell to the floor as he slid my boy-short briefs down my thighs.

He lifted me easily onto his sink counter, pulled my briefs off and stepped in between my knees. We never left the kitchen. We came together like a well synchronized dance on the counter, then joined again on the table, and again against the wall. His strength amazed me as did his stamina. I was left a wobbly-legged, breathless rag doll on his lap on one of his kitchen chairs, my head on his shoulder, and feeling like purring like a kitten.

As my strength ebbed back, I kissed him on his neck, over his birthmarks. He inhaled at the touch. "Do that again and I'm dragging you into my bedroom," he said the second time I did it.

"Curfew," I breathed and kissed him again. "I wish just once I could wake up in your arms."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

I sat up. He had apparently fully recovered. I felt my cheeks warm. "I've thought about it a few times." I rested my head on his shoulder again. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"Hardly," he scoffed. "You only seem to weight about ten stones."

"Ten point seven," I admitted. "You?"

He laughed. "Seventeen point two and graining."

I sat up. "All muscle, too." I looked about. "There's no clock."

"It's almost time," he said as disappointed as I felt.

I stood up to get my clothes. He rose and handed me a dishtowel. I did turn my back to use it, ignoring the fact he was watching. I wasn't sure where to put the dishtowel when I was done. He indicated that I drop it in the sink.

"You're not shy, are you?" he asked as I sorted out my clothes from his.

"Sometimes," I replied, handing him his pants. "I told you, I'm never really alone. Kinda makes you less intimidated about nudity. But then, we're less worried about our bodies than humans seem to be."

"That's for sure," he said, handing me my bra.

We both dressed, and I turned for him to zip me. "I wish I didn't have to go so soon."

"Me, too," he said, giving me a quick kiss. "I'll walk you to the gate."

We walked to the gate, talking softly. All the trees were still in place and most of the hanging plants, but the tables and chairs used for the feast had apparently been put away. I saw Quinn, Dunon and Arnund waiting for me at the gate. "My ride," I said.

"See you tomorrow?" Drake asked as Quinn rose to his feet.

"Yes, I'd like that?" I said and kissed him good night.


	24. Chapter 24

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 23 ("What Change Is In The Stars")

I looked for Taylor the next day at school to ask her about organizing the trip to the zoo for the Sector children, but she wasn't in English Comp. I asked Emery if she knew why Taylor wasn't in class, but she didn't know.

When the bell rang, Drake walked with me to chem. "Okay, what's up?" he asked as I stopped and looked around the hallway for Taylor or one of her friends, then added, "You're distracted," when I'd replied with a "Huh?"

"Have you seen Taylor?" I asked.

"No. You know I haven't; she wasn't in class," he said. "Why?"

"Curious," I said, turning for chem. "I wanted to talk to her, that's all."

He didn't ask why, which was all right. After chem. he waited for me at the door. We lingered in the hall, but Drake didn't kiss me, only asked me if I could get him another one of Stephen King's books. "Which ones have you read?" I already knew that he'd read _The_ _Stand_.

"_It_, _The Shinning_, _Salem's Lot_, _The Dead Zone_, _The Dark Tower _books…" he listed.

"You've read all six of the _Tower_ books?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "There are seven, but no; I don't have the third or seventh book."

"I'll ask Jason about them and see if he has any others he'll lend you," I offered. "I've read _Different Seasons_ and really loved _The Body_, _The Shawshank Redemption_, and_ The Breathing Method_. Have you read that one?"

"Yeah, I've read it as well," he said with a grin.

Okay. "Have you read any books by David Mitchell? His _Cloud Atlas_ is pretty good, and I liked _Hawaii _and _Chesapeake_ by James Michener. _Chesapeake_ starts with the American Indians that lived on a fictional island in the bay area and progresses through English settlers, slavery and tobacco farming, pirate attacks, and the Civil War, Emancipation, following generations of a family – it's pretty good. Hawaii is the same, it spans decades and is supposedly historically correct."

"Sure, bring them," he said, and we walked to our lockers. Grayson and Dunon approached Drake, drawing him aside, and I smiled at the fact that they were friends now – or at least getting along.

I spotted Jason at his locker and asked him if Drake could borrow some more books. "He hasn't read the third or seventh of the _Towers_ series," I told him.

"Yeah, I have those. He should read _Misery_ too; that one's awesome," he told me.

As we turned to walk to Biology together, I saw Drake shake his head as he turned away from Grayson, and he walked up to me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Jason said you could borrow the books," I said, indicating Jason beside me.

"I have three and seven," Jason replied. "I'll bring them tomorrow as well as _Misery_ unless you've read it already."

"No, I haven't. Thanks," Drake replied, and we walked to Biology together – which was in a way odd. Jason didn't normally walk with me to class, and never when I was with Drake, but the two of them were talking about books as casually as if they'd done this every day.

From that point out I began to notice that throughout the day I kept running into one or more of the scouts in school, almost as if they were purposefully doing so. Drake even came with Loraine, Justin and me to meet Daniel in the parking lot to get our lunches (Greek again!) and he sat in his now usual spot next to me at the tables. I looked around, hoping to see Taylor's friends as we passed out the shawerma wraps and helped ourselves to the hummus, tabouleh and tzatziki dip. I'd asked Nanina enough times to pack extra for Roman, Drake and Sophia, but there was enough wraps for the guys to all have three. I swear Daniel can't count or remember how many there were of us.

I spotted Emma, Olivia, Ava and Felicia at their usual table, and excused myself to go speak to them when they were cleaning up to leave at the end of the lunch period. Emma and Ava looked at me oddly, as if how dare I approach them, but I asked them if Taylor was all right anyway. "Sure, why shouldn't she be?" Emma scoffed offhandedly. Well she and I had never been friendly – cordial at times, but I never bothered with these girls much. They were the queen bees of school, the typical popular click, however they were Taylor's friends.

"She's not at school, for one," I stated. "I just wanted to know if she was okay."

"She has an appointment," Emma stated dismissively. "Not that it matters to you."

Great. Probably a doctor's appointment, I presumed as Emma, Ava and Felicia walked away talking – well, gossiping, I'm sure, maybe even about me. I knew that they disapproved of my dating Drake – the whole race mixing thing and all; in their opinion it was completely taboo (not that I would ever rectify that misconception – but my elders didn't condone it either) – but geeze! The looks they gave me.

I should have approached Sabine or Alexis or even Manette instead – they were nicer. Sabine was the student government treasurer; Alexis, a girl I saw with Taylor frequently, was leader of the Mu Alpha Theta club, and Manette was vice-president of the Beta Club. But they were talking about the prom with Riley, the vice-president of the Beta Club. Prom wasn't' even until May. How long did it take to organize a dance? Roman and I invented a holiday and organized a festival, plus we arranged for the addition of new pods to the Sector in just two weeks.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Olivia said.

"Thanks," I told her and watched her run after her friends. Well, at least one of them wasn't a snob.

That afternoon after school when I was at The Bug with everyone (well, everyone but Drake), I received a text from Meheka: the Hwatab wanted to convene to discuss the current data results on the ten planets were we interested in. "I have to go," I told Amilee as I slid from my chair. "Can you give Loraine a ride home?"

"It's not trouble is it?" Amilee asked, and I told her I didn't think so. "Yeah, I'll take her home."

"Thanks," I said as I looked about The Bug. Roman hadn't come, and I had no idea where he was, so I sent a text to Ian to have Drake pulled from training and brought to the meeting.

Meheka paused her report on Kurke's and Deyne's progress in Saint Petersburg when Drake arrived, sweaty and a bit muddy.

I ushered Drake over to sit beside me. "I couldn't find Roman, so you'll have to sit in as his representative. As such, you will be included in our decisions. We will have to update Roman later and obtain his opinion on the matters presented and any vote Roman would have made will be counted later," I told him formally.

"Sure," he said as he took his seat.

Meheka finished her report, updated us on Kreiger's progress in South Africa, and I turned to Ihmen, asking for hers.

Ihmen reported that Pavel, a woman who had submitted a proposal for the Kepler III to the Russians, had flown out to Russia the night before and had landed safely. She and Boruck had meetings set up with the Russian Roscosmos scientists regarding the proposition of collaborating on the technology of the Kepler III's.

"In regards to the planetary search, it appears that these two," Ihmen indicated two of the ten planets we were interested in, "should be disregarded. This one," she highlighted one system, "resides at the outer edge of the habitable temperature zone around its star. The current data downloaded from Neptune's Kepler II system, indicates that the water on the surface could be frozen. Likewise the new data confirms that this one," she highlighted the other, " should be as well. Hydrogen and Oxygen levels are low, and it's water seems to be mostly subterranean. Regarding this planet that was discovered by Neptune's Kepler II system list last year, the new data shows elevated methane and carbon dioxide levels – possibly from natural sources, but it could also indicate an indigenous people early in their industrial age. I checked the data we'd retrieved from the ARDhet, and based on this new data, I think it may have been one of the planets we bypassed. I suggest we focus on narrowing in on the remaining seven planets that are true potentials – specifically these five."

We discussed the data in detail – but the vote was made to narrow our search to the five most promising ones.

Ihmen then brought up latest on the signal emanating from space. "The signal is still intermittent and obviously encrypted, but not mathematical – indicating they are from our military ships. Saroya."

I turned to look at her. "We've been working on decrypting the messages and so far they are standard recognition codes requesting message verification," Saroya stated. "But without our ability to respond back with a verification authentication code, the fleet will approach the planet cautiously, with their full armament at the ready for deployment."

"So we can assume that unless we find a way to contact them, they will presume the worse," I said.

"Let's hope they scan the planet first," Deon said.

"Oh, they will," Saroya replied. "From what we know, they will search for and identify the locations of _all _Atrians and then plan their rescue missions. They will follow standard military protocols regarding the rescue of our leaders and our citizens from what is going to be perceived as captive situation."

We'd reviewed what those protocols were thoroughly, and it worried me. "We know what the human response will be – _that _is what has to be avoided – their paranoid reaction to the fleet. If the humans feel threatened – they could attack the Sector since they will have no ability to attack the warships," I said. Nothing the humans have would be effective against the battle cruisers.

"So far the humans are unsure of the signal's pattern or that its origins are from our intergalactic warships. Intergalactic battle cruisers are relatively small on an intergalactic scale so they'd be hard to detect," Ihmen stated. "Tracking asteroids the size of Texas are easier to spot, but even though our Traghe Battle Cruisers are 2.2 kilometers in length it will be a while before they are identified and reported – but they will be discovered. It's inevitable."

"How much time do we have?" asked Ardon, a Cæveh adult who sometimes sat in as a Second elder until Jerdon's eldest son, Lejan, came of age.

"Kenton says a two months – at best," Ian stated. "Possibly less. The humans will panic. Homeland Security and the military will crack down on those in the Sector. I also fear that if the Red Hawks resume the hunts for Atrians outside the Sector, we run the risk of discovery. I'd begin to implement the course of action we've devised for such events."

She was right; and I only had a month to do what had to be done. "The Seconds should relocate to the apartment," I stated decisively. "Those who have families in the Sector who might take them in should as well." I was especially concerned for those with small children – it might be best to have them blended into the Sector; I'd talk to Drake and Roman about that as soon as I could. "Best to be prepared. All items that can be, should be stored in the crates. The Iwabas will have to be informed as well as those in Eljida, Ukænos and Negea**.**" Beside me Drake looked concerned, but I turned to Meheka instead. "I want Me-ma here."

"Daniel can't – his business," she stated.

I sighed, I knew she was right, but it put Me-ma and Daniel in danger of capture if the apartment was raided; Daniel used their apartment as his home address at the shop.

Ian opened the list of residents on his tablet, and we discussed the reassignments. There were a number of working adults who used the apartment as their home address – it wouldn't take the government long to make the connections. They'd have to stay in their units.

Drake simply listened, his face expressionless. I turned to him and told him we'd have a list of the residents to give to Roman and the Hwatab.

"All right," he said.

When the meeting was over, Ian dismissed Drake to return to his training. I wish he hadn't, I'd wanted to go over things with him, but Drake took the dismissal and left. The rest of the afternoon we finalized the list of reassignments, and I joined in the delightful task of informing the residents who would have to relocate that they'd have to box up their belongings and move.

I called Quinn and told him the Ikseyan's decision and told him to inform Loraine. To my surprise, Ian put on a hooded ikaptur, baseball cap and glasses and came with me to the apartment to inform the residents who would need to relocate to the houses. I hoped it would make the task easier to tell those affected by the plan.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Due to the fact that coordination for the exchange of residences still had a few people unnerved, I arrived a bit late for school the next day.

I smiled at Taylor as I took my seat, and she waved back. I was dumbstruck. She was out of her cast. Odd. I wondered why she'd healed so quickly – from what I'd heard, well, overheard, her fracture had been bad – and I'd heard, well overheard, that her doctor had told her it might take twelve to fourteen weeks to heal. At least that had been the estimate prognosis, and it had been less than six weeks since her car accident. Atrians' bones healed quickly – but that was because we had activated ciper in our bodies; it fused in our DNA and our bone marrow.

But there she was, demonstrating her wrist flexibility with a triumphant grin.

I wanted to talk to Taylor after class, but Drake was waiting for me, and he pulled me aside as soon as I exited the classroom. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," I told him. "But later, all right, when we can sit down with Roman and Sophia," I suggested. I looked around; Taylor was gone. Drat.

Drake looked at me, his gaze piercing, but not in a sexual way – in a way that told me I had a lot of explaining to do.

After chem. Drake had left the classroom before I even picked up my bag. So much for talking. I headed to my locker, only to find myself pulled into the storage room by Drake and Roman. "What is this about families moving into the Sector?" Roman asked.

"No, wait, you misunderstood!" I exclaimed and dropped my bag on a crate. "In the event that the apartment is raided, the people living there will most likely be interrogated by Homeland Security and the military, and then deposited in the Sector. Since Drake's mom has identified some of the transmission from the ships – the response to the Suvek signal – it is only a matter of time before the humans figure it out, too. Our people can only do so much, we don't have a lot of time."

"How many?" Roman asked.

How many what? Oh, people. "There are fifty-five units. Some units will hold single families, some hold multiple occupants – like mine. I can get you a list," I told him.

"I thought lists were dangerous," Roman said.

"They are," I agreed. "But you need to know who and how many – the exact number so arrangements can be made. I can try to get an excuse to get into the Sector, but you'll have to help me sort out my people – where they can live or if anyone can take someone in for the time being. Unless… Well, until we can arrange more crates—"

"Are you relocating?" Drake asked, interrupting me. I shook my head, and he hissed an expletive, then looked at me piercingly. "I want you out of there, Maureen."

"I can't," I told him.

"Why not?" Drake demanded, louring over me.

"Because in all the scenarios we discussed, it's best if I'm one of the people interrogated," I told him, refusing to be intimidated by his anger.

"Absolutely not!" Drake snapped. "You are not going to sacrifice yourself for some greater cause."

"It's not for a greater cause – it's because _I_ am the Atriarch of my people! _I_ am Iksen of the Tgorasad and it's _my_ job to protect them," I reminded him.

"No," he said, and I immediately said, "Yes," back.

"I have to convince them _I_ am the leader of our people – me and Roman," I explained determinedly.

"No, Maureen," Drake said in warning.

"Guys," Roman snapped.

We both looked at him.

"Why?" he asked me, his voice lowered.

I hadn't realized Drake and I had been shouting. "So you and I can stand together and do what has to be done," I told him. "Think, Roman. You and I are the leaders of our people. You and I are the only people who can take command of the fleet and make them stand down on arrival. You and I have to do everything we can to get our ship back. Otherwise it will be war – our warriors in the fleet will annihilate billions of humans. Is that what you want?"

"No," Roman said with a shake of his head.

The door opened and Emery and Julia walked in, followed by Erik. "What's going on?" Emery asked. "We could hear you shouting in the hall."

"Just an argument," I told her. "We need to get to class." I headed for the door, but I could tell that Drake was not going to let this go. He stared at me all though Biology and again in Government.

I passed a note to Sophia in class, expressing my concern about Taylor's quick recovery.

_Do you think it's because of the baby? I'd heard that she is still demonstrating unusual strength,_ she wrote back.

_It could be – she was showing Atrian traits during her pregnancy and the baby's blood does circulate with the mothers_, I wrote back.

At lunch Sophia and I approached Taylor. "You healed fast," I said.

"All the calcium I took," Taylor said, smiling.

"It could be something else," Sophia said softly. "I heard you're stronger than normal as well."

"Yeah, that hasn't gone away. Drake told me the women of his tribe get stronger during – you know. What? I miscarried," Taylor said, then her eyes widened. "Did it leave some kind of… alien residual thing in me?"

I drew her aside. "It's possible. Atrians heal faster than humans – twice as fast – and you've healed in record time. It's possible that maybe some of the fetus' blood gave you a… a boost of some sort," I told her, and she immediately looked worried. I held up my hands, saying, "It's not harmful – I promise – but it should be checked out if you do have some residual Atrian leucocytes, **osteoclasts**or**chondroblasts**." Yep, I've been reading up on this, and I knew how human bone regenerated – not all that differently than how ours did actually, only slower. It's because we've ciper in our **red bone marrow.** "Ciper infuses in our bone marrow and is in the cells that make up our blood; our leucocytes, **osteoclasts**or**chondroblasts** have activated ciper within them."

"What are you saying?" Taylor asked.

"You could have obtained activated ciper in your blood from your pregnancy," Sophia said. "That could have helped you heal faster than normal."

"No. No, no," Taylor said, shaking her head, and then pointing at me, asking, "You're an Atiran? Is that what you're saying?"

Oh shit. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I'm an Atrian – and before you freak out – remember that I was willing to help you during your pregnancy. I've protected you. Had your baby survived, I'd have helped you – protected you and your baby."

She simply gaped at me. "You don't have markings."

"Mine are naturally light; they aren't easy to see unless I get wet. Thing is, I'm an Iksen, a leader of my people. I'd have protected you and your child – hidden you and Drake if that's what you'd have wanted. Mostly I was waiting to see what you wanted to do. If you'd chosen to keep it, I'd have given you sanctuary; we'd have taken you in with our other families, helped you raise the child."

"How?" Taylor asked.

"We have homes, safe places in the bayou," I said.

"No," Taylor said, shaking her head again. "How have you protected me? When?"

Oh. Well, there was that one time… "On the day of the parade, there was a man who wanted to harm you – to kill you. Since I was with Drake looking for the Suvek, he thought I _was_ you. I let him believe I was – that I was the one carrying Drake's baby. Drake knocked him out, and my scouts dispensed with him." He'd been on the roof, so that was partly true. "But if you want help with the side effects – I wish humans trusted us," I said with an exasperated sigh. "It would make things so much easier. No hiding who and what I am just to survive. No pretending to be human when I'm not." I looked at her. "I will still help you if you want my help."

"Nooo. The strength, I can handle that – most of the time. This healing thing – that's not so bad," Taylor said.

"If you decide you want a trainer, let me know. We've a few really good ones who can meet with you," I stated, but she shook her head.

"I'll think about it – but I'm done with cute Atrian men," Taylor said, and Sophia stifled a laugh. "Besides, I've started jogging and my endurance in aerobics is incredible."

"Taylor…?" I asked, hoping now was a good time to broach the subject. "Will you help me arrange for our children in the Sector to have a day trip to the zoo? It would mean so much to the kids."

"The zoo?" she asked.

I nodded, and we discussed it in detail. Yes, she was game, and actually, I was amazed at how easy she made it sound to organize the outing. "I'll see what I can do," she promised.

"Thank you, it will mean the world to our people and to the kids," Sophia stated.

After school at The Bug, Drake would not let the matter of the relocations go – well, specifically _my_ relocation. Although we talked in hushed tones with our heads close to each other's, we garnered a fair share of attention. Emery and Julia sat down with us. "So, from what we've surmised, there is another Atrian problem to solve," Emery said.

"No, not really," I told her. "It's all pretty much the same: I want integration signed and put into effect so Atrians can have freedom. My people are tired of being in hiding and those in the Sector are disgruntled about being imprisoned. I want our ship back under Atrian control so we can repair her. I want to be able to take our children to the zoo, the Louisiana Art &amp; Science Museum, and to Lake Fausse Point State Park."

"You don't want much," Emery said.

I looked away. "But we could be running out of time," I mumbled. I saw Justin talking to Erik – and judging by their expression and Justin's body language – about something serious.

"We have a few months, there is still time," Roman sated. "If it helps push integration forward."

Erik looked at me, then turned to Justin. I exhaled. I didn't want to alarm my friends, but they had a right to know, didn't they? "Didn't Drake tell you? We've only two months – at best. Possibly less."

"Only two months – for what?" Julia asked as Erik approached us. Drake sat up straighter. "What's happening in two months?" she asked, her gaze darting between each of us, Roman, Drake and me.

I turned to face my human friends. "Jules, we may have a serious issue soon. The humans have been on alert for any response coming from space ever since the Suvek incident – any indication that we summoned another ship. Considering that the radio interferometers are dedicated to astronomical observations as well as a simultaneous search for extraterrestrial intelligence – they have been on high alert to keep watch by your government."

"Yeah, we know that," Erik stated. "Lukas told me."

"We believe that one of our space crafts spotted the signal beam of the Suvek and one or more of our ships are headed this way," I told them. Roman scowled at me.

"There have been short encrypted transmissions that have been picked up by the Allen Telescope Array – it's a signal. So far the signals – our technologies are different, more advanced – the humans are calling it an unknown transient anomaly. It's coming from our ships – our fleet." Roman shot Drake a warning glare; apparently he hadn't wanted to say anything to them. Oh well. Cat's out now.

"Fuck," Erik breathed heavily. "So now what?"

"We do anything and everything we can to get integration to move forward, to get humans to accept us," Roman stated. "Before the ship arrives."

"Ships," I corrected him gently. "Humans need to see us in a nonthreatening way – and we need people to know we want peace," I told our friends.

"You mentioned taking the kids from the Sector to the zoo," Julia stated. "Nothing says peaceful people like a bunch of cute well behaved kids gawking at animals."

"And we need to make it happen soon," I told her. "I spoke to Taylor about it, and she said she'd see what she can do."

"She'll ask Gloria," Emery stated.

"I don't care who arranges it, as long as it happens," Drake said.

They started talking about ways to help moved integration forward. Most of them were good ideas, video blogs, pictures of Atrians, interviews… If only we could do them. Oh, I needed a break. "I'm going for a walk," I told everyone.

"You okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah," I said. I waved bye to my friends and headed for the door. Not surprisingly, Drake came with me.

"We still need to talk," he said.

"Drake, you've heard the plan – and reviewed the scenarios; I know the warriors talk about it all the time, and you've been in on the reviews of our military strategies and tactics." It was part of his training – but also in preparing him to be a leader, especially if I declared him as my Ibseyzu – my Iksen consort.

I unlocked the car, and he opened the door for me. "I know, but I don't like it." He kissed me lightly, and I kissed him back.

"I know. Get in, we'll go to my apartment," I suggested. "We can talk there." Without being overheard. At least we'd be alone.

Drake and I were sitting on the sofa, talking about the plans of my Ikseyan and how we thought the humans would react to the arrival of more Atrian ships – especially intergalactic battle hips, when Loraine and Amilee burst into the unit. "There you are!"

"Yeah, here we are." Drat, so much for alone time. Even Drake was annoyed, I could sense it radiating off him, but he hid it well.

"You will not believe what happened?" Loraine exclaimed, turning on her tablet. "Look!"

Matt Bendell, that gossipmonger who wrote the web-rag called The Smatter Chatter, had recorded my leaving with Drake on his tablet.

"There's more – open the article," Amilee stated. "I downloaded it."

I did: Matt Bendell's rag-blog had pictures of Drake and Taylor – obviously photoshopped – and a few of Drake and me taken sometime in The Bug. Then the video clip replayed, showing him kiss me and opening my car door and our driving away.

"He'd overheard a comment from Ava and Felicia talking about you and Drake – something about him preferring human girls. Apparently, he interviewed them, and they told him that Drake had cavorted about with Taylor, using her sexually, and now he'd hooked up with you. Felicia's quoted that it could be part of an Atrian interspecies breeding thing – that Drake and Roman are trying to impregnate human girls to see if it will work. Then Bendell followed Taylor around town, asking her questions about her relationship with Drake and recording her actions on his tablet until Lukas' dad kicked him out of The Bug for harassing a customer."

"It was all over his video blog," Amilee stated. "Ian put our tech guys on it – but it might be too late."

Crap. "Okay, so we deal with the repercussions. I'll call Emery and talk to Taylor, and if we have to, we'll talk to Miss Garcia about a press release," I said. I was not going to lose Drake over this. I turned to look at him. "I'm not at all embarrassed to be seen with you, and I hope you still feel the same. It's not as if we've been hiding our relationship at school or at The Bug. This guy is a low bottom feeder gossipmonger and his blog isn't very well respected. This will blow over."

"But if the Red Hawks see this they will attack you – maybe worse," Drake said.

"It's not as if the Red Hawks at school don't already know about us – or about Roman and Emery. Vartan already knows – remember, he saw us together? And he's accused Emery before; he'd even tried to abduct her," I pointed out. "Let it go. Ian is on top of it, and the scouts most likely already know. I'll inform Miss Garcia. It will be fine. It will blow over."

He didn't look convinced.

When I drove him home he had me pull over on the dirt road not far from the Sector again. "Let me off here."

"Drake—?"

"No, it's not that," he stated. "Look, the Red Hawks at school have been watching us. Teri told me that the Trags in school have been watching as well. I've been remiss because I know your Atrain, and you've scouts watching over you, but I need to be more vigilant where your concerned."

"What do you mean?" Gads I hope he wasn't going to get nervy and pull away from me now.

"I mean that I have to be more attentive to what's going on around you – around us. We have to be more circumspect in public," he stated.

Damn. I must have shown my disappointment, because he said, "It's for your protection."

"Fuck my protection – I like our relationship, and you're putting on the breaks again!" I said and sighed heavily and slumped in my seat.

He turned to face me. "I'm not splitting up with you – I just have to be more heedful of our surroundings."

I looked up at him. He was right. I'd chosen a warrior and was being petulant when he was being what he was – what came naturally to him. "Do you know who all the scouts are?" I asked, and he said, "Yes."

"Byron, Dunon, too?"

"Of course, they introduced themselves to me, and I know what their orders are and their positions in school," he stated.

"So no more kisses in the hall," I sighed under my breath. I let my head fall back on the headrest. Damn.

"I wouldn't say that," Drake said, leaning over me. "But I'll have to make sure we're alone to do this," he said, turning my face toward him and kissed me.

I leaned into him, and he sifted, as did I so we could really kiss properly. I scooted closer to him, and he cupped my face tenderly, our kiss remained sensual and tender. Oh, but he was so good at this. His hand wandered, and I literally moaned as he cupped a breast, wishing we'd had time to do this at the apartment. I had my hand on his leg, and it slid up a bit, but I didn't dare go too close to his crotch. Not here in the car. But I wished he'd had his shirt off so I could touch him while we kissed. I loved the feel of his muscles under my fingers.

He started to kiss my neck and I moaned at the heady sensation that spread all the way down my markings and to my groin, making me squirm. I squeezed my hand on his leg and turned my head to capture his mouth. Gads, but I wanted him.

He suddenly stopped kissing me. "I have to go," he said, pulling away.

"I wish you didn't have to," I sighed, frustrated, unbelievably so.

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissed my cheek and left the car.

I drove home feeling completely frustrated, unsatiated, an odd, tight wanting sensation down there that shifting only made worse. I pulled over. Gads, but I wanted to turn around and go find him. I closed my eyes and thought of him, sensing his presence. I knew that Drake was safe in the Sector now, and I had the feeling that he was felling as antsy as I did, but he felt satisfied as well, pleased even.

Oh well. It's not like I could get in the Sector tonight. Besides, I'd see him tomorrow.

I pulled back out onto the highway and headed for home.

~~~~~o~~~~~

My phone went off early. I jumped from my bed, thinking I'd overslept and missed a Hwatab meeting, only to realize that it had been Sephen who'd called me. Concerned, I called him back. "What's up," I asked with a yawn.

"Meet me before school," he said. 

Meet him? "Where? What happened?" I couldn't go back to bed now; my hearts were still pounding, and I was fully awake now.

"Nothing's wrong. Meet me at Denny's in twenty minutes," he said before hanging up.

Denny's? In twenty minutes? Shit! Okay. I rushed to dress as quickly and quietly as I could, grabbed my school things and slipped out without waking Loraine. I drove to Denny's and went inside to look for Sephen. Byron was waiting for me in entrance. "Mornin'" he said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Maureen, you're getting the attention of the Trags. Ever since the crackdown after the Suvek incident and the addition of the new crates, there has been concern about you, Roman and Drake," he told me in hushed tones so we'd not be overheard. "Nox was ineffectual, he wasn't as strong as you are, and now that you're pairing up with Roman, combining forces, they see the difference: between you and Roman, you've arrested their leaders, invented a holiday for no apparent reason other than to get into the Sector to talk to their Hwatab, _and_ you're dating an ex-Trag–traitor – Drake."

"So you summoned me here to lecture me about my relationship with Roman and Drake?" I asked.

"No, but… C'mon," Byron said and led me to a large booth. Four men, mostly in their twenties, sat in the booth in a corner with Sephen and Rayne.

I was surprised to see Rayne, he usually kept a tight profile. I looked at the other four. "Who are those men?" I didn't recognize any of them.

"Trags. They wanted to talk to you, so it's a meeting of sorts."

I turned to gape at him. "Trags – you brought me to a Trag meeting?" I couldn't believe this was happening. "Do they know the three of you are my strazhic ochrikujen?" But the look in his eyes said that they didn't. "They don't, do they?" I asked, carefully regarding the men now watching me approach.

"Sephen and I have been able to voice our beliefs, creating doubt, and these four are thinking that you might be the better option," he told me. "Rayne has, too. We need you to talk to them."

"Ohmy – you didn't? They know who I am?" I gasped.

"You are becoming known, and yes, they figured out who you are, sort of," he said, taking my arm and guiding me to the booth.

My mother had been a very charismatic speaker, who could persuade or convince anyone with her words. Meheka said I have the same gift: she said it's in my eyes, in the way I look at people I was speaking to, the way the right words seemed to simply come to me.

I slipped into the booth next to a man in dark blue work clothes. Byron sat on my other side.

"I've already ordered the grand slam for you," Sephen stated.

"So you're Mahureen, this Iksen of the people we've heard about?" a man in all black asked.

I decided not to lie. They were Atrians, used to keeping secrets. "I am Mahureen, daughter of Nehreen, granddaughter of Nededa and great granddaughter of Nedex before her. I am Iksen of the Tgorasad and protector of the people living in hiding outside the Sector," I told him.

A man in tan shirt and jeans looked at Sephen. "That was easy," he stated.

"I told you, we've spoken to her before," Byron stated. "So far she hasn't lied to us – or dradzur us out."

I looked at him questioningly, then turned to the others. "So you wanted to meet me?" I asked.

"Why do you oppose us?" the one in the tan shirt asked. "You of all people should be supporting us – supporting our cause."

"If your cause was our freedom I would – but your actions indicate that there is more to this cause than that. If your actions didn't cause problems for my people – for all of us – I would support you," I told him.

"We do what is necessary to defend our people – to fight for our freedom," he snapped, but I could tell it was an automatic response.

"And which action have you done that has actually given you the results you've wanted?" I asked him.

"You and your wyszpicedzic keep interfering," the fourth man stated.

I ignored the crude derogatory slang for 'boyfriend.' "Well, yes. Blowing up buildings and shooting people haven't exactly worked for you has it? Even inconsequential people like Herbert Moreno, that SEU officer two years ago, or Max Van Roehling, the Red Hawk loudmouth – the supposed leader of the Red Hawks. Boy did you get that one wrong – he was only a peon. Michael Stefl's house – now we did stop that one from happening; but why making a hit on a city councilman was needed, I don't know. Yes, he voted against letting the Seven attend school and against letting them attend the carnival and to prevent Sophia from swimming – but he was outvoted each time. And he's not really a key political figure outside of Edendale City Hall: in a small suburbia town – yes, he has some influence; but in Washington DC or the state – no, he doesn't. Yes, those actions will get us in the news, but those in the Sector pay the consequences and have to live with the repercussions," I said. "So unless you think that the people in the Sector should remain incarcerated, all you're doing is proving these protagonists are right – that Atrians are a threat and should remain incarcerated."

"But we could have wiped out the humans with black ciper," the guy sitting next to Rayne stated. He wore clothes similar to any redneck and had let his hair grow. However, Atrians don't grow facial hair like humans do, so he appeared clean shaven.

"No, you'd have introduced black ciper into the world, but it would not necessarily have eliminated all the humans. Some of them would have died, sure, many of them. But you need to watch the movie _Outbreak_ – there is an example of how the humans would have dealt with the problem of black ciper. The CDC would've identified the spores in the victim's bodies, realized that the spores can become airborne – and the military would have cordoned off the area, and forced all the occupants into their homes under martial law. If the spores couldn't be eradicated with their medicines – and you and I know that humans wouldn't be able to do it – they'd bomb the town. That's how humans deal with such lethal contaminations."

"End of humans in Edendale," the one in the tan shirt stated.

"And the Sector – they'd bomb the Sector too," I told him. "Think about it – if it is in any way connected back to us, as an Atrian plant that has become a lethal infestation killing humans, they would have no quam killing all of the people in the Sector. One bomb – boom – no more Atrians. Besides, black ciper _is_ harmful to us as well."

"No, Vega assured us it was harmless to Atrians," the clean shaven redneck said.

"No, I assure you it is," I said.

Our food arrived.

As we ate I told him what I knew about black ciper spores mutating the activated red ciper in our bodies, that it replaced the red ciper in our bone marrow and the spores could be expelled through our skin. I told them how black ciper had changed Sophia's personality and that we'd had to purge it from her system. Sephen told them about what happened to the men who'd been found by the plant in the abandoned home construction site south of Baton Rouge.

I told them about Beaumont and what Drake had told me black ciper had done to his face.

They listened; I hoped I'd convinced them.

The metal that was used to make the Cmierk ostka – a death cube – to turn red ciper into black ciper, had originally come from our mines. The first mutation had been an accident, and had affected hundreds of individuals. They'd had to be quarantined until the cure had been discovered. Many could not purged: so many had died in quarantine – their bodies cremated – the facility scorched and destroyed. A sad, black mark on our history.

"Do you remember how odd Zoeda was – how insanely she acted?" I asked them, and although none of the Trags acknowledged it, they all glanced away at my question. The redneck seemed to take affront to my statement, although Rayne nodded. "She was a black ciper host."

"And Fijed – remember him, how he changed after he dug up Beaumont's body?" Rayne asked. I didn't know about him, but I did know that Vega never cared who she harmed to get what she wanted.

"So what are we supposed to do, sit back in our pods and just take the handouts from the humans and be grateful?" the redneck asked.

"For now, unfortunately yes, until we get integration signed," I told him. "But Roman and I are hoping to make a huge step forward in the next two weeks. We are trying to get an outing for the kids to the zoo and if that goes well, to the Louisiana Art &amp; Science Museum and maybe to the LSU Museum of Natural Science."

"Yeah, that's great for the kids, but what about us? My family?" the guy in black asked bitterly.

"Well behaved, polite children are a reflection of their parents and their peers," I told him. "If the kids behave well and are seen as respectful and well mannered, then maybe we can get the humans to see us as people – and not a threat. It's another step forward. The next step is maybe allowing families to have day passes. But our goal, Roman's and mine, is to have the Sector gates opened and Atrians allowed to come and go as they please. But we have to withstand the inevitable racial abuse and animus without taking the bait and reacting angrily. We have to practice nonviolence and to deal with racial epithets with unquestionable character. Believe me it's hard to do – just ask any of the seven who attend Marshall High. They deal with it – face it every day."

They didn't look convinced. "You should read up on a guy named Jackie Robinson. Hewas an American baseball player who became the first African American to play in Major League Baseball when the Brooklyn Dodgers started him at first base… And he had years of hateful racial segregation as well as racial animosity to deal with – but he became the first black player to be given the National League Most Valuable Player Award, and he was inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame."

My phone rang. Loraine was frantic when I answered. "Where are you?"

"I have to take this," I said and pushed Byron from the booth. "I am at Denny's. Sephen and Byron needed me," I told her when I was out of earshot.

"You didn't tell anyone, and Ian has all the warriors looking for you! Drake is fit to lose it; he and Roman left school to help find you."

"I'm fine; I'll call off the hunt – but go find Drake and Roman and tell them I'll explain later," I instructed her. "But _do not_ tell _anyone_ where I am for the moment. Promise me – it's an order."

I hung up after she gave me her word and called Ian to explain.


	25. Chapter 25

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 24 ("Beware the Fury of a Patient Man")

Changing someone's mind takes time. Unless the person you're trying to convince is already conflicted or has doubts about what they believe – believed. But if they are already beginning to see that they might've been deceived it's easier. Especially if they can be shown that they were deluded – that their recruitment and subservience was only precursory means to another's ends and not at all for the propaganda they'd been convinced of. This morning though it took a two hours. Then I'd had to meet with Ian to update him and figure out how to proceed.

I arrived at school late. Really late. I exchanged my things at my locker, but opted to go to Work Study instead of walking into the middle of Biology and disrupt the lesson. Mr. Roubaud accepted my note from Daniel, and I took a seat to read. When the bell rang I went to PE as if nothing extraordinary had happened that morning.

However, my nonchalance didn't fool Julia. "What happened to you this morning?" she asked as we walked to the courts for tennis; not my favorite sport. I'd liked softball. And volleyball. Track – I wasn't very good at track: the running – yes, the other stuff – not so much; enough said.

"Sudden impromptu meeting with some disgruntled Trags," I told her softly. "They were beginning to realize they've been deluded and wanted to meet me, to hear my side of things."

"Did you bring them around?" she asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Word was you'd been abducted," Julia said.

Okay that was a surprise. Didn't Loraine set everyone straight? "Really? At five in the morning – from my bedroom?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "I share a unit with four other girls."

"You should've told someone. Drake was beside himself; he thought you'd been carjacked by the Red Hawks or the Trags," Julia said as we walked toward an open court. "He and Roman left with Justin."

I stopped in my tracks. "Wait? They came back didn't they? Loraine said they'd left to go look for me – but she spread word I was okay, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I saw them after Trig – but Drake looked upset. They had to go to Gloria's office to explain why they'd run off," she said.

Grrrreeat! Julia had Trig the same time I had Biology! I didn't know when Mr. Roubaud would have taken my absence excuse to the school office; after my third period most likely… or during the lunch break?

"Miss Yeung, Miss Stone, less talking – more playing," Ms. Melendez chastised us to start playing.

I went to my locker after PE, hoping to see Drake, and I wasn't disappointed; he ran up to me on my way to Government. "Where were you? What happened?" he demanded, not exactly the greeting I'd had in mind. "Everyone was looking for you. Loraine called but she only said you were all right, and that you'd be late to school – that was hours ago."

"I'm fine," I replied. He sounded irritated, however I could feel his sense of agitation begin to wane, but not his concern. "I'm fine. I had unexpected business to deal with," I told him. I saw Mason and Arnund down the hall, watching us. Arnund jutted his chin and pulled out his phone. Now they'd all know I'd arrived safe and sound in school.

"What business?" Drake asked, drawing my attention to him again.

"Can we talk about it at lunch when we hav—?" I started to ask, but he cut me off, snapping, "No, now," as he pulled me aside.

"We're going to talk about this right now," he said as he thrust open the door to the men's bathroom and shoved me inside. I immediately turned my back upon seeing we weren't alone, squarely facing Drake's chest, as he barked, "Get out," at a sophomore who was trying to hide his front from me in the urinal he was facing.

I peeked; the boy's eyes widened alarmingly and he blanched. I looked at Drake. Holy crap. An angry Drake was one thing; but to have a fully confrontational Drake glaring down at you is intimidating. The boy zipped up quickly and left.

Drake turned on me. "Now. What happened and where were you?"

"Denny's – to meet Sephen, Byron and Rayne. Sephen called me – it wasn't a big deal—"

"You – _missing_ – _**is**_ a big deal; you're being targeted by the Red Hawks," Drake stated, looking down at me, still holding my arm firmly.

"I know that," I told him as serenely as I could to calm him. "And by the Trags –_ apparently_. Although, with Vega's arrest, they are cut off and fractured – and they are now listening to reason."

"Really? Trags don't change their minds," he stated.

"You did," I pointed out. Wrong tactic, he looked ready to argue with me, so I immediately tried a new tactic: blatant honesty. "I met a few people, Trags, and they _are_ wavering. I went to try and change their minds about, well, everything. Get them to see the truth," I stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but Marco, a guy in our year, walked in. "We're busy – use another one," Drake snarled at him fiercely. Marco looked as if he were going to refute Drake, but Drake inhaled, making his chest swell, smacking his fist into his palm, his shoulders pumped, warrior visage full on as he glared Marco down, ready to punch something. I couldn't believe that I found it sexy; my hearts were racing at the sight.

Marco shrugged. "Sure man," he said and left.

"We're going to be late to Government…" I told him, trying to remain composed.

"I don't care; start talking," Drake demanded, his fist still pressed to his palm. "Who are Sephen and Rayne?"

"Sephen is Byron's older brother and one of my ochrikujen," I told him since he already knew Byron Walsh was one of my strazhic ochrokuje. I never saw them together, but Drake knew Byron had insinuated himself in with the Trags at Marshall. "Rayne, he's a Vawsak, another of my men; Sephen and Rayne infiltrated the Trags living outside the Sector so we'd know what they were up to – like Byron did. Rayne managed to get tight with Zoeda. Sepehn and Rayne – my ochrikujen – they asked me to go to Denny's to meet some Trags."

"They took you to a Trag meeting?" Drake asked in utter disbelief.

"No, just to talk to them," I clarified.

"So who are these Trags you met?" he asked. Geeze, he was acting like he was my Avizitan Ochrokaje instead of Roman's. Well, I did pick a warrior for a miyutianek.

"Four Trags who'd realized that they'd been deluded by Vega," I said, but the door opened and Drake immediately reacted on pure warrior instinct, barking at the guy to leave. The guy said something about 'doing me' and 'getting on with it,' and left.

"We should go – we're going to attract attention," I suggested, moving to take a step forward, but Drake put his hand out, on my chest to stop me.

"Who are they?" he demanded. The interruptions were agitating him, adding to his concern from the morning. "These Trags, who are they?" he asked dropping his hand.

I told him what I knew about them: Bronn (the man in all black) and Urbin (the one who'd worn the tan shirt and jeans) were Iwabas; they both wanted out but were afraid. "I told them I'd send a message to Jhina in the bayou. They'd be safe there, but the decision will be hers," I said. "In the meantime, Ian put them someplace to lie low. Turning to Jhina might not look like desertion; but if she couldn't take them in, or doesn't want to, I could have them sent to Ukænos."

Drake nodded. "And the other two?"

"A Zwahan named Iain was another," I said; he was the man in dark blue work clothes. "I don't know if you knew Iain? He used to be one of Nox's ochrokuje, well, until Nox was killed."

"Yeah, I remember him," Drake said thoughtfully. "He'd disappeared; we'd thought he'd been sent to the crates."

"No, why would you think he'd been sent to the crates? He told me he'd become dissatisfied with Nox's ineffectiveness and disheartened by Roman's indecisiveness, and joined the Trags to get things done that Nox hadn't been able to. Understandably, I guess, however nothing was going as he'd thought it would. He thought he'd serve Vega in the Sector in the same capacity, but she had his markings bleached and sent him outside to work with a guy named Ludic – but Ludic is dead, presumably. Iain thinks Zoeda killed him. Now that Iain's bleached, he feels trapped, both physically and mentally cut off from his family."

"Be careful of that engrajca," Drake stated. "He's a renepicel; but if he cuts ties with the Trags – they'll kill him."

"I know, Ian said the same thing – he knows too much or is… I dunno. I – he wanted to serve me in some capacity, but I wasn't about to suggest an odrajca like him be an ochrokuje to either Roman or myself. The best option is for him to stay with Byrne, my Avizitan Ochrokaje and the trainers for now," I told him and I could tell that Drake approved.

"The fourth man, Akon, is Vwasak; he may have been involved with Vega's part of the munity. He confirmed what I've suspected of Vega's ambitions to replace Ghianni as the Iwabas Iksen. He said Vega's elevation as Leader of the Trags was her first step to her ultimate goal – to dispose of the Zwahan as the ruling tribe, and then to pursue a bid as Atriarch of the people and become Amwur Atedi, mother of all Atrians."

"He admitted this?" Drake asked, clearly amazed that I'd obtained the confession.

"He and Rayne were the last to leave Denny's. Akon and I really talked, he had a lot of questions, mostly about my position on things and my political standing, my goals and objectives. He was staying with Zoeda and Rayne in that Trag house on Heather Lane, only these government goons showed up after the Suvek incident, collected everything and locked up the house. So Akon and Rayne moved into an old apartment building that had been condemned after Charlotte, that category four hurricane we had four years ago, waiting for contact and instruction – but they've been cut off since Zoeda's death. Rayne's earned Akon's trust, but he's been working on Akon: creating doubt, questioning their objectives, the disorganization of the Trags outside the Sector. I think pæmbek may have been used… but now Akon apparently wants to switch sides – like you did." He wanted to serve me, and I was inclined to accept him. Possibly.

"And you think you can trust these men?"

"Akon – I think so, yes. Iain – something tells me not to – and now _you're_ saying to be careful of him. So it will be up to Ian and Byrne to decide what to do with Iain and Akon; they could be helpful or they will have to be taken care of – technically they are traitors and terrorists. Bronn and Urbin – Jhina will have to decide if she wants to accept them into her community. If not – I'm not going to send them to the crates. I mean, I know that they could be useful to us since they're unmarked… but I'm not all that sure I can trust either Bronn and Urbin, yet. I could have them trained with the scouts…" I shook my head. "That could be asking for trouble. I'll probably have them sent to Ukænos."

Drake stood there, staring at me. He'd listened to me, his expression thoughtful the whole time I'd talked, but he simply stood there, unmoving.

"Sephen, Rayne and Byron do trust them – they've been working on these guys for weeks now. These Trags have come around, sort of, and wanted to meet me, to hear what I had to say – they've come around. From Akon we also learned that Ulsan provided them with falsified papers to obtain driver's licenses; Jhoan was the one who bleached their markings; and two men, Buek and Aiden, are living in a Trag house outside Southdowns. And we know who's leading the Trags in school."

"Teri," Drake said, and I nodded.

"She is, but she's not giving them anything to do, no orders or new missions or terrorist attacks to do. So now the guys on the outside see the Trags as having been disbanded or crippled. I met with Ian – told him what I thought, but I'm leaving what to do with these Trags to Ian, Byrne, Sephen and Rayne – they can handle it," I said, knowing Ian said plausible deniability more than once in our briefing that morning. Iain could pose a problem. "But Akon really seemed disgruntled; he felt betrayed by Vega and Zoeda and venomously said he wanted out – didn't want anything to do with her schemes anymore, and I believed him."

"You could've walked into a Trag trap, you know," Drake stated.

I looked up at him. "Sephen, Rayne and Byron are warriors of my ochrikujen – you know Byron is one of my guards here in school. When we learned about the Trags, they went undercover to protect me," I told him. "I trust the three of them with my life."

"I don't like that you ran off without informing anyone," he said, his anger subsided, but I could sense that he was still unhappy. "You can't do that. You promised me you wouldn't, and you did."

I hung my head. "I did." I looked up at him. "I promise… I'll try. I got caught up in the moment and didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it," he said, and again I felt ashamed.

I'd angered him; worse, I could sense his disappointment. I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Come here," he said, reaching out and pulling me to him, and I stepped forward into his arms. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he held me.

"Anything you want," I replied, but I immediately realized I shouldn't have; the seriousness hadn't left his eyes. "If you want I'll talk to Ian about putting a tracker in my phone."

"But what if you lose your purse?" Drake asked. "You can't go running off on your own. It's not safe, and I can't always be there to protect you."

I hugged him tighter. That's what bugged him the most – he didn't know where I was so couldn't be there to protect me. "You were there when it mattered the most," I told him. "Besides, you've saved my life twice now."

He looked at me as if he didn't remember.

"The lake; and the day of the parade when that Trag tried to cut me open," I said. "Oh, three – when Vartan spotted us on Ebbingson Road – you pulled me to safety and stayed on shield until the warriors arrived instead of confronting him. I'm always safe when I'm with you."

He huffed a laugh. "Don't make it a full time job," he said and kissed me.

Ah yes, I thought as I kissed him back. Oh, I love the way he kisses. Held comfortably in his embrace, kissing, the world faded away and everything seemed to be all right again.

"What are you doing in here," a gruff voice called out.

We both turned our heads to see Mr. Dreck, the janitor who didn't particularly like Atrians, standing in the doorway. "Ain't you supposed to be in class?"

"Oh, sorry sir," I replied, stepping away from Drake, blushing, like a student should when caught making out in the men's bathroom with her miyutianek. "I – we'll… ah, just go."

"Well scoot. Before I tell the SEU guards he's molesting you in here," he said, glaring at Drake.

"I wasn't molesting her," Drake said defensively as I grabbed my bag, laughing sardonically at Mr. Dreck's misinterpretation that Drake's kissing me was in any way a sexual assault, prejudiced jerk.

"Well, you would've if I hadn't come along," Mr. Dreck insisted.

"Er, right, sorry," I said, rolling my eyes at the idea, and I grabbed Drake's hand to make him come away with me.

"Now, git to class," the janitor ordered, pointing at the door.

As we entered the hall, I looked at the clock. "We've missed Government," I said, realizing we'd missed half the class.

"Yeah, well, I'm only interested in Atrian government," Drake said.

"I'm not, since I'm going to have to deal with those people eventually," I told him.

"C'mon, we've missed half the class anyway," he said, drawing me away... to…?

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked as he led me down the hall, not exactly answering my question.

"Are we leaving?" I asked, dumbfounded, as I followed him. "As in leaving school? Bit impetuous, don't you think, considering you were angry for me running off this morning."

"No, we're not leaving," he said. "Just going to someplace quiet."

My second thought was that he was headed for the library, but we turned the corner and ended up at the pool. With no one around, my heels made a loud clatter. For a moment I thought he meant to take me to the locker room, but he pulled out a folding tool that had obviously been made in the Sector, jammed a type of Atrian spring-notch blade in the lock and opened the door. "Human locks are so easy," he said and drew me inside… where the lane lines were stored.

He backed me up against the huge reel. "Now, where were we…?" he asked, leaning over me. "Oh, that's right, I was about to_ molest_ you."

"Can you molest the willing?" I asked, looking up at him expectantly with a smile.

"It does make it much more fun if you are," he said. He unzipped the decorative rhinestone zipper down the front of my dress and kissed me soundly, then turned me to unzip the zipper on the back of the dress and unsnapped the clasp of my bra. I turned to face him as he eased my dress off and stared into his blue eyes. I raked my nails down his arms and felt it enflame his desire – in effect, thanks to my link with him – enflaming mine as well. It was so heady, knowing he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

As he pulled his sleeveless pullover hoodie off, I eased my knickers off. I licked his mark over his ribs before I stood up, making him inhale deeply, and I could literally feel the rousing voltaic sensation I caused. He unfastened his pants, letting them drop and lifted me easily, pressing me against the lane lines. Our mouths came together in a hungry kiss, eliciting a groan that could have come from either him or me; it was so hard to tell. I loved the feeling of the fire growing within me, the tightening in my groin and the pulsing need, radiating off him as well as within my own body.

We joined, my legs around his hips and my back on the floats, rolling with some of the buoys as I slid in rhythm to his movements, so lost in each other it was almost as if we'd become one.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Considering what had happened in the storage room at the pool before lunch, Drake and I simply wanted to be alone after school, so instead of going to The Bug or the houses, we went to Black Bear Lake. We didn't talk much as we walked to the same place we'd gone before. We sat down on the ground, legs outstretched, speculating quietly about what it would have been like if we'd landed on an uninhabited planet. After a bit, I laid back, gazing up at the leaves of the tree and the blue sky. Drake lay down next to me and clasped my hand in his. It was nice, simply enjoying the solitude and the natural noises of the lake and its inhabitants. It was peaceful, lying side by side on the grass and leaves under the huge oaks.

"Penny for your thoughts," Drake said, rolling up on his side.

"Just contemplating how nice this is – being here with you," I said as he raked his fingers through my hair. "With everything, it's hard to find time to be alone."

"We seem to manage," he said, but I knew that out there, among the trees, Ian would have posted scouts or warriors. Drake leaned over and kissed me. "But if you want, I'll make more time to be alone with you."

"I'd like that," I said, and he kissed me again.

As we kissed, I heard the splash of a water bird landing and the cry of a heron. There weren't any alligators here as far as I knew, although we did see a whitetail deer earlier, so it was easier for me to relax. That and Drake made it easy to forget anything but the sensual way his lips felt, and the tender strokes of his hand, almost as if we were the only two people in the world. He shifted, leaning over me as we made out under the huge oak tree.

The sound of a branch breaking caught my attention. Drake stopped, looking up in the general direction of the sound as well.

I leaned up on my elbows, looking about, as Drake leaned up to look around. "Do you see anyone?" I asked in a hushed voice.

He shook his head slowly, still listening intently. "Your warriors are on wide perimeter, so it's not one of them," he stated. He looked down at me. "Probably nothing – one of those bears or armadillos," he said and leaned down, resuming our kiss languidly. The park also reportedly had timber wolves, bobcats and raccoons – but forest animals rarely made much noise.

The crunch of the dried leaves under boots was unmistakable. "We're not alone," I whispered.

A gruff male voice said, "You think it's all right for your kind to seduce our women, do you, Tatty?"

Drake rose up, and I turned to see Bertrand, one of Vatran's buddies, approaching us in a flannel shirt he'd obviously torn the sleeves off of and old jeans. "We know what you all want, to use our women – to impregnate them with your spawn," Bertrand sneered as he moved forward. "'Bout time someone did something about you."

"And you're going to do it?" Drake asked as he rose to his feet. I backed up, frightened.

"Hell, yes!" Bertrand said. He pulled out a gun and held it up, pointed at Drake's head.

"Oh my God, _no_!" I cried out as I scrambled to my feet, wanting to run, but afraid to do so.

"Hey, whoa! You don't want to do this," Drake said, taking a step forward, his hands up nonthreateningly. I wanted to scream, 'Drake, don't,' but he was watching Bertrand intently and I didn't want to distract him.

"Don't I?" Bertrand sneered. "Gun in my hand says otherwise."

"Think about this – it's murder," Drake said conversationally. His calmness in the situation was a lie; I could feel the tension in him, knew he was calculating his move.

"Ain't murder to kill a tattie outside the Sector – where you belong," Bertrand countered.

"I'm one of Gloria Garcia's seven, we're allowed out of the Sector," Drake pointed out. "Killing me is a threat to national security."

I hoped that was true outside of school; I could see that Bertrand didn't think so. "You strut around here like you own the place, and I catch you, rutting on top of one of our girls. Why shouldn't I put you down like the vermin you are?"

"If that's what you want?" Drake said, and I wanted to scream, 'No, Drake, stop antagonizing him!' But in all my training, the warriors taught me to keep quiet and do what I was told. But this was a Red Hawk, and he had a gun – pointed right at Drake!

"Just tell me what you want?" Drake asked as I looked around, frantically hoping for help.

"What I want is for you to leave our women alone, Tatty," Bertrand snarled as I pressed up against the oak tree.

"Isn't that up to the women to decide?" Drake asked as if he were merely confronting Erik – well, how he used to speak to him when Erik used to taunt and bait Drake in school. "It's not like I forced her; she chose me – I merely accepted."

"Right," Bertrand drawled out. "Because you tatties are all so irresistible."

Drake shrugged. "Maybe she likes what she sees."

"Maybe I should just take you out," Bertrand said as he raised the gun level with Drake's face. "Then I can teach her what a real man is."

It happened so fast; as Bertrand threatened to kill Drake and then rape me, Drake moved with surprising speed. He reached out and grabbed Bertrand's wrist as Drake's other hand snatched the gun, rotating it right out of Bertrand's grasp. Bertrand snarled, "Fuck, man," as Drake tossed the gun into the lake.

"You broke my finger, you bastard," Bertrand shouted.

"You shouldn't point guns in people's faces," Drake said back.

Bertrand stepped forward and took a swing at Drake, but Drake must have expected the swing, for he blocked the movement with his arm, then slugged Bertrand in the gut. Bertrand bent forward, and Drake hit him in the jaw with a forceful uppercut. Bertrand stumbled back, but remarkably was still standing. Drake turned to look at me and winked. Really? Now was not the time to be cocky!

But for all that Drake had looked unfazed, I realized that he'd been trained for this.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of metal and realized that Bertrand had pulled out a knife. "You'll pay for that, Tatty," he snarled as I cried out, "He has a knife!"

Bertrand came at Drake with his knife in his fist. Drake moved fast, his left forearm came up to block Bertrand's thrust, his shoulder angled to keep the knife from reaching his body. Drake, immediately slugged Bertrand in the throat, then grabbed Bertrand's wrist with his left hand and rotated his body to disarm him and kneed him in the groin.

Bertrand doubled over, and Drake hit him with an uppercut again, breaking Bertrand's nose, then slugged him again, knocking Bertrand on his back. Bertrand lay there, unmoving as Drake picked the knife up off the ground and tossed it into the lake, then ran up to me.

"Let's get out of here," he said, grabbing my hand and my purse.

We ran down the trail, heading for the car. "Where were the warriors?" I asked when we slowed down.

"With you," he said. "Or didn't you think I could take him?"

"You obviously did," I said, gasping for breath. It had been hard to keep up with him, but the training he went through required him to run at least five miles every day. "How did you know how to do that?"

"It's something called Krav Maga Training – your trainers made me watch the videos, then ran me thorough the steps until I could disarm them," he said, apparently hardly winded at all.

He looked at me and smiled. "You need to start jogging," he said and handed me my purse.

I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to – I've – I have certain restrictions. Jogging puts me out where I can be vulnerable." I inhaled deeply. "Out on the road, even with two or more of my ochrikujen, it's too open and there isn't enough protection. Plus having someone follow me in a car looks suspicious."

"No, I get it," he said as we approached my car. "You okay, we need to leave."

"Yeah, all right." I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Ian, informing them what just went down. This was an actual attack – with weapons. The Red Hawks, well, this one, had escalated to personal attacks.

Drake was leaning on his forearms on my car, watching me. "Well, get in, unless you've changed your mind. But then he might come looking for us."

"No, but – you think he will?" I asked, looking up from sending the text.

"It's possible," he said, grinning. "He isn't dead, only knocked out."

"We'll go to The Bug. It's busy this time of day and everyone will be there," I said, adding that to the text and hitting send. "He won't dare attack you there." I put my phone away. I needed to think of something else. "I can ask Mrs. Parnell if she'll donate to the kids zoo outing."

"That's going to happen?" Drake asked.

"I'm waiting for Miss Garcia or Taylor to announce it, but yeah, it's going to happen." I unlocked the car.

He shook his head and we got in. "You were threatened, nearly attacked, and your first thought is getting donations for the outing to the zoo?"

I turned to face him. "_YOU _were almost killed! He had a gun! _Pointed at your head_, and if I don't think of something – _anything else_ – I'm going to freak!" I told him. "You could have been killed – over me!" Okay I was shrieking, but he could have been shot – or stabbed. Except he'd moved like a highly trained warrior, swift, decisive and with amazing control and dexterity… My hearts were still thumping erratically in my chest thinking about it.

"Nah, he was an idiot – talked too much," Drake stated. "So, if you want to talk about something else, tell me how far you've gotten on this zoo outing you're planning."

I looked at him. "Roman's planning!" I said, my voice still a sharp and an octave higher than normal. I inhaled, to try to calm down some. "Isn't he? He did talk to the kids in the Sector school and his Ikseyan, didn't he?"

"He spoke to the Ikseyan, and told him that you and he were arranging it," Drake told me, his voice clam and steady – another ochrikujen training thing: in the event of an event, attack or situation, keep your target calm, speak calmly and get them to relax so they act how you want them too.

It wasn't working. Drake had almost been killed! and Roman was not doing what he was supposed to do – get the parents to agree to the outing. I hit the steering wheel with my fists. "Roman needs to do this," I said and started the car. "So he can show his people that he can make things happen as well. It's imperative he see that."

"So that's what this is all about, establishing Roman's ability to do things whereas his father couldn't," Drake said, finally getting it.

"Yes," I said as I backed the car up. I put the car in drive and drove for the road. "We are running out of time. We need to have progress so I can – so _we_, Roman and I, can approach the Mayor about allowing more Atrians day passes to leave the Sector, and for us to have the ARDhet back. I want to have it under our control before the humans realize the fleet is coming."

"And if we can't make it happen before they spot the ships?" Drake asked.

"I'd hoped to have the ship dug out and on balancers by that time," I stated. "That way we don't look like prisoners, and the fleet will accept an order to stand down more readily."

We talked about it all the way to town.

By the time I'd put the car in park, I think Drake was finally seeing why it was so important. I hope.

I certainly had calmed down, although it still frightened me how close he came to being shot today. But he was utterly unphased by incident, almost insulted at my lack of faith in his abilities to protect me. "It's not that you can't protect me," I said, and placed my hand over my eyes, thumb and middle finger on each temple. "I-I – you…"

He pulled my hand down. "It's all right. He didn't."

I looked at him, and I know my eyes looked as haunted as I felt inside. "He could have. If he'd pulled the trigger you'd – you'd—"

"He didn't. He wanted to tell me – to belittle me and taunt me." Drake pulled on my wrist, drawing me to him. I scooted over, resting my head on his shoulder. "If he hadn't been blabbing, I'd have been worried, but he is the kind to talk. That's why I had the advantage – he liked to hear himself brag." He kissed my forehead, and I looked up at him. "You did good. Ian and your Avizitan Ochrokaje, Bryne, will be pleased."

"Thank you," I said, knowing that I had tried to do what I should have, but I had still called out, still cried out instead of staying quiet and letting him focus on the threat. I'd be reprimanded for that.

Drake held me tightly for a little bit, then gave me a squeeze. "How about I treat you to some fried foods and sickly sweet Orange Crush?"

"Or some Atrian style chicken strips and cherry lemonade?" I suggested, items on the Atrian friendly menu at The Bug.

"Deal," he said, kissing me quickly and letting go.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I finished my Biology test and opened my iTablet. Kerhone had sent me a text with a link to a website he wanted me to read. NASA astronomers announced that they discovered eight new planets whose orbit around their stars were at a distance considered to be the habitable zone. And from the preliminary data, two of the eight planets were the most Earth-like exoplanets of any known planets found so far outside this solar system. I read the data Kerhone attached on the two planets. They were promising.

Kepler-938b was 540 light-years from Earth; it circled its star once every 235 days, had a diameter that is nine percent bigger than Earth, and readings showed a 70 percent chance of it having a hydo-rocky surface. Okay, good. The year was shorter than Atria or Earths, seasonal cycles would be too short for our plants. We'd have to build huge bio-domes for our medicinal herbs.

Kepler-872b, was 1,150 light-years away, orbited its star once every 192 days, and was about a third larger than Earth. experts reported that there was a three in five chance it was a rocky planet. Not encouraging.

But the one that NASA was most intrigued by was a small planet recorded by one of the Kepler II's jokingly called Kuchner's Water World because its surface readings showed roughly a world possibly consisting of half water and half rock by mass with what might be formation of a mantle of ice, but since it had a less dense atmospheres and lower gravity the surface was mostly all aquatic. I wasn't at all in interested in a water world – we needed land to live on.

I left class when the bell tolled, still reviewing the data on Kepler-938b. It was a little too close to its sun, possibly with temps too high for our comfort zone. I was so engrossed, I nearly collided with a blonde in nectarine. I looked up, startled. "Taylor, I'm so sorry, I—"

"You might want to watch where you're going," Taylor said, waving it off. "I wanted to let you know that Gloria got the approval for the zoo trip, soooo, I was thinking we could push forward and do it this weekend, if you wanted to."

I was shocked – _this_ weekend. "Nooo, Saturday is good. A little… short notice, but doable…" I said. "The kids will be thrilled. Gloria didn't think it was too soon?"

"I told her that you, Roman and Julia have been working on this for a while, and we've got everything handled – except for the transportation, right? You've haven't said how many kids are going. Besides, it's only a fieldtrip to the zoo, not a big deal, right?" Taylor asked, but she had no idea how huge this was for us. "As events go, this one's really simple: transportation, money for admission and food, and signed permission slips. We just have to confirm that we have everything all set up. Unless you foresee there being a problem?"

"No, nothing I know about – I don't see why not. Saturday then," I said. _Saturday!?_

"We just need to know how many kids are going so we can arrange the transportation and money for admission and food," she said.

Okay, that's easy – all the details had been organized. Roman's committee included: Sophia, me, Drake, Emery, Julia, Erik and Lukas and my 'cousins' from the apartment – including Amilee and Quinn. All we needed at this point was the now obtained permission to allow the kids out of the Sector. I saw Roman talking with Emery. "Well, there's Roman and Emery; let's go ask," I stated, drawing her with me to talk to Roman. I asked him how many were signed up to go to the zoo.

Roman looked thrown for a moment; he'd already told me the count, and I'd relayed the number to Mrs. Parnell, since she'd offered to help provide the sack lunches for the kids. "We have seventy-two that want to go; but some of them are a little older than we agreed on. We ran into a problem where the older siblings in the families participating wanted to go as well," Roman said as he looked at me, adding, "Maureen said it should be all right," and I nodded.

"We should make allowances for older brothers and sisters," Emery said. "It would be unfair to let the younger kids go and not their older siblings. This is a huge deal to them – being allowed out of the Sector for the first time – and it's to the zoo. That's big deal to kids."

"So, seventy-two, which means we'll need to have fourteen adults – plus the seven Atrians that attend school here – they can act as chaperones as well…" I said, but again, this had all been sorted out days ago. "I think Drake said the SEU buss has a forty-eight passenger limit, although it might be more if the little ones sit three to a seat."

"So… we'll need two busses," Taylor said, making a note on her tablet.

"And we have several people willing to drive if it's needed," Emery stated.

"For safety reasons, all the Atrians from the Sector should be on the buses," Roman pointed out, something Drake, Roman and I had already talked about. The kids would board the busses inside the Sector gates, away from the protestors. I hoped the taunting and insults wouldn't upset the kids too much. Who knew what we'd face once we got there.

"I have the money for the tickets," I stated, quickly adding, "donations. I can easily cover all the Atrians going, even the seven from school and the committee."

"I'll buy my own," Taylor stated with a sweeping-flick of her fingers. "But the SEU guards' admissions will have to be covered and a few of Gloria's guests. I'll get a count on how many."

"I've plenty," I assured her. I'd talk to Roathy about having the director of the SEU sign off on covering the guards' admission costs and their lunches from the SEU budget.

"Oh, and Lukas said that The Bug is providing the lunches for all the Atrians. Did your count include the guards? They'll have to be fed," Taylor said.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Parnell; she'd offered to help provide the sack lunches for the Atrians so we wouldn't have to worry about our allergies or accidental poisoning," Roman stated.

"The guards can buy the food at the zoo or bring their own, can't they? My friends and I – we're going to pay our own way, but most of us are planning on buying a sack lunch so we can eat with the kids," I stated.

"Jules, Erik and I can take care of ourselves as well," Emery stated. "I'll suggest brown-bagging it."

"Drake and I can fend for ourselves," Roman stated.

"I know you can, but eating what the others eat would give them assurances that the food is safe," I pointed out. "It's why me and my cousins and friends are buying the sack lunches from Mrs. Parnell." When Mrs. Parnell said she'd handle the food, we'd taken a collection to buy our lunches and pressed the money on Lukas' mom, telling her that we thought it would be fun to go with the kids, but we insisted on paying her. Amilee and Krista were so excited about the zoo trip. But that was a lot of sack lunches to prepare, I'd offered to get some of my friends to help her, but she'd laughed at me, telling me it was not a problem.

"The guards will have to be fed; everyone else will be informed that they will need to buy their lunches," Taylor said, making notation. "Oh," she looked up, "and my favorite boutique has offered to give us money to buy each of the kids a popsicle."

I wondered when she'd arranged that. If the adults wanted one, I'd spring for it out of our general funds.

"Oh, and so you know, Congresswoman Eliza Banks is planning on coming," Taylor announced as if this was a huge coup.

The bell tolled, and we disbanded, Roman and I promising to meet with Taylor at The Bug that afternoon with go over details.

I was so happy, I couldn't wait to text Ihmen and all my cousins – eighty-six Atrians were going to the zoo this weekend.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Roman held a brief meeting at The Bug on Thursday right after school since everyone involved in the zoo outing would be there anyway. I only had to text Taylor and let her know to join us. I was pleased that he was finally taking charge of the event and hoped he was taking full credit for it happening. All the details were nailed down, even to Taylor's satisfaction: money for the tickets – yep, check; Lukas said his mom were preparing enough lunches for everyone – check; the kids had their permission forms signed – yep, check; except the Atrian mothers insisted that injured children be brought back to the Sector, not to a human hospital. Gloria had agreed and signed each waver. Taylor reiterated that the busses would leave the Sector at nine-thirty and it would take over an hour to get to the zoo.

Roman and Drake assured her everything was well in hand on their side; the children were warned to be on their best behavior or there would be no more outings. Sophia said that Drake and Teri told them about the protestors and to simply walk by them quickly and try to ignore their taunts.

"I found a company that would make T-shirts for us," Amilee said with a grin at Emery and Julia as she handed each of them one.

"Figures, aqua," Drake mumbled as he accepted his.

"—with a few extra just in case we got the sizes wrong." Amilee handed shirts to Taylor and Erik.

"It _is_ their favorite color," Erik remarked to Drake.

The words _ahycieczka __ogrod _were written in kwandon under a design of several animal silhouettes.

"I hope you like them. It was a last minute decision. The lettering under the design reads _my zoo safari_ in Sondiv." That was not exactly what it read: ahycieczka ogrod translated literally meant _exploration of cages _in English, but close enough. "Quinn and I made them," Amilee said proudly.

Roman had raised his eyebrow when I'd handed him and Sophia each a T-shirt. "Why? Don't we stand out enough with our markings?"

"It's like those pictures on the website," Drake stated. "I like it – it's a good idea. Easy to spot who's in the group – for security reasons."

"I really want this outing to be special for the kids. And this way we'll stand out, like a cohesive group," I stated. I knew that Drake had been in on the preparation measures the warriors and scouts were planning; everyone who had been bleached or were naturally ubludnak were going to be at the zoo that day as a precaution. I hoped that someday the kids at the houses could go, too.

Planning the trip, I had spent quite a bit of time on the internet, looking for information on the zoo, and perusing the photos and reviews. "I'd read in the reviews that some of the animals were hard to spot, either they were on the edges of their enclosures or camouflaged by the foliage, so I asked our scouts to lend me thirty range viewers." I turned to Emery and Taylor. "They're a type of Atrian binoculars with a wider, elliptical viewing area, for the kids to use," I clarified. "Not that _that _request went over well. But I did get them – the older, well used ones, but heck I'm glad to have them just in case."

"All the better to go hunting caged animals," Roman mumbled as he set aside his T-shirt.

I glared at him. Okay that was _one_ interpretation of the Sondiv wording. "No, it's not hunting – it's a safari – but we don't have a word for that, so Amilee and Quinn chose ahycieczka for quest or exploring," I said softly yet defensively in Sondiv.

"No, it's a good idea," Emery said, giving Roman and me a confused look. "Sometimes they can be hard to spot."

"It's not that big of a zoo," Erik stated before I could say anything to Emery.

"Big enough," Drake stated. I knew he had a copy of the map in his bag.

"We'll lunch at noon, and the busses are scheduled to depart at three," Taylor said, trying to get the meeting back on track.

"You can do the whole zoo in under two hours," Erik stated.

"Erik, for most of them, the Sector is all they've ever known," Sophia said. "Believe me, they're going to want to stay as long as possible."

Sophia wanted to get back to the Sector early enough to pass out the T-shirts, and since they were in his car, Quinn offered to drive her.

Drake hung back as Roman and Sophia left with Quinn and Amilee, and I could sense his reluctance. "Not ready to go?" I asked him.

"No," he said softly.

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "How about a normal human teenager type of date?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, warily but intrigued.

I chuffed a laugh. "A movie at the Cineplex. Have you been to one?"

"No," he said as he shook his head. "I've seen one, from on top of the crates." I must have looked baffled for he added, "You can see the screen from the top of the crates on the west side, but of course we can't hear anything, it's too far away."

"The drive? I know that in the summer the city has concerts and show movies on the old drive through screen, but they're mostly oldies," I said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah, I'd go up there with – Roman and Sophia and we'd watch the films," he said, but it seemed like he'd caught himself and said Roman's and Sophia's names instead of someone else's.

I laughed, and he bristled. "You do know it's okay if you were up there with a girl," I said, however he looked away. I touched his arm and said, "Drake, I know that you've dated other women, and it's all right." He looked at me, his expression guarded, and I chuffed a laugh. "I'm not prying. But it's unrealistic to think you haven't; you're good looking, confident, intelligent and fun to be with."

His expression softened. "So, you think I'm good looking?"

I patted his arm. "You know you are," I said, now laughing. "Don't pretend you don't know."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "You are, too," he said as wrapped an arm around my neck, then kissed my forehead. "So, you're asking me to go to the movies with you?"

"Ah-huh," I said, looking up at him.

"Another date? You do know that as the guy, that's my role?" he asked as I pulled out my phone and checked the local listings.

"Okay, if you'd like to do something else…"

I looked up to see him smirking at me. "No, tell me what's playing."

I looked it up on my iTablet. "_The Vanishing Game_, a young man, Alec, is given ten thousand pounds and a Land Rover Defender to retrieve something from a bank in Switzerland and deliver it to a small church in Scotland and inadvertently becomes the target of several government agencies. Action Adventure; Collin Wellington and Anna Kendrick are in it," I read, then let him watch the preview.

He shrugged. "What else?"

Okay he didn't like that one, I thought and I read the synopsis and showed him the preview for the next three options. _It __W__as Me All Along_ was about a girl who had to decide on whether to marry the man she's engaged to or the man she met on vacation with her friends; a Romantic comedy with Zoe Kravitz, Ed Westwick and Jarod Joseph. _Golden Son of the Red Rising_ was an action adventure with Logan Lerman, Keegan Allen and Quvenzhane Wallis set in a dystopian future; a young laborer from the mines of Mars who fights against his world's ruling elite. Or _Deep Down in __the__ Dark_, an account of the experience of the 33 Chilean miners who were trapped underground for sixty-nine days in 2010 and, incredibly, rescued. It was a Drama.

"Well, not the one with the bemogi girl," Drake said, shaking his head. "I'd prefer the _Vanishing Game_ or _Golden Son of the Red Rising__._"

"Okay, let's go," I said. I sent a quick text to Justin, letting him know, and then to Gareth and Ian as well. Justin texted back as did Gareth as we left for my car. "The guys will be showing up."

"Never doubted that," Drake said with a sigh.

Author notes:

The movies listed here are based upon book sources: _The Vanishing Game_is a ebook novella but I changed some of the details; _It Was Me All Along_, is a real title but I made up a different story line so it's be a romcom; however, _Golden Son__of the __Red Rising_ and _Deep Down in __the__ Dark_ are books from the Best Sellers lists on .


	26. Chapter 26

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 25 ("That Line Between Luck And Chance")

I woke up at dawn, nautical dawn, and without the aid of my alarm clock or my phone going off. I couldn't believe it was Saturday already! For weeks we'd planned this; we were taking the children of the Sector to the zoo today! It was finally happening!

Having had something like this to look forward seemed to make my days long but interesting, and only because of all the added prep I put into it nightly: checking maps, working with Drake and Ian on security, coordinating who would be there and dividing people in pairs and threes to protect the kids. I mean, I had twenty-one teens/twenty-somethings from my the apartment, myself, our four human friends and the committee memebers (aka Taylor and her friends), and the seven from the Sector who attended Marshall High. So by Friday night, I had been so excited, so wired up, I had to take isensnu to sleep.

I rolled out of bed to shower, trying to be quiet, to start my day. If I hurried, I could be at the Sector to have breakfast with Drake before the busses arrived.

Loraine woke up as I riffled through the drawer for my favorite pair of jeans to wear with my T-shirt. "You're up early," she moaned as she rolled out of bed.

"I want to be at the Sector before the busses arrive," I replied, finding my cute jean shorts in her drawer instead. When you share clothes like we tend to – that happens.

"Okay, give me half an hour," she replied and trudged to the bathroom.

So much for an early escape, I sighed as I dug my fav flats from the bottom of the closet. I called Amilee and was not at all surprised that she was up. "I'm ready! When will you be?"

"I'm ready, sort of," I replied. "How about the others?"

"Quinn and I are – he woke me at five-thirty! Ethan… not so," she said, and I heard him scoff at her in the background. "Be with you in ten?"

"Loraine is in the shower," I told her.

"Thirty minutes then," Amilee answered and I could almost hear her smile. "I'll wake everyone else."

Great. Okay. I dressed quickly and decided to wear the bracelet and necklace Behkiie made me with a pair of blue topaz earrings. But while the topaz stones were blue, they didn't have the reflective brilliance and radiant blue dispersion that the Atrian stones had in my opinion, or seemed to, possibly because of my ability to see a wider blue spectrum. Maybe next time I was permitted into the Sector I'd see if she had a pair of earrings with the blue stone I liked.

Twenty minutes later, the living room in my unit was full of people waiting to go. "Does Roman know you're arriving early?" Gareth asked.

"Of course, Sophia is meeting us at the gate, and we'll be able to hand out the range viewers before they board the busses," Quinn stated.

I refrained from rolling my eyes; of course, Sophia, that's why he was up before the sun. "I want each of the moms to have a range viewer – we can share the rest," I told everyone. Naturally all the scouts had theirs, but then Travis and Tyson were the only two going who weren't scouts – they'd borrowed a pair from someone. Ethan and Quinn, naturally, had their own – 'bird watching' used to be their excuse or 'scouting with the guys'. Yeah, I never bought the bird watching one either – scouting yes, not that one; birds are up in the trees, not where the girls were splashing in the water.

We arrived en masse outside the Sector before the school bus arrived. To my surprise, Ryuta and Collier were posted at the security entrance, and they allowed all of us in with no fuss. Justin ran off in the direction of Drake's pod, presumably to find Drake, was my guess. So much for breakfast alone together.

I looked around. Well, I could go see if Behkiie was setting up her wares for the day.

I spotted Sophia with two of the Ikseyan, Ghianni and Aujheyn, and Aujheyn waved me over. So much for finding Behkiie. "We'd like a word with you," he said as I approached.

"Of course, honored father," I said and I followed him aside to talk.

"With so many of our children leaving for the Sector, I want your assurances that they will not come to harm," Aujheyn said.

"You have my word, honored father," I told him. "Beside the SEU guards and police officers organized by Gloria Garcia, as per arranged with Roman, all my unmarked strazhic ochrikujen and the ubludnak of my people will be in the zoo posing as humans, so there is protection, secret protection. Be assured that my ochrikujen will answer to Drake since he's Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje. He knows most of them from his training."

"To trust one so untried," Ghianni said and she pursed her lips. "I'd feel better if…"

"Ghianna, honored mother, it will be fine." I saw Drake approaching with Justin. "There's Drake. If you still have reservations, speak to him – but know this, he has been in training with my strazhic trainers, and I know he's been doing well. My warriors have been preparing him to fulfill his duties just as my elders have prepared me – and we've helped Roman learn the formalities in our Hwatab meetings. Don't discount Drake simply because you know him as he was in his youth. He is a Vwasak warrior and is being prepared to lead."

I knew it would take more than my word to convince them. I saw Drake walk up to my friends and waved at him, glad that I caught his attention.

"These T-shirts, they make our children a more obvious target," Ghianni said.

I shook my head. "It makes them stand out, yes – but in a good way – as a cohesive group. Everyone on Roman's committee are wearing the T-shirts as well. If anyone outside our group approaches one of the children it will be spotted immediately. Gloria and her dignitaries are wearing large badges to identify them. The SEU guards are in uniform. Drake and my ochrikujen know every one of my people going as added security. There is enough protection."

When Drake approached, I stood back and let him speak to his Ikseyan about their concerns. Drake squared his shoulders and answered each question distinctly and gave his assurances that he knew that my warriors would be present. When the Ikseyan walked away, Drake turned to me. "What brought that on?"

"Concern for the children. It's to be expected. Never has so many been allowed out of the Sector, and since only a few parents from the Sector are going, just fourteen of the mothers, there is bound to be concern," I said. "There is a lot riding on this outing going well, and so much that can go wrong."

"It won't. It's about time to go," he said, not cockily – confidently with assurance – as Sophia and Quinn approached.

Each mom was entrusted with a pair of range viewers, though one of the mothers and Drake had brought their own pair. The kids were all given wrist bands, each one with the kwandon symbols indicating their assigned group and the names of who their chaperones were.

"We're about to leave, so listen up," Roman said, drawing everyone's attention to where he and Drake stood. Roman introduced those of us on the committee and my friends from the apartment – all of us wearing the aqua T-shirts. "These osloda drozaldis are here to ensure your safety and to help you if you have any questions or concerns. They are my friends. You can trust them." I smiled at his use of 'young adult of age' in Sondiv – or more literally, 'of unity age,' one who can vote in his/her tribe, drink and marry. "You'll be in small groups with one of the amwur and two to three osloda drozaldis. Stay in your groups at all times. This is important, stick together. If you need to use the lazalet, tell one of the osloda drozaldis with you. Most important, your zawabyc today will determine if we can arrange other outings, so I expect you to be on your very best zawabyc drobre. We have plenty of time to see everything."

Ghianni and Aujheyn both reiterated the rules and wished us a fine day in Sondiv. There was some scrambling as we boarded the busses. I sat down next to Drake on the school bus. Roman entered and stood next to the driver to address us as one of the mothers made a list of the names of each child on the buss on her clipboard. "Where you are seated now will be the same seat you sit in to come back to the Sector," Roman said and Drake gave my hand a squeeze. "Remember what we said about the protestors; they will shout and taunt you, but they will not be allowed to touch you. Stay with the amwur you are assigned to or one of the osloda drozaldis in the blue T-shirts and walk by the protestors quickly to the main gates. Stick with you chaperones and stay together."

Three little girls in our group, Brie, Synde and Moira, sat on the seat across from us, watching us intently and whispering to each other until the bus started to move. Thankfully the protestors were kept far enough that they couldn't beat on the bus as we drove through the gates, but my attention was on the kids and the expressions on their faces, not on the hostile humans outside.

"Excited?" Drake asked.

"Excited for them," I replied. The ride was uneventful, and we arrived at the zoo, stopping in the area reserved for school busses. The police and SEU guards were already in place, and although there were a large number of protestors, we made it into the zoo without incident. Well, except for a few frightened kids that clung to the chaperones or wanted to be carried. Drake carried the youngest in our group, Tia, and two kamtezalo (second cousins), Synde and Moira, clutched my hands so tightly I thought my hands would go numb. Tia's older sister, Amyde, held the hand of her brother, Jarl, but stayed close to Drake. Lara, Synde's and Brie's mother, walked as confidently as she could with Brie, but the hostility of the protestors bothered Lara and the kids, not that I blamed them. They unnerved me as well, although Drake seemed totally immune to their hostility.

Once inside we were separated into our groups, so the kids could get a good look at their osloda drozaldis (especially since many of them didn't know us), but as we started to walk down the main walkway toward the exhibits, several of the groups stayed together. The group Drake and I had seemed to want to stay with Quinn's and Sophia's group, and I saw that Julia and Erick's group were mixed with Amilee and Ethan' as well as Taylor and Teri's.

Tia clung to Drake's hand, but as we walked through the Realm of the Malayan Tiger exhibit, Synde and Moira let go of mine and ran up to the enclosure. I read the plaque to the girls as Jarl pressed his face to the glass. Kayu Merah (meaning 'Red Stick' in Malay) was lazing in the shade while two cubs, a male, Berani (meaning 'Brave' in Malay) and a female, Darma (meaning 'Duty' in Malay) lolled in the grass near the glass with their mother, Hadiah (meaning 'Gift' in Malay).

"They have markings like me!" Synde said in Sondiv, excitedly, pointing at the tigers and turning to look at Drake and me. "See? Just like us!"

"They're not the same. Theirs are just decoration – camouflage – it says so on there," Amyde told her in Sondiv as she pointed at the plaque on the wall.

"How do you know? You don't read human," Jarl said.

Amyde said "Do too – I just don't," as Jarl turned to Drake.

"They _are_ markings, aren't they?"

Drake squatted down to be eye level with the boy, and Tia pressed herself against his leg. "They are markings, and each tiger has their own pattern, like we do. But Earth animals can't breathe through their skin the way we can – so in that aspect, they are different."

"But do they glow?" Moira asked.

Drake shook his head with the cutest, most patient smile I'd ever seen on him. "No, Earth's animals don't glow – they are not bioluminescent like we are," he said.

"I can't see them," Tia said to Drake as he stood up.

"Come," Drake said. He led her up to the glass and squatted down, then moved Tia to stand between his knees, his hands on her sides, letting Tia get closer. "Can you see them now?"

Tia nodded, turning to smile at him, then back to watch the cubs play. I watched him and Tia, loving how sweet he was toward her.

When they were ready, Drake led us up the walkway where the Asian animals were. It was fun, watching the kids run from one exhibit habitat to another, and we were lucky, although we had three groups combined, the kids were for the most part sticking together, eagerly pointing out and talking about the animals they'd studied in school to each other and sharing the range viewers.

We decided to go to the South American animals, and Drake laughed at me when I stubbornly refused to get near enough to look at the alligators, prefering to stand back while the kids we were corralling made a be-line for the chain-link fence. "You don't like alligators?" Moira asked.

I shook my head. "No. One tried to eat me once. In the wild, they are fierce and fast and they eat you," I told her, tickling her ribs, making her giggle.

"Drake said he saved you from one," Pæter, a boy in Quinn and Sophia's group said.

I looked up at Drake, seeing him smirk at me. "He did, and it was a _huge_ one, eyeing us hungrily on the bank of a lake."

Drake just laughed and led us to the next exhibit, little Tia still clutching two of his fingers on his left hand. The kids loved the bears, the wolves, and the spectacled bear tremarctos, who were sleeping on a log near the pool of their enclosure.

Drake wrapped his arms around me as we watched Tia join the kids at fence at the Spider Monkey Island, which had several monkeys gamboling on the wood structure and a bunch of water fowl swimming in the water surrounding it. "Having fun?"

"Yes," I said as he kissed my head. "You?"

"It's all right," he said. I turned to look at him, wondering what was wrong. "I prefer our walks at the lake, personally, even if I have to save you from all those monstrous alligators."

"My Vwasak kawrysterow," I said and turned to kiss his cheek.

"Hardly," he said with a laugh. "But someday maybe."

Drake led the group to the Otter Pond, and the kids enjoyed the glass bottom fishing cabin, from which visitors can see the otters underwater. We met up with some of the other groups in the L'aquarium de Louisiane, and I had to admit, I thought the reptile house was rather boring as all the reptiles were sleeping, hiding or camouflaged by the stuff in their enclosures. But the fish they had in the aquarium were pretty neat. We sorted out the kids in our group and took them to the Flamingo Cove. But although I loved the beautiful pink birds, the kids were not as enthralled, so we went to the Birds of the World loop, which was nicer, and I liked the birds of prey exhibit.

Taylor started sending text alerts to those of us with phones to meet up at the area designated for our group to gather for lunch, so we collected everyone, gathering all the kids together and marched off. At the picnic area, a few zoo employees were walking around: one with a snake, one with a Tarsier monkey and another with an owl. Mrs. Parnell was there with Daniel and the men from the shop, handing out the lunches, and I greeted her warmly. She hugged me, like I'd seen her do to Sophia and Emery. "If we owe you anything…" I started to say, but she waved me off.

"Someone named Patrik sent me a check to cover everything – but... Sweetie, really, you should have accepted my discount."

"We wanted to fairly compensate you—"

"You saved my baby," she interrupted me softly, her voice thick with emotion, and I was about to deny it, but she stopped me. "Did you think I didn't know? You and Sophia – you cured my son somehow. Lukas told me what you did the day after the hurricane – the residual spores." She held up a hand. "I know you told him not to, but we don't have secrets, my son and I. I owe you so much, Maureen. Even after the Atrian beam-thing blasted our town, you and your guardian were concerned for me and my family, and I have that new solar glass now thanks to Daniel. I'm happy to do this for you."

"Thank you," I told her, wondering just how much Lukas had told his mom. "I was glad to have helped. But this – it means so much to these kids."

She turned to look at the kids, sitting together eating their sandwiches and sipping from drink boxes. "We got to watch some of them when we brought the food in. They're having the time of their lives," she said. "And they're so well behaved. Lukas has been filming them for his blog."

"Yes, they are," I replied, receiving a styrofoam takeout container and bottled water - not a bagged lunch as we'd ordered. "But we—"

"I know what you and the others like and your diet restrictions," she replied. "I packed these especially for you and your friends." She gave me four, and pointed to Drake who was standing with Roman and Teri. "See they get theirs?"

She knew! Although I forced myself to appear calm, my hearts punded in my chest. "I will, thank you," I replied and turned to go. She knows. I watched Mrs. Parnell as she handed Loraine and Justin their styrofoam container and bottled water and the exchanged words were said with a smile, although for a brief second Loraine had a surprised expression. Yes, Mrs. Parnell knew we were Atrian and she didn't care - or she cared, but was keeping our secret because we healed her son.

Sophia, Quinn, Amilee and Ethan were given their lunches next - styrofoam takeout containers and bottled water. Mrs. Parnell hugged Sophia, smiled at Amilee and Quinn, and engaged them for a few minutes, before returning to handing out lunches to others of our group. But whether the person was Atrian or not, her smile remained the same. She still remained friendly toward us. Sometimes, occasionally, there were humans that really surprised me.

A zoo employee on a microphone said that the zoo participated in more than 30 Species Survival Plans, which helped reintroduce the Guam rail, Arabian oryx, golden lion tamarin and Tapair successfully into the wild. She had a small Tapir, she let the kids see up close.

Afterwards, we cleaned up, encouraging the kids to throw away all their trash, and divided up in our groups again.

The kids really liked seeing the giraffes, black rhinoceros. Drake and I led our group to the Australian animals, the Safari Playground, and then Kids Zoo exhibits. Okay, I admit some of the animals in the petting zoo were farm animals – but the kids enjoyed it because those animals could be petted and hand fed. We saw all the animals on the African animals loop, checking out the cheetahs, lions, the bongo (the largest of the African antelopes), zebras, gazelles, and by now even Tia was brave enough to go from exhibit to exhibit with the other girls and Jarl. Boy did the range viewers come in handy for finding the animals sleeping in the shade of their enclosures.

The cheetahs were a hit, especially since they too had 'markings', according to Synde and Jarl. Moira commented that the bongo had white ones, "Like the tigers but in reverse," and the zebras sparked a debate of whether they were white with black markings or black with white ones, which was cute.

"Maureen," Moira said, and I turned to look at her. "Na jistyes lazalet as atezi_,_" she said asking to go to the restroom.

I nodded, saying, "Okay, sweetie," and turned to Drake. "Where's the restroom?" He showed me the map, and I spotted it.

"Anyone else need the toilet?" Drake asked in Sondiv. Several kids turned around and raised their hands, two from Taylor's and Teri's group. "Okay, those who need to go, go with Maureen; the rest stay here with me and Teri." Teri nodded.

"I'll go," Taylor said, and we led the kids to the nearest restrooms.

Moira came out with Brie, her hands still wet, and they waited next to us for the others, but Moria kept, staring at Taylor. "Enden igel?" I asked her.

She shook her head, but said, "She's really pretty," softly in Sondiv, indicting Taylor. "Like sunshine – and colorful," then went to the drinking fountain to join her cousin.

"What did she say?" Taylor asked me.

"She said you were pretty – like sunshine," I told Taylor, and Taylor beamed.

"Oh, how sweet. How do I say thank you in your language?"

"Asoluviv, or thank you for the compliment is asoluviv min prawic greznoha," I told her and repeated it a few times so she'd get it right. I watched Taylor walkover to Moira and Synde and heard her try to say the Sondiv phrase.

The girls giggled, but Moira said, "Auldowynie, panenka," politely.

Taylor looked at me in confusion. "She said, 'Thank you, miss,'" I told her, ushering the other girls in our groups together to walk back.

We returned to where Drake, Teri, Lara, Retricia, one of the other moms, and the kids were waiting for us. But rather than dividing up, we all went to the African Elephant Oasis together. I like elephants; they seem so gentle even though they are huge. The elephant that had been rescued and placed in the zoo this year was looking happy enough in his new home with the zoo's other two elephants.

Both pygmy hippos were sleeping, one floating in the water, and the new baby Indian rhinoceros with its mother was adorable. But little Tia was getting tired, and Drake ended up having to carry her for a while.

We strode through the Asian animals again to see the Parrot Paradise exhibit next, a walk-through aviary that let visitors get close up to birds from around the world. The older girls tried to match the birds in the exhibit to the ones on display for the younger kids.

The Giants of the Islands exhibit was a little disappointing – I still don't know where the turtle was, although Drake and some of the kids thought they saw one.

And, of course, they wanted to see the tigers again before we left.

The zoo, though the reviews said it was considered small (not that I've been to any others to compare it to), was larger than I'd expected and very clean. So, I was pleasantly surprised. There are lots of trees for shade, the exhibits were well maintained, and the animals looked healthy.

Back at the Sector, the kids dispersed the moment that they were allowed to leave the busses. Taylor, Gloria, and Congresswoman Elizabeth 'Eliza' Banks and her entourage cornered Roman outside the House of Cards and the news reporters barraged them with questions for the cameras. Drake and I stayed to the background with Emery, Julia and Erik during the brief conference, but Drake took my hand and we slipped away at the first opportunity.

"Where're we going?" I asked Drake as he led me, still holding my hand, down a narrow passage between the crates.

"My pod," he replied as if that should've been perfectly obvious.

But that was a surprise; his pod was on the other side, in the other direction from the street we'd been on, or so I thought. We made a right, another right and a left, and ran along a long wall before making two more rights. "Where are we?" I asked, utterly turned around.

"Vwasak quadrant," he stated as if that clarified everything.

"Your tribe," I said, only because I was feeling a little out of sorts. People were staring at us, well, me. I trusted Drake, but some of these people looked rough, burly, even the women were buff, and they were looking at me as if I were an interloper. We turned a corner again and climbed some stairs. Another two turns and we were facing his pod door. "You really know your way around here."

"Of course I do," he replied with a laugh, opening his pod for me.

I stood facing him as he closed his door, and for a moment I could feel a waiting or anticipation coming from him, as if expecting something from me, but I felt rooted, my gaze locked on his brilliant blue eyes. I swallowed, willing for him to do or say anything to break the tension beginning to bloom in the room. I slowly released my lower lip from under my front teeth as I admired his physique in the aqua T-shirt and the way the design stretched out across his chest. When my gaze darted back to meet his, Drake stepped forward, drew me in his arms and kissed me, really kissed me. As I slid my arms around him, wanting him, my senses went reeling at the intense desire in his kiss, giving me an immediate heady lightness. My thoughts blurred to one notion, how much I wanted this – wanted him, as I clung to him, responding to him with abandon.

His kiss became ardent, and his hands more firmly grasping at me as I eagerly kissed him back. The craving for him – from him became staggering. He slid the hem of my T-shirt upwards, and I lifted my arms to let him pulled it off. I stared into the intense lustful look in his eyes, then inhaled sharply as I watched him peel out of his T-shirt and kick off his boots, admiring the ripple of muscles of his body.

Without waiting, I flew back into his arms, glorifying in the sensation of skin on skin, warm and firm and solid. I'm shorter than he is, and my aim lousy – my lips met his jaw, so I kissed his collarbone over his markings. He kissed my neck in return as his fingers raked down my back over my markings, and my desire for this man overtook me in a wave of inebriating lust. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pressed me up against his door. I could feel his iwap pressed hard and straining against me as we clung to each other, bodies locked together and hands groping in fever. "Oh, man, please, I want you," I gasped, my senses swimming.

He grabbed my hips, turned, and carried me to his room and dumped me on his bed, eagerly pulling at my shorts as I fervently opened his. I mewed as he drew away, pulling my shorts off and nearly cried out at the overwhelming intoxication when we finally came together on his bed. We joined, the rhythmic sensations sending me into gazed glory, mounting bliss and fevered highs, that ebbed and rolled until I was literally gasping for breath, hearts pounding in my chest and feeling utterly boneless in his arms.

My phone went off. Crap. "Ignore it," I breathed as it rang again.

"Probably your _cousins_," he said and dropped his head on my shoulder as it rang again. "Want me to get that?"

"If you feel you must," I replied, hoping he'd ignore it as I suggested.

He lifted off me and strode to the other room, and I felt bereft of his presence. I heard him say, "Its Drake," then after a pause, "Of course she's with me, it's her phone." Another pause. "Sure," followed by an expletive in Sondiv that made me chuckle. "Your presence is required at the gate," he said, coming back into his room.

"Damn," I huffed, and rose to dress. He handed me my T-shirt as I sorted out my clothes from his. When I finally stood before him dressed and my hair brushed out, I asked, "Come with me?"

He turned to look at the other room. "Sure, why not," he replied. When we arrived at the gate, Justin and Ethan were waiting. "Where's Quinn?"

Ethan jutted his chin. I turned, seeing Quinn walking toward us holding Sophia's hand. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Justin stated. "So, you coming with us?" he asked Drake.

Drake nodded, and Justin chuffed a laugh. "Its pizza night, but be warned – the girls are picking the movie," he said.

"Oh, gads that's right! Amilee won, and she wants to see _It was Me All Along_ or _Somewhere In Between_!" I bemoaned, both of them romantic chick flicks, well _Somewhere_ was a teen-romcom flick – that's worse.

"We could slip into another one," Drake suggested. "I wouldn't mind seeing_ Golden Son of the Red Rising_ again, or the other one about being in the dark?"

"_Deep Down in the Dark_," Ethan said, and shook his head. "Nah, but _The Urreisan_ is playing." That intrigued the guys.

Great. An action thriller with the guys or a teen-chick flick or romcom with the girls. I hated horror movies, though. "As long as we see a seven o'clock showing," I reminded everyone as we all turned to leave.

"Ugh, that means movie hotdogs and pizza," Quinn grimaced, making Sophia look at him questioningly. "They're salty."

"We could run through Chick-fil-A or Wendy's on the way and stuff the food in the girls' bags," Justin suggested helpfully.

"No, you're not! We could eat it there instead," I insisted, but somehow I knew he'd win in the end.

~~~~~o~~~~~

In one of those unheard of moments when all my roommates and cousins and friends had something else to do, Drake and I sat alone, snuggled on the sofa in the living room of my apartment, watching a movie on TV. He'd tried to get frisky, but I'd explained to him that since the apartments on the third floor didn't have locks on the doors, our home school tutors and the 'chaperoning' adults on the lower floors could walk in on us anytime they pleased. The one drawback to the communal living arrangement; the apartments were not private. And even if we went to my bedroom, mine and Loraine's I reminded him, and I locked the door, Me-ma and Nanina had the keys. Not to mention, that one of the fussier women, Naida, had seen us come in and had commented, so word was bound to get to Jaqlyn and Rose who lived beneath me on the second floor – and they'd hear us, listening for any sound that suggested I had him in my bedroom.

But that didn't prevent us from making out during the movie.

Good lord, but I loved kissing this man; and what he could do with his hands! It took all the reserve I had – and I know it frustrated him immensely – **_not_** to let things go too far.

Until Naida and her sister, Anita, showed up with freshly baked cookies. I know! Augh!

We sat at opposite sides of the sofa, engrossed in_ Avitar: The War for Pandora_, sort of, watching as Jake, who'd been a human in a genetically engineered Na'vi body in the previous movie, flew his Toruk, a dragon-like predator feared and honored by the Na'vi, against the human marines in various flight war craft, with all the other Na'vi on their Banshees, in the skies of Pandora.

Until Nadia and Anita left; then Drake pulled on my foot, saying, "Come here," and I eagerly scooted back and curled up by his side.

After a while, his fingers stroking my hair and his teasingly light swipes on my markings had me wishing we could do more than just snuggle on the sofa. I began to think: I couldn't help wonder if our amazing sex life was because of my spolzuthetik ability (empathetic-sympathetic ability) caused by the nolenkthetik (my connection – created when Drake injected me with his activated ciper infused blood). I certainly could feel his emotions when we came together, overwhelmingly so at times, more intoxicating than any herb or drug.

But I knew that Drake didn't have such a connection with me – his emotions were his. And I sometimes wondered if my feelings and emotions were mine – all mine – or simply enhanced by his? I knew they were to some extent – they had to be, but by how much? What part of what I felt was truly me? And would I be this frisky, this wonton around him if they weren't?

Did that make his feelings more real than mine? I thought as I looked at him while I sipped on my water and felt a familiar stirring. That had to be mine; he was still watching the movie intently. It was his first time to see it – I'd seen it a dozen of times.

Oh, but he was handsome, not afraid to show his boyish side, caring, and so sweet with the kids yesterday. I smiled at the knowledge he was my miyutianek, that he'd chosen me.

No, I desired him, loved not just his physique but his sense of protectiveness and humor, his intelligence and wit. Even from the first days of school I remember feeling drawn to him. I remembered the way he'd block me with his feet each day I entered Chem., when I'd look into his blue eyes I had wished he could like me back in return. Then as we started talking, the light teasing, subtle glances, the flutter in my stomach when he'd smile at me when he'd see me staring at him, the way he'd make me blush with just a glance, how much I liked just watching him move... No – I'd been attracted to him from the start, before the nolenkthetik, and that attraction was still there. Very much so.

I recalled the thrill I'd felt when he'd chosen to be with me at the carnival, flirted with me, and I vividly recalled the flutters in my stomach when he had leaned over me at Mammoth Rock and the way it had felt when I had been pressed against him on the rides. That was before, even before he invited me – not Taylor – _me_ to his home on Dinaskyu.

I sighed silently: Dinaskyu, our first time, well, mine, had been incredible until he'd discovered I'd deceived him – when he found out I was an Atrian in hiding – keeping the secret of who I was from him.

I hadn't thought of it before, but our joining, gwizunek, romsualny, sekos – whichever term – was that because of the nolenkthetik? The incident at Black Bear Lake was _before_ Dinaskyu; the connection _was_ there, or so Meheka had suggested, but even though the nolenkthetik was made then, I hadn't noticed any empathetic or sympathetic feelings until later, I think – about the time I'd found out that Taylor was pregnant – or just before that. Would I have joined with him so recklessly, with such abandon if it wasn't for the nolenkthetik?

But I had always felt comfortable with Drake for some reason. I let my guard down around him and just been myself without reservations. I'd never done that with anyone – any of the guys.

After the Suvek, after he and Taylor split up, Drake began paying me attention again, began pursuing me, and the spolzuthetik had become stronger. Much stronger. I could literally concentrate on him, as if to 'look' inside myself and feel him, I could seek it out as if reaching out to him. That time in the cave – that was definitely our connection… and since… But how much of my feelings for him were from a lingering attraction for him or because of the spolzuthetik ability?

No, there'd been times when he'd been next to me when his attentin was on something else, inches apart, not exactly touching and I'd felt him, literally, as if every nerve I had was receptive to his closeness. Hadn't I? Maybe in Chem? Or at lunch, perhaps? before the Taylor thing?

Drake looked at me for a moment, and I smiled at him, staring into his crystal blue eyes while nibbling on my straw. And I wanted him – I really did. I recalled the times I'd look at those eyes when he'd block my way in Chem., the way he'd smirk at me behind his pen in his fist, the way he looked in his sleeveless hoodie and tank shirts, his marks visible… Oh, lordy, I wanted to climb up on his lap and kiss him senseless, to open his shirt and run my hands on his skin…

He glanced at me as if I were nuts, but it was so adorable, his confusion – yes, confusion – not lust that I felt from him. I reached for a cookie.

No, these were my feelings. He was sexy and desirable to me. The feelings I had when I looked at him, when he looked at me that way, they were real, and strong, and not because of any nolenkthetik connection.

"You're staring," he said.

"Appreciating," I said, breaking a piece off my pecan, butterscotch chip cookie and eating it.

"Oh well, in that case," he said as he shook his head and smirked at me while he grabbed another cookie. "By all means, stare."

I laughed at him. Who knew? – He was self-conscious!

He wrapped an arm around me, and I snuggled into his side. "You're quite handsome."

"Thank you, so are you – vabowny, very dejlige," he said and held me tighter.

I decided to tell Meheka to hold a closed Hwatab and ask her to put Drake's name up for reconsideration for the gengiefu szenie of suitable/acceptable suitors. Spolzuthetik ability from the nolenkthetik or not – I'd chosen. There was no one I wanted more than Drake, and if he'd have me, if he wanted me, too – if he chose me, I'd declare him as soon as I could convene the Grand Hwatab of elders.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Tuesday, while I was in my first period, my phone made that text-tone ring informing me I had a text. In the middle of a quiz. It rang again, indicating another text, but I turned it to silent until after the period. When I checked my phone after class, I found I had four texts from Ihmen:

'_My people in Russia are not responding to emails and haven't checked in_.'

'_Pavel is worried. She said they were supposed to have dinner together, they never showed up_.'

'_Mahureen, this is serious, call me back_.'

'_Is your phone on_?'

'_Phone is on. I had a test. Keep trying. If they are still missing or we don't hear anything, send a lejniak to investigate_.' I typed back before going to Chem.

"Anything wrong?" Drake asked as I read Ihmen's response text.

'_Send Jujden and Webb to Russia_?'

Shit. That would be like sending Tyler Hoechlin, Kellan Lutz or Zac Efron of _Taskforce Delta IV_ to 'investigate' and asking them to be subtle! I was hoping for someone much more discreet than two Vwasak warriors – less superhero and more _I.M.F: Espionage Force III_. "I'm not sure," I replied with a shrug, texting back, '_No, not those two. Not discreet enough_.'

"I'll find out more." I said to Drake and called Ihmen, moving to the wall for some semblance of privacy. "Ihemn, why send two Vwasak warriors? That's not wise – what if they're found out? They're fighters, I need discretion and low profile. Send Deon or Elais instead. Or Brahe and Talgar would be better."

"An elder or a husband and wife pair are better? You said send two lejniak – not—" She cut off suddenly.

I waited. Drake stood in front of me, listening intently while protectively blocking me from anyone passing us.

"Nope sorry, Pavel said she still doesn't have any word from Kurke or Deyne. She tried calling them at the hotel and the restaurant they frequent… No one's seen them."

I could tell she was stressed. Something must be up. "Who speaks Russian?"

"Besides the people we sent? No one. Kurke and Deyne hired a translator," Ihmen said.

I knew that, they'd hired a young woman on break from collage. "Send Brahe and Talgar to the same hotel – she's Sævad, not as ubludnak as me, but with a lot of makeup no one will see her markings. Tell them to pack umbrellas and waterproof hats and act like tourists and watch the news. Give them a translator."

"You think that's best?" Ihmen asked incredulously.

"Yes I do. It'd be a lot less obvious, and they can be discreet. Talk over the details with Ian and Meheka and get back to me," I said as Drake nudged my arm. "I have to get to class. I'll come by tonight." I looked up at Drake and quietly told him what was going on, then walked with him to class.

I called Ihmen after Chem., but she didn't have anything to add, other than the Ikseyan were considering my instructions. I shrugged as I shook my head at Drake.

I called her again before lunch; but although she was still quite worried, she had no new information, and Ian was reluctant to send anyone else to Russia. Drake touched my arm, and told me not to worry, but Roman looked concerned.

Benton brought us Subway again, and we passed them out at lunch. Lukas joined us, he'd put his video blog up on the video feed and wanted to know what we thought. Drake and I hadn't run into Gloria's group much; I think he'd tried to avoid her, but on Lukas' blog, there were several videos of the kids, as well as a clip of Gloria making a statement.

"I've some editing to do, but I got some amazing footage of Congresswoman Banks," Lukas stated, showing us the footage. Congresswoman Elizabeth 'Eliza' Banks and her entourage were quoted as believing that the well-mannered children of the Sector proved admirably that the Integration Program was ready for another step forward in allowing Atrians to mingle with human society. Thankfully I wasn't on the blog, only a quick glimpse in a clip that showed the children eating, although Roman, Sophia and their groups were in quite a few as was Taylor and Teri and their girls.

"I think I'd have been more encouraged if she'd said she'd push for signing integration myself," I mumbled, then quickly told Lukas that I thought his blog was fantastic.

"The kids really had a great time," Sophia said, smiling at the footage.

"So, Roman, what's the next outing going to be?" I asked.

Roman shrugged, saying, "I don't know," and Emery, Julia and Lukas threw out a slew of suggestions, which made me laugh.

I was half way into the second half of my Italian B.M.T when Drake gave me an odd look. I took a big slug from my water bottle, and looked at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he said.

"What?" I repeated, disconcerted.

"It's just… you never eat your other half," he stated.

"I'm just hungry. I didn't have much this morning, just a light early breakfast," I said and finished my water.

I started to get up, and Drake put a hand on my arm. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"I want more water," I said, laughing softly. I went to the fountain and refilled my water bottle.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next day, I was called to go to the homes before school. Ihmen rushed over to me as soon as I arrived, "Good you're here; it's a disaster!"

"What – you found Kurke and Deyne?" I asked, and she nodded, but the look in her eyes worried me.

Patrik and Meheka approached us. "Ihmen, love, let her convene the Hwatab. Mahureen, we're assembling in the living room, this should be a closed Hwatab, sweetie," Meheka said, shocking me.

I followed her in, called the meeting to order and listened to the report: Kurke and Deyne were discovered to be Atrians. "While inspecting the site for the proposed foundry in Saint Petersburg, Kurke and Deyne were caught in the rain," Ihmen announced. "–and although they'd worn raincoats and hats, they didn't have umbrellas, and their markings had been seen – glowing. The Russian federal law enforcement agency stepped in – and they're under investigation as to their intent, but we don't know how the Russian Federation will react. We fear the worst – the U.S. may know our people are in Russia."

"Is there any indication that the American government knows? Have they contacted the American government?" I asked.

"We only know this much because of a friend Pavel made there heard of the incident and told her, but so far, it's being kept a secret – only a handful of people witnessed Kurke and Deyne glow, two of them were government inspectors," Ihmen stated. "But as far as _if _the U.S. government knows, we don't know that for sure or not – there's been no indication on the news."

We discussed ramifications and my proposal to send an envoy, but it was adamantly rejected that I go to Russia, and we couldn't send Roman. It was a dreaded 'wait and see' situation, and we were all on high alert. But finishing the expansions of Eljida, Ukænos and finishing building Negea and moving the selected families into the bayou hideouts was now a priority – and it was still going to take days to finish the welding and outfitting of the new reinforced crates.

I arrived at school flustered and worried. I hated not knowing if my men were all right or how the Russian Federation would handle things. We were using our computer abilities to send messages to Russia, trying to reach someone close to the president, but so far unsuccessfully. I didn't want my men shot as spies.

I grabbed Roman's arm before he left class. "We need to talk. Meet me at break near the Chem. classroom." He nodded, and both he and Drake looked worried. "What happened," Drake asked as we walked to Chem.

"I told you that Kurke and Deyne went missing," I said, and he nodded. "They were caught, seen glowing in the rain, and the Russian Federal Law Enforcement Agency are investigating into their purpose for being in their country. It's legit, sort of. They followed all the protocols and filled out all the forms, paid all the fees and such. Everything was done according to proper procedure, only they are Atrian – not human."

He pulled me aside. "Maureen, we don't know if or what they've said to whom, yet, right? We won't know if you're compromised until we know for sure what the Russian Federation will do," Drake said, but I shook my head. "Until they decide what to do, there is nothing you can do – hear me – _nothing_ you can do."

"Except go to Russia," I said.

"No!" he said, raising his voice, then dropping it, "You're not going to Russia."

"Not without you," I said.

"I can't protect you in Russia," he said, and I smiled.

"Ian said the same thing," I said. "We need to get to Chem."

I drank my fill at the water fountain, then hurried off to Chem. with Drake.

After class, Drake and I zipped from the classroom as soon as the bell rang. While I waited for Roman, I pulled out one of my P3 packs.

When Roman showed up, I pulled him and Drake aside and quickly told Roman what had happened. "When I know more, I'll let you know," I said.

"All right, keep me posted," Roman stated.

I stopped at the water fountain again and then hurried off to Biology with the guys.

At lunch, I finished the sandwich and green drink Nanina made me, but went to get an apple and some chips because I was still hungry and refilled my water bottle.

Roman and Drake cornered me at the water fountain. "Okay, here's what we know, Kurke Walker and Deyne Stone went to Russia to open a foundry. Anyway – they are missing. Pavel told us it rained the day they didn't show up for dinner. Pavel was told by an associate that aliens were captured in St. Petersburg but so far the government is being mute about it."

"So what now?" Drake asked. "Are you compromised?"

"I don't know – possibly. I mean, we went by the book, did everything according to_ their_ rules and expiations for starting a business in their country, filled out all the right forms, paid all the fees on time… nothing was underhanded – they were not engaged in any other activity. They wouldn't have done anything that might be construed as spying: they kept to their hotel, ate at local restaurants and except for going to the theater once… nothing – except for being Atrian – not human," I stammered. "I don't know. I don't know how the Russians will react or when the U.S. will find out. But they will, eventually – the U.S. will find out."

"Keep me posted," Roman said, but I could sense that Drake was far more concerned than Roman.


	27. Chapter 27

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 26 ("Between the Radiant and the Zenith")

I was surprised to see Grayson approach me and Drake after school as I walked to my car. "I want to have a word with you," he stated, not exactly as a question.

"Okay…" I said slowly, but Drake crossed his arms, asking, "What do you want?"

I looked at him confused; I thought they were friends, however, judging by the look on Drake's face, maybe not.

"I know something's up. What are the Trags up to?" Grayson asked.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

I looked at Drake. He dropped his arms. "Like she said, nothing. The Ikseyan are finally coming down on any subversive terrorist behavior in the Sector, and the Trags on the outside are being tracked down and dealt with."

Well he'd should know – he'd been actively involved in the warriors' activities. "There are a few that we know of, but for the most part we now have names and where they used to hold up – it's a matter of time before they are caught," I told him. Even the two who had infiltrated the police had been picked up and dealt with decisively.

"Okay, so if it's not the Trags – what's going on?" Grayson asked. "Brian overheard you talking about going to Russia. What's your interest in Russia?"

"Aerospace and Astrophysical sciences," Drake stated, but Grayson didn't look convinced.

I sighed. "Grayson, you've ignored me ever since I healed you – and now you want into my confidences?"

"Look, you and I were not all that close before that, and Drake here was my... contact, so I kept things as they were," Grayson said. "Getting chummy would've looked odd, and people would have assumed things."

"Okay that makes sense." I waited until a couple of people walked by.

"Hey, I kept your secret about the ciper thing – and about the other one," Grayson stated. I looked at Drake, but he shook his head, and Grayson chuckled. "What, she doesn't know?"

"She knows – she just didn't get your reference," Drake stated.

"Okay, whatever." I'd ask him later.

"Look, you can tell me or I can ask around," Grayson said, and I sighed. "I'm sure that someone would be interested to know that Atrians are slipping out of the country to Russia."

"Grayson it's not like that – we're not relocating," I told him.

"If you did, then you would've broken the treaty," Grayson stated.

"What treaty?" I asked.

"The one Nox signed to keep all of you in the Sector," Grayson stated.

"I didn't know about such a treaty," I stated. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. Grayson," I paused as a group of students passed by close enough to overhear us. "I told you we have companies," I said softly, and Grayson nodded, but Drake scowled at me.

"Mahureen... Jan – nie, amknij ske," Drake warned me off under his breath in Sondiv.

"Yen, na jistyes." I turned to Grayson.

"Some of our companies have holdings, subsidiaries, factories – like any large company does. I mean, we're not Fortune 500 but we make a lot of money – some of the businesses are substantial in a way." That wasn't entirely true, some of them like ATriDel, ATriSolutions and Tri-Tech Biomed were worth billions. Grayson rolled his hand to have me get to the point, so I sighed and pressed on, ignoring Drake's warning stare. "One of the things we've wanted to do is build foundries, so we've looked into expanding our market in Russia – the colder weather is ideal for one of our types of metal and they have the minerals we need – but we've been compromised."

"What do you mean compromised?" Grayson asked actually sounding concerned.

"It means that two of our people we sent to Russia were seen glowing in the rain," Drake stated. "What we don't know is if your government knows, and if they do, are they going to freak out about it."

"Has your dad said anything?" I asked Grayson.

He shook his head. "Nope, but my dad has been called back to Washington to sit in on Congresswoman Eliza Banks meeting with the president," he told me.

"About us Atrians?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"If your people have been arrested and are being extradited back…" Grayson said and then shrugged.

"Grayson, please, if you hear anything…"

"As you can see I'm here – not in Washington. Dad and I don't talk much since he thinks I've gone soft on your kind," he said, but I must have that pleading look, that's how I felt, and his expression softened. "Okay, if I hear anything I'll let Drake—"

"No, please, call or text me right away, please," I pleaded and whipped out my phone. "Yours – for my contact info?" He pulled his out, and I sent him my info.

"I'm not sure I'll be much help, but if I hear anything I'll let you know," Grayson said.

I thanked him, and we parted. I called Ihmen as soon as Drake and I were in my car and told her what Grayson said.

"What now?" Drake asked.

I shrugged. "The Bug – we're in wait and see mode, moving forward as planned and expediting certain precautions and preparations."

Drake told me his take on my conversation with Grayson, actually he chewed me out for confiding in him to be more precise. "I thought you two were friends," I said in my defense.

"We're not. He uses me – I use him. It's a mutual understanding," he said.

"How are we supposed to get humans to realize that we want peace and that we are not an invasion force, that our being here was accidental? Why is it so hard to accept us and get along," I sighed. "What is it going to take to make them see?"

"Good luck with that," Drake said, still angry with me for divulging so much to Grayson.

"Erik changed his mind," I said but he was the only one I knew that had. Hardly inspiring.

"No one else has," Drake said. "Face it, they are warmongers, hostile bigots, and as soon as we can get off this rock the better."

On that we agreed. "But to do that we need the ship."

"Or the fleet," Drake said softly.

Taylor approached me as soon as we arrived at The Bug. Drake walked off to get food and drinks as Taylor raved on about Lukas' blog. "Have you seen it? The kids are adorable, and Eliza gave a wonderful interview…"

I stared at the screen on her phone, not really listening anymore. Interviews. Humans gave interviews to get their onions – their positions heard. "Taylor, you're brilliant!" I said, excusing myself abruptly and hurried off to find Lukas – who was dumping the trash in the dumpsters. "Lukas, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he said, turning to face me.

"I may need your help," I said. "Can you do a series of interviews with Roman on your blog? Specifically outlining that we didn't land here on purpose and that we'd like amicable relations, to share our science and technology with humans, maybe we can use them to help boost our public image and our public relations."

"Couldn't hurt," Lukas stated. He had ideas, plenty of ideas. Most of them sounded good. "I can tell mom I need the evening off, she won't mind."

"Okay, when?" I asked Lukas as Sophia, Emery and Julia walked up. He said he could do it tonight after his shift, which didn't give us much time.

Emery asked what was going on – so I told them, too. They thought it was a great idea. "Too bad we can't get a camera inside the Sector," I said, "It'd be good to show some of our people, normal everyday stuff, in the footage."

"I still have my stuff from Dinaskyu," Emery said. "There is about four hours of original footage that wasn't corrupted."

"That can help, bring it by tomorrow?" Lukas asked and Emery nodded.

"So do we all get to be interviewed?" Julia asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, why not," Lukas said.

"Hey what was up with you and Grayson?" Emery asked. I looked at her, wondering what she meant; had she overheard us? "C'mon, I saw the three of you after school, and I know something's up – I know you well enough to know when you're having problems."

I inhaled deeply. "We may have a problem brewing." I told my friends about Kurke and Deyne being picked up by the Russian Federal Law Enforcement Agency. "Kurke Walker and Deyne Stone went to Russia to open a foundry – nothing subversive, but they are Atrian – not human. We still don't know what the Russian Federation will do or if your government knows or how the U.S. will react when they do."

"Damn," Lukas breathed.

"Grayson's friend, Brian Duany – apparently one of his New Red Hawks, overheard me and Drake talking about my going to Russia – well, arguing about it – and that's why Grayson confronted us. One of my technicians, Pavel, is in Russia working with Roscosmos scientists on a new space observatory with long range relay systems; it's Atrian technology, developed the same time we launched the ADR-class vessels to search for a new home world. Anyway, she's still in contact with us, but she met with Kurke and Deyne once a week, dinner at their hotel – so, I fear for her as well."

"I can search through the internet for anything on Atrians found in Russia?" he offered.

"My people are doing that," I said, then added, "It can't hurt. Thank you," quickly. "But so far Pavel said there is nothing on the local news and her friends in the Roscosmos haven't said anything."

"They wouldn't. Maybe we should do a piece on your intentions in Russia?" Lukas said.

"I dunno, I mean, if that got out too prematurely, it could backfire – badly," I said, reluctantly. "Let me think on that. We'll talk about it when you come by tonight."

Drake opened the door. "What are you doing out here? How am I supposed to protect you if you're never where you should be?"

I shrugged with a soft chuckle. "Sorry, I wanted to talk to Lukas, and he was here, so I—"

Drake's hand clenched into a fist. "Come inside and talk about it in here."

"See the warriors are all concerned over this," I told my friends as we all went inside. Emery, Sophia, Julia and I discussed my idea of video interviews in greater detail with Roman, who was beginning to be sold on the idea even though Drake thought it a mistake.

In the end, Roman offered let Lukas interview him. I excused myself and called Meheka to tell her about the interviews. No surprise she wanted to meet with Roman beforehand to discuss what he'd say and prepare him, but I told her that would be up to Roman. "I can lead him and make suggestions, but he is his own Iksen. We'll have to trust him to use discretion where we are concerned."

~~~~~_o_~~~~~

We had thought it would be one of the American observatories that picked up on the transmissions.

It wasn't.

I read the email message from Ihmen in Chem. and felt a stone-lump in my gut: 'Astrophysicist Prof. Adani Malhotra of the Giant Metrewave Radio Telescope located near Pune in India announced the discovery of intelligent transmissions, and although his data couldn't confirm the source precisely –he's right on target – they've picked up the signal of the fleet! His announcement stated that they're not coming from natural sources – but obvious patterns, possibly even contact. I thought you should know. Oh, and astrophysicist Professors Ajit Narlikar and Naresh Kapoor at the National Centre for Radio Astrophysics are thought to have already confirmed his findings.' Ihmen added, 'I'll keep you posted.'

"Good news?" Drake asked facetiously as he added 0.1 gram finely powdered hydrated ferric nitrate to the beaker.

"Bad," I said and handed him my phone. I took over, adding 0.1 gram of sodium and waiting until the color of the liquid changed from dark blue to grey-black as the catalytic Fe metal was generated and hydrogen was released. Another experiment David Kraft, one of my science and chemistry tutors, had taught me in homeschool. "They are narrowing in on the location of the transmissions," I said softly so only he'd hear me as I started to add the small pieces of sodium metal with a white coating of sodium hydroxide and sodium carbonate to the beaker.

Drake's face became expressionless as I continued to add the small pieces of sodium metal slowly but steadily to our experiment until I had the expected change in color. I set the timer to fifteen minutes, knowing that it could take fifteen to twenty minutes before we did the next step. I looked up at Drake, but his eyes were stormy and deep in thought, and his emotions were in turmoil. "We both know what this means," I said. "Humans are close to discovering the fleet's arrival, and we still have no way of contacting them, to order them to stand down once they reached orbit."

He handed me back my phone. "It'll be handled – we'll figure out something," he said as the element in the second beaker produced a strongly exothermic reaction.

I knew better than to argue with him – in class. That was a talk for later. We finished our experiments, and I wrote down our findings as Drake cleaned up. I took our results up for grading, receiving full marks, naturally, but as I turned to leave the classroom, I saw Drake head out the door the moment the bell rang.

That was all right, I needed to find Roman anyway. I pulled out a P3 pack, munching away nervously as I looked everywhere for him during break, finally spotting and stopping Roman before he and Drake entered Biology. "Read this," I said, tossing my wrapper and handing him my phone.

"They don't know it's ours," he said.

"They don't? Really? The government has been looking in that general direction ever since the Suvek went off? _Every_ observatory the U.S. controls is on high alert – and _that_ is confirmation of a signal. Believe me they know – or they suspect. It's only a matter of time before they will come down on us – on you – in the Sector," I said in a hushed tone.

"They suspect, sure – but if they knew, they'd be interrogating me and my Hwatab," Roman stated. "But you're right, now they will be looking in more earnest. We have to be prepared and maintain our composure until they do act."

Wait and see. Gads, my elders – all of them – say the same thing. But he was right. I calmed down considerably. I could tell that Drake wanted to argue, but he too, accepted Roman's position. We'd wait.

I watched the news feed between classes, knowing that if anything did show up in regards to the transmissions, one of the people at the houses would see it first, and Ihmen would inform me. I ate another 3P pack after PE on my way to Government as I checked for emails – finding no new ones. Drake, Roman and Sophia were all waiting for me in the hall. I shook my head. "Nothing, new." Drake's eyebrows rose questioningly when I finished off the water in my water bottle, then the last almond. "Did you want one? I have another."

Drake shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

It was the same at lunch – only a message I got from Ihmen to my text said, 'No new developments here or abroad.'

I refilled my water bottle before leaving the cafeteria. "You're thirsty today," Loraine said later as we left to go to class.

"A little, I suppose." I shrugged. "Stress, that's all; it's the stress."

Lukas caught up with us. "So how about you doing one?" he asked, holding his videocam.

I gaped at him. "Me? I can't expose myself now. It's too soon." He tried to convince me, but I wasn't sure, so he let it drop. But I thought about it the rest of the day. I looked for Lukas after Algebra. "What did you have in mind?"

Lukas chuckled. "Your views and opinions," he said, then crossed his arms when I shook my head. "Why not? Preemptive pieces, since you said they caught your people in Russia and now several astrophysicists may have discovered your fleet. Damage control, improved public image and public relations, remember."

I told him or our concerns. "If I'm discovered, the two hundred and thirty people, osloda drozaldis, young adults, and families, living at the apartment will be arrested by the National Guard. Any of us could put the homes in jeopardy – over 864 people with about 70 kids live there – and they'd be arrested, interrogated and what? dumped into the Sector. There is no room for them." Never mind the 420 or so people in Elijia, the approximately 350 in Ukaenos and the 140 in Negea, the 43 or more Iwabas in the bayou, the four families living along the Pearl River and the five in Brenton Sound and the three in Lafourche… Since the crash, the survivors living under my protection now numbered to over two thousand!

Thankfully, he understood, but he suggested doing a few pieces anyway. We discussed it, and I had to admit, if things went sour, it could help. Yes, he talked me into it, and we drove to my apartment. After speaking on camera about the crash, specifically the events that led up to the crash and the heroic efforts of Saroya, the copilot of the ARDhet, I asked Lukas to make a video regarding our intents in Russian. I explained that we were not engaging in espionage or settling in other countries around the globe. These two men were simply setting up a foundry to produce tritan-stalunsile and duranium, two forms of Atrian metal with many practical uses.

I let Lukas ask questions and answered them as truthfully as I could; I had to admit, he was quite a skilled interviewer and asked some daunting questions, pretty hard core and direct – I felt like I was being interrogated by a real reporter.

"Believe me I'll know when to broadcast it – the moment that the news reports break on Kurke Walker's and Deyne Stone's arrest," he said on the other side of the door as I changed my dress. I admit, in a bit of vanity and for variety, I'd changed my outfit for each one.

I joined him in the dining room. "Okay, there is something I want said, but you can't post it yet, only when, I dunno, people realize my fleet is here." Lukas nodded, and I made a heartfelt statement about the impending approach of the fleet and what that could mean precisely, what actions we thought the fleet captains would make, their protocols, and that without access to the ARDhet, Roman and I had no way to take command of the fleet. "So you're like Commander-in-Chief of the fleet?" Lukas asked.

"Yes, I am – we are." I explained the hierarchy of our government: the individual State Chiefs (Lukas equated to State Governors), the Assembly of States for each tribe, and the General Council and the high courts. "Each Iksen is the president of their the tribal territories – their countries, and their Seconds are their Vice Presidents," I explained to him. "Our planet is divided into two nations; The Tgorasad is a nation made up of the union of the Sævad, Dævas, Cæveh, Zæsak countries; there was a fifth at the formation of the unification treaty, but they were ancient and have all but vanished as a peoples. The Itrejivil is a nation made up of the Zwahan, Iwabas, Swamad and the Vwasak countries and the Islands, the aborigine Zwahan Islander tribes of the Auswyska, Neziemia and Vysokan – but they consider themselves part of the Zwahan peoples now, but they still hold a seat in the Itrejivil Hwatab."

"So, that makes you what? An empresses?" Lukas asked and I chuffed a laugh, saying, "More like a sovereign Atriarch of the United Countries of the Tgorasad. Roman is sovereign Atriarch of the Itrejivil."

"You're a queen?" he asked in awe.

I shrugged and nodded. "Kind of, but I have full administrative powers, and as you say, I'm Commander-in-Chief of the Tgorasad military."

Gads, he was impressed. "Now you get it; and _all_ the prime leaders of our world are here, for reasons that I'll explain at a later time. But yes, you're friends with the Atriarch leaders of a world, and with the sisters, cousins and the sons and daughters of very prominent Atrian families. All because you chose to be nice to us."

Once the shock wore off, he asked me to repeat it, for the camera, which I did. I lent him my uhluh imji, the hexagonal toy with hologram plates and buttons, which projects a hologram of my planet, so he could use it for the graphics of our world.

Overall I felt I'd done well, made some amazing and powerful interviews, and I was really pleased with the how things went. Lukas promised to show me the results later this week. "And we'll do some more, especially why all your leaders are here on Earth and not on your planet."

I laughed at that and promised.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next morning I was woken at five o'clock and asked to come to the houses. I woke Ryuta and told him to go wake up Roman and Drake and tell them it was an emergency, then called Quinn and told him to go pick them up, and went to take a quick shower to wake up myself.

I walked into Meheka's living room and sat at the table set up for the meeting only minutes before Drake and Roman entered, and told my people we'd dispense with the formalities. I turned to Ihmen. "What happened?"

"Pavel and Boruck have been exposed as being Atrians as well, although their detection has been better received. Since Pavel met Kurke and Deyne on once a week – the connection was easy one to make – we knew it would be. But the schematics, technology and programs that Pavel has for the Keper III is so advanced, there is no question that it's _our_ technology. Naturally once Pavel had been found out, Boruck was confronted as well, but he confessed to being Atrian – not withholding the true nature of his intentions to the Russian Federation authorities. But considering they were both already contributing with the Roscosmos scientists regarding development of the Russian Federation_ Kepler III program_ – in collaboration, advancing their research, the scientists spoke up for them. Yes, Pavel and Boruck's are being held, however they are being granted asylum in order to continue their work under secure conditions with restricted movements. The Russians seem to want our technology."

"But have the American authorities been informed?" I asked.

"Yes, they know," Ihmen said. "Some of the scientists Pavel and Boruck work with in Russia were, of course, communicated with their friends in the scientific communities around the globe about Pavel's and Boruck's innovations – and they _have_ mentioned that it is Atrian technology – so, _yes_, it's known. It's causing quite a commotion, especially since we've been sharing our technology with the Russians and not here in America, and they are asking why is that. Many scientists are blaming the restriction of information and technology on the strained relations between the U.S. government and the Sector. The problem is that Homeland Security is now concerned about how _four_ Atrians have not only evaded internment in the Sector, but have managed to fly to Russia and why they have gained asylum."

"And if there are more Atrians living outside the U.S.," Jerdon said, and I nodded, of course there were, six at our factories in Mexico, two in South Africa and I was pushing to send people there.

"The Russians want to talk to our leader. The initial suspicions were that they were Trags," Ian stated. "But that has been denied."

"Kerhone is working out of the University of Arkansas at Little Rock under the assumed name, Chris Weaver – a falsified identity!" Ihmen said, voicing her concern for her mate, Kerhone. "And he was Pavel's partner on the Kepler III project; and Agynee Holmes developed the computer programs for both Boruck and Kerhone's work on Neptune's Messapus and Halesus observatories and the relays… as well as Pavel's and Kerhone's projects – it won' take much to make the connections."

"Kerhone and Agynee haven't been discovered yet," Ian stated.

"_Yet_," Ihmen said. "His work with NASA is still active – as are all the other Atrians currently working in the American science sectors. But for how long before people get suspicious and start connecting the dots?"

"Not only that, but now we have to be concerned about Eljida," Jerdon said. "Since Kurke and Deyne said they'd been living in Eljida, the U.S. will start looking for it again."

"So, I'll go to Elijda," I stated, avoiding Drake's eye. He'd want to go, and I'd promised, but this could be a dangerous trip if we were compromised. "I can assure the residents that they are safe."

"Do we slow down the expansion project?" Patrik asked.

I shook my head. "No, we forge ahead and get as much done as we can." Roman looked at me and I sighed. "I told you that we were building Negea and expanding Eljida and Ukænos," I reminded him, and he nodded. "We've been taking crates and building supplies into the bayou every night and fitting them underwater, to expand the living areas."

"If we have time, and can get enough of the work done, the expansion will allow an escape for some of the families here at the houses," Patrik said. "So far we've been lucky, and careful. But if Homeland Security begins the search again, we'll have to tighten security around the houses."

"What of our other projects?" I asked.

"Kreiger is having better luck in South Africa," Jhark stated, moving on. "Construction on the transparent aluminum plant is complete and the refitting specifications needed for the production of our clear polymer-aluminum begins next week."

Already there was talk of starting an eridralny foundry in Mexico through ATriErgii, a subsidiary of ATriSolutions, to produce a material we used to make conductive wiring. Meheka was skeptical. "Yes, we need the material, especially if we gain control of the ARDhet, but I'm worried about the deception – they are national neighbors and they have a mutual extradition treaty with the U.S. Let's not be hasty."

"Except that the personnel that set up our factories were human employees that supervised production – not Atrian – they've simply followed the blueprints we designed and reported back to our CEOs," Deon pointed out. "That was where our undertaking in Russia soured."

"And none of our businesses produce anything designed for military applications. We have a president of good relations and commerce in Mexico to prove our intentions," Patrik stated. "I say we go forward with the plans."

"Make it happen, Patrik," I said. "We go forward with the foundry now; we already have a site and everything is in place." I turned to Ian "Now, in regard to The Russian Federation's request to meet with me, set up a teleconference on a secured connection with the Russian authorities," I insisted.

"We can use one of our companies boardrooms," Jhark suggested.

"Mahureen—" Drake started to say but I'd made up my mind.

The others agreed, we needed to contact them and soon, but there was mixed feelings about it being me. "Sloddani, please. Honored mothers, honored fathers, _I_ am your Iksen, and you've prepared me my whole life for this. It is time. We've been discovered, and I have to come out of the shadows and be what I am – what I've always been. It's time," I said and although there was opposition, I put my foot down. "_**No**_. Roman _and____I _will address the President of The Russian Federation . Set it up, Ihmen, but do it quickly. If I have to leave school, text me and I'll come back – this has to happen, for our people."

There was more discussion – heated at times – but I would not back down. "I know this," I stated against Ian's protest. "_WE've_ known this time would come. It _has_ come. It's time."

Patrik and Roman nodded. Drake looked furious. Meheka looked ready to cry. "It will be arranged," Ihmen said. "For now I'll act as your Secretary of State and set up a conference."

Drake pulled me aside before we left to go to school. "I want to go with you to Eljida," he said.

I nodded. I knew what it meant to him – he was going to be disappointed. "Okay. But let me make the arrangements first." I turned to Ian and my Avizitan Ochrokaje, Byrne. "Drake will be escorting me when I go to Eljida and Negea – and he will not be detained by the restrictions."

Byrne snapped to attention at my tone, one I rarely used. "Yes, Iksen. We will be ready to escort you and your miyutianek to the gate."

"We will go this weekend," I said firmly to broke no argument, and Byrne nodded.

Once in the car, Drake turned to me. "Miyutianek?" he asked as I backed out onto the street.

Well considering everything said this morning _that _was not what I'd expected for him to ask first. "Aren't you?" I asked, wondering why he was surprised. "I mean, we never said we were exclusive – but I'd assumed we were." Weren't we?

Roman smirked at Drake from the back seat. Drake had a contemplative look, but I couldn't figure out what he must be thinking; his emotional state was too calm. "As my miyutianek, you'd be granted the same exemption to the rules that I have – you would be able to leave Eljida with me – the same for Ukænos and Negea. So you get what you wanted."

"Not exactly," he said and brought up the teleconference; he objected my doing it – I insisted that it had to be me, they were my people being detained. Roman sided with Drake, naturally.

"I'm the Iksen – they are my men – it's _my_ responsibility," I told him.

"No. You'll be found out," Drake snapped.

"The Russian Federation wants answers – they want to meet our leader – that's me! We're about to be discovered anyway or haven't you been paying attention," I told Drake. "They've discovered the transmission, my people were discovered on foreign soil and they are being detained by the Russian government."

"Yes, I know, but although the Indians said it's not a natural transmission, they can't confirm the source precisely – just the general direction from which it originated," Drake stated. "This – you putting your face out there – is suicide. Can't Roman do it? He's our Iksen – Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil, Abour Atedi, remember? And thanks to you, the humans know that already."

"Yeah, I'll do it," Roman stated. "That way you aren't compromised."

"It depends what time she can set it up," I told him. "Russia is nine hours ahead of us – nine in the morning there is midnight here, so unless they set the conference after three o'clock their time, I might not be able to get you out of the Sector."

Nope they didn't like that answer much. Not exactly the best drive to school I've had.

I admit I was distracted all day.

Lukas pulled me aside at lunch and told me he'd heard about Pavel's and Boruck's exposure in Russia. "They're not the two you told me about – so how many people do you have abroad?"

If he knew about this, there was no way the government didn't – so why wasn't Homeland Security banging on our doors? "Several, but not doing anything untoward – except they pretended to be human. Oh, this is a mess." If wasn't concerned enough before I was now.

"So do we do another interview?" he asked, and I smiled. Thanks to Ihmen I had all the information. "Yes, the sooner the better. Maybe tonight and or this weekend, if you've the time."

"Great, I'll call you," he said and walked off.

I looked up and saw Gloria Garcia standing in the corridor. Great. Judging by her look, she'd been watching us. I did not need her meddling. I turned away before she could call my name and ran into Emery.

She asked me how things were. "Lukas said that two Atrians more were discovered in The Russian Federation, something about them working with the Roscosmos – giving them Atrian technology?"

"Yes – on both accounts," I admitted. "They were working with the Roscosmos on aerospace technology and were discovered. So, now, we're in damage control."

"So that means…" she lowered her voice even more, "Will you be found out?"

"We _have_ been found out," I told her. "It's a mess, Emery. I have to make contact with the Russian Federation authorities, possibly the Russian president. And with our people setting up other businesses in other countries, it makes things very complicated." I gave her a quick synopsis of what we were doing and why.

"To fix your ship?" she asked, and I knew she didn't like that – she hoped we'd stay and live here, not that we could.

We ended up alone at a table in the corner, still discussing what happened in Russia. "My people were not trying to steal Russian technology – they were _giving it – _advanced technology. All we cared about was the shared data that would be available. That is why they weren't being deported back to America."

She agreed, trying to reassure me. That didn't alleviate my apprehension about what the American authorities would do and when. What were they waiting for? Conformation of our complicity?

Lukas and I met up briefly after school so I could record a short clip of our intent and comment on the situation in The Russian Federation and why my people were there. His mother texted him wanting to know why he was late, so I drove him to The Bug and we recorded more on the matter outside in a quiet corner of the alley before his mother texted him again and he had to go in.

That evening, Loraine showed me a clip from Lukas' blog. It was Emery, giving an impassioned speech that Atrians were not terrorists. Like any society, there are fringe extremists (like the Red Hawks, the KKK and local gangs in human society), but most of us – Atrians – we were good people, wanting to co-exist. She mentioned a few of the times that Roman and Drake stopped the Trags from harming humans, and that she was proud to call them her friends. It was a good speech. There was one of my interviews, which dealt with my concerns regarding situation on the Atrian-human relations, how Atrians simply wanted to co-exist and were willing to share our scientific technology with the humans, and my regret that so many of the human governmental leaders were not willing to meet with the Hwatab and come to any amicable solutions.

It was an amazing piece, but carefully and magnificently edited not to expose who I was yet; his manipulation only gave my human name before delving into the comments, statements and my answers to his questions. Later, when I did come forward it could not be misconstrued that I was actually denying being Atrian or Iksen of my people in the piece, only that it wasn't actually stated outright. Possibly.

Drake would be furious, but I thought my Hwatab and elders would be all right with it.

I'd have to wait to hear from Drake the next day to see what he thought of Emery's speech and my interview.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke up the next day at five and dressed in moss green shirt and khaki pants, and pulled on a lightweight, loosely knit black tritajie that could be pulled up to conceal my hair. I hoped that Drake would dress casually as well. He'd assured me that he would, but he'd asked me to meet him on the side street where he'd often asked me to pull over to kiss me. I wondered why, but as I pulled off the hwy, I saw him waiting for me.

I drove to Ebbingson Road, both of us sipping on the green drinks I'd snagged from the fridge, and pulled off road. One of my men opened my door and as Drake and I walked away, he drove off in my car. If Drake thought it odd, he didn't comment. When we reached the 'trail only an Atrian can see' Drake turned to me in surprise. "Aprowisko?"

I nodded and followed the path of tiny, low-growing bioluminescent 'fern-like moss' that grew on Atria. "We have to spray the path frequently with nutrients so they will grow. They like the moisture, but the soil isn't quite right – that's why they can't spread," I said when he squatted down and ran his finger through the plants. He wiped his finger as he stood up and I urged him, unnecessarily, to keep up. He was actually eager to get there; I wasn't. But then I'd been to Elijida before – this would be his first time. I knew he'd be disappointed; the Eljida of his imaginings was far better than the reality of the place.

At the bait shop, I opened the ice cooler and pulled out three lunvak sticks, then broke them and let the flares burn, one on each fire ring. I sat down to wait. I never wait long since Jesytur knows when to expect me and the soft put of his boat could be heard almost immediately.

The boatmen greeted me and we left. I sat in the middle of the boat even though I knew that I was safe from the alligators that loomed in the water. I never liked the ride to the gate; but Drake was enthralled with the plants and wildlife. When we reached sinkhole where Eljida was built, I pointed the series of fake trees: the air ducts, solar conductors and exhaust vents, camouflaged so well to look like the plants and trees around us humans couldn't distinguish them for what they were. Jesytur took us to the gate and the thick vegetation was swept aside to reveal the platform. "Now, we go down," I told Drake, climbing into the submersible.

When Drake and I finally finished our tour of the new additions, and I addressed the elders of Eljida, we were returned to the submersible and Jesytur took us to Negea. Negea was smaller, but the 'cabins' were actually reinforced-waterproofed crates and mobile homes stacked upon and next to each other, rather than the scavenged conglomeration of building materials that Eljida was. However the living spaces in both Eljida and Negea were set in groupings of segregated rooms with multiple occupants around common rooms, with shared kitchens and eating areas; much like the houses or apartments were set up, only without the park and windows.

When we returned to the surface, I could sense Drake's somber, contemplative mood. "Not what you expected?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "And I thought the Sector was bad."

"It's the same, just they can't see the sky, and outings are rare and granted as a privilege or reward," I said.

He shook his head. "We have our own pods, streets, places to run if we want, and climb… the kids can play…" he said. "That is like being on the ship – only, well, underwater. How do they stand it?"

"It's a choice," I said. "Live there or fend for yourself and hope you're not shot on sight. Many chose to live there. Options are few unless your ubludnak like me and some of my cousins." I decided to skip Ukænos and to go there tomorrow.

Back in town, Drake said he wanted some time to himself, so I called Lukas to see if he was available. He was at Emery's, and she invited me over. They were reviewing footage of the Sector for Emery's next interview at her kitchen table. "Any news on the transmissions?" Emery asked.

I looked at my water glass in hands and sighed. "No, thankfully, but that's not the biggest problem – we can't respond." I looked up. "Roman and I, we need the communications systems on the ARDhet to contact the fleet and make them stand down. Otherwise the war that the U.S. started on arrival day will resume and this time, humans don't have the resources to defend yourselves."

Lukas asked questions, as did Emery, and I answered them, detailing out my greatest fears to my friends. Lukas wanted to put it on tape, but I was concerned about having it broadcast so prematurely. We reached a compromise – the same one we had for my other interviews: he'd record them, but wait – his postings of my statements would be reactionary – if the government took action against the Atrians or the Sector, or as I feared, I was found out and arrested, _then_ he'd post my statements.

I gave my consent, and Lukas once again interviewed me.

"I just hope that if that happens that the people in the houses will be safe," I told them as Lukas lowered his camera. "It's the contingency plan. Everyone working in town, going to school or you know – out there, uses the apartment as their address. That way only the apartment will be raided. The houses, the hideouts in the bayou – they are protected that way. For now. But if the government goes digging, and they might, there is a connection, a trail."

"Your Atrian companies – them too?" Emery asked.

I shook my head and drank some water. "They have individual residences in the city. Apartments, but not linked to the apartment I'm in." I turned to Lukas. "We promised to make the broadcasts go viral within minutes of your publishing them. If anything happens and the government starts to suspect you, go to this warehouse." I wrote down the address. "It's a safe house of sorts. You'll be met and hidden. We will protect you and you'll have exclusives, I promise you."

"I'm not doing this for exclusives," Lukas stated. "I'm doing this to help you. Because I believe you, and I know you're not trying take over my planet or to annihilate us."

I looked at Emery. "One more thing, if I'm ever arrested, you and Julia should disappear for a while. Taylor too. They have activated ciper in their systems, like Lukas does. Grayson too, but he won't listen to me. Go to the warehouse and ask for Sephen or Rayne." I wrote their names down. "Tell them who you are – not that they won't know – but they will protect you." I thought about it; what if our worst case scenario happened? "I'll inform the scouts."

"Maureen…?"

I looked up at my friends. "I hope it won't come to that. But if your government finds out about the fleet before integration is signed and relations greatly improve, my fleet will suspect the worst." Lukas stated filming. "They will scan the planet, looking for us, and they will find us. They will try contacting us, and if they can't, they will send down airships – our version of your jets. If America attacks them, it will escalate to an all-out war. I'll do _anything_ to avoid that. I truly hope it never comes down to it though. I, Roman and I, we don't want war with humans; enough people have died already, we don't want more deaths – on either side. But as things stand, I can't communicate with my fleet and neither can Roman. I fear for the worst."

Lukas wanted to do another of the same statement. I took a long sip from my glass, then sat up straighter, looked directly at him and made a formal statement and detailed what I believed could happen.

One of many we recorded.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Apparently the Russian Federation authorities didn't want to wait until the end of their day. We'd wanted to include Roman, but I was called at twenty minutes after ten that night to dress appropriately and be ready to drive to Baton Rouge. We arrived in the boardroom at midnight.

Even though I'd wet the side of my face and explained that my markings were light, the Russian Federation representative requested that our technician get a close up of the side of my face, neck and upper chest to show him my markings to prove I was Atrian. Thankfully I had Ihmen, Meheka and Jerdon sitting with me; their markings are more pronounced than mine. I apologized for my people's imposture regarding their species. "Our purpose in Russia was never espionage," I assured him, and he chuffed a fake laugh, saying that spies didn't give away technology – they stole it – he just didn't understand why we chose to be secretive.

I tried to reassure him we were just afraid of censure and how we'd be received, and that we tried every way to abide by their laws and regulations for building the foundry.

He admitted that the paperwork was all properly filed. "But you _are_ aliens, and your people came here under false pretenses," he said.

"Yes, we are aliens, we are not human – that is where we deceived you. I did not know if the people of the Russian Federation would be accepting of our technology and our need to procure these metals made us chance the risks we took."

"And why have you come to Mother Russia to make your metal? Why not produce it there in America?" he asked. Again.

"The people of America are still adverse to us, Atrians, and we deal with their animosity every day. Most of my people are still kept in a concentration camp – I didn't know any other way to go about this or if you'd be antagonistic as well or receptive, and I was afraid to take the chance if you were inimical. If we had approached you openly, it would have caused a huge incident here – this still might. The American government has not responded to your discovery. My first priority is the safety and welfare of my people, all my people."

Oh gads, I was getting nowhere. "We simply wished to share our technology with humans in a mutually beneficial way, but so far, Americans are distrustful of anything Atrian. We feared Russians might be the same. I had no idea how you'd respond."

Then suddenly he said, "No, we want your technology; you are right about that. This metal, we want to know more about it and what its properties are."

"I can send you the data on it if you want," I assured him.

"Good, you come to Russia and we will talk," he said.

I was flabbergasted. "Come to Russia."

"Yes, as you say, you are the sovereign leader of your people; you come here, a formal state visit, and we will discuss our exchanging of Atrian technologies and the building of your foundry on Russian soil."

"I will see what I can do," I said. "How do I contact you?"

"Contact my office," he said.

Getting my people out of the U.S. had been challenging, especially obtaining passports, but he knew I was Atrian – I couldn't arrive in Russia on an American passport, could I? "And if I do not have an American passport?"

"We will address that when you arrive," he stated and disconnected the call.

I turned to my Ikseyan. "Now what? Make up an Atrian passport?"

"Why not," Jerdon said, thoughtfully. "All it needs is your information and images of you... I can use holographic imaging. I suggest two, one with your marking showing, glowing perhaps – those are as individual as our fingerprints… Fingerprints. Maybe your thumb and index finger – or the fingers of your right hand. I can use kwandon symbols to make it formal – in fact we can use both Sondiv and English writing so humans can read it… I'll make up a design."

I could see what he meant, make our own version. "Yes, do and quickly – one for each Ikseyan, Loriane, Amilee and Quinn. And Byrne, she's my Avizitan Ochrokaje. All key people, and if we can, Roman, Drake and Sophia as well. We can take our pictures for the image tonight."

"Mahureen, they are young," Meheka said.

"They are osloda drozaldis. Loraine and Amilee are – have been my Aviasstenlo for years; Quinn – my Adreka as well as you and Ian and Patrik – but he knows their laws. Well, American laws. I'll have him brush up on Russian law if we need to. With his endemic memory he should be able to learn it quickly." I hoped. "If I go to Russia, I should have a small contingent of people with me. And Ihmen, you and Jhark should come," I said.

Meheka opposed the idea, but I held firm. "Ihmen's beauty and knowledge of the comings and goings will be invaluable – she can be one of my advisors, they need not know she's the heir apparent of the Dævas tribe. Oh, and from now on, equate each Iksen to a president – each tribe as people of a country not just a territory. Roman and I will be called Abour Atedi and Amwur Atedi, the Atriarchs of our nations when out among the humans – identify us as the sovereign rulers. When the translators were choosing the most approximate English word for some of ours, they chose wrong. Literal is not always the better – sometimes you have to choose figuratively."

"But to change it now," Ihmen said. "We can't do this without the consent of the Itrejivil Ikseyan."

"Let me deal with that. I can discuss it with Drake and Roman, even record a message on the uhluh," suggesting using a small hologram device that we use to record messages. "I've read the term 'tribal society' to refer to societies organized largely on the basis of social familial, descent groups, which is why the word was chosen, but the peoples who identify themselves as a tribal society are looked down upon as primitive and savage. We have to correct that misconception; we are an advanced society, that our tribes, while based on social familial, descent groups, are each a sophisticated society of states and providences back home, that the Tgorasad and Itrejivil are nations of united countries. That the countries banded together and unified: the empires of the Tgorasad in the north and the Itrejivil of the south."

Meheka nodded. "I agree, I can see that is where Nox made his mistake; but it will be difficult to fix that misconception."

"I'll talk to Lukas and have him post something on his blog." Maybe I could have Sophia give the interview, or Maia if she would.


	28. Chapter 28

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 27 ("The Huntress Comes Without Mercy")

My Monday Hwatab included Roman, Drake and Sophia. I was surprised to see her, but pleased as well. So far we still hadn't set date for me to fly to Russia, however, Jerdon had made all my Ikseyan and several key people a very nice booklet type identification to use as Atrian passports. He'd taken Roman's, Drake's and Sophia's images this morning and was currently having one made for each of them.

I knew Sophia knew what was happening, but I wasn't sure if she knew all the details, so I had my Ikseyan give her a brief but thorough review. She listened raptly as Ihmen and Patrik made their reports. "But thanks to the Trags, they've known that there are Atrians living outside the Sector," Sophia stated when they were done.

"Previous to this incident, the only Atrians the government knew about were the Trags," I replied. "So far they don't know about our companies, our residences, or our people working in the American science sectors – but _now_ they _are_ aware that we have been sharing our technology with Russia, and that four of our scientists are _in_ Russia _and_ they are not being extradited back."

"Not that they did anything about the Trags – they left it to us to deal with them," Drake stated.

"There was more to it than that," Ian pointed out. "Plausible deniability. The Trags fueled the humans suspicions about us – proved that we were the terrorists the government says we are – thus validating the continued need for the Sector and your internment. Their other option was to either assimilate us into the American system – which won't happen – or grant us the rights of a governed people and declared that the ground the Sector sits on is ours – an Atrian diplomatic, sovereign microstate."

"Not many will stay there," Roman pointed out.

"You forget that we number in the billions?" Patrik asked. "Well, once we begin the relocation protocols."

"We'd face persecution wherever we move," Ian said. "It's best we press forward toward relocation."

"But if it's known by the public that we are contributing in a positive way, public opinion can be swayed," Sophia stated, almost sounding like her father.

"But so far they are only listening to Gloria Garcia and the Red Hawks," Roman stated.

"So, talk to the press! Roman, tell them – like dad used to – make them see," she said. "Lukas has posted things on his blog for us – ask him."

He shook his head. "I know that you allowed Lukas to film you. I saw it," she said, then appealed to the others to do more.

I tried to tell her that I'd made several such recordings, but that Lukas hadn't posted them on his blog yet. "I saw one – you and Emery – but we could do more, maybe even TV interviews, feeds," she said, then appealed to the others to do more. "Why are you reluctant to come out?" she asked, and we tried to tell her. Boy she was just like her father, too trusting and naïve when it came to the U.S. government.

Even on the ride to school, she tried to get me to come out to the press.

We drove through the gate into the parking lot; it was much the same, every day we drove through protestors and occasionally news reporters gathered along the fence that encircled the school ground entrances. "You have to ask why? Can't you see why? Ever since the integration program, the senior and juniors who drive to school have to pass _them!_" I told Sophia as I indicated the mass of people holding signs and shouting at us, the reporters standing around with their camera men and auxiliary vans. "Just as the SEU bus does every morning. You'd think they'd had enough by now, but no, it persists. It's been months, and it still the same as it was on your first day. Nothing's changed."

"There aren't as many," she pointed out.

I let the matter drop. However, Sophia excused herself once we were inside.

She arrived late to class and had a smug look on her face. I shook it off.

As I was exchanging my books at break, I saw one of the interviews I'd given Lukas on the news feed. I watched it in shock, then my horror faded as I realized he'd edited the piece, mixing my statements with Julia's and his comments, into a cohesive piece that significantly altered any part of the interview that could implicate me as being Atrian. It was actually well done; even if it seemed that Lukas and Julia knew a lot about our medical and scientific advancements and our space technology. Lukas even filmed his and Julia's part in Emery's kitchen so it looked as if we'd actually did the interview together. I breathed much easier.

But as I turned to leave, Gloria Garcia approached me and asked that I come to her office. I went reluctantly, smiling at Sophia and mouthing, 'It'll be all right.' But I saw Sophia turn and walk determinedly in the other direction.

Once seated in her office, Gloria addressed me forthrightly. "You're an Atrian."

I exhaled, not realizing I'd held my breath, and then waited.

"Don't deny it, Miss Stone, I've been watching you very closely, and you've an interesting relationship with Roman and Drake. You're involved in nearly everything going on with the Atrians and don't think it escaped my notice your involvement creating the Sawinzenia feast as a means to gain access to the Sector. In fact, you've been _in_ the Sector quite a few times, and you've met with the Hwatab."

I listened to her patiently, "…the crates, the companies that frequently donate to the people of the Sector, how close you are with them…? Do you deny it?"

I looked at her, not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to become her Integration Program poster child. Over fifteen hundred people's lives were at stake, not to mention the trouble it could cause the sixteen hundred plus people in the Sector.

"Why won't you trust me? I've only the best interests of your people in mind," she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Ten years. It's been years, and you're nowhere near getting integration signed. Oh, you've gained ground this year – _but__ only_ because of Roman and Drake – because of their friendship with Emery, Julia, Erik and myself. What makes you think we trust you? That we trust any promise made by your government? I know that you want integration success stories – but that would backfire into a resurgence of the hunts Atrians had to endure for two years. Two years! And you want Roman and Drake to confide in you? You want me to? I don't – you wouldn't keep our secrets – you'd expose us."

"What secret – that you and your cousins are Atrian? That your guardians are likely Atrians also – that Eljida is real? I have not said _anything_ to my associates in Washington, about you. But they _are_ going to figure it out – if they haven't already," Gloria stated. "You all have the same address; we've enrolled twelve new students this year, and you all live in the same apartment complex. Several of you, your parents or guardians work the same companies in town. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"How long have you been working on integration, Gloria? – _actively_ working on it?" I asked her, but before she said anything I added, "Jonathan is five, isn't he?" She gaped at me, "So I'm guessing you've been on this for… six to seven years? Long enough for you to seduce our leader, Nox, and have his kid, am I right?" I asked and watched for her any indication I was right. I wasn't disappointed. "I thought so. All these years you've been trying to push integration forward – with little success. Because _your_ government doesn't want integration – they want to dispose of us – and they couldn't simply bury us in some secret underground military establishment. And I believe that they mean to annihilate us – annihilation of _all_ Atrians – they just want the excuse."

Suddenly a woman opened the door. "Sorry, Miss Garcia, but you'll want to see this." She turned on the news feed. It showed Sophia, in front of the school, giving a press conference, several microphones thrust out toward her. Shit.

But she looked cool, confident, assured. She spoke well, about the areas in science that Atians could contribute to mankind, areas already benefitting by Atrian technology. I wanted to scream. She was divulging too much, not giving specific names to the companies, but definitely exposing more than she should. I realized now why she'd been late to class. She was or had offered herself to the reporters, innocently – or not so – shrewdly telling people we want peace and we were willing to cooperate to get it.

"We will talk about this later," Gloria said, rising quickly and exiting her office.

I got a slip from the school secretary and went to class, hoping that Gloria could do damage control over this catastrophe. I entered Biology late and as Mr. Delgado looked over my note, I looked pointedly at Roman and mouthed, 'We've trouble.'

Roman looked at me quizzically, but Drake nodded as I sat down.

I told them about Sophia's interview after class, and they both ran off to find her. I told Justin what happened. "Just in case, tell the points to keep close to their marks," I whispered to him in Sondiv. "I'm not sure why I expect trouble, but I do."

He nodded, saying, "I understand, Iksen," and whipped out his phone. However, he didn't leave my side. Literally, if I swayed even slightly, my arm touched his.

Gloria stopped me on my way to PE, and led me back to her office. I sighed heavily and did as bid – Justin following cautiously a few feet behind us. What else could I do?

But no sooner than I'd sat down facing Gloria, than a man in military fatigues entered the office and demanded that the school be on lock down. He and Miss Garcia argued, but he forced his way to her desk and pressed the button.

Immediately the storm security blinds started coming down.

Principal Weston appeared on the holographic announcement feed, telling every student go to the auditorium in an orderly manner for our own safety.

I followed Miss Garcia, hoping for the best, expecting the worst. I saw Justin in the corridor and stopped him. "Find Loraine and get her out of this," I said.

"Aviasstenlo's stroczony panya ahbua rdhai," he informed me in formal warrior mode that she had been or was being extracted.

As I neared the auditorium, I saw that Drake, Roman and Sophia were already being singled out by the military. "Go. It's happening," I told Justin. "Loraine is your primary target. Keep her safe, and tell Ian we are red. Then get her to her destination – help her make contact."

He nodded and pulled back, blending in with the confusion. He knew as well as I did Drake would protect me.

"You, Atrians, over here," a soldier with a machine gun ordered, pointing it at Lynne and Corben. They were pushed into a line along the wall with Drake, Roman and Sophia as another solider dragged Teri, who was struggling to free herself, forward by the arm.

Emery was demanding loudly, "What have they done? Why are you doing this?" but no one was listening to her as a soldier and SEU guard held her forcefully by the arms, making her back up toward the auditorium doors.

Gloria tied to stop them, but she was man-handled aside. "This is now a national security situation," a short, stalky solider holding a machine gun told her as Durren was being hauled forward, toward us.

Taking a deep breath – I stepped forward and stood beside Roman. "Maureen, what are you doing?" Drake demanded angrily.

"What I have to so I am where I have to be," I said in Sondiv. I looked at the solider staring me down. "I'm Atrian. Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, Amwur Atedi of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep and protector of the people."

The solider, Dicks by the name stitched on his uniform jacket, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to where another stood. He told the other solider he called Wolden, that I claimed to be Atrian, so Wolden threw water in my face, and judging by his expression, my markings were glowing a bright blue. "I have her. Find the others," Wolden ordered as he pinned me to the wall with one arm, his gun pointed at me. I could hear Drake behind me, obviously struggling to help me as he yelled at them to leave me alone. But the soldiers shouted at him to get in line, and I knew they were fighting to restrain him.

Gareth, Mason and Arnund stepped forward and announced that they were Atrian, too. I knew that they were supposed to do it, but I felt afraid for my strazhic ochrikujen. However, I knew that they were to be wherever the humans sent me; I hoped fervently it would be the Sector.

As Wolden cuffed me, I looked over my shoulder. Both Drake and Roman, now both handcuffed, looked furious. It couldn't be helped, this was the contingency plan. This was exactly what I was to do if this situation happened.

Teri, Gareth, Mason and Arnund were handcuffed as well, and the soldiers escorted all of us out of the school, five men surrounding Drake and three around Roman. I wished I could tell Drake to relax, that things would be all right, but he'd know as well as I did that I'd be lying.

However once we were outside, it became quickly evident that I was not going to be escorted to the SEU bus – but rather to a military vehicle. Drake, Mason and Arnund struggled against their captors, Drake yelling for them to let me go, to no avail. All it got him was a fist to the face, a punch in the gut and a rifle butt on the leg to make him comply as I was shoved to the military car.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I didn't struggle. Not that it would do much good. I didn't speak much either, except to tell them my name and that I was a sovereign ruler of my people. The officers didn't change in their conduct toward me at all, not that I expected them to. I was taken through a military blockade to a temporary military encampment of jeeps, trucks and tents just outside of town, not that I had much time to look around, but I knew exactly what it meant – Edendale was being locked down – i.e.: martial law was being enforced.

As I was forced into the back of a truck with ten heavily armed soldiers, I momentarily feared for my human friends. I'd warned Emery and Lukas to this possibility, told them that if this happened to get to Ebbingson Road and go to the bait shop and ask the warrior who confronts them for asylum and safe passage to Jhina. I'd even told them how to find the old bait shop in the bayou that no trail or road went to – he'd need a jon boat or canoe to get there. Funny thing, Lukas knew about the old abandoned bait and tackle shop with a dock. Apparently one of his hobbies included birding. Go figure.

As the truck began to move, I thought of Julia and Taylor and hoped that they'd be safe. Sure I'd impressed upon both Lukas and Emery that they'd be in danger – especially Julia considering that Miss Benton and her crony, Mr. Burk, knew she had activated ciper in her system. Oh, please, Lukas believe me, I mentally pleaded as I was jostled around on the wood bench in the truck. He had the taped statements, many of them, hours of footage actually of my predictions of what could happen, statements of our intents, interviews… So far our predictions were spot on, well so far. Would he use them now?

I saw another truck pull up behind us and wondered if it carried more armed men. It didn't make me feel important or afraid. The soldier on my left saw me trying to look between the flaps and signaled another, telling him to secure them. I scoffed quietly to myself: I was unarmed, dressed for school, not combat, in 2" ankle boots – hardly a threat. But if my destination was a secret, that didn't bode well. We'd assumed I'd be taken to the nearest military base if not to the Sector.

I closed my eyes for a moment; I could still feel Drake's rage, literally pulsating at me from the distance. Anger. Pain – possibly from his leg or head, but definitely throbbing pain and concern. At least he was alive and fighting, I thought with smug satisfaction.

We drove for a long time, long enough for my bum to feel numb – that was not a good sign. Although in reality, the wood bench was horribly uncomfortable and the truck didn't seem to have decent shock absorbers, plus with my hands cuffed, making it hard to stay on the seat on the dips and sharper turns. So the drive could have been shorter than it seemed, and of course, I had no idea how fast we traveled. It hadn't seemed that we were moving all that fast.

We ended up in a military base in front of what looked like a series of prefabricated portable buildings with low windows, and although I offered no resistance, I was roughly hauled inside, passed through a guarded entrance and escorted to a small room with a chair. The solider left and locked the door. The solider stared at me though the small window of wire-reinforced glass in the door, then disappeared.

I waited. There was no point worrying; what would happen would. But so far, this seemed like a plot twist in a TV show. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of Drake, feeling a sense of calm at the frustration I could feel from him. He wasn't close, but I turned to face in his direction.

I didn't wait long, I think, but I felt as if I'd been interrupted when I heard the sound of the keys in the lock. I opened my eyes. I'd been imagining Drake in his pod, pacing, wanting to know where I was and if I was okay.

Before long two people in suits, a woman and a man, entered the room along with a high ranking officer, judging by the ribbons and two stars insignia on his uniform, and two armed guards in camouflage fatigues. I wondered if they were Army or Marines.

The woman and the man sat in the seats opposite me at the table, but the officer remained standing. "I am Regina Jackson; I'm the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. I've been sent here to determine who or what you represent and what your attentions are." The officer's name patch read, _Helmsley_, and I'd heard one of the men at the door call him Major General.

"I am Mahureen, Daughter of Nahreen, granddaughter of Nededa. I am Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan, Amwur Atedi of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep and protector of the people – that is who I represent," I replied evenly.

"We know who you are, Maureen Stone," Ms. Jackson said in a condescending manner as if addressing a minor. "You are a Trag pretender – and a terrorist."

I looked the woman in the eye. "I am a sovereign leader of my people – not a Trag, nor am I a pretender or a terrorist."

"You are an unmarked Atrian, living outside the Sector and pretended to be a human student at Marshal High School," Ms. Jackson said.

"I _am_ a student at Marshal High School. I registered properly and was accepted to the institution to continue my education," I replied. "I never claimed to be human."

"Yet you never claimed to be Atrian either. You enrolled under false pretenses – pretending to be human," Ms. Jackson said.

"Nothing in my file is a lie," I said with a shake of my head. There wasn't.

"Under race it says Caucasian," Ms. Jackson stated.

Okay, that was a lie. "The clerk checked that box," I informed her. "Her misunderstanding – we'd left it blank, for obvious reasons as none of the options on the form applied. But that is not the reason you're here interrogating me, is it?"

"I have been sent by the authority of the president to determine what is your purpose in coming here?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"That would be easier to answer if you'd be more specific. Here, wherever this is? – I don't know – to answer questions, I presume. Or do you mean _here_ as in your planet? – We never intended on coming here," I said, and she scowled at me. "We were curious about you, yes, but our leader Nox, gave the orders to leave this system. However, certain events on the ADRhet caused us to crash here."

"I don't believe you," Ms. Jackson stated.

I shrugged. "It's the truth, or haven't you seen our ship jackknifed in the ground near Edendale?" I could see in her eyes she'd seen the ship. "Or ask Roman or any of his Hwatab – you hold them prisoner in your concentration camp."

The man looked at Ms. Jackson, apparently wanting to comment as she made flicks of her finger on her Galaxy 240lite. He looked at me. "Why did you send your people to Russia?" the man asked.

"Pavel was sharing our technology with the Roscosmos scientists – Aerospace and Astrophysical specs and data; with the purpose of building an aerospace observatory using Atrian technology," I told them.

"For what purpose?" the man asked.

Really? "It's a huge multisystem telescope with sonar and spectral scanning arrays, much like your TESS and the Kepler II systems combined, but far more advanced," I stated.

"So you can do what exactly?" the man asked.

"To search for other planets that might support life, in hope of finding another planet with a viable atmosphere – same as your astrophysicists hope to achieve," I replied. "We have a vested interest in discovering new worlds."

For some reason neither Ms. Jackson nor the man believed me, and we went in circles on that subject. Finally she asked, "And the other three, what was their business in Russia?"

So she knew about them. "Paul Boruck is Pavel's partner on the scanning and relay systems for a space-based terrestrial planet finder, it can reliably read oxygen, ozone and methane levels in planetary atmospheres," I said, then explained what I knew of the system not caring if she understood the technical aspects or not. I could tell she didn't by the questions she asked, but the technical level of my responses would have made Kerhone proud. Yes, I'd paid attention when he'd explained it to me.

It was Major General Helmsley who ended the dialogue by asking abruptly, "And the other two – Kurke Walker and Deyne Stone – what was their purpose?"

"To open a foundry for the production of tritan-stalunsile and duranium alloy," I stated, deciding to be frank. Besides it was all on the news by now. "They are two of the metals that make up the hull of our ships – a refractory composite tritan-stalunsile combined with a wide-temperature range duranium alloy surface with an insulation coat of a fine grain silica ceramic is the main shielding for our ship." Well the outer hull – we had a duel plate insulated hulls on our ships. "We hoped to recreate a close proximity to these substances, and Russia has the highest concentrations of the base minerals needed and the right temperatures to make them."

"You want to rebuild your ship?" the officer asked and was immediately cut off by the man in the suit, "So you can fire your weapons on us?"

"What weapons? The ARDhet is an exploration vessel, not a military craft. Besides carrying the leaders of my planet, there were scientists, technicians, builders, craftsmen and women – families, kids. Yes there was wywiado ochrokaje and strazhic ochrikujen onboard, but what president travels without their security? Or a sovereign leader of their people for that matter? But they were not a military force as you found out so easily on our arrival."

An hour or more later, it was hard to tell with no clock and no window, I was hauled out of the room. I was escorted to another building and put in small room with a narrow bed, sink and toilet and my hands were freed. This room felt like a cross between a prison and a psychiatric observation room; at least the toilet had a small wall for some semblance of privacy. Good thing I did my eliminations sitting down. The solider left and locked the door. He stared at me though the small window of wire-reinforced glass in the door, then disappeared.

I stood in the middle of the cell, my back to the door, facing the far wall, and thought of Drake, tried to envision him, to sense where he was. He was behind me, a little to my right. I turned until it seemed he was right in front of me, then opened my eyes. I had no idea if I was facing north or south. The scouts used 'clock orientation': behind you is six, ahead of you twelve, three was due right and nine on due left. The Sector was about between four-thirty and five, in my orientation. I mentally marked the spot on the wall, memorizing the scratch in the paint and how far it was from the door. The Sector. Drake. Hopefully Roman as well, not that I had any way of knowing for sure.

Completely parched, I tried the faucet at the sink, but it didn't have much water pressure; the water came out as barely a trickle. But the soap dispenser worked. I tried to wash my hands, but it took ages, and then I tried to drink as much water as I could, but I couldn't get enough to quench my thirst. Frustrated, I sat on the bed and closed my eyes.

When the door opened, another solider brought me a plastic bag containing two slices of brown bread, a tube of peanut butter, a small apple, cookie and some date bread roll and a square box of lemonade. I ate everything but the peanut butter because that was one of the foods we can't eat. I tried to eat the cookie and date bread but it was too salty for me. The lemonade was too sweet. I tried filling the box a few times with water, trying to assuage my thirst, but even with the faucet turned all the way, it took a long time to fill the small square box.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I was given the same food several days in a row: a plastic bag containing two slices of brown bread, a tube of peanut butter, a small apple, the salty date bread roll and a cookie (often with chocolate chips), and a square box of fruit punch, apple juice or lemonade. I tossed the peanut butter and cookie and ate the rest. I liked the fruit punch best. I managed to refill the box twice before the door opened again and they took my trash. Parker, the name on his jacket, would said, "Stay put and I won't have to hurt you," gruffly each time, then scowled at the uneaten cookie and tube of peanut butter. But he collected my trash, including the box, and left without saying anything. I don't know why they wouldn't let me keep the box.

At least I think it was several days judging by the fact that Ms. Jackson's and the man's clothes changed.

The interviews didn't go as well as the first ones: they kept asking the same questions: to know where we were hiding (and the only place I conceded to was the apartment on Mallow Crescent); what reason we had for creating tritan-stalunsile and duranium alloy and why we chose to build the factory in Russia; what other promises did we give the Russian scientists, and what treaties were signed with the Russian government. For some reason Ms Jackson and Mr. Scholz, that was her companion's name, was quite concerned regarding any agreements made with the Russian government.

I'd only had one conversation with the Russian representative. Yes, he'd invited me to Russia to meet with his superiors, to discuss the building of the plants and our technology. But now, obviously, I was unable to go and I couldn't tell him why. But Ihmen could. Had she? Or Ian – no Meheka – she'd do it, explain why I was unable to meet with them. Had the Russian representative I spoken to contacted the American president? Or some U.S. representative and ask why?

The next day I tried another tactic. "You're not President Wells, nor even Vice President Harden," I remarked. "So why should I negotiate with you at all?"

"Don't toy with me, I represent the president in this matter," Ms. Jackson stated with an inflated sense of authority. "I have his expressed authority to evaluate what danger you represent – this is not a negotiation."

Not a negotiation? Crap. "Which means that once again, the president is not going to speak for himself," I said with a smirk. Typical.

"I speak for the president of the United States," Ms. Jackson stated somewhat affronted.

"And I speak for my people, all the people of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep and have all the authority as a sovereign leader of my people," I stated. "So I'm going to ask you, when is your president going to come here and negotiate with us regarding our release and the return of our ship?"

"That is not going to happen," Mr. Scholtz stated assuredly.

"It may have to happen sooner than you realize," I said.

"Really?" he asked with derision, but Ms. Jackson's and the major general's faces became stony.

"Yes, really," I stated firmly. "You're holding my people prisoner – have been for too long. It's obvious we're not welcome here, so we should leave."

"You're in no position to make demands," Mr. Scholtz stated.

If he only knew.

This time the interrogation lasted longer. Or so it seemed. I know they were getting frustrated, but I didn't know what they were after, and wasn't going to divulge anything new, even if I did.

Afterwards I was locked up in my cell again. I wondered how close the fleet was or when they'd arrive.

No, I couldn't worry about that.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Drake. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he was contemplative, serious, determined. It reminded me of the day we took the float into the Sector to steal the Suvek. A warrior, so assured, taking command of the mission, outlining each person's objectives, figuring out contingencies and backup plans.

I could almost see him in my mind, black tank and his grey pants that matched his sleeveless grey hoodie, leaning over a table with Roman, planning my rescue. Not that he had any idea where I was.

Wishful thinking, I know, but a nice fantasy.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I was starting to feel hungrier, but the meager amount of food, apparently spaced in six hour intervals was hardly enough to satisfy me, not to mention I was so parched between meals I was now trying to drink from the tap with my hands. When the door opened, Arenas brought me another plastic bag containing the same food as before: two slices of bread, small apple, salty date bread roll and chocolate chip cookie, but no peanut butter. So far today I was given apple juice, then lemonade with the next two, and then fruit punch. Four. One day's worth of bread. Only the apple kept me from getting constipated.

Each mealtime I managed to fill the box once or twice with water, but when Arenas or Parker came to collect my trash, they took my box.

My meals were interspaced with interrogations that were going nowhere. I wanted to know if they'd spotted the fleet yet, but I was not going to ask. Not until they did.

"I assure you I have the full authority of the White House," Ms. Jackson said, this time in a navy suit with a white blouse and earrings. Her hair was still in a French twist, apparently the only hairstyle the woman knew how to do.

"Understand this, do not let the word tribe fool you, we are no primitive tribal beings, but represent an entire planet of a civilized and technologically advanced people. To my people, I am the equivalent of a sovereign ruler over several countries. Each tribe I represent is a country represented by their Iksen – their leader – at our council. You are a secretary to your president. When he is willing to speak to me, then you will have your answers."

"Don't get testy with me young lady. I can make it very difficult on you if you don't cooperate," Ms. Jackson said.

"And if you don't get President Wells down here to negotiate, I assure you, things will be utterly devastating for you and for all mankind," I told her, not for the first time.

"Is that why you have come to our planet? To try and take it over?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"The ARDhet _crashed here_," I stressed, wondering why they didn't understand that. "I'm sure that Nox, our late Abour Atedi, informed your President Obama of that fact. I know for certain that he'd met with President Bush once – _once."_ I remember seeing Nox on news cast with President Wells and Gloria once the last year, before it was announced that seven teenagers would be allowed to attend high school. "And now the survivors of the ship are imprisoned by _your _government in _your _concentration camp. All I want, all my Hwatab wants, is to dig our ship out, repair her and leave your planet."

Gads we were getting nowhere.

But she surprised me. "Give the girl a shower – she stinks," Ms. Jackson told Major General Helmsley.

I was dragged to a makeshift shower, told to strip and shoved into a three-sided cubicle to shower. I showered quickly, hating that I was being watched, and drank as much of the water as I could as I rinsed off.

Still, even though the water was cold, I felt better. I dried off and put on the T-shirt and scrubs I was given, hiding my Iksen key under the top, wondering what they did with my clothes. I only hoped that they didn't know that the 'pendant' I wore on the long chain was in fact my Iksen key – but you had to be printed for my key to open once it was locked, and I always kept mine locked.

Back on my bunk I thought of Drake. He was frustrated. There was an edge of fear, urgency, a hurried, anxious anticipation of something bad that made my hearts race as if he were trying to get away from something or someone. I felt myself pleading silently for him to run, to hurry, as if he were running.

I felt a sharp sting, a stabbing pain I couldn't place, only sense. I sat in the room, not at all cognizant of the time, but somehow knowing it was dark outside. I stayed with him, forcing the connection to remain open as Drake, his flight reflux on full, dealt with whatever he was doing.

I wondered what he'd done, where he was.

It was in the same direction he usually was, maybe a bit more along the wall… by the seam… Shit! He was outside the Sector!

I sat up. He wasn't… Drake was closer to four or a smidge closer to… three-thirty! The Sector was between four-thirty and five in my orientation, where Drake usually was, in the middle of the Sector; sometimes he'd be at five or he'd be at the four-thirty mark, that was his normal range. But now he wasn't – he had… left the Sector? Or was my estimation of the Sector that far off?

No. The Sector wasn't that big, after all, was it? What was he doing? Was he…? – could he…? I had no idea how far away I was, but I knew I wasn't close. A few miles? Twenty? Almost as if I was in New Orleans, but not as far, maybe Belle Chasse – unless I was in Barksdale Air Force Base. I really didn't know.

I sat on my cot with my back against the wall, fully alert, completely aware of Drake's fervent need to get away.

I tried to keep my own hearts from racing in pace with his.

There was someone with him, I think; I could feel a concern from him, for someone, while fearing the ones following him. I could sense that he wanted to slow down, the protectiveness I could sense in the urgency I felt, but I could also feel his impelling desire for them to keep up.

The pain didn't ease up, but I knew he had a high pain tolerance. He'd pulled himself off a rod in the Trag hideout, but the wounds hardly bothered him afterwards – he still got into a sword fight with Zoeda and won and he'd carried me home. Although the ciper he used to heal me may have helped him, just as it had when I'd healed Grayson.

My hands clenched as I 'listened' to him, feeling as if I was somehow 'watching' him run.

Whoever was chasing him – the flight surge of adrenaline and stress seemed to slacken, but not entirely. I felt a surge of satisfaction, a twinge of concern, smugness… but I knew he was still moving quickly. Toward the Sector.

Then, after what felt like ages, the urgency stopped.

Smug, feeling jubilant, proud and celebratory.

What did you do, Drake? I asked myself silently.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I sat on my cot after a long exhausting day, feeling depressed. And thirsty. Starving and thirsty. I couldn't get enough water from the sink, and the military men, and a woman that one time, never allowed me to keep my small juice box.

My cell didn't have a window and the light never changed. On. All the time. On.

But military people passed by the window in the door on occasion, talking as if their voices didn't carry.

Not that they said anything that gave me a clue of what was going on with my people, friends or even Edendale.

I spent much of my quiet time thinking about Drake though, using my nolenkthetik with him – my spolzuthetik ability. It helped with the headaches I'd been getting and made the confinement bearable. I could close my eyes and feel him. His anger. Frustration. Annoyance. Thirst. The cravings – but that could have been me. But the agitation and determination was his, I knew it, and I drew on it every day to keep going and endure.

I knew it was another day, even though Ms. Jackson and her male friend had worn their navy suits four days in a row, I began to notice that Ms. Jackson's blouse was different each time I saw her, white yes, (although once it was ivory) but there were subtle differences, and she didn't wear the same earrings all the time. Not to mention that her male companion changed his blue ties. I'd counted at least four in the same shade of blue: white shirt, blue tie. It must be a favorite color of his. Apparently Major General Helmsley, always wore his field fatigues.

I sat in the chair, badgered with question after question about my intent. That was getting repetitive: I'd told her and repeated the same answers again. And again.

Where was Emery Whitehill, Lukas Parnell and Grayson Montrose? —I don't know.

What was so important on my ship? —It's our ship.

What did I want with my ship? —To fix her so we could leave.

Who were the Trags and where were they? —I don't know. The Trags were a group of disgruntled and dissatisfied Atrians, much like your KKK or the Red Hawks – exactly like the KKK and the Red Hawks. The Trags I knew about had been dealt with.

Where are the other Atrians hiding and how many of them are there? —I don't know.

I don't know was not an acceptable answer, apparently.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke to a sense of dread. My mouth was so parched my tongue felt like sandpaper.

It hadn't worked.

What hadn't worked?

I breathed deeply. I was starving. Famished. Admitting to being thirsty was an understatement. Frustration filled me, disbelief. Disgust. He felt betrayed.

My drowsiness immediately faded. Drake felt betrayed? By whom? Something wasn't right, and I felt the urge to find… Who would he find? Me? Can't be. Roman? That was most likely. My hunger wasn't letting me think clearly. Drake's anger surged at me, even at this distance. Somehow I knew he'd try it – whatever it was he'd tried – again. His sense of determination was as clear to me as his anger.

Drake, whatever you're doing, be careful, I pleaded wishing he could feel me as I could sense and feel him.

The door opened, startling me. Not for food; I was hauled from the room and marched down the hall to the interrogation room. We passed two people going into a room. I heard one say, "If the media gets hold of this—"

"Use a cover story. We can't risk a panic," a highly decorated military woman said as they walked away.

I wondered what happened. Cause a panic – the fleet? It had to be the fleet. I'd been here days, I was losing count. Between the hunger and the thirst, I felt weak. Only my connection to Drake kept me going, kept me strong.

Ms. Jackson was waiting for me with two military officers. She had on a different suit and a red, white and blue blouse. Very patriotic. "I want to apologize to you," she said with a smile, indicating I take a seat.

I sat.

So did she, and her two companions; so this one was going to be a long one. "It seems we got off to a bad start," she said with a political smile.

"Yes, we did," I agreed coolly.

She introduced General William Burch, Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff to the White House, a chiseled, square-jawed man with grey stubble for hair, and Lt. General Andrew Lauland, apparently of the Air Force, a tall thin, gaunt-faced, sharp eyed man with grey hair and moustache.

Oh, the government now understood that the fleet was coming, I was sure of it now.

"What do you know about that device – the seevek… suevak, ?" she asked.

"You mean the Suvek?" I asked, and she affirmed it and smiled.

"A little."

"What was its purpose?" she asked.

"The Suvek is a signal device, to be used to send a message to Atria," I replied. "The one that activated in Edendale was not programmed, and its activation was not authorized."

"Then why did you set it off?" General Burch asked.

"_I _didn't set it off," I said with a shake of my head. "Roman and Drake tied to stop its activation – I tried to help."

"To whom was the beam directed toward?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Space," I told her. "I was able to disconnect one or two of the canisters on the side, which may have thrown off its trajectory, and we pulled out the key… several wires on the control pad, but yes, it activated anyway. However, Roman and I did not condone or approve the Suvek's activation. We tried everything we could to prevent it."

"So if you didn't set it off, then who did?" General Burch asked. Oh, I could tell immediately, he was a no-nonsense guy.

"One of Vega's agents. She was killed on site, her accomplices were likewise terminated, and Vega was arrested and sent to your crates," I told him.

"These observatories you built, do any of them have signal beams in them?" General Burch asked.

"No, and they are in the control of _your_ scientific agencies. So even if they did, the signal would be sent by NASA, JPL-Caltech or Ball Aerospace and Technologies Corp," I stated.

Lt. General Lauland piqued up. "You have people working on the inside of these organizations?"

"We were able to feed them Atrian technology that was used in their current projects," I told him. "The internet is easily accessible – we've tons of information scattered in thousands of sites, and email addresses are not too hard to obtain. Plus, we've filed numerous patents in the U.S. Patents Office. We've been submitting articles to the scientific journals for years, and we've been published and republished a hundred times – so the information is out there. What you do with it is now up to you."

We went in circles until General Burch and Ms. Jackson were done with me for the day.

I went to my cell and plopped down on the bed, exhausted. I felt achy, itchy, and too tired to sleep. I pulled my feet up, hugging my knees. I missed Drake, Loraine and my cousins. I missed Roman and Sophia. I worried over Emery, Julia, Erika and Grayson. I hoped Taylor was all right.

It all came down on me heavily and I started to cry. I missed Drake. More than anything, I missed Drake. I could feel him – restless yet peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping. I wish I could see his face, one more time, just be able to look in his blue eyes and…

I wiped the tears off my face, surprised that I had enough fluid in me to make tears. I was so thirsty, so parched, it hardly seemed possible.

I wiped the new ones that fell. And stared at my hand in shock.

My tears were… pale… blue?

The small amounts of moisture from my tears had a faintly-glowing blue hue. Faint, but with my eyesight perceivable. My hand was glowing with pale blue… tears.

I'm pregnant? I am pregnant!

With Drake's child!

Oh, no! I am pregnant…

I looked at the sink. I needed to drink more water!

~~~~~o~~~~~

I was back in the interrogation room.

They'd let me shower, I did get to drink a bit, gulping the water down as much as I could as I soaped my body and rinsed off, and it helped, but not nearly enough. My head still hurt, and I felt sluggish. My hair was wet and my clothes damp. Not comfortable on an aluminum chair. My hands were starting to look like wrinkled paper, my skin itched – parchy even after the fifteen minute soak, and although I ate everything they gave me now (minus the peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie), I was so hungry and thirsty all the time. Famished. Starving and thirsty. Utterly parched.

"We lost contact with our D.S.C.S.-3 listening satellites orbiting Earth," Ms. Jackson informed me.

I didn't respond. I mean what do you say to that; Sorry?

"Do you know what that is?" Ms. Jackson asked, but even though I had a very good idea what it was, I shrugged and shook my head. "It's our Defense Systems Communications Satellite."

I knew the significance of the occurrence and was about to say, 'You've spotted our fleet,' when she added, "One of your ships is in orbit of our planet, and we have spotted several more large ships still approaching," she stated.

Fuck. No. I can't – it's too late. Roman, Drake, oh, please, do something. I know my eyes went wide.

"So you were expecting them?" General Burch asked.

"Well… yes, I did," I affirmed. "I suspected it would be the fleet that would come to our rescue, but I didn't know they were here already. Roman and I had hoped to have gained control of the ADRhet before…" But now it was happening and I couldn't do anything.

"They accessed our defense mainframe via that satellite," Ms. Jackson said, but there was an edge of anger in her voice. "That is how they temporarily shut down our missile defenses and scrambled our telecommunications."

"You're a fool, Madam Secretary. You and your president," I stated. I had to gain control. I needed them to understand. "I know that there is a vast amount of vital intelligence on that mainframe – I read about it on the internet. They know everything about your military now."

"The fact that they disabled our defenses tells us something about their intentions," Ms. Jackson said.

I chuffed a laugh. "The fact that they did that tells me they are being cautious."

"Cautious? They have invaded our airspace," she said.

"And you have imprisoned their leaders – the leaders of their planet. How else would you expect them to react." I tuned to the general. "You're a military man. What wouldn't you do to save the life of your leaders? If Earth's leaders were all being held in a prison camp, what would you do if you were in charge?"

He was stone-faced. I turned back to Ms. Jackson. "Fact is, they will likely scan the surface of the planet, locating every Atrian signature, dead or alive, and then set their concentrated force above the North and South American Continents, especially between the equator and fifty degrees north, would be my guess – right over the Sector, if that's not where this first battle cruiser is." That hit a nerve: her eyes widened, and his narrowed. So the front scout ship was in orbit directly over the Sector. Ian, Byrne and Jerdon had been right! "They will attempt to contact us – the Atrian Ikseyan, through the ARDhet communications systems – and when that fails, they will use your telecommunication satellites' systems, downloading and running all programming through the translators, to create a message for you."

"With what purpose?" she asked.

How can she be that dense? "To rescue their people. All of us. Roman and I need to get onboard the ARDHet and tell them we are all right – to stand down or things can – will escalate! They are our military – our fleet. General, this is our military and they are here – you have to listen to me."

"And why would they listen to you? – who is the leader of your people?" General Burch asked.

"I am! Haven't you been listening! I am – Roman, son of Nox, he _and I_ are the Atriarch Iksen of our people; _we _are Commander-In-Chief to that fleet you are so concerned about," I said.

Oh gads, he didn't believe me!


	29. Chapter 29

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 28 ("The Morass of Their Good Intentions")

Season 3

A solider named Sevilla, according to the name on his uniform, had dumped me in my cell after another grueling round of questions and accusations. I collapsed on the cot, exhausted, slightly lightheaded and sought Drake out. As per usual, whenever I returned to my cell, I thought of Drake, reaching out with my spolzuthetik ability, and mentally holding onto the nolenkthetik to feel what he was feeling. It helped, especially when I was feeling weak or listless. Like now, I could sense his determination, his resolve. He was not giving up on us, on our people. I knew it. I could feel it. In my mind, I could see him and Roman fighting for our freedom, determined to get me and any of the others taken into custody back. Even if back was to the Sector.

Over the last few days, it had become so easy to reach out and hold onto the nolenkthetik that I could even maintain the connection during my interrogations. Well, until they started to get intense, then my attention wavered. Still, even a few minutes of the nolenkthetik, sensing Drake's strength, frequently getting a wash of his determination (like I was receiving now) or his anger, fortified me, gave me strength to keep my resolve, to not cave in.

His fight, my fight – one in the same. So, I couldn't give in either, I had to preserver and hold steadfast.

Even when a female solider named Messmer had come in and handed me my bread, apple and juice box, I'd held onto the feelings emanating from Drake.

I sat on my cot with my head against the wall, sipping from my juice box, melding my sluggishness to his fearless steadfastness and feeling my own strength increase. I'd managed to get one refill so far, but I'd found that if I sipped the water instead of chugging it down as quickly as I could, I seemed to retain it better, but I needed to drink as much as I could before they came to take my trash. Not that I was eliminating much urine lately.

Pulling on Drake's sense of determination, I rose and stumbled to the sink to refill my box, bracing myself on one arm as the water trickled in. Normally, listening to water flow from a faucet made me need to pee – not anymore. The sound only made my thirstier.

I forced myself to think about something else.

It had been a few days since I'd the pleasure of Ms. Jackson's interrogations. My previous two interrogations had been at the hand of Lt. General Lauland and two of his men. Not that _that_ had been pleasant. His military tough guy, no-nonsense approach of intimidation only made me dig in my heels and demand my release – and those of my people, and to relinquish the ARDhet back to me. He of course threatened to put me in the Sector, and although I protested, that was precisely what I wanted.

I tried piecing together what might be happening from the fragments of information I'd garnered from Ms. Jackson and Lt. General Lauland these last four interrogations: it's amazing what can be learned by the questions they asked.

"One of your ships is still in orbit in the lower thermosphere of our planet," Ms. Jackson had said in our last discussion.

A Scout Ship, the fully armed military version of the Urpis-class… It had to be. It was maintaining a lower orbit, if I understood her right, high enough that none of their aircraft could reach it, low enough to make any surface scan it wanted.

However, she also said that there are several more large ships in Earth's exosphere – and they were repeatedly tampering with the U.S. D.S.C.S.-3 satellites' functions, accessing their defense mainframe again, disturbing their missile defenses and scrambling their telecommunications.

Those ships could be our Intergalactic Battle Cruisers – designed to battle what we might encounter on our search for a viable planet. They'd have the means to accessed their satellites and manipulate the computer programs. But 'hacking' human computer systems, as humans called it, wasn't really all that hard for our techs.

General Burch had been present, but he been quiet, only asking the most specific questions regarding our space craft and their capabilities. I'd decided to be forthcoming with the information, since I knew that they had no defense against our war craft.

At 2.2 kilometers in length, our Intergalactic Battle Cruisers were designed to enter planetary orbit and could withstand the heat of mesosphere atmosphere; it had hundreds of a ksesvek and kuzvek torpedos (both extremely high-yield warheads), thousands of long range torpedoes and short range missiles, and two tricodilith canons, tactical lasers and tractor beam projectors. Its hangar bay can launch Traghe combat fighters and Tuvek interceptor fighters, boarding craft, land assault units, hyperspace probes, or be used to hold captured aircrafts… They were huge.

Or it was possible that the ships were Traghe Battle Cruisers…? They were the largest and strongest fighting warships with an armament that can flatten city blocks if not whole cities – they carried a squadron of Traghe combat fighters: small, fast, agile sometimes called predator or hunter craft. I think this is where the Trags got their name.

And if I remembered right, Vega's husband was a Traghe battle commander. Not that I told him _that_.

I wished Ms. Jackson would go interrogate Vega and find out if she'd intended the Suvek to summon her husband; although, I doubt that Vega would be forthcoming with any information she didn't want to give – or to brag about.

Too bad I couldn't let Ms. Jackson in on iguela; mixed with pozatku, it created a hypnotic-psychoactive effect that altered higher cognitive functions: it loosened the tongue, made one susceptible to gabbiness. But Vega would know these herbs.

In answer to why the ships were not attacking, I really had no idea. "Or keeping a distance from the planet until the scans are complete and the language converters have significantly correlated an English to Sondiv data base – which will take time. You've 27 different languages to sort out," I told Ms. Jackson. Still, it shouldn't have taken them this long to determine the primary language of the peoples near and around the Sector; although I knew that English and Spanish would need to be differentiated before transmissions would occur. However, Chinese and Russian would also confuse them since the only manned space station would broadcast in those languages as well.

Still, there had to be another reason why they hadn't attacked by now.

My box finally full, I returned to my cot. I closed my eyes and sought out Drake, taking a long sip of my water. I had no idea if it was day or night, but he was restless. Anticipatory. I wondered why? I stayed with him, imagining that we were at Lake Fausse Pointe State Park, moving about the trails, watchful, alert for alligators, or people. In my imaginings he was protecting me, holding my hand as we moved through the trees…

I drank another mouthful, holding it in my mouth before swallowing. I recalled our dates at Black Bear Lake, lying on the soft grasses, kissing as if we were totally alone. Would he really have made love to me there? I remember him telling me that he was glad he hadn't taken things too far. How far was too far? I smiled at the thought.

My smile faded as Drake's level of anticipation increased. I opened my eyes, knowing that I was facing in his direction, but I was staring dead ahead at the wall. He was not in the Sector – in fact he was nowhere near the Sector! My hearts skipped irregularly as I sat up, feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. He was miles from the Sector! His heightened sense of awareness hit me, making me alert and apprehensive. My hearts thumped as I fought to keep from panicking. What was he doing?

I sat spellbound, imagining the worse: he was breaking into something or somewhere, taking something – or rescuing someone. I got goose bumps, a dread chill along my spine in fear for him. I closed my eyes, trying to get any other sense from him, but so far I only had alert awareness and now caution.

It lasted for such a long time, although how long I'm not at all sure.

As his emotions shifted, I knew that he was pleased, satisfied, for a moment, then pained, worried. I knew he'd obtained what he sought, and now he had to get out. Get back. His sense of apprehension and concern overshadowed his fear, but I could sense fear, uncertainty.

Get out of where? What was he doing? Please, get back to the Sector safely, I pleaded earnestly. But I knew he couldn't feel me the same way I could him.

I drank the last of my water and struggled to the sink. As I held the box under the dribble from the faucet, I mentally followed his slow progress. Caution and carefulness dominated concern and attentiveness, but he was moving. I knew it even though I didn't feel any significant change in his location, at least by my orientation.

I drank some of the water as I 'listened'. Three o'clock. Moving away from… why? How do you get out? What if…

No, I was not going there. I was not going to worry about the _what if__'__s_: those two very seemingly innocuous words that put together would have the power to haunt me, possibly to torment me into madness and despair. I had to have faith that Drake was all right, that he was being smart in whatever he was doing, and that he wasn't alone doing he did… whatever is was that he was doing.

When the box was full, I returned to the cot. Three o'clock – still.

The door opened. "I need your trash," Messmer said as she entered.

I handed her my plastic bags. "Juice box, too," she insisted.

"I'm not done with it," I said, my voice rough and gravely.

"Drink up," she demanded as she waved her hand impatiently. I did, and she snatched the box and left.

I sighed. Why can't I keep my box? Were they determined to keep me dehydrated? My abdomen cramped. I closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off. I was awakened by a sense of exhilaration and accomplishment – he did it! Whatever he had set out to do, he did it. I sensed safety, congratulatory happiness.

I breathed in relief. He was in the direction of the scratch in the paint – at the four-thirty mark of my spacial orientation, in his pod, I presumed.

Drake, what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?

But what was he doing?

~~~~~o~~~~~

Ms. Jackson set her fists on the table and leaned toward me. My connection with Drake left me feeling pensive: contemplative, determined, and resolved.

"Exactly how many ships have you summoned for your rescue?" she demanded. General William Burch, Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff to the White House stood to her right, hands at his side, his face in that military no-nonsense glare, and her aide, Mr. Scholz, stood on her left with his arms crossed.

I hardly found it intimidating anymore. I knew they wanted answers. I let Drake's feelings of determination and resolve fill me. I could be too, even though physically I was drained, sluggish. "I didn't summon the fleet – they came, although not at all surprisingly, considering that you hold prisoner the high Ikseyan of each tribal nation as well as both of our sovereign rulers, Roman, son of Nox, and myself, daughter of Nehreen. Did you really think that our people would not come looking for us? The ADRhet made routine reports back to Atria and the Grand High Council. They were bound to send someone when we failed to report."

"And is that what your Suvek was – a signal, a call for help?" General Burch stated.

"It was a signal, yes, a collimated beam emission with an extremely high temporal coherence – but it was not programmed with a communication sequence of any kind, and the trajectory was thrown off balance by Roman's and my attempts to deactivate it," I said quoting Saroya and the engineers who'd briefed me months ago. My voice was scratchy. I needed water and a sempek stick for my headache – not that I had enough water to make it work properly. And forget asking for hot water; my sink only had cold as did the shower, my only sources of water. "The activation of the Suvek was an unauthorized action by a few extremist revolutionaries who were acting on their own because they were tired of the human mistreatment of Atrians."

"So you're telling me it was not a signal to summon your fleet?" General Burch asked accusingly.

"I'm sure that Vega, the leader of the Trags, meant it to do just that, but since she's had no access to the ARDhet and could not communicate with anyone, I don't know what she was basing her trajectory on. The beam shot out into space, not in the general direction of Atria – just out." That was a lie – Saroya told me that Vega had specific calculations and gave Zoeda strict orders to fire the Suvek at precisely 5:50 pm. Somehow the woman knew the fleet would see the beam; we just didn't know how she knew.

"How many ships are coming?" General Burch demanded angrily. I got the sense that he was going to be in charge of the war between the Atrians and the humans.

"If I can't get to my ship – how am I supposed to find out?" I fired back at him. I was starting to feel fatigued again. I inhaled, thinking of Drake, and I could sense him, but at the moment he was calm, relaxed, contemplative. Nevertheless, the connection gave me a sense of strength to help me hold on.

Lt. General Andrew Lauland stood next to the General. "I suggest you be more forthcoming, young lady," he stated. "The lives of your people depend on your answers."

I got the sense that he would be in charge of the Air Force attack on our ships. Good luck. "And the lives of the entire human race could depend on your actions – or lack of," I told him, my vice rough. I looked at General Burch. "I can tell you protocols, what I assume they will do or what me and my Hwatab predict they will do – but that is all I can do as long as I'm a prisoner of the United States. Don't you get it? – _they are here_. Roman and I have to contact them, establish ourselves as the Atriarch Ikseyan that we are and take command of the fleet."

"Which means, young lady, they don't know who you are," the General responded.

"I am registered on the… What do you call it…? A manifest, a ship's log…? The list of people onboard the ship as Mahureen, heir apparent, astac sie Iksen of the Tgorasad – I was six! I have since our arrival taken up the wysedia – the position of head of the Hwatab, and I _am _Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad and Amwur Atedi – mother of my people. I only have to have my identity confirmed – the same as Roman, son of Nox, Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil and Abour Atedi – father of all Itrejivil, to take command of the fleet," I told them. Again. Why didn't they understand?

"To declare war on us?" Mr. Scholz asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want war." Shit. "If only you could talk to Emery or Lukas, they could tell you – or Gloria Garcia, she knows. They know how hard Roman and I have fought to have peace, how much we want amicability with humans. We want peace with humans. We are not an invasion force – it's you that do not want peace with us," I stated.

"Emery Whitehill and Lukas Parnell have gone missing," Ms. Jackson stated.

"But that hasn't stopped them from broadcasting your propaganda – your lies," Mr. Scholz said angrily.

Ms. Jackson glared at him, and he snapped his mouth shut.

So Lukas was still broadcasting my interviews. Good for him. I hoped my people still managed to get them spread out over the internet and feeds. "Those were not lies," I said and cleared my throat. I wanted water, desperately, but knew I wouldn't get any even if I asked. "I knew – guessed, and so far, I've been right. You've done exactly as we predicted you would."

"That's right, you want your people released from the Sector and for us to turn your spacecraft back over to you so you can go home," General Burch stated. Again. For some reason he couldn't fathom our wanting to leave Earth.

"Not home, but to move on," I told him. Again. I could not get them to see – their actions were going to cause a war – one they couldn't win.

"You've nowhere to go," Lt. General Lauland stated.

I shook my head. "If you think yours is the only planet out there capable of sustaining life – you're grossly nescient. Combined with our technology, your scientists – human scientists – have identified thousands of planets, hundreds with the right conditions to sustain life – five of which might actually have breathable atmospheres."

Somehow the mention of our technology spurred another long round of questions. But I was fading, my throat hurting the more I tried to reason with these people.

When I was finally remanded to be returned to my cell, I could barely walk the distance of the corridor. I sat on my bed, my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I could sense Drake, feel him, but not discern anything from him other than he was relaxed and in his pod – at least in the direction where I think his pod is. He wasn't asleep, there was an alertness, like he was thinking. Maybe reading.

I smiled. Maybe he's reading a Stephen King book, I thought.

~~~~~o~~~~~

General Burch opened this round of interrogations by demanding to know if I knew the intergalactic battle cruisers' firepower.

I'd decided that my only hope of ending this was to be quite frank with him, so I reiterated what I'd told him before. Not that he liked my answers. Yes. Simply put, our battle cruisers were more _Star Wars _than _Star Trek_ in capabilities, and I knew that they could destroy targeted areas from orbit – meaning cities.

Yes, they carried aircraft onboard, and no, I didn't know how many there were on each destroyer or what types of aircraft; that would vary depending on the cruiser's classification, (although I could've guessed.) There would be scout crafts, tactical aerial reconnaissance crafts and drones with sonar applications and photo imagery capabilities, Traghe combat fighters and Tuvek interceptor fighters, boarding craft, land assault units, hyperspace probes, transport craft…

No, our combat aircrafts were not jets – we had a different name for them because our technology had progressed beyond mere jet propulsion for our Traghe combat fighters and Tuvek interceptor fighters. Otnic ausfera, we called them, because they were designed for combat aerodynamics in the lower to mid atmosphere, including the upper mesosphere, but aerodynamics maneuverability in the thermosphere became limited the higher they climbed. But that's where the battle cruisers would be – somewhere between the thermosphere and the exosphere. Most human jets topped out at the stratosphere.

I didn't tell him that I thought that they had much better maneuverability than the human ones. I feared that we'd find out shortly.

No, humans didn't have any means of fighting off the battle cruisers, none of your planes can fly that high, and even your nuclear missiles couldn't reach the thermosphere and exosphere. "And even if they could, my ships could destroy them in the stratosphere."

Based on his questions, it was obvious that the fleet was clearly visible with a telescope.

"Fifteen of your ships are stationed in orbit of our planet, ten in the upper atmosphere and five in the exosphere, and we have spotted several more large ships still maintaining a lunar distance at this time," Ms. Jackson stated. "Our D.S.C.S.-3 listening satellites orbiting Earth is still off line. They have twice now, attempted to shut down out missile defenses and there have been repeated disturbances in our communication satellites, which have scrambled our telecommunications globally."

I simply nodded. That sounded about right.

"Is that an acknowledgement or are you affirming that they are preempting for a strike?"

"I have repeatedly told you, a strike is eminent. You have declared war on Atrians, and my people will strike, but apparently they want the world to know that they are there," I said, my voice easier than yesterday's. I'd had a shower today, it helped, but not by much.

"It's your people who are positioning themselves to attack us," Ms. Jackson stated.

"Let me guess, they have positioned themselves in the upper atmosphere over the major cities of the North American Continent?" I asked and I didn't really need to see her face to know I was right. "Near the Sector the largest cities are: Houston, Dallas, Atlanta and Tampa, Sarasota, but keep in mind, from Boston to Norfolk lights up pretty well at night, too. Philadelphia, Wilmington, Dover, Annopolis, and your precious Washington, make a pretty easy target – can be wiped out in only a few minutes from space – is that what you want? A demonstration? Chicago is bright, St Louis… or perhaps, San Fransisco, San Jose, Los Angeles, San Diego… My guess is that they are concentrating their positions but that the first strike will be over the most populated areas."

"If they strike our cities, what is to prevent us from bombing the Sector?" Ms. Jackson asked.

I sat up straighter. "If you did that you'd bring about the complete inhalation of the human race!" I turned to the military men. "Think about this. Right now they are scanning the planet, planning their mode of attack, and ensuring that you see them. It's like circling your enemy – making sure they know your there and to let them know their outnumbered – out gunned. While they do this, they are counting – making a map of exactly where our people are – every laboratory, every military facility or military base where you have our people – dead or alive – including those you've been using for dissection or lab experiments. By now they already know about the Sector, and I assure you they know where every single one of my people are hidden – lying in wait for rescue."

"To what means?" Lt. General Lauland asked.

"They will not strike their own – but will eliminate you, all of you," I stated. "There will be skirmishes, sure, but with a singular goal. To test you. To make you strike at them. Then, in a fierce open fire from all vessels, your cities will be eliminated. You want to know what will happen – two words: _proportionary_ _response_."

Both General Burch and Lt. General Lauland's eyes narrowed at that; I'd hit a nerve. Ms. Jackson stiffened and Mr Stoltz glared at me.

"On arrival day you killed over half of the survivors of the ADRhet; what do you think a proportionary response would be? You have about 475 million people living in the U.S. alone – but your actions will have pulled Mexico as well as the Central American and Caribbean regions into this conflict. Over 700 million people live on the North American continent, not counting Canada, who may be spared this conflict for now due to the location of the Sector. But there are 7.9 billion people globally. If they strike the U.S. alone, which I don't think they will, _half_ is 188 million people. If they hit North America continent – it's 250 million, give or take." I remember telling Lukas and Emery this – Lukas had recorded it, twice. On two different days – I'd pleaded, on tape, for the American people to see reason. I hoped he'd broadcast that prediction. I saw a tick in Lt. General Lauland's jaw. Maybe he had.

This interrogation session was not going well, not that the one before it went any better. My head hurt, I felt lumpish, and parched. It took all my strength to face these people each day and afterwards I was so tired and weak, lethargic that it took all I had to stand at the sink and try to drink water from my hand. Not that I got much that way. Hardly enough.

"I'm done. You won't see reason. Take this back to your president, Ms. Jackson. If he won't sign integration into effect, release me and all Atrians being held prisoner, he will face severe consequences. He wants war with Atrians – well, it's here. He will have war. You won the first battle, good for you. Our military is here now, and they are ready for the second wave – and this time, you will be the ones to pay the price," I warned her firmly.

"And you will not see it—" Mr. Scholtz said, but Lt. General Lauland cut him off.

"Big words for a little girl," he sneered. "We'd wipe out all the Atirans on the planet, and before we'd let you annihilate us and take over our homeworld, we'd discharge our nukes and destroy this planet."

"You're fools, all of you. We've lived through and survived a nuclear age. We learned how to decontaminate our land and water – and it only takes about fifteen to twenty years. Long enough to seed the earth with terraforming vegetation and begin the relocation of our people. Yes, you'd kill all the leaders, and some very prominent people of my planet – but that doesn't mean you'd have wiped out all Atrians. However, your actions, that which you've proposed, will bring about your complete demise." I pointed up ward. "They don't care if you live or die," I dropped my arm, "there is no emotional attachments made. However, I have. Roman has. Nox, our late leader, saw something in humans worth preserving. But you, you want war. Okay. You'll get it. We're at war."

I sat back and crossed my arms. "So you go tell you President Wells, I've accepted your declaration of war, Madam Secretary."

Four stony faces glared back at me, and the arguments kicked back up again.

By the time they were done with me, I was exhausted, dizzy to the point that I had to practically be carried to my cell.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke from a vivid dream of Drake being chased by National Guard soldiers and aircrafts. Frightened that he might be doing something dangerous, I reached out to him, 'listening'.

He was in the Sector – at my four-thirty – where he should be. I knew he wasn't asleep, but he wasn't troubled. His emotions were vague, but not angry or anything. Exhausted, I fell asleep still connected to him.

Sometime later I woke again, shaking and frightened, sensing that Drake was trying to outswim alligators. I looked around; the image was so vivid, so real. I tried to calm my hearts as I forced myself to relax, then lay on my side, staring at the wall and willed myself back to sleep.

I woke from a fretful sleep, not sure where I was for a moment. I looked about the small room, at the toilet, wondering why I'd passed out in the restroom, and called out for Me-ma. Or Nanina. My abdomen was cramping, and I rolled onto my side and curled up in a fetal position, trying to breathe between my spasms. Where was Loraine? She'd help me.

I tried to sit up, I needed water. I wasn't getting enough. I had to get to the pools so I could soak. I felt sharp cramp and doubled over, which only made my lower back ache even more.

When I swung my legs over the side of my cot and pushed myself up to go to the sink, I felt a knife-stabbing abdominal spasm that nearly crumpled me onto the floor. I was dizzy and the room swayed. Sensing I was going to hurl despite the pain, I half stumbled-half fell to the toilet, realizing that I needed to pee – badly. I pulled down my pants and underwear and was shocked to see blood staining my clothes. I sat on the toilet and hugged myself as my cramps intensified. I could feel something happening, a deep sadden loss as I passed what felt like huge blood clots into the bowl. I leaned forward, burying my head in my hands. The bleeding progressed from light to heavy as I sat there, crying.

Oh, NO! My baby! The dehydration was causing me to miscarry. I knew that I hadn't had enough water; I couldn't keep myself properly hydrated, and I wasn't fed enough to keep my strength, and now I was aborting. I cried, although no tears formed, silent sobs at the loss. My baby – Drake's baby. Why? I knew why, but my mind was too distraught.

I was sweating, shivering although the room was not cold. My muscles ached, the cramps were severely intense, but I fought back the urge to cry out.

After what seemed like ages, the pain eased to almost bearable, to the point where it still hurt to move, but I could sit up. I leaned on the wall beside me, the cool surface relief for my pounding head. My baby. Our baby. Gone.

I wiped myself, the red stains tearing at my hearts. I knew that there were herbs I could take to cause my body to expel the contents in the uterus, but I didn't have those here. I wondered if I should tell anyone, but the idea of telling Ms. Jackson or either General Burch or Lt. General Lauland filled me with rage. It was their fault. If they'd only allowed me water, I'd still have my baby.

Oh, Drake, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything – I'm so sorry!

I needed to lie down. I looked at the cot and sighed at the blood stain. Still bleeding, feverish, racked with chills and abdominal pain – I curled up on the cold tile floor and cried to myself.

It was hours later, I rose stiffly and looked at the mess on the floor. I was soaked in blood. I had to clean up. I cringed at the sight in the toilet bowl. I was not going to let them take my baby and send it to a lab. I flushed the toilet, silently saying the words for the ogmon. My little one would not have a proper Aughmau; he or she would never be part of the cycle of life, his/her life energy would never give back anew from once we came. But then, although a growing being within me, she/he had never had independent life, had never drawn breath. Never would.

I took a huge handful of toilet paper to pack between my legs and put my scrub pants back on. I had nothing else to use, except the thin scratchy blanket on the bed. I curled up on the cot and wept, sobs wracking my frame even though no tears formed in my eyes.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke to the sound of the key in the lock of my door, followed by a man swearing. I didn't care.

A moment later, a woman squatted down next to me, her hand cool on my forehead. "It's not menstrual," she said over her shoulder. "She has a fever."

"Shit," the male said again. "We need a medic," I heard him say.

"It's dehydration, and menstrual – but mostly dehydration," I croaked out, not wanting to tell her I've miscarried. Not yet.

She nodded in understanding. "Please, I'm Atrian, if your medic gives me a human IV it will kill me – saline, I can't," I pleaded to her, hoping that she was kind; her touch so far had been gentle, even caring.

"No I.V. – but you're—"

"Dehydrated, I know. Humans can – but I cannot. The saline is salt – no salt – it will kill me," I tried to explain. My mouth was so parched. "I – please, I need to go to the Sector. They can help me – you can't."

She rose as a pair of men entered my room. I heard her tell them what I'd said as one of them knelt by my side. "No, I.V.," I repeated, pleading.

"But you're dehydrated," he said, and I nodded.

"Immersion – not saline; saline will kill me," I told him, seeing the name Quinn on his jacket. Maybe there were humans that cared.

I cried out in pain as I was lifted onto a gurney and taken out of my cell. There was commotion in the hallway; I passed several people as I was rolled out. I didn't care if they saw the blood stains; this was their fault. They – Ms. Jackson and the general – they knew I was getting ill, and still they limited my water.

I heard some yelling up ahead in direction of where I was being pushed, demands to know what happened. "Please, please, take me to the Sector," I begged Quinn, who was closest to my head. "No I.V., no doctors, no human hospital… the Sector…"

I must have fainted. I was jostled awake when I was lifted into a military ambulance. If I'd had enough hydration for tears, I'd be crying; from loss, from pain, from fear of death. I begged again to go to the Sector.

Another man in the ambulance reached for my arm, holding a tube and needle, but Quinn grabbed his wrist. "No saline, Wilkins. She said it would kill her, and I think she's right; they are sensitive to salt."

"Then what do we do with her – let her die?" the other asked.

"She asked to go to the Sector – she said something about immersion," Quinn stated.

"They want her back – but we can't take her there like this," Wilkins stated. "We've orders…"

"Get Burch on the line, get authorization to dump her in a pool," Quinn shouted. "Do you need a pad?"

I opened my eyes. "A pad…?"

"You're menstruating," he said.

I shook my head. "I miscarried. Because – dehydration – lost my baby. No water – they wouldn't give me water," I murmured.

"Fuck," Quinn swore. "Guys, we have a problem."

~~~~~o~~~~~

"Hiroslin; I need ikythoi, agrimony, dyret… leglas atezi. I…" They let me soak for twenty minutes in a tub; it wasn't long enough, but it helped. A woman helped me out of the tub and onto a cot. "Leglas atezi, the Sector, na jistyes enu Sector," I pleaded.

She didn't understand.

"Leglas atezi, na jistyes enu Sector," I tried again as the woman helped me dress. I shook as I put a thick pad in my underwear.

"Here, lie down and we'll take you to your room," she said.

I shook my head. "No, na jistyes enu Sector," I said, a tear escaping my eye.

She gasped at it.

Hadn't she seen a person cry before?

~~~~~o~~~~~

I was lying on a gurney in what seemed more like a clinic or urgent care facility than a hospital. I refused any I.V.s and all human medications, demanding to be taken to the Sector. I even refused any exams, informing the personnel that anything done against my will was an act of terrorism and declaration of war on Atrians. My being here was abduction and a declaration of war on Atrians – and my warships were here, ready to attack. It did strike a nerve with the medical personnel.

Ms. Jackson came into the room, but I'd turned my head away from her. I was done with this woman. "Look you have to cooperate with the doctors," she said, but I didn't respond. "We're only trying to help you."

I scoffed. "You're the reason I'm in this condition," I replied, my voice scratchy and rough.

"We didn't know you were pregnant," she stated.

I know she was angry with me; I was furious with her. I'd seem myself in a mirror, I looked horrible: older, with dry, wrinkled, parchy skin, my hair was stringy even though I kept it braided and my eyes had dark circles and were slightly sunken.

"They are demanding your release," she was saying.

Not surprising. "Na jistyes enu Sector," I said flatly, refusing to speak in English.

"If I affect your release, what is to stop you from ordering an attack on us?" she asked.

I turned my head to look at her. "Emery Whitehil, Julia Yeung, Taylor Beechan, Erik Rodarte, Lukas Parnell, and Grayson Montrose – they, more than anything, would be my reason not to. But you – _you_ want war with Atrians – _You_ got it – _we're at war_." Besides, I saw it on the TV news stations; images from the International Space Station of the Intergalactic warships and Traghe Battle Cruisers. And there were images of the scout ships positioned above the Sector and lower Louisiana, Atlanta, Georgia and Waco, Tx.; areas where there were Atrians, I presumed, and Washington D.C.

"I'm trying to prevent a war," she stated.

I scoffed at her in derision. "Then you tell your president – I'm done talking with his secretary. If he wants to avoid war – _he_ can come talk to me himself. _In_._ The_. _Sector_. Period. Otherwise, I'll assume, based on _your _actions, _your_ mistreatment, _you_ want war; and may your God help you." I turned my head away, staring at the wall.

She continued to try to talk to me, to make demands, but I refused to answer her or look at her, saying only, "Leglas atezi, na jistyes enu Sector."

"Fine," she snapped.

A moment later I was alone again.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I still adamantly refused any I.V.s and all human medications, demanding to be taken to the Sector. One doctor tried to start an I.V. and my blood pressure shot up and I went into convulsions. Somehow I recovered. I was still grossly dehydrated, but submersion could only do so much.

I saw a Russian representative on the news and the news feed under him read that the Alien fleet was demanding the return of their leaders. My name appeared, as did Meheka's, Grund's, and Jerdon's. Apparently they didn't know that Meheka was at the houses, and that Grund, Robert Grund was his human name, had been missing for years. Ian was Iksen of the Zæsak now.

Mostly I got to watch inane talk shows, one after another. At least I didn't have to listen to them.

Another time I caught a glimpse of the news; Roman was talking. I couldn't hear anything, the volume didn't work in my room, but seeing Drake standing behind him, in warrior stance, made my hearts ache. "Please, send me to the Sector," I said to anyone who'd listen.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The bleeding slowed eventually, somewhat. I was still spotting a little. I still felt weak, lethargic, and my skin was still parchy, but I sipped my water, drinking as much as they allowed me. But my urine was still quite dark and it hurt to pee. I didn't tell anyone about the pain. I refused to pee in their cups.

I know that I hadn't recovered as much as they wanted, but they didn't have what I needed, and I told the nursing staff that repeatedly. They were human – knew how to heal humans: I was Atrian and most of their medicines and their saline solution would kill me.

One morning, my clothes and school bag were brought to me, but I was missing several contents of my bag: namely my iPhone and iTablet. I refused to sign the form, telling the woman that until all my possessions were returned to me, all of them, I was not going to sign anything that said they were. In bold letters I wrote: _Theft of __iP__hone and iTablet and valuable heirloom p__endant_ across the signature line.

She finally left.

I dressed and waited.

A moment later, to my surprise, Gloria entered my room with several military personnel. No one had a gun. "Hello, Maureen," she said, smiling. "There are a lot of people concerned for you."

"I bet – an entire fleet of intergalactic warships and battle cruisers," I replied.

Her smile faded. "I am sorry to hear about your loss," she said, ignoring my comment on the fleet.

I nodded; I knew she was being sincere. "Thank you. What news? Am I going home? To the Sector?"

"I'm to take you to the Sector," she replied. "But I need to speak to you first."

I nodded, and she was given a chair. "First how is Loraine?" I asked.

Miss Garcia shook her head. "She and your cousin, Justin, are missing. Rumors are that they fled to Mexico, spoke to several people there, even met with their president and then vanished. Your people in Russia have been trying to plead on your behalf, as are a few of your people who appeared in South Africa, the UK, and Cuba."

I wasn't surprised. "So Ardon and Deon made it to Cuba – to the president, I presume, to warn them that the U.S. actions would lead us to war, dragging them into it as well." I wondered who had gone to the UK? That was a surprise.

"About that; I've seen your videos," Miss Garcia said, and I nodded. "You tried to warn us. Roman and Drake have repeatedly tried to contact your fleet."

So he had. I was shocked, yet it made sense; he'd have tried to do something. "Tried and failed?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"They managed to break into your ship, twice, and sent a brief message both times. Saroya was with them. And Pavel sent a series of messages to your ships using the Russian communication systems, but they are demanding that identification be authenticated and they want a code… What code?" she asked.

I felt proud that he'd managed to contact the fleet, but he could only do so much. I was surprised that his mom, Saroya, helped, but it made sense – she'd know the ship's systems like no other. "Me, my code. You can't fabricate it; it's in my DNA and with my hand print," I told her, but that was only part of it, my Iksen's key was needed as well. "I have to be on the ARDhet to verify my identity and to confirm Roman as Iksen of the Itrejivil. Only that will allow us to take command of the fleet. Roman was only a plonowy at the time – six. Nox's son, yes, nassepca – heir apparent, but not registered as Nox's Second, not kobierca. Sophia is Roman's sister; she could have ascended over Roman, and Nox has a brother. He's not here, but he could challenge for rights. I am registered as nassepca, kobierca Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, Amwur Atedi of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep. Even though I was six, I'm coded as leader of my people."

I had no siblings, and neither did my mother nor did my grandfather – and my mother died young; that's why I was so important. I am the end of the line. If anything truly happened to me, it would throw the position of Iksen of the Tgorasad into open challenge of the tribes. Another pair would be chosen; they would have to be of high birth, their parents from different tribes, so that together they represented the four high tribes equally: Zæsak, Dævas, Sævad and Cæveh. They'd have to mate and… it would all start again, in time. With the problems of relocation, a dying sun and a planet doomed to destruction, there was too much else to be concerned with. I had to survive, and I had to bear children.

Thankfully, somehow, even though I was lying in bed and she was sitting next to me as I explained it to her, she understood that I had to be on the ARDhet. Me. I had to authenticate Roman and proclaim him as Iksen of the Itrejivil. More than anyone, she understood. It came down to protocols, procedure and precedence.

We talked about it some more, but in the end, I convinced her that I had to do it in person.

"Gloria, may I call you that?" she affirmed I could, "I don't want war with humans, but our confinement has to end – the imprisonment has to end. I want the Sector declared as Atrain land – ours. I want our ship back under Atrian control; I will not relent in this – it's our ship. I want it back. We will have to build a landing station next to the ship for small aircraft. I intend to dig her out, settle her on bracers and repair her. You can tell your president that. I promised Russia to make repairs to the International Space Station." That was not exactly a truth, but if they were going to cooperate with us, it was the least I could do. Besides, inadvertently Gloria had confirmed that my people were still in Russia, safe.

"I've spoken to General Burch and the president. I'm to be your liaison—"

I shook my head. "It's time the president spoke for himself. His Secretary of Defense and the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff to the White House have, by their actions and their mistreatment, declared war on Atria. If President Wells wants to avoid a war, he must come speak to me himself. However, if you want to, you may speak to me at any time. I'll allow it." I was Iksen; I was not going to back down now. But she could be helpful.

"If any of our businesses are shut down or our assets frozen – that will have to be undone. I will not have our businesses hindered," I said firmly, or as firmly as I could. I still felt weak and tired.

"They are under investigation," she told me.

I nodded. "None of them produce anything related to weapons: technology, energy and even medical devices – but not weapons. There are thousands of human employees – I don't want them to lose their jobs, although I expect to be able to have my people fill in the board positions openly." We discussed that at length, and Gloria actually took notes.

"And if I can't go home to the apartment, I want my belongings from the apartment delivered to the Sector, in crates, all of them, as well as the belongings of my people. If we have to relocate to the Sector, then… What?" She had an odd look in her eyes.

"They were emptied," she stated. "Everything. The government boarded up the apartment the day after the raid, but I heard that when they went back, they apartments were empty. It's all gone."

I nodded and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and rose shakily to my feet. "I'm ready to go to the Sector, please."

"Of course," she replied rising as well.

I was going to be with my people.

I was going to see Drake.


	30. Chapter 30

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 29 ("Misshapen Chaos of Well-Seeming Forms")

Gloria stayed with me through my processing for the Sector. It took ages. I maintained my Iksen posture, keeping my head high and my voice even the whole time as Roathy and a woman in a military white shirt and blue pants named, Reynolds, processed my 'application' for internment. I was not going to be seen by these people as weak. Roathy tried to be as quick and efficient as possible, though Reynolds did not.

Without seeming to be looking, I counted three soldiers that stood guard behind me three while other military men and women in the combat fatigues or the same white shirts and blue pants went about their business. The military had taken over for the SEU security personnel; none of the SEU guards were present, although several of the clerks still sat at their desks. I wondered but did not ask about Ryuta. However, I was glad that Roathy had maintained her position in the offices. Apparently the military hadn't discovered she was Atrian who dyed her skin to appear as a 'black' human. But then no one knew the system like she did, and all her firewall programming was up to our standards – not human's. She could therefore manipulate any data in the system without any trace of origins. That had come in handy a few times; she'd added families, and I knew that she'd be able to exchanged a few people in the system and the humans had never been the wiser.

I tried to protest the use of the tracking band on my wrist, saying adamantly that this symbolized my imprisonment, something that would not sit well with our fleet, but I was grabbed and held firm as the band was sealed on my wrist against my will while I glared daggers at the solider that did it.

My anger was not lost on Gloria. She promised me she'd be back to speak to me, although the two soldiers escorting me, Saunders and Pendergast according to their uniforms, smirked in derision as they led me away.

I was now officially a prisoner of the United States of America.

As Saunders and Pendergast led me out into the Sector, I was surprised to see Roman waiting for me. "Move aside," Pendergast snapped at him.

"I'm here to acclimate our new resident to her new home," Roman stated with edge to his voice and forced a political smile. "Besides, the Hwatab want to meet her."

Saunders scoffed. "Sure they do; to question _her majesty_ about the warships."

"She _is_ Amwur Atedi, _the_ Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad," Roman said with an edge of warning in his voice. "Mistreating her could have severe consequences."

"Not in here, it won't," Saunders sneered, but then the men walked away, leaving me with Roman.

"Are you all right?" he asked when we were alone. "They did this to you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. I must still look a fright. "Is the Hwatab meeting today?"

"No, but they are in the House of Cards," he replied, and I asked to go there.

News of my arrival must have spread since we garnered quite a lot of attention as we walked the main street. I maintained my Iksen persona, holding my bearing firmly, and greeted those who spoke to me. "Feel like convening the Hwatab? I'd like to have an update of what's been happening," I asked Roman.

Thankfully, Roman though it a good idea, too. We entered the House of Cards, and the other Ikseyan looked at me in varying stages of surprise. How is it that Roman knew I'd arrived and they hadn't? I greeted Ghianni , Borjmei and Aujiheyn formally as we approached the table, and I was introduced to Durkik, Durren's uncle, and then to Avun, a Zwahan elder who was introduced as the Zwahan's Iksen. I did not let on my surprise that the moltek sat within reach before him. "I thought that you've assumed the wysedia?" I asked Roman, then looked pointedly at Ghianni and Aujiheyn.

A slight smile graced Aujiheyn's, the Vwasak Iksen, face as he slid the moltek over to Roman. Avun was not at all pleased, although he tried to conceal his feelings.

Roman opened the Hwatab; I was pleased to see that he'd been practicing the formalities, however he announced that he wanted to dispense with them so the meeting would shorter. I'm sure that was for my benefit.

"General William B. "Brad" Burch ended the Integration Program the same day as they raided your home," Roman said, getting right to the point as he opened the discussion of new events. "And this Col. Christopher Elias Gavins is in charge of Edendale now, and subsequently the Sector, and we now live in a police state. _He_ organized a lock down of the Sector, reorganized us _more efficiently _and security is based on discipline and by example, and random pod searches are common – although the same people get targeted _a lot_. The National Guard is monitoring all activities and enforcement of restrictions. There's no more market and water is rationed. Those seedlings you gave us on Sawinzenia have really been a blessing."

I told them that I was glad to hear that, although the fact that General Burch and Col. Gavins cut the food and water meant they was doing the same thing to our people that General Burch had done to me. I knew it had been on General Burch's orders, although I still considered Ms. Jackson to be an accomplice to the mistreatment.

"They are much more strict about our curfews and any Atrian out after hours is shot – not stunned – shot," Avun stated with an air of importance, obviously .

"Thank you, I'll consider myself warned," I told him, then asked Roman, "Is Quinn in the Sector?"

"Yesss," he answered, looking at me questioningly.

"He's well versed in their laws; find him and include him in any and all Hwatab meetings and interviews. You'll find his knowledge quite helpful," I suggested.

Roman nodded. "There is a blacklist of Atrian sympathizers – anyone who favors integration or is friendly toward us disappears. Emery is gone," he said.

"Emery, Lukas and Julia were told to seek Eljida. I don't know if they are there or not, but I told them how to find the gate, and I alerted the warriors to hide them if they went there," I told him.

"Drake said that his mom confirmed that Taylor, Julia, Erik and Lukas are in the bayou with Jhina," Roman stated. "But Emery and Grayson are not there."

Emery and Grayson are missing? I recalled Ms. Jackson telling me that Lukas and Emery were, but she didn't mention Grayson. "When we can, we'll look into that," I told him.

"They've publicly executed anyone reported to be a Trag in order to get their message across," Avun stated. "Vega was the first one they shot – right outside the walls here."

Oh, no – Teri. She must be crushed. I'd address that later.

"She was made an example, along with Colter, Hadar and Ghyden, among others. But those three were done in a way so we could watch," Ghianni , the Iwabas Iksen, added. "They conduct pod routine searches and many of our people are taken away by the military for questioning but they are never seen or heard from again. Teri was arrested for public execution, but Drake and Roman were able to stop it in time."

"Good." I said, sounding relieved. I was relieved; although we were not close, I believed that Teri was a good person inside. Considering what I knew about Vega, she was only trying to get the approval of a mother that used people as pawns for her own gains, even her own daughter. "Our Scout Ships are in the mesosphere, mostly over areas where I think they've identified Atrian signatures. So I'm sure that wherever our people are, they've been identified on a map with the command ship. In time, we'll get them back."

"The government made great pains to cover up what the Suvek actually did, but their attempts to do so failed because Roman and his friends were willing to make statements to the press and on Lukas Parnell's blog. Since Roman was the first to speak to the press, not a government representative or a military officer, the truth went out," I told the Ikseyan. "The news casts picked up on Julia's, Emery's and even my statements on how Roman and Drake tried to stop the activation of the Suvek."

"However, only now, the question on people's minds is if we lied, if the Suvek was to summon the star ships that are now in orbit around the planet," Bojmei, the Swamad Iksen, said.

"Which I covered in prerecorded messages before I turned myself in to the authorities," I said.

Borjmei scowled.

Aujheyn explained to me that the anti-human Trags had been declared a 'warring faction' and the activists 'traitorous insurgents' whose actions harmed the human-Atrian relations, perpetuating the animosity that forced humans to believe that all Atrians were dangerous and should be contained for human safety. His tone and posture told me that even if he'd ever been connected to the Trags or the mutiny before – he wasn't siding with them anymore.

I also learned that Roman had been sitting in on all the Hwatab meetings, but he'd also been a bit rebel, fighting to end the internment and get the water and market restored. Although, Borjmei was constantly questioning whether integration is really the right move, Roman and Ghianni held fast, insisting that only if the Sector confinement was terminated could we move forward. Aujheyn likewise held fast, noble and strong-willed that without integration we'd remain prisoners of the humans.

I was starting to get fatigued, light headed and the headaches were coming back. "May we continue this at a later time? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm – I've been subject to some harsh conditions, and I need to lay down a bit."

"Of course, dear," Ghianni said and offered to make arrangements for a pod.

"I've got that covered," Roman stated.

I followed him, taking his arm as we turned on a side street. Apparently I was to be housed near Drake's pod. I leaned heavily on him. "Can you walk?"

"I think so, I'm just – not recovered…" I said, letting my Iksen posturing go as I leaned on a wall. Keeping up the pretenses was really draining me; I was utterly beat.

"What happened?" he asked, letting me catch my breath.

"Same thing as here – General Burch, he… he restricted my water and food, not enough…" I stammered and then exhaled heavily. I looked up at his face, smiling weakly at his worried expression. I stood up, indicating we should continue.

"Maureen, tell me, how bad is it? Are you… ill?" he asked.

"Roman, I need – I'm not… I'm dehydrated – that's all," I apologized as we walked. He let me lean on his arm. "And I should ask Me-ma about pads… or something for the…" I stumbled, and he grabbed me, and I clung to him. "I'm sorry. I—I don't have the strength anymore for this…"

"It's all right," he said, putting his arm about my waist. "Let me help you; lean on me." He stayed right behind me on the steel stairs so I wouldn't fall, literally helping me up them, and my heel caught a few times on the open steel grating of the horizontal platforms, making me stumble. "Don't worry about it," he said the second time as he freed my boot. "Teri's shoes used to get caught, too."

We stopped outside a pod door – that looked familiar – but wasn't. The numbers were freshly painted in stark white on a black background… and had letters: E-M0-B8E-0165.

"They renumbered all the pods: E section, M-0 quadrant, location B, corridor 8, level E, pod number 0165," Roman stated.

"And I thought it was hard to find my way around before," I said, noticing the pod next to this one was numbered E-M0-B8E-0164.

"Actually it's easier once you get used to it, more efficient," he said, opening the door.

"Roman, if you can," I paused. "Do you have ciper?"

"Yeah, I'll get some," he said, pushing the door wider for me to enter.

I preceded him inside, then froze.

This was Drake's pod?

Drake walked out from the back room and stopped, staring at me.

I took him in hungrily as if not believing he was really there – here. He looked good. He wore a black tank and pants, holding a hammer clutched in his hand, his muscles taught in his arm – so incredibly alive and real and strong. I drank him in: the spread of markings on his right arm and on the left side of his neck, his blue eyes that filled my dreams.

He set down the hammer and moved forward, and my hearts raced, my breathing became irregular, rapid. I couldn't believe it. I was so sure it was a dream – that he was a fantasy I'd awake from any moment. I couldn't move. I started to feel lightheaded, everything else faded from view, only him – Drake – here. I let my body relax knowing that I was finally safe, and my knees gave.

Roman caught me before I hit the ground, but it was Drake who scooped me up. I nestled my head on his shoulder, my face turned to the warmth of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent as he carried me to his bedroom. He set me down and pulled off my boots. "Thank you," I said as I lay down.

A bed, a real bed. The luxury of it!

I heard Drake's and Roman's voices in the other room, although I couldn't make out what was said. I closed my eyes and waited for Roman to bring me some ciper.

That's all I needed, ciper, and I'd feel better. I'd recover.

I was startled awake when Drake pushed the ciper petiole into my arm, but although it pierced the skin, I was too dehydrated, I didn't have enough fluid in my tissues for the nectar-like sap to flow properly. "I need a syringe," he told Roman. "Kitchen. Third drawer." He looked at me. "What did they do to you?"

"Not enough water… dehydrated – lost it. I'm so sorry – I… I lost it," I tried to tell him.

"Hush, it's all right. You'll be all right," he was saying, stroking my hair.

I turned my head into his touch, and whimpered when he drew away.

A moment later, he positioned my arm, and I looked up, to see him pushing the needle into my arm. It was a 10cc syringe, but it was full! "Too much…" I tried to warn him.

"It'll be okay," he assured me.

It hurt as he pushed his ciper infused blood into my arm. It burned, pure fire from the icy cold tendrils as it spread in veins though my tissues, and I cried out as the stinging burn increased.

"Drake… her tears! Oh fuck, she's—" Roman said before I passed out.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I lay on the grass, one arm behind my head as I looked up into Drake's vivid blue eyes. Drake, in his dark tank and jeans, looked down on me, haloed by the warm filtered sunlight through the leaves above us. I smiled at the intensity of his gaze as his hand slipped under my top, moving it upward as he leaned over me. I heard the dampened sound of footsteps in the distance and muted creaks, and the opening of a crate door… In the fogginess of sleep, I smiled at the weight of Drake's hand on my abdomen, warm and strong, sliding up in a gentle yet firm caress. Slowly, my eyes opened, and I gazed upon the concerned face I'd dreamed about so often these last few days? – weeks?

He drew away, and I turned my head to see Roman and Teri standing in the doorway. "Do you have it?" Drake asked.

Teri nodded and moved into the bedroom. "How bad is it?" she asked as Drake rose off the bed.

"Only her arm and abdomen," he replied. "But it's not as bright as I'd expect – too dull."

"Dehydrated. I'll have to make an infusion for her," Teri said and turned to leave.

"Add lkythoi. I need agrimony and sempek sticks…" I tried to tell her, but my throat was so dry my voice was raspy.

"Best leave it to me," she said, and I closed my eyes as she turned away again.

A moment later I felt a hand shake my shoulder. "Maureen…?" I opened my eyes. "Drink this," Teri said, propping my head while tipping a glass to my lips. I drank the bitter pulverized pulp until she nodded in satisfaction.

"Help me, I need a healer," I said. "I…"

"That's why I'm here," Teri sated, then her brow creased, and she placed her cool hand on my forehead. "You're feverish…?"

I inhaled deeply, letting it out in a sob. "I lost it. They didn't let me have enough water, and I lost it." A crease formed between Teri's brows, so I repeated it for her, "I couldn't get enough from the tap because the water pressure was too low it barely came out, and they never gave me water, only a juice box with my bread, and I lost my baby – I–I—"

"Hush, it's going to be all right," she assured me, understanding. Behind her, Drake looked murderous and turned away. Roman tried to stop him from leaving as Teri moved my blankets down. Drake shoved Roman off and left the room and Roman followed after him. "Are you still bleeding?" Teri asked.

I shook my head. "I think it stopped. I still had spotting, but they let me go," I told her.

"Good thing," she said. "You're really in bad shape." She pressed on my abdomen, and I cried out from the pain. Oh my stars, it made me cramp up. "I'll be back with elitippe and astamett," she said, and I nodded, not knowing those herbs, but trusting her regardless.

"Okay," Drake said. "Will she be all right?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay," she replied. I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball.

Teri nudged my shoulder gently as she called my name, and I rolled over so she could feed me some herbs, and she gave me some water to drink though a straw. I thanked her, and she laid a hand on my shoulder. "Rest," she said as if I needed to be told.

Drake woke me a little while later with a gentle touch. "Here," he said, feeding me some mush that tasted like pulverized stems in multi grains and honey. He gave me sips of water between bites. He covered me with a blanket when I'd had all I could eat and left.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke – feeling so tired. I had no idea how long I'd slept. I sat up and stretched. My mouth was still sticky, and the headache was still there, but not as bad as before.

I looked around. Drake's room. Where was Drake? I could sense him close by, really close.

I rose, my legs shaky. I was in a shirt that was several sizes to big; Drake's.

I walked out into the main room and saw Drake, asleep on the sofa under a blanket, one arm under his head, one leg over the armrest and the other with his foot on the floor. He didn't look comfortable, but his face was serene in slumber.

"What?" Drake asked groggily and opened his eyes. "You should be in bed."

"So should you," I pointed out.

"I'm fine," he said, stretching. He sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied. "Tired, but not so bad. Not like before." I looked around. The pod was just as I'd remembered it.

He rose to his feet. "C'mon, let's get you back in bed." He led me back and I climbed into bed, scooting over to make room for him. He chuffed a laugh and backed up.

"What about you? You need to sleep," I implored.

"I'm fine," he said and left the room.

I rolled over and cried, finally falling into a fretful sleep.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Drake fed me more cereal and water when I woke up, then told me to rest. I'd tried to get him to stay with me, but he said he had to go see someone and walked out.

Teri and Sophia came to see me. Teri gave me more herbs, and from them I learned more about the grim conditions in the Sector. Besides the things that Roman and his Ikseyan told me, I learned that they've had to grow all their own food. So the plants were propagated and tended to as well as possible, and the tops of the pods were covered either with desarylka wells made from anything available to catch the rainfall, or planting beds for the plants. Many of the vegetables and fruit trees were doing well, thankfully, even with the water rations. The military apparently didn't know about the cisterns, as many of them had been buried underground.

That surprised me. "How can they not know about them?"

"Lundis and his family appeared here one night a few months ago – they said they are Sævad, but I think they're Cæveh," Teri stated. "Lundis approached the people who were putting the drainpipes on the pods, convinced them to run them between the pods as much as possible, out of sight. He also suggested burring the cisterns, reinforcing the bases of the crates above them – it was really ingenious."

I know who she meant and told her, "He is quite the engineer, we were lucky he survived the hunts. He designed Eljida and Ukænos."

"They're real?" Teri asked, shocked at my statement. "Drake kept going on about Eljida… I thought it was a myth."

"Nope, they exist." I told her about Eljida and Ukænos. "It's not an Eden – it's an internment, much like here, only underwater. I took Drake there once, and he was rather shook up by what he saw. The people there wait for integration to be signed so they can come out." I wanted to be able to do that for them.

Sophia explained, "We used to have chickens; we kept them in cages. As kids we'd watch the eggs hatch. But they are all gone now – no grain to feed them. The only meat we get now are pigeons and seagulls or whatever birds we can entice in here."

"Okay, first thing to fight for: to reestablish the market and get the water turned on," I said firmly.

"That won't be easy; General Burch and Col. Gavins both hate Atrians," Sophia stated.

We talked about a lot of other things, until they had to leave. I got up and looked around the pod, realizing that Drake was not home. Drake had been aloof my first few days, and he either slept on the sofa or was gone from the pod.

I inhaled, sensing him above me. Several crates up, and I wasn't sure how many. Still some fresh air might do me some good, so I decided to go. I exited, locking the door with my Iksen key, and carefully made my way up to him. He was with three men. They looked up at me as I stepped off the ladder, and Drake turned, his face going from stern-serious warrior to questioning. He turned back to the others and after a moment they walked off.

I approached him, saying, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"It's nothing," he said.

But I knew that wasn't true, he'd been planning something, I could sense it. "Are we okay?" I asked, my own insecurity coming though.

"We're fine," he said. I stood there, not staring at him, but waiting. An old trick I'd learned from Meheka. He crossed his arms, then exhaled. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know – before the soldiers came – I didn't know. I didn't even know until the stress – and I cried – I don't normally cry a lot," I stammered.

He turned his head, and a tick showed in his jaw. He was angry, and this time at me. After a silence he said, "I knew you were pregnant – I'd known you were for a week."

I gapped at him in astonishment. "How?"

He looked at me, his expression hard. "From the amount of food you were eating, the frequent stops at the water coolers and how often you refilled your water bottle," he said flatly. "You ate twice the amount of food you normally did and snuck snacks between classes." He was furious.

I tried to tell him I didn't know, that I only found out in my cell. "I missed you – our friends; I was so worried about you – about them. I was feeling so alone, I almost felt like giving in. I started to cry and only then saw that my tears, what little I had, were glowing."

"Did you want to abort it?" he asked.

"NO! Drake, they didn't allow me enough food or water… I became so dehydrated, I miscarried. The faucet in my cell only had the smallest trickle, and they wouldn't let me keep my juice box… So, except for the few showers, I never really had much to eat or drink," I tried to explain, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

"Teri told me you'd miscarried." He stared out at the river as I wiped away the tears that escaped, apparently not wanting to see me cry. "You said General Burch was interrogating you."

I wondered when he'd learned that, but he added, "You mumbled in your sleep." He turned to look at me. "How could you risk yourself – our child – over nothing?"

"It wasn't for nothing," I said, dabbing at my eyes. My tears were still a really pale blue – not as vivid as they should be, but the blue hue was perceptible. "Based on all our research we knew that the humans would do this – lock down the Sector if they discovered there were pockets of Atrians living among the humans. I mean, they knew, because of the Trags, but not where. Once we were discovered, we knew they would strike back at us – all of us," I said, trying to get my emotions under control.

"I attended those meetings, was appraised by your wojozolnie captains. I told you I didn't want you to go through with it – you could have stayed in the houses – but you turned yourself in to them anyway," he stated.

I shook my head as I dried my face on my sleeve. "I needed to be here, where Roman was, with you and Roman. You two – you are the leaders in this fight. Not me – not your Hwatab and not mine – us. The three of us – together." Couldn't he see that? "Together we've done more for our people than anyone – more than Nox ever achieved."

He turned his head away, looking over the Sector. "Nothing's changed. And now…" He sighed.

"It's all changed. Ardon and Deon made it to Cuba – to warn them that the actions of the U.S. might provoke war – one they will be drawn into because of their proximity to the Sector," I told him. He looked at me, and I nodded. "Gloria confirmed it on my release. Loraine and Justin made it to Mexico and supposedly spoke to the president there. Lukas is still broadcasting my interviews, the news casts picked them up, and in more than one of them I stated that the other countries could well be targeted – we even included a map showing where the fleet will hit – the target zone… And Pavel is trying to reach with the fleet through the communication systems the Russians have to communicate with the International Space Station."

"I know about that," he said, surprising me. "She's not making any progress – they want you. They insist on speaking to you."

"I heard you'd been onboard the ADRhet," I stated.

He nodded. "A lot of good it did." He dropped his arms. "They wouldn't listen to me or my mom. They agreed to wait and downloaded what we had on the computer system, but they – Adremandzu Andam, is in charge of the fleet," he told me. "He arrived first – that makes him senior, commodore."

I gasped. Vega's husband!

"He argued that he knew Nox was dead so there is no Abour Atedi – no Atriarch leader of the Itrejivil. How he knew, I don't know, but he will only take orders from an Atriarch Iksen – the leader of the people. We argued that was you, but you'd been compromised. Adremandzu Darquis agreed to give us time to rescue you or to find out where you were. I lied; I said we knew where you were and we were working on it."

Adremandzu Darquis and Adremandzu Andam – both commanders of a Traghe Battle Cruiser squadron – they were the two most senior officers of the fleet? "Adremandzu Darquis is Tgorasad, but Adremandzu Andam is Vega's husband – he's who she was trying to contact. Does he know his wife was dead?" I asked.

"Not yet, but if he finds out… Mom says he'll strike Earth just to retaliate for her execution," Drake stated.

I suddenly felt the need to sit down and leaned on one of the desarylka wells on the roof made out of an old bathtub. Or it looked like a bathtub. There were several of them… all partially full of water, but then it smelled like it might have rained recently. I cupped my hands and drank some, and my nose crinkled at the smell, but I drank as much as I could until I started to feel nauseous.

"How do you get out?" I asked after wiping my mouth.

"I'm not taking you," he stated firmly with a shake of his head. "You're too weak, and the way too is dangerous." He moved to stand next to me. "We need to get you back in bed." I nodded numbly and followed him. Drake went down the ladder first, using his body to keep me from slipping. He did the same on the fire escape stairs as well, until we reached the E level. He opened the door to his pod, allowing me to enter first, then said, "Get some rest."

I looked up at him and asked, "You're not coming in?"

He shook his head, then looked down the walkway. "No." He looked at me. "I'll be out a while. I'll have Sophia come see you," he said and closed the door.

I sat on the sofa, hugging a pillow and cried.

Sophia came as Drake promised and we simply hung out together until she had to leave for dinner. She offered for me to come, but I wanted to wait for Drake. She left with a sadness in her eyes, that I couldn't interpret. "Maybe another night," I offered.

"Sure," she said smiling, but the sadness was still there.

I chose a book from Drake's collection and curled up on the sofa. As the light faded, I turned on a lamp. But when it turned dark out the windows, he still hadn't returned. I reached out through the nolenkthetik and inhaled in horror; he was far away – too far away! He was not in the Sector! I had the same sense of urgency, caution, I'd had before. 'The way is too dangerous,' he'd told me, but he'd left – taken the escape to… to… What? Fight?

I wondered if those three men I'd seen him with were with him or if he'd somehow met up with my warriors on the outside. I got up to go find Roman, hoping I could find his pod in the dark, but as I reached to open the door to Drake's pod I heard the blaring of the horn and the announcement of curfew.

I returned to the sofa, book forgotten as I mentally traced Drake's movements and emotions.

A pounding on the door startled me. "Open up," a male voice demanded.

I rose slowly, setting the book carefully on the coffee table and approached the door as the pounding increased in agitation. I opened the door, saying, "May I help you," but the men shoved me aside and started searching the pod.

"Where is Drake, number B8E-0165?" a soldier demanded.

"Thomas," I read off his shirt. "He's not here."

"He's not in the pod," one of the men searching stated.

"Where is he?" Thomas growled at me.

I shrugged. "He said he was going to see a friend and that he'd be back," I said as innocently as I could.

"No one is allowed out after curfew," Thomas stated.

"I know that," I admitted.

"Then where is he? What friend? Which pod?"

"I don't know?" I said, shaking my head and taking a step back, playing 'innocent girl'. "I don't know all his friends in the Sector."

He hounded me for answers:

Where was he? – I didn't know.

He demanded to know who he was with – I didn't know.

Military people don't like the answer I don't know very much, but they eventually left.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I awoke at first light. Actually I hardly slept. Drake hadn't returned. I could feel him, closer, hurried and desperate. I changed into one of his shirts, my jeans and boots, tying a belt around my waist, and left the pod. I strode cautiously and quickly trying to make my way to where I knew he'd be, staying in the shadows as much as possible so my grey, long sleeve shirt would hopefully blend in and conceal me somewhat.

I hit a dead end, and backtracked and took the next street. I turned on another 'toward Drake' again and hoped this was right, but found my way blocked, having to go either right or left. But Drake was ahead on the other side of the crates. Crap. I chose left, then changed my mind, running back the other way. I slipped between crates and out onto a darker alleyway. I knew I had to go right. I hurried, but not enough to look like I was, and turned the corner, knowing I needed to.

I fought my fears, kept my head as I held onto the nolenkthetik. I was close. Really close. Suddenly, up ahead I saw two of the men Drake had been talking to yesterday standing in the alleyway. I casually approached them, trying to slow my hearts and control my breathing. "Please tell me where I am," I said softly to the Atrian with bold markings and ash blonde hair and goatee. I knew he was Vwasak – there was no mistaking his tribe association.

"Vwasak Quadrant," he said gruffly.

I nodded and smiled. "And if I went that way…" I pointed down the alleyway.

"You don't want to go that way," he told me as another Atrian with few facial markings and short dark hair approached from that direction.

But I could sense Drake down that way.

"You there, what are you doing here?" someone demanded behind me.

I winked at the two men blocking my way, getting a minute lift of the blond man's eyebrow, and turned slowly, putting on an innocent expression. "Pardon me?"

"I said, what are you doing here?" a soldier asked, his two partners holding their guns in their hands.

"Acquainting myself with the Sector, of course?" I said with an imperial air, morphing into a relaxed version of my Iksen mode.

"You're what?" the soldier asked. "This is a restricted section."

"Restricted? Why?" I asked.

"You three, what's your purpose being here?" the soldier asked the men behind me, ignoring my question.

"They are with me; they are my strazhic ochrikujen – my guards – well appointed as my guards for now. They are simply showing me around," I told the solider. If the men were surprised, apparently they didn't show it.

"She's the one living with Drake, number B8E-0164," one of the other soldiers stated.

"Yes," I admitted offhandedly and turned slightly. "He's right there," I pointed in his direction, then faced the soldiers, "checking on something and should be right back any moment." I know I was being rather nonsensical, pouring on the innocent and naïve routine, but these soldiers didn't know me, and Drake's friends would catch on, I was sure of it.

I turned, feeling Drake getting closer – really close. "There he is," I said as he appeared. I waited, forcing myself to seem serenely calm as he picked up his pace to reach us. "So, I'm assuming that _that_ area is off bounds today?" I asked him before he could say anything. He nodded once, about to say something, but I sighed heavily, adding, "Okay, so… then back that way?" I asked pointing the alley behind me.

"No, that way," Drake stated.

"And then what? I'd still like to know where the training rooms are, and the Vwasak climbing wall," I said, looking up the side of the crates, trying to get a feel of where I was, hoping they'd have one. Our Vwasak warriors on the outside did as well as sparing rings.

"They are on the other side of the quadrant," Drake stated.

"Okay," I said with hopeful enthusiasm. I turned to the soldiers. "We'll be going now," and turned to the Atrians staring at me. "Which way?" I asked, pointing in two random opposing directions in wide-eyed hopefulness. Drake took my hand an led me in the direction we needed to go. The soldiers followed us, and I gazed around at everything in doe-eyed wonder.

"What are you doing?" Drake hissed under his breath.

"Putting on a show for the imbeciles," I said just as softly so my voice wouldn't carry. "And saving your ass. They came looking for you."

He stopped and turned me to face him. "Did they hurt you?" he asked, and his concern warmed my hearts.

"No," I said softly. "They are watching, so play along until they leave. Or show me around the Vwasak quadrant."

We continued, but Drake wasn't pointing out much, although I asked hundreds of questions, mostly, 'What's in there?' or 'What is down that way?' loudly enough to be overheard. Eventually the soldiers left, and I dropped the façade.

The man with shoulder-length wavy hair with braids put his hand on me, then dropped it when Drake frowned. "Now what was that about?"

But before I could answer, the blond asked, "Strazhic ochrikujen? I'm no one's ochrikujen. I'm a Vwasak warrior… I will not denounce my tribe to serve another Iksen…"

I assumed a more serious air. "I know, you're of Drake's tribe. I saw you, on the crates, yesterday. Besides, I'm Tgorasad, not Itrejivil – we, the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, do not ask those who we commission to denounce their tribes. But among my people, it's an honor of great esteem to be appointed by your Iksen to be ochrikujen of the Amwur Atedi – it's an elevation. I simply used it to protect you, to give you cover for what you did."

"You don't know that we did anything," the blond snapped.

"You were outside the Sector," I told him and each one of them, including Drake, narrowed their eyes. "And for the record, I will sanction whatever you were doing. Of course, it would help if I _knew_ what you were doing. As Iksen I hate being in the dark."

Okay, that stunned them. "And why would you do that?" the short dark haired man asked.

"Because you were with Drake, and I trust him," I replied matter-of-factly. "Now, who are you?"

Drake rolled his eyes as Ward, the one with few facial markings and short dark hair introduced himself and then Tarch, the burly Vwasak fighter who had wide marks like Drake's on his neck and both shoulders and ash blonde hair and goatee. "And this guy is Habdar, son of Hadar, our leader."

They were Trags! Surviving Trags! "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, falling on my formal training. "I'm—"

"Oh for the love of—" Drake said. "They know who you are. _Everyone _one knows who you are."

"Oh." I didn't know I was that well known already. "Well, it's still nice to meet you. And to make it formal, I release you – in case anyone overheard me call you my ochrikujen," I said. "Unless you continue to work with my miyutianek, then I welcome you to my ochrikujen, as Drake is informally my Avizitan Ochrokaje as well."

Drake stared at me.

I bid farewell and started walking, apparently in the wrong direction.

"You'll get yourself lost," Drake said, taking my hand again. A while later and yes, I was lost. Completely turned around. "Avizitan Ochrokaje?" he asked.

"Byrne, my Avizitan Ochrokaje, is on the outside," I pointed out. "Beside you, Roman and Sophia, and Teri, although not so much… and Behkiie, Harjkin – and your Ikseyan, I don't know anyone."

"Stay away from Ward and Habdar," Drake stated, and I breathed, "They're Trags," softly, but he didn't affirm my suspicions.

"What about Tarch? He's delightful," I said lightly facetiously.

"He's not," Drake stated. "Be careful around them."

Suddenly, we were back on a sunny street and entering the main street.

Back in the pod I grabbed his arm. "What were you doing? Tell me! I know you left the Sector—"

"Your people are trying to communicate with the fleet. Pavel, Boruck and Kerhone are not having any sway over them, though wysed Adremandzu Darquis will at least speak to her – Adremandzu Andam will not. The other Druzynoy are split, each squadron following their Adremandzu, but they are not willing to go against their Hwatab. Thankfully, wysed Adremandzu Darquis is more senior than Adremandzu Andam, but not by much – but he's Tgorasad, and Adremandzu Andam is Itrejivil. If Adremandzu Darquis can't sway the others, we know Adremandzu Andam will attack Earth."

Gads, that was a mess – he was right, I needed to talk to them – Roman and I needed to talk to them.

"Ihmen is trying to keep a handle on those still working in the science sectors; they haven't been rooted out yet. She sends her regards, by the way," he added the last sarcastically. "Loraine and the others were successful in getting the presidents of Mexico and Cuba to listen to them. The others are skeptical, Honduras and Nicaragua especially. And you're wrong about them not getting a map – the Idis Anikavizu on Adremandzu Darquis' ship pulled maps off the internet, but yes, Mexico and Cuba could be caught in the crossfire. The President of Russia is adamant that they let_ you_ go. They think you are _the_ leader of the Atrians. All Atrians. And since you're here, we are using that."

"How are you getting out?" I asked.

"Through the old sewers, for now. Lundis is digging another way to the river, deeper, harder to detect with their sonic devices," Drake stated. "It will give us the water we need, although it will have to boiled for consumption. If the soldiers find out, they will take more of us out and execute them."

"Drake, they suspect you," I warned him.

"We've got a few people, men, my size, who painted themselves to look like me – my markings. They move about the Sector while I'm out, making sure they are seen. You don't have to cover for me," he told me.

I didn't feel relieved. "Please, be careful," I said, and he pulled me into a hug.

"You fight with your diplomacy and your politics – I fight with my fists, remember? I need you to get strong; we're not getting anywhere without you," he said, and I hugged him more firmly.

"I will."

~~~~~o~~~~~

The soldiers came again the next afternoon and hauled me to the House of Cards. Apparently, Gloria, Mr. Scholtz, Ms. Jackson and General Burch had come to the Sector to see me. Mr. Scholtz stated that he was now in charge of human-Atrian Relations Commission. That didn't bode well, I knew from experience that he didn't like my people.

I noticed the General now wore a circle of five stars on his uniform. "Congratulations on the promotion. Does that mean that you're proceeding with the war, General?"

"It's you who are attacking us," he stated coolly.

"Although, we've yet to actually attack," I pointed out.

"But your ships have moved into position," Mr. Scholtz stated.

"Which means that you are running out of time," I said in way of admission rather lightly.

"If you think—"

"Oh, I know. If your President Wells doesn't come down here and negotiate, your race will be wiped off the face of your planet," I said definitively.

"You concede surrender?" General Burch asked.

"No, but I'll accept your signature on a treaty granting our release and the release of our ship," I said, firmly enough to let him know I was not going to relent.

"Not happening," he growled.

"Then you will have your war," I said with absolute firmness. Roman backed my words with a nod.

The Hwatab was utterly shocked by my defiance: Avun and Borjmei stood up to argue, but as I am a High Iksen – I held up my hand and they didn't talk back; at least they wouldn't until the humans left. Aujheyn sat, hands steepled in front of his lips as he watched me; oh I was going to get an earful from him later. But Durnik and Ghianni simply sat in quiet… reflection on her part – contemplative, yet in support on his.

Not a good interview. I threaten them, stood my ground, stated my demands. I was pleased that Roman backed me, reaffirming the demands I presented. Aujheyn gave every indication that he approved, subtly nodding his head with each point I presented, and supported Roman and I, as did Ghianni in her seemingly unassuming way.

When the humans left, I sighed heavily. The meeting had taken its toll on me, I was utterly exhausted. But Avun turned on me, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"That we've lived under their control for far too long," Roman stated in my defense. "She's right. Those demands are nothing, it's what my father had tried to achieve for years – and if this is what it takes to get them, then so be it."

"Words while holding a kos is one thing, wielding that kos is another," Aujheyn said smoothly.

I turned to look at him, determination in every fiber of my being, despite my lightheadedness and thirst, I stood my ground. "So help me, I will. If they will not back down, I'll use that kos and every kos our fleet has if I have to." I was right. The time for diplomacy was over.

"And you, Son of Nox?" he asked, managing to give the distinct impression of looking Romans down even though he was seated and Roman was standing.

"Absolutely," he stated with every bit as much determination as I had.

"Well, then," Aujheyn said as he stood. He extended his hand to Roman. "Roman son of Nox, granson of Jhax and Jedax II before him, I acknowledge you, Abour Atedi, Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil. The Vwasak accept you as our Atriarch Iksen, leader of the Itrejivil, and I and my sons after me will stand with you."

I gaped at him in shock, but at least kept my mouth closed, my Iksen persona still firmly in place, regardless my fatigue.

"And, you, daughter of Nahreen, Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, Amwur Atedi of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep and protector of the people, I offer you the privilege of welcome from the Vwasak."

"Thank you, honored father," I said, and grasped his arm. Wow.


	31. Chapter 31

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 30 ("Troubled Mind Drave Me To Walk Abroad")

"Iksen," a man I didn't know addressed me. "Go before us."

I've joined Drake twice now to get our water rations. Every morning, Atrians had to stand in line by quadrant, and the soldiers filled our containers with water from hoses. Everyone had been given a plastic milk container, (children a half gallon – adults a gallon) but I noticed that didn't guarantee you'd get a full container of water – sometimes the soldiers shorted some people, especially the ones they didn't like for any reason what-so-ever.

I heard people murmuring softly to each other as they stared at me, but I pretended not to notice, although Drake would turn his head in their direction. As Iksen, I could have the privilege of cutting in the line, not that I'd do that under these circumstances. "No, it's all right, I'll wait like everyone else," I said with a shake of my head. I'd already noticed that two people had stepped out of line, only to cut into the line behind us.

The man insisted that Drake and I move ahead again, but I kindly pointed out, that the line was moving well and it wouldn't take long. Besides, I didn't have anything planned today or any meeting I'd be late to.

The dehydration was most likely making it more difficult for me to physically recuperate from the miscarriage; it was certainly taking longer for me to recover emotionally when I felt so tired and weak all the time and thirsty. I'd wanted Drake's baby. I could envision what she or he would have looked like, and then I'd cry in silent sobs.

I'd been in the Sector a week, but my tears still glowed, well, dully, every time I cried. I had no idea if that was normal or not, and Sophia was not certain either; dehydration during pregnancy was rare among my people as was miscarriage due to dehydration. Usually. But of course our circumstances were not usual: General Burch still rationed our water.

I looked around, wondering how the food was distributed.

Each day there was a small crate with a few vegetables and occasionally we'd have a bird, something snared after it had landed on the crates. Pigeons, seagulls and crows were not like chicken, they were gamy and sometimes oily. I don't think we'd eat them if we weren't starving. And despite its size, a seagull is mostly feathers – lots of feathers. One gull doesn't go very far, pigeons and crows even less.

I watched a family of three walk by, carrying only two and a half gallons of water for drinking, cooking, washing, cleaning, laundry… _everything!_ Hardly enough. The average Atrian consumes five liters of drinking water daily to survive in a moderate climate with little activity, and Drake got mad if I used my water allowance to cook, clean or wash. An average American uses 100 to 175 gallons of water per day. It wasn't fair.

I was tired of doing a wash-up with a cup, wishing I could submerge in a bath; but no one was immersing in baths. Not anymore. I suppose that's why all the tubs were on the tops of the pods – the desarylka that drained into wells. When it rained, and it did, in frequent increments in Louisiana, the water was dispersed through the Sector. I knew Drake was slipping our allotment into my container.

Teri came over after we returned with our water ration (something she did every day) with a liter of water mixed with herbs for me. I tried to give her a liter of water in return, but she scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous," and told me it came from the desarylka wells. She stayed awhile, talking mostly to Drake, but then we were only becoming acquainted. Drake said she didn't take to people easily and to give her time. I suppose losing her mother the way she had and her father threatening to blow up the planet (something Roman, Drake and I were determined to stop), made her feel uncomfortable around me.

Roman arrived, flustered. "It's Theun, Sargus, and Habdar – they're at it again."

Teri swore under her breath, and the three of them left together to stop an uprising from happening. I wanted to go, but Roman said they could handle it. I was beginning to feel useless, precluded, and I hated it. So, I was left to dust, again, and wait for Sophia to show up.

However, as much as I enjoyed my time with Sophia, and even with Teri, sometimes you need a woman to talk to, for advice, to learn things a woman teaches younger women. I missed Me-ma, Nanina and Meheka. I missed Loraine and Amilee. Naida and Anita were in the Sector, but they were nosey, and I wanted a friend who'd be discreet. I simply wanted a friend, someone to talk to that I could trust.

Alone and feeling restless, and knowing you could only do so much cleaning with a dust rag, I went out.

I had no idea where I wanted to go. Just out.

I walked Drake's street to the end, surprised at the number of plant boxes on the railings of each level: peas, peppers, tomatoes, beets, carrots, cucumbers and even melons. A man with pinnated markings on both sides of his face and neck, watched me walk by, but he didn't acknowledge me when I said, "Hi."

I turned right, took another right and followed that one to the end. A dead end. Turning around, I saw the same man look at me before he slipped into an alley I'd passed.

I backtracked to the next street and turned right, smiling at the planters and potted plants everywhere, knowing I'd made a complete circle and sure enough, I soon found myself on a main street.

I wandered the streets, sticking to ones that looked familiar, greeting people I passed. Twice I saw the same man with the pinnated markings, but he kept his distance.

Not many were out, but then we didn't have our market anymore. I remembered that on my previous visits, before I became a resident, children laughed and played in these streets. Not anymore. I tried to recall people I'd met in the Sector: Naida who sold fruits, Harjkin who had a produce stall, Ahned, Kinha and Tark who I met on sawinzenia where they were adding the crates, Lily and her guardian (although his name escaped me), Janlee who sold scarves and bracelets, and Behkiie, the Sævad who'd made my jewelry. Jewelry I was not wearing the day I turned myself in.

I asked someone where Behkiie lived, and they were kind enough to show me. A woman I didn't know opened the door, shocked to see me. "Amwur Atedi, to what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"I was told Behkiie lived here?" I asked, now wondering if I knocked on the wrong door.

"Yes, yes, come in," she said, ushering me inside. "I'm her sister, Ohannie, verdiend Amwur."

The honorific of 'honored mother' might seem odd considering the difference of our ages, but it's something I've been accustomed to since assuming my position as Atriarch Iksen. "Asosze otkam-wyn, Ohannie," I replied, smiling in relief upon seeing Behkiie standing in the middle of the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Are you all right, my Iksen?" she asked before I could think of something to say, her voice deeply concerned.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I just…" What? I hardly knew her. "You're from my tribe." That sounded lame.

"Leglas atezi, come in," Behkiie said, and I followed her to the kitchen. The food simmering on the stove smelled divine, nothing like my attempt at cooking. "Tomato crow," she informed me and urged me to sit.

"How do you make it smell so good?" I asked in awe. Poor Drake had had to suffer through my dismal attempts at cooking twice now.

Behkiie laughed softly, the sound cheery and light. She told me her recipe.

"You use a whole gallon of water?" I asked in awe as she ran through the steps to her soup. What do you drink? I wanted to ask, but then I'd only sound rude.

"My goodness, yes. Soup takes water, and it goes a lot farther than sandwiches," she told me.

"I'm afraid, my cooking is…" I felt embarrassed to say. "I never learned. There were others who did it, and I…"

"You're an Iksen, it's expected," Ohannie said kindly as she opened a cupboard.

"But here – in here – I'm one of you; just like everyone else here," I said with a shrug. "We're rationed too."

The women looked at each other, then at me. "What about your tributes?"

"Tributes?" I asked, then shook my head. "I don't collect tributes – not when so many have so little. I couldn't."

Ohannie came back with a glass of water. I refused, saying, "I can't – the rationing," but she insisted, "You're a guest in my home."

I took a small sip and held the glass in both hands. I didn't know what to say so I asked Behkiie if she was still making jewelry.

Of course she was, but with times being tight, she wasn't selling them. Besides it was illegal to sell crafts anymore. "What's troubling you, panna?" she asked, using a respectful endearment for a young unioned woman.

I suppose the familiarity was a little indecorous since I hardly knew her, but it made me feel better, accepted. "I'm – Drake and I aren't… Well, we're a couple; he's my miyutianek, but I've not claimed him," I said, looking into the glass of water in my hands. I loved him, but couldn't, well, I wouldn't, considering how much he opposed gengiefu szenie. Even though he'd been added to my Guhnatik list, I couldn't do that to him. But that's not why I came here. "I don't know whom…" I looked up again. "I don't suppose you know a healer I could talk to?"

Ohannie laughed, light and airy like her sister's. "I'm an akuscheuse polounza," she said, then became somber. "But if you're ill, Diedre is quite knowledgeable. She's an mrownanina – her husband was a physician. She lives next door."

No, if Ohannie was a women's healer, I didn't need a nurse practitioner. "I'm dehydrated, like so many," I said and paused, considering. However, Ohannie assured me they'd keep my confidences – her profession demanded confidentially and Behkiie gave me her word. "I miscarried – while in confinement – during my interrogation…"

"Oh, uhochany, I'm sorry," Behkiie said sympathetically. "We'd heard rumor…"

"Thing is, I'm not recovering, and Drake is having to…" whatever he was doing. Fighting? Scouting? But I needed to keep that secret. "And I can't. I can't do what I need to for the people if I can't even climb ladders or make it through a day without needing a two hour nap."

Ohannie asked me my symptoms, if I slept all night, how much I drank, ate and urinated… I answered her truthfully.

"My first night I was so bad, so dehydrated, Drake had to use his blood—"

She finished for me, "He gave you ciper?" her eyes wide and sounding astonished. I nodded, wondering why that stunned her. "Weren't you given lkythoi, agrimony, elitippe and astamett?"

I shrugged; I wasn't sure. "I don't know elitippe and astamett. But I think Teri gave me an infusion with vire in it."

"Did you vmemogh?" she asked alarmed.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I – my first few days are foggy. I've been here a week, and I haven't improved even with the herbs Teri gives me." She told me I'd been here eleven days. "Eleven?! How can that be? I've…"

"Panenka, it's not unexpected if you've miscarried due to dehydration. Besides, you don't give a pregnant woman ciper – she's more likely to have adverse reactions: fatigue, lethargy, blackouts or hallucinations – in rare cases vmemogh – those are the adverse effects of ciper, and for a pregnant woman – it can cause her to abort," Ohannie said. "When did you miscarry?"

"A week before they brought me here, I think – although, I'm not at all certain. I fought them, told them their I.V.s would kill me – and I refused their medications and treatments…"

"How far along were you?" she asked.

"I'm not at all sure; a month… maybe, month and a half?" although I was purely guessing.

"It can take a few weeks to a month or more to physically recover from a miscarriage – especially if you're dehydrated – that complicates things. You still need two gallons of water daily; which is difficult since our water is rationed. So, depending on how far along you were when you miscarried, you may have pregnancy hormones in your blood for up to two months. Most women get their period again four to six weeks after a miscarriage, but with the dehydration, it may take you longer." I listened to her; she made a lot of sense. "You have to hydrate. You need to submerge."

"That's not going to happen," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Are you and Drake… active?"

I blushed. We hadn't been, not lately, but then he'd been busy, and I was still recovering.

Ohannie smiled. "Oh, to be young." She became serious. "I'll give you odurodzen, an herb that would keep you from getting pregnant, at least until you've recovered. If you get pregnant too soon, you could miscarry again."

Losing my first child with Drake was bad enough, I didn't want to go through that again, so I readily agreed. Gratefully.

They both urged me to eat more and drink more. How could I, everyone was getting by the best we could.

"At least let us help you," Behkiie asked sincerely. I shook my head, but she insisted, at least until I recovered.

"Teach me to cook like that?" I asked, pointing to the kitchen.

Both women smiled. "Absolutely."

Before I left I did ask if they knew if any of my people had been put in the Sector within the last month. "I assumed that Tory, Catlin and Morin are here, somewhere, possibly Aria and Tyria are, too, but I haven't seen them, and they haven't come looking for me. Travis and Tyson are not in the Sector, they'd certainly try to find me, or come to the pod looking for Drake, and I haven't seen any of the scouts from the apartment or the families that lived on the lower floors," I told her.

"I'll ask around, but the last time we had new people was two months ago," Ohannie stated. Ohannie gave me the odurodzen in a pouch and told me how much to eat each morning.

Behkiie pressed a container of her soup on me, and even though I protested, adamantly, she insisted. "I'll come by tomorrow, and we'll cook."

"Okay," I replied and went home. I had to ignore the new pod markings to find my way, using the more familiar things I'd remembered.

Drake yanked the door open the moment I knocked with my elbow. "Where have you been?"

"I went to see Behkiie and Ohannie, two women of my tribes," I told them. "Hi, Roman," I acknowledged him as I entered.

"What's that?" Drake asked, looking at the pot.

"It's tomato crow soup. They insisted. I tried to decline, but they wouldn't take no for an answer," I told him as I carried the soup to the kitchen.

They both followed me. I set the pot on the counter, then sat down at the table. "What have you been up to today?" I asked, indicating they sit.

"Not much," Drake said as he leaned on the counter. "The people in the Sector are getting antsy again."

"They're are afraid and confused, and they blame the Trags for the situation we are now in," Roman stated.

"It's just like it was when we were first put in here," Drake said, and I could feel the frustration he was trying to keep in check. "And like before, _no one_ seems to be doing anything. The fleet is here, the threat is real, but we're in this standstill, and they," he pointed upward, "will not acknowledge me, and Adremandzu Andam refuses to acknowledge Roman as the new Iksen."

"But Adremandzu Darquis, does, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Adremandzu Darquis realizes the precarious situation we're in, so yes, and he's holding fire, for now. Because he is, Adremandzu Andam must do likewise, or risk openly defying a Iksen – your Ikseyan. However, the scout ships have dropped lower; they are in the _mid_-atmosphere – just out of range of any of the human planes. Gloria is trying to make the lawmakers understand that the Atrian fleet will attack the planet, hitting the major cities first, since all Atrians are now under arrest and that any attack on the Sector will result in annihilation of the human race. She's quoting you – a proportional response. However, the White House and Congress seem to be listening to General Burch instead, and I know that he's planning something. So something is going to happen, I just don't know when."

"But if Adremandzu Andam is concerned of defiance, why isn't he acknowledging Roman as Iksen?" I didn't get it, it seemed like a contradiction.

"He wants confirmation Roman's ascended," Drake stated. "And the word of a akez-avwadhik and her son is not good enough."

"Apparently having my father's key isn't proof enough," Roman interjected. "They don't recognize Ian or Jhina's word either – they were not registered as Ikseyan or in line of ascent."

"Krea, my Sævad Iksen died shortly after our arrival, so Patrik is acting as interim for now, and Grund, my Zæsak Iksen, went missing – so Ian stepped up in his place," I said. "What about Jerdon? Won't he validate you?" It was a long shot – it should really be Roman's Hwatab to validate him.

"Jerdon is missing, and Ardon is filling in for him, but… They wouldn't recognize Ihmen's authority either, and Meheka is too sebyly to sneak her into the ship," Roman sated. "Andam is insisting on you, as the only Atriarch Iksen, to confirm me."

"Roman, part of the coup dhey-tahz was for you, Sophia and your father as well as Ghianni to be eliminated and Castor be named Zwahan Iksen and Vega as Iwabas Iksen. What Castor didn't know was that once Vega was Iksen, and Adremandzu Andam arrived with the fleet under his command, he was to be replaced with either Zival or Varel, I think, and Vega ascended to Atriarch Iksen."

"Zival and Varel were executed as Trags with the others," Roman sated. "How do you know this?"

"Iain; that engrajca decided she was the better bet," Drake said, and I nodded with a shoulder shrug.

"He told us he before he was sent to Ukænos," I added. "Drake warned me not to trust him, so I didn't."

"I wouldn't trust anything Iain said; he's a renepicel, but Akon confirmed it. He's been fighting with us – I've come to trust him," Drake stated.

Fighting? Fighting whom? Still, I now knew that Drake was meeting up with Byron, Sephen and Rayne if he's seen Akon. Interesting. I still wanted specifics of what they'd been doing, but didn't press the issue. I turned to Roman and asked, "Have you heard if the president will negotiate, yet?"

He shook his head. "No, although every time the Hwatab tries to request a meeting, Col. Gavins declines to pass on the message, and Mr. Scholtz tells us that until the fleet leaves, we won't be shown any leniency. I even tried to talk to the reporters that used to hang out at the gates with the protestors, but they're gone now – restricted from getting anywhere near the Sector. Col. Gavins pushed them back to the hwy. There's a barbed wire fence surrounding the parking area now."

"It's been a month since the fleet arrived, and we're nowhere," I said with a heavy sigh.

"It's been over a month and a half since the fleet arrived," Drake stated flatly.

"What? That can't be right," I gasped in shock. "I've been in here for eleven days, and I spent about two weeks – wherever it was they were holding me…" I mentally added, "and…" and I faltered as Drake gave me an incredulous stare. "What?" Why did I feel like I was completely in the dark here?

"You were gone five weeks," Drake stated.

"Five? But I counted my meals – the interrogations… noted her clothes," I said and realized that he could be right. I'd had no way of telling time, the passage of days, or… "The interrogations – I thought they were happening daily."

"Mahureen, you were in really bad shape when you'd arrived, barely able to walk," Drake sated. "You were starving, having blackouts and delirium from dehydration, and you've lost weight – at least two stones."

I sat back in my chair. Was I really that schory? I knew I looked wiekuwy, and yes, my clothes hung on me… but Drake acted as if I were severely sckiacy. Maybe I should go see Deidre. I shook it off; we needed to focus on what was important. I could go see Deidre later. "Drake, you said you get out through the sewers – but you never smell bad… How…?

"I told you it's dangerous," he said, but I pushed for him to just tell me. "It's an old sewer pipe we encountered while digging. We added a few reinforcements, and now we can get to the river, but once there, you have to swim across it to the other side or follow the midstream current until you're clear. You're not strong enough. And the National Guard has boats patrolling the river – so you have to stay deep so you're not seen, where the water current is strongest."

"But is part of the tunnel flooded?" I asked hopefully. If it was I could at least submerge.

"It's muddy and contaminated and could collapse," he said. "But we're digging a well for submersions. The thing is, we have to reinforce it so that_ it_ won't collapse."

Now I knew where they were getting all the dirt for the plants. "When are you going out again?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Drake said, but Roman added, "We're watched, but not nearly as closely as you are – they monitor you. The fleet commodores are demanding to speak to you. They've given the government a week – that was three days ago."

"The last time you left the Sector," I said, looking at Drake.

He nodded. "I've tried to reason with the Adremandzyun, but they have cut me off," Drake said through gritted teeth.

There had to be some way to get Adremandzu Darquis and Adremandzu Andam to listen to Drake.

That night, as Drake and I sat on the sofa reading our books, (he was right, there wasn't much to do in the Sector at night) I thought about what he'd said. If only I could talk to the Adremandzyun. But how? I couldn't swim across the river. I mean, our kind _are_ good swimmers, but the Mississippi was huge, and the midstream current was strong, too strong for me, even if I were fully recovered.

I glanced at Drake, utterly amazed that he _could_ swim across the Mississippi River.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next morning, I left the pod after Drake did, and went to see Behkiie and Ohannie about where I could get some clothes. I only had the one outfit I'd had on the day I turned myself in, unless I wore Drake's shirts which hung on my small frame. Of course they were delighted to help me, although my choices were limited. I was reintroduced to Odila, Alisa's sister who I'd met while decorating the float, and she was delighted to help me, even though I couldn't reimburse her. Yet.

They also introduced to Emmecca, an Atrian fabric vendor how offered me a tritajie and two lovely pochlasac, and to Janlee, a Iwabas woman who used to sell clothes. Between them, I managed to get enough to hold me for a while.

Odila walked me to Drake's pod, then bid me good day. After finding a place to stack my new clothes, I rested for a bit, sipping on my water as I contemplated the best way to help Drake and Roman. Only problem was, I didn't know anyone here tech wise.

When I felt up to it, I left the pod, once again wandering the streets, trying to map out the Sector in my mind. I spotted the man with pinnated facial markings, but truthfully, I think he intended for me to see him. For some reason he made new feel edgy and self-conscious. I kept going, hoping to get back to a main street, but I was lost. When I turned onto another narrow way between very tall stacks of crates, I saw the man again, and now knew that he was stalking me.

I moved casually, forcing a calm I didn't really feel. I wasn't really being cautious enough, and Drake was right, I didn't know my way around yet. I turned the corner and nearly collided into a firm chest. I looked up, shocked to see a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Drake. As tall as Drake with a very similar build, blue eyes and very short dark hair and markings surprisingly similar to Drake's. "Who? What…? I'm so sorry," I stammered when I realized I was staring. But he looked so much like Drake it was uncanny. However, he had a slightly rounder face than Drake's and didn't have a scar by his right eye.

"What are you doing here, Iksen?" the man asked as I stared, noting that he wore the same back tank, grey pants and hoodie with the sleeves removed Drake favored.

It hit me. "You're his decoy, aren't you?" I asked him barely above a whisper, unable to tear my eyes away. His markings really did match Drake's.

"Yeah, and you're not supposed to be here," another man said.

"I'm not?" I asked. I tore my gaze away from the man who so resembled Drake and looked at his companion. "Ward," I exclaimed softly, Drake's 'friend'. "Drake warned me about you," I said in a light friendly tone.

"He was right to," Ward said, a hint of teasing in his voice, then his eyes narrowed. "You're a long way from your pod."

"I'm just aquatinting myself with the Sector," I told him.

"And you're lost," he said with a deep laugh. "Time to take you home, unless you'd like to see my pod."

Home. I wish. But I didn't want to go back to the pod, not yet, and I was not going to go to his. I wondered if Drake was doing anything for which he needed his decoy as an alibi. "Look, he…" I pointed at the imposter, "Hawx," the man said, and I smiled. "Hawx, if you're out, pretending to be Drake, then what better cover than showing me around."

"If you are seen with us it might spread rumors you don't want," Ward stated with a suggestive arch to his brow.

True. "I can debunk those rumors. And besides, our people aren't the ones your trying to fool, are they?" I countered. "The soldiers are, but they're not that bright and wouldn't know anyway – so, they'll assume," I indicated Hawx, "you really are Drake because you're with me."

"And if I refuse?" Hawx asked.

"Then I'll simply follow you anyway. I mean the whole point of being a decoy is to be seen, so, you'll want to be places where the soldiers _see_ you," I told him. "So you might as well let me walk with you."

Funny thing, it made Hawx laugh. "You are feisty," he said.

"You've no idea. Okay, so if we do this, a few ground rules: you're to hold my hand as we walk – Drake always does – but no hugging and _no_ kissing," I stated emphatically; Hawx's brows rose at that. "You'll allow me to lean on your arm or you can put your arm around me if I get worn out, my _waist _not my shoulders, and if we have to do ladders, you are to be right behind me so I don't slip. However, these allowances are only for out in public and for the ruse of you posing as Drake."

"Okay, Amwur Atedi," Hawx said with a mock tilt of his head.

"I think in public you should call me Maureen," I said and looked about. "So, where am I?"

Both men laughed, however they did show me around the north quadrant, teaching me the streets and explained the pod numbers. Once I understood them, it was easier to figure out my way around. Except there were these passable gaps between some of the stacks; not exactly an alley since they were tight, but were wide enough to slip through, and were not part of the numbering system.

When I got tired, Hawx lifted me up on an old wooden crate so I could sit for a bit. As the men stood by, like two ochrikujen, my thoughts drifted to the problem of getting the Adremandzyun to listen to Drake and Saroya. If I can't get onto the ARDhet in person how could I talk to them? He'd need my hand print, which was not an option, or my key. Maybe they'd accept a recorded message… But would the voice recognition program recognize me?

"You're suddenly quiet," Ward said.

"Contemplating," I replied. Some type of holographic recording maybe… Then Saroya could use it to convince the fleet to listen to Drake. But was there anyone here with the resources, who'd keep quiet…

"About…?"

There was no getting around it; I needed to find a technician. I looked at Ward. Drake warned me to stay away from this guy, but I didn't feel as threatened around him as I did the man with pinnated facial markings. And I knew that he was involved in what Drake and Roman were doing. "Can I trust you?" I asked cautiously.

"Depends…?" Ward said suspiciously.

It hit me. 'Weeble!' Saroya had told me to ask Weeble about removing the distressing off the crates – in case the people in the Sector couldn't get acetone; she'd said he was her friend and an amazingly gifted tech.

"What do you want with the likes of Weeble?" Hawx asked.

I looked at him. "I hadn't realized that I'd said his name aloud. Do you know him?"

"Of course," Ward answered.

I jumped down. "Take me to him," I insisted.

"Why?" Ward asked, unmoving.

"I want to meet him," I said, assuming the pose, even though I was still a little tired. "I hear he's… interesting."

Ward chuffed a laugh. It took some convincing, but he led the way. I took Hawx's hand and tilted my head when he gave me a questioning glance.

Weeble, it turned out, lived on the other side of the Sector. Ward and Hawx didn't leave when Weeble, startled to see me at his door, invited me in. His pod was so full of – well, everything and anything, it looked like surplus scrap storage locker. "I'd like to talk to you confidentially," I told him.

He looked at me suspiciously, but said, "All right."

I asked Hawx and Ward to stay in the front room as Weeble and I moved into his… work area/kitchen. "Saroya mentioned you a few times. She said you were good at making things, but I need someone who can keep a secret."

"I'm not going to like this," Weeble said, then added, "If Saroya gave you my name, you have my discretion."

"I can't leave the Sector, I'm not well enough yet," I said and apparently even he'd heard the rumor of my ill health. Great. "What I need is a way to record a message that Saroya can uplink to the fleet."

"Can't do that unless you can get aboard the ADRhet," he stated.

"Can it be done if they can?" I asked him.

"Course," he said and left. I heard him shuffle about in a back room.

Ward came forward and asked me what I was doing. "Nothing, just something to help Drake," I told him. His look told me that he didn't accept my answer, but he didn't push for more information either.

After what seem quite a while, Weeble came back with a small, basic holographic device. "Use this. She'll be able to upload it."

"How do I record on it?" I asked, examining the hexagonal apisek disc. I'd seen one; the image and voice quality could be quite good.

He explained how. "All right, can you record me on it?" I asked.

"Here? We can't do it here," he stated, but I replied, "Why not. We'll use a blank wall."

He laughed in disbelief. "I don't have a blank wall," he stated with a sweep of his arm. True; he didn't, and anywhere in his pod would be recognized by the soldiers.

"We'll use the alley," Ward stated.

Instead we climbed up the fire escape to the top landing and found a quiet place with good lighting. I asked Ward and Hawx keep watch, and I thought over exactly what I wanted to say.

At first I stood straight and tall, with perfect posture in full Iksen mode and addressed Darquis and Andam formally as Weeble recorded me. The second recording was to the president, a warning. I was sitting on the edge of a large planter for the third and fourth, giving my pleas to the general human public, both implicating President Wells in the upcoming war, which I wanted to avoid for humanity's sake. I reviewed the tape each time. Through it all, Ward had an odd contemplative expression as he listened to me, but Hawx stood guard so we'd not be discovered.

"We've company," Hawx said, preventing me from filming another.

"We have to go. I'll send them to you as soon as I download the recordings," Weeble said and quickly slipped away, clearly afraid of being caught.

However, I remained, leaning on the large planter, enjoying the smell of the onions and peppers, to give him time to escape. "Maureen, we have to go," Hawx hissed, but a soldier appeared on the walkway behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the soldier asked.

"Resting," I replied. "It's a nice view."

"Move along," he said waving his gun.

I rose slowly. "Go on," the soldier barked.

"You know, this is our home; you're the one trespassing," I told him and walked off with Hawx and Ward, me leaning on Hawx's arm.

When we were well out of earshot, Ward moved ahead and stopped in front of me. "Did you mean all that – what you said?" he asked.

"Which part?" I asked. "The list of my demands – every one of them. That we're likely to have to make a demonstrative strike on the planet – unfortunately, I think it may come to that. Do I want war – no, I don't. Do the humans?" I sighed heavily. "I think the American's do, but I don't think the rest of the world does. We'll see."

"I don't think that will work – you were pleading," Hawx stated.

I shrugged. So he was listening. "If it gets out and the right person sees it, it may. I have to try."

We returned to Weeble's pod, making him nervous. "It's not ready yet," he stated, ushering us in quickly. "I have to boost the memory."

"I can wait," I suggested.

He shrugged and disappeared into the back room again. He came back with four hologram discs, numbered so I wouldn't confuse them. "I hope you know what you're doing?" Weeble asked.

I assured him that I did.

Back out in the Sector streets, Ward kept staring at me as we meandered as if on my tour again. "I thought you wanted to avoid war with the humans?" Ward asked.

"I do, but enough is enough. If the president won't take us seriously, then I have to show him that he should," I said, leaning heavily on Hawx's arm. I stumbled on a pebble or something.

"You all right?" Hawx asked.

"I've done too much today," I said, wearily. "I just need some water and rest." Although that wasn't all. I needed to take a long soak.

Back in the pod, I poured myself a tall glass of water, changed into one of Drake's shirts and waited for him.

Drake woke me with a gentle nudge. "Why are you still up?"

"I have something for you," I told him. I pulled the recordings from the shirt pocket and handed him the one marked I. "Here. It's me. I stated my name, titles, and named you as my miyutianek, designating you my representative and recorded some instructions. Your mother should know how to upload it to the Adremandzyun." As he stared at the hexagonal disc, the size of a large coat button, I removed my key from under my – well, his shirt and took it off. He looked up as I put the cord over his head. "This is my Iksen key. Together with that," pointing at the recording, "there is no way they will refuse you."

His look of bewilderment made me smile.

I handed him another three discs, marked II, III and IV. "These two, III and IV, see that Ihmen gets them. She's to upload the one marked III to all the news stations the same day you and your mom use yours. The one marked IV is for after the demonstrations."

"What demonstrations?" he asked.

I sighed and I told him what instructions I'd recorded on the disc.

"Are you mad?"

"It's the only way to get them to act. Hopefully favorably – well, I mean, to realize that they have to agree to Roman's and my demands – that Roman and I mean business. This second one, marked II, it needs to be seen by the president somehow."

He looked skeptical.

"Roman said the Adremandzyun gave the president a week, right? We have three days. I gave the Adremandzyun very specific instructions regarding where to strike. There will be property damage, lots of it, and a few lives will be lost, but not as much as if the battle cruisers hit a city. It will also show General Burch and President Wells what we – the fleet can do. The instructions say that after the first demonstration is made, to start a countdown of three days – seventy-two hours. That's when Ihmen should download the recording on the third one, marked IV. I hope President Wells sees reason and come here." I reached out and touched his face. "You can do this right?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I can do this."

I leaned forward and kissed him, but he drew away. I collapsed into the cushions of the sofa, disappointed. "Mahureen, you're still recovering…"

"So I'm not allowed to kiss you?" I asked, not hiding my hurt and disappointment in my voice.

"I—I can't," he said.

"Why? Don't you want to?" I did. I really did.

"Because I want to, that's why," he snapped.

I sensed vexation and tension emanating from him as he made to move away, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him, snapping back, "So just do it!"

"I don't want to hurt you," he stated, moodily.

"Hurt me – by kissing me? You're hurting me more by ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you," he stated. There was irritation in his voice and frustration, a different kind of frustration than I'd felt before.

"So be gentle," I suggested. "I know you can."

He took my hand in his, staring at it. I knew that the skin on the back of my hand was still wrinkled and parchy, like old woman's hands. "It's not that, believe me it's not that."

"At least kiss me – hold me," I pleaded.

I climbed up on his lap, straddling him, but he leaned back, looking up at me. Yes, I was weaker than normal; yes, I was still dehydrated, but I'd been drinking a gallon of water a day and I was better, somewhat. But he was acting as if I just didn't do it for him anymore.

"Mahureen…?" he asked, apparently still uncertain.

I leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back and looked at him again because he was not responding to me – not like he used to. 

I didn't know what to say, so I tried kissing him again. This time his response was much more passionate. But try as I might to entice him for more, he held back, frustratingly so. I tried moving closer to him, grinding myself on him, but he stilled my hips with a firm grip.

"No."

I sighed in frustration.

"It's not that I don't want to," he was saying, but his actions were sending the opposite message. "It's just not a good idea."

He made me shift positions, so that while I was on his lap, my legs were on one side. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he held me for awhile. Just held me.

"Are you tired?"

I shook my head, saying, "No." He offered me water, which I declined, then asked if I wanted to listen to some music. "Sure," I replied, since it was obvious that he wanted to move. I shifted off his lap, and he got up, going into the back room and came out with a MP3 device. I was surprised they allowed him to keep the digital audio player.

He set it to play, the volume low, possibly so the people in the pods around us wouldn't hear it, and sat down next to me, then kicked his feet up. I snuggled against his side, and he put his arm around my shoulders. This was nice, more intimate than we'd been lately. But when I started to get tired, he made me go to bed. "Good night," he said in the doorway and kissed me gently, telling me to, "Sleep well."

I carefully hid my disappointment until I was alone in his room, sitting on the bed staring at the stripped woven rug that served to curtain off his room. What happened? Ohannie wouldn't have given me odurodzen if I shouldn't have sex with Drake – it was to keep me from getting pregnant. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, wishing that the nolenkthetik worked both ways; then my feelings would affect him.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I woke up and for a moment I felt like Drake was still here, but he was not in the pod. I reached out with the nolenkthetik and I could feel Drake. He was out, walking away, but not far. I rose and went into the main room, but of course I was alone in the pod. I moved to the round window, opened it and looked out. It was early, neither completely lit nor completely dark out, and it was chilly, as if it was going to rain soon. I shut the window and paced the pod, feeling anxious. I knew that Drake was taking the discs with him the next time he left the Sector, but he hadn't give me any indication that he was going to leave today.

He was moving away, toward the west side and south… I sighed. He was leaving.

I curled up on a chair and mentally followed him, trying to imagine where he was and where he was going. He sensed determination, confidence and preparation for… what? I didn't sense the fight or flight instinct, but he was preparing to do something. I got up and dressed.

I was surprised when I opened the door to see Ward standing outside. "What…the?"

"Where are you off to this morning?" Ward asked.

I shrugged, but I was worried. "Around. Exercise, fresh air, maybe meet a few people," I rambled. I slipped out past them and closed the door. I hoped no one would enter Drake's pod while I was out. I should have asked him for his key. I walked casually toward the west side, asking Ward about the various street designations. I thought I saw a glimpse of Drake with two of his friends turn a corner and hurried after him, even though Ward tried to stop me. "Drake, wait up," I called when he came into view again.

The man turned, as did his companions. It wasn't Drake, and it wasn't Hawx, either. As I walked over to him, I took him in: he was almost as tall as Drake, similar build, but with close cropped dark blond hair (whereas Drake's hair was darker), a strong jaw and nose, but his face was more narrow than Drake's. For some reason he looked familiar to me. "There you are," I said as I approached him. Tarch, the Vwasak with bold markings, and a curly haired guy with youthful round face stared at me.

"What do you want?" Tarch asked.

"I know who you are and what you're doing," I said as I looped my hand around the arm of the decoy. Even though his markings on the left side of his face and neck were similar to Drake's pattern, they weren't nearly as close as Hawx's markings had been, but they'd fool a human. However, when he turned to look squarely at me, I saw that he had three small segmented marks on his right temple beside the two under his right eye.

"Really?" the man said, but he didn't brush me off. "Go away, Iksen," he warned me softly under his breath.

I shook my head. "No. I know what's going on and where he's headed. If I'm with you, it will strengthen your cover. I'll do anything to help him."

"_Anything_?" the man asked suggestively but with a hint of threat to his voice, but Tarch shut him up. "Astur, she's right. It worked for Hawx."

"Wait a minute, I do know you," I exclaimed and quickly lowered my voice. "You're one of the guys that beat up Brock… and I've seen you here… when we were," stealing the Suvek. Trags. These men were Trags. I looked at the other guy. "You too, when we were handing out the plants."

"Pahul," he said.

"You've stirred up quite a bit of trouble for us, you know," I told them.

"Really?" Astur asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to turn you in, I just wanted to know, why did you join the Trags, if so much of what they did caused us so much trouble out there?" I asked, pointing in a offhanded way.

"To fight for the freedom of our people," Tarch said.

"And what exactly did Vega ever achieve except to make matters worse for all of us?" I asked. They were talking. Maybe, just maybe I could make them see reason, redirect their energies in a more productive way.


	32. Chapter 32

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 31 ("Will Do For Love What I Can")

Talking to Drake's friends as we walked through the streets on the west side of the Sector was better than pacing Drake's pod while he, and possibly Roman, were delivering the holographic apisek devices to Drake's mom and to Ihmen – unless Drake was going to go with his mom… I didn't want to think about that.

Ironically, as the morning progressed the weather didn't improve any (the clouds remained and humidly was high), promising rain, but so far all we'd had were occasional drizzles. I wanted rain – real rain. The kind Aiden Killian sang about, '_Louisiana rain is falling just like tears, running down my face, washing out the years…' _Actually, I think it was a remake of a 70's song. Funny, though, ironic didn't cover it; me wishing for it to rain considering I'd spent ten years of my life dreading rainfall, avoiding getting caught in it at all costs and making sure I was never seen wet – especially all those months I'd attended Marshall High.

Tarch wasn't particularly loquacious, and Astur barely spoke, but Ward and Pahul were quite chatty, especially Ward who had a lot of questions, when he wasn't making not-so-wcupny comments; not offensive or sprytny innuendos – just a little_ too_ friendly.

However, since I was pretending that Astur was Drake, I had to force myself from nervously turning my head to look in Drake's direction as we'd walked, even though I was worried that this time he might be caught. He had my key, and Saroya would upload my message, Roman's confirmation of ascension to High Iksen and that he was Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil, from the apisek devices. I knew Drake had crossed the river because I'd felt his momentary fatigue. But I knew that the swim, even as taxing as it was, was keeping him hydrated, and I was grateful for that. I hoped he'd eat something while out – a real meal with protein.

However, because I had paused every so often, inhaling deeply as I sought Drake out, Ward and Astur insisted I sit down, thinking I was getting worn out. So, I sat on landing of some metal stairs as we talked.

Others paused, saying hello, a few people stopping to ask questions. I didn't mind, it was nice meeting people. But soon we'd gained an audience of sorts. Ward, Pahul and another woman sat on the steps below me, with Tarch and Astur standing on the ground next to the steps, Tarch resting his forearms on the metal bar of the handrail. "Oh we knew about Vega's idea to release black ciper on the humans, Matali," I replied, to the woman who stood on the steps below mine, leaning against the crates. She'd introduced herself and Shajid and Aheran, who stood on either side of her. "Black ciper _is_ dangerous, the spores deadly, and we had to destroy the plants – all three of them, _and_ cremate the host bodies, and we had to purge several people of the spores."

There was an Iwabas with spider-like marking on one side of his face, and another with splotch-like markings with linear splayed tendrils stood on Astur's left. "But black ciper isn't fatal to_ us_ – the symbiotic ciper in our systems protects us," argued an Iwabas with the sides of his head shaved. I listened as he explained how it was benign.

"I know Vega convinced people it would only kill humans but not Atrians, except the spores from a single black ciper leaf can seriously _if not fatally_ burn the lungs of the person who inhales it – and_ yes_, humans are more susceptible than we are, but it _can_ and _will _burn Atrians if inhaled directly – _it has!_" I informed him of what had happened to Brant, our Dævas cultivator Zoeda had turned into a black ciper plant.

Two men with lots of spotty markings, one with a type of mullet, the other with the sides of his head shaved with the rest spikey, stood with arms crossed looking at me with contemplative disdain. "That can't be right, Vega assured us it was harmless," one of them stated. A darker skinned Itrejivil woman and one with a military buzz-cut with the top of her crown left longer and curly, leaned on the crate behind them both nodded in consent, while two younger men with dark curly hair and light bronzy skin, possibly siblings, had sat down on their knees. Those four definitely looked like they were Iwabas. I could tell they were not convinced.

"Drake told me that the spores from one leaf ate away Beaumont's face," Astur stated.

"I saw what it did to Beaumont, I was there. His face had been eaten away as if by a chemical burn," Shajid stated, then gave a very colorful description.

"The fact is, where red ciper's spores form a symbiotic relationship with its host, as we all know, black ciper is parasitic, it invades its host, spreads, and although it keeps its host alive, it changes them, makes them more aggressive, brings out their darker tendencies," I explained. "So by releasing black ciper on the humans, it would take an already hostile indigenous people and bring out their darker aggressive tendencies. I don't know about you, but I think American's are hostile enough as they are." That spurred a few chuckles.

"Vega had always been reckless, but she's right," one of the women stated while jutting her chin at me, "that was extreme, even for her."

I looked up at the tall woman, who was standing on the third step. I'd asked her name, but she'd been reluctant to tell me, so I hadn't press her. One reason I'd assumed was that she was associated with the Trags, and my being an Iksen – an Atriarch Iksen, she was afraid I'd turn her in. I knew that Teri was still under suspicion and keeping a low profile as much as possible.

"You've been told that the cure is freshly cut black ciper introduced into your bloodstream – that's a lie as well. That solidifies the hold of the black ciper spores into your blood, and they will in turn burrow into your bone marrow – making you a black ciper host. The only sure way to cure someone of black ciper is _severe _vmemogh – to make the live host burn to the point where the veining almost reaches the face before giving them vire. I've seen the process; it's unpleasant." I explained the process, well before we had perfected the neuro-inhibitors.

Not far, the dark-skinned Atrian was still watching me from the shadows on one side of the ally, as did the man with pinnated markings on both sides of his face and neck from the other side.

"If humans inhaled a small enough amount, it could take hold, invade the bloodstream and affect the host. If any of the humans survive, they become hosts, hosts that upon death, can become another thousand vines with thousands of spore-bearing leaves. Those crypts the Louisiana humans use are perfect for black ciper; black ciper only needs the decomposition fluids of the decaying body to grow and very little light. Just imagine entire bushes of black ciper releasing their spores at the same time," I explained to her, but loudly for everyone to hear me clearly.

"Yaprasivil! Soldiers," one of the others said and people began to quickly disperse. Amazingly so.

Ward reached for my hand to help me up, but once on my feet, I asked, "Where is the wall of faces?" softly so my voice wouldn't carry.

"Ciana nabrakuje," Ward corrected me. "That way," he pointed, "and around to our left."

I stepped down off the stairs and took Astur's hand. "Shall we?"

He chuffed, "Sure," sarcastically, but we turned in the right direction.

We walked casually, my arm looped in Astur's talking quietly, mostly questions to help me get my bearings and understand the military's numbering system. Roman was right, it wasn't all that difficult, it just took time to learn.

We passed a soldier on century, and a few more walking 'rounds', and each time they demanded to know why we were there. "Ahycieczka – exploring, learning my way around my new home," was becoming my pat answer. When asked about my companions and why they were with me, I replied, "Drake is my miyutianek," or I'd call Drake my Avizitan Ochrokaje, and the other three my Strazhic ochrikujen. The humans never seemed to realize that Astur was not Drake, stupid gits.

At the ciana nabrakuje (the mural of the missing), I offered to part ways, but Astur, Ward and Pahul stayed with me. As I walked the wall, relighting the candles, although Ward warned me not to, I looked upon the faces of the missing. So many. I wondered if any were still alive; it was hard to recognize some by the drawings alone. Ward pointed out a few he knew while Astur watched me, his expression hard to read.

When I'd tarried long enough, I asked directions to Roman's pod, and Astur offered to take me. I was pleased that Sophia was in; however she and I went up to the top of the pods, because Maia was reservedly cool toward the men in my company. Ward and Astur stayed point by the access door as I followed Sophia out onto the rooftop garden. Roman's garden and the view beyond were lovely.

As Sophia and I relaxed on canvas hammocks, talking, it began to rain. I admit I opened up Drake's shirt I had on to let the rain fall on my skin, relishing the way it felt, and we even laughed like children when the downpour became heavy. It was pure luxury. Not at all like soaking, even though the water collected beneath me, although my markings were still dull in color. We were thoroughly drenched by the time we decided to head down. Thing is, I actually felt better, more like myself again. Refreshed.

I was shocked to see Drake and Hawx standing in the main room, both were soaked to the skin. "You're soaked?" Drake stated as he handed me his towel to dry off.

"It rained. How did it go?" I asked as I dried my hair, seeing my Iksen key hanging from Drake's neck. I was relieved he still had it, but I'd wait till we were alone to ask for it back.

"It's done," Drake stated. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk. I met Astur and visited with Sophia," I said lamely taken aback.

Drake turned on Ward and Hawx. "What was she doing in the South Quadrant?"

"Actually_ I_ was in the South, so Astur was going to cover the West," Hawx stated.

"Was he seen?" Drake asked Ward.

"Of course," I replied, although Ward said, "Dunno, everyone was focused on her," indicating me.

Drake ran his hand over the top of his head. He was frustrated; something obviously hadn't gone as he'd planned.

I was about to say, 'But the soldiers saw us,' when Ward said, "Actually, her speech did some good."

"What speech?" he asked, and Ward gave him a overview of my so-called speech, then answered Drake's demand to know where it took place. "Why was she there?" Drake growled. "You know it's not safe—"

"_Hej __l__osc__us__!_" Ward snapped, cutting him off. "I'm glad she did – did some good."

"How so?" Drake asked.

"Turned some stubborn son-of-a-bitches around," Ward replied.

Drake crossed his arms and glowered at him, not that it had any effect on Ward at all. "It did. You should hear her, she really makes sense and—"

"Sargus and Habdar are to be executed tonight as an example," Hawx told Ward, interrupting him. "The Iwabas expect the Hwatab to intervene, but they were caught with tear gas launchers and explosives. Ghianni and Avun went to the offices, but Aujheyn says they mean to kill them in the market street."

"The people will be frightened. They thought the executions were over. There could be trouble," Ward sated.

Sargas…? Wasn't he one of Vega's top ojizoldak? "How did he get a tear gas launcher?" I asked.

"The SEU guard's had them," Hawx stated. "If they – they might have others."

"All right, be on alert; if you hear any dissent, any mention of retaliation, I want to know right away," Drake stated. "Roman and I will try and defuse the situation – he'll inform the Ikseyan."

"I'll strip my paint so I can back you," Hawx suggested, but Drake looked unsure. "Relax, I can have Alolen redo my paint tomorrow," he told Drake. "Besides, you and Roman will need the numbers, and I can't do that pretending to be you with your wimpy birthmarks."

I wondered what his markings looked like, not that it mattered. I looked at Drake as they discussed how to keep the peace. Apparently, on Roman's insistence, the other Ikseyan were cracking down on any insurgence. But I wanted to know if my idea worked or not. "So how did it go? Did they hear it? Will they listen to you now?"

"It's uploaded, and yes, the Adremandzyun agreed to do as you instructed," he stated. "Ihmen uploaded the other – it was broadcast through all the news stations. We have their attention."

"Let's hope President Wells comes before the seventy-two hours is up – well, before," I said. "And the Adremandzyun will monitor the news?" Surely if the president comes to the Sector it would be reported.

"They have been," Drake said. "Adremandzu Darquis reiterated your warning though the International Space Station and directly to NASA. The countdown is in effect." He touched my arm. "You be careful tomorrow. I don't want you taken by Col. Gavins."

"I'd be more concerned about General Burch," I replied, but his concern was palatable. "I'll be careful. I will be around people – Behkiie and Ohannie are coming over, I think Sophia and I are going to check on the gardens…"

"Sophia is showing you the gardens?" he asked.

"Yeah, I asked her about them, and she said she'd show them to me tomorrow."

Drake turned to Hawx. "I want you with her," he stated, and Hawx agreed, "Like a shadow. I'll bring backup."

Drake and Hawx clenched hands. In Sondiv, Drake said, "My kuldler protects you as it protects mine," and Hawx replied, "By my uglasz I'll defend you and yours," and did that manly back-slapping hug. Must be a Vwasak thing.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Hawx said as his gaze drifted downward. I scowled at him and covered my front with the towel, which made him laugh. He and Ward left, Ward chuffing his shoulder.

"Let me get this straight? You don't trust Ward, who has been my escort on several occasions and seems to be a rather nice, polite guy – not-so-wcupny but a little sprytny in a too familiar way – but you trust _Hawx_?" I asked, pointing at the door. "_Dnyczyzn_. He looks at me like I'm a dish on the menu! So why? Who _is_ he?" Course, that Vwasak thing they did… and they look alike… "Are you two related?"

"He's my cousin, on my father's side," Drake said as he stepped toward me and took my towel.

"Your cousin – that's why he looks so much like you," I said as Drake undid one of my buttons.

"Our fathers were twins," he replied, undoing another.

"You've never mentioned your father," I said, watching his fingers as he fumbled with another.

"I never knew him. He died when I was a baby." I looked up at him, but he shrugged. "He was fleet, but my mom refuses to speak of him. That's why I was onboard the ADRhet – my mom was akez-avwadhik. She brought me along, but I lived in the flight crew quarters. Hawx's mom watched me on my mom's shifts."

"Was Hawx's mom a pilot?" I asked as he helped me remove his shirt.

"No, she's a systems tech," he replied. He tipped my face up and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. "I know you've been with Ward every day, and I told you to be careful of him."

"Then tell me why," I said and I felt him tense. "Drake? Please, tell me why."

He didn't say anything as he removed his own soaked shirt.

"How am I supposed to defend myself from that which I don't know? He's done nothing untoward that I can see. He teases me in a flirty way, but not – unduly familiarly – not like Hawx."

"He – we grew up together; I know him too well, and I don't trust him around you," he stated.

"Drake, you can trust _me_," I started to say, but he shook his head.

"You, yes – him _**no**_," he said, carrying the wet clothes and towels to the back of the pod – into the bathroom. It was little more than a simple shower stall. The lavatories were all outside, communal by sections. Basically, smelly port-o-potties that emptied into the sewers. Apparently in the better times they flushed properly; now buckets of muddy water were poured in… not pleasant, but it's what we had. I missed the apartments and houses.

As he hung up the wet shirts, I removed my wet pants, getting a startled look from him when he turned around. I widened my eyes in response. "What? We're hanging up the wet clothes, right?" I asked, standing there in little more than a tank and undies. His eyes became darker, and he licked his lips as he stared at me. I brushed past him to hang them on one of the towel hooks, and his hands cupped my waist. I leaned back into him, and he hugged me.

"You make it hard on me," he breathed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What can I do to make it easier?" I asked softly, lightly stroking his arms with my head back against his shoulder. I felt his chest rise, knew he was affected. I could feel his obvious arousal pressed against my back.

"Be good and stay out of trouble," he said.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked and I kissed his jaw, then his neck as I drew one of his hands up to my breast. I couldn't be more direct than if I asked him bluntly. I pulled off my top as I turned around to face him, his hand still on my waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but I could feel the shift in his emotions, the desire escalated but he was still determined to refrain.

"Yes," I breathed against his skin, and he inhaled deeply as I stroked a birthmark with my tongue. "I'm sure." I rose up on my toes as I dropped the tank on the floor, our lips meeting, his kiss more tentatively than mine. "I want to. Don't you?"

He pressed me up against the wall, restraining me as we kissed. I gave in, knowing he wanted this. But I knew he was still holding back, I could sense it in him, and I had the feeling that if I pushed, he'd pull away. He'd have to decide, he'd have to give into his desires. I moaned deeply as his lips trailed down my neck over my markings. Oh but I wanted him, I wanted this…

I raked my nails down his back, arcing into him, and Drake responded, his ardor increasing with his arousal. I was right; he finally gave in to his desires. Slowly, he divested us of the rest of our wet clothes, what few there were, as we gently explored each other.

Drake swept me up in his arms and carried me to his room, our wet clothes left on the floor, temporally forgotten. We came together slowly, leisurely, until finally spent, gasping with our hearts racing and sweaty, we collapsed in each other's arms and feel asleep.

Until the announcement was made over the loud speakers, '_All residents are to come out to the main quad_.'

"Main quad?" I asked groggily as the announcement was repeated.

"You can stay here," Drake said, getting up and pulling on his pants.

"No, I'll come," I replied, and even though Drake assured me it would be all right if I stayed, I got up and started to dress. We went out and joined the others walking slowly to the main street. The streets became packed, but no one spoke above a soft whispers. Projected images of Sargas and Habdar shown overhead. They wanted everyone to see.

Col. Gavins read the charges for Habdar over the loudspeaker, calling him a terrorist and Trag, gave a speech about how Trgas and terrorists wouldn't be shown any leniency and that any rule braking would he dealt with harshly. Drake held my hand as we listened to him talk. And then the Col. ordered the military men to, "Aim. Fire."

The shots echoed, and I flinched, my hearts skipped, and my gasp of shock was echoed by others in my vicinity. A few people cried softly. Some swore under their breaths. The projection showed Hadbar hanging lifeless as Sargas glared daggers… at the Col., I think.

Col. Gavins then read the charges for Sargas, calling him a terrorist and Trag as well, and gave another speech on how disorder and incitement of unlawfulness won't be permitted. I clung to Drake's arm, and when Col. Gavins, gave the order to, "Aim," Drake hugged me tightly. "Fire," the Col. said over the loudspeaker and I flinched as the shots rang out, echoing between the crates.

"You okay?" Drake asked as Col. Gavins droned on about the rules in the Sector.

I nodded. "I didn't know him," I replied, wiping a tear from my cheek. "I – they just shot them."

Drake held me close. "It'll be over soon."

I looked up at him. "What more do they do?"

"Drag the bodies out and then we can go," he said.

"So we can't give them an ogmon? This has to stop," I said against his chest. People were looking at me; I didn't care – this upset me.

"We're working on it," Drake said, holding me tight.

I didn't see the end, people moved, crowding others to back up. And then the people in the streets began to disperse, and Drake led me back to the pod. Around me I listened to the murmurs, and I agreed with many of the people: this wasn't right.

The rest of the night, I joined Roman, Hawx and Drake as we talked about what could be done to keep the people in line and to prevent any more executions.

"Hopefully, President Wells will come tomorrow," I replied, but looking at the other's faces, I knew they didn't think he would. Well, he still had two and half days.

~~~~~o~~~~~

When Behkiie and Ohannie came the next morning, bringing another woman, Nyssa with them, Drake left. They had a box of vegetables, two pigeons, and both Behkiie and Ohannie carried a gallon of water, and Ohannie slipped me a small pouch with fresh odurodzen.

I tried to argue against them sacrificing their water allotment, but they wouldn't be dissuaded. "Drinking water," Behkiie stated, lifting hers, "From the wells," Ohannie siad, hoisting hers. While Behkiie walked me though the steps of making her soup, Ohannie and her friend, even though I told them repeatedly not to, persisted on cleaning the pod. When the soup was simmering, even though they protested my doing so, I joined the ladies in cleaning. As the women literally cleaned every nook and cranny, I dusted, of course, since they'd not let me do anything strenuous.

I moved to the bedroom with my dust rag, cleaning Drake's shelves as Nyssa removed all the bedding. With the water restrictions, I had no idea how she was going to clean them; I sighed. I picked up a box, admiring the inlaid stone and small golden-brassy astrological signs of our home world. It looked like the same metal Behkiie had used for my jewelry. On the bottom were names, possibly Drake's lineage, or to whom the box had been passed down to over the years.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened it and unfolded the fine-grained, lightweight khaymus hide. Inside the box lay a clear crystal the size of playing cards. Arysayan, a suncrystal, I thought, looking at the perfectly cut piece. Suncrystals had been used in ancient times by the navigators onboard ships in storm-beset waters long before the invention of the compass. The clear stone's polarization patterns supposedly changed in brightness and color as the crystal was rotated, somehow, and thereby pinpointed the direction of the sun in the sky. For the experienced navigator it could be used with the light of our primary or secondary moon as well. I didn't know how it was done, but to see the stone meant that Drake came from a line of navigators – an ancient line of navigators.

I carefully folded the hide and put the box back. No he wasn't from a highborn line, but the tie to his ancestors, if that was what the box was, made me smile. I took my time cleaning Drake's shelves, but by the time I was done, my rags were filthy.

When I entered the main room I gaped in shock and how clean the place looked and smelled. But then there were three of them and it was a small pod. I thanked them sincerely as I saw them out, gratefully. "I'm happy to serve my Iksen," they all said.

But when I opened the door, I was surprised to see Ward, Pahul and Hawx standing outside the door. More so, I was surprised that Hawx's birthmarks were visible: long segregated tendril and pinnated lines on the left side of his face, down his neck and arm, and he had bold birthmark lines with thinner branching extensions splayed out on his right shoulder and down arm and possibly on his chest from the bits that I could see from the armhole of his tank…

"Impressive, right?" he remarked.

"Extensive," I said, turning to go. "I prefer Drake's," I stated, making him laugh.

Behkiie offered to stay, but I told her I was due to find Sophia.

I locked the door with my Iksen key, and Behkiie walked with me to Sophia's, my two ochrikujen and Drake's cousin following along with us. Sophia was dressed casually, and though I'd expected to be climbing stairs, she and Maia took me instead to a large crate on the ground level with a double-door opening. Maia asked my guards to remain outside. They didn't quibble.

"Here are the gardens," Sophia said, opening a pressurized door to a smaller entrance. We passed though a laminar flow space, and into a larger room. I could feel the difference immediately. The air was different, heaver, and rich, like home. Shelves of plants and layered pallets were covered with plants – all food bearing, in various stages of growth. "We're pushing them," Sophia explained. "Drake and Roman bring back packets of seeds, and we have grow houses like this one in each quadrant."

"This is where our food comes from?" I asked in awe. Tons of different varieties of tomatoes, the types of peppers that were safe for us, peas, beans of all types, squashes, spinach, chards, rhubarb, beets, carrots, melons… all being tended by two cultivators in simple tunics and boots. "How? I mean I knew that our cultivators could do this, but this is really impressive." I looked at her. "The soldiers…?"

"The atmospheric conditions are unfavorable to humans," Maia said. She pointed upwards, "This biosphere doubles the atmospheric pressure, which in turn increases the electromagnetic energy, which runs the pumps and grow lights – and increases the racial oxygen but not to the level of toxicity. Well, for us," she dropped her arm. "It's our technology. And thanks to my son and his friends, we can feed ourselves." She had every right to be pleased. The food was still rationed, I knew that, but she showed me the chart where people signed off when collecting their share.

Next, I was shown the wells and the cistern system that allowed additional water. "But rationing is tight, so far we can only provide about an extra liter or two per person," Maia stated, which is what the log showed. Maia assured me that all the pregnant women and small children in the Sector were first priority – the fighters second, and then the general populace.

"I hope that none of the other expecting mothers will miscarry like I did," I said soulfully, still carrying the regret of my own baby.

Again, Maia assured me they were being taken care of.

"So, this is where Teri is getting the water for my herbal drink," I said in awe.

"When the other wells are finished, we can triple the ration, but for now, we have to be careful," Sophia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are watching us, and the dirt – well, if they realize how much dirt we're excavating, they will do something about it," she replied. "We move it in small sacks and backpacks, distribute it evenly, either hiding it in planters or pack it down in the streets without being noticed."

"So this has been Roman's project?" I asked.

"And Ghianni's," Maia said, then smiled. "But yes, my son started this after you two invented that holiday. He realized what could happen – what has – and made preparations."

"How…? When…? I didn't think Roman believed my Ikseyan and elders." Drake, he was told of the contingency plans, the evacuations. I looked around. "You mean this stuff was in the crates?" If Drake believed Ian, the warriors and the trainers, then he knew I'd step forward… He had warned me not to a few times. "They planned all this?"

"Planning," Sophia said. "There were a hundred crates not on your list. Roman wasn't at all surprised, but I don't think they came from you."

"The Trags?" I asked, and she nodded.

"We think so. To grow Atrian plants, ones that could survive here, but that would, if they established, they'd become invasive, and in time they would elevate oxygen levels in the area, affect the temperatures, change the ecosystem…"

"Terraforming?" I gasped, looking around, remembering the sophistication of the grow house Brant had discovered. So Roman and Drake had found out that the Trags had used our Sawinzenia feast donations to smuggle in… How had they discovered that plot? Tarch? Astur? Ward…? "And we have four of these?" Vega had planned for a mass seeding if that was the case.

"Six, and we're finishing two more that are underground," Maia said, and I gaped at her. That was a huge undertaking. "Lundis headed the project for Roman; he is quite the engineer."

"He designed Eljida and Ukænos," I told Sophia and then told her mom them about them, but didn't divulge their locations.

Sophia and I said goodbye to Maia, and I thanked her for her time. "It's been good for her to have something to do, it's made her feel useful again," Sophia told me. "The other Ikseyan really respect my brother now. He's takes the wysedia at the meetings."

I was glad to hear it. We walked for a while, Hawx, Ward and Pahul behind us. I spotted the dark-skinned Atrian lingering in the shadows, and he casually followed us along one of the streets, discreetly. I also spotted the one with the pinnated birthmarks duck back out of sight twice when he saw us. It started to rain again, a light shower that made the air smell better, but didn't drench anything. Sophia and I jumped up on a large crate, leaning back with our faces to the rain as we talked. I wished it'd rain heavier, so the desarylka wells would get more water, but it didn't seem like that would happen. Still the rain was refreshing.

"Did you mean what you said in your speech?"

"I did." I sat up, looking into the eyes of the man with a spider-like marking on one side of his face. He looked skeptical, so I asked him pointedly, "Which part didn't you believe me?" which started a discussion. I didn't mind. I sat crossed-legged, giving him my full attention.

But as I sat there on the wooden crate, others came over asking questions. Sophia excused herself, and I squeezed her hand affectionately before she jumped down, but I remained, open to speak to the people. After a while a few people leaned on the hand rails on their landings to listen to me, some sitting on the ladders or stairs as well as collecting in the street. A few of those present had deep rooted social grievances I well understood. The incarceration left them feeling marginalized, humiliated and victimized, and by their perspective, they saw their leaders as hapless to do anything about it. Well, except for Roman, I hoped. He was trying. I asked for patience, that Roman and I were still trying to gain Atrians their freedom, and that I needed everyone's cooperation if we were to succeed. I explained what we on the outside had been doing, how it helped them in small ways and that in the long run, I hoped, would affect our release. Well, I was being candid now; I had very little to lose at this point.

"That's all good, but what have you accomplished since you've been here – nothing."

I turned and saw the dark-skinned Atrain standing half concealed in the shadows. I've noticed that he seemed to follow me quite a bit, but when he was lurking in the shadows the man with pinnated markings on both sides of his face and neck wasn't. Well, he kept his distance.

"Even though I'm here, that which I set in motion is still moving forward," I assured him. "I know that the people who lived in the apartment complex where I was are not here, in the Sector. I don't know if they've been collected and taken somewhere else, or if they are in the crates. But they are not all of our people residing under the human radar, so to speak; there are some of our people still out there – and not just Tgorasad – Itrejivil, too," I admitted. Drake and Roman, in their own way confirmed to me that they were still off the grid, so to speak.

"And we're going to find them."

People parted, and an officer walked forward with several other soldiers behind him, all brandishing guns. "Chavez," I read off his military jacket, but he quickly corrected me, "Lieutenant," he snapped.

"Lt. Chavez, we survived your hunts after our arrival and evaded you for ten years, and apparently recently escaped your raid," I stated. The narrowing of his eyes told me I'd hit a nerve on that one; maybe my people in the apartment did escape – we had two underground access tunnels, and if they'd had warning… "So I seriously doubt you'll have any luck."

"Don't need luck, we're trained for this," he snapped, irritation in his brown eyes. "We know our territory – its only a matter of time before we round up all you tatties. You've nowhere to go."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said as I shook my head as I raised a hand slightly, then let it drop.

He scowled, turned and addressed the people still lingering, although many had already begun to disperse. "This is an unlawful assembly. I suggest you all go, now." He turned to face me, "As for you, I'm arresting you for inciting a deliberate disturbance of the peace."

I looked around. "Disturbance? In what way did I endanger the public peace, or provoked or created an insurgence or demonstration that would incite immediate danger to the tranquility of the neighborhood?" I asked. "I was talking about peace, nonviolence and our contributions to humanity. Everyone was simply hanging around – listening, yes, but nothing else. Besides, there isn't much to do around here anymore thanks to your leaders."

"You were inciting a riot, and you're under arrest," he said as he and his men moved closer to me, but several of the young men stepped in to intercept him, including Tarch and someone I'd seen before… I think his name was Theon.

"Don't," I told them, holding up my hand. "Go inform the Hwatab of this and let Roman know." Theon nodded and ran off.

Hawx, Ward, Pahul, Tarch and the Iwabas with the spider-like marking on one side of his face, remained determinedly standing by my crate. The dark-skinned Atrian was still watching from the shadows. "I said move along," Lt. Chavez ordered.

"They are my strazhic ochrikujen, and take orders from my Avizitan Ochrokaje to protect me; even from you," I said. Ward, Trach and Pahul (although Pahul's was a delayed reaction since he was watching the other two), all stood up straighter, shoulders back, chests thrust out. "Relax, don't provoke them," I said in Sondiv, and they all relaxed somewhat, but were not any less threatening. The man with the spider-like marking however, didn't relax.

Lt. Chaves turned on me and ordered me to, "Get down."

"Okay," I quipped. I uncrossed my legs and slid off the crate to the ground, but having been in that position awhile, my legs felt weak, tingly as if they'd fallen asleep, and I stumbled.

Tarch bent down to help me up. "You all right?"

"Take her, she's coming with us," the Lt. challenged as I told Tarch I'd twisted my ankle.

"If you don't want to incite a riot, I suggest you back away from my ammiyutyan," Drake said as Tarch put his arm around my waist so I could lean on him. Roman and several other men were right behind Drake, including Avun, Thruji, a lean-muscled Vwasak I'd seen with Aujheyn a few times, and Vltava, a Zwahan Elder Maia had introduced me to at Dinaskyu.

"She's under arrest for inciting a riot," Lt. Chavez barked.

"What riot?" I asked, raising my voice a tad. "I was only answering the questions of my people – it's what an Iksen does, and I'm Amwur Atedi – Atriarch Iksen of my people."

"Then how did she get hurt?" Drake challenged, ignoring my outburst as he approached me.

"I'm sorry, it's my ankle," I told Drake. "I think I twisted it when I jumped down."

"I'm taking you to the pod," Drake stated, but Lt. Chavez cut in, "No, you're not. I'm taking her to the crates."

My thoughts of, Oh my gods, the crates? That would do me in, was echoed by a woman saying, "You can't take her to the crates, it'll kill her!"

"You're going to order the incarceration of the only person on this planet that can prevent the war – the inhalation of your race? Even Col. Gavins isn't that stupid," Ward stated.

The very idea of being sent to the crates terrified me. I'd heard from Saroya what they did to Atrians in there, and no, I wouldn't survive it for long. Not in my condition. I was better, but not fully recovered yet.

Suddenly, my voice rang out, the words I'd spoken earlier being broadcasted._ What we need is to get along with the humans_…_ aggressive acts are not promoting Atrian welfare, it's retarding our situation_… We all looked up to see my image projected in several directions. "Get that turned off," Lt. Chavez ordered as my speech could be heard throughout the Sector.

"She's asking for peace, cooperation and you are going to arrest her for this?" Vltava asked, indicting the projection as my words droned on. "Even your people have to realize this action will only provoke our people. And she's ill – from _your_ mistreatment. She'll die if you send her to the crates – and then you will not only have a riot, you'll have _a war_."

He turned on her, but Vltava stood her ground as did the others with her. "Drake, take your ammiyutyan back to your pod and put some merideh on her ankle for the swelling. I'll have a physician come see her," she said firmly. Drake lifted me in his arms as Vltava rounded on the Lt, standing boldly with Roman. "That osloda drozald is Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad—"

"Lead the way, Avizitan," Tarch said as Vltava continued her rant, "…is our sovereign leader of her people…"

Drake nodded once to him and carried me away as Vltava continued, "And she's fighting to _prevent_ the war _you _started. _Your_ president has_ two days _to make a decision – if he doesn't address this situation_…"_

Ward, Pahul, the Iwabas I was beginning to think of as Spider, and the dark skinned Atrian I was beginning to call my Shadow, following behind us.

If I was sent to the crates, Drake wouldn't be able to save me, could he? How would the fleet know if I'd been sent there…? Could they know? Was there a way to let them know? Well, they'd hear about it, maybe, but could they find me in time?

"So I'm your Avizitan, am I?" Drake asked when we were out of earshot. Overhead, my video still played loud and clear.

"Yes, Avizitan. She made me Strazhic Ochrokuje; so, since she's called you her Avizitan Ochrokaje, I answer to you," Tarch stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ward grunted in concordance, and Pahul spoke up, "Me, too."

If I could have seen his face more directly, I think Drake may have rolled his eyes.

To make it easier for Drake to carry me, I clasped my wrists around his neck… and felt my electronic monitoring device. Tracking device. GPS? Had to be. Humans were not that advanced in the types of signals they used for such devices. "Tarch, would you please go and ask Weeble to meet us at Drake's pod?" I asked sweetly.

"Whatever for?" Drake asked.

"Something you and Roman have said – they monitor me," I said as I looked at my electronic monitoring device on my wrist. "That means that this has GPS mobile technology – a signal. If he could identify the individual signals—"

"I'm ahead of you on this one," Drake said. "Go get Weeble. Tell him I'm going to have him identify the GPS signal of our monitoring devices. If the military can use them to track us individually – so can our command ship."

"On it," Tarch said and ran off.

"Or we can ask Roathy to download the list from the computer," I suggested softly in Drake's ear.

"Oh sure, I'll just go see her in her office," he hissed sarcastically, keeping his vice just above a whisper. "In case you haven't noticed, _no one_ goes to the offices unless you're hauled in there by the soldiers."

When we reached the stairs to his section, Drake tossed me over his shoulder and carried me up, even though I'd tried to protest, earning a chuckle from Ward and Pahul. Pahul was left waiting outside, but Ward entered with us. I was shocked to see Hawx standing in the main room again. Did he have a key? Why wasn't I given a key?

"How did it go?" Hawx asked as Drake dumped me on the sofa.

"Done," Drake stated. "You need to stay out of trouble," he barked at me. "What were you thinking?"

There was a pounding on the door. Ward opened the door, letting Teri enter. My recorded voice could be heard through the open door. Teri shut it. "It's still being broadcast," she stated, carrying a medium-sized merideh plant and my liter of herb-infused water. "They can't find the source."

"It's a video feed," I said and smiled. "Roman said there are reporters among the protesters, right?"

Drake nodded, saying, "Yep," as Teri set the plant on the coffee table.

"You think they'll pick it up?" she asked.

"They could," I said as Drake moved the plant to the side table. "They should be able to hear it at least."

"If the humans cared," Teri stated.

"They listen to Emery's broadcasts," Drake stated. I'd already learned that "Rachel, one of the techs," I stopped myself from saying, 'from the houses,' "has created a mobile underground cyber-hack that taps into television cable networks," I reminded Drake. Roman had told me that Julia, Grayson and Taylor frequent the broadcasts, but it's Emery who was really trying to stop our mistreatment. It put her on the government's most wanted list.

"I heard you twisted your ankle, so I brought you merideh," Teri said as she handed me the bottle. "It's best fresh. Keep it by the window." She examined my hand while I sipped on the water. "Aren't you taking this damsel in distress thing a little far?"

I gaped at her, but then realized she was being satirical with me – like she did with Drake and Roman, well, more so Drake. "Well, you know, I love being carried around in Drake's arms," I said cheekily. "Besides, with Roman keeping him preoccupied all the time, I have to get my attention from him when I can."

"There's always nighttime," Teri said saucily, dropping my hand.

I wish. "Yes, there is that," I replied, feeling my cheeks warm slightly as I recalled the previous night in the shower, then the slow lovemaking in his bed afterwards.

She looked up at Drake, whose drawn down brows relaxed slightly. "Pulverize a leaf into a compress and wrap it with an elastic bandage," she said as she rose to her feet.

"Knew that one," he stated, then asked, "You going to see Roman?" as he led her to the door.

"I can," she said, her intrigued peaked. "He's still with the elders, deciding what to do about her speech."

"Not much they can do," Hawx stated, opening the door for her. "Considering that everyone can hear it loud and clear. It was edited a bit – no mention of the outsiders." When Teri left, Hawx gave his report. I could tell that he'd hoped for more action than just hanging out, listening for dissention, but at least I knew another reason Drake had two men simply moving about the Sector in the streets and back allies dressed and painted to look like him. Hawx and Ward left together.

Drake was bandaging my ankle when there was soft knock on the door. "We're popular," I said.

"It's probably Weeble," Drake said, rising to his feet. Of course he was right. I let him tell Weeble our idea regarding the GPS signals. "No, it's a good idea. Only how are you going to transmit the data to the command ship?"

"I've been thinking about that; if we had the list from the SEU computers, perhaps we could use pulse modulation technology to encode the data onto a laser," I suggested. I mean Saroya had built the Suvek inside the Sector, and his pod was full of electronic stuff. "Although I'm not sure we have the equipment…" I thought I'd seen mirrors and optical lenses among his things. Weeble's thoughtful expression faded. "– or not. I know, ridiculous, a long shot at best—"

"An electro-optic modulator to modulate the laser beam with the data," Weeble said, and I realized the odd look was because he was already formulating out ways to make one. "But they'd have to be alerted to receive the signal, and we'd need a clear shot for their communication array to receive it: atmospheric conditions have to be optimal, no clouds and no aircraft or satellites in the way," he said.

"But it would be quick, right? The speed of light?" I asked. Saroya was right, he was talented if he could pull this off. But we had limited time, the demonstration, if the president didn't come to negotiate, was set to happen in two days.

"It depends on the amount of data. The pulse would have to be held long enough for the transmission," Weeble said inattentively, his mind clearly focused on the possibilities.

"Assuming that we can get the data," Drake said but Weeble smiled, a real mischievous grin.

"There is a way to hack their system, isn't there?" I asked Weeble, and he nodded, his look becoming downright conspiratorial.

"How do you think Vega managed to get two of us in the SEU forces and always knew who'd be on which SEU rotations? And the military – they aren't that smart – they are using the SEU systems."

"So, let's do this," Drake stated, and I sat back and listened as he and Weeble figured out what needed to be done.

I loved it when he took command. And he was getting quite adapt at it, too.

Weeble left, promising me complete discretion on the project. Drake came back and sat down next to me. I scooted closer, and he put his arm around my shoulders. "Where did you come up with that idea?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "I grew up with techs and scientists and for the last eight years we've been discussing ways to use our technology to gain what we wanted."

"Fair enough," he said and gave me a squeeze, a normal move he'd make before getting up, so I grabbed his hand before he could pull away. He chuffed a laugh. "Your ankle bother you?"

"No," I replied.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No," I said, laying my cheek on his chest.

I could hear his next question deep in his chest, "Thirsty?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Do you want to listen to music?"

If I said yes, he'd move. "No."

He looked down at me. "Are you going to say no to everything I ask you?"

I looked up at him. "That depends on what you ask me."

"Then what would you say yes to?" he asked.

"If I want to go to bed," I said with a smile.

He leaned forward, twisting to look at me. "Are you tired?"

I leaned up, saying, "Not in the slightest," and kissed him. He chuffed a laugh as cupped my face, his lips meeting mine. His fingers brushed my markings, sending a shiver down my spine straight to my groin, making me moan softly. He leaned over me, gently pushing me back into the sofa as we kissed, making out like we had before when we'd been in my car. Only this was nicer, no awkward automatic shift and safety break in the way, just us, melding together in each other's arms. He stopped, looking down at me. I had to be a mess, disheveled, my clothes askew, my hearts pounding, breathing hard. He rose up and pulled me to my feet.

Taking my hand he drew me to his room, and I followed willingly. In a hurried rush, we divested each other of the rest of clothes between fevered kisses and tender touches. I pulled away with a sly smile and I sat on the bed, then scooted over to make him room, smiling giddily as he climbed in next to me and took me in his arms again. I relished being in his arms as he kissed me hungrily, and drove me literally senseless with his incredible hands and lips.


	33. Chapter 33

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 32 ("Thy Consent and Fair According Voice")

I awoke disconcerted, feeling pinned down, momentarily confused until I realized it was only an arm draped across my middle and a leg across my ankle. The room was still darkened, although strips of pale light from the outside light fixture came in from around the woven rug that hung over the small window and a faint green glow emanated from the clock on the bedside table. I turned my head and smiled at the face on the pillow next to mine as my eyes adjusted to the ambient illumination. Drake lay on his side, sound asleep.

I studied his face, something he'd not let me do when awake; he didn't like being stared at. I wondered how and when he got the scar by his right eye. Sadly, like everyone did in the Sector, he looked aged – more than his seventeen years; there were tiny lines on Drake's face, especially near his eyes. We were both osloda drozaldis, young adults, literally, 'of unity age' able to vote in our tribes, having come of age the previous summer for me; (I wasn't sure exactly when for Drake) although I'd had a vote in my Hwatab at the age of fourteen. At least Drake looked better than I did, from swimming across the Mississippi River.

I looked up at the ceiling. I remember my first days in the Sector, the first time I saw my face in Drake's mirror. I had been wunlesly, severely so: shrunken eyes, parchy skin that lacked elasticity, my hair was aywank and lacked luster – I looked dawny! And even though I was feeling better now, recovered considerably since my arrival, I still looked arysty – old – and I was only seventeen! I'd be better if I could soak. I missed the pools in the park between the houses. I'd even put up with the toddlers in the kiddy pool, just to lie in the water again.

It dawned on me; today was Monday. But I didn't have anywhere to go today: no Hwatab meeting, no school. It was an odd feeling.

I felt Drake stir. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, stiffing a yawn.

I suppose he wasn't convinced – or maybe I sounded discontented because he lifted up on his elbow and looked down at me.

I reached up, my hand cupping the side of his face, asking, "You – you okay?" gently stroking the marks on his cheek with my thumb, my fingers below his ear. His concern waned at my touch, and he replied, "Yeah," and huffed a laugh, "I'm fine," as he lowered lips met mine, placing a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed him back, attempting to be sensual, encouraging, but I felt his lips stretch into a smile against mine.

But before I could wonder what I'd done that he found so funny, he kissed me again, this time more firmly. I made a 'mmm' sound deep in my throat as I responded to him longingly, and he pulled me closer, becoming more arduous, much more passionate.

It was heady; the sudden awakening inside me, like a blooming awareness to his growing desire emanating through my empathetic connection. I knew that my awareness, the nolenkthetik, affected me, making my body react in answer to him, kindling my own, the way every fiber of my being seemed to yearn for him. But I loved it – the feelings, the building-swelling pressures and sensations both in me and exuding at me – sent my senses reeling, and I gave into it fully. Sensation erased thought, affection became intoxicating desire, and as Drake moved over me I could feel our shared need. Touching, stroking caresses, exploring as our lovemaking progressed, the two of us joined. And as my own passions heightened, panting beneath him, grasping at him, wanting more, he had me spiraling until he literally sent me sinking over the edge, exploding, as my body convulsed in waves of orgasmic bliss that drew his release along with me.

Drake's head dropped to my shoulder, his body spent, our breathing hard, and our hearts racing.

"Good morning," I replied dumbly, running my fingers down the length of his back.

He chuffed a laugh. "Yeah, it is," he said, and I definitely felt a satisfied contentment radiating off him as pushed off me. He rolled, collapsing onto his back on the bed beside me. I turned, rising on my elbow to look at him and he wrapped his arm around me, hugging me to curl up next to him. I sighed contentedly, my head on his chest, and wished every morning could be like this. Maybe it could.

Drake glanced at the clock. "Augh, we have to go get our water," he said. He kissed my forehead, pulled his arm free as he rolled out of bed.

I rose and dressed quickly, putting on my tritajie over a tank and jeans, and replaiting my hair. I drank the last of my water, and headed out the door with him. We were early enough that the line was short, but the soldier who filled my container shorted me, then barked at me to move along. As we walked away, I noticed that Drake's wasn't full either. "Don't worry," he told me when he took mine to carry it up the fire escape for me. "I'll get more from the wells today," he said in my ear as we climbed the steep steps.

"How is that going?" I asked barely above a whisper, and he shrugged.

He leaned toward me and said quietly, "We've nearly finished the underground pool."

"Is that where you go every day?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer, but when I tried to ask again, he said, "Not here."

But once the kitchen in his pod, I asked him, "Are you going to tell me or am I to be kept in the dark?" I hated not knowing – I'm supposed to know everything that was going on, it was part of my job.

Drake turned to face me, leaning on the counter. "It's not that," he said. "Yeah, I help dig – we're now applying the metal siding. Lundis and Handler supervise the construction, they're the structural engineers here in the Sector, and Gieran, Tark and Kinha are welding the main structure. We wanted to make two, but the problem is that we can't get supplies in like we used to, so there are a few of us, myself included, that slip out and bring back stuff through the sewer. Turns out I'm a strong swimmer. It's tough, we can't be seen trying to drag metal sheets underwater, and we can't haul in anything much larger than three by six feet. That, and with the connections I made with your people… I know where to go, who to meet."

"How is it your monitoring device doesn't go off?" I asked as I sat in one of the chairs.

"Before the lockdown, only the seven allowed to leave the Sector for the Integration Program were given the monitors. Like an electronic leash," Drake stated, and I remembered his comment about that, 'a dog on a longer leash,' when Gloria had mentioned the Atrian seven would be allowed to go into town. "When the military took over, everyone was tagged with one – except for three of us – they wear fakes."

I looked at him questioningly, then it hit me, "Astur and Hawx!" But he shook his head. "What? Who then?"

"Not Astur, but Hawx does. Gieran and Mychel are the other two – you haven't met them. Hawx's monitor and mine have the same code," Drake stated.

I was shocked. "The same…? How?"

"That day, hundreds of soldiers came, hauled everyone out of their pods, forcing everyone to be fingerprinted and tagged." He held up his wrist with the monitor, and I glanced at the one on mine, identical to his. "Gieran and Mychel were in one of the grow rooms, setting up the biosphere chamber and were missed," he said, and I looked up at him. "Hawx was… well, otherwise indisposed."

"He hid?" I asked. That didn't fit the man I was slowly getting to know; he was a Vwasak, and like Drake, he seemed more a fighter than someone who'd purposefully absent himself.

Drake scowled. "He was missed, and no one seems the wiser. There were 1,700 of us, many were taken, some to the crates, others vanished, then the executions started and the interrogations – some were taken after… there was ciaos, and they slipped though the system."

I nodded, I knew that the military takeover had been brutal on all of us.

"Hawx, we look alike, so he doubles for me the days I swim for materials – I cover for him when he goes. Weeble made a device that allows us to activate one of the bands while at the same time, deactivate another, so those who are swimming for supplies can leave and the soldiers are none the wiser. Astur decoys for Hawx and me as well – his neck and collar birthmarks resemble mine, somewhat – he wears sleeves to hide the rest. It throws off the soldiers, us being in two places at once. However, Gieran and Mychel, they have to stay hidden, but they know their way around though and all the Trag's hideouts; we have to keep them from being seen as much as possible. Their bands are fakes. Roman doesn't leave – he's watched, like you are. It's all complicated."

"But how do you hide your birthmarks when you're out?" I asked.

"Paint and makeup," he stated. "If I wear sleeves, keep my hood up, I only have to cover my cheek and neck."

"What supplies are you getting?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't told me this before.

"Seeds, bird seed to entice the pigeons and crows, building materials, filters, light bulbs… We're given a list and we get what we can. Your warriors help; it's why I go so often. I meet up with them, find out what's going on on the outside and report back to Roman," he stated.

"Our warehouses on the river? And you've gotten onboard our ship?" I asked and he nodded both times. I wish he'd updated me. "Where do the Ikseyan fit in any of this? Surely you and Roman aren't doing all this alone."

"Aujheyn and Ghianni are with us, Vltava, she's supports what we're doing, but so far Avun and Borjmei… We don't involve them."

"Avun wants us to go to war?" I asked, but Drake shook his head.

"Borjmei?!" I gasped. "I knew there had to be an Iksen supporting the Trags. I thought it was Avun…"

"Avun doesn't support integration; he says it will never happen and that the humans are intent on killing us. Borjmei agrees – he opposes integration, always had. They considered Nox too progressive, too lenient and optimistic – an idealist. For now, let Roman and I handle the Ikseyan," he said.

I nodded, simply saying, "Okay." They were Roman's Ikseyan, I was merely a wysedayan, a guest, and only granted say if Roman or the other's allow me to have it. But I was glad to know what was going on and who sided with whom; that was important. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Not much. Roman and I need to be seen by the soldiers, so we're dispensing food this morning, working in his garden this afternoon, and basically our siecatka is keeping a watch for anything Trag related."

Your siecatka – network? – web? "Roman's ochrikujen?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Our kragrono – nothing official," he corrected me, which literally translated into 'district group' or 'region group'.

I was starting to understand; my ochrikujen had begun to train Drake, _intensively_. Many believed that I'd Choose him, would make him my Wybranik of the Atriarch of the Tgorasad, Ibseyzu – the VekAvizu Vwasak of the Tgorasad line. Being he was a warrior, he'd most likely be concerned with all security and defensive matters, and place himself over the Avizitan Ochrokaje of my warriors. _If_,(although many thought _when_) I _did_ choose him; there was the problem of his aversion to the concept of the gengiefu szenie – that of arranged marital unions.

However, I understood that to Drake the men in his siecatka were untrained young men; fighters – yes, but a rebel kargrono – not scouts and not warriors – who were supporting Roman and Drake. For now. "So, the Envels – your rebel fighters," I said.

"Something like that," he said with a laugh. "Got to go."

"May I help?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"We've 800 crates and totes to dispense, and I don't want you hauling stuff up the fire escapes. Not yet; not until you're stronger," as he headed for the door.

I hated being treated like I was still sickly. I was getting better. I didn't slip on the steps anymore and only needed half hour naps on occasion.

I tried to clean up the kitchen, using the spray bottle of stuff Nyssa left me, then I sat on the sofa for a while and tried to read. That was pointless.

I decided to explore the Sector a bit, wondering if I could find any of Drake's friends. I needn't have worried; Ward was leaning against the pod when I stepped outside. "I told him you wouldn't stay put," he drawled out. "Where to today?"

When I turned to face him, I saw Astur leaning on the handrail near the stairs. "Anywhere I haven't been," I said, turning the other direction, heading along the walkway just to see how far it'd go.

"You should stick to the main streets," Ward stated as he walked along with me.

"I'd like to see where the Swamad are – or the Iwabas," I suggested.

"Keep the Zwahan and Vwasak quadrants," he suggested. "Not all the Swamad and Iwabas favor you."

I reached the end of the walkway, well, before it wrapped back around to the other side of the pods, or I could take the catwalk that crossed the street to the next section several levels above me. I climbed up to the catwalk, and Astur followed up behind me, much to Ward's dismay. I looked around as I crossed it, not at all afraid of heights. I could see the exterior wall from here, and I estimated how to get there. I climbed down the escape stairs to my left and headed for the wall.

"Wait," Astur called out as I turned left at the junction.

I knew I'd need to go right again before I reached the tall stacks facing me. I caught glimpse of my shadow stalker watching me.

"Where are you going?" Astur demanded.

"Just getting my bearings," I replied over my shoulder before turning the corner. I paused, smirking to myself when I saw my shadow stalker following us.

Ward told me this was not a good idea, finding the outer wall, and tried to get me to turn around. But as I neared the end of this street, we ran into a familiar face, who was walking with a man I hadn't seen before. "Oh, hi, er, hi," I greeted him, nodding to Spider, well my name for him since I didn't know his real name yet.

He acknowledged me politely, "_Alyakson,_ Amwur Atedi," as Astur and Ward greeted Spider's companion, "Kurhst." But Astur called Spider, "Amijo," and Ward addressed him as "Juchwy," calling him an insect. Rude I know, but now I knew his name, Amijo.

"Astur, Ward, Amwur Atedi," Kurhst responded. "You shouldn't be here, Amwur Atedi."

"She goes where she wants," Amijo scoffed softly.

"But this area is not safe," Amijo stated, and I asked him why. "The unsavory types like the back alleys."

"Unsavory? But everyone on the ADRhet was carefully selected, the best of the best, well placed socially or top of their fields," I said sadly.

"Extended incarceration hardens people or makes people despondent, some cave, some lose all hope, others want to fight – but there is no one to fight," Amijo said.

"You mean the Trags," I said sadly, but he shook his head.

"Many people feel that they're going to be trapped in this concentration camp for life – or killed," Amijo said, then added, "So what are you going to do about it, Amwur Atedi? Vega's way was to make war with the humans, fight our way out. What's yours?"

I was about to answer him when I saw a figure moving along the wall in the shadows, wearing a tank and sleeveless hoodie with cargo pants like Drake preferred, looking around as if… lost or searching for… He raised his hand, obviously holding something as he murmured to himself. "Wait. Who…?" I said and walked toward the man. He turned to face me, a look of fear in his eyes, and he backed up. "Hold on," I told him as I approached him. He had markings… but as I got closer, I realized that they were fakes, makeup. "Who are you?"

"Owens," the man said, squinting at me.

But I cocked my head and blurted out in a hushed tone, "You're human. What are you doing here?" I quickly glanced both ways. "How did you…?" He tired to deny it, but I laughed softly at him and even though he tried to bluff his way, I wasn't buying it and neither was Ward. "Don't you think an Atrian would recognize fake birthmarks?" I crossed my arms. "Tell me who you are or I'll call the guards."

"No, don't – all right," he stammered. "I'm Ryan, Ryan Owens – investigative reporter for WSB – ABC's affiliate. I wanted to see what was really going on in here. I heard that girl yesterday, we picked up the signal of her broadcast, got most of it on tape. Someone said she was Maureen, Drake's girlfriend, the one the spaceships are demanding to talk to."

"Really?" I asked. So they did hear me. I'd have to let Roman know. "What do you want with her?"

"She's one of the leaders, this Mother of Atrians, and she's news. I was hoping to find her to interview her," Ryan said. Due to the height of the stacks here it was fairly dark, not too dark for us, but apparently it was quite dark to him.

"We should throw him over the wall," Astur said, and even in the shadows I could see Ryan blanched, saying, "No, really. I just want to know if what she said was true. She wants peace – that she can stop this war?"

"Why should we talk to the likes of you – reporters twist what you say around to their benefit. It's all for ratings," I sneered.

"No, I – look, when that girl turned herself in, there was renewed outcry over the realization that unmarked Atrians were residing in Edendale and infiltrating our communities," Ryan stated.

"Not that it had even fully died down in the first place," I said cynically, then added more seriously, "I know that, the Red Hawks were always going on about us."

He stepped toward me. "And she and those four in Russia – they gave the Red Hawks proof that Atrians could fade their markings, and those Atrians in Russia admitted that Eljida existed – so they started hunting for Atrians in the bayou again. But haven't found any sign of the hidden Atrian village," Ryan stated.

Because it's submerged, then suddenly the thought hit me, Oh, no! Jhina! What about the Iwabas in the bayou? I clamed myself; I'd have to ask Drake about them. "So what angle are you hoping to get?"

"Do you know her, this Maureen?" he asked, taking another step forward, and Kurhst chuckled.

"Yes," I replied, crossing my arms. "What makes you think I can trust you? Humans want to annihilate us. Your president doesn't seem to want to negotiate with our leaders, and this Col. Gavins here is trying to starve us out."

Ryan put his hand over his ear. Oh, shit, he was wearing audio devices! He looked at me and his eyes widened. "You're her! Your voice matches… Are you – you're Maureen?"

I didn't answer. Amijo, Astur and Ward moved closer to me, as did my dark-skinned shadow stalker.

"President Wells isn't going to come – he doesn't believe you," Ryan stated. "And people are terrified that you'll attack – this countdown… How serious are you about attacking if he doesn't come down here?"

"It will happen," I said, standing taller, my posture straighter, in full Iksen mode now. "The only way I can stop it is if Roman and I are on our spaceship, and we are able to communicate to the fleet commanders directly."

"He's – President Wells is convinced that you are going to wipe out all the humans from the planet, starting with America, regardless of your and Romans' continued statements to the contrary. He's convinced Congress to approve funding for increased military recruitment, especially for the Air Force, Air National Guard and the Marines, and for an increase the production of war craft, specifically aircraft, ammunitions, and the development of missiles to fire up at the warships, to withstand the impending attack tomorrow," Ryan told me. "Were you aware of this?"

No. "Not that those missiles would work, we'd shoot them out of the sky and the debris will fall back to earth," I said with a heavy sigh. Human technology wasn't ready for defensive projectiles needed to defend against the cruisers. "Your president is making a mistake, he's asking for war. It's regrettable. I've tried every way I know how to reach him, to make him see reason, but trapped in here," I swept my arm in an arch, "Unable to communicate in any way – there is little we can do."

"May I tape you?" he asked me. Ward and Astur bristled at the suggestion.

"Will you represent me and my views honestly, with true journalistic integrity?" I asked, and he assured me he would. Actually I think I might have insulted him, but I pointed out that most of the humans I'd met hated us. He seemed to understand that. Amijo moved so he'd be out of the shot, and I saw my dark-skinned follower slink further back into the shadows – but I agreed.

We moved a ways so that I stood in better lighting. "So you don't want war?" he asked – No I didn't.

But the warships will they attack us – Yes, of course they will if I can't negotiate a treaty with your president and personally tell my fleet commodores to stand down.

And they'd listen to you? – Of course they will; they've been demanding to speak to me, haven't they? But I have to board our ship and to talk to them.

He knew that, thankfully.

Do I want integration passed? – Of course I did; I want peace with humans. I don't want to colonize Earth, we crashed here. It was unintentional.

You really don't want to colonize us? – No, we crashed here. Finding you was a miracle – and yet, I wish we'd bypassed earth as Nox wanted. Nevertheless, we were curious about you, yes. How many advanced civilized cultures do you think are out there? And while there are planets that have life, most of the time its basic rudimentary organisms, or plants and occasionally various creatures and such.

You've seen those? You've explored other planets? – No, not really. We made scans, catalogued the ones we found, but moved on since typically the atmosphere was deleterious, uninhabitable for us.

"But you never told anyone about that," he accused me.

"And when exactly could I have done that? I wish things between our people were different, but your race fears us, hunted and killed many of my people, locking them up here, and you've segregated out hundreds and sent them to the Crates. Your people never approached us and asked – you assumed we were horrible alien menaces intent to destroy you. We're not."

"But we could mount a defense against you," he stated.

I tried not to scoff. "You could," I agreed. "But at what cost are you willing to do so? Why would you when my Ikseyan and I desire a peaceful alternative. We have far superior technology, including large battle cruisers that can deploy numerous spacecraft fighters, and they can conduct large-scale attacks, destroying the major cities around the globe simultaneously from one hundred miles up. The command ships are ten kilometers in length and six kilometers across; and our cruisers are two kilometers long and both have defense fields to prevent most weaponry from reaching the ships' hulls – not that you have anything that can reach them in your arsenal. Any rocket you produce will simply be shot down and deflected by lazars – not that you've any that could do any amount of damage to the hulls."

He looked away, and I sighed. "Nox gave the order to leave after our surveys were done. I know that you don't want us here, it's painfully obvious. So why won't your leaders simply grant us ability to repair our ship and leave?"

Ryan asked, "Where would you go?"

I shrugged. "Another planet – one without a hostile indigenous species." I asked him why the president was being so obtuse about the situation.

"He's convinced you will annihilate us the minute you have the opportunity. He has been trying to get other countries to send equipment and funding, but he hasn't been successful. So, he put Col Gavins in charge of the Atrian problem here, and made General Burch Supreme Commander of the _Allied Expeditionary Force_, directly under Admiral Mulleins, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff," Ryan stated.

As I continued to answer his questions confidently as interview progressed, the small camera in his hand had a steady red light. He was actually a well-informed individual, and many of his questions were insightful, as well as informative. Humans were afraid of the impending demonstration. I offered to show him around a bit, but I quietly asked Ward and Astur in Sondiv to show us the areas in the Sector most hit by Col Gavin's cruelty.

We stopped to talk to two girls playing with small toys purchased from the Baton Rouge zoo gift shop. I asked their ages, finding out they were five and six. They looked older, parched skin, sunken eyes, much too thin, all the signs of dehydration and lack of food. I convinced a few people to talk to Ryan, to tell their stories of life in the Sector. We definitely put on a bleak picture. We showed him some of the overcrowded pods, but kept him away from the main streets, for obvious reasons.

"How are you surviving," Ryan asked as we walked down another side street.

"We banded together, we're communal, we help each other out as much as we can. Everything is divided evenly, what little we have. There are twenty-five women who are pregnant – they are all going to miscarry due to dehydration and starvation." I explained in detail what that was like, recounted the facts of my miscarriage without actually admitting it was me. "President Wells spoke about family values in his campaign, he's supposedly anti-abortion – pro-life, yet he is causing us to lose our children in the most deviating way – and for what?" I told him the contributions Atrians _could _have shared with mankind – what innovations and scientific knowledge we _would've_ shared with humans if they'd only wanted to be friendly, to allow us to coexist.

I heard someone say in a hushed tone, "Amwur Atedi, yaprasivil! Soldiers," and turned my head, spotting my shadow stalker, urging me to go.

I turned to Ward. "Protect him," I said, indicating Ryan. "Get him out of here safely."

"I'm not leaving you, Amwur Atedi," Ward said sternly in a low voice.

"We've got him," Amijo said softly.

"Asoluviv, Amijo," I said quietly. "Leglas atezi, see that he is safe."

_"_Call me Juchwy," he stated in Sondiv, and I nodded.

"Juchwy, do this for me, leglas atezi."

"He will be safe, Amwur Atedi," Juchwy promised. Kurst nodded and after he and Juchwy pulled Ryan away with them, Shadow came forward. It was the first time I'd seen him clearly, and for a moment I was taken aback by the scars on the side of his face, although I didn't flinch thanks to my Iksen training. But it looked like something had clawed one side of his face.

"Why stick your neck out for a human?" he asked accusingly but keeping his voice low.

"One that wanted to know the truth about how we are in the Sector and is willing to record what I had to say to show to the humans – especially to the ones in their capitol," I told him, keeping my voice low as well. "Thank you for the warning," I added, ready to go as a pair of soldiers came in to view.

The soldiers demanded to know what I was doing in this part of the Sector – I told them I was checking on some families here, on some of the children.

They wanted to know who Shadow, Astur and Ward were – I called Shadow and Ward my Strazhic ochrikujen as I clung to Astur's arm, clarifying Shadow and Ward as two of my Iksen guards.

The soldiers demanded I move on. I had no other business in the section, so I complied, and walked on slowly since I wasn't in any hurry. When the soldiers were out of sight, I turned to Shadow. "Sorry about that, they don't argue with me when I call my – when the men walking with me—"

"I know. You've done it before," Shadow stated. "But be careful who you name to your guard – some take such entitlement very seriously, and you don't know our past."

"Of course I do," I replied, sobered for some reason by his words. He was right, I was trusting men Drake had told me to be careful of only because they seemed to be protecting me.

Suddenly Shadow reached out to stop me, and Ward grabbed his wrist. "Unhand her," he hissed as Shadow pulled me behind him.

His strength amazed me. But as I turned to look where he was staring, three men stepped forward. "My Iksen wishes to speak to you," one of them said fiercely.

"All right," I said and asked Astur which way was the quickest route to the House of Cards, but the other man scoffed a laugh at me.

"She's in her pod," another said, moving forward, as the one who'd spoken replied, "You're to come with us."

Astur and Ward bristled: the three Iwabas argued against my escorts; insults and harsh words were exchanged until I interjected, "Zemkal atrzymak igel!" to shut them up. "Alright. I'll go, but they come with me," I insisted.

Ghianni's men didn't like it, but I remained stubborn, and eventually they relented.

I followed them through the Sector, down some allies that I could tell made Astur and Ward uncomfortable, and out onto the street of the Iwabas quadrant. A woman opened the pod door when one of the Iwabas knocked, and I was ushered into a well-appointed room with plenty of lighting. The room itself was large, the width of two, twenty foot crates but as tall as a forty foot high cube. The furniture was made of beautifully carved wood and vine furniture with thick cushions and lush pillows on the sofas and chairs. A wide variety of plants and bowls of potpourri decorated every surface, and strings of beads hung in the doorways. Ghianni and Vltava entered the room, and Ghianni graciously encouraged me to sit in one of the six arm chairs placed around a tall, hexagonal coffee table. My escorts waited by the door.

"You cause quite a stir," Ghianni stated once seated across from me.

"Am I?" I asked, choosing to be cautious until I learned why I was summoned here, for this semi private meeting.

"You're much like your mother, but like the young, you are more reckless and impulsive. However, you have a strong will and good hearts," Ghianni said. The woman who opened the door brought us pale yellow drinks with petals floating in them. "Pick one, they are all the same, I assure you," Ghianni said.

I took one, but lifted my glass the same time as Ghianni did, taking a small sip to taste it, even though she took a hearty one.

"But you are not winning in this standoff with the humans."

"Yet," I said. "He may still come. We don't know yet."

"Don't hold your breath," Vltava stated. "President Bush resented our arrival; we challenged his beliefs, and he didn't want to acknowledge us as equals. This president is even more afraid of us – especially now the fleet is here. It proves there are more of us coming."

"I know this already. What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"What happens when he doesn't come?" Ghianni asked pointedly.

"The fleet will maneuverer into a defensive position, and two of the cruisers will make a small demonstration," I stated, and Ghianni made a flick of her fingers and her TV turned on. After a quick distortion, a new broadcast appeared. I gazed calmly at the images of the ships, our ships, as seen from the International Space Station and other images from various telescopes.

"Some of the scout ships are in the upper mesosphere, but the battle cruisers are holding in the thermosphere. Again, I know about this as well."

"They're positioned over the major U.S. cities," Vltava said and I nodded.

"Mostly over the California and eastern coastal cities," I agreed. They continued to point out what we – Drake, Roman and I – knew of the current situation, including the recorded new clip of the increased military recruitment.

"Why is Adremandzu Andam taking orders from Drake?" Vltava asked suspeciously.

"They are_ my_ orders, transmitted to Adremandzu Andam _and_ Adremandzu Darquis _by_ Drake, Avizitan Ochrokaje to Roman _and_ myself here in the Sector," I stated and told them of the discs. "It will be carried out."

"You fool! You'll be the death of us!" Vltava said, her voice up an octave. I sat calmly as she ranted, until Ghianni told her to calm herself.

"What's done is done," Ghianni said, but I set down my drink and calmly said, "I've made it perfectly clear; if they strike the Sector the fleet will wipe out all humans in a decisive large-scale global deployment, destroying every major city around the globe simultaneously, then mounting a full sweep as the planet rotates. Believe me, they don't want that."

Ghianni sat thoughtfully, watching me, then serenely asked, "What is your relationship with young Drake? Is he your Wybranik? To be your Ibseyzu?"

I smiled to myself. Yes, he'd be my chosen, if he'd want it, I'd gladly name him and take him as my Ibseyzu, the formal title for an Iksen consort. "My miyutianek," I corrected her. I wished that Drake wasn't so opposed to gengiefu szenie – the Tgorasad traditional arranged marital union. He was on the Guhnatik list – the list of suitable-acceptable suitors for my union; Meheka sponsored his inclusion, Partick seconded him, and Ian supported him. But his mom opposed. I still had no idea why.

I looked into my glass and took a sip of the refreshing drink. Well at least the petals of this drink didn't have mind-altering, barbiturates or psychoactive inhibitors to force the truth from me. Still they questioned my relationship with Drake, the seriousness of it and what my intentions were. I answered them with well-honed finesse without really divulging anything; he was simply my miyutianek.

After a long discussion of my plans, future plans, my goals, and what I hoped to achieve (of which I had been quite polite yet not exactly completely forthcoming on the more personal subjects: I'd seemed to have perfected the shy girl with the naïve yet innocently sly smile to avoid those), I set down my glass. "Ladies, it's been a true pleasure. I'm sure as time allows we'll have more opportunities to talk, to get to know one another. But I really, I should go and prepare something for Drake for dinner."

I rose, and for a brief moment there was an obvious tension in the room: Ghianni quite clearly wasn't done talking with me. Her two ochrikujen stiffened, making Ward, Astur and Shadow likewise stand defensively.

Ghianni quickly diffused the situation by rising as well. "Yes, we'll have to have another of our talks, soon. Very soon."

After polite exchanges, I departed with my escorts, but I didn't relax until I was safely in Drake's pod. Ward offered to wait with me, but I declined.

I examined the contents of the small crate left in the kitchen. I opened the fridge to get out the herbs I'd placed there and pulled out something wrapped in paper, revealing a large reddish-hued fish. Hopefully, if I cooked the fish I could make a fish soup that would make a few meals. I set about trying to clean the fish properly, not doing too badly. Setting the fish to bake, I emptied the rest of my water in a large pot and cut up our vegetables.

While the vegetables and herbs were simmering on low, I finally went into the bedroom and laid on the bed, trying to sort out everything in my mind. Naturally the Ikseyan were concerned about the demonstration – if it happened – and it could, tomorrow. I had to believe that President Wells would see reason. But Ghianni was concerned about my relationship with Drake. Why? Politically, our union, if Drake even wanted to, would solidify a Itrejivil – Tgorasad alliance. Well, a Vwasak – Tgorasad one. Moreover, Drake was Roman's best friend, and they called each other brother. I'd always been told not to call anyone brother or sister; such declarations could elevate that person in position of a Challenge of Right. If I couldn't produce an heir – anyone I deemed a sister could, by Right of Challenge, take my place.

No, there was something else at stake here, something I wasn't seeing.

I heard the door open and went to greet Drake, finding Roman and Hawx with him. I told them about the investigative journalist, and Drake and Hawx both crossed their arms, feet set firmly and stared at me. "We know about Ryan Owens," Roman said sounding quite annoyed at me. "I know that Amijo and Kurhst were showing him around – here, in the North quadrant; Tarch and Theon ran into him in N-4 quadrant, location J, corridor 12 filming Brahe about the living conditions – on your orders."

"Er, no. I asked them to protect him and to get him out of the Sector safely," I explained.

"Ward told me you told them to keep him _safe_," Drake stated equally perturbed. "Your reporter won't leave, he's still asking questions, and—"

"He's still here?" I gasped in surprise, unintentionally interrupting him. "Where is he? Is he safe?"

"Tarch and Theon have secured him in a zespalan skrzejsk," Hawx stated, saying he was put in a cross addition or appendage.

"Where?" I asked as Hawx finished, "Drake made Ryan tell him how he had snuck into the Sector."

I looked up alarmed. "Is he all right? He's an investigative journalist. I need him to be unbiased, but I want him to sympathize with us – not feel like a prisoner!"

"Relax, he's interviewing my sister," Roman sated. "We'll see he's fed and hydrated, and we'll sneak him out when the soldiers have chow."

"Roman, he's not recording, _he's broadcasting_!" I told him, and his brows furrowed. "He has a mini hand-cam, possibly a microphone wire and a camera-pin on his lapel and breast pocket. Someone out there, within a mile of here, is recording what he transmits and records, uploading his footage and audio…"

"Where did you shoot _your _interview?" Drake asked.

"In a junction of two alleys," I told him. "Not much of a back drop, but definitely crates – green and rust colored ones." I gave them more details of what happened and what was said.

"You keep this up and you'll be sent to the crates," Drake admonished me. "What were you thinking—?"

"Not helping," Roman interjected. He turned on me too. "That was reckless. Drake's right, you need to be more careful."

"I was! The soldiers didn't see me talking to him, and Astur and Ward were with me… and another man – I don't know his name – warned us when the soldiers came, and he stayed to protect me. Really, it was fine," I tried to assure him. It wasn't working, Drake and Roman both had their arms crossed, glowering. Men. I changed the subject. "Drake, have you heard anything about Jhina? What about the Iwabas in the bayou? Ryan said that the Red Hawks are searching the bayou."

"Relax. Jhina moved the residents, but we don't know where," Drake stated. "Roman was forced to make a deal with General Burch and Mr. Scholtz the day you were dumped in here, in exchange for Teri's life – and yours." I tilted my head, and he dropped his arms. "Roman agreed to help Scholtz find the head of the Trags. No one has been brought in since they delivered you. However, we still haven't found the leader of the Trags – and Col. Gavins is putting pressure on us. We thought it was Vega – or Hadar, but that's not proving to be the case."

"But I thought that the Hwatab turned in all those with Trag… affiliations… They didn't, did they?" I asked, and he and Roman shook their heads. "Tarch, Theon… were." Drake nodded. "Ward, Astur and Hawx – were they Trags, too?"

Hawx venomously denied being a Trag. I apologized and asked, "What about Pahul?" although I doubted he had been.

"Nah, he's never liked the Trags, but he wants to fit in, to belong." Drake chuffed a laugh and shook his head. "And you made him one of your Ochrokaje." He got serious again. "You need to be keeping a lower profile. I don't want you giving Col. Gavins any excuse to lock you up."

"Theon, Tarch, Ward, Astur, Hawx," I indicated him, "Pahul – are your kragrono – as your scouts; Gieran and Mychel are in your siecatka… Weeble? I suppose, the men digging with Lundis – Handler, right? – they're all working for you, too." I looked at Roman. "Am I missing anyone?" Drake said my name warningly, but I didn't heed him. "I'd assume you'd have… Ahned, and Kinha are welding – they worked on the new pods." I looked at Drake and Roman. "You're both working with Aujheyn and Ghianni, and although Vltava stands in support – she's nervous of being wiped out by Col. Gavins. Avun doesn't support integration and is siding with Borjmei – who is still supporting the Trags, but he's not their leader." It hit me. "Adremandzu Andam! He came here much too quickly after the Suvek went off. He and Borjmei… but if Vega's goal was to become Iwabas Iksen and then to displace Roman, so she could elevate to High Iksen she'd need to… except she can't? She'd have to… Oh, no! No! Sophia."

"Damn she's good," Hawx said as Roman stiffened.

"Oh, my – NO! Who?" None of them answered me. "_Who__?_ With Roman displaced – or dead, _who_ were they going to force Sophia to marry so Vega could become High Iksen?"

"Hadbar. Hadar was her _Kamtecazu_," Roman stated, which surprised me since I had no idea that they were second cousins, "only Hadbar was executed."

I gasped, "Did you—?" but Roman answered quickly, "No. I approved her engagement to your cousin, Quinn."

"I turned him in," Hawx replied. "Roman's death would have huge repercussions in here – as would a szovani between Sophia and a Trag leader."

I nodded, he was absolutely right. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine – the man that followed me frequently, the one that shied away from Amijo - Juchwy. "There is a man who follows me, he has pinnated markings on both sides of his face and neck – I can't be sure if… But I've seen him talking with Borjmei—"

"You're to keep away from him," Drake demanded, and I almost flinched from the sternness in his tone. "His name is Rayme, he was Castor's man and now he's serving Avun."

"Avun? But I've – are you sure he's not with Borjmei? No, I…" I looked up at Drake. "He gives me the creeps. He keeps his distance, mostly.

"Astur said that Amijo and Sijhig have been following you around as well," Drake said, almost sounding like a question. I shook my head, and Drake looked away as he exhaled, then looked me in the eyes. "Amijo – the one you had lead reporter away? He goes by Juchwy now."

"No, I know Amijo, he told me to call him Juchwy," I said, wondering why Drake didn't like him. "Juchwy – that was an insect back home, right? Raptorial, multi-legged, lived in holes – looks kinda like a spider? – like the birthmark on his face does." But he seemed okay. But I knew that Drake was right, I didn't know of the people in here as well as he did. Outside, I hadn't needed to be so concerned; almost everyone was working toward the same goals – leaving.

"Yeah, that's him," Hawx said and turned to Drake. "Ward said he's taken an interest in her, but he keeps his distance unless she gets in trouble. He's stood up for her a few times." Hawx looked at me. "Be careful of him – and his friends. He was friends with a lot of Trags, but Vega never trusted him."

"He's not a threat – hasn't done anything untoward or suspicious. Not really." Drake scolwed at me as did Roman. "Okay, I'll be vigilant around him. There is another man I've noticed watching me frequently – he's even warned me when the soldiers were approaching. He is dark-skinned, short curly hair, keeps to the shadows, has several scars down the side of his face—"

"That's Sijhig – be careful of him," Drake warned me. "He was one of the Iwabas that Hadar persistently tried to recruit."

"_Allll_ right," I drawled out. "But when he's around, Rayne – he backs off or leaves."

"Rayme, and he would. That's Sijhig. He's a loner, but from what I heard, he is always armed and knows his poisons," Drake stated.

"Okay," I said with a nod. "I'll be careful around him, too. I'm to be circumspect of Rayme, Juchwy, Sijhig, and Ward. What's Pahul like?"

"He's an all right guy, tries too hard to be liked," Roman said. "We were in class together here in the Sector, always hung around me and Drake when we'd let him. Astur and Ward too. He's okay."

"Good to know," I said as the timer for the fish went off. I walked to the kitchen, pulled out the fish and the aroma filled the small space – probably the whole pod. It smelled all right. I began to filet it and I did all right, but it'd been a while since I'd had to do this. I set the skeleton aside, then carefully dissected both filets to check for any missed bones. I really didn't want bones in the soup.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked.

"Deboning it," I said. I invited Roman and Hawx to stay for dinner, I did have enough, and to my surprise, they accepted. Once I finishing examining the filets, I trimmed off the skin and broke filets up in pieces.

"Wait, why are you…?" Drake asked as I dumped the fish in the soup pot.

"Soup goes farther – Behkiie told me that when she taught me how to make crow soup," I replied, stirring a few times to blend it in. He looked over my shoulder into the pot, then leaned over and opened the fridge.

"Yummy," Hawx drawled out sarcastically.

"It wasn't that bad," Drake said as he slammed the door closed.

"If you like oily gamey birds," Hawk quipped as Drake reached for the empty gallon water container, then set it down a bit forcefully.

I turned, shocked. "But—"

However Drake interrupted me before I could remark, 'Mine was pigeon,' saying, "Yours was good," a bit conciliatory, trying maybe to appease me. "It's that I hate crow, and I'm a little sick of tomatoes," he confessed as he started opening cupboards.

"Well, this also has eggplant and broccoli," I said apologetically, turning back to the pot.

"I know. I brought the crates to this section," Drake stated, still checking the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Your water container," he snapped as he checked the shelves. "Whose water did you use?"

"Um, mine," I said and bit my lip. He rounded on me. "I've been drinking the water you brought from the wells. If I take small sips, I don't get as thirsty…"

He exhaled, his hands in fists, and I could literally feel the anger from him. But instead of yelling at me, which I admit is what I expected, he said, "Where is it?" through clenched teeth.

I pointed to the shelf near the door. "Since it was empty, I put it there, for tomorrow. I still have a little left in the two quart bottle you left for me."

He grabbed his bottle and turned to go. "Drake, wait, let me," Roman offered, taking the bottle. "We've still got water in our desarylka in the garden." Drake nodded, and Roman said he'd be right back.

I put the lid on the pot and turned to Drake. "Drake, listen to me, before you get mad, I'm all right."

"You're still recovering – you need to hydrate," he told me sternly.

"Yes, I know I still look wunlesly, but really, I'm not as bad as before."

"Mahureen, your skin…"

"I know, I look horrible, all arysty…" I started to say, looking away, but he cupped my face in his hands, cutting me off by saying, "No, you don't."

I looked down, not wanting to see the confirmation in his eyes. "I've seen my reflection I know how I appear dawny. I'm…" I looked up at him imploringly. "But I feel better, not as drawn and weak. Really. If you want, I'll go see Ohannie again, she's a woman's healer, or I'll see Diedre – she's a nurse practitioner, or if not, then name a physician."

"I'm supposed to take care of you," Drake said, and Hawx added, "Your people made us promise that we'd take care of you and watch over you."

Is that why Drake had me here? Why Roman had me placed in Drake's pod – out of a sense of obligation to take care of me? I could see it in Drake's eyes, feel his sense of duty, heard the same in Hawx's tone. It hurt, that he'd do all of this out of obligation.

I sighed heavily, and Hawx explained, "You're very important, Amwur Atedi – to us – to them."

He meant my people, the Tgorasad.

"Without you, this all falls apart, we'd fail," Drake stated.

"I know my obligation," I said with heavy hearts. No, he cared, I know he did. But until last night, he'd slept on the sofa… Then again any man would oblique if you threw yourself at him. It's just the way he kissed me, the passion I felt from him – that couldn't be faked, could it?

"Mahureen, look at me." I looked up at Drake. "You, me, Roman – like you said, we're a team."

"Don't forget me," Hawx stated adamantly. "I'm in this fight. I stand with you, brother to brother."

But Drake was looking at me, staring into my eyes, his hands still gently holding my face. "I stand with you. I will defend you, be there for you. Whatever you need of me, whenever you need me, I'll be there."

It's not the three little words I wanted to hear, that I longed to hear him say, 'Na setiv-wyn' or 'Asa ijita idi', I love you, but the sincerity in his eyes warmed my hearts. I could tell he meant every word. I touched his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, a very intimate gesture for our kind.

Hawx bemoaned, "Oh, just kiss her already," adding, "I'll go wait for Roman," as he turned away.

To my surprise, Drake smirked and kissed me soundly, sending my thoughts a flutter, my hearts racing and my knees weak when he deepened the kiss passionately. I clasped his waist to steady myself, feeling lightheaded as our tongues danced with each other's and the only thought my mind could process was, Oh my stars, how incredible a kisser he is. This it had to be real; he liked me, I knew it.

The sudden sound of "Ahem," as our guest cleared his throat made us stop. Drake rested his forehead on mine as he exhaled in annoyance, and I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. "Should I come back or is dinner cancelled?" Roman asked.

Drake let go of me and turned his head. "Ah, no, ummm," I stammered seeing Roman standing beside Hawx and holding a full container of water.

Hawx barked a laugh. "Yeah, _ummm_."

Feeling my face heat even more, I turned quickly and pulled out the bowls. I ladled out the soup as Drake put spoons on the table.

"You could've knocked," he said sourly, making me stifle a laugh.

"Why, I was already here," Hawx chided him as I set two bowls on the table. "Besides, it was quite a show, cousin." Drake swung at him, but Hawx blocked it easily. "You can take up where you left off later. I'm hungry and that soup smells good."

I smiled at the compliment, thanking him as I set his bowl on the table, too. I really hoped it tasted all right.

We discussed what could happen tomorrow, all the possibilities as we ate. We were speculating, and I was the only optimistic one, but whatever happened, I knew these three would be there with me.


	34. Chapter 34

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 33 ("This Day's Black Fate")

I was hurrying as fast as I could, but the water was up past my knees and my feet kept sinking into the spongy ground. Me-ma urged me to go faster; my father, on my other side, pulled on my arm as he ran so urgently that it hurt, but I struggled to keep moving – to keep up. They were coming – _it_ was coming. Up ahead in the in the fading dusky light, the trees stood tall, sticking out of the softly waving grasses, but I knew alligators lurked in the plant clogged water. Behind me, I could hear the thundering pounding of the waves, the reverberation of gunfire with the crashing and breaking of glass, the crumbling of stone and concrete, of cars being tossed about against the buildings as if they were plastic. All around me people screamed, rushing in panicked terror as walls of water, stone and debris crashed and rolled forward–behind us. Someone called my name, "Mahureen," drowned out by the cries of despair and fear as people tried to outrun the water and dodge the soldiers' bullets.

"Mahureen," he called again, louder, closer, as I stumbled after Daniel, trying to avoid the gaping mouth of teeth coming at me from the advancing waves.

I looked back but I didn't see him among the people – only waves so high they topped buildings, the life pods exploding above, sending their remands into the waves that surged after us…

"Mahureen, wake up."

I sat up shaking. "I can't – I—"

Drake held me. "It's a dream," he said, stroking my hair. "It's only a dream."

"A nightmare? But it's—!" It'd seemed so real. "It's today! It's going to happen today and I-I can't – he won't," I stammered as the remnant memories interwoven with my fears of the impending consequences began to abate while Drake held me.

Drake cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. "He may still come," he told me, but I could see in his eyes he didn't believe that the president would come. He kissed me, then held me tight until I relaxed in his arms. He was right, there was time. I breathed easier, curled up in his arms with my head resting against his chest. I could hear his hearts beat, feel his chest rise and fall as he stroked my hair.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, we might as well get ready since we're awake."

I sighed. He was right. Darn it.

I went to the shower to dry scrub: Maia had given me an exfoliating bath pad made from aromatic foliage to 'clean' myself with – basically like using a spray mist and a loofa made of interwoven plant fibers, etanimir for gentle exfoliation and hiyalam for its natural oils. Mine scented with mogra and vellar as well, two aromatic flowers used for haycews on Dinaskyu. Drake hated smelling like the aromatic flowers and preferred his unscented or interwoven with heritier for a more manly scent. However, he liked the mogra scent on me. Go figure. At least it made us smell better.

Afterwards, I dug around for what to wear, choosing Drake's white T-shirt belted low on my hips over my jeans, and my new tritajie. I wish I had my Atrian jewelry, but they were – had been in my dresser in the apartment.

"Still wearing my shirts?" Drake asked teasingly, dressed in his usual attire of grey pants and white tank that showed off his birthmarks.

"I like your shirts," I said as I plaited my hair, wishing I could wash it instead of using the klorayne powder and argan starch to dry wash it, because it only did so much. Even though it supposedly cleaned our hair, my hair felt dry and stringy. I really missed shampoo. And showers – heck, I miss swimming.

"I'm going to have to get you some clothes," Drake said, waking up behind me.

"I have clothes, just not that many," I replied. I wish I had my own clothes that had been in my apartment, but even if I could get my clothes, with my weight loss they'd all be a size too big.

"And what if I'd wanted to wear that today?" he asked, putting his hands on my waist, gripping the T-shirt.

"I-I like you in tanks better," I replied, my breath deepening as he pulled his T-shirt up a bit, and for a minute I thought he was going to make me take it off.

"You do?" he asked in my ear, his hands gripping the belt.

I turned to face him, and he moved closer, pinning me to the dresser and trapping my arms between us.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, his hands cupping my hips. "I love the way they show off your arms," I said lamely as my gaze swept over his birthmarks and shoulders and down to my hands resting on his chest.

"My arms?" he asked dubiously, angling his head to look down at me as his hands slid slowly up my sides.

I looked up, murmuring, "Mm-huh," with a nod, getting lost in his intense stare, every nerve in my body completely attuned to him.

His hands stopped on my ribs. "Maybe you should wear a tank then – to show off _your _arms," he replied as his thumbs stroked the underside of my breasts.

"If I wore one of _your_ tanks it'd show off more than my arms," I replied, an attempt at being cheeky, but it came out breathless and husky. I licked my lip as I gazed up at him, trying to keep my hearts from racing.

The blue of his eyes seemed to intensify as he replied, "That it would," and he kissed me, soundly, sending my senses reeling. I melted in his arms, savoring the kiss, opening up when his tongue traced my lips. I slid my arms up and around his neck, and our bodies pressed together as we kissed. I could've stayed here all day, enjoying this moment, but when he drew back, he reminded me we needed to go get our water.

I sighed heavily, "Okay," dropping my head to his chest, making him laugh softly.

"C'mon, let's go," he said as he stepped back. He grabbed his black sleeveless hoodie. We picked up our containers and left to go out and get our water rations.

It was still early, the sky above was still tinged with dark blue hues above the crates, but the lines were already forming. I looked around at the faces nearest me. I nodded to a woman, gave her a small smile, and she smiled wanly back. Even though I was encouraged to move to the front of the line, I declined each offer by telling them that I endured the same conditions they did, accepted my rations and rebutted tributes. I know this surprised many, but I kept insisting that we needed to share what we had evenly, equally, and that I was in this with them – one of them. Drake thought I was be nonsensical, but quietly allowed me what he called one of my idiosyncrasies.

"If you have extra, share with those who need it more," I said to a man who offered me water from his desarylka wells. "Please, there are children and pregnant women who need it more – by helping them, you honor me."

I know I garnered more than a few stares when I said this, but I meant it. "Maia and Sophia are collecting water for the women of our community who are pregnant. Please, if you have some to spare, help them. Don't have them go through the despair and loss of losing their child to dehydration like I had to." I knew by now my story was widely known. Maia's and Sophia's water share efforts were making a difference. I fervently supported their water share program even if I couldn't contribute. Drake wouldn't have allowed me to share my water, but I knew that many people did.

Drake assured me the tank for the pool would soon to be complete. Another day. If we had another day. I had no idea how President Wells and General Burch would react to the impending demonstration at three o'clock. Unless the president came here this morning – _if _the president came.

I had to be at the ship by two-thirty to cancel the attack – two-forty-five at the latest – and that was _if_ all the access panels were functioning. And that hinged on _if _the president agreed to my terms. I was not going to cave, too much was at stake – not that my demands were really all that exacting. At least in my opinion. I simply wanted freedom for my people, basic rights to make a living, and for the humans to relinquish our spaceship back to us.

Once again the soldiers shorted my water. Several people murmured their disapproval, but they had to be careful; if they angered the soldiers they'd be shorted, too. On our way back to the pod, Drake assured me we'd get our rations from the desarylka wells. It didn't matter; I wasn't as thirsty as I had been when I'd been pregnant. Maybe my body was normalizing? I'd have to go see Ohannie and ask her. Besides I wanted to visit her and Behkiie anyway.

Drake and I were finishing our breakfast (bell peppers stuffed with steamed chard and spinach, and drinking the juice left over from the bottom of the pot in our glasses – not as pleasant as fruit juice, but waste not, right?) when there was a pounding at the door. Drake set down his fork. "Go ahead and finish; I'll get it," he replied.

I nodded, saying, "Okay," and finished my 'pot juice' as he set his dish and cup in the sink. Not that I could wash the plates. But we made sponges out of the fruit of the sovok vines: they were allowed dry out on the vine and the 'flesh' to flake off into 'catch sacks,' leaving the xylum fibrous skeleton and seeds behind. The seeds were collected and dried because they were edible, and the xylum was used like a loofah. We used them now to scrape our dishes clean, then wiped them with a damp terrycloth. Not ideal, but water was too precious to use to clean. It sucked.

I heard Drake call out, "I'm coming," curtly as the person or persons pounded on the door again. However, as I put my plate and our glasses in the sink, straining to hear who Drake was talking to, something in my gut told me the soldiers had come – hopefully not for another inspection.

However it was Ward who strode through the pod toward me. "My Iksen wants to see you," he stated.

"Who is your Iksen?" I asked, relieved that it was an Iksen and not Col. Gavins, but slightly apprehensive because I wasn't sure which tribe he belonged. I'd never asked. I'd assumed he was Vwasak, but if he wasn't, I didn't want to have to talk to Borjmei or Avun this morning.

"Aujheyn. He's waiting," Ward stated firmly.

I was a little taken aback by his attitude. "Let me do the dishes…?" I started to say, but there was commotion by the door, more voices.

A man with long blond hair, wearing thorny sovok branches crisscrossed over his chest and in two bands around his upper arms entered the kitchen, saying, "Leave it, you can do them later." The pommel of a ztylet peeked out of the folding of his donuk sash on his waist, and I wondered how he got away carrying a weapon like that.

"Jhian, you come in my pod and demand—" Drake started to say, but the man turned on him, curtly saying, "I serve, Aujheyn, not the young ochrokuje of our niedos wiad czony Iksen, Roman."

I drew myself up as tall as I could at the insult, falling into my Iksen pose, and with a stern determined voice, said, "You may go tell your Iksen, I will come."

He didn't back down, so I said even more firmly, "I'm sure that my miyutianek – my Avizitan Ochrokaje knows the way to your Iksen's pod, since he _is_ of the Vwasak tribe. And considering that I was granted the privilege of welcome of the Vwasak by _your _Iksen, his acknowledgement of me as _the _Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad and protector of the people, I suggest you show me and mine our due respect, _wojozolnie_." Behind him, Drake watched the scene, his arms crossed and his expression guarded, but I could feel the warrior defenses on ready within him.

Jhian stared at me a moment as I stared him down unflinchingly. Even though I knew it rankled him being called a 'kuldler barer' rather than a full warrior, he stamped his right foot and said, "Aslouviv, Amwur Atedi of _the_ _Tgorasad_," then went to the door. But he placed his fists on his waist. Waiting. So did the other two.

"That was intense," Ward said, smiling at me.

I turned on him. "What was said goes for you, too," I told him, not relaxing my mien. Ward's eyes, still locked on me, widened. "You have been given allowances because I took you as a friend of Drake's. Do not think that grants you privileges to give me orders."

Ward's posture stiffened. "Yen, Amwur Atedi, aslouviv."

"Now, you may walk with Drake as my ochrokuje, or return to your Iksen as his wojozolnie – your choice," I said and walked out of the kitchen. As I passed Drake I saw a flicker of approval in his eyes. Yes, I'm an Atriarch Iksen, I wanted to say, but I simply nodded in respect to him and asked much more graciously, "Will you please take me to the pod of your Vwasak Iksen?" bluntly acknowledging that he served more than one Iksen.

"Yen, Amwur Atedi, aslouviv," he said but with a slight teasing drawl. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I love it when you're feisty," and I smiled, made a soft "hmm," and kissed his cheek.

"Amwur Atedi, we need to go," one of the Vwasak said as another opened the door, as if this meeting were urgent. We left the pod, Ward falling into step behind Drake. But Jhian walked ahead of us and the other two remained in the rear; a formal Vwasak escort. Although I walked casually, mentally I was preparing for a formal meeting, knowing that as soon as I entered Aujheyn's pod, I'd have to be in full Iksen mode and ready to face whatever – handle anything he wanted to speak to me about, unprepared, possibly blindsided and in the dark.

We took what I assumed was a back way, seemingly to avoid the main streets for some reason, but ended up on the center street of the Vwasak Quadrant. Jhian knocked on the door of a rust-red pod and it opened immediately. Ward, Jhian and the other two stayed near the door as Drake and I moved into the room, me with my shoulders back, back straight, head high, in my fully self-assured, in-control, 'I'm high Iksen' poise.

I looked at the space with a reserved, studied air, but actually, I was amazed. The large main room was three crates wide and equally as deep; support pillars divided sitting areas and a conference table that might double as a formal dining table. A partition, I think, separated the main room from a kitchen, and two doors along the back wall indicated other rooms and there was a spiral staircase in one corner, indicating a second floor. Hawx was standing in the main room, apparently still dressing the way Drake did.

"You've been making quite a bit of trouble, oslody jede Iksen," Aujheyn said casually in way of greeting, coming into view from around the partition, two men entering the room behind him. My three Vwasak escorts, Drake, Ward and Hawx all snapped to attention, hands firmly at their sides as they all stamped their right foot at his entrance, saying, "Jia-czesc moij sie, Iksen." I remained unmoved, facing him as if equals.

Aujheyn nodded at Drake, then casually introduced Zakhar and Taras to me and indicated that I sit. Aujheyn sat in a large armchair, Zakhar and Taras on either side of him, and I sat on a couch, crossed my ankles properly, and indicating to Drake that he sit by my side. If Aujheyn objected he didn't indicate it, but I wasn't going to leave Drake out of our discussion. "Interesting speech you've made," Aujheyn said.

"You heard me?" I asked casually, maintaining proper posture on the soft couch. I didn't recall seeing him in the street yesterday, and he's a big warrior.

"Word travels – it's a small internment camp," he stated.

Unless he meant the one which was broadcast. "I have no idea who recorded me. I didn't even know we were able to do that," I stated, looking him in the eyes.

"No?" Aujheyn asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly. "Naturally, we have the capability to make Sector-wide notifications, although I wasn't only referring to your broadcast. You've been making quite a few public appearances – ever since you've been able to leave Drake's pod for your walks," he said, his tone warm, but edged with a stern-gruffness and vitality of a warrior. "Your interview yesterday has many of us… concerned."

Yesterdays – Ryan Owens's interview? Now I knew that at least the Atrian leaders were allowed to watch the news broadcasts. I wondered if he had a TV somewhere in his pod, but then Drake has one so he might.

"You made some rather blatant promises – and some bold statements," Aujheyn continued as Zakhar and Taras watched me steadily. "What exactly are these demands to the humans you've mentioned?" I listed them for him, and we discussed them at length. "Nox wanted many of the same things. He thought that integration was the only way to achieve them."

"Nox wanted for us to _assimilate_ with humans. In all my time here on Earth, I've come to realize that _that_ idealistic dream is unrealistic and naïve. There are approximately 19,500 people in here in Edendale, Newhall and Bunkhead, our closest communities, out of which I could say that I only know _nine_ people who are friendly toward Atrians – ten if you count Gloria Garcia, who only relocated from Washington to Edendale for her role as liaison. That's _one_ person out of 1,950 people who accept us – how's that for a friendly vs. hateful-hostile demographic?" I asked, recounting the stats Patrik had given me. "There are forty to fifty protestors outside school every morning – that is _one_ out of every 390 of people that want to kill us. According to Roman there are another forty or so that assemble outside the Sector gates every day." I glanced at Drake and he nodded, then I turned back to Aujheyn. "If this is representative of all Americans, there was no way we're going to hope to assimilate."

"So you don't think humans will ever accept integration?" Targas asked me.

I tilted my head slightly. "Nox tried for _ten years_ to prove we aren't hostile dangerous aliens; the most he ever achieved was the integration of seven _teenagers_ to attend a human high school," I pointed out. Beside me, Drake regarded me evenly, one elbow on the armrest and his other hand on his knee, but didn't engaged in the conversation.

"You haven't accomplished as much," Aujheyn pointed out.

"Not by myself, no. But in the six months Roman and I attended school there've been strides toward acceptance. Emery Whitehill spoke out for us and the Atrian students were allowed to attend the school carnival. Humans were invited into the Sector _on three occasions _to see how we live, two of those being to attend our Dinaskyu and the Sawinzenia feast. Atrians and humans decorated a float together for the Mardi Gras parade here, _inside _the Sector. Roman arranged for the children living in the Sector to visit the zoo. If the Trgas hadn't set off the Suvek and fleet hadn't arrived, we'd still be in high school making arrangements for those same children to go to the museum with their families, and possibly arrange for some of us to go to a state park. We _were_ making progress."

"And now, with the fleet here, you're authorizing a preemptive strike on the humans without consulting the Ikseyan," Aujheyn stated somewhat testily. Taras nodded and Zakhar's eyes narrowed as he stared at me in silence.

So that was why Aujheyn asked to see me; he was annoyed that I hadn't consulted Roman's Hwatab.

Drake leaned forward and spoke up in my defense, "_Her_ Ikseyan _were _informed. Her Hwatab, which includes representatives of _all_ our people, _including_ the Itrejivil living in hiding on the outside, _and_ the people in Eljida – _are_ aware and approved. Roman and the elders representing _our_ tribes were allowed a say _and_ a vote._ They _have been active in _all_ aspects of our fight," Drake stated. "Roman and I informed you of their decisions and what they've been doing every Monday night since _she_ included Roman and me into _her_ Hwatab. So why you're here, in the Sector, they have been trying to defuse the situation and prevent war."

I could tell Targas and Zakhar were thrown off by Drake's remarks, but Aujheyn's expression didn't change. "I was informed that Adremandzu Andam wanted to strike the eastern and western coastal cities and Washington DC – which I think is too antagonistic at this time. But since I cannot leave the Sector because I'm monitored, Drake has been my spokesperson, carrying my messages on my behalf," I said calmly, and I could tell my composure assuaged Drake's annoyance.

"However, Adremandzu Andam initially wouldn't accept that I was relaying Maureen's or Roman's orders or to acknowledge Maureen as high Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, even though she is registered as the heir apparent Iksen of the Tgorasad in the ARDhet's logs. But Adremandzu Darquis was willing to accept that his Atriarch Iksen had grown up and has assumed her position, and he'd accepted her orders," Drake said, then explained the conversation he'd had with the fleet commodores.

"Taking out a city is going to cost lives…" Zakhar sneered.

I held up my hand and smiled politely to him. "You're right. The city of Los Angeles has a population of over four million people, New York has almost nine million and Washington DC has 700,000 and is the capital of the country – a strike on these cities would enrage the humans and we would have war."

I looked at Aujheyn. "I'm sorry that you feel left out of the decision, but I have no voice in your Hwatab, nor have I been included in any meetings since my arrival. But we of the Tgorasad have discussed the human's reactions regarding the Suvek's activation and the repercussions and consequences of the fleet's arrival, reviewed our military protocols extensively, and we've considered every possible contingency. So far the actions of the humans have been predictable." But I can't say those of the Adremandzyun have been predictable; well, to be fair, Adremandzu Darquis' have, but Adremandzu Andam's hasn't been cooperative and I'm not sure why.

"To what end? Any aggression on your part will only intensify the human's hatred for us and escalate their hostility toward all Atrians," Targas stated.

I didn't miss the 'your' as opposed to 'our,' and apparetnly neither had Drake. "She's already tried to indicate her interest in peace through the Russians – through their media, and so far that's failed," Drake stated. "The human military moved in and locked us down and cut off our water. Now Adremandzu Andam wants to retaliate – insists on it. So, Mahureen sent orders to have the coordinates of the demonstration of our offensive capabilities switched to a target that will minimize the loss of human life, so that it won't be a direct attack and end in our own demise."

"How can you have any sway over your Ikseyan and the Adremandzyun if you're locked away in here?" Taras asked me skeptically.

"I trust my Ikseyan. And they know that I trust Drake to carry any message that needs to be conveyed," I said smoothly.

Drake concurred, saying they'd believed him so far. "She's made recordings, they know her voice. I carry their response back to Roman and Mahureen."

"You still haven't said where this demonstration will take place," Aujheyn said. Leaning forward, he demanded, "I want to know where you're going to strike today," staring both Drake and myself down, using his size and voice in an imposing way, which I had to admit was a bit intimidating.

I didn't look at Drake, but focused on the connection between us. Off shore of the east and west coasts. If Anjheyn _had_ been working with Roman and Drake, supporting them as I'd been led to believe, and not against them, then why didn't he know already? "On both coasts and in such a manner as to have as minimal human lives lost as possible; hopefully the death toll will only be in the hundreds – not the millions. It's not ideal, but should be effective and will gain global attention because of the nature of the strike. It will come down from space – from a target they cannot defend themselves from and it will show indisputably our firepower and capabilities," I explained, not sure why I was being so reticent. Although here were Drake's Iksen and likely two of the elite Vwasak elders facing him and me down on this question, and he was being quite taciturn about the target location as well.

I inhaled, which helped ease the discomfort of sitting so straight on the soft cushions, and Drake put his arm behind my back. "I gave the president ample time to come here and sign a treaty. There is still time, but I'm not willing to continue to be lenient, sitting around as half our people remain prisoners and the other half hiding as fugitives. Enough. I'd ask for your support, honored father, and that of your tribe's council, but make no mistake, I'll fight if I have to. I'd prefer peace, but the time of acceptance of this suppression and imprisonment is over."

"Then we shall see who is right," Aujheyn stated.

"Yes, we will. I hope I'm right," I said and rose as gracefully as I could to my feet, and both Zakhar and Taras bristled at my importance. "Honored father, I thank you for your invitation and for your council. I shall consider your words as I hope you will mine," I said in a very formal tone, effectively ending the meeting. Drake stood as well, his hand resting low on my back.

Although I could tell that Aujheyn didn't feel our meeting was concluded, he didn't argue with me. He stood and bid Drake and I a good day, as did Zakhar, although Targas did not. However, I extended a formal biding of farewell to both elders, as did Drake to all three men.

Drake, Ward and I left, and we headed for Drake's pod in relative silence, heading back on the smaller streets. But when we turned a corner onto our street, I stopped dead. Col. Gavins was standing in the street by the stairs to Drake's pod with about twelve or fifteen armed soldiers behind him, in front of an Army Humvee. To our left, twelve more soldiers filled the street, six kneeling, rifles aimed at us, others standing in front of an armored Ford Alpha.

"Behind us," Ward stated, and I turned around to see what Drake was glaring at as another Humvee rolled to a stop behind us. "We're surrounded," Ward stated the obvious. The question was why?

Col. Gavins gave the order to arrest us. The soldiers surged forward, and I backed up to the nearest crate. Drake tried to position himself between me and the approaching men, but I knew this was not going to go well; he had no chance against thirty or so armed soldiers! Nevertheless, Drake and Ward both took a defensive stance, taking standing up to the first soldiers who moved forward to apprehend them. But they were outnumbered, and even though I knew that Drake wanted to fight them, even he could see it was futile. The soldiers overtook him, restraining him and Ward.

I was grabbed and pulled forward away from Drake, not that I was going to fight armed men.

People in the vicinity protested as my wrists were handcuffed. I heard Roman over the din demand I be released, and even though I didn't struggle, to maintain some semblance of dignity, I was literally dragged toward the armored Ford Alpha. I could hear Drake shouting for them to leave me alone as he struggled to get free while Roman demanded to know what I'd done to be arrested.

Two men forcefully shoved me into in the backseat of the vehicle, one climbing in next to me, another on my other side, the first glaring at me, daring me to do anything. Through the windshield, I watched several soldiers forcefully subduing Drake and one slammed the butt of his rifle in Drake's leg as another kicked him in the back, making him fall to the ground.

Col. Gavins jumped into the Alpha as the driver pulled forward and the Humvee on the side street followed us, heedless of the people in the street. In front of us, the other Humvee backed out of the street, turned around on the quadrant main street and drove to the gates of the Sector ahead of our vehicle.

Two female soldiers saluted as the three vehicles drove out of the Sector, the Alpha in the middle.

We turned on the hwy and for a few minutes I thought they were taking me to our ship, but then the car turned onto the hwy going north. Great. I seriously doubted I was going to meet the president, and I fought back the apprehension of what they had planned for me.

As we drove I began to fear that they might be taking me back to the place where I'd been interrogated, but suddenly the radio began to sputter, 'Alpha one, Alpha one, this is Delmont, abort. Alpha one, do you read: I repeat – this is Delmont, abort. 10-17, turn around, abort,' the voice on the walkie said.

The colonel picked up the two-way radio transmitter. "This is Gavins, Alpha one. Negatory, Delmont. Why?" he replied.

'They know – they know you've taken her!' a different voice said.

"What the fuck – who is this? How can they know that?" Col. Gavins asked into the walkie.

'Col, Gavins, I'm York. They do. They've deployed airships. We count over a hundred dropping down on DC – more over Louisiana. Turn around. That's an order – from Washington – turn around and go back!' the second voice said.

"This is Gavins, Alpha one: negatory, York. It's a ploy, they aren't going to strike us – we have their leaders," Col. Gavins said, getting agitated.

But the voice on the walkie sounded distressed. 'The countdown is still in effect, but the pentagon says they know – they've threatened to demolish the capitol! _They are tracking her_.'

"How the hell are they tracking her?" Col. Gavins asked.

'The command ship gave her coordinates, based on _our_ Traffic Control Systems grid. They know precisely where she is,' the voice stated.

"Alpha one, roger that. Wilco, 10-17. Alpha over and out," Col. Gavins said. "Damn. Turn around."

"Affirmative, sir," the driver said, continuing down the hwy, possibly for the next exit.

"I said, _pull over_," Col. Gavins barked, pointing to his left.

"Sir?" the driver asked, apparently confused. I wasn't; the colonel wanted to cross the grass divider to the southbound lanes instead of driving another two miles to the next exit.

"You heard me, _pull over_," the Col barked, and the driver changed lanes and pulled onto the grass divide. Col Gavins ordered the men to, "Get her out of the vehicle." The soldier on my right grabbed me by the handcuffs and pulled me out of the car after him, and then yanked me to my feet when I stumbled as the others came over to where we stood.

The colonel glared at me for several beats of my hearts. "Search her," Col. Gavins demanded.

One of the men behind me held my arms in an iron grip as the other two men began to frisk me, every inch of me, grabbing and groping even my intimate areas as the colonel watched. I held my head high, staring back, keeping my expression as neutral as I could, regardless of the fury I felt inside.

The man kneeling in front of me stood up and turned to face his commanding officer. "Nothing, sir," he said.

"Strip her if you have to. I want that transmitter found," Col. Gavins barked.

Even though I protested, "You've got to be kidding me? Here?" as I struggled to make them stop, the three of them stripped me to my underwear and examined every inch of my body, rudely groping me in the process.

"Nothing sir, she's clean," one of the men stated.

"Then how are they tracking her?" Col. Gavins snarled.

Roathy! I thought as the one holding me asked about my tracking monitor. There was no other explanation of how the fleet could be able to track me. Roathy must have given my Ikseyan the list of our individual codes for our tracking monitors, because I knew that Weeble hadn't been able to transmit them yet.

"That's not possible – they have a 26 square mile radius," Col. Gavins said.

But I knew he was wrong. I recalled that on the warrior's maps, Edendale has a total area of approximately 26.5 square kulma, of which about 17 square kulma is land. A kulma is almost a kilometer–a little more than a mile. According to MapQuest, Edendale is 24 miles southeast of downtown Baton Rouge, where the zoo is, and when Drake and I went to Lake Fausse Pointe State Park we were outside of St. Martinville (well outside that 26 mile range) and his monitor hadn't gone off on either trip. Plus our ships had the capacity to pick up signals – even GPS devices; Weeble assured me of that. I just had no idea how my Ikseyan had transmitted the information to the fleet without the military knowing.

The colonel looked up at the sky as five more jets flew northeast. Even though I knew that the American pilots were good and the aircraft swift and very aerodynamic, they couldn't match the altitude range of our war crafts. This was madness. If our cruisers were lowering their positions, then they were preparing to launch their combat fighters, and the tricodilith canons would be brought online and the tactical lasers armed…

"Cover her up," the colonel ordered and pulled out his phone. Because I was still handcuffed, one of the soldiers had to help me; I lifted my arms so he could pull the T-shirt down my arms and he yanked it over my head. I lowered my arms and he put my tritajie on my shoulders while the colonel walked a short distance away. I pulled up my jeans and my belt was placed around my waist as Col. Gavins talked – well, argued with someone.

Once I was dressed, the colonel flicked his finger between me and vehicle, and I was hauled back into the Alpha and shoved inside as if manhandling me proved some point. It didn't; I was eager to get back to the Sector since it was obvious they had no intent to take me to the president or our spaceship. We waited until the colonel finished his call. "Let's go," he said, climbing into his seat, and the driver turned the key in the ignition.

The ride back seemed longer than the one leaving the Sector, although I knew we were going the same speed. I saw a few jets fly by overhead, but this only made the colonel annoyed for some reason, for he swore, "Those idiots," under his breath. When we entered the Sector gates, I was unceremoniously dumped in the street and my handcuffs were removed as the colonel and his men walked to the offices. I adjusted my clothes and my belt and started walking purposefully down the main street to find out what, if anything, had happened to Drake, to know if he was all right.

I paused to look at the House of Cards. Several people stood on the street outside. I saw Bojmei, Durnik and Avun in the wide doorway, and Bojmei's eyes narrowed slightly when our eyes met, and he turned away, going inside around the hulking form of Aujheyn. Aujheyn watched him as he shoved by him, then he looked up at me and made a slight nod of his head while Avun stared at me.

So the Ikseyan gathered? I thought as Avun stepped out onto the street as if leaving – or to approach me – but either way, he wasn't my top concern right now. Drake was. I walked away.

When I reached the old market street, Roman and Sophia came running up to me. "Maureen, are you all right? Where did they take you?" Roman asked, Sophia looking at me with deep concern.

"Nowhere – we were called back," I told them, giving Sophia a quick hug. "I'm fine," I tried to assured her. "Roman, where's Drake? Is he all right? What did they do to him?" I rambled while I walked quickly, searching the street for him. I saw Juchwy leaning against a wall, but no sign of Drake.

"Nothing, Drake's fine. They simply subdued him until they got hold of you," he was saying, keeping up with me.

But he wasn't fine; I could feel Drake's anger, knew he was furious. "I have to find Drake." I didn't wait for his answer, I started off in a jog, knowing he'd do something. I had to let him know I was all right. I knew which direction Drake was; he wasn't far. I took off running for the Vwasak Quadrant. I saw Sijhig in the shadows down the street.

"Maureen, wait," Roman called out, but I kept going. Focusing on the nolenkthetik, I took the next street.

"Where are you going?" Roman called as I turned on another street 'toward' Drake again. I kept running until I reached the end, having to go either right or left. I knew that Drake was ahead of me, on the other side of these crates.

"Maureen, wait!" Roman called out after me.

I turned right, then I caught another glimpse of Sijhig before I slipped through a tight passage between the crates, hearing Roman shout for me to stop. I came out onto a darker alleyway and looked around. I could feel Drake on my right, so I turned the corner and hurried down the narrow street. I was close – I'd been here before. It all looked familiar, but I had to go down that next alleyway to get where Drake was. Sijhig and Roman appeared on the street behind me, following me, but I kept going.

I ran down the alley, then came to a stop. There was a group of men wearing sovok branches in the intersection – Trags or Vwasak warriors… but I knew Drake was among them or being confronted by them, maybe. The ones in the back closest to me, turned, and I saw Hawx and Tarch among the group. Hawx turned his head as Astur and two men I didn't know turned to stare at me. I stepped forward cautiously, but as I moved, two men moved aside and Drake walked through the group. I hurried forward and hugged him, relieved.

He grasped my shoulders and pushed me back a step, asking, "Are you all right? What did they do to you?" as he looked me over.

"I'm fine – I'm fine," I said. He had a bruise on his face and a cut lip, but he looked okay. "We were called back as soon as we turned north onto the hwy toward Baton Rouge – I think that's where he was taking me."

He took my hand and said, "Come with me." He pulled me though the group and into what looked like a cattle car, but Theon opened the other side, and we exited into the bright light. Thankfully, Drake wasn't limping from where the soldier had hit his leg with his gun. I looked around, but Tarch moved a panel that looked like the side of the crate, revealing a space, and Drake ushered me through, and we went inside. There were palates stacked up against a wall and more leaning on the opposite one. Crates and barrels and pipes…

"Where did they take you?" Drake asked as Roman worked his way forward.

"Not far, down the hwy, only Col. Gavins was ordered to turn around and bring me back," I said.

"Who ordered him back?" Hawx asked, and I shrugged, shaking my head.

I looked at the men filing in, and realized that if Drake and Roman trusted them, so would I. I turned to face Drake and Roman. "The fleet – they are tracking me. The man on the walkie, someone named York?, told them that they are using the Traffic Control Systems grid and gave my exact coordinates, threatening that if I was not returned to the Sector, they'd destroy Washington. So the colonel ordered the driver to turn around." I skipped the part of the strip search; no point angering Drake further.

"The elders were in the House of Cards; they were watching the news feed," Roman was saying as Juchwy slipped into the crate.

A few men turned, one ordered him to leave, but I said, "No," sharply as I turned. I saw Sophia standing between Hawx and Tarch. "He's one of my ochrikujen here in the Sector," I said, indicating Juchwy.

"You can't trust this juchwy," the man said snidely.

"He has seen to my safety for days now, and has stood up to the soldiers on my behalf. It's you I don't know – but since Drake and Roman allow your presence, so shall I," I replied.

"Enough. Maureen. Kurke." Drake looked at me. "He's a friend," he said, indicating Kurke. "What do you mean _they are tracking you_? How?"

I held up my wrist with the monitor, saying, "Roathy," and dropped my arm. "She must have downloaded the list somehow. It's the only logical answer."

"Or programmed a malware designed to provide unauthorized, remote access to the _computer –_ a back door," Sijhig stated from the back.

I hadn't realized he was there. I smiled at him, saying, "That's plausible," and turned to Roman, ignoring Kurke's comment about Sijhig's presence. "If she had, they'd have no way of knowing if she did."

"We thought that they were taking you to the crates," Roman was saying, "until President Wells gave an announcement that the battle cruisers had repositioned and launched a hundred fighters—"

"So, the Air Force is scrambling to put fighters in the air," I said, not meaning to cut him off. "We saw some of them on the way back – the U.S. planes, not ours."

"It's starting, isn't it?" Sophia asked, sounding frightened. Hawx put his arm across her shoulders.

"It was going to start today anyway if President Wells didn't meet with Roman and me about our terms for releasing our ship and signing integration." I turned to Roman. "Roman, if they are scrambling their jets – do you think they might attack the Sector?"

Sophia gasped. "A bomb raid? Roman, you don't think they'll—?"

"Roman, you have to get everyone out of the upper level pods and initiate whatever protocols you have a for a bomb raid," I pleaded.

"The Hwatab will not issue the waning," another man said.

"Then I will," Roman stated. He divided the men present, sending his sister with Hawx to get Maia and open the lowest crates and the stores. I was to go with him and Drake to confront the Hwatab. Astur said he go with Tilan and Buhluk to warn the Iwabas.

"We're running out of time," I told Roman as we worked our way back to the main streets, Sijhig and Juchwy behind us. It was hard to tell the time; the shadows were long on the streets that seemed to run east to west, but most of the streets were shadowed by the crates. However, I was so hopelessly lost, I simply clung to Drake's hand and followed along.

By the time we reached the House of Cards, there was a crowd gathering. Anxious faces watched as Roman led us into the spacious room, already brimming with people wanting answers. "Activate the screens – I want to make an announcement," Roman said, although no one moved. "As your Iksen, I wish to address all the people."

"Everyone is already here," Borjmei stated, but Roman stared him down.

"Everyone, all seventeen-thousand of us," he said firmly. The screen on the wall still showed the WBRZ-TV news station. Someone handed Roman the control. Roman's face appeared on the screen, and he calmly made the announcement in Sondiv for all Atrians on the upper levels to leave their pods and take temporary cover in the lower levels in case of human retaliation. "This is not a drill," he repeated.

The tension in the room increased as people tried to ask questions. The screen changed back to the telecast from WBRZ-TV news, which from the sound of it was now being broadcast simultaneously throughout the Sector.

Views from the Space Telescope Science Institute in Baltimore showed one of the warships' tricodilith canons fire. "I hadn't realized it was already three o'clock," I breathed, clinging tightly to Drake's arm.

"It's not, he's early," Drake stated.

The torpedo shot to earth like an asteroid with a blazing white-hot tail and a ball of fire on the nose as it tore through the atmosphere. I inhaled, pleading that this wouldn't kill thousands; only flood the coastal cities a bit – like maybe a few miles inland. Damage – yes. Destruction - yes, but hopefully with low causalities.

I could feel my hearts beat as I stood transfixed on the screen, watching the torpedo plummet.

Beside me, Drake released his arm from my grip and placed it around my shoulders as we watched the torpedo, gravity increasing its velocity as it plummeted toward the Atlantic Ocean. I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling the need to hold onto him and felt someone grasp my other hand. I turned my head, seeing Sophia looking at me in fear and my fingers tightened slightly, interwoven with hers, as I turned back to the view screen.

The torpedo hit the ocean, apparently only four hundred miles off the Delaware coast according to the broadcast – closer than the six hundred I'd specified, creating a huge splash like meteor impacting the water. With what physics knowledge I had, I understood that the impact would push tons of water aside as the torpedo sank a bit, creating a first ripple – _a tsunami wave_ ripple. Already ripples from the impact were racing outward… not one, many. Then suddenly the explosion erupted, making a tremendous, beautiful yet terrifying plume-ball of expelled water, smoke and debris from the surrounding sea.

I gaped in shock. It was huge – far more than I'd thought it would be. I heard someone exclaim something about a ksesvek missile while another thought it was a kuzvek – both extremely high-yield warheads, and I realized I hadn't specified what size torpedo to be used. But it was plainly obvious they'd used one of the largest, most powerful in the arsenal.

I knew that the middle of the blast would rise faster because it's hotter, and I watched in horror as the plume became more mushroom shaped, vaporizing cubic miles of ocean, ejecting a million – no millions of tons of water displacement even as the explosion itself pushed more water aside, creating a second wave. Creating another tsunami – a _huge _tsunami – that was headed outward, not just toward the American coast.

But the ocean, the surrounding water returning over the hot aquatic 'crater' space would initially be vaporized – I knew this, it was general impact physics from when we'd studied asteroid impacts. But the steam blasts from the water at the 'crater' site would rush back to fill the void and that would also produce another tsunami – this one larger than the first impact ripple, or the explosion's ripple. Oh, no. How could I have forgotten that when I'd specified the target? Adremandzu Andam had been reluctant, Drake had told me, but this! **_This_**…!

I covered my mouth as my fears became reality; a complex train of tsunamis were headed for the United States eastern coast. Drake's arm tightened around my shoulders, but I didn't turn away as the first wave rushed closer, followed by another and another. Beside me, Sophia, leaned into my side, her hand cupping my arm. I squeezed her hand that still clasped mine tightly.

I had initially thought that the wave would impact from Cape Cod in Massachusetts to the outer banks in North Carolina, basically flooding the beaches. But this – _this_ – there would be far more reaching consequences from _this_ act. The humans had little time to react – no time to evacuate.

And I was responsible for this. I gave the order.

But this was by far more than I'd specified.

We watched in horror as the first wave crashed along the eastern coast, rushing ten miles inland. The next one would be twice as damaging.

"Where is she?" I heard Col. Gavins bellow from outside. "Where is that bitch?"


	35. Chapter 35

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 34 ("What, Drawn, And Talk of Peace")

I cringed inwardly when I heard Col. Gavins bellow from outside the House of Cards, "Where is she? Where is that bitch?" but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the television screen.

Beside me, Sophia stiffened, our clasped hands squeezing tightly, relaying our fear and shock to each other. Drake moved so he stood behind me, both hands on my shoulders. Everyone near me turned their heads away from the impending devastation of the next wave to crash into the east coast on the large flat screen – some looking at me, some at the doorway were Col. Gavins stood. Actually I couldn't see them; there were quite a few larger men and women around me.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Aujheyn said softly. I turned, realizing that the Vwasak Iksen and several large Atrian men had moved in on me, some of them inadvertently bumping into Drake.

I quickly clamped down my emotions and looked him in the eyes. Of course I did; but this… "The strike by our Adremandzu is early – and he missed his mark by two hundred kulma," I told him, not admitting to the fact that I thought he'd use a smaller yield torpedo for a _demonstration_.

But the look Aujheyn gave me spoke volumes: he knew I hadn't expected this outcome – that the Adremandzyun who did this had superseded my orders. I remembered his comment, 'How can you have any sway over your Ikseyan and the Adremandzyun if you're locked away in here?' I suddenly feared that he might possibly be right; how could I assume I would have any authority, any executive power over the Adremandzyun locked away in this prison camp? My Ikeyan, yes, I knew that they would still recognize my authority, I could still rule… when Drake carried my messages to them so they knew what I wanted. But cut off from my Ikseyan, Meheka would assume the leadership in my stead.

"You presume he disobeyed you, or is that an accusation? He could've merely misunderstood your orders in the recording," Aujheyn said as Col. Gavins bellowed, "Move aside," as he tried, apparently, to force his way into the House of Cards, I assumed. But the meeting room was packed, especially where I stood.

"She's absolutely right – he'd disobeyed her. The strike was early and off target," Drake stated. "Beside both Adremandzyun and their officers, there were six of us on the bridge of the ADRhet when my mother transmitted her orders. Those coordinates were verified through the ships tactical programs and confirmed with both mathematical and descriptive geography. There shouldn't have been a _misunderstanding_."

Aujheyn looked from Drake to me, then nodded. "Then I shall sit with you, Amwur Atedi of the Tgorasad, when your Ikseyan meet over this… insubordination," he stated, formally agreeing to sit with my Hwatab for the tribunal hearing for insubordinate misconduct. Not a bad idea since I was almost certain I knew which Adremandzu did this: Andam, Vega's husband. Teri's father. Oh crap – this could seriously wound her, her father being charged and sentenced for insurrectionary insubordination – of treason – betraying an Atriarch Iksen's orders with an action which potentially could be seriously dangerous to security of our people. I mentally shrugged off the later thought, thinking, Deal with that later.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two-twenty-five," someone told me as people shifted behind Drake and Aujheyn, and knew that the colonel and his men would use force to get to me. I watched the satellite images as another forty-five foot tsunami wave crashed into the eastern coast, rushing twenty-or-so kilometers or more inland, flooding beachside communities from Boston to Norfolk, devastating harbors and coastal areas, as the first wave surged up the Chesapeake Bay toward Philadelphia and Washington. The next wave from the explosion itself would be bigger, possibly twice as big, then the wave from the rush back of water to fill the void of the explosion's 'crater' would be huge as well…

Still, I authorized this – I gave the order.

"There's time," and I stated as the colonel appeared in my line of sight. The next target is California – at three o'clock: one five kulma from the greater San Francisco peninsula and another six kulma off of Los Angeles – if they held to my time schedule and exact coordinates. Immediately the Vwasak around me, Drake included, took a defensive pose.

"Time for what?" Aujheyn asked as I stared the colonel down.

"To stop the _second_ demonstration," I told him. "Los Angeles _and_ San Francisco are next, Colonel, in thirty-five minutes – off your west coast."

"And how would you do that?" the colonel sneered.

I could see the anger intensify in his eyes. "You saw what our ships can do – what they will do unless your president is finally willing to see reason and allow Roman and I to board our spaceship and put a halt to this," I said loudly so he'd clearly hear me but there were scoffs from a few people in the room.

"No, you're not going to command your attacks from your spaceship," he snapped. "You're under arrest for a deliberate act of war against the United States."

"A deliberate act of war? – that's rich. I'm an _Atrian_, I've already been arrested and made a political prisoner of the United States." I pointed at the screen. "That was _my_ fleet reacting to _our_ imprisonment, and other atrocities done by _your _people against my people." I indicated the view of the devastation from the first waves. "_That _is my demonstration to your president. One. At three o'clock, California is going to be hit– and _you_ – _right now_ have the chance to save all those people on your west coast. You have to choose; either call the White House and call a truce or that will happen to the greater San Francisco and Los Angeles areas. Both ports shut down and devastated by tsunamis as well as the coastal lands—"

Col. Gavins smirked nastily at me. "You're admitting to preempting strikes against the United States, a declaration of war—"

"The President of the United States _wants _war with my people – he will have it. Here. Now. It's begun," I stated, getting a few supportive comments from those in the room around me. "We _are_ at war."

"Maureen Stone, you are under arrest," Col Gavins said as he moved closer, and Drake moved to block his path, but I stepped forward and gently took his hand.

"Mahureen," Drake warned me as many of the others protested.

"You have two options: arrest me and face insurmountable devastation of your harbors and cities and the death of millions of humans, or get on whatever communication devices you want and get your president down here," I stated.

"I'll choose the first," the colonel stated, and the soldiers' guns made the whirling-wind up sounds of activation. He moved forward, and the Vwasak moved to intervene.

"Aujheyn, please, have them stand down," I shouted, unnecessarily since he was beside me. "I don't want anyone sent to the crates for insubordination."

"Arrest Roman and her boyfriend as well – since they are obviously her collaborators," Col. Gavins ordered.

Already the soldiers were forcing their way in while our men were blocking them from reaching Aujheyn, Drake and myself, and the Vwasak surrounding us made fists, their muscled bodies pumped to fight. It was admirable; I knew they wanted to fight, to defend their Iksen and me. Moreover, worse, I knew that if the soldiers fired, people would get hurt in this altercation – maybe even killed – innocent people. "Just come outside with me," I pleaded quietly to Drake. "Now. Please."

He looked at me, his eyes narrowed, vexed that I'd ask him to surrender so meekly. "I don't want them firing their guns in a crowded room."

Drake seemed to understand: I wanted to protect our people. He nodded, and we calmly walked toward the door. The soldiers encircled, a few pushing on Drake's and my shoulders, taser and pulse rifles aimed at us as they 'maneuvered' us out into the street.

I saw Roman out of the corner of my eye, his arm held firmly by an officer, being 'walked out' as well, but I could tell that Roman was not resisting either. I heard snippets of what Roman was saying, "You're making a big mistake. You can't do this… Let them go; I'll…"

But out on the stoop of the House of Cards, as Col. Gavins turned me to cuff me, a fight broke out. I actually ducked into the colonel to avoid being hit. Taser rifles went off, people collapsed… "Stop," I kept shouting. "Stop, this this instant!" was echoed by the much louder booming voice of Aujheyn and Borjmei.

I went willing with the colonel, but even then I was being hauled roughly down the street. Beside me, six soldiers flanked Drake, prodding him, 'making' him follow as two more walked backwards behind him with their rifles held ready. Roman was likewise being yanked along on my other side.

Suddenly the colonel's men, those not holding a prisoner, saluted. I looked up, not sure why I was glad to see General Burch and his aides-de-camp of officers and armed soldiers standing there, looking at the scene.

"Put those two in the vehicle," the General demanded, pointing to Roman and then at me.

I gapped at him as the soldiers with him rushed forward, but I walked right up to him, saying, "California is next – your west coast harbors are next!" as two men grabbed my arms.

I heard Drake snarl, "Unhand her! You are_** not**_ taking her to the crates!"

"Those two, their High Iksen, Roman son of Nox and Maureen Stone, are coming with me," the general stated coolly.

"What do you want with them?" someone shouted, but Drake declared, "You do this – send us to the crates, and you're cities will be demolished – you hear me? You're asking for it," as Roman shouted, "You can't do this! You're only asking for the fleet to attack…"

"_That _torpedo that hit off shore of Delaware, General, was from_ our_ battle cruiser._ One ship. One torpedo _created thatexplosion off your east coast," I kept shouting at him, over the guys, digging in my heels as his men dragged me past him. "If you don't let Roman and I put a stop to it – California is next," struggling against the men with guns pulling me away.

"She's right, we can stop this if you'd only let us – if your president will only see reason," Roman shouted.

"Is that right?" Gen. Burch sneered, then told his men, "Put them in the jeep. That's an order."

"You're a fool, a damn fool," I heard Drake snarl loudly. "She's tracked, we're all being tracked."

I tried to turn to face him as I shouted loudly over my shoulder, "If you remove me from the Sector Washington will be destroyed – not just your California harbors but your capital as well!" Behind me, Roman and Drake continued to shout at the general as their captors dragged them along as well.

The General held up his hand. "That is why I'm here – to take you with me to prevent that from happening."

"You can't! Taking me away is only going to make the situation worse!" I shouted as Roman shouted, "Arresting us is only going to make the fleet attack—!"

The men holding me stopped as the General took several steps, closing the gap between us. "If it were up to me, I'd shoot you where you stand. But the president gave me an order."

I drew myself up to my full height. Okay almost five foot five is not impressive to an over six foot man, but I squared my shoulders anyway and faced him. "There is only one way you're going to prevent a major catastrophe in California," I said calmly. "I gave your President _three days_ – seventy-two hours to come here, and he chose not to. So, that demonstration of our firepower off the east coast – _that_ was a taste of the range and firepower of our intergalactic battle cruisers – one torpedo. _That_ is what you'll face in an all-out attack – and we have_ thousands_ of those explosives – _per ship_. You'll be on the receiving end of a bombardment those weapons falling on two hundred of your cities in under an hour, unless someone grows a brain and gets the president to see reason."

"Are you done?" the General snapped, and I could tell he was as furious as Col. Gavins, but he reined in his anger. "The president is on his way here to Baton Rouge. I'm here under executive orders to take you to him."

"When is he arriving?" I asked.

"His ETA is 1 hour, 50 minutes," he stated. "I'm to escort you to—"

"We've time! Roman and I can stop the attack on California," I interrupted him, wanting to avoid wreaking havoc on Calif. if it could be avoided, but General Burch and the men with him looked skeptical.

Roman stared at me. "Maureen, it's two-thirty, even if we left now, we don't have enough time—"

"We can – it's just across town! There's time – we've twenty minutes." But Roman looked at me as if I was being irrationally optimistic. I turned to the general. "We have to try! If we go now – _right now_ – and hurry, we've enough time. If you allow us to board our spaceship, we can halt the attack on California."

General Burch's eyes narrowed and he pointed his finger in my face, as he snarled, "If you cross me and California _is_ attacked – I'll shoot you and your boyfriend," he pointed at Drake, "myself, and I'll personally throw Roman in the crates."

"Fine," I agreed, "but we have to hurry," I added, hoping we'd get there on time.

The General started to bark orders, and the soldiers scrambled. Drake and I climb into one of the jeeps, the general getting into the one Roman did. The jeeps roared to life as the drivers threw them in gear and drove down the street, horns bleeping, heedless of the people scampering out of the way.

I leaned into Drake as we were driven out of the Sector. "You do know how to activate the communication systems, don't you?"

"I think so," he replied. "I watched my mom do it."

I was afraid of that; that wasn't good enough, not when time was of the essence. We didn't have time to second guess. I saw a military chopper in the parking lot with its rotaries going. I wondered who was arriving, but it became obvious as the jeeps stopped and Roman, Drake and I were led to the helicopter, that it would be our transportation to the ADRhet. That would save some time.

"Get in," one of the soldiers said to Roman who got there first.

As Roman climbed into the chopper, I leaned toward to the soldier closest to me and yelled over the rotors, "I need a cell phone to call one of my people." He shook his head, and Drake paused, poised to board the aircraft and staring at me. "Please let me use a phone," I asked again. "I need an Atrian technician."

The soldier, Monroe, asked me why as Drake climbed into the aircraft. "I was five the last time I was on the ship," I shouted to him.

Monroe spoke to the general. "Give the girl a phone," I heard the General shout as he climbed into a seat in the front.

When Monroe walked back, he handed me his cell, and I called Ihmen, but it went straight to voicemail. I shook my head as I shrugged at Drake and tried to call Ian. But as we lifted off, I couldn't tell if he'd picked up or not – if he did, I couldn't hear anything on his end. I shouted my message, "Ian, its Mahureen, I'm going to the ADRhet; I need Saroya to meet me at the ARDhet," hoping that if it was his voicemail, he'd check it. I tried Ian again, and I think went straight to voicemail again.

"Get in," Monroe insisted and helped me climb in next to Drake.

Not having my own phone, I had limited options: I couldn't remember any of my elder's numbers. I tried calling Daniel, not knowing who else to contact. I barely heard the ringing over the helicopter's thrumming rotors, and I could tell that he'd answered, but I couldn't hear him. "Daniel? Daniel. It's Mahureen." No use, I couldn't hear him well enough to understand him, but I hoped he could hear me. "Daniel, I can't hear you. If you can hear me, I need Saroya to meet me at the ADRhet." Drake looked at me as I strained to hear Daniel's voice: but I couldn't, not really. I couldn't make anything out over the rotors, so I raised my voice louder, "Can you hear me? I'm going to the ship – I need Saroya to meet me at the ARDhet." The phone went dead. Shit.

I handed the phone back.

I shrugged at Drake, and he squeezed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "I can do it," he shouted at me. "We don't need my mom."

I nodded, hoping he was right.

In other circumstances it might have been fun flying in a helicopter, but I was so concerned about getting there with enough time to activate the communications and get the Adremandzyun to acknowledge me – so I could inaugurate Roman as Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil and together take executive control of the fleet. I also wanted to find out which Adremandzu was responsible for superseding my orders by using a ksesvek or a kuzvek missile so close to the coast, escalating the demonstration to such devastating proportions. I did have my suspicions: Adremandzu Andam – Vega's husband; because I didn't want to believe that Adremandzu Darquis would disregard my intent, considering that Drake told me he was willing to recognize my authority.

I could now see the ship up ahead of us, growing steadily larger as we approached. My hearts beat faster as we neared the ship and began our descent within the cordoned off area. The soldiers jumped down, bending to keep their heads low. Drake exited next, and a soldier shouted at him to keep his head down as Drake turned to help me out. "Do you think your mom will come?" I asked Drake in Sondiv as I slid to my feet.

"Not sure – I hope not," he replied back in Sondiv. "I can work the console."

I hoped he was right. Bent over, Drake, Roman and I hurried clear of the helicopter. Drake took my hand, leading Roman and I at a run to the plastic tent-like enclosure. The men at the entrance first tried to impede us, then snapped to attention as Gen. Burch and his entourage approached. Drake and I immediately dashed into the plastic covered framework. I didn't care if the General or his men followed us, there wasn't time for arguing.

We ended up at a gaping hole cut within a huge ring on the side of the ship, the bottom of which was level with Roman's shoulders. Drake took a running start, jumped up and hoisted himself into the hole, then landed on his feet inside. He leaned out and told Roman to give me a hand up. Roman and a soldier lifted me and Drake helped pull me in.

I tried to stand, but it felt really awkward, as if I was fighting weightlessness and the heaviness of gravity at the same time – the gravity winning. Behind me, one of the soldiers scrambled to his feet as Roman entered the corridor though the hole, both of them likewise struggled to maintain their balance as if standing on balls instead of a flat surface.

"Here," Drake said, taking my hand. "Just let go and trust me."

"Of course I trust you – explicitly; but let go of what?" I asked since the only thing I was holding onto was his hand, and I was not letting go of him.

He smirked as he put his free hand on the wall and, well, lifted his feet, suddenly seeming to float – taking me with him! Feeling off footed, _literally_, I gasped aloud as my free hand grasped his wrist of the hand holding mine as he flipped, smirking at me as he landed on his feet, and the forces in the corridor made my body do the same – like doing a cartwheel suddenly without meaning to. I landed awkwardly, my feet firmly on what was the ceiling of the corridor, which now felt like the floor… At least the weightlessness aspect was now gone.

"You okay?" Drake asked, holding my arm to steady me. Behind me, I saw Roman finish his rotation as the solider reached for a pipe on the 'floor' as his feet went up – well, down from my new perspective.

I looked at Drake, seeing General Burch try to hoist himself up into the hole. Now that I was standing on the corridor in the proper way for the ship's gravitational forces, I felt completely normal. "Yes; it's not so disorientating now." Drake smiled as he nodded once, and the four of us, Roman, Drake, the soldier and me, walked down the corridor. I heard someone say, "Wait," but didn't. There was no time for games or showing these humans around. "Lead me to the bridge," I told Drake.

The soldier, Hauge, per the name stitched on his uniform jacket, stammered, "Wait, what…?" as Drake said, "Sure."

We walked quickly, especially now that we were used to the orientation. Everything about the corridor brought back memories I'd thought long forgotten. I ran my fingers down one of the flat panels, smiling at the symbols that lit up at my touch, which seemed to impress Hauge, since he gasped, "Whoa."

Drake smiled, and we pressed on quickly, occasionally touching panels that we passed to get our bearings but also just to see them light up. It was so reassuring that my fingerprints were still recognized by the ship's systems.

Drake led the way, navigating the ship's corridors with ease and opening the access ways we needed. I could tell that Hauge was impressed, and I wondered again just how much of the ship had actually been explored by the humans. The bridge was portioned off with plastic, which Drake and I tore open. Drake rotated the captain's chair so he could sit down, and I gaped at the bloodstain still on the kanina and ruktura of the seat. Drake sat, turned to face the console and activated the system. "Are you sure you remember this?" I asked in Sondiv.

"Should, it's all in our numerical and giczna glyphs," he said in Sondiv as he tapped away on the screen. "I'm just not sure if I can connect to just Adremandzu Darquis ship instead of a general broadcast. That's trickier – and you want to talk to Adremandzu Darquis first, right, not the entire fleet? He's the one that recognizes your authority." Roman walked up to my side as we watched Drake; he was right, most of the command symbols were fairly obvious. Suddenly the view screen came online and images appeared. With a few flicks of his hand, one of the images moved to the center of the viewer and widened, showing the face of an Atrian in our Avwadhik uniforms.

"Who is this?" the Atrian snapped in Sondiv.

"Drake, son of the co-pilot, Saroya, and Avizitan Ochrokaje to the Iksen of the Itrejivil," he addressed the officer in Sondiv.

"What do you want, son of Saroya?" he asked in our language.

Clearly the crew hadn't learned any English. No bother, we'd speak in Sondiv. Roman and I stepped forward so we'd be seen. "I am Mahureen, daughter of Nahreen, granddaughter of Nededa. I am Amwur Atedi, Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan," I stated confidently in Sondiv in full on Iksen mode. "This is Roman, son of Nox of the Jedax bloodline, Abour Atedi, Iksen of the Itrejivil and Iksen of the People."

The man on the view screen looked suspicious. "Who is Nox?" he asked.

Roman spoke clearly in Sondiv. "My father was Zwahan Iksen, leader and High Iksen of the Itrejivil, our Abour Atedi…"

"The name Nox is not in the registry," the officer stated.

"Then verify me," I told him. I was told to sit, and Drake was instructed to activate Biometric devices. I sat down in the co-pilot's seat and placed my hand on the screen. Several symbols lined up with various parts of my hand and a thrum could be felt for a second as the Visual/Spatial Geometry Recognition took my imprint and compared it to the one taken of me when I first boarded – over twelve Earth years ago.

"Your match is inconclusive," the officer stated.

I wasn't sure how much time we still had. There were numerical, geographical and spatial symbols and a small planet in a box on the console, which apparently showed Earth's alignment to the sun in its daily rotation – not exactly a clock by human standards. I spotted a blue biometric sensor symbol among the controls. "Then verify my identity by my DNA," I replied. I placed my left index finger on the Bio-Chemical Biometric symbol on the console, and tried not to flinch at the prick when another face appeared.

"Avizu Emern, kitsura," the second man stated with authority in Sondiv. He looked at me, his eyes scrutinizing my face intently, then said firmly, "You are identified, daughter of Nahreen. I am Adremandzu Darquis of the Uglasz Traghe Battle Cruiser, Vekuduis."

"Adremandzu, please, for the safety of our people, I'm asking you to hold on the second demonstration on the American west coast," I tried to say as calmly as I could and with as much authority as I could muster, but my hearts were racing.

_"__You want us to cancel—"_

_"_To_ postpone_, not abort," I assured him. "The president of these humans will apparently meet us in Baton Rouge in an hour and forty minutes." I was guessing; I had no idea of the time, but I wasn't going to ask Hauge. "If there is a chance for peaceful reconciliation, I want to try. Otherwise more of our people will die."

"Is that your order, Amwur Atedi?" Adremandzu Darquis asked. "To stand down?"

"Yes, my order is for you to stand down. Reset the clock for seventy-two hours. If I cannot make headway by then, we may need that second demonstration. However, I reiterate, I want the strike to hit _six _hundred kulma off the coast – precisely. No closer. With a kson sumivek – not a ksesvek or a kuzvek missile." The most I wanted were thirty to fifty foot waves crashing into the coast – that would make enough damage to get my point across.

"I understand, Amwur Atedi," Adremandzu Darquis said with a slight bow.

Good. I'd be obeyed. "The devastation caused by the torpedo used on the east coast was beyond my specified intent. I wanted the humans to know we _could_ fire upon them with significant firepower from your current altitude, but not to create an intercontinental tsunami in their Atlantic Ocean – that was _not _my intent. Who disobeyed me?"

"Adremandzu Adama holds position over the east coast – he is responsible for the detonation for the first demonstration," Adremandzu Darquis stated.

"I want a full report into why my orders were superseded," I demanded. "I know I was specific. I gave you both specific coordinates. Drake said you fully understood my intent. The demonstration was forty minutes early and with one of our largest warheads – I want to know why?"

"I will lead the inquiry personally, Amwur Atedi," Adremandzu Darquis stated. He turned to say something to another officer.

"One more thing," I said and the adremandzu turned back to me. "Roman is to be acknowledged as _the_ Abour Atedi, Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil and Iksen of the People. His father, the Iksen of the Zwahan, his name was Nox here on Earth. He may have changed his name upon arrival, chosen so humans could pronounce it, most likely. But Roman's DNA should be on file. He's to be decoded for acknowledgement."

Upon Adremandzu Darquis' urging, Roman placed his finger on the Bio-Chemical Biometric symbol on the console. After a few seconds, we were both instructed to place our hands on the Biometric scanner to reprint so the Visual/Spatial Geometry Recognition files could be updated. Now we were official; our DNA and prints, as well as our facial recognition I'm sure, would be downloaded to every ship in the fleet.

"Until we can get communication devises so we may stay in contact with you, Adremandzu Darquis, _you_ are to continue tracking us," I said. "Understand that if Drake, Roman or I are removed from the Sector without your receiving prior notification from us, such an act will constitute an act of war. When I can, I will have each of the Ikseyan and their Seconds carry communication devises as well. Also, I, by my authority as Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, appoint you, Adremandzu Darquis, as High Adremandzun of the fleet."

Roman surprised me by saying, "As do I second that, by my authority as Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil, appoint you, Adremandzu Darquis, as High Adremandzun of the fleet."

Darquis accepted the promotion with a reserved dignity.

The Avizu Emern told us where to find communication devices, but with General Burch, Hague and Monroe standing behind us, I wasn't going to risk taking them until I forced the president to relent to our even having the devices, and told Roman that softly in Sondiv. He agreed. So did Drake. We'd wait on the outcome from this afternoon.

I signed off with the High Adremandzun and turned to General Burch. "I have postponed the demonstration for a period of time," I began to tell him in English, not willing to tell him the timeframe.

"Postponed?" he growled. He moved forward but I stood my ground. "You said—"

"I have some dubiety that these talks with your president will reach an amicable conclusion – one we can both accept – not without significant persuasion," I said still in my formal Iksen demeanor.

"What the hell did you think he was coming down here for? Lunch?" the General countered, clearly agitated.

"To tell us, under no uncertain terms, that my people are going to have to surrender to _his terms_ for the solution to the Atrian problem. However, I don't intend to have my people trapped in the Sector indefinitely," Roman said, and I tilted my head and nodded, agreeing with him.

"He is coming down here to prevent any future attacks from your spaceships," the General stated.

"Because you realize that Mahureen and I are right: although you may have the ability to fight off our combat and Tuvek interceptor fighters, you don't have any defenses against our battle cruisers," Roman stated. Drake crossed his arms.

"You came here to colonize our planet – to change our way of life, and you want us to simply accept you into our society?" the General stated.

Just like those Red Hawk hicks. "I have explained our position to you thoroughly as your prisoner during my interrogation," I said, trying to reign in my irritation. "You were to take us to your president for negotiations – I suggest we get going." I moved to walk by him, but the general grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast – cancel that attack," he demanded.

I glared up at him as Drake moved to defend me. "Not as long as my people remain in your internment camp for no other reason that we have birthmarks and two hearts," I stated, jerking my arm free. The two soldiers lowered their weapons, and Drake stood down, although he remained close.

"It has been postponed. We've given the president enough time see reason and come to acceptable terms with us," Roman stated. "Now, I suggest we go meet your president."

Hague held up his arm and I preceded ahead of our group, followed by Roman and Monroe, then Drake, the general and Hauge. I walked silently with Roman, following him out of the ship.

~~o~~

To say I was frustrated would be an understatement. President Wells was every bit a truly transparent president, although I thought him a typical folksy, football glorifying, southern good ole' boy from Savannah, Georgia. But then he'd who spoken frequently of his football years and his term in the Army National Guard in his per-election speeches. The Army National Guard won against the Atrians once – a huge victory for the U.S. so President Wells was counting on being able to brow beat us into submission again.

Only I was not going to be browbeaten down, and Roman proved in these talks that he was not his father. Roman might've been the son of Nox, astac sie of the Zwahan – dkojierc Iksen of the Jedax lineage, but he was _now_ Iksen of the Itrejivil and was not going to simply acquiescence like his father had simply for the sake of peace: we'd both lived under the American thumb long enough.

The President's bullying policies toward us meant that he considered us prisoners, but now that the fleet was here, he had no choice than to meet with us. The TV screen in the room repeatedly showed broadcasts of various reporters talking in front of images of the devastation caused by our warhead (even as the next wave estimated to be eighty feet was due to hit within the hour) and featuring the crying faces of those who were survivors of the Atrian attack as the news strip at the bottom listed areas destroyed by the tsunamis and gave the estimated number of injured and the dead. I had to remind the president that a direct attack on the U.S. would mean missiles with the explosive destructive force twenty times that of their nuclear blasts, with an expanding shock wave and khaotoc fire that can devastate an entire city – that would rain down from space – the entire country wiped out in just hours.

He didn't like that, but at least he knew that Roman and I were not understating what we knew to be fact.

Next, as we tried to reason with President Wells, the conversation, well, discussion changed to the benefits of peace between our races (as Roman and I saw them). For a man whose campaigned that the solution to losing millions of manufacturing jobs to outsourcing was to bring those jobs back to America and put Americans back to work – not to mention that the country's unemployment had been another of his campaign platforms – he argued _against_ my wanting to maintain our businesses, even though thousands of humans were in jeopardy of losing their jobs.

I remember in his campaign adds how he'd slashed two fingers at the camera while saying he'd fight for lower gas prices and promised to make America a nation that was energy independent – but didn't want Atrian technology in those areas that would help toward that very goal.

The only concession he gave was for Roman and I to have access to the ARDhet, and that he'd give the order to turn our water back on and allow the market to operate again. However he didn't indicate when the last two would happen, which frustrated Roman who wanted them reinstated immediately.

"So you'll call off your fleet?" President Wells asked.

"When you consent to my demands," I replied sweetly.

The president bristled. "Young lady, I have been accommodating—"

"You've been hard-headed and unaccommodating," I retorted. "Time for these diplomacies is over. You know my demands. Sign integration, free my people, permit our companies to continue to operate and let us fix our ship so we can leave. Otherwise face our fleet in combat."

"Nothing we are asking for is outrageous – we simply want to live peacefully until we can depart Earth. Cooperation with humans is desired, war with you is not – but we're not going to remain your prisoners," Roman added.

So far we were all digging in our heels.

Roman, Drake and I were returned to the Sector having gained nothing. Well, a presidential promise to turn the water back on, reinstate the food market and allow us to have small internal businesses _inside_ the Sector.

Jhian, the Vwasak who served Aujheyn, greeted us at the gate with the Vwasak with the half-shaved mullet, the long part in dreads, and the one with shaved chevrons in his close cropped hair waiting behind him. "The Hwatab want to speak with you," he said firmly.

Roman looked at him as if to ask why, but I jumped in quickly. "You may inform the Ikseyan that we've returned. As Iksen of the Itrejivil,_ Roman_ would like to speak with _his_ Ikseyan in the House of Cards. We shall be along directly," I said with an imperial air, then turned to Roman. "I would, by your invitation, like very much to sit in on _your_ Hwatab so I may collaborate our current standing with the fleet and the president of the United States."

Drake smirked at my formality. I'm glad it amused him. "I expected you to be present," Roman said, trying to be as formal as I was. It was a cute attempt. I still have to work on his formalities. Roman looked at Jhian. "Go inform them I am calling the Hwatab to convene," he said with more authority.

"Yes, Iksen," Jhian responded and he left, although the other two escorted us to the House of Cards.

We hadn't gone far when I saw Loraine running up to me. I stopped for a second, not believing she was here, then met her the rest of the way and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She broke down in sobs. "Maureen, it was horrible. We were captured shortly after you made that phone call. Six of us are here in the Sector. We've just been hanging out. I don't know anyone here."

"You know me," I said as Roman put a hand on her shoulder.

"And me. We'll sort things out," he added. "How many were captured?"

"Twenty – maybe thirty – I finished processing an hour ago. I played dumb, like I didn't know anything. Krista, Aria and Tory are over there – Tyria and Felicia were in the place where the market was…" She pointed down the street. "Most of the girls are here, but none of the guys. Well, I saw Quinn a while ago, but I don't know where he is now. Travis and Jason are hurt – Justin was shot. Tyson and Dyvid were taken in for questioning before me… I-I—"

"Did they get Me-ma?" I asked, worried, but Loraine shook her head. "She was not at the crates behind the shop. She is at the," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "houses with Nanina and Ethan. I think Amilee is with them." I nodded and she continued. "I have no idea where they took everyone else."

"I have to go to the House of Cards for Roman's Hwatab meeting," I told her. "Come with me, and we'll work out housing after."

"I'll bring that up in the meeting," Roman stated.

"I'll find Krista, Tory… and the other girls," Drake offered. "I can take them to our pod for the time being."

I smile adoringly at him. Gads, I loved this man. "Thank you. We'll see you in the House of Cards soon, yes?"

"Sure," he said with a nod and ran off.

Roman and I headed for the House of Cards to update his Ikseyan.

~~o~~

The meeting went well, all things considered. Roman took control of the meeting and ran it with efficiency. I simply sat on his left and backed his statements and accounts of the conversation with Adremandzu Darquis and the meeting with the president.

The fact that thirty more residents would be added to the Sector was not met well, but I reminded them that my people, Atrians – both Itrejivil and Tgorasad – were still living in hiding on the outside, and until relations with the president improved and our needs and requirements met, things were still precarious.

Roman made it very clear that while on Earth, he took the welfare of _all _Atrians into account and any Atrian, Tgorasad or Itrejivil arrested and brought to the Sector would fall under _his _jurisdiction and subsequently those of his Ikseyan. Ghianni and Durnek openly approved.

Aujheyn watched both Borjmei and Avun carefully when he nodded his ascent. "With the hunts resumed, it could get crowded in the Sector," he said solemnly. "We of the Vwasak will help our brethren," he stated and both Ghianni and Durnek offered their help and support.

Avun turned to me. "And just how many more of you are there?"

"Enough," I replied. "But soon, very soon, our gates will be open. But just because Roman and I are working to obtain our freedom, human attitudes won't change overnight. The safest place for us will be here. One only has to look at how the Americans treated the black slaves upon their emancipation to know what we will have to endure."

That opened a round of discussion, and I was quite surprised at how much Roman and Durnek knew about that particular aspect of human history.

Adding crates again became a necessity.

Roman said he'd address the issue to the president.

I assured him we had stacks of crates that could be moved.

Discussion of where to add additional crates seemed premature to me, but I listened intently.

I was glad when Roman adjourned the meeting, but I was concerned that Drake hadn't returned before it concluded. I wondered if he ran into problems with Col. Gavins. I hoped Loraine, Krista and Tory were all right, also I wondered when Tyson and Dyvid would finish processing. Drake was in the direction of the pod, sort of… but not quite, and he was calm emotionally, which was hard to decipher. I was trying to decide if I should go find him or see Loraine first. "You know, I can take two of your friends in my pod if it comes down to that," Roman said, breaking into my thoughts.

"If Quinn is here, where do you think he is?" I asked, wondering who else had been captured and where they were.

Roman looked at me quizzically. "I was thinking of one of the girls and one of the guys maybe, or two of your cousins," he said with a creased brow. "I don't really want my sister's suitor staying in my pod."

What? "Oh yeah, right, of course not," I stammered. What was I thinking? "We need to find out who is here first, then sort out accommodations." I looked up as I neared the street to my pod. Drake wasn't up there. I wondered why.

"Go see Loraine, make sure she's all right, and I'll go to the offices and see if I can get a list," Roman said.

I shook my head. "I don't think Col. Gavins will be accommodating."

"Oh I think he may want to brag a bit. Having arrested some twenty to thirty rogue aliens would be a big deal to him. I'll simply let him brag about it," he said and turned to go. "I'll check on Travis, Jason and Justin for you as well."

"Thank you," I said as he walked away, a bit delayed as my thoughts were all a jumble at the moment. I waked to the pod and opened the door.

Krista, Aria, Tory, Tyria and Felicia rose from their seats in the sitting area, and Loraine came out of the kitchen. "Your sink doesn't work?"

"No, not yet," I replied. "We're working on that." I looked around. "Where is Drake?"

"He told us to wait here and he left," Krista said with a shrug.

I told my friends to sit. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know a lot of people here for all I'd been going around talking to the people. I had no idea who'd have spare rooms for my friends.

I knock on the door startled me. I opened it, shocked to see Teri and two women I didn't know on the walkway. "Come in," I said, opening the door wider.

"Drake said some of your people are here," Teri said, eyeing the girls who now faced her. "I can take two of them in my pod. This is Heanil," she indicated an Iwabas woman with long, straight hair, "she can take two, and Yulien," she indicated an Iwabas in her late forties, "she has room for the other two."

I sighed in relief. "Really, Teri that's great," I was so relieved. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Iksen," Heanil said. "But if what Drake said is true, there are others – maybe thirty. I'll have to move my plants, but I can maybe take a family that doesn't mind the smell of manure."

"I can help with the plants," Aria said shyly, toying with her braid, so Heanil extended her welcome to stay with her. Tory didn't look so sure, but she agreed to go, too. The three of them left since Heanil needed to get back to her toddler.

Krista and Loraine were going to go with Teri, and Tyria and Felicia with Yulien. I felt better knowing my friends had a place to sleep. However Drake appeared with Tyson and Dyvid. I told Drake the arrangement.

"Krista is going to bunk with Sophia, and Loraine is staying here," Drake stated. He turned to Teri and Yulien. "Teri, do you mind taking these two girls?" he asked, pointing at Tyria and Felicia who were standing with Yulien, and I told Teri their names since I didn't think Drake new them.

"Yeah, sure," Teri said, possibly preferring to house someone she knew, but when she spoke to Felicia she was really kind.

Drake asked Yulien if she'd house Tyson and Dyvid. "Roman is finding rooms for nine more, so if you can take them, it'd be great."

"Yes, Avizitan Ochrokaje, as the Abour Atedi wishes. I can take two boys," Yulien said.

I told Tyria that she'd be fine and to come see me whenever she wanted as the others were leaving the pod. Meanwhile Drake led Loraine though the pod, telling her that she would stay in his mother's room.

I waited, but when Drake came out, he said he had to hurry and find Roman. I watched him leave, barely able to thank him as he rushed out.

"It will be fine, Maureen," Loraine said. "He's going to be busy for a while."

I turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, I suppose so." I looked about. "I think you should know, things in here are not good right now."

Loraine looked at the door, asking, "How so?" then at me. "Aren't things going well with Drake? He told me you're living here. Did you choose him?"

I sighed heavily. "Not exactly, but yes, I'm… it's complicated." I sat in a chair and she sat on the sofa, facing me. I told her how things were in the Sector, the water rationing, limited food and the restrictions.

"But you and Drake?" she asked, apparently more concerned about my relationship that the hardship she'd have to endure here.

"We're good. He's amazing," I replied.

.

.

.

_I know I promised a few familiar faces returning in this chapter, but the military men were not so accommodating… _


	36. Chapter 36

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 35 ("Reason Coldly of Your Grievances")

I woke up the next morning lying on bed with Loraine beside me. We'd been up talking so long that we'd fallen asleep, apparently, and at some point Loraine must have pulled a blanket over us. However, she was sleeping so soundly, not even my movements on the bed awakened her; usually she was a light sleeper and woke easily, even at the slightest noise.

As I slid from the bed I realized my shoes sat neatly next to Loraine's on the floor near the doorway. Odd. She'd usually have tossed them, or kicked them off before going to bed, and then had to hunt them down in the morning to put them on again. And I was certain that I'd slipped mine off before climbing on the bed to sit by her, leaving them on the floor by the bed. Hadn't I?

I watched her for a moment, but she didn't wake or even stir. She really must have been exhausted.

Shrugging, I left the bedroom quietly.

The first thing I did was to slip into the kitchen and turn on the faucet, to check if the water had been turned on.

I wasn't.

I hung my head. Stubborn bastard, I snarled to myself, not really surprised that the president's promise hadn't been real.

I looked up. Fine. I knew we'd be taken back to Baton Rouge today and I'd insist it be turned on again. General Burch knew I hadn't cancelled the attack on LA and San Francisco. From what I'd learned in Roman's Hwatab, the New York/New Jersey Port had been decimated by the tsunamis from our first demonstration. That one was the third largest ocean cargo gateway in the United States behind the Port of Los Angeles in the San Pedro Bay and the Port of Long Beach at the mouth of the Los Angeles River. I hadn't chosen Long Beach, but had specified that the torpedo hit the area from Point Arguello, Palos Verdes Peninsula and Santa Catalina Island, which could affect the Long Beach Port if the tsunami force was great enough. Not to mention the list of beach cities that would be affected. And I had made it very clear to Adremandzu Darquis that I wanted a sizeable demonstration, one that would have an impact… I wondered how much of an impact he'd use.

The other target, the San Francisco Peninsula and Golden Gate Bridge – with the way the land lay I wasn't sure what impact our torpedo would have, there was only a three mile gap between the peninsulas, but the coastal areas would be hit hard.

Drake came in. "Morning," I said as he dropped our two containers of water on the counter. "I would have gone with you."

"I – you were sound asleep," he said and turned to go.

"Drake?" His briskness surprised me.

He turned to face me and crossed his arms. "Your guardian Daniel, Baxton, Talgar, and Rudsen are still being processed. Doesn't look good – they are unmarked. No word on Ethan, but Quinn is still being held."

I nodded solemnly, and he continued, "Dunon, Gareth, Mason and Arnund are being sent to the crates because their markings were removed. To Col. Gavins that equates being a Trag. Travis and Justin were taken away but we don't know which hospital; no word yet on Jason – but their birthmarks were bleached, weren't they?"

I nodded. "Travis' and Tyson's markings are pale like mine, but yeah, Jason and Justin – they were."

"Ludzen and Tyson however, have been released into the Sector, as well as anyone with their birthmarks."

"Tyson is here then?" I asked, still feeling the lump in my gut that my ochrikujen were being sent to the crates. This was my fault.

"Roman is helping them find rooms," Drake was saying, "but space is scarce."

"Where is Tyson going to be placed?" I asked. He was a gentle guy; brilliant and technically savvy, but he used to get depressed easily during the hardships of our early years. I remembered how he used to light up when talking to Lukas.

"He's going to move in with Roman," Drake said, and I immediately felt better.

"I have to go. I promised to help Roman," Drake said and left the kitchen.

I watched him leave. I had a sense that something was bothering him, but not what. I contemplated offering to help, but again, I didn't know that many people in the Sector. Not well, at least.

I poured one gallon of water into the soup pot and started scrounging for what we had left over from yesterday that I could use. "What's for breakfast?" Loraine asked.

"Not much," I replied, giving up staring into the empty fridge. "Too bad cæsenu plants are not edible." They're pretty, but toxic, although the new small offset bulbs were good for treating burns. "Food is scarce, I'm sorry to say."

"So I'll finally drop those last ten pounds," she replied.

"You're not fat," I replied automatically as I opened up a cupboard.

"You're thinner," she pointed out.

"Crow soup," I replied, and she made a face. "Exactly. It wasn't by choice. You look healthier."

Another knock on the door made me give up searching. A man I didn't know informed me that General Bruch and Col. Gavins was on his way to get me.

"Let them know I'm dressing and will come out to them," I said and he nodded. I spotted Amijo, and his friends Kurst and Zjayn were hanging out on the walkway next to our pod door. At least not all my protectors were being sent to the crates, I thought, acknowledging them with a small smile.

I dressed quickly, after handing Loraine a top to change into. I found a pad of paper and a pen among Drake's things, handed them to Loraine and grabbed my own I'd used to write out our demands. We left the pod, and I introduced Loraine as my Aviasstenlo to Amijo, Kurst and Zjayn. "I have to find General Busch," I told them.

"Amwur Atedi, he wants to put you in the crates," Amijo said as he and his friends started following us.

"He can't. Even he knows that would be a declaration of all-out war, and Adremandzu Andam apparently is jumping at the bit to start blasting cities," I said, climbing down the stairs to the ground.

I didn't have to walk far to find Col. Gavins. "You! The General wants to see you," he snapped at me.

"All right. At the offices?" I asked, continuing to walk in that general direction.

Seems the General was impatient that morning, since we ran into each other on the main street. "I have a car waiting," he said, to which I merely replied, "All right," casually as if this happened every day. But he tried to stop Loraine from coming with me.

"She is my Aviasstenlo," I informed him. "My first assistant… personal assistant. Much like your aides-de-camp and those of the president, or didn't you think I'd have staff?"

"I was told to get you and Roman," General Burch stated firmly. "But you'll do fine."

I held my ground, unrelenting. "She comes with me as does Drake. Quinn, who is still being held for processing is my Adreka – my legal advisor. I expect him to be released today."

"You expect too much," the Colonel replied briskly.

"And I'm going to get it," I stated confidently, which made him scowl and remark, "Not likely." However once we reached he gates, I didn't see Roman or Drake. I demanded to know where they were as Loraine and I were being forced into the military Humvee.

"They're in the other vehicle," the General snapped. I didn't believe him, but climbed in anyway. It soon became obvious that we were headed to the ADRhet. "I thought we were going to Baton Rouge to see the president again."

"He's back in Washington," General Burch stated. "You're going to call off your strike."

"Not until the president signs integration, the water is turned back on, the market reinstated and my friends are out of the crates," I said stubbornly.

"Not happening," the general snapped back.

"Then goodbye Port of Los Angeles," I said definitively. The general turned to face me and we argued. Loudly. I was not going to back down and told him so flatly. "You have far more to lose than I do," I reminded him.

"Except for the elimination of everyone within the Sector," he snapped back.

"And seven billion people on your planet will be annihilated immediately afterwards – that was also my orders," I snapped back, knowing that Adremandzu Andam – Vega's husband, relished that idea. I hoped that Adremandzu Darquis was able to keep him reigned in in the meantime. "You can't win this." My wrist band started vibrating and I told him so.

The soldier sitting with Loraine and me in the back seat grabbed my wrist. "It's vibrating, sir."

"What does that mean?" the general asked.

I shrugged. "Fifty battle cruisers all tracking my wrist band at the same time?"

We drove through the gates in the enclosure around the ARDhet. "You do know that I need Drake to operate the pilot's console," I told the general as we exited the vehicle.

He turned to look at me.

"Not that I have any intention of calling off the demonstration," I added.

General Burch slammed his car door and faced me. "You will call off your attack or face the consequences," he snarled.

"I'm not one of your soldiers you can simply order around. I am a leader of my people and the welfare of _my people_ comes first," I stated.

"And if you don't, _your people_ will all suffer the consequences," the general stated, forcefully escorting me with a firm hand on my arm toward the tents in front of the ship.

"Your president has two days – two!" I said, and he stopped and turned to look at me again. "Then your two busiest ports will be pounded by the same devastating tsunamis as your New York/New Jersey Port was."

"CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK!" General Burch shouted at me.

"Get your president down here to sign an agreement pact and I'll consider it," I said defiantly. "But I'm not calling off the attack – period. Not until your president signs integration and we – he, Roman and I – come to terms."

He called me a bitch, along with a few other crudities, as Loraine and I were dragged to the mobile offices set up in the compound and unceremoniously dumped into an empty office that had an L-shaped desk and a table with four arm chairs. I sat on the chair at the desk as Loraine perched herself on the corner of the desk. "Well, that went well," she said offhandedly. "Meheka always said to—"

I chimed in and we finished in unison, "maintain proper decorum," then I finished with, "while negotiating."

"They are pigs, all of them," I said in a huff.

After a while, three military men came in and an officer asked if I'd reconsider, taking a more rational, friendlier tactic with me. But I shook my head, telling him that if I addressed the commanders of my fleet it would be to authorize an immediate attack – one exactly like our previous one.

He left.

I don't know how long we waited, taking turns giving the name, continent and country of river watercourses. It was the same game we'd played when we were younger and learning Earth's geography, comparing the information of our scans to the information on the internet. Reading, writing, ciphering, mathematics and the sciences kept all the young people occupied in the basements. Busy minds were not antsy and likely to defy the rules. That and adults outnumbered the young four to one and it gave everyone something to pass the time.

"River Tweed, or Tweed Water," I prompted.

"That's in Scotland and northern England, near…" Loraine was saying when the door opened and Drake and Roman were put in the room.

I immediately rose to my feet and hurried over to Drake. "Let me guess, you refused to call off the attack," Roman stated flatly as I threw myself into Drake's arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded, looking up at him. "I said that I needed you to operate the console," I replied softly in Sondiv.

The door opened and General Burch and his staff entered. Once again he and I argued: he demanding that we cancel the attack on their ports – me standing firm that only if President Wells met our demands, Roman staunchly affirming my stance on the subject.

A female soldier entered the room and handed the General a note. "The President is coming. We leave in an hour," he stated and exited the room, slamming the door behind him, the bastard.

I was sick of his mistreatment. If I ever get our Sector declared microstate for our duration on Earth, I was going to place a price on his head: one for my miscarriage and another for all the things he's done to my people. In fact I'd do the same for Ms. Johnson, the Secretary of Homeland Security, because she was just as fault as he was – both of them. Neither would be able to set foot in the Atrian Sector without severe reprisals, and I'd let the Vwasak have full leeway.

Drake's fingers gently gripped my chin and lifted my face up so our eyes met. "What did he do? You're shaking," he said softly.

I tried to look down as I shook my head, saying, "Nothing," but his fingers tightened, making me look up into concerned blue eyes.

"I think I know you well enough by now to see you're about to cry."

I inhaled to stem the tears that did threaten to fall as I looked at the wall. "This room – it's the same as when I – when he held me. Before. When I…"

Drake hugged me, but there was a tension in his body, and I could feel enmity stirring in his emotions. I didn't need to tell him, he knew. I inhaled, literally soaking in his strength and taking assurance from his presence, and managed to get a grip on my emotions. Drake let go when I relaxed, rubbing my arm once, then he stepped back, and sat on the edge of the table.

What may have been an hour, the four of us were scuttled into black SUVs, Loraine and Drake in one, Roman and I in another, and driven out of the gate.

The Baton Rouge Metropolitan Airport is located five miles away from the Baton Rouge city center. Although I attended monthly board meetings in Baton Rouge, I'd never been to the airport. Roman watched out the window most of the drive, but I maintained an indifferent air, facing front, resolutely reminding myself of the various demands I wanted enacted.

When we reached the airport, the car turned onto the side street for the terminal drop offs, then drove to a 'restricted access' gate to be let out.

We were led by military and members of Homeland Security through the first floor of the airport terminal building to the pre-security area of the terminal, and into a huge modern conference room and directed to wait. Two of the screens showed the local newscast reports of the damage our torpedo caused on the east coast, as if showing the devastation would soften our resolve. My hope was that the level of damage, the number of injured and lives lost, along with the number of homes and businesses destroyed would temper President Well's resistance to peace talks with Roman and me.

Two women in suits entered followed by four men. An Asian man introduced a Latino woman in a blue suit as Secretary Alma Russo, General Counsel of the Defense Department in Washington DC, and a man in black suit and green tie as Kevin Sanders, Secretary of Defense of the United States of America and their assistants and aids.

Secretary of Homeland Security, Virginia Johnson (call me, 'Regina' she'd offered with a smile) and several others and some aides were introduced to us next, well to Roman and Drake. I refused to take her offered hand, and judging by Drake's reaction to her, my carefully guarded expression must have been seen as coldly stony the moment she'd walked in, because he ground her fingers in his tight grip, making her wince as he said, "My pleasure, rdowan sunka," coolly between clenched teeth, calling her a murdering bitch in Sondiv.

Although Loraine said, "Asosze otkam-wyn," politely to each introduction, she said, "Niez asosze otkam-wyn, Ms. Johnson," to her, meaning the negation of 'pleased to meet you' to '_not_ a pleasure to meet you.' Drake's mouth twitched slightly as he suppressed his humored reaction. I had the feeling the Sondiv was translated for her by one of the aids because she glared at me and Drake.

President Wells entered with all the fanfare I expected. He greeted everyone, big political smile in place, and indicated that we convene the meeting. But the moment President Wells sat at the table, I knew that although he desired peace, he wasn't ready to relinquish the hold he had on my people. Several people, including Ms. Johnson, Secretary Alma Russo, Kevin Sanders, and the Asian man from Washington, Secretary Wung, sat with the President and his council across the tables from Roman and me, Drake on Roman's other side, Loraine next to me.

Twenty people in all, facing down four, could've been quite intimidating, however, I have to say I was quite impressed with how Roman handled himself. He was decisive, firm and well spoken. Neither of us was willing to cave. So far President Wells confirmed that he'd authorized the reinstatement of the market, the food would once again be made available and the water would be turned on. "When?" Roman challenged.

The president turned to an aide. Ms. Johnson leaned over to comment to the president as Roman and I waited. Finally the aide left and the president and Ms. Johnson settled back in their seats. "It will be done now, as we speak. Food delivery will be reorganized and hopefully there will be a delivery by tomorrow morning – day after at the latest."

One down.

"Sign integration – end the imposed internment of my people. This is not negotiable," Roman insisted next, sparking a new line of dialogue.

Roman and I agreed to maintain the Sector as our primary residence if the government would allow all preexisting housing already occupied by Atrians to remain as Atrain communities.

Regina Johnson was reluctant but after a lengthy debate, it was agreed to if all Atrian properties were made known to Homeland Security.

"I have to insist on legal independence and equal protection of the laws that will protect our fundamental right to safety in your city streets – the same laws that protect any person in this country, tourists, migrant workers have rights protecting them, and even for your illegal aliens," I stated to the assembled officials, garnering a few scowls. "You have laws protecting them – but not for Atrians."

"We've those laws in place," President Wells stated.

"Then why isn't it a crime to shoot an Atrian outside the Sector?" I asked.

"There are people in jon boats scowling the bayou for Atrians, and if they see and shoot an Atrian, bring him or her in to the authorities, they get a reward, money for the capture with no repercussions for the murder," Drake stated. I knew he'd gotten that information from my warriors when he'd slipped out of the Sector.

"If the gates to the Sector were opened, where would you go?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"The same as you, I suppose," I replied. "I can say for certain that most will remain in the Sector, for no other reason than for the protection from the Red Hawks and your KKK – _your_ terrorist hate groups."

"However, if you expect us to remain in the Sector, the Sector will need to be enlarged to allow for more crates to be added. We already have housing issues with the additional residents from your last raid. The Sector was never designed for the number of Atrians actually living in Louisiana.Otherwise my people may demand to move into more suitable housing," Roman countered. Truth is, he knew as well as I did that humans will attack our residences outside the Sector, just as they have done to their own kind as their history showed.

"We want emancipation. End our incarceration. No more executions, removal and detention of our people in your detention and laboratory facilities. We only ask for reparation property losses and to release the assets of our businesses and our personal funds. No redress is necessary," I said, remembering the item on the list set by my Hwatab prior to my voluntary internment. "All petitions for relocation will be filed with the Hwatab and we will notify Homeland Security of those granted consent and their new location."

Takeaway boxes with sandwiches on croissants, potato salad and fruit and bags of chips were passed out at one point, but the four of us declined the soda offered and insisted on unopened bottled water. Naturally, the bags of chips lay unopened at the end of our table with the unopened Cokes. Afterwards, the discussion about our emancipation from our incarceration and the reparations Roman and I insisted upon continued, the humans wanting assurances and guidelines that were unreasonable to us.

I slipped in the insistence that Atrians will be allowed communication devices, although both Ms. Johnson and Kevin Sanders were adamantly against Atrians having iTablets or computers and access to the internet. Roman argued that communication devices to communicate with the commanders of the fleet were imperative, which led to a discussion of having Atrian accessibility to the ARDhet and the relinquishing our ship back to the Atrian people. This became a heated debate that in the end, surprisingly enough, Roman won. As much as I wanted this, it was Roman's arguments that swayed the assembled council. I was utterly impressed.

With that agreed upon, the discussion to allow us to possess cell phones was reluctantly agreed upon. Initially such electronic communication devices would be restricted on an as-needed-basis and individuals will be registered for their use for the first year. After that, discretion of use will be determined by the Hwatab alone. Another victory, although we still hadn't gained the ending of the incarceration as we'd hoped.

But the day ended without much progress. I was given promise that Quinn, my adreka, my legal advisor, would be released upon my return to the Sector.

But since neither Roman nor I felt that enough progress was made, we adamantly refused to call off the demonstration set for tomorrow unless the agreements made today were realized.

President Wells announced we'd reconvene at eight o'clock the next morning.

We were driven back to the Sector in the black SUVs. Roman went to convene his Hwatab, but I told him I'd be along in a moment; I wanted to wait until Quinn was released. Drake offered to wait with me, but I suggested he go and support Roman and give his account on what was discussed and what we'd managed to gain for our people. Loraine went with Roman.

I waited outside the offices for Quinn to appear. He came out, staggering, but looking none the worse for having spent two days in interrogations. I handed him the water bottle I'd snagged from the conference room. "How are you?" I asked as he chugged down the water.

"Finally released into my incarceration," he replied between gulps.

"I need you to sit in with me as my adreka," I said gently. "Are you up to that?"

He nodded as he finished the last of the water. "Good enough. What was accomplished in your meetings?" he asked.

"How'd you hear about my meetings with the president, Homeland Security and the Defense Departments?" I asked, amazed.

"What?" he gasped. "When? I was asking about Roman's Hwatab?"

"Play along in the meeting and then I'll brief you in detail afterwards," I suggested leading him to the meeting place of the Hwatab.

All talk ceased when Quinn and I entered the House of Cards. Roman, Drake and Loraine turned. "Mahureen, if you'll take your seat," Roman said, indicating the empty chair for the wysedayan position on his left.

"Thank you, Roman. It pleases me to be included in your Hwatab," I said formally and sat, between Roman and Loraine, Quinn pulling a chair up behind me and Loraine as Roman reopened the discussion over our recent meeting with the president and his council.

~~o~~

I thought we were going to be in the House of Cards all night. Several women brought in food for us so we could eat while we finished our discussion. But I mentioned to Roman that I needed to see to the needs of my adreka, since he'd just been released from his interrogations. Roman agreed and adjourned the meeting until tomorrow, but insisted that we at least stay to eat.

Roman however, came with Drake, Loraine, Quinn and I to Drake's pod. I carefully indicated Sijhig who watched from the shadows as we walked, and to Juchwy, Kurst and Zjayn who followed us discretely behind. "Juchwy? As in those predatory venomous arthropods with pinchers from back home?" Quinn asked. "Not a flattering name to call a protector."

"His preference and his facial marking resembled a spider," I stated with a shrug. "Like Sijhig who is always in the shadows, he keeps to himself but has come to my defense often enough I made them my ochrikujen."

"Her choice not mine," Drake stated as we turned onto our street, adding, "They were my choice," as he pointed up the street.

I looked; up ahead by the stairs Theon, Ward, Tarch and Astur waited. "Hawx is inside, and Buhluk will be here in a few," Kurke stated from the first landing above us. Pahul waved at me, getting a frown from Kurke. "We're on duty," he snapped. "Show her some respect."

Drake acknowledged the remark and had Roman lead Loraine, Quinn and me up to the pod. I introduced Quinn and Loraine to Drake's cousin, and we sat down in the sitting room as I brought Quinn up to date on everything. I was amazed at how much Quinn knew. 

"When Drake would slip out of the Sector, I'd be among the group in the warehouse," he told me. "We'd let him know what we were doing and he'd tells us about your progress. I'm glad to see you're doing better, even though you're still pretty ezdrowy, and akze sienwalty," he stated, kindly but observant.

"It's the crow soup," Loraine said before I could refute feeling sick and being too thin. "I'm looking to drop a stone as well," she added.

"You're not overweight. You're the same size as Maureen," Quinn quipped at her, then looked at me. "– Well, you were. She's still not recovered fully."

"I'm fine. Besides, there are more important things to talk about then my looking sick and being too thin," I retorted. "When the market is restored, I'll most likely put the weight back on." I looked at Hawx. "Since Drake isn't back, I'm going to ask, Hawx, can you please find a room for my cousin, Quinn?"

"Yes, Amwur Atedi," he replied. "He can stay in my pod for now, until more crates are brought to the Sector."

"To build a Tgorasad quardrant," I said with a chuffed laugh. I wanted to know about Emery and Grayson, and if Julia, Lukas and Taylor were all right, but I could tell that Quinn was exhausted and asked Hawx to take him to his pod so he could rest. I could ask Quinn tomorrow.

Once alone with Loraine, I began to wonder about Drake. I had to really reach out to feel him since his emotions were so calm. "I'll be back," I told her, taking my light tritajie and heading out. I used the higher scaffolding access ways to cross the next two stacks in our quadrant, working my way to where I knew Drake to be, Sijhig moving stealthily in the shadows behind me.

When I reached the top of a tall stack, I saw Drake with his back to me, arms crossed, staring out at the lights in the distance. I hung back, not wanting to disturb him, staring at the view as well. So close, and yet so far away. I tried to remember his quote about those city lights… From this prison, the lights that shone in the darkness over there were not beacons but taunting reminders that he was not alone, yet he felt forgotten… or something like that. I had written down the words he'd said on my notes in Spanish, then rewrote them on a postcard of Baton Rouge at night and tacked it in the wall next to his pictures over my desk. A life time ago.

"You don't have to stand there, lurking behind me," Drake said.

"I wasn't, I – didn't want to disturb you," I replied.

He turned. "How did you find me?"

I shrugged. "Intuition," I said, but he looked skeptical.

He turned away from me again.

"Drake, is everything all right?" I asked as I moved toward him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be," he said but somewhat flatly.

"I dunno, but something is on your mind," I replied. "Won't you tell me?"

He turned to look at me, his expression flat but his eyes searching mine. "Why didn't you trust me?" he asked. I tilted my head, and he exhaled loudly. "At the ship – why didn't you trust me?"

"I trust you," I started to say but he shook his head.

"You tried to have my mom come to the ship. Why? To put her back in the crate?"

I gaped at him. "No, to operate the ship's console."

"I told you I could do it," he said, his anger now more perceptible. "She's still on their records as an escapee. She spent eight and a half years in the crate, and if she'd come to help us, they'd put her back there."

I hadn't thought about that, and he was right. On all accounts. How could I be so ignorant – so obtuse? "I'm sorry. I've no excuse for not realizing – for making such an irrational… You're right. I'm sorry." I turned away and stared at the grooves of the crate. I would have put her in danger of being arrested and sent to the crates. "I should have realized – but I wasn't –"

"Thinking," he finished for me.

I nodded lamely. "I wasn't." I'm supposed to consider all possibilities, and not to act so nescient. I looked up at the night sky in the horizon. "I'm unfit," I mumbled. "I try, but I can't…" I laced my fingers together and looked at my thumbs. "I can't even get them to turn the water back on let alone anything else."

"The humans are just being stubborn. You and Roman are backing them down," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'm going to have to give them a fight, something to put their military in actin before they conceded." I dropped my hands and faced the city across the river. "Creating tsunamis are one thing, seeing a city demolished is another." I turned to him. "I don't want to attack their cities."

"Hawx, Roman and I talked about this," he said and I looked up at him, curious. "Drop the one on San Francisco – but delay the one on Los Angeles. Roman agrees with that one. And if terms don't go well after that, start an airstrike on the bases the same time as we drop the torpedo on the Los Angeles coast. Keep the fighting up in the skies. There will be debris that falls, lots of their planes will be lost, but causalities will be few – at least civilian lives." I nodded as I heard him outline his proposal; he really thought this one through.

"I'll tell Roman tomorrow that I concur with you two," I said. I exhaled, feeling a little better about the initial strike idea. It would give them their war. "I hope they don't drop a bomb on us."

"They won't. They will tighten security and cut off the water and stop the food from entering," he stated.

"Which is what they've done already – so that's nothing new." One side of my mouth drew back as I thought of something else. "They could cut the electricity," I added.

"You haven't noticed all the solar panels on every crate? The humans think they are simply skylights," he said with a grin. "And the pools are finished. Tomorrow I get to take you in."

I turned and hugged him. I don't deserve you, I thought.

"No you don't," he replied, not realizing I'd muttered it aloud. "Not when you don't trust me," he said, taking my hands in his.

"I keep thinking of you as a warrior, a rock, so strong and sure that I forget how smart you are, how you seem to be able to do anything you set your mind to," I said and looked at our hands. "I should have trusted that you'd be able to figure out the controls of the ship."

"Communications and initiating a few systems, sure, but don't ask me to fly the thing," he said with a small crooked half-smile.

"And I shouldn't have put your mom at risk; I'm glad she didn't show up. Loraine told me that my call to Daniel – that's how they were caught, because of me. I'm losing it," I threw up my hands, "I'm inept."

"You're not inept – you're trying to fight a war by yourself. Stop trying to do it all and let those of us you trust stand with you – and listen to me on occasion," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'll tell you if I can't do something."

"I promise," I replied, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me, a toe curling, knees going weak kiss that left me clinging to him. The lights flickered and doors closed in the crates below us. Without saying we had to go, we headed for the ladder down between the stacks. Only Drake stopped midway in the dark and pinned me to the ladder as he kissed me again soundly, one hand grasping my breast and his groin pressed firmly on my bum. We stood there on the rungs, making out as the curfew announcement rang out.

"Gads I want you," I breathed heavily when he stopped.

He chuffed a laugh and held me closer. "Maybe when Loraine falls asleep."

"She's a light sleeper," I said with a sigh.

"So either I take you here, or gag you so you'll be quiet," he said in my ear, grinding himself against me.

The thought of doing it here, on the ladder – could we? Would we fall? – made me squirm inside, and I asked him if we'd be seen. I mean, we were in a gap between crates, in the dark… he was in black clothes but I had on jeans and Atrian tunics.

His hand slid down my side as he said, "Probably, that and both these pods are occupied, so you'd have to be really quiet," he said as he worked my zipper down.

I squirmed as he slid his hand inside. "We've ten minutes," I breathed.

"Let's see how fast I can get you off," he said in my ear, slipping his hand into my underwear.

I leaned into him and let him do whatever he wanted. "As long as you finish what you start later," wanting to feel him inside me again. I couldn't get enough of this man.

"Count on it," he said, making my body go taught with just his fingers down there and his teeth nibbling on my earlobe.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The talks were not going well. Quinn joined us at the conference room tables. Roman's Hwatab wanted to go, but since mine couldn't be present, we kept it to the five of us.

A man walked in, saying hurriedly, "Mr. President, you really should see this, sir," as he aimed a control at the large screen. Everyone turned as the traffic report, showing heavy congested traffic on a fwy, changed to a pretty blonde with a microphone, standing on the beach somewhere.

'An Atrian torpedo striking off the California coast would cause major flooding in all southern coastal cities, including Long Beach and parts of Orange County and force 1, 750,000 people to evacuate coastal areas in just a few hours,' the cute blond said as she stared seriously into the camera. 'Marina del Rey and the ports of Los Angeles and Long Beach as well as the low-lying coastal areas extending from the ports to Newport Beach will likely…'

"How did this leak out?" Regina Jackson asked, clearly agitated.

A tab below the reporter read: Susan Tierney, channel 5 KTLA morning news 'We have no idea the magnitude of the impending impact, but a tsunami of only eight to ten feet could submerge blocks of Long Beach south of Ocean Boulevard, including the Aquarium of the Pacific and the Long Beach Convention Center as well as the Shoreline Village and Pike shopping centers. Those same-sized waves could cause flooding around the affluent communities of Newport Bay and Huntington Harbor as well. The waves that slammed into the East coast three days ago were forty to eighty feet – the affects could be staggering…'

"Now I'd be willing to postpone the attack on LA if I thought this council was taking us as seriously as that human populace was," I said to Roman, my voice carrying well in the room.

"You're right, it might be a gesture of good faith to postpone it," he agreed he said softly in Sondiv, then added, "We've made some headway," in English.

"We can't trust these people," Drake stated, ignoring the question posed by Ms. Johnson. "As of this morning the water was still turned off and I don't recall any produce truck arriving."

"And I noticed while waiting in line for our water rations that even though we had the president's assurances that our venders could reopen their stalls, the soldiers told them to pack up or they'd be arrested," Loraine stated.

Roman leaned closer to me. "Maybe we should: we'll keep the demonstration planned for the San Francisco coast – but postpone the LA target again to keep these talks going," he said softly in Sondiv so only I could hear. Well, I could feel Loraine leaning into my shoulder, and Drake was doing likewise on Roman's, but I knew that the others couldn't hear him.

"I agree," I said in Sondiv.

"We agreed that all conversations and remarks would be in English," Ms. Johnson remanded sharply.

I ignored her. "Mr. President, it's nearly noon. I have no intention simply breaking for lunch," I stated. "We are getting nowhere, and you have no intention of meeting our needs. None of these requests put before you are unreasonable, but you act as if we're asking you to surrender the State of Louisiana to us."

"Which you are," Kevin Sanders stated.

"We're asking for a section of land you called Bunkhead, a town that is nearly deserted due to the construction of the Sector," Roman stated. "And only for a short unspecified period of time."

"Until you repair your ship and leave," General Burch stated. "Forgive me for saying, but how do we know you intend to leave?"

"How do we know you won't drop a nuke on the Sector?" Quinn stated. "There has to be some level of trust, written down in a treaty and signed by you and our leaders."

I rose to my feet. "I expect your answer by one o'clock. Otherwise, I will remove this monitor, which will indicate to the fleet that we are your prisoners and to commence with the war," I stated holding up my wrist. The other four on my side of the table stood up. "Free us, meet our requests and let us repair our ship. You have the list there in front of you. Your time and my patience are up."

"You have to understand that I can't—" the President started to say.

"You don't have a choice." I put my hands flat on the table, raising my voice. "I'm not giving you a choice."

Roman placed a hand on mine. "Those are our demands, Mr. President. But when that torpedo drops on your west coast today, our fighters will be coming down as well," Roman stated. "General Burch, you may want to make preparations. It's obvious that we will get nowhere until you actually have to face our military head on. Good luck to you." Roman moved to back away from the table as did I, immediately Quinn and Loraine did so as well.

"Their instructions were sent by pulse laser to the fleet this morning and I had confirmation," Drake stated. "So it's set. Three o'clock. I suggest you make a decision." He stood before Roman and I with his arms crossed, defiant in the face of our enemies.

"Mr. President, I suggest we take a break," Ms. Johnson said to the president.

"There is no time for a break – your time has run out. Which will it be: full integration or annihilation?" I asked, which garnered a glaring reaction from the president and several people of the committee. "It's your choice."

"We're getting nowhere," President Wells stated, rising.

"I agree," I stated. "But I'm no longer willing to be your prisoner. Enough is enough."

We stood standing as the council departed, murmuring amongst themselves. Armed soldiers stood century at the doors to prevent our leaving.

I knew what was broadcasted: squadrons of fighters would drop along with the torpedo on the San Francisco coast. Two days to the hour, Los Angeles and San Diego would be next and airstrikes would immediately follow. We'd be at war in the skies above the U.S.

An hour and a half later the five of us were in the office in the compound set up next to our ship.

Naturally we'd been hauled onboard the ADRhet as soon as we'd arrived and ordered to cancel the attack, but we didn't. Instead Roman spoke to Adremandzu Darquis in Sondiv, reaffirming our orders. I told the Adremandzu that Roman and I were now to be considered prisoners of the U.S. and to follow through until he heard otherwise.

Someone relayed our comments to the General behind us. "He doesn't speak English," I told the General. "So all he hears is your aggression. I suggest you return us to the Sector. It will go better for you than if you put us in the crates."

At two-forty, the five of us were standing in Roman's garden, the pyre of Nox in front of us, Maia and Sophia standing by it, and Aujheyn, his son Thruji, Ghianni, Vltava and Tyson with us. Behind us, I knew chairs were being brought up, not that I wanted to sit. I knew that I wouldn't see the torpedo hit, but I was watching the sky none-the-less.


	37. Chapter 37

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 36 ("Nor But Strain'd From That Fair Use")

_**Yes, RL has quieted down and I have finally had the time to finish this chapter. whew! For everyone following this story, thank you for your patience and to the few who have nudged me to update, hugs and thanks for the encouragement. **_

Aujheyn, Thruji and Drake stood tall and strong on my left, warriors, alert and waiting; Loraine stood on my right, gripping my hand so tightly I had to squeeze back so she didn't hurt me. Beside her, Ghianni and Vltava were trying to appear calm and serene. Roman and Quinn stood with Maia and Sophia by Nox's pyre, Quinn with his arms around Sophia, and her hands resting on his – the four of them staring out across the river. Well, all of us were to some extent; either that or staring northwest, watching the skies for any sign of the demonstration that was about to happen – that was scheduled to off the coast of San Francisco, 3,000 kilometers/2,600 kulma away.

I wasn't sure what to expect following the demonstration today, the same I suppose. The last time, as soon as our 'weapons capability demonstration' had hit the Atlantic Ocean three days ago, Col. Gavins came to arrest me – interceded by General Burch and his aides-de-camp who then took Roman, Drake and me to meet with the United States president (after making a detour to the ARDhet to demand that we call off the attack on California). I fully expected the same to happen this time – if not being sent to the crate.

I hated waiting, and waiting for something bad to happen is always the worst, especially knowing I'd be the one to whom all the blame would be levied. Well, me and Roman, but mostly me. It was as if I could feel the seconds pass, measured by the pounding of my hearts as I starred at the skyline beyond Roman's garden.

The Vwasak men of Aujheyn's, Roman's and my strazhic ochrikujen stood like statues; the Iwabas in mine staring into the Sector streets while Sijhig watched the windows of the military offices, waiting for the inevitable reaction from the military to the second torpedo impact. And for the impending aerial demonstration of our combat fighters in Earth's atmosphere. As if having intergalactic battle cruisers with the capability of firing down on the planet were not enough of a incentive to come to amicable terms with us, I thought warily. I wanted this to be the catalyst towards our release, the return of our ship or properties and businesses and to finally have peace with humans.

But there would always be some humans that hated us though. I glanced at Drake and remembered Bertrand's attack on us at Black Bear Lake and Vartan's constant hatred toward us, toward Drake in particular. But Grayson and Erik had come around, maybe others would too.

I stared across the river at the cityscape. Picturesque. The buildings, various plants, trees along riverbank pristine and vivid against the dark blues of the Mississippi. The partly clouded sky was bright blue as it normally was after a mild rainfall. Boats traversed the river as they did every day, going about their business as if their country was not in fact facing a tsunami from a torpedo hit.

The silence was suddenly broken by a siren somewhere off in the Edendale and Bunkhead, a dreadful keening sound that became echoed by the sirens in the Sector. I didn't know if it was in response to the impending impact of our torpedo on the California coast or from the impact itself or because of the combat fighters each battle cruiser would deploy, simply for demonstrative purposes (although the humans wouldn't know that), to sweep Earth's airspace at speeds only the fastest of human military could possibly match. Human military and spy aircraft can fly in the stratosphere, but our Traghe combat and Tuvek interceptor fighters could fly aerodynamic maneuvers in the lower mesosphere – literally flying above the human capacity of attack. And I wanted the humans to know _that_ fact.

Tyson checked his watch. "Three o'clock, our time—"

"—–one o'clock in California," I sighed heavily. I wondered how bad the situation would be along the San Francisco coast. _A significant explosion_, that's what I'd asked Adremandzu Darquis for, a kson sumivek_ – __but_ not as strong as our first one; a kesvek _not_ a kuzvek, although either would make a devastating impact along the coast. I hoped it wouldn't damage the Golden Gate Bridge too badly.

Drake's arm tightened about my shoulders as I leaned into his side, and Loraine squeezed my other hand. "When will they retaliate?" she asked.

"Soon," Drake replied. Roman put his arm across his mother's shoulders when Maia looked up at him with a worried glanced, and Quinn's arm tightened around Sophia's slender frame as she turned her face into his shoulder.

Part of me stayed attuned to the others around me as I rested my cheek against Drake's shoulder, anticipating the sound of… What did I expect? Soldiers to come swarming up onto the pod to arrest me? A helicopter hovering near the edge with Col. Gavins calling for my arrest though a bull horn?

But nothing happened – at least not as it had last time. The scratch of boots and shuffled feet on the crate, a quiet sob and softly worried murmurs from Sophia and Loraine, echoed heavy exhalations from those standing closest to me. Slowly the rigid tension in Drake's body relaxed, and I saw the tension ease from the other Vwasak as well.

Ghianni's thin shoulders sagged slightly. "It's happened," she said softly, barely a whisper as Vltava looked at Roman and then me with an accusing glance. "We're at war."

"We've been at war," Aujheyn replied, his son, Thruji, standing stoically staring out at the city.

I could hear the shuffle of feet behind us from Aujheyn's Vwasak warriors and the men that made up Roman's and my strazhic ochrikujen as they moved along the edge of the crate, or moved closer to those they protected. Whatever they had expected, if it was anything like what I'd anticipated, was not going to occur. At least not right away. There was no doubt that the military could be ignorant to where we were. Unless they were simply waiting for us to come down and then they'd arrest Roman and me.

Ghianni rose stately. "We should convene the Hwatab," she said, turning to go, but although Vltava moved to follow her, Aujheyn and Thruji did not, looking at Roman and me instead.

"Aujheyn? We should see to our people," Vltava stated, glanced back at me again as if this was all my fault.

I glanced past her, watching the stern expressions and pointing gestures of the men standing guard as the shouts and commotion below grew louder. Apparently the soldiers were moving about down in the streets, possibly looking for Roman and me; but no gunshots were heard, thankfully.

"And we will; in due time, when there is something to discuss," the Vwasak Iksen replied politely but firm. He turned, addressing Roman and then me. "Abour Atedi, Amwur Atedi, I suggest we go to my pod and see what the news stations report."

Vltava gaped at him in astonishment. "Should we not return to the House of Cards? The people—"

"Will know soon enough," Thruji stated.

"I think it best we go down now, Abour Atedi, Amwur Atedi," Aujheyn said, indicating we go with a sweep of his hand. At the ladder, Aujheyn's Vwasak warriors spaced themselves between Aujheyn, Roman, Drake and me, each one taking a protective stance as we reached each landing and then formed a four-point shield guard once we reached the ground.

Drake and I were swept away to the left by Theun and Jhian and another sinewy muscled Vwasak I hadn't met before and down a narrow alley with Hawx and Tarch behind us as if even Drake's friends expected trouble. I suspected that Ward, Astur, Kurke, Tilan and Pahul had gone with Aujheyn and Roman, seeing to their safety since they weren't with us. Theun took point with Jhian, leading us away from the main street in the Vwasak quadrant where Aujheyn's pod was, in an indirect route I assumed so we could avoid confrontation by the military roaming in the streets. My wrist monitor vibrated slightly as we made another turn, our small group moving quickly and cautiously, the warriors on alert, even Drake.

Theun led us through what I assumed was the Vwasak bio-grow pod, since a large, thorny sovok vine espaliers grew on one wall, smaller braches tied to train them to grow in small rings to form thorny knucklers or in the crossed 'X' the Warriors wore on their torsos. Trellises and stacked planter boxes were full to bursting with various fruits and vegetables to feed the members of their tribe, the air rich and vibrant with the smells of rich earth, compost and light misty-rain.

We cautiously exited the transition chamber and back out onto the street, and we moving quickly to the end of the stack. I saw Sijhig emerge between two crates across the street. He stopped to look at us, then waited as we passed him, nodding to me once before drawing back into the shadows. My escort had us climbed up the steps to the second level and we scurried quickly along the walk, the Vwasak keeping me and Drake close to the doors as if to block us from view.

Jhian pounded on a door, which opened. He spoke softly, too low for me to hear, and then ushered Drake and I inside. It was a small entry at the end of a hall, but we were led down a spiral staircase and into the main meeting room of Aujheyn's pod. Very soon after, Roman and Quinn were escorted in as well.

Varria, a woman I'd seen in Aujheyn's pod before, brought drinks on a tray for everyone, urging us to sit as Aujheyn and Thruji appeared, entering their pod casually from the back as if nothing at all were amiss. Taras turned on the large flat screen TV.

I stood with Drake, holding his hand tightly as we watched the news broadcasts replay the image of the voluminous ball-shaped plume of the impact six hundred miles off the western coast, then show the effect of the first waves of the resulting tsunami. According to Aujheyn, Adremandzu Darquis apparently did employ a lighter yield warhead torpedo, although in my opinion the images of the impact was just as large and imposing as the one Adremandzu Andam's had deployed. But Roman pointed out that according to the news correspondent the initial impact waves were not as large as they'd been on the east coast, but still the waves travelled at high speed, their wavelength and velocity amplified as they hit land. Still, it was more than significant as a second demonstration. The tidal-like waves crashed on the coastline and made the water level in the bay and harbor to rise and recoil with redoubled force alarmingly, causing damage to boats, and flooding homes and businesses; then the large volume of water draining off the land and carried a large amount of debris with it, polluted the water. And authorities were already bracing for the next surge of tsunami inundations.

I wished that I could have communicated with my Ikseyan, especially Ihmen or Ian, but without the promised phones, I had no way of communicating with anyone outside the Sector. I worried for my people and hoped they were safe from retaliation by the local authorities here, and that my Ikseyan had things well in hand. It was so frustrating, being here and unable to do anything. I could well understand the frustration that led people to believe Vega and the promises of the Trags.

By four-thirty it was clear that the president had no intention of sending for us. I doubted that the military was unaware of our location since the monitor on my wrist literally vibrated every few minutes. And I knew that Roman's and Drake's were vibrating as well, since Drake's right hand was clasped with my left, I could feel his vibrate the same time as mine did.

Roman asked Aujheyn to send word to have the Hwatab meet at five, telling him it would be an open Hwatab and requesting all the elders of each tribe to be present as well.

As we walked to the House of Cards, many of our people swarmed the streets, asking questions or worried about the repercussions. However the military presence consisted of armed soldiers, standing at the intersections, on patrol on the guard posts and towers on the Sector walls. And even though my monitor still vibrated slightly now and again, Col. Gavins and Gen. Burch were, surprisingly, nowhere to be seen, their absence disheartening: apparently the president was not going to meet with us today.

"There was always tomorrow; we have seventy-two hours to get him to agree to our terms," I told myself, well muttered softly.

"If he does at all – but I doubt it. It may come to war after all," Drake said to me.

"Then may their God help them," a man said on my other side. "Right, Amwur Atedi?"

"If it comes down to it, yes," I told him. The fleet strikes again in three days. If integration is not signed by then, yes. "Then we'll know for sure."

By five-fifteen the spacious pod was quickly filling to capacity. There were rows of chairs in rings around the Hwatab sedarayan table and people lining the walls when Roman tapped the moltek to call the meeting to order at five-twenty. The problem was, four soldiers were standing watch _inside_ the House of Cards wearing a video cams on their helmets as well as their military headsets; two of them wearing mobile two-way radios during the meeting. I slyly watched one man in particular who had his finger on what could be the transmit switch, and I leaned in to Roman. "Our meeting is being transmitted – by video."

"He's not the only one," he said in Sondiv under his breath, indicating another who was facing him, before looking pointedly away.

Roman opened the discussion reviewing the food and basic supplies rationing and bringing up the notification we'd had about scheduled nightly blackouts instead of the main points we'd discussed for the evening agenda. He skipped over the schedule for Lundis' newly completed submersion pool and the increased allotments of water from the newly completed cisterns as well, instead reviewing the housing situations and concerns, and the continuing of the Sector school. Roman adjourned the meeting early and worked his way out the door with Drake immediately afterwards, leaving me to field off the questions of the inhabitants as Loraine and Quinn maneuvered me out the door.

I had expected a confrontation outside. But the streets were empty, except for those few people returning to their pods for the night and a few soldiers still standing guard with their riffles. I walked to our pod with Loraine, knowing that Drake wouldn't be there and toyed with the thought of looking for him. I could feel him clearly: he was apprehensive, annoyed, but not agitated. I sighed heavily; somehow I knew now was not the time.

I glanced at Loraine, noting the slight sag to her shoulders, her downcast distant gaze as she walked along beside me, and reached a decision: I'd spend some time with her – see if she wanted to talk. Besides, it would be nice to have some time alone with her.

On our street, I saw a soldier standing off to the side, who, for some reason, seemed out of place. I wasn't sure why he looked somewhat familiar – although I was hardly on good terms with any of the soldiers of the Sector, however I knew I'd seen him somewhere before. My internment? No. He didn't have a gun, which in itself was odd enough, but he did have the same sort of camera headset and a mobile two-way radio as the soldiers standing watch in the House of Cards. But instead of watching us, he turned his head as I walked by, talking slyly into a device in his hand instead of his radio.

She and I sat at the dining table as we talked while eating very well watered pigeon tomato soup, mostly speculating what if anything our friends were doing and if they were all right. But I couldn't help maintaining my awareness of Drake during dinner, if just to feel him, to sense his presence.

"How do you do this?" she blurted, making me pause with my spoon halfway to my lips.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"_This_, all of _this_?" she said with a sweep of her arm.

Frankly, I thought Drake's pod was quite comfortable. "It's not spacious, no, but it's—"

"There's little to no food, no water, no showers and… Don't you miss the homes? Or friends and families?" she asked despondently. "I've been here just a few _days_ and I feel grungy. I'm starving. I want my clothes. I want—" She stopped at looked at me, then rested her head on her hand as she toyed with the last of her soup. "I'm sorry, that's not – I'm not – I don't mean to… but…" She dropped her spoon as she straightened and looked at me squarely. "How can you do _this_?"

"I agree with you; to all of it. I'll admit it to _you_ that I feel the same as you do," I admitted and saw some of the light return to her light turquoise eyes. "But I won't say so to Drake – or any of them; I won't insinuate that he can't provide for me. He's been doing the best he can – especially since I refuse tributes."

"You're not taking tributes?" She gapped at me and I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because I can't – I won't use the excuse of privilege at the expense of others."

She rolled her eyes at me and I set down my spoon.

"I take enough to keep my strength, but not so much as to deprive those who need it more. I make myself available to the people, but I don't host here in the pod – besides I don't have extra to serve guests, and I don't take advantage of other's hospitality with official visits because I don't want to deplete their rations. I don't take privileges due me, instead I encourage sharing equally and communally." I knew that the other Ikseyan were unhappy with my fervent opposition to tributes during these trying times, but with Roman and his family following my example; Ghianni, Vltava (although she voiced her disproval in my hearing several times) and Aujheyn were likewise accepting less from their people – or giving back to those whose needs were greater (like the pregnant women and young children Maia and Sophia supported). But Borjmei and Avun were not as yielding. "Drake calls it my 'idiosyncrasy' and indulges me."

"If you're not taking tributes, then how come…?" she started to say but I finished for her, "How come we have food every day?" and she nodded.

"You think I haven't noticed that we get a bird or two nearly every day?" I asked and she nodded with a shrug.

"They can't be catching enough birds for everyone," she pointed out, "surely that's a tribute to your status?"

I sighed heavily. "I know that there are people who are _somehow _attracting the pigeons and crows we eat; I've heard that the Swamad are fishing somehow, and the heads and entrails are used to snare the gulls. And I get a small box of vegetables every day, and I know I get extra water from the cisterns and desarylka wells – more than the average person gets," I looked up at her imploringly, "but not so that we appear extravagant."

"But being a martyr—"

"I'm not a martyr – I'm only taking what's fair and nothing more! There are families who are surviving on less!" I inhaled to calm down. "The Iwabas are doing the best they can with the plants in their grow-houses… each tribe has grow-houses now. But this – it's temporary."

"Are you sure?" Loraine asked.

"I'm sure," I replied and drank the last of my soup.

After dinner, Loraine went to visit with Sophia (Kurhst following her to keep her safe) and I went in search of Drake (Juchwy and Zjayn walking with me while Sijhig followed in the shadows). I found Drake easily enough of course, standing with Roman on the second tallest stack of pods with Aujheyn, and took a moment to note who was with them as I climbed the last rungs of the ladder.

Ahned and Tark (two of the welders I'd met on Sawinzenia) were talking with Roman, Aujheyn, Drake and Zakhar (who I've learned is Aujheyn's adreka), pointing and indicating with their hands. In what appeared as lazy nonchalance, three of Aujheyn's strazhic ochrikujen, Jhian, Klazur and Rodion lounging or leaning on the crates, barrels and desarylka wells with some of Drake's siecatka of friends (whom I still believed might actually be Roman's strazhic ochrikujen), Theun, Ward, Tarch, Tilan and Hawx. But I knew the relaxed poses were deceptive: the Vwasak all had thorny sovok knucklers, a few even had kosks and puguls in their hands, two of them balancing or spinning them by their tips on their hands nonchalantly.

I waited respectively, feeling the eyes of the Vwasak warriors on me, until Drake and the others turned to look at me. Drake's gaze met mine, then he turned his head, taking a deep breath and then met my gaze again. I could sense unease; he hadn't expected me, and he wasn't keen on my showing up. Well too bad. Roman's expression of surprise was not concealed at all, but Aujheyn's eyebrows went up questioningly as he stared at me.

I asked my three ochrikujen to wait with Roman's and joined the men, and walked casually to the assembled group, quietly listening in on their discussion about the changes happening and their thoughts of the portents it meant.

From where we stood I could see what troubled them: a series of changes were happening in the Sector, many that Roman, Drake and I had previously predicted as worse case scenarios. Well not the worst – they didn't drop a bomb on the Sector. I suppose that our warnings of the reprisal of _that _event hadn't fallen on deaf ears after all.

Dozens of electricians from the Army Core of Engineers (at least I think they were electricians) began mounting flood lights on every corner of the stacks and our strings of lights and lanterns that the residents had put up for lighting and to make the place look more inviting, at least at night, were being removed. For safety reasons.

Every crate that could be and all the barrels and benches in the streets were stowed away quickly; those too large to be moved manually were emptied, the contents distributed elsewhere.

More barbed wire was being added to the exterior walls and the secondary external wall.

Extra armed guards stood in the guard towers.

Aujheyn turned to me. "I hope you know what you are doing, Amwur Atedi," he said in a low voice, indicating to me by the formality of his address that this wasn't a casual meeting. "If this wasn't a prison before it certainly is one now."

"I had hoped that the first demonstration of our fleet's capabilities would be enough, but I was wrong," I admitted and Drake's lips twitched in a minute frown. "They are a stubborn people, these humans. American's aren't used to defeat; they haven't lost a war – not really. I know they claimed victory after our arrival, but that was hardly a contention – out of 2600 or so crew on board, there were only a thousand wojizoldak and a hundred strazhic ochrikujen!"

"I'm aware of that," Roman said. "But except for a terrorist attack on 9/11 and some bombings, they haven't had a fight on their own soil since their own Civil War in the 1860's, I think it was. Nevertheless, you'd think they'd realize that they are facing a superior fighting force, one that can wipe them out from the sky."

"Apparently not," Drake stated. "What do they want, an actual war? They can't win. We'll annihilate their Air Force."

"Navy and National Guard pilots as well, and I'm sure that their one or more of their nuclear subs are even now deploying in the gulf, their weapons aimed at us here," I said sadly.

"They wouldn't do that – any nuclear blast on us will eliminate Edendale," Roman pointed out, and I knew he was right.

"Hell, the blast zone at Hiroshima extended up to 5.6 kilometers away from the hypocenter and that weapon was a twenty-one kiloton yield bomb. American's have forty kiloton bombs now; so an air burst over the Sector would produce a lethal blast that would be about two kulmas or more but can have a thermal effect and resulting shockwave up spreading up to eight kulmas," Drake said. "And that doesn't include the fallout."

"They wouldn't fire on their own people?" Aujheyn asked.

"They'd blame us," I stated, watching some of the scaffolding bridges from the upper layers of the stacks being removed as we spoke. "Have you discussed the reallocation of the food supplies and the reassignments for the water rations from cisterns?"

"Yen we did, ikedur apayu, Amwur Atedi," Aujheyn said.

I asked, "And the other Ikseyan?" immediately answered by Roman, "Of course; Hawx and Pahul are taking my message to Avun, and Taras is seeing Borjmei on mine and Aujheyn's bequest."

"Mahureen, you and I are meeting with Ghianni and Vltava tonight," Drake stated.

"I hope she was given the curtsy of notification of our visit?" I said, not wanting to crash in on her dinner.

"It's a formal meeting, Maureen, not a social visit," Drake stated. This was not how we did things at the houses; my Ikseyan knew of my meetings beforehand and I never simply popped over for dinner without notification. I nodded, deciding to follow his lead; apparently things were done differently in the Sector.

"There is something I'd like to ask, and I'm not sure how to broach it," I said, hesitantly, not sure if I was overstepping my grounds. Aujheyn and Roman faced me, Aujheyn with his arms crossed. "Forgive my ignorance, but don't you have Seconds?"

"Astac sie? A named dkojierc of the tribe?" Aujheyn asked and I nodded. "Of course. I was my brother's dkojierc, but he died of the fever after arrival; the tribe voted me as Iksen – and now Thruji my son is astac sie."

Yes, I knew that on arrival many of us were stricken by viral infections and diseases. "The other's do they have dkojierc as well?"

"Ghianni does not; Borjmei's sister, Jayde, is his dkojierc, unofficially, but Durnek has named his brother Edlund's son, Durren, and Avun was only holding his position until Roman was ready to lead. But with Roman's ascension to High Iksen of the Itrejivil, Avun is the Zwahan Iksen – until he is challenged. Therefore he cannot name a Second until he is formally seated," Aujheyn informed me.

"Vltava – she is a Zwahan Elder; she wants the position and her son is well liked," Drake added.

I was surprised, I thought Vltava was Iwabas; I'd seen her with Ghianni many times. "And your dkojierc don't sit with you on the Hwatab?" I asked, stating the obvious since they clearly did not.

"No," Roman stated, affirming my thought. "But it might be a good practice to instate." Aujheyn thought about it then agreed, but said that we should wait.

"Why wait? What better time to propose including the dkojierc as your Seconds than war time?" I asked.

Drake shook his head, laughing softly at me. "Any other changes you want to propose?"

I nodded. "The so Ikstarsi – including ten woroseni for a general council. I know we can't have a formal appointment representative for each of your tribal states, but the extended council does make spreading decisions easier and faster among the people, less likely for errors to occur in the retellings."

"Maureen's Hwatabs are open to the adults in the residences," Drake stated, looking at Aujheyn.

"General Hwatab meetings, and anything concerning budgets and allocations," I told Aujheyn. "I do host closed council if serious decisions are made and include others if their particular background or knowledge is relevant. I have two Vwasak that frequently sat on my council since they were leaders of the warriors, and Jhina would come to represent the Iwabas."

Aujheyn asked me many questions, and I answered him honestly, Drake and Roman adding their observations. "You're quite progressive, Amwur Atedi," Aujheyn said. His expression changed from thoughtful to serious. "I have heard you, Amwur Atedi, Atriarch of the Tgorasad and the people living on the outside."

"As have I," Roman said. It was clearly a dismissal. "I'll have Tilan and Theun escort you and Drake to Ghianni's pod."

Definitely a dismissal. "Thank you, Abour Atedi, Atriarch of the Itrejivil and the people living on the inside," I turned to Aujheyn, "Honored Father of the Vwasak, thank you both for hearing me." I left, hearing Drake make his leave behind me.

He slid down the ladder and stopped me before I could descend the stairs to the ground. "Don't feel put off," he said, and I replied, "I don't."

He looked at me intently. "We don't do things the way your people do."

"I know," I replied, but cringed at this accusation of, "Then why are you trying to change us?"

I had no real answered other than I thought it would strengthen Roman's position and those of our people here in the Sector, but I simply shrugged. "Should I stop?"

"Stop trying to fix what isn't broken in the first place," he said, then leaned into me, "but I'll admit you're a formidable Iksen… and you're rubbing off on Roman."

You as well, I thought as he kissed me. I smiled, and he drew back to look at me. "You're quite formidable as well."

"Not the same," he said as he turned to go.

I saw Juchwy and Zjayn waiting for us, Sijhig across the street in the shadows. I paused, thinking, then placing a hand on Drake's arm, said, "Considering my position is merely wysedayan by invitation of your Atriarch Iksen, _you _should be the one to address Roman's plans." He scrunched his eyebrows, so I added before he could ask, "The reallocation of the food supplies and the reassignments for the water rations – that is what we're seeing her about, right?"

He nodded, "Among other things." He paused, considering. "All right."

When we turned onto the street where Ghianni's pod was located, several stern, sinewy and lean-muscled men loitered outside her door. Drake walked up confidently, acknowledging one of the men as another knocked twice on the door. As before, a woman opened the door and allowed us in. Vltava, Teri, Janlee (a vendor I'd met in the market) and Heanil were sitting with Ghianni sipping on beverages. "Honored Mother, I hope we are not intruding," I said as I approached.

"No, Amwur Atedi, come in," Ghianni said as she waved us over. "To what do we have the honor?"

"Drake, Avizitan Ochrokaje to the Iksen of the Itrejivil, carries a message for you from your Atriarch Iksen," I said very formally in Sondiv.

Janlee rose from a loveseat to offer me her seat and Drake and I sat down, and we were immediately given drinks with a leaf floating in it, matching the ones the others were enjoying, as a young man brought Janlee a chair. Drake jumped right to the point, clearly outlying the locations of the cisterns in the Iwabas quadrant and the reallocation of the food and supplies. Vltava and Heanil asked a few questions of clarification, but when I addressed Ghianni, she politely assured us that she was aware of the new procedures and that the Iwabas would comply with the new ordinances, "Even though Roman did not bring them to a vote in our Hwatab."

I almost smiled at the irritation in her voice. "We were not only observed by the soldiers in the House of Cards but the meeting was being transmitted – and I believe recorded," I told her. She said that she was quite aware of the soldier's intrusion, but I shook my head. "Two of them wore communication headsets with cameras on their helmets, and I'm certain that at least one held their walkie transmitter on during the entire meeting."

"I see. Thank you, Amwur Atedi," she said, then asked me if the soldiers were done with the demolition of our walkways instead of Drake. Oh well.

"I have buds on the pelacze," Ghianni replied with a smile at my pause.

The corner of my mouth twitched in a half smile; pelacze meant creeper or climber, usually noted for a pelzacz – a vine, instead of pelznicie, denoting a person who crept or climbed. "All the crossways and catwalks on the upper levels are being removed; the brace supports are not," I told her. "And our lighting fixtures are being dumped into bins," I looked at Drake, "outside the Sector…" He nodded.

"They will be stored for us in our warehouse, and returned if you and Roman are successful."

I looked at Ghianni in surprise. "The Trag warehouse?" I blurted, then immediately regretted it, but Teri and Vltava smiled. Stephen and Rayne had closed it down…

"My mother's warehouse – we still have people on the outside," Teri stated. "Drake isn't the only one who can swim."

I sat up straighter and set my drink down, asking, "You've contact with the outside?"

Teri nodded, looking slightly haughty. But I was used to her snooty expressions, and, unaffected by it, I asked if she'd heard anything about our human friends, wondered what she knew.

"Emery and Grayson were living in a cabin out in the bayou, off the grid – or were," she said. "But then Emery's trying to stop the government from escalating things, to make people see the truth about this war – that the president wants war – not us. Not that she's making much headway – they are anyway, judging by the changes the military is conducting here and the lock down on Edendale and Bunkhead. Newhall is unaffected of course – Senator Montrose saw to that," Teri said, far more forthcoming than I expected. "But Emery's a lot tougher than I thought. That boy who used to bait Drake all the time…"

"Erik Rodarte," I interjected at her pause.

"Yeah, him. He apparently he taught Emery how to fight and use a gun," she continued undaunted. "The three of them – well, mostly Erik and Emery – have joined some of your people into trying to rescue our people from lab facilities, recording images to expose the atrocities that humans are doing to our people. He's becoming quite the cyber-speaker, as well."

He? – Erik? I knew Grayson was an accomplished speaker. Gads, hearing this set my teeth on edge; I wondered how Roman felt about it. The FBI would surely target them.

"That friend of Emery's whose mom runs The Bug," she said, which I affirmed, "Lukas," nodding.

"Yeah, him," she said, flipping her hand. "He has become quite the underground cyber-journalist; Ihmen and her people hack into all the media networks and deliver his video messages dispelling the lies told about our people and the film Erik tapped. He interviewed me…" She caught my reaction and gave me a self-important smirk of annoyed disdain. "No, I played nice; I know how important this is. I simply answered his questions honestly and reiterated your stance for peace."

I nodded, silently, to encourage her to continue. I trusted that Ihmen or Lukas would edit it if it was necessary. "Apparently Akon, a Vwasak, and two of my mother's men, Bronn and Urbin are staying with my aunt – they are bleached so they can do what's necessary."

Great, I thought. I hoped Jhina kept them inline.

"The Red Hawks have joined with the KKK – their numbers are greater, but fewer people are giving them credence."

"Not Grayson's New Red Hawks," Drake stated.

"Grayson has a small group that still think they are hunting Trags," Teri admitted. "But really, most of them are back to the same old alien-bashing crap."

I asked about Julia and Taylor, but she shook her head. "They are missing. I heard that someone took them into the bayou and they disappeared. Rumor is that they were eliminated."

I inhaled at her pronouncement, concerned for them; but Drake, as if anticipating my reaction, squeezed my hand. I squeezed back gently, acknowledging and needing the reassurance. He'd told be before that both girls were in the bayou – safe; I hoped that was still the case and relaxed at the sense of calmness I felt from him.

I politely asked Teri how things were going with Tyria and Felicia, then asked Heanil about Aria and Troy. They both assured me the girls were doing well. I hoped they were adjusting; Teri's response was more firm than Heanil's.

"Did you know about all this?" I asked Drake after we left.

"Most of it," he said.

"Most of it?" I stopped, making him stop and turn to face me. I'd expected him to say 'Yes.' "What haven't you told me? Who—"

"Quiet, will you?" he snapped, drawing me aside.

"Drake!" I started to say as he hissed, "Not here."

"I told you that you have to keep me updated. I don't like being broadsided like that," I hissed back. "How am I supposed to—"

"I did tell you what's going on," he stated.

"Days ago," I reminded him. "Look I know I'm only wysedayan here in the Sector, but if I'm to back Roman I have to know what's going on. Why are you keeping me in the dark to what's—"

"You are appraised," stated again, but I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him.

"_Nooo_, you've told me, but I'm not informed as to what they are doing _now_ – what they are _currently_ doing. Why do you leave me in the dark?"

"You're not in the dark," he started to protest, but I cut him off saying, "I am not used to being left out of what is happening – I'm used to being _informed_. Teri knew about these raids on Diagle Pharmaceuticals lab facilities – but I did not?! I know you've people leaving the Sector, you've told me that, but you and Roman don't include me in what is reported back nor have I had any word from my people."

He inhaled sharply, his chin lifting slightly with the swelling of his chest, shoulders squaring. But I pressed him, "Why didn't you tell me about these raids? Who are the Iwabas Teri mentioned and who were they meeting? Why didn't you tell me that—?"

"Will you lower your voice?" He pulled me aside and down a tight alley. He leaned into me as if he was going to kiss me, but when he spoke it was low and soft so as not to carry. "Maureen, Teri is making it out to be more than it is. No one leaves through that tunnel without my knowledge, and Roman and I get full reports when they come back; but nothing is all that different from what I told you before."

"Emery is now carrying a gun. Erik led a raid to rescue our people from the Diagle lab facilities – and you do recall that Miss Benton and Mr. Burke work for them – researching the intrinsic and **_symbiotic_** mutualistic relationship of ciper in our physiology!" I could feel his anger rise, but then so was mine.

"Yes, I remember that," he stated.

"So _when_ were you going to tell me about it?" I demanded.

"Yes, Emery and Erik were involved with the rescue of our people from one of the lab facilities – but they've only hit one of them; nine of your warriors were with them, including Akon, Byron, Sephen and Rayne. The other three were raided on the same night as well, but Ian doesn't know who organized it. What I do know is that all the bodies were recovered; only none of them were alive – and one facility was scorched pretty badly – arson – especially the grounds where some of the bodies were buried. Apparently, researchers there were growing ciper and the plants were destroyed. Ihmen and Byrne received downloaded images and copies of the data from the institute's files."

"But if Ian didn't arrange the raid…" I looked up at him. "Who went out the day of the raid?"

"Astur, Tilan and Theun went out with the Iwabas swimmers, Aksel and Seul," he said softly.

"Diagle Pharmaceuticals only has two research facilities here in Louisiana: one just south of Baton Rouge and one in Lafayette; the others are in California, Indiana and Texas."

"They had one in Bunkhead near the river – but yes, the one in Lafayette was the one that was scorched," Drake pointed out.

"Could the other facilities have been raided by the remaining Trags still on the outside?" I asked.

"Byrne said the strikes were well organized and with a proficiency that the Trags didn't have."

"If not my warriors and not the Trags…? Who then?" I asked, but Drake just shook his head.

"Speculation is it's our military, but if it is Adremandzu Andam, he did so without authority."

Why? "What would be the point of recovering our dead now…?" I looked up at him. "J'sna guwno! Ciper. Miss Benton…" She had been arrested for threatening assault and battery toward Julia and their criminal attempted murder of Teri. "Could she have been released? You said the grounds were scorched – they grew ciper… Atrian leukocytes – the catalyst – and she and Burke…." I turned my head, mentally seeing the main street of the Sector. "She was in the Sector during Dinaskyu… but not at the feast – and even though we destroyed all evidence the day of the hurricane – they knew. They could have…"

"I'll make inquiries," he assured me. "It woudl explain why the grounds were scorched, and why there were so many dead bodies."

I looked up at him, searching his face; even in the semi-dark his eyes were blue – a deep midnight blue. "Teri knew quite a bit more than she was telling."

"There isn't anything else; there are no new developments, only continued reports of the same things. Yes, Emery and Grayson are still recording interviews, repeatedly telling anyone who tunes in that you don't – _didn't_ want to attack on the U.S. Remember Jeff Collier? He joined them in the bayou: his wife and daughter are hiding in Canada with his wife's sister. Remember, the girl was healed with ciper? Collier has been making statements that we wanted peace, that we were willing to share our knowledge with the humans and that we want to rebuild our ship and leave. All three reported that the so called attack on our coast was only to demonstrate our fleet capability to get the president to meet with us and discuss integration. Mr. Jacobson and Mr. Hoover, our chem. and history teachers?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling a sense of dread hit me.

"They were arrested; no one knows what happened to them. Gloria too; after she tried to warn the White House, persuade them to make more progress toward integration – well, she's missing. Rumor is her house was destroyed, and she and her mother tried to summon the boatman – to flee to Eljida, but the Eljidan guard and Jesytur said they haven't seen them. Grayson has been trying to use his family's connections to covertly meet with congressmen and senators – anyone in the government – although his father is fighting against him. He did have a meeting with the mayor of Mississippi and Arkansas and some people in West Virginia – but nothing came out of those meetings as far as I can tell; the president isn't relenting to our needs, is he? And your four people in Russia are still the guests of the federation police there, but they are still working with the scientists on their projects, though. Those scientists have been interviewed by reporters from all over, but no one is able to interview the Atrians. Same as the people you sent to South Africa, they've been granted asylum."

There was a clang down the end of the alley, making us both turn our heads sharply, but I saw Sijhig and another man blocking the passage. Whoever it was, Sijhig seemed to have it in hand. I turned back to Drake.

"Tell me about Taylor and Julia?"

"They are somewhere in the Lafourche area with Dren, Skara and Ethan, living with some of our survivors. Akon and Jujden assured me they are safe and well looked after."

"I wish you and Roman would keep me better informed."

He didn't respond.

I was disconcerted by Drake's and Roman's exclusion from what had been going on. Drake knew I wanted to know what was happening, but I had to draw it out of him in order to keep appraised of the situation outside the Sector. And Roman wasn't any more informative; in fact he kept his distance from me unless he was holding a Hwatab and wanted my backing. It was frustrating as hell. I would have to be more proactive from now on and ask.

I looked up at Drake. "I know you're not swimming anymore," then at his raised eyebrow, I quickly added, "Your skin isn't as dziladka aj giekka," Sodiv meaning: skin smooth and soft, which made him scowl. "Not arysty and akze sienwalty like me," I clarified, knowing I looked old and way too thin.

He cupped my face. "You're vejlige to me," he said, and I blushed that he could still find me 'pretty' in my present state and looked down at the medallion he wore. Although I couldn't see it well in the shadows, I knew it was a warrior mounted on a palikon, holding a curved zablada over his head, surrounded by a Vwasak saying – some vow of defense of tribe, family and lands.

Drake tipped my head up. "You're young, and when this is over, when you and I can go swimming, your vitality will regain, I promise you. Besides, if this is how you'll look when you're old, you'll still be a bykautec." He kissed me, tenderly, then said we should head home.

"But why do you and Roman leave me out of the discussions you have?" I asked quietly, keeping my tone firm.

"Because you are watched more closely than Roman and the other Iksen – you're more of a threat," he said with a hint of annoyance. "Look at everything you've accomplished! And you have people on the outside, and they don't want you to have any knowledge or connection to them. Bryne told me that, Ihmen, Meheka, Ian and Patrik are handling things, doing everything they can, and I've been assured that no one else in the science sectors have been compromised."

I was immediately relieved to hear that. Still, I wanted to be more in the know – proactive, not piecing things together after the fact or broadsided by other people.

I thought back to how things had been before, when Roman and I had finally sided together, and realized that with the exception of the incidents involving the Suvek – first stealing it from the Trags in the Sector and then trying to prevent its activation, Drake and Roman were used to doing things on their own, the heir apparent and the warrior against the Trags and the Red Hawks, quietly defending the other four Atrians in the school and the humans they cared about. And whenever Emery or I were in danger of Red Hawk or Trag retaliation, they backed off from us, trying to use separation to keep us safe. Drake had even tried to break up with me when Brock had threatened me.

The only times I was brought in with them was when I insinuated myself: when Miss Benton attacked first Julia then attempted to drain Teri dry during the hurricane; when Drake and Roman had rescued Grayson from the Trags the night of his families formal gala; when Zoe had used black ciper on Lukas (which had actually been intended for Taylor) and Lukas and Sophia had needed to be purged. Drake and Roman always tried to handle it alone.

Okay. So if I wanted in, then it was time I insinuated myself on Roman and Drake more, spend more time with them – wherever they were. Lots more.

When we turned the corner, I saw Sijhig talking to an unarmed soldier. Odd. The soldier's back was too me, but there was something… odd about the rolled cuffs of his jacket that wasn't quite right, and I could see the ends of curly brown hair from under his helmet. I watched them, wondering who the man was and why Sijhig, who normally avoided everyone, was talking to him. But I didn't see any indication of tension in Sijhig's expression, although the soldier appeared stiff.

"Amwur Atedi, we should go," Juchwy said behind me.

I turned asking, "Who…?" but neither he nor Zjayn gave any indication for concern, just urged me to keep moving.

Drake shook his head as he gently clasped my arm. "No one. Whatever he wants, Sijhig is handling him. Let's get you safe," he said, urging me to go. Sijhig moved to block the soldier from following us as Drake drew me away.

When we entered our street, there were more soldiers about, and very few of our people. Drake kept me close to him, Juchwy and Zjayn close behind us.

As soon as we entered our pod, I called out for Loraine, but even before Drake closed the door, there was that silent-felt absence that indicated she wasn't back yet. "We're alone," Drake said, less a question than a statement.

"She's probably still visiting with Sophia," I told him.

He grabbed me, saying, "Good," spinning me around and pinned me to the door. "Then I can have my way with you."

His mouth descended hungrily to mine before I could respond. His sudden ardor sent my head spinning and my body melting as he ravaged my mouth, his hands raking over me. I tried to do the same, but he was taking my breath away and erasing any ability of coherent thought as he tried to divest me of my clothes. He stepped back, and I moved forward, my hands on his fastenings, eagerly tying to divest him of his clothes as he likewise worked to remove mine. One article at a time was tossed to the floor, chairs, on the sofa, coffee table and the bookshelf – shoes kicked off to the side as we somehow ended up, nude in his bedroom doorway. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up, nearly joining within me in the process, and he dumped me on the bed, collapsing on top of me.

"_Asa ijita idi_, im ammiyutyan," he saying, 'I love you' and calling me his girlfriend (well, ammiyutyan also meant lover) as he kissed my markings over my collar bone, making my hearts race.

"Na setiv-wyn, kze, um… miyutianek," I said, sharing the same endearment as we came together, confirming my love for him, but stopping just before accidently calling him my wybranik – my Chosen – even though I wanted to declare him as my Ibseyzu – my chosen mate and consort.

We never heard Loraine come in, but when we finally rolled out of bed and walked into the sitting room the next morning, our clothes were neatly stacked on the coffee table with our shoes lined up neatly on the floor beneath, embarrassingly enough. Well on my part: Drake still had a smug little grin on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 37 ("You Shall Find Me Apt Enough")

When Drake and I entered the sitting room, Loraine asked, "You two had a good night. Did you get any sleep?" in a feigned light tone I knew _sooo_ well.

"We did," I replied the same time Drake said, "Enough," as he sat on the sofa and pulled his boots out from under the coffee table, then handed me mine.

Either he was unaware of her mood or simply ignoring her provocation. I promptly slipped them on, adding, "They haven't turned the water on have they?" before she could make any kind of dig about not being my maid in regard to sorting out our clothes from the night before. I didn't need her irritating Drake; he tolerated so much from me as it was.

"No, it hasn't been turned back on – I checked," she stated. "Didn't you pay the bill?"

"Ha, ha," I said as I gathered said clothes to put them on the bed in our bedroom, leaving Drake's hoodie behind for him.

Loraine handed me my water ration container upon my return.

Drake grabbed his hoddie. "Are the two of you ready?" he asked, looking pointedly at Loraine. She looked abashed but smiled at him as he held the door open for us to exit.

We left to line up to receive our water rations. As the line progressed, I noted that everyone had to show our wrist bands for recognition authentication and place our left thumb on fingerprint authentication readers. After following the new procedure to get my water, I watched Drake's face as he did the same, however, even though I knew he was annoyed, his face remained impassive. Surprisingly, neither of us were shorted water.

However, instead of waiting for Loraine, Drake said, "Take his back for me; I have to go," and hurried off.

"What's up with him?" Loraine asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied as I watched Drake run down the street until he disappeared down a side street. I looked about. I'd half expected General Burch to come to the Sector looking for us today, but there was no sign of him. In fact, Col. Gavin was conspicuously absent as well. From what I could see as we walked back to the pod, there were very few soldiers were _in_ the Sector today: only the ones dispensing water and the armed soldiers on all the guard posts and in the guard towers.

Our usual crate of food sat by our pod door and we took into the kitchen with our water rations. We'd been given a fish, a large one; enough for three people if we ate sparingly. Again. As usual.

Together we began preparing our daily soup, opting for baked fish for dinner rather than fish soup.

"So where do you think Drake went off to in such a hurry?" Loraine asked, chopping some type of leafy green.

I inhaled deeply with my eyes closed, mentally reaching out to seek out Drake, and thanks to my connection to him, I could easily sense not only where he was, how far from me, but his emotions as well. I could also feel his strength; it had become a rock for me, a pillar when I felt weak or afraid. In fact, I'd learned that unless I was careful and kept a tight control on my own feelings, my emotions could and would reflect his. At times I enjoyed this small benefit, especially when we were intimate, and it was very helpful when I'd been held by General Burch and Ms. Johnson, but I had to keep my head when he was particularly angry, violent or feeling fear – well, not exactly that I'd felt him afraid of anything in particular – but I know he'd been afraid for me.

But now I could sense him, feel his seriousness. "I think he's handling something or another," I said, opening my eyes. "He's in the east side of the Sector."

"He's in... What? How do you…? Maureen, are you suggesting that you are suddenly sahykik?" she asked as I dumped in the sweet potato I'd chopped.

"Am I – What? No! I don't have – no," I told her, for some reason still not telling anyone about my spolzuthetik ability with Drake due to the fact he'd used too much of his ciper infused blood to save my life so that he'd caused me to burn with vmemogh – ciper fire – thereby leaving an imprint of sorts within me. "Loraine, when we're done, I'm going to find Roman and catch up on some Iksen business. If you can, check in on our friends and make sure they are all right, especially Aria, she's shy and young and I want to know if she's doing all right. Tell Tyson to stick with Roman as much as possible and to visit me when he can. I want updates. "

"All right, but he won't like spying on Roman," she said.

"He can carry messages for him. Oh, and one more thing, tell Krista to keep close to Sophia."

Loraine gave me a crooked smile. "Sophia is with Quinn most of her days now. I'm sure they don't want a chaperone."

I shot her an incredulous look. "Look, I'm being monitored 24/7 and I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire."

She dropped the towel on the counter. "Why do you think they've been keeping their distance – we all know the military snatches you for any trumped up provocation. I check on everyone daily. I have even been befriending Teri, believe it or not, and I'll tell you, that girl has changed since her... school."

"Thank you, keep it up," I said, feeling relived. She really had been acting as my Aviasstenlo, my First Hand, in my stead. "I'm going to go find Drake." She wished me, "Happy hunting," and I laughed as I headed out.

I was certain that if Drake was on the east side, Roman would be there too, I thought, wondering why I was so sure about that. I had no idea what Roman did on a daily basis, not that I had a clear picture of what Drake did all day long either. As we set the soup to simmer, I decided that today I'd change all that.

After my check up with Ohannie.

As usual, my door was guarded, this time by Pahul and Ward. I greeted them and made my way to the ground. Pahul was quite chatty this morning, asking what I thought President Wells would do. "If I knew, I'd inform the Ikseyan and the elders of the tribes, but I have no idea what he intends to do," I said, but he wouldn't let up, until Ward said, "Dude, to let it go."

Outside Behkiie and Ohannie's pod, I told the guys I'd be there for hours and dismissed them. This didn't thrill Ward, and Pahul seemed put out. I liked Pahul, I did, but he wasn't quiet nor discreet and I didn't need that today. When Ohannie opened the door, I walked in, leaving the guys outside.

Ohannie checked me over, finding me dehydrated and underfed, but in better health than before. She gave me more odurodzen so I'd not get pregnant and promised to bring me a highly concentrated tea of which I was to drink a cup full every night before bed. "Amwur Atedi, I must warn you about something – the remaining Trags… there's been talk… about retaliation," she said, lowering her voice.

"Remaining Trags? I thought they had all been—?"

"They haven't – they're all but disbanded. Those who were less circumspect about their affiliation and views have been arrested and many of them have been executed; but those who were cagey enough to evade authorities, they want vengeance against you – you and Roman." I tilted my ehad slightly as I considered what she'd said. She must have thought I didn't understand her; she added, "Ever since you've come to the Sector, the Hwatab has cracked down on them and they see it as your influence on Roman and _their_ Hwatab."

"But Roman was fighting against them before I came here," I pointed out but she shook her head.

"The Hwatab did little to deter them and therefore many under Hador's and then Vega's leadership were boastful and arrogant, spouting their mantra and complaining about the Hwatab's ineffectiveness. But not all were so audacious. Those few left blame you and Roman for their downfall. I fear for you. Leglas atezi, be careful."

"Asoluviv, I'll be careful." I took her warning seriously; strong leaders did create animosity and opposition occasionally, even hate and resentment. It was inevitable. I'd have to be more vigilant here. Except I was never alone; Drake saw to that.

She invited me to come by later in the week, if just to visit. "Asoluviv, I will," I repeated, this time with a smile. "Tell Behkiie, Alyakson and I wish her well, for me."

"I will; I know Behkiie will be sorry to have missed you."

When I bid her good-bye, I was surprised to see the walkway was empty, except for a family returning to their pod. I leaned over the handrail and nearly chuffed a laugh, seeing Ward talking animatedly to Juchwy and Zayn. No Pahul? Good. At least Juchwy and Zayn were discreet. "Okay, time to ingratiate myself on the boys," I muttered to myself, using my Drake compass to let me know which way to go.

I walked casually to the ladder, climbed down to the side street, and kept going, keeping close to the crates. I crossed the main street along with a few other people, exchanging greetings when spoken to. No point attracting undue attention. Meaning the soldiers posted on guard. I strolled purposefully down the first street I came to and stayed to the side as much as possible, although I knew that Ward, Juchwy and Zayn followed me, and headed for the Vwasak quadrant.

I took the next street and followed a long stretch of crates, and turned on another narrow street, finding myself at the familiar three-way intersection facing a tall wall of crates. I knew the stack was two to three crates deep set end-to-end from my previous times here. So, smiling, I turned right, ignoring Ward's questions and protests, and slipped through first the narrow gap between crates and emerged out onto a darker alleyway. Only Drake was not to my right as I expected, down the alley where he'd been the last time I was here – he was to my left. Concentrating on connection with Drake to guide me, I moved cautiously, knowing he was on an upper level.

However, these were a mixed combination of 20' and 40' crates with Atrian locking mechanisms on the heavy latches for each pod door on the ground level, and the lowest walkway was on the third level. I started walking, looking for the ladder, however a man who'd been leaning beside the crate in the shadows, reached out an arm and pulled me to the side, whispered in a low voice, "No, Amwur Atedi. Do not go down there."

"Excuse me!" I said as I turned and instinctively moved my arm to release it from his grip, seeing a young man I had not met before. "Who are you?" I asked as Sijhig emerged beside me, saying deep and low, "Let go of her, Jhun."

But Jhun's fingers had given way with the slightest resistance. "I know who you're looking for," he said to me, ignoring Sijhig as Ward moved to my side. "But this is neither the time nor the place."

"Why…?" I started to ask, but Jhun stiffened. I turned to see what distracted him and saw a woman with short, dark hair approaching from the other side of the stacks.

"You're not supposed to be here," Jhun said as Juchwy and Zayn stepped into the alley behind him. Juchwy and Jhun exchanged words, less than civil towards each other before Jhun turned and sprinted down the very alleyway he told me I couldn't go.

I started to follow him, but Ward reached out and clasped my arm with gentle but firm fingers. "No, he's right. Not now. Let's go back."

"Okay, now I'm suspicious. What is everyone keeping me away from? What is Drake up to?"

"Not what you think," Sijhig said as Hawx ran up to Ward, jutting his chin at me.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's stubborn," Ward replied.

Hawx scowled at Ward. "You know she can't be here—"

"Tell me what's going on or I'm going to march right up there and find out," I interrupted, angrily pointing at precisely where I knew Drake to be. "I hate being kept in the dark – and something is going on," and if it involved Drake, "I want to know what it is."

"No you are not," Hawx growled, but he was looking around, not at me.

"As your Iksen—"

His gaze snapped to my face. "_Roman_ is my Iksen, Mahureen – Iksen of the Tgorasad._ He_ is the High Iksen here in the Sector," Hawx stated. I stepped back and paled, my annoyance increased, but he pulled me closer to him, and hissed, "Drake is the leader of Roman's resistance, and you'll leave off and let him do what has to be done."

"I know that." Roman's resistance? "And Drake has been in contact with _my _people. I want to know what they are doing." I jerked my arm free. "Let me pass."

"Ra rzekt. Aciekie czka. Come with me," Hawx said, and I struggled against him as he made tried to make me go with him. "Will you hush?" he snarled under his breath. "You are tracked. Constantly – every minute, even when you are asleep – you're monitored."

"I know the fleet monitors me!" I stated as he grasped my arm.

"No. By the—" he said, interrupted by a boy with shoulder-length light-colored hair who'd ran up to us and hissed, "Soldiers!"

"Dzdury. We're leaving," Hawx said.

"Not until you—" I started to say, interrupted by Hawx when he said, "Not here; stop being so bemogi and come with me," as I was literally dragged along between Hawx and Ward with Sijhig, Juchwy and Zayn following us. Hawx pulled aside the door of a crate and Ward shoved me inside, followed by Sijhig. The long space looked like it was being reconstructed into a single living unit; dividing partitions made out of wood pallets with crates and corrugated siding pieces stacked and propped up about randomly.

As soon as we were out of sight of the soldiers, Hawx asked me to remove my tritajie and tossed it to the young man, asking for him to give me his kurtka. He quickly handed me his kurtka, put on my tritajie and pulled the fabric up over his head. "Head to her pod and then give them the slip. Hopefully they'll think you're her."

"At least until they see his face," Ward stated as the light-haired boy nodded and left quickly. Sijhig slid the door shut and turned to face us as I headed toward the ladder.

But as I started to climb the ladder, I heard Hawx say, "You should go with him."

I turned when Sijhig replied sarcastically, "_Asoluviv._ I'll stay."

"Then stay here," he told Sijhig.

"I'm her strazhic seinskyu," my protective shadow, he replied, coming toward us. "I go wherever she goes – one of her ochrikujen."

"He does – he is," I stated.

"Look, Mahureen, he's not to be trusted," Hawx said, indicating Sijhig, then said offhandedly, "No offence," to him.

"None taken, _Trag_," Sijhig replied as the men squared off to each other.

"He's not a Trag," I said, confused. Hawx was on Drake's and therefore Roman's side in all this. I was sure of it.

"Chce kład?" _wanna bet?_ Sijhig repied.

I gapped at him. "What do you mean _he's a Trag_…?" I asked, gapping at Hawx. He was Drake's cousin, someone I thought a friend, a protector. Ohannie warned me about that the remaining Trags wanted vengeance against Roman and me. But the way Sijhig said it – threw it out accusingly, and the fact that Hawx's expression remained unchanged… defiant. "_You're a Trag_?" I gasped, pulling away from Hawx in disgust. "_I'd trusted you!_ – and-and you're one of _them_?"

He stepped toward me, his face flushed slightly, his eyes narrowed from my accusing tone, and I instinctively backed up. "Odd reaction coming from an Iksen _who is__prdrecani one_," he replied snidely.

Yen? Did he say – _screwing_? my mind stammered. "Hawx! Don't take it out on her!" Ward snapped as I shot back, "How_ dare _you say that to me!" at his insult.

"Drake's not a Trag anymore!" I countered. He wasn't.

"Once you make the oath – you're a Trag, _for life_," Sijhig snarled, and Ward moved forward, defensively.

I shook my head and moving my hands apart while saying, "But Drake, he's—"

"You're one to talk, nepicel," Hawx snapped.

"He's not a spy…" I started to protest, but Hwax scoffed at me, he and Ward giving me identical 'wanna-bet' looks.

"Yes, he is. Sijhig is a odrajca, a powiedza. Drake and I warned you about him, always lurking in the shadows, zpiegow on everyone and—"

"Those were Vega's lies!" Sijhig growled soft and low. He looked at me, his scars showing white against his anger flushed face. "That is why I never joined. Once Hador and Vega started spreading their dissent, undermining Nox, ignoring the Ikseyan, defying the Hwatab —"

"They were willing to do what was necessary to save _our people_ and preserve _our_ way of life," Hawx stated. "You were to cowardly to join the cause—"

"But…" I looked at Sijhig. I trusted him. He'd kept me safe.

"I refused to be used." Sijhig snarled. "We never stood a chance – there are seven billion people on this planet and we numbered maybe sixteen hundred." Sijhig turned to me. "Oh, Hador tried recruiting me, sure, even tried threats," he stated, then sneered at Hawx's doubtful smirk. "He insisted I could be bleached – use my singular talents – do what I could do for their cause. Byk ekuje." He looked me in the eyes. "I didn't join them because I didn't trust them. Period."

Okay. But I trusted him. I did. His actions proved I could.

"Yea – your _specialty_, ynek biekt?" Hawx sneered. "Go on, tell her about your wiwariu of zatruk, cizna, ksyczn…"

What? I narrowed my eyes at Hawx.

"They aren't poisons; they're algrezy and iszaj – biodiversant hydrofauna—" Sijhig started to explain but Hawx cut in saying, "Kwitna – that poisonous toxic phytoplankton – sar ænov cybækˈksyczn – those rzekt Cæveh yælɡactria' released in the Sekrowno and Tlyentyckimhorze."

I held up my hands. "The toxic phytoplankton bloom from the Straight Sea and Tlyentyck Sea back home? Here – how? Wait! You're blaming the Cæveh for the phytoplankton bloom back home?"

"He's got tanks of Cæveh yælɡactria in his pod," Hawx stated.

"What?" I gasped. I looked at Sijhig, shaking my head. "What is he talking about? How?"

"Adanha – she is my father's cousin – she sent me some of the yælɡactria; it's showing up in the bayou, Lake Maurepas and into Lake Pontchartrain."

"Adanha – she's an Iwabas botanist, isn't she?" I asked, and looked at Sijhig, seeing him nod. He's been in touch with the Iwabas in the bayou? "But how did you…" Teri – the Iwabas swimmers?

"And you've snuck out to her, haven't you?" Ward said accusingly."And now you're poisoning the waters around Eljida."

"She is not poisoning the water of the bayou," Juchwy stated firmly. "We're trying to eradicate it!"

I held up my hand. "Have you – snuck out?" I asked, still staring at Sijhig.

He exhaled loudly and nodded. "Once, when there was a way out, I took it," he said, then shook his head, "but she said I had to go back."

I asked him what he meant he sighed heavily. "I knew about Eljida, and I know about Ukænos – the places that Lundis built in the sinkhole. I know where it is." My eyes narrowed as I shook my head slowly, about to make him explain, and he inhaled deeply. "I never told anyone; Adanha warned me – Jhina and Adanha didn't want the Trags to know its location." He looked at Ward and Hawx. "But we're not trying to kill the people there, Adanha sent me samples to systhaze – to see if my pryba... zetyba sawka..."

"You have wiwariu – a vivaria – in your pod?" I asked him, and he nodded. "For research on ways to kill the plankton?"

He nodded again. "Without destroying the environment and the human ecosystem, yes," he said. "I like microorganisms, Adanha thought I could help."

"And some of the more interesting of the Iwabas plants," Zjayn stated.

"Will you show me your research?" I asked him.

"Off course," he replied.

That was good enough for me. I knew a little about phytoplankton from our homeschooling; Dynæn used to collect phytoplankton before the alligator took off his leg. "Okay," I said nonchalantly. "Are you coming?" I asked.

I heard Hawx say, "Are you kidding?" as I climbed up the ladder to the adjacent crate.

I entered an unfinished pod, sectioned off into living spaces with partition walls indicating rooms, and there were windows and doorways marked out – one roughly cut hole in the corrugated wall but no exit… except the hole for the ladder.

"Look, Mahureen, you can't say you still trust him?" Hawx asked coming up behind me as I looked around.

"Why? Because he didn't want to be a Trag?" I asked Hawx. "_I've_ been fighting against the Trags all year – and I've just learned _you're_ one of them. I trusted you – and you're part of that seditious Atrian terrorist group." He glared at me. "And you're not denying it. At least Drake got out. But to answer you, yes, I trust Sijhig – just as I trust Juchwy, Kurst and Zjayn." And when the walls come down, I'm going to ask my Avizitan Ochrokaje, Byrne, to make them official.

There were noises coming from the back of the pod, and I could tell Drake was closer, as if he were approaching me. I walked toward him, nearly colliding with Roman as he and Drake came into view around a partition wall. "What is she doing here?" Roman asked.

"I—you're here," I stammered, looking from him to Drake.

Drake's expression turned from questioning to stony. He looked past me to Hawx. "She can't be here."

"Tell her that," he replied.

I drew myself up into full Iksen mode, ready to argue my case, but Roman said, "Might as well," with a shrug. However, Drake crossed his arms, regarding him. "They want her response, not mine."

I titled my head. "Who – the fleet? I thought we sorted that—?" I asked Roman, barely registering someone say, "Well, be quick about it – they track her," in the background behind him.

"The Russia President – _they_ told the world that _you_ are the High Iksen," Roman stated.

"But I never!" I exclaimed. "Roman, I always said you and I were…" Oops, I had. "Because I had that teleconference with them before I was interred here – that's why they think… But it happened at elven at night – I couldn't bring you."

"I understand that," he said calmly. "However, Japan, Taiwan, the Chinese – the whole Asian coast is in an uproar over the tsunami from our torpedo. We've been monitoring the BBC channel and CNN; there have been reports that the tsunami waves are crossing the Pacific: Hawaii was hit pretty hard; four hours after the torpedo hit the waves hit Alaska, twelve hours the waves hit Japan, Papua New Guinea, Australia, then reached China, Taiwan, the Philippines and New Zealand… the whole eastern coast."

"Followed by larger consecutive waves from the detonation explosion and the rush back – the ripples slammed into their coastal cities for at least a good hour or more – even South America had high tidal surges," Thruji stated. I hadn't seen him, leaning on the doorframing,

"The Asian countries are recoiling from the impact of the tsunami from eight years ago, and are now dealing with the impact along their coasts from our demonstration on San Francisco. Reasonably, they are frightened by the fact that it's only a demonstration, and they are very apprehensive of the fact that we've scheduled anotherattack on the U.S. west coast. They are trying to put pressure on the White House to prevent the next detonation – or what they perceive as being our first preemptive strike against humanity – an actual attack by the fleet. War."

"And they are afraid that it's actually come down to war between our fleet and the humans," I said with a sigh and Drake and Roman both nodded.

"That is what's coming," Roman said.

"And Adremandzu Andam declared that if our people are not released and your demands met – our fourth target will be on major cities," Drake stated.

"He can't do that without Hwatab approval!"

"He had approval," Drake stated.

I gapped at him. "Who—When?"

"We don't know," Drake stated. "But he claims he has received and confirmed his orders and has the authorization codes allowing him to do what is necessary."

"But he can't! It's not possible – you wouldn't! My Iksen wouldn't have," I stammered but the look in both Roman's and Drake's eyes were absolute. Someone had. "If not – so who?"

Neither responded, looking away for a moment; clearly they didn't know who. "Teri's people? Could she have?"

Roman shook his head. "I asked her, she said it wasn't her. The Iwabas that swim out are under Ghianni's orders and they – she supports our efforts. It wasn't her people as far as we know."

My heart fell in my chest. "The threat of attack on the human's major cities, exactly as I said we'd do if…" I said, and Drake nodded. "J'sna guwno!"

"Adremandzu Darquis is to make a slightly escalated demonstration – taking out two ports. The force needed will have a large impact; the countdown is ticking," Thruji stated.

"That's why President Wells didn't come down the day before," I breathed heavily, and Roman nodded.

"Apparently. The newscasts show him in meetings at the White House. There is now global concern regarding our attack on the LA harbor," Roman stated. "Three days wasn't enough time for the other countries to react – I anticipated that the Asian countries would put pressure on the president now, if just to prevent us from striking again."

"So what now? The strike is set for the day after tomorrow," I stated, looking from Drake to Roman.

"Japan, China and Russia want you at the summit and to negotiate terms for peace," Thruji stated. "I expect you'll have military transportation to get you there."

"Not without my delegation," I stated firmly. "And I want you on the plane," I said to Thruji. He looked surprised. "You're an imposing figure and a warrior." I looked at Roman. "I want Drake, Sophia, Loraine and Quinn with us as well. Can you think of anyone else we should take?"

"Shouldn't you take the Hwatab?" Thruji asked.

"If Roman brings the Iksen from the Sector, I will have to bring my Iksayen and I'm not willing to expose them yet," I said with a shake of my head. "No, for now, Roman, I suggest we keep it between us and those closest to us."

"If Quinn will act as my adreka also, I'll take Zoyva and Tyson as my Aviasstenlo, if that's all right with you," he said.

"I'm sure Quinn will be honored, and Tyson will be thrilled to serve as your First Hand," I assured him. I had no idea who Zoyva was.

There was a pounding on the door from the crate below, clearly heard through the hole in the floor. "They're here," Sijhig said.

I looked around, thinking, "I'll have to go down and face them."

"No, they will try to arrest you," Thruji stated. "You shouldn't be in this section."

I was about to ask why, when Thruji suggested that Drake take me up a few flights, to the new housing. "If she's seen there, we can say it's for her people, the ones we've been trying to settle."

"Right," Drake stated, taking my arm. "This way."

I scanned the pod space as he led me back the way he'd come. "These are being set up as housing? For my people?" I asked as I followed Drake up another ladder, hidden behind a partially constructed partition.

"No, not this one, but the ruse will work," he said, opening the sliding panel so we could climb up into the pod above us. He heaved himself up through the hole and reached down to give me a hand, pulling me up.

I looked about cautiously as he closed the hole and laid the carpet back into place. It was a simple single pod space. Few books, small rickety tables, a plush, well-worn couch… maybe just shy of 30' long. Two stools at a counter divided the front area from a small kitchen and an open doorway – the back portion clearly a 10 x 8' space for a bedroom.

"Most of these are two level – this one had three."

"That's why the walkways are on every other level," I said. "This one was part of the space below?"

He nodded. "Brothers. However this one can be closed off."

I considered that, looking around. The sparse furnishings and miss-matched décor was obviously not being used. "For whom, if it's not to be used by one of my people?"

"Why did you come here?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I turned on him. "If you and Roman will not include me in your plans, then I'll have to ingratiate myself—"

"Not included? What do you think we're doing? Running around Edendale fighting National Guards?"

"Apparently you're doing quite a lot," I said, my hands clasped behind me. "You're very well informed as to what is going on out there."

"So are you," he stated, but one side of my mouth curled as I shook my head.

"I expect to be informed," I said. "Not just when I ask you – all the time. I expect to be included. That's why I came to find you."

"About that," he said, crossing his arms. "Exactly_ how_ did you find me?"

I sucked my lips inward, then let them roll out slowly, wondering if I should tell him.

"Don't say intuition, this is a difficult place in the Sector to get to. Even the soldiers don't come here."

"Then who was trying to ram the door open down there?" I asked, pointing.

"They followed you," he stated. "Don't change the subject."

"You could say I followed you," I said, not trying to be coy, but I was hesitant to tell him the truth.

He turned his head and I waited. "Come on," he said, opening the door for me. We walked a ways on the walkway before he asked me to open another crate with my Iksen key. This one was set up with the common areas on this level with three bedrooms off a narrow hall on the upper level, accessed by a narrow circular stairway. He led me to another, then a fourth on the fifth level. It was like the other two, but the crates seemed deeper than the previous one.

"You're going to put my friends from the apartment here?" I asked after he showed me the fifth empty pod in this stack.

"That was Roman's idea, but we had to get permission first."

I turned to look at him. "Who lived here before?"

"Trags, people who were executed." He led me through four more. "Will they do?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," I stated, locking the last door. I looked down into the dark alleyway. "Lighting will have to be added and more ladders for accessibility." I looked up; there were floodlights on the uppermost corners. "Maybe the military will allow lights—"

"They won't," Drake stated. "The old walkways had better illumination."

I walked down the grate walkway to the ladder. "How soon before the pods are finished for my people to move in?"

His gaze traveled up the stack. "That's the problem – the pods are wired for electric, most have some furnishings, but not much. So they either have to do the work themselves or barter to have it done," he replied.

I leaned against the wall of the crate. That did pose a problem; my people didn't have anything to barter with; they had been shoved in here with only the clothes on their backs. A few of the pods seemed to be undergoing remolding, but they looked as if they'd been looted. They probably had been. Those that had furniture, the furnishings were sparse – but serviceable. Nevertheless, the pods were at least livable, temporarily. However, even though the individual rooms were close to the same proportions, my people were not used to living under these conditions – those from the houses especially.

Granted, the people who took my friends in shared what they had, but unless I could inspire help from the people of the Sector, living here was going to be tough for my people.

"There are more available – most all were owned by people executed. I have a list," Drake said, breaking into my thoughts. "Once the Hwatab approves, they can move in."

"Okay," I drawled out slowly, "but that's not why you were here – scouting available pods," I stated, staring boldly at him.

He smirked. I knew he was avoiding telling me something. What? I ran things over, what I knew he'd been doing. Cisterns? But the alleys around this section were narrow but not flat… the dirt was concave and soft. "It's too far from the river for a… a – pool," I said and felt an acute awareness of surprise flicker though the connection. "A submersion pool," I said assuredly, getting a stronger sense of wariness. "You dug a submersion pool here – and that pod, the one… its underneath."

His face remained impassive, as if he were unwilling to acknowledge what I felt stirring within him. "But I wasn't to know it was completed, was I?"

"How could you possibly…? No," he admitted. "It's not that I don't want you to submerge…"

"But my appearance will shock the Russians when we meet, the fact that I'm still barely recovered from General Burch's and Ms. Johnson's mistreatment, the harsh conditions here – it's why neither you nor Roman have submerged – so we look sick when on camera." Even Teri and Sophia looked dawny and sienwalty.

He nodded briefly, even though I could feel the tension in him; he expected me to be upset and stood out of reach. "It makes sense," I told him. "Gain sympathy, maybe."

Drake was taken aback by my acceptance; I could feel his confusion. "You're not – I thought you'd be mad."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Ghianni's idea. With our friends still trying to promote Atrian acceptance, trying to get people to support integration, she thought that it would have a greater impact if we look unhealthy."

"Too bad Lukas doesn't have any new images of me," I stated. "He could do Before and After articles."

"Well, he does," Drake said, running his hand over his hair. I gapped at him as he dropped his arm. "I have a camera, it's hidden, but I had the guys take candid shots of you when you look your worse."

I laughed, and he looked stunned, which made me laugh harder. "I'd love to know what Meheka – no Me-ma would say if they saw those."

"Byron and Byrne were shocked," Drake said, adding quickly, "Not that you look that bad."

Who was he kidding? "I'm down almost two stones since I came here," swinging a hand down my front, "I'm still dehydrated, dawny and my hair is lank and stringy," I plucked at my hair indignantly, "and – I'm an absolute fright." I dropped my hand. "How can you stand being with me?"

He smiled and pulled me close. "I just imagine we're ninety and still able to get it on," he replied and kissed me, although I started laughing against his lips. "You find that funny?"

"I do," I said, my arms around him. "You don't feel ninety at all."

"Shut up and kiss me," he snarled playfully. Nah, he didn't kiss like he was ninety either, although he let go sooner than I'd like and took me by the hand as we walked away.

"Where too?" I asked, frowning when he said, "Home."

"How about we go see Roman at his pod?" I suggested.

Drake stopped and faced me. "Okay, here is the problem; they don't want you and Roman together."

"Who? The Military?"

He looked away for a second. "No. Well, when you are, they pay more attention, but I…"

I titled my head slightly and tried to catch his gaze. "The Trags?"

He looked down.

"Ohannie told me," I confided what she'd said.

"There are a few here still who resent you."

"Hawx – he's still one of them?"

"That's complicated." He made to walk away, still holding my hand, but I held firm.

"Explain it."

He turned back to face me.

"I need to understand if I'm to continue to trust him. I can trust him, can't I?"

"Yes, you can trust him." He looked at our clasped hands. "He's still Trag as far as they are concerned, but he is my cousin." Our eyes met. "They think he's keeping them informed as to what we're doing – but he's keeping _me_ informed as to what they are. We know who the last remaining are and if they manage to sway anyone to their side. But all new possible recruits are given warnings about joining, some are followed, others, well – we handle it."

"So we don't have any more arrests," I said with a nod.

"So we don't have any more executions."

"So, I'm to stay away from Roman. Fine, I'll go see Sophia," I suggested and moved to go.

"Mahureen—"

~~o~~

I spent the entire afternoon with Sophia, Krista, Tyson and Loraine. Quinn showed up an hour after I did, and to my surprise, Teri joined us for a while.

But Roman was suspiciously absent.

It had been pleasant, lounging with my friends, listening to music and talking about matters within the Sector that didn't have to do with the impending detonation on Los Angeles and the possible war with the Americans – which could escalate into a global engagement. Our expecting mothers were thankfully getting enough water to avoid miscarriages, and our children were sufficiently hydrated as well. However, those sufficiently hydrated had been asked to keep to their pods as much as possible, and I had no idea why. Surely they didn't pay that close attention to us.

"So it looks like your people are moving into my quadrant," Teri suddenly said, watching me as she ate a slice of atkriew root Sophia cut up for us to snack on.

"Drake showed me a few pods that are available," I said as delicately as possible.

"Ghianni said, no matter who they are, we have to accommodate and accept them,'" Teri said.

"There was no one to welcome me, facing hostility with complete confidence, but I came, seeking peace, to offer acceptance. I came, having no evidence of reciprocation, yet embracing the possibility for unity and cooperation," I stated, reciting my favorite quote from Jedax's speech on the Gwyzna skoplawyz when he'd spent a year in the Tgorasad Wyzgore Rhod Seckep. Krista and Loraine smiled, knowing the quote well, but Teri looked at me oddly; so did Sophia. "Jedax's entreaty for peace between the Itrejivil and the Tgorasad." Sophia cocked her head. "I – the basics for the treaty proposed by Jedax II."

"And the reason so many Tgorasad were on the ship," Sophia said, nodding.

"Well, it means we're going to be neighbors," Teri stated. "You're to be given Hador's pod."

I'm to… what? I had just taken a bite of atkriew and forced myself not to choke on it. Hador's pod? As in move me to… I looked at Loraine, but she was answering Quinn, Tyson leaning in to hear her, but my mind was in turmoil. 'I can't,' I wanted to say, but said nothing. Move out of Drake's pod?

When Maia came in, Teri and I made our excuses to leave. However, Teri suggested I go with her. Sure it'd give me an opportunity to visit Tyria and Felicia and maybe get to know Teri better, but I wanted to find Drake and ask him about my relocation. Was he in on this?

I followed Teri, hoping to draw more out of her, sensing that Drake was not far from where we were going, but although Teri was being affable, she wasn't very forthcoming. "This is it," Teri stated, stopping before a large crate door.

It was a tall pod – what Patrik called a high cube ocean container. The door had a strong security bolting, heavy Atrain lock and reinforcements. "This is yours?" I asked, confused.

"No, mine is over there," Teri said, pointing to the stack across the street, maybe two levels up from where I knew the, well, one of the Iwabas grow-pods were. "My mother's is on the right."

I looked where she was pointing and saw Roman, Drake, Thrji and Ghianni on the forth-level walkway. Roman tapped Drake's chest, and Drake's head turned in my direction. I felt his surprise when he spotted me. I made my way down, across and up to them, joining Roman, Drake and Thrji as Ghianni led them though the empty Iwabas pods, finally coming around and stopping at the pod door Teri had taken me.

"This one was Hador's. My key will not open the lock, but you have your father's key," Ghianni was telling Roman, but I didn't want to go in. I was so attuned to Drake I could almost feel his hearts beat.

Drake ushered me in after the Ikseyan, (I hadn't realized Roman had opened the door) and I watched him as I preceded him into the pod, wondering if this had been his idea.

It was dark. Someone turned on the lights, and I immediately fell into Iksen mode, least my emotions show to vividly. Grey leather sofas and stiff black upholstered chairs on a red and black rug on the floor, silver and white hanging lamp, grey metallic wall sconces, shelves made of grey cinderblocks and boards painted a shiny black, black pipe-style tables with glass tops… the kitchen painted white and black… stripped Mexican blankets hung in the doorways, and metal stools, table and chairs for eating.

I didn't like the space. It was large. Roomy. Foreboding.

I half-heartedly listened to Ghianni and Roman talk about the pods, accommodations, numbers of rooms with interest, agreeing or disagreeing depending on the question. But Drake was quiet and forcing down his emotions, making him hard to read. "I'll have a list made up of which people to place in which available pods to present to the Hwatab," Roman was saying.

I wanted to leave, but keeping my Iksen poise well secured in place. Why this pod? I couldn't live here. Sure the bolting mechanism was more secure, but why move me?

I was completely relieved when we all turned to go. Down on the street, I bid my goodbyes and turned to go to Drake's pod. Most of the pods I'd seen were acceptable. Hopefully if Ghianni, Auheyn, Thruji and Roman supported putting my people in these pods, there would be little unrest, but I was quiet as Drake and I walked, wondering if the remaining Trags would resent the placements.

I caught a glimpse of a person in camouflage cargo pants, boots and a black hoodie, looking around the section of pods as he walked. It wasn't his attire – lots of our men wore them, well not so much anything in camouflage print anymore, but something in the way he moved, in a slow, sweeping movement, a hand on his ear…

No wrist monitor – he wasn't wearing a monitor.

He turned the corner and, leaving Drake, I strode to the intersection after him and turned the corner, but the man was gone.

"Mahureen?"

I paused, confused. "I saw someone go down here." The street was quiet: no doors opening or closing, no voices; no sounds at all. I entered the street, walking quickly, but glancing about at everything. There was no one on the fire escape stairs, nobody on the landings or walkways. A child cried in a pod above me, and muffled sounds of people talking in the pod nearest me. I walked a ways, watchful and attentive.

"Amwur Atedi," Sijhig said, suddenly appearing near me.

"Did you see a man in camouflage cargo pants and a black hoodie go this way?" I asked him, scanning the street.

"Yes," he replied. The angle of the light made his scars more pronounced.

Still trying to see where the man had gone, I asked, "Did you see who he was – where he went?"

"It's that reporter," Sijhig replied.

"Owens?" I gasped, alarmed. Drake made a slight growl behind me.

"Yes," he said, and he looked up at Drake. "He says he snuck in before security tightened and became trapped in here. Mals and I are keeping an eye on him."

"Ra rzekt, I'll inform Aujheyn and Roman," Drake stated.

"But… Why?" I stammered. "What is he doing in here?"

"We've been guiding him as he does his investigations. He asks questions, films the conditions here, the water rationing, to show how bad things are and it's transmitted to his people," Sijhig stated and look up at Drake. "He's not getting into any place he should not see."

I knew what he meant: the new pools, cisterns and grow pods… the places we didn't want the humans to know about. "I should talk to him!" I said as I faced him again.

Sijhig shook his head. "No, Amwur Atedi, you shouldn't – not yet. If the military sees your broadcast they will retaliate. Col. Gavins is looking for any excuse."

"Mahureen, he's right – it's not a good idea. If he's broadcasting, it will only give the military a reason to arrest you." Drake explained. "Roman and I are trying to keep you safe – I'm trying to… Besides, what more could you tell him than you haven't already said?"

"The more visible I am the better," I stated, or at least I thought.

Sijhig looked up at Drake, making a nonverbal exchange. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to protect you in here?" Drake asked me. "I don't have the resources; there are only so many people I can truly trust."

"Your siecatka acting as my strazhic ochrikujen – Sijhig, you're not just… as my serpilnow…" I exhaled heavily. I was so used to the houses, the safety of my people. But anonymity had its advantages. Everyone knew me in here.

"You are very lax regarding your safety. I can only do so much," Drake stated as if finishing my thought.

I nodded slowly. He was right. As usual. I looked up at Sijhig. "Keep Owens safe."

Sijhig nodded. "As I knew you'd want me to. He will be safe and will not be caught by the soldiers."

"If the president doesn't meet with us tomorrow, I am going to talk to Owens." Both guys scowled at me.

"And if the military arrest you, the fleet will react," Drake stated.

"But it won't matter, we will be at war, and—"

"I don't want you sent to the crates," Drake stated adamantly.

"LA will be hit in two days! And we can't serve as szef na-czelne-odowodze zatwocy from inside the Sector!" I turned my head. "If I'm arrested, Roman can assume command. He can finish what we've started."

"Aciekie czka, stop assuming meczenik! Niez wyn-isi aa cirpetnik!" Drake said, frustrated, accusing me of being a martyr.

"I'm not—"

"You do! You sacrifice yourself – not caring what it means—"

"If not me then who?"

"Ja-nie widzialec – _Me!_" He turned, rubbing his hand over his head.

"Drake, losing you is not an option. If they arrest _you_ they will _execute you_. I can't let that happen – I won't!"

He stared at me. We both knew it was true; if he was ever caught, arrested, he'd be killed – as an example. He backed away, angry.

Sijhig moved closer to me. "_Leglas atezi_– he's right. Wait. Go with Drake." He jutted his chin in the direction I'd come. "Let him keep you safe. You are our hope, Amwur Atedi. You and Roman need to stay with the warriors. I will follow the reporter and keep him out harm, but your safety means more to me than that reporter's does."

I turned as Sijhig ran off. Drake was standing a few feet away with his back to me, and as I approached him, he punched the wall of a crate. I struggled with what to say. "Drake..." He tensed. "I – I can't... if they find any reason to arrest you they will kill you... can't you see? Me – if they lock me up, our fleet will attack them. But you – they will make an example of you, if only to destroy us – destroy me. I can't let that happen – I won't!"

"You are driving me dziki." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, turning as if doing a dance move, except I ended up backed up against the crate with a force that nearly took my breath, Drake looming over me. "I want to – na jistyes – I want to…" His hand smacked the metal siding. "Asa ijita idi," he leaned over me, face to face, "I _will not_ let them take you to the crate, too."

Too? Like his mother. "I – I can't lose you! Can't you see that? If I lose you, I lose my wytrzywnosc – my strength," I stated. I could feel it from him: his fear and concern mixed with a rock hard fierce determination to protect. "You are my rock, my pillar – it's an ancient saying, but you are. Don't you understand? _I need you_ – I can't do_ any_ of this without you! I—"

He kissed me, hard, pinning me to the corrugated metal at my back. I raked my nails down his back, kissing him ardently with a fierce need. My need, I think, but kissing him sent my senses reeling, my hearts thumping.

He reached for my chest, and I stroked him in return, feeling him press himself against my palm. But instead of undoing my buttons, he pulled out my Iksen key, grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. He used my key in a lock and pulled the handle on some type of electrical box. The door gave, and he drew me inside, closing the door firmly with a loud shulick. Soft light filtered in around us, the strangled old growth of sempek stems, nitjide vines, zakida, studded with bizarre-looking kyter, dangerous bylek with balha pods creating dense jungle shadows in the heavy misty chill.

We quickly divested each other of our clothes, dropping them on the planting table behind me. His flesh was warm and hard under my hand; he brushed my nipples with his thumb, slowly as he kissed me lingeringly, in spite of his own apparent urgency. He put his mouth against my ear and both hands firmly on my bottom. "I wouldn't be too loud in here; it will echo."

"I'll try to refrain," I replied, breathless and so utterly turned on.

"I rather hope you won't," he said, his teeth scraping my markings, and I dug my fingers into the muscle that rippled under my fingertips.

"Just don't cry out too loudly."

"Exactly." He lifted me up and set me down between the zabvour on our discarded shirts and hoddies and pressed himself between my legs. I invited him in, eagerly, nonverbally encouraging and accepting our increasing mutual need, finding thorough intimacy a way to shut out the world and everything around us and know only each other, moving in perfect sync, in mutual bliss.

I clamped my mouth on his shoulder as I came undone, right over his markings and felt him hiss, thrusting fiercely. "Oh, er-doli," he said at last, his back rigid, our hearts pounding, both pulsating where we joined. He came down slowly, his head on my chest, his heart beating heavy against my ribs. I ran my fingers down his sweaty back, loving the feel of him, as we both relaxed. "Oh, er-doli, what you do to me," he murmured softly.

He leaned over me for a bit longer, neither of us wanting to come apart and get dressed, though the table was hard and the possibility of discovery increasing with each passing minute.

But instead of withdrawing, he began moving gently, and I felt him stir as he hardened inside me. The second time was slower, less urgent, an exquisite sensitivity made by gentle touches, light kisses and a leisurely examination of each other. A reacquainting of sorts, listening to each other's soft responses and throaty sounds. However as always happened between us, our own physical urges grew, my body aroused to his, the depth of my response as I wholeheartedly accepted and returned what was offered without reservation. We matched each other's want with a passionate rhythm. If anything, my second orgasm came on slower but racked through me with surprising intensity.

We left some time later, walking hand in hand for home.


	39. Chapter 39

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

**Sometimes when you lose a chapter, the whole thing, and have to start over, and can't remember it all to get it all back – so you have to start **_**all **_**over—the start over is not only harder, more frustrating, **_**and **_**drive you nuts in the process, but it can be better than your original in the end. Who knew? But I am sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but between having to completely rewrite a new version, RL, new manager at wk and stuff… all I can say is thank you to everyone who waited, sticking with me. I appreciate that you did**.

Chap 38 ("Have More Talk of These Sad Things")

I awoke abruptly, startled awake from a deep sleep when a strong arm grasped me and forcefully dragged me across the bed, making me land on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and blanket with an audible, "humpf," before my bedmate's hand clamped tightly over my mouth.

"Hush," Drake growled in my ear.

I nodded mutely, now wide awake.

None too gently, he disentangled himself, crouching over me. It was dark in the room, the only illumination coming from Drake's clock on the nightstand above us. I watched him with curiosity, feeling him more than seeing his strong muscled body move, one hand still pinning me to the floor as he reached for something under the mattress. My hearts, thumping erratically in my chest, started to slow their pace, until I caught the glimpse of the thing he withdrew in the pale green illumination of the clock; a ztylet kos, made of krzepa – an extremely strong iron-like Vwasak vine wood that could be – was sharpened into a two pronged weapon.

Poised for attack, he listened, his eyes darting about as if seeing or sensing through the walls for any sound. To what, I couldn't tell: I couldn't hear anything except the sound of my own breath and my hearts beating in my ears. It was like my drills with my own Strazhic ochrikujen, or my front point – only whatever had woken Drake, this was not a drill. I didn't move, forcing myself to remain calm and relaxed and as silent as possible, ready to do as he instructed.

He said, "Stay here," so softly it was barely a murmur as he moved away, keeping low, tense, alert, not making even the breath of sound, and I scooted closer to the bed.

After a while (more like a few minutes) I peered out from my cover, keeping my body as far under the bed platform as I could. I couldn't hear anything, not even Drake as he moved (I presumed) around the pod searching for whatever (maybe an intruder?) he'd heard that had awakened him. The room was still dark, illuminated barely by the pale green light from the clock. I thought I saw someone move by the window, but it was hard to tell. Since the light outside above the walkway had been removed, the softly glowing lines that used to be around the drape that covered the window were no longer there.

There was a thump, as if something or someone bumped into the crate outside, the sound of heavy footsteps, then a scuffle, but whoever it – they were, they ran off.

Then silence.

I strained to hear voices or footsteps – anything, but I heard nothing. I mentally reached out to Drake. I could feel him clearly: he was alert, tense, his fight reflex on full force, his emotions pumped up for facing conflict. My own body was tense because of it, but he was close, as if he was simply standing here in the pod. Why hadn't he hadn't chased off whoever it'd been outside?

I waited, counting the beats of my hearts, trying to breathe normally, which made my breathing irregular with the effort.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the dark ceiling. The waiting was always unnerving, the not knowing. I was sure Drake was near the large round window (was my guess), alert, watching, waiting as well. Ready. I imagined that I could feel his strong hand clasped tightly on the grip of the ztylet kos, the muscles of his forearm tight in controlled restraint as he waited, his body in a warrior's 'relaxed' pose, ready to strike.

I heard the pod door open, and the tension I felt through our link eased ever slightly as Drake moved toward the newcomer. There were muffled sounds and the scraping sound of a chair moved. But by the time I'd got to my feet, I heard the pod door close again and Drake's footsteps walking casually back to the bedroom. Drake pushed back the stripped door hanging just as I reached the doorway. "It's all right, go back to bed," he said softly, his hand reaching out to me.

"But Loraine? I want to see if she's all right!" I said, alarmed, trying to squeeze by him, but he blocked my exit as effectively as a solid muscled door.

"She's fine. She's still asleep," he said, his voice calm, but there was a post-fight exhilaration emanating from him, in such contrast to the gentleness of his touch.

"That's it? Go back to bed?" I asked softly, my voice cracking.

"Yeah, it's nothing. It's handled. Go back to bed; get some sleep," he said calmly, gently brushing my hair back over my shoulder.

I shook my head, in confusion, saying, "Nothing – who…? What happened?" as I tried to go by him, but he stopped me by giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's all right. It was nothing," he assured me. He was still holding the kos, but he stepped forward and hugged me. "Everything's all right," he said against my hair.

As always, I felt safe in his arms, a serene calmness flooded me, and I relaxed against him, enjoying the solid feel of his body. The hand holding his kos stroked my hair, giving me a warm heady feeling. My hands slid down to his waist as I leaned back to look up at him.

He kissed my temple, his lips soft and warm. He urged me to the bed and pulled the covers over me after I lay down. "Get some rest."

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked, reaching out to him.

He shook his head. "In a bit. Sleep. It's a while until morning." Then he left the room, kos still in his hand.

I lay in the eerie, green flushed darkness, trying to relax, but my mind wouldn't rest.

Had someone tried to break in? Was this the first time this had happened? I recalled several times that Drake had eased from the bed at night, telling me softly to go back to sleep. I'd never thought anything about it, though. I'd assumed he'd needed to relieve himself. Now I wasn't so sure. Someone – and Atrian (if I was right) – had tried to get into the pod; soldiers would have banged on our pod door and barged in demanding whatever they were about, loudly.

I wondered who, but I didn't know as many people here as he did. Every Trag I could name had been arrested. Not so, I reminded myself. Hawx said he was Trag, maybe Ward was, too. Was Tarch? He was close friends with Hawx and Ward. Astur? Theun? But Theun was also friends with Roman. And Drake trusted them; I trusted them, too.

Drake's words, 'Roman and I are trying to keep you safe – I'm trying to keep you safe; I can only do so much', echoed in my thoughts. Yes, I _am_ an Iksen; he _is_ ochiekun, Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje and mine as well here in the Sector – I was under his protection. I knew he took his duty seriously. But there was more between us than just him keeping me safe; I knew he cared for me, really cared.

I tried to relax.

I rolled on my side and tried to get comfortable, then after a while, I rolled onto my back again, staring at the ceiling. 'It was nothing,' he'd said. 'It's handled' – but had it happened before?

~~~~~o~~~~~

I must have fallen back asleep, because I awoke to someone banging on the pod door. I rolled over, my arm reaching out across the bed, only to find that Drake's side of the bed was empty, the sheet cool to my touch. I lifted my head up, a sadness overcoming me as I wondered if he'd even came back to bed after the incident last night, but in the back of my mind, I knew he hadn't.

I heard Loraine call out, "Coming," followed by, "Don't have a cow, I'm coming," when the banging repeated, determinedly. I sluggishly rolled out of bed. I dressed, quickly, cinching my belt tighter because my jeans were getting loose on me. Again.

The 'visitor' banged on the door again, this time with something metallic. I was running my fingers though my hair in front of the mirror when Loraine called out, "Maureen, it's for you."

I took stock of my appearance. I looked ghastly; my clothes, ones that fit me well prior to my internment, literally hung on me, and now the ones Odila and Janlee gave me were loose. The two stone plus weight loss Loraine chided me about glaringly evident.

I turned, pushing the drape aside to enter the main room of the pod, and a pair of hands grasped me, preventing me from colliding into a muscular chest crisscrossed with sovok branches.

He let go quickly, saying sharply, "The Elders want you," before I could chastise him about nearly being impaled by the rock-hard sharp thorns of his sovok. "I'm to take you and your boyfriend to the House of Cards." But then he added, "Thk bryk-malzianek?" under his breath.

Bryk-malzianek? –– did I hear him right? "My _**miyutianek**_, Drake, is not here," I stated, bristling at his calling Drake a curveting miscegenate. "You will not call Drake that again," I stated as I shoved him aside to make him move so I could leave the bedroom, glad that Drake was not here to hear the insolent man.

However, the Vwasak warrior demanded to know where Drake was in an offensively aggressive way, and I wheeled on him, and drew myself up in full on pissed-off Iksen mode. "I am Amwur Atedi, Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan, and protector of the people on here on Earth. Your own Iksen stands with me," I stated firmly. His reaction, the minute widening then narrowing of his eyes and the flaring of his nostrils told me he was affronted, but not aware of Aujheyn's formal alliance with me. "You will not address me with such little disrespect ever again."

I turned my back on him, ignoring his rebuttal and faced the other warrior standing in the pod wearing the armor collarplate of the Vwasak. "Drake is Avizitan Ochrokaje to Roman, _the_ Iksen of the Itrejivil, and he is either with the Abour Atedi or doing his duty in protecting our people. If you've need of him, I suggest you ask Roman."

"Yes, Amwur Atedi, word was sent to Roman of the meeting," the warrior said, adding politely, "Amwur Atedi, may we escort you to the House of Cards?"

I thanked him politely and headed out. The two men at the door parted to let me leave. The warrior in the armor collerplate, (he introduced himself as Zhugon) walked beside me, the other three followed behind me in a respectful, yet protective distance. I wondered if Aujhyen was likewise escorted everywhere. If that was the formal custom, I'd have to get used to it, I'm sure.

It was chaos in the House of Cards; I could only get snippets of the news report on the flat screen TV between the frightened and angry exclamations and arguing.

'_In the second day of the emergency summit of APEC being held in Washington_…'

I turned to the TV to try and figure out what had happened.

'… _to discuss the implications and concerns of the estimated impacts of disaster stemming from another impending Atrian attack on the eastern Pacific Ocean coast... This meeting of the APEC ministers and leaders_ …'

"I want to hear this," I said, stepping closer to the view screen.

'_The first meeting on Monday had been called to discuss the damage done to over twenty-five of the world's busiest international container shipping ports along the Eurasia coast and neighboring islands_ …'

"Another meeting about the Atrian Problem," a woman said derisively. I turned to retort and saw Drake, and the top of Roman's head, clearly through the crowded room. Course I could find Drake in a crowded auditorium or even a stadium.

"They imprison us, execute our people—"

'_China reported disruption at all ten of their ports on the Pacific Rim, and Japan reported major disruption in all four. Singapore, who maintains the second busiest container shipping ports and Hong Kong which boasts the third largest are equally concerned as well as many other_…'

"And they closed down our market – we have no food, no water, my children are starving—"

"That is because of the Trags, not because of the Amwur Atedi," said a man standing behind me.

'_China wants to know more details about U.S. plans to improve its relations with the Atrians_.'

"People, we need to be calm about this," Borjmei, the Swamad Iksen, stated.

"But she isn't making things better," a woman in a blue pochlasac stated. "This summit of the APEC is about our attack tomorrow on the west coast of the country – it said so in the broadcast!"

"Yes, and they are right to be concerned," I spoke up, firmly, loud enough to be heard and in full Iksen mode. "Roman and I know that the first torpedo on the east coast caused considerable damage and created a tsunami affect in the Atlantic Ocean. And Yes, we knew that targeting the west coast would do the same in the Pacific Ocean as will the torpedo attacks tomorrow. But this meeting," I indicated the flat screen TV, "is going to put pressure on President Wells to come to terms with us."

"She's right," Roman stated, equally as firm.

I turned, realizing he stood a few steps behind me. I saw Drake standing at his right shoulder with that same firm bold confidence, squared shoulders and arms crossed, watching everyone – like he had the first time I saw him. I really did like him in sleeveless tops; it showed off his markings and accentuated his strong arms so well. Not realizing I'd been staring until he smiled at me with a slight nod of his head, I quickly turned my attention to the screen, nearly missing what Roman was saying.

"I have been listening to this broadcast and I agree with all of you. The situation is frightening. But it is necessary." He stood tall, shoulders back in solidly-held good posture and spoke with full Iksen authority in his voice. "Yes, the Trags put this in motion, summoning the fleet – and pushing the humans to take defensive action against us in the only way they could. But the Adremandzyun and Adrevekizyun of our fleet are listening to Mahureen and me and accept us as the High Ikseyan of the Itrejivil and of the Tgorasad. We have to play this out if we are to gain our freedoms."

But the next report caught my attention – and Roman's as we turned back to the view screen.

'_In related news, Russian Foreign Ministry spokeswoman Catarina Zakharova said yesterday_…

"Everyone, quiet," Borjmei said as her image appeared on screen, her name and title displayed on a graphic overlay on the bottom of the screen.

'_We have tried repeatedly to arrange a summit meeting between the Iksenyan of the Atrians and the president of the Russian Federation to no avail. Now we are to discuss __the aggressive and oppressive U.S. stance in what has led to what tomorrow will be another Atrian demonstration – this time with the possibility of major global repercussions. __The most disturbing to us is the American rhetoric about using nuclear weapons against Atrian spaceships that are maintaining an orbit that is beyond reach of any of their military defenses. Equally, any attack by the U.S. on the Atrian concentration camp called the Sector would bring about a retaliation from the Atrian fleet resulting in the indiscriminate annihilation of the human race as a whole_.'

The newscaster reappeared, saying, '_Senior White House officials said the U.S. was shifting into a new phase focused on military deterrence to Atrian colonization_.'

A man in a suit standing on some steps spoke into the multiple microphones before him, the graphic overlay showed his name as Kevin Sanders, Secretary of Defense._ 'We do not seek to make Russia an enemy. But make no mistake: We will defend our boarders, protecting free people from foreign enemies and invaders and to protect a positive future for all humans.' _

We all watched the news report in silence, until the anchorwoman announced a new topic: '_A security officer in north Bunkhead was arrested this morning for killing two teenage boys, claiming that he was only trying to capture a pair of rogue Atrians who were running from the property he was hired to protect_…'

"Turn that off," Roman said firmly and the view screen went dark. He moved toward the Hwatab table and picked up the moltek. "Now, I would like to call the council to order. Please, everyone take a seat." He tapped the moltek on the table twice, the sharp thud loud and clear, even over the din of the people settling into place.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Even though I had taken the wysedayan to Roman, I took an inactive roll, mostly listening and letting him run his Hwatab. He did well, keeping up the formalities and exuding confidence while maintaining his authority. Of course the countries along the Pacific Ocean were concerned, even having the ports closed for a day because of tsunami damage had economic repercussions. But since the president hadn't made any concession toward our emancipation, neither Roman nor I would call off the next bombing demonstration. Yes, we'd ordered the dropping of two torpedoes, both to hit close enough together to affect both ports, and yes, doubling their impact on the planet. Roman and I were aware of that: the double impact would not only damage the American ports, but have a global effect. And yes, if after this demonstration the president still held us prisoner in the Sector – the fleet would strike. Yes, I wanted to meet with the representatives from Russia, and I wanted Roman with me at the summit, but so far the alliance we'd begun to forge was still tenuous, although Roman assured me and the Hwatab that my people in Russia were still safe. Thankfully.

Drake stood behind both Roman and myself so that each time I turned my head to look at Roman, I could see him. Even though his sleeveless T-shirt was loose on his frame, it did nothing to hide his broad chest and strong muscular arms. Yes, we'd both lost weight: my weight loss more evident than his for some reason, but he still made my hearts race and took my breath when our eyes met. But I stanchly held onto my Iksen pose, perfect posture and calm demeanor throughout the meeting, though, so as not betray my emotions to everyone present.

Thruji, Aujheyn's astac sie and Second, sat with a casual air next to Aujheyn; Altava sat on Avun's right, casually engaging in the discussions with the same attentiveness that had made me think she was Ghianni's Second when I'd first met her, although Teri, who sat next to Ghianni, kept quiet. Durren sat next to his uncle, Durneik. Only Borjmei didn't have a Second with him.

Nevertheless, by the time Roman adjourned the meeting, I realized that many of the things that Drake had confided in me the day before, anything Roman knew to be happening on the outside were not mentioned, possibly due to the presence of the human soldiers. I recognized this for what it was: it wasn't a true Hwatab, but an act to make it look as if we were trying to maintain order to placate the people and show the military we were trying to maintain conformity among our people.

I was surprised and delighted when Sophia approached me and invited me to lunch, so I went with Roman and Sophia back to their pod with Loraine and Quinn.

Besides those emerging from the House of Cards, few people moved about the main streets and the side streets were literally void of people except for those going home. I noticed that Drake's friends divided into groups: Theun, Ward, and Pahul before us, and Ashtur, Tarch, Kurke behind us, while Buhluk and Tilan joined the people walking with Teri and Ghianni. I looked for Sijhig, wondering if he and Mals were still corralling Ryan Owens, that investigative reporter for WSB; but Juchwy, Zjayn and Kurhst were there, walking across the street from me, but never letting me out of their sight.

Hawx and Arolen caught up to us when we reached stairs to Roman's walkway. We all gathered around Roman's table as best we could. Krista and Sophia passed out fish salad wrapped in large leafy greens, tomatoes and a handful of green onions from their garden while Roman got straight to the point of inviting me (well all of us) to lunch. "Everyone thinks that the attack on the L.A. harbor will be the beginning of the war – and they could be right; that's why these Asian-Pacific countries are concerned." He looked at me. "One of the interviews you gave Lukas supports this fear – that the fleet will target all major cities as the world turns. They would be hit next."

"If the humans attack the Sector, yes, that's a possibility," I admitted, recalling the interview. "Did Lukas broadcast that interview again?"

"I think so, or it's still being spread on social media," Drake stated. "Your people could have kept it going, perpetuated the warnings you gave."

"President Wells is still trying to gain support from the American allies, but he's not succeeding. Neither Mexico nor Russia support President Wells in his defiance against us, and Cuban vehemently opposes the continuation of the Atrian concentration camp. But then Cuba and Mexico are particularly concerned of aerial attacks since they could easily end up under fire. All three have sent representatives to the White House this last week."

"All the countries and islands in or near the Gulf of Mexico are concerned," Sophia pointed out.

"Makes sense," Loraine said. "They'd be concerned of tsunamis as well, if we were to bomb the cities around the Sector."

"Washington, New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, three in Texas and Philadelphia would be hit first, Loraine, not here in Louisiana," Quinn stated, then listed off the twenty largest cities and their populations, demonstrating his endemic memory. That's why I have him as my adreka, he's brilliant.

"Ian would have sent representatives to Mexico and Cuba, for assurances," I said, hoping he had already.

Drake confirmed that he had. "China, Singapore, Japan and Hong Kong instigated the A.P.E.C. summit; Russia Mexico and Cuba sent delegates—"

"The president is getting opposition from South Africa, England and France as well – it's all over their news reports," Hawx inadvertently cut him off.

"In support of Atrian emancipation as opposed to war," Roman added. "We've attracted global awareness in regard to our position – and our demands."

"So when did you…?" I looked at Drake, considering: I knew he hadn't left the Sector recently.

"Not me – Hawx met with Rayne and Akon last night," Drake said.

"And he brought us up to date," Hawx said.

Roman shrugged. "I may not be able to leave the Sector without military escort, but that doesn't mean my siecatka can't."

I nodded. Obviously they were still sending the guys in their network out through the sewer tunnel. "Any news about our friends?" I asked Hawx.

"No, nothing was mentioned," he stated.

I hung my head, then looked up. "Jason, Travis, Justin… the ones that were hurt? Do we have any news on them?"

"Not really," Sophia said sadly. "Krista and I tried to inquire – What?" she asked Roman when he glared at her. "We went to the offices and asked." She turned back to me. "They wouldn't tell us anything."

"Roathy said they are listed as incarcerated, I think they are still in the hospital, but Weeble said they don't have a crate designation yet," Krista stated.

I nodded. I didn't want to ask how Weeble knew; I presumed Weeble still had his technical equipment well hidden and safe, and I was relieved that Roathy was still all right, and apparently still working in the offices.

Krista sighed heavily, "I miss him," and Quinn gave her a one arm a squeeze.

"We all do," he said.

After eating we moved to Roman's sitting room to listen to music. I sat next Drake and he wrapped his arm across my shoulders, pulling me close, so I settled into his side, smiling. Sophia and Quinn settled cozily on a wide seat together, and Hawx and Arolen on the sofa with Krista, as Roman gave Loraine an armchair from the kitchen, then sat himself.

It was nice, everyone just hanging out, but it wasn't at all like the times in The Bug or in the apartment. I truly missed those days. I lay my head on Drake's shoulder, and he kissed the side of my head as his arm tightened momentarily, a hug. I smiled; he seldom showed affection in front of people, usually pulling me aside into recesses and private corners, or waiting until we were alone. I liked his casual show of affection, his 'my girl' assertion, and I snuggled closer, sighing with contentment. Here, in front of our friends, he was comfortable enough to let down his guard and just be himself, too. Across the space, Sophia was smiling contently, obviously happy in her relationship with Quinn. I knew he really liked her, possibly had fallen in love. I was glad; they were a cute couple and that Roman was accepting the match. Loraine curled up in her chair and related on how the others from the apartment were doing, the ones in the Sector.

I wondered briefly about Amilee and Ethan, and hoped that Jason, Travis and Justin were being treated well enough to heal properly. Drake cocked his head and looked at me, and I smiled. "Penny?"

"What if their treating those in the hospital, or wherever they are, the same as they treated me?" I confided softly.

Not soft enough, Hawx looked at me. "They wouldn't dare," he said firmly.

I wasn't so sure. Drake gave me a gentle squeeze. "Sobvuziv – jik nwalan. Face that Varzaki when it's charging at you."

I nodded. Of course, he was right.

When Maia came home, she gave Roman a very pointed look, which he waved off. "Asoryunu hala? Isi ipni dradzur ijen?" 'What are you doing? Do you want us turned in?' she demanded in Sondiv.

"It's all right," Roman started to say as Drake moved his arm and sat up.

But I rose, saying, "No, she's right, I best go home. Drake said I'm monitored and that they don't like us being in the same place," I told them as everyone got to their feet. "No point in giving them reason to come here."

Roman nodded, but Drake said derisively, "As if they need a reason," as Loraine rose to leave as well.

I slipped my hand into his. "Why temp the Varzaki when you can hunt him on your terms?"

"I'd rather face a Varzaki," he answered me back.

"Says the Vwasak that's never seen one," Hawx retorted making a few of our friends chuckle or hide smiles. Drake made a move (grinning) as if to sock him, and Hawx took a step back with his hands up, smiling back.

Quinn offered to walk Loraine and me to our pod, then said something quietly to Drake as Krista announced that she wanted to go see Tyria and Felicia. I thanked Roman and Sophia for having me over. "Aldovos, Teabour, may your home be safe," I said to Maia in farewell, and she returned the cordial departing.

There were more people on the street than usual, walking hurriedly and appearing anxious. I received quite a few accusational looks and furtive stares as we passed. Above the din, the curfew warning sounded - the military announcing, 'Everyone to their pods. This is a lock down. All Atrians to return to your pods.'

I wondered aloud if I should go to the House of Cards. "No, let's get you inside," Quinn stated, hurrying us along.

Juchwy appeared out of nowhere, startling me. "This way, Amwur Atedi."

I didn't hesitate, we followed him. Zjayn appeared, peering around a corner, motioning us to hurry, and Kurhst opened a door, urging us through. "Go, keep moving," he urged me as Juchwy caught Loraine's arm to keep her from tripping. Zjayn peered through the opening on the other side, then urged us through. We hurried down the narrow pathway (hardly wide enough to call a street). At the junction, Juchwy went first, leading us across a wider street and down a narrow space between the crates, then led us running down and across another. Eventually we reached a ladder.

"Up; this will take you to your pod," Zjayn stated as Juchwy climbed the ladder. The walkway he led us to took us to the large round window on Drake's pod. Juchwy opened the window and ushered us inside. "Stay low. The soldiers are storming the streets. Something happened."

"What?" I tried to ask, but he closed the window and I saw his shadow slip away. "What?" I asked Quinn, but he merely shrugged.

But we'd barely sat down in the sitting room, speculating on what had happened, when someone banged on the door of the pod with a metal object, shouting, 'Open up."

"Maybe we should have simply waited on the street?" Loraine asked as Quinn opened the door.

He was shoved aside as several armed soldiers barged in. "You're under arrest," one stated loudly.

"Arrest?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Under executive orders," The soldiers blocking the door glared at me. Ah, well, another day incarcerated under the protection of the United States. "Where's your boyfriend?" the one behind me demanded.

"I haven't seen him since the Hwatab—"

"Just get a move on," he said, shoving me out the door. Loraine was likewise grabbed by the arm and escorted out, leaving Quinn behind.

"Six men with automatic weapons? I don't know whether to be impressed that you think I'm such a dangerous character or flattered that you think I'm so important that I require such protection," I said as I casually walked toward the ladder.

Silence. At least they didn't shove me down the ladders as Loraine and I descended to the ground. Once on the ground though we were handcuffed.

And I've never seen so many soldiers in the Sector before. Everywhere.

And very few of my people.

It was the same treatment as before. Hauled by force (even though Loraine and I offered no resistance) to the area in front of the offices and shoved into military a vehicle. One of three. By now Loraine and I were used to this (handcuffs being the only exception) and sat quietly in the back seat, looking out the windows as Col. Gavins climbed in and slammed the SUV's door. "Morning, Colonel. Where to this time?" I asked indifferently.

He just scowled at me, snarling that it was on executive orders, then barked orders to the driver. "So why haven't you picked up Roman?" I asked, getting another scowl form the colonel.

"I'm meeting with my superiors and my orders were to bring you. Now shut up and be quiet," he snapped.

Maybe we were getting somewhere… but if we were, why the handcuffs? I sat back and gave Loraine a slight shrug; one side of her mouth quirked in derision, but we remained quiet. As we drove through town, I could literally feel myself being 'pulled' away from Drake. He was still in the Sector. He was anxious. Agitated. Afraid. Of what? My arrest likely, if he'd heard about it already.

There were few people in town on Main Street, those we passed watched the military SUVs drive by with mild curiosity. I sighed in remorse at the 'Closed' sign on the door next to the boarded up window of The Bug. I nudged Loraine, then tried not to gape in shock upon seeing a familiar face peering at us from the alley next to The Bug. Emery eased from around the bougainvillea that grew on the wall hiding the large trash bins from the street, staring right back at me. She wore nondescript grey jeans and a neutral tone plaid shirt, good for camouflage, and her hair was braided, but I was relieved to see that she looked good, not too emancipated or ragged. However, Emery held up her hand as we passed, making a teeny wave, even though her expression was barely a smile. Luckily it went unnoticed, I think; the SUV didn't slow, nor did the one behind us veer over to arrest her.

I felt Loraine stiffen as she glanced quickly at Col. Gavins and the driver as the SUV moved on, forcing myself not to turn to watch Emery, wishing fervently that I could've somehow conveyed any greeting or a thumbs-up that we were all right, but couldn't anyway.

"She's okay," I breathed softly in Sondiv to Loraine as I sat back in my seat.

"For now," she replied back in Sondiv under her breath as she turned to her window. I wondered about the others: Lukas and his family, Julia, Eric, Taylor, Grayson… But now at least I could tell Roman and Sophia Emery was all right next I saw them.

As we drove on, I saw Lisa Turpin (the girl who'd sat next to me in chem. and teased me about my attraction to Drake early in the year), walking toward us, her hands in her pockets, head covered by the hood of her lightweight hooded T-shirt. She was wearing old jeans and sturdy hiking boots instead of the fashionable heels and clothes I had been used to seeing her in. But just before we drew level with her, she turned to glance at the cars, and I saw a streak of red on her face – a fresh scar. I couldn't help turning my head as we passed, watching her, thinking, Oh, Lisa, what happened? Then I remembered where I was and, worse, with whom, I quickly glanced at the windows of the Coldwell Bank.

However, much to my astonishment, reflected clearly in the dark tinted windows was a surveillance drone – a bruzek, which was hovering above the boulevard. I had to quickly cover my reaction of seeing the reflection of the drone – a varkot reconnaissance type with remote sensing instruments, high-resolution spectra-signature cameras and energy-dispersive excitation wavelength spectrometers. I'd read about them in my science lessons from Adak, but until recently I had only caught glimpses of them as they few over the Sector. I'd assumed they were used for keeping track of us since the instrumentation would be able to discern our biological signatures – if there _was _enough biodiversity between us and humans – and pick up the signals from our wrist monitors.

Now I could see it quite clearly, up close enough to make out the instrumentation and the Kwandon script on the main hull. The varkot made an aerial maneuver so that I could no longer see its reflection, but the driver apparently did as well as the vehicle behind us; as I faced front again, our driver swore and slammed on the breaks and the radio began to sputter warnings about the drone.

The drone dropped closer, obviously intent on making visual contact with Loraine and I and relaying back the information to the fleet.

Two soldiers in the car behind us jumped out and started shooting at the varkot. The varkot the hull and armature plating made with our ikonill based metals, and the four corner ball-fusion propulsion drives gave the varkot amazing maneuverability and its systems had multiple sensory systems, so that the drone could avoid anything in its path that might cause it to malfunction on impact: a bird, an insect and, I was quite sure, a bullet… but multiple bullets?

The drone dipped and wove, reminding me of a hummingbird, as it dogged the assault. A moment later, a squadron of Traghe combat fighters flew overhead and doubled back sharply as if confirming my location, the sunlight glinting off their wings. So I had been identified by the varkot.

"HOLD FIRE," Col. Gavins shouted as someone on the radio sputtered orders. "You are more trouble than your worth," he growled as he climbed into his seat again.

The corner of my mouth twitched as I tried to suppress a smile. "Depends whose side you're on," I replied. "But then you'd react defensively as well if anyone tried to abduct your president."

"You were not abducted – you're being transported – to your ship," he snapped.

"I was told I was being arrested! Unless all of this is in vain hope I'll call off the attack – not happening. Your president hasn't made good on the promises he made – let alone even bothered to meet with me in person," I countered.

"And for that you're going to destroy our ports and declare war on us?" he stated angrily.

"He has been shown _twice_ what my fleet can do and he does nothing. Nothing. In two days, at one o'clock, if he doesn't come down here and sign integration, L.A. will be hit with a torpedo with the same high-yield warhead, the same velocity as we used on the east coast," I lied. "Two – one to hit the Port of Los Angeles and the other in Long Beach."

One if the varkot's deflectors shifted; did that mean the fleet heard my threat? I fought to keep better control of myself, but I could hear Col. Gavins' teeth clench. "We were taking you to your ship. You're to call off your fleet," Col. Gavins demanded.

"No, I'm not. Until your president comes to terms with my people I will not tell them to stand down," I replied with calm defiance. The drone seemed to lift a little.

He demanded, barking orders to me that I politely declined, determinedly defiant. A stalemate, with neither of us budging. In the distance, I saw the Trage fighters fly dramatically around the Gaintail of the ARDhet sticking up in the air, making the Col. swear colorfully. Col. Gavins barked another order to return to the Sector, and once there, Loraine and I were dragged forcefully into the SEU building and left in an empty office to wait. At least they removed the handcuffs.

The office was sparsely furnished, but the padded desk chairs were comfortable enough. However there was a window in the door and there was a TV in the office across from us, which was currently tuned in to a fishing show.

"My monitor is vibrating," Loraine said, staring at the band on her wrist.

"Mine too. It's the fleet, I think. Or more than one source tracking our signal," I said, not at all sure if that was true.

"It's annoying," she griped, and I chuffed a laugh in response.

"I – yea, it is." I turned back to the window in the door, watching the middle-aged man in the boat on the TV fish. I inhaled as I reached out to Drake.

She kicked her feet up on another chair and leaned back in the one she was siting, looking at the ceiling. "What do you think they will do next?"

We speculated softly in Sondiv. "I thought they'd drag you up to the prime deck of the ARDhet and force you to call off the attack," Loraine stated.

"Without knowing what I'd tell the Adremandzyun?" I countered with a shake of my head. "No, he doesn't speak Sondiv, and he's not going to risk my giving new orders to the fleet considering I won't call them off. No… he's waiting for orders or something."

We fell silent. I closed my eyes, leaning back in the chair. I could feel Drake and after a few heartbeats I realized he was getting closer. I focused on the connection, mentally tracing a minds-eye map… "They're bringing Drake and Roman," I said, my eyes still closed`.

Loraine dropped her feet, apparently sitting up sharply as she asked, "How can you possibly know that?"

I smiled, my still eyes closed, feeling his anxiousness, and she asked softly in Sondiv, "You do that, you seem to know where he is, all the time. How?"

I considered telling her; I normally told her everything. She always kept my confidences. I told her about the nolenkthetik ability – that connection which was obviously caused by the activated ciper transfer Drake had given to me, the fact that he'd used too much of his blood to save me. "Spolzuthetik-like – an empathetic-sympathetic ability. Meheka told me not to tell anyone, so you and she are the only two who know."

"I… feel privileged," she said slowly, then formally added, "I honor your confiding in me and will protect your secret, Amwur Atedi," in Sondiv. "Does Drake know?"

I shook my head.

"You should tell him."

I rose and walked to the door. "When I'm ready," I turned to look at her, "maybe. Later." When I had to; when he would… what? Not get mad?

I turned back to the window in the door, watching as the news began; I couldn't tell what the news anchor was saying, but he looked solemn. There was a picture of the Singapore coast and their port, then a picture of President Wells with several other men, all smiling as they left a building, talking. But a graphic overlay read, '_President Robert "Robby" Wells was shot in the chest outside the Washington Hilton Hotel,' _ as havoc broke out on the screen – the president and the people with him were tackled to the ground, the Secret Service drawing their guns, the police scattering into the street between the cars. When the young woman in fatigues opened the door, I could hear the broadcast coming from the other room.

'_The president emerged via a side door from the Washington Hilton Hotel in Washington D.C. where he had just finished a morning summit meeting with Manuel Velázquez-Negrete, the President of the United Mexican States, and Eumenio Luís Hernández, President of the Council of State of Cuba._

_Secretary of State Henry Cabot-Dwyer announced to the press that he was "in control here" while_ _President Navarro and President Wells_ _and one aide_ _were quickly evacuated by the Secret Service to the George Washington University Hospital_.

_Vice President Andrew Kenzinger__ is set to return immediately to Washington, cutting short his meeting with __Juan Carlos Navarro, President of the Municipal Council of Panama_.

An attempted assassination of President Wells…? WTF?


	40. Chapter 40

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 39 ("Throw Mistemper'd Weapons to the Ground")

I stood in the doorway (well, slightly outside the doorway of the room in the military Sector offices I was being held), listening to the broadcast in utter shock. Murro, the young woman in fatigues who had opened the door, turned, staring at the TV as well. Someone in the room across the hall had turned the volume up, obviously listening as well.

Someone had shot the president. Reporter after reporter said the same thing, minute by minute updates.

The facts seemed to be that two men, still unidentified, had shot the president as he and the delegates from Mexico and Cuba exited the hotel where they had held their summit meeting that morning. The president, who'd been shot in the chest, was quickly evacuated by his Secret Service to the George Washington University Hospital. Secret Service agent Oscar Meza was shot in the neck (and his outlook looked grim) while an aide, Delaney Kaufman, was shot in the shoulder and Shaziah Zúñiga broke a leg and Daneisys Castellano broke her arm in the incident. The reporter simply said both are expected to recover. I wasn't sure which 'both' they referred to, but I didn't care about them; I wanted to know if the president would recover, or if he was dead.

A woman journalist on the street near the hotel said that Manuel Velázquez-Negrete, the President of the United Mexican States, and Eumenio Luís Hernández, President of the Council of State of Cuba, had been quickly removed from the scene and were believed to be unharmed.

An anchorman said that both gunmen were dead, killed by police and/or Secret Service men and showed their pictures. He went on to say, '_Coincidently, President Wells had been expected to join the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation leaders for a continuation of the A.P.E.C. summit immediately after the Gulf of Mexico summit, regarding the impending second Atrian attack on the American west coast and subsequent escalation to war between the U.S. and the Atrians_.'

So President Wells hadn't had any plans to come to Louisiana to talk to Roman and me about an amicable solution and integration. Why? Why was – had President Wells been so obtuse regarding the U.S. treatment toward Atrians? What had we, or more specifically, Roman's Hwatab done to make the government take and keep such harsh treatment of my people for a little over ten years?

"You can't send her to the crates, not with her military hovering above the White House," I heard a woman saying just before Col Gavins appeared in the hallway with a large entourage, surprisingly many who were wearing suits, even the women.

"Did you do this?" He barked at me.

"Did I do what exactly?" I answered back, adding, "Shoot the president?" the same time he did. "Of course not," I snapped. "From here in the Sector?"

"I know you get messages out – you and your friends," Col Gavins snarled. That man really hated Atrians. I wondered if maybe he lost a son on Crash/Arrival Day.

"I won't deny that," I replied. "But I had no reason to execute your president."

"No?" he sneered as he crossed his arms. "To end your incarceration as you put it; to get your ship back so you can annihilate us; to kill off as many humans as you can so you can colonize my planet."

"Spoken like a Red Hawk; that is their usual propaganda," I replied. "I wanted peace—"

He interrupted me, "Yeah right, your fleet of warships—"

"—every time I've spoken with a government representative, every speech I've made, every recording I've made, every time I'm allowed to voice my position in this conflict it has been to find a peaceful solution and have integration signed – to end this amicably."

'So you can trollop around with your boyfriend, polluting our waters and terraforming our air?" a man stated.

"I have made my conditions abundantly clear – I want to end this incarceration, repair my ship and leave," I stated.

"Process her," Col Gavins demanded.

Process…?

"Lock her up until we can transport her," Col Gavins ordered. "And the other wench too."

I was shoved back into the office as the woman in a grey suit argued that such action was unwise. The door was locked and closed, (pointlessly, considering it could be unlocked from the inside) and four armed soldiers were left in the hallway outside, a much more effective deterrent from trying to escape. Not that I could see any point in trying to escape.

The door across the hallway remained open and since the soldiers stood stiffly and quiet. I leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed my arms.

"Mahureen, what did he mean?"

"I assume the crates," I replied softly, trying to remain calm, but I felt anything but. "If we're quiet, I can still hear the broadcast and the updates," I told her, not wanting to be insensitive, but I needed to think. To concentrate. The walls were thin, thankfully, and TV still loud. I listened intently to what I could hear while trying to appear as if I wasn't by leaning my head on the wall and closing my eyes. Mostly they repeated the same things.

I focused my attention on the questions as to why the president held such enmity toward Atrians. What could we, or more specifically, Roman's Hwatab have done to make the government so intolerant of my people to make them take such harsh treatment against us? Ten years is a long time to hold a grudge, and President Wells took office in 2024. We arrived in 2014 when Barack Obama had been president; he'd ordered the National Guard to attack us, authorized the hunts and put those of us who had been captured into the Sector, and his successor created the SEU guards and 'the crates' – the heated prison cells for the Atrian criminals and terrorists, somewhere outside the Sector walls. Or wherever he'd had them built.

Gads, _I was being processed!_

I exhaled, trying _not_ to think on that.

Incarcerated in a concentration camp for a little over ten years? From what I knew the Trags uprising was rather a current insurrection, within the last five or six years or so, or so Drake had explained to me one evening over dinner. Nox had been trying for ten years to negotiate with the government but until Gloria Garcia came along, (from what Sophia and Behkiie told me) nothing had been moving forward at all.

WBRZ News concluded and someone changed the channel, I think the ABC World News was announced, picking up with, not surprising, the assignation of the president and the expected arrival of Vice President Andrew Kenzinger on Air Force Two to be sworn in as the President of the United States. I wondered if he'd get here in time to stop my incarceration in the crates. Probably not, and if Vice President Andrew Kenzinger was anything like his predecessor, I doubted if he'd care. But the fleet would. Very much.

The next news brief caught my attention.

'_Three Atrians were arrested outside Endendale. Two men and a woman in nondescript clothing but with obvious markings was spotted by police heading toward the bayou_.'

A heavy set woman in a white blouse heavily embroidered with colorful flowers saying, '_I seen them, two men and that woman – those ugly tattoos they have in their faces and necks. They was running down the street that ways, to the swamp. The police can up quick like and cornered them_…'

She was standing on Waxberry Street! I recognized the house behind her! The house was on the corner of 3rd street and Waxberry Street, and Waxberry ran perpendicular to Ebbingson Road not far from where Vartan had confronted Drake and me.

What were they doing outside the cul-de-sacs? I turned away. The contingency plans: if I'm captured and sent to the crates… I sucked in my breath sharply making Loraine look up at me. "Ihmen, Ardon and Jhark have been picked up. Roathy must have notified them somehow."

Loraine looked terrified. "So, you're… you are going to be – _we're_ going to be sent to the crates? It will kill you – everyone says so!"

"My incarceration won't be long," I tried to assure her. But I heard commotion in the hallway. They were coming.

The door opened, nine armed guards filled the hallway as Loraine and I were handcuffed again and led from the room, down some hallways and out a door into a parking area for the military personnel. A white prison bus waited, the kind with heavy reinforcement on the windows. Loraine and I were hauled onboard, shackled to our seat, then told to be quiet (not that we'd said a word) and the driver shut the door. Now I fully understood it when Roman and Drake said that people were sometimes hauled to the offices and never seen again. At least my wrist band hadn't been removed; I could still be tracked.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Sophia was in a state. Maureen and Loraine had been arrested, actually arrested, and hauled to the offices. Sophia had gone with Krista to spend some time with Tyria and Felicia,a Zæsak and a Dævas girls from Maureen's apartment, when the news spread through the Sector: Maureen and Loraine had been arrested.

She and Krista had stopped, unsure what to do. But when someone else said that Roman had been arrested as well – for the attack on the president was the general speculation – she'd almost panicked. Not that either Maureen or Roman would've condoned an assignation – they both wanted to resolve things amicably, without conflict. Thankfully everyone who she overheard was in complete disbelief that the U.S. would arrest the High Ikseyan of the Itrejivil and of the Tgorasad.

Fearing going home, Sophia pulled the hood of her tritajie up to hide her face, and she and Krista hurried to Teri's pod.

Except Teri was with Vltava and Ghianni in the Iksen's pod. So Sophia went there, but Krista went to Ohannie and Behkiie's pod. The streets were filled with people making angry and fearful retorts. Sophia tried not to attract attention, she moved cautiously, keeping her head down, all the while listening to the remarks of her people as the military tried demanding that all Atrians return to their pods.

Ghianni's Straznigel drezi, Varria, opened the door at Sophia's knock, letting her in. Kital, the Aviasstenzu, the Iksen's first assistant, and the Adreka, Srena, Ghiannis' First Hand sat in chairs with Ghianni, Vltava and Teri, watching the TV screen.

"Verdiend sostra, welcome. You were unexpected at such an hour," Lulea, Ghianni's personal assistant said and offered Sophia a seat with the others.

_"__Asoluviv,_ Aviasstenlo," Sophia replied, knowing that the Iwabas liked the use of their titles in arrestments. "I was told Teri was here."

Kital, Teri, Srena, and Ghainni turned their heads. "Verdiend sostra, what brings you to my pod?" Ghainni asked, although Sophia was sure that the Iksen knew what was happening. Men and women moved about the pod, some leaving through the back exit.

"Mahureen and Roman were arrested for the assignation of the president," she replied blandly. "They have been taken to the offices."

"They have been taken to the crates," Ghainni stated, though not unkindly. "They are looking for Drake as we speak."

On the TV was an clip of Vice President Andrew Kenzinger boarding an impressive white and blue plane with the words 'UNITES STATES OF AMERICA' on the side; the graphic overlay called it Air Force Two. '_We are still waiting for the_ _Vice President, Andrew Kenzinger, to arrive home from Panama. Andrew Kenzinger is in route to Washington DC so he can be sworn in as soon as possible. Chief justice of the Supreme Court of the United States__, __John Roberts, has been asked to meet Air Force Two as it lands at the __Reagan National Airport. Security around the airport had tripled following the announcement of…_'

Varria offered Sophia a typical Iwabas drink with a blue starflower and leaf floating in the yellowish fluid. She looked, noting that the others had the same drink before tasting the slightly honeyed-cucumber tasting refreshment.

'_Earlier today, three more Atrians were captured as they attempted to hide in the bayou near Ebbingson Road. Police were tipped off by several concerned citizens who noticed the alien's birthmarks. Police have urged the residents of Edendale not to engage rogue Atrians as they could be armed and dangerous_…'

Sophia inhaled sharply at the pictures taken of Ihmen, Ardon and Jhark. Although they all wore clothes suitable for walking in a state park (the men in cargo pants, T-shirts and grey hoodies and work boots, Ihmen in a tank under a light-cambric shirt and jeans and sneakers), they were not at all dressed for a swim in the swamp. And Ihmen had braided her hair, showing off her birthmarks. All three wore a familiar disk of mithrilny on a chain, Ihmen's disguised as jewelry, which Sophia supposed hid transmitters the fleet could track. The anchorwoman said that all three were taken directly to the crates and questioned at the prison compound.

They'd come out, Maureen's Seconds put themselves forward like Maureen had at school the day the military removed the seven Atrians – and Maureen – from Marshall High. They knew! They knew Maureen had been arrested. How? Who…? Ruthy.

Although confused, Sophia felt calm and relaxed even though this news bothered her. Her breathing was normal, she felt disconnected, unemotional. She looked at the glass in her hands. The news didn't affect her as she'd thought it would. The drink had a calming effect.

"We've been enhancing their plant, borage, for years, calms the body and mind, and reduces stress. Good for this situation, no?" Kital said, smiling as she lifted her glass a bit.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The drive was short, maybe twenty minutes before we turned onto the drive of a walled off 'facility'. The eight-foot wall topped with both spikes and razor-wire and manned guard towers, surrounded what at first glance could be any military base, with the exception that the only building appeared to be a three-story self-storage facility with a large office building adjacent. Loraine and I disembarked the buss and were escorted to the side entrance, both of us handcuffed with two guards, each holding one of our arms, and four armed soldiers following behind… I really must be a dangerous character in their eyes.

Processing was quick: my name was given to the sergeant at the desk handling my paperwork as a woman in fatigues updated the information on my 'paperwork' on her iTablet while a captain in charge oversaw everything. Beside me, another man in fatigues was processed Loraine's paperwork. Then another solider scanned my wrist band, instructed me on where to stand to have my picture taken. Throughout it all, I stood tall, remembering who I was, Iksen, leader of my people, and refused to show them weakness. I was fingerprinted and recuffed and moved to the side between three guards until the soldiers finished processing Loraine.

Once the process was competed, guards took me and Loraine away through a double set of heavy prison bars and down a corridor.

There was a double row of cells down the corridors we passed. Each door had an electronic locking mechanism and a window for the guards to peer in at us. I was 'prisoner #0246', Loraine was #0241, apparently meaning our cell number. Not that I'd have been able to talk to her even if she'd had the cell right across from mine.

The cell was little more than a storage unit, with heat panels on the longer side walls. The panels were designed to dry us out, keep us weak and compliant, Loraine and I were told. "You Atrians thrive in humidity. There's no humidity here," the Military Police officer said as I watched Loraine being shoved into her cell. Her look of horror and pleading eyes nearly broke my heart, but I was helpless to stop this. I tried to be supportive as well as sympathetic, but I dreaded being locked up myself.

The heat panels of my cell took up the space of the walls from about below my knee all the way to the top. I had a pad on the floor with a lump at one end (I suppose it was a bolster pillow) and a crap bucket in the corner. The door was metal and too hot to touch, something I'd realized the moment I almost burned my hands trying to look out the window.

The heating panel let off a continuous, monotonous hum. At least the crap bucket had a lid, but even that didn't block out the smell.

I'd found out quickly that I couldn't lean against the back wall, although I could touch it without burning myself. But it was hot enough to be uncomfortable even for a short duration. Sitting up meant being cooked, literally. Laying down on the cement floor was the only option.

The Military Police officer was right; it was a dry heat. I could handle Louisiana's summer heat, which could average well into the 90s (although we used the metric ourselves, Celsius matched our Sjuszel better), but this… this was almost unbearable. IfI was given enough water to drink to keep me alive. I doubted there would be. Summer months in Louisiana matched Atria in that the humidity was high, which helped, but temperatures in the upper eighties and above, we needed to submerge for at least a half hour to keep our hydration saturation levels at the right percent. That's why we had so many pools at the houses.

Several guards came around some time later, one with a clipboard and another slid a cardboard tray across the floor of my cell. Through the doorway I could see a third guard doing the same for the prisoner across the hall. Food was a plastic 20 oz. bottle of water, an apple and a sandwich. The tray, plastic bottle and apple core was picked up, I'm guessing, about half an hour later.

By the time the guards came around again with another bottle of water, I was already feeling slightly lethargic with a throbbing headache, but I wasn't sweating despite the heat. This time I noticed that the bottle had been opened before. And it tasted like tap water.

I lay down on the cement floor and wished it was cool tiles instead.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Air Force Two landed in Reagan National Airport with Vice President Andrew Kenzinger and his staff. As soon as Andrew Kenzinger stepped out of the plane he saw the collected members of the press, a few members of congress, his wife, children and a few friends and supporters, and, front and center, John G. Roberts, Chief Justice of the United States. As soon as Andrew reached the ground, John and his wife came forward, greeted him and John began the oath or affirmation, the official swearing for the office of the President of the United States in front the press and the world.

Andrew knew he could have been sworn in on Air Force Two once he was flying over American waters. But considering the turbulent political atmosphere and of the state of things worldwide, Andrew thought it best if this was done on U.S. soil and with as much fanfare as possible.

As soon as the brief ceremony had been concluded, Andrew and his top aides were rushed to the waiting cars for the five mile drive to the White House. His new home.His new job and responsibilities. 

The new president was briefed on the Atrian crisis as they drove to White House, although he'd been fully briefed while aboard Air Force Two: the Atrian Atriarch Ikseyan's list of demands, the new demands of the Atrian spaceship fleet commanders and their knowledge of Maureen Stone's and Roman's incarceration in the Crates. Apparently three more Atrians had been arrested and sent to the crates just after Maureen's arrest. Andrew didn't think it coincidence; the dossier said that Adremandzu Darquis, commodore of a Traghe Battle Cruiser squadron, knew the names of all eight arrested this afternoon, five who were Iksen – Ikseyan, two Adrekas, and an Aviasstenzu – whatever those titles meant. Then there was the dossiers presented to him on Maureen Stone, the one on Roman, son of the late Atrian leader now apparently Atriarch if the Itrejivil, and on each of the Atrians that had attended Marshal High. Miss Stone's was by far the thicker.

The presidents of Mexico, Russia, China and South Africa, the leaders of the European Union, and the members of the A.P.E.C. conference as well as several U.S. officials, including several congressmen, demanded the forward progress of the Atiran Integration Program – and now insisted on this Maureen Stone's and Roman's release. Manuel Velázquez-Negrete, the President of the United Mexican States, and Eumenio Luís Hernández, President of the Council of State of Cuba were waiting for him at theSt. Regis Washington hotel following the assignation of his predecessor,and the leaders of the A.P.E.C. summit were at theJefferson Hotel and Dupont Circle Hotel, awaiting his arrival as well.

His predecessor had stood firm, resolute on the Atrian situation. While Robert Wells frequently said, 'We will do everything possible to prevent terrorists from reaching our shores or any threat to the national security of this nation,' he'd been speaking of Syrian and Iraqi refugees, not the Atrians. His response to the integration of refugees was, 'We are a generous nation that accepts many of the world's most vulnerable refugees. It's critical that we are careful and responsible when it comes to resettling refugees in the United States.' However all steps made in regards to Atrian integration were met with postponement and procrastination.

Now it was his presidency, and he had some decisions to make.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I had no idea how long I lay there, blacking in and out of sleep – or consciousness, but I was awaken by the nudge of a boot.

"Was that necessary?" a woman's voice sounded from somewhere. I turned my head slowly to dispel the disorientation.

"I was just waking her up," said the guard standing over me.

I looked up, sheltering my eyes as I stared up at the guards. The woman standing in the cell with them turned her accusing gaze from them to me, but her eyes immediately softened. "Can you stand?"

"Oh for the love of—?" the guard sneered and hauled me to my feet. "Let's go Tattie."

"Do not use that slur again," the woman snapped, then turned to me. "Maureen, I'm Loretta Curry – Under Secretary of State of Alien Affairs."

"What…?" I said slowly, barely a croak since my throat was so dry.

"I've been appointed as Under Secretary of State of Alien Affairs, Liaison for the Atrians by authority of the White House and—"

"Ro—" I swallowed, and tried again, "Roman…?"

"He is being released as we speak."

"I want Lor- Loraine Stone re-released," my voice broke as I spoke, my mouth and lips dry from dehydration. Again.

Miss Curry turned to the guard. "Get Loraine Stone out of her cell, she's coming with us."

"Like hell," the guard started to say.

"I have the full authority of the White House and am under direct orders of the President of the United States. Release Loraine Stone, she's coming with us."

She had gumption, I had to give her that. Disregarding my thirst, fatigue and lightheadedness, I walked as straight and dignified as I could, ignoring the rest of their banter all the way to the main offices. I felt chilled in the cooler corridors and the skin on my arms was flushed and even more parchy than when I'd arrived. Great. Heat dehydration – Atrian equivalent of heat exhaustion.

I had no idea what to expect, but as soon as I walked into the offices, I noticed a difference right off: more people and everyone except the guards were in their official service uniforms behind the desk and in the offices. Many more. Three men in suits, obviously people with significant authority, were standing with General Lauland and his aides de camp, all in their formal blue uniforms. I looked into the face of General Lauland with a cool stare. I remembered the General from my internment previous to my incarceration in the Sector; he, General William Burch and Ms. Johnson had left quite an impression on me after all.

The main office where I'd been processed earlier felt cold, especially after being in the dry heat of the cell. Roman walked in a moment later, staggering slightly, looking at me as confused as I felt. His skin was flushed a bright red and parched dry, and as we stood there a moment, even I could tell he had shortness of breath by the rapid, shallow rise of his chest.

Two men walked up to us, followed by an officer, as Roman asked me, "Mahureen, are you okay?"

I nodded, forcing myself to get a hold of my wits. I drew myself into my Iksen posture, saying, "I'll do."

"Roman, Maureen Stone, I'm Henry Dwyer – the US Secretary of State. This Loretta Curry, Under Secretary of State for Alien Affairs," he stated. "I'm to escort you to a summit meeting with the President of the United States."

"I thought he was dead," I said, my voice cracking and rough. My dehydration made me feel sluggish. I needed water. I had to pull myself together. I held my head high so as not to appear affected by their abuse.

"President Andrew Kenzinger; he was sworn in yesterday," Mr. Dwyer clarified for me.

"Yesterday?" I croaked as Roman asked, "A summit meeting? He is coming to the Sector?" His voice wasn't nearly as rough as mine, thankfully.

But Mr. Dwyer nodded once, then said, "No, I'm to arrange your transportation to the summit with President Andrew Kenzinger – about the Atrian situation."

"Atrian situation? As if all this… What about Loraine? She is my Aviasstenlo, I want her released," I tried to say, my words coming out as little better than a series of strangled croaks.

"She's being released," Miss Curry assured me.

"Roman and I will have to notify the fleet – they are likely to take notice if we're taken somewhere," I said; my mouth felt as dry as sand, the light hurt my eyes and my head throbbed.

"She's right, we have to go to the ship," Roman stated. "The only way we can speak to my Adremandzyun is from the flight deck of the ARDhet."

Miss Curry looked befuddled for a moment. "I sent word through the space station to your commodore," Miss Curry said, trying to say 'Adremandzu Darquis' and failing miserably. "The President's intent was translated to them by a Pamvel in Russia. We gave them the coordinates of the summit and they are tracking you. Of course, we know that your fleet is watching the news broadcasts, this will make the news."

I hoped they listened to Pavel. "And if you think I'm facing the president without my staff, you're delusional," I stated, standing my ground, unwavering. I was going to make this summit as formal as possible.

Mr. Dwyer asked who I wanted. "I want my Adreka, Quinn, my Aviasstenzu, Jason Stone, my Straznigel drezi, Travis Quarry, and Justin Stone, my serpilnow—"

"Jason and Justin Stone and Travis Quarry are still in secured rooms at Ochsner Medical Center," one of the higher ranking officers, Stoddart said as Miss Curry tapped away on her iTablet, making flickes with her finger. Roman smirked at my calling Travis _and_ Justin my serpilnow; yes Justin was Ochrokaje, my front point, but Travis was merely a friend.

"Their transport to this facility is to be arranged after their medical release," Stoddart was saying to Miss Curry.

Of course he'd know – but now I did, too; they were still alive, although under guard at the hospital. "Those three guys are not a threat to anyone. They should be returned to the Sector, not here," Roman insisted. "In fact they should be returned now – our healers can help them far better than your medical doctors."

"I'll see what can be done," Mr. Dwyer said, and his aid taped on his phone. That seemed promising.

"If my serpilnow are incapacitated, then I want Tyson Quarry as well as Sophia, Drake and the three that were picked up earlier today – Ihmen, Ardon and Jhark." I raised my eyebrows at the furrowed brows and narrowed stare of General Lauland and surprised look of the US Secretary of State. "Ihmen, Ardon and Jhark were brought here, the three marked Atrians who were picked up today – I mean yesterday on Waxberry Street. The fact they came out of hiding – the exact time as my arrest – is no coincidence. They are dkojierc – astac sie Ikseyan of the Tgorasad. Members of my council. Your president wants to have a summit with my people – these are the people I need to have with me."

Roman concurred, although he didn't give away that they were Ikseyan Seconds, not merely my council. However, he didn't ask for the release of any of his Hwatab. Curiously. I wondered why? I'd ask later.

Miss Curry was tapping away rapidly on her phone as Mr. Dwyer turned to the officers behind the counter and made insistent inquiries. I was surprised she didn't ask for translation of the Atrian titles.

"I know I won't be allowed any of my ochrikujen, but Drake is not only Avizitan Ochrokaje he is my miyutianek – I expect him to come with me. Tyson Quarry is Roman's Adreka," I told Miss Curry.

She held up a finger as she read the answering text, typed another message hastily and waited. "Are the people she's asking for still in the Sector," she asked the general.

"This Tyson Quarry is not," he said as he scanned down a list on his tablet. "Sophia and Drake are still in the Sector."

"Where is Tyson Quarry?" I gasped. "What have you done with him?"

"Is he here?" Roman demanded.

"Henry, the president says he approves; we're to release the Atrians she has mentioned…" She looked at me with a questioning glance so I repeated my stac sie Ikseyan's names, "Ihmen, Ardon and Jhark," which she tried to repeat to the US Secretary of State. If this woman was going to be our liaison she was going to at least learn how to say our names.

"Notify the Sector to make arrangements for Sophia and Drake to be released and transported," Mr. Dwyer told the sergeant at the desk.

"What about Tyson?" I asked, echoed by Roman's, "and Tyson."

"I want this Tyson Quarry – find him," Miss Curry demanded.

Henry Dwyer, the US Secretary of State, turned to the highest ranking officer and told him to make it happen.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The reunion between myself, Roman, Loraine, Quinn and my Ikseyan Seconds in the office was subdued and with polite yet formal greetings and inquiries into their wellbeing. Personal inquiries and warmer words would be spoken later, they all knew that. But Ihmen said, "Oh, uhochany, isi ezdrowy, sus pergam ucera, sus wyzony," that I was 'sick,' had 'dry parchment skin' – that I looked aged due to dehydration.

"Ald akze sienwalty" – 'and too thin,' Jhark said accusingly. "She's flushed! And her skin is…" He gently touched my cheek with the back of his fingers. "Why is she so… rozinpal – overheated?"

"I'll be fine," I said, forcing myself to maintain my Iksen posture, eager to leave the place.

"Are you sure?" Ihmen asked, touching my face as Jhark had. "You're feverish."

"It was blazing hot in my cell," I stated, getting a concerned look from my friends and Miss Curry. I tried to reassure Ihmen I was all right, but she asked Loraine, "How long was she in the crate?"

"I don't know, precisely; right after you were arrested, I think," she answered in Sondiv. "The cell was really hot, almost trydezic Sjuszel – and dry. I overheard someone comment on the heat and the other guard said that the heat panels were on full in our block."

"J'sna guwno!" Ardon gasped. He turned on Mr. Dwyer. "What were you trying to do – kill her?"

"The president's first order of business was to arrange this summit and get her out!" Mr. Dwyer said, well, insisted.

"What about the other's? Does he have any consideration for the rest of our people in there?" Ardon argued.

Mr. Dwyer said he'd see into it, and he droned on about a change in administration and overall attitude toward Atrians and our plight. I'd believe it when I saw some evidence. At least this president was willing to meet with us; I hoped he would be more amicable to my terms. Ihmen looped arm around mine as if to help me walk as we left the offices.

Even the summer heat outside was cool compared to my cell, although blissfully humid, and my clothes clung to me.

We were driven in large air-conditioned black SUVs to the nearest airport. I sat between Roman and Jhark, grateful for their warmth. We boarded a private plane with the words UNTIED STATES OF AMERICA on the side and were flown to another airport. All along Mr. Dwyer tried to engage Roman, me and my Seconds in dialogue of the new changes he hoped in Atrian and American relations. Drowning him out, I closed my eyes for a bit while sipping on the bottle of water I'd been given and let Roman do all the talking. It wasn't fair of me, I know, but I needed a few hours of sleep, real sleep. And water – lots of water.

The attentive flight attendant exchanged a new bottle each time I set an empty one down.

I'd get water intoxication by Arrowhead and chilled to death by air-conditioning.

At least they let me use the lavatory before we landed. Gad I looked a fright: strands of hair loosened from my braid, my skin still flushed, crinkled and parchy, and my lips dry… my clothes wrinkled. Loraine and Roman looked the same. Oh well, can't be helped I supposed, under the circumstances. Ihmen, Jhark and Ardon looked better for wear.

We boarded a large helicopter waiting for us at the tarmac that took us to a private helipad. We were driven up to the camp in what could humorously be called chauffeured driven canvas-covered golf carts. I was surprised by the number of Marines, lots of marines, and reporters and photojournalists present, but didn't mind; in my cart, Roman and I gave the press polite small waves, knowing it would be broadcast. Also knowing I didn't look my best. Oh, well, I wasn't going to pretend all was well for me or my people.

I met President Andrew Kenzinger in the Laurel Lodge, among many of his Secretaries of… (Well, to be honest, regardless of how well I was bearing up, keeping my posture straight and my head up, I still felt weak, sluggish, my head ached, and had to concentrate on what was being said around me. I needed to immerse in water, a long soak. I really needed to hydrate.) I didn't like the fact that there were more military on guard and in attendance.

We exchanged pleasantries about the flight, but his genuine concern about my health touched me, asking if I was all right. I hadn't expected such a caring reaction from someone I didn't know, considering the lack of it from most of the government and military people I usually encountered. Miss Garcia and Miss Curry being the exception. "I've been better. Much has happened since the military arrested me," I said blandly.

Roman gaped at me. "Severe heat and water depletion make us appear aged," he looked at me, "and cranky." He turned back to the President and his people. "If you're young enough, and the damage isn't too severe, it's reversible with water."

"Well then, let's get you all some water," the President said and indicated to a man in a Navy uniform standing by for refreshment. I accepted the glass of water graciously, but emptied the glass in one breath. But then so did my friends.

"So water will rehydrate you and you'll become younger again?" one of the women asked. I think she'd said her name was Christine Barnes, but I was having difficulty keeping track of their names. I hoped Loraine was doing better than me. "That would save a lot on Botox."

Several other humans in the room laughed. None of us Atrians did.

"I've been incarcerated and confined in the Sector with minimal food and restricted water. Starvation and dehydration make us appear much older than we are, and it's taken its toll," I said baldly, deciding that the truth needed to be said, rather than polite diplomacy.

"Are the conditions so harsh as too – age you like that?" a woman Secretary asked. I think her name was McMullen or Lindgren.

"Conditions in the Sector have been worse since the arrival of our fleet," Roman stated.

"President Wells had promised to reinstate the market, and that he'd turn the water back on and that food would once again be made available to us, but it was not followed through. My people are severely dehydrated and we're starving. It is causing severe health problems," I stated. Gads what is wrong with me, I usually have better reserve, more tact. But my irritation of being thrown in the Crate for no legitimate reason still grated with me.

"You've no water?" another woman, Ms. Lindgren? – I think she was Mary Lindgren, asked, shocked. "But I thought…? What do you eat and drink?"

I suppressed a smirk, thinking, Crow soup. "We are rationed a gallon of water a day. To supplement it, we have put every possible container we can on the tops of the pods to collect rainwater, but it's hardly enough," Quinn said.

"That and we grow as many tomatoes as we're able and catch as many pigeons, crows and gulls as we can and make soup," Loraine added.

Ms. Lindgren cringed. Obviously, our diet didn't appeal to her.

I could see President Kenzinger's and Mr. Dwyer's faces, they were displeased that the formal reception they'd planned was not the friendly affair they'd hoped. "I can certainly give an executive order to have the water turned on," President Kenzinger said, looking pointedly at Mr. Dwyer, who nodded.

"I'm on it," he said and pulled out his phone, backing a few steps away into a corner.

"What about the market?" Roman asked. "We'd been assured that the food bank would be reestablished and that our people could reopen our market."

"I'll see to it," Mr. Dwyer said when President Kenzinger turned to him. "I hadn't realized," the President said to Roman. But then we knew he'd been in Panama for a week and in New York, New Jersey and in Savannah, Georgia before that, right after the demonstration on the east coast wreaked havoc on the ports. I still recall the images as the tsunami waves surged through Chesapeake Bay, flooding Virginia Beach and Norfolk, and up into Maryland, flooding Baltimore, Philadelphia and Washington, and the mess caused in the New York-New Jersey harbor and all along Manhattan.

"It's been on the news," Roman said casually but polite. "Drones fly over the Sector and in our streets. I've seen images on the news broadcasts."

And Ryan Owens and his camera were still in the Sector, although I didn't say it aloud.

"Maybe we should take refreshments in the lounge while we await the arrival of the others," Miss Curry suggested and led us to well-appointed room with comfortable-looking upholstered furniture.

The President suggested we sit down. I sat on one sofa with my Ikseyan Seconds, Loraine, Quinn and Miss Curry on the other while Roman and the president sat in the red, yellow and blue plaid armchairs as other chairs were brought for the other humans. A man in crisp white brought us water bottles. "I have invited you here to discuss terms of ending the conflict between our races," the president said, opening our discussion. "Maybe we can review things while we wait for the others to arrive."

"Do you have a copy of the list of demands I set forth to your predecessor?" I asked.

President Kenzinger nodded, saying, "I took the liberty to have these made up for us," as an aide started passing around a folder to each of us. Pretty efficient, the top sheet had the list under the bullet point sheet and there was a page with the key points of my meeting with President Wells. Roman, who wasn't as used to the formal meeting style of humans, actually read the page, while I skipped to the first page of the dossier. His staff was rather thorough. It was a full dossier on me, my known residence, my people's companies and their holdings (I gave it a cursory glance), estimates on the fleet numbers and fire power capacity (although they were quite conservative) and the effect of the last two demonstrations broken down to graphs and charts.

I listened as Roman and President Kenzinger discussed the first of our demands:we wanted full emancipation, an end to our incarceration, no more executions, no one was to be removed or detained in any detention facility without being heard by our judicial process. All of which the President seemed to be in agreement was reasonable, although he wanted specifics of our administration of justice and our judicial process, to which Roman, Ihmen and I addressed. What was there to know, here one Earth things were rather straight forward and simple: either the infraction or crime was addressed within the person's tribal state court of justice (made up of appointed tribal elders) or the tribal tribunal (which included the tribe's Iksen, Second and an appointed elder) or brought to the Hwatab for trial.

"And no Atrian is to be held for experimentation in any laboratory facility," Roman stated.

"Your people are the ones attacking our science facilities," said James Wung, National Security Advisor for the president. I remembered him from our failed meeting with President Wells at the Baton Rouge Airport.

"Atrians are being killed in those labs! Our warriors have been retrieving our dead so they can have a proper ogmon! And they're liberating those being held against their will as lab animals – being experimented on by _your_ scientists," Ardon stated, with a harsh edge to his voice.

"The actions have been carried out by the warriors in our fleet," Ihmen stated, in that calm demeanor Meheka taught us to use. "The Adremandzyun would listen to our Abour Atedi and Amwur Atedi, just as your military listens to you, Mr. President, but our Commander-In-Chiefs so to speak, are incarcerated in _your_ concentration camp – _your_ political prisoners – and only allowed access to our ship under _armed_ military escort. So that limits the control our Atriarch Ikseyan have."

"The Adremandzyun obey the orders of our Atriarch Ikseyan, but that doesn't prevent them from taking action in other areas, such as retrieving our dead from your science sectors," Jhark said. I understood his position; he is my Zæsak Second, and second in command of the warriors under Ian.

Roman explained the necessity of being in contact with the fleet and the need to have our ship back under our control as more water bottles were placed on the coffee table for us and the empty ones taken away. Hopefully they recycled.

"We were hoping to learn from your technology," President Kenzinger said, and he elaborated on the difficulties their technicians were having figuring out the operations of our ship.

The onboard gravitational system, long range scanning and communications and the anti-gravity boosters are operational… and they thought we had weapons. I looked up. "You want the technology, but imprison us instead of seeking an amicable relationship?" I asked, my voice cracking again.

"Previous administration thought you were an alien invasion?" Mr. Wung stated.

"President Obama did, he brought out the National Guard. President Wells had plenty of opportunity to engage our leaders in civil conversations, and didn't – not until the fleet arrived," Ardon said.

"President Obama met with my father once – once," Roman stated. "President Wells never did. All communication went through Gloria Garcia and Arthur Wunch, Secretary of Alien Compliance and Enforcement – the chief director of the SEU, and Hector Barurias, the Chief of the SEU."

"Nox tried for years to reach an understanding, to forge a friendship – but you humans spurred us at every turn," Quinn stated. "Any reconciliation toward integration only began two years ago with an Integration Program that allowed seven teenagers to attend High School, as a trial – the efforts of Gloria Garcia."

"She and Nox were pioneers," Miss Curry said. Roman asked why Miss Garcia was not present. "Didn't you hear?" she asked, and Roman said, "No," but I narrowed my eyes in suspicion; something in her voice… "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you – she was killed."

I inhaled sharply, Roman asked, "How?" and Loraine made a startled cry as she covered her mouth. Quinn touched her back, murmuring to her softly.

"She was shot, returning home one night," she said sadly, and Loraine choked out, "Who?" in a strangled gasp.

"It was someone named Robert Vartran and Raymond Brock," Miss Curry said. "Both were arrested and found guilty of murder."

"Brock – from school?" Loraine choked. Quinn put an arm across Loraine's shoulders, and Roman reached for my hand.

"Because she advocated Atrian rights and integration into human society," I said softly. I stretched my back as I looked up, and adjusted so I sat up properly. "Robert Vartran made an attempt at Drake and me, once, outside of town – he threatened to kill Drake," I told Roman, once again properly composed. He nodded and squeezed my hand; apparently Drake had told him about the encounter.

"They claimed they thought she was an Atrian; she had on one of your hooded cloaks and Vartran said her face was hidden," Miss Curry explained, not that I believed Vartran's excuse for a moment.

After a moment of silence, to give us a moment to absorb the news, the president asked, "What is your interest in Russia?"

"Aerospace and Astrophysical sciences," I replied automatically, garnering a skeptical stare from the President. "Pavel was sent to present advanced aerospace modifications for a drivable space observatory that would open a new level of space exploration. Paul Boruck was sent to assist her. Kurke Walker is a metallurgist working on devising an Earth metal to replace the panels missing from our ship's hull. His partner, Deyne Stone, is a metallurgist familiar with the materials we need fabricated. They were sent to Russia to set up a foundry. If that proved successful, we'd build another there."

"And why not share this information with the American Space Program?" President Kenzinger asked.

I must have looked totally incredulous, a 'are you kidding me' smirk. "Pardon me for saying, but so far our reception has been less than favorable for any exchange of technology," Roman said.

"And these foundries?" President Kenzinger asked. "You've set up factories in South Africa and in Mexico, promised another in your negotiations with Cuba in exchange for their support of your emancipation, and you were in negotiations with South Africa for another as well. What if I wanted these businesses in the U.S.?"

"Excuse me for saying, but our property was seized the moment you found out about them," Ardon said. "The apartment where Maureen and Loraine lived is boarded up, Daniel Stone's automotive shops AtriMotors in Edendale and Atri-Automotive Service in Newhall have both been seized about the same time as the raid on the apartment." I felt a pang about that. "ATriDel and ATriSolutions and their subsidiaries are under FBI investigation, and the employees all had water sprayed in their faces. The Atrians, the few that worked there, were arrested on both criminal subversion and alien terrorist charges, and the companies face multiple indictments."

In that one speech, Ardon brought me up to date on the affairs of our businesses. "These _are_ Atrian companies that share, for profit, Atrian technology. In the areas of energy – not weapons. Things that can benefit mankind," I stated. I leaned back into the sofa, relaxing a bit. My back hurt. But then keeping perfect posture can be draining.

Roman looked at me with a tilt of his head and a small crease formed between his eyebrows, but President Kenzinger said, "I know what your companies produce." We both turned to look at him.

"Polarized photochromic and photovoltaic glass, rechargeable automotive power cells, solar energy storage devices, energy efficient light bulbs, hydroelectric units and hydro-energy turbine power – all energy sources and all very profitable. You've set up a several factories: a few locally and in Mexico and one in South Africa to produce your materials. You've a foundry to produce a polymer-aluminum made from an iron oxide mineral goethite and chitin, which you produce in another Mexican facility, and two other compounds our scientist are trying to unravel," President Kenzinger summarized without even looking at the dossier. "Now you're making ties with Russia and Cuba."

I flipped back to the pages in the packet pertaining to our companies and their holdings. Apparently he was shockingly aware of the extent of our businesses. Someone had been busy digging into the extent of ATriDel Corporation and its holdings, and ATriSolutions, our energy solution company and its five major subsidiaries, factories and foundries, as well as the smaller companies under our corporate shield. But he didn't know about Tri-Tech Biomed or UniDAS. I exhaled slowly in relief. Roman looked at me with a questioning expression and I shrugged nonchalantly. I could tell him later.

All talk stopped when a marine led Drake, Tyson and Sophia into the room. Roman and Quinn jumped up immediately and crossed over to Sophia, Loraine whirled off the sofa and threw herself on Tyson, then greeted Sophia. I exhaled heavily and tried to rise, but my legs felt a little shaky, weak, as if I'd been sitting far too long. A woman in uniform stared at me, and I glared back. No, you did not defeat me, I thought angrily. I can do this. Ignoring the stiffness in my legs, I drew myself up, straightening my posture, pulling on my reserves to greet my miyutianek and friends. But so far, either my fatigue or the weakness in my legs, all I could do was stand where I was. Damn it.

Across the room, Drake and Roman grasped each other's wrist, their greeting and Roman's brief update spoken in Sondiv.

Tyson approached me. "_Alyakson_, Amwur Atedi," he said, albeit formally.

I smiled at him, glad to see him. "_Alyakson_, panasizu," I replied and touched his arm. "Are you okay?" He looked arysty – ezdrowy – but not too sick. I think he'll recover all right.

"Yes," he said and tilted his head slightly. "Better it seems than you? Are you okay? You seem…" He paused as his hand gently took mine and he lowered his voice. "About to faint."

"What's wrong with her?" Drake asked, having joined us.

"I think my legs went to sleep while we were talking," I told him as I sat on an arm of the sofa and looked up to smile at him. But his look of irritation floored me. I touched his arm as I reached out through the nolenkthetik to sense what he was feeling: concern, anger, resentment, but mostly concern.

Ihmen said, "She's jhory znowu, Ngrzewaja udrezenu," saying, 'She's sick again, heatstroke,' in Sondiv as she walked up to us. "We've been hydrating, but she's not improving."

"I'm just fatigued," I replied as Drake felt my forehead and neck. His hand was so cool on my skin. I leaned head into his touch.

"Is she feverish?" Sophia asked. I'd been so focused on Drake, his hand on my skin, the intensity of his presence and his emotions, I hadn't realized all my friends had gathered around me.

I looked up into Drake's blue eyes, hard and penetrating, but full of concern. "I'm not – I feel cold," I told him, but he told Sophia, "Yeah, she's warm."

"Apparently, I dried out when incarcerated in the crate." My skin felt dry and itchy.

"Our crates were especially hot, warmer than the summers here and dry," Loraine said.

"Nausea, headache…?" Drake asked me.

I shook my head, then nodded, "Headache, yes, and weak – but not nauseous. They said the cells were kept hot to keep us week and compliant."

"Maybe we should take a break," Mr. Dwyer suggested as Drake said to me, "You're dehydrated again. Can you walk?"

I nodded, stood up and tried taking a step forward, but I had to grasp hold of his arm because the room tilted, or seemed to. "They still – I'm a bit lightheaded."

"A bit lightheaded or ozulemic?" Drake asked, the crease between his brows deepening.

"Well, maybe a bit wrozny," I admitted.

Drake picked me up with little effort, and I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling safe and protected for the first time today.

"We've set up room accommodations for you if she needs to lie down or something," someone was saying, but Drake turned to the President and Mr. Dwyer, the movement making the room swirl alarmingly.

"Do you have a pool here?" Drake asked.

"Yes, there is a lap pool located on the far side of camp," someone said, but Tyson spoke up, "She's dying, can't you see that? She has to submerge – or she'll die!"

Drake bit out, "Show me," in a manner that booked no argument.

"Is it really as bad as that?" President Kenzinger asked.

"We can't handle intense dry heat without submerging," Ihmen said, but Loraine whirled on him.

"_Your_ people, a General Buch and Miss Jonson, dehydrated her to the point of near death _and_ she lost her baby because of it, then she was incarcerated in _your_ concentration camp with _no water_, _no food_ and no way to submerge to properly recover – and then your predecessor locked her up in the crates – _in a heated cell – dry heat mind you – the worst for us_…" Loraine paused, then lowered her voice. "Of course she's not doing well!"

"Where is the pool?" Drake demanded.

"This way," President Kenzinger said. There was a whirl of motion. Drake turned sharply, making the room whirl, and I almost puked. The President led the way, Miss Curry apologizing profusely (although I toned her out) and military men, all the president's personnel, his secretaries, and Tyson following along. Everyone talking. Loraine. Roman. Ihmen. The President. I closed my eyes and trusted Drake; he'd find a pool. I was finally going to submerge.

.

.

.

Notes:

I know I broke the Point of View introducing Sophia's and then Andrew's POV in this chapter, but I needed to have things move and Maureen wouldn't know what Sophia and Andrew do, so while Maureen is, yet again, in a cell, I wanted to show the forward momentum.


	41. Chapter 41

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 40 ("Take Some Occasion Without Giving")

I floated along underwater with the slow current of the lagoon, just lywynąc in a lazy in and out with the tide. The light filtered through the clear water above, making flicking undulation patterns on everything around me. Drake and my friends swam into view above me, just floating, limbs moving gracefully. But Drake's marks were dull, everyone's were dull. Loraine's and mine were barely illuminating at all as if the photo-luminescent property in our markings were wearing out and fading away. The dull blue of my marks fading way to a creamy tan. My chest hurt. I felt a straining as if I had to breathe and wasn't. An odd awareness struck me; I had to surface, I needed to breath or I'd drown. Drake urged me up, and I kicked toward the surface, fighting the urge to inhale.

I woke gasping for air, my hearts racing, my breath rapid and shallow. It was a dream, it had to be a dream. The loss of our individual birthmarks, it couldn't happen. I lay still, trying to relax and calm myself as I fought to dispel the image of my dream. I wasn't losing my birth marks, a faint as they were, they had to still be in my skin. It was a painful process to bleach them, they didn't fade away on their own.

The sun streamed in through the window, lighting the room. Plain, unadorned rustic furnishings, a hunting landscape painting on the wall… I wasn't in the pod. Yellow quilted blanket. This wasn't our bed. Drake held me protectively and I could smell the chlorine on our hair and skin and on the pillowcase from our submergence. So that part had been real – being underwater with my friends – but in a chlorinated pool, not a lagoon. However, the night before was a blur; moreover, even though I felt much more refreshed, I felt vaguely disorientated.

I forced myself to piece things together: I was at Camp David, for a summit meeting with the President, that I remember vividly. Except it took me a moment to remember which president; Kenzinger, not Wells. Wells had tried to kill me.

I did remember Drake carrying me in his arms along tree lined paths as if I hardly weighed anything and the fuss of my friends. We'd mounted up some steps, and I recall the relief upon seeing the pale aqua of a lovely swimming pool. Water. Rejuvenation. Life. Yeah, I remembered that vividly.

I know I hardly protested when Drake and Loraine (maybe Ihmen, too?) had helped me undress to my underwear. I recalled someone had been alarmed that we, the Atrians, were all disrobing. As if we'd cavort in a massive orgy in the bottom of the pool for the humans' entertainment, I thought disparagingly.

Ihmen, in her normal smooth demeanor had told them that normally we'd have stripped, but in deference to our host, we'd keep our underclothes on. Except I knew that Drake didn't usually wear underpants, not all the time. He'd kept his pants on.

I remembered Drake picking me up, his bare arms and chest cool against my skin, and that he'd told me to hold my breath before jumping in, taking me with him. I recalled how the water enveloped me all over, the cool sensation against the flushed warmth of my skin had felt divine.

I recalled the ring of faces, human faces, looking down at us in wonder, and the pale dull glow of Drake's, Roman's and Tyson's marks. With so many of us gathered close together, we should've illuminated the pool, so many Atirans in a small area. But we, all of us from the Sector, didn't, they were dull, really dull. What glow there was came from my Iksen Seconds' birthmarks. I'd really been in bad shape. In a way, by allowing us to swim, President Kenzinger saved my life.

I also remembered Drake calling my name, telling me not to fall asleep. I'd have drowned if I had, but the cool refreshing sensation of the water saturating my skin, felt rejuvenating and lulled me into a sort of stupor, but I did what he'd asked. Both Roman and Drake kept pulling me, urging me to kick and swim when all I wanted to do was rest and savor floating in clean, cool, (yes, chlorinated) water.

I vaguely recalled Drake pulling me to the surface, holding my head above the water and urging me to breathe, making me tread water.

I remembered hearing someone ask why I wasn't glowing as brightly as the others. Jhark had explained that Drake, Loraine, Roman and I were wunlesly and the dullness of our marks showed we were severely dehydrated.

I turned and rolled onto my side, awaking the Vwasak in my bed. "Morning," I said softly.

My reply was a, "Ummf," before he pushed himself up and looked down at me. I rolled onto my back and leaned up to kissed him, but he pulled back and glared at me, his arms on either side of me stiffened to support his weight. "You ever do that again I'll strangle you."

"Do what?" I asked, perplexed.

"Fall asleep underwater," he bit back. "Why did you let yourself get so drained out? You almost died."

Startled out of my half-awake lethargy, I pushed him so I could sit up, asking, "What are you talking about – fallen asleep?"

He stared down at me. "You blacked out in the pool last night. You almost drowned."

"Blacked out? No… I…" It could happen; our skin could fail to breathe if we fell asleep or blacked out underwater.

I must have been gaping at him because he added, "I had to resuscitate you."

"In front of…" Oh my, oh no!

He shook his head. "Roman and I managed underwater. But you kept fading out, going limp, it was all I could do to keep you breathing."

"That happened?!" I asked and he nodded. My skin failing to breath underwater – it had been a dream, only a dream. "I thought I'd only… How long did we soak?"

"Over an hour, but you had to float on the surface for half of that."

"I remember you making me float," I said slowly, and slid my teeth over my bottom lip. "I thought it a part of my dream – you'd pulled me up to make me float."

"Yes, I had to pull you up to the surface – you don't remember?"

I shook my head. "I think I do, but I dreamed you doing it, too. In a lagoon, swimming together…"

"You dreamed of me?" he asked with a cute quirk of a corner of his mouth.

"Frequently," I replied. "You're often in my dreams – the better ones, not my nightmares, unless you're saving me."

His look became stern again. "You have to take better care of yourself," he stated firmly.

"Well, once I can be in charge of my own life I will," I replied, but he gave me a sardonic look. "When I am not hauled about by soldiers and locked in heated cells, and can have as much water as I can drink and what food I want to eat and when I can swim and soak on a daily basis – I'll take better care of myself. Until then, I'll make do the best I can with what I'm given." He scowled, about to retort, but I cut him off. "It's not your fault, _it's theirs_. _You've_ done everything you can to keep me going, and I'll always be grateful—"

"I don't want your gratitude—"

"And love you for how strong you've been for me. But until I can – until Roman and I can change things, I'll do the best I can with what I have."

"I hate that about you," he said, nearly a growl, and my brow creased.

"That I don't whine and complain all the time? What good would that do?"

"That you choose to acquiesce like a martyr, protesting that it's for everyone – as an example to everyone," he ground out, and I sighed.

"Because I'm willingly accepting all this mistreatment?" He was right, I do. "What choice do I have? If not me then who?" I asked, realizing all at once that that was what Meheka used to say, 'Be the example. If not us, then who? It's our duty as Iksen.' "I suppose it's just – I didn't want to seem ungrateful and spoiled. I am not the type of leader that walks around arrogantly collecting my tributes and acting entitled while my people suffer. Everyone, all of us are in this horrible situation. I know that the humans target me because I'm the Atriarch Iksen – our leader. But I accept it because I've been reminded everyday growing up that if not me, then who? Who would I put in my shoes? In the end, it's _my_ shoes, and I have to walk in them."

"Nox was like that, he was an idealist and always saying we were in this together," he said, looked at me intently. "But… I guess I'd—"

"You'd like it better if I complained? Wailed against the injustice while accepting my tributes, expected to be catered to and spent heavily on fashion, luxuries and dining out? I'm not that kind of person."

He laughed, saying, "No, that's not you – you're not a clothes girl like Taylor was," and kissed me.

"Actually, in truth, I'm probably into clothes as much Taylor was; I would get chastised by Me-ma for my shopping habits," I admitted.

"Not the same; Justin said she was what humans called high-maintenance – you're not, well, not all the time. I mean you are, but in a different way…"

"Well articulated," I chided him, but he was right, sort of. I was higher maintenance than he thought.

"Taylor's idea of a date would not be a picnic in a state park and checking out the wildlife or hunting down black ciper bushes," Drake said with a cuffed laugh. "Nor would she move in with me and call my pod her home." There was an edge to his vice I couldn't place and I felt a twinge of resentment from him. Except, I'd never commented negatively about his pod. Maybe it was a remembrance of… did Taylor…? She had; when she was pregnant, Loraine said… I let it go.

"The President assured us we'd be able to use the pool again today – you really should, I don't think you immersed long enough."

I cocked my head and he replied, "You still look a bit parched."

"Okay—"

"When?" he asked, reading my mind. I nodded, and he laughed. "This morning – as soon as we're up. I'd prefer to go before we resume negotiations. You'll have more strength if we do."

"Okay, but I'm not ready to be up yet," I said and put a hand behind his head to draw him to me. "But I hope you are."

He chuffed a laugh and kissed me again, then proved that while he was not ready to leave the bed either, was in fact up and ready for other enjoyments.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Our day was quite productive. The mountain camp proved a comforting place for our discussions. The isolation and intimacy of the cabins and lodges was definitely conducive to easing tension between the president and his people and ours, and encouraged a feeling of informality which made negotiations less stressful than the one at the airport had been with President Wells. A large table had been set up on the patio of Laurel Cabin for a late breakfast, after which we sat at the table and began the tedious task of reaching a compromise to my demands, not that I felt like wavering any.

While I wanted the Sector and the land surrounding it declared a microstate, President Kenzinger was hesitant to relinquish a large section of a Louisiana Parish to us Atrians. My reasoning was so that we'd be recognized as a small independent state, with our own governing rights. He understood the sentimentality behind it, but was reluctant considering I was adamant that_ all _Atrian propertyceased by the US government be returned to the Atrian people as well. This included the ARDhet and _all _frozen Atrian assets and businesses be relinquished back to us and that the investigation of Atrain owned companies ceased. It was a lively discussion, but I wished that the conversation had flowed slower. I frequently conferred the bulk of the discussion to my Seconds and Adreka, relying on Ihmen, Ardon, Jhark and Quinn to fill in the gaps I kept forgetting. Thankfully, I don't think anyone other than Quinn noticed; I think the others simply equated my memory gaps to my separation from my own Hwatab and their regular updates in our meetings. But I had a hard time concentrating, which only made me feel irritable, and had to force myself to pay attention.

President Kenzinger wanted a thorough understanding of our homes, businesses and holdings, subsidiaries, foundries and factories. I informed him that he already had that in his dossier on me, and quoted the pages in the packet we received on our first day here.

Roman pulled on my arm as he leaned his head close to mine. "He's at least willing to listen to us; maybe you should be a bit more forthcoming with him."

"But exposing _everything_…?" I hissed. It went against my grain. "I dunno, with so many of my people's lives at stake, and to have them exposed, here, where I can't protect them – if this is a ruse and they…" No I didn't want to. "And he knows enough about our businesses as it is. If this all goes sour like it did with President Wells, my people will suffer the consequences."

"Maureen, be reasonable," Roman said and reiterated the president's assurances that the further investigations would not hinder normal daily activities or productivity, and that all employees – Atrian and human – would be allowed back to work.

I hadn't heard him say that, that everyone would be allowed back to work at our Atrian companies, which really surprised Roman. "He said it three times, weren't you listening?"

"Yes," I quipped, irritated. "No, I…" hadn't. But I was reluctant to reveal everything, their exact locations, expose the families in the bayou, the Iwabas that trusted me. Roman had to excuse us. He drew me aside in the other room, and we actually got into an argument over it (in hushed lowered voices so our voices wouldn't carry to the other room) – to the point that Ihmen and Drake had to intervene. Quinn, in his usual way of negotiating, made me agree to the admittance of all our other companies, specifically Tri-Tech Biomed or UniDAS, although we agreed that the Esty, eBay and other online businesses belonging to the people of the houses were inconsequential enough to forgo divulging. For now.

Even Ihmen agreed, and she was usually a voice of caution in the past for _my_ recklessness. "Now is the time for compromise while insisting on what we need. That we have been good for not only the economy, providing good paying jobs and promoting products that not only help humanity but the environment as well. It's time to stop hiding."

In the end, I had to relent. Ihmen and I admitted to the president and his people the companies not listed in his dossier, excluding the small online companies on Estay and eBay. It galled me though; I felt like I was betraying my people.

Under the agreement, our businesses were granted to maintain their business licenses. President Kenzinger drilled me if there were any other companies I was withholding, and my Seconds assured him there were none.

Our foreign assets had to be filed with the proper U.S. authorities and all revenue had to be reported to the IRS. It insulted me that the IRS was conducting an audit on us, but I knew that everything (except our alien status), had been handled according to American laws. We'd hired lawyers to insure it was, and we'd always paid our taxes every year, so I relented to that stipulation. There was no way of getting around paying taxes, apparently, microstate or no. But still, I had very good attorneys and knew they'd find any and all deductions available to us.

Finally it was agreed that if Roman and I agreed that we'd maintain the Sector as our primary residence, then we could negotiate how much territory in Bunkhead we needed, (President Kenzinger asked that an appropriate map of the area be found before any final agreement on the acreage could be decided; fair enough,) but we'd have to give up the two apartment buildings: 719 Mallow Crescent and The River Side apartment building. Besides, they already had those properties bordered up and my people had evacuated everything, all our furniture and possessions anyway. Those who worked in high level positions in our companies lived in apartments which were rented and those units were already vacated due to the individuals' arrest.

But the President did concede that we'd have to extend the Sector walls, stack all the crates my companies had amassed within the boundary and convert them into pods for the additional Atrians moving in. It was still a matter of how much ground was actually needed. A discussion for another day since an appropriations committee would have to be formed, and the Louisiana governor and his people, title lawyers and executives in the Department of Water and Power would have to be in those discussions.

After fierce negotiations the president conceded to allowing us to maintain the houses since it was such a complex compound, but a wall would he erected around it and it would be declared an embassy, an Atrain community. Both streets, Elmwood Lane and Oak Knoll Drive and part of Briarhill Road; 48 houses on two cul-de-sacs with double basements and tunnels and twenty-three connected pools and caves and the disconnected endless pools. The President assured us the houses would not be raided, but I insisted he put that in writing. Roman was willing to accept his word – in the end, Roman accepted the president's assurances.

And President Kenzinger wanted a tour of our homes. He was very curious about how we constructed them and about the water filtration system. I was reluctant; Ihmen and Roman said we'd do so some day after the summit.

President Kenzinger also brought up Eljida, and I fought for the rights to maintain Eljida, Ukænos and Negea since no human could reach them. He wanted to know their locations, and 'in the bayou' or 'deep within the bayou' was not sufficient answer. I explained that they were underwater, mired deeply submerged in the bayou, and that the residents did not in any way pose a threat to humans. Maps of the bayou and several maps of the various Parishes were brought in and an argument broke out when I was unable to specify an exact location, only a general area.

Drake described the living conditions; Ihmen and Ardon spoke briefly on their construction. I simply called them communes, underwater przenojsko. "The exact location is known by only one man, Mr. President. Jesytur, the boatman, the gatekeeper of Eljida. Only he knows for sure," I told him. "Even I don't know the exact location," I lied on that point, but continues honestly, "Only a vague way to get there, and even then, I've only entered by his guidance."

"But, Drake has been there," the President asked. "Surely you can give us some general indication of its location."

They really had no clue to its position in the bayou. "Yes, Drake has been there with me, but he can't pin it down for you any better than I can. But I want to keep Eljida, Ukænos and Negea as they are – they will become our underwater przenojsko – not bases, per se… outposts sort of… it's just a settlement haven. An artificially-created habitat located in an environments inhospitable to humans." Roman looked at me, and I realized I was babbling. Man, I really had to keep focused. "I will maintain responsibility for my people living there."

"But not tell us where three secretly hidden Atrian outposts are in our country?" Mr. Wung challenged me. "Surely you can understand that this is a National Security risk we can't condone."

"They have no weapons except for fishing equipment and small defensive devices similar to fishing spears used to defend themselves against alligators," I started to argue, but Drake put a hand on my leg to quiet me.

"It's deep in the bayou, a mile and half underwater. It took us about an hour or so in a small jon boat to reach it, and then we took a submersible to get down to Eljida," he explained, and I gapped at him. "They have limited defenses, as she said, only fishing gear and hand held…"

"We call it a wlorecznych – it's a diving spear, like one used for spear fishing, only larger to use against alligators," Tyson piqued in.

"Alligators?" Mr. Dwyer asked.

"They are fierce creatures and have killed many of my people," I retorted, a bit more earnestly then I probably should. Drake squeezed my leg as he smirked at me.

"Maureen doesn't like alligators," he said. "But her people in our przenojsko, the few that do venture out, do so only collect the foods they need. Mostly fish and these craw-lobster-looking things, and occasionally ducks, skunks, raccoons, opossums, rabbits, squirrels, nutria, turtles…"

Jhark spoke up, "We grow, hablko and rusza, they are hydrophytic fruit vines that are grown among the bald cypress and water tupelo, and elijuc which is a berry that grows like Spanish moss – the leaves are medicinal and the fruit canned as a preserve. They also cultivate reeds we call wabul, and adotem and echmaric, root vegetables which thrive in the same soil as Dwarf palmetto and swamp milkweed."

"These plants, do they harm the ecosystem?" President Kenzinger asked.

Tyson shook his head. "Not as invasively as water hyacinths – well the some can if they're not cultivated regularly. Adotem is prolific; it grows like a sweet potato. We used to grow them in our science lessons at the houses – sweet potatoes and adotem to see how similar they are."

"I know you want a full disclosure of where and how our people live. If you are truly sincere about forming an alliance with us, allowing Atrians to live peacefully with your people, we'd gladly welcome you to our homes," Ihmen said.

"I agree with my Dævas Second," I said, knowing I was being foolish. I looked the president in the eyes. "My reluctance is only an instinctive protective tendency for the welfare of my people. I'm sure you can understand. Secrecy from humans is deeply ingrained with us – especially since we're were literally hunted like animals and interred in a prison if caught – or killed outright with no legal repercussions against the humans that shoot us." His eyes had a sympathetic flicker, and I continued. Maybe he wasn't indifferent. "I want this – a favorable alliance with you and your people, but trust is going to have to be gained, regardless to the progress we've made here. I want to trust you, but I have to protect my people as well."

"I can assure you that the shooting of Atrians will not continue. But understand my perspective, you've people living in hiding, and I need to know that they have no terrorist intentions. You and Roman have said you'd limit your residences to the Sector and the houses in your cul-de-sacs if I grant the Sector to be your microstate. Keeping outposts in the bayou could pose a threat to that agreement. Especially since the people you identified as Trags were a subversive, anti-human sect among your people who caused us a lot of problems in your parish. That has to stop," the President said.

"As do the activities of the Red Hawks and your KKK," Jhark stated. As my Zæsak Second and second in command of my warriors, he was quite familiar with their attacks on us. "They stand outside the Sector every day protesting, when they are not trying to blow us up or shoot us. Not to mention, I don't want a terrorist bomb dropped over the bayou, hoping to take out one of our przenojsko."

In the end, the president made an eloquent speech of guarantying our protection as long as our mutually binding treaty was upheld. But he wanted full disclosure, something I was feeling more willing to give if he likewise upheld his promises. I finally agreed that I'd personally give him a tour of our przenojsko and houses, as long as they could remain intact since they did serve as a fishery and ecosystem for some of our much needed medicinal plants that couldn't grow in Earth's atmosphere. It wasn't an outright lie; they did have grow pods and fisheries. He agreed. Beside me, Quinn made furious notes on our morning's accomplishments.

Roman asked if we could break for lunch. But when I stood up and I felt wrozny and the lightheadedness almost made me naucious, but then I'd been guzzling water consistently since breakfast. I excused myself for the lavatory, and Roman followed me to the bathroom. "Are you all right? What was going on in there?" Roman asked. "You're the one that said we have to be diplomatic with these people, and you're being aggressive, irritable and defensive – what's gotten into you?"

He was right. We had talked about that on the flight, or had we…? No, "I did say that on the plane, didn't I? I'd forgotten our conversation. I am," I replied, and forgot what I was going to say.

But he shook his head and grasped my arms to make me look at him. "You're not you? What's wrong?"

Ihmen and Drake barged in as I answered, "I'm fatigued, that's all."

"Isn't the submersion helping?" Ihmen asked as Loraine and Jhark opened the door and squeezed in. "Is she all right?" Loraine asked.

I held up my hands. "All right, look, I'm lightheaded and wronzy. I feel like I'm going to wrizygac, but the nausea is probably from all the water I'm drinking. I probably should've had something to nibble on as well."

"I should send for a healer," Ihmen said, turning to Jhark. Roman asked Drake if he should have Teri brought up here.

"Ohannie, Behkiie's sister, has been my akuscheuse polounza since I arrived in the Sector," I suggested. "Ihmen, don't want to compromise Dyllan, Marcial or Gerand unless I have too," since I hoped the three Atrian physicians from the houses were still safe from persecution. But Jhark was already talking to Loraine and Sophia about taking me back to the pool for another submersion.

"How about you all step out so I can…" I pointed to the stall door, and with apologies, everyone but Loraine left, Drake saying he'd by right by the door if I needed him. I assured Loraine through the stall door that if I began to feel worse, I'd ask for a healer.

"Mahureen, I know you; Roman's right, you're not yourself. I know you feel this is all on you as our Atriarch Iksen, but you're pushing yourself too much," she complained.

"But it's not only on me, I've Roman here, and my Seconds, you, Quinn – even Tyson and Sophia. I think our people are well represented," I said. I finished and left the stall.

"But… you're—"

"No buts. I'll immerse later today and tomorrow. I'll recover. I'll be fine. But this – _this_ – is important. Too important."

"Then why are you so irritable, so defensive?" she asked. "I know you don't trust the humans, but these negotiations – don't aggravate them. Ihmen's right, this president wants peace. It's time for disclosure and opening up to them."

I sighed heavily. She was right. "Trust once broken is harder to trust again; it must be earned back. And respect is earned, not blindly given; some humans spite a hand extended in good faith. President Wells broke every promise he made us, and the military acted under presidential orders. Do I have to tell you what Ms. Johnson and General Burch did to me? I'm having difficulty believing even though I want to."

"Roman and Ihmen are, they trust him. Even Jhark and Ardon feel they can trust this president," she said as we washed our hands.

When we left the lavatory, Drake looked at Loraine and raised a questioning eyebrow, and she shrugged and shook her head. He sighed and I didn't need the spolzuthetik ability to sense his frustration with me.

After lunch we moved inside the lodge for a more formal seating, but the atmosphere remained casual, like an informal meeting, continuing the discussions from before. This time though, everyone had a iTablet, including Roman, Quinn, Ihmen, Jhark, Ardon and I, with a full outline of what we'd discussed already typed out on a Wordpoint sheet – I assumed by Quinn or Tyson, or one of the President's Secretaries. As we recapitulated the key points, I shot a copy to Meheka and Patrik to update them, noticing that Quinn kept sending posts to my folder as each point was reviewed. Too bad I couldn't update Roman's Hwatab the same way.

A marine put a large map of Bunkhead lay on the table, the current Sector and the base surrounding our ship outlined in blue, and another marine hung a larger map hung on the wall, that one showing the entire parish.

Ihmen had opened one of her email accounts, sent a brief message, and then downloaded a folder from a previous Hwatab meeting from the committee assigned to assess how much land we'd need for our Sector microstate and our airbase at the ARDhet compound. "If this page is still current, based upon a previous discussion with Roman, my Hwatab and Drake, we want the Sector to be increased from 500 acres to a minimum requirement of 3.89 to 3.90 square kulma." She looked up at the President. "Kulma is our means of measurement for land; according to this, 3.89ku is about 1.54 square miles or roughly 985 acres. We also require 5.21 square kulma – approximately an equivalent of 2.3 square miles or 1290 acres – for the Atrian base around our ship, with approximately 4,000 by 1,300 sekja that would be converted into a landing pad and airslip." She looked up again, "– that is a unit of measure similar to a foot or meter." She turned to Quinn, asking him, "Can you calculate an exact conversion for me?"

Tyson piped up, "I can if I'm allowed a calculator, pen and paper."

Someone handed him an iTablet and another a pad of paper and pen as Ihmen continued, "We'd also be building bracers for the balancers for when we level off the ADRhet for repairs and reconstructural work," she added and looked up at the President expectantly. Of course this struck up quite a debate that was tabled until we, my Hwatab, had a map showing exactly the area we wanted. Meanwhile, Tyson had finished the calculations and handed them over to Mr. Ortiz, the man who'd lent him the tablet. handed it to Mr. Wung. Apparently the Louisiana governor would have to be involved in the discussion as well as a few other people not currently present.

The topic then changed, centering on the ARDhet and Atrian technologies. Since the dialogue was mostly directed at me, the discussion had thankfully slowed down and questions repeated when I asked.

Most of our energy technology was already out there (or had been before my arrest) for human use – all our businesses produced means of cleaner, planetary friendly energy and energy storage.

Yes, I had promised the Russian representative in our teleconference before my incarceration not only that I wanted to establish two foundries in his country, but that I would authorize my people to help update and repair their space station. No, I never agreed to give Russia an intergalactic spaceship; we'd offered technology for the Kepler III which had modifications that allowed it to be remotely controlled to redirect its flight trajectory.

Neither Roman nor I were willing to discuss or divulge weaponry – humans had enough weapons in my opinion.

All Atrian ships orbiting in the exosphere and upper thermosphere were to stand down from attacking Earth and to ascend to the higher atmospheric altitudes, and all Atrian aircraft entering American airspace below three-hundred km altitude had to file flight plans with the Federal Aviation Administration. Considering what we gained, that seemed reasonable.

The President offered us a break. Roman was allowed a teleconference set up by Miss Curry's office, so he could speak to his Ikseyan. He received confirmation from his Hwatab that the water had been turned on and that produce and grains were brought into the Sector. Apparently another truck load of produce and meat would arrive the next morning for our market. I was quietly elated, glad that the strife in the Sector was over.

Quinn and Ihmen were allowed to post a progress report to my people through the internet.

I was allowed a teleconference set up through NASA to allow me to communicate with the fleet via the space station. The Adremandzyun were pleased to see me, and Adremandzu Darquis gave me his assurance that all hostility would cease as long as Roman and I were in negotiations with the president. Yes, we were all being tracked and a spy drone-satellite hovered over our location at three-hundred km, relaying our exact coordinates to the command ship. I decided not to alarm the president or his marines about the drone. No point causing undue alarm.

By dinner I was exhausted and actually caught myself slumping in my seat a few times. I know Roman noticed, he smirked at me when I straightened up, and Drake gave me an odd look.

Although the conversation round the table was more relaxed. Roman asked about Atrians being allowed basic tech: phones, iTablets and access to the internet mostly. Concern regarding any communication devices was still high with Homeland Security, and Mr. Wung voicing his reservations with the idea of Atrians using computers. Miss Curry pointed out that in Gloria's reports on the seven who attended Marshall High, they had access to the schools websites and none of them ever violated search parameters. Apparently, Mr. Wung hadn't realized they'd had such open access; but several of our subjects, such, typing, biology, history and English, used individual access ports for reading the class material and writing papers, and I knew that there was tracking software.

But in a show of good faith, President Kenzinger allowed it, granting our Atrian leaders the use of communication devices so Roman and I could communicated with the members of our Hwatab and the fleet, and I could communicate with the executives and Atrians working in our companies. The specifics took a while to hash out, but in the end, we would have access to phones, iTablets and the internet as long as all devices were set up through exciting phone companies and we'd be subject to regulation by the Federal Communications Commission.

I still had concerns about wiretapping and tracking spy software, but didn't voice them. To Drake, Sophia and Roman this was a sizable win, a real show of good faith – to Quinn, Loraine, Tyson, Ihmen, Jhark, Ardon and myself it meant we could access to phones and iTablets again. I wondered what Ms. Jacobson had done with my phone and iTablet; I knew I'd not get my old ones back, and she'd probably tried to break through our security aps. Not that I was really worried, they had Atrian tech security with Atrian encryptions, but still. My techs would have to reinstall all my apps and security functions on the new ones.

After dinner, I needed a break. Since it was still warm, the President offered to allow us to swim again in his pool. Waiting outside Laurel Lodge were the golf carts, and we were driven to our lodges to change.

I collapsed on the bed as Loraine pulled out the swimsuits we'd been given for our stay. "We have clothes!"

I looked up. "What?" I was still wearing the same outfit I had on yesterday, and it smelled.

Loraine held up a blouse and skirt. "It's more Stein Mart or Urban Outfitters than Apricot Lane or Posie'N Ivy, but they are new and clean," she said, putting them back.

"And who…? They're not ours; where did they come from?" Drake asked, inspecting a new polo shirt and dress pants, similar to what the president and his aide-de-camp were wearing. I smiled at his expression; they were not exactly Drake's preferred style.

"In case you haven't noticed, President Kenzinger is treating Roman and Maureen as he would any dignitary – and thus more respectful than the previous president. I assume therefore, the clothes came from a member of the staff or possibly Miss Curry arranged for them," Loretta stated.

"Personally I don't care – they're clean," I said, grateful regardless of who bought them.

She handed me a swimsuit. "So, foreign dignitary, put this on – we're going swimming."

"Alien dignitary, and don't you forget it," I replied, sitting up.

"You, no hanky-panky," she told Drake as she flung her suit over her shoulder and turned for the door.

"Hanky-panky? Not likely," he scoffed.

I laughed at Loraine's, "Yeah right. Ten minutes, big boy, and I'm coming to get her," as she walked out. She shouldn't have worried, Drake wanted me to soak, so much so he avoided my advances, admonishing me to change into the suit and stop dallying.

The men driving the carts took us to the hourglass-shaped pool instead of the staff pool. Several of the humans lingered on the lounge chairs. Miss Curry had changed to swimsuit and sat with Ihmen and Quinn on the side of the deeper end, talking.

Needing the hydration, I dove right in and made slow lazy rotations in the deep end of the pool, Drake, Tyson and Roman staying an arm length away. I suppose since I nearly downed the last time, it was understandable.

But after a while, my eyes started to feel irritated. My skin began to itch as well, and I soon began to feel a slight burning in my eyes, effecting my vision. And the irritation was increasing. Alarmed, I kicked for the surface. The air on my face made it feel prickly and my vision was really blurry. "I have to get out," I told Drake and swam for the edge, feeling cramping set in even as I tried to hoist myself out of the water onto the edge of the pool.

Suddenly seized by a strong cramp, I fell back in, hugging my abdomen against the pain. Drake was next to me the next minute, lifting me out of the water as Quinn reached down to help pull me out. I curled on my side, my skin feeling as if I had a chemical burn all over. I tried to look about for a hose or a water fountain, bottled water, anything to irrigate my eyes, squinting in the light, unable to see anything. Gads, if not one problem – it's another, I thought sarcastically. What did they put in their water – acid? Heard commotion and could barely make out Sophia and Loraine struggle out of the pool as well, assisted by Quinn and Tyson. Loraine rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked as Ihmen, followed by Miss Curry, rushed over to me.

I told them what I was feeling as Drake felt for my pulse. "Rapid heartsbeat, but weak, and I know you've had trouble breathing, and you've been more than lightheaded, wronzy and nauseated – you're having trouble concentrating," Drake added. Warrior training included basic healing arts and emergency aid.

Ihmen palpated my neck, checked my eyes and felt my skin. "I knew something was off." She turned to Roman. "Abour Atedi, she needs a healer. If what Drake is saying is true, I think she has chlorine poisoning."

Miss Curry gasped and looked at the pool. "But the chlorine is maintained at safe levels—"

"For humans, yes, but not for Atrians," Ihmen said. "Our skin is a living, _breathing_ organ, and some substances it comes in contact with can penetrate the skin and absorb into our blood stream. That's why we don't use your perfumed toiletries; they are too harsh and have too many chemicals. Due to Mahureen's weakened physical state, I think she is more susceptible to the chlorine – but Sophia and Loraine seem affected, too."

"Sophia and I have been feeling off as well," Loraine admitted.

"The chlorine can disrupt our bodies' natural balance and can also cause breathing difficulties. It's why we use very little chlorine and bromine in the pools at the houses, only the normal levels that the Louisiana Water and Power put in the public water system," Quinn stated.

Ihmen looked at Drake. "Take Mahureen to your lodge and have her soak in a bath tub. I'll take Loraine with me and maybe Sophia can use the one in Quinn's lodge."

"She can use mine," Roman piqued up, then added, "Tyson and Quinn need to soak as well."

Drake bent to pick me up, but I tried to stall him. "I can walk," I insisted.

"I thought you like it when I carried you," he said, patting my hand away and picking me up, regardless my protestations. I heard bits of the discussion as the President asked what was going on and Jhark's adamant refusal to allow me to go to a hospital as Drake carried me to our lodge. He did let me walk to our bathroom, but refused to leave even as I sunk down into the tepid water.

"You know, I think this goes way beyond ochrokaje duty," I chided him.

"Shut up and soak," he said, gently pushing my head underwater, my knees sticking up at the other end. Too bad the tub wasn't built for two.

Every time I closed my eyes, Drake shook my shoulder, admonishing me, "No blacking out."

"You should soak," I said, lifting my head up.

"I will. Later," he said, pushing it back down. I did have to keep my head under the water; it forced my skin to breath for me. Eventually, Drake gave up and helped me to bed.

I was awoken by a hand shaking my shoulder, more gently than Drake had done, and opened my eyes, expecting to see Ihmen or Sophia and was shocked to see Ohannie's kind face gazing down at me. I sat up immediately. "Ohannie,_alyakson_– you're here! But how?"

Drake was saying in the other room, "It was an over an hour." We both paused to listen. "She loses consciousness, has low blood pressure, and difficulty breathing – both submerged and in air. Her heartsbeat is rapid, but weak, and she's admitted to being lightheaded, wronzy and nausea – and she's having trouble concentrating. She's irritable…"

"Oh, uhochany, Amwur Atedi. Apayu, you have to take care of yourself," Ohannie said, palpating my neck with deft fingers. She tilted her head toward the door. "Drake is talking to Uhnar – he's an Iwabas healer – Ghianni sent him." I looked up, seeing a heavily marked, thin man in the doorway. "We have the herbs you need, but that tub is way too small. You're not a little odziatwi anymore."

"How long was I…?" I asked, looking around. Uhnar came in to begin his examination.

"It's late," Ohannie admitted as Uhnar checked my eyes, mouth and throat. "The soldiers came, I thought I was being arrested, but then a woman, Miss Curry, insisted I come, as your healer. The Ikseyan were there, people were asking what happened to six of you, especially you and Roman, and there was panic and confusion and…" She paused, watching as Uhnar checked my fingernails and toenails. "I sent for Teri, to get the herbs I needed." She touched my forehead, urging me to lie back down. "Ghianni thought it best you had a physician, she sent Uhnar."

"It's definitely a dermal absorption poisoning of some sort," Uhnar stated. "Good thing you had her soak in untainted water. What substance was she exposed to?"

"Chlorine," Drake stated from the doorway, but Uhnar looked at him as if confused. "The humans put it in their submersion pools."

"Why?" Uhnar asked. "It's apparently toxic."

"It's used by humans to make water safe to swim in. It kills bacteria and fungi," he said, trying to clarify it for him. I supposed living in the Sector, he'd not heard of the chemical. I listened as Ihmen told him, or more likely read by the sound of her voice, about systemic toxicity of immersion-inhalation exposure to chlorine. "Our physicians sent a textmail with their recommendations."

"Well, the irritation to the skin I can heal, and your eyesight…" Uhnar said, as he opened his medicinal bag of herbs and emulsions. "Ciper will heal the internal damage and purify your blood." He gave me cansuel for eyesight, and a sprig of ciper. I stabbed the petiole into my arm as he watched, once again feeling the fiery, cold burn of the sap as it entered my blood stream. I then had to sit patiently as Ohannie helped me smear the Nirakudi gel all over my body, smiling at the smell of_merideh,_ lkythoi and cleolat.

"There, Amwur Atedi, now you rest. You'll be fine in a day or two," Uhnar told me as Ohannie gave me a herbal concoction to drink.

I sat bolt upright. "I have talks in the morning. This summit must go on, we need the agreement settled," I insisted.

"You'll dive yourself to death," Drake stated. "Do what Uhnar tells you. Roman and I will see to the summit."

"Like hell," I muttered. I looked up at Ohannie. "Make drinks for me if needed, but I'm going."

"Yes, Amur Atedi," Ohannie said with a smile and held the cup for me to drink from. "But drink this and rest for now. You need your sleep." She pulled out a small pouch and asked me softly where she should put my odurodzen, the herb to keep me from getting pregnant. "Not for this morning, I think you'll not need it tonight, as worried as young Drake looks. But maybe tomorrow?"

I felt my cheeks warm. "It's been days since I took some – the morning before I was arrested," I admitted confidentially.

"You should be fine," she assured me quietly with an understanding smile. "Don't take any tonight – not with all the other herbs. Tomorrow – on an empty stomach. Take some before you soak tomorrow."

I promised I would.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The next morning, Sophia came bounding into the lodge, followed by Roman, Tyson and Quinn, exclaiming excitedly, "There is a huge tent right outside your lodge with a submersion pool underneath!"

"A what?" Loraine asked, peeking her head and shoulders around the bathroom door, as Roman said to Drake it had to have been set up last night.

"They built a submersion pool for us – it's right outside under a tent – right next to the patio," Sophia replied to Loraine, then looked at me. "Hurry up we can all soak!"

However, Tyson asked Drake, "Didn't you hear the commotion?" the same time.

"No," Drake said, sounding miffed. I hadn't either, but then Ohannie had given Drake, Loraine and me several herbal concoctions before bed, and one of them could've contained isensnu to make us sleep soundly. And I did feel well rested. I decided not to voice my suspicion.

I looked at the guys, well, Drake mostly, and smiled. "Shall we try it out?"

"Did anyone test the water?" Drake asked, turning to go.

"Drake, wait," I called out to stop him. "Think. Do you honestly think the President would authorize the construction of an aboveground pool and not specify that the water was not to be chlorinated?"

"President Kenzinger, no, but—"

"No buts," Roman said cuffing Drake on the shoulder. "Stop being such a hard headed Varzaki and try trusting this man. I don't think he means to kill your ammiyutyan."

"I know you're her Avizitan Ochrokaje but you don't have to be such a lovesick Vosac," Tyson said, getting a fierce scowl from Drake. "Kidding. But even as her Avizitan Ochrokaje you take things too far."

"She's nearly died _thrice_ because of them and it's all I can do to keep her alive!" he said sharply as I approached.

"Stop being such a hard headed Varzaki. No one is trying to kill your ammiyutyan," Roman chided, giving him a chuff on the arm. "Besides, I think this new administration is going to be far fairer to our people."

"It's about time," Loraine stated as Sophia said, "He's right, I think. I've had enough animosity to last me a life time."

"So far we are getting everything we wanted," Roman stated.

I gently touched his arm. "Tyson's joking with you, but he has a point," he rounded on me, "as do you. The previous administration was anti-Atrian, we know that. For all that Nox and Gloria Garcia managed to do, President Wells hated Atrians. I'm sure of it. Ms. Johnson, President Wells' Secretary of Homeland Security, was very antagonistic towards me as were General Burch and Lt. General Andrew Lauland."

"It could have been inadvertent?" Tyson looked questioningly from him to me.

"You'd know if you'd seen the condition she was in when they dumped her in the Sector," Drake said sharply.

"And we all know that Col. Gavins would like nothing more than to be allowed to annihilate every Atrian in the Sector," Quinn said.

"He didn't have to be so rough on us, cutting off of the food and water to the Sector," Loriane pointed out, but Sophia added, "Thing is, no matter how well my father and Gloria Garcia did in initiating the Integration Program and keeping our market going, they didn't really get much accomplished."

"The government did extend the Child and Adult Food Care Program with the local farmers to the Sector through the U.N. World Food Programme," Quinn pointed out, to which Drake grumbled, "Gleaned or donated food waste from farms, fishing vessels bycatch, and slaughterhouse low grade meats and by-products."

Undaunted, Sophia glared at him and continued, "We've done more for our people in these last few months, and look at what we've accomplished here!"

"I liked the misshapen fruits and vegetables – I thought they were funny," Loraine said, and Sophia added, "They tasted the same and in some cases were fresher then the market's culled produce and day-old bakery items."

The door thrust open and Jahrk entered with a loudly admonishing, "What are you all waiting around for? We need to soak before going up to resume the talks." Behind him, Uhnar, Ihmen and Ardon urged us to get changed. "They built this thing, let's use it." Laughing, Loraine and I scampered to put on our swimsuits.

As I suspected, the water had minimal chlorine, if any at all, and was so refreshingly cool it ws glorious. We entered in mass and all just sank, sitting in a ring, watching each other. Little bubbles formed on our skin near our birthmarks and on our arms when we moved them. Occasionally someone exhaled, sending bubbles to the surface. I closed my eyes for a moment and leaned my head against the side of the pool, and Drake nudged me. "Don't—"

I waved him off and smiled. He nudged me again. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He looked gorgeous, his blue eyes highlighted by his birthmarks that glowed blue in the water, bawatkowy, a true aqua blue, giving his skin a light blue hue. I nudged my shoulder against his arm, and he turned toward me, taking my face in his hand and examining my marks. I rolled my chin out of his grip to look down at myself, seeing my birthmarks glowing again, not as bright as they normally did, but close. I fingered some of the splotchy-shaped ones. Someone gave me spotted tabby when I was young because it's spots and linear markings resembled mine; I'd called her Nuisance.

Drake moved my hand aside, and his finger traced my marks from my collar bone downward and I giggled at the sensation. Across the pool, Jhark kicked my foot.

I looked up and scowled at him, but Drake dropped his hand, clasping the one resting between us.

By the time I emerged, my markings were glowing again, not as bright as they normally did, but close. I could tell Drake was pleased even if he didn't show it, Loraine fussed, gushing that I was finally a healthier blue; bieskura not exactly bawatny but not yet zsinia. (Yes, we have twenty-two words for the color 'blue', fifteen for 'bright blue,' eleven of those for the shades of our birthmarks, and seven for the color of lakes and five for oceans.)

Even as I toweled off to dress for our meeting I felt better, more alive.

When we returned to the Laure Lodge, I humbly apologized to President Kenzinger. "I am sorry for how I've acted these last two days. I have not exactly been myself," I said sincerely. "I'm sorry I've been so irritable and uncooperative."

He smiled. "I think I'm beginning to understand, what with everything you've been put through. Except my apologies for not realizing you needed to soak. It should have been done on your release, but I gave orders to get you and Roman here as quickly as possible. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do," I replied and we shook hands. He smiled, holding out a chair for me, between him and Mr. Wung.

We both opted to have a leisurely breakfast, and a talked about my days in Marshall High, and meeting Drake, Roman and Sophia. I asked him if he knew anything about my friends, Emery, Erik, Julia and Lukas. "I don't, but I can make inquiries," he offered.

"I'd appreciate knowing if they are all right," I said, grateful as the food was served family style. My appetite came back – not ravenous, but I had two helpings of eggs and sausage and two bottles of water.

And the negotiations went better. We spent the morning going over the details of replacing the military with our wojozolnie and wojizoldak guards, and that we'd provide security for our people in the Sector, at the base at the ARDhet, and the houses, but we'd have to hire an independent security company for our businesses and would have to follow the guidelines of Homeland Security. I immediately thought of Lisa's dad, he had a security company.

Roman led the discussion regarding any attack on an Atrian aircraft entering the lower atmosphere or landing in a specified airstrip or on a landing pad in the Sector or our airbase will be considered a declaration of war. Yes, we would file flight plans. Yes, we were trying to avoid war, but he had to understand that we would retaliate in force.

The President strongly assured us that all laws protecting humans who shoot Atrians outside the Sector will be abolished and all laws in Louisiana would be changed protecting the rights of Atrians. We'd have to have passports to come and go from the Sector, our airbase and the houses. Any Atrian wanting to work outside in an American business had to apply for a green card. It got rather detailed, but not unreasonable. All of our businesses, including AtriMotors and Atri-Automotive Service would be allowed to reopen, although the Atrians working there would be subject to the green card rule. I was assured green cards would be issued in a timely manner.

At the lunch break, all the Atrains retired to my lodge so that Uhnar could examine us, and we ate the pulverized drinks of our healer with our sandwiches. Then returned to the Laurel Lodge to finalize out as much as we could before dinner. With the exception of the actual land grant for the microstate and the airbase, all the other things Roman and I wanted were accomplished. It had been a grueling summit, even under the relaxed atmosphere of the camp, but we'd managed a great justice for our people.

.

.

.

Notes:

I know all the summit stuff isn't as exciting, I tired and may have failed, but I wanted the 'talks' done with, so it's all hashed out in full here and now.

Also chlorine poisoning is real. In this chapter, because of Maureen's dehydration and poor health, she's more susceptible than the others.


	42. Chapter 42

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 41 ("Withdraw Unto Some Private Place")

The following morning President Kenzinger, Roman and I sat at a table and reviewed all the conditions and agreements of the American-Atrian Treaty of Alliance with Mr. Dwyer, his Secretary of State, Mr. Wung, the president's National Security Advisor and Miss Loretta Curry, Under Secretary of State for Alien Affairs.

Roman was right, we'd gained a lot and, although there were compromises and some concessions, nearly every one of my wants were met with the exception of nailing down the expansion of the Sector and having it declared a microstate. The ADRhet was to be returned to us, or more correctly, we'd control the base that surrounded it, as long as a few human technicians could be part of our repair project. I agreed to consider it, depending on who they were and from which agency. According to satellite images of Bunkhead as well as a Google Earth scan on my iTablet, the land I wanted was available. Only a few warehouses and a few boarded up buildings had to be procured, but the land necessary for the airstrip and the docking bracers for the balancers was at least agreed upon. The page with the map presented in our agreement that specified the land grant was signed by President Kenzinger, Roman and me.

We would however, be allowed to have a contingency of my warriors and our wojozolnie and wojizoldak guards to replace the human military at both the base around the ARDhet and in the Sector.

I signed and initializing on all the key points of the draft of the proposal, marking 'TBD' on the ones about the Sector enlargement. Roman read down the list and marked the same blanks for his initials as I did. Roman slid the packet to the center of the table. There would be a page on the actual treaty we'd sign this evening, specifying intention to continue negotiations for the Sector over the next few weeks.

With that we broke for lunch while the formal treaty would be typed up.

That afternoon the President offered us a break. Several activates: golf, tennis, bowling, horseshoes, basketball, hiking and biking, and fishing. The President was most amused by my enthusiasm for fishing, and I urged Roman and Sophia to come and try their hand. Jhark and Quinn, came too, but Tyson preferred to find a quiet place to read, and Ihmen coerced Ardon and Loraine (she hated fishing – slimy fish and bait, not her thing) to sit with Miss Curry and talk. I approached Drake with the suggestion he use the time for himself, suggesting he use the fitness center.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, but I smiled.

"Ohannie says I'm greatly improved, and Uhnar agrees. Fishing is hardly a taxing activity; standing or sitting by a stream or a lake enticing a fish to bite your hook. Besides, you've spent so much time worrying about me, wouldn't you like time to yourself in the gym?"

He looked at the group gathering along the path where Mr. Dwyer and President Kenzinger were talking with Roman and Quinn. "You're still recovering," he said, and I smiled at his concern, promising, "I'll be careful on the rocks."

"You better," he said, giving me a mock glare. "I don't want to see you being carried back by a marine."

"If anything happens, Roman and Quinn will be there. Quinn will likely be the one carrying me – Roman isn't as fit as you are," I said with a light laugh.

"Roman is stronger than he looks," Drake said, and I quickly added, "So is Quinn."

I reached up and touched his face staring into his blue eyes. "I'll be careful. I promise. I do have some common sense."

"Not that I've seen lately," he said, and I smirked at him. "I seem to recall that you wanted to take me fishing."

"I did? When?" I asked just before he kissed me sweetly.

"On our date, remember" he asked, his lips hovering above mine. "You told me you like fishing and hiking."

I shook my head slowly, trying to remember.

"At Lake Fausse Pointe State Park?"

Roman called out and he look up, waving at him. "Go on. But if you come back with a sprained ankle, I'll paddle you."

"No you won't – it's not allowed to strike an Iksen," I said and hurried over to my friends.

We were guided to a nice quiet spot that looked ideal for fishing. The stream was wide and deep enough for there to be good sized fish, lots of shade trees and large smooth boulders to sit on if I needed to. Our borrowed tackle and polls in hand, we selected out spots, the President standing between Roman and me, with Jhark on Roman's other side.

Quinn helped Sophia a little further upstream. I watched as he set up Sophia's fishing line, then tried to teach her how to cast. They really were cute together. I baited my hook and cast mine, landing it a little off my mark, but not bad. I reeled in the slack and let the water take my hook downstream a little ways.

"What will you do once your ship is repaired?" President Kenzinger asked after casting his line.

"We will once again resume our search for a new home world. I have a planet of people that need a new home, it's time we rejoin that effort," I said, reeling in a bit slowly to draw my lure slowly in the water. "I still want the Sector to be ours – until it's time to leave."

"You really intend to leave when this is all done?" he asked as Jhark showed Roman how to cast his line.

I looked up at the President. "We can discuss it later, but yes. My people intend to leave. We were never supposed to land here. Our leaders wanted us to move on, but some wanted to scan the planet to gain information on you: what type of beings you were, size of your population, level of intelligence and industry… We found an advanced, intelligent civilization of multicultural societies. We were curious – wouldn't you be?"

He admitted that he would've been if the situation was reversed.

"But events happened, regrettably, and we crashed here." I watched Roman try to copy Jhark in teasing his line to attract the fish. I should've been the one to show him; I had more patience than Jhark, but it was good that Roman was getting to him.

Roman turned to the President. "My father had given the order to move on once we determined the planet was inhabited. We never intended to colonize here, but Maureen is right, our scientists were intrigued, who wouldn't be. How many inhabited planets do you think are out there? Biodiversity aside, life forms, plant life and even species of animal or reptilian creatures sure. But people, who look like us and have such biological similarities – the odds on that were astronomical."

"And what of everything you've established here?" the President asked, reeling in his line. "You'd leave it all behind?"

"We'd want our belongings, and will need some supplies, but yes, they will stay," Roman stated.

"We've a few humans who have become indispensable in our businesses, exception people. They don't – _didn't_ know we were aliens, but they treated my people with respect, worked diligently and helped make the companies thrive. We'll turn our businesses over to them when we go. So, you'll have our companies – I can't take them with us. We will produce what materials we need, but I see no reason to simply close up shop, so to speak, when we go. You'll have your wish – our companies can remain fully operational if your people allow them to."

"That's very generous of you," the President said, letting his hook float downstream with the water. "My people will have the treaty drafted up for our signatures this afternoon, and we'll work on the specifics of what to do with the Sector over the next few weeks."

That at least hinted at a concession. I hoped so. My poll jerked, and Roman exclaimed, "You got one!" enthusiastically. I played the line enough to reel in my fish, looking at my catch with a smile. It was longer than my hand and slippery, thrashing about, trying to get away.

"You said you'd resume your search," the President said while carefully trying to remove the hook.

"Yes," I said with a nod, hoping my face remained impassive.

"Your scientist, Miss Pamel, and her assistant… I'm sorry, I don't recall his name, were sent to Russia to aid in their Kepler II space program."

"Her name is Pavel, and his name is, Boruck, but he goes by Paul Boruck around the humans," I said, finally freeing the fish. I put the struggling fish back into the stream as he apologized for the mispronunciation of her name. I turned to look at him. "She is actually one of our aerospace engineers, and he is a gifted technician. I approved them going in hopes of improving the aerospace program there. Information on the discoveries of new worlds and the ability to better assess the conditions and types of planets being observed helps us in our search."

"But you didn't think to share your information with our scientists…" the President started to say as an aide handed me the can with the live bait.

The President paused, watching me carefully as I baited my hook. "How many?"

I forced myself to remain calm, trying to recall what had been said about Pavel and Boruck and their mission. This man had a good memory, and my memory for the last two days was fuzzy. I cast my line as I reached out to Drake, watching the water take my baited hook a short ways downstream. Drake was actually calm, in a good mood, concentrating and enjoying himself and feeling it helped. "You want our scientific knowledge in aerospace and astrophysics technology – then I want full protection for my people," I said, turning to look him in the eyes. "My greatest fear is retaliation on people who have only tried to help advance your sciences in those fields."

"So you do have people infiltrating our government agencies. Do you have people in other areas of our government?" he asked, showing his suspicions.

I laughed. "Spies in your agencies?" I shook my head when he said, yes. "No. None. I have little interest in being involved with your government or your governmental agencies – except your scientific space research areas; and we've _given_ – not _taken_ information and technology, I assure you."

His poll hung in his hand as he stared at me, Roman watching us with concern. "How do I know if you're telling me the truth if you're still hiding so much from us?"

"Do a check," I said with a flip of my hand. "Have your FBI spray water on the face of every government employee in any agency you are concerned… _No_," I said, shaking my head slowly as I swept my hand to the side, saying, "No, I haven't had anyone infiltrate your government," firmly.

"But… there were three – three Atrians who infiltrated the Edendale police force," I admitted. I looked up at him. "They were Trags, and my people exposed them. I believe they were executed in the Sector while I was held for interrogation by Gen. Burch and Ms. Johnson. There was one in the Newhall police department as well. He resigned from his department and tried to hide after the Suvek incident. I was informed my people caught him and he was questioned, but I haven't inquired as to what was done with him. I also know Vega had a few Trags in the SEU, but I was told that Col. Gavins and his men executed them as well."

"And these men were Atrian terrorists?" he asked, his expression showing his suspicions confirmed.

"The four, three men and a woman who managed to infiltrate the police force, were Vega's people as were the Trags in the SEU." I have two people in the SEU offices, mostly so we'd know what was going on with my people, but they were simply there for information. Not to mention the twenty people I had in the science sectors and the fifteen or so attending human universities to get their degrees… "But my people in your science sectors are not spies, they are scientists and contributing to your scientific community. I'll pull them out if you're concerned."

"I will want their names and which agencies they are with."

"I want your assurance they will be given protection and not executed as spies," I stated firmly. Roman handed Jhark his poll. "I'm not saying I won't comply, but these people are important to me, and I only want to protect them."

"They will not be arrested if they are not spies," the President stated.

"They are not," Roman said, coming up to his side. "They are astronomers, astrophysicists, Mechanical Engineers and computer system specialists, technicians… sharing our technology and assisting in research development and data analyst technologies to expand your understanding of the universe."

"I had them get degrees from your universities so they could find placement in various scientific agencies. Many of them have been published in your scientific journals and trade magazines. Our knowledge of astronomy, astrophysicists and the related technology in these fields is out there, in those communities, but if we'd been discovered as Atrians, they'd have been arrested and killed. So yes, we were quiet about it." I took a deep breath, momentarily focused on Drake, feeling his heightened adrenaline from his exertion. I wish I could watch him working out. I had once, stood quietly watching him, admiring his movements as he flexed his muscles.

Roman spoke up. "It was easier for them to work with your scientists covertly. Safer, not just for my people, but yours. Our past associations with humans have been met with suspicion and hostility: the protestors I have to face every day, the armed guards at school…. There have been only a rare few who've looked beyond their fear and tried to get to know us, to find out what kind of people we are. To ask first and listen. I personally can only name a dozen or so; I think Maureen knows a few more… But that doesn't reflect the general attitude we see toward my people… How did you phrase it?" he asked me, then turned back to the president, "the hostile indigenous people that want us segregated from society if not eliminated altogether. For most of my kind that is all they've seen from your kind, and yet I'm willing to offer my trust to build on a better relationship for our future."

The President looked intently at Roman, then at me. "I think I understand. I've watched the broadcasts and been updated on the situation before meeting you. I'm glad you don't hold grudges."

I wasn't going to contradict him, but President Wells was dead, and although I wouldn't have ordered his assignation, I was glad he'd been replaced. But if Ms. Johnson ever set foot in the Sector her ass was mine. I'd lock her up in a small hot crate for two months with salty carbohydrates and almost no water and see how she fared. I doubted I'd ever see Gen. Burch or Col. Gavins or even Gen. Lauland again. Thankfully. But being Atriarch Iksen I knew better than to voice such thoughts; my words could – would be put into action.

The President looked at his poll and the earthworm half dangling on the hook, then to us. "But now is the time for disclosure – no more hiding in the shadows. If you want your people to avoid persecution they must make themselves known and face an investigation in regards to their actions. If they are merely contributing scientists as you say they are, they will be exonerated and protected."

"Fair enough; I agree," I said, now watching him intently. Exonerated for advancing your aerospace and astrophysics fields and contributing to clean energy sources and advanced medical technology?

"I give you my word. However, it will be up to the individual directors of the agencies you've infiltrated if they want your people to stay," the president said and cast his line out.

Still, he was cooperating and we had made huge strides toward emancipation and integration. I'd have to cooperate as well. "I will have Ihmen draft up a list for you. But I ask that the inquiries be done discreetly, and the press to be handled delicately so the truth can come out with as little fallback and backlash as possible. If you agree to that, I will tell my people to cooperate fully. I still want the data they are accumulating; it's important to me."

"This data…?" President Kenzinger started to ask.

"Is not private – it's published in the general scientific community. Every new discovery is broadcast and shows up in website news feeds and science articles, every new idea is published and shared. I've seen their reports, and not only through Maureen's Hwatab – but on the video feed at school. My friends, Lukas Parnell and Julia Yeung, showed me some of the publications as well."

"Your friends from Marshal High?" the President asked and we both nodded.

"All right," President Kenzinger agreed, "We'll move conduct the investigation discreetly and with discretion as long as we have full disclosure of who they are and where they are working."

"You'll have it," I said and we shook hands. I hoped he was true to his word.

~~~~~o~~~~~

President Kenzinger, Roman and I sat at a table with a few photojournalists on hand to record the historic event as the three of us signed into being the American-Atrian Treaty Alliance, with Mr. Dwyer, Mr. Wung, and Miss Loretta Curry standing behind us with my Iksen Seconds, Quinn, and Drake. We took the President's lead when he stood, smiling for the cameras and shook both Roman's and my hand for the required photo-op to make it all official. More photos were taken of the President, me, and my Ikseyan Seconds, then with the President and Sophia and Roman and I, and then a few with everyone as a group. Many of them. I was seeing spots.

Roman and I were given packets to take back to our Hwatabs. Before leaving, I insisted on being allowed a SUV to drive back to the houses with my Iksen Seconds to meet with my Hwatab. Drake insisted on coming with me. Miss Curry assured me one would be provided. I was surprised that each of us had a carry-on bag when we arrived at the airport, considering we'd arrived with only the clothes on our backs.

Upon landing in the Baton Rouge airport, Roman, Sophia, and Tyson were to be returned to the Sector. I had Quinn go with him, knowing that his memory of the summit would help support Roman. Uhnar and Ohannie were returned to the Sector as well.

I was given forms to sign and the keys to a large, rented Ford Expedition to drive my Iksen Seconds, Loraine and Drake to the houses.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The Hwatab meeting carried on into the late hours, covering everything every detail of my summit with the President and his council. Ihmen had detailed notes, thankfully, of everything discussed, and she'd updated my Ikseyan so there were little to review. They were, for the most part, pleased with our accomplishment at the summit.

To my Ikssyan, the news of Gloria Garcia's death carried less importance than Loretta Curry as her replacement and the new government title of Under Secretary of State for Alien Affairs. Gloria had been on the Atrian Relations Committee, as liaison for the seven Atrians attending Marshall High, then later as Atrian Relations Ambassador upon my release into my incarceration in the Sector. Loretta Curry seemed to have more authority, but then President Kenzinger seemed to want better relations with us. Ihmen, Ardon and Loraine were asked their impressions of Miss Curry, and all seven of us were asked about the President.

And I found out that Jerdon was still missing, my people suspected Bertrand and Cutcliffe had killed him.

I informed Ihmen of my agreement with the President while fishing. My elders didn't like it, but I remained firm. "I want the list, and they will have to be notified. If they want to come out to their directors, fine, but they will be investigated. It would be best if they prepared summaries and dossiers of their work and accomplishments. I want cooperation."

"It will be done, Amwur Atedi," Ihmen said, but I could tell it rankled with her.

"First things, I want a detailed map of exactly what land is needed for the increase of the Sector. Concessions were maid and I am going to have to remain in there, so let's make sure that we have enough crates available for those who have to make it their home." I was assured there were. "Secondly, we have to convince everyone living in the bayou to come out. Best thing is to have them sneak in here at the houses, then be relocated. Once word gets out that there are Atrians without visible birthmarks, they – I'm worried that the hunts will resume. Besides, I want all our people brought together, it will be safer."

"Jhina won't like that," Ardon stated. That sparked a debate. I brought the table back to order. "Ghianni hasn't named a Second. I thought she'd name Teri, but that hasn't happened. Jhina is a good option if she can win over the Iwabas Iksen."

"Won't happen, she is Vega's sister," Drake stated.

"You never know, odd alliances happen – look at you and your friends working with Sijhig and Juchwy to protect me, or you, Grayson and Erik to stop the Suvek." I turned back to my Hwatab. "Remember, the Sector will be the safest place for _all _Atrians to live, besides these houses. I want families here, and those who cannot climb the ladders to remain as well."

"I also want a fleet of dark blue SUVs for Roman's use and the Itrejivil Hwatab," I said, interjected by Drake who said, "Four should be enough." I nodded. "Four, then. It might be necessary for them to have drivers – I want volunteers," I stated. "And I want an update on Emery Whitehill, Julia Yeung, Lukas Parnell and Lisa Turpin. Find them."

I adjourned the Hwatab and left the table, Drake following me to the living room where the Iksen sometimes met in private council. But Sayora reached out and grabbed his arm as we passed through the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With her," Drake started to say, but Saroya shook her head, saying, "That will be a private meeting."

"And he is to attend," I said as politely as possible. I was tired and getting cranky. I walked determinedly into the living room, taking my seat with my Iksen. Drake entered a moment later, but Byrne indicated he stand with her.

What is it with everyone? I started the meeting by saying, "Drake has been my Avizitan Ochrokaje in the Sector. Now that the incarceration is to end, Byrne is able to resume her position as my Avizitan Ochrokaje. Drake's roll is to be redefined, but he is still to be in charge of my Sector ochrikujen."

"Normally I'd say Kamziten Ochrokaje as far as your protection is concerned – my right hand in the Sector," Byrne suggested. "Although as Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje we'd be working in conjunction anyway."

"I can live with that," Drake stated, ending all discussion.

We spent another hour hashing over the concessions made and working out assignments and a schedule to get everything done that needed to do be for the transition. When the meeting adjourned, I was exhausted. I approached Drake. "I suppose I have to drive you back." I didn't want to; I had to stay here tonight, and possibly the next, and I wanted him here are well, even if I couldn't share a bedroom.

"It's after curfew," he stated. I gasped and whirled, demanding a phone. "Maureen, it's all right," Drake said, stopping me. "I called Roathy in the offices, and told her that the President authorized my staying with you. She said Miss Curry already affirmed my evening pass."

I sighed in relief. "All right." I looked at the expectant faces. "I'm going for a swim. With Drake. We haven't submerged enough over the last few months." I turned to him. "I'll show you where you can—"

"He can change in Sayora's room or the training room," Byrne stated.

I inhaled deeply as I straightened my posture even more. "Fine," I said and left, going quickly up to my room to change. Gads, what did they…? Things were going to change. A lot. My freedom with Drake was about to be curtailed. I wished that he wasn't so opposed to gengiefu szenie, an arranged marital union, and could accept being on my guhnatik list. But I knew his feelings on the matter. I mentally ran off the names on the list of acceptable suitors, crossing off each one. Who was I kidding, I wanted Drake. At this point, if I couldn't have him I'd have to accept Szovani, a forced marriage by contract for a political union. No, I was granted a choice, only my choice was not choosing me – had never said he would. I tossed my shirt across my room in frustration.

Ihmen and several others were already at the pools when I came down. Ardon, Patrik and Ian were speaking with Drake, who had a towel wrapped around his hips, hopefully to cover swim trunks. I didn't see Sayora at first, then caught a glimpse of her with Jujiden and Stryker's and Webb's wives. At least she wasn't scowling.

I smiled at Drake, waiting for a bit until he excused himself. "They were going to talk all night," he replied, obviously glad I drew him away.

"Likely, there has been a lot going on since my arrest and everyone wants to catch up," I said, leading him to the pools. I dropped my robe on the same chair he put his towel, and walked with him casually toward the nearest pool, and dove in shallowly, heading straight for the slide to the next pool, then shot across quickly for the tunnel to the next one. I wanted privacy, or some at least.

I turned in the deep water, seeing Drake emerge a moment later, and grinning, signaled him to follow. I took a sharp turn in the next tunnel, then through a narrow passage for one of the large caves. Many of the Sævad and Dævas plants we've cultivated are grown in specially constructed caves under our 'park' between the houses. These caves, while really fascinating and gorgeous, are normally off limits to residents, except to the Sævad and Dævas horticulturists and cultivators. Although no one comments when I go there. The one I wanted Drake to see had some of our food sources. This cave had a syphoning-portal that opened onto the wading pool and a magnetic wave field which created a gentle tidal current.

I stood up in the three foot water, the soft tickle of the waterweeds lapping on my legs. "What is this one?" Drake asked, coming up to stand beside me.

"One of the olericulture caves," I said, running my hands lightly along the weeds. "It's for hydroponic vegetable production," I pointed to the racks of plants. "Besides the usual vegetables we grew back home, there are mushrooms – both human and Atrian varieties – edible algae and some edible flowers," I pointed up along the packs and shelving, "and these are fresh waterweeds from our great lakes back home."

Small fish darted about, some sucking the minute air bubbles on our skin. "They don't bite" I told him.

"They are from Atria?" he asked, and I nodded.

"They help maintain the waterweeds and eat the harmful algæ," I said and explained what the cultivators had told me. I was showing him the fungi when a pair of arms enveloped me from behind. "I'm not interested in a biology lesson," he said, making me swoon a little from the teasing nips and kisses he placed over my markings.

"How is it that you always—?"

I was cut off by his mouth, his hands expertly exploring my front. "Filter. Box," I managed to say, since there was nowhere else to sit in here.

He sat down and I straddled his hips and we resumed making out. I loved kissing him, he was such an amazing kisser and knew I'd never grow tired of it. Being with Drake like this made me as lightheaded and my hearts race as heart exhaustion had, only so much nicer. "In a sense this is biology," I said breathlessly as he kissed my jaw. My head reeled, hearts thumping erratically in my chest, and I rubbed myself on him wantonly as we kissed, feeling his ardor grow and hoping he'd act on it.

"Won't we be caught?" he asked, then bit teasingly on my earlobe.

"The barrier we came through makes a whooshing noise that is magnified in the silence of the cave," I replied, inhaling sharply at the feel of his fingers along an edge of my bikini bottom.

"You're hardly being quiet," he told me, and the next thing I knew, we were joined with a thrust. The lapping of the waves made by the simulator seemed to mimic the disturbance we were making in the water, sort of but I couldn't care. I was spiraling, lost in his arms and loving every second, giving in and back with abandon. "Good, gods, Maureen," he breathed just before I felt him come undone, taking me with him. I collapsed against him, held tightly in place so I'd not fall off his lap. "What is it about you?"

"Pardon me?" I asked befuddled, still catching my breath.

"I've never known anyone like you," he said.

That was good, right? But I still wondered, "Why doesn't you mother like me?" I asked, my senses still reeling slightly.

He tipped my face up to look me in the eyes. "It's not – she doesn't know you."

"But she doesn't want us together," I said, feeling a little sober.

"It's not up to her," he said and I smiled, replying, "No, it's my decision, my choice."

"Is it?" he asked, adjusting himself.

There was an edge in his voice, a hardness that evaporated when I touched his face. "Yes, I told you, I don't have to accept, szovani, I have been granted the right to choose."

"Until you turn eighteen, right?" he asked. "When is your birthday?"

I told him automatically citing the date – the Atrian date.

"Which is when exactly on Earth?"

I snapped my mouth shut.

"Exactly. Gengiefu szenie from your Guhnatik list."

I tried to respond to tell him, but he silenced me with a finger. "No, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

He suggested we leave and swim for a bit, but by the time we'd emerged in the closest pool there were many enjoying the water before going to bed. Several people commented on the dullness of my birthmarks, even though they were so much better, brighter blue than they had been at Camp David. I finally tired and swam for the exit, Drake offering me a hand out of the water. We walked along the garden path towards Meheka's house, but didn't really say much, enjoying his company for my part; he was deep in thought.

"Good night," Drake said and gave me a swift kiss at the base of the stairs to the bedrooms.

He's not coming up. I made a small half smile. "Good night."

"Don't be sullen, you knew this would happen," he said.

I shrugged. "I suppose. But," what?

"I wish things were different?" he voiced my thoughts. I nodded. I placed my hand on his check. "At least kiss me," I said, drawing him closer.

"I shouldn't," he said, before taking me in his arms and kissing me soundly. "Get some rest."

I nodded and he watched me climbed the stairs; I could feel his eyes following me and I turned, seeing him there. But he turned and walked away, maybe toward Sayora's room… I wasn't sure. I stopped at Meheka's room across the hall from mine. "Do you have a moment?" I asked when she opened the door.

She ushered me in asking, "What is it, Amwur Atedi?"

"Why is everyone against my being with Drake?" I asked, too tired to guard my wording. I plopped down on the offered chair. "Why – isn't he on my guhnatik list?"

"It was forestalled," she started to say, but I interrupted by asking, "By who – Saroya?" She nodded, and my whinny, "Why? What's wrong with me?" was answered by a clam, "She doesn't think her son suited for a roll as Iksen consort."

"She doesn't think he'd be suited as my Ibseyzu?" I asked in shock. "Why not? He's proven capable time and time again, and he's in with Roman on everything, and even taking charge on occasions – I've seen it."

"As has Loraine, Amilee and Quinn – and your friends," she said, but I shrieked, "You asked Amilee about him?"

"Have you chosen him?" she asked calmly, unperturbed, and I hung my head.

"Not officially, no, I haven't, no."

"You told me that you didn't think he'd choose you," she said. "Has that changed?"

I shrugged. "You are the closest thing I have to a mother, besides Me-ma, and she'd tell me I should grant time with all the boys on my guhnatik list before choosing my Ibseyzu."

"But you don't want to, do you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"So you have chosen," she said, but I moaned, "No, not really."

"It's the nolenkthetik because of the spolzuthetik, it's bonded you to him, hasn't it?"

"He is my rock, my pillar. When I was arrested and interrogated the connection I feel kept me sane, grounded. I couldn't be broken because I had him. Even through all of this, he's been there, to lean against and hold onto. I couldn't have done any of this without him – and he hates that the Tgorasad still do gengiefu szenie. He – he didn't-doesn't approve. I don't know what to do – chose him anyway? Grant the Grand Council szovani?"

She rose to her feet. "I'll see what I can do. Get some rest," she said, urging me to go.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I spent the next morning in meetings: with the Hwatab reviewing everything going on with our people. That night, I didn't see Drake; I was told he was with Byrne, I suppose doing the same thing, updating with the ochrikujen warriors as to the happenings both in and out of the Sector.

I met with Loretta Curry that afternoon to discuss the enlargement of the base around the ARDhet and the Sector. The idea of a functional space port intrigued the president and apparently he was in favor of it, but not his National Security Advisor or his director of Homeland Security. I found a map for her on my tablet showing the proposed extension the base surrounding our ship, outlining the development of the airstrip and a landing pad for our transport ships and the bracers for the balancers would require to repair the ARDhet and sent her the file through her phone.

She suggested I meet with Cedric Richmond, the governor of Louisiana and Louisiana's two Senators, Senator Garret Graves and Senator Vincent Fatora. Apparently I'd also have to deal with Congresswoman Eliza Banks whose district included Bunkhead, where the Sector and the ARDhet compound were, and unfortunately Congressman Montrose, whose neighboring district would have some say if I turned the base around the ARDhet into an active airbase. Her use of Elizabeth Banks' informal pet-name indicated a personal familiarity with the congresswoman, which boded well, but Congressman Montrose hated Atrians, which set my teeth on edge thinking I'd have to rely on gaining his approval. Nevertheless, Miss Curry was optimistic that we'd get the land we needed.

My late afternoon appointment took me to Baton Rouge to meet with the CEO's of ATriDel and discuss the state of affairs for the company. And I had to divulge the nature of the investigations and introduce the Atrians that had been running and working in the company to the employees at the corporate level. It went better than I'd expected.

When I returned that night, I didn't see Drake, but since it was late, I assumed he'd turned in for the night. I washed my face and went to bed, but had a hard time falling asleep, wishing that Drake was lying beside me.

The day after that, I was brought before the board of directors of ATriDel, introducing the Atrians of the company formally, and hashed out all the details, future projections, and even had to approve a few promotions for people who'd quit to avoid the investigations. But we'd been functional by three o'clock and back to doing business even though the investigations continued. I'd hoped that sales hadn't dropped, but I was assured that the fluctuations of the Dow Jones wouldn't hurt the business overall.

The following morning, Jhina came from the bayou with her son, Ondye, and after the Hwatab meeting, we spoke at length in private about the agreement with the President to consolidate our people within the Sector. "Then you should have made my settlement przenojsko, too," Jhina said, glaring at me.

"Or, if you are as wise as I think you are, moving into the Sector places you in a position for the bid of Iwabas Second on the Hwatab," I said, staring her down. "Ghianni has not claimed a Second," I said the same time she added, "My Iksen has not chosen a Second?"

"No she hasn't – yet," I said, "And who better? Ghianni is often in the company of Vltava, but she's a Zwahan elder and cannot lead the Iwabas. You or Teri would be the better choice; and you would have the strongest claim, no? More likely to unite your tribe?"

She was quiet. I nodded once and rose to go. "I will support your claim if you decide to place your bid for the challenge. I will speak to Roman on your behalf, and you'll have his as well."

"It's not done that way, Amwur Atedi," Jhina said.

I didn't question her. "Pack up everything you need and come here, then we'll move you to the Sector. The humans never need know you were living in the bayou."

We were interrupted by a scout, Ahur. "The president is on his way."

"What? When did he call?" I asked.

Ahur smirked at me. "A few minutes ago. He's on Waverly Drive."

"Wait? _Now_?" Without any advanced notice? "I have to go," I told Jhina. I ran through the house to the garage, finding Ihmen and Meheka already there, and Ihmen and I were taken to Briarhill Road, arriving before the President's car and two large black SUVs carrying his Secret Service I suppose, turned the corner. The warriors stood to alert around us, but Ihmen and I tried to appear relaxed as if he'd been expected. "Why wasn't I told about his coming here?"

"Apparently this is impromptu. Meheka said the scouts thought they were government vehicles: FBI, CIA or HLS, until one of the scouts saw the President and alerted us," Ihmen said. "Took us by surprise as well."

"Well he did say he wanted to see the houses," I said flippantly, and she glared at me. "It was important to him, he wants to know how many of us there are and…" I could've smacked myself. "I drove a rental car to get here, one arranged by his people."

"So he tracked you," Ihmen said.

"I'm – I was careless," I replied.

I was wrong, the second car carried Loretta Curry, Farzaneh Pashaei, Under Secretary of Human-Atrian Affairs and two other members of his cabinet. I climbed into the president's car next to Mr. Wung and we drove down Elmwood Lane. "You've built some very nice houses," the President said as the cars maneuvered at the end of the cul-de-sac to drive back.

"They are more ordinary than I expected," Mr. Wung observed.

"We used four floor plans, borrowing on what we knew about human homes, however it's not the exterior but the interior and the parts not seen where our residences differ," I replied. "We use solar-thermal bipv glass on all the windows and gazebos, as well as hydraulics for energy, recycle everything, and these homes are communal, for all the houses resemble the nearest neighborhoods. They have two basement levels and the attics are designed to hide and protect my people from being seen."

We drove down Oak Knoll Drive and turned at the end of the cul-de-sac. I directed the driver to turn into Meheka's driveway and into the garage. "I give you my oath, Mr. President, you and your people will not come to harm," I said solemnly. He thanked me, saying he didn't think we'd harm him, and I led him into the entry and introduced him to my Hwatab, the full council, as well as my Itrejivil tribe's representatives and to Sayora. "She singularly handled the ARDhet as the systems failed and managed the control of the crash landing."

"She's the one who crashed your ship?" Mr. Wung asked, apparently shocked.

"It was a controlled crash, I assure you, and takes remarkable skill and quick thinking to do so. A ship the size of the ARDhet coming in uncontrolled from space could have had a devastating impact on your planet – not unlike an asteroid would. As it was the ship merely jackknifed into the ground, taking out a little over a mile radius," I said, defending Sayora. I saw her expression, one of questioning, and the President's look of awe. I looked for Drake, but didn't see him anywhere. But I hadn't seen him the previous night either.

"Yes, you're quite right," President Kenzinger said and shook her hand saying, "A lot of people owe you their lives – human and Atrian." He introduced the people in his company, but not the men in dark suits.

"His Secret Service," I said quietly to Ian. "Treat them as warriors on guard point."

I led President Kenzinger and his people a tour of three houses with my Iksayen and their Seconds and several elders, answering the questions of the president and his people. "The rest of the homes are all pretty much the same. Its lunch time, the kids will want to swim. May I show you the park?"

President Kenzinger nodded. "Satellite imagery doesn't reveal anything of the pools you've mentioned."

"It's camouflage to protect the residents. We can't be seen by humans – that's the whole point of the houses, hiding from your kind. Our birthmarks glow when wet and we need to hydrate, hence the pools," I said, leading the way. "The food served will be Atrian cooking, I will have to tell you which dishes to avoid," I said as we walked through Ghenna's kitchen. She smiled and turned. Oh, she'll have fun directing the preparations. "Some of our plants may not be compatible with the human digestive system."

We walked the pathway of the park, and I pointed out the Atrian plants I knew. Mr. Wung commented on the fact that we'd sued so much blue glass decorations, and Miss Curry asked about the kids, the schooling, and how we managed to maintain all of this. "Our businesses are profitable," I said modestly.

"Three were on the Fortune 500," Mr. Wung stated. "Even with the exposure, your stocks are rebounding; the Dow Jones is up four points today on ATriDel alone."

I was pleased to hear it. "I meet with the board of directors for ATriSolutions tomorrow," I replied. "Hopefully, the reorganization goes by smoothly and we can resume business as normal tomorrow."

When we walked back to Meheka's house, many of the children ran to hide from the humans, some sinking underwater to hide that way. I saw Pumpkin watching me, her arms wrapped around a pole. I ushered her over and she came slowly, tentatively, unsure about the President and his people. One of the women tried to talk childishly to her, getting a frown from the tot. "She's never seen a human before – none of our children have," I said and knelt down eyelevel with her. I was surprised that President Kenzinger did too. "Pumpkin, do you know who this is?" I asked her and she shook her head. "He's the leader of the Americans' – the country we are living in."

"He is their Iksen?" she asked me, watching the President warily.

"In a way, yes. They call their Atriarch Iksen a president and the elders of all the individual states senators." It was the simplest explanation.

"Humans don't have birthmarks and can't breathe underwater," she told him. "Is that so – you can't breathe?"

"Only through my nose and mouth," President Kenzinger told her. "But we can do magic of our own," he added, doing a slight-of-hand with a quarter to make her think he'd pulled it out of her ear. Pumpkin giggled, asking him if he'd do it again. "Little girls only have one quarter in their ear."

"But I have two ears," she told him.

I bid good-bye to Pumpkin, waving at the kids still trying to hide in the toddler's pool and went to join the full Hwatab already assembled in Meheka's dining room. The Presidents main agenda: how many Atrians were living outside the Sector and these houses and how soon could they all relocate the Sector.

"This is a discussion we need to have the Roman's Hwatab," I said,

"There are two Hwatabs?" Farzaneh Pashaei asked. I wondered when she'd gotten her appointment. If she was going to be the Under Secretary of Human-Atrian Affairs she had a lot to learn about us.

The President spoke up, defusing the situation. "I wanted to see these houses and see how many people we're talking about. We'll hear your thoughts on the matter and I can meet with Roman's Wa-tabs," I gently corrected him, "Hwatab, tomorrow." I indicated to Loraine that she call Roathy and warn Roman to give him a heads up. Being surprised here was a lot different that a surprise visit at the Sector; I had scouts to send warnings. I scanned the room for Drake, wondering where on earth he was, but the President's comment brought me back to the reason for the President's visit. "I had a talk with some of our engineers. If you're digging out our ship and setting it on – you called them bracers? – and you intend to have a landing slip – not a runway? You'll need," he looked at this phone, "a runway measuring at least 4,000 meters or 13,123 ft. I forgot your unit of measure."

"A kulma is close to a mile and a sekja almost the same as a meter," Patrik said as someone handed him a large map of Bunkhead, which nearly covered the whole table. "Here are our estimates, but the Itrejivil and Tgorasad Hwatabs must meet to discuss this. They should have a say."

"I gave the spatial requirements to the President at the summit," Ihmen reminded me gently.

"I'll see that copies of the map are sent to you and have a copy made for the Itrejivil Hwatab," I said.

We began discussion of the land needed for the additional crates required for the residents if we were to begin relocation of my people. President Andrew Kenzinger suggested to Carl Whitrow, the president's special assistant, that meetings be scheduled with Governor Cedric Richmond, Senator Garret Graves and Senator Vincent Fatora as soon as possible. Miss Curry also recommended Congresswoman Elizabeth Banks and Congressman Hayden Montrose.

"I'll inform Roman and his Ikseyan tonight," I said, asking both Miss Curry and Farzaneh Pashaei for their contact information for my new phone.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I pulled out a good sized suitcase and packed it full of clothes and a few pairs of shoes appropriate for meetings and semi-formal events. I tried not to think about all the things I'd had in the apartment, wondering if any of my old clothes would fit me, but I had been assured that the units had been emptied the night after the raid, so maybe my stiff was in the seventy-five crates as well. Thing was, my stuff wouldn't all fit in Drake's pod and Daniel said the things from my apartment unit would be delivered to the Sector first thing this morning. I'd deal with it when I got there. I could always donate the stuff I didn't need to others who could.

I added four pants, skirts, shoes, tops, casual dresses and two jackets stuffed into my old tote bag and headed for the entry hall. No one liked the idea of my returning to the Sector, but I kept telling them that I had to lead by example.

Loraine and Amilee waited, bags in hand, suitcases at their feet, as I argued with Ian about the use of a car. "The Sector is in upheaval. Roman and two of his Iksen, Aujheyn and Avun, went to the ARDHet to arrange for full military staffing of the old SEU offices. The troopship arrived at the ARDhet base this morning. Grant Rutherford, the White House Chief of Staff, was in the Sector today and ordered a full military withdrawal. The Sector is in lockdown. Needless to say, Col Gavins and his people left reluctantly, and the instatement of Atrian martial law is causing some contention."

"That – Roman pulled all that off? We're in full control of the Sector?" I asked amazed.

"He and Drake, apparently," Sayora said. I hadn't seen her there.

Ian's expression softened somewhat as he turned from her to me, his Iksen persona full on. "While we've been seeing to our assets, he has apparently followed up on the agreements of the summit and the needs of the Sector. His first order of business was to remove the human military and install our own. His Hwatab is having to gain control of the residents and the wojozolnie and wojizoldak from the fleet."

"And the residents are having to deal with the strict codes of conduct the fleet live by. Which Adrevekizyun – Torjen?" Ian acknowledged that he believed so. I was hopeful it was Torjen. He was second-in-command to Adremandzu Darquis. I'd recently approved his instatement, since I had made Adremandzu Darquis in charge of the fleet surrounding Earth. Adremandzu Andam, Vega's husband and suspected leader of the Trags, and his second-in-command, Adrevekizyun Khujn had been arrested, pending a tribunal for treason and terrorist attacks detrimental to the Atrian people.

"Adremandzu Darquis is in charge of Atrian security on Earth – by your appointment. He's taking it seriously and only answers to you and Roman," Sayora stated.

"Maybe I'll put Drake in charge of our own home-sector security. I'll ask Roman," I said turning to go.

"He's to be a Kawrysterow," I heard Sayora say.

I smiled as I entered the garage. He _is_ a Kawrysterow, I thought, a true Vwasak warrior. That was one of the things I loved about him.


	43. Chapter 43

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 42 ("They Of That House Shall Move Me")

Things were different in the Sector. The chain link fences with barbed wire surrounding the parking area the military set up was still in place as were the additional guard towers, razor wire on the exterior walls and the secondary external wall. But there were armed wojizoldak (our equivalent of the Marines – Aircore Marines) at the gateposts to the parking area and I was directed to the spaces next to the main gate where another guard post stood. At least I was recognized. I was handed a parking ID and directed where to park my vehicle.

Two wojizoldak were waiting for us. They carried for us and we were taken into the main offices where the three of us were processed: Loraine and I had our DNA, retinas and handprints scanned, a holographic image taken, and our SEU identity bands were scanned and verified, now fully connected to our personal files to be uploaded to the ADRhet and therefore the fleet. Amilee was fitted with a wrist band and similarly processed.

Afiq, Strazhic Wojizoldak of the Sector Guards came to introduce himself and the key members of his staff to me. I was pleased that Roathy was still there, now assistant to the Strazhic Wojizoldak. However I found out that Ryuta, on the other hand, had been sent to the Crates along with the Trags who'd infiltrated the SEU. I asked Afiq to have him released.

"Yes, Amwur Atedi," he said sharply with a military salute. I was going to have to get used to that, now.

"But he humans have not relinquished control of the facility called the Crates," Roathy advised me.

"We will have to see about that," I replied, frostily, angry at myself for not thinking of them, especially since I'd been a prisoner there are well. I'd assumed they'd been included when we'd specified that all Atrians being held – but then I hadn't specified to have that facility turned over to us either, we'd specified laboratories – not those held in the Crates. Maybe Roman had seen to it; if not, I'd get my Hwatab to meet with his about the humans relinquishing control of the prison. There was so much to do, so many details to work out over the next few months as the conditions set forth by the treaty came to fruition.

When I asked about my bags, I was informed that my bags and those of my Aviasstenlo and Aviasstenzu, my first assistant and personal assistant, were taken to my pod; that I could get used to. I'd sort out Amilee's living situation later, I wanted to go home and find Drake.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the Sector was the number of people out, talking and hanging out socializing, a few kids playing in the street under parental supervision. It gladdened my hearts. I was greeted warmly by many as I passed, and thanked and congratulated by a few for the changes we'd made.

The second thing I noticed the tables, crates and huge wire spools were once again in the market street, and more of the lighting strings were hung up again, not as many as before but a start, and the upper walkways had hanging plants, planters on the handrails and potted plants in some places, much like it did when we relied on the plants for food, only this time there were more flowers, making the place looked far more inviting than it had. I was glad. This was how I remembered the Sector before I'd been interred here, only people seemed happier or more contented.

"I can't wait to see Drake," I confided softly to my friends. We had iTablets to give my friends: Amilee and Loraine had two iTablets each in their totes, theirs, plus one for Sophia and one for Tyson, and I had three that had all the updated information from my people in the science sectors. One for Roman, the others was for Drake. Quinn already had one I was told. The one I had for Drake had several novels up loaded on it, suggested to me by Sephan and Byron.

"If you're going there, maybe I should take Amilee to see Sophia and Krista," Loraine suggest, obviously wanting to give me some time alone with Drake. "We'll give Roman and Sophia their iTablets."

I thanked her and told Amilee we'd sort out where she'd sleep later, garnering an odd look from both girls. "It'll be fine," I told them, handing Amilee the iTablet for Tyson. He'd be thrilled. "There were a number of crates being refitted for use before I was sent to the Crates. I'm sure they are available now."

"Won't those go to Jhina and her people?" Loraine asked.

I shrugged. "Depends on how many there are."

"Right, I'll see you later," Amilee said. "Doesn't she want me with her?" I heard her ask Loraine, but I left it to her to explain that Drake's pod was small, so we'd have to make arrangements.

By my insistence, as soon as we'd be able to move the perimeter wall, 304 people on the list would move into the Sector: compliance to the agreements made at the American-Atrian summit; 205 of them were from the houses and included those who'd escaped capture on the day of the raid, about ninety-nine from the bayou, if they could be convinced to comply. My people were collecting a thousand crates to make accommodations for them. I had thirteen of my friends in the Crates, they needed to be released, and three in the hospital, that Roman had insisted be released as well so our physicians could heel them. We had a lot to do. And I needed to get on tract in our search for a new planet, and repair our ship.

Drake first. Roman second. Hwatab third. In that order.

Drake opened the door when I knocked, looking down at me, one hand still on the doorframe, blocking my entrance. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprising me.

"I live here…" I said slowly, confounded by his demeanor, then added more confidently, "This is my home, too, isn't it?"

"You've been relocated to W-M2-H3C-1834," he said, a bit of an edge to his voice, shocking me. "Hadar's old pod, remember – across the street from Teri's," he clarified, but I was too stunned to react. Exasperated he explained, "It's a better location, it's on the median between the Zwahan and Iwabas Quadrants and the pod is much more secure," as I wrapped my head around the fact that I'd been moved.

"Damn it, I'll take you there."

"No, wait," I said shaking my head. But he'd stepped out and was locking the door.

I followed Drake, having to walk quickly to keep up. I recalled Teri saying that that dreadful dark pod with the impressive locking mechanism was to be my pod. Hadar's pod. Afiq, the Strazhic Wojizoldak of the Sector, had been very clear: my bags, and those of my Aviasstenlo, Loraine's, my First Hand - my first assistant, and Amilee's, my Aviasstenzu - my personal assistant, had been taken to _my_ pod. And Daniel said all the things from my apartment unit had been delivered this morning. I just hadn't listened.

Two wojizoldak stood guard at the base of the ladder that led up to Hadar's old pod – my new pod. All around me in the street, ladders, walkways, men were moving boxes, carrying furniture, some I recognized. My friends from the apartment were going to be housed here. Two man and woman heaved Ethan's bookshelf up a ladder with ropes and a pulley, and the man and woman at the top passed the bookcase to two men waiting to take it. I watched where they went: on my level, three pods down. Amilee and Ethan would live there – once they'd married. Would Quinn move in with his twin?

"Aren't you going up?" Drake asked.

I looked at him dumbfounded. I moved forward, and the two wojizoldak snapped to attention and even saluted. I glanced at Drake, but he looked as if he was going to follow me, so I climbed up. On my walkway, a wojozolnie (airman warriors, like the ones we had on the ARDhet) and wojizoldak stood century on either side of the door. My door; the one with the strong security bolting, a heavy Atrain lock with reinforcements. Was I in danger living in the Sector? Because Hadar sure seemed to think he had been. But then I'd been under the impression he was second in command of the Trags under Vega, so maybe he had been.

I almost knocked except Drake gave me an expectant look, so I pulled out my Iksen key and opened the door.

There were people inside; Nanina led a bustle of activity as, apparently, preparations were being made for my arrival.

Inside the pod looked different. It was large, yes, I expected that. Very roomy. But not as foreboding as I'd remembered, but still imposing, and not just because of the extra height of the side-by-side high cube ocean containers. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to decorate _my_ pod – and not with any of the furnishings I remembered from the apartment. Hadar's grey leather sofas and stiff black upholstered chairs had been replaced with an antique ginger and soft brown sofa, a brown L-shaped sectional with a right-facing Chaise, and two soft taupe wing-back arm chairs and a dozen decorator pillows and a bookcase taking up one section of the room. I could have all my friends over for pizza, I thought sarcastically.

The coffee table and several small end tables came from one of the apartments, just not mine, and there was a large, traditional Persian patterned rug on the floor in rust, amber, beige and burnt peach that actually worked well with the decor, and the bookcase – real book shelves against the wall. I recognized some of the book titles, and the hand-crafted glass and a few of the pottery pieces from some of my artisans at the houses, and there was a pretty carved figure from another of the artists at the houses on a side table. There was a rack of blue-ray cases too. And a flat screen TV hung on the wall. But the two torchiere floor lamps with champagne glass bowls looked new as was the overhead track lighting, two men were installing. The one nearest me said he'd be done in a moment. "No, hurry," I replied, turning.

Across the space was a long dining table suitable for hosting a large dinner party or my Hwatab; the table had a trestle base with shapely balusters, surrounded by a dozen streamlined square chairs with fluted legs and off-white upholstery with nail-head trim. I even had four additional chairs set to the side. Along the wall sat a sideboard with a huge mirror on the wall, and Lorin, a Sævad woman from the houses, was arranging things in a china cabinet. The lighting consisted of sixteen pendant shades crafted of hand-blown glass in eclectic shapes suspended from the ceiling. Two more rugs lay on the floor in the similar Persian medallion pattern to the one in the seating area, in cinnamon, amber, soft grey and burnt peach.

The kitchen was all off-white, yellow and soft sage with stools along a counter, and a row of blue pendant lamps, and obviously new appliances. At least my eclectic collection of vintage Fiestaware, and my glasses were in the cabinets and my pretty Mexican Talavera platters and bowls displayed in the open shadowbox shelving. This was my pod?

I had a bathing room and a lavatory. Convenient. I suppose Iksen don't share the common lavs. At least the towels were mine, and my baskets with my stuff from my bathroom.

I had an office with my desk and two chairs and two settee loveseats facing a coffee table, and a corner secretary. This was expected, Meheka and Patrik both had offices like this one. Someone had even tried to put up the pictures I had the same way I'd had them in my bedroom on a cork board.

There were three bedrooms set up and none of the furniture looked familiar at first glance, and all had large beds, made up nicely, and new – everything!

This pod was huge! And obviously set up for an Iksen – Hadar had hoped to be made Iksen! "Where is my bedroom?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"Here, Amwur Atedi," the woman said, and led the way. Drake followed me, standing in the doorway as I surveyed my room.

My nightstand with the matching mirror that had come from Mexico during one trip I'd made there, and my waste basket made out of a small Bombay chest, and someone made a bedside table to match the nightstand. But instead of my narrow bookshelf and single dresser it looked like someone bought a showroom bedroom with a large, queen size bed made up like a bed in a linen advertisement. A wardrobe closet took up one wall; a dresser, two upholstered chairs with camelback silhouettes and a large mirror the other. This was my room?

"So, welcome home," Drake said. "I'll leave you to it."

"No, Drake, wait," I called out, turning to follow him, but Anita, one of the sisters who'd lived below me in the apartment, stepped up to me asking me where I wanted my cigar boxes. Great that meant that Naida would be here, too. "On a shelf in my bedroom."

Drake nodded, a tick showing in his jaw, turned and walked away. I tried to follow him, but I was prevented to by more questions by the women of my tribes who were sorting out the pod – my pod.

By the time I reached the door, Loraine showed up with Krista, Sophia, and Amilee. I followed numbly as Anita showed the girls Loraine's room, and then Amilee's. "But I'll be moving in with Ethan when he lets me," Amilee was saying.

"Then I suppose Anita and Naida will move in here," Krista said, eyeing me.

"NO." I snapped. "I'll decide who lives here." And it isn't me!

"Relax, I was joking," Krista said, but Loraine and Amilee came over to face me, Amilee saying, "You are okay with this, aren't you? I mean I know the elders all went a bit overboard with the furnishings, but it is nice."

I turned to look at the wall that separated her room from Loraine's. "It's fine."

Oh shit, Roman. I was expected to be at his side in, I checked my watch, five minutes at the House of Cards!

"Maureen?"

"Its fine, Loraine, we've five minutes to get to Roman before his Hwatab meeting," I said, grabbing my bag off the floor and heading for the door. Four wojozolnie, airmen warriors of the fleet, followed me.

We ran into Roman, Quinn, Tyson and Sophia on the street, and surprisingly Lynne and Tyria and Drake's siecatka, Hawx, Ward, Theun, and Tarch were with them as well and several armed wojozolnie. "I greeted them, then turned to Roman. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" he asked as I pulled out the iTablet I had set up for him.

"You'll have to set up your passwords."

Quinn handed me his. "This is the itinerary. You're late, I don't have much time to brief you."

"We stopped by to see our pod," Amilee said. "You and Ethan are right next to us, well, two down at least." She sounded excited. I wanted to be in Drake's pod. I tried not to look sullen.

"And how is the new pod," Roman asked me as I read over the itinerary.

"It's fine."

"It's not to your liking?" he asked.

No. "It's fine." I looked up. "We're meeting with the Adrevekizyun?"

"Adrevekizyun Torjen is second-in-command to Adremandzu Darquis; until things are settled, he is in charge of the ARDhet base and the Sector. Edris is his Druzynoy of the base, Afiq, Strazhic Wojizoldak of the Sector, commander of a wojozolnie and wojizoldak atajbon here and Lodi is his right hand administrative assistant," Roman told me, confirming with Ian had said this morning: a company of wojozolnie (airman warriors) and wojizoldak (the Aircore Marines) had arrived on Earth. "They want a progress report on materials and how soon we can begin construction."

"I have it – it's on our tablets," I replied.

"I'll need more iTablets and phones," Roman sated.

"Okay, how many?" I asked. "I brought iTablets for you and Drake; Amilee and Loraine had tablets for Sophia and Tyson."

But Tyson said he and Sophia had theirs, and Roman showed me his. "Er, no," I said taking the one I'd set up for him out of my purse and handing it to him. "Take this one; it has all the updated information from my people in the science sectors." I turned to Tyson as Roman handed the one he'd acquired from someone else to Lynne. "Tyson, you have yours?"

"Jhark made sure me and Quinn both an iTablet and a phone, so we're good. I gave the two tablets Loraine gave me to Sophia and Tyria. But Krista wants one."

"Hawx, Ward and Reelas will need them – well phones," Roman said and I turned to him. "You said I should fill in my administrative staff and Hwatab positions."

"No right, you should. I'm glad you have." I'd have to do the same, and quickly. But who?

"Lynne is my Avissstenlu, Reelas is my Aviasstenlo, and Tyria said she'd help out as my Kamasstenlu for now. I've hired two of the wojozolnie as my Straznigel drezi, but Hawx and Ward are Kamziten Ochrokaje." Roman was saying.

I nodded. Good. "They'll answer to your Avizitan Ochrokaje, Drake, and have communication devices through the fleet so I don't have to bother with getting them phones. They won't come cheap – phones. I'll supply you and your people, so I'll need a list and we'll have to talk about the phone bill. But the other Iksayen will most likely have to use communication devices from the ship or have Weeble make some, unless you want them to use the military comms, and they will have to pay their bills."

"But not everyone?" he asked.

"I need to be able to communicate with you and Drake, Sophia, too. So I will supply you and your key people, put you on the company list… it's fine. I don't mind. Tyria had one, I suppose they took it from her when she was arrested." Tyria affirmed this. "So she and Lynne and Reelas, yes," I looked at the girls, "You'll have to submit to me a list."

"On it, Amwur Atedi," Tyria said.

"That's one thing that will be discussed. The President wanted us to use human telecommunication companies," Roman said. "I wanted to know where you stand on it."

I understood.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The meetings ran all day. Establishing communications was on the Ikseyan minds, as were why we had to remain in the Sector. Even though I supported Roman, for the first time I was not as forthcoming with the requests. It's not that I wanted to cut them off from the world, but I didn't feel responsible to them as I did my own people and my friends in the Sector. I would get the phones and tablets that Roman's administrative staff needed, and agreed to give each Iksen a phone, but didn't want to dol then out to everyone who wanted one.

I was able to link my iTablet to the view screen and showed everyone where we stood on the making of materials to fix the ship, the search for a new planet and we discussed whether the people of the Sector could reasonably look for work outside the Sector walls. Among other things.

The meeting with Adrevekizyun Torjen, Druzynoy Edris and their men went smoother; I was used to military types having dealt with the warriors for years. We toured the ARDhet, taking stock in what damage the humans had done and a full inventory list was downloaded on my iTablet. It was worse than I thought; the humans did have trouble accessing our bio-panels and had used brute force in some places, but all key areas were still in working order, which blatantly amazed Adrevekizyun Torjen and Druzynoy Edris. Sayora really did do a great job controlling the ship right up to the moment of impact.

We discussed expansion, the building of the balancers, where best to place them, and the construction of the airstrip and expansion of the landing field. I was surprised that a landing field had already been constructed.

I also found out that some of the other search ships had been more successful than we were; they found moons and planets with minerals we needed and other natural resources, signs of life and new solar systems. Of course this information was years old, but from the scientific view point it was exciting; in regards to searching for a new home, it was a little disappointing. Information on other planets, twelve to be exact, were shown to me in the ships communication counsel. I downloaded the information to take back to my astrophysicists. I asked to be updated on all transmissions and sent the information I had to Ihmen.

On the way back to the Sector I asked Roman if he'd heard from our human friends. "No," he said, looking out the window.

"I can make inquiries?" I offered. "I'd really like to see them, know they are all right."

"I have, and nothing," he said.

"I saw Emery the day I was taken to the Crates."

He turned sharply toward me.

"I – it was a glimpse. I should have told you, but—"

"No, you were sick," he said but I knew he felt slighted. He turned to the window. "I know she's alive. They didn't get her. Or Julia, or Erik. But they were on the blacklist of Atrian sympathizers."

"She was beside the bougainvillea next to The Bug. She looked good, not too emancipated or ragged. She had on grey jeans and a neutral tone plaid shirt – the kind you'd wear camping. That's all I can tell you. I – The Bug, it was boarded up."

After a pause he said, "She's with Grayson," then added, "The Parnells had a fire. Arson."

I nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about the Parnells," I said, but he didn't respond. I turned for my window. He didn't want to talk about it. I felt relief that Julia, Erik and Grayson were all right as well, and sympathetic at his pronouncement that Emery was with Grayson. I'd hoped that with all that we'd gone through he'd have given up on her. Apparently not. But her and Grayson – it made sense to me, not that I wanted to upset Roman by saying so. I always thought they were better suited: both human, from the same school and Grayson had never been conflicted about his feelings for Emery; he'd liked her all year and had always been there for her. Having Emery chose Grayson solved one problem for Roman – he was Iksen, Atriarch Iksen, and he'd have to take a wife – a mate of good standing or with political connections. It sucked, I knew.

Back at the Sector, the drivers drove in through the gates, and let us out in the 'yard' in front of the security offices. Theun, Ward, Hawx, Kurk and Tilan were all waiting along with about six wojozolnie and six wojizoldak. Roman was about to walk off, but Sophia stopped him. "You're being ridiculous."

"Me?" he snapped, but she snapped back, "It's not her fault. It's not anyone's fault. You two were working so well together and now you're not cooperating at all."

"Sophia, it's," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"No. You've accomplished so much in a very short time, but there is a whole lot more to do, and you two need to work together to make it happen."

"I'm willing," I said but Roman glared at me.

"What? You've been so focused on what is going on out there – you're ignoring what is happening here under your nose," he stated.

"I have not," I replied defensively. What was his problem?

"You haven't?" he snapped back.

"Roman! Not out here," Sophia snapped, grabbing his arm and drawing us to the offices. Inside she demanded the use of an office. As soon as the door closed she turned on her brother. "You made a pact, you'd work together until all this was over. It's not over. And you also agreed to discuss everything, _everything_, and support each other."

"I've divulged everything I know," I said, feeling on the defensive.

"The foundry – is that still on? Are you still going through with fixing the ship and leaving?" Roman asked.

"Yes, and yes," I said. "You know that. I don't want to stay here, constantly having to deal with the prejudices and ignorance of these people."

"Yet you're moving your people in here and setting up pods," he stated.

"Someday soon, yes, that was the agreement," I said, but he snapped back, "And where are you putting them until we enlarge the Sector? I don't have spare pods to give them."

"I'm not – I've a list of those who will move in here, but only _after _we've enlarged the Sector walls _and_ added more crates. I was quite clear about that today. No one is moving in without my consent," I said, but he cut me off, "Thirty residents have been processed to the Sector."

"Thirty?" I said shocked.

"Yes, Thirty and possibly more," Roman said. "I've problems with overcrowding as it is and tensions are brewing again."

I turned to Quinn. "Go get me that list, now." Quinn handed me his tablet. Surprised, I scanned down the names; all thirty were of the Iwabas tribe. I recognized ten of them:

Adanah; Iwabas – single

Avgeru; Iwabas – single

Bronn;Iwabas – single

Jhina; Iwabas – single

Kital; Iwabas– single

Legba; Iwabas – single

Luler; Iwabas – single

Ondye; Iwabas – single

Poulos; Iwabas – single

Urbin; Iwabas – single

"I suggested she move in here…" I said and looked up. "Jhina is Vega's sister, but she's nothing like her. She's been sitting in on my Hwatab for years and she's respected by my elsers and Ikseyan. Ondye is her son, and Legba is her daughter. If space is cramped, put them together. Adanah, Avergu and Poulos – their names are familiar…"

"They trained with the warriors in the houses and were to be assigned to guard the boathouse, but they disappeared," Quinn informed me.

"I remember. That had caused a stink but I let Ian handle it," I said. "Bronn and Urbin… they were Trags that came over to our side, or at least said so. I mentioned them to Drake and by his suggestion, I sent them to Jhina to have them serve her."

"I remember that," Roman said. "I have nowhere to put them. Not that I want two Trags back in the Sector. I don't need them spreading dissent."

"Jhina is not Trag; she disapproved of her sister's actions. Bronn and Urbin would have disappeared for good if they tried that crap in Jhina's camp. Let Ghianni handle it – or bring them before your Hwatab and let them decide what to do with them," I said, handing Quinn back his tablet. "Delegate."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," I agreed. "My people shared spaces until things could be worked out, and as far as I know those who were interred her after the apartment raid are still staying with their hosts. If we have our way Roman, we'll extend the Sector walls and add a new crates. I just need to get the approval of the land grant." He already knew how that was going. Slowly.

The governor of Louisiana, Cedric Richmond, Democrat, was reluctant and delaying as long as possible, so it seemed, especially since the land I wanted would allow us to build a recreational center, two pools, basketball courts and areas for community gardens, if we stacked the additional crates, right. "According to the map, the south and east walls should extend to the river, and the west wall will be moved as well." The North area, the Zwahan Quadrant was the only one not being enlarged, technically we already extended to the hwy., but then the tallest stacks were between the Zwahan and Vwasak Quadrants. The East and South areas had the fewest crates, even with all the ones we'd donated at Sawinzenia, my made up holiday.

"And the materials for this expansion?" he asked, more conversationally this time.

I shook my head and raised a hand, saying, "Lowe's. Home Depot. Scavenge around." I dropped my hand. "We can get what we need even if we have go to scrap yards and old warehouses. Humans throw out a lot of reusable stuff if you know where to look." I paused watching him. "What else is bothering you?"

He waved me off with a dismissive, "Nothing."

"What is it?" I turned to the others. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?" When it was just him and me, I sat on the edge of a desk. "Okay, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"You," he said, making me ask, "Me?" automatically. He frowned, saying, "You," again more firmly.

"Roman, if you won't tell me—"

"If you don't watch yourself you'll get yourself killed, and I don't have time to be watching you – not with everything going on."

I tilted my head and waited.

"The food allowances for the market isn't enough, people want the human military's floodlights removed but the Strazhic Wojizoldak of the Sector wants them to stay up, and I've had to deal with Adremandzu Andam's tribunal—"

"What?" I stood up. "When? Why didn't you tell me? When did you have his tribunal?"

"My Second day back. The – did you know that Vega's husband was the leader of the Trags – Castor shot the pilot, but that Udlund and Vega were responsible for the munity?"

"Yes, I knew that, we've discussed this."

"Which why I went forward with it," he said. "I had to. Adrevekizyun Torjen sent Adrevekizyun Dhunik and a four full units of wojozolnie and wojizoldak to take over the security of the Sector and the base around the ARDhet, making Druzynoy Afiq the Strazhic Wojizoldak of the Sector Guards, and they immediately set up and took over. Meanwhile, I was taken to the ARDhet with my Hwatab to the general council chamber, and Adrevekizyun Torjen insisted my Hwatab finally take action and had those accused of munity, insubordination, treason and terrorist attacks detrimental to the Atrian people eliminated – according the military justice."

"Shot for treason," I said sympathetically and leaned against the desk with a heavy sigh. "They were shot?"

"I've had to destroy a friend, someone I've known for years, and…"

"Teri," I said, understanding. I knew they were close, or had been really close and I knew he still had feelings for her, just not the kind she' had for him.

"When she found out about her father, she broke," he said.

"Oh, my…" I gasped covering my mouth. I exhaled and lowered my hand. "It has to be hard, losing both parents the way she did. But she has you, Sophia, Drake," I said, trying to be supportive. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, she blames you. She wants you dead," he said, and I recoiled in shock. "I almost had to send her to the Crates."

"I'm sure it's only her grief and anger—"

He shook his head.

"What happened? I thought that Ghianni was overseeing her, training her to be her Second."

"Ghianni was, I think, and I knew that Teri's been training with Felicia, and working with Heanil. But there were others in the tribe who were positioning themselves to be Second of the Iwabas."

"The woman who took in Aria and Tory – with the plants?" I asked, and he nodded. "Felicia was homeschooled and learning Atrian healing under our physicians. Aria wants to be a bio-organic chemist." Or version of a pharmacist.

"But when this happened, she reverted. She wants revenge," he said. "And the people are getting tired of being under military control – they want to go to Eljida. And since you've decided to maintain Eljida, Ukænos and Negea… I'm losing control of the Sector."

"Then the best thing is to have some of the people from Eljida, Ukænos and Negea brought here. It will help the overcrowding there, and I can instruct them to spread the word of exactly what living conditions are like down there," I suggested. "To them – _this_ would be a paradise – open spaces, large pods, real beds, the sky, believe me, _this_ would preferable. Ask Drake. He was pretty shook up when we resurfaced. The only reason the residents stayed down there was fear of the humans: the hunts mostly, fear of being arrested, captured turned into a lab rat or worse. There are a lot of them that chose to remain because they don't believe that the humans will honor their agreement, they don't think this peace will last."

"Resurfaced?"

I nearly laughed. "Yes, _resurfaced_. Eljida, Ukænos and Negea were built underwater, so far underwater that not even an Atrian can swim there, and it's built out of drop ships and old drain tunnels. It's cramped, very much like conditions were on the ARDhet, only underwater and cramped. The seats were converted to sleep loungers, and there is little to no privacy, really except in the berths. And they can't leave unless brought to the surface upon approval of Jesytour, and his instructions were to keep the people safe and _inside_ the przenojsko."

He thought it over. "Maybe if I had a list of the survivors, I could give the people hope."

"I'll do that – we should make a list of everyone here, share it, let families connect, that may help the dissent. I have an idea of what to do about Teri; Nanina, or better yet, Anita," I suggested, except he looked at me funny. "My Nanina, she's actually really good with helping people handling loss. The hunts, remember? Alligator attacks, snake bites, we had it pretty rough for the first few years. We lost a lot of people. I saw my father attacked by an alligator. And though she may not seem it, Anita is a really good counselor, not that she's trained, but she's raised a lot of teenagers and many of us lost our parents. I'll ask her to look into it. She helped me when I was grieving, course I was eight and bitter."

"Teri won't listen to her," Roman said. "She'll barely listen to me." He pulled off his shirt and showed me a healed cut on his chest.

I touched the scar tentatively. It was ragged and not sewn well. "She attacked you?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded.

"So now what?" I asked as he put it back on.

"It's late and I'm tired," he admitted. "Dinner and bed for me – except I have to see Avun and Vltava tonight; Zwahan tribe business, and Auhjeyn in the morning." He looked at me. "Maybe you should come. And I want you at my Hwatab tomorrow, and I also want to sit in on yours."

"Done," I said. He needed help, he was struggling, trying to lead without the support I was used to having, and I hadn't been there to help him. It wasn't easy being the Atriarch Iksen, and he was new to the position; I'd had years of preparation and guidance – he didn't. Nox hadn't prepared him to take over. "That was part of the reason I moved in here. I intend to have Jhark and Ardon here too, if that's all right. I need to keep Ihmen at the houses. Meheka is ready to step down and Patrik is only an interim until the Sævad choose an Iksen. We didn't want the Sævad to open challenge for Iksen, so there is no one as Second for the Sævad or I'd have them here."

"What's two more," he said flippantly. He was tired. I needed to help out more.

"They could share a pod or better yet, there was those two pods with hole between them, a passage – it was a wreck when I saw it, but fixed up could serve them well." And it was near mine. I tried not to bristle at the thought of my being moved.

"How many people are going to be here, do you have numbers?"

I shrugged. "Off the top of my head; Eljida, Ukænos and Negea were built to accommodate nine hundred people, and they have more than that now, what with the kids growing up and new births. The apartment I was in held 230, they will all have to come here – those that haven't already, and those from the River Side apartment. The houses are crowded; there are over nine hundred there, seventy-five of which are kids – but they can stay there if you want. Jhina told the scouts that she had forty-seven people, but I think there were more than that. My scouts reported fourteen Iwabas families of twenty-six to twenty-eight adults plus fifteen kids. Jhina said she'd bring her people here – I think she wants to bid for Iwabas Second."

"I didn't want the unrest in the Iwabas tribe, but I suppose once Ghianni chooses a Second things will calm down – depending on who she picks."

"I also have four Swamad and a few Zwahan families that had been hiding along the Pearl River, five from the Brenton Sound and three from Lafourche area who want to move in here – to be with family and their tribe. So, in all, I estimate that another 304 people are arriving once we enlarge the Sector." The Vwasak wanted to remain at the houses and protecting Eljida Ukænos and Negea in the bayou, but I didn't mention them.

"And you have enough crates?" he asked.

"I'd amassed almost a thousand before Sawinzenia and I gave you five hundred, if I recall. We've collected more since then; I'm not sure how many, but if we need more, we'll get them," I assured him.

"Crates, but not phones and computers?" he asked.

"Once we can moved about in the city, I know techs like Weeble will make as many phones and computer tablets as they can sell. However, I intend to take as many crates as I can once the Cæveh Nevjahre cargo freighter spacecraft arrive," I said, and his eyebrows rose. "And anything else I can take."

"I'd forgotten about them."

"I haven't," I said cheekily, then became serious again. "We have a warehouses with human machines, what they call heavy equipment like harvesters, tractors and backhoes, things that will make settlement on an uninhabited planet easier. I'll give you the list later if you want it."

"They run on gasoline," Roman pointed out.

"Not anymore," I said grinning.

We left, more somber but at least talking. We parted ways on the main street and I told Loraine and Amilee I wanted time to myself and to either head home or go with Sophia. They opted to go with Sophia.

I leaned on an old cable spool and stared at the market. It was close to closing time for them, some already packing up. It reminded me that I needed staff, and I had no idea whom to ask.

I approached Behkiie and Nyssa. "Alyakson, Amwur Atedi," Nyssa said formally. Oh yes, things had changed. "What may we do for you?"

_"_May I be direct?" I asked. I was too tired and overwhelmed right now for formalities. Her unsure reply of, "Of course, Amwur Atedi," didn't help much. "I need to assign people to… I – I'm to appoint people, but I don't know very many people here. I – my Me-ma is staying in the houses, she's up in years and I want her to take it easy. No ladders," I clarified. "Nanina was charge of my household, I suppose, or was when I lived at the apartment. Before I was arrested and it was raided, but I'm worried about her climbing the ladders too." I looked at the trinkets on the table; they really were lovely. Behkiie was a talented artist.

"And you're asking…?" Nyssa started to say, bring my thoughts back to the reason I sought her out.

"You've both been such a help to me since my arrival, I was hoping you'd help me now."

Nyssa actually beamed. "Na seti yis," she said, 'I'd love to,' clasping her hands. "I'm honored you – yes, I'm honored to serve you, Amwur Atedi."

"As am I," Behkiie said, but I asked her if doing so would hinder her business. "I have time enough to serve my Atriarch Iksen. It is an honor to be considered."

"Asoluviv," I said thanking her. "Lorin should be head of my house, unless Nanina is," I looked up; she needed to know who I'd already appointed. "Quinn is myAdreka, Loraine my Aviasstenzu, Amilee is formally my Aviasstenlo, but Krista fills in when I need her." I'll have to make her official. "I'll have to introduce you to Byrne – she's my Avizitan Ochrokaje, but she's also in charge of the security of the Iksen at the houses, sooo, I don't know if Drake will still…"

"I'm sure he will," Behkiie said kindly, listening intently as was Nyssa.

"Sijhig is on my ochrikujen, as is Juchwy, if they still want to do it, that is. Kurht and Zjayn, they are ochrikujen, too, I think," I continued, knowing that the four men were behind me, watching over me. They always did, and even though the military was now tightly in control of security, it was a comfort to know they were. "I had others acting as my ochrikujen, but they might prefer to be Roman's, I'll have to wait and see. That may be up to Drake."

"And your Straznigel drezi?" Behkiie asked.

I shook my head. "Deon served that role at the houses, but since the meeting room of my Hwatab had arches and not doors, it was perfunctory, most ceremonial – unless we withdrew to the living room for a closed Hwatab."

"So your Hwatab is still going to remain at these houses I've heard about?" Behkiie asked.

"Yes, for now. We're in transition, set forth by the agreements of the American-Atrian Treaty. If we uphold our end, President Andrew Kenzinger has to hold up his – otherwise we're back to martial law and an eminent attack by the fleet."

"You'll need a Straznigel drezi, otherwise you'll have to hand out keys to every member of your staff, Nyssa and I included. Best to keep the number of keys to a minimum – for your safety."

I agreed, Amilee and Loraine would need one, and Quinn. But I didn't want Anita and Naida to have keys, they were too nosey, and even if I did trust Lorin I didn't want too many copies made. Defeated the purpose of putting in a tightly secured pod. I'd make Lorin and Nanina head of my house. I asked for a suggestion on who to approach to be my Stranzigel drezi. They knew a few who'd be honored, but I didn't know them, and decided that I'd ask Juchwy. For some reason I trusted him as much as I trusted Drake and Loraine, and I wanted Sijhig as my Kamazu Ochrokaje, second to Drake. Even now I knew he was watching over me. I'd become so accustomed to his watchful eye, I almost took him for granted. I thanked the ladies and went to find Drake.

Drake wasn't as easy to find as I'd thought, not that I couldn't sense exactly where he was, only I didn't know how to get up there. It turned out that Sijhig did and he was the one to show me the hidden ladder. Before going up I turned to him. We were alone, this was a good opportunity. "I want to ask you something."

He simply nodded as he watched my face.

"I am to name my Atriarch Iksey's staff here in the Sector, and I was wondering," I paused, here goes, "I want to officially name you _Kamazu_ Ochrokaje. Byrne is my Avizitan Ochrokaje, outside these walls, and Drake serves me as Avizitan Ochrokaje here, and I'd ask you to be his right hand, except, I feel safer knowing you're watching me, always have, even before I knew your name."

"You shouldn't have?" he said, crossing his arms.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked by his tone.

He smirked. "I'd been hired to kill you."

I gaped at him. Kill me? "But you didn't?"

He leaned against the crate at his back, facing me. "I wanted to know what made you such a treat. Then I heard you speak, listened to what you said and knew why they wanted you eliminated."

"Who?" I gasped.

"The one who hired me is dead – but there were others. You're a strong Iksen for one so young, but naïve, innocent at times, and you see the good in people, even those you shouldn't. So I decided to serve you. It doesn't have to be official."

Too late I thought, Behkiie and Nyssa know. "I will have to let Drake know—"

"He knows – we talked," he stated. "So does Roman, I suspect, and Hawx. The others just think I'm serpilnow – your shadow. I'm good with that."

"An assign I allow to follow me around," I said, trying to lighten the mood. His eyes narrowed. "I never saw you that way, as an unsavory type – naïve of me, right? Turned out I was right though, you're a decent guy."

"You're wrong – I'm not – but I have your back," he said. "I decided to serve you – but I also know who wanted to hurt you – who still wants to."

"Someone is trying—"

"They – they're not a problem anymore," he said with a cold finality.

"I was unaware of the dangers here and too stubborn to sit passively in my pod," I said and he nodded. "I am to name a Straznigel drezi—"

"No," he said sharply, but I smiled, continuing,_ "_I was wondering if…?_" _

His eyes narrowed, warning me not to. Well he was being honest with me and didn't want the position. "How well do you know Juchwy?"

"Interesting choice," he drawled out slowly and asked why.

"As strange as it sounds, of the two people here in the Sector that I trust the most, besides my friends, are you and Juchwy, and I truly think – or feel that I can trust you with my life. I do," I replied. Not my most elegant speech, but Sijhig had a way of making me feel safe, even after his confession, so my guard was down. Besides, if he'd intended to kill me he'd had plenty of opportunities; the fact was he'd proven time and time again I could trust him, so had Juchwy.

"He'd been hired to kill you as well." I opened my mouth to ask, but he said, "Like me, he heard you talk, listened to what you said and knew you were our best hope. Not many would trust him with the keys to their pod, but if you want my opinion, he serves you – as I do. I'd pledge my hearts, my hands and my eyes to you, so would he."

"Would you?"

He pulled out a large knife I didn't know he carried and knelt before me, holding the knife by the hilt as if offering it to me, the blade aimed at his hearts. "I pledge my hands, my eyes and my hearts to you, my Amwur Atedi. I give you my oath, my ztylet to protect you and keep you safe, my life to honor you and to keep your secrets, now and always. Should I fail protect you, I pledge to you," my eyes widened as he cut his wrist, "prezaw iziu krwija, zyodeb cie racsobu." 'By my blood, I'll take my own life.' An ancient Iwabas fighter's oath, never given lightly; Gerund had told me about them. Sijhig meant it.

I knew my part, or thought I did. "I accept." I took the blade and, hoping he didn't see my momentary hesitation, kissed it; the taste of his blood on my lips was coppery. "Rise." I handed him back his blade. "And from this day forward you never kneel to me again. You may enter my home, stand behind me and have my unconditional trust." I think the last bit shocked him. "You always have," I said as he stood.

Sijhig nodded, a bow, his hands held wide. The knife, he'd stored it, and I hadn't even seen him do so. "Then as your strazhic seinskyu, I accept the honor as one of your ochrikujen."

If that's what he wanted, I'd honor it; but then I still had to find a Kamazu Ochrokaje, a Second-man of my guard.

"He is up there," Sijhig said and indicated up the ladder.

I recalled what Gerund told me about Iwabas customs in his lessons about the tribes of the Itejivil, even the obscure ones, as I climbed the ladder, 'With Kyaden of the Iwabas (meaning 'the hunters' of the tribe – their warriors), the small blades they conceal are the ones that are poisonous, but the large blade a Iwabas fighter had is as lethal as his fighting skills.' Judging by Sijhig's actions, he followed the old codes. I'd just employed an Iwabas Kyaden as my strazhic seinskyu in my ochrikujen.

As I turned on a landing, to where the next fire escape was wedged between the crates, I recalled what Drake had said about Sijhig; he was 'a loner, always armed and knows his poisons' – liked microorganisms, and worked with Juchwy and Adanha, an Iwabas botanist, to stop an algae infestation in the bayou. Hawx hadn't trusted him, Ward either. 'I'm her strazhic seinskyu,' 'my protective shadow,' Sijhig had told Hawx, saying he was 'one of my ochrikujen,' but he didn't want to be my Kamazu ochrikujen. Second-man of my guard. Maybe I'd call him the Kamazu serpilnow of my ochrikujen. But they were only titles – just titles; Sijhig all but told me he didn't want titles.

When I got to the top, I was momentarily confused. Drake was not on the roofs where I was standing, but behind me, two levels up. I looked down and saw a narrow catwalk that led to the neighboring stack, one crate level below me. I backtracked and climbed up using the round cutouts in the support partition of the uneven stack, grabbing a pipe to scramble up onto a crate roof. It was dark here in the shadows of the crates, but up ahead on the roofs, I'd have a great view of the Sector. A movement in the shadows caught my attention and I took one step toward him, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge me.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind, one arm around my body, pinning an arm, and another hand covering my mouth. He was bending forward, making it hard for me to kick, but I struggled anyway and tried to scratch him. He clasped my wrist, pinning me, so I bit the hand clamped over my mouth. "Do that again and I'll snap your neck," my assailant said in a low, growled hiss.

"Let her go, it's Maureen," Drake said in a cool tone. I couldn't make out anything but his silhouette.

I was immediately released and almost stumbled. "How did you find me? – and do not tell me intuition," Drake demanded.

"I—" I turned to look at my assailant, surprised that it was Astur, Drake's friend. I could barely make him out, his markings blending him into the shadows, but the rest of his skin was lighter than the black tank he wore.

"Khathral got your tongue?" Astur asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Drake," I said, trying to recoup my dignity.

"Typical." He threw up his hand, I think. "She's like a wiruel, follows you everywhere, whether you want her to or not." I heard his boots grind on the gravel as he took a step away and turned, saying, "I'll catch up to you later, kuzyu."

"He's your cousin?" I asked Drake.

"No, Hawx's," Drake said. "Now, how did you find me?"

"I knew where you were," I started to say but the feeling of his ire increased. "I can sense you, where you are—"

"Bullshit, I want the truth," he snapped. "Was it one of your spies?"

"My spies – I don't have spies," I said defensively. "Sijhig is not a spy! I can feel you, your moods, sense your emotions, I can tell where you are – which direction and how far from me."

"Really?" he asked, and his silhouette looked as if he'd crossed his arms.

"Yes, really. I have for – well since the…" In the gym, "I followed you to the gym, remember? I knew where you were. I went there to see if you were all right because I knew you were upset. I could sense you were upset." I think that was when I first noticed it – no before that, when Taylor was pregnant and I was still drawn to Drake – I could sense him then, only I hadn't really recognized it was a connection yet, I wasn't using it.

I looked up at Drake; he was staring at me intently as if trying to read me. He was upset; I had to calm down. I forced myself to relax so my voice could be even, calmer. "It's an empathetic-sympathetic ability, edz spolzuthetik – not exactly sahykik – but a connection. It started sometime after you saved my life. It's rare, very rare; those who've heard about it consider it a myth, but it's real, and apparently caused by the transfer of activated ciper."

"I've never heard of that complication to ciper," he said.

"It's not common, and most people don't know the secrets of ciper. You caused me to vmemogh because you gave me too much of your blood, _jik nwalan_," 'too much', then quickly added, "not that I blame you – you saved my life. But no one noticed the burning until I was fully inflamed with vmemogh and had to be purged – I never told you that. I didn't want you to feel any guilt."

"That was… after we blew up the black ciper at Black Bear Lake, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ciper is saikevtrupik – it crosses the blood-brain barrier, only when you saved me, your blood – it must have crossed too, I think. I don't know. I tried looking it up in the medical data bases and there is nothing about it."

"Then how do you know this spolzuthetik was caused by my activated ciper?" he asked.

"Meheka told me, she knew about it – of it from somewhere," I turned my head. "I recall a story I read once, a romantic tragedy." I looked at him, still only able to see his silhouette against the darkening sky. "I think Isuld had it, because of the things said, things she did. I think it's why she behaved the way as she had." The story of Isuld was famous in the Tgorsad highlands a thousand years ago, a love triangle that ended tragically.

"How does this edz spolzuthetik work?" he asked.

"I concentrate on you, feel you." I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't try when you were with Taylor, not that I knew we were connected then. I didn't start using it until I was in that hell-hole Ms. Johnson and Col Burch had me in during my interrogations. I'd reach out for you, sense you, and it gave me strength to hold on, kept me from breaking."

"Your rock," he said flatly.

"Yes, I could feel your strength and it helped me stay strong. I don't think I'd have been able to without you," I admitted. I'd told him that before.

He stood there, a black granite statue, thinking. The sky was getting pretty dark by now. Finally he said, "We should go."

He went first, keeping my body in front of him as we climbed back down to the catwalk. I stood there, his body pressing into mine as he maneuvered around me. He held my hand as we crossed, then followed me down the craped fire escape crammed between the crates, and then led me down the hidden ladder. We walked quickly, still holding hands, my following him blindly in the dark. We had missed curfew, apparently still maintained by the wojizoldak Sector guards. I realized with a sinking heart, he was taking me to Hadar's pod, my new home, not home with him.

"Here you are?" he said, stopping by the stairs to my stack.

"Aren't you coming up?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he said, then said, "No, not tonight," softer.

"Did you know about all this?" I asked him, indicating the pod behind me.

"Of course, stuff started arriving my first day back," he said. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head. I felt the emotions shift in him; maybe he'd thought I did. "It came as a shock to me. I liked living with you in your pod."

He stiffened. "I don't have time to be watching you – not with everything going on," he said, almost quoting Roman. "You need to be more careful, Maureen. If you don't, you'll get yourself killed."

"I will, I promise," I said.

He nodded and kissed me. I think he meant it to be a quick peck on the lips, but the moment his lips touched mine, I leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him. His arm came around me, pulling me tight and I nearly swooned as his kiss became fierce. I stood there, hearts racing, breathing hard and knees wobbly as he let go. "Good night," he said.

"Night," I breathed, breathless, hearts pounding.

He smirked, his arms swinging as he backed up a step or two, and then he turned heel and ran off into the dark. I hadn't lost him.

With a wishful smile, fingering my lips where his kiss still tingled slightly, I turned and made my way up to my pod.

.

.

.

Notes:

Oops, this one got away from me. Too short to make into two chapter, and this is a god place to stop, but a little long. Sorry.

In case you were wondering, the animals Astur mentioned, I actually worked out in my head:

A Khathral – a beast of the lowland ranges of Atria. They were mentioned previously in the story as huge animals with 'a cat-like body but with a longer snout and stripped to blend into the tall grasses; a really fierce animal with rows of long sharp teeth, horns and sharp retractable claws like a lion's' – it's the Vwasak tribes emblem.

A wiruel – a Vwasak animal like a weasel but the size of a large cat with stripes and spots that illuminate when wet, often a pet. It will follow the one that feeds it and sleeps under their bed or with them. They are very territorial and will bite anyone who disturbs/upsets/scares their 'owners,' (which to their perspective are considered to be their property/their feeders). They actually make good pets. They like being groomed, bathed and cuddled – as long as you're the one to feed them.


	44. Chapter 44

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 43 ("Misshapen Chaos of Well-Seeming Forms")

Texas Armoring Corporation apparently provides the ultimate armored automotive experience for distinguished clientele throughout the world. I found out about them that morning.

To simplify things, I sought out Roman first thing in the morning. Yep, I knocked on his pod door at civil twilight, having woke _my_ household at nautical twilight. (Boy was Amilee grumpy, although in all fairness, Loraine was used to it, having had to put up with me bumbling about at four in the morning for years, every time the Ikseyan wanted to hold Hwatab). So_ we_ were wide awake, (okay, Amilee was awake-ish) and out the door at five o'clock in the morning. Even the two wojizoldak standing guard outside my pod had been surprised to see me exit so early.

And no, I hadn't wakened Roman, Sophia, Tyson or Maia, they were already up. Well, Roman and Tyson were since Roman had been pulled from his bed by Drake and Afiq. The four of them were actually dressed and sipping rooibos, discussing corridor patrols and posting guards on the sewer tunnel entrances in the Sector.

Loraine, Amilee and I joined them at Roman's table for breakfast and reviewed what we needed to before heading out for my Hwatab meeting. Soo, after being updated on that, Roman and I decided whom we should take with us on official meetings.

Quinn was an easy choice since both of us relied on him as our adreka – our legal advisor. Normally I have three, but Quinn had an eidetic memory and loved law, especially getting a kick out of those old, inane and ridiculous antiquated human laws. Roman had Reelas as Iksen Aviasstenlo and I had Loraine, and Roman had already named Lynne as Iksen Avissstenlu, a position I'd given to Amilee and Krista – although I'd take Amilee for formal meetings. Roman had also appointed Tyria as Kamasstenlu. Technically I could've named Krista, but I named Tyson, much to his delight, keeping him 'in the action' as he put it. Besides, he had been involved in a lot of what happened before our arrest and had updated himself on what had been going on since as soon as he had his iTablet, which made him the logical choice. He was also tech savy with an encyclopedic memory for all things science. I was thrilled that Drake was still Roman's Avizitan Ochrokaje, and mine, apparently, although Hawx and Marjis, a Vwasak that Bryne had sent to the Sector, seemed to be Drake's Kamazu Ochrokaje – second in charge to Drake; Hawx to head up Roman's ochrikujen, and Marjis to head mine. Drake's siecatka would serve as our ochrikujen, to be added to when I could get mine out of the Crates.

"So that means arranging transportation for twelve, plus a SUV or two for the scouts and warriors assigned to us as protection… I'll bring it up in the Hwatab this morning and see what vehicles Daniel has available. If we need more, I'll ask Daniel and Ian about the expense of getting the appropriate vehicles."

Drake was surprisingly dismissive, "No need, it's handled." I asked him what he meant, but all he'd say was, "Don't worry about it – it's handled," confirmed by Afiq's, "It's being handled."

"When?" I asked.

"When I met with Byrne, here," he said and handed Afiq the map they had of the Sector. "Any other appointments I need to know about?"

I told him that Sijhig was kamazu serpilnow of my ochrikujen." He knew about the arrangement I'd made with Sijhig, and accepted it, but was hesitant about approving Juchwy.

"You're going to give him a key to your pod?" Roman asked.

Okay, he didn't like the idea either. "You've a key to my pod," I pointed out, popping a bit of breakfast bread in my mouth.

"My key opens every pod – as does yours," he pointed out.

"Touché. He's considering it," I told him. I'd gotten the impression he'd rather be in the shadows like Sijhig. Either way he chose, I'd be okay with that.

"I'll appoint your Straznigel drezi. I'll talk to Juchwy about being another serpilnow for you," Drake stated and changed the subject to extending the market hours and whether we should maintain armed warriors.

A knock on the door reminded us it was time to go.

But the moment I exited the Sector Security Office (as newly designated by the sign on the door) for our parking area, I realized that my fun little car that I loved driving had been replaced with a small, dark blue limo. Stryker, one of the Vwasak warriors from the houses waited by the door, apparently my driver, and Hawx walked over to the front passenger door, as the Kamazu Ochrokaje. "Not a SUV?" I asked Stryker as he held the door open for me.

"No, Amwur Atedi, you'll be driven in this vehicle from now on," he replied, then greeted Drake formally – warrior to his superior.

There were five seats in the back compartment: three rearward facing spots and two forward facing, where Roman and I sat. There were folding desks one on each 'outboard corner' for the rearward facing seats and both forward facing seats. Drake, Quinn and Tyson climbed in, the others going with us rode in a matching vehicle driven by Rohin, a Zæsak warrior from the houses, and Marjis riding shot-gun in that car. I was informed that there was quite the armament in the trunk as well as a complete herb kit and emergency medical bag. As usual we were followed by a Chevy Expedition carrying our Ochrokaje and another with armed warriors. Great, my own motorcade.

At least the drive gave Roman, Drake, Quinn, Tyson and I plenty of time to discuss stuff, not that we were talking about what would be brought up in the meeting. We were speculating, based on what information we had, about our human friends. There wasn't much to go on.

Needless to say, we were late to my Hwatab meeting, however only Meheka indicated her disapproval with a raised eyebrow upon my entrance into her dining room. We were only a half hour late. Once the businesses were all back in business, my Hwatab would meet at civil dawn again so everyone could be at work on time.

On the agenda provided to me, apparently Daniel had ordered four large, dark navy blue SUV's (soon to be twelve) and two armored Cadillac limos (soon to number four), from the Texas Armoring Corporation through ATriSolutions and ATriDel. "Armored limos? I'm not understanding the necessary grandeur of armored limos," I asked.

"We," Ian said, indicating my Ikseyan, "want you to be safe and that means arriving in official vehicles that are bullet proof."

"Bullet proof?" I asked, getting a firm, "Yes," from Drake.

"You and Roman's motorcade will be armored, your limos equipped with life-saving, defensive measures incorporated into them," Byrne stated. "I discussed this with Drake." I glanced at Drake as Byrne continued, "The windows are designed to make the occupants less visible to the public. The escort SUV's will have our weapon capabilities, and we're outfitting two suburbans with our military communications technology – one for each of you, with communication uplinks to the fleet as well as the ARDhet base and the Sector Security Office."

"A motorcade? Why?" I asked.

"Rebuilding the ADRhet is going to take some time. Nor do we have a viable planet to go to. Yet," Meheka said.

I shook my head, holding my palms up, and asked, "But why a motorcade? Won't a simple SUV or two suffice?"

"Maureen, you've received death threats and the warriors have found an explosive device on the grounds," Meheka said solemnly.

"They shot their own president," Drake stated. "And Vartan and those like him – they hate us. Bertrand tried to kill me, remember? I'm not taking the risk of losing you or Roman. Maureen, you're out – not just as an Atrian, but as Atriarch Iksen of the Torgasad. You and Roman are the leaders of our people – and Commanders-In-Chief to the fleet."

"You're visible now, Maureen, and there are humans that perceive you a threat to humanity. For your protection, transportation will be handled differently," Meheka stated, her 'not-for-discussion' voice.

No mater my protest, I knew I was not going to be allowed my car, even with warrior escort: I'd be driven in an armored limo or an armored SUV. Even Drake was adamant. It'd been decided. I was no longer going to be driving myself. Something I'd have to put up with, I suppose.

That point discussed, I asked about the wellbeing of our people in the science sectors. My scientists had been busy. Our scientists were still looking for a viable planet. Roman and I were given a full hour of updates on the new relevant discoveries made in the last few months, including the all new data recieved through the command Traghe Battle Cruiser communications links from the other scout ships. Tyson wanted all the new data, which was uploaded to our iTablets.

Although my Ikseyan knew they had to, they had been reluctant to have our scientists come forward as Atrians. Duran Kraft, who'd graduated from Harvard in astrophysiology was at the meeting. He'd exposed himself and had been discharged. Aaron Collier at the SETI Institute technologies already knew about Kenton being Atrian and went public already, extolling with lavish praise about Kenton's contribution with the Allen Telescope Array. Carl Miller had graduated from Louisiana State University in Mechanical Engineering and was now back with us at the houses and had joined the meeting as well. Kerift, enrolled as Terry Kraft in chemistry at the College of Science, Louisiana State University had to leave school.

President Wells had asked for names, and we'd presented the names of those working at NASA institutions expecting the worse; instead their contributions had been evaluated during their investigations and then each had been invited to remain, surprisingly enough. Agynee, (who went by Angie Holmes) working at Ball Aerospace and Technologies Corp. in Boulder, Colorado, Ptigura, an astronomer at the Harvard-Smithsonian Center for Astrophysics, and Haden (who went by Haden Willams) at the Keck II telescope in Hawaii were still waiting to find out their fates at the hands of the humans.

We discussed additional crate numbers, supplies needed in the Sector and house repairs. The two apartment buildings had been seized supposedly due to violations of federal laws, and discussion was put forth whether we should try to seek legal action for monetary compensation. "We can try asking Miss Curry first. If that fails, it can be an arguing point in the negotiations for Sector expansion," I suggested, and moved on to other new business and, upon conclusion, adjourned the meeting.

After an early lunch, I took Roman and Drake with Daniel, Patrik, and Ihmen in one limo with Loraine, Quinn, Amilee and Tyson in the other to the meeting at ATriDel main corporate offices in Baton Rouge to hear the updates on the investigations and ensure that the company was up and running smoothly. We tired the video teleconferencing between the limos on the way, which worked great, except I could only see Quinn and Loraine.

My acting CEO ATriDel took us on a tour of the manufacturing and packaging facilities and we had dinner with the top executives. All in all, things were going well; the federal government could find nothing untoward in our operations or in our books. We were expected to be cleared of all allegations, not that I expected otherwise, so the Atrians I had working here would be allowed to return to work. Naturally, the restructuring had to be discussed since I really didn't want to lose any of my valuable employees.

I came back to the Sector after a long day tired, but hoping to spend some time alone with Drake. I invited Drake to my pod and immediately regretted it; Nyssa was there, but so was Anita and Naida. "We could watch a movie?" I suggested, indicating my new TV.

Drake looked over at the sisters, Anita and Naida, and they both waved at him with shrewish knowing grins. He shook his head as he turned back to me. "Not in the mood for cookies."

"Music?" I asked, wondering if Amilee would mind my using her ipod.

He gave me a skeptical raise of the eyebrows, but Anita asked solicitously, "Can I get you anything, Amwur Atedi?"

"We're fine," I said, taking his hand. From the kitchen area Nyssa smiled as I drew him to my bedroom.

He looked around. "So, what now?"

"I could think of a few things," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"A few?" he asked, hugging me back. "You really think I'd get away with anything with you here?"

"You never had a problem getting away with anything before," I started to say, leaning up to kiss him, but as his head moved slowly toward mine, he started a countdown, kinda silly, but cute, "Five, four, three, two—"

"Would you like anything to eat, Amwur Atedi?" Naida asked.

Augh, the wonderfully intoxicating anticipation of his kiss thoroughly broken. "No," I said firmly, turning my head, but not releasing Drake. "I don't need anything, thank you. You and your sister may go home now."

She stiffened. "But you shouldn't—"

"I'm fine," I said, cutting her off. Rude, but I knew how she could get. I tried using my Iksen tone, "You may go. I will not need you for the rest of the evening."

Affronted, she turned and left, grumbling not all that quietly, "Of all the – just doing my job…"

I looked up to Drake. "I shouldn't have spoken to her that way."

He gave me an aporetic smirk. "Do you honestly think that worked with those two hens? They didn't leave us alone that time you and I were in your apartment unit. Although, those cookies were good."

"But you're not in the mood for cookies," I said, and he brushed his lips to mine.

"No, I'm not," he said and kissed me.

I tilted my head up, giving in completely and lost myself in his embrace. Until we were interrupted by Anita clearing her throat in the doorway. "Amur Atedi, I—"

He was right, apparently, it hadn't worked. "I'm fine," I said. "Really, you and your sister may go home. For the night. I don't need you anymore this evening. Thank you."

"Really, if you're entertaining, we should be on hand," she insisted.

I turned to berate her when Amilee bounced into the view behind her. "Oh you're home – and, oh! Hi, Drake. Nyssa said she's going. Do you need the Aunts?"

He said, "Hi," to Amilee as I told her, "No. I don't. I've told them they could go."

She turned on Anita. "Anita, I've got this, you can go home now."

Anita bristled, but left; Amilee made a girly wave and disappeared. "Now where were we?" I asked Drake.

"You were about to," he started to say when I heard Naida declare, "But he's in her bedroom!"

"I'm sure it is all right," I heard Nyssa say, but Anita announced, "But he's a boy!" My head dropped to Drake's shoulder and I sighed heavily.

"They are osloda drozaldis, he is her miyutianek," Nyssa said, Amilee adding, "Maureen's wybrajac stanowic," 'of choosing age.'

"But she hasn't chosen him," Naida said, making me cringe inwardly. "She still has to—"

Drake stiffened slightly and his hands dropped away from my waist. Not that I didn't know how he felt about my gengiefu szenie.

"This is not your place," Nyssa said firmly. "We serve – we do not judge."

I held up my hands, exhaling, then looked up at him. "Of all the – one moment, I'll sort her out." We should've gone to his pod.

"My sister and I have been watching over that child since she was odziatwi!" Naida said, clearly affronted as I turned to walk into the main room.

"No, it's all right. I should go," Drake stated as Nyssa, pulled rank insisting the sisters leave.

I clasped his arm to stop him from leaving, pleading softly, "No, I want you to stay," ignoring the arguing in the other room. "Leave it to Amilee – you know how she is, she always seems to get her way. She'll get them to leave. I really don't want you to go."

He pulled me close again. "If you're sure," Drake said, his fingers stroking the marks on my neck, nearly making me swoon. He kissed me, fierce, demanding like he had the other night and I responded in kind, my knees even going weak. His arm around my back tightened, holding me up and I gave into him, lost in his kiss. Out in the main room, the argument of my virtue and Drake's current location died down. "There handled," he said. "It's now you and me, although I can't say I have your virtue in mind." This time his kiss was more passionate, sensual.

"All clear, you two. Have fun." Amilee said in a singsong tone from the hallway. "Loraine, Quinn and I will be right out here if you need us."

I hung my head as Drake backed up, mood broken. We should've gone to his pod.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Roman held an open Hwatab; the announcement had spread that any adult that wanted to could attend. The doors to the House of Cards were flung open and the extra tables removed to allow for lots more chairs. Patrik had come upon my text request, and he'd brought Jhina and Ondye with him. I was delighted to see Jhina and her son, as was Ghianni. Drake was given an official place at the Hwatab table, and he had Hawx and Marjis with him. I listened to the discussion of old business and the review of their accomplishments within the Sector, as well as their update on the ADRhet and the base.

New business opened with a lively discussion with Roman and his Hwatab on the expansion of the Sector: they didn't want expansion – they wanted to move into the houses or Eljida. "I can't expand the houses, and I don't think I'd get the land grant to do so," I told Roman's Iksseyan. "And I needed to relieve the crowding in Eljida and Ukænos, as well as finish the construction of Negea."

Drake, thankfully, gave a very detailed description of Eljida to the Ikseyan, as had Ihmen and Patrik, since they'd been there with me on two occasions. Which left the houses as the new 'Atrian haven' until Tyson showed hologram floor plans of the residences.

"Where families here in the Sector have pods created out of two or more crates depending on their need and crate availability, one house holds multiple families; we call _each _bedroom a residence unit – and a whole family resides in that _one_ room. Each floor has shared lavatory utilities. Only the ground floor has a common room for leisure activities and of course they have the park," he explained, showing corresponding images for each description he gave. "Each of the forty-eight houses have three to four resident units per floor – three to four families a floor. They sleep in stacked beds the humans call bunks or bunk beds." He used a multi-plane-hologram to show pictures of some of the resident units. "Each bunk has a sliding door wardrobe space and trunk for personal items. The residents are communal, everything is shared."

Loraine held up two fingers, indicating she wanted to contribute, so Roman acknowledged her. "Its shared space, much like when aboard the ADRhet. Even when living in the apartment, we shared space exactly like that. Usually four people to a room, occasionally three, but each room had two bunks, and the occupants had to share closets and lavatories. Maureen and I had one room in our unit to ourselves, but we shared a closet. Ours was a two bedroom apartment unit – most of them were two or three bedrooms. Our floor was for the osloda drozaldis and osloda wybrajac, so our numbers varied. The other apartment each resident unit was full. And the units on our floor didn't have locks on the apartment doors – the individual bedrooms did, not that we used it – that was frowned upon by the chaperones." Tyson showed more images as she spoke, pictures of our spaces. At least the one for Loraine's and my room didn't show Drake's pictures above my desk. His shrine.

I indicated that I wanted to speak, and was acknowledged. Roman really had the formalities down; I was pleased. "To my people, those in the houses and especially to those in Eljida, Ukænos and Negea, living as you do is luxurious – a whole unit to yourselves, individual bedrooms, being able to go outside and not be afraid of the rain for fear of being seen. _They_ want to come _here_. They keep asking for reassignment, _especially_ now that_ we_ have control of the Sector," I said, hoping Roman's Ikseyan would finally see reason. "We can build pools like we have at the houses, connected with tunnels and with our filtration system for algae control. We can add plants and benches to the wider streets, make small parks on the top of the crates. With your light strings up and the market open and the venders, it's really nice living here."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Borjmei stated. "We haven't the means for what you propose, unless we are able to find a way to generate income, and humans are_ not_ willing to hire Atrians."

"But we have skills, knowledge the humans don't have. We can market those, create companies like Maureen's people have," Ghianni said. She indicated Jhina, who was sitting near her. "Even Jhina's people managed an income from trading with the humans."

"It can be done, if we work together at it," I said. "Encourage people to make proposals. As long it's not making weapons – I don't suggest doing that, they could be used against us. Human history demonstrates that. We can possibly create a division of ATriSolutions or ATriDel for new concept ideas. Medical advancement can be subsided through Tri-Tech Biomed. Jewelry, clothes, handmade items can be sold on the internet at low overhead costs – it can be done."

"By supporting your companies and increasing your profit margins," Borjmei stated. He argued against my suggestions, but offered no alternatives. Even Jhina disagreed with him, saying I was only offering opportunities, and Patrik pointed out that profit gains were put into a mutual fund and some of those funds were directed to the needs of those in the Sector as well.

"I can create accounts so a large percent of the profits come to your Hwatab for a Sector mutual fund," he promised.

Jayde, Brojmei's sister-in- law he'd named Swamad Second, spoke up, "I like Maureen's suggestion of having our people write up proposals, although we should see what is presented before deciding which to support."

"We should support any proposal," Roman stated. "Human banks may not offer loans to us to start up our businesses, so don't discount taking Maureen up on her offer of financial support and the resources of her companies."

Patrik indicated he'd like to speak and Roman acknowledged him. "There are empty shops in the area. I saw a few when I drove over here. We could make inquiries."

"More places for the humans to graffiti, set afire or bomb," someone behind me sneered.

"It's a thought to be considered," Roman said. "Let's allow our people to decide – they may like the challenge."

We broke for lunch at one. I had hoped to invite Roman and Drake to my pod, but Ghianni asked if I'd join her and Jhina in hers. Since Patrik and Loraine were included, I felt obliged.

After lunch, Roman sent word he wanted to convene a closed Hwatab. Once we were seated, he flicked to a new screen on his iTablet. "I want to discuss the list of names we've received from the offices of the Atrian Detention Facility – informally called the Crates." The list appeared on the view screen and on each tablet held by the Ikseyan, and my staff and I opened the file on our tablets. "We need to review each file and determine who was unjustly incarcerated. Those needing medical help – should be sent to the medical facility on Elmwood Lane. It's better provisioned than we are here."

I scanned down the list and quickly highlighted the names of my scouts and those taken from the apartment. Aujheyn highlighted those of his tribe who'd been interred for 'aggression' during the war and those arrested for 'fighting and disruption' the first months in the Sector. Many of these were approved for presenting to Miss Curry to request their release – all of mine were, but then both Roman and Drake could vouch that they'd only been interred for having markings, not for any subversive or terrorist connection to the Trags. A few onf Aujheyn's list had to be considered for review, so their names were put on a new list.

Brojmei's list did not only have Swamad Atrians; he'd highlighted six names he claimed were unjustly interred that stirred some controversy: Brajen and Iandra of the Zwahan, Uasan Tiran, Magda and Ipen who were Iwabas, all of them arrested in suspect of Trag affiliation.

"I remember Ipen – he used to hang out in the market," Drake stated.

"He was a carpenter – worked with wood," Brojmei argued, but Drake shook his head.

"He was a Trag," Drake stated, looking at Roman and me. "He sided with Castor when Castor was affiliated… before Vega was made leader. I saw him in a few Trag gatherings and with Hador and Kibal – frequently."

Hawx concurred. "So was Uasani, she was an alpha female in Trags, one of Vega's top women," he stated. "And Braden – he was a loyal Trag, too. He believed in the cause, and he'd frequently back up Sargus."

"So what, we kill our own people now?" Brojmei argued.

"Our laws on treason are well understood," Ghianni said. "Roman's and Maureen's adreka, Quinn, here," she indicated him with a kindly smile, "could quote the laws for us if we ask him." Quinn nodded, ready to do so if asked. Brojmei bristled, but waved off the suggestion, and Ghainni nodded solemnly. "It saddens me; Brajen, Ipen, Tiran and Magda are of my tribe, but they were arrested for acts of terrorism and endangerment of Atrian life. I'm afraid that we either leave them in the Crates to serve their time and then to complete rehabilitation or subject them to military justice."

This opened up the discussion as what should be done with those found guilty of treason or terrorism. Brojmei relented to time served and supervised rehab. But his next list of names had three more who'd been arrested for Trag activities. Each one was rejected, but I wondered why he was trying to release them.

I scanned down the list, highlighting all those from my tribes, but asked Roman that my Hwatab be allowed to review their cases. He granted my request, but Aujheyn suggested a combined Hwatab tribunal. I thought that a bit much, as I assured him I would convene a full formal Hwatab.

We reviewed at least thirty-nine more names, finding seventeen more who we'd ask for their release, the rest would have to be investigated further for trial.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Aujheyn, his wife and Thruji approached me, asking if they could see the houses themselves. "I think it can be arranged. In fact, I invite you to my Hwatab. I'll let you know the day and time and let Afiq know that you are going with me." That pleased him. Besides, it will do the people of his tribe in the houses good to see him as well.

I excused myself and looked for Drake, not seeing him I reached out, sensing which way he was heading. I slipped out and went to find him, hoping he'd want to go someplace quiet. I hurried through the streets and a few side alleyways, but he was elusive. Every turn I made, I had the feeling I was chasing a ghost. I turned another corner, feeling like I'd just missed him. Disappointed, I turned to go back, and had to take a moment to get my bearings. But deep in the shadows between the crates it was hard to get a sense of north and south. I continued forward and ended up on the corridor that ran along the perimeter wall. Well, if I followed this I'd end up meeting a patrol, I hoped. Deciding left, then right, I walked cautiously, keeping close to the crates.

I knew that the wall was not even, some sections had been hastily erected and later reinforced. I followed the curve and found my way blocked. The next passage looked dark and eerie, but I had no choice. It was through there or go back the way I'd come. I wondered why I had taken off by myself, blaming the independence I had enjoyed for years. I wished Sjihig or Juwchy or any of Drake's friends were here. I tried to reach out for Drake. He was close and in the direction of the dark passageway.

I turned in his direction, and ended up facing a girl my age with long, silky dark hair and holding a kos. "I know you," she said, brandishing the weapon at me. "I know someone who'd really like to see you."

She smiled, a glance at my breast, then moved forward. It had given me time to doge her thrust as she lunged at me. She wasn't quick, I was faster, however I was unarmed, and I didn't know if the blade was poisoned or not. She tried grabbing my bag with my iTablet, but knowing it could be used against me, I'd trained for this; I turned, grasping her arm with mine and brought the strap down on her wrist, and then turned, throwing her off footed. I then immediately used the strap to twist her arm, making her bend forward. See the warriors had taught me to defend myself; I just rarely had to use it. I kneed her, hard, then slammed my elbow on the base of her neck and she went down, the hand on the kos hit the ground to brace herself, her other arm still twisted behind her back in my strap. "You bitch," she snarled.

"You attacked me," I said and felt an arm grab me from behind, lifting me off my feet as two more guys appeared from the shadows – going for her. I tried to kick my assailant off, only to be swung around, my feet flying as Drake snarled, "Get her," in my ear.

"Got her," a deep voice said as I heard Ward's voice say, "Hello, Kayla, nice to see you."

Kayla screamed, kicking, but Ward and… whomever that was, pinned het to the ground. However, Drake, now carrying me under one arm, kicked a shipping pallet aside and yanked open a crate door, hauling me in with him. He set me firmly on my feet and shoved me into a very dirty chair. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got lost looking for you," _I said. _

"Where is Sijhig? Juchwy?" he snapped at me.

I shrugged._ "Damn it, Maureen, you nearly got yourself killed!" _I opened my mouth to rebuke him, I'd been winning the fight after all, but he said,_ "_Kayla was one of the Castor's concubines, and we think she's now one of Brojmei's handmaidens. What we do know is that she's been looking for Teri – apparently to kill her."

"You know this and didn't tell me?" I asked dumbfounded. Incarceration really brings out the worst in people.

_"__Yes. Jalino_, one of the Castor's other concubines, confessed," he stated as Ward entered the room.

"She's singing, but it's not what you think. Brojmei is _covering_ for Teri and wants to recruit her."

"What?" Drake asked.

"Brojmei promised Kalya and Jalino a reward for taking care of Teri, her words. Teri was here," he announced. "Maureen is apparently a bonus – Brojmei wanted her out to the way – for good. We have confirmation of treason and taking a contract out on Maureen and you."

"I knew there had to have been an Iksen involved with the munity!" I exclaimed. "Andam said his orders had been changed, didn't he? The first demonstration was with a maximum yield Ksesvek torpedo, fired from a Tricodilith canon, full sokjik – early and off target – coordinates closer to land for maximum damage. It even caused a part of the oceanic shelf to collapse. That's not what I'd specified – you were there, I was specific." I looked up at Ward. "And Jhina told me Vega wouldn't have been so brazen without someone high up supporting her. Jhina and Adanha didn't want the Trags to know the location to Eljida, she tried to get me to move the Gate so they wouldn't escape the Sector and go there."

"When?" Drake asked.

"When I asked Jhina about the algæ… Juchwy told us that Adanha sent samples of kwitna and yælɡactria to him to help her find a means of killing it off without destroying the environment and the human ecosystem – only kwitna thrives in saltwater, not fresh. Yælɡactria does though."

"There has been a large spread of the Cæveh yælɡactria in the bayou – among other Atrian plants. Fortunately not where Eljida is, but close," Ward stated.

"Jhina said the waters were getting polluted – I thought she meant Cæveh yælia – the algæ – killing off the water hyacinths and the fish. It was one of the reasons why she was so cooperative about moving into the Sector – that and meeting with Ghianni," I said.

But Ward asked why we'd care about the hyacinths. "I thought hey were an invasive plant; the humans are removing them from some of the waterways."

"We used to use them for cover to hide from the jon boats."

"And you didn't think to tell me all this?" Drake asked.

"I asked my cultivators to see into it and try to eradicate the algæ – I haven't been updated on their findings."

"We suspected that Andam had small recon ships that came down undetected by both our ships and the humans. Adremandzu Darquis started scanning for all deployment of any aircraft and discovered that Andam had been sending a dozen every night. He deployed squadrons of fighters to force them back to Adremandzu Darquis' battlecruisers. Most of the pilots denied knowing any wrongdoing – just following orders; but many confessed and were demoted to wojozokaje – airman scouts or given martial punishment. They were seeding Atrian herbs, Cæveh yælɡactria and kryba olec in the bayou, in air raids. They have the ability to change terrain and climate of Earth."

"Frilledfish?" I asked, well blurted, using the name David Kraft had given them. I knew about kryba olec; they were pretty with spiny, venomous, colorful frills for fins and were aggressive carnivores that feed on small crustaceans and fish.

"Part of the evidence put forth at his tribunal," Drake stated. "You didn't' know that?" I shook my head and his tone softened, "Our people are having trouble capturing the… frilledfish? We've called them freshwater lionfish."

"Well, there is a slight resemblance, only frilled fish were larger and have larger mouths – with teeth. We have some in breeding tanks."

"_You what?_" Drake and Ward said, well exclaimed, with identical incredulous glares.

"In fishery tanks! In one of our caves – well, Eljida had some, but they've been switched out for some of the local fish…"

Drake crossed his arms, his head dropping with a looking-down-at-me glare.

"They cultivated for eating!" I exclaimed. "One of our aquaculturators had the eggs – in case there was no edible fish where we were going. They're survivors, aggressive and multiply quickly and grow fast. We keep them tightly controlled."

"Another thing you forgot to tell me?" Drake asked, annoyed.

"I took you to my favorite cave first and then the one of the largest. Had I had time, it would've been next on the tour – I liked showing you the caves," I told him.

His shoulders relaxed as he turned his head slightly. I knew he remembered our last time in the big cave, I could sense the change of his emotions, sort of. Ward looked at him, asking, "What?"

Never mind, Ward – change subject. "Okay, the fish… We can advertize their edibility to the humans, put comments up on the angler websites. They really are a tasty fish, firm and white, a lot like grouper, easier to debone. We can tell them to use alewives and crawfish as bait, but the bait has to be live to get them to bite. We could send our people in the area to spear fish, course they'd have to cover their markings so as not to scare the fish. But that might be fun, don't you think? Going spear fishing?" I asked, and Drake's eyes narrowed, then he laughed.

"Mind filling me in on the joke?" Ward asked.

"She likes to fish," Drake told him, then looked at me. "You did say you wanted to take me fishing."

"Fishing. As a date?" Ward asked, surprised then turned to me, before I could respond. "Oh, uhochany, you never fail to amaze me. What I wouldn't give to see you in one of those burqini swimwear," Ward said with a wavy hand gesture meaning my figure and a little leer, making Drake's grin vanish. "Just saying…" He dropped a hand, and pointed to the door, adding, "Why don't I fill in Roman with what she's said," pointed at me, "and you take her home," again with that suggestive undertone.

"Get out of here," Drake said, giving ward a light shove.

"Bye," he said, laughing and left.

I moved closer to Drake, wondering that now that we were alone, maybe I could convince him to spend some time alone with me. "So, if you're to take me home," I started to say, running my fingers down his chest. "Which home are you taking me to?"

"I should take you to yours," he said, his hand sliding down my side.

"Or we could go to yours and hang out a bit?" I tried suggesting as his hand clasped mine.

"Your pod is safer. No one can pick those locks," he said.

I moved closer to him, hoping he'd change his mind. Then paused. "That night you yanked me out of bed – someone tried to break in?"

"Yes. You didn't know – I thought you… Maureen, it's like you live in this bubble. The Sector is not a safe housing commune like your residences – it's the durgs, with dark alleys and corners, passageways for – it's not safe," he said and clasped my shoulders. "Warriors don't date princesses."

"I'm an Iksen, not a princess, and I don't want a prince," I said as I raked my fingernails across his ribs, my left stroking his birthmarks. "I want a warrior – you."

"You're playing with fire," he warned me, although I could feel his ardor igniting, and swirled my nails over the markings on the left side of his back.

"I'm not going to get burned," I said, then looked up into his eyes. I lifted up a little to kiss him, but his hands gripped my head as our mouths crashed together. Locked together, I was shoved back against the crate door as his kiss became demanding, his body pressing firmly to mine. All thinking vanished as I tried to meet him equally, raking my nails down his back as I pulled him to me, pushing and clawing at him like a feral pyekota.

He stopped, taking a step back. I watched him, my gaze raking over him, my hearts racing. "Not here," he said.

I followed him, fully trusting him, hoping we were going to his pod, not mine. He turned a corner and opened a crate that stood by itself in the street and led me inside. It was a small shipping crate, piled with old army blankets and quilts stacked on what could be a bed, old cushions and a rickety table, broken dresser, an old lamp, dingy and torn upholstered armchair – things people threw away. I heard the indoor locking mechanism bolt and turned. Drake turned, watching me, his gaze predatory and questioning as I pulled off my navy zip jacket. I set it aside on the chair and slowly unzipped my mirrored print skirt, lowering it to my ankles. He came forward as I kicked it aside, watching as he pulled off his T-shirt. My gaze raked his body, stopping at his hands as they unfastened his pants. "You are so well made," I said a little breathless at seeing him fully exposed.

"So are you," he said, his hands gently lifting my violet layered top. I expected intense passion, the same aggression from before, but he reined in his fire, lifting me up and placing me on the pile of old quilts and blankets, our joining remarkably sweet and tender.

When he finally returned me to my pod, Drake kissed me sweetly and wished me good night, then waited until I was inside.

"What happened to you?" Naida asked, looking me over with a critical eye.

"Nothing that needs discussing," I told her.

"You're a mess!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe a bit smudged," I admitted and casually walked toward my room.

"Pæter, son of Injdon, has put in a request for courting you," she said, obviously delighted by the prospect.

I grit my teeth. That's all I needed; the tnikjacy on my list seeking gachumizgi – the right to court me.

"He's a good match; his mother was Sævad, his father Cæveh – he's on your Guhnatik list – strong political match as your consort," she continued. "An Ibseyzu who's Zæsak or Dævas would be best… Ethan would've been a good match."

"He has asked for Amilee, and I gave my consent," I told her, the nosey, meddling old bajedza. "I don't recall ever meeting Pæter," I stated, not placing Pæter's or Injdon's names. Generally introductions were made if I were to entertain someone.

"He's been living here, in the Sector," she said. "He's at least a Tgorasad and willing to take you, regardless of your philandering."

I turned to face her, angry, but I reined in my temper. "Naida, warning. Know your place. You are here as my housekeeper – and Nyssa is the head of my housekeep. I'm not your ward, I'm not oslodzik anymore – an oslody jede for you to warden. I'm the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad. I was given this pod as a symbol of my status. I've assumed the wysedia position of _my_ Hwatab table and the moltek. I command the fleet alongside Roman, Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil. Drake is my _miyutianek_ as well as my Avizitan Ochrokaje. If you are going to serve me, I will not be governed."

"But, panenka—"

"No!" I said cutting her off. I saw Amilee come out from her bedroom and moderated the rebuke I'd been about to make, assuming my full Iksen mode. "You may address me as Amwur Atedi, or Iksen, but not so informally," I said. I knew Nyssa, Ohannie and Behkiie called me verdiend Amwur as well as Amwur Atedi, and Behkiie called me panna or uhochany occasionally, an informal familiarity only meant as an endearment even though it was a little indecorous, but they had never been inappropriate or chastised me. Naida and Anita had, and often, and it needed to stop.

She looked shocked. Her posture stiffened. "Yes, Amwur Atedi, as it pleases you."

Damn, she was going to make a fuss to Me-ma about this. "Thank you. You may go now, Naida. I won't be needing you for the rest of the evening; I'm turning in."

"Yes, Amwur Atedi," she said, wringing her hands, but she turned and walked out.

Amilee approached me. "You okay? That was a little harsh."

"I know that both Nyssa and Loraine have spoken to her about her being here all hours, and I don't need her sticking around butting into my affairs," I said, feeling like crap.

"You mean your relationship with Drake," she said and gave me a sad smile.

"She's so noisy! Always has been," I vented. "_And always here_, hanging around, rebuking me, chastising – I don't want that anymore."

"But shutting her down."

"You have a better way?" I asked her.

"Blunt brutal honesty – but you know she'll go cry to your Me-ma and Nanina."

"I know and I'll answer for it," I told her. ""But even Me-ma and Nanina are showing me the due respect expected for a High Iksen; it is time the sisters did, too. Who appointed them anyway? I thought I would assign my household."

"I have no idea, but then you didn't arrange your move either, did you?" she asked.

"No."

"And you thought the elders would allow you to live with Drake without declaring him?"

I sighed. No, she was right.

"Let's make popcorn and watch a movie – we have the new one with Logan Lerman and Francisco Lachowski," she said, trying to cheer me up.

"Tequan Richmond is in that too, right?" I asked. She said yes, but of course I was going to agree because I loved Logan and Francisco.

Loraine came in just as the opening credits started.

~~~~~o~~~~~

We came back to the Sector after a long day of arguing terms of the land grant with the humans, meetings with Mr. Dwyer and Miss Curry and with DHS about reopening AtriMotors and Atri-Automotive Service, then held a teleconference with my people in Russia, and finally updating, via the ADRhet's communication console with Adremandzu Darquis and Adrevekizyun Torjen on our situation.

I invited Drake to my pod, which he accepted, but as soon as I entered the main room, I immediately regretted it; Nyssa, Anita and Naida were there, busy as bees.

And the dining room table was set for four for formal dining, candles lit in the center among crystals and shells on a long, glass tray. "Who are we expecting?" I asked Loraine and Amilee.

"No one, your evening is free," Loraine stated as Amilee checked my schedule on her tablet.

She shook her head. "Nothing. No one."

Anita entered the room from the kitchen, carrying a platter. "What's for dinner?" Drake asked, and Anita stopped for a second as if surprised to see him. I eyed her questioningly.

"Oh, just duck wellington, grilled asparagus with duck fat roasted Brussels sprouts, mashed parsnips and carrots, and tomato, zucchini and bell pepper salad," Anita said proudly.

"And those are?" I asked, eyeing the fried appetizer cakes.

"My ginger lime crab cakes with a mango mustard dipping sauce," she said, putting down the dish. "Wash up, your guest is arriving any moment."

"My what?" I asked. "Who?"

"Pæter, of course," she replied cheerfully.

I was about to demand to know what was going on, except I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I should go," Drake said.

"No, you're staying," I said firmly, hissing at Amilee to open the door. A nice looking Atrian with close cut curls entered, holding a fist of yellow daisies, purple coneflower flowers and lacy white flowers that looked as if he'd found them in someone's yard. Judging by Drake's drawing himself up to his full height, shoulders squared, he knew the man, who looked to be about ten years my senior.

"Pæter, come in," Anita said cheerfully.

"Loraine, set another place," I suggested quietly as calmly as I could while Anita gushed, "Oh how lovely! Isn't that sweet, you brought flowers."

"I'll explain later," I told Drake and greeted my dinner guest properly in full on Iksen mode.

Pæter seemed off-footed, and even more so when Amilee suggested, "These should be put in water," then handed the flowers to Anita and turned to Pæter. "So, do you like baked pigeon and tomato crow soup? Those are Maureen's specialties." Loraine had to bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Ah – what?" Pæter asked. "I thought…?"

"I assume you know Drake; this is Loraine, my Aviasstenlo, and Amilee, my Avisstenlu. Shall we sit? I believe dinner is about to be served," I said, forestalling any further awkwardness.

Needless to say dinner was a formal affair with the table conversation on begin subjects and small talk, Amilee and Loraine filling in the gaps when I couldn't think of what to say. All three of us, Loraine, Amilee and myself maintained perfect posture and practiced our formal dining etiquette and manners, while Drake carried on in a casual banter although he was at least trying to emulate our manners.

After dinner, we remained seated and had coffee and sticky caramel cake. I was using the time to practice my Iksen table conduct to the fullest. When Anita cleared the last of the dishes, I rose, waited for the others to stand as well, and I thanked Pæter for coming by.

"I have the feeling I was unexpected," he said.

"You were, but not unwelcome. I enjoy meeting people of my tribes and understand that you are interested in pursuing gachumizgi for consideration of my gengiefu szenie." I was glad that Pæter was looking at me, because Drake bristled visibly.

"I would be honored to be considered, my Iksen," Pæter said formally.

"I have until after my eighteenth birthday, by the Atrian calendar, before entertaining potential tnikjacy," I said with a kind smile. Not encouraging, but extremely polite.

"I see," Pæter said and then took my hand. I knew he wanted to kiss my wrist, but I kept my hand turned palm-down, not allowing the intimate familiarity. He kissed my knuckles a little too encouragingly. "I'll take my leave."

"Good night, and thank you for coming. It was lovely to meet you," I replied. I waited, not moving, and he inclined his head and turned to go, Amilee following to let him out. Anita and Naida stood in the doorway: Anita astounded, Naida disapproving. Oh well. "You are both dismissed," I said stiffly once the door was bolted. "I will be speaking to Meheka about this."

The two ladies huffed and walked out, grumbling the whole way. I turned to Nyssa. "If you would please, they need to be replaced. And if they have keys, I'd like them returned."

"Yes, Amwur Atedi," she said and apologized.

I relaxed and softened my voice. "No need to apologize, I know how they are. What I don't understand is who thought they'd be appropriate as my household staff?" She said she didn't know, and I told her it was all right. "Please make inquiries and arrange introductions through Amilee. It would be best if they were of my tribes, but I'll consider accepting someone who isn't if you recommend them. I want discretion and decorum, and it will not be a live-in position. I have Loraine and Amilee for that, so it doesn't have to be full-time, only for when I am to entertain. Amilee and Loraine can keep you appraised of my schedule and appointments." As they had been; part of their job, and Amilee loved keeping my calendar.

I turned to my friends. "Give me a moment with Drake."

Loraine and Amilee both said, "Yes, Amwur Atedi," and left, Nyssa seeing herself out.

I turned to him. "I'm sorry for this; I had no idea."

"So you granted him the right to court you?"

"Gachumizgi – and no. The hand thing, it's – a formality. But he is on my Guhnatik list," I explained. "I was as broadsided by this as you were." And still angry about it; the tnikjacy on my list seeking gachumizgi. "He has the right to inquire, but not to come uninvited."

"Apparently, he _was_ invited," Drake said, and I quickly said, "Not by me. They were out of line and are dismissed for it. Don't be mad."

He looked away. "You have the right to choose," he said, and I reached out and touched his arm.

"Who is to say I haven't already."

"I should go," he said, and I could tell he needed his space.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"All right."

We should have gone to his pod.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I adjourned my Hwatab for breakfast, and for those needing to go to work. Drake excused himself to go meet with the trainers and Roman wanted to talk to Patrik about the mutual fund idea. I wandered into the sunroom with Pumpkin, and I was surprised to run into Taylor. "Pumpkin, why don't you go change for the pool? I'll join you in a bit for a swim," I suggested and she happily agreed, running off, calling for Ghenna.

I approached Taylor. "So you really are the leader of your people," she said after we hugged in greeting, garnishing a few odd looks from some of the residents. No, I don't get hugged much, except by Drake. And Ethan, sometimes Sophia. Although Emery and Julia used to, and apparently now, by Taylor. Okay, and Pumpkin, and some of the kids, but they're kids.

"Yes, I am – since birth," I said, smiling. Although she looked well, she'd changed. No longer the queen bee of school, she reminded me of the character Sarah Connor in the classic science fiction action flick, _Terminator 2; Judgment Day_: tough, edgy, quite muscular and long hair in a ponytail, and not a styled CoverGirl type tail either – the athletic look. And almost no makeup.

"Like royalty," she said, some of the old Taylor shining through.

"Last I heard you and Julia were in the Lafourche area with Dren, Skara and Ethan."

"Well, Ethan is moving into the Sector to be near Amilee. You know they are a couple, right?" she asked and I nodded. "All he talked about. He and Seth kept sneaking out to see her and well, now they can be together."

I knew Seth, he was one of the warriors who watched over the Gate and the one in the hoodie and baseball cap when Vartan spotted Drake and me on Ebbingson Road.

"But since you want everyone pulled in, here I am!" she was saying. "Poor Erik and Juila though, it's not as if they can go home."

"Why not?" I asked, pulling her aside to a table and chairs in the corner. I turned over the rooibos mugs, a sign I wanted to be left alone. "Taylor, please, tell me what happened."

"Well all hell broke loose when you came out as an Atrian. That girl Loren, Sophia's friend, she grabbed me and insisted that I go with her. Your cousins Justin and Jason Mason, they pulled out Loraine, she's Atrian too, and Emery, and told Erik to get Julia. Dren and Garth, they helped us escape. I don't know about Lukas, but we were taken to this shack in the bayou. I thought it was gross at the time – boy has my perspective changed. Anyway, Grayson went to his uncle's, and Lukas went home, but they were on the blacklist – the Atrian sympathizer's list – and someone tried to get them. I think Lukas was picked up by a warrior and brought to some warehouse off hwy thirty-two…? Ethan said he was with Byron and Sephen, they were seniors, right?"

"Byron was in my year," I said, surprised she remembered him.

"I like Sephen, he and Akon helped us with supplies and to set up house. Gads what an awful place that was, still it was better than the platforms covered with kudzu vines and tangled bald cypress. I heard that Lukas was still broadcasting, until about month ago. He's gone, I think they found him, locked him up and someone torched The Bug. They may have his mom, too. She was on the blacklist."

"Oh my, no!" I gasped. "I'll have to ask Miss Curry to get them out." I wondered who they were and assumed Miss Johnson and Col. Gavins were behind it.

"I haven't seen Grayson, but I heard that he started making contacts in the State Senate and Congress. His dad's a Congressman – he knows people. He and Gloria freed you, got you put in the Sector instead of the Crates."

"But how have you been?" I asked. "You look different – good – really good, but you've changed."

She laughed and shook her head, then leaned closer, so I did too. "You remember that amazing Amazon strength I had while pregnant?" I nodded, and she continued, her voice lowered so as not to be overheard. "I still have it, Wonder Woman strength. Shara, she's a Vwasak warrior, and Garth, he's Zæsak, they've been helping me with knife fighting, some kind of Kung Fu and something called Krav Maga disarming."

"Yeah, Drake learned that," I said, remembering the time by the lake when he'd disarmed Bertrand.

"How is Drake?" she asked and I answered, "Fine."

"So, everything you do is in the news now," she told me. "You got to go to Camp David. I was so jealous. How was it?"

"I was sick most of the time. Thankfully Roman was feeling alright, and I had some of my staff and three of my Iksen Seconds, so things went well."

She cocked her head slightly. "They didn't mention that on the news. Showed you all sitting at the bottom of the pool, though. I was surprised you weren't glowing as brightly as the others do_ but someone told me it was heat exhaustion_."

"Dehydration and heat exhaustion, and chlorine poisoning… all three will dull our bioluminescence," I said.

"I – wow, what caused it? I know you were sent to the Crates – everyone here was flipping out over it," she said and I admitted, "They closed the market and shut off the water in the Sector."

"I heard about that," she said, she looked up and smiled, so I turned my head and saw Dren standing to the side.

He waved, odd, but I caught Taylor's waving back from the corner of my eye. "You and Dren?" Dren was a twenty-something Sævad scout in my guard who'd lived in apartment before the raid.

"I know, right?" she said, blushing, showing me a simple gold ring with a brilliantly refractive red stone – like a red diamond, but more likely an Atrian stone. "I mean I have Atrian DNA now anyway and Atrian men are so, I dunno, pretty amazing, if you know what I mean?"

Atrian DNA – she still had ciper in her DNA? And she's engaged to Dren? "But where will you live? He's one of my wiadowalka ochrokaje," I said. "He is expected to move into the Sector."

"He's a warrior now, full honors," she told me, proudly with a shrug of one shoulder. "Besides, before all of this, Gloria told me about a place called Edendale Springs; houses for mixed race couples. So I thought we could move in there, if Gloria can still get the funding for it."

"You don't know?" I asked, and she asked, "What?" in her old manner. Oh boy. She and Gloria were close at school, always working on things together. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you; Gloria is dead, she was replaced by Miss Loretta Curry, the new Under Secretary of State for Alien Affairs."

Taylor inhaled sharply and paled and Dren moved quickly to her side. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

Someone handed me a box of tissue as tears formed in Taylor's eyes. "A lady we both knew and respected died," I told him, handing Taylor the tissues. "I'm so sorry, Taylor, really I am. There is no easy way to break that sort of news."

"It's this stupid war between us," she said, sniffling and dabbing her eyes. "First Zoe, now Gloria; Emery was right, it would get worse before it gets better."

"How is Emery?" I asked to change the subject, hopefully to something nicer. I'd seen Emery, on the street by The Bug.

"Well, she's with Grayson now, a lobbyist of sorts I guess you'd call it, her personal vendetta, advocating for the end of the Atrian interment and vocalizing for Atrian rights. Mostly on the internet and Lukas' blog, until that went defunct."

I looked at her questioningly.

"She's on that blacklist of the Atrian sympathizers_._ She was trying to clear her name and take down this big bad government guy, Clyde Devilkin, chairman of the FBI special investigating committee - The Nonhuman Activities Committee. Mr. Devilkin worked on behalf of President Wells and with the CIA on matters related to the national security regarding Atrians. Sound familiar? It was supposed to be to root out Atrian infiltration in the American government and armed forces, but instead they focused on investigating anyone accused of being an Atrian sympathizers and identifying political subversives in favor of Atrian rights. They didn't find many Atrians in any government office. Clyde Devilkin was the one that started the blacklist. The military picked up people for questioning before the Committee, and if found guilty, they were imprisoned. General William Brad Burch, Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff to the White House, was his right hand man. People started naming whom they suspected of Atrian affiliations or sympathies to avoid arrest. Emery and Grayson spoke out that the hearings were illegal – a few people did, Gloria, too, calling it a throwback to the investigation into communist infiltration of the American movie industry."

"I hadn't heard about this?"

"It was all we talked about when we were all together in the bayou. It didn't last long, once President Wells was assonated, President Kenzinger put a halt to it, called it illegal, and fired Clyde Devilkin and Gen. Burch," Dren stated. "Drake and some of his friends would swim out and try to assist us."

Oh my god! "That was what he'd been up to – helping Emery and Grayson fight this injustice?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, he was great. He'd help us hide people who were on the blacklist who were in fact Atrian sympathizers get out of the country, in exchange for food and supplies and helped smuggle some of our people hiding along the Pearl River and other remote locations into the Sector."

"And Weeble and Roathy uploaded their names and ages into the computer so the military wouldn't notice," I said, getting confirmation from Dren.

"Heck, one payment was a backpack full of seeds," Dren said with a laugh. "He hid the people somewhere until we could get a boat to take them to Mexico or wherever, and he sent broadcasts through the ARDhet to the fleet, keeping them in check, relaying your and Roman's messages, arranging pickups and transports, mostly picking them up off the boats in the open spaces in the bayou or on gulf at night. He saved quite a few people."

And he kept all this from me. Why? I would have to talk to the other Ikseyan, least they think it was favoritism, but I'd put his name up for the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya, our highest medal of honor in the Tgorasad for valor above and beyond the call of duty. Actually I needed to find out who was involved with the rescues and honor all of them as well.

I said good bye to Taylor and wished her and Dren well. He asked for my consent, a little late, and I told him in Sondiv I'd think about it. "What is there to think about?" Taylor asked in fairly good Sondiv.

"Human repercussions and logistics," I said. He was Sævad. "I'll have to consult with Patrik, probably Meheka since he was acting interim Iksen for the Sævad. He'll let you know." Taylor was a bit miffed, but Dren said it was proper Sævad way. "He is my Iksen. Once he approves, Maureen can then consent."

This girl and Atrian men. Oh, well. I hope Patrik considers all the implications. Still, I was glad to have seen her and it had been nice catching up, but I needed to talk to Ian – and apparently Patrik. And Meheka.

I sent someone to summon Drake back and another resident to find Roman, Ian, Patrik, Meheka and Ihmen for a quick meeting in the living room. We had things to discuss.


	45. Chapter 45

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 44 ("Two Households, Both Alike In Dignity")

I sent word to my Hwatab, Aujheyn, Iksen of the Vwasak, Thruji, Aujheyn's son and the Iksen Second of the Vwasak, and Aujheyn's wife, Tagiane would be visiting us at the houses for breakfast at six-thirty. I wanted all Vwasak invited to come and greet their Iksen and their Second. I also specified that future Hwatab meetings would be at civil twilight, (six o'clock) unless otherwise specified, since I had daily meetings with Roman and his staff at five (so I could leave the Sector at quarter to five), and to make their plans accordingly.

I expected seven tests voicing their displeasure that didn't come. Who-ya! I've been trying to change the meeting time up a half hour for years! I sent a text to Roman and asked him if I could meet with him and his staff at five o'clock before I was required to leave for my Hwatab, and formally invited him to attend as wysedayan. His prompt reply of, '_Five in the morning?_' amused me.

I texted back, '_Yes, five o'clock in the morning, unless you don't have anything to discuss before my Hwatab meets at six. Vwasak Ikseyan attending, btw. Meet in my pod or yours?_'

He texted back, '_Yours. It's bigger_.'

I didn't know about that, but all right. I asked Amilee to notify Nyssa that I'd need assistance for the meeting: hot rooibos, Atrian pastries and whatever Roman liked.

I had awakened at nautical dawn, even though I now had an alarm clock by the bed; Drake was usually an early riser, which in turn would wake me. Although I was feeling better, I was still down a full stone, so even though I now had my clothes and shoes from the apartment, not all of them fit. Loraine and I organized my wardrobe closet as: pre-arrest and those that fit-me-now thanks to crow soup, so my choices were limited. I dressed quickly in a casual turquoise tank dress, Loraine's I think, with a coral tank underneath because it hung on me, a black skirt and a wide belt. It broke my hearts that my blue stone jewelry I bought from Behkiie my first visit to the Sector and the dangle earrings with the same stones Drake had given me were not among my things from the apartment. Not that the blue went with turquoise. However, I loved the bronzy metal with a warm golden tone that looked amazing on my skin. I'd had other jewelry, but those had been special, Atrian and made by hand. It killed me that some human girl might own them now.

"Amwur Atedi, Roman and his staff are here," Nyssa said from the doorway, then paused. "Uhochany, are you all right?"

I closed the closet. "I wish I had…" I inhaled, there was no harm telling her. "The beautiful jewelry Behkiie made – it was in the apartment, the one that was raided. They're not here."

"Oh, uhochany, why didn't you tell us?" she asked. "Behkiie can make more."

I shrugged one shoulder and shook my head slowly. "I didn't have the heart to, and those were special to me. The metal was so lovely, the work exquisite and the stones match…" I snapped my mouth shut seeing Drake in the doorway. "I'll be right out," I told him and turned to get my tablet I'd left on the nightstand. I smiled at him as I walked to the main room, ready to be Iksen.

Everyone was there, my staff and Roman and his, as well as Sophia and Krista. I had no idea where all the chairs came from but the twelve of us gathered in the sitting area, and I downloaded a rough itinerary to those who had their tablets. Nyssa passed out mugs of hot rooibos and a platter of imeso isarri and Jujko iwoc – common Atrian breakfast foods.

"Okay, one the things my Ikseyan are concerned about is the mass relocation to the Sector. Since we're extending the Sector perimeter in three directions, we can use this to reallocate people if necessary. Otherwise my people will be ones moving into the new areas and I intend on building pools and park areas. I'd hate to have animosity before we even move in."

"Reallocate people?" Roman asked.

"I'm concerned about those who may be having trouble climbing up and down ladders, either from injuries, illness or age; it would be a good idea to relocate them into more assessable accommodations or to the houses," I suggested. "And there are people of your tribes moving in here – they might like to be reunited with their tribe."

"I see, move my people around to accommodate yours?" he asked.

"Then me and my people move into the new areas, which might not sit well with those already living here that may need more room or a pod on a lower level," I tried to explain.

"You're not moving," Drake stated definitively, and the finality of his decision stung me a bit.

"No, Drake, Maureen is only trying to be fair about the distribution of accommodations instead of showing preference to our tribes. Make the choice voluntary, offer it as a possibility and see who is interested," Loraine said and Sophia thought that a good idea.

I lowered my tablet to my lap. "If we're to maintain the separate areas, quadrants, as they are, divided by tribe, that might make things a little complicated as my people would foreseeably be put in the new areas. Therefore, Roman, maybe think about full reallocation, and more even distribution of pods. We could set a criteria for reallocation, call it a rezoning of the quadrants by tribe so that things are more evenly distributed based upon population. Encourage families with small children in the areas I'm adding pools."

"Not a bad idea, but possibly logistically not practical," Drake stated. "Most of them won't want to move – it's a hassle, and some areas have taller stacks than others."

I could see his point. "We've had to do it every now and again as needs changed among those in my residences," I pointed out. "First, I suggest taking a survey to determine the exactly number of pods we have here in the Sector, not the number of crates, and the pod's size, meaning the number of _bedrooms_, not square footage, although that is helpful. I have a chart of exactly what units, bedrooms, I had among our residences. Secondly, I suggest you take a census of the number of people living here, by age and marital status, in each pod – by bedroom. That way we will know exactly how many of the current residents have outgrown their pods, either from families increasing or because of unions. Who has extra space or in a pod that can accommodate a larger family. How many spaces were made available due to the executions? That way the reallocation, if needed, can be done in as fair a manner as possible. Ours census was updated every few years and adjustments made accordingly." I looked at Roman. "I can give you our last census if you like."

"Yes, I would," Roman said, and Tyson indicated that he'd update Roman's files.

"So, if I understand you, you want to rezone the Sector by tribe, adding in sections for your tribes?" Roman asked.

"We have enough crates to make pods for my people, based on the floor plan of Drake's pod; two crates making up a two to three bedroom pod with a common room and kitchen – a third crate would give another three bedrooms," I said. "Hopefully it will allow my people to have their own bedrooms. I think integration of the tribes is fine, but we identify ourselves by or tribes. So far my people from the apartment are spread out throughout the quadrants, and I know that they'd like to be together." I myself was housed in the Iwabas quadrants near the Zwahan quadrant as were quite a few from the apartment.

"Once we have the new pods in place and set up for habitation, people can move as needed. If the people are given a choice, they could talk to their Iksen requesting relocation. Requests granted or declined based on the reason why and the needs of the individual," Loraine explained. "We don't force people to move, but sometimes it's necessary to ask for volunteers."

Roman said he'd think about it.

"I'll leave the census to you and Reelas. You know the Sector better than I do," I suggested. My, "I'd help," was echoed by Sophia's, "I'll help," making us laugh a bit.

"It could be something mom and I can do," she suggested to her brother.

"We've a map of the Sector, and Roathy has a census, but it's nice of you to consider the people living here already," Roman said diplomatically, making me smile. A 'not going to happen' response.

"There are a lot of dark alleys and passageways that maybe could be lit up," Tyson suggested.

"The human military tried to do that and it didn't work. When they'd put up lights to illuminate in those alleys, the bulbs were smashed," Drake said. "I'd rather not waste the effort of the money on the street lights."

"Fair enough," I said in agreement and moved on.

We shot through the itinerary; teens and twenty-somethings don't take nearly as long as adults when discussing things, which left time to simply visit until we were expected to meet Aujheyn, Thruji and Tagiane at the Sector Security Office.

~~o~~

My Hwatab was very formal, covering everything that Aujheyn, Vwasak Iksen, and Thruji, Second Iksen of the Vwasak, should know. Mostly the updates from our people still working in the science institutions and an update of the search for a viable planet and progress on the factories being set up in South Africa and Russia. Even though I was unable to meet with the Russians, they agreed to allow the refurbishment of an old foundry to suit our purposes. South Africa were more than happy to grant any manufacturing we wanted to construct. It meant jobs for their people and income. Our businesses tended to flourish.

I brought up the idea of approaching President Kenzinger about giving Kerift access to the facilities he'd need for developing the fuel we need for the ADRhet. He had access to the laboratory equipment while at the Louisiana State University, College of Science, but they discharged him when they found out he was Atrian. Aujheyn suggested introducing Kosor to Kerift, a chemist of the Swamad tribe, as a research assistant. My Ikseyan approved.

Breakfast, served buffet style in Meheka's patio, gave time for members of the Vwasak tribe to greet and be introduced to their Iksen and Second as well as Tagiane, Aujheyn's wife. The tour of the houses, seeing the individual spaces of his tribesmen was an eye-opener for the Iksen, his wife and his Second.

They were introduced to Jabari, a Vwasak warrior who recently exchanged service of protecting the Gate. He shared the room with three other warriors. The residence had two bunk beds, properly made with perfect corners, and stacked crates for possessions and individual trunks for their weapons and gear. Tagiane commented on how similar it was to life on the ship.

"At least here we get a real bed and closet space," Jabari said as Thruji looked around the next room, set up to house a family of four. "Eljida is exactly like being onboard the ARDhet."

"My Iksen, Jabari is relocating to the Sector to protect Maureen." Drake looked at me. "As her new Straznigel drezi."

Aujheyn looked at the young warrior with pride. "The Vwasak are proud to have our warriors protect the Amwur Atedi. You shall carry your Vwasak zastra and kulder proudly for the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad."

Jabari snapped to attention. "Jia-czesc moij sie, Iksen," he said and grasped Aujheyn's offered arm firmly and shook it. "I swear on my blood and honor as a Vosac ochrikujen to raise my kuglasz and sovok to defend the Iksen of the Tgorasad, and to represent my tribe in this honor bestowed upon me."

Oh, dear, he was taking his appointment serious. No wonder Drake chose him. I was often amazed at the dedication of our warriors, but the Zæsak and Vwasak were more serious about it than most. I knew that there were three pods near mine that were going to be set up for several of my Strazhic ochrikujen, living two to four in a bedroom there. Jabari would most likely be placed in the one closest to mine.

We toured the medical facilities next, and I offered for Aujheyn and Thruji to view the co-pilot's mirizan. "Sayora has been maligned by the people of the Sector for far too long. The truth must be known," I said, surprising Sayora.

Thruji consented, eager to see the proof to vindicate one of their own. Aujheyn looked at the modified pilot's chair with the thick restraints and head strap, suspiciously. "Is that necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, for your safety. We have the full version; ten hours of recording, as well as the shortened version that shows only Sayora's shift. Either way, it's not for the faint of heart. I would suggest the short version the first time and the long version later, if you're still inclined. There is a modified version – drastically cut, showing only the initiation of the scans and then the conclusions, its emphasis on the important events."

He still wanted to view it, in its entirety, and he reluctantly accepted being strapped into the viewing armchair recliner without protest and opened his mouth for the mouth guard. "It's that bad?" Tagine asked, watching her son and spouse being strapped in.

"I've seen it three times, and yes, it's… harrowing. The most frightening thing I've experienced, but I'm glad I did. I know exactly what happened that day." I looked at Sayora who was eyeing me curiously. "She saved us, all of us. The most courageous thing I've ever seen, and I have no idea how she remained so calm." I turned back to Aujheyn and Tagine. "I threw up all three times I viewed it and had shakes and sweats for hours, and nightmares for months. Let's hope you do better." Course I was fifteen when I viewed it. "Even the techs that watched it had strong reactions similar to mine, hence the creation of the pilot's chair with arm and leg restraints, a head bolster and a mouth guard. We can give you a sedative if you'd like, it helps a great deal."

Aujheyn declined the sedative. I offered to let Tagiane swim while they waited, but Tagiane said, "No, I'll stay with them."

Drake, Hawx, Marjis and Sayora left with Jhark and Ardon, and I heard that they went with the trainers for a while. I found Bryne and suggested that Thruji be taken to Eljida and to meet the warriors that protected the Gate tomorrow, if he wanted to go. Then sought out Meheka.

~~o~~

Drake and Roman had gone hours ago. Marjis took Hawx were still with the trainers. Quinn and Sophia had slipped off together to be alone and Amilee went to have some time with Ethan. Reelas took advantage to spend some time with the few the Zwahan living here.

Lynne and Tyria joined me, Loraine and Tyson in the pools and we ate lunch in the park picnic style. It was really the first time Lynne and I had to talk and get to know each other, and I found out that she was really smart, but terribly shy. However the four of them went home about two hours later. I did see Tagiane speaking with Ihmen briefly in the afternoon, and Tagiane looked worried. I knew that watching the mirizan was deeply unsettling - downright terrifying and emotionally upheaving, both Thruji and Aujheyn would be all right.

I took the opportunity of some time to myself to read a book that I hadn't had time to read in a poolside lounge, in one of the vine covered gazebos. Of course Pumpkin found me. She was a very precious four year-old, very creative and enthusiastic problem solver, and imaginative. We chatted for a while, and she drew me some pictures and practiced her uppercase and lowercase writing while I tried to read some more. But she finished quickly. So we practiced on her maths until she'd finished her assignment, then she fell asleep on the chair next to me.

The mirizan released Aujheyn and Thruji a little after six. But I didn't see him until almost seven; he'd wanted to talk to the engineers and some of the ADRhet's systems techs.

Thruji wanted to stay with the Vwasak warriors, so I rode with Aujheyn and Tagiane back to the Sector in one of the limos. Aujheyn was quiet, too quiet, holding his wife's hand and staring out the window.

"It's intense, isn't it? Amazing how she was able to keep control of the ship the way she did," I said softly, breaking the silence.

He didn't respond, but his free hand clenched into a fist.

I asked the driver to pull over on the dirt road by the Sector, where Drake and I used to park. "I have given this much thought, and I would like your opinion, now that you know."

He looked at me. "Go on."

"I've thought about giving Sayora a promotion in rank. I know that this is unprecedented, but I'd like to make her Druzynoy of the ARDhet once the ship is repaired," I said. "I know I'm skipping a rank or two, but – she landed the spaceship on her own, a feat the engineers say is near to impossible."

"No, I agree," he said and Tagiane smiled.

"But I also intend to give her the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya as well." It was our highest medal of honor in the Tgorasad for someone who selfishly defends the lives of the Atrian people.

He nodded slowly, his expression solemn. "As her Iksen I appreciate you informing me," he said, granting me consent. "I myself was thinking of bestowing on her the Gold Crossed Kuglasz for sure, if not the Wojuskrezye akroz Zaslugis." The Crossed Kuglasz of Merit or the Medal of Valor. They were the highest honors given in the Vwasak.

I nodded and inhaled deeply. I didn't want to offend him, but… "If – I'm not saying this to insult you, I do respect you greatly, but if Roman were to present an Itrejivil Medal of Honor to her; it would be from the people of the Itrejivil. I know—"

"No, that's not a bad idea, considering he's been elevated to the Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil," he said thoughtfully. "It would be a great honor that the first recipient would be from my tribe. From what I've seen, I agree. I'll speak to my Atriarch Iksen about it." Aujheyn turned back to the window.

"The question would be the design and which zablada?" Tagaine asked softly.

I'd wondered the same thing; the Zwahan Medal of Valor had two buljant, a sword from their antiquity; the Iwabas a karuszalt with two karusza bolts, and the Swamad had crossed puglasz. I wondered which weapon Roman would chose to represent the four tribes. However Aujheyn didn't comment; it appeared that the discussion was over. I indicated to the driver we could proceed.

Aujheyn was so deep in thought that he forgot to say goodbye once we were back in the Sector, instead turning to me and saying, "I want to see it again."

"Of course, verdiend Abour, any time you're ready to review it, I will gladly take you; or any of the other Iksen or elders. All should know what she did for us," I said, knowing what he was going through. The experience of the copilot's mirizan will stay with him a long time.

I reached out for Drake as soon as I bid Aujheyn and Tagiane good bye. He was home; the thought made me smile. He answered the door with a towel in his hand. There was a scratch on his arm and a red contusion on his jaw as if he'd been punched. "You've been in a fight."

"Yeah, but we won," he said and backed up, adding, "Come on in if you want," as he turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Won, against whom?" I asked, following him.

"Some Red Hawks," he said. He stopped and faced me. "Okay, since you're going to ask. Roman and I went to the Whitehill's house. Emery wasn't there. On the way back we ran into some trouble – three of them – and we won."

"As in…" I started to say, leadingly, and he answered with, "Knocked out two and the other took off, limping."

"The scratch on your arm?"

"One had a gun, the other two knives," he said, turning for the kitchen. "At least I know which tyledac leaves to use."

"A gun?" I asked, following him. I recalled his facing off Bertrand at Black Bear Lake. "That Krav Maga disarming technique you know so well."

He simply nodded and, not really wanting to know about the fight, I asked after Emery.

"Her mom wasn't very forthright and didn't want us around. Said we're the reason her family is torn apart. Mr. Whitehill was questioned by the FBI special investigating committee concerning his and Emery's involvement in Atrian activities and detained, but at least Emery was not arrested."

"I thought President Kenzinger disbanded that committee as soon as he was instated?" I asked. After I talked to Taylor and Dren, I met with Ian and Patrik abut The Nonhuman Activities Committee. It had been short lived, anti–Atrian fear of internal Atrian subversion in America caused by the human's fear of the arrival of the Atrian fleet. After my arrest, my Ikseyan had ordered everyone to lay low, stay inside and keep to ourselves as we'd done for years. Only President Wells' assignation prevented the deployment of government loyalty boards from investigating millions of federal employees to determine if any of them were hidden Atrians who'd had their markings bleached.

"And yet not all the people arrested have been freed," he reminded me.

"What?" I asked. "Why are they still detained?"

"Bureaucratic red tape and nonsense probably. Those on the blacklist are still being interrogated and apparently having trouble clearing their names. Or so I was told. I wanted to talk to Emery and Grayson about it – they'd dealt with it firsthand – but we couldn't find them."

I knew about bureaucracy; the forms and complicated rules and ways of doing things. The Sector expansion was a prime example, I could only imagine what it was like for those trying to clear their loved ones because of the blacklist. The only thing making the Sector expansion move along was the clause in the Atrian-American Treaty and President Kenzinger's desire that all Atrians move in here, and we couldn't until the expansion was agreed on. "But they were not arrested – Grayson and Emery, I mean?"

"No, your people pulled Julia, Emery, Taylor and Erik out and into hiding when you were arrested. Grayson disappeared before the arrests started – he'd heard it from his father. That, and his Red Hawks connection saved his ass. Lukas and his mom were exonerated though. Word is that they went to stay with her brother. But Julia, Grayson and Taylor have activated cipher in their system, and Miss Bento and Mr. Burke have filed an injunction against Julia and Taylor to have their blood tested. So we're keeping them safe for now. Grayson's off the hook, they don't know he's a carrier."

I felt relieved, but had no idea what we could do for Julia and Taylor. I'd have to ask my Ikseyan at the next Hwatab.

"Is there anything you need to say to me?"

I cocked my head, and he asked, "Any more tnikjacy on your Guhnatik list seeking gachumizgi?"

"No. Formal inquiries have ceased, and I'm not entertaining introductions." I hoped. "I have no idea why the sisters did that, they were out of line." I looked at the food on the counter. "You're fixing dinner; should I go?"

"It's just soup and sandwiches," he said, his eyes focused on mine. They were a deep blue, made more intense by the blue shirt he had on over his tank. "Do you want to stay?"

I wanted to say, 'Yes, I want to stay, here with you, and never leave,' but instead I replied, "I'd love to. May I help you?"

"No offense, but you're not a very good cook," he said, turning and picking up a utility knife.

"No, sorry about that. I tried, but I was taught how to read spread sheets, and productivity, budget and quarterly reports, environmental studies, statistics and all that bureaucratic investigation reports – not cook. Me-ma and Nanina did my cooking, if not the sisters or one of my friends. But I did have to participate in Tuesday house work every week," I said.

"I remember that – all those women cleaning the pod every week. Speaking about housework, you had this stashed in our pod," he said, setting down the knife and handing me a Ziploc snack bag from his cupboard. He crossed his arms as I examined the crushed remains of the herb. "Odurodzen – to keep you from getting pregnant."

Looking up from the herb in my hand, I said, "Drake, it's not what you think."

"You're telling that this is _not_ to keep you from getting pregnant?" he asked. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No. You know it is – but that is not why I'm taking it," I said, embarrassed he'd found it, but needing to explain.

"Why else would someone take odurodzen?" he asked. "You want to know what I think? I think that you had it hidden so I wouldn't know. All those times you told me that you loved me, the fact is you didn't want to – you didn't want my child."

"It's not that I don't – it's because I can't! You knew how much it hurt me to lose our child – I wanted that baby! I—"

"Lost it, I know. How convenient for you," he stated.

"Yes, I _lost_ the baby! I miscarried. _Miscarried_ – not aborted or terminated medicinally. There is a huge difference, and it had _nothing_ to do with convenience," I nearly raised my voice at him.

"And if you hadn't?"

"I – we'd be parents right now. A family," and you'd be with me – with us, together.

"So you wanted it?" he asked, and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"I can't believe you just asked me that," I gasped, shocked.

"So you did?"

"_Of course I wanted it_, but I didn't get enough food and water to—" my voice cracked, I couldn't say it; it still hurt to talk about the time I miscarried.

"If you admit you wanted it – then why this?" he asked, pointing at the herb in my hand.

"_Think!_" I said exasperated, my hands clenched. "Since my arrest I was starved, dehydrated, baked in a cell and poisoned. Even living here with you I was not recovering as well as Ohannie would have liked, and she was concerned I'd miscarry again. I-I couldn't go through that again, not when – if it was yours. I couldn't – I just can't." I inhaled, my hearts heavy with the guilt I carried, breaking. I hung my head, my eyes downcast, unable to meet his gaze, because if I looked at him I'd break, all the pent up grief I'd buried deep down… It was safer looking at his chest. "I… was so scared. And alone. I didn't want them to know and had to… I had to…" I forced back a sob. It still pained me deeply that I had to flush it down the toilet. I looked away unable to tell him, crushing the baggie in my hand, trying to keep from crying.

He pulled me into a hug and I leaned into him, taking comfort from his strong embrace. "_Shhh_, it's all right. _Shhh_…" he said, his breath warm on my hair.

But I was now babbling, "And I'm still recovering from all that. She told me I shouldn't get pregnant, if you and I were…" Tears welled in my eyes, and I fought to hold them back. "I should take it until I gain a stone and a half at least, and have three normal woman's struacja cyklu. She told me that if I got pregnant now my body is till to weak and there was a high probability I'd-I'd lose another…"

"Hush, I get it, it's all right," he said, stroking my back, holding me protectively. "I should've – please, don't cry."

I looked up at him and a tear escaped from my eyes. "I—" The words, 'choose you,' died in my throat. I can't make him my Ibseyzu if he opposed gengiefu szenie. I couldn't push szovani on him – trapping him in a forced marriage as Wybranik – the Chosen of the Atriarch of the Tgorasad against his will. I loved him too much to do that to him.

His hand cupped my cheek as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I couldn't lose," I hiccupped 'you,' "again," I said, and he wiped another tear that started to roll down my cheek.

"You won't have to," he said and kissed me, tenderly. As if trying to draw my sadness away, his kisses became more passionate, sensual caressing of our lips becoming firmer, more ardent. Oh man what he could do to my senses, sending me from grief to reeling and soaring in seconds, grounded by his strength and solidness in my arms. As if a spark ignited fire, a well understood mutual unspoken consent passed between us. He picked me up to carry me to his room. I laughed as he paused a second to turn off the stove, then turned with me in his arms, making the room whirl for a moment, before he strode to his bedroom.

We divested each other of our clothes, little nipped kisses, touches and caresses on each area of skin became exposed to our exploration, coming together slowly. Once joined, mutual need and sensual pleasures took over all other thoughts and concerns, until we laid together in exhausted bliss.

"How is it that you can do that?" he asked, half sprawled across me.

"Do what?" I asked, my finger roaming across his muscled arm.

"Match me so perfectly," he said, sounding thoroughly contented.

"I just follow your lead, and do what feels right," I told him, not sure what was so unusual.

He sifted his weight and leaned up on his elbow. "No, I mean we're always in perfect sync."

"Isn't it always like this?" I asked. I knew he'd been with others, although I never asked, but I didn't have anything but movie or book sex scenes to compare us to.

"No, it's – no, not all the time. It's easier with you, you're…" he said, furrowing his brow. "It's almost too…" He eyed me speculatively. "Do you _read_ me when we—?"

"Ah, no, I don't have to," I started to say, then breathed, hoping he'd not get mad. "Your emotions are heightened, so, yes, I can feel them. But I like it when we – when we're together, making love."

"You said you could sense me, that you can actually feel my emotions? As in actually feel them?" he asked and I nodded. "How?

"Gads, this isn't easy to explain," I started, which he urged, "Try," as I thought what to say. "It's a connection, I told you that. I can sense you, mostly when I try – I can reach out to you. But some emotions are stronger than others, anger, frustration, this – when you want me this way, for example – it radiates from you, I can feel it, respond to it, because I want to."

"So you feel it; do you feel what I do, too?" he asked.

What would be a good analogy? "Like if you touch water – you feel the wetness but also something in our skin, the sensation of it, the way it envelops us, caresses, but we absorb it, too. When we're really thirsty, it quenches us… something like that. I can feel your emotions, the stronger the emotion the easier," I said, in as good an analogy as I could think of.

"And that is why you respond to me as you do, you feel my emotions and what – feel them, too?"

I smiled. "Something like that. It helps that I'm attracted to you and want to." I love you, can't you see that? I wanted to ask.

"So this empathetic-sympathetic ability, edz spolzuthetik – is that why you fell for me?"

"No, I was attracted to you from the first week of school. Each day you blocked my way in Chem, watching you in class, in the corridor." I shrugged, and he chuffed a light laugh. Of course he remembered. "And I behaved like an idiot, flustered because the cutest guy in the human school looked me – even teased me."

"I never teased you," he stated.

"Oh and your foot blocked my way every day in Chem. all on its own or was that unintentional?" I kissed him.

"So, when did this feeling me start? After I saved you at Black Bear Lake, right?" he asked.

"I don't know – it wasn't like it hit me the next morning or anything. It came on gradually. The feelings I had for you wouldn't go away. You were with Taylor – I knew you were together, so I didn't pay attention until I… I—" It had been the week before the Winter Blast; Taylor was pregnant and I was still drawn to Drake – I could sense him, still had intense feeling for him, wanted him to be with me, not her… I couldn't tell him that. So, when…? Think.

I thought back. "Remember that day at school when I followed you to the gym?" He nodded, so I continued, "I knew you were upset, not that I was trying to feel you, I just knew, and I wanted to know if you were all right. I didn't know where you'd gone, but I had a feeling… so I followed it. You were working out, so I didn't disturb you."

"I remember that," he said.

"The Suvek!" I said, remembering the time it disappeared – when the feeling went blank! "When we were trying to get the Suvek out of the Sector. I think that was the first time I actively reached out for you, the first time could clearly feel you, feel where you were and what you were feeling. But it came and went."

He eyes narrowed slightly so I needed to explain, "There was a period of time that day when – when you were weren't there – as if you were gone, missing, a hole – I couldn't feel you or sense you." I looked up at him. "You were gone, then it came back. I could feel you again, like something in me was waking up, conscious again. That awareness I feel when I'm with you, or not, got stronger and I knew you were all right."

The muscles in his chest twitched, and his eyes had this far-away look. He looked at me, still contemplating what I'd just said.

"I think that was the first time I actually used the nolenkthetik ability. I sensed something was wrong and I actively searched for you – your presence, your consciousness inside me. I can feel you, all the time, where you are, what you're feeling, if you're all right. I'm not trying to pry, but when I do, it's comforting, reassuring."

"That you can read my mind?" he asked, uncomfortable with that idea.

"No, only your emotions, what you're feeling – not thinking. I can't read your thoughts, but knowing you I can guess if I pay attention to your emotions and body language, most of the time. There are feelings that are not so easy to read. When you're calm, relaxed, like when you're reading a book I don't really get anything then except that you're there and you're okay. That sounds kinda creepy, doesn't it?"

"It's disturbing. Does this affect your moods as well?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Maybe a little – but not that much," I admitted.

"Is this why you asked me out after I broke off with Taylor, because of this connection? Is this why… You think you're in love with me because of this edz spolzuthetik – nolenkthetik ability?"

"Hardly, I liked you the moment we met. I was attracted to you the first day of school – ask Loraine! I couldn't take my eyes off you. Remember our first kiss in the library and in your pod my first visit to the Sector? Well, I was really into you then. And we kissed me again in the parking lot after you pummeled those bullies from Collier, remember? And we kissed me after Chem. – and on the side of the road near the Sector – after I picked up you, Roman and Grayson along hwy thirty-two. We made out in my scout's SUV."

"Yea, I remember that, you were incredibly sensitive," he said, tracing a few of my marks along my breast.

I practically arched into his touch, and he laughed. "I really liked you then," I said, inhaling sharply as he circled another, "and that was before you healed me at the lake. I tried to tell you, I wanted to. I didn't know how, or what to say, so I didn't."

"And Dinaskyu? That was after."

My first time with Drake. He was my first and apparently I didn't handle that well. "I don't think it had anything to do with it, well maybe a little, but I wanted to. I wasn't faking it, I liked what we did, and I don't give into you now because of the edz spolzuthetik – I want to. You make my hearts race, stomach flutter, gut-wrenching - hearts skip a beat, can't believe you like me, and then when we got back together and I couldn't believe it and wanted you so much—"

He shut me up by kissing me. "I believe you," he said and kissed me again. His hand started exploring as we kissed, kneading and stroking me as his mouth did tantalizing things to my neck and breast – and not the side with my markings, not that it made any difference to my senses. I traced the lines of his muscles with my fingers, my touch turning to grasping at him as my arousal grew with his, caught up in the intensity that happened between us.

"Umm, I think I see what you mean. I could get used to this," he said against the marks by my ear. I turned my head as I opened my mouth to reply and was silenced by his tongue as he deepened the kiss.

~~~~~o~~~~~

For days of meetings with the Louisiana Governor and his people, representative of the White house, meeting with senators and congressmen, appropriation committees, et all, to determine the exact land grant we'd be given to expand the Sector and airbase, providing maps, charts, diagrams, projection cost estimates, material estimates, it looked as if Roman and I were going to get more than I wanted in the land grant and I was thrilled.

At the last meeting regarding the Sector expansion, I mentioned Edendale Springs, under construction as an exclusive gated community with beautiful landscaping, which had been built,_ initially_, exclusively for Atrians and Atrian-human mixed race couples – _Atrian-human couples_. Fifty-two acres of state of the art, solar powered, homes with top-notch security and swimming pools, three community parks, and, according to Taylor, that was just the first phase.

It wasn't far from Marshall High, but it was a good distance from the Sector.

Miss Curry asked the committee why she hadn't heard of it, and no one gave a straight answer. However, due to the diligence of my people, we uncovered a lot of information on the project and passed around an information packet complete with maps, picture and the cost estimates.

The committee debated, but I was right, Gloria Garcia had the original contracts, signed and paid for by the U. S. Human-Atrian Integration Office. They were Atrian homes.

So, I asked for fifty-two acres of land adjacent to the Sector, increasing the amount of land previously discussed. "Or you could grant us Edendale Springs," I stated. "A lovely gated community built for families. Families that would send their kids to Whitfield Elementary, Le Moyne Middle School and Marshall High."

Roman covered his mike and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Fifty-two more?"

"Yes, or they may have to forfeit that housing community to us," I whispered back as the secretary on the chairman's left whispered in his ear. "It's nearly finished, and Miss Curry found the original contracts in Gloria's files. Sales for the homes are due to come on the market in four months – and they are zoned for Atrian-human mixed race communal living – Atrian homes. I've seen them."

In the end, fifty-two acre squares were added to the map, and rearranged several times as we debated their location. The lines on the map on the video screen changed at least three more times before we finally reached an agreement. Roman and I didn't get all fifty-two acres, but damn close.

We were told that we'd have to relinquish any contractual agreements regarding the Edendale Springs community, the contracts nullified before the new allocation would be signed.

Roman and I agreed.

Miss Curry said she'd update the President.

The contract was drawn up in under an hour thanks to my staff and those helping in the houses.

It was signed the next day.

We won.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Roman sent word he wanted to convene a closed Hwatab. Back in the House of Cards I was surprised at the number of people Roman had summoned. He'd sent word to his and my staff. As well as my Ikseyan and their Seconds. Drake sat at his official place at the Hwatab table with Hawx and Marjis, but many of his siecatka were present: Theun, Ward, Tarch, Pahul, Astur, Buhluk, Kurke, and Tilan. Borjmei and Aujheyn had their Seconds: Jayde as Borjmei's, and Thruji as Aujheyn's and Tagiane, Aujheyn's wife.

Roman hadn't named a Second, although Sophia was there on his right, the Second's position. Of course next to her was Quinn and Ethan (whom I was delighted to see), and a woman named Janlee, a vendor I'd met in the market. Vltava sat in the Zwahan's Second's seat next to Avun. Gianni had four people with her, including Jhina and Ondye. There were several elders sitting in the third row of seats who I'd seen in open meetings but had not been introduced to and behind Sophia on the other side of the room sat nine adults, some I recalled from the open Hwatabs and some I met at Dinasku and on Sawinzenia.

Brojmei was asked to stand. Drake and Quinn stood, and Hawx and Marjis moved to stand on either side of him with Astur, Theun and Kurke behind them. "What insult is this?" Brojmei demanded, then paled as four wojizoldak led in Kayla and Jalino.

Janlee stood and Roman acknowledged her, allowing her to give her testimony. She didn't say anything I hadn't heard before but the conformation that he wanted me out of the way hurt.

Heanil was escorted by one wojozolni and identified as an Iwabas mystic cultivatist; she admitted to selling herbs, some questionable and a few poisonous to Midre, a woman of Brojmei's house staff.

Midre was brought next, her eyes red from crying. She was questioned about the herbs she bought from Heanil, but I believed her when she repeatedly said she was only sent with a note and told to bring back the bag of herbs. She had no idea what was in the bag.

Kayla and Jalino were apparetnly drugged, some Iwabas herb we were told was an inhibitor that lowered down one's resistance to direct questions. Their testimony was damaging.

The worst was a man brought in wearing wristlocks and chains. He stated his name, proudly saying he was a Druzynoy of Adremandzu Andam's Traghe Battle Cruiser squadron, under Adrevekizyun Khujn, Second-in-Command of the fleet, and Idis Anikavizu, first officer on the bridge of his ship. He claimed the Adrevekzynoy, First Officer, received the message from the Swamad Iksen with the appropriate codes, contradicting what the message said were young upstarts assuming the position of Iksen before they were properly ascended and approved by their grand councils. He and his Adrevekzynoy both read his mesage and validated Brojmei as the acknowledged Iksen of the Swamad in the ships database. "So the coordinates were set as per the message we received."

Jhina then asked to speak. "I had no proof, only suspicions of the Swamad Iksen's affiliation with the Trags. He made no mention of Vega, or of her husband, but I did have visitors in my settlement in the bayou. Young Iwabas men would come on his behalf or on Vega's, bearing gifts of herbs and trinkets, asking for the confirmation of Eljida's existence and way to get there. I never accepted their reasons, and therefore did not acquiescence. Since coming here I have learned that these young men were executed as Trags." She gave three names I didn't recognize.

"But you have proof that they were sent by Brojmei," Aujheyn asked.

Jhina pulled out a small stack of folded parchment tied in string. "These are the letters. I've waited coming forth because only a few mention, 'my Iksen' in the introduction. I have spoken at length with Ghianni and know she had no involvement, so I wasn't sure of who it could be. I submit them to the tribal elders for your consideration."

There was discussion, the letters passed around, revealing a shocking discovery, the handwriting on some of the letters was recognized as Avun's, requesting the way to Eljida. Avun, refuting the signet on three of the letters, resigned as Iksen. However he was voted disposed by the council, and Altva elevated to Zwahan Iksen pending approval of her tribe. Brojmei was found guilty of conspiring to kill and Iksen, treason and acts of terrorism against the humans endanger Atrian lives.

Jayde is made interim Swamad Iksen pending a investigation into her political associations. As long as there were not Trag affiliations, she would be the new Iksen.

"Avun was apparently suspected of supporting Edlund, Veda and Uhstra uboard the ADRhet– but opposed Castor as Iksen," Jhina told me after the hearing. "His resignation allows him to keep good faith and he'll be released for good conscious without the stigma of being called a traitor."

Politics.

Ghianni named Jhina as her Second and announced that Teri was now with her family. Jhina nodded. This sparked an outcry which Ghianni stopped by raising her hand. "Teri is young and the young make emotional judgments, act on impulse at times and make bad decisions. Young Teri has had a tough home life, her mother a dominate and demanding leader of the Trags, putting their cause before her daughter, laying expiations on one whom she should've guided with love and acceptance. To lose both her mother and father as she had this year, both killed for their Trag actions was a lot for a young lady still finding herself to bear. I ask my fellow Ikseyan patience and understanding as she works though into the next phase of her life under the love and understanding of her family and myself."

Aujheyn formally named his son, Thruji, the Vwasak Second, and Durneik asked for acknowledgement and names his nephew, Durren, his Second.

Roman's Hwatab was now complete.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I had another tnikjacy request, a formal introduction arranged for me to meet Tegan, another suitor from my Guhnatik list, asking for gachumizgi – the right to court me. His father held some importance back on Atria as I recalled, but he died in the Crates, and I didn't know Tegan at all since he grew up in the Sector. And from what exchange I had, I knew we were not a good fit. I politely told him that I enjoyed meeting people of my tribes, but I wasn't entertaining potential tnikjacy until after my eighteenth birthday, by the Atrian calendar. That gave me more time to find a way to convince Drake to accept being my Ibseyzu or my Wybranik through the gengiefu szenie. I left the meeting feeling disturbed. I didn't want to entertain these requests, and had to put a stop to them.

"So, you're entertaining introductions from your Guhnatik list?"

I turned around, seeing a tall skinny man, leaning on a wooden crate with another shorter guy with heavy birthmarks on the side of his face. I knew that Sijhig and Juchwy were around, somewhere, waiting on me to come down to the street.

The tall one stepped away from the crate, toward me. "I'm Malik, a Zæsak of the Jalikeson," the fifth ship or fifth 'brightest' ship. I didn't know him, but he had obviously been living in the Sector. His father held some importance as I recalled, but I couldn't place his name at all.

"Alyakson, Malik," I said trying out his name; it still didn't resonate with me.

"Enden igel, my Iksen? Asosze otkam-wyn," he said.

It was unusual to use the impertinent informal slang, 'What's up,' with the formal 'pleased to meet you' or 'a pleasure to meet you.' I was about to respond, 'Asosze otkam-wyn,' back, but he said, "Nerjin- apayu ihi disi jik nwalan."

"Nerjin—told you about me?" I had no idea who that was.

His friend said, "Very vejlige," meaning very pretty, under his breath while clearly checking me out, and Malik swatted his arm, saying, "Jik nwalan,"

"Alyakson," I greeted him in Sondiv, feeling a sense of relief when I spotted mykamazu serpilnow in the shadows along the stack.

"Malik, asoryunu hala?" a woman said, to which he replied, "Ni atrzymak igel, amknij ske!" which meant 'Not doing anything. Shut up.'

"Yaprasivil, panenka?" he said, asking me to go with him.

His manner made me uncomfortable. "No, that would be inappropriate," I said, glad that Sijhig was in the shadows behind him, moving closer. I knew Juchwy was too, but I didn't know where.

"Abslouviv," he replied with a crooked grin, 'as you wish,' a phrase usually used by lovers. But he moved toward me.

"I am going to return to my pod," I said distinctly, backing away. I reached out for Drake, wondering where he was and was startled that he felt close.

"What are you doing?" Sijhig asked, coming into view behind the men.

Malik took a step back as the other glanced across the street, drawing my attention too. There was Juchwy, cleaning his fingernails with a ztylet, Zjayn by his side.

Yes, Sijhig and Juchwy could be intimidating, and Zjayn was no slouch either. "That is no way to address your Iksen, let alone the Atriarch Iksen of your tribes," Sijhig said threateningly.

"Hey, man, just having so fun," Malik said, defensively.

"I suggest you apologize and go away," Jwuchy said, he and Zjayn moving closer to me casually. I could feel Drake, he was close, really close. I looked behind me to see him, Roman and Theun running up at a jog.

"Yaprasivil! Isi ipni wyszpicedzic sie Iksen," the friend said, indicating Drake and Roman. The two backed away from me, having to go around Sijhig to go. Malik bumped into him, and Sijhig punched him. Malik's friend grabbed his arm, shouting, "Now idiot," pulling on him to leave.

Drake came up to Juchwy asking him what was going on. "She came here to meet to meet someone. They were merely rude obstacles to her leaving," Juchwy told him.

"Who?" Drake demanded.

"Tegan, a Zæsak who grew up here," I replied.

"Then what were you doing with Malik? He's a Zæsak, and I don't want you around him," Drake snapped.

"I've no intention of being around him anytime in the future," I replied. We were drawing attention, the unwanted kind.

"Get her back to her pod," he said to Sijhig, his anger making his tone sharp. He turned on me. "And you, you are not to go gallivanting about without your escort."

"I was escorted! I have Sijhig, Juchwy and Zjayn with me," I said, not that Zjayn ws with me when I came here for the meeting.

Drake turned to go but I grabbed his wrist; he jerked it back forcefully. "No, you don't get to walk away from me like an ackajlo."

"I'm not a coward," he hissed, and I almost apologized, but he yanked on my arm, pulling me to the side. My, "Ow," was answered by a harsh, "Hush." He led me to a ladder and demanded I climb up. On the fourth level, he pounded on a door. I was shocked to see Astur open the door. "May we come in?"

"Sure," he said, then looked at me. "Anything wrong?"

"NO," Drake snapped as I gave a startled, "_No_," in unison.

"Okay, good," Astur said, looking from Drake to me and back again. "Right. We were on our way out." He grabbed a key out of a dish on the small glass front cabinet by the door. "Don't wreck the place. Bree, c'mon," he added, indicating the woman I hadn't seen standing in the middle of the pod; but in all fairness, I'd had my back to her.

Drake stood there, still holding onto my arm tightly, his face expressionless.

"Nice to see you, Amwur Atedi. Drake. I wouldn't kill her, if I were you," Astur said as Bree grabbed scarf.

Drake glared at him. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Astur said, then added, "Although, just so you know, kuzyu, the sheets have not been changed," before closing the door behind him and Bree.

Drake turned on me. "Another tnikjacy from your Guhnatik list, asking for gachumizgi," he asked – well demanded.

"Yes, I went to meet him and decline his intentions," I told him.

"But you went," he snapped.

"I have to," I said, trying to remain calm, but my calmness was fading under the onslaught of his anger. "It's not – I don't want to, but they have the right of gachumizgi."

He drew himself up and looked down at me. "Until when, until you choose?"

"Until my eighteenth birthday on the Atrian calendar. I will have to stand before the Grand Council and declare my Ibseyzu, say the name of my wybranik – the Wybranik of the Atriarch of the Tgorasad." And I want it to be you! You, damn it. Please, please say something, say you want me to declare you – tell me you want me, too.

He was furious, his anger emanating off him like waves. I waited for him to say something – anything, but he just stood there, watching me.

"Fine, have it your way," he snarled and left – just left. I tried calling out to him, to stop him from going, but he slammed the pod door behind him and the locking mechanism fell into place.

I heaved a sob, staring at the door, willing him to come back. To talk to me. I'll let you in, I have my key. How I wished he wasn't so opposed to gengiefu szenie. But I wouldn't trap him in szovani no matter how much I wanted to declare to the world that I'd chosen him. Him. He was my wybranik. He was the one I wanted above all others.

I threw myself into the nearest chair and cried, deep racking sobs.


	46. Chapter 46

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 45 ("At Thy Good Heart's Oppression")

_**There was a mix up with this chapter: when I'd finished it, proofed read and thought I was ready to post, the last bit to the chapter didn't save somehow. So I posted a draft, which I immediately took down once I figured it out and had to reconstruct the end I had. This is really close, but I may have written too much. It's longer. Thank you to **__**Littlemish24for your comments and review. **_

_._

_._

I refused to leave my room the next morning.

Until noon, when I became hungry, because Nyssa insisted I eat at the table. Then after lunch, which I merely picked at, I curled up with a murder mystery by Gilbert Grisom to read for the afternoon on the chase part of the sectional. However, try as I might, I was having a hard time concentrating on the story as more than once I had to stop reaching out through the spolzuthetik ability each time my mind drifted to thoughts of Drake.

"Maureen, do you want to talk about it?" Amilee asked.

"Nothing to talk about," I said, my voice sounding lifeless-flat even in my own ears.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding," she tried again.

"No, he was quite clear," I said, turning the page even though I hadn't finished the one I had been on.

"Ethan is going to move in tomorrow," she said, trying to change the subject.

I didn't look up from the book I wasn't really able to concentrate on. "Are you moving in with him?"

"No, he doesn't want to cohabitate until after our union, so you still have me as a podmate," she said, brightening a little at the prospect of conversation, ie – gossip. "He is moving in with Quinn, on this level, three pods down, but only until the reallocations begin because he wants one of the ones higher up for the view."

"You might get tired of climbing all those ladders for that view," I reminded her.

"Oh it will be worth it to see the lights of the town across the river! Have you seen them? The lights? Quinn wants to keep the one he's in, because we're close to the Zwahan quadrant in case Sophia wants to…"

I know it's rude, but I simply kept agreeing with her as I tried to read the pages, but all I could think about was my last conversation with Drake and how the whole thing fell to pot.

"Maureen, are you listening?"

I looked up. "Amilee, I'm sorry. I'm not myself today. So much going on and I'm tired. I think I need a nap," I said lamely.

"Oh, okay," she said, looking worried. I excused myself and went to lie down. I overheard Loraine telling Nyssa that I didn't feel well and to let me rest. I'd taken down the pictures of Drake from my wall last night and put them in a drawer, but I hadn't been able to actually bring myself to throw them away. I just didn't want them reminding me; the memories of each one more than a thousand words, thoughts and feelings. No, out of sight out of mind – only that didn't seem to be the case.

I tried not to think, but my mind would not let me; all I could think about were those memories of Drake. I almost reached out to him several times, then berated myself for even thinking of doing so and forced myself not to. I had no right. It would be invading his privacy in a way. Worse, what if he was happy, or content instead of unhappy or feeling a sense of loss? Knowing that would be unbearable. But I could feel him, his presence that was always with me, now stronger because of all the times I had reached out to him. I rolled over and cried. When Nyssa stood at the doorway and told me dinner was ready I almost declined, but I remembered that I needed to eat to gain my weight back. Gads, gain weight – what girl thinks that?

After dinner I watched old rom-coms with Amilee until it was time for bed. I'd have preferred something more fast furious with lots of explosions chases and gunfire, but at least I could cry and no one knew why. Well, Loraine and Amilee knew. How they knew I didn't know because I still couldn't bring myself to talk about the break up.

Getting ready for bed, I saw my odurodzen in the cupboard next to my toothpaste. I froze, the memories of his accusation flooding me. How can I face him in the limo – let alone early morning in Roman's pod as if none of it happened? I dropped the herb in the waste bin. No, I can't. Not yet.

I walked into Loraine's room, seeing my friends talking quietly on her bed. "Did you need me?" Loraine asked.

Yes, I thought with a heavy hearts. I nodded and swallowed. "I'm not going to Roman's pod in the morning. I'd like to leave… I'll need you both ready to go to the houses at five."

"Sure," Loraine said, looking concerned. "You okay? If you want to talk about it…"

I held up my hand and inhaled. I couldn't – not yet. Telling her would make it real. "I'm – no, I'm all right. Amilee, please inform Quinn. I'll want him with me." I sounded flat.

"All right," she said, looking as if she wanted to talk.

"I'm going to take a bath," I said. Gads, I had no right to talk to them like this. They only wanted to help, to comfort me.

I sank into a bath for an hour, the warmth of the water and aromatic essence of the herbs soothing my sense of being frayed, and then went to bed.

My text alert on my phone woke me long before my alarm was set to go off. I picked it up to see who sent it and what the emergency was; it was from Dyllan, one of our Swamad physicians, announcing that Travis, Jason and Justin were being transferred to the medical facilities at the houses this morning. I shot a text to Quinn, '_They're coming home! Get up! I want to get there before they arrive!_'

I jumped out of bed and woke Loraine and Amilee up, shouting excitedly, "They're coming home! Hurry up, I want to be there when they arrive!"

"Who is?" Amilee asked, sitting up, stretching, then looked at the clock and whined, "It's not even four."

Jabari appeared in the hallway before I could answer her. "I got a text that _they've_ arrived?" he asked – well, bellowed. "Who has? The Sector Security Office says there are no new arrivals expected this morning."

I exclaimed, "Travis, Jason and Justin are coming home!" getting a squealed, "What?" in response from both girls, Loraine adding, "When? Today?" My reply of, "Yes, today," sent them scurrying about in a hurry to get ready.

My hope for Drake avoidance accomplished, both Amilee and Loraine practically dragged me to the offices to depart. I left the Sector with Loraine, Quinn and Amilee - Jabari driving with Marjis in the front passenger seat.

As soon as we entered Meheka's house, I immediately asked if the guys had arrived only to find out, not yet. "I want to know the minute they are here." I turned to Ghenna. "Immediately."

"Yes, Amwur Atedi, I'll let you know the minute they arrive," Ghenna promised. She served us breakfast but I couldn't stand still.

Roman arrived with Aujheyn, Drake, Tyson and Hawx a half hour later, and I got a rather annoyed look from Roman and a pointed stare from Drake, which I tried to handle with polite decorum as I greeted them and the Vwasak Iksen. Formal, nothing hides tumult emotions like being formal does.

I began my Hwatab, focusing on the expansion of the airbase and the Sector as soon as everyone was seated. Naturally Roman sat on my left, as the wysedayan. The problem was that Aujheyn sat between Roman and Drake, so each time I addressed either Roman or Aujheyn, I had to try and avoid eye contact with Drake, which I was having a hard time doing when Drake asked a question. Comments, no problem, I could look at my notes, but not questions that's rude. And having him this close to me made my senses tingle, very much the same way he always did when close to me, especially after the edz spolzuthetik.

The airbase expansion was easier to negotiate as the idea of a functional land airstrip space port intrigued the President and his National Space and Aviation Advisor. They would prefer that we set it up at Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, but that was not going to happen. I wanted it near our ship and under my control, and thankfully Roman agreed. They could move it once we left.

The only obstacle was the land needed to create the bracers needed for the balancers for which to rest the ARDhet during repairs. It would require an extension the base surrounding our ship for the length and twice the width of the ship itself, preferably fenced so humans would not interfere. And there were a few homes in the way at the Gaintail end, where the rudders and the thrusters were. And even with the prospect of our ship 'falling' onto the balancers a few meters above their homes – they were resistant to our acquisition of their property and refusing relocation. But we had NASA's support, and Presidential approval, and something President Kenzinger called 'eminent domain,' so we were likely to get the land we needed.

The troop transports that came down from the Traghe Battlecruisers landed on a stretch of bare ground near the existing base. They'd been designed to land on a field on an uninhabited planet with no existing airstrips, much like our drop ships on the ARDhet. So they were capable of both vertical and/or short take-off and landing and could also hover for short durations as could the Traghe combat fighters (handy when leaving or arriving on a spacecraft). The Tuvek squadrons on the other hand were capable of short swoop or slanted-_J_-vertical landings, needed the approach to the landing pad – a large square marked for approach, taxiways and parking stands, and needed a short runway for takeoff. All our crafts had return capabilities to the higher atmospheres. The more that both NASA and Roscosmos learned about our aircraft the more they wanted that technology, and I was still hesitant to give it to them. Thankfully, Roman was, too.

I also secretly intended to take our pods with us when we departed from earth, well, my people knew and I had told Drake at some point, but not the humans. Before leaving Atria, my mother had approved the construction of Nævjahre cargo freighter spacecraft designed by three Cæveh engineers. The Nævjahre had an 11,000 osh capacity; osh or osojia skepik hzesk – were individual vault units, to pack up what we could from our planet to take to the new world. And according to my advisors, each osh would hold about nine of their large shipping crates. And I knew that the largest of these, the Mærsk Nævjahre, the maximum capacity is much greater – somewhere between 13,500 and 15,200 osh. I could in theory literally take the Sector with me to the new world in one or two Mærsk Nævjahre. My blueprints for the Sector expansion included nine towers, the needed bracers for the Nævjahre cargo freighter landings.

The other bit of new business was more alarming; the warriors confirmed that there is Cæveh yælɡactria, as well as other Atrian plants growing in the bayou, and the kryba olec were thriving in the water ways. "Our cultivators and all our scouts are working with the people in Eljida and Ukænos to remove the Atrian plant growth but it's fairly wide spread. Not only that, the environment is making it difficult to eradicate it entirely," Sebrin, one of our Dævas cultivators said.

"How many acres are we talking about?" Roman asked.

"Hundreds. There is growth in the Brenton Sound, Lafourche area, Cameron and Vermilion areas – basically spots showing up all over the bayou and marshy land areas of southern Louisiana," Sebrin stated. "We don't have the manpower to cover everywhere. We need help and the humans won't be able to get close to some of the areas hit with yælɡactria – the air is too rich for them."

"Juchwy – Amijo, he and Adanha are trying to find a solution to eradicate the yælɡactria without destroying the environment. Let's give them all the support we can," I said and turned to Roman, looking at him directly in the eyes to avoid Drake's. "We may have to let the President know but I'd like to keep the human environmentalists from getting wind of the problem."

"We may have to ask for help, but I agree, it should be kept quiet from the extremists." Roman stated. Drake concurred, which I acknowledged with a nod and looked at Ihmen who also nodded.

I rose after I'd adjourned the meeting and turned to leave, greeting some of the residents. I saw Ian talking to Aujheyn and Thruji, probably to discuss Security matters as I made my way out of the crowded dining room. However, even before I could get to the kitchen, Tyson all but ran for the stairs that led to the lower passages with Drake hurriedly dodging and weaving around people right after him. Great. I had a hard enough time simply looking in Drake's direction, and twice in the meeting my hearts panged when our eyes met. As much as I wanted to see my friends and assure myself they were all right, I wasn't ready to be in close proximity with Drake or to have to face him. A meeting with a room packed with people was one thing, close up and personal another.

So I went to the garage where the glass artisans worked to see if they might be working. I loved watching the artisans free-blowing and mold-blowing, even if the heat was stifling, the molten glass being spun and twirled as the glassblowers created their pieces. The glasswork garage opened to the back as well as the front, the furnace, glory hole, and lehr or annealer toward the back – well, actually out back for the ventilation.

Toedo, a glassblower, Canlis a glassmith, were working together on the finishing touches of a large glass bowl, as Guden gathered molten glass onto his blower, then rolled it on the marver. Their tools, blocks, jacks, paddlers, huge tweezers and shears seemed strewn about, but in reality were kept near at hand by each man.

Baelo, one of the young men learning to craft glass, approached me, asking if I needed anything, and I askedif I could purchase a vase for my pod. Not that I needed one, but I had no other excuse for coming here. "Did you want something specific?" he asked.

"Something colorful and pretty," I said, and he led me to the room where finished pieces were kept before being catalogued and sold. Vases, bowls, animals, flowers, shells, glass gourds, lampshades… you name it filled the shelves, some with price tags. "Pick anything not already tagged for shipping," he offered, showing me a shipping label stapled to a price tag.

A vase with a design of Odyi fire plant blooms caught my eye as did a pretty, round one with runettica flowers clustered at the bottom and seemed to be floating in a swirl up the sides as if swept up in a breeze. But a tall vase whose pattern resembled a variegated cæsenu plant made me gasp. It looked so much like Drake's plant in full bloom that I reached out to touch it to assure myself it was glass.

"Nice one," Baelo said, and I immediately withdrew my hand. "Guden made it. Part of a series."

"It's – lovely." I turned away from it and faced Baelo. "The Odyi one will fit in my sitting room nicely, and I really like the one with the runnettica – it's my favorite flower. I'll take those," I said softly.

He nodded. "I'll have them delivered," he said. But when I asked how much, Baelo waved me off. "I made the one with the runnettica flowers. It is an honor to have it in the home of my Amwur Atedi." I tried to tell him I should pay him something, but he laughed. "Really, it's a privilege," he said and even refused to accept money for the other, but relented, saying, "I'll ask Guden and Toedo and let you know."

Thanking him, I sought out Marcial and Gerand, two of our Dævas physicians, to injure after my friends, knowing I'd be able to see if Drake was still with them from the office's one-way-windows. Cowardly, I know, but I wasn't ready to face him yet.

Travis and Jason were fine; Justin a little sore still from nai sycesodu – over salination - sodium saturation contamination (humans don't have a word for it), but doing well. The human physicians had attempted to give my friends IV's when they'd been admitted, which almost killed them. Thankfully, it hadn't; Jason had been well enough to pull out his and his brother's IV several times before the humans caught on, but Travis' systems had gone into salt shock from the sodium overload. But they were here now and had received the proper fluids and treatments.

As soon as my friends were alone, I went and hung out with Tyson, Travis, Jason and Justin for a long time, catching them up on everything and anything, even staying through lunch. Loraine came, her hair wet from swimming, and we played cards until Marical said we needed to let the guys rest.

"I'm out of here tomorrow," Jason said, and I told him that as soon as he was able, I'd have a pod for him in the Sector. "All to myself? What will I do with all that space?" he chided me.

"Don't get to use to it, Justin and I are moving in as soon as we're released," Travis stated, indicating Justin with a flick of his hand.

"Tyson, too," Justin stated. "So don't get too comfortable, bro."

"For now, yes, you'll be sharing a pod, but I hope to have one with four rooms eventually, so you can finally have your own bedrooms," I said, and Loraine laughed at the guy's grins.

"And the aunt-sisters are in the Sector, so don't think your late night activities will go unnoticed," she said, when Justin exclaimed, "Benders and boff nights!"

I took some time to play with the kids in the pools, even sliding the shoots with the older oslodzik. Pumpkin stayed by my side, and when we and green drinks and apple slices at the tables after our swim, she and the other children asked me all kinds of questions about the ARDhet, and how_I_ was going to dig it out, making me laugh. I showed the oslodzik the same holograms the techs made me to demonstrate the process to the humans on the committees for the airbase expansion.

I left that night in a good mood, promising Pumpkin that she could come to the Sector and have lunch with me in my pod sometime. I had to be noncommittal because the tot never forgot any promise I made her. I still remember the day she was brought to the safe house I was hiding in when she was three. Naturally she was frightened and crying, so I'd told her, "It's all right, I have you," and "You're not alone anymore," trying to get her to stop crying. Her softly spoken, "My me-ma's dead," between sobs had broken my hearts. She'd brightened a little when I'd told her, "It's all right, you have me now; I'll take care of you," and she'd hugged me. She's considered herself mine ever since, not as my daughter but her family, not that I minded.

I arrived at the Sector late, the light strings illuminating the Sector streets reminding me of my first visit here as I walked home. The fruit trees and planters were back on the walk ways and some of the pod doors were open, taking advantage of the cool night air. A movement, or a familiar sensation caught my attention and I turned, finding Drake standing in the street twenty sekja from me.

I paused, but so did he, watching me as well. He'd changed for the night, his grey sleeveless hoodie over a grey tank I liked on him and that always looked so good on him and showed off his arms so well. It never bothered me that his wardrobe was almost all black, grey and white with one dark olive, a dark rust red and one blue shirt the only colors he owned. I could tell he'd showered as well, and had trimmed his hair, not that he ever let get long; he liked it close cut. Even at this distance I could see the blue of his eyes, now a dark blue like the evening sky.

I wanted to say something; I silently begged for him to say something, anything.

I wanted to walk up to him; I pleaded that he'd make the first move, to take a step toward me.

I wanted to apologize, to tell him I wanted him back, something; I needed to hear him say he had been wrong and he wanted me back.

But I stood there staring at him, drinking him in and trying to keep my composure; he stood across the street staring back.

My breath came deep and fast, I swallowed, hoping, waiting. He just stood there, looking at me, watching. What was he waiting for?

He looked away first, turned his head as he turned away and left, leaving me standing in the street watching him go. My hearts sank, I swallowed back a lump in my throat and continued on my way home, both of my hearts feeling heavy as stones in my chest.

~~o~~

Ethan's arrival to the Sector later that day also brought a few surprises. He and Quinn arrived at my pod early afternoon with crates and boxes. "Moving in here with Amilee?" I asked from my now favorite place on the sectional – the chase. I was wearing a tee with my Tinkerbell pajama bottoms and my hair in a ponytail with no intent of changing.

"No, these are for you," Ethan stated.

Curious, I slid from my comfortable seat to inspect the wooden crates and large cardboard boxes. My question of, "What's in there?" was answered with a jovial, "Open them and see." However, Ethan opened the first crate for me as Amilee opened up a box.

I smiled at the arrival of my vase with Odyi fire plant blooms and the pretty round one with the runettica flowers, showing them to Loraine and Amilee. However I furrowed my brow as Quinn opened the second crate – of four and pulled out more wood fiber packing material.

I was glad that Loraine had taken the round vase from my hands to examine it, because if she hadn't I'd have dropped it upon seeing the variegated cæsenu vase Quinn removed from the crate. My hearts stopped as I stared at the gorgeous vase.

"He didn't!" I choked as Loraine said, well gasped, "Oh my bochzy!" in astonishment.

But Baelo had; he'd sent it. "It – I can't – it c-can't stay here," I stuttered in astonishment. Baelo must have misinterpreted my reaction to the piece as longing, not the gut-wrenching association to Drake and his plant in his pod.

"Why ever not? It's gorgeous!" Amilee exclaimed as Quinn set the vase on the coffee table. He stared at me, apparently confused over my reaction.

Unaware of my discomposure, Ethan was bent over digging in the third crate, saying. "It's in here somewhere…"

"Wysie daje… nah. It looks like… Drake's plant?" Loraine asked as I stared numbly at the cæsenu vase.

Loraine turned to look at me. "Maureen…?" I shook my head, and she nodded.

"Oh there it is! And I think this is yours," Ethan said, taking my attention off the vase. He handed me my jewelry box I'd kept at the apartment. I took the box with shaking hands, hardly believing I had it back, and opened the lid. "It may have gotten all mixed up," Ethan was saying as I looked at the jumble of jewelry inside.

On top though was my pin Behkiie made and the blue stone of my pendant. "Thank you," I choked out, swallowing. I turned, staring at the blue gem, my eyes welling with tears, and walked numbly to my room.

"Was it something I said?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Not really," Loraine said as Amilee added quietly, "She and Drake had a fight."

A fight. He – we broke up. Over a man I had no intention of entertaining or encouraging his proposal. I set my box down on the dresser and curled up on my bed and cried.

Loraine entered sometime later with her arms loaded with clothes. "The aunts sent clothes," she said. "Should I hang them up?"

"Sure," I said, unmoving. "Take which ones you want."

"We'll sort through them later," she said and left.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Roman texted me the night before that he wanted to meet before we went to the airbase the next morning. However, I was so exhausted that I forgot to set the alarm. Loraine came in to wake me, asking me if I was feeling all right. "Just tired," I replied, dragging myself out of bed.

"Roman wants to go over some things on the way…. in the limo," Loraine said through the door as I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail since I didn't have time to wash my hair. "Are you going to be all right with that?"

"I'll be all right," I replied gripping the hairbrush. And Drake would be there, in the limo – I'll have to face him, I thought as I brushed my teeth. He normally sat facing me. Maybe if Loraine got in before he did… but the limo sat five, and Roman always sat next to me on the forward-facing seats.

I came back to my room, finding my clothes laid out for me. I grabbed a charcoal szajiel from the wardrobe to wear over the sleeveless turquoise sheath dress Loraine selected and put on my black boots, folding down my black socks. No point on dress shoes today; we were going to do a lot of walking. She'd set out turquoise jewelry, but I chose my black pearls instead. Better if I had to keep my Iksen persona on all day around Drake if I felt the part.

I exhaled heavily as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I can do this, I told myself.

"Well, it's better than Tinkerbelle," Amilee said, chiding me, as I walked into the main room.

I froze. A narrow table had been placed next to one of the two support pillars in my main room, between the dining table and my sitting area. The variegated cæsenu vase sat there on a display, with a, well it was possibly a bowl, but it liked like two blooms had fallen from the vase and landed stem to stem artfully beside the base. One of the track lights had been angled so it illuminated the table, making the colors of the vase and bowl vivid as if the glass was alive. I moved closer, eyeing the lovely crafted cæsenu blooms made out of finely crafted glass. Guden was truly gifted. An alligator attack when he'd been osloda drozaldis ruined his chances of being a scout, but he tried glasswork and found he had a true knack for the skills of the craft and became a true artesian. The blooms, like the leaves and blooms in the vase pattern, looked real.

I turned away. "We'll be late," I said, my voice weak, and left.

"What happened?" Roman asked when he answered my knock.

"Overslept, I'm sorry," I replied. "Did you want to talk now or in the limo?"

"The limo, we're late," Drake stated, giving me an accusing look as he stepped around me and out the door.

"We can discuss it on the way," Roman said, his tone kinder than Drake's.

"I can run down the overview as we walk," Quinn offered and related all the pertinent facts and figures as we walked for the offices and our cars. Thankfully, Quinn climbed in after Roman and I did, and Loraine had the middle seat, but it was still impossible to not meet Drake's eyes, his expression questioning as we continued to review for our first meeting.

It was a very busy day, thankfully. Roman and I were constantly on the go today, making it easier on me, one meeting after another.

In the limo, Roman and I sat facing Drake, Loraine and Quinn, the others following in the other cars. I drew on all my reserves to maintain my Iksen persona as we talked in the limo, but even though I looked at Drake when he spoke, I carefully avoided looking him directly in the eyes. Somehow I managed to respond to him courteously enough, or so I hoped. Loraine raised her eyebrow at me more than once during the day.

I'd had my people make blueprints and prospectives for the airbase expansion and the exact location for the bracers to be built. Much of the land we wanted was approved, and we were told we could purchase the boarded or condemned up properties we wanted.

The committee discussed the acquisition of the homes we needed to buy, but there was still opposition. "It's not a matter of wanting to evict them from their homes, but the ship is here," I said, pushing the key on the hologram. "The ship is actually upside down with the Gaintail in the air at an angle that makes any extraction difficult. The only way to extract the ship is to reinforce the support scaffolding, which will only take so much of the ADRhet's weight. Once the craft reaches a critical point, we have to initiate the anti-gravitational thrusters and reverse drives, and rotate her as we finish digging out the Starbridge end and set it on the balancers." Sayora said it could be done so I supported her wholeheartsedly, but she'd been surprised that I wanted her at the pilot's chair.

Thomas Kwong, Kenny Weigel, Gail Ferguson from the Kennedy Space Center program, and José Andradae and Zack Haberman from the space program in Cape Canaveral Air Force Station listened intently and tried to offer suggestions. "Gentlemen, and lady, I appreciate your interest, but my people have gone over every possibility for years. We know the ship, its size, mass ratio and capabilities. We know the onboard functions and the engineering and drives. This is the best option we have, and we're going to go through with it. If these people don't want to move, that won't stop us from building the bracers for the balancers and repairing the ship, even if I have to do it in the airspace over their homes."

Okay that didn't go over well, and Roman stepped forward and tried to smooth things over. Ihmen explained the situation again and the logistics involved. Tyson included diagrams, holograms and explained the process in detail. Even the NASA and JPL personnel finally agreed that the plan seemed logical.

I rode with Loraine, Amilee and Quinn in the second limo home, but really just wanted to close my eyes and listen to music. "I know it's frustrating," Amilee said, "but it went well enough. Roman, Tyson and Ihmen convinced them."

I just nodded.

Back in the Sector, Quinn pulled me aside and asked me what was going on with me and Drake. "Nothing," I replied.

"It's not nothing if I noticed – and Roman did, too. Plus you're being… I dunno, niepozv. Yeah, you're being really cordial to everyone, but then you were curt to the men from the space program, and that's not like you."

"I'm sorry if I seemed waspish," I said. "But… I'll be fine, really."

"But something happened between you and Drake?" he asked, but I looked away. "Maureen, whatever it is, work it out, he's involved in all of this," he said, garnering a, "I know," from me.

"Look, yes, something happened," I said and sighed. If I let it be known Drake and I broke up, I'd have to start accepting gachumizgi introductions from the tnikjacy on my Guhnatik list and I didn't want to face that yet. I looked at him earnestly. "In formal meetings, stick by me, all right, until I work through this."

"You won't tell me?" he asked and I shook my head, trying to plead with him not to ask with my eyes. "Okay," he said. "But don't take it out on anyone else, okay?" I promised, and he sprinted off to catch up to Loraine and Amilee.

Well, he'll know for certain now, I thought seeing the girls pause to let him approach. To avoid that scene in the pod, I told Marjis that I wanted to talk to Juchwy and asked where his pod was, and a wojozolnie took off running. "He will be notified, Amwur Atedi," one of the two wojizoldak escorting me said. Great.

No, I changed my mind. What I needed right now was a friend, and I thought of Sophia and her sweet and gentle disposition. "No, I – tell the wojozolnie I would like Juchwy to come by later tonight…" I turned to the lead wojizoldak as the other sent my instructions through their communicators. "This is ridiculous. I want Sijhig and Juchwy to have phones so I can call or text them. See to it."

"Yes, Amwur Atedi, it will be done," the wojizoldak said and made another directive through his handset as I turned to Loraine and Amilee. "I'm going to visit with Sophia for a bit." I secretly hoped she was alone.

Sophia opened the pod door when I knocked. "Hi," she said, opening the door wider. However, Drake was standing in the pod behind her, apparently surprised to see me. Crap.

"Did you want to come in?" Sophia asked.

I looked back at Sophia and tried to smile. "Ah, no," I said, trying to ignore Drake by focusing on her. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. "What time?"

"We eat at six, but come by any time you want," I said, feeling relieved. "We don't spend as much time together anymore and I miss that. I'm sure Loraine and Amilee will be delighted to see you, too. We can watch a movie if you want or just hang out and talk."

She gave Drake a quizzical glance, then turned back to me, smile back in place. "Okay, in an hour?"

"Great! Okay. See you in an hour," I said with a nod and turned to go, looking forward to a night in with the girls. The girls! Gads, Krista had been left out of so much lately. I texted Amilee and asked that she invite Krista for a girls' night.

She texted back, '_What about the others?_'

Others? I texted back, '_Sure, why not_,' as I walked, wondering who she meant.

The sound of Drake's voice saying, "You could have texted her," almost made me drop my phone.

"I just did," I replied, but he said, "No, Sophia," as if I was being dense.

"I was nearby," I tried to say casually, interrupted by text alert. I read Amilee's response of, '_Dinner?_'

"Uh-huh, their street is two over from yours," Drake said, walking along beside me. "And you've just returned to the Sector."

Still keeping tabs on me are you? "I know what you're implying, but no, I did not try to find you," I said as I sent a message about dinner. '_Dinner:_ _Fun finger foods and snacks, like we used_ _to. Sandwiches. I don't think anyplace delivers pizza here_.'

"Uh-huh," he said, but I ignored the remark, or tried to. "Roman and I wanted to know when your people would be ready to starting construction on the Sector walls?"

I stopped. "If all goes well, Patrik said later this week," I said. "Didn't Roman relate that to his Hwatab?"

"They're meeting tomorrow. Our Ikseyan don't meet as often as yours do," Drake stated. "Are you coming to the meeting?"

I hadn't heard about it. "Yes, if Roman wants me there, of course I'll come," I said. This was easier, falling back on the familiar footing of Iksen. But Drake seemed stiff. I forced myself not to read him.

"All right, I'll tell Roman," he said.

I stood there like an idiot, waiting to see if there was anything else; 'I made a mistake,' or 'We need to talk,' although that one always made my gut clench. He watched me, then looked up over my head, and back at me, but said nothing. Great.

He nodded and turned his head; I looked down, then glanced away least he think I was looking at his fly. I watched a couple of kids running by, then looked up at him, but quickly averted my eyes, unable to meet his gaze, least my hearts break. Again.

"Right," he said and turned to go.

"See you tomorrow," I called after him. But he simply waved me off, and that persistent ache in my chest deepened. I still loved him; would always love him. Gad I was pathetic. At least I had girls' night to look forward to. I was delayed by several residents asking questions as I made my way home. Once inside I was struck by the fact that Felicia, Tyria, Tory and Aria were there. I asked Loraine to move the variegated cæsenu vase and cæsenu blooms bowl to a side table so they wouldn't get broken.

"Sure," she replied, well sounding more like a question, but when I came back from changing into something more comfortable, the vase and bowl were on a side table out of the way and Sophia and Krista had arrived. I relaxed. This is what I needed, a night with the girls.

"So how are things with you and Drake?" Felicia asked.

Damn. "Fine," I replied and asked if anyone was thirsty. "I have humika?" I asked and received a few eager acceptances from my guests.

Sophia had been admiring the Odyi vase. "This is one of my favorite flowers, she said, but turned when Krista exclaimed, "Wow, what a gorgeous vase!"

Sophia looked at the vase, then at me. "Is that…"

"A variegated cæsenu, yes – one of my artisans made it," I replied softly.

"Drake has one – he's had it for as long as I've known him," she said and looked at me.

"O-ohhh," Amilee said softly as I nodded and swallowed. Gads. Now they all knew.

"So, How about a movie?" Amilee asked, quickly snatching up two movies off the stack on the coffee table. "I have _The Girl on the Train_ with Francisco Lachowski and Emerson Rose Tenney or _Unreliable Kind Of Broken_ or Ed Westwick, Tyler Hoechlin, and Staci Greene?"

"Or _Insidious_ – I love Shesha Grant," Loraine said, simply grabbing the next on the stack. Awardees and questions avoided as I poured humika into stemmed glasses and passed them around.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I made it through Roman's Hwatab without any problems. Course I avoided looking at Drake during the meeting unless necessary, and when I did, I avoided direct eye contact. I hoped no one noticed. He had on his sleeveless vest with a tank, a look I always liked him in, and I had to force myself not to stare by focusing on the conversation at hand: the expansion of the Sector walls.

Patrik gave an accounting about the supplies we requisitioned, and an update on the crane and trucks we needed. So far everything was a go, we just needed manpower. Lundis, Ahned and Khina had been put in charge of construction and given a tablet and maps for the project, and Khina gave the Hwatab a thorough report on the construction.

We were good to go.

Afterwards the Ikseyan, Lundis, Ahned and Khina and some of the construction crew walked the perimeter to get a feel of what we'd salvage and what would simply go. The wall of the missing would remain as a memorial to those we lost and a reminder of the division we shared. It was an exciting prospect, more room to grow.

I approached Aujheyn, drew him aside and asked him if he wanted to accompany me to Eljida. "I'm going to handle the extraction of some of our people. You're welcome to come along if you want to." Drake looked at me as his Iksen said he did. "I'll have to send word to the scouts, and we'll have to be cautious, the humans still don't know its location." He agreed. "I just want to change first."

"Is it safe to take him?" Drake asked as Aujheyn and I walked away from the group.

"As safe as when I took you," I replied, sending a text to Ian. "Ian will notify the warriors and they will be waiting for me at the Gate." I turned to Aujheyn. "Wear something hooded with a loose weave in drab colors, if you don't have anything, my scouts will."

"I want to go," Drake stated.

I inhaled deeply letting it out slowly. "This isn't another tour. There are nine builders and several welders that I'm taking out tonight and we have to get them in here. I hope to slip them in with the arrival of the materials tomorrow."

"I understand," he replied.

I nodded and walked off, not wanting to discuss it further. Between meetings and rides in the limo, I was seeing a lot of Drake and it wasn't getting any easier to be around him. I changed into my moss green shirt, khaki pants, and lightweight, loosely knit black tritajie, my usual outfit for blending in when going to the Gate.

However, Drake was waiting with Aujheyn, Thruji, Jabari and Marjis in the hall in the offices that led to our parking area. Thankfully we took a SUV, and I sat next to Aujheyn as we drove along back roads to the edge of Edendale and Ebbingson Road.

Thruji asked about the aprowisko, the tiny, low-growing bioluminescent 'fern-like moss' that grew to mark the path to the Gate as we walked to the bait shop.

Jesytur pulled up within minutes of my arrival. Nope, I never waited long.

The ride down to Eljida in the cramped submarine was uncomfortable silence, until Thruji broke the tension with, "I understand that you are to begin your introductions from the tnikjacy on your Guhnatik list?"

I grit my teeth, then forced myself to relax.

"Not looking forward to that, are you?" he asked, chucking at my reaction. A tick showed in Drake's cheek, and he put his fist up to his lips, but he gave no other indication of his feelings.

"No. I don't have to until my eighteenth birthday," I replied, avoiding looking in Thruji's direction. "I'm not entertaining any tnkjacy until then." I really didn't want to get into that now; certainly not now and not here, not with him. I glanced quickly at Drake, but he was looking at Thruji, his expression unreadable, but even without using the connection I could tell he was annoyed.

"What will become of Eljida when we evacuate Earth," Aujheyn asked.

I looked at him with gratitude. "It will be lifted." I told him about the Nævjahre cargo freighter spacecraft we'd designed. "They have the capability to hover and I'm told that the lift jacks will be able to raise the compound intact. I was also I told that it should fit in the main cargo hold."

"It can… the whole compound?" he asked, his eyes taking in a shrewd look.

"Yes, I'm assured it can. I plan on takingUkænos and Negea, too. If anything else for building materials on the new world. And it can land on the planet. If we build the bracers as we have them on the map for the Sector enlargement. The humans think it's for towers, but it's not. It will make loading things easier into the freighter."

"We'd be able to take quite a bit if the humans don't stop us," Aujheyn said. He was quick, I could see it in his eyes that he fully understood the implications of my statement. He smiled. "I like the way you think, Amwur Atedi," he said as the sub reached the docking.

"All of it, if it's done quickly. Which means everyone coordinated together and working through the night," I replied. "I haven't been able to work out how long, but I think we could take everything we own. With the loaders and lifts, we could take full stacks, as long as they are prepared for moving. The only thing is, I don't know is if they are secured to a foundation."

Aujheyn shook his head. "The crates were already stacked there, on the ground. Some kind of container terminal or container port. More crates were stacked on the existing ones, and the bracing pipes, fire escapes, catwalks and walkways are the horizontal and lateral supports. Remove those and the pods are simply stacked crates."

"Must be terrifying in a hurricane," I said.

"It's not fun if you're high up. When we get hurricane warnings – if we get them – all the residents on the upper levels have to hold up on the lower levels," Thruji told me.

"Like the day of the torpedo demonstrations – you have all the residents take cover," I said and he and Aujheyn nodded. "So that was not – your people have done this a few times before?"

"Many," Drake stated. "We know how to survive a hurricane – or a bomb attack."

"If you had warning," I said as the sub docked.

I entered Eljida and was greeted by the prime elders, a council of five that acted as leaders for the residents. The twenty-one people being extracted were packed and ready to go in the main dining hall, but I took my time, greeting many of the residents and assuring them that I was still looking after their wellbeing. The fishery was doing well and many of the fishermen were doing what they could to catch as many kryba olec – the frilled fish as they were able. At least they were tasty fish, so the inhabitants were glad for the inclusion of the fish in their diets.

When Drake, Aujheyn, Thruji and I left in the sub with a few of the people being extracted, Aujheyn and Thruji had a lot of questions, some that the residents leaving answered.

Once on the surface, Drake, Aujheyn, Thruji and I boarded flat-hulled motor boats and made our way to the houses Jhina's people lived in. I wanted to meet with the cultivators to check on the progress of the removal of the invasive Atrian plants. We had to skirt around a wide mass of yælɡactria more than once, and the difference in the air was quite noticeable. We had no trouble breathing, the air tasted rich and intoxicating, much like the rich moist air in the caves at the houses or the growpods in the Sector.

The cultivators in the bayou houses reported that progress on the yælɡactria was slower, but they were having better luck with some of the other Atrian plants. They showed us maps of the areas affected, color coded to show how dense the yælɡactria had become. "It's increasing the moisture in the air as well as effecting temperatures," Arend, one of the chief leads on the clean up informed me.

I'd been hoping for better results. I walked out onto the dock to watch the progress of the collection efforts.

One of the clean up boats arrived and unloaded fifty-five gallon steel-plastic composite tight-head barrels of yælɡactria contaminated water. I gapped in shock when two of the clean up scouts turned out to be Julia and Eric. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, hugging me. "Are you all right. I kept hearing off all the things that they did to you."

"I'm good – what are you doing here?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"Well, I always wanted to do a science project and this one is top priority," she remarked.

"But it's dangerous!" I said, looking her over as if to see if she was in fact all right.

"Hence the bio suits," Eric stated, his helmet under his arm. "We're lucky, the ciper in our DNA protects us."

I gapped at him. "We – you? When?" I turned to the lead cultivator. "What happened?"

"I got myself shot trying to rescue Taylor – long story – but I woke up a few hours later here, and no wound – just a small round scar," Eric said. "So now I'm one of you."

"Not exactly," Julia said and greeted Drake. "I help with transport. There is a dock near the large contamination where the scouts collect the alge sledge. We help transport it to the sieve plant and bring the empty barrels back."

"So you're not actually near the yælɡactria?" I asked, feeling relieved.

"Is the sieve working?" Drake asked.

Eric shrugged. "We pour the algae into these large tanks and chemicals are poured in. you know, Pool Shock – chlorine, quaternary ammonia and metalic algaecide of silver and copper. We use a pool filtration system to assist in mixing, accelerating the process of oxidation and distribution of the shock treatment in the vats. Then the water is filtered through reverse osmosis water filters to dilute the chlorine, ammonia and algaecide from the water and it's piped back into the waterway."

"Who came up with that idea?" Drake asked.

"I did," Eric stated proudly.

"He used to clean pools over the summer," Julia said proudly. "Before getting the job with Daniel Stone in the automotive shop."

"It's slow but effective – kills the stuff off and all we have to do is run the water through another few filtration filters and all is good."

"It's experimental, but so far it's working. The only problem is that we can't do large enough amounts of yælɡactria infested water to make much of a difference right now," Arend stated. "But it was the best idea we had so far and it does seem to be effective."

"Grayson was saying that if we notify the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries they could help us create a water treatment plant," Eric said. I knew he meant well, but…

"We want to keep the human authorities out of this," Drake stated. "People hate us enough as it is."

"You're worried that people will think this is all about Terraforming?" Julia asked.

"That was the intent – Vega's husband was behind it," her tilt of her head, I clarified, "Teri's mom. Both Vega and Andam were arrested and dealt with," I admitted, not wanting to tell her they had both been executed; Vega by the human military and Andam by mine.

"Cat's out on that one – Lukas posted it on his blog – the alien algae and this frilled fish. He claimed it was your people trying to Terraform the bayou and make it inhabitable for humans. Naturally the Red Hawks picked up the story and have been protesting in Baton Rouge and Washington."

"He what?" I gasped.

"He's not on board anymore," Eric said, setting down his helmet. "With everything his family has been trough, he's not exactly team Atrian right now. He found out about those ships sneaking in under the radar, dropping the algae and seeding the fish – and although it was just part of the conspiracy theorists – it's getting out that the algae and filled fish are from Atria. But people are fishing for those frilled fish, and the ads on the fishing show and the articles in the angler magazines were right, they are good eating."

"And with the documentary I'm making on the efforts of your people to eradicate the algae, I might be able to salvage some damage control," Julia stated. "Grayson is meeting with the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries to see about a larger scale effort. So since again, even though it's rogue Atrians that have tried to wreck havoc in the bayou, you and Roman come out as heroes for trying to clean up your own mess."

"Hey," Eric exclaimed, making Julia laugh.

"And you got the credit for the clean up process," she said, smiling at him.

I turned to Arend. "And why am I just learning about it now?"

"Because we've only been at it a few weeks and are just now getting results," he said, lamely. "I couldn't stop Grayson and that Emery, once she latches onto an idea, that girl won't let go – I wasn't told of their meeting until this morning and by then it was too late to stop them."

"Damn it. I want a full report sent to Ian, Ihmen and Quinn," I said and turned to Eric. "Okay, fill me in exactly how this system works and all the steps involved. If I'm going to sanction this on a large scale I want to know the details."

Eric suggested we find a place to sit down. The five of us moved to a small table and chairs set on a corner of the patio. I called Quinn so he could listen in, and Eric and Arend explained the process in full while I held my phone up like a microphone. It was ingenious. I listened to them talk and Eric's enthusiasm for the process gave me real hope. Julia said she'd run tests, lots of chemistry tests on the water and it was working, the return water was fully algae free.

I looked at Drake. "We're going to have to get Tyson and Quinn here, show them everything. Make up a press packet and full environmental report.

"Done that," Julia stated. "I made one up and Emery helped me get it printed. I'll get one."

Drake had his phone out. "Roman is on his way to the Gate."

"What about Quinn and Tyson?" I asked.

Quinn's voice from my phone said, "I'm already at the transport office, Tyson and Roman should be here any minute."

Drake dropped his hand holding his phone to the table. "When are you going to start trusting me?" he asked me.

"After you're married – and maybe not even then," Eric stated, and I gapped at him. He looked from me to Drake and back. "What? Women, they are like that – well, not all women. I got lucky…" He paused as I looked away out at the trees. "Am I missing something?"

"No," I said quickly, maybe too quickly, he furrowed his brow at us. "It's… complicated."

"Oh is that all," Eric said offhandedly. "Don't worry he'll come around," he added, smirking at Drake.

Drake scowled and turned away, tapping text to someone. I decided not to ask whom.

"Should I bring Amilee and Krista – Maureen?" Quinn's voice asked.

"What, oh yeah and have them bring laptops," I said and he hung up.

"By the way, you did know that Emery and Grayson are together now?" Eric said.

"Yeah, I heard," I said, glad we were off the subject of my non-existing relationship with Drake.

"Good because they are due here in a hour."

Great. I didn't need the Grayson-Emery-Roman saga to start up again. I hoped Roman was over Emery otherwise this evening would be awkward.

Eric and Julia went to go change out of their bio-suits, and I went and stood by the railing, looking out at the trees surrounding the house, well houses. There were several, some connected in a rambling kind of way that fit in with the surroundings and definitely gave off the mysterious voodoo community vibe. It was beautiful here, no wonder Jhina and her people chose to live here. Drake came up and stood beside me, leaning his forearms on the railing. "It's pretty here," he said.

"It is. Brings back a lot of memories though," I replied. I could feel him next to me, I didn't even have to look at him and I could feel him.

"I'm sorry about Thruji, he was out of line," he said, watching a pair of ducks floating on the water.

"Thank you." I sighed. "I'm sorry, too." Gads, it was just like when we'd been in the cave together only harder; every nerve in my body was attuned to this man.

"I suppose a lot of people are concerned about who you'll choose," he stated.

"I wasn't aware that the Vwasak Second was concerned," I said, watching the ducks float aimlessly, hoping an alligator wasn't nearby.

"Why wouldn't he be? Everyone is talking about your gengiefu szenie," he said and I cringed.

"Gads, not _everyone_!" I turned, my gaze stopping on his shoulder birthmarks and the shape of his deltoid muscle before I looked up at him, but then I quickly looked away. "Hopefully most of the people in the Sector have better things to worry about," I said.

Drake turned to face me, and leaned against the railing with his arms crossed. In his sleeveless hoodie and tank I got a good view of his muscled arms and bold markings that I loved so much. "People gossip," he stated.

My gaze traversed from his bold shoulder markings to the ones on his neck, but at his comment I met his gaze. The blue of his eyes entranced me, almost as much as they did the first time I'd gazed into them.

His arms relaxed, falling to his sides as he pushed off the rail and stood facing me, our eyes still locked on each other. In the past this move would mean he was about to kiss me, and I wanted him to, very much. But instead of lust in his eyes, radiating from him in waves, there was a questioning sweep in his gaze, evaluation. Should I make the first move? I thought, and licked my lips, trying to decide. Would my advance be accepted or…

"Hey, guys, there you are," Julia said, walking up to us, Eric right behind her.

Drake stepped back and turned his head. Whatever may have happened or was about to – the moment was broken.

"Hi," I said back and Eric gave me a questioning look then a cocky grin.

"Well, if the two of you are done – whatevering – Grayson and Emery are back."

Drake stiffened and bristled, and I didn't need the spolzuthetik ability to tell he was annoyed. "Nothing was happening," he said and pulled out his phone.

Julia beamed. "It's so great seeing you with technology," she said to Drake, but he merely grunted something and walked away, texting. "Okay… What's up with him?"

"I'm going to the dock," Eric said and quickly kissed Julia's cheek.

Julia smiled at him and moved over to me. "You okay, you don't seem yourself?"

My, "I'm all right," was quickly shot down by a, "No you're not, tell me?" I turned back to the view of the swamp and put my hands on the rail. "It's complicated."

"Which means Drake and you broke up?" she asked.

I looked at her sharply.

"It won't last," she said to which I said, "I'm not so sure," that made her laugh. "I wouldn't give up on that muscle bound Vwasak yet."

"He won't speak to me," I said to which she quickly replied, "Not true. he was talking to you, and from what I saw – he was about to kiss you."

"I doubt that," I said and hung my head. "He broke it off, again. Only this time over the tnikjacy on my Guhnatik list."

"Who on your what?" she asked, and I huffed a laugh. "Arranged Union; a Guhnatik list is the list of suitable-acceptable suitors for an arranged union – and tnikjacy are the young men on that list, the ones from the right families. My people – when the High Tgorasad was formed the first High Iksen was born – created as you will, though an arranged union. The parents were chosen because together their parents – the first Iksen's grandparents – were each from a different tribe; all four represented equally. When the child grew up, there was a great debate over who they should be allowed to marry, and so the Guhnatik list was created. Initially the list was small, only a few applicants, tnikjaciu as they were called then."

"And Drake is not on that list?"

I shook my head. "Not that he couldn't be – my Dævas Iksen named him for consideration of acceptance, and two of my Ikseyan approved him – but Drake's mother shot it down." I looked up at her. "And he's angry because I have to choose my Ibseyzu – my mate – before I turn eighteen by the Atrian calendar. I have a few months yet, but…"

"So choose Drake?" she said, well it sounded more like a question. "Are you able to choose him?"

"Choose who?"

I spun around seeing Emery approach. "Oh my – Emery!" I almost shouted. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. It might be the first time I hugged anyone other than Drake, or maybe Loraine.

"It's good to see you, too," she said. She leaned back and looked at me. "You're thin."

"I've been through a lot," I replied. "You look amazing – and buff." She did; she'd always been thin, a holdover from her immune deficiency, but now she was muscular, really buff and her arms ripped like Taylor was now.

"Well, when you're the leader of a rebellion you have to work out," she said, laughing. "You'd never believe it, but Blue Lights has a following all across the country."

My question of, "Blue Lights?" garnered a laugh.

"We have called ourselves Blue Lights, as in your markings. Renee from Berkley came up with the idea and posted our faces on their website with Atrian birthmarks – and in light aqua shimmering makeup. We also all wear blue topaz stones: rings, necklaces, earrings, pins – whatever they own." I noticed now that she said that that both she and Julia were wearing a large blue topaz pendant and matching earrings. "It's become a movement. It's huge on the internet. Grayson, Taylor and I have been able to post petitions for integration, and Grayson and I have meet with congressmen and senators to have you and all the Atrians released from incarceration. The name Montrose got us in a few doors and quiet restaurants."

"But you were on a blacklist," I said, confused.

"We started out getting the attention of people who had been posting anything they could about Atrians – they have been since your arrival. Ten years ago they were thought to be conspiracy theorists, saying that the government was trying to suppress your existence, to keep you from talking to anyone, from sharing your advanced culture, sciences, medicines, and technology. They claimed that the government couldn't hide you as they did the alien crash near area fifty-one. Your ship was too big, too many people saw it happen, the newscasts were broadcasting the crash and the fight. Your ship was not easily written off as a weather balloon or some such rot, and it's intact – not debris. They have all the news clips showing the ship and the Atrian Seven, you, your people."

"We knew about them, the theorists – we'd been secretly communicating with them for years, feeding them little bits of information and correcting them when they got their facts wrong," I told her. "We'd hoped that if people read the truth, they might not see us as a threat, but it wasn't working. So we stopped."

"But all those people on those sites, the ones that were still defending Atrians didn't. They kept on writing and trying to find out anything about you," Julia stated. "I posted on their site a lot, especially after meeting Roman, Drake and Sophia and getting to know you and your cousins. They are not actually your cousins, are they?"

"No, well, it's complicated. Quinn and Ethan are related to me, but not first cousins, and Loraine and I grew up together – raised by the same two women: Me-ma and Nanina. Daniel is our guardian father. Justin and Jason are somewhat related, but it goes back a few generations."

"Well, Lukas blog had a lot of stuff on the Atrian Seven, and when Lukas started to post stuff about you, they picked it up – everything about you and your people. Then you allowed him to interview you and the groups used those interviews to prove you were not the hostile alien invasion the antagonists claimed but peaceful and intelligent," Emery explained. "However, things got dicey when you did the demonstrations of your space fleet's fire power."

"I bet," I said.

"But it wasn't all bad," Julia said. "Ryan Owens managed to film you, Drake and some of the people inside the Sector. You repeatedly said you didn't want war – that you wanted peace but that the incarceration had to stop. He showed the world the conditions there, and because of your repeated pleas for President Wells to meet with you, and the fact that you didn't hit any cities with your bombs, Blue Lights formed. He also managed to film you and your people's reactions to the detonation. I saw it, you looked shocked and sad. Then you were arrested for it – or that's what he said. You wanted peace, not destruction – but if we wanted war… We've been trying on our end to prevent that from happening."

"And this is what you and Grayson have been doing? What all of you have been doing?"

Emery smiled. "Yep, I've been traveling all over the country, being taken to groups of Atrian enthusiasts and supporters, telling them what I know about Atrians – about you and Roman. You've repeatedly said that we humans are all a bunch of hostile indigenous people who want to annihilate you – but that couldn't be farther from the truth. There are a lot of people that want to be friends, want good relations with Arians – it's just that all you've seen have been the anti-Atrian zealots and protestors and the Red Hawks. Not all humans are like that," she said. "And you've done so much good since you arrived: all the companies you've started focus on clean energy – wind, solar power and clean ways of storing that energy."

"Don't forget electric cars – your batteries took electric cars forward to the next century," Julia added.

"I had no idea all of this was going on," I said.

"President Wells didn't want you to know. That Regina Johnson from Homeland Security tried to paint you as terrorists and invaders," Emery stated. "President Kenzinger is not like him – he sees the good you've done and the contributions you've made and it's made a difference."

"I want to know more," I said and we all moved to the table and chairs to talk. Her life had been like a movie. Grayson used his family's money to keep them moving from state to state, staying in motels and attending clandestine meetings in old houses, on college campuses, and even campgrounds. When they did come back, they hid in his Great Uncles' cabin. He and Eric had taught her to shoot and how to fight, in case. Gloria had kept trying too, and she was shot for it. "I had no idea. Thank you. I want to meet some of these people."

"And they you," Emery said.

"Bring some to the Sector," I offered. "It's ours now – thanks in great part to you and your Blue Lights."

"I'd love to," she replied.


	47. Chapter 47

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 46 ("Myself and Many Other Friends")

I needn't have worried about dinner with my friends in the bayou. Ihmen showed up with Jhark and Ardon, and three people who normally handled cyber information when we needed damage control on; you'd call them hackers. And Ihmen brought Taylor and Dren with her as well. Krista, Amilee and Loraine were thrilled to see Emery and Julia again, and they greeted Taylor warmly, even though neither Krista nor Amilee knew her.

Quinn and Tyson greeted Eric and Grayson as if they'd been long time friends. So even though we were diligently working on the whole exposure of the yælɡactria in the bayou ecosystem, as well as other Atrian plants, at least I had a full committee to handle any exigency that would arise. Grayson reiterated that he'd explained that we were trying our damnedest, his words, to eradicate the mess without causing harm to any humans or the delicate balance of the bayou.

"And the people at this Department of Wildlife and Fisheries aren't blaming us for the infestation?" Roman asked.

Grayson smirked, looking rather smug and cocky. "Considering all you're people have done to map the infested areas, putting a stop to the Trag leader and stopping the spacecraft dropping this shit on the planet and removing as much of the Atrian plants as you can yourselves, and with Eric's algaecide process, they agreed that you were – are trying to eradicate the problem," he said. "Using Pool Shock and accelerating the process of oxidation then using the reverse osmosis water filters to remove the chemicals – the guys at the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries were impressed. However, they suggest using an existing water reclamation station for the process."

I looked up from the environmental report Julia had given me. "Not a good idea. The yælɡactria is relatively close to your algae, but with some differences; the algæ will thrive in water like that," I told him.

"She's right, it's not like your indigenous algae," Arend said and explained the difference, and like most scientist when discussing something in their realm of interest, really got into the technical and biochemical aspect until Roman had to stop him to clarify a few things. But I'd grown up around scientists, engineers, technicians and cultivators – I was used to the way they talk. I followed along Arend's and Roman's discussion, smiling at Drake's comments and questions, as well as Ihmen's and Quinn's input. I knew that Drake enjoyed chemistry in school, but listening his comments in the discussion it was clear he liked science.

I glanced sideways at Drake, wondering, if we chose to stay here, what scientific field Drake would've pursued as a career – then checked myself. The thought was irrelevant and not my concern; we were leaving, eventually, and he'd always referred to himself as a warrior. I turned my head and looked at him, smiling at the seriousness of his expression and the genuine interest in his eyes as he participated in the discussion. He looked at me, our eyes meeting and I looked down at the graph on the report and bit my lip. I had to stop staring at him all the time.

"It's a huge concern. From what my mother told me, back home the yælɡactria blooms stole oxygen from the water, the saltwater strain caused bleaching of the coral reefs and killing off fish and making marine life ill. The freshwater strain contaminated the water, killing off fish and game as well as birds, throwing off the ecosystem of the waterways and coastlines. If left unchecked it can do the same here," Ihmen said.

"Thankfully we're only dealing with the freshwater strain," I stated. "So we write this all up and present it to the President as well as your Department of Wildlife and Fisheries, and we ask for the development of a reclamation plant based upon Eric's design for the one we're using now."

I turned to Jhark, as Ian's Second he was generally in charge of overseeing the scouts and cultivators we sent into the field. "The kryba olec were thriving in the water ways – any progress there?"

"They are invasive since there are few natural predators; although alligators have been seen eating them if they catch them, and two scouts have reported seeing a bear trying to eat one, but they are like the lionfish – those frills are venomous and sting."

"Not poisonous to humans. Hurts like hell though," Eric stated. "They like crickets and will go after spinners if you rub them in chicken blood – been posting that on the Louisiana Angler's website."

"Maybe we could set up a contest on one of the fishing shows for the largest catch. I know we've submitted some Frilledfish recipes in some magazines – we could have a cookout contest as well: tell us your favorite recipes. Should create more interest," Ardon said.

"Magnolia Oyster Bar and Fish House is serving them on the menu. Harlon's a friend of my dad's and an avid fisherman as well. He told us there was an article in two magazines this month: Louisiana Angler's and Sunset. So that will create interest," Eric said.

"We could find those and fame them, restaurant proprietors do that, I've noticed," Ihmen stated.

Julia smiled. "Already done – they are on the wall by the hostess desk."

"What about other outlets, other options?" I asked. "Maybe TV cooking shows? Is that doable?"

"There are two my mom watches: Catching and Cooking Louisiana Wild Filledfish with Poppy Tooker or Cooking With Kade on the Cajun TV Network," Julia suggested.

"Good idea. If we can get Poppy Tooker or Kade Dugas to highlight cooking frilledfish on their shows that will draw statewide notice," I said but Julia laughed, adding, "All of the south actually – they are really popular cooking shows."

"I'll look into it and see what can be done," Ihmen said.

"So maybe the kryba olec problem will work itself out if people continue to fish for them. All right, Maureen, I'm leaving this and the yælɡactria treatment plant to you and your people, but keep me posted," Roman said, and I understood, he was busy with the expansion of the Sector and the possible reallocation of pods as well as the construction of several hundred residences.

I nodded in understanding; he was busy with the expansion of the Sector and the possible reallocation of pods as well as the construction of several hundred residences. We adjourned, and Ihmen and Grayson joined me and my staff as we worked on a new report, an extensive one, complete with Arend's scientific input. I had a really good rough draft by the time dinner was being served. Grilled Frilledfish! I should have known, considering how much Eric liked the fish and our efforts to catch as many as we could.

As the evening wore down, the girls all moved inside to catch up on each other's news (or depending on how you see it - gossip), and the guys congregated on the patio, sipping beers. But even from my pace near the window I saw that Grayson and Roman kept a respectful distance, and didn't talk to each other much. Drake on the other hand did talk to Grayson quite a bit, although they still had that same body language that they'd had when speaking to each other back in school: arms crossed, the muscles of Drake's pecks and arms taught, far more impressive than Grayson's. Even when Drake did drop his arms when Eric joined them, the tension of his muscles didn't exactly relax. Two tough guys facing off, on guard, yet talking amicably.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Patrik had set up a meeting with the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries. I'd sent a text to Emery asking that she, Grayson and Eric accompany me. She texted back that they'd go, and I'd offered to pick them up in my car. Both Eric and Grayson had been surprised and impressed by the fact that I now rode around in a limo. "It's for her protection," Marjis had stated, opening the door for my friends. Amilee and Loraine greeted Emery warmly and Grayson politely, then Loraine asked Emery if her parents were all right, sparking off the conversation.

Since Ihmen oversaw everything science related and Patrik handled anything financial, both Ihmen and Patrik had met us at the lobby to the office in Baton Rouge. I'd had some concerns about showing up in force: but the introduction of Ihmen my Dævas Second, Patrik my acting interim Sævad Iksen and accountant, Quinn my Adreka, Loraine my Aviasstenlo, Amilee my Avisaatenlu, Krista as my Kamasstenlu and Drake as my Avizitan Ochrokaje as well as Dyllan, one of the Swamad physicians, Nerund, a Dævas Toxicologists, and David Kraft as a Atrian chemist, and Arend who was heading up the reclamation and decontamination seemed to show the people of the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries that I was taking this very seriously. That, and we held nothing back, giving a full disclosure to the risks and efforts being made. All we needed was larger and more efficient facilities to process larger quantities of affected water.

I was surprised at how well the meeting went all considering the topic of discussion centered on an Atrian created problem. But as Grayson had pointed out, all previous discussions between Emery, Grayson and the representatives of the divisions of the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries had already emphasized that my people were actively trying to eradicate the problem with as little impact on the environment or humans as possible. And since there were no further new affected areas (we'd put a stop to that Trag action), the people from the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries were willing to listen to us.

There was concern as to whether the yælɡactria would adversely affect the oyster, shrimp and crab populations as well as other wildlife including the alligators and waterfowl. The answer was yes, but so far the birds were avoiding the areas where the yælɡactria blooms were due to the change in the surrounding air. However nothing in my report said anything of alligators being present in the affected areas, but I assured them I'd personally have a study done to confirm that.

Beside me, Drake concurred, but offered to handle the study. "Knowing how much you like being around the monstrous beasts," he said softly to me as he handed back my iTablet. The jerk had downloaded a picture of one, which I quickly deleted. He laughed softly.

Surprisingly, there were some funds available for the reclamation of the bayou waters, however I'd argued strongly against using any existing water reclamation station because the water for those supplied drinking water to humans. I didn't want to risk any possible exposure to the drinking water. My concerns in that regard actually worked in our favor. In the end, a new site, which would pipe the reclaimed water back into the Mississippi River, had been chosen as our best option since the reclaimed water, if properly and thoroughly filtered, would have the least affect on the ecosystem of the river.

Another meeting was planned, key people in Louisiana's government would be involved, brought in by the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries representatives, and it was decided that Atrians should man the newly built plant to limit human exposure to the yælɡactria.

As we left the office of the Department of Wildlife and Fisheries, Grayson turned to me and said, "I'd like to see where you live."

"Why do you want to see her pod?" Drake asked suspiciously, and I huffed a quiet laugh at his askance.

"You can't possibly be concerned about Grayson? We could be in our zibielna in my pod and nothing would happen!" I said softly in Sondiv, garnering a giggle from Amilee. Drake shot me a glare. "Seriously, its fine," I said in English and turned to Grayson. "To clarify, you want to see my pod in the Sector or the houses we've mentioned, because if it's the apartment where I lived when I was in school – that property was appropriated by the U.S. government after it was raided."

"These houses I've heard about," Grayson said. "And don't speak Sondiv around me, I don't like it."

I nodded. "Understood, and you're right, it's rude and I apologize. But there are residents at the houses that don't speak English. However, I'll translate what is said or it will be translated for you."

"Fair enough," Grayson said, eyeing Drake. "Still defensive of your girl, I see. I thought you two broke up."

Drake stiffened. "Not that's in any of your business; we had a fight," he said and turned to me. "I'll text Ian and let them know we're bringing humans."

"Already notified my mother," Ihmen stated, reading something off her phone. She turned to Grayson, Emery and Eric. "She's invited all of you to dinner if you'd like."

"I would, thank you," Grayson replied, taking Emery's hand.

"Sure, why not," Eric said, but I had a feeling he'd have preferred to be with Julia instead.

"I'll shoot a text to Julia and see if she'd like to come," I suggested, garnering a smile from Eric. Oh, he was besotted.

I was surprised to see Drake climb into the limo after I did considering he'd arrived here with Ihmen and Patrik, and he sat in the seat next to me as Emery climbed in and sat in the one opposite. "So what's the deal between you two?" Grayson asked once seated.

"How do you mean?" I asked, but Drake scowled, adding, "That's personal," as Amilee stared on in shock at their rudeness.

"I'm confused. You're her Avisitan ochrokie," Grayson said to Drake, which I corrected politely, "Avizitan Ochrokaje – yes, he's the captain of my guard."

"And your miyoutanke," Grayson said to me, struggling on the word, so I corrected him again as kindly as I could, "miyutianek," with a nod. Grayson's brows creased for a second. "Which means boyfriend, right?"

"Yes," I said patiently. "Where did you hear that word?" I didn't use the word around humans.

"At the houses in the bayou. They said you broke up – but the two Ikson from the houses said you're still together – your miyoutianke," Grayson said, looking from him to me. Well, he pronounced it better.

"What of it?" Drake asked, not liking the direction of Grayson's inquiry.

"If you two are still together, I get it, but if you're not, I was just wondering why you're here and not Roman?" Grayson asked Drake.

Amilee started to say, "Roman's busy today, but we work together—"

But Drake inadvertently cut her off because of his irritation, "Because I'm one of the guys that stopped the Trags from trying to change environment of the planet. So I'm here representing our people," he stated.

"But she didn't even know what was going on," Grayson stated, indicating me.

"Not that it's your business, but she does know. It's her people that are trying to eradicate the algæ. What she didn't know was about Eric's filtration system they've been using because this was the first time_ I_ was told about it."

"Roman has a lot going on in the Sector, so I'm handling the eradication of the yælɡactria," I replied, keeping my voice calm, hoping to deflate Grayson's attitude, although I wanted to strangle him. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Grayson, what is your problem? The cleanup is being handled by Maureen's people. Ihmen is overseeing it, and she's in charge of the cultivators that came out with Maureen's scouts," Emery said, coming to my defense.

"Actually, it's Ian," Drake told to her, then turned on Grayson, his eyes flashing with irritation. "And Roman and Maureen are updated on the progress – as they are on everything going on."

"Hey, what is important is that Maureen knows _now_, and she's actively spearheading the changes we need to succeed," Emery stated. "Julia said this algae is nasty stuff, and Maureen and her people are trying to get rid of it safely."

"If we get this new plant approved we can do more – faster," Amilee said. "We know what this algæ is like, and it's harmful to humans and the animals in your bayou. We'll get it cleaned up, eventually, and no one will be hurt."

"Grayson, I trust my Ikseyan. They don't want to harm humans any more than I do. As their leader, I am appraised of everything going on with my people and even during our incarceration I had been appraised of all their activities and projects. I am well aware that my Ikseyan have been keeping a handle on the seeding of the yælɡactria as best as they could in the interim, and as soon as my people learned about the Trag ships, we notified Adremandzu Darquis on the command ship to put a stop to it and ordered an investigation. The pilots and the officers involved were arrested and no more unscheduled launches have occurred. I assure you and now that my imprisonment has ended I can take a more active role in the task," I said in my own defense.

"So long as I know you're not trying to take over the planet," Grayson said.

"You have to be kidding me," Drake snapped.

"Leave it," I tried to say, but he said, "No, I'm not."

"As soon as we fix out ship we're leaving, and you can go on messing up your planet all on your own," Drake said, and Grayson snapped, "We were doing fine long before you came."

I laid a hand on Drake's and Emery touched Grayson's knee. "Grayson, it was never our intent to take over the planet," I said.

"So how about the Saints? Or we can talk about the Hornets. Do you follow basketball? I prefer soccer-football myself," Amilee said, getting a shocked look form Grayson that turned to disbelief, which made me laugh softly.

"Both. My parents had season tickets to the Hornets."

Leave it to Amilee to follow human sports, but then Jason and Justin had, and Ethan like basketball and soccer-football, so it made sense she'd know enough to divert the conversation. Beside me, Drake stared out the window, not at all interested in human sports.

As soon as I arrived at the houses, I informed Ghenna that I wanted the Hwatab to convene. Word spread quickly, and I held a brief meeting, of an hour and half, reviewing all the information regarding the cleanup of the Atrain plants and the Frilledfish and the expansion of the Sector. There that should shut Grayson up. I was on top of everything.

When I adjourned the meeting, thanking my Ikseyan for their diligence on the matter, I asked Eric, Emery and Grayson if they'd like to swim. "Swimsuits will be provided and if you'd like, we can take a tour afterwards." I hoped the swim would improve Grayson's attitude. Thankfully he agreed to the swim, and Ghenna showed him, Eric and Drake where they could change.

"Where does Grayson get off questioning me about my relationship with Drake," I snarled softly, throwing a swim suit on the bed in my room.

Emery looked up startled, holding the swimsuit I'd lent her. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Really?" I asked, tossing out another. "He brought it up as polite conversation, did he?"

"Well, no – but he'd overheard Edgars and Kurk speculating about the breakup, only Quinn warned Edgars and Kurk to drop it before the Ikseyan found out they were taking bets.

"They _what?_" I gasped, looking at her in shock. "_How dare they?_"

"Edgars and Kurk – they're on the cleanup crews with Julia and Eric. From what Quinn told me, they were talking about it and speculating as to whether you had actually chosen Drake as your mate, saying that he'd declined," Amilee said. "Loraine and I denied it – all of it. We said that you've had a fight and were likely work it out."

"Except we're not. He's the one who said we had a fight, but he's not talking to me – well unless it's something relating to all the stuff going on with our people." But when we're alone, he doesn't say anything. "He's not the same around me anymore." And his mother opposes his inclusion on my list.

"Well, from what I see, he's still into you," Emery said, but I shook my head, saying, "No, he's not."

"Are you sure? If you ask me, he's not over you," Emery stated and I looked up at her. "Maureen, he's into you, I know it – anyone can see it. He never left your side today, not once. He watches you all the time, everywhere you go. I don't think it's just because of any body guard duty either."

"She's right, he does," Amilee stated. "When you're together, he doesn't like the other guys getting close to you at all. And he is always keeping tabs on your comings and goings, and who comes to your pod."

"He's my Avizitan Ochrokaje; it's expected of him." I said.

"Okay, so tell them you're still with Drake… You were living together? Jack told Grayson you call him mi-you-tan-ik," Emery said, trying to say miyutianek.

"Its pounced miyutianek, and it doesn't only mean boyfriend – it also means lover," Amilee said, but when I sniffed she looked at me sympathetically. "Well, it does and you were – are."

"I called him my miyutianek openly, so yes, people know I chose to be with him, but it's not the same as declaring him _Ibseyzu_ – my chosen. It was only cohabitation because pods were limited and there was nowhere to put me on such short notice."

"Yeah, right," Amilee drawled out slowly. "You two were ez kiwak amiesz, and you know it," she said, then looked at Emery. "Don't know the word you'd use? Live together as in married but not."

"Its fine, I got the gist," Emery said.

"Still it's frowned upon for someone of my position to cohabitate like that, but not unheard of – well in antiquity. People assumed though," I stated.

"And he knows about this list, but he didn't ask you to marry him," Emery said, getting the picture.

"It's not _his_ place to ask – _it's hers_," Amilee said, then looked at me. "It's _yours_. You're the Amwur Atedi."

"Yeah, well…" I shook my head. "He made up his mind. He had me moved," I said, but Amilee countered, "The elders had you moved for your protection."

I looked at her in disbelief. "I wasn't told—"

"No?" Amilee asked and I shook my head. "You chose to live here – not the houses, so the Ikseyan decided that if you were going to live in the Sector they wanted you in a pod with better security. Drake was told to provide you one with better locking mechanisms – one suited for a High Iksen."

That made sense, especially if… If? – I knew someone _had_ tried breaking into Drake's pod, and if people had, he'd have been concerned for my safety as well. I sighed heavily.

"So you see, he was looking out for you – for us," Loraine said.

I nodded as I sat down on the bed and hung my head. But things hadn't been the same since he moved me into Hador's pod.

"Okay, so if you have to choose who you want to be your husband and you want Drake – choose Drake," Emery said as if it was that easy.

"My reply of, "I can't," was responded to by, "Why not?"

"Because he hates the idea of Szovani – that's why! It disgusts him – ahoyuk!" I exclaimed in exasperation, flicking my hand up in emphasis. "So unless _he_ asks _me_ to marry him, or I get pregnant by him… which isn't going to happen… _No__!_ I won't do that. I can't. I — gads what a mess." I bent over and covered my face with my hands. "Damn it, I want Drake," I said in dismay. I scrunching the swimsuit in my hands and tried not to cry. Emery was next to me instantly and put an arm across my shoulders.

"Have you talked to him, tried to work things out?" Emery asked.

"With a Vwasak? Hardheaded doesn't even begin to describe…" Amilee said, then faltered when I shot an accusing glare at her. "He's as Vwasaki as they come!" She turned back to me. "He'll come around, I know he will." I wished I believed her.

"I see," Emery said, her arm tightening across my shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "No, but thank you. It means a lot that you asked." I looked up at Loraine and Amilee. "As my Aviasstenlp and Aviasstenlu, you both have to keep this quiet. I don't want the elders, my Ikseyan and the Seconds to know. If I were to say I chose Drake to any of them it would start the process of acceptance…" I looked at Emery. "And Roman isn't to know either."

"No, I get it," Emery said. "Julia and I can help keep the rumors of your relationship status with Drake contained as best as we can."

"Thank you," I said, feeling a little better. I was lucky, she was a good friend.

"Well, let's get changed and see if we can change a stubborn Vwaski's mind, shall we?" Amilee said yanking the swimsuit out of my hand. "But first let's get you into something sexy."

She handed me a skimpy bikini. "I can't wear this one!"

"Oh yes, you can," Amliee said.

"It's a bikini – it's supposed to reveal skin," Emery stated.

"And keep your hair down. It's really pretty in the water," Amilee added.

Drake's comment, '_You're like a water nymph, you know that_?' came to me unbidden. Good grief, Amilee was going to turn her matchmaking skills on Drake and me! I hemmed and refused, bargained to wear a less revealing bikini, although Julia, who was no help at all, said I had a nice body I should show it off. I ended up with a twisted, push-up halter top that looked more like a bra and a bottom with two crisscrossing straps both in contrasting white and aqua. "I look like anorexic," I complained to my reflection.

Amilee's "You do not!" was drowned out by Loraine's more reassuring, "Hardly, you've put on weight since your recovery."

"You're thin – but you don't look unhealthy," Emery stated. I decided to believe her, but put on a wrap skirt with the blouse I had on the bed.

I'd hoped for a quiet few hours in the pools, but was surprised by the number of people still milling around. I didn't see Eric or Grayson in the sunroom as I walked through, but Eric must have been waiting for Julia inside Meheka's house, because they walked out together, hand in hand.

Out by the pools there were a lot of young men. I glanced quickly at Amilee and Loraine, but Loraine merely shrugged. "I recognize quite a few," Amilee admitted.

"I do too. Several of them are tnikjaciu from my Guhnatik list seeking introductions for consideration of gachumizgi for the gengiefu," I said under my breath. Amilee nodded. Here were several if not all of the applicants of my list wanting the right to court me for the arranged marital union. Great!

I moved out onto the patio, cordially greeting several of the young men, most close to my age, although technically I could've been matched with a much older man in the old customs.

I saw Drake standing to the side next to Bryne, and even without reaching out I could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't like all the attention I was getting. Saroya said something to him, and he turned to face her, responding to her with an expression that clearly showed his agitation and annoyance.

"I'm going to swim," I told Loraine a bit louder than normal. "Where is Grayson?"

"Over there in the odzieci pool," she said, indicating the children's pool. I didn't see Grayson, but I did see Taylor sitting on the edge of the pool, leaning back with her face to the sun, shining in through the gazebo bipv glass. Dren was already in the water; he splashed her and she squealed, garnering a few laughs from onlookers.

Not trusting this top to stay in place if I dove in, I jumped into the middle of the pool with a hand on my chest.

"Your people really like aqua," Grayson said when I surfaced, startling me.

Even though I was told he was here, I hadn't seen him. But he might have been underwater – humans don't fluoresce. "It helps – we had to find ways to hide our glowing birthmarks and the colors and patterns help us to blend in," I said lamely.

"No, I get it. You're really bright." He was staring at me, and I raised my eyebrows at his pronouncement. "I haven't seen you glow before. I hadn't realize you had so many," he stammered, indicating my glowing birthmarks.

"Well, I am Atrian," I said, laughing his comments off. "Do you like volleyball?"

"My second best sport," he replied.

I climbed out and asked some of the guys to help me set up the net, but by the time we were ready to play, our pool was full. I jumped into the water and when I resurfaced, Drake was on my side of the net. "Are you playing?" I asked him, hoping he was, and thrilled when he replied, "Of course."

"We could play frat style?" Grayson suggested.

"Oh that's really mature," Taylor scoffed.

I looked at Eric quizzically as I asked, "What is that?" and he and Eric laughed.

"We team up with you girls on our shoulders," Eric suggested as he grabbed Julia from behind.

"You mean like chicken-fighting?" Emery asked as Grayson wrapped his arm around her.

"No fighting allowed in the pools," Talia said, a girl two years younger than me stated as I looked around, counting heads. Guys definitely outnumbered girls, but there would be four or five pairs on each team.

"It's not fighting – but gives you girls an advantage; you hit the ball and we have to hold you up," Eric said and Taylor roller her eyes.

"If you can keep us up," she said and turned to me. "It does add a certain twist on the game, if you can keep your balance. But most the time you end up falling off and have to get back up."

"Okay, why not?" I said.

Amilee grinned and shouted, "Partner up!"

Eric ducked to let Julia climb up on his shoulders as Grayson did the same for Emery. I looked around, wondering who to partner with. Taylor playfully pushed Dren under water to sit on his shoulders, and Loraine and Amilee chose partners, too. I saw Logen, Draden and Seth, all young men on my Guhnatik list were in the pool, working their way toward me, but I didn't really want to partner with any of them.

"Oh, hell no," Drake said behind me, and I tried to turn around, but he clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Hold still," Drake said and ducked underwater.

I saw Talia ask Seth to partner with her, and Draden offered to match up with Lelia, just as I felt Drake's his hands on my legs as his head slipped between my knees. I tried to adjust myself little awkwardly to find my balance as Drake stood, but he carried my weight easily. Still, I tried not to look down at him in case threw him off. At his urging, I tucked my feet around him and tried not to focus on the position we were in. Finally, Logan hoisted a girl named June onto his shoulders, but I could tell he was unhappy that I hadn't partnered with him.

Then someone hit the ball over the net and my attention immediately shifted to the game.

We tried it for a while, playing volleyball this way. Julia and Eric, Grayson and Emery, Taylor and Dren on my side with Talia, June, Lelia, Amilee and Loraine and their partners on the opposing side, not that there weren't a few other guys in the pool as well.

It was fun and rather challenging, trying to keep my balance and hit the volleyball properly with Drake alternately holding into my legs or hitting the ball if it came just under my reach. Drake was tall and broad-shouldered, so we had a height advantage, but I'm not the best volleyball player. However, it was fun, and trying to keep the volley going was tough. Needless to say the points added up quickly. Too quickly, although my side won.

Drake fell over backward on purpose, making me fall into the water. However, he grabbed my leg and pulled me toward him, making me laugh and choke since I swallowed a bit of water. Some of the pairs switched sides. "So, I assume we're partnering again or were you trying to drown me?" I asked him, after leaning back in the water to smooth out my hair.

"As if I'd try to drown you," he said. "Yes, we're still partners."

But when I asked Drake if I was getting heavy he said, "No," sharply. I cocked my head, raising my eyebrows, and he modified his tone, "You're fine; you're really not that heavy."

"Okay, let me back up," I said and adjusted myself onto his shoulders when he ducked underwater to boost me up. Once up, I noticed that both Loraine and Amilee had accepted new partners, and Logan had called it quits and left the pool.

By now I was getting the hang of the game, although that didn't mean I was improving any, only that I was able to keep my balance better. That had to be easier on Drake. This time the game ended with a closer score. I suggested he let me down and he sunk underwater to let me off. "I've had enough. Do you want to get a drink?" I asked him when I resurfaced.

"Sure," he replied, and we swam to the edge and hoisted ourselves out. I walked to the tables where pitchers of lemonade and fruit sangria had been set up.

"You shouldn't carouse around with him like that."

I turned, seeing Lewjis and Anita eyeing me accusingly. "Pardon me?"

"That was not appropriate, Maureen," Anita said.

I bristled, but Lewjis spoke up. "Let me explain; when you let a girl _sit_ on your _shoulders you can feel her_... you know. You realize that her vagina is pressing on your neck," he said, and I swallowed.

Drake and he'd… I wanted to laugh, but didn't. "It was harmless fun and no one got hurt," I said and walked away. I looked for Drake but saw him with his mother again. He looked agitated, shaking his head and sweeping his hand angrily. She pointed her finger at his chest and he stood straighter, squaring his shoulders, but they walked away, possibly to argue privately. I handed the cup I'd poured for Drake to someone else and began to mingle a bit as I looked for my human friends.

I finally found the four of them with Taylor, Dren, Amilee and Loraine in one of the vine covered arbors. "So, you want the tour?" I asked.

Of course Julia and Grayson did, even though she'd been here before. I led them through Meheka's house, down the stairs to the halls to the first underfloor of Deon's house and through the connection ways to Doug and Marciels house, which was technically our hospital. Since Julia spent a lot of time in the hospital, she was curious about our medical facilities, although Emery said that she, Taylor and Eric had been here before. And the girls loved the nursery. I showed them the various garages where the woodworking, glassblowing, ceramics and metal work were done.

We ate dinner in the patio. I'd hoped that Drake would've joined us, but he didn't show. Julia commented again how lovely it was, and she was right; our blue lights and strings of tiny blue lights sparked throughout the covered patios, gazebos, along the walkways and among the plants in the park reminded me of human fairytales and some of our old myths. We had a nice time, until it was time to take them home.

Still I wondered where Drake had gone to or if he'd left.

Jhian ran up to me as soon as I arrived in the Sector. "My Iksen, Second and the Abour Atedi want to see you," he said rather formally.

I handed my tote bag to Amilee. "I may be awhile."

"Its fine, I think I'll go visit with Sophia and Krista," she said.

Aujheyn, Thruji and Roman were waiting for me, but I also saw several of the Vwasak sitting in chairs on the far side of the room. Unira, Aujheyn's Adreka sat with Zakhar, Aujheyn's Aviasstenzu and his Aviasstenlo, Taras; Zhugon and Tajik sat with Lyovd and Makar, Zhugon and Tajik both wearing their Vwasak Kawrysterow collar-plates.

"So, now that you are here, let's figure out the protocols for this," Roman said right off.

My, "Um, catch me up – which protocols are we discussing?" was answered by, "The honor ceremonies for Sayora."

"Yeah, okay right," I said, getting down to business. "Sayora's promotion to Druzynoy of the ADRhet should be done on or before we begin digging out the ship. I want her at the helm when we have to initiate the anti-gravity and main drives," I suggested.

"I disagree, the sooner the better," Aujheyn stated. "But I want her promotion broadcasted through the fleet."

Roman opened his timetable on his iTablet, and we negotiated the dates of her honors, working out a timetable we all agreed worked best.

"Don't the other Ikseyan want to see her mirizan?" I asked the men.

Thruji laughed. "Are you kidding me? It made my father and me ill!"

"Ghianni says she's not the stomach to go through it, and Jayde, Iksen of the Swamad declined," Roman stated and I understood; it wasn't for the faint of hearts.

"As did Vltava – she said that seeing the pilot's was enough, and she supports Sayora's promotion since all four of us are so strongly set to honor her," Thruji said.

"She saw the pilot's mirizan?" I asked.

"Teri had it, and the Ikseyan have all seen that one. No one questions me, Aujheyn or Thruji on our report of what we saw on Sayora's," Roman stated.

So it was a go. "My Ikseyan and Seconds will come for our presentation. I would like as many of her tribe who will come present for the ceremony."

"And we will hold ours on the main street of the Vwasak quadrant – I too want as many of our people present," Aujheyn stated.

"I'll spread word though the houses, the Vwasak from the houses and bayou will want to be here," I said and I could tell that pleased Aujheyn as well as Thruji.

"And I'll have my ceremony here, on the steps of the House of Cards," Roman said. "And we'll broadcast mine and yours, Maureen, on the overhead holograms."

Okay, it was all set. I couldn't be happier for her.

~~~~~o~~~~~

I'd asked that Behkiie accompany me to discuss the designs for the Itrejivil Wojuskrezye akroz Zaslugis – the newly designated Itrejivil Medal of Honor. Sayora was to be the first recipient of the honor and I was thrilled.

Roman and his Hwatab were meeting in Roman's pod first thing that morning. It was a good idea, the subject of this meeting was strictly confidential. His Ikseyan and their Seconds were arriving as Behkiie and I arrived, and Maia was receiving her son's guests as Sophia passed around warm mugs of Rooibos. Their dining room table had been expanded and platters of breakfast foods waited.

"Roman, this is Behkiie, an artisan of the Sector. She is of my Sævad tribe, but she's been a resident of the Sector since arrival, so I thought her appropriate to create the medallion. Unless you have another in mind," I said.

"I have made some wax molds, Abour Atedi," Behkiie said modestly, apparently not as comfortable around Roman as she was with me. "I can melt the ones you don't approve."

"Not demeaning your work, which both my mother and sister are quite well acquainted, I have invited Uldarin," Roman said and introduced me to the man.

"This is a decision for you and your Ikseyan," I told Roman and smiled when his eyes widened. "I do know when to butt-out and this is an Irejivil matter. I simply wanted to offer Behkiie's services and provide an introduction."

"So you want to do this in three days?" Roman asked.

I nodded, smiling. "It's time, don't you think? My Ikseyan and their Seconds will be coming to the Sector for the ceremony; but yes, I really want to do this before we start digging out the ARDhet. It's crazy enough that they will be given out in less than a week."

Roman laughed. "Four in three consecutive days – damn you'll leave her reeling, never mind not allow her time to revel her accolades."

"You didn't argue to spread them out when we agreed on the schedule," I pointed out. "Did you want to space them out to every other day – that way she'd have one day to recover from her celebratory drinking and dancing?"

"Might be better. It's a bit much for anyone – maybe a bit overwhelming." He shook his head. "No, you're right, it's overdue and well deserved. Okay, I'll be ready."

I turned to Brehkiie. "As for the other matter, I need it as soon as you're able to complete the commission."

"They will be done in three days, Amwur Atedi," Behkiie said and I moved to talk to the other Ikseyan, leaving her with Roman and Uldarin.

~~o~~

"So what did Roman and my Ikseyan want this morning?"

The sound of Drake's voice so unexpectedly coming from the shadow beside the ladder to my pod made me miss my footing and I slipped and fell. However, I was caught by a pair of strong arms before hitting the ground. "Watch yourself, you could turn an ankle," he chastised me as he held me firmly in one arm, the other hand on the ladder.

"You startled me!" I exclaimed. "I didn't see you there." Crap, my ankle now hurt.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings," he said in my ear, making me shiver slightly. "Cold?"

"No," I breathed, still breathing hard and my hearts racing and not just from the fright of slipping. "I'm not unaware – Sijhig and Jabari walked me home. Obviously they…" I turned my head, "are behind me, and they didn't… What are you doing here?" I asked, still balancing on my good foot even though I was held tightly against his chest while also pinned in place by his body – it was wreaking havoc with my senses.

"Waiting for you," he said, and my breath hitched. "You didn't answer my question."

"Which one," I asked, trying to focus on anything but my own lustful thoughts or my throbbing ankle. "Please," I said softly, pushing back to try to get him to loosen his hold. "It was a closed Hwatab."

"I know that – but they included you," he said, releasing me a bit, but with his hands now on the ladder he was still trapping me and the closeness – oh gads, I missed this about him. But for as much as I missed this, I knew that he wasn't flirting or sexually teasing me, not anymore. He was simply close so we'd not be overheard. I inhaled sharply when I tried to stand on my ankle. I'd turned it, but it didn't feel bad, just really sore.

"You okay?" he asked and the concern in his voice made my hearts ache.

I turned as much as I was able. "I'm – it's my ankle. I'll be all right."

"Do you want me to check it?" he asked, and I told him, "No, it'll be all right. Just hurts a little."

He nodded and asked again about the meeting. "It's a surprise," I told him.

"I hate surprises," he said, and I chuffed a laugh.

"You'll like this one," I said.

"I doubt it," he said.

"You'll have to trust me, you'll approve," I said.

Someone cleared their throat, making us both turn to see who it was. "You're blocking the ladder," a man, a residents of the stack, said.

I couldn't remember his name. "She slipped, and I'm waiting until her ankle stops hurting enough to help her up," Drake stated. Before I could refute him, he moved and swept me off my feet. "Go ahead, we may be a while."

He carried me to the side and set me down gently. "So, what is the surprise?"

"I will only tell you if you swear on your kos that you'll keep it a secret," I said, he agreed and gave me his word. "We were discussing plans for some honoring ceremonies."

"And you won't tell me for who?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." But before he could comment again, I blurted, "Do you want to come up for dinner?" His eyebrows rose; I'd surprised him. "We're making manicotti, well, Amilee is making them. I'm making the salad." I hoped he'd say yes.

"You're inviting me to dinner? What about all your suitors?" he asked, his gaze racking over me.

I suppose I was a bit over dressed for a simple Hwatab meeting. It was warm today so, instead of my customary sheath dress and heels, I had dressed in a long, clingy, sleeveless, lightweight rose print chiffon top, hemmed and trimmed with black lace over a pair of black shorts (which barely showed below the hem) and my black calf-length, heeled boots. Well, Amilee was now picking out my outfits and this outfit was to, supposedly, show off my figure and attract attention. And Loraine was styling my hair and I was wearing makeup. "None – no one. I's just me, Loraine and Amilee – unless Amilee invited Ethan and Quinn. And if she did, Jason will be there, possibly Tyson. So basically all our friends."

"Not all of them," he said, and I smiled.

"Well, I can always send a text to everyone else," I suggested. "Come."

He looked hesitant.

"I have wine… and humika. Amilee is making a ton of food, and knowing Ethan, he'll have beer."

"Maybe another time," he said and made to move away but I grabbed his arm, pleading softly, "I really want you to come."

He stepped closer to me again, so I had to look up at him. He stared at me for a bit. "Why?"

My hearts were beating so hard I ws sure he could hear them. "Because they are your friends, too, and it would be nice to have you included," I said.

He waited, staring at me, and I hoped he'd change his mind. "Please, like old times," I tried again.

But he shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away and my hearts dropped like stones in my gut.

I leaned on the crate and rubbed my ankle. It was still painful, but easing a teensy bit. Sijhig walked up to me, followed by Jabari. "You all right?" Sijhig asked, but I shook my head.

No. he said no. I was_ not _going to cry.

"Amwur Atedi?"

"My ankle," I said, looking at the offending ankle. I inhaled so I could compose myself and looked up. "I need help."

"All right," Sijhig said and took my hand, settling my arm across his shoulders. It hurt to put weight on my ankle, but I hobbled to the ladder. If I went to the other end of the stack I could use the fire escape, but I didn't want to walk that far.

"You'll need ice and some merideh for the swelling," Jabari said as he backed up to go. "I'll be back."

Sijhig faced me. "You have my permission," I said knowing what he intended. He nodded and scooped me up, hefting me over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder with one hand. I guess the residents had lots of experience carrying things up the ladders and fire escapes. On my landing, he picked me up and carried me to my pod.

"Stay for dinner," I said as he set me down and I balanced on my good foot gingerly.

"I shouldn't," he replied, but I persisted, saying, "I want you to. It will be nice, and for all you do for me. I'm inviting you to join us."

He turned his head.

"I could insist," I said, garnering a smirk from him.

"That's the one thing I like best about you – you don't order people around, you ask," he said, and I opened my mouth to ask him again, but he spoke first. "All right. But you're friends may not approve."

"I think you underestimate them," I said and knocked. Amilee answered the door and looked at me in surprise. "I turned my ankle. Oh and we have one more for dinner."

Her look of concern faded to a smile as she looked up at Sijhig. "Great, I hope you like Italian. Loraine and I made manicotti."

"Never had it," Sijhig said, his arm around me to help me stand.

Amilee opened the door wider. "Good, then mine will be the best you've ever had," she said.

Sijhig picked me up and carried me inside, depositing me on the chase. "Jabari will be back with the merideh."

Ethan handed him a beer. "So, you're her shadow – I've heard a lot about you. Which tribe are you from?"

Well if he expected to be shunned, he was now proven wrong. Quinn and Jason both came to talk to him, and both Loraine and Krista warmly welcomed him to the pod. And I got out of making the salad.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The order of the ceremonies had been discussed between Roman, Auhgeyn and myself under much secrecy. The specifics of each ceremony had not – each of us turning to key members of our tribes (in Roman's case this Hwatab and Seconds, Quinn and me) to finalize all needed arrangements. For me it was easier, I kept a tight hand on who knew the specifics and warned that I wanted the presentation to be a surprise for Sayora. Roman kept his council among his Hwatab and Seconds, and a small committee (that included Quinn and me) all sworn to confidentially, and Aujheyn and Thruji among the top people of their tribe. But we also kept each other appraised.

The night of Aujheyn's presentation, I dressed exceptionally carefully to look my best; not sexy and not boardroom boring. The street had been lined with risers and members of her tribe and friends lined the walkways of the stacks to watch. I had included as many of Vwasak from the houses and bayou to attend, honoring Aujheyn's wish to have as many of his tribe present, but there were many people from my houses who wanted to honor her as well.

Sayora, all decked out in viridian and spring green, was escorted to the site by several Kawrysterow, Vwasak warriors in full regalia, and Drake, Hawx and a few Vwasak I hadn't met before, presumably relatives and close friends. She looked radiant. Drake tall and proud. I was so happy for them both.

I watched Aujheyn as he bestowed the Gold Crossed Kuglasz, the Crossed Kuglasz of Merit or for exceptional valor, the highest honor given in the Vwasak, to Sayora on the main street of the Vwasak quadrant. The presentation was a straightforward ceremony with rigid formality and dignity. Sayora faced Aujheyn, her unassuming expression hid what I knew to be a feeling of vindication as he recited the words, and I looked at Drake when he said, "Having distinguished yourself gallantly in action and with selfless intrepidity in the face of great adversity and distress…"

Drake stood by his mother, a look of pride and deep satisfaction at the recognition for his mother's heroic achievements. He turned his head as if sensing me, then looked at his Iksen, head high, shoulders back, a pillar of strength and a warrior to the core. Gads I loved him.

The celebratory feast was amazing, and Sayora took the accolades and congratulations in stride, as did her son. But in truth, my attention kept going to Drake, watching his casual interactions with his friends and tribesmen, wishing that he was here with me, or that I dared go over and stand by his side. There were a few times when our gazes locked momentarily on each other, but then someone would clap him on the back or nudge him, hand him a drink to accept a toast in his mother's honor, and he'd looked away. I didn't begrudge him, it ws his night, his and his mother's. And he looked happy, as right as he should.

One surprise down, three more to go.

As the night wore on, I slipped away, seeking the quiet of Roman's garden. I gazed out on the lights across the river and recalled Drake's comment about this garden, 'I spent evenings up there with Roman and his dad, looking out across the water at the city lights, knowing they had a freedom I didn't have.'

Now the people of the Sector had freedom, they could come and go. I knew many of them had – or tried. But there is very little anyone can do in human society that doesn't require money, something most Atrians didn't have, and when they did leave they faced discrimination, prejudice and snide remarks. Most humans still resented our living here on Earth, many resented us, simply for existing.

I looked up at the stars, and said the words of Drake's quote, "From the prison home, the lights of the fire that shine in the darkness beyond are not beacons but taunting reminders that we are not alone. Yet we be forgotten." I wondered if the people of Atria still remembered us, or if they did, what they'd think of us now.

~~~~~o~~~~~

The morning the deconstruction of the wall began, I was stuck by an odd sight: military men, several talking to Lundis, Ahned and Khina. Drake and Roman approached me. "The President sent us some help," Roman stated, indicating the additional service men and women.

"They call themselves Seabees – it stands for United States Naval Construction Forces," Drake added. "They arrived at the Sector at dawn, knocking on Roman's pod door."

I never thought that we'd have help building anything from the U.S. Again, I was wrong. "Did we have a meeting this morning I missed?" I asked.

"No, Aqif called me when they arrived," Drake said, and I nodded.

"The trucks will start arriving at seven," I stated, knowing that was when they'd been scheduled.

"They are already here," Drake said. "I called Patrik and informed him about the Seabees. He made calls and got things rolling."

Okay, and so it begins. I joined the conversation, more to get a feeling of how things would progress, but I knew that my involvement was not needed; the Seabees captain, Roman, Drake, Lundis, Ahned and Khina had things well under control. Even as the deconstruction was well under way, men were marking off where to set up the new perimeter fencing. The materials of the inner and secondary walls being moved would be used as much as possible, with an exterior fence to separate us from the humans. The Sector was to be a gated community not a prison. A huge distinction.

After a while I left the builders and Seabees and walked back toward my pod for lunch, then afterwards I took a nice, long bath. I emerged feeling fully refreshed and took my time dressing. I slipped on a fitted iris print jersey floral dress with relaxed shoulders and a slimming skirt. The dress crisscrossed on the back, leaving a triangle of skin bare at the waist. One Amilee had found for me. She'd bought a pair of olive suede lace-up heels that seemed half boot and half sandal to me, too. Except they were cute with the dress and comfortable to wear.

I enjoyed a moment of solitude, listening to music as I finished a book I'd been reading, but after a while grew bored. I had no idea where Loraine or Amilee were, but my guess was that Amilee would be wherever Ethan was. I stopped myself the moment I realized that I'd reached out to Drake, a habit I was determined to break. Putting down the book, I decided to visit Sophia.

Sophia opened the pod door when I knocked. "Hi," she said, pleased to see me. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, then looked at me. "Er, did you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind?" I said. However, I paused in the doorway, stupefied; Drake was seated at the kitchen counter with Roman. He was here. I'd reached out to him, but didn't – I'd stopped the connection, and yet the one place I felt I wanted to be turned out to be where he was.

"Are you here to see Roman?" she asked, but I looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, I wanted to see you, if you're not busy," I said, but my voice seemed off. I stood as if rooted to the spot, not sure I wanted to be here, but didn't have an excuse to go. I mean I'd just told Sophia that I came here to see her – not Drake.

"No, okay. I was just about to start cooking. Soup," Sophia said, urging me in, misinterpreting my hesitation.

"No, it's fine – I'll go. I should have called, I came – unexpected," I stammered, backing up. Did I come here because Drake was here or not? Damn. It had been on impulse.

"No, it's fine," Sophia said as Drake and Roman stared at me. I looked at them – well at Drake, taking him in. He'd dressed black tank and shorts and it brought out his birthmarks. I tried not to stare back, keeping my gaze sweeping over his chest and neck, trying not to meet his eyes.

Drake stood up and turned his back on me. "I'll see you later," I heard him say.

Roman nodded and said, "Later, bro," as Drake turned and moved toward me – well toward the door. My breath hitched as he approached. He stopped near me for a merest of a second that felt like minutes, and cupped one hand over the other, as if to say something. He dropped his arms and then turned his head and walked on. "Later," he said to Sophia and kissed her cheek. "See? It's over."

I felt an irrational flare of jealousy and turned my head, feeling lumps drop in my gut. I caught Roman's eye and lifted my chin minutely. What did he expect? I wasn't over the guy and probably never would be. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen?" Sophia asked, and I realized I hadn't moved for several heartsbeats.

"Yeah, I'd love to," I said, following her. She glanced at Roman, meeting his quizzical expression with a shake of her head. "Right," he said and gathered up his things. "I have to go over these before I go back out."

"Anything we need to go over?" I asked.

He shook his head, saying, "Nope, got it. You two catch up."

He must have said something to Sophia as he passed her because she replied, "I will."

I helped her chop vegetables, the only part of cooking I'd become good at, talking amicably. When the soup was simmering, she turned to me. "Okay, what's going on between you and Drake? Why did you break up with him?"

"I didn't!" Gads, right to the point! "He broke up with me. Again!" I looked at her, and all I saw in her eyes was concern. She really cared. Well, why not tell her. We'd been through so much she and I and she was one of my true friends, she'd understand. She gapped at me, so I had to explain. "I had a tnikiacy request from one of the men on my Guhnatik list, asking for gachumizgi. I have to at least meet them, it's required of me – but Drake – he's completely opposed to gengiefu szenie." I told her, well blurted out.

"You still practice that – gengiefu szenie?" she asked shocked.

"The line of the Tgorasad was founded on gengiefu szenie. I have no choice! It's expected of me." I exhaled trying to calm down. "I was granted the right to choose, but if I don't – and he won't – I'll face Szovani!"

"He won't – does he know?" she asked me.

"Of course he knows – and he's absolutely opposed to the idea." I dropped my head slightly. "He's opposed to the idea, every time I mentioned it he would get mad, or turn away, or shut down until I changed the subject," I said, feeling down. "So we stopped talking about it. Until those nosey sisters initiated gachumizgi without my consent – and he got mad, because I accepted the introduction. But I don't want them – I want Drake."

"But how does your Ikseyan feel about naming a Vwasak?"

"Everyone at the houses have gotten to know him, and he's accepted. Meheka asked me if I had feelings for Drake, and she was willing to put his name forward - proposed his name be added to the Guhnatik list. And two of my Ikseyan, Patrik and Ian, approved – but all of them concur, even the Seconds. He's acceptable. We'd be a good match and our union would honor Jadex's treaty. But Sayora declined. She denied his acceptance for my Guhnatik list – so he's not a candidate," I said, my hearts aching, knowing it was hopeless. "Apparently she doesn't think – I don't know what she thinks, but she certainly doesn't want Drake to be my Ibseyzu."

"Sayora declined?" she asked, shocked, and I nodded. Her sympathy for my situation made it so much easier; I had someone who was potentially in my situation, sort of, who understood.

"I have until my eighteenth birthday by the _Atrian _calendar to decide. I could force him to marry me by declaring him, but then the other tnikjacy would have a prabrze – the legal entitlement to challenge him for the right… No, I can't – I can't do that to him. I love him too much to…" Gads, this was a mess. I looked at her, pleadingly. "I will have to stand before the Grand Council and declare my Ibseyzu, say the name of my wybranik – the Wybranik of the Atriarch of the Tgorasad or accept the mate chosen for me. And I want to declare Drake – I want it to be him, but I can't."

"Why not? What's the problem?" she asked. "Name Drake."

"That's just it! _I can't!_ I want to, but I can't! I won't trap him in szovani, no matter how much I want to declare to the world that I've Chosen him. Him. Drake of the Vwasak, because I will not trap him in a forced union against his will." I looked away and sighed heavily. "I don't want anyone else. The thought of it," I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. "I can't. I'll have to, but I—" I choked back a sob.

She came around and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"I know it will be all right, we'll work it out," she said, trying to sooth me.

"I don't see how. We're not together anymore. We're friendly, but he's distant. Even when we're alone, he doesn't talk to me – not about us. It's all politics and business… and he – he doesn't touch me, we're not together anymore." I leaned on the counter and hung my head. "I've lost him."

"I'm not so sure," she said.

I looked up at her. "You can't tell Roman."

"Why not?" she asked and now I knew what it was Roman who wanted her to find out.

"Because he's an Iksen, Abour Atedi – Atriarch Iksen of the Itrejivil. Telling him would be tantamount to my declaring Drake as my chosen in my next Hwatab, and Drake isn't a candidate – Sayora disapproved. She declined. If I declared it before Roman or his Ikseyan, especially Aujheyn, any one of the tnikjacy on my list would have the legal entitlement to challenge him to prabrze. I don't want to be the cause of a war between my people and the Vwasak."

Sophia glanced at the back of her pod. "Okay, I won't tell Roman." She looked at me. "But if you need me, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you," I said, feeling relieved.

.

.

.


	48. Chapter 48

Looking for the Age of Aquarius

Chap 47 ("Which, As They Kiss, Consume")

As was becoming more common, small meetings were convened in my pod instead of at the houses as I took on more and more responsibilities. Daniel, Patrik and Ian came bright and early to my pod to update me on the status of our businesses. And by bright and early – I mean six o'clock in the morning sharp. They brought, Helene and Meria, Sævad sisters who were ran successful eBay businesses, and Joshen and Rachel who'd offered to handle marketing and advertisement campaigns for the people of the Sector starting up new shops.

And as I have been doing, I included Roman and Drake to sit in before we would all attend Roman's Hwatab later that day. Customarily I preferred to sit in the middle of the table instead of the head – it gave me a better view of everyone and it was easier for me to participate in the discussions. Except that meant that in these meetings Drake would sit directly across from me or on my right, which meant that I couldn't avoid direct eye contact with him as easily as I could my full Hwatab at the houses. Therefore, I conducted these meetings as formally as I could, keeping my emotions and reactions carefully concealed behind properly maintained poise and a focus on the discussions, using my Iksen training as my shield. So far it was working. At least publically. I just made sure to give myself breaks in my schedule for minor breakdowns and refreshing of my makeup.

Today, however, Drake had chosen to sit between Ian and me today. Much to my annoyance, when he took off his jacket, he winked at me before he sat down. I'm not sure which took me more by surprise, the flirty wink or the fact he had on a blue tank today instead of his usual grey or black. Where he'd bought a blue tank baffled me, but it really set off his eyes. Damn but he looked good.

So far we were recovering well, even though we'd placed more Atrians to work in several of the divisions in our corporations. I looked over the financial report of ATriSolutions, trying to concentrate on the reports and Patrik's review and _not_ focus on Drake.

I understood the benefit of placing more of our people; we could pull more money into the general pool to fund more projects for the people. I had suggested the idea of a general pool to Roman but his people were resistant to the idea, so his Ikseyan were going to levy taxes on them. "The initial concern had been whether the human employees who've remained with us would accept the new additions," Ian stated.

"But so far things are going well, and the transitions, although causing tensions and uncertainty at first, are smoothing out," Patrik said. "Of course, we've lost some human employees who didn't feel they could work for aliens when it became known that our companies were in fact Atrian owned, but only a few of the management level left. Our Public Relations and Marketing personnel are working diligently to repair public image and minimize the effects of the scandal caused by the transitions, but things are looking up. And although our stocks took a hit – this only provided us an opportunity to pick up shares in the names of some of the residents of the houses – increasing our financial standing."

Roman looked at me expectantly as did Drake. I tried to keep my attention divided among those present, which was hard to do with Drake turned to face me, watching me intently. But I kept my focus on the discussion at hand by sheer will power. "Good," I replied, setting down the file. "What about the people of the Sector? How are they faring?" Technically they were Roman's concern, but as I offered to accept business proposals from the Sector residents, I felt obliged to help anyway I could. Besides, if they were successful, it meant that the people of the Sector had not only incomes but hope of becoming financially independent and able to support their families and each other.

"We've placed ten people from the Sector into our workforce and hope to place at least fifteen more as the needs shift, and we've hopes of opening a shop in automotive shop in Prairieville," Daniel said. I knew that Roman and Drake had hoped for more.

"We've had over 600 business proposals from people of the Sector," Patrik stated. "A few of them have hopes of starting up in the workplace of our subsidiaries, but some prefer having their own shops."

"We have a number of Atrians who've already opened shops in Bunkhead and Lafargue Terrace, some in Rosenwood, and a few in Edendale. I've a list of addresses," Ian said, passing packets of stapled sheets of papers to Drake, to pass on to me and Roman. Drake's hand brushed mine as I reached for the sheets, giving me a small tingle and our gazes met briefly. Gads, his eyes were a smoldering blue, serious and alert. I inhaled slowly and turned, handing one Roman.

"I have this list," Roman said, but accepted the sheets anyway. "Some of our stores were vandalized – tagging and broken windows mostly – but as soon as we cleaned it up, they were hit again."

"A few of the owners have expressed concerns and fear for their safety, but we've tried to encourage them to stick with it, and most are, I think. Time will tell if they are going to eventually succeed. I hoped so. We're doing our best to help them," Joshen said.

"The advantage is that our marketing personnel in ATriDel and ATriSolutions are helping Joshen and Rachel with each new Atrian business launch and providing marketing strategies," Patrik stated. "It helps cut costs that way and they can reach a larger market area."

"And we posted scouts near the shops and set up surveillance cameras and areal drones circled overhead to catch the perpetrators," Ian assured Roman and me. "I've kept Drake appraised on our efforts."

"Thanks to the video coverage, several of the culprits have been arrested," Drake said "The police in Rosenwood and Edendale respond quickly, the Bunkhead police are not so helpful, yet."

"Those trying to sell their wares on the internet are doing better, but not all are economically profitable yet," Helene said, and Meria nodded in agreement. "Meria, Joshen, Rachel and I have been meeting with these individuals to see if we could help widen the visibility of their products and boost sales."

"It helps," Roman said.

I hoped that in time, they too would show better profits. But these things take time, and I had no idea how long we'd be here on Earth.

Roman looked up from the report in his hands. "I want to go over these before my Hwatab convenes."

"And I want to talk about extending security measures with Drake and Afiq," Ian stated. He looked at Drake. "If you have the time?"

"I can make time," Drake said, adding, "If you don't need me?" to Roman.

"No, we need to assure the safety of the people," Roman said, slightly distracted by something on one of the reports.

"If you want, Abour Atedi, I can go over them with you in greater detail," Patrik offered, and Roman took him up on it gratefully.

I gathered my things and sent a text to Ihmen as the others rose. Drake stopped behind me, and I closed my eyes and inhaled at the shiver that ran along my spine as Drake's fingers brushed the ends of my hair slightly.

"Anything important?" he asked, looking over my shoulder with his hand on the back of my chair.

I opened my eyes, feeling a tug on hair when I looked up at him. "Just asking after Justin," I said, trying to hide the way he still unnerved me. Just get over him already, I chastised myself. "Travis is moving in with Tyson and Jason tomorrow or the day after – it's not confirmed yet. Marcial has yet to release him."

"And Roman gets his room back to himself," Drake said with a humorous smirk.

I simply nodded, saying only, "Mind if I get up?" since he still had hold of my chair. He backed up, still smirking humorously at me. I caught Roman's eye when I turned around. He'd been watching us, his look contemplative, but Patrik suggested they go, breaking the moment.

After Patrik and Ian left with Drake and Roman, and Daniel, Helene, Meria, Joshen and Rachel left to go to the House of Cards to make themselves available for the people, I sunk back into a chair.

"You all right?" Amilee asked.

I looked up, accepting the glass she held out to me. "I'm fine. It's – these meetings aren't getting any easier," I said softly.

"Drake?" she whispered, perceptive as always.

I nodded, thankful she didn't press me for explanation. I answered her comment, "It'll get better," with a shrug, receiving a slightly raised eyebrows from her as I sipped my white grape juice.

We were also interrupted by a knock on the door. Amilee let Pahul into the pod. I greeted him, and asked what he needed. While Jabari was my Straznigel drezi, appointed to the role by Drake, Pahul took it up on himself to be on hand as much as possible, often serving as second to Jabari when I was home. "You have guests coming," he said, standing proud and formal in my dining area.

"Whom?" I asked, and turned my head as Emery said, "Us."

I whirled out of my chair, exclaiming, "Oh, my gosh! I didn't know you were coming," as Julia, Eric and Grayson entered the pod, behind her.

"Well, it was last minute, and Loraine said you were expected to be in most of the day," Emery said, now sounding unsure.

"She texted me," Loraine said with a shrug. "I was going to wait until after your meeting to tell you."

"This is all right, isn't it? Julia asked.

"No – yes. Yes, it's all right," I assured my friends. "I have a ship landing this afternoon; some of the fleet officers are coming to discuss matters pertinent to the airbase and the position of the bracers…" I looked at Loraine. "Clear things with Ian, will you? They might like seeing the landing."

"As long as they are not crashing into the planet," Grayson said. I refrained from rolling my eyes, but Emery gave him a nudge, mouthing, 'Be nice.'

Amilee offered everyone drinks and to try some of the breakfast foods left from my meeting. "Nah, we ate," Grayson said, although Julia selected a prunza, a stuffed pastry. Her eyes lit up when she'd taken a bite, so Eric helped himself to one.

"You've a nice place," Emery said, looking around. "I love the hand-blown glass piece," she added pointing to the variegated cæsenu vase and bowl I placed on a side table next to a painting of depicting three palikon galloping through the foliage of Atria, one palikon in mid leap. "What are they?" she asked, looking at the painting.

"Palikon, an animal we used to ride back on Atria," I said, coming to stand behind her, Julia next to me. "Fierce, powerfully strong animals that even when tamed were ornery and stubborn. I've never ridden one, but they are beautiful creatures."

"So this is what Atria looked like?" Grayson asked.

"I think it's one of our forests, but yes, foliage like this was common in the forest of the High Reaches," I admitted. "Like Earth, the geology and ecosystems varied. The planetary surface of Atria had a larger percentage of fresh water and rainforests than Earth, and there is more acreage similar to your bayous and wetlands. Atria has many lagoons, paeninsulas, lots of rivers and natural and manmade canals. Atria also had higher humidity and precipitation globally. In the High Reaches our cities recreated our forests and meadows as part of our building structures."

Julia wrinkled her brow.

"Think the Hanging Gardens of Babylon on a city wide scale – terraces and parks everywhere and on all the rooftops. Our water reclamation would be filtered and piped to water the plants further filtering the water for consumption."

"You miss it – Atria, I mean?" Julia asked and I nodded, saying, "Yes," with a heavy sigh although I'd only lived on Atria a few years.

"If you were into reclamation, recycling and natural energy then what made your planet inhabitable?" Grayson asked.

"Our sun is dying," I stated and gave a brief explanation of a dying sun expanding. "The annual temperatures keep rising and the polar caps have all but melted, more massive storms each season, the droughts too severe… It's taken us centuries to prepare and build the necessary ships, and time is running out. Relocation of a planet's population is a huge undertaking,"

"And they are all coming here?" Grayson asked, but Loraine and I laughed.

"No, not here, no," I said, smiling at the hilarity of the idea. "But once we find a suitable home world, yes, relocation will begin."

"This looks a little like a canna," Julia said to change the subject, looking at the vase. I knew that she wanted us to stay; I didn't see how we could.

"Its design is an Atrian plant," I said and offered everyone drinks.

"It's a variegated cæsenu – an Atrian rhizome that grew along south side of the Straight Sea. The Vwasak used the young bulbs to heal burns," Amilee explained to Julia. "Guden made it."

Loraine received a text. "Sophia. She and Quinn are coming over," she announced.

"What about Roman?" Emery asked, not catching Grayson's narrowed gaze, as Julia asked about my round vase with runettica flowers.

"Drake and Roman are going to be busy," I said, looking pointedly at Grayson, getting a quiet, "Good," in response from him. Still jealous of him, I see.

Ethan, Jason and Tyson entered the pod with Sophia and Quinn. After a round of greetings, Ethan called out, "Well not's all stand around gabbing," and pulled out a Quadraγwνία set. "Grayson, want to try an Atrain game?"

"Depends," Grayson said, ever the wary of all things Atrian.

Quinn explained the military strategy game to him as Ethan and Tyson set up the board. Quadraγwνία was played with four people on a three-level board each made from standard eight-by-eight squares, except the bottom level had an additional three rows of eight 'cells' extending from each side where the game pieces were set. "There is a two Druzynoy, Anikavizu and Kawrysterow, four wojizoldak and four wojozolnie, one Adremandzu and a qrulowa and a kobietu and kropani," he was saying as Tyson helped Grayson set up the pieces. He explained how they each moved.

"This will tie them up for an hour or two," Amilee said as she sat next to Julia and me. Emery sat between Grayson and Loraine so she could watch the game and talk to us girls, and Sophia sat on the other side of the table next to Quinn.

"I like how you set up your pod," Julia said as Ethan, Quinn, Jason and Grayson begun the game, Tyson offering to help Grayson through the first game.

"All the art and the furniture comes from the residents," Amilee said, proudly.

Well, except the sectional and the armchairs, I thought with a private smirk. "How are your parents doing?" I asked Emery. "Did the FBI special investigating committee ever release your dad?"

"Yes, they did – most of the people arrested by the committee have been released," she said, smiling but there was a tinge of sadness. "He's all right, but hasn't found work yet. He and my mom…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence; couples fight sometimes. "Things should get better when he finds work," I said, then suggested, "I could talk to Daniel or Ian. Some of our businesses are hiring security personnel."

Emery shrugged. "I think – my mom isn't too keen on Atrians right now. But I'll mention it to my dad and see what he thinks."

With everything that had happened to the Whitehills because of my people, I understood the hesitation, but a job was a job. "You're lucky to have them – your parents, I mean."

"You've hardly ever mention yours," Julia said, and I looked down. "Ah, but then you – they aren't alive, are they?"

"Neither of us do?" Amilee said. "My father had been shot on arrival day and my mother from the bumps."

"I thought ciper would cure you of the pox," Julia said.

"The pox caused a break down in our skin, especially the respiratory layer. Our physicians and virologist worked non-stop to find a cure, but it wasn't until we managed to grow ciper that we succeeded," I explained. "By then we'd lost a lot of people. Those in the Sector didn't have such a bad outbreak of the bumps."

"We had ciper," Sophia said.

"And your father died from an alligator attack," Emery said, her voice kind with sympathy.

I nodded, somberly. I still missed him.

"Alligator attacks, white mouthed snake bites – there is even a turtle you shouldn't mess with… We killed a bear that would attacked cultivators when they went out looking for edible plants… We had a tough first few years here," Loraine admitted. "So, to change the subject; now that your campaign to help us gain our freedom has been successful, what's next on your agenda?"

"I dunno, finish high school, go to college," Emery said. "Maybe go into politics or law."

"I'm going to be a chemist," Julia said. "I'm going to do an Atrian chemistry work study with Terry and David Kraft."

"You'll love working with David – he was one of the top of his field back in Atria. And Terry, no relation by-the-way, is brilliant. But if you ever get in a lab with Kosor, record everything, because he talks a mile a minute," Amilee said.

Quinn looked over at us. "He doesn't take students," Loraine said, and I laughed.

"I tried studying with him," I said, getting a chuckle from Loraine and a chuffed laugh from Quinn. "He's a – interesting. But he forgets you all together when he gets an idea in his head." I shook my head, remembering the frustration. "I'll arrange you a tour at our lab facilities and when you graduate, who knows, a full scholarship," I told her softly, although I'd have to narrow down her specific interests. Chemistry was a broad field.

"So I get a job at your garage, and she gets a summer internship…" Eric started to say, then paused. "Wait, where? Which facilities?"

"ATriSolutions," Julia said – well asked, looking hopeful as Quinn suggested ATriDel.

"ATriSolutions is in New Orleans, and ATriDel is in Baton Rouge," Eric pointed out.

And in Texas and Georgia, I thought, although I didn't think he needed to know that just yet.

"So a bit of a commute," Loraine said, then asked, "What?" when Eric glared at her. "Depends which filed of chemistry Julia's interested in – we've several lab facilities."

Julia beamed, almost squeezing in happiness, but Eric didn't look pleased.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Today was a day I'd been looking forward to; not only was I going to honor the woman who had saved so many of us the day we crashed here with our medal of honor, the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya, but I was going to honor Drake as well. Only I hadn't discussed the second honor with anyone outside my Hwatab, but they and my higher ranking warriors all agreed, so I was forging ahead with my plan. Actually it was my Meheka who had first mentioned giving Drake the honor, and it was argued by some that presenting the honor to Drake might seem biased favoritism on my part considering our relationship, but I confessed to our separation.

So my Ikseyan approved.

Unfortunately, word had spread that we'd separated, which encouraged the families to approach my Ikseyan about the tnikjacy applying for gachumizgi. Now I had that to avoid – deal with.

I had my Ikseyan and Seconds had been transported to the Sector as quietly and covertly as possible for security's sake. They were to have been brought to my pod to kept as low profile as possible until the presentation. Low as possible, that was a laugh. Word got out anyway, and many of our people – those of the Tgorasad tribes – came down to the main street to greet their Iksen and Seconds. That and many of the other residents wanted to come as well. So we'd amassed in the House of Cards, spilling out into the street as the Tgorasad residents of the Sector brought breakfast foods and drinks to welcome their leaders and tribesmen.

I sent Loraine to inform Aujheyn and Thruji that the plans had been changed, and that as soon as Saroya arrived, to please escort her and Drake to the steps of the House of Cards, which would act as my dias.

It wasn't long before Roman and three of his Ikseyan and their Seconds joined us.

So my midafternoon ceremony took place midmorning instead.

At nine o'clock, my Ikseyan and their Seconds as well several elders formed a half-circle behind me, my staff demurely at the ready to the side on my right, and the Vwasak from the houses and bayou waiting at the foot of the steps to bear witness of the first Vwasak to receive the Tgorasad medal of honor. The Vwasak of the Sector arrived en masse, Saroya and Drake among them. I watched in some amusement as a precession line formed, Aujheyn and Thruji leading Saroya up to the steps of the House of Cards, followed by Drake and several Kawrysterow in their collar and armament.

People filled the streets, lined the walkways of the stacks to get a clear view. Overhead the hologram screens showed images of the processional as they approached so everyone could see what was happening.

Aujheyn presented Saroya to me formally, and took a step back, standing beside Drake. I looked up at the collected crowd and then at Saroya, who eyed me with a questioning lift of her brow.

"You have been summoned here today, Saroya so that we of the Tgorasad may bestow upon you the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya of the Tgorasad, our highest medal of honor in the Tgorasad, acknowledging an act or acts of valor carried out by someone who selflessly defends and protects the lives of the Atrian people," I said, my gaze focused solely on her.

She stood tall, at fleet attention, her gaze firmly set on me, her expression remained resolutely composed as I began my speech. Behind her, Drake looked at me with an amused smirk. Well, I had once told him that I'd intended to do this, so he shouldn't have been surprised, either.

I looked up at the crowd as I applauded her extraordinary accomplishment how with an unequaled presence of mind she managed to maintain the controls of the ADRhet, after the assignation of the pilot in a munity attempt, to fight against the deterioration of the ships failing functions to assure that all the life pods and drops ships safely disengaged, and then continued to fight control of the ship as it crashed into the surface of the planet to ensure the safety of all the Atrian people still onboard the day we crashed here on Earth.

Loraine stepped up beside me and opened the velvet lined box containing the medal. I withdrew it and turned to face the woman I'd respected my entire life. "And for all your efforts, I, Maureen, daughter of Nerheen, the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan, Amwur Atedi of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep and protector of the people hereby recognize you and am privileged to honor you, Saroya of the Vwasak, with the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya of the Tgorasad."

I placed it around her neck and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for saving my life – for saving all of us," I said softly.

"You've always given me far more credit than I deserve," she replied back, nearly a whisper.

I shook my head minutely. "No, I don't. I've experienced your mirizan – thrice. This is the least I can do for you." I stood up and presented her to the assembled and stood proudly as people applauded.

I'd wanted no argument to the honor I had just given this woman. Saroya had been so cruelly maligned by Castor and wrongfully imprisoned in the Crates for ten years that the people of the Sector called her 'The Woman Who Crashed the Ship.' But I knew the truth; and now everyone knew it as well. Nevertheless, even in as small tightknit as our communities was, the fact that Saroya was to receive the Tgorasad honor for her role in the landing of the ARDhet had gotten out, and many people had questioned the justification for the proposed recognition. Her tribe had honored her. That was enough.

So, I had nine view-chairs set up in the House of Cards and for the last three days for the express purpose that it was for people to be able to 'see' the truth. Fifty-four people had been carefully chosen to experience Saroya's mirizan recording (after having been cleared physically capable for the screening) and once those individuals recovered, word spread quickly exonerating her. Fifty-four adults (after each one had thrown up, limbs shaking, recovered from the shock - their mental perceptions strained to their limits) became advocates for her honorific and helped disseminate the truth. In a sense, this was vindication.

So today, the people congratulated her, shook her hand and smiled.

I raised my hand, and Jabari called Drake forward, "Drake, son of Saroya and warrior of the Vwasak, we of the Tgorasad call you forward."

There was a ripple of murmurs as those gathered commented, but I stood tall, Iken pose on full force. Aujheyn raised an eyebrow in question, but it was Ian who nodded minutely in response. Aujheyn presented Drake to me formally, and took a step back, standing beside Saroya and his son, Thuji.

Drake's eyes searched mine for a clue as to why he'd been called forward.

"Today we, the Ikseyan of the Tgorasad, honor another Vwasak," I said in a loud, clear voice. "As will happen in time so war and adversary, someone can rise up and take a stand for his people, an individual that takes on the challenges and by deeds to secure the lives and safety of his people. Drake of the Vwasak is one such osloda drozaldis who had risen up to be protector of the Abour Atedi, his sister, Sophia, Second inline of the Irejivil, and serves as Avizitan Ochrokaje to both Roman and myself. Drake was the protector of the seven Atrians sent to the human school, defending their rights, ensuring their safety, and once it was known to him that several of our osloda drozaldis were also in attendance, he unselflessly looked to our safety as well. Drake fought alongside the Abour Atedi of the Itrejivil against the Trags, defeating their terrorist attempts against the humans to stave off human retaliation. Even when the second lockdown occurred after my arrest, Drake and his siecatka acted as ochrikujen to protect us within the walls, and he tirelessly worked with my Ikseyan, scouts, cultivators, and warriors outside these walls to try and gain our freedoms and to ensure our safety and continues to do so."

Ian stepped forward. "It is with great honor that as Head of the Tgorasad Security Council that I elevate you, Drake, to full rank of Warrior within the Tgorasad," he said.

I smiled as Ian presented the arm bracer of the warriors to him, slipping the metal band onto his arm at the deltoid V. Drake bowed his head as he looked at the band, then up at Ian. "It has been my privilege to fight with the Tgorasad to fight for our people," he said, proudly. He'd worked hard with our warriors and the trainers, he'd earned this.

Drake was about to turn when I spoke up, "And I too honor Drake, son of Saroya and warrior of the Vwasak and Tgorasad."

He looked up at me, his deep blue eyes confused.

"And for all your efforts previously summarized, I, Maureen, daughter of Nerheen, the Atriarch Iksen of the Tgorasad, high seat of the Tgorasad Ikseyan, Amwur Atedi of the Wyzgore Rhod Seckep and protector of the people hereby recognize you and am privileged to honor you, Drake of the Vwasak, with the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya of the Tgorasad."

Drake stared at me as I leaned forward to place the medal around his neck.

There was a stomping of feet from the Vwasak warriors and a repeat of the declaration of one warrior acknowledging a new brother, just as they had done when Aujheyn made Drake a warrior.

As my people disbursed, mingling with the residents of the Sector, I eased back into the House of Cards and into the edges of the crowd. This was Saroya's and Drake's day, I told myself. And a day my people could greet their Ikseyan and Seconds. Meheka sat at a table at the back of the room, her shoulders slumping in relief. She had suffered injuries when her drop ship landed and although she recovered, they'd left a toll. Her mind was as sharp as ever, her ability to read people acute, her ability to see the hidden agendas of people actions as well-honed as ever. But she tired easily when required to stand for long periods.

I was about to walk over and join her, when I heard Drake say from behind me, "So you did it."

I turned my head and smiled. I excused myself from the person I was speaking with and moved over to him.

"You gave both of us the Tgorasad Medal of Honor. You didn't have to?"

"She deserved this and so much more – you both did."

He shook his head. "No, the Crossed Kuglasz was enough. You didn't have to do this, too," he stated.

"The Gold Crossed Kuglasz of Merit is a Vwasak honor – not that she doesn't deserve that honor – she does, but this one – this one is mine to grant and, yes, you both deserve it," I said. "I do recall telling you I intended to honor her."

"You did – and I figured that someday you'd pin one on me," he said.

"You did?" I asked, wondering when.

"You've made what I did into more than it was," he said.

"You're wrong," I replied. "Any one of the men here could have come forward and insinuated themselves as my protector, my Avizitan Ochrokaje, but you were the one to do so. You didn't have to but you did. And you and Roman fought against the Trags, thwarting their efforts against the humans all this time, risked your life to get seeds and food when we were in lockdown, helped sneak people into the Sector and out depending where they were most needed. You helped bring down Adremandzu Andam and the activities of his Trags, and everything else… and I'm still finding out things you've done for our people, both Tgorasad and Itrejivil. This is the least I could do for you."

"Not the least," he said, and I tilted my head a bit, waited for the rest of his statement, but he simply stared at me. I'd just given him our highest honor, and Ian made him a full Tgorasad warrior.

He leaned in closer to me, his closer proximity making my awareness of him rush at me like a wave. "You also said you'd make my mom captain of the ship."

"Which I still intend to do," I said with a soft laugh, but having him this close made my hearts begin to thump in my chest as it always did. "As soon as we break ground on the bracers there will be a – we will…"

"You do know she was only a Zavistepant dzie Kanunek?" he asked.

I startled at his comment. "No, I thought that she was a senior officer – Avindzie Wodca Lujtznant," I said, and now understood why the promotion was such a big deal – why everyone thought it such a huge promotion.

She'd been a Senior Grade Helmsmen on the ARDhet, but I'd assumed that Saroya was a First Lieutenant Commander, Senior Grade Helmsmen, a First Lieutenant Commander, Senior Grade Helmsmen, and now Drake was telling me she was only Zavistepant dzie Kanunek, the top junior officer rank, but equal to a First Lieutenant. And I intended to make her a Captain, skipping her from a junior officer to the highest senior officer rank. Unprecedented indeed! Damn, how was I going to pull that off?

"Well, she is now," he said with a smirk when my gaze snapped to meet his.

"She's… But you just said—"

"_Was_ a Zavistepant dzie Kanunek," he said and smirked at my confusion. "You know that the data from her mirizan had been up loaded to the fleet."

I nodded, saying, "Yes," slowly.

"All the senior officers have viewed it. Although a copy of the recording doesn't have the full emotional impact of the original, it does clearly show what my mother did and how. Her actions greatly impressed the senior officers. _They_ promoted her to Avindzie Wodca Lujtznant."

"But not captain?" I asked.

"Not yet. It seems that apparently Adremandzu Darquis agrees with you; she is a good candidate as captain of the ARDhet, but promotion from First Lieutenant Commander, Senior Grade Helmsmen to Captain of an _Anjipas Urpis_ class vessel isn't as big a leap," he said. "He broadcast through the fleet that my mom had been promoted onboard, but the humans arrested her because they believed Castor when he told them she'd been part of the munity. Her mirizan clears her, so the fleet Adremandzyun upheld the promotion."

"But I hadn't heard of any such previous promotion in the data files," I said confused. I'd have been told if there had been – I'd have made sure any such promotion had been upheld.

He leaned in and whispered, "There is now." I inhaled sharply, realizing his meaning. However, I also caught a feint scent of heritier, which befuddled my thoughts slightly, so I almost missed what he was saying, "You keep telling me that individuals can rise up in times of adversity and war, that underofficers or the underclass can become leaders and heroes under the right circumstances."

"I did – they can. You have." He had. He wanted to make himself worthy? "You tampered with the ship's logs to give your mom in for promotion?" I was shocked.

"No, of course not," he said as if affronted I'd even consider it a possibility. I promptly apologized. "My mom apparently had been promoted. The techs who are working on defragmenting and recovery of the ship's logs found her _application_ for promotion. However, it's a corrupted entry, but the pertinent content is still readable. A lot of files leading up to the munity were corrupted."

That explained why I hadn't heard about it. "So she – that's why you uploaded a copy of the mirizian into the data base instead of waiting to have the original viewed, even though the recording could be disavowed as a forgery; so they wouldn't question an unannounced promotion."

"Yes. _They_ made her _Avi_-ndzie, and Adremandzu Darquis approved it," he said. "_They_ elevated her to _Avi_ndzie Wodca Lujtznant – because she's the only pilot of the ship still alive."

"And she can't be made the Captain of the ship unless she held a senior officers rank." Suddenly so much made sense: he wanted his mom to be a Captain – a full Captain. He'd be the son of a captain who'd been honored at war time. Elevated. Exceptional. Each time my Guhnatik list or the gengiefu szenie had been mentioned before, Drake had acted disapproving, absolutely against the practice, and he was averse to my meeting any of my tnikjaciu. Now I knew why; he'd considered himself underclass and wanted to be suitable – acceptable. As good as or better than any man on my list. But then why had be broken u things off.

I was so confused. I wanted to hug him; I wanted to snap at him for dumping me. I wanted to tell him he _was_ acceptable, that he _was _suitable as my mate. I wondered why it would still matter to him if we were no long thoegher.

"You're breathing heavy," he said, and I looked at him.

Gads had I said it aloud?

"Is something wrong?"

My hearts were racing at the discovery and my breathing too. I inhaled to compose myself, getting a full whiff of heritier and the scent of his soap mixed with the smell of his warm sweat, which made him all the more consuming to my fragile senses. "No. I, um, it's…" I couldn't tell him what I was thinking so I blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You still use the heritier and hiyalam exfoliator," then immediately regretted saying it – it was none of my business.

He laughed softly. "Of course, just as you're still using the etanimir and hiyalam luffia with that lavender soap you like," he said and sniffed my hair. "Although I can't place your shampoo. Someone in your houses made it, didn't they? Smells like an herb garden."

"It's human," I replied, my pulse pounding in my ears. I swallowed to fight back the lightheadedness being this close to him gave me. Weeks, it's been weeks, and I he still affected me as he had always done. So much for getting over him. "Nature's Gate herbal shampoo. Amilee went shopping. She bought it… Why? What are we doing?"

"Talking – you brought it up," he said, standing back a half step. "So was this the surprise you and Roman cooked up?"

I shook my head to clear my senses, sorry I'd said anything. "No, yes. One."

"What is the other one?" he asked, his tone less casual then before – like the one everyone used around me.

The difference in his demeanor unsettled me. I straightened my posture, drawing on my Iksen persona to hide my discomfiture. "You'll have to ask Roman or wait and see." Someone called my name and I turned to see who. "It's Quinn; I should see what he wants," I said, turning back to Drake, but he'd stepped away, and Rodion and Klazur, two of Aujheyn's warriors, approached him. Rodion extended his hand and he and Drake clasped forearms in greeting. Congratulating the son.

I watched him, wishing things could be different, feeling a heaviness in my chest. I longed for things to be as they had been. How was I ever to get over him if he didn't respect personal boundaries? Not that keeping a proper distance helped, every nerve in my body was still highly attuned to him. Just being in the same room kept me on edge. Didn't he know that he did this to me? I turned and walked away needing distance and to compose myself.

~~o~~

Amilee watched the exchange Maureen and Drake and felt a cringe of sympathy for her High Iksen and friend. She hated the way he toyed with her. It was one thing to break up with someone, another to still be hovering around all the time sending mixed signals, and Drake was doing just that. The way Drake leaned in to talk to her, his voice lowered so only she'd hear him – intimate and sensual. Sexy. But without serious intentions. It angered her.

However, Maureen didn't pull away, she didn't shove him back as she'd have done with anyone else. She still loved him and it was plain to anyone who watched, and it was tearing her friend up inside.

And others noticed. They commented. Rumors were they were still cavorting around in private or that he was merely trifling with her. And from what she'd seen, it sure looked that way, although Amilee knew better.

But there was a pull between them, something Amilee couldn't put her finger on but she could see it, sense it. It was as if they were connected somehow, almost magnetic, as if they were soul mates fighting their attraction. And anyone could see they were attracted to each other.

Amilee saw the look in Maureen's eyes before she turned and blended into the crowd. Whatever had been said, she'd been hurt, only she was trying not to show it, her formal smile in place. Amilee was tired of seeing her friend upset.

She knew that Maureen wasn't eating well, not as well as she should. She didn't sleep soundly as she used to; she tossed and turned and mumbled in her sleep, sometimes softly calling out his name. And Maureen was downcast, and she cried when she was alone, not that she wanted anyone to know it. She tried to hide it, but Amilee and Loraine saw everything; they'd seen the tears slide down her cheeks when Maureen thought no one was around. Loraine said to let it go, but Amilee couldn't – she had to do something. Anything.

She moved toward Drake, wondering how best to approach the situation. She knew Drake, of course, but they weren't close, and they'd never shared confidences. Drake was the focus of attention, naturally, having just been the recipient of the Oznaczan Klahsa Uraya and elevated to full warrior within the Tgorasad. Amilee was stunned when his cousin, Hawx, taunted him about a Kawrysterow being called a warrior of the Tgorasad, and congratulated him on his Tgorasad honor.

Drake was a Kawrysterow? Since when? When had _that_ happened? But there was no mistake, she'd definitely heard Hawx call Drake a Kawrysterow. The other men standing around them laughed jovially, repeating the jibe, so _they'd_ known he had been made a full warrior of the tribe. How had she missed hearing about the honor?

But now that she thought about it, she noticed that Drake had an armband on both arms: the one Ian presented him today and one he'd been wearing on his right arm for a while now. Now that she was staring at it, the mithril and bronze band on his right arm was striking. The articulated links resembling intertwined thorny sovok branches. But she hadn't seem him wear the decorated Veverka gorget like the other Kawrysterow warriors did, well the older ones.

She waited as the revelry started to dwindle for an opportune time to catch Drake alone. She also kept her distance from Ethan and Quinn. It was hard enough getting the nerve up to confront Drake about how he was treating Maureen, she didn't need their interference, too. Everyone knew you didn't insult a Vwasak or corner one in a fight, they were known to have fierce tempers, and even though Drake had always been nice enough to her, she'd never seen him truly angry. What she was about to do would make him angry, but it had to be said. Things couldn't keep going as they have been.

Finally an opportunity rose, Drake had maneuvered to the back of the crowd and slipped into the shadows near an alley. Amilee moved quickly to intercept him, except that Roman approached him from the shadows. "Drake."

Drake turned his head. "Roman. What's up?"

"You have a minute?" Roman asked.

"Sure," Drake said, crossing to where Roman stood. Good that meant that Amilee could stay in the darker shadows and wait until Roman left.

"How are things going between you and Maureen?" Roman asked.

"It's not." From Amilee's perception it seemed as if Drake's shoulders sagged minutely. "It's the same. I try to get her to – you know – but nothing. Even when I do get her alone – she's distant. I know that she's granting gachumizgi to hertnikjaciu, but she's ignoring me."

"Not from what I've seen – she still likes you," Roman said, and Amilee smiled. So Drake _did_ like Maureen! He still cared about her. That was good.

"I've tried talking to her, but she's so formal, all business." Drake turned his head, looking down at the ground. "It's over. I'm her Avizitan Ochrokaje here, second to Byrne, a leader of the Atrian Security Council and one of the warriors, but that's all. Nothing else."

Was he kidding – that's all? How could he be so dense? Maureen gravitated toward him; she was flushed and flustered when he leaned over her the way he did. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, giving him sly glances all the time, and she became distracted when he was around but not in her line of sight. Couldn't he see it?

"That's not what Sophia said," Roman said, and Drake's head snapped up. Roman moved closer. Good maybe he will make Drake see.

"It's not that she doesn't love you – apparently she still does. It has to do with the gengiefu szenie. You're not on the Guhnatik list. Your mother declined your inclusion. So if she chooses _you_, any one of the tnikjaciu will have the right to challenge you for the right of gachumizgi. I asked Tyson what that meant and he said that a challenge is not a one-on-one fight – the tnikjacy could challenge your family or worse – your tribe. He said challenges have caused tribal conflicts that had to be resolved in Grand Council, and this could really escalate to a big problem because you're Vwasak. The tnikjacy could pit his tribe against yours – the Vwasak."

"She isn't choosing me because she's worried about a… What the hell?"

Amilee felt like a deer in the headlights; he'd spotted her, he was staring right at her. Suddenly Drake lunged and grabbed her arm before she could run and pulled her toward him, towering over her. Amilee's hearts raced in fear as she looked up into his stony gaze, eyes dark as duranium in the shadows, his muscled body tensed up as if to fight – her. "You were eavesdropping on us?" he asked, his voice had a hard edge that made her nervous.

"I-I just wanted to-to talk to you," she stuttered, fighting back the fear that threatened to grip her. His fingers dug into her arm, adding to her fear. "You're hurting me!"

"Out with it," he snapped, warrior visage on full throttle, as Roman stepped up beside him.

"She won't chose you because you oppose the gengiefu szenie – and she won't trap you in Szovani against your will," she blurted while trying to free her arm from his iron grip.

"She what?" Drake asked and shook her. "Explain."

"You stubborn, bemogi-headed Varzaki! Maureen is in love with you," Amilee snarled, now angry. No one ever manhandled her, ever. "And you're wrong. She isn't _granting_ gachumizgi to _any _of the tnikjaciu, you addle-headed szarketyn. But she only has three months yet before she _has to_ accept it or she'll have to face a council and submit to szovani."

"So she has three months?" Roman asked.

"Three months to choose her own consort, yes. The good news is that Meheka says that they won't force her into szovani if she announces her choice when the Grand Council of the Tgorasad a can convene – giving her some time."

"So there's time," Roman said, looking at Drake.

"Not really – she only has three months in which to choose—"

"Not three, _six_. She said they're going by the Atrian calendar – not the human one," Drake said, cutting her off.

"Yes, and no – it's complicated. They are giving her three months to choose – to say who she chooses – but if she doesn't, then she had to start accepting introduction of the tnikjacy for gachumizgi. Either way she has to make a choice before she turns eighteen or the Hwatab chooses for her – and if that happens they won't chose outside of the tribes," Amilee said to Roman, because talking to him was easier – he wasn't angry she'd eavesdropped on them. "And Maureen, well, I thought she'd chosen him," she indicated Drake with a jerk of her head. "We all did. But then_ he_ dumped her because _he_ got jealous."

"I did not – she…" Drake started to say, then snapped, "This none of your business – that's between Maureen and me."

"It is too my business – she's my Iksen and I serve her!" Amilee snapped at him. He released her arm, and she squared off to him, hands on her hips, her anger making her brave. "Do you have any idea how important Mahureen is to us?"

"Of course I do, she's your High Iksen," Drake replied, his gaze penetrating and direct.

"But do you really understand what that means – who _she_ is?" Amilee asked, flinging her hand in the direction of the party.

"Of course, I do," he replied.

"Really? Because here, under these conditions, things are a bit distorted. Lines are blurred. Class definitions are less relevant and things have gotten too relaxed. People see her, they walk up to her, talk to her, because she's accessible," Amilee stated. "But if we were still back on Atria, most of these people living here would never have that opportunity as they are able to now. Like any other president or the Queen of England, she'd be an image on hologram screens, television and on news feeds, making public appearances, signing legislature, supporting causes and charities. Photographed. In the public eye, yes – but at a distance. Only those in government and high society would move in her circles. Most people wouldn't speak directly to her; they'd go through her staff, secretaries and advisors."

"Your point?" he asked, crossing his arms.

He had a presence that exuded strength, but Amilee had to remind herself that she had no reason to be intimidated by him. "You got into her inner circle because we are here – because of the situation here. For the same reason, it's why you and Roman are like brothers – your friendship developed because we crashed here and your mom was arrested, so Nox and Maia took you in and raised you. The circumstances that made you best friends with Roman, put you in Maureen's circle of friends."

"I met her because we had classes together at Marshall High," Drake pointed out, to which Roman added, "Actually because you tried to trip her in chemistry."

"I didn't try to trip anyone – it's how we met. We were lab partners," Drake argued.

She needed to make him understand. She forced herself into a clam she didn't really feel, her hearts still beating a kulma a minute. I have to calm down – he has to calm down. He's a Vwasak; they don't think rationally when angry. Think… "How long did it take for her to realize you were the one leaving the flowers on her locker?"

Drake gave her a puzzling look.

"She'd didn't, did she? – until you told her," Amilee said, and Roman laughed quietly. "She's like that; she can see the big picture, decide what is the best option for our people, can negotiate with any head of state or tribe, but when it comes to her own personal romantic relationships – well, boyfriends – she's clueless."

"You said she'd been clueless – even when you left them on her desk in Chem. It was priceless when she did," Roman said, chuckling.

Amilee hadn't attended high school with them, but she could very well imagine how it went. "Maureen is generally reserved, proper, does what's expected of her. But even though she gets along with everyone well enough, is approachable and amiable, there is always a proper distance maintained in her interactions with people – until she met you. I've known her our whole lives, and she has never, _ever_, formed an intimate relationship with_ anyone_ – no romantic attachment, no amorous interest shown to anyone – until she met you. And those tnikjaciu that you're are _soo_ concerned about, they've been around for _years_. Over thirty of them live in the houses, and she's never shown an interest in _any_ of them."

"Are you done?" Drake asked.

Damn him, he was shutting her out. "No, I'm not," Amilee said. "I want you to stop toying with her and talk to her. Tell her what you want."

"What I want?" Drake asked.

Didn't he get it? He's a guy, be blunt. "Are you interested in being her consort or not? Are you willing to be what she needs? Because if you're not – I want you to let her go, or stop messing with her head," Amilee stated. There, pinned.

Except he became defensive. "I am not messing with her—"

"Yes, you are. She's crushed and confused because she's not over you, and your actions are hurting her because she doesn't know what you want or why you don't want her. For all we know you broke up with her over something that is her _duty_ – something _you_ wanted no part in. So I'm telling you, _you_ need to choose. Either choose her or let her go – but this… whatever _this_ is, it has to stop," she said and stormed off. Let him think a bit on that.

Amilee turned the corner at a run and then stopped once she was well out of sight, placing her hand on the side of the nearest crate, her hearts racing so hard she thought she'd burst. Normally Drake was easy to talk to, but she's faced him down, his warrior defenses on full and it had frightened her to the core. Yes, he was handsome, and his eyes were the most incredible blue, but he could be intimidating when roused and she'd angered him. But she'd said what she'd wanted to say to him. As the humans said, the ball was now in his court.

~~o~~

"Well, that was interesting," Roman said, watching Amilee run off.

"Impertinent bajedza. How dare she butt her nose where it's not wanted," Drake spat, glaring furiously at the impertinent aczka.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Roman said, the humor in his voice annoying. "You got the answers you wanted."

"How's that?" Drake asked, fighting back the urge to punch something.

"Well, for one, Mahureen is still in love with you. Two, she's not accepting gachumizgi from any of these men she knows, and we know why she hasn't chosen you," Roman stated. "And you have three months to convince her."

Drake looked down the alley at where Amilee had disappeared. "If I'm to believe her."

"Well, there is one way to find out for sure," Roman said, lightly punching Drake's arm in camaraderie.

Drake nodded, his ire fading. He was right.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Roman and I, our staff and both Hwatabs arrived at the airbase in small groups, the Sector vehicles taking slightly different routes each time they left the Sector – security measures – everyone gathering in a large room, mingling for a few minutes over hot herbal infusion drinks and pastries. Once everyone was present, I convened a brief meeting to review the upcoming events.

By habit whenever the Hwatab was convened outside the Sector, I assumed the wysedia, Roman taking his place as wysedayan. Roman's Hwatab sat on the right of the room with mine on the left although none of this had been prearranged. If Roman's Ikseyan had objections, they were not voiced as I tapped the moltek to begin the meeting.

We concluded our meeting in time for the President's arrival.

As had been worked out beforehand with the Chief of Protocol in the US Department of State, President Kenzinger and his entourage came down to the Airbase at nine o'clock to check on our progress. But with a hundred military personnel assisting my engineers and builders, the base was nearly complete. Only the construction of the bracers and placement of the balancers yet to be finished.

The press lined up on the perimeter fence, but they were not allowed within the fencing. As agreed with Roman and Aujheyn, Saroya's promotion from Avindzie Wodca Lujtznant to Druzynoy of the ADRhet would be broadcast through the fleet by twin bruzek surveillance drone that hovered overhead, recording everything and transmitting the images back to the Sector and the Traghe Battlecruisers. The media camera vans would also be able to pick up the video feed. A concession on our part. This day was to signify a full cease of hostility between my fleet and the U.S. and allow us to make the airbase operational, not that our crafts hadn't been utilizing the airstrip already.

Both drones hovered in position as Roman and I greeted the President, Henry Dwyer, the US Secretary of State and Miss Curry, our liaison as Under Secretary of State for Alien Affairs, and was introduced to twelve of the NASA and JPL engineers, several Airforce officers, and government secretaries, although I was very cordially cool toward Gen. Burch and Gen Lauland and didn't offer either my hand to shake and turned my attention to the President immediately after. Both generals were instructed to stand to the far side of the platform. Their involvement, I suppose, represented the military's acceptance of our aircraft, but I didn't want them part of our proceedings.

The commencement of the building of the bracers to support the balancers began with a dramatic aerial demonstration of Traghe combat fighters and Tuvek interceptor fighters, not simply an impressive show but a gentle reminder of our fighting capability. Fireworks and colored smoke flumes were fired from the frames already set up for nine of the bracers, only three sites still waiting the evacuation of the houses before the framework could begin. Next a troop transport landed on the airpad, delivering Adremandzu Darquis, Adrevekizyun Dhunik, Adrevekizyun Torjen and several other top Atrian fleet officers. And Like me, they greeted the President, Mr. Dwyer and Miss Curry formally and stood aside. As we insisted to the Chief of Protocol, there was no meeting or handshake between my military.

The announcements by Roman and myself were concise and to the point. But when Roman conducted the awarding of Saroya's rank, he and I spoke in Sondiv, knowing our words would be broadcast throughout the entire fleet.

By noon, construction resumed on building the framework for the bracers and cross scaffolding. The bracers were going to be huge, necessary because the balancers upon them would be about thirty-five to forty feet off the ground.

President Kenzinger and his people were shown the holographic map and animation of the settling the ADRhet on the balancers. I knew that the aerospace scientists wanted to know how our propulsion drive, the anti-gravity drives and thrusters work and how we created a life-sustaining atmosphere onboard and magnetic fields to protect us from lethal radiation in space. They wanted – expected us to divulge this information. They were not ready to know, but they'd figure it out on their own in time.

Then we broke for lunch set up under a series of canvas pavilions.

~~o~~

Drake watched Maureen all though the proceedings. This was the Amwur Atedi performing her High Iksen duties. She exuded authority and leadership, emphasized by her prefect posture and composed demeanor.

Amilee had been right: she was proper and formal in her interactions with everyone, doing exactly what was expected of her. Even down to the way Maureen dressed: her lavender-blue dress, even though it hugged her curves, was not tight, and her sliver strappy sandals had a moderate heel, not like the spikey-heeled shoes Taylor wore. Her smile made her seem approachable and amiable even though she'd maintained a proper distance from those around her, and except for a few handshakes earlier, no one touched her. No one dared.

He remembered the first time he'd watched her performing her role and how he'd been jealous of the amount of attention she'd paid to Roman that day. The jealousy was unfounded, of course, but at the time it had irked him, being ignored by his girlfriend.

But watching Mahureen now, this was her formal side, and actually there was little difference in her behavior now from any other time she'd been outside in the Sector, even when she'd been weak from dehydration.

Maureen was a fighter; even when weak, she stood up for her people. Only her battles were political: words backed by the strength of her people; he understood that now. The strength of her character and unassuming way was what had attracted him to her in the first place. That and her eyes. He loved the way her eyes it up when she talked to him, the way she looked at him when they were alone.

He'd smirked slightly when Maureen greeted the two generals who had made her life hell with reserved courtesy, then readily dismissed them by refusing to raise her hand to shake theirs, leaving their hands hanging. The public slight didn't go unnoticed, nor the fact both Generals had been maneuvered to stand off to the side of the dais. In Atria such a casting off was considered an offence.

The commencement itself was brief, but boring, and something he'd have to get used to enduring if this was to be the life he chose. His mother had tried to dissuade him; she didn't think him suited for the life of a politician's consort. But when he'd been with Maureen as her miyutianek, his ammiyutyan had never expected him to be bureaucrat or functionary, depending on him as a warrior, the Avizitan Ochrokaje to not only the Iksen of the Itrejivil but her safety and protection as well. Her kawrysterow. It had been his strength that had drawn her to him. And his birthmarks, he thought smugly. "Bold, like you," she used to say as she traced them with a finger. She saw the best in him, and she made him want to be the man she thought him to be.

The two bruzek surveillance drones shifted to get better coverage as his mom was promoted to Druzynoy and awarded the commission as Druzynoy of the ADRhet. He was proud for his mom.

At first when he'd heard that she'd be awarded these honors he'd thought it would elevate his status as well. Make him worthy. But Maureen never cared about his status; she accepted him. Him. Drake of the Vwasak and that was enough for her.

~~o~~

I left the House of Cards after a long and exhausting day. So far things were going well in regards to the plans for repairing our ship. Where we would go once it was functional for space travel was another matter. A review of all known worlds didn't reveal one that met our requirements. So even if we got the ship up out of Earth's atmosphere, we'd be back to scouting for a home world. I was so distracted, reviewing the list on my iTablet that I hadn't really been watching where I was walking until I collided with a solid muscled chest. "Oh, my – I'm sorry," I stammered as the human wall grabbed my arms to keep me from stumbling. However I'd dropped my tablet. "Crap! I'm sorry I didn't see you," I said as I reached down to retrieve my tablet.

"It's not as if you haven't done it before," Drake said.

I blushed as I stood up, hating to be reminded of the time's I'd run into him, literally, back in school. "I didn't see you."

"Na, its fine. You can run into me anytime."

"How have you been?" I asked after a long pause, not sure what to say. I couldn't read him, being suddenly face to face made me miss him, really miss him. Damn him.

He chuffed a laugh. "That's your question, 'How am I?' Really?"

"Um, no," I said, suddenly unsure and at a loss of words. "I—"

"I'm fine; you're good, weather's nice," he said, getting her past cordialities.

He looked down the street, then turned and faced me. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Ah – I-I said I was sorry." What more did he want. We were standing so close my hearts were racing, and my palms were sweaty.

"Really?" he said. Suddenly he reached out and took my face in his hands and kissed me, soft and sensually, that sent my senses soaring. He leaned into me, and my hands clasped his clothes keep my balance as he deepened the kiss, his arm pulling me firmly against him. I felt my world shift as our kiss became a demanding, possessive kiss that sent me reeling, and I nearly swooned feeling lightheaded, my senses on full overload.

Then, as abruptly as his action was, suddenly he stopped. "Whoa," he said, as he grabbed me as I started to fall, since I almost collapsed, my legs giving, completely rubber and unable to support me. "Well. Exactly what I thought."

"You, ah – wha'?" I muttered, my brain not functioning yet. I clung to him to keep my balance. I looked up at him. Wondering why we couldn't be together when he took my breath way and made my world spin with only a kiss. Things were – had been so amazing between us.

"You love me," he stated the obvious, as my balance retuned, feeling a little more steady on my feet.

"I know I do," I breathed, staring up at his incredibly blue eyes that made me literally melt inside.

"Good, because your mine, ammiyutyan, and I'm not giving you up," he said and kissed me again and my brain simply stopped functioning.


End file.
